Journey of the Knight
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: Sequel to "Path of the Padawan", this story follows the Young Justice as they take on the ORDER on a whole new level in Ahsoka's home universe. However, a new Sith and the DarkSiders stand in the way. It will take new and old friends to fight against the ORDER and the Sith now. Can Ahsoka and her friends stop the ORDER and the new Darkness? What secrets lie ahead? Read to find out!
1. Obi-Wan's Way

Hey there, everybody, it's great to be back! That's right, I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and this is the story you've all been waiting for! You've guessed it, the sequel to my greatest story, **Path of the Padawan**, entitled **Journey of the Knight**, is here! I have seen the reviews on my last chapters, and man, you guys are the best! I would like to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me in doing these stories, and making them so great. So, thank you, and I hope that you all enjoy the very first chapter of **Journey of the Knight**! Please be sure to write big reviews, rate as you please, and, as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 1: Obi-Wan's Way

_There's a time for talk, and there's a time for action._

_**The greatest crisis of all time! Swiftly after the Separatist Alliance made its ultimatum with Earth, SYLAS of the ORDER initiated a full-scale invasion all around the globe! After facing defeat from the Young Justice, things have begun to change. With the increased number of heroes within the Young Justice, all are grouped into squads for missions worldwide. Sensors have been placed in every major city in the world, and long-range defense systems watch over the skies, looking out for signs of the ORDER and the LIGHT itself. With the three months that have passed ever since Jedi Knight ANAKIN SKYWALKER and Jedi Master OBI-WAN KEBOBI arrived to find Padawan AHSOKA TANO, the Galactic Republic now assists Planet Earth in overcoming adversities.**_

_Iran, Middle East April 14__th__ 2012 0616 Hours UTC-3:30_

Three figures on motorcycles all rode towards an illegal nuclear power plant. The car in the middle had the flags of Iran on it while the bikers on the motorcycles were all wearing helmets. Two military guards at the gates noticed the convoy approaching. "The Defense Minister's car." One soldier said in Iranian.

As the convoy got closer to the base, the chief narrowed his eyes under his sunglasses. "Let them through!" he yelled out in Iranian.

As soon as the gates lifted, each vehicle in the convoy all started to race through. One of the motorcycles stopped as the driver got out, revealing to be Metamorpho, chuckling as he unsheathed his blades. "On the ground, _per favore_, and stay there!" he ordered.

As this was going on, the two other bikers threw off their helmets towards some more soldiers. Artemis, now outfitted with a mask that gave a more eagle-like design, unsheathed her new tech bow, shooting a single arrow that then separated into small missiles. Ravager removed her helmet and then tossed a shuriken towards more of the bases while Jedi Master Quinlan Vos emerged from the car, tossing his lightsaber towards the other soldiers, killing them immediately.

_Hong Kong April 14__th__ 1432 Hours UTC+08:00_

Clone Troopers arrived in Hong Kong, helping many people out of an area, where there was recently a toxic spill. Many news reporters came by as Clone Troopers wearing special gas masks helped guide most of the people out, helicopters, jets, ARC-Fighters and Blackhawk aircraft soon started to fly in along with Supergirl, Stargirl, Kyle Rayner, Saga, Red Star and Novastar, all in their new Stealth Uniforms as they crossed into the area.

Aboard the _Resolute_ and the _Negotiator_, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Admiral Yularen both overlooked the situations. "All ARC-Fighters and Blackhawk jets are approaching the target, Admiral." One of the Clone Troopers in the _Resolute_ reported to Admiral Yularen.

"Three minutes until the evacuation is complete, General Kenobi." Another Clone Trooper reported to Obi-Wan Kenobi. "The Chinese Airspace has been locked and sealed, one-mile radius."

"Well, then, now's the time to act." Admiral Yularen stated as he then looked over to Obi-Wan on another screen. "Give Bravo Squad and the Young Justice the go."

"Blackhawks, you are clear to land." Obi-Wan said from the _Negotiator_.

On the ground below, Ice and Snow both drove on motorcycles, scouting the area. After circling the entire area at least three times, Snow placed her finger to her ear. "Area's clear of any more civilians." Elsa reported.

"Send in the Young Justice and the Troopers." Ice added on.

Soon, Clone Troopers, Blackhawks, and members of the Coalition entered the area from the other side. Taiga rolled in on his new ATV.

Within a truck by the highway, Zatanna removed her boots and placed on some rocket-powered skates, in which Raven and Jinx did the same. "_Delta Squadron, prepare for launch_." Chuck Sirianni of the Blackhawks ordered.

"We're locked and loaded." Zatanna replied, unsheathing her wand while Raven and Jinx placed on their gloves.

More of the Republic and the Blackhawks started to come into the area as Captain Rex and Commander Cody led some ARC Troopers in the air within the area. "All right, listen up. China's cover story on this one is 'toxic spill.'" Rex started out as he pulled up a holomap. "They had to evacuate the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in four months." Rex went on as his Brothers started to get their weapons ready. "We've gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight.

"This hit could signify that the ORDER is returning." Cody added on. Boil nodded before Cody looked back to the Clone Troopers. "Be prepared."

On the ground below, more Clone Troopers started to get ready. "Roll in Alpha through Echo now!" Commander Fox ordered as his Squad started to roll in.

Soon, a girl on a Jedi Cycle rode through, alongside Gerrera and Cyborg, Victor in his personal car and Gerrera on a speeder. The Clones all landed before Rex ran towards them. "General Keto, time to act." Rex stated.

At that moment, Serra Keto emerged, her new double-bladed lightsaber hilt placed at her belt. Gerrera and Cyborg emerged from their own vehicles as Serra then placed her hand to her head. "I sense the ORDER here." She reported as Cyborg and Gerrera prepared their firearms. "Two of them, both in hiding." Serra went on. "First one is hellishly nearby."

Gerrera and Cyborg then led the Clone Troopers into the area, where Serra had sensed the first ORDER Agent, hidden within a construction site. "It's close!" Saw yelled out to the Troopers.

"And getting closer!" Cyborg then yelled out, preparing a Sonic Cannon. He then got next to Gerrera, Rex and Cody and pulled up a holomap. "Oh my god." He exclaimed.

"What have you got?" Gerrera then asked.

"It's a Thermal Ripple, and whenever you've got one of those, it isn't good." Cyborg explained.

Rex nodded and placed a hand to the communicator on his helmet. "Everyone, steady." He ordered. Every Clone Trooper started to move in quietly. "We're right on top of it." Rex also added on.

Cyborg and Gerrera continued to look at the Thermal Scanner. All of a sudden, footsteps were heard. Everyone looked up to see a woman with tan skin and a black jacket, as well as denim jeans, approach them. She sent them all a scowl before spreading her arms out, starting to become larger. All the Clones gasped as Giganta soon threw large, metal pipes towards them.

"Target identified as Giganta!" Rex called out through the comm system to Obi-Wan and Yularen. He then fired at Giganta alongside Cyborg while Gerrera and Cody strafed alongside.

"Requesting fire mission now!" Cyborg then yelled out through the same comm system.

Obi-Wan placed a hand to his head as Admiral Yularen nodded. "The Young Justice, Blackhawks, and Gunships are on the station. Roll in hot!" Admiral Yularen then called out.

Serra started to lead some Shock Troopers to performing melee attacks at Giganta from the ground. Cyborg and Saw led the other Troopers against Giganta with gunfire before Supergirl, Stargirl, Kyle Rayner, Saga, Red Star and Novastar all started to fly in and attack. "Open fire!" Red Star called out, getting everyone flying to shoot down at Giganta.

Stargirl started to blast using her Cosmic Staff, but all of a sudden, someone shot at her hair, catching Kara by surprise as she looked around. On the ground, she could see a pale-skinned man on top of a motorcycle, holding a crimson boomerang in his hand. Stargirl gasped and started to shoot at the young teen, but he just cackled and rode off. "Everyone, Johnny Rancid's here too!" she called out.

"Delta Squadron! Rancid's coming your way, and fast!" Rex called out through the comm system. "Hope that you're ready!"

"We're ready, Rex!" Raven then called out as Zatanna led her and Jinx through the streets of China towards the area.

"We're closing in!" Zatanna yelled through the comlink as the three mages started nearing Rancid. Zatanna, Raven and Jinx all then activated the rockets on their skates and started to go faster.

Ice and Snow started to give chase as soon as Johnny Rancid god into their sights. The motorcyclist just cackled and skidded around a corner. Zatanna, Raven and Jinx all skated around the bend as well. Zatanna and Raven both flew into the air to attack Rancid from the sides while Jinx shot her hexes at Johnny Rancid from behind. Johnny looked to all three girls and growled. He ran into an apartment building, with his motorcycle still running, as Zatanna, Raven and Jinx all followed him through the air while Ice and Snow were in pursuit from the ground.

Inside, two men were playing a game of mahjong until Johnny Rancid, followed by Zatanna, Raven and Jinx dashed through. One of the men ducked while the other one smirked and landed his piece. "I win!" the man exclaimed, not noticing the ruckus outside.

As soon as they got out, Rancid landed back on his bike and the girls continued to follow him. Zatanna, Raven and Jinx all shot blasts towards Rancid before Ice and Snow arrived, making a large wall of frozen ice to cause Johnny to skid away from his path.

The Clone Troopers and Coalition Members continued to fire at Giganta until they all noticed Johnny Rancid slipping from his path. "Bring in Taiga!" Fox ordered.

At that moment, Taiga rode in on his ATV and it soon converted into his battle armor, also equipped with rocket-powered skates. "Clear a path!" Taiga ordered to everyone, starting to advance upon Johnny Rancid.

Johnny turned around and gasped at this sight. "Damn!" He cursed, starting to ride faster.

Taiga took notice of Johnny's nervousness and then shot bullets from out of his Chrome Claws. Johnny managed to dodge most of the bullets, but one of them hit his back tire. Taiga then leapt into the air and threw down his right Chrome Claw towards Johnny's motorcycle. Johnny jumped off, but he was then caught by Kyle Rayner and Novastar. As soon as Taiga landed, he grabbed his Chrome Claw and sliced the entire bike. Taiga smirked as he then skidded off to the side and sheathed the lightsaber blades of his Claws. "Damn, I'm good!" Taiga exclaimed with pride.

On the highway, Giganta continued to run away. She crushed many trucks and cars as she ran, sometimes even throwing the vehicles aside that were in her way. She cackled and roared as she made her way across the Chinese highway.

Following behind her were Rex, Gerrera, Cody and Cyborg. They all rode on their respective vehicles, firing at Giganta until eventually Cody placed his hand up to his communicator in his helmet. "Air support! We need Generals Tano and Skywalker dropped pronto!" Commander Cody called out.

"_Acknowledged,_" Lady Blackhawk replied within her jet.

"_We're now approaching the Drop-Zone._" M'gann then called out as she piloted the Bioship in the air. Soon, the Bioship hovered alongside with a _Boeing C-17 Globemaster III_ military aircraft.

Emerging from the Hangar Doors were Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan and the first Jedi of Earth, now donning her golden chest plate, as well as a secondary Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet on her right arm with her first being mounted on her left arm. Anakin Skywalker also emerged, a helmet on his head and looking ready for the fight. The two looked to each other and nodded before they ran towards the end of the ramp.

Ahsoka and Anakin were now free-falling through the air, looking all over China. Both Ahsoka and Anakin let out their parachutes and started to glide down slower. "Young Justice, we're in pursuit!" Ahsoka called out. With that, she and her Master unsheathed their lightsabers and cut the ropes to their parachutes. Ahsoka then threw down both of her Crossbow Gauntlets to the ground, forming into a speeder while Anakin grabbed a motorcycle and rode alongside her.

Both Ahsoka and Anakin rode down the highway until they had Giganta in their sights. Both Jedi leapt off of their vehicles, except for Ahsoka, who grabbed both of her Gauntlets and placed them back onto her arms, unsheathing a blade from her left Gauntlet and using the blaster on her right. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and then scarred Giganta on the shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. "Pull over!" Anakin yelled, sending a strong Force-Push towards her head. The impact of the blast was so strong that Giganta started to tilt off to the side. Ahsoka then flew into the air and placed both Gauntlets over her chest, forming a breast cannon. She fired at Giganta soon afterwards, sending her to the ground and into a warehouse, now back to normal size.

Zatanna flew in with Raven and Jinx while Saw and Cyborg led the Clone Troopers. Ice and Snow then slid in with Taiga, as Supergirl, Stargirl, Kyle Rayner, Novastar and Saga and Red Star all landed, as well as Serra Keto Shan, everyone surrounding Giganta and the now-captured Johnny Rancid.

M'gann then landed, sporting off her new bobcut haircut to everyone. She looked towards the two and then placed her finger to her head. Everyone watched as M'gann's eyes started to glow. After performing her Psychic Scan, she looked to Ahsoka and Anakin and nodded. "They're with the ORDER, alright." She stated. "This is their first attack in three months."

Serra nodded back and looked towards Johnny and Giganta as she unsheathed her double-bladed lightsaber and then activating it. "Any last words?" She asked.

Johnny Rancid groaned and looked up. "No Universe is safe." He retorted, getting everyone tense. "The ORDER is one step ahead of you. It is now too late for you to stop… what _is_ to _come!_"

Everyone all gaped upon hearing this. Novastar looked to the Clones and the Coalition members with shock. "These things never end up coming out well." She said worryingly.

"We'll see about that." Ahsoka then said. With that, she and Anakin both shot shock cuffs at the two before the ARC Troopers took then away. As they were being taken away, Anakin and the Young Justice couldn't help but think of nothing but the ORDER.

"They're planning something." Anakin stated.

"But _what?_" Serra then asked. "Everything's a mystery now."

_Watchtower April 15__th__ 0816 Hours EST_

Superman stood at the holocomputer and listened in on the Shanghai report from Ahsoka and Anakin. His eyes widened with concern. "Johnny Rancid and Giganta were with the ORDER?" He asked.

"_Yes, Kal-El_." Ahsoka replied back in a grim voice. "_It seems that ever since my birthday, the ORDER has been recruiting more members._"

"_Let Wonder Woman know that an old foe of hers was with the ORDER when you can._" Anakin added on.

"_I will, Knight Skywalker._" Clark replied. "_Right now, the Justice League is about to have a meeting. I must sign off now._"

Ahsoka and Anakin both nodded before the Man of Steel hung up on the call.

Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Aquaman all then entered the room, looking to all the Leaguers present. "Three months have passed since both the Separatist and ORDER invasion," Wonder Woman started off.

"What we decide today will change history." Aquaman then finished up.

_Mount Justice April 15__th__ 0953 Hours EDT_

At Mount Justice, Robin walked onto the Training Circle in the Mission Room, followed by Katana, Rocket, Beast Boy and Jaybo while on the other side were Mal Duncan and Karen Beecher. "Ahsoka spoke very highly of you two." Dick Grayson stated.

"Can you back all of that up?" Raquel then asked. With that, the five all got into fighting stances. Karen and Mal did the same before Katana ran up to them with a normal katana in her hands.

Karen gasped and then ducked from one sword swing before Mal then performed a straight jab towards her. The Japanese samurai was sent back only a little bit, but was able to regain herself before Lux then ran up from behind them. He performed a low roundhouse kick beneath the two, but Mal just leapt over Lux before Karen then countered with an uppercut punch.

Connor then walked in and then performed a left swing at Mal. Mal blocked the punch with his own left arm, but didn't see the Boy of Steel then attempt a low kick. Mal was sent out of the Circle as Karen took on Tatsu. Karen dodged and ducked from all the sword swings sent towards her, but then, Katana switched her normal grip on her blade to a backhand grip, slamming Karen on the back before Katana then kneed the cheerleader in the chest, getting her out of the ring as well.

Obi-Wan looked to the two rookies before going back to the holocomputer he was using. "Perhaps the more use of your _right_ fist in combination with your _left_ fist would help you out there, Malcolm." Obi-Wan suggested.

Mal looked back to Obi-Wan and nodded before he went back into the ring. Connor sent a low kick towards Mal quickly, but the football player just swept his own leg before sending a right hook towards Connor, followed by a left jab, knocking the Boy of Steel out.

Robin nodded at the progress that Karen and Mal were making. "They could be useful new recruits in the future." Rocket whispered to him. Robin nodded at this before Obi-Wan chuckled and went back to work.

Just then, Terra and Geo-Force entered the room with Ahsoka and M'gann. "Maybe the reason we haven't found the ORDER yet is because _they're_ waiting for _us_ to find _them_, so we should try letting _them_ find _us._" Tara stated to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked towards Terra and smiled. "That's a good point there." She stated.

"Yes." Obi-Wan then added on. "Almost like out hunt for the Separatist Generals back in the Expanded Universe." The Negotiator stated.

Anakin then entered the room, talking with Quinlan Vos and Serra Keto Shan. They then looked over towards Obi-Wan as he started to pull up files of various criminals on Earth. The three Jedi all looked to each other before they, as well as Ahsoka, M'gann, Robin, Rocket, Superboy, Katana, Rebel, Terra, Geo-Force, Beast Boy, Drol, Mal and Karen, all walked up to Obi-Wan. "What have you got there, Obi-Wan?" Jedi Master Quinlan Vos asked.

"It appears that not every criminal or gang is associated with the ORDER _or_ the Light." Kenobi explained. He then pulled up pictures of Lunkhead, Humpty Dumpty, Magpie, Trickster, Professor Pyg and Mister Toad. "These are all neutral crime dealers in Gotham and Central City." Obi-Wan went on.

"So, these people might know about what the ORDER is up to," Beast Boy started out.

"_Or_ if the Light is up to their old tricks." Batgirl's voice then came. Barbara entered the room with Artemis, Starfire, Ravager, Novastar, Aqualad, Gerrera, Cyborg, Red Star, Kid Devil, Kid Flash, Metamorpho, Kyle Rayner, Ice, and Snow behind her.

"After all, we haven't heard from _Dad_ in a while." Artemis drawled. "Sportsmaster can be unpredictable, after all."

"And with my dad still in league with the Light, nothing will ever be easy for us." Rose Wilson added on.

"So I've noticed." Obi-Wan replied. The Young Justice all looked to each other, confusion showing on their faces, before the Negotiator then pulled up Pyg and Toad's mug shots. "According to a spy I placed in Gotham City, Professor Pyg and Mister Toad are known to have knowledge on either the ORDER or the Light's new whereabouts, plots, and secrets." Obi-Wan explained. "I've studied the way these two like to do things, and if I am correct, then I _should_ be able to hastily and peacefully make some negotiations with them and be able to retrieve some new information about either side as well."

Robin sighed and placed a hand to his chin. "Batman always told me about Pyg and Toad." The Boy Wonder warned. "They're known for being serial killers on anyone intent on animal poaching."

Ahsoka chuckled and looked down to Robin. "Master Kenobi is known for doing exceptional in any kind of negotiations." The Togrutan reassured them. "After all, _Lux_ was able to perform some negotiations with Count Vertigo, before he was killed." Ahsoka pointed out.

"I've learned a lot about this planet during the time we've been here." Obi-Wan added on. "Speaking with this Professor Pyg and Mister Toad may be the only way of finding out what the ORDER or Light is up to." The Negotiator also said.

"We'll all be on standby." Cyborg reported.

"Agreed." Ahsoka replied back, nodding before she looked to the rest of her friends. "This mission will consist of the original fifteen members of the Young Justice, and sixteen more if needed."

Novastar stepped up and craned her neck. "I'll volunteer to join in on the mission." Julie stated while placing on her mask.

"Where Julie goes, I go with her." Saga then said as he readied his helmet.

"I'll let Raven know about the mission." Starfire added on.

"And I'll go wherever Garfield goes." Terra then said, wrapping her arms around Beast Boy lovingly. Garfield blushed at this.

"We're coming along too." Ice stated.

Snow nodded when her friend said this. "Yeah. About time we showed the _Light_ what _we_ could do." Elsa said. "Vixen also wants some action since she hasn't had a challenge in a while."

"And I want to hit back at the Light for forming an alliance with the Separatists." Ravager added on.

"I'm coming too." Cyborg stated as he stepped up.

"You'll need our help as well." Kyle Rayner added on, preparing his ring.

"Us too." Metamorpho reminded them all.

"We stick together." Kid Devil said. "No one is left behind in the Outsiders."

"Since Raven is coming, then Taiga will want to come too." Artemis said.

"I'll hit the ORDER _or_ the Light wherever they strike." Red Star added on.

"And I'll let Stingray know about the situation." Aqualad said as he crossed his arms.

Obi-Wan nodded at this and smiled before he then dismissed the holocomputer he was using. "According to Agent Banks in Gotham City, we should be able to find Professor Pyg and Mister Toad somewhere near the warehouse district." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka nodded and walked with Obi-Wan towards the Zeta Tubes. The Togrutan then looked to Robin and nudged her head. "Maybe it would be best if you came along." She suggested. Dick raised an eyebrow in confusion as Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "This will be Master Kenobi's first time setting foot in Gotham City, after all."

Robin nodded understandingly before they all walked up to the Zeta Tubes. Robin turned around to the rest of the Young Justice. "We'll let you know when we have a tip, and then we'll report back to you for the details." The Boy Wonder explained.

"We'll stand ready." Novastar said as she and the rest of the Young Justice all saluted.

Ahsoka nodded before the three walked through the Zeta Tubes. "_Recognized: Robin B-01, Ahsoka Tano B-10, Obi-Wan Kenobi R-02._" The AI announced, all three now heading towards Gotham City to meet with Professor Pyg and Mister Toad.

In the Watchtower, Superman pulled up a holographic image of many heroes during the Separatist and ORDER Invasions. "At the start of the year and during the attack of the Injustice League, hundreds of heroes all over the planet helped to stand up against these threats." The Man of Steel started out.

"It is time that everyone recognizes these heroes for their deeds, and that they be inducted into the Justice League." Batman went on.

Black Canary cleared her throat and pulled up a holographic image of her mentor, Ted Grant. "First on the list, we have former Justice Society of America member Wildcat." Dinah started out. "It may have been years since Wildcat has been out on the field again, but with help from Ahsoka Tano and Serra Keto Shan, we helped to save him from the League of Shadows, where he had regained his strength with the use of Kobra Venom." The Bird of Prey explained further on. "After all, Ted _would_ make an excellent mentor for the Tea-" Black Canary started saying, but then remembered what had happened in January. "An excellent mentor for the _Young Justice._" Black Canary finished up.

"An excellent point made there, Dinah." Green Arrow pointed out. "I _do_ suggest that the Young Justice's new member, Kid Devil, start to work with his mentor, Blue Devil." Oliver said, pulling up Blue Devil's picture. "We previously denied Blue Devil induction into the Justice League two years ago, but we need to send a message out to the world that having a partner without his mentor doesn't justify our dogma."

_Gotham City April 15__th__ 1016 Hours EDT_

Commissioner and Lieutenant Gordon drove Ahsoka, Robin and Obi-Wan all the way towards the mannequin factory near the docks. As James Gordon was driving, Ahsoka cleared up her throat to break up the silence. "Thanks for the ride, Lieutenant Gordon." The Togrutan Jedi said kindly.

Gordon sent a respective nod towards Ahsoka and adjusted his fedora. "No problem, Miss Tano." Commissioner Gordon replied back. "After all, it's the least I could do since you helped to round up the criminals and look after my daughter."

"It was no problem." Ahsoka reassured Gordon. "If it weren't for Batgirl showing up to help me against the ORDER's Terror Titans, then we _both_ would have been toast. I'm just glad that Barbara even _became_ Batgirl in the first place." Ahsoka added on.

"It's nice to know that heroes are growing every day." Gordon replied back. He then turned a corner and looked back to the three. "By the way, we're here." He then said.

Obi-Wan nodded before they approached a stop point. There, they all got off. "Make sure my daughter takes her medications when you have the time!" James then yelled out. Ahsoka nodded at this before Commissioner Gordon drove off.

"So, you helped Commissioner Gordon's daughter become Batgirl, huh?" Obi-Wan asked Ahsoka with a grin on his face.

"She was a fan of mine at the time." Ahsoka explained. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in confusion before Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go meet with those Wind in the Willows fellows." She said. Robin looked up to Obi-Wan and shrugged before they walked off after Ahsoka.

At the warehouse, Ahsoka, Robin and Obi-Wan all peered through the window. Inside, they could see Professor Pyg himself on a phone. "First of all, Luthor, even though the ORDER practically _disgraces_ all of animal kind, your tempting offer for the safeguard of all animal reservations does _not_ wheedle us in the least to join the Light!" Pyg exclaimed over the phone. The three outside looked to each other with expectant looks before turning back.

Mister Toad then spoke on another phone. "As much as the offer allures me, Sylas, we _won't_ be joining the ORDER!" He exclaimed.

"**Good day to you, sir!**" Both Pyg and Toad then yelled, slamming the phones back down onto their bases.

Both Ahsoka and Robin looked to Obi-Wan and narrowed their eyes at him. "Charming folks, aren't they?" Robin asked sarcastically.

Professor Pyg and Mister Toad then took notice of the noise coming from outside. Ahsoka and Robin looked back to them and were about to unsheathe their respective lightsabers and bola sticks, but Obi-Wan stopped them, raising his hand into the air to get them to cease their attack. "If I may?" Obi-Wan asked, walking towards the door.

"I say, Mister Toad," Professor Pyg started out as Obi-Wan entered the room. "Is that not the infamous Jedi Master from the Expanded Universe known as Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Pyg then asked.

"It happens to appear so, Professor Pyg." Mister Toad replied back. "Right in our haven is the great and infamous negotiator, the Jedi Master who took down two Sith Lords, Obi-Wan Kenobi indeed!"

Pyg and Toad then reached for their weapons, but Obi-Wan just continued to walk towards them. "I'm not here for a fight, gentlemen." Obi-Wan reasoned. Ahsoka and Robin looked to each other with confusion before Obi-Wan started to feel around his waist. "In fact, I seem to have misplaced my lightsaber, so I have no way of defending myself from such well-mannered people."

Professor Pyg then lowered his rifle and looked down to Mister Toad. "Mister Toad, it seems that Obi-Wan Kenobi is a real _gentleman_, unlike the rest of the Justice League, Light or ORDER!" the Professor exclaimed.

"I am one for words, not action, after all." Obi-Wan stated. The two animal-themed criminals looked to each other before Obi-Wan then politely cleared up his throat. "I say, do any of you happen to have any tea and crumpets?" he asked.

Pyg smirked upon hearing the politeness from Obi-Wan. "Our most _favorite_ kind of delicacy!" Pyg stated. He then looked down to Mister Toad and noticed that he still had his cane out. "Mister Toad, I believe that we can _trust_ this Jedi." Pyg stated.

"If you say so, Professor Pyg." Toad replied back, placing his cane down and then going to get the tea and crumpets.

"Come, General Kenobi, have a seat." Pyg said as he gestured his hand towards the table. Obi-Wan nodded and sat down across from Professor Pyg just as Mister Toad arrived back with the tea and crumpets.

Obi-Wan looked to his food and beverage before looking back up to Pyg and Toad. "I must admit, you two _are_ the most well-mannered people I have met ever since the Republic arrived on Earth three months ago." Obi-Wan stated.

Pyg chuckled and picked up a biscuit. "Well, we _may_ be criminals, but in a sense, we are _not_ animals." Pyg joked. The three laughed before Obi-Wan slowly took a sip of his tea.

"General Kenobi," Mister Toad then asked. Obi-Wan looked to Mister Toad as he placed down his cup. "What kind of animal clothing do you wear? I must say, your uniform looks quite _exquisite!_"

"My uniform is made from fabrics commonly used in the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan started out before he dipped his crumpet into his tea. "And I can assure you, my good men, that no animals were killed in the process of making these robes."

"You are _indeed_ a magnificent man of manners, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Professor Pyg exclaimed.

"Thank you very much, Professor." Obi-Wan replied back.

Outside, Ahsoka smirked before looking to Robin. "See? Master Kenobi is the best negotiator there is. Talking with Pyg and Toad without any violence is like a clean walk in the park."

"We tend to usually chase away any intruders," Mister Toad started out.

"But due to your such good behavior, we would like to repay you for such good mannerisms and customs." Pyg then finished up.

Obi-Wan wiped his mouth with a napkin before sighing and looking to the two. "With all due respect, Good Sirs, I was hoping that you might know some plans about what the ORDER or the Light have been up to." He explained. Both Pyg and Toad went quiet for a moment before Obi-Wan went on, "Activity has been very quiet until a recent attack last night in Shanghai."

Professor Pyg placed a hand up to his chin and started to think. After a while, he looked back to Obi-Wan. "We _have_ heard rumors about a Light Operation in China, but the details we heard were so vague, and if we gave out any information, then Vandal Savage said that he would have out heads on his walls." Pyg explained. "But we _can_ give a riddle."

Obi-Wan smiled and started to listen. "Go on. I can solve any riddle there is." He stated.

Professor Pyg leaned on the table and then started to tell his riddle. "Leading a new Shadows Operation is One for Sorrow, Two for Mirth, Three for a Marriage, Four for Death, Five for Silver, Six for Gold, and Seven for a Secret never to be told." Pyg said in his innuendo.

Obi-Wan nodded at this and started to make his way towards the door. "Thank you both for your services." He said. Before leaving, Obi-Wan placed down some Republic Credits on the table. "By the way, here's to pay for your kind hospitality." He added on.

Pyg shook his head. "Such a modest man." He said. "But I insist that payment isn't required. You should keep it."

"It's rare that I hear those words come out from my negotiations." Obi-Wan said. "Thank you once again." Kenobi said as he then picked up the Credits and walked off. Pyg and Toad both saluted and sent friendly smiles towards Obi-Wan as he soon left.

Obi-Wan looked to Ahsoka and Robin, nodding. "The information was fairly vivid, but the riddle that Professor Pyg gave me is at least a clue to start with." Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

Ahsoka nodded and placed her hand to her Gauntlet. "Barbara, Drol, we need a direct Zeta Tube back to Mount Justice." Ahsoka reported.

"_Instant Zeta Tube arriving twelve feet near your current coordinates, Ahsoka._" Batgirl reported through the comm system. Within minutes, a green portal appeared to the side.

"Oh, and Barbara?" Ahsoka then asked.

"_Yes?_" Barbara replied back through the comm.

"Your dad wants you to take your daily medications." Ahsoka answered back.

Barbara groaned while Ahsoka and Robin grinned as they heard Jaybo chuckling at this. "_What?! I told my dad I was fine!_" Barbara complained.

"_I'm sure he has his reasons for worrying about you._" Jaybo then reassured the female Dark Knight, now seeming to be fuming with anger.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, knock it off." Ahsoka teased before the three walked through the Zeta Tube back to the Cave.

_Mount Justice April 15__th__ 1056 Hours EDT_

Robin, Batgirl and Drol all started to type away at the computers. Jaybo sighed from all his work and then looked back to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan as they thought about the riddle. Drol then spoke up after a long moment of silence. "'One for Sorrow, Two for Mirth, Three for a Marriage, Four for Death, Five for Silver, Six for Gold, and Seven for a Secret never to be told, right, Obi-Wan?" Jaybo asked the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan Kenobi nodded at this. "There must be _some_ people out there in the world who should be able to fit those descriptions." Obi-Wan then said.

Robin then started to pull up some files. "Found something." He reported. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both looked to each other before walking over towards the Boy Wonder.

"What have you got there, Richard?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Rick Flagg, son of the late Major Rick Flagg Sr., was in a great state of depression following his father's death during World War II." Robin explained as he read the file of Rick Flagg.

"There's your 'One for Sorrow'." Ahsoka said, gesturing her arm towards the mugshot of Rick Flagg.

Novastar was training with Starfire nearby, until they both overheard what was going on. "There's still Two for Mirth, Three for a Marriage, Four for Death, Five for Silver, Six for Gold, and Seven for a Secret never to be told." Batgirl pointed out before they back to work.

"I know this." Julie stated as she walked forwards. Everyone all turned to her as she began typing away at a holocomputer very quickly. "'Mirth' was an old term used for joy, or amusement." Novastar went on as she started to pull up mugshots of many people. "In this case, 'One for Sorrow', the nursery rhyme told by Michael Aislabie Denham, it refers to luck." Julie then continued as she narrowed down the results.

"There's only one person who does anything for his own personal pleasure and relies on pure luck." Starfire stated as a mugshot came up. "Captain Boomerang." Koriand'r deducted, the image of the Australian Criminal appearing.

"What about the 'Three for Marriage'?" Jaybo then asked. "Catwoman is with the ORDER, and she's a prostitute, but that can't be her."

"And we can definitely cross out Syrena from the list." Ahsoka added on.

Obi-Wan placed his hand up to his chin and started to think. "Catwoman was indeed a prostitute, but she had no powers whatsoever." The Negotiator stated. "Try any _powered_ prostitute, and look for any '3' digits in their names, birth certificates, or anything regarding them." Obi-Wan then suggested.

Novastar nodded at this before typing in the keywords. After a while, images of Magpie, Roulette, Livewire, Poison Ivy and last of all, Plastique appeared. Julie then punched in March, where only Plastique then appeared. "This girl, Plastique, was known for multiple accounts of sex, adultery and cheating on men." Novastar started to read on the profile. "That makes our 'Three for a Marriage'."

"So, how do we find our 'Four for Death'?" Robin then asked. "This seems impossible!"

"Maybe we search up death dates?" Batgirl suggested, shrugging as she said this.

"Not necessarily, Batgirl." Obi-Wan said, pulling up another holocomputer. "The term, 'death', is common in most of the criminal monikers on Earth." Obi-Wan explained further on.

Ahsoka nodded at this. "Deathstroke, Vertigo, Poison Ivy; all names are associated with death itself." Ahsoka started listing.

"It's a clue that's hidden in plain sight." Obi-Wan then said, pulling up more mugshots of criminals, Deathstroke being one of them. Amongst the other villains included an assassin in a silver mask with an orange scope on his right eye. "'Floyd Lawton, also known as Deadshot, escaped a medical hospital after receiving a beating from Superboy after a successful assassination of Sumaan Harjavti. The date of his escape: April 4th, 4:44 UTC+2 near a town square in the Capitol of Qurac, in 2012.'" Obi-Wan read.

"'Four for Death'." Ahsoka and Robin then remembered.

"I've got our 'Five for Silver'." Batgirl then said, bringing up a picture of who appeared to be Copperhead.

"And our 'Six for Gold'." Jaybo added on, revealing a mugshot of Bronze Tiger.

Obi-Wan nodded at this before he brought all mugshots of the criminals they found all together. "So far, we have Rick Flagg, Captain Boomerang, Plastique, Deadshot, Copperhead and Bronze Tiger." Obi-Wan recapped. "Our last clue is the Seventh a Secret not to be told."

"What do all of these villains have in common?" Starfire asked, now seeming confused. All of a sudden, realization hit her. "Rick Flagg Jr. was the One, as in the leader of this supposed group."

"And all if these guys and girls are mercenaries for hire." Ahsoka then said as she looked back to the bios of everyone again.

"Rick Flagg was the leader of only _one_ known mercenary group, and this group was formed by Lex Luthor." Novastar then went on.

"Batman told me about this group before." Robin stated, bringing up images of every criminal they found together. "Originally known as Task Force X, this was the Suicide Squad, known for performing assassination and terrorist attacks on the Justice League."

"Now the riddle's been solved." Obi-Wan concluded. He then looked to Novastar and craned his neck. "Are there any Sensors that went off in the past twenty-four hours?" He asked.

Julie looked to Obi-Wan before turning back to the holocomputer to check. "Only one Sensor went off," Julie started out. "It was in Roswell, New Mexico."

"The place where there was a reported UFO sighting?" Ahsoka asked. "Wonder why the Light would be there?"

Just then, Wally entered the room with Artemis. They were both carrying files in their hands. "Guys?" Kid Flash asked, getting everyone's attention.

"You should see this." Artemis then said.

Everyone looked to each other before they then looked down to what Kid Flash and Artemis had to show them. Within the finders were pictures of large blasters, metal wings, parts of Vulture Droids, and other Separatist equipment. "These parts all came from the _Invisible Hand_ after we took down Dooku and after he set his ship to self-destruct." Obi-Wan stated, recognizing the parts that were laid within the deserts.

"So, the Light must be after the remaining parts from the _Invisible Hand,_" Ahsoka started out.

"So that they could probably outmatch everyone in arms and militarization." Robin added on.

Ahsoka stood up and looked to Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash and Batgirl. "Gather everyone. Tell them to get back to Mount Justice immediately for the official mission briefing." Ahsoka ordered. The four nodded before they all ran off to get their Young Justice members ready.

In the Watchtower, Wonder Woman brought up an image of Beatriz. "With the increasing new abilities of our new and old enemies, I think that it's about time we recruited Fire." The Amazon Warrior explained.

"While you have a point there, Diana," Batman then said. "We still have to consider how J'onn or Aquaman would be able to withstand her powers."

"After all, we _are_ susceptible to flames and inferno." Aquaman pointed out.

"We'll put her on the roster," Superman said. "But Wonder Woman brings up a good point about recruiting new members with other powers and unique abilities." Clark then pulled up an image of an African-American man in a blue and black suit, a streak of lightning appearing in the middle of his costume. "That's why I would like to recommend Black Lightning for League Membership."

Flash nodded at this, starting to pull up another image on the table. "I second Superman's suggestion for unique-powered heroes." He said, showing images of B'wana Beast, Doctor Light, Steel, Elongated Man and Mr. Terrific.

"What can B'wana Beast offer to the Justice League?" Wonder Woman then asked.

Captain Marvel then spoke up. "From what I know when I first met him, B'wana Beast has the ability to be one with wildlife, sorta like Vixen or Aquaman with his ability to be one with the ocean." Billy explained. "He was born in the forest, just like you, Wonder Woman." Marvel then finished up, getting Wonder Woman's eyes to widen.

At Mount Justice, the fifteen original members of the Young Justice, plus Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, Metamorpho, Kid Devil, Ice, Snow, Ravager, Novastar, Saga, Stingray, Taiga, Red Star, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner and Vixen, gathered in the Mission Room, looking to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody. "Everyone, the Light is attempting to smuggle Separatist weaponry from the first Separatist Invasion of Earth." Obi-Wan told everyone.

Ahsoka then stepped up next to Obi-Wan. "We have learned from a reliable source that Rick Flagg Jr., Captain Boomerang, Plastique, Deadshot, Copperhead and Bronze Tiger, all under the name of the Suicide Squad, are in allegiance with the Light, having been formed by Lex Luthor, and are heading the operation." The Togrutan added on.

"We've done some searching, and we've discovered that they're doing their work in Roswell." Artemis said.

"We can't let the Light take an advantage over us with the Expanded Universe Technology." Anakin said.

"This might not be the ORDER we're facing again, but the threat that the Light now makes by attempting to obtain this kind of Earth next-generation materials is high." Obi-Wan stated. "We must act quickly."

The rest of the Young Justice nodded before Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Serra all led them towards the Hangar Bay, now larger and holding more fighters in it.

"Robin, Artemis, Gerrera and Drol, you lead Ravager, Cyborg, and Saga with Rex and Cody's squads." Ahsoka ordered. The four nodded before then getting into one of the Republic Gunships with Captain Rex and Commander Cody.

"Aqualad, you and I will lead Ice, Snow, Kyle, Rocket and Stingray." Serra said.

"Understood." Aqualad replied, the seven making their way towards both Serra's new Jedi Starfighter and the other six into a series of speeders, the Troopers here being led by Commander Fox.

"Kid Devil and I will lead some of the Clones." Kid Flash then spoke up. Anakin nodded before Wally gestured to Kid Devil. Edward nodded in response before immediately heading towards the _Tano_ with Rebel.

The rest of the Young Justice got into the Bioship, whereas Ahsoka, Anakin, Serra and Obi-Wan all got into their Jedi Starfighters. "Let's go." Ahsoka announced. Everyone acknowledged as they all took off towards Roswell, New Mexico.

_Roswell New Mexico April 15__th__ 1316 Hours UTC-7:00_

Rick Flagg led Captain Boomerang, Plastique, Deadshot, Copperhead and Bronze Tiger into a dark room within a warehouse near the remaining parts of the _Invisible Hand_. Deadshot readied his gun as Copperhead scratched her nails against a file. Soon, all of the Suicide Squad entered into the middle of the room, where holographic images of Vandal Savage, Klarion the Witch-Boy, Queen Bee, OceanMaster, Lex Luthor, Ra's al Ghul, the Brain and Count Dooku appeared.

"_The turn of events both on the day of my invasion of Earth and the days following afterwards have become most troublesome_." Count Dooku stated.

"_The ORDER is now starting to rise above all, and with its full-scale attack worldwide three months ago, the Team has become more of a bother than ever._" Queen Bee added on.

"Do not worry, my Superiors." Rick Flagg then reassured them. "We, the Suicide Squad, will not fail to ensure that the Light can once again be seen as a superior threat."

"And now that the Republic is here, and with your Separatist Alliance on our side," Captain Boomerang went on. "The bloomin' Justice League won't ever see what's coming to 'em!"

Klarion then looked down to the Suicide Squad as he stroked Teekl. "_The Team may be children, but if you underestimate them at least by one long shot, then you'll have a fleeting victory._" The Witch-Boy said sternly. He then felt his left eye, still scarred from his encounter with Darth Maul. "_And watch out for the lightsabers_." He added on.

"Yeah, listen up," Copperhead said snippily. The Light looked down to the South American assassin as she started to file her nails. "Unless we get freakin' part of Count Dooku's _Invisible Hand_ back to Santa Prisca for reconstruction, the Justice League and the Republic, not to mention the two new _Jedi_, will be coming after us, making all of us sitting ducks!" she exclaimed, snapping her nail file in half.

"Don't worry, Miss _Priss._" Plastique then teased. "Whatever the _Team_ tries to throw at us, _we_ can send back tenfold."

Vandal Savage looked down to all of the Suicide Squad. "_To ensure victory, we have sent Deathstroke and Sportsmaster to assist._" Vandal announced. As if on cue, Slade Wilson and Crusher Crock appeared through a doorway.

"_Do not fail us, Èquipe de Suicide._" The Brain then said. The Suicide Squad all nodded before they signed off.

Outside, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Serra all flew their Jedi Starfighters over the area where the Light was salvaging remaining pieces of the _Invisible Hand_. "Looks like the _Invisible Hand_, alright." Anakin said over the speakers. "Only a Separatist Dreadnaught would have these kinds if designs."

"What's our signal?" Red Star asked, flying in the air with Starfire by his side, as well as Novastar flying in the middle.

"Land in the alley, where you will rendezvous with Serra, Aqualad, Ice, Snow, Rocket, Kyle and Stingray." Ahsoka ordered.

Novastar nodded at this before the three then flew down to an alley, where Aqualad led his faction on the speeders.

Robin and Artemis then landed on top of a roof in Stealth Mode, where Ravager, Gerrera, Drol, Cyborg, Saga and Rex and Cody's Troops all joined up with them. Rex and Cody both motioned their Troopers to fan out, all getting onto different rooftops and aiming their blasters all around.

Kid Flash and Kid Devil then dashed by near a gas station, where more of the Clone Troopers joined up with them.

Zatanna then led Raven and Jinx towards an abandoned church, and started closing the windows so that they could keep an eye on everything happening around them.

M'gann and the rest of the Young Justice all landed in their respective ships and started to spread out. Terra looked up to the Jedi in their Starfighters and then unsheathed a dagger, carving into the ground before lifting the slab into the air, showing them a text saying "ALL CLEAR" on the rock.

Ahsoka looked down and then performed some sign language, her hands glowing and indicating that she got the message. After she had done that, the young Togrutan looked to her two Jedi Masters. "Time to ride." She said.

"Agreed." Obi-Wan replied back. The three then all pressed buttons on their consoles, which then caused the cockpits of their Starfighters to separate from the rest of the ships, deploying the Jedi Cycles, forming into their covered bike forms before they silently landed on the ground.

As soon as they landed, Ahsoka looked to the gas station where M'gann had landed and then tapped her head. M'gann nodded and started to place her hand to her head. "_Establishing Psychic Link._" M'gann reported telepathically. The Young Justice all placed their hands to their heads and nodded, as well as the Clone Troopers. "_Is everybody connected?_"

"_Alpha Squadron, linked up._" Robin reported as he and Artemis both readied their weapons. Behind them, Saw and Jaybo both started to prep their weapons as Ravager unsheathed two Walther P-38 guns, Cyborg prepared his Cannon Arms, and Saga unsheathed his rapier.

"_Beta Squadron, reporting in._" Aqualad then said, unsheathing his Water-Bearers while Serra took out her double-bladed lightsaber hilt and then separated it into two separate hilts, and Rocket tightening her belt around her waist and activating her Gauntlets. Around them, Ice and Snow both manifested the cold air into a mirror made of solid ice while Kyle charged up his Ring and Stingray readied his armor.

"_Gamma Squadron, in check._" Kid Flash said as both he and Kid Devil readied themselves with the Troopers.

"_Phi Squadron, standing by._" Superboy reported while cracking his knuckles. Vixen fixed her amulet while Red Star adjusted his goggles and Metamorpho cracking his knuckles as well.

"_Psi Squadron, ready._" M'gann then said as she and Starfire both set their sights on the target.

"_Delta Squadron, ready to let the magic happen._" Zatanna called in while she, Raven and Jinx all placed gloves on.

"_Everyone is now in check and linked up._" Ahsoka reported to her Masters through the Psychic Link.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both nodded back before Obi-Wan then lifted his hand into the air. "_Phi Squadron, fly in for an aerial view._" Obi-Wan ordered.

M'gann and Starfire both activated their Stealth Tech before they then flew over the area. From the air, they could see many Shadow Assassins guarding the area as all of a sudden, Mammoth came into the building, carrying a damaged wing of a Vulture Droid. M'gann glared down to everything happening before placing a hand to her head. "_Everyone seeing this?_" she asked.

"_Crystal Clear._" Ahsoka then replied as she, Anakin and Obi-Wan started to sneak in towards the building. "_But where is the Suicide Squadron?_"

Robin, Artemis, Gerrera and Drol all led Ravager, Cyborg and Saga into the building from one of the other sides. "_Stay sharp_." Artemis called out. "_There could be more here than we already know_."

Aqualad, Serra, Kid Flash and Superboy then all caught up with each other as they led their own squads. "_Nothing on our ends_." Wally reported.

Zatanna, with Raven and Jinx, continued to look through the windows of the church. "_All clear here._" Zatanna stated. All of a sudden, Raven tapped her on the shoulder. "What?" she whispered out loud.

Raven then pointed out the window, showing that Deadshot was approaching the entrance of the warehouse with the rest of the Suicide Squad backing him up. The three mages' eyes widened with surprise before Rachel tapped into the Psychic Link. "_Guys! They were expecting us!_" Raven then reported. "_The Suicide Squad is heading your way!_"

Robin, Aqualad, Serra and Kid Flash all gasped as they then looked down to Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan. The three looked up to the squads with the same reactions before Ahsoka then motioned to them. "_Carry on with the mission!_" she called out.

At that moment, an explosive was sent towards the three Jedi. Ahsoka just placed her hand behind her back and activated a lightsaber, tossing it towards the device and causing it to explode on itself. "Well, look who came to play." A female voice then quipped. The Young Justice all ran off in Stealth Mode before she let out a scoff. "Meeting Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, in the flesh for the first and possibly last time." She remarked.

"Same _here_ with the Suicide Squad." Anakin remarked back.

"And me without my Autograph Book." Copperhead then retorted.

The rest of the Squads within the warehouse all made it out, but as Artemis was about to leave, she turned around and aimed fourteen arrows towards the Suicide Squad. Before she could shoot, a blade then neared her neck. Artemis bit her tongue and then looked back. There was Sportsmaster and Deathstroke, both holding blades to her neck. "Nothing here." Deathstroke then said. Artemis was in relief, since the two father assassins were unable to see the Young Justice in their new Stealth Modes.

Artemis then leapt into the air and performed a roundhouse kick both at her father and then at Deathstroke. After kicking them, she shot her arrows down to the Suicide Squad before letting an explosive arrow drop to her feet. Everyone coughed as Artemis then deactivated her Stealth Mode. "Hello, Dad." Artemis said.

Sportsmaster cleared up his sight and soon saw Artemis in her new costume. "Baby Girl." He remarked, unsheathing his javelin while sheathing his saber. Artemis just smirked at her father before Deathstroke's eye widened with surprise.

"No!" Slade yelled out, looking towards the field. They could all see explosions going off around every part of the _Invisible Hand_. "They've struck!"

Obi-Wan smirked and then activated his lightsaber, placing it over his head, aimed towards the Suicide Squad while he placed his left hand in front of him, two fingers pointed upwards. "It seems that you're now in checkmate, Flagg." Kenobi spat.

"Hardly!" Deadshot then called out. He pulled out his gun and then fired at the Jedi, but they all unsheathed their lightsabers and slashed right through the bullets.

"We all know of the Light's plan to gain Separatist weaponry." Obi-Wan said sternly. "It will never work."

"It will when the truth dies with you!" Copperhead then exclaimed. She leapt into the air and then tossed down some toxin-induced darts towards them.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan placed out their hands and then sent them back towards Copperhead before Anakin then crushed Deadshot's gun. "Shall we start?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My pleasure." Rick Flagg then said, unsheathing an E-3 Blaster and then firing it at the Jedi.

On the top ramp, Artemis unsheathed her bow and started to clash with Sportsmaster's javelin. Both grunted as they attempted to gain momentum over one another. "Where are your friends when you _need_ them, Artemis?" Sportsmaster spat.

"_Currently_ completing the mission!" Artemis yelled back, kicking her father away before Deathstroke then unsheathed both of his swords, beginning to swing at Artemis. The archer then gasped as her bow was snapped in two. However, before anyone could say anything, she started to twirl around the two pieces of her bow, holding them straight before the edges of the bow formed into blades. "You like?"

Meanwhile, Novastar started to fire at some Vulture Droids still intact. The Young Justice was now out of Stealth Mode, and due to the overwhelming amount of new heroes, they couldn't keep up. "Where do they all come from?!" Icicle Junior asked while trying to evade some attacks from Red Star.

Mammoth looked on in confusion as Superboy, Metamorpho and Vixen all circled him, causing the behemoth to angrily charge towards the Boy of Steel. Connor backflipped into the air before Vixen then used the power of a mammoth herself, knocking Mammoth away.

Abra Kadabra growled at the sight of this and then attempted to blast a spell towards the new members of the Young Justice. "Erif dnuora mih!" a voice then incanted. Kadabra gasped as flames then engulfed him. A black raven then circled around him before several hexes started to send Abra Kadabra flying, the last thing he could see was Zatanna with Raven and Jinx at her side.

Back in the warehouse, Plastique and Copperhead both started to strafe down Obi-Wan. The Negotiator just used Shien strikes to destroy every incoming projectile before he then leapt over them and landed in front of Bronze Tiger. "Nice kitty." He teased.

Bronze Tiger growled and sent a punch towards Obi-Wan, but he ducked from the attack. "Go to Hell, Kenobi!" Bronze Tiger cursed, unsheathing a flamethrower and then blasting. Obi-Wan held out his hand and deflected the flames before he was disarmed of his lightsaber by Copperhead, using a crowbar.

"Well, now I'm impressed." Obi-Wan mused. Copperhead then lunged forwards with a fear toxin-induced fist, but Obi-Wan slid under her and then regained his lightsaber, slicing at her nails. "Don't even say 'I broke a nail'," he teased. "It's very un-ladylike."

Meanwhile, Anakin started to deflect more bullets from Deadshot, using his backup guns. "So, you are the Hero with no Fear?"

Anakin grinned before he then Force-Pushed Deadshot into some crates. "Why does everyone always seem so _surprised_ upon hearing that name?" he asked himself.

Ahsoka then thrust her double-bladed lightsaber at Plastique. Plastique ducked from the first attack before sending a detonator towards her. "You wanna play, Cupcake?"

"Gonna talk or fight, Bette?" Ahsoka quipped, sending an energized arrow towards Plastique from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow. Plastique was sent back by surprise before Ahsoka then threw some cuffs at her.

Anakin then leapt over Deadshot, shooting more bullets at him. Anakin sliced apart all the bullets before Bronze Tiger then ran in from behind. Anakin turned around as Bronze Tiger sent a punch towards him. Anakin countered with a right jab, and with the impact from Anakin's robotic hand, Bronze Tiger was sent back in pain. Deadshot then tossed a grenade towards Anakin, but he grabbed it with the same hand and threw it back, causing Deadshot to fall before he then cuffed the two foes he was facing.

Captain Boomerang then tossed several boomerangs towards Ahsoka, but she leapt into the air before she slashed the boomerangs apart. "Big mistake there, girlie!" Boomerang yelled out, tossing some boomerangs towards her lightsabers. Ahsoka gasped as she was soon disarmed, but then a smirk emerged on her face.

"Not done yet." She quipped, preparing her twin Crossbow Gauntlets. Upon saying this, Ahsoka let out two metal blades and then flipped into the air.

"Blimey!" Captain Boomerang called out. Ahsoka then clashed her blades with his boomerangs. Captain Boomerang nearly had the advantage, but Ahsoka then sliced his boomerangs apart before cuffing him.

"Never mess with the Padawan." Ahsoka remarked, regaining her own lightsabers.

Obi-Wan ducked from all the attempted attacks that Copperhead was making at him. Copperhead started to pant after a while. "You're only winning because you're just lucky, _Pendejo!_" she cursed in Spanish.

"In my experience, there's never such a _thing_ as luck, _mi Chica._" Obi-Wan quipped back. He then grabbed one of her hands and then used it to force Copperhead to inject herself. "_Hasta la Vista_, my darling." Obi-Wan said. Copperhead stuttered before she fell limp to the ground.

Meanwhile, Artemis clashed her blades with Sportsmaster and Deathstroke, both attempting to cut her down to size. Artemis only smirked as she backflipped into midair. Both Sportsmaster and Deathstroke looked in surprise as Artemis placed her two parts of the bow back together and twirled it around, creating an imitation of a helicopter blade to let herself fly. She then dashed towards the two and kicked them over the edge.

Rick Flagg gasped as Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan all surrounded him. "The fight is over, Flagg." Ahsoka said.

"Lay down your weapons." Obi-Wan then ordered.

Rick Flagg just shook his head and was about to shoot until footsteps were heard behind him. Flagg turned around to see the Clone Troopers and the rest of the expanded Young Justice enter. Sportsmaster and Deathstroke then looked to see the members of the Young Justice already there come in. "Game over." Obi-Wan quipped.

Sportsmaster growled and threw down a smoke bomb, giving him and Deathstroke enough time to escape. Ravager prepared to go after her father and Artemis's own father, but Rocket stopped her. "Girl, we'll get them another day." She said.

At the Watchtower, Batman looked to all the members of the League. "Are we all in agreement?" he asked. Everyone nodded, getting Batman to then place up the pictures of all the heroes they had discussed about. "Then I now call this meeting to a close, our new inductees for the Justice League now decided."

The Justice League then got up and started to walk away. As they were leaving, Batman looked to the vortex. "Still, the ORDER needs to be taken care of." He said to himself. He then walked off towards a Zeta Tube, heading back to the BatCave, where he would rest at home.

_Western Mongolia April 16__th__ 1446 Hours ICT+7:00_

Sportsmaster, Deathstroke and Abra Kadabra all stood before the Light. "As anticipated, the Team showed up," Sportsmaster reported, slight anger beginning to show on his face. "But there were… _unforeseen_ circumstances." Crusher Crock then finished up.

"They go by the name of the Young Justice now, and have more members than we have ever encountered, _some_ of whom we are not even familiar with." Deathstroke added on.

"_How troubling to hear_." Vandal Savage stated.

"_And yet, that Daughter of Trigon is one of the new brats!_" Klarion spat.

"_Things have become far more complicated for the Light's operations._" Queen Bee said.

"_Indeed._" Ra's al Ghul replied. "_I believe that it may be time for a new approach_."

"_One that would require further investigation on this new Young Justice_." Lex Luthor then finished up grimly.

At Mount Justice, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both sparred with each other. The original Young Justice all watched as their battle started to escalate. Eventually, both Jedi had their lightsabers at each others' necks. The battle ended in a standoff, and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both sheathed their lightsabers.

"I have to admit," M'gann started out as she and the rest of the Young Justice walked towards the two. "Your ways really came through there, Obi-Wan."

"I might have been wrong when I doubted his skills." Robin added on as he smirked and crossed his arms.

Ahsoka chuckled and then sent a devilish look towards Obi-Wan. "Well, it's better than the time you went bald to go undercover." She said.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at this as the rest of the Young Justice looked to Obi-Wan, all smirking at him. "One time only, I swear." He said.

Serra chuckled as the Young Justice started to gather around. "Well, you see, him going bald was only one part for the undercover mission," the Shan started out. "He had to–"

"No, stop!" Obi-Wan yelled out, but everyone soon all laughed as they started to hear this story of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that everyone liked my first chapter for **Journey of the Knight**. At first, I thought that working this out would be easy, but it turns out that lost of adjustments were needed for this chapter. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out on this chapter. The enemies were originally going to be the Chinese Triads, but I decided to change it. There will be plenty more to come in the future! Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. I will try my best to have a second chapter out later on. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off! Have a great week, everyone!


	2. Enter the Expanded Universe

Hey there, everyone! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with a brand new chapter for my spin-off to **Path of the Padawan**, **Journey of the Knight!** Wow, I can really see that a lot of people are starting to like my new spin-off. Once again, I would like to thank everyone for supporting me through these times. They can get pretty rough. Thank you, **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf** and of course, all the **Guest** reviewers. Before I go onto the next chapter, I would like to address some things. **Trickster3696**, please explain what you mean when you ask to give Delta Squad an appearance. They have already appeared in my story, so I don't get where you are coming from. **Guest**, there won't be that much Jedi on Earth aside from Quinlan Vos. There will be others, though, so please be patient. Now that that's taken care of, I would like to move onto my new chapter for **Journey of the Knight**. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 2: Enter the Expanded Universe

_Nothing is ever the same_.

_**A fierce battle! Gathering together, young heroes joined forces, and stopped the ORDER from continuing an invasion that would have left Earth-16 in ruins! After facing defeat from the Team, now known as the YOUNG JUSTICE, SYLAS, leader of the ORDER, gathers up his forces, and has his Daughter of the Dark Side, XION, be baptized by the mysterious and corporeal Sith Master, MESSIAH. Now, Jedi Padawan AHSOKA TANO leads MISS MARTIAN, STARFIRE, RAVEN, AQUALAD, TAIGA and CYBORG to Blüdhaven, where the ORDER is suspected of performing a new operation, and where they are suspected of unveiling their true plans.**_

_Blüdhaven April 22__nd__ 2116 Hours EST_

Ahsoka quietly led her squad, consisting of Miss Martian, Starfire, Raven, Taiga, Aqualad and Cyborg out from the ocean and onto the land. "_Are we all set up?_" Ahsoka asked through the Psychic Link.

M'gann looked back to the rest of the squad and nodded. "_All good._" She replied back.

Ahsoka smiled before the seven then ran to a wall. Cyborg turned around and then saw Syrena talking with another woman and a man. The woman wore a black hood, but her face was easy to make out, pale skin and black hair in a bob cut, but the man was in a white robe, and he had a mask that was the same color. "_I can see Syrena there, talking with who I think is Madame Rouge and Anarky._" Victor reported.

Raven then sat on the ground and crossed her legs in a meditative position. Quietly uttering the words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", a black spiritual figure of herself emerged and then flew to the top of a building near where Syrena was talking to the two criminals. "_I can also see crates from Gotham, Japan, and Washington, DC in the area._" Raven reported as well. "_ORDER Troopers are currently loading the crates into Cad Bane's_ Xanadu Blood."

Syrena placed out a hand with some money in it to Rouge. Madame Rouge chuckled as Anarky then made a grin. Both were about to grab the money until Alakshmi pulled her hand back. "First, Tachyon Transmitter." Syrena said sternly.

Madame Rouge scoffed before Anarky took out a small box-shaped device. "Now, Syrena, the money." Anarky said back in a playful tone.

Syrena smirked at this and then took the Tachyon Transmitter before handing over the money to the two. "Madame Rouge and Anarky, welcome to the ORDER." She stated in a sadistic voice. "Sylas will be grateful for your participation during our… _profitable_ absence in the World next door."

Raven gasped when she heard this. Madame Rouge then looked behind Syrena and pointed a finger. "We're being watched!" She cried out. Everyone then turned around and saw the black apparition of Raven. "The Witch Daughter of Trigon!" Rouge yelled.

Anarky then turned around and saw Cyborg, who quickly went back behind the wall upon being seen. "Let's get out of here!" Ahsoka then yelled. The Epsilon Squadron all nodded and were about to make their way to the Republic Sub, but ORDER Troopers got in their way.

"Higher ground!" Starfire then ordered. Everyone then started to run up the tall building they were hiding behind, onto the spiral road in the parking lot nearby leading to the roof. Ahsoka threw down her Arm-Mounted Crossbows, her getting onto one of them while Aqualad got onto another. Everyone then started to fly up, all the ORDER Troopers chasing behind them on bikes.

Taiga started to dash up with Force-Speed, scraping against the floor with his Chrome Claw lightsabers. Cyborg then started to shoot bombs onto some nearby cans of oil. Raven then smirked and used her magic powers to throw the cans down the pathway, all along the ORDER Troopers. Cyborg chuckled and then pressed a button on his panel. "Hasta la Vista, baby!" He yelled. With the press of the button, all of the detonators went off, causing the oil to mix and create explosions all along the paths.

At the top, Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Raven, Taiga, Starfire and Cyborg all arrived, but Syrena was already there, waiting for them with Anarky and Madame Rouge at her side, as well as more ORDER Troopers. "Can't let you leave just yet, kiddies." Alakshmi quipped, unsheathing both of her blades and then activating them.

Miss Martian just looked to Syrena and smirked. Alakshmi sent the Epsilon Squadron a confused look before the Bioship then flew in. "Sayonara, ORDER." M'gann then remarked, all seven young heroes flying into the Bioship, where Mal was waiting for them. "Take off, Mal!" M'gann yelled. Mal looked back and nodded before flying off back to Mount Justice.

_Bialya April 22__nd__ 0016 Hours UTC+2:00_

The Xanadu Blood arrived back at the ORDER Headquarters in Bialya. Outside, there were several ORDER Operatives at work. Sylas and Xion both oversaw the progress being made until they noticed the Xanadu Blood land. Syrena soon came out with Madame Rouge and Anarky at her side, and Cad Bane behind them.

"We retrieved the fallen parts from the _Invisible Hand_ where it _really_ landed, Lord Sylas." Syrena started to report.

"The decoys for the Light to find and the Young Justice to destroy was my idea, Alakshmi." Xion stated with a stern look on her face. "If you're looking to compliment the individual on concocting the idea, then refer to me." She ordered.

Syrena bit her tongue in worriment before respectfully bowing to the Daughter of Sylas. "Forgive me, Xion."

Sylas then stepped up and cleared his throat. "Aside from your small accounting error, and the loss of Jonathan Rancid and Giganta, our new recruits continue to grow by the day." Sylas stated as he looked towards Alakshmi. "Our plan to spread the Spheres of Influence of the ORDER into the Expanded Universe will soon come into fruition."

Syrena nodded at this before motioning for Madame Rouge and Anarky to leave. The two nodded and walked into the ORDER Headquarters as Striker and Xever walked into the area. "So far, Lord Sylas," Deacon reported. "There are no delays in our plans."

Professor Ivo then walked over and saluted to Sylas, who then gave Ivo permission to speak. "I have readied absolutely every part for the _Marauder_. Only after inserting the Tachyon Transmitter, the coolant system, the Ion Cortex and the Stealth plating will the _Marauder_ be ready." Ivo reported.

"ETA until completion?" Sylas then asked.

"With the new technology and privileges I have been given, I would say that the _Marauder_ should be ready in one hour."

Sylas smirked and then turned around, seeing a large ship resembling a Dragon combined with a Phoenix. "_Perfect._" He said sinisterly.

_Mount Justice April 22__nd__ 1644 Hours EDT_

Taiga stood in the middle of the Training Circle, throwing off his Chrome Claws as he glared at Kid Devil. The partner of Blue Devil then tossed away his trident and stood in a battle stance, Raven and Courtney both watching from the sides as Ahsoka and Jedi Master Quinlan Vos looked to the holoscreen for some information.

Taiga and Kid Devil then commenced with their battle. Danny performed a right jab, in which Edward blocked with his palms. He then struck with a left hook as Taiga aimed for a low punch.

Courtney looked over to Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder. "You know, Edward once took on Metamorpho when we first met him." Stargirl started to brag. "Rex disarmed him of his trident, but Edward was still able to put up quite a fight, and it ended in a draw." Courtney finished up. "What's your story with Danny?"

Raven blushed upon hearing this and stroked her hair. "He came to me and Jinx while we were hiding from the ORDER." Rachel started out. "He trained us in his obstacle course. Taiga favored me as his best student, but Jinx didn't feel too bad."

"Good for her." Stargirl then replied back as she then saw Kid Devil get thrown back. She flinched in pain before looking to Raven. "Seems like the right guy for you." Courtney complimented. "Made your move yet?"

Raven gasped and then blushed again. "Um, well… we arranged a date, so there's that." Rachel stated nervously. Stargirl just placed her hands on her hips, seeming very much in doubt that Raven hadn't made the move with Taiga yet.

Just then, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Icon and Aquaman all entered the room through a Zeta Tube. Raven and Stargirl looked to the scene with confusion as Taiga and Kid Devil ceased their fight. From another side of the room came Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Serra Keto Shan, Lux Bonteri, Saw Gerrera, Jaybo Hood, Beast Boy and Batgirl, as well as the rest of the expanded Young Justice.

"Okay, what's with the crowd?" Raven asked sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hip.

Batman glared at Raven, who clearly seemed to be confused instead of intimidated. "According to your mission status from last night," the Dark Knight started out, "It has now become clear that the ORDER is preparing something bigger. Something that involves the Expanded Universe."

Anakin nodded and then pulled up a holoscreen within the Cave. "Although our mission to stop the Light in Roswell New Mexico may have been a success, but it appears that the parts of the _Invisible Hand_ were scattered instead of all landing in a single area." The Chosen One explained.

Obi-Wan stepped up and then pulled up another holoscreen before speaking. "It would seem that the ORDER found parts of the _Invisible Hand_ in Shanghai a day after we captured Johnny Rancid and Giganta there." Obi-Wan said. "We only found and also destroyed only a fraction of all the parts."

"It would stand to reason that Sylas and the rest of the ORDER retrieved the parts behind our backs." Ahsoka then said. Everyone stood in shock before Ahsoka pulled up another holoscreen which showed a ship leaving Earth's orbit and then entering the vortex. "This morning, this ship entered the vortex, and if you look closely at the insignia on the ship," Ahsoka said, pulling up a clear-quality image of the insignia on the ship, depicting a mixture of a Dragon and a Phoenix. "The ship belonged to the ORDER."

"So, the Light's the only threat on Earth right now?" The Natural then asked.

"I don't think so, Raiden." Quinlan Vos then said. "There have been reports that Black Spider is still lurking about, Trigon still here, and many other ORDER Operatives who haven't left into the ship."

"Even if the Republic goes after the ORDER, we are still needed on Earth." Captain Rex then reminded them all.

"That is why I have volunteered to stay here with most of the Republic Forces." Quinlan Vos then said as he stepped up.

"So what does that mean for us?" Robin asked, curious about where the Young Justice would fit in with all of this.

Ahsoka turned to Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket. "None of the other Republic Forces in the Expanded Universe would stand a chance against the threat of the ORDER," Ahsoka started out. "Which is why _you,_ the original eight founders of the Young Justice, I, Lux, Serra, Saw and Jaybo will all be going into the Expanded Universe."

The twelve members of the Young Justice Ahsoka mentioned all smiled at this. However, a frown appeared on the rest of the faces of the Expanded Young Justice, especially on the faces of Beast Boy and Batgirl. Garfield stepped up and gave Ahsoka a stern glare. "What about _us?_" He asked in disappointment.

"We helped you against the ORDER so much, and after bonding, we can't come?" Batgirl then asked with the same tone of disappointment.

Ahsoka's eyes then widened before she tugged on Anakin's robe. Anakin took notice of the way Ahsoka was trying to get his attention and looked over his shoulder. "What is it, Snips?" He asked. Ahsoka then leaned into her Master's ear and started to whisper. Anakin listened closely to his Padawan and then started to nod. "Uh-huh." He said. He then repeated the same words before Ahsoka pulled away.

"You aren't coming because the ORDER is still performing many operations here on Earth." Ahsoka started to explain. "The Neo Young Justice will need experienced members of the Original Young Justice to guide them."

Beast Boy and Batgirl both gasped in amazement and looked to each other with much surprise. "So, there's an _upside_ to staying here?"

"I'm giving you a big responsibility to help the Neo Young Justice here, you two." Ahsoka said. "Whatever you do, make us proud and do what you can to help the new members against the ORDER Operations on this side." Ahsoka added on.

The Neo Young Justice all smiled and nodded back to Ahsoka, some of the heroes, such as Stingray and the Natural, saluted to her, in which she returned the favor by saluting back.

Batman then decided to talk. "With the Young Justice going to the Expanded Universe, some members of the Justice League will be coming along as well." Bruce explained.

Robin looked over to his mentor with confusion. "Batman, if _you're_ coming along, then who will supervise the Neo Young Justice?"

"I'm not coming." Batman corrected, seeing how Dick would misinterpret everything he just said. "There are 5 Leaguers who have volunteered to go along with you and the Republic into the Expanded Universe." The Dark Knight clarified.

Aquaman then walked up to Ahsoka and placed his hand on her shoulder. "This could be my one and only chance to visit the Planet of Mon Cala you told me about." He stated with a smirk on his face. Ahsoka chuckled and grinned at this, remembering that she told Aquaman all about the Mon Cala story when she went to Atlantis.

Martian Manhunter then stepped up next. "From my experience venturing into your psyche when Gemini Rouge attacked, I would like to find out more about your universe as I can." J'onn explained.

Black Canary was next. "To go to the Expanded Universe would be a great opportunity for me to pick up a few new combat techniques." Dinah said.

Mal then looked to the Young Justice before looking to Black Canary. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute." He said. Black Canary looked over to Mal as he started furrowing his brow in confusion. "If _you're_ leaving, then who will be here to train us for close combat?" He asked.

Just then, the Zeta Tube started to glow. Out of the light from the Zeta Tubes then emerged Wildcat, Black Canary's mentor. He was back in his old uniform as he sent a warm smile towards Dinah. The Bird of Prey then looked over to everyone as Wildcat stepped up behind her. "My old teacher, Ted Grant, known as Wildcat, will be taking my place as Combat Teacher during my absence." Dinah explained.

Wildcat sent a nod towards the Neo Young Justice. "As a first and an original member of the Justice Society of America, it will be my honor to teach new youths." Ted said.

Obi-Wan smiled at this before he then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Among all the members of the Justice League, I have found Icon to be very well-experienced in political and business matters." Obi-Wan Kenobi explained as August Freeman walked up.

"I can probably help to settle any kind of political or business ordeal in the Expanded Universe." He said. "It is an honor and a privilege for me to journey alongside you."

Ahsoka smiled, remembering how she connected with Icon during her first mission with him in London. She then looked over to the Young Justice, who all then looked back to her. "Last but not least to come along with us is Diana Prince, Wonder Woman." The young Togrutan explained.

"It will definitely be an honor to venture beyond Yggdrasil and Themyscira to see the wonders and challenges that this new Expanded Universe has to offer." Wonder Woman stated. "After all, Athena always wishes for something new all the time."

Batman then looked over towards the Young Justice. "Considering school, the Justice League has been able to cover up for your absences." The Dark Knight explained. "With Snapper Carr as a former and current associate with the League, everything that you miss will be covered up by him." The Dark Knight went on. "This could be one of your biggest missions yet."

Ahsoka nodded and then looked over towards the original eight members of the Young Justice. "Go home and pack your stuff." She said. "What we're about to venture through will be quite a long field trip and an extremely long mission." The young Togrutan added on. Everyone nodded and all went off, either to home or their rooms in the Caves. Ahsoka smiled to them and chuckled. "One hour until we leave!" she then yelled out.

_Gotham City April 22__nd__ 1700 Hours EDT_

Robin started to rummage through his closet. "Gonna be a hell of a long run." Dick said to himself. He then took out about eighty-seven Robin Uniforms, twelve of his usual shades, and at least ninety-six pairs of civilian clothes. He ran over to his suitcase and then placed everything in before going over to the bathroom to collect his toothbrush, floss, a first-aid kit, toothpaste, some deodorant and his medications. After that, he then walked off to the Zeta Tube.

Artemis looked into her closet, looking to all of her uniforms, one-hundred pairs under Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Artemis took at least one-hundred forty pairs, as well as sixty-six pairs of civilian clothing, and then packed her entire set of arrows.

She then left to the bathroom to get her medications, toothbrush and toothpaste, floss, ChapStick, lip gloss and lipstick, a first-aid kit and some sun block, just for emergencies.

Artemis looked to her suitcase, satisfied with what she had. She was just about ready to leave until her mother, Paula, stopped her. Artemis looked to Paula, smiling at her. "At least let me come to wish you goodbye." The former Huntress assassin requested. Artemis smiled and hugged her mother as they both left for the Zeta Tube.

_Central City April 22__nd__ 1708 Hours CDT-5:00_

Wally packed at least seventy-seven pairs of his uniform and eighty-six before then dashing off to get his medications, deodorant and health supplies from the bathroom. "What else am I missing?" He asked himself. Then, the thought hit him. "Food!" He exclaimed, running off with his suitcase to the kitchen.

When he got there, he didn't see much to bring along. Wally then looked to his wallet to see how much money he had on him. "It'd take my whole allowance to get more food." He said to himself. He then took the things he knew he'd need, fruit bars, protein bars, some chips, eight carrots, fourteen strawberries, seven pears, one banana, to the fact that too many can go rotten, three hot wings, three celery sticks, nine sandwiches, fifteen water bottles, one bottle of mayonnaise, one bottle of ketchup, twenty packs of juice, and forty bottles of hot sauce.

Wally then looked to his parents, Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry and his grandparents, hugging and kissing them one by one. "We'll miss you." Mary said in sadness.

"I'll be back, I promise." Wally replied back with a reassuring smile on his face as he hugged his mother while Rudy patted him on the back. His Uncle Barry then walked up to him and they both saluted to the West and Allen family before dashing off.

_Dakota City April 22__nd__ 1716 Hours CDT-5:00_

Rocket placed sixteen uniforms and seventy civilian clothes, as well as her bag of medications, dental materials, lip gloss, lipstick, and ChapStick into her suitcase before she looked to her mother and her best friend, Darnice, donning a Rocket Uniform. "Will you both be okay while I'm gone?" Raquel asked.

Darnice looked to Raquel with a smile and nodded. "I taught you how to use your powers, so being a temporary replacement for you should be a cinch." Darnice said with reassurance. "Everything will be fine."

Raquel's mother smiled and hugged her daughter. "Be careful out there, Raquel." She said. "I don't want you to get hurt in some new Universe with a war brewing."

"I'll be fine," Rocket reassured them. "Just as long as _you_ will be too."

Everyone nodded before Raquel and Darnice went to the porch, where they flew off towards Mount Justice.

_Mount Justice April 22__nd__ 1744 Hours EDT_

Anakin guided M'gann, already packed, as she merged a Hyperdrive Engine with the Bioship as carefully as they could. "This should help you and the rest of the Young Justice when in space if you're ever lost or alone." Anakin said.

Ahsoka then walked over with her suitcase, followed by Lux, Serra, Saw and Jaybo with their own. "We're ready." Serra said.

"Where's the _rest_ of the Young Justice?" Ahsoka then asked.

At that minute, Connor came in, carrying a duffel over his shoulder. Behind him was Zatanna, a suitcase in her hands and Aqualad, who wasn't carrying anything with him.

After the three came in, Dick arrived with Artemis and Paula by his side. Ahsoka smiled to Paula and walked up to her. "You must be Artemis's mother." She said. Ahsoka then extended her hand towards her. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Ahsoka." Paula then replied back as she held out her own hand, the two shaking hands with each other before Kid Flash and Flash entered the room, followed by Raquel and Darnice flying in soon afterwards. The rest of the Expanded Young Justice then ran in following the arrivals of the original Young Justice members.

Paula looked first towards the Expanded Young Justice and then to Artemis with a smile on her face. "Don't do anything rash or on your own out there, Artemis." Paula reminded her daughter.

Artemis chuckled and nodded before she got to her mother's eye level. "I will, Mom." The archer said, hugging her mom. "I will."

Paula smiled as she then turned towards Ahsoka again. "You make sure that Artemis does okay out there, Ahsoka." Paula said.

"I will." Ahsoka replied back.

"I'm counting on you." Paula said. Ahsoka nodded and hugged Paula before Raquel stepped up with Darnice and cleared her throat.

"Until you and the rest of the Young Justice get back, I'll make sure to do everything I can as Rocket." Darnice said to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka, not seeming to have met Darnice before, raised an eyebrow in some slight confusion. "Do you possess the same Belt of Kinetic Energy that Raquel has?" The young Togrutan curiously asked.

Darnice nodded at this. "I helped Raquel to master her powers, and I have also used her powers at one time." She explained.

Raquel cleared her throat and walked up to Ahsoka and Darnice as she grew a smile on her face. "Darnice is one of my best friends who knows about me being Rocket." Raquel explained. "You'll never find a hell of a better Rocket double than her."

Ahsoka smiled and patted Darnice on her shoulder. "Well then, Darnice, you do a good job on the Neo Young Justice, you hear me?" Ahsoka asked.

Darnice smiled and nodded. "I won't let you down, Ahsoka." Darnice promised.

Jaybo then walked up to Batgirl, the two looking each other in the eye before hugging. "I really wish that you could come along, and that I could stay." Drol said in sadness.

Barbara jet out a tear and held Jaybo tighter to herself. "No," the Female Dark Knight protested as she held back tears. "You have a mission to complete." Batgirl pointed out. "I'll stay here, look after the Neo Young Justice, and wait for as long as it takes for you to get back."

Jaybo smiled upon hearing this, and the two pulled away as they looked into each other's eyes again. "I love you." Jaybo said passionately.

"I know." Batgirl replied. The two then embraced each other and kissed, sharing with each other a special moment. After a while, they released each other.

"This is in case I don't see you again, and as the last thing I would like to remember before death." Jaybo said. The two then kissed again, passion and love flowing through both of their bodies.

Ahsoka smiled when she saw this and let out a small tear. She wiped it off before placing her hand into the air. "Alright, people! The ORDER won't be stopped by themselves!" Ahsoka called out.

Jaybo once again smiled to the unmasked Batgirl, the two looking to Ahsoka before they looked back to each other. "Keep a steady eye on the horizon." Jaybo said to his love. "The time for our second date will be when that happens."

"Move it, people!" Ahsoka called out. Jaybo was then kissed on the cheek by Barbara before he ran off towards the Bioship with the rest of the Young Justice.

The entire Neo Young Justice all saluted and waved to the Young Justice as they all got into the Bioship. The fifteen Young Justice members all saluted and waved back before the _Resolute_ started to take off.

Inside of the Bioship, M'gann looked up and then placed a hand to her head. In a matter of minutes, compartments large enough for the suitcases appeared. "The airplane rules all apply the same with the Bioship when going on long-distance travels, everyone." M'gann explained. The Young Justice all nodded and started to place their suitcases in the top compartments.

Everyone then sat down in their chairs. With the _Tano_ being fixed for repairs, and the _Legacy_ getting an upgrade, everyone now had to travel in the Martian Bioship. Luckily, M'gann has worked to make the Bioship much larger, now having a new ability to carry twenty-six members instead of a limited number like before.

M'gann then took her seat at the controls of the Bioship and looked to Anakin Skywalker on the screen. "Anakin, we're ready for takeoff and rendezvous with the rest of you on the other side of the vortex." She reported.

Anakin looked to the Young Justice and gave a stern look. "_Sorry, M'gann, but for some reason, when we entered, our ships have been scattered from Ryloth, where the vortex had originated from_." Anakin said.

Everyone was in shock before Jaybo then pressed a button on his gauntlet. "I can try and get a fix on you." He said. "Just stay where you are."

"_No_." Anakin then replied. "_Remember, we all have a mission to do, and we can't get sidetracked with this small matter_."

Ahsoka looked to up from her "Ranger's Apprentice" book and then sent a confused look to her Master. "Skyguy, what do you mean?" she asked.

Anakin then looked down to Ahsoka. "_Snips, wherever you find yourself at in the vortex, track down the ORDER, and whatever you do, don't stop._" Anakin ordered.

The whole Young Justice looked to each other before Ahsoka turned back to her Master. "Understood, Master Skyguy." Ahsoka replied.

The Neo Young Justice all cheered as the Bioship then took off into the sky and towards the vortex. Paula wiped a tear from her eye while Darnice sent towards the Young Justice a salute, hoping that Raquel would be okay.

Soon, the Bioship entered into the vortex. "No turning back now." Ahsoka said. The Bioship started to fly through the vortex soon afterwards, heading to who knows where in the Expanded Universe.

The Young Justice looked around at the portal in awe, seeing everything flash before them in blue streaks of light. "Whoa!" Robin called out in wonder.

"_Amazing!_" M'gann then said, looking towards all the stars passing them by.

Everyone then strapped on their seat belts as they started to go faster.

Soon, the Martian Bioship came out of the vortex, and into the Expanded Universe. The Young Justice all looked around in awe at the planet they were currently at. "It looks like the moon and Earth together." Wally said, looking down to the brown and tan planet.

"I've never seen any planet with two suns before." Zatanna added on as everyone else looked onto the planet.

Ahsoka's eyes then widened with surprise as she looked onto the planet they were hovering above. "Wait a minute," She started out, inspecting the planet below. "Rough terrain, twin suns," Ahsoka said, getting everyone's attention as she then gasped with realization. "This is Tatooine!" She then exclaimed.

Superboy look over to Ahsoka in confusion. "Tatooine?" He asked.

"Tatooine is the Planet where Master Skywalker grew up on," Ahsoka started to explain. "It's where I had my first field mission when I delivered Jabba the Hutt's son, letting Jabba allow the Republic to use Hutt Space for travel from the Outer Rim to Kamino, where all the Clone Troopers are harbored at."

"Sounds like quite the adventure." M'gann then said as she flew the Bioship towards the planet surface. All of a sudden, she started to sweat, as well as Aqualad. "Damn, why does it suddenly feel so _hot_ here?"

Ahsoka gasped and looked to both her Martian and Atlantean friends. "Oh, don't worry about the heat," Ahsoka reassured them. "Although Tatooine is known for its hot temperatures, breezes can come and cool things down."

Serra nodded to the Young Justice before something caught her eye. "Guys?" She asked.

"What is it, Serra?" Robin asked, walking over towards the window.

M'gann then looked down to where Serra and Robin were looking at. On the ground below, there was a symbol of a pitch black emblem of a Phoenix. "The ORDER's here." Miss Martian then said grimly.

Ahsoka looked to the ground where the emblem was and then looked to M'gann. "Land in that clearing over there." Ahsoka said, pointing a finger towards an area by a skeleton of a large dragon. "I know a place where we can go on foot nearby."

M'gann chuckled. "Remember, Ahsoka, I can contact the Bioship to come to me whenever I make a command." The Martian said. "We can just fly to where you need us to go."

Ahsoka chuckled and then pointed a finger towards a large, grey palace. "Land there, and maybe we can find out about what the ORDER's been up to here." Ahsoka said.

M'gann nodded and started to fly off towards the mansion. On the ground below were several soldiers armed with staffs or blasters. Much to some of the girls' disgust were other guards who resembled green pigs. Artemis chuckled nervously before looking to Ahsoka. "Um, Tail Head?" The archer asked, gaining Ahsoka's attention. "Where in the Sam Hill are we?"

Ahsoka sighed as she soon readied her lightsabers. "The Palace of Jabba the Hutt." The Togrutan replied in a serious tone. Serra then narrowed her eyes at the palace as they soon prepared to land.

On the ground below, the Young Justice all landed from the Bioship. M'gann then placed a hand to her head, placing the Bioship in her Camouflage Mode. M'gann then shifted her Black Uniform into her White one, and Wally took out his only banana to eat.

Aqualad then looked to Ahsoka. "Considering what you know about the Expanded Universe, I hereby nominate you as Team Leader." The Atlantean said. Ahsoka nodded before Aqualad looked over to the palace. "So, what now?" He then asked.

"We go in, and hope that Jabba is in the mood for visitors today." Ahsoka replied. The rest of the Young Justice nodded as they all walked towards the palace slowly.

As the Young Justice was walking, the guards all started to take notice of them. "_Avoid all eye contact with the guards._" Serra reminded the Young Justice through the Psychic Link.

They all then passed some short figures wearing brown robes and their eyes glowing. They chattered and mumbled as they watched the Young Justice pass by. "What are those?" Robin asked Ahsoka as he concealed his body with his cape.

"Jawas. They like to take any kind of technology and sell it to the best buyer." The Togrutan explained as she rolled her eyes.

Zatanna then removed her blazer and looked over to the Jawas, who were currently keeping their eyes on Robin since he accidentally revealed his birdarangs and tech. She twiddled around her fingers and nonchalantly incanted, "Kool yawa", which got the Jawas to look away while the Young Justice all entered the palace.

Inside of Jabba the Hutt's Palace, Jabba and his son, Rotta, were both watching dancers and other friends or slave perform for them some entertainment. Jabba looked over towards his son, who was happily clapping at the performers. "Rotta, lacka do goonu." He ordered in Huttese.

Rotta happily squealed before swallowing a Womp Rat, and then laughing happily. Just then, Bib Fortuna, Jabba's majordomo, walked up. "Jabba, chuba ten kyotopai." Bib said.

Jabba glared at Bib. "Jhua mo goola?" he asked.

"Jedai chone pateesai." Bib replied back.

Jabba nodded and made a hand motion. "Koose hoohah noleeya." He ordered in Huttese.

Bib nodded as two Gammorean Guards came in, the Young Justice behind them. Ahsoka and Serra both led their friends from Earth-16, who were all looking around the room. Everyone was looking to them with confusion, in which they were doing the same back to them. "Quaint." Connor commented as they soon came in front of Jabba the Hutt himself.

Ahsoka looked to Jabba and respectfully bowed before him. "Greetings, Mighty Jabba." Ahsoka started out, getting Jabba to narrow his eyes at her. "I am Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Apprentice to Anakin Skywalker." She added on. Ahsoka noticed the stern look Jabba was giving to the rest of the Young Justice and then gestured her hand to them. "This is Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket from Planet Earth, a Planet not known to everyone here." Ahsoka explained.

Jabba looked down to Ahsoka and then narrowed his eyes. "Haku Jedai chone pateesai naga?" he asked.

Ahsoka twirled around her foot as she then looked from side to side. "Well, Jabba, the thing is–"

"Mighty Jabba, we are in search of the ORDER." Aqualad then spoke up. Everyone went quiet upon hearing this, much to the Young Justice's surprise. Aqualad looked around before looking to Ahsoka and placing a hand up to the side of his face. "Um, what now?" he asked, getting Ahsoka to raise an eyebrow. "This is the first time I've spoken with another alien from your Universe before."

The Translator Droid then stepped up. "The Mighty Jabba knows about the ORDER, and has been constantly disconcerted by their actions over the past three days." Explained the Droid.

"Wow, time changes when you travel between Universes." Wally mused.

"Haku waba che?" Jabba then asked deeply.

M'gann then walked up to Ahsoka and patted her on the shoulder. "How do you say, 'we would like help' in Huttese?" she asked.

Ahsoka whispered something into M'gann's ear in Huttese, which M'gann listened very carefully to. "Okay." M'gann said. Ahsoka whispered something else into M'gann's ear as she then said, "Uh-huh". After a while, she walked up to Jabba and cleared her throat. "Jee-jee vopa hopa." She said sternly.

Jabba awed in understanding before he then spoke back to the Young Justice in his Huttese tongue. Ahsoka looked to Jabba and nodded her head. "Uh-huh?" she said, getting the rest of the Young Justice to listen in as well. "Yah-huh." She added on, trying to comprehend what Jabba was saying.

M'gann then felt a pain in her mouth, placing her tongue out. "Huttese hurts." M'gann complained to Serra as the Shan approached her.

"Sometimes, speaking in Huttese can put a strain on your vocal chords." Serra explained.

M'gann then shook her head and then placed a hand to her head. Everyone looked around in surprise soon afterwards as Miss Martian looked over to Jabba. "_Mighty Jabba, I have linked us all up through a Psychic Link, which can act as a translator to make it easier for us to understand each other_." M'gann explained.

Jabba gasped and then looked to M'gann. "_This certainly helps me understand you better._" He stated. He chuckled before looking over to the Young Justice. "_I know about the ORDER. They have been siding with my enemies for quite some time now_." He explained. The Young Justice all narrowed their eyes at Jabba before he went on. "_I can help you, only if you help me_."

"_Let's not jump the gun here._" Artemis cut off. All of a sudden, the Bounty Hunters and dangerous rogues in the room all unsheathed their blasters and aimed them towards each other. "_It's a figure of speech!_" Artemis yelled. Everyone soon calmed down and then lowered their blasters, Dengar and Sugi cursing softly.

"_So, Jabba, what are you asking us to do?_" Serra asked, crossing her arms as she felt some distrust about the Hutt Gangster.

"_All that I ask for is simple,_" Jabba started out. "_Find and eliminate my enemies, and you will be able to find the ORDER_." He said. The Young Justice all looked to each other with unease as Dengar, Sugi and Embo walked up behind them. "_My Bounty Hunters will help you_." The Hutt Gangster added on.

Aqualad looked to Ahsoka with some indecisiveness. Ahsoka sent a nod towards Aqualad before he then stepped up. "_We shall take up this task, Mighty Jabba._" Ahsoka finally replied.

"_You, Jabba, are the bomb!_" Wally then exclaimed. All of a sudden, the Gammorean Guards entered the room, looking around with caution as the Bounty Hunters and everyone else started to take cover. Wally sighed and looked to them. "_It's a figure of speech!_" he yelled out. Everyone then calmed down, especially Rotta and Bib, who were worried of a detonator in the room.

"_We'll be on our way, Mighty Jabba._" Aqualad said. "_Thank you for your cooperation_." The Atlantean added on. With that, everyone left to go find Jabba's enemies. However, as they were leaving, they didn't hear Jabba chuckle softly or make a devilish grin on his face.

Soon, the Young Justice all entered Mos Espa, where they watched many business owners make profit from the sales they were making. Gragra was selling some Gorgs until she saw the Young Justice enter the area with the Bounty Hunters behind them. "Not such a friendly place, is this?" Rocket mused.

"Tatooine is a place for criminals and gangsters to run free and do whatever they please." Sugi explained. The Young Justice all looked to her as she went on. "The Hutt Clan takes advantage of all the chaos and disorder around Mos Espa and Mos Eisley, making it into their own Criminal Empire. Bounty Hunters and Assassins who work for the Hutts are paid greatly, and following the deaths of most of the Hutt Clan at the hands of Darth Maul, Savage Opress and Death Watch, Jabba and Rotta currently stand on top." Sugi finished up, brandishing her blade.

"We're no longer on Earth-16 anymore." Ahsoka told the Young Justice. "Welcome to the Expanded Universe."

Dengar then cocked his blaster and looked to Ahsoka. "Jedi, we'd better start fighting or else I'm gonna go berserk." He threatened. "Right now, I can hardly maintain a firm grip on my blaster."

"Easy, Dengar." Artemis said. "And watch who you're talking to."

Dengar scoffed before Aqualad then cleared his throat. "I say that we split up effective immediately to find out where Jabba's enemies are." The Atlantean suggested.

Ahsoka smirked and nodded. "Robin, Artemis, Rebel, Gerrera and Drol, you all go with Sugi towards the Mos Eisley Cantina." Ahsoka started out. "Try to find out from any local where the enemies of Jabba are." The five members of the Young Justice nodded as Sugi did too.

"Zatanna and Rocket, I will lead you two, and we will all go with Dengar." Serra then said. The two girls nodded as Dengar cocked his gun again.

"The rest of us will go with Embo." Aqualad said afterwards. "With the best of luck, we will be able to find the ORDER quickly." The Atlantean added on.

Ahsoka nodded before a thought then came into her head. She looked towards the rest of the Young Justice and noticed that they had confused looks on their faces. "You guys… _don't_ know where any of the places we just said are, do you?" she asked sadly.

The Young Justice all shook their heads before Ahsoka let out a sigh. "Okay, new plan." She announced, turning towards Sugi's Team. "Sugi, you lead Robin, Artemis, Rebel, Gerrera and Drol. Serra and Dengar lead Zatanna and Rocket, and Embo and I will lead the rest of the Young Justice towards the Spaceport." Ahsoka announced.

Everyone then nodded and split up, Sugi's Team heading towards the Mos Eisley Cantina, Serra and Dengar's Team heading over towards the Docking Bays, and Ahsoka and Embo's Team heading over towards the Mos Espa Spaceport.

As Robin and Artemis were walking with Sugi, Sugi took notice towards Artemis's mask and weaponry. "I must say, you look quite braver and more like an Assassin than I was told." The Zabrak Bounty Hunter admitted.

Artemis sighed and looked over to Sugi. "Sugi, look, the reason I look like an Assassin was because I'm in an entire _family_ of Assassins." Artemis spat. This statement caused Sugi to smirk in amazement as Artemis went on. "And also, according to Ahsoka and Anakin, weren't you part of some Coalition to help find Ahsoka?"

"That was only because Ahsoka helped me back in the day, when we joined forces to protect a family from pirates." Sugi explained. "She, as well as her Master, Anakin Skywalker, and his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, all arrived and helped us to fight off against some Space Pirates from destroying a farmland owned by a poor family." Sugi went on.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Sugi before the large Team arrived at the Mos Eisley Cantina. Coming out was a blue alien, somewhat resembling a mixture of Gonzo mixed with a fly. He cursed in Huttese as he passed by. Artemis then walked up towards him and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, Gonzo!" she yelled out.

'Gonzo' turned around and looked to Artemis, inspecting her from top to bottom. "What are you, some kind of rookie Bounty Hunter?" he slurred.

Artemis sighed and shook her head. "Not even close." She commented before getting back on topic. "We need to ask you some questions."

The small blue alien looked to the Young Justice and Sugi and immediately gave a glare. "I'm listening." He said.

"Have you seen anyone with this emblem, kind of in a dark suit, having either a blaster or a sword with them?" Robin asked, showing the Emblem of the ORDER.

The blue alien looked up and placed a hand to his chin. "Eh, really dangerous folk, those people were." He finally replied. "Came by and went elsewhere, last time I remember."

Sugi rolled her eyes and then walked up to him, pushing Artemis and Robin out of the way and then aiming her blaster at him. "Hope this refreshes your memory, Watto, we don't have all day." The Zabrak spat.

Watto stuttered and then took out his own blaster. "They told me never to reveal where they were!" he yelled. "Showed unbelievable powers! Could turn man into monster!" he exclaimed soon afterwards. Watto then flew away, leaving the Young Justice in confusion.

Meanwhile, Serra kept her lightsaber at her side while Dengar eyed Zatanna and Rocket suspiciously. The two Earth Girls felt lots of unease coming from the feeling of Dengar watching them. Finally, Zatanna snapped and pointed her wand at his chin. "What the Hell is it?!" she yelled.

Dengar chuckled and rested Zatanna's hand. "Aside from the strange boy with gills, what can _you two_ do?" he asked.

"That's classified." Rocket replied, pushing Dengar back. "_Highly_ classified."

"Could you two have abilities that have to do with Jedi Force Powers?" he asked, ignoring Raquel.

Rocket scoffed and continued to walk as they passed Sebulba talking to some men in black cloaks. Raquel smirked when she saw this as she placed her hands on her hips and turned to Serra and Dengar. "Well, knock me dead, we found–"

All of a sudden, Dengar shot at Raquel, but she saw this coming and made a shield. "Hey!" Raquel yelled. Sebulba heard this and gasped, running away with the two other men in black cloaks. Raquel stuttered at the sight of the three escaping before she, Zatanna and Serra sent Dengar a glare. "What the Hell was that for?!"

"You told me to knock you dead!" Dengar protested.

"It's a figure of speech!" Zatanna exclaimed, throwing her arms around and then slapping Dengar.

Dengar raised an eyebrow and scoffed as he walked with them towards the Docking Bay. "Damn, you have some strange phrases back wherever you come from." He mused.

As this was happening, Ahsoka, Embo, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian looked across the Spaceport. Embo let out a low growl as Ahsoka then looked to him. "I know that we've been walking in circles, but there must be something that could lead us to the ORDER." She replied, feeling exasperated.

Miss Martian then chuckled before she saw a tall Rodian walk by. She walked over and then tapped him on the shoulder. "_Excuse me?_" she asked, using the Psychic Link to understand whatever he would say. "_Can you help us?_"

The Rodian, known as Wald, looked to Miss Martian and nodded. "_How may I help you?_" he asked sternly.

Miss Martian then brought up an image of an ORDER Trooper through the Psychic Link as the rest of the Young Justice watched. "_This man is a Trooper, part of a dangerous threat known as the ORDER_." She explained. "_I may be vague with the details, but if you have seen this person, or people wearing this emblem, then can you–_"

"_The ORDER!_" Wald then exclaimed, getting everyone surprised. All of the bystanders looked on in surprise as they all saw the emblem. They all then immediately ran away screaming before Wald started to stutter. "_I saw the Organization itself, making deals with the Black Sun!_" he exclaimed.

"_Where can we find them?_" Aqualad then asked. "_Are they nearby?_"

"_They're not on Tatooine anymore, I can tell you that._" Wald replied.

Ahsoka's eyes widened when she heard this. "_Wait a parsec._" She said. "_Jabba told us that the ORDER was still here_."

Wald chuckled and smirked at the Young Justice. "_You should know Jabba by now_." He said. "_I bet that he always knew that the ORDER had left!_"

"_**WHAT?!**_" the entire Young Justice then called out through the Psychic Link after M'gann told them all what she had heard.

Connor slammed his fist and then punched off Embo's hat. "Did _you_ know this?!" the Boy of Steel demanded. Embo shook his head nervously before Superboy growled.

"_I think it's time we paid Jabba a visit_." Saw remarked.

At Jabba's Palace, the Young Justice all walked in. Jabba the Hutt looked down to them, as well as his Bounty Hunters, and glared. He muttered something in Huttese before his Translator Droid spoke up. "_Mighty Jabba asks what–_"

"Pooama Chicky!" M'gann then yelled out in Huttese, causing Jabba to gasp, as well as the rest of the people in the room.

"_Leave my mother out of this!_" Jabba yelled in Huttese.

"Jabba, we have come to the understanding that the ORDER was never here when we arrived." Robin spat, crossing his arms.

Aqualad then stepped up and crossed his arms as well. "Mighty Jabba, we do not take delight in being treated like errand runners." The Atlantean stated. "Tell us where the ORDER is, _truthfully_ and _now_." He then said in a threatening tone.

The Guards and Bounty Hunters all started to aim their weapons at the Young Justice, in which they replied by aiming their own weapons back. Ahsoka then walked up to Jabba and activated her double-bladed lightsaber, aiming it at him. "Jabba, you have no _choice_ but to tell us where the ORDER is." She stated.

Jabba chuckled at this and growled at Ahsoka. "_Why is that?_" he deeply asked in Huttese.

"Because if you remember years ago, _I_ was the one who brought your son, Rotta, back to you, alive." She replied.

Jabba gasped upon hearing this and then roared out to everyone in the room. After he bellowed, everyone lowered their weapons, much to the surprise of the Young Justice. The Translator Droid then looked to Jabba, who was whispering something into her ear. The Droid nodded before walking up to Ahsoka. "Considering how you saved young Rotta, Jabba accepts the debt that he owes you." The Translator Droid said.

"Where is the ORDER?" Ahsoka asked, deactivating her lightsaber.

Jabba looked down to Ahsoka and started to clear his throat. "Kashyyyk, _Kashyyyk!_" he bellowed.

Ahsoka smiled to Jabba and nodded. "Thank you." She said.

Before she left, the Translator Droid walked up to Ahsoka with a box in its hands. "_Mighty Jabba would like to give you this for your help in bringing back his son from long ago_." The Droid said. Ahsoka looked into the box and smiled. She took the box and sent a small salute towards Jabba, in which he replied back with a chuckle.

Ahsoka then walked off towards the Young Justice as they all made their way out. "What does 'Kashyyyk' mean?" Kid Flash asked.

"Kashyyyk is a planet, not too far from here." Ahsoka explained. M'gann then summoned the Bioship as they all entered.

As everyone sat down, Ahsoka looked to all of them with a nervous look on her face. "Sorry about Jabba, everyone." She said. "But this place is not like Earth-16." She explained.

"What are we supposed to expect from all of this?" Robin then asked.

Ahsoka then looked into the box and walked past each Young Justice member. "This is your allowance." She explained, holding out some Republic Credits to all of them. "No Earth Currency will work here, so you each get ten thousand Republic Credits as money." Ahsoka added on. "Hold onto it carefully, and watch your belongings. If you lose something you brought from home, you may never get it back again." Ahsoka warned dangerously

Wally sighed and laid back in his chair as he ate another banana. "Definitely nothing like Earth-16, is it?" he asked.

Ahsoka looked to the Young Justice sternly as she got into her seat. "Prepare yourselves." She reminded them. "From hereon out, nothing is _ever_ going to be the same." She said.

The Young Justice all nodded before M'gann punched in the coordinates to Kashyyyk from Jaybo. With a boost from the Hyperdrive Engine, they all took off towards the Planet of the Wookies.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my second chapter? I think I'm on a roll with making longer chapters here. There will be more adventures for the **Young Justice** as they venture into the Expanded Universe, I can assure you, and soon, I will release a story telling of adventures with the **Neo Young Justice** still on Earth-16. I would like to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me to come up with this chapter. I would have never gotten it done without him. Ill try to have a new chapter out later on this week, barring any complications that may get in the way, but with my ACT Tests and Finals coming up, it will be risky. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	3. Real Wild Child

Hello again, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**! That's right, I am here, and I am back with another new chapter for my spin-off story to **Path of the Padawan**, **Journey of the Knight**! Thank you all for supporting me so much! That goes for **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, BlackAkatsuki23, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf** and of course, all the **Guest** reviewers. Your support means so much to me, I can't put it in words. Oh, wait, I can, with a new chapter! With no questions to be answered, I'll move onto my next chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, you know the drill, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 3: Real Wild Child

_Survival of the Fittest is the Law of the Jungle._

_**A new world! After discovering the ORDER intends to spread its Spheres of Influence of godhood to the Expanded Universe, the Republic, as well as Justice League members Martian Manhunter, Icon, Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Aquaman head into the Expanded Universe to pursue the ORDER with the Young Justice as their new faction, the Neo Young Justice, stays behind to help keep peace on Earth-16. Nothing is as it seems, as the Young Justice is tricked by the vile Hutt Gangster, Jabba the Hutt! Remembering the debt he owed Padawan Ahsoka Tano for saving his son, Rotta the Hutt, Jabba informs the Young Justice that the ORDER is performing their operations on the Wookie World of Kashyyyk. Now, the Young Justice make their way towards the Planet of the Wookies, where they hope to find the ORDER, and put a stop to their evil deeds!**_

_Kashyyyk…_

The Martian Bioship made its way towards Kashyyyk without haste. Miss Martian, however, was in awe at the sight of the planet once they had arrived. "I've never seen so many forests on one planet before in all my life!" The young Martian exclaimed.

Ahsoka chuckled and patted M'gann on the shoulder. "Well, it's better than a Planet covered in sand and full of crime." The Togrutan joked around.

Robin just crossed his arms as he looked to Kashyyyk and thought about the experience they all had while on Tatooine. "It's the last time we help criminals." He remarked.

"That Jabba guy was one hell of a pain in the ass." Artemis swore as she sharpened her arrows.

Ahsoka sighed and turned to the rest of the Young Justice, who were all disconcerted about the deception they faced from Jabba while on Tatooine. "Look, I know that Tatooine wasn't exactly the best planet, but you must know that things done here in the Expanded Universe are not and never will be the same as the way things were done back on Earth-16." She reasoned.

"We understand, Ahsoka." Aqualad replied as he got the thought out of his head. "We will now know to follow _your_ ways instead."

Connor then looked down to Kashyyyk before looking back to Ahsoka. "So, what kind of Planet is Kashyyyk like?" He asked, still feeling a bit uncomfortable about how they were deceived by Jabba back on Tatooine.

Ahsoka chuckled and then walked back up to her seat. "No cities, just forests." She replied back with bliss. "Plus, an old friend I saved when I was kidnapped for a Hunting Game." The Togrutan added on.

M'gann smiled as she looked to Ahsoka. "So, what's your friend on Kashyyyk like?" She asked curiously. "Male or female?"

"Male." Ahsoka replied back quickly.

"Caucasian or Brown?" Zatanna then asked as she joined in on the conversation.

"Brown." Ahsoka replied back in the same simple tone as before.

"Friends?" Rocket then asked.

"A whole planet, all of whom look similar to him." Ahsoka said.

"Hobbies?" Artemis asked, now seeming to be curious as well.

"Archery, spending time with his wife and child." Ahsoka said, now getting a bit tired of the conversation.

"Human or Alien?" M'gann then asked as Ahsoka's eye started to twitch.

"Alien." Ahsoka replied, her voice starting to crack.

"Shoe size?" Wally asked.

Ahsoka then grunted and but her tongue as she turned around. "Shoe size doesn't matter." She snippily snapped. Before anyone else could ask, Ahsoka held her hands up. "Don't bring up anything else, or I'll lose it." Ahsoka then threatened.

Everyone then stopped as Ahsoka looked down to the ground. She narrowed her eyes at what she was seeing and started to grow suspicious. "Serra, were there ever any gorilla-like creatures on Kashyyyk the last time we were here?" She asked.

Serra then got up and looked towards where Ahsoka was looking and gasped. "No." She replied back in horror.

"M'gann, land the ship!" Ahsoka yelled out anxiously.

M'gann nodded and soon started to try and find a good place to land. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and started using the Force to pilot the Bioship on her own. "You know what, forget about finding a good landing area, just land anywhere!" Ahsoka yelled out, landing the Bioship onto the beach.

Everyone soon got out as gunfire was heard from the trees. Ahsoka unsheathed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and then started aiming at the trees. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." Ahsoka wished to herself frantically. She then shot an energized arrow, which then split into sixteen smaller arrows, all heading towards random areas of Kashyyyk's large forest.

Ahsoka then rested her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and then waited for some sort of response from the shots which she made. The Young Justice all looked to each other in confusion as Ahsoka took a deep breath. After a while, many groans were heard, followed by a series of growls of victory.

Ahsoka smiled at this and soon went into the forest. The Young Justice continued to look on with confusion before Serra and Rebel both led them into the forest as well, as they knew what the growls of victory meant.

As Ahsoka entered the forest, she was greeted by a familiar Wookie, taller than her, a strap around his chest and a bowcaster cradled in his arms. He let out a friendly growl to Ahsoka, in which she smiled back in response. "Hello, Chewbacca." She greeted in a friendly tone.

The Young Justice all entered the Forest, the eight original members looking in wonder and awe at the sight of the Wookie talking with Ahsoka. "Well, _that's_ something you don't see every day." Zatanna stated as she looked over towards Chewbacca with awe.

Serra chuckled as she watched the Togrutan and her Wookie friend share a friendly moment together with each other. "That's Chewbacca, alright. Just as Ahsoka described to me when she came back from the Trandoshan hunting horror game." The Shan stated.

Ahsoka then walked over towards her friend with Chewbacca by her side. "Everyone, this is Chewbacca, a Wookie I met two years before I entered your Earth Universe." Ahsoka introduced.

The Young Justice all sent friendly smiles towards Chewbacca as he smiled back. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Chewbacca." Aqualad said kindly.

Chewbacca let out a friendly roar, causing the rest of the Young Justice to recoil in surprise.

"What was that?" Rocket asked nervously.

Ahsoka chuckled and patted Chewbacca on the back. "That was a Wookie way of saying, 'I am honored to meet you.'" Ahsoka explained. She then raised an eyebrow as she started to think more about what Chewbacca had just said. "At least, I _think_ that's what he said, my knowledge of Wookie language is a bit rough."

Chewbacca then sent a soft growl to Ahsoka, in which she nodded in response.

"Yep, I was right." Ahsoka then told her friends.

The Earth-16 Young Justice members all smiled, now knowing that Chewbacca was friendly to have around with them during their stay on Kashyyyk.

Just then, another Wookie ran into the Forest towards Chewbacca. This Wookie looked much more different from Chewbacca, as he had darker fur and a bit of yellow on his head. Chewbacca looked to his Wookie friend and they both started growling. The darker Wookie seemed to be acting frantic, and with the constant incoherent growling, the Young Justice could hardly keep track of a word they were saying. Ahsoka, however, could.

Chewbacca then looked to Ahsoka and let out a series of growls. Ahsoka's eyes widened when she heard what Chewbacca was trying to tell her. "Oh no." She said in a worried voice.

Ahsoka then turned back to the Young Justice as she first took a deep breath before speaking to them. "This is Tarfful, another Wookie and one of Chewbacca's good friends." She started out.

The Young Justice all sent friendly smiles and nods towards Tarfful, in which he replied back by growling softly.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Tarfful?" Superboy asked as he crossed his arms.

Ahsoka then looked over to Tarfful as he let out a series of growls. Ahsoka sighed and then turned back to the Young Justice. "It would seem that the Trandoshan Hunters are here, hunting down the Wookies as they usually do for sport." Ahsoka explained. The Young Justice's eyes all widened before Ahsoka turned back to Tarfful, hearing more of what he was telling her. "Also, men with strange bird-like emblems are supporting them, being led by a giant creature with fur, walks on all fours, and swings from trees." Ahsoka added on, raising an eyebrow after translating the last thing she heard Tarfful say to her.

Ahsoka's eyes then widened as she looked to the Young Justice. "You don't think that the Light formed an alliance with the ORDER, do you?" She asked.

"Unlikely." Connor stated. He then looked to Tarfful before looking back to Ahsoka and whispering into her ear. Ahsoka nodded after hearing him whisper to her and whispered back, in which he nodded back in response.

Superboy then walked up Chewbacca along with Tarfful and started to let out his own deep growls. Tarfful nodded to Connor and then growled back.

Superboy looked back to the Young Justice and sighed. "Not the Light, that's the good news." He said to them.

"Then who would it be besides Monsieur Mallah?" M'gann asked.

"Tarfful says that the name of the gorilla here goes by the name of Gorilla Grodd." Connor replied back.

Ahsoka placed her hand to her chin as she thought about the name. "He must be new to the ORDER's quest." She deducted. "After all, I don't remember facing Ultra-Humanite in about any battle with the Light, or even Mallah himself."

"I've heard of Grodd before from Batman." Robin said, bringing up a holographic screen from his hologlove, which seemed to amaze the Wookies very much. "A gorilla mutant formed by the ORDER's Symbio-Enhancer drug to evolve, sorta similar to the plot of 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes'." Robin explained. "He was arrested by Batman and Superman before the formation of the Justice League, but when being delivered to a stronghold in Africa, he disappeared under unknown circumstances."

Ahsoka nodded after she heard all about Gorilla Grodd. "The plan sounds like it lies along the lines of the ORDER's Agenda." She said.

Chewbacca then let out a soft, low growl. Ahsoka nodded at what he said before turning towards the Young Justice. "They say that many Wookies have so far been captured, and spies have reported the whereabouts of their captured kin at some sort of base in the middle of the Forest."

Aqualad nodded before stepping up. "Chewbacca, Tarfful, is there any chance that we can get a close look at the base?" Aqualad asked as he extended his hand forwards.

Chewbacca nodded and extended his hand out forwards as well, shaking hands with the Atlantean. He and Tarfful then both let out growls before running into the forests, where the Young Justice followed soon afterwards.

Meanwhile, at an ORDER Base in the Middle of Kashyyyk's large forest, many captured Wookies were being loaded onto ships. The Trandoshan Hunters all chuckled at the sight of their capture as Wookies let out growls of anger.

Gorilla Grodd then swung in, looking at the progress being made. "Remember, the Wookies are not yours to keep." Grodd reminded the Trandoshans as he grew a stern scowl on his face. "These are all to be delivered to Sylas, who will reward you all as soon as he gets his shipment."

The Trandoshans all growled and stepped up towards Grodd. "Tell your leader, Sylas, that he will only get _half_ of all the Wookies we have captured." The leader of the Trandoshan Hunters spat.

"Then you will only gain _half_ of the money Sylas had promised to give to you." Gorilla Grodd spat back. "As we say on Earth, 'it's all or nothing.'"

The Trandoshan Hunters all growled after hearing the ultimatum and snarled at Grodd. "If that's the case, then every Wookie captured shall go to Sylas as promised." The Leader of the Trandoshan Hunters finally conceded.

Meanwhile, Chewbacca and Tarfful both led the Young Justice towards the site where the ORDER was heading their operations with the Trandoshan Hunters in the Middle of the Forest. Everyone was having some trouble keeping up with the Wookies while running from one tree to the next. "This… is a hell of an exhausting run." Artemis complained as she shot arrows at tree branches to use for running along the others.

Wally dashed forwards one on tree branch before he then leapt onto one of the previous arrows that Artemis had shot. "Not really much laps, but this is a good exercise." The speedster stated, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek before running again.

Ahsoka, who was running with Chewbacca, both looked behind them towards Kid Flash and Artemis. Chewbacca growled softly to Ahsoka in some sort of confused tone. Ahsoka chuckled and rolled her eyes upon hearing this. "Not much of my friends are used to going to such extremes when they are on missions." She explained. Chewbacca then let out another growl of confusion before Ahsoka chuckled. "They _argue_ like that because they ate boyfriend and girlfriend, a couple together." She explained to the Wookie further on. "For them, it's natural."

Chewbacca growled in an understanding tone before they all continued to swing from one tree to the next as Robin looked to his hologlove for information. "Okay, so the ORDER Headquarters here should be just up ahead." He reported.

Chewbacca then started to run faster. Aqualad looked over to Ahsoka with confusion upon seeing this. "Well, come on!" The Togrutan said with much enthusiasm. "If we want to get the ORDER and the Trandoshans quickly, then we'll just have to go A Little Faster!" She yelled. Everyone nodded and started to take off after their two Wookie friends quicker than ever before.

As they were running, Zatanna stopped as she started to hear a voice. "_Zatanna, you must join me._" The voice ominously said. Zatanna stopped running and looked around, trying to find whoever said that.

_There's no one there._ Zatanna thought to herself. She then shrugged it off before running off after the rest of the Young Justice to find out where all of the Wookies were being held.

Everyone soon arrived in the Center of the Forest. Artemis lifted her hand to her new helmet, pressing a button to scan the area and the large base that was set up. Through the visor of her helmet, Artemis could see many heat signatures and high energy readings. "Got a lock on some Trandoshan hunters in the base." The archer reported. She then looked down to the ground, where many ORDER Troopers were guarding the base alongside more of the Trandoshan hunting clan, as well as the body of a very large gorilla. "I also see lots of blasters and big guns on the ground below."

Chewbacca then started to growl, as if he were confused about something. Connor then motioned his hand for Chewbacca to calm down. "'Guns' can also mean 'muscle.'" The Boy of Steel explained.

Ahsoka then looked down to the ground, where she, for the first time, had ever seen Gorilla Grodd before in her life. "So, the ORDER finally got some new recruits." Ahsoka mused to herself. "It's about time too."

Aqualad then looked over towards Miss Martian. "Link us all up, including Chewbacca and-"

"Tarfful?" M'gann asked, her eyes growing wide as she looked away from the Atlantean hero.

Kaldur nodded at this. "Yes. Tarfful as well." The Atlantean said.

M'gann shook her head and pointed down to the ground. "_No! I'm saying that Tarfful's down there, right now!_" M'gann exclaimed through the Psychic Link.

Everyone then looked down to the ground below, where they saw Tarfful with his bowcaster as he shot at some ORDER Troopers.

Saw growled and placed his hand to his head. "_Tarfful, you need to get back here!_" The Onderonian Soldier exclaimed through the Psychic Link. "_There's too many of them! We need to strategize and come up with a plan to free all of the Wookies without getting captured!_"

"_My brethren and family are being held by these savage hunters and ORDER scum!_" Tarfful replied back mentally. "_Now is not the time for thought, it's the time for action!_"

Tarfful then continued to fire upon the ORDER Troopers and a couple of Trandoshan hunters in order to get to the rest of the Wookies being held prisoner. Gorilla Grodd then took notice of Tarfful and started to make several monkey noises. "Wookie, your time of death… starts now!" Grodd exclaimed in anger.

Tarfful growled and charged at Gorilla Grodd, in which he charged back at him in response. Tarfful then leapt into the air and kicked at Gorilla Grodd, but he replied back with a counter-kick. Tarfful was stronger, however, and sent Grodd back, where he tumbled back and fell to the ground. Tarfful then started to send powerful punches towards Gorilla Grodd's chest, and Grodd then countered with an overhead jab. Tarfful started to punch away mercilessly at Gorilla Grodd, but he endured every attack. Tarfful looked to Grodd in surprise, as he had little to no injuries. Grodd then chuckled before he grabbed Tarfful by the foot and then threw him towards the door of the ORDER base.

The Young Justice all then watched with horror as Trandoshan hunters and ORDER Troopers appeared from all around Tarfful. Grodd looked to him and growled. "Remember, that if you fight back, then the pain we will give you will be ten times stronger." Grodd remarked.

Chewbacca was then about to shoot in retaliation until Ahsoka stopped him. "_No, Chewie, you're the only Wookie left that the ORDER and the Trandoshans haven't captured yet._" She reasoned mentally.

"_But I must do something for Tarfful!_" Chewbacca replied back in anger. "_I can't let that creature and those Hunters just get away with it!_" he complained. "_Look at all our brethren! They've captured them all!_"

"_I know, I know_." Connor replied, letting out a deep sigh. "_It's hard to deal with_."

Just then, a thought hit Ahsoka. "_Wait a minute!_" she exclaimed. Everyone then looked over to her in surprise before she started to retreat into the Jungle.

"_What is it, Ahsoka?_" Lux then asked, confused as to what was going on.

"_I'll explain when we're somewhere safe._" Ahsoka replied, backflipping into the trees. The Young Justice looked to each other with confusion before they then followed Ahsoka back into the jungle.

Ahsoka then landed on the ground, unsheathing her double-bladed lightsaber hilt and then extending it into a pike. She started to scan the ground with it as the rest of the Young Justice, as well as Chewbacca, arrived. "What's the plan here?" Aqualad asked, no longer needing the Psychic Link.

"There was an ORDER Trooper I shot when we got down here." Ahsoka started to explain. "When I went into the forest, I saw his body, but he wasn't dead. I just rendered him unconscious." Ahsoka explained further on.

Robin then ran up to Ahsoka and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Ahsoka! Do you know what will happen to us if that Trooper wakes up and heads back to base?!" the Boy Wonder asked frantically.

Ahsoka smirked and nodded. "Yeah, and I'm betting to make sure that that never happens." She replied snippily.

Everyone looked to each other with confusion, all in the dark about the plan going on. "What do we do now?" Rocket then asked Serra.

Serra Keto Shan just shrugged and chuckled. "I don't know." She replied simply. "But if Ahsoka's plan has anything to do with freeing the other Wookies, then I suggest that we follow through with whatever plan she may have in mind." Serra reasoned.

Everyone shrugged and then went on after Ahsoka, now in the lead ahead of them.

Elsewhere, an ORDER Trooper who was knocked unconscious by Ahsoka earlier, was starting to come to. He got up and then looked around. Suddenly feeling something was wrong, he started to run back towards the ORDER Base.

Just then, Ahsoka appeared, sheathing the pike on her double-bladed lightsaber hilt and then activating the whole lightsaber itself. The ORDER Trooper then aimed his blaster at her, but Ahsoka leapt over him and then placed her lightsaber in front of his neck while holding him from behind.

The rest of the Young Justice then arrived, seeing Ahsoka holding the ORDER Trooper as a hostage. Robin's eyes widened when he saw this. "You caught him?" He asked.

Ahsoka smirked while rolling her eyes and then looked to the ORDER Trooper, grinning at her victory. "Did you _really_ think that I was just going to let this ORDER Scum get away and tell Grodd and the Trandoshans where we are and what we're planning?" She asked snippily.

Lux chuckled and walked up to Ahsoka carefully while a smile appeared on his face. "I knew you always had a plan." Rebel stated, both Ahsoka and Lux now looking into each others' eyes lovingly.

The Young Justice all then looked awkwardly to each other before Chewbacca let out a growl. Ahsoka and Lux looked to him with surprise before getting out of their trances. "Right." Ahsoka said, blushing as she and Lux looked to each other one more time.

In a safe tree house that Chewbacca lived in, the Young Justice had tied up their captive ORDER Soldier to prevent him from escaping, Artemis and Gerrera keeping guard over him while Kid Flash and Drol were helping Chewbacca build some machine that would help them call for back-up.

Wally looked to the device they had all made. It looked like a computer, only in a bit if disorder and in a way, somewhat looking primitive in its construction. "Hmm," The Speedster said to himself thoughtfully. "Did we do everything correctly here, Chewbacca?" Wally asked, unsure about the communications system they had just built. "I mean, this piece of equipment _is_ built from nothing but scraps and spare parts, after all."

Chewbacca took this into offense and then growled at Kid Flash, getting the Speedster to falter backwards in surprise.

Ahsoka sighed and stepped up next to her Wookie friend with her hand on his shoulder. "Wally West, how dare you." She reprimanded. Everyone then looked to Ahsoka as she went to the Communications System. "Chewbacca always knows his stuff." Ahsoka went on, pointing a finger to the screen to indicate that it was fully operational and bereft of any glitches. "When I was kidnapped by the Trandoshans long ago, Chewbacca used nothing _but_ scraps and spare parts to build a Communicator to call in for help, and it worked."

Kid Flash awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck after hearing this. "Oh." He said, starting to feel a but guilty for what he had just said. "Sorry about that, Chewie."

Chewbacca then smiled at Wally and walked up to him, placing the Yellow Speedster in a large and somewhat bone-crushing bear hug. Wally groaned in pain upon being embraced, but tried not to show it. He just smiled towards the Wookie and tried his best to hug back.

Ahsoka smiled at this sight before she then turned towards the ORDER Trooper and started to walk towards him. Artemis and Saw both walked to the side as Ahsoka then stood right in front of him. "Now, as for _you,_" she started out.

The ORDER Trooper scoffed. "Don't think you can get anything out of me, Jedi." He remarked. "Remember that every soldier of the ORDER is now immune to Telepathic Mind Scans, Magic Tricks or even your old-fashioned Jedi Mind Tricks." He added on with a vitriolic tone in his voice.

Serra and M'gann both then stepped up. Ahsoka looked to the two with a signaling look on her face. This gave Serra Keto Shan and M'gann the signal, as all three of them then activated their lightsabers and placed them at any part of the ORDER Trooper's body. "We don't _need_ any of those fancy tricks to get answers out of people with the likes of _you._" M'gann spat, giving the captured ORDER Trooper a smug look on her face.

"You just need to decide which one is more important." Serra then added on. The ORDER Soldier started to sweat under his helmet as Serra stated him down. "Which do you value most? Your honor…"

"Or your _life._" Ahsoka then finished up as she aimed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet towards the ORDER Soldier's face.

The ORDER Trooper looked to the Young Justice, all giving him threatening looks as Chewbacca then pounded his fists against each other.

Finally, the ORDER Soldier gasped. "Okay!" He yelled. The three girls all smirked to one another before their captured ORDER Trooper spoke up. "Sylas sent his new recruit, Gorilla Grodd, to assist their new allies, the Trandoshan Hunting clan, in capturing enough Wookies on Kashyyyk so that he could put them all to work for spreading terror for the ORDER Forces back on Earth-16." The ORDER Trooper started out. "The Trandoshans were originally intent on killing any Wookie they found, but an entire planet is needed for a second full-scale attack on Earth." The ORDER Soldier then finished up. "But you'll never stop the ORDER and Trandoshans from transporting the Wookies back through the vortex in time! It's impossible!"

Ahsoka, Serra and M'gann then deactivated their lightsabers and sheathed their weapons. "You've given us good information, soldier." Serra complimented.

"But did Sylas ever care to _think_ about the possible probability of all the Wookies possibly coming together to probably overthrow the impossibly outnumbering amount of ORDER Forces and Trandoshans to probably free themselves and kill their captors?" Ahsoka asked, walking around the room as she spoke. Everyone, even the captive ORDER Trooper himself, all looked to Ahsoka with confusion after she asked her question. Ahsoka then looked back to the ORDER Trooper and shrugged with a snippy look on her face. "I mean, it's probably possible, would you think so?"

The Trooper stood silent, as well as everyone else, before he spoke up. "Actually, we _didn't_ think that part completely through." He admitted, now feeling confused and a bit ridiculous about never thinking about how many Wookies it would take to overthrow the ORDER.

Ahsoka smirked and then looked over towards Superboy and Robin. "Take his weapons." She ordered.

Both Robin and Superboy nodded and then walked over towards the ORDER Trooper. He was carrying his usual Standard ORDER Rifle, a sword and a Communicator. Robin took the sword and Communicator while Superboy took the liberty of relieving the ORDER Trooper of his blaster.

Chewbacca then walked over and picked up the ORDER Trooper. M'gann set up the Psychic Link to everyone so that they could all be connected. "_We already know where the Base is located._" Miss Martian told her friends. Everyone nodded before Ahsoka then cocked both of her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets.

"_All we need to do now is release the Wookies being held hostage and then they'll do the rest._" The Togrutan said as she headed towards the door. She then turned back around to the rest of the Young Justice and nodded. "_Come on._" She then told all of her friends. "_We've got some Wookies to save._"

Everyone nodded as they all ran towards the door of the tree house. Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Serra and Rocket all took off as Ahsoka threw down her Crossbow Gauntlets, creating hover boards for her and Lux to travel on. The flyers all carried the rest of the Young Justice and took off, now on the mission to save the entire Planet of Kashyyyk.

At the ORDER Headquarters set on Kashyyyk, Gorilla Grodd was contacting Sylas. Sylas's holographic image then appeared as there was only one minute remaining for the transport. "My Lord." Grodd said with deep respect.

"_What is your progress, Grodd?_" Sylas asked sternly.

"We have captured all of the Wookies here on Kashyyyk, and are now prepared to transport them through the vortex." Grodd reported.

Sylas smirked and smiled. "_Very well done, Gorilla Grodd_." Sylas complimented.

Just then, another holographic figure appeared behind Sylas. Sylas took notice of the figure and then stepped aside as she unveiled her hood, revealing herself to be Xion. "_Remember, Grodd, that you must complete this mission, or the ORDER won't have a place for you in their higher ranks_." Xion warned.

Grodd nodded. "I understand, Master Xion." He said with a stern tone in his voice. "I will make sure not to fail you."

Xion nodded and soon ended the transmission. Gorilla Grodd looked to the Wookies and then growled as he walked over towards them. He looked to all of the ORDER Troopers and the Trandoshan Hunters waiting for him as he walked past all of them. "It is now time to end the age of the Wookies." Gorilla Grodd said devilishly.

"_Oh, really?_" a voice then asked snippily.

Everyone gasped and turned around, seeing the silhouette of a Togrutan Female appear through the doorway. Ahsoka then appeared, looking to everyone with a smirk on her face.

Grodd leapt over the console as the Soldiers of the ORDER and the Trandoshan Hunters came alongside him. "Ahsoka Tano, you are too late!" Grodd spat. "There's only one minute left, and you can't stop the countdown in time!" he exclaimed.

Ahsoka just smirked and shook her head. "Gorilla Grodd, I have all the time in the _Universe_ to stop the likes of _you_." She spat. With that being said, Ahsoka then unsheathed one of her single-bladed lightsabers and her left Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and charged towards them.

"Get her!" Grodd called out to everyone. The soldiers and hunters all charged at Ahsoka as she started to attack them.

Ahsoka wildly swung at each ORDER Trooper and Trandoshan Hunter with tranquil ferocity, becoming so unpredictable that none of her opponents could keep up. She slashed through each of them before grabbing the Trandoshan Leader and flipping him into the air. Ahsoka then hopped onto the backs of one of the Trandoshans and then placed him in a leg-lock. Using the Trandoshan Hunter for extra balance and more sight to see the Troopers and Hunters better, Ahsoka placed her lightsaber hilt onto her Arm-Mounted Crossbow and then spun around, shooting at each of her enemies with single blasts.

Gorilla Grodd growled at the sight of this and charged at Ahsoka. "It _can't_ be!" he exclaimed in surprise. "That's _impossible!_"

Ahsoka just tossed Gorilla Grodd aside as she unsheathed a blade from one of her Crossbow Gauntlets, slashing at him before twirling him off to the side. "Stay put!" she ordered, shooting him away.

At that minute, the countdown for the transporter ended. Ahsoka then looked to the console and placed out both of her Gauntlets, shooting at the Console within seconds before it could teleport all of the Wookies. The machine ended in an explosion as Ahsoka then leapt out of the base and towards the cells where the Wookies were being held captive.

Grodd was about to get up until he then noticed the Bioship arrive outside. M'gann then emerged, flying into the base and cutting down some ORDER Swordsmen with her lightsaber.

The rest of the Young Justice then entered the area as more ORDER Troopers and Trandoshan Hunters came out. As Chewbacca entered the base, the Young Justice all made sure to cover him, taking on each soldier and hunter coming their way.

Artemis then took out her bow, but many ORDER Troopers and Trandoshan Hunters got in her way. However, with the scope placed in her new helmet, she released the string on her bow, and let her arrow fly all the way towards the power generator.

Gorilla Grodd yelled in anger when he saw this. "**NO!**" he cried out, charging towards the Togrutan.

Just then, Kid Flash appeared in front of him. "Uh-uh-uh, you gotta get through me first." He taunted as he waved a finger at him.

Grodd growled and lifted his fist. "I don't have time for the likes of you!" he remarked, sending left and right hooks at him. However, Wally just stood where he was, beginning to vibrate at speeds so high that Grodd's fists seemed to go right through him.

After Gorilla Grodd threw at least three punches, Wally then ducked, letting Superboy jump into the air and punch Grodd in the face. Gorilla Grodd was then sent tumbling backwards as Superboy then approached him, cracking his knuckles. "You know, I say this before, and I'll say it again." Connor mused with tension in his voice. "I… hate… monkeys."

Gorilla Grodd angrily sent a punch towards Superboy, but the Boy of Steel just sent back his own punch towards Gorilla Grodd, knocking him back. Superboy then charged towards Grodd, who raised up a large piece of metal to slam the Boy of Steel on the head, but Connor blocked the attack before he then swung it aside to then make a swing at Gorilla Grodd. Grodd was knocked off balance, and Connor started to perform an upper swing towards the large Gorilla before he then kneed him in the chest. With Gorilla Grodd off balance, Connor performed a right roundhouse kick, followed soon afterwards by a series of right jabs towards Gorilla Grodd's chest. He then leaned back and, with one mighty pound, Connor head-butted Gorilla Grodd in the chest, sending him into a power supply. Grodd yelled upon electrocution and was sent to the ground, now in pain.

Connor then picked up Gorilla Grodd by the collar. "Gorilla Grodd, you chose the wrong planet!" he exclaimed. With that, he threw Gorilla Grodd to the ground before leaping into the air. Gorilla Grodd growled and then grabbed a fallen blaster, shooting at Superboy, but the Boy of Steel dodged the blast before he countered back with heat vision from his eyes, rendering Gorilla Grodd unconscious.

Meanwhile, outside of the base, Artemis shot three arrows alongside Saw, using his rifle, and shot at more of the ORDER Troopers. Serra slid on the ground to counter some ORDER Swordsmen and then slashed at them all while she slid, causing all of them to die. Robin tossed twelve birdarangs at some ORDER Snipers while Aqualad used the water from the nearby ocean to flood some more of the ORDER and the Trandoshan Hunters. Jaybo looked around and then threw some grenades that he made, causing all of the ORDER Soldiers advancing on him to explode before his very eyes while Zatanna and Rocket both sent twin blasts towards some more ORDER Soldiers.

Finally, Gorilla Grodd regained consciousness. However, the sight he saw when he opened his eyes wasn't a pretty one to behold. In front of him were Superboy, Kid Flash and Miss Martian, all either aiming their weapons towards him or glaring him straight in the eye.

Soon, more ORDER Troops and the rest of the Trandoshan Hunters appeared, backing up Gorilla Grodd. Grodd looked behind him before he looked back to the Young Justice and smirked. "Do you _really_ think you have what it takes to stand up to the size of my _army?_" he asked tauntingly, feeling confident that he would be able to still win this fight.

Ahsoka then stepped up behind Grodd's army, smirking and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You _might_ want to count again." The Togrutan quipped. Grodd and his army all then turned around and their eyes immediately widened with shock and awe. Behind Ahsoka was Chewbacca, leading his brethren of Wookies.

The Trandoshan Hunters all stammered with surprise as they saw the large amount of Wookies standing before them. "No!" a Trandoshan exclaimed. "This _can't_ be happening!" he exclaimed. "No! I refuse to believe it!"

Ahsoka chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh-ho, you'd _better_ believe it!" she remarked.

Chewbacca then raised his bowcaster into the air, growling proudly, with the rest of the Wookies all growling as well. The Young Justice then entered the base to see Chewbacca lead all of the Wookies to victory as they started to trample and ravage all of their captors.

Gorilla Grodd looked in surprise as he clenched his chest. He soon started to make his way towards an escape shuttle as he looked towards the Young Justice, all sending vicious looks towards him. "This… this isn't over!" he exclaimed, getting into the shuttle. The ship then flew off and out of Kashyyyk, where Gorilla Grodd would then rendezvous with the rest of the ORDER and their fleet with the _Marauder_.

Back in Chewbacca's tree house, the Young Justice, recovering from the battle, suddenly noticed that the Communications Device was starting to work again. "_Hello? This is Anakin Skywalker of the Republic. Is anyone there?_" Anakin's voice came out.

Ahsoka chuckled as she walked up to the device. "Skyguy, it's me!" she called out. "We're on Kashyyyk, finishing up with taking down some ORDER Forces here."

Anakin chuckled. "_Good. We're on Bespin. We'll transmit out coordinates to you_." Anakin replied back. A paper full of coordinates came through the machine as Ahsoka then read them.

"We'll be there, Anakin." Ahsoka replied back. "We just have to take care of one more thing." She added on with a smirk on her face.

"_What would that be?_" Anakin asked.

"Let's just say that the Wookies here are thankful for liberating them from the ORDER and the Trandoshans that were here." Ahsoka explained, getting a pat on the back from Tarfful while Chewbacca and Superboy hugged each other with much passion. The Young Justice all watched happily before night came.

At night, a feast was thrown for the victory against the ORDER and the oppressing Trandoshan Hunters. The Young Justice were the guests of honor, as celebrations went on for hours. Everyone all enjoyed the parties as Connor was drinking some beverages quietly next to Chewbacca and Tarfful. Ahsoka walked up to him and smiled. "You know, if it weren't for you and that will to face fear head-on like that, we never would have won." Ahsoka told the Boy of Steel as she patted him on the shoulder.

Connor chuckled and then looked into the sky. "I think that I understand this Universe now." He replied, walking up to a balcony.

The rest of the Young Justice, all still partying, stopped and walked up to Connor Kent as he looked to the full moon. "Everywhere is different, but in every place we go, there is always a room for freedom." Superboy finished up.

Ahsoka smiled as she and Lux then held hands together, followed by Robin calmly placing his arm around Zatanna. Artemis then rested her head onto Wally's shoulder while Aqualad and Rocket both placed their arms around each others' necks. Serra and Saw both hugged each other warmly while M'gann kissed Connor on the lips, everyone now seeing what the Expanded Universe, the very place that had been giving them so much trouble before now was giving them, had to offer. The Expanded Universe was not just a place for the Clone Wars to take place, it was also a World of Freedom for everyone.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my two new chapters? I hope that I did a good job on the start of these three chapters for **Journey of the Knight**. I promise you all, that this will be one exciting story to read. Please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out with this chapter. We work on a lot of chapter ideas together, and I feel that without him, I would be nobody on this site. Still. I hope that you all enjoyed this new chapter. I will try my best to get a new chapter out sometime later this month or earlier, but I will need some luck for my ACT Tests to do so. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you are able to do so, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone, and be sure to count down for summer!


	4. Witch's Brew

Hello again, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**! That's right, I am here, and I am back with another new chapter for my spin-off story to **Path of the Padawan**, **Journey of the Knight**! Thank you all for supporting me so much! That goes for **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf** and of course, all the **Guest** reviewers. I cannot thank you enough for all the support you have given me through these hard times. For **JapanRules555**, I can assure you that there will be some villain-centric chapters coming up, just not yet. With all the questions being answered, I'll move onto my next chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Witch's Brew

_Never choose your desires over your friends_.

_**Victory on Kashyyyk! Finding out that the ORDER has been operating on the home world of the Wookies from a tip by Crime Lord JABBA THE HUTT, the Young Justice makes their way to stop the ORDER Operations, being led by none other than GORILLA GRODD! After freeing the Wookies, GRODD escapes, and the Young Justice now makes their way towards the Could City of Bespin, where the Republic is waiting for them. On the way there, the Young Justice find themselves lost, and ZATANNA ZATARA is in a mood of much unease as a familiar yet faint voice calls out to her.**_

_Zatanna Zatara walked around in an unknown land, continuously hearing voices all around her. "Zatanna, you must join me." The voice said. Zatanna nervously looked all around, the voice she was hearing seeming to sound corporeal and faint._

_"Who's there?!" She yelled out, beginning to see many reflections of herself across the area. All of the reflections were of her, yet each one had a different appearance. Zatanna shivered with nervousness as she continued to walk around._

_All of a sudden, she saw the Bioship, which was now left in ruins as if it had been gored. "No!" She exclaimed, running over towards the Bioship and thinking of the safety of her friends inside._

_Upon reaching the Bioship, she saw a sight that blew her mind. On the ground was the bodies of her friends, now either dead or near death._

_Zatanna ran all around the Bioship as she picked up Ahsoka's fallen lightsabers. "Who did this?!" She yelled out. There was a faint laughter as Zatanna let out a vicious growl. "Answer me!" She demanded loudly._

_At that moment, a girl in red robes and black wrappings around her legs appeared behind her. Zatanna continued to look around, not noticing the girl. "You did this, Zatanna." The girl then said. With a deep, echoing voice._

_Zatanna gasped and then turned around, now clearly seeing the girl. She started to reach for her hood and unveil it. Zatanna watched closely as the girl began to reveal herself. Once the girl's hood fell down, Zatanna gasped with horror. The face of the figure was none other than Zatanna's own face! "All for your father." Zatanna's twin then said, an evil and devilish smirk appearing on her face._

_Zatanna panted as she shook her head, looking all around to see her dead friends rising up and advancing towards her. All of a sudden, Zatara appeared behind the evil Zatanna as the twin let out one evil laugh after another. Zatanna clutched her head and closed her eyes, wishing for it to all end soon._

All of a sudden, Zatanna opened her eyes and let out a gasp. She was now back on the Bioship with her friends, still alive. Zatanna placed her hand to her chest and panted, feeling very much in relief that all she saw was nothing more than a dream. "Just a dream, Zatanna," the young Mage told herself reassuringly. "Just a dream."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and then walked up to Zatanna with worriment and concern. "What's wrong, Z?" Ahsoka asked as she placed her hand on Zatanna's shoulder comfortingly. "It almost looks as if you saw a ghost."

Zatanna sighed and placed a hand to her head. "I just had… a nightmare." Zatanna explained in anxiousness, but still feeling very disconcerted about what she saw in her dream. _But what all that about Zatara?_ She asked herself.

Zatanna's train of thought was then cut off by the sound of Miss Martian's voice. "Ahsoka, there's a close Planet nearby." M'gann reported, feeling exhausted as she spoke. "Can we land there? My back is killing me, and due to the fact that we never got directions to Bespin, we've been traveling for three straight days." M'gann also complained.

Ahsoka sighed and then nodded. "Okay, head count. Listen up, everyone!" She announced, but everyone was either asleep or trying to get some rest. Ahsoka then rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a bit awkward. "O-Kay, never mind." She said. The Togrutan then looked back to M'gann and nodded. "We can land on the Planet to rest, but remember, we need to find a way to Bespin while we're down there." Ahsoka added on.

M'gann smiled and nodded, preparing to land the Bioship down onto the planet. She then closed her eyes and began to concentrate. "_Guys, wake up._" She said telepathically.

At that moment, the Young Justice all gasped and woke up, looking around and starting to stutter.

"What?!"

"Whoa!"

"What happened?!"

"Are we at Bespin yet?"

Ahsoka looked around before looking back towards M'gann. "M'gann, you're one rocking Martian, you know that?" Ahsoka stated.

M'gann chuckled and saluted. She then started to activate the speakers. "Everyone, we're about to land." She announced.

All the members of the Young Justice all sighed with relief as Wally then ate some fruits given to them by the Wookies during their mission back on Kashyyyk. "Are we close to Bespin?" Serra then asked.

M'gann shook her head as they started to land on the mysterious, misty planet. "No, but it's a Planet that we can at least rest at until we can find our way to Bespin, so there's an upside to this." Miss Martian reassured them.

The Young Justice all then got out of the Bioship after landing, all beginning to stretch from their long trip. "I have a feeling we're lost," Robin stated, looking around at the area, all red and covered in fog. "And lost as in a 'Stepney Gets Lost' sort of way." The Boy Wonder added on.

Rocket looked around nervously, not feeling too sure about the Planet they decided to land on. All of a sudden, she heard some creaking. The very sound caused Raquel to cringe in fear. "What was that?!" She yelled, feeling very scared.

Everyone also gasped as they started to hear eerie groans and metallic creaking. "What's that sound?" Aqualad then asked.

All of a sudden, the fog lifted, and the eyes of the Young Justice all widened. In the land, they could see dead female bodies, as well as rusted, destroyed Battle Droids laying all over the area. Battle Droids also hung from Separatist Tanks, all deactivated.

"Oh, Wynock Spit!" Ahsoka cursed to herself as she backed up to the Young Justice. They all stood ready, knowing that whenever Ahsoka cursed like that, nothing good ever came out.

"Ahsoka, do you know where we are?!" Serra asked nervously.

"Home of the Witches of the Mist, the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers," Ahsoka started out, beginning to feel on edge. "Dathomir!"

"A G-G-G-_Graveyard Planet?!_" Artemis stuttered as she clung tightly onto Ahsoka. "Did I ever mention how much I _hate_ graveyards?!" She exclaimed.

Ahsoka threw Artemis off of her body and shook her head. "Dathomir is the Planet of the Nightsisters, a clan of Witches of Black Magic, and the Nightbrothers, a clan in an endless game of 'Survival of the Fittest'." Ahsoka started to explain. "The _Witches_ are _always_ the ones to fear." Ahsoka added on.

M'gann's teeth chattered as she then clung onto Ahsoka next. "Should we be scared?" She asked. "Because right now, **I'M OFFICIALLY FREAKED OUT!**" The young Martian exclaimed.

Ahsoka looked around nervously before looking back to Miss Martian and nodding. "Yeah, now's the time to be scared." She replied.

Before anyone could panic, Aqualad suddenly noticed something by one of the Separatist Tanks. "Look!" He yelled out, getting the rest of the Young Justice back to their senses as they looked to another ship next to the Separatist Ships holding the Battle Droids.

The Young Justice then walked over towards the other ship, which clearly was embedded with the symbol of a Black Phoenix. "The ORDER's here." Lux deducted.

Ahsoka nodded at this while Zatanna started to feel a bit of unease. She gripped her head in pain and groaned, much to everyone else's surprise. "Something… doesn't feel right." Zatanna stated as she got onto her knees, now facing a giant cave entrance surrounded by green mist. Zatanna then looked up and even though in pain, she was able to point a finger towards the sacred area. "Something… Some_one_, is calling me from _that_ cavern." She told her friends.

Ahsoka nodded at this before she then looked to a village further away from their location. "There are some more ORDER crafts hovering over the village of the Nightbrothers." Ahsoka reported.

Aqualad nodded and looked from the village to the shrine to Ahsoka. "So, what's the plan here?" The Atlantean asked.

"We'll split into groups." Ahsoka said as she pointed a finger to Robin, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Artemis and Rebel. "Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna and Rebel will come with me to check out what's going on at that shrine over there." She started out, gaining nods from her squad.

Kaldur nodded and then looked to the rest of the Young Justice remaining. "Alright." Aqualad said as he looked to Rocket. "Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, Serra, Gerrera and Drol will come with me to check out the village." Aqualad reasoned as his six members nodded in agreement.

Ahsoka then readied her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets and craned her neck at the squad coming with her. "Let's move it." She ordered. The Young Justice Members with Ahsoka all nodded as they walked off towards the shrine.

As they were walking, Zatanna started to hear the voices calling out to her call out again. She looked all around, hearing the whispers coming from the area, starting to become scared. "Let's just hope that my dream had nothing to do with this Planet." Zatanna hoped to herself before she then walked off with the rest of the Young Justice.

Unbeknownst to them, from two different locations, some people were watching them. "Move in and intercept." A voice similar to Zatanna's ordered the other figures in the shadows. They all nodded, walking off towards the shrine.

As the figures left, a woman in long robes colored red appeared out of green mist, looking down to Zatanna as she regrouped with her Young Justice friends. The woman let out a soft chuckle before walking away and disappearing into the green mist again.

At the Nightbrother village not too far away, Aqualad led his faction of the Young Justice. "Miss Martian, link us up." Kaldur ordered the young Martian.

Miss Martian nodded and placed a hand to her head. "_Are we all set?_" She asked everyone.

"_I'm good._" Superboy replied mentally.

"_All fine here._" Rocket then said.

"_Everything's good on this end._" Serra replied.

"_Feeling fine._" Saw Gerrera stated as he readied his rifle.

"_I'm alright._" Jaybo then said.

Aqualad just looked over to Miss Martian and nodded. "_Let's go._" He said through the Psychic Link.

Everyone soon took off into the Nightbrother Village as they started hearing battle cries and gunfire from the distance.

When they arrived, the Young Justice faction all his behind some rocks. "_Gerrera, scan the area._" Aqualad ordered to Saw.

Saw nodded and then cocked his rifle before slowly rising above the stone and scanning the area for the ORDER or any potential enemies. However, as he was scanning, a small dagger was thrown his way, getting the Onderonian Soldier to duck immediately.

Saw hid back behind the stones and then turned to Aqualad. "_The good news is that the Nightbrothers are currently fighting off against the ORDER._" Saw reported. Kaldur nodded in understanding when he heard this before Gerrera went on. "_The bad news is, they're losing._" Saw added on.

Aqualad's eyes widened after hearing this. He took a quick peak over the stone before a blaster bolt was sent his way, causing Aqualad to duck just in time before nearly getting killed. "_So I see._" Kaldur replied stoically.

Aqualad then looked to Serra with an unsure look on his face. "_Any ideas for working with the Nightbrothers against the ORDER?_" He asked.

Serra then smirked, immediately knowing what to do in this situation. "_Yeah,_" Serra replied back with a smug look on her face. "_Just join in on the brawl._" She quipped. With that, she unsheathed her double-bladed lightsaber and then leapt down towards the battle in front of the Nightbrothers before activating her hilt.

Saw chuckled and then cocked his rifle again. "_This is where the fun begins._" He quipped, jumping down as well. The rest of the Young Justice all jumped down soon afterwards and stood with the Nightbrothers, the Zabrak warriors all smirking once their numbers had increased.

Meanwhile, at the shrine, Ahsoka and her squad entered, looking all around them. Many objects lay around the room, such as red or black robes and leg wrappings, a séance circle, destroyed Battle Droids, weapons, and even skeletons of who seemed to be females.

"I feel like we just took a trip to the Castle of the Wicked Witch of the West and were suddenly beheaded by the Queen of Hearts." Artemis stated nervously as she started to shiver.

Ahsoka patted the archer on the shoulder before unsheathing a lightsaber hilt. "Don't worry, just stay sharp," Ahsoka reassured her friends. "And everything will be alright." She added on.

Kid Flash then placed his goggles on, scanning the area for any signs of heat signatures. "So far, there's nothing on the east post." He reported.

Lux then looked through his binoculars to search for heat signatures as well. After a while, he turned back to his girlfriend. "Nothing on the south either." The Senator of Onderon said as he removed his goggles.

Ahsoka nodded and then looked over towards Robin. "Anything at the north posts there, Dick?" She called out.

Robin then looked back to Ahsoka while placing down his hologlove from the area he was scanning. "All clear." He yelled back.

Just then, the sound of clapping and slow footsteps filled the room. "_You forgot to check the West for Witches._" A voice sadistically remarked. The sound of some metal scratching against each other then followed afterwards.

Zatanna gasped as soon as she heard the voice. "Crap!" She cursed. Everyone then turned around to see none other than the evil twin of Zatanna, Xanadu stand in the doorway.

Xanadu then chuckled very sinisterly as she led the Terror Titans behind her. "I was starting to wonder when the infamous Young Justice would arrive and ruin the ORDER's plans." Xanadu spat, her mechanical hand tinkering as her wand then appeared in the air in front of her.

"You may have been able to defeat us when you were in greater numbers," Prowler spat as she readied her bow and arrow.

"But now that you came here alone," Inertia continued.

"We can kill you _easily._" Falcon finished up, readying some falcorangs to throw at the Young Justice.

An army of ORDER Troopers then entered the shrine, aiming their blasters towards the heroes.

Ahsoka scoffed as she twirled around her double-bladed lightsaber hilt. "After that war, I would have at least _thought_ that you'd have already learned your lesson about the bad guys always losing." She quipped. Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna and finally Rebel all ran up alongside Ahsoka soon afterwards as she activated her double-bladed lightsaber, the blue blade and the green blade igniting at both ends. "Ready?! Go!" Ahsoka then yelled, getting the rest of the Young Justice to charge towards their enemies.

At the Nightbrother Village nearby, Aqualad joined one of the Nightbrothers in taking down some ORDER Troopers. After cutting some of them down, the Dathomir Nightbrother then looked over to Kaldur and saluted. "Thank you for your assistance." The Nightbrother said humbly.

"Any time." Aqualad replied back. "We must keep in mind that there are always others out there willing to fight against these kinds of threats."

"Wise words for someone so young." The Nightbrother said with honor.

Back at the battle, Saw took on several ORDER Troopers with a vibroblade in one hand and his rifle in the other. Saw kicked himself off of a wall and then blasted down onto the ORDER Troopers before he landed some slashes at two more on the platform he was on. He sent more blasts towards the ORDER Troopers before he then turned around and slashed at an incoming ORDER Swordsman before stabbing another. He flipped off of the platform and then held his blade up high to avoid two blades. While the ORDER Swordsmen were occupied in trying to bring their blades down onto Saw, he took out his rifle and then shot at them in the chests.

Saw then lifted his vibroblade into the air and then threw it towards Jaybo, fighting with a vibroblade and a blaster as well. The sword landed into Jaybo's opposing ORDER Swordsman's chest, causing the Trooper to yell in pain. Saw then looked to the side as Serra ran over, slashing down more ORDER Swordsmen. "Serra, now!" he yelled out.

"Right!" Serra yelled back, dismantling her double-bladed lightsaber and then tossing one of her hilts towards Saw. Jaybo just chuckled as he then tossed his blaster towards Saw as well.

Saw kicked aside the blaster that was sent towards him over to Serra as he grabbed the lightsaber hilt that was thrown to him. He was now better-armed as Serra Keto could now use gunfire and her swordsmanship at the same time. Jaybo grabbed the blade thrown to him and then started using both of the blades he was given to cut down more of the ORDER Swordsmen. Three ORDER Snipers then took out missile-launchers and shot at Jaybo, but he slashed aside two rockets before cutting the last one in half.

Meanwhile, M'gann slashed at some ORDER Swordsmen with her lightsaber. One of them clashed with her before she sliced the Swordsman's blade in half, as well as the very Swordsman himself. Another Swordsman then ran in with a jab, but M'gann just grabbed his blade. "I'll take that!" She quipped, grabbing the blade and then using both of her swords to slash at more of the Troopers.

At the shrine, Rebel fought off against a horde of ORDER Troopers. He used his Darksaber and his blaster to slash and blast at many of the Troopers heading his way while Artemis fought off against Prowler.

Artemis clashed her bow against Prowler's, who growled in anger before pushing her off again.

Artemis but her tongue as she was pushed back. Prowler then slashed at her bow, cutting bit in half, but Artemis then used the two ends of her bow and her bowstring as a nunchaku, now being able to make more wild but precise strikes at her evil twin.

Prowler gasped at the new advantage and was pushed back. She then took out a dagger and attempted to stab Artemis in the chest, but Artemis used her nunchaku to grab the dagger out of Prowler's hands and to the ground. Artemis then placed her two bow ends back together before taking out an arrow and then shooting it towards Prowler.

Robin threw a birdarang towards his evil twin, Falcon. The Gore Wonder just rolled off to the side before countering back with falcorangs towards the Boy Wonder. However, instead of dodging the attack, Robin just smirked and stood where he was, causing Falcon to raise an eyebrow in confusion. The falcorangs soon made contact with Robin, but instead of hitting and killing Dick, they passed right through him.

"What the-?!" Falcon exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the real Robin jumped down from the air and tackled Falcon from the back. "Got you, punk!" Robin remarked, causing Falcon to fall to the ground.

Ahsoka backflipped from the blasts from multiple ORDER Snipers as Kid Flash dashed by. "Need a lift?" Wally asked.

Ahsoka smirked as she then twirled in the air towards Kid Flash, who then cupped his hands together to lift Ahsoka into the air and then give him an extra boost to dash off towards Inertia.

The ORDER Troopers all looked up into the air as Ahsoka then unsheathed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets and began pouring down blasts towards the Troops, killing them all on sight. She then activated both her double-bladed lightsaber and her shoto as she then directly stabbed at the ground, causing a large impact that sent all of her ORDER enemies flying.

Zatanna then sent a spell towards Xanadu, who twirled around her staff, creating a shield before she countered back with a fire spell. Zatanna gasped and lunged her wand forwards, creating a wind spell to counteract the attack.

"Incendio!" Zatanna yelled out as she shot another spell from her wand, the spell in a bright red blast.

"Kedavra!" Xanadu yelled back as she blasted a green curse from her wand.

Both spells collided with each other, the ground starting to rumble from the impact. Nonetheless, Zatanna and Xanadu continued to fight on. "This time, you won't get away!" Zatanna yelled at Xanadu.

Xanadu shrieked as she continued to push on with her attack, adjusting her witch hat as she pushed on.

Zatanna also started to push on, the two beginning to get closer to each other and the powers of the colliding spells becoming dangerously extreme.

All of a sudden, green mist entered the room. Everyone stopped fighting as they looked up to the green mist in confusion and nervousness. "What's going on?!" Artemis yelled out.

"Who's there?!" Ahsoka then called out as she disengaged from a blade lock with one of the ORDER Swordsmen.

There was no response to either of the demands. Instead, the green mist started to encircle itself around a single area, forming into a figure. Everyone continued to watch as the figure then started to extend its arms back. Suddenly, the mysterious figure then lunged its hands forwards, blasting green lightning towards everyone.

Zatanna and Xanadu gasped at the sight of this, both extending their wands forwards. "Etaerc a dleihs ot dnefed sevlesruo!" They both incanted at the same time, creating barriers around themselves. However, the lightning flew right towards them.

Zatanna prepared for impact, but for some reason, her shield was the only one to stay intact and withstand the blast of lightning, as Xanadu's shield broke from the blast of lightning. She yelled in pain as she was then sent to the ground, limp, weak and unconscious, while the lightning killed the rest of the ORDER Troops. The Young Justice all yelled as they were hit by the lightning as well, even with Ahsoka's use of her light powers. The Terror Titans were blasted as well, being sent into unconsciousness. The Young Justice also fell into a slumber, with Zatanna being the only one remaining and spared from the mysterious onslaught.

Zatanna gasped at what had happened and looked around. "I'm not afraid of you, wherever you are!" She exclaimed. Zatanna then looked over to Xanadu's unconscious body and picked up her wand scepter, aiming it around as she looked for the mysterious attacker. "Come out and fight!" Zatanna yelled out.

All of a sudden, the figure within the emerald mist started to emerge. Zatanna looked to the figure, who was an older female. She donned red robes, had pure white skin, and wore a crimson, pointed hood on her head. "Zatanna Zatara, I can assure you, I mean no harm to you." The woman stated with an echoing voice.

Zatanna gasped upon the woman knowing her name, but still kept the wand aimed at her. "Well then, why the hell did you harm my friends?" She questioned.

The woman looked down to the unconscious bodies of the Young Justice and the Terror Titans before looking back to Zatanna. "They were in the way of your fate." She replied back with the same ominous and echoing voice.

Zatanna's eyes widened when she heard the woman tell her of a certain fate. Not even Zatanna knew what this fate was. She then narrowed her eyes towards the red-robed woman and craned her neck. "Who _are_ you?" She asked with suspicion.

The woman stepped up right in front of Zatanna and then clenched her right hand out in front if her into a fist. "I am the leader of the Nightsisters, Mother Talzin." Mother Talzin introduce herself to Zatanna.

Zatanna still remained skeptical and suspicious of Mother Talzin. She could see in her eyes that she was pure evil, yet pure good at the same time, as well as possessing an aura of magic that seemed to be very familiar to her. Zatanna's eyes then widened as she finally reached realization. "Wait a minute." Zatanna started out, thinking back to her time on Kashyyyk and the dream she had before the Young Justice arrived on Dathomir earlier before. "It was _you!_" She exclaimed, gaining a nod and a smile from Mother Talzin before the magician went on. "_You_ were the one calling out to me! _You_ were the voice I was hearing!"

"Correct." Mother Talzin then said, resting her hand back down to her side.

"Why have you brought me here?" Zatanna asked suspiciously.

Mother Talzin smiled and extended her hand towards Zatanna. "I only want to help you, dear." She replied.

Zatanna scoffed and craned her neck. "How can _you_ help _me?_" Zatanna then questioned, still feeling unsure of this woman.

"You want somebody, and you wish he were back with you." Mother Talzin replied back.

Zatanna's eyes suddenly widened, the thought of a man entering her head, a man she had not seen for years since she had joined the Young Justice in 2010. "Dad." Zatanna said with shock in her voice. "You know something about Zatara?" She asked.

Mother Talzin then reached her hand out to Zatanna with passion. "I can help you to bring back Zatara from the dead, and you can be a family again." Mother Talzin offered with a deep voice. To prove her point to the young mage, Mother Talzin used her magic to view Doctor Fate. Mother Talzin then blasted the image to show the soul of Nabu arise from his host's body and form into its own, then showing Zatara on the magical orb, now free from the Helmet of Fate.

Zatanna gasped and attempted to reach out to her father, but the illusion dissipated. Zatanna felt like her heart sank before she swung Xanadu's wand at Mother Talzin's head, causing the Mother of the Nightsisters to fall to the ground. "Bring him back." Zatanna demanded in anger. "I want my father back!"

Mother Talzin slowly lifted herself up and then placed her hand on Zatanna's shoulder. "I will give you the power you require to bring back Zatara from the dead, but you must do something for me in return." Mother Talzin stated as she lifted her hand off of Zatanna's shoulder, causing her to scowl at Talzin with anger.

"Name your price, witch." Zatanna spat, not in the mood for games and deals with devils.

Mother Talzin smiled and slowly turned back to Zatanna. "You see, the Nightsisters have all but been wiped out, and only I and one other remain as survivors." Mother Talzin explained. "Our era of magic in the Expanded Universe will threaten to come to an end if we do not restart the Nightsisters legacy soon." Talzin went on.

Zatanna then entered a phase of shock, now realizing what the goal of Mother Talzin's ultimatum was. "You want to create a new Nightsister." She deducted.

Mother Talzin then shook her head. "No, I want _you_ to become a new Nightsister." She corrected. Zatanna's eyes widened with surprise before she extended a hand towards the mage. "You have the potential, you have the motivation." Mother Talzin explained. "Will you do what must be done to save your father?" She then asked.

Zatanna gasped and bit her tongue, looking off to the side as she thought about what to do. _Dad, soon, if I do this, you can be free from Nabu's hold on you_. Zatanna thought to herself. All Zatanna wanted was to be able to bring her father back, it was the only thought running through her mind.

Finally, Zatanna looked up to Mother Talzin and nodded. "I'll do it." She finally said. "I'll do what you say, and become a Nightsister."

Mother Talzin smiled and then extended her hand, the two now in agreement as they shook hands with each other.

Back at the village, Miss Martian started to grab a fallen ORDER Sniper blaster and shoot around at all of the Troopers coming her way. She spun around and shot at every Trooper before then spinning on top of a rock and shooting at more of the ORDER enemies. She then flipped over another rock and shot more before noticing some ORDER Swordsmen advancing towards her. The young Martian unsheathed her personal lightsaber and flew under the ORDER Sniper, slashing him in half before then slashing at the rest of the incoming ORDER Swordsmen.

Raquel flew over all of the ORDER Troops, her hands lighting up blue as she then shot down spheres towards many of the soldiers. The Nightbrothers got out of her way as she then landed on the ground, pressing a button on her Energy Belt, which caused all of the spheres to explode with the ORDER Troops in them. The Zabraks of Dathomir all cheered as Rocket then got up back on her feet, smirking at the victory she made. Another ORDER Trooper then ran up behind her, but she could hear him coming, and easily knocked him out unconscious with an offhand backhand punch, sending the ORDER Trooper to the ground.

Superboy looked to the enemies he was facing and easily punched two of them away into some of the Nightbrothers, who slashed the Trooper apart. Connor then looked to another Trooper and performed a lariat at him before doing the same with another one of the ORDER Troopers. One of the Dathomir Nightbrothers then threw him an ORDER Trooper, whose back the Boy of Steel then broke with one knee. More ORDER Troopers ran up to Connor as he smirked, twirling into the air and then pounding his fists onto the ground, causing a large impact that killed all of the Troopers on sight immediately.

Aqualad's squad then regrouped with one another. All the Nightbrothers cheered for them as they all saluted or smiled back to them. "Let's check in with the others and see how things are going on their end." Aqualad said.

M'gann nodded and then placed her hand to her head. "_This is Beta Squadron reporting in._" The Martian started to say through the Psychic Link. "_Ahsoka, how are you doing there?_" she asked.

There was no response, causing M'gann to get worried. "_Ahsoka Tano, how are you at the Shrine?_" Aqualad then asked.

Back at the Nightsister Shrine, everyone was still unconscious. Zatanna, however, deciding to become a Nightsister so that her father would come back, was in her separate room, and looked to herself in the mirror. She could indeed hear M'gann and the rest of the Young Justice from the Village speak through the Psychic Link, but she had drowned out all the noise so that she could concentrate on the decision she was making.

Finally, Zatanna removed her blazer and looked to her new crimson Nightsister robe. After removing her black blazer, Zatanna took out a small dagger and cut off part of her hair before grabbing the robe, undoing the rest of her clothing and letting them all fall to the ground while she donned her new uniform. She placed the wrappings all around each of her legs, followed by her slipping her arms into the sleeves of her new robe. She fastened up her collar and then placed on a sash around her waist, fastening it tight before she then reached for her hood. Zatanna then felt a tear roll down the side of her face before she stoically wiped it off and pulled the hood over her head. She then looked back into the mirror, now looking like a pure-born Nightsister in her reflection.

Zatanna sighed at her reflection before she then walked towards the door. Taking a deep breath, Zatanna opened the door and started to make her way towards Mother Talzin in the Shrine.

In the main room of the Shrine, Ahsoka was starting to grip her head in pain as she started to come to. "Ow, my head!" She complained, still feeling pain from what she has endured. "What hit me?!" Ahsoka asked as she started to get back onto her feet.

Xanadu also held her head in pain as she awoke. "What happened?" She asked. She was about to reach for her wand until she noticed something was off. "My wand!" The Terror Titan exclaimed, only seeing Zatanna's wand lying on the ground and not her own. "Where is it?!" She demanded.

Robin then started to get up as well, also holding a hand to his head in pain. "A sudden surge of green lightning." The Boy Wonder stated. "Who _did_ that?!" He asked.

All of a sudden, the two heard some footsteps approaching. Ahsoka, Robin and Xanadu all looked to each other nervously before getting back onto the ground and closing their eyes so that they wouldn't be suspected.

Mother Talzin looked over the bodies of the Young Justice and the Terror Titans with much disgust. "Soon, the era of the Nightsisters will be resurrected, and not even the _combined_ might of all of _you_ shall be able to stop me!" She exclaimed.

Ahsoka gasped when she heard this voice, opening her eyes while her head was face-down to the ground. _Talzin!_ Ahsoka exclaimed, much horror running through her mind.

Before Ahsoka could reveal her faux pa to Mother Talzin and then attack her, some more footsteps filled the room. With no choice, Ahsoka placed her head back to the ground and looked over to the side.

There was Zatanna at the doorway, donned in her new Dathomir Nightsister robes from top to bottom, a stern look on her face before walking into the room. Ahsoka could only gasp upon seeing Zatanna now like this. "No!" She exclaimed softly enough for no one else to hear.

Zatanna slowly walked into the room, her robes flying through the wind and a sword with a golden X-shaped cross guard, pommel and hilt placed on her back as she held Xanadu's wand in her left hand. It was then that everyone looked up and watched in awe as Zatanna entered the séance circle with Mother Talzin and stabbed her sword into the ground. Zatanna then looked up to Mother Talzin and removed her hood, revealing her cut hair with a red streak going down the left side.

Mother Talzin smiled to Zatanna as she saw this. "Are you now ready to perform the ritual? The sacred way of baptism to becoming an official Nightsister?" Mother Talzin asked with her accented tone and echoing voice.

Zatanna looked up and nodded. "Yes." She replied darkly. "I'm now ready to do what it takes to bring back my father." The new mage added on.

"_Good._" Mother Talzin echoed deeply. "Now, step through the mist, and you shall become a true, official Nightsister." She said. Green mist then appeared in front of Zatanna, which seemed to have the sound of a thousand screams.

Zatanna looked to the Mist of Life and then took a deep breath. She started to step towards the enigmatic mist until she stopped. Mother Talzin looked to Zatanna as she then turned around to Mother Talzin, her bare foot now an inch away from getting into the Mist of Life. "I'll become a Nightsister… once I see my father again." She said, striking up an ultimatum.

Mother Talzin looked to Zatanna with surprise. She didn't expect such an ultimatum from the young mage. Talzin then narrowed her eyes at Zatanna. "If we perform the ritual, then you _must_ do as promised and become a Nightsister." Mother Talzin struck back.

Zatanna looked to Mother Talzin and nodded. "Show me the spell." Zatanna said sternly.

Mother Talzin then grabbed Zatanna's hand and started to close her eyes at the séance circle. "This spell is unlike your usual spells." Mother Talzin started to explain. "You must repeat after me to perfect the Resurrection Spell." Mother Talzin added on.

Zatanna nodded as she then closed her eyes.

Mother Talzin took one deep breath before incanting the spell. "_**Maes beldecieris bruja de la Luna.**_" Mother Talzin started out, her voice starting to echo.

"_**Maes beldecieris bruja de la Luna.**_" Zatanna repeated after the Mother of the Nightsisters, her voice starting to disorient deeper and echo like Mother Talzin's.

Ahsoka then got up, groaning from the attack she was hit with before slowly walking towards Mother Talzin and Zatanna. "Zatanna, you have to stop this!" Ahsoka called out.

Zatanna gasped when she heard Ahsoka's voice, but still continued to focus on the spell with her back turned to her Jedi friend. "I must bring back my father." Zatanna said with sorrow in her voice. "I have no choice."

Robin then got up and ran towards Zatanna, placing his hand on top of her shoulder and panting. "Zatanna, think about what Zatara did to save you from Fate before!" The Boy Wonder exclaimed. "You take that all back, and it will all be for nothing!"

Zatanna growled deeply and twirled around, smacking Robin away from her. "_**It was because of Fate that my father is now his slave!**_" Zatanna yelled out, her voice now disoriented and echoing throughout the room. Right now, it was almost sounding as if she were becoming desperate to find a way to bring her father back, and this seemed to be the only way for her to do so. "_**This is the only way for me to save my father from Fate, once and for all!**_"

"Then where will that leave us?!" Ahsoka exclaimed, helping Robin back up onto his feet and looking to Zatanna sternly. "All the bonds you formed with your friends, the good times you've had, what about all of those?!"

Mother Talzin started to growl as she then turned around, her hands glowing with her spirit ichor. "_**Enough interference!**_" She yelled out.

Everyone soon got back up onto their feet, all looking to Mother Talzin and prepared to take her on. Mother Talzin's hands glowed green as she started to incant a curse towards all of the cadaverous bodies of the Nightsisters. "_**Oothra Noquah Ozarro!**_" She yelled out in anger.

At that moment, all of the skeletons and flesh-full bodies of the Nightsisters started to rise from the ashes, all armed with bladed or magic-infused weapons. "_**Attack, my children!**_" Mother Talzin called out to all of the Nightsisters risen from the dead. "_**Go forth and feed upon the living! Feast yourselves to the interlopers who dare to desecrate the name and legacy of the Nightsisters!**_" She called out.

The Young Justice and the Terror Titans all gasped as they then saw all of the undead approaching them. Even the deceased ORDER Troopers, the destroyed Battle Droids, and even the Zabrak Nightbrother, Feral, all rose from the dead and started to advance towards the large group.

Ahsoka activated her lightsabers, Lux unsheathed his Darksaber and activated it, Artemis readied her bow and arrows, Wally adjusted his goggles and Robin unsheathed two bola sticks.

Xanadu picked up Zatanna's fallen wand and aimed it towards some of the resurrected Nightsisters while beside her, Falcon unsheathed a dagger, Inertia stood prepared to dash and Prowler aimed three arrows.

Everyone then ran towards the fray, slashing and blasting at any enemy that was in their sights.

Zatanna turned around and gasped at the sight of the risen Nightsisters and other deceased warriors. "What the hell are you doing, Talzin?!" Zatanna demanded angrily. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"_**Your friends were the ones who brought this upon themselves.**_" Mother Talzin replied back in a dark but calm voice. "_**You must complete the spell, or else Zatara will be lost forever!**_" Mother Talzin added on as she continued to look over the battle.

Zatanna gasped upon hearing this. She looked onto the battle, seeing her friends and enemies fighting their hardest to fend off against the resurrected Nightsisters, Battle Droids and ORDER Troopers. She sadly let out a tear before she went back to the chant.

Outside, Aqualad led his faction of the Young Justice, consisting of Miss Martian, Superboy, Rocket, Serra, Drol and Gerrera to the Shrine. M'gann panted nervously as they started to approach the entrance. "_Young Justice, do you read me?_" Miss Martian asked through the Psychic Link. "_Is anyone there? Someone, pick up!_"

"_Oh, we read you, alright._" A voice that sounded very similar to M'gann's replied back in a sadistic tone. "_Except we're not the ones you want to hear from, nor are the ones you wished never to see or hear from ever again_."

The Young Justice all stopped in their tracks, knowing the only person who possesses the same powers as M'gann. "You!" Miss Martian called out angrily.

As if on cue, Ultraboy, Silver Martian, Blood Bane and Enola all emerged from the trees, each of them with a vicious smirk on their faces. "Surprised to see us?" Enola asked as she squeezed her chest.

"I actually thought you'd already have given _up!_" Raquel remarked back, getting into a fighting stance.

Aqualad looked his evil twin down as he and Blood Bane both readied their hilts. "Time to finish what we started!" Blood Bane exclaimed. "After all, your blood will make a perfect tattoo for my skin." He added on viciously.

Aqualad growled at Blood Bane and then unsheathed his Water-Bearers while Serra activated her twin lightsabers. Before any of them could fight, several destroyed Battle Droids and deceased Nightsisters rose up from the ground. The Young Justice and the Terror Titans all looked around in horror before the Battle Droids started to open fire on them.

Rocket gasped and created a barrier to protect herself and Aqualad while at the same time, Enola did the same to protect herself and Blood Bane. Superboy tore off the blaster arm of one of the Super Battle Droids and then used it to shoot at the rest while Ultraboy used the wings of a Vulture Droid to cut apart several more Battle Droids.

Miss Martian unsheathed her lightsaber and then levitated a rock towards some of the Nightsisters advancing towards her. Another Nightsister was about to attack M'gann from behind until Silver Martian sent a telekinetic push towards the zombie, causing M'gann to gasp and look around to Silver Martian, sending the Green Martian a salute. M'gann awkwardly saluted back before Serra, Saw and Jaybo all started to take on the rest of the soldiers risen from the dead.

Zatanna was still incanting the Resurrection Spell, but the sounds of her friends fighting off against the Undead started to make her tear up. She turned around, seeing Ahsoka getting disarmed of her lightsabers and then being piled under a horde of Nightsisters. She then looked over to the side, where Artemis was now cornered against a wall while Kid Flash was being dragged by the Battle Droids. Zatanna's attention then turned to Lux as he was running from more of Mother Talzin's resurrected army while the last sight shocked her and made her spine freeze. Robin was being buried under ORDER Troopers and Nightsisters. The magician watched in horror as her boyfriend was being tackled by the Undead.

Zatanna then turned away from the séance circle and towards her friends. Mother Talzin turned around and growled. She then snapped her fingers, causing a large ring of fire to surround her. Zatanna gasped and looked around, trying to find a way to get out. Mother Talzin then entered the ring of fire, walking through it and placing her hands together. "_**You know what to do, Zatanna.**_" Mother Talzin stated. Zatanna panted and then looked around as Mother Talzin extended her hand towards her. "_**Why suffer a horrific death with your friends, when you can join me as a Nightsister… and live?**_"

Zatanna looked to her friends through the flames, still in danger, before looking back to Mother Talzin. "Never!" she exclaimed. "Not after what you've done to my friends!"

Mother Talzin looked Zatanna down and smirked. "_**Bravery,**_" she retorted, now starting not to sound so calm and tranquil than she was before. "_**Your mother and father had it too.**_" She went on, getting Zatanna tense. "_**Tell me, Zatanna, would you like to see your mother and father again?**_" Mother Talzin asked. Suddenly, apparitions of her father, Zatara, and her mother, Sindella. "_**Together, we can bring them back**_." Mother Talzin said with more temptation. "_**All I ask is for something in return**_."

Zatanna then looked to herself in the flames, seeing her true reflection. She could see that she was no longer Zatanna anymore, but a Nightsister who became too desperate for her own desires. Zatanna was now horrified at what she had become.

"_**That's it, Zatanna.**_" Mother Talzin said with a wider smirk on her face. Zatanna clenched her fist as she then pulled the chain on her uniform. "_**There IS no good and evil. There IS only power, and those too weak to seek it.**_" Mother Talzin went on, now getting Zatanna on edge. "_**Together, we will do EXTRORDINARY things!**_" Mother Talzin exclaimed, spreading her arms out. Zatanna started to grit her teeth as Talzin then snarled, "_**Just join me and become a Nightsister!**_"

Zatanna then looked back to the reflections of her parents in the flames, now sending her looks of shock before disappearing. _What have I done?!_ Zatanna suddenly thought to herself upon seeing what was truly happening. She then growled and reached for her golden Energy Ichor Sword and then swung it all around, blowing out the flames in the process. "You… dirty… desecrating… lying… bitch!" she cursed, aiming her sword towards Mother Talzin, now knowing that she was deceived.

Mother Talzin snarled and then held out her hand, summoning her green Energy Ichor lightsaber and then placing it out to her side.

Zatanna just twirled around her stolen wand scepter and started to chant. "_**Confringo!**_" she incanted, blasting Mother Talzin away, putting the two magicians at a safer distance away from each other. Mother Talzin stood her ground after being pushed back and the two mages looked each other down, both with blades drawn and prepared to fight each other.

Mother Talzin charged head-on towards Zatanna with her sword drawn. Zatanna just glared back to Mother Talzin and swung her sword around as she charged back.

Mother Talzin then twirled and sent a large slashing blast of green Energy Ichor towards Zatanna, but the mage flipped over the attack as it struck some of the resurrected Nightsisters behind her. Zatanna then took her turn and sent her gold blast of Energy Ichor towards Mother Talzin, but the Nightsister slashed the blast in half, letting the remaining energy destroy a wall where Kid Flash was nearly gored to death. Mother Talzin retaliated in response to Zatanna's attack by sending forth another blast of energy towards the mage. Zatanna slashed right through it and allowed the remaining energy to strike at the forces overwhelming Ahsoka and Artemis before the blasts struck towards the Undead that were on the verge of killing Lux and Robin.

Mother Talzin growled and then lit up her left hand with Energy Ichor. "_**Vis Flante!**_" She incanted towards Zatanna, sending forth a blast of her own energy. Zatanna ran over the top of one of the structures and then slashed downwards at Mother Talzin from the sky.

Mother Talzin looked up and then slashed her blade towards Zatanna, the two now engaged in a powerful blade lock. The collision of the two magic energies caused s large outburst of energy to be released, killing from tens to hundreds of the resurrected army. The two broke off and then slashed at each other again, the two now deadlocked in their duel with each other. "My father _nor_ my mother _never_ wished for me to become a Nightsister in the first place!" Zatanna exclaimed as they broke off and slashed at each other like fighting a mirror reflection. "That was all you!" Zatanna exclaimed soon afterwards.

"_**You could have been an excellent new Nightsister of the new age, Zatanna!**_" Mother Talzin exclaimed angrily. "_**But you have now just sealed your fate! We now take our places as Gods, wielding the magic of the cosmos in our hands!**_"

Mother Talzin then slashed aside Zatanna's sword and held her by the neck while pinning the young mage to the wall. Zatanna used her left hand to grab Mother Talzin's hand grabbing her by the throat and grunted. "Well then, you don't know me at _all!_" Zatanna remarked, attempting to release herself from the Nightsister Mother's tight grasp on her. "I am Zatanna Zatara, daughter of Giovanni and Sindella Zatara, two great mages, and I will _not_ allow myself to be drowned by your delusions of power!" Zatanna exclaimed, elbowing Mother Talzin in the face, sending her back.

Ahsoka looked over to Zatanna as she said these words and smiled. "Well done, Zatanna! Well done!" She yelled out. Ahsoka then looked over towards the resurrected Nightsisters heading her way, Force-Grabbing her lightsabers and activating them, now prepared for Round Two.

Outside, the rest of the Young Justice fought off against the resurrected Droids, ORDER Troops and Nightsisters alongside the Terror Titans. Serra continued to fight off against the Undead Forces with her double-bladed lightsaber until one of the Nightsisters cut it in half. Serra then used her two separate lightsaber hilts to cut down the same Nightsister who attacked her. The Nightsister growled in pain as she fell to the ground. Serra expected the Nightsister to get back up, but due to being sliced, the Nightsister remained on the ground, now and forever dead.

Serra gasped and then looked to everyone else. "Guys! I recommend dissection!" She called out, getting the other Young Justice members and Terror Titans to look to her with confusion. "The more pieces they're in, the less they'll keep coming back from Hell!"

Aqualad nodded before looking to Blood Bane. "Temporary truce?" He asked.

Blood Bane gritted his teeth before finally nodding. "Fine!" He exclaimed angrily. "But once the impediments ate gone, we get back to fighting!"

Aqualad smirked and nodded at this before he noticed Blood Bane lunge towards him. Aqualad was surprised at first, but suddenly knew what was going on before ducking so that Blood Bane could hit his real target: an incoming resurrected ORDER Swordsman.

Rocket ducked from several punches from a desecrated ORDER Trooper before extending her hands, placing a bubble in front of her, the bubble cutting off the Trooper's hands before Enola then flew in and blasted a horde of Nightsisters heading towards them.

Meanwhile, Miss Martian used her lightsaber to fend off against some of the incoming Nightsisters. One of them tossed a dagger towards M'gann, but she quickly dodged it before tossing her lightsaber towards Silver Martian. Silver Martian saw the blade coming and quickly turned intangible. The blade passed through her and then beheaded several ORDER Troopers behind her.

Silver Martian then flew up to M'gann. "We'll take it from here!" She exclaimed. "Right now, go inside, and help your friends!" She ordered.

Miss Martian was in shock. Never before had she ever heard the ORDER tell them that they'd fight their fights for them. After a while of thinking, M'gann smirked and patted Silver Martian on the shoulder. "Stay alive. I still want to be the one to take you down." M'gann quipped.

Silver Martian smirked and then psychically blasted away a Battle Droid. "You too, so don't you dare die." Silver Martian remarked back.

Miss Martian chuckled and then dashed into the shrine, twirling around and taking down more Undead as she jabbed them head-on in a drill form, spinning through each one of them until she finally reached the entrance, where the rest of the Terror Titans ran out to help their allies. The rest of the Young Justice ran in soon afterwards as M'gann then noticed Ahsoka.

Miss Martian then floated in with her lightsaber activated and the two looked to each other, smirks on both of their faces. "Let's do it!" M'gann yelled. Ahsoka nodded in response as the two held out their blades, both lighting up, Ahsoka's blue and M'gann's lighting green. They both crossed their legs, thrusting their swords down before slashing upwards, then down again, and finally, with their third slash, Ahsoka and M'gann performed Form VIII: SokaTan against their incoming zombie enemies. The impact of the blast killed them all before the Young Justice, sans Zatanna, still battling against Mother Talzin, all regrouped and as a team, charged into the Army of the Undead together.

Zatanna swung her blade down towards Mother Talzin, but the Nightsister Mother countered back with another upwards slash, the two clashing blades before breaking off again. Mother Talzin then swung from above, which Zatanna blocked with a low slash. The two yelled and then slashed at each other again, but as Zatanna slashed to the right, Mother Talzin slashed back in a downwards direction towards Zatanna, knocking her back and sending her to the ground. Zatanna yelled upon the attack, and looked to her shoulder to see a large blood-stained gash made.

Mother Talzin then aimed her blade down towards Zatanna as it dangerously neared her neck. "_**You will regret your decision to refuse becoming a Nightsister for the greater good, Zatanna!**_" Mother Talzin exclaimed, preparing to behead Zatanna for what she had done by betraying her and destroying the start for the new era of the Nightsisters.

Zatanna then looked up to Mother Talzin and narrowed her eyes, slashing at Mother Talzin's blade and knocking her back. Zatanna shook her head as she held her Golden Mystic Sword in her right hand and her new Wand Scepter in the other. "Say what you want about me, Talzin, but remember _this,_" Zatanna started out, both of her weapons starting to glow. "My fate is my _own_ to decide, and no one else's!" She exclaimed. With that being said, Zatanna then started to glow as age lifted up both her weapons. "You taught me curses, but I learned a new spell!" Zatanna then exclaimed. She then slashed towards Mother Talzin by sending a string blast through her sword before blasting with her wand, casting the spell, "_**Bortika Aloua Vilea Jou!**_"

Mother Talzin gasped as she attack soon impacted her. She was sent tumbling back all the way through the wall of the Shrine and into the open. As she got up, Mother Talzin noticed the Terror Titans, all staring her down and preparing to attack her. Mother Talzin attempted to fight back until Zatanna led the Young Justice outside to stop her. Mother Talzin snarled softly before she disappeared into green mist.

As soon as Mother Talzin disappeared from the area, all of the resurrected and desecrated Battle Droids, ORDER Troops, Feral, and the Nightsisters dropped back to the ground, the desecration and resurrection spell now wearing off, rendering them dead once again.

Zatanna panted after all she went through. Robin then grabbed her before she could fall to the ground. "Easy." The Boy Wonder said as he looked into her eyes lovingly.

"We've gotcha." Ahsoka then reassured her magical friend.

Zatanna looked up to her friends, all looking worried for her. She blushed and turned away shyly. "Everyone, I'm sorry." She apologized to everyone. "I was just so desperate to get my father back that I didn't think about my friends." She stated. "Whatever punishment you may have for me, for my near betrayal, I am ready to accept it." Zatanna added on as she let a tear roll down the side of her face.

Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice gasped and looked to each other with horror and confusion after hearing this. Ahsoka then looked back to Zatanna and sighed as she walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on Zatanna's shoulder and smiled. "We've all been tempted in different ways before." The Togrutan reassured her magic friend. "It can change who we are, but if we still remember that we're stronger than any kind of temptation, then there's a chance we can overcome the adversity."

Zatanna smiled to Ahsoka. All of a sudden, they all heard Xanadu clear her throat. Everyone turned to her as she narrower her eyes towards Zatanna, in which she narrowed her eyes back. "I'll spare you this time, Z, but the next time we meet, I won't take it so easy on you." Xanadu threatened.

Zatanna nodded and then took out the Wand Scepter she stole from Xanadu. Xanadu smirked and took out Zatanna's wand in a similar manner. The two then threw their wands to each other before the Terror Titans walked away.

The Young Justice looked to each other before Ahsoka spoke up. "I suggest that we now make our way to Bespin as fast as possible." The Togrutan suggested. "I bet that Skyguy is waiting for us."

Just then, Serra saw something fly over in the sky. "Well, I wonder how they found us." She asked, looking to the _Resolute_ with wonder.

Jaybo smirked and held up a Communicator. "I was able to send out a message to the Republic Fleet as soon as we landed on Dathomir earlier on." Drol explained with a grin.

Everyone smiled as they soon started to head back to the Bioship to join up with the Republic. As they were leaving, Zatanna looked to the ground, seeing a Grimoire Spell Book lying next to her feet. Zatanna picked it up and then joined up with her friends, now officially knowing that they were her true family. When she got in, the Bioship immediately took off towards the Republic Fleet.

After the Bioship took off, two blue ghostly figures appeared on the ground, watching as the Young Justice departed. One of them was Zatara and the other was Zatanna's mother, Sindella. Zatanna looked out the window and looked to them, as they could see her too. "_We're proud of you, Zatanna._" Zatara said warmly.

"_We love you, my daughter_." Sindella added on, placing her arm to her heart.

Zatanna heard this from afar and let out a tear as she waved to them. "Mother, Father, thank you." She said happily to herself. With that, the Bioship left the Planet of Dathomir.

Zatanna's parents waved back as the Bioship then left Dathomir. Zatara looked to Sindella as he sent her a smile. Sindella smiled back warmly before the two walked off, knowing that all was well for their daughter.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think? This was one of the most intense chapters I have ever written, so I hope that you all liked it. This took me quite some time to get done. Ill try to have a new chapter out soon, but please be sure to wish me luck on my upcoming tests. Also, please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi **for helping me out on this chapter. He gave me the idea, and as a team, we practically run the story. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please be sure to Private Message me for anything you might want to know about the story and what will come. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	5. Eye Of The Storm

Hello there, everybody. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you, and I am here to bring you a new chapter for my new story, **Journey of the Knight**! Thank you all for liking my work so far. I'm surprised at how many people like this story already after four chapters. It means a lot, thanks. My thanks all goes for everyone who has supported me so far. This all goes for **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf** and of course, all the **Guest** reviewers. Your support means a lot to me. Thank you. Before I start my new chapter, I'll address an issue that one of the Reviewers had in the last chapter. To the other **trickster3696** reviewer out there, please stop using someone else's name. Not cool, dude. Now that that issue has been addressed, I shall move onto my next chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 5: Eye Of The Storm

_It's always darkest before the dawn._

_**Temptation! Lost on the way to rendezvous with the Republic at Bespin, the YOUNG JUSTICE find themselves lost and in battle against the ORDER on the corporeal Planet of Dathomir. There, ZATANNA' ZATARA'S loyalty to her friends is tested, as MOTHER TALZIN offers her the chance to bring back her parents in exchange for starting the new generation of Nightsisters. When TALZIN turns on ZATANNA by attacking her friends and blurring her conscience, ZATANNA turns against the Witch, knowing that her parents would never want their daughter to make the wrong decision. Now, the YOUNG JUSTICE reunites with the Republic, as they finally make their way towards Bespin.**_

Anakin Skywalker and Wilhuff Tarkin both walked towards the Hangar Bay, where the Young Justice had recently landed in after receiving a distress call from Dathomir. Many Clone Troopers ran throughout the halls as Anakin and Tarkin were having a discussion.

"Master Skywalker, I congratulate you on both the discovery of your Padawan and the grand victory the Republic made while on Earth-16." Captain Tarkin said as he extended his hand forwards.

"We're all grateful for the victory, Captain Tarkin, but finding and reuniting with Ahsoka is _my_ victory." Anakin replied back, his hands placed behind him.

There was a long and tense silence before Tarkin cleared up his throat. "If my judgment on Ahsoka before she departed following her Trial still hinders your Padawan Apprentice, then I apologize for those actions." Tarkin stated. "After all, it was all _my_ fault she left."

"Yes, yes it is." Anakin replied back stoically. Tarkin's eyes widened before Anakin continued to walk towards the Hangar Bay. "It wasn't just Ahsoka Tano you had angered, it was also everyone who cared for her." Anakin went on. He then clenched his hand beside him, lifting Wilhuff into the air, the Captain feeling something grasping onto his neck as he tried to breathe. "_Remember_ that the next time you put a Jedi on trial." Anakin finished up, placing Tarkin on the ground back onto his feet before the two continued to walk on.

Obi-Wan looked to the two come down and craned his neck. "Had a nice talk?" he asked.

Tarkin reached for his throat and nodded. "In a way, yes, Master Kenobi." He stated, still trying to catch his breath from what Anakin did to him.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow before they reached the Hangar Bay, where the Clone Troopers were helping any of the injured Young Justice members try to recover. They could see Zatanna reading a spellbook and in crimson Nightsister robes while Ahsoka was checking her lightsabers with Serra.

Anakin the walked up to the Young Justice and cleared his throat, getting their attention. "We were worried about you when you didn't arrive at the rendezvous point in Vjun." He stated. "Luckily, thanks to Drol, we were able to pick up where you were."

Ahsoka smiled to her Master before looking to Obi-Wan with the same smile. Her smile soon faded away when she turned to see Wilhuff Tarkin. "Oh, _Tarkin_, how nice." She drawled sarcastically.

The Captain raised an eyebrow at this remark before turning to the rest of the Young Justice members. "Strange," he started out, inspecting all of the members. "When I heard about a 'Young Justice' that helped strike against this new _ORDER_ threat, to be honest, I did not expect them to be, uh…" Tarkin started out, trying to get the right words out from his mouth. "Not at the underage of drinking."

Connor looked up to Tarkin and growled. He motioned for the Clone Medic tending to him to leave before he slowly walked up to Wilhuff, grabbing him by the collar. "You!" he yelled, lifting Tarkin off of the ground angrily.

"One time being lifted into the air is my limit." Tarkin said dryly and nervously as the Boy of Steel looked him down.

"_You_ were the reason Ahsoka was put on trial!" he exclaimed. Tarkin gulped at the strength of Superboy before Connor pulled back a fist. "I _swear_, when I'm done with _you_, this _Palpatine_ bitch will be next for thinking Ahsoka to be guilty of the crime _Barriss_ committed!"

The Young Justice all gasped at this before M'gann flew over and grabbed her boyfriend. "Connor, he's not worth it." Miss Martian reasoned. Connor looked to Tarkin, seeming to nod in agreement nervously. The Boy of Steel then scoffed before roughly placing Tarkin on the ground, in awe at Miss Martian.

M'gann sighed at Superboy before looking back to Tarkin. "What? _What?!_" she exclaimed angrily. "What _is_ it?!"

"In all my life, before the days of serving the Republic and while fighting in the Clone Wars, I've never before seen a creature so beautiful, so young, yet has the ability to fly without the use of wings." Captain Tarkin stated. He was very much surprised by Miss Martian's powers, but her eyes then widened before narrowing them at Tarkin and then grabbing Superboy back.

"_Never_ call me a creature, you great prune." She insulted, feeling very offended by the use of words. She then turned her attention to Connor. "Connor, I changed my mind. He _is_ worth it after all."

"**NO, HE'S NOT!**" the rest of the Young Justice, as well as Anakin and Obi-Wan, all exclaimed.

"Thank you." Tarkin said gratefully. Anakin then helped him up before the Captain looked to the Young Justice. "Forgive me, but this is my first time encountering a group of youths who can fight so well before." He explained.

"This is _our_ first time encountering a _black sheep_ of the Republic who doesn't know when to stop yammering!" Artemis then remarked. "After all, _you_ jumped right to the conclusion that Ahsoka was behind all the murders,"

"And supported for her Guilty Verdict to be a _Death Sentence!_" Robin then exclaimed. He then scoffed and looked back to his leg to take off his cast. "So far, after all we've been through in the Expanded Universe, I am _so_ not feeling ultant."

"Um, '_ultant_'?" Tarkin asked, feeling confused at the unknown choice of words.

"Robin here likes to use made-up words." Ahsoka explained. "From what I've experienced by being with him so far, he takes away the prefixes of them, so, perhaps 'ultant' means the opposite of '_ex_ultant'." Ahsoka then guessed.

Tarkin nodded at this before turning back to Dick. "Well, I am… sorry that you feel that way." He said, feeling unsure of the situation.

Obi-Wan then cleared his throat, wanting to dissipate the tension in the air. "Now that we found you, I think it's time you were all given your next mission assignment." The Negotiator stated.

"10-4." Ahsoka replied back with a nod. She then got up and placed her lightsabers back onto her belt. "Just let us get back on our feet," the Togrutan added on. "We'll be ready in about five minutes."

Anakin nodded and patted his Padawan on the back. "You and the Young Justice just do what you need to do, and take it easy, okay?" He said, a smile emerging on his face.

Ahsoka grinned and sent a small salute. "You've got it, Skyguy." The Togrutan replied back snippily.

Anakin chuckled before he and Obi-Wan walked back to the Bridge. Tarkin followed soon afterwards, still thinking about what the Young Justice members had told him. He started to mutter to himself with much confusion as the Young Justice members all raised their eyebrows with concern.

Artemis checked all of her arrows, seeing if all of them were intact before turning her attention to Ahsoka. "So, _that_ was Tarkin, huh?" The archer asked with skepticism in her voice.

Ahsoka looked to Tarkin, still mumbling to himself, as the Togrutan crossed her arms. "Yep." She replied back dryly. "Out of everyone who've I've met ever since coming back to the Expanded Universe, I can't believe that _Tarkin_, out of all people, would be _one_ of them." Ahsoka added on angrily.

Zatanna sighed at the sight of the Republic Captain and shook her head in dismay. "Well, so far, we can add that guy to the list of everyone who accused you of your crime back then." She mused, adjusting her new robes and closing her spellbook.

"_I_ certainly hate him so far." Wally stated as he ate some berries. He munched loudly, causing everyone in the Hangar Bay to turn their attention to him while he ate, including the members of the Young Justice. Wally stopped chewing and looked to everyone. "What?" he asked to everyone. "I have to eat a lot in order to maintain my strength." He explained before going back to eating.

Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Black Canary, Icon and Martian Manhunter all looked to the Young Justice before turning their attention to the Jedi Masters and the Clone Troopers with them. "The more we are here, the more I start to feel a sudden darkness rising." Martian Manhunter stated, causing the other four Justice League members to look to him with concern.

"J'onn, what do you mean?" Diana asked, looking concerned.

"I sense a presence, one that I have not felt since the day I first went into Ahsoka's psyche and encountered Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka's dark enigma." He explained. "The dark presence is starting to come back to me."

Ahsoka started to sense this as well, as she started to clench her fist. _It can't be her, it's impossible!_ She thought to herself. The though of a dark version of Ahsoka with red lightsabers then entered her mind, the imagination of the figure cackling devilishly.

In the Bridge, a couple minutes later, the Young Justice arrived, looking around as they made their way towards Anakin and Obi-Wan. Tarkin stood with the two Jedi Masters as the Young Justice approached them. "I take it that you are all ready for your first mission?" Wilhuff asked as he looked to the teens.

"We've been on _plenty_ of missions before." Rocket spat. "In case you were never informed before, we're a Covert Ops Team, specializing in any Covert Operation."

Tarkin's eyes widened when he heard this. "Really?" He asked with interest. He then turned his attention to Anakin. "Is that so?" He asked for confirmation.

"It's so." Anakin replied back, walking over towards Ahsoka. "I've seen what the Young Justice can do, and they're _professionals_ at stealth operations and undercover work." He supported further on.

To prove their point, Robin activated his new Stealth Mode, causing him to disappear. Tarkin gasped at this before the Boy Wonder reappeared behind him. "Feeling the aster?" Robin asked smugly.

Tarkin continued to look in awe while thinking about what Dick asked him. "Aster…" He started to think to himself, trying to think of what prefix was removed. "Oh, _dis_aster, I get it." He then said. He then cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, yes I am."

Robin smirked and then walked back to his Young Justice friends. "Yeah, I thought so." He replied back.

Tarkin cleared his throat before the Justice League walked in. "Now that we're all here," Tarkin started out, pulling up a holographic map of Bespin. "It seems that the ORDER has occupied the Cloud City in Bespin, and there are hostages being held there." The Captain reported.

"A human-robot being on Cloud City by the name of Lobot was able to send out a distress call, and we picked it up." Obi-Wan added on. "This is what we got." He then said, pulling up another holographic screen with the image of a human with robotic parts, hiding from a horde of ORDER Troopers.

"_If anyone can hear me, I am Lobot of Cloud City on Bespin._" Lobot said through the transmission anxiously. _"These new terrorists, calling themselves the ORDER, have taken occupation of Cloud City, and we are hopelessly outgunned._"

The Young Justice looked on in horror before Lobot started to speak again.

"_We have someone on the inside with information they found out about the ORDER since they got here, but we can't last much longer._" Lobot went on. Just then, the sound of something crashing was heard, and Lobot ran away, the hologram showing ORDER Troopers before the screen went static.

Tarkin looked to the screen before he then looked back to the Young Justice. "Considering everything I have been told about your missions back on Earth-16, we have deducted that you thirteen are the most reliable to free the hostages stuck in Cloud City, as well as get to the agent who has the information about the ORDER." Wilhuff stated.

Robin nodded and then plugged in a cord from his hologlove into the terminal. "Um, what are you doing?" Tarkin asked with confusion.

"For the past couple of days, I haven't been able to perform my part in the Young Justice without Intel on any of the new Planets and places we're going to." Robin explained. "I hope that you don't mind me getting some data on the Expanded Universe from here."

Tarkin nodded in understanding. "I see." He said as Robin collected the data of every Planet in the Expanded Universe. "After all, everyone needs to be prepared for what is to come. Do as you please."

After Robin had collected all the data that he needed, Anakin cleared his throat. The Young Justice all turned around to look to the Chosen One. "Okay, Young Justice, all of us know that the ORDER are very dangerous enemies, so you won't be going in on your own this time." Anakin started out.

Obi-Wan then walked towards them with a Clone Trooper Commando and a squad of Clone Troopers behind him. "We rescued the Clone Commando, Gregor, after hearing reports of him holding off millions of Battle Droids to save D-Squad so they would be able to get to the Republic with important information." Obi-Wan explained. "After he reunited with his brothers and recovered from his fight on Abafar against the Battle Droid Forces, he is now ready to serve in the Republic Army again." Obi-Wan went on as Gregor started to remove his helmet, a smile emerging on his face.

"It will be an honor to work alongside you after the victory I heard you made on your Home Planet, Earth-16." Gregor stated.

Aqualad nodded and stepped up, extending his hand towards the Commando Clone. "The honor is all ours, Commander." The Atlantean replied back.

Ahsoka nodded as she shook hands with Gregor as well. "Okay, so here's the plan." She announced to the Young Justice.

Robin then pulled up a holoscreen of the area of Cloud City with Ahsoka pointing out all of the areas they had to cover. "For all we know, the Republic Agent is being held on the bottom level, over here." Robin stated, pointing a finger towards the low levels of Bespin.

"That's where the Carbonite-Freezing facility is." Serra stated. "Anyone who gets frozen in Carbonite will never get a chance to be brought back without the proper tools."

"So I'll be careful." Ahsoka said. Everyone looked to her as she readied her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets. "I'll be the one to rescue and retrieve the spy." Ahsoka then announced. She then turned her attention to Aqualad as she grew a stern look on her face. "I know that I have been the tour guide for most of our times in the Expanded Universe, but you need to now lead the Young Justice for this mission." She instructed. Aqualad nodded before Ahsoka craned her neck. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yes." Aqualad replied back. "You have helped us so far, and we need to do what we must to save the hostages from the ORDER."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Just what I wanted to hear from you." She said with much enthusiasm. The Young Justice all smiled as they soon hovered over Bespin. "Now, lets go." Ahsoka told everyone. They all nodded and followed Ahsoka over towards the Republic Gunship that would take them down to the area.

Miss Martian then flew towards the Hangar Bay. "I'll catch up to you in the Bioship!" She yelled. Ahsoka nodded as she ran towards M'gann.

"I'm coming with you." Ahsoka said. "There's no doubt that the area is extremely well-guarded, so the Bioship is by far the best option for stealth."

M'gann smirked before both ships left the Resolute, now heading down to Cloud City to stop the ORDER.

As this was happening, a ship came out of Hyperspace, jagged wings and marks of a black sun all over the vessel. Inside of the ship, a hologram of a figure in a cloak appeared. "Have you arrived at Bespin yet?" The figure asked.

The pilot inside looked to the cloaked figure and nodded. "Yes, Master." She replied back. "And as you have foreseen, I can definitely sense the presence of the same Padawan who defeated me in the past."

"Remember your mission, my Apprentice." The cloaked figure in the hologram reminded. "You cannot let anyone get in the way of what must be done."

The figure in the ship chuckled and nodded, her eyes starting to glow red. "It shall be done, my Master." The figure replied back. They then ended their transmission, and the ship started to make its way towards Cloud City.

At Cloud City, the Young Justice, as well as Gregor and his Troops, landed down on a platform with the Bioship by their side. Ahsoka and M'gann both got out and looked to their friends. Aqualad looked back to them and nodded. "Stealth Mode ver. 1." He ordered everyone. The Young Justice nodded and Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Ahsoka and Serra all pressed their emblems on their suits. Their uniforms soon shifted to a slightly darker color than what they originally were.

Gregor chuckled at this as he and the rest of his Troops placed on their helmets. "There should be Mandalorian Armor like that for all the Clone Troopers back on Kamino." Gregor mused, clearly very impressed by the use of Stealth Mode.

"Thank you." Aqualad replied back. He then looked to Miss Martian and sent a nod. "Patch us all through via Psychic Link." He then ordered.

Miss Martian nodded and placed a finger to her head. The Clone Troopers then all started to feel something rushing through their heads before Zatanna looked over to them. "_Hope that the Psychic Link doesn't bother you guys too much._" The Mage said in a modest voice.

"_This is incredible!_" Boil exclaimed through his thoughts.

"_There wouldn't be a single individual in the Outer Rim who could find out about what we're planning!_" Tup added on.

Ahsoka smirked upon hearing the Clone Troopers marvel at the Psychic Link. "_Be careful what you think about, by the way._" Ahsoka reminded the Clones. "_Sometimes, the Psychic Link can accidentally pick up on your personal thoughts._"

Gregor looked to Ahsoka and nodded. "_Yes, Sir._" He replied, cocking his blaster and readying it for battle.

"_When we get in contact with the ORDER inside, we move onto Stealth Mode ver. 2._" Aqualad ordered everyone.

"_Think of it like adjusting to the Clone Trooper Phase II armor during the middle of the Clone Wars._" Serra told the Clones.

"_Affirmative._" Gregor said.

Everyone then started to move into the building, making their way towards where the hostages were as silently as they could. There were a lot of obstacles getting in their way, making it hard to get to the hostages.

A large cloud of gas emitted from the walls as they ran. Everyone stopped, but the Young Justice didn't understand what was going on. "_Come on! We don't have time to lose!_" Robin exclaimed, running towards the gas.

Ahsoka and Gregor then stopped him. "_Dick, wait!_" Ahsoka called out. Robin was stopped just in time before he entered the cloud. Much to everyone's surprise, a birdarang that Robin dropped was tossed to the gas, disintegrating immediately.

"_Toxic gas!_" Gregor exclaimed through the Psychic Link. "_If you even take as much as a step in it or breathe it in, you're dead._"

Artemis then took a scan of the gas, and through her visor, many red bars started to show, indicating danger. Another sign that appeared was the Black Phoenix Symbol of the ORDER. "_Looks like the ORDER took extra precautions in case we were ever to come._" The archer told everyone.

"_So, how do we get past it?_" Aqualad asked with concern.

Wooley then looked over to Rocket. "_Hey, Raquel._" He said.

Rocket looked over to Wooley as he smirked. "_According to Commander Skywalker and General Kenobi, you can make Force Bubbles for defense, right?_" he asked.

Rocket smirked. "_I see._" She replied.

"_Go for it!_" Aqualad ordered.

Rocket activated a Kinetic Energy bubble around herself and then ran through, where she took out the terminal used to activate the gas emitters. The Young Justice all got through and continued to move on, the Clone Troopers in much surprise by the sight of such powers.

As soon as they entered the next hall, Tup looked up and noticed a camera. He shot it before he turned to the others. "_Psychic Link or not, the ORDER already knows that we're here!_" he exclaimed.

"_Quick!_" Aqualad ordered as he whipped another camera. "_Keep the element of surprise!_"

Everyone nodded as they started to shoot at all of the cameras. A Probe Droid passed by, but M'gann tossed her lightsaber at it.

Robin then looked to his hologlove and showed the area of Bespin. "_We're close!_" he exclaimed.

"_We'll split up!_" Gregor commanded his Troops. All of his brothers cocked their guns and carefully cradled their blasters as they awaited further orders.

Aqualad nodded at this. "_Gregor, you, Boil, Trapper and Wooley come with me, Rocket, Serra, Rebel, Gerrera and Drol._" The Atlantean ordered.

"_Sounds good to me._" Tup replied back.

"_Tup, Barlex and Fives, you come with me, Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian and Zatanna._" Artemis ordered.

Ahsoka then unsheathed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets and one of her lightsabers. "_I'll check the lower levels for Lobot and any remaining survivors._" Ahsoka told them.

Just then, M'gann placed a hand to her head, nearly falling over. Ahsoka gasped and then caught her. "_M'gann, what's wrong?_" she asked.

"_I sense something… familiar._" M'gann stated. Everyone looked in surprise as she continued to groan lightly. "_Something… dark and… monstrous._" She added on. "_It feels like someone from your past, Ahsoka_."

Ahsoka was left speechless as she helped M'gann up to her feet. "_I'll be careful, don't worry._" Ahsoka reassured her Martian friend.

M'gann smiled before the two bumped fists. Ahsoka then saluted and ran off towards the elevator, ready for what was to come.

M'gann looked on with concern before Artemis placed her hand on the Martian's shoulder. "_Come on._" The archer stated. "_We have a City in the Sky to save_."

Miss Martian snapped out of her trance and looked back to Artemis as Gregor, Boil, Trapper and Wooley ran with Aqualad, Rocket, Rebel, Serra, Gerrera and Drol. " _R-right._" M'gann stuttered. "_Nearly forgot there_."

Soon, the Young Justice and the Ghost Company came across a large room, filled with ORDER Troopers being led by none other than Catwoman. Aqualad and Serra both prepared their weapons as Gregor sent a small flash of light towards the other side of the room.

From the other side of the room, Tup let out another small flash of light. Artemis then sent a small salute before Gerrera took out a Rocket-Launcher. Carefully aiming it towards the ceiling, where a large chandelier stood over some ORDER Troopers, Saw took a deep breath. He then pulled the trigger on his launcher, and sent the missile towards the chandelier, causing it to fall on top of the ORDER Troopers, and in the process, alerting Catwoman of the Young Justice and the Ghost Company's presence.

"There they are!" an ORDER Trooper exclaimed.

"Fire!" Catwoman then ordered.

Aqualad then lead his squadron out into the open, followed by the other half from their side. Serra unsheathed her lightsabers while Lux unsheathed his Darksaber. Rebel deflected a shot from one of the ORDER Troopers before Serra cut one of the other ORDER Troopers in half.

The battle went like crazy at that moment. Serra and Saw both had to fend for themselves from two ORDER Swordsmen while Zatanna was going up against two MagnaGuards made by Ivo from scratch and some ORDER Snipers. Artemis, M'gann and Lux then started to all work together to take down Catwoman and some ORDER Swordsmen. "Does the ORDER start to multiply these days?" Artemis asked snippily. Lux accidently swung at the archer's head, causing Artemis to accidently shoot an arrow at him, in which Rebel then ducked and deflected off of Serra and Aqualad's swords. Artemis stuttered as they all looked towards her. "Sorry about that, guys! It was a sudden reaction! Didn't mean it!" Artemis called out shyly.

Wally nodded, but his eyes immediately widened when he saw Artemis start to swing her bow at him. "Whoa!" Kid Flash called out as he ducked while one of the ORDER Swordsmen swung their sword at her as well. As Wally ducked and dashed over to slice off the binds of some of the hostages, Artemis's sharp-bladed bow and the Swordsmen's blade then collided with each other.

Lux helped to save some more hostages before he then went over to attack Catwoman, who shrieked when Rebel attempted to strike her with his Darksaber and his vibroblade. Robin threw some birdarangs at a MagnaGuard nearby while Aqualad clashed with two more ORDER Swordsmen and other Troopers with pole axes, who clashed with Artemis as well. Artemis attempted to shoot Catwoman, but Kidd Wykkyd nearly hit her with his portals as he also shot at Gerrera as well.

Lux then unsheathed a pistol and shot into the air, getting the attention of the hostages. Kid Flash then leapt over Lux and then zoomed straight through each ORDER Soldier before Connor then slammed his fists into the ground, causing the Troopers to be thrown off of their feet.

ORDER Troopers began to surround Zatanna. The Mage opened up the spellbook she stole from Mother Talzin and then held out her hands. "_**Rest Ituo Nowitus Wespinaetro Itus Vigoratus Perwita!**_" she incanted. A large surge of magic was then sent towards every ORDER Trooper, sending them out of the windows and into the skies.

Rocket flew over towards the hostages as ORDER Snipers began to close in on her. Raquel then held up her hands, creating a shield to protect all of them. The ORDER Troopers started to fire, but soon ceased when seeing that their attempts to kill the Young Justice Member were futile. Raquel then smirked and tossed several devices at the Troopers. The Troopers looked to themselves with confusion before Rocket then spread her arms out, causing orbs to surround them all and send the Troopers flying.

Meanwhile, in the lower levels, Ahsoka opened up a door and entered a large room. In the room were several tunnels, but she still couldn't see clearly. Ahsoka then lit up a light on one of her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets and started to search around. She then gasped at what she was able to see. There, on the ground, was a half-conscious Lobot. Ahsoka quickly ran up to him and started to tend to him. "Don't worry, Lobot," she said anxiously. "You're going to be alright."

Ahsoka then pressed a button on her Gauntlet, causing Lobot to be teleported to safety. Ahsoka then resumed her search as she looked all around for anyone else. "Hello?" she called out. "If anyone can hear me, I am Ahsoka Tano of the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic, and I am here to help!"

Just then, some clattering could be heard behind Ahsoka. The Togrutan Jedi gasped and turned around, but saw nothing there. She then turned around, and saw many corpses on the ground. "Looks like the spy didn't survive." Ahsoka said to herself as she looked down to the dead bodies on the floor and on the desks. Ahsoka then looked to the bodies and noticed something in common about all of them. "Lightsaber cuts?" she asked herself with confusion. "Who could have made _lightsaber_ cuts at these people?"

Just then, the sound of a sparkling filled the room. Ahsoka curiously turned her head, and saw a bolt of lightning heading towards her. Ahsoka quickly flipped into the air to avoid the lightning before she looked up, seeing someone who looked like herself, only donning black armor with yellow eyes, a scar on the right eye, and a robotic right leg.

The new figure looked down to Ahsoka with a devilish grin on her face. "_**It's been a while, Ahsoka.**_" The mysterious Togrutan said in an evil tone.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes towards the other Togrutan as she attempted to figure out who she was. Finally, realization hit her. "Gemini Rouge!" Ahsoka then exclaimed.

Gemini chuckled and twirled around her head, scratching her clawed fingers against the pillar she was standing next to.

"But I _killed_ you!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You were no more after you invaded my mind!"

"_**The Dark Side can offer anything, Ahsoka.**_" Gemini teased. "_**I may have been defeated by you, but I was reborn soon after.**_" Rouge continued on, getting Ahsoka tense.

Ahsoka then leapt up to another pillar and readied her double-bladed lightsaber. "You're going back to Hell, Gemini!" Ahsoka yelled out.

Gemini laughed before letting out a growl. "_**You know what I REALLY hate?!**_" She asked angrily.

Ahsoka then finally activated her lightsaber. "When someone twists your mind?" Ahsoka asked.

"_**When someone doesn't know when to quit!**_" Gemini spat back. She then sent another blast of Sith Lightning towards Ahsoka, causing an explosion as the Togrutan leapt away and onto another pillar, deflecting other bolts of lightning.

Ahsoka was surprised at this sudden attack made by her evil twin. She was so stunned that she failed to see the Sith Lord's next Lightning attack. Luckily, with the Force on her side, she was able to use her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet on her left hand to block the attack. As Gemini Rouge then attempted to slash at her feet with a Vaapad attack, Ahsoka backflipped and placed it into her gauntlet and raised it up just as Gemini went in to slash her. The golden shield was then manifested, which was enough to send Gemini back. The two then stared each other down before they blasted at each other. The large impact sent them both towards the pillars, where Gemini continued to shoot more Lightning at Ahsoka.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Gregor faced off against Catwoman and some of the ORDER Troopers. Gregor shot at many of the ORDER Troops before Artemis took out her crossbow. She spun around and shot everywhere, her new heat-seeking arrows bending all over the place as they shot into the chests of the ORDER Troops.

Catwoman screeched and growled before charging towards Artemis. Artemis held up her bow and clashed with the prostitute as they tried to gain momentum over each other.

Superboy flew into the air and then shot down heat-vision towards the ORDER Troops. The hostages all cheered before Connor then performed a lariat at more, bulky-looking ORDER Troopers.

Artemis then snapped her bow in half and used her broadswords, sending Catwoman back in surprise. Kid Flash then dashed over and slid under the feline criminal, tripping her and sending her into an electrical field set up by Drol nearby.

M'gann stabbed one of the ORDER Swordsmen in the chests before the Young Justice then heard an explosion from the lower levels. Ghost Company heard this as well. "Ahsoka!" M'gann exclaimed.

As this was happening, Superboy, Aqualad and Kid Flash ran to the other Troopers and started attacking them. Aqualad used his Water-Bearers to create solid ice scythes and began to strike at every ORDER Trooper heading his way. Superboy lashed out at some of the other Troopers and picked up a fallen rod, starting to slash at all of the ORDER Troopers. As more ORDER Assassins, ORDER Snipers, ORDER Grunts and ORDER Swordsmen headed towards Kid Flash, Wally dashed at them and ran as Lux threw him the Darksaber. Kid Flash then started to slash through them all. Aqualad then created an ice construct of an axe with his second Water-Bearer and cut away at many of the Troopers as well.

On the lower levels, Ahsoka continued to jump and flip to dodge the Sith Lightning that Gemini was sending at her. Ahsoka then landed on a walkway nearby and her hands started to glow. A blue shield then surrounded Ahsoka before she held out her left hand, catching a blast of Sith Lightning and then redirecting it back at Gemini.

Gemini gasped as she was then hit by the attack. As she hit the ground, Gemini started to cackle. "_**Ooh, Tano got an upgrade.**_" She teased.

Ahsoka chuckled and then unsheathed both her double-bladed lightsaber and her lightsaber shoto in both of her hands. "_Way_ better than the Powers _you_ gave me." Ahsoka taunted back. "You like?"

"_**I'm impressed, Ahsoka, but even still, you're nowhere in my league.**_" Gemini then spat back. With that, she flew into the air and towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka gasped as Gemini then slashed at her shoulder with her lightsaber. Gemini Rouge then kicked Ahsoka over the edge, but the Togrutan had some more surprises up her sleeve. She held out her right hand, armed with an Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. The Arm-Mounted Crossbow then shot a grappling cable towards the bridge. Gemini stood in surprise as Ahsoka swung back up, her lightsaber scar still intact.

Gemini chuckled at this. Even though Ahsoka seemed to survive her attack, the scar she made on the Togrutan's shoulder was still intact. "_**Like I said,**_" Gemini taunted sadistically. She was then cut off by the sight of the scar healing itself. "_**What?!**_" Gemini then yelled.

Ahsoka got back up and with a flick of her hands, Ahsoka was now glowing and beaming with the Power of Light, ready to fight once again. "You were _saying?_" She taunted.

Gemini snarled and lit up her hands with red Sith Lightning, charging towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka charged at Gemini as well. Gemini leapt into the air, where Ahsoka did the same soon afterwards. They both met each other in midair and then yelled. They both slashed at each other with their energy flowing through them, Red Lightning clashing with Golden Light. Ahsoka struck with a downwards swing with her left hand while Rouge countered back with an opposite upper swing from her own left hand as well. The two then traded blows and directional swings with their right hands before Ahsoka kicked Gemini away. The two twirled before they got back onto the ground again, both now reaching for their lightsabers.

Ahsoka smirked and unsheathed both her double-bladed lightsaber and her lightsaber shoto. With a flick of her wrists and a part of the ceiling falling down behind her, she activated both of her blades and charged towards Gemini.

Gemini angrily growled and activated both of her lightsabers, both with blood-red blades instead of blue or green, and they also had claws on the edges of them. Gemini then rushed right at Ahsoka with great rage, leaping into the air and striking down with her blades.

Back above, as the battle raged on, Saw rolled over to dodge a shot made by an ORDER Sniper and then aimed his blaster into the air where the shot was made. "Game start!" he exclaimed, shooting rapidly towards the Sniper. He then shot at several more before an ORDER Swordsman ran up to him with a dagger. Saw easily blocked the blade and then kneed the Swordsman in the chest before shooting him in the back.

One of the ORDER Soldiers then started to light up with fire. He growled and started to enflame Robin, but Robin dodged to the side and unsheathed his twin Bola Sticks. The Boy Wonder then twirled in the air as he started to swing at the ORDER Trooper, now intent on burning Dick. Dick just flipped through the air again and this time, as the ORDER Trooper charged at him, the Boy Wonder stabbed his Bola Stick forwards and sent the Trooper flying backwards. He hit the wall before landing between the door nearby. Serra then leapt over and used the Force to close the door on the Trooper, causing him to yell out in pain.

Miss Martian glared at one of the Troopers as she extended her hand towards him. The Trooper was lifted into the air high before M'gann then made a slashing motion, causing the Soldier to fall to the ground.

Aqualad unsheathed his Water-Bearers and started to take on Catwoman. The feline prostitute screeched and flipped through the air, dodging off of his punches. Soon, Selina landed near some pipes and grinned at the Atlantean boy. "Is that all you've got, Kaldur'ahm?" she teased.

Aqualad just smirked and aimed his Water-Bearers at Catwoman. Much to Selina's surprise, the water vapor from the intake valves started to come out. Kaldur then lifted his hands into the air and lunged at Catwoman, hitting her with a hard blast of water.

Back down below, the battle continued to rage on as Ahsoka and Gemini continued to fight to the death with each other. Gemini struck first, slamming her blade onto Ahsoka's shoto blade. Ahsoka threw her evil enigma off and then twirled around with her double-bladed lightsaber, getting Rouge to back away before stabbing the lightsaber into the ground. A large shockwave was then sent out, causing Gemini to leap into the air and send a blast of Sith Lightning towards Ahsoka in retaliation.

Ahsoka gasped and then held out her lightsabers. Gemini grinned, seeming to know that victory and revenge would be hers. Ahsoka then looked up and narrowed her eyes at Gemini Rouge. "No… you… don't!" she exclaimed.

Gemini gasped as Ahsoka then cut apart the blast. She then encircled her arms and shot a beam of light towards Gemini. Gemini yelled as she was thrown back, and Ahsoka started to charge again. Gemini let out a growl as she started to lift up her hands, both glowing with dark energy. She started to send dark blasts towards Ahsoka, now in a fury.

Ahsoka slashed apart the blasts before she sent blasts of her own with her Crossbow Gauntlets. Gemini slammed back onto the ground and they both started to strafe each other down. The two Togrutan girls then ran off of the bridge and ran through the air, resuming their lightsaber battle. Ahsoka and Gemini then kicked each other away towards separate pillars, both now a safe distance away from each other.

Above, Artemis leapt into the air with Serra. The two held out their blades together and slashed down at all the ORDER Troopers. Connor and Saw punched straight at more Troopers as Rebel and Kid Flash dashed through dozens more of the Troopers while Aqualad worked with Rocket to stun thirteen more. Robin and Drol both sent projectiles towards the ORDER Troopers while M'gann worked with Zatanna to blast away Catwoman and the rest of the ORDER.

Catwoman snarled at the defeat and ran to her ship. "This isn't over!" She growled to the Young Justice as Ghost Company started to shoot at her. Catwoman unsheathed her whip and then swung away, the rest of the ORDER being taken into custody.

The hostages of the ORDER and the freed citizens of Cloud City all cheered for the Young Justice and Ghost Company. They all chanted for the victory they made, getting the heroes and the Clones to all smile.

Just then, M'gann placed her hand to her head in pain. Superboy immediately ran to her side as she nearly fell to the ground again. "What's wrong now?" Connor asked concernedly.

M'gann shook her head and looked to the Young Justice with horror. "The presence I felt before," M'gann started out. Everyone stood surprised as M'gann started to make he way to the elevator Ahsoka went down earlier. "It's the same darkness Ahsoka had before!"

The Young Justice all gasped as they soon ran after Miss Martian. Even though Ghost Company didn't know what was going on, they followed as well.

Down below, Ahsoka stabbed her lightsaber into the pillar she was sent towards. She then glared at Gemini, who performed the same motion on the pillar she was sent towards as well.

"_**The Dark Side cannot be denied, Ahsoka!**_" Gemini yelled in anger. "_**Give in and save yourself an inevitable death!**_"

"I will _never_ be tempted by the Darkness of the Force ever again!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

The two Togrutans then leapt off of the walls and towards each other, both of them now attacking in a flurry of motions. Ahsoka was using a combination of Shien, Jar'Kai and Vaapad, creating a defense that could be considered highly impossible to get through. Gemini growled as she used Vaapad against Ahsoka. "_**Last time we dueled, you erased me from your mind.**_" Gemini started out, clashing with Ahsoka's three blades at once. "_**But this time, the only thing that shall be erased… is you… FOREVER!**_"

Gemini struggled to get past Ahsoka's defenses, but with Ahsoka using her double-bladed lightsaber, it almost seemed to be impossible. Ahsoka advanced with her attack and used Shien techniques to push Gemini Rouge back. "You nearly broke me, but I am, and forever will be, a Jedi!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she twirled and kicked Gemini to the ground.

Gemini groaned and gasped when Ahsoka attempted to stab her. Gemini rolled out of the way and slashed Ahsoka's double-bladed lightsaber in two. Ahsoka just used her twin hilts to continue to take Gemini on. They both performed Juyo at each other, Ahsoka being careful about it not letting the technique bring her to the Dark Side, and Gemini using it to her limit. "_**You don't know the forces you interfere with, Padawan!**_" Gemini yelled as she pushed Ahsoka back.

Ahsoka continued to hold her defense, and kicked down a door behind her so that she could continue to hold her own against Gemini. Gemini then kicked Ahsoka to the ground, but the Togrutan got back up onto her feet and used Jar'Kai against her evil twin. "I won't allow it!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Ahsoka then punched Gemini to the top of a terminal, causing it to go up in flames and explode. Gemini wiped off some blood from her cheek before she got back into the air. She soon leapt off of a nearby wall and kicked at Ahsoka's hands, causing one of her lightsabers to fall out of her left hand. Ahsoka gasped and attempted to use the Force to get it back, but Gemini struck back at her. Ahsoka, having no time to get back her fallen lightsaber, quickly clashed with Gemini and let out one of her metal blades from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet, disarming Gemini of her right lightsaber.

The two then circled around each other, blades locked and eyes fixated on one another. They both then threw each other off and ran to a distance.

Gemini looked to Ahsoka and cackled. "_**You got better since our last battle.**_" Rouge exclaimed in surprise. "_**I'm impressed that you haven't fallen to the Dark Side after everything we went through**_."

"There is no longer darkness in my heart." Ahsoka spat back. "You are now nothing more than an nuisance to what remains of my despair. We were _never_ one soul, one being. You are the virus, and my bonds with my friends is the cure."

As Ahsoka finished up her speech, Gemini leapt into the air and struck down. Ahsoka gasped and created a shield to protect herself. Gemini's lightsaber bounced off of Ahsoka's shield, much to her annoyance. Ahsoka stood behind her shield, feeling protected as she sent Gemini Rouge a smirk. Gemini growled at this and started to slam her lightsaber down onto the Light Shield repeatedly. Ahsoka continued to hold her shield up, the barrier bit even giving the slightest sign of shattering. Ahsoka then reached for her green lightsaber, but was all of a sudden lifted into the air. Ahsoka looked back to Gemini, who was chuckling madly as she Force-Choked the young Togrutan in the air. Losing her concentration on holding up her barrier, the shield soon lowered, and Gemini threw Ahsoka into a corner.

Ahsoka, feeling a bit tired out from all of the battling, panted and looked up to watch as Gemini regained her second lightsaber and advanced towards her. "_**I'm curious, after failing to kill me, what was it you planned on doing next?**_" Gemini taunted.

Ahsoka panted as she tried to get up. Gemini then reached her hand out, and created a strong force to pin Ahsoka to the ground. "Well, I guess that this is the end, huh?" she asked snippily.

Gemini grinned and shook her head as she activated both of her lightsabers. "_**Not yet.**_" She replied back sadistically. "_**There would be no sense to kill you if I never had fun torturing you in the process**_." Gemini added on, a Slasher Smile appearing on her face.

The Young Justice and Ghost Company then entered the room. The entire Young Justice's eyes all widened upon seeing the resurrected and deformed Gemini Rouge. "That's impossible!" Serra exclaimed.

"She should have been _dead!_" Lux added on, in surprise at well.

M'gann stood shocked as she beheld the sight of Gemini Rouge. "Somehow, just for _some reason…_" M'gann started out. Everyone then turned to Miss Martian with confusion as she felt her hands. "I somehow always _knew_ that this would happen." Miss Martian finished up.

Ahsoka snickered as she looked up to Gemini Rouge. "You… are _incredibly_… stupid." She insulted the Sith twin.

"_**I feel nothing from your words… yet.**_" Gemini Rouge spat back. Gemini then rested her blade by Ahsoka's neck. "_**Now, revenge… is mine.**_" Gemini then lifted her sword and prepared to strike down, but Ahsoka suddenly unsheathed her right Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and shot at Gemini, causing her to falter back to the wall.

Ahsoka then regained her secondary lightsaber and her shoto and then charged towards Gemini. "You will get _nothing!_" Ahsoka exclaimed, clashing with Rouge before twirling around in a tornado and sending Gemini back again. Gemini growled and attempted to get back up as Ahsoka looked to her lightsaber. "The Dark Side will never rule over the Universe!" Ahsoka then held out both of her blades and unsheathed the metal blades of her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. "_Those_ are the words my swords say to the likes of _you!_"

Gemini growled before she cackled again. Ahsoka gasped as Gemini disappeared in a flash and then right behind her. "Ahsoka, look out!" M'gann called out. Ahsoka turned around and held up her blades, but Gemini slashed at her again, causing Ahsoka to fall to the ground.

Gemini cackled as Ahsoka attempted to get up again. "_**This is for rejecting the Dark Side**_." She said sadistically. Gemini Rouge then combined her two lightsabers into a double-bladed lightsaber, preparing to stab down at Ahsoka.

Just then, a Psychic Blast was sent towards Gemini. Ahsoka looked up to see M'gann, floating in the air with her lightsaber activated. "Oh, no… you… _**DON'T!**_" Miss Martian called out, dashing towards Gemini in rage.

Gemini chuckled and charged back at M'gann. Gemini picked up Ahsoka's shoto due to M'gann knocking her own weapon out of her hands and clashed with the Martian. M'gann then disarmed Gemini quickly and tossed her own lightsaber at Gemini Rouge. Gemini gasped and ducked before snarling and attempting a punch at Miss Martian. M'gann grabbed her fist and then threw her off, the two now engaging in hand-to-hand combat.

"You would probably go after an Ahsoka _imposter_ just to get your revenge, _wouldn't you?!_" M'gann demanded, her hands glowing blue as she sent more Psychic Blasts at Gemini.

Gemini only chuckled and grabbed M'gann's fists, throwing her back to the Young Justice before going back to regain her double-bladed lightsaber. "_**Now,**_" Gemini announced as she resumed her stance to land the killing blow on Ahsoka. "_**You shall forever fear the power of the**_-"

"Now you see her," Ahsoka then cut her off, turning completely invisible to the naked eye. "_Now you don't._"

Gemini's eyes widened when she saw this. "_**What!? Whoa!**_" she exclaimed in surprise.

Gemini could sense Ahsoka, but didn't know where she was anymore. Ahsoka, invisible with her Stealth Mode, circled around Gemini as she tried to swing her lightsaber at where she thought Ahsoka was, but Ahsoka grabbed her hilt while remaining in Stealth Mode. Gemini looked to her hands before she saw her own lightsaber hilt reactivate and then swing at her. Gemini was knocked back as immediately, Ahsoka reappeared again, holding the crimson-colored double-bladed lightsaber before grabbing her own.

Gemini got up and then looked to Ahsoka as she threw back the lightsaber she stole. "To fight an unarmed opponent means that I have no honor." Ahsoka stated, getting in a fighting stance.

"_**I'll be sure to keep that sermon in mind when I kill you!**_" Gemini spat back, now scarred and battered from her heavy hit. Gemini then prepared to send more Sith Lightning towards Ahsoka, her hands now glowing red with rage.

Ahsoka smirked and Force-Grabbed M'gann's fallen lightsaber hilt. She then placed out both of her lightsabers and stabbed them straight down to the ground on both sides of her. She then thrust the lightsabers up before thrusting them back down. Finally, Ahsoka twirled and slashed forwards, completing her Trinity Symbol and sending her own Lightsaber Form, SokaTan, at Gemini.

Gemini gasped and blasted at the twin strikes, but she was sent back and out of the nearby window into the Generator Room.

Ahsoka panted and then walked over towards the Young Justice. "Is everyone safe?" Ahsoka asked anxiously.

"They're all secure and liberated from the ORDER, General Tano." Gregor reported.

"Yes." Aqualad supported him. "We did good work here today." He added on as he and Connor helped M'gann up to her feet.

"What about the agent holding all of the ORDER Data?" Robin then asked.

Ahsoka sighed and looked over to his dead body. "It seems that Gemini killed him." She said, feeling like her heart sank.

M'gann then got back up onto her feet and patted Ahsoka on the shoulder. "All that matters is that we prevented the ORDER from gaining control over Bespin." She reminded her Togrutan friend. Ahsoka smiled at this and nodded before M'gann turned around to face everyone else. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Sir." Gregor replied. "One life isn't worth the life of others, after all."

Ahsoka chuckled and then walked towards the door with everyone else. "Come on," she told everyone. "We have a report to give to my Masters and Tarkin." She reminded them.

_Earth-16 | Western Mongolia April 23__rd__ 1138 Hours ITC-7:00_

Vandal Savage entered the large meeting room for the Light. He hooked around before Lex Luthor then entered the room, followed by Klarion as he held Teekl in his hands, OceanMaster, Queen Bee with Ra's al Ghul by her side, and The Brain. They all looked over a large screen of the fights that the Neo Young Justice had before and after joining the Young Justice. "It would seem, that like the earlier Young Justice, we have underestimated these new Young Heroes." Ra's stated.

"Indeed." Vandal Savage remarked. "We first had to deal with six meddling kids, growing up to eight, then ten,, then thirteen, fifteen, all of them combined together, and now these New Heroes come in, and we hardly know anything about them."

Count Dooku then appeared in a hologram. The Light looked to him as he grew a stern look on his face. "_How go the operations on Earth-16?_" He asked.

"Slow, due to the interference of the Neo Young Justice, and the _real_ brats are nowhere to be found!" Klarion spat at the Count.

"_Try double-checking your universe._" Dooku then said. He brought up a holographic image of the Young Justice on Bespin. "_They may be elsewhere._"

"The Young Justice have left!" Lex Luthor exclaimed with surprise.

"_I will ensure a plan that will forever trap the Young Justice and the Jedi here, but I will need your help._" Count Dooku said.

Vandal Savage nodded and then looked to Ra's and Klarion behind him. "Head towards the vortex and rendezvous with the Separatists." He ordered.

The two members of the Light nodded before they left. All members of the Light then nodded and bowed respectfully before signing off.

Count Dooku sighed after his talk. "We will need to move quickly so that the Young Justice and the Republic won't know what we're up to." He said to his Tactical Droid.

"_**I think I can help with that.**_" A voice then said. Dooku looked off to the side to see a cloaked figure slash down two MagnaGuard droids with a red lightsaber in a backhand Shien position before advancing towards the Count. He was about to unsheathe his lightsaber until the figure raised her hand. "_**I mean no harm to you, Count.**_" She then said.

"How can I be so sure?" Dooku questioned the figure.

The figure then chuckled and threw a holopad towards the Count. Dooku looked down to the holopad before looking up to the figure. "Who _are_ you?" He asked suspiciously.

The figure chuckled and removed her hood, causing Count Dooku to gasp in surprise. Gemini Rouge appeared before Count Dooku. The image of Ahsoka on the Dark Side, and looking battered, gave him very much of a shock.

"Ahsoka Tano." Count Dooku deducted quickly.

Gemini chuckled and shook her head. "_**Don't compare me to my weaker self**_." She teased.

Count Dooku continued to narrow his eyes at Gemini Rouge. "Somehow, _you_ are Ahsoka's twin, her Dark Side, a version of her that was never a Jedi." Dooku stated with curiosity growing within him. "I never thought of a deed of the Force to be so possible."

Gemini laughed and stepped forwards, kicking aside the fallen MagnaGuards she destroyed. "_**As they say, the Dark Side is a pathway to many abilities, some considered to be unnatural**_." Rouge stated. She then smirked and held out her hand. "_**Now, I suggest that we work together to take down the ORDER, and once we rule the Universes with me as your Apprentice, we will take down Darth Sidious as well.**_" Gemini then proposed.

Count Dooku continued to look to Gemini in surprise before he smirked and nodded. "It is true that my Master has taught me everything he knows, and no longer deserves to be the Sith Master." Count Dooku admitted. "But how am I so sure that _you_, Gemini, won't betray _me?_" he questioned.

"_**I have no Master, and the Jedi are already starting to win the Clone Wars here.**_" Gemini pointed out. "_**You and I both left for power, the truth, and the inevitable age of an Iron Fist over everyone**_." Gemini added on. "_**We can work together for now, but when the Universe, and Earth-16, of course, is taken over, THEN we shall fight ourselves to the death.**_"

Count Dooku looked to Gemini with a smirk before he let out a devious chuckle. "As they always say," Dooku started out, extending a hand towards Gemini. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Gemini Rouge chuckled as she stepped up and shook his hand. "_**I couldn't agree more.**_" She replied back.

The two Sith Lords then stared each other down before departing. "_**Sucker.**_" Gemini said to herself as she entered another room of the Separatist Dreadnaught Ship.

"Foolish Child." Count Dooku said as he entered his Meditation Room.

Back at the _Resolute_, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Wilhuff Tarkin were being informed of the mission status. Things remained all well for them after they heard about the success in freeing the hostages, but Anakin and Obi-Wan then gasped in surprise upon hearing about Gemini Rouge. "No, t-that _can't_ be." Anakin said in disbelief. "We saw it, you killed her!"

"And for some reason, Gemini Rouge is now back." Ahsoka replied. She looked to everyone grimly before she took a deep breath. "We now have to be alert for my Dark Twin." She told all of the people in the room. "It's time that we start being prepared for anything."

Tarkin nodded. "I'll be sure to report to the Chancellor about this 'Gemini Rouge.'" He told them. The Young Justice and Ahsoka, as well as Anakin and Obi-Wan, all looked to Tarkin with skepticism before he went on. "Before you all came back on board, the Chancellor contacted me, and says that he would like to welcome you all for your victory on Coruscant."

"Wait!" Ahsoka asked. "What about Lobot?" she asked. Everyone then turned to her as she started to fret. "When I found him, he was hardly alive! Will he be okay?"

Anakin smiled and nodded, trying to get his Padawan Apprentice to calm down and ease up. "Lobot sends you his regards after we helped to heal him and brought him back to Cloud City." The Chosen One stated.

"If it weren't for you finding him and then bringing him to us, then he surely would have died." Obi-Wan added on. He smiled before placing his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I'm proud of you," he told Ahsoka before looking to the Young Justice and continuing, "_All_ of you, for fighting the good fight out there."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Masters." The Togrutan said with pleasure and modesty in her voice.

The rest of the Young Justice also smiled at this while the Clone Troopers started to applaud for them.

Anakin smiled a bit before he walked over to Ahsoka. "Well, Snips, are you ready to come back?" he asked.

Ahsoka remained silent as she looked to her friends. They all sent her warm and supporting smiles before she smiled back and then turned back to her Master. "Yes, yes, I finally am." She replied.

The Young Justice all cheered as Tarkin sent a small smile to Ahsoka. Ahsoka tried to ignore it, but could sense that this was Tarkin's way of apologizing. The _Resolute_ then took off into Hyperspace, now heading towards Coruscant and leaving Cloud City.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my latest chapter for **Journey of the Knight**? This took me quite some time to get done, so I hope that you like it. I bet that you are all excited for what will happen next. More will come as I continue with my story! By the way, please send your regards and congratulations to **Darkest Nightmare's Dread**, because he has finished his Finals and both he and I hope that he did extremely well on them. Also, please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me with this plot. I would have never gotten it done without him. I'll try to have another new chapter out soon, but my Finals are coming soon, and not to mention my ACT Tests that will come soon afterwards as well, so I will need the luck too. The chance of a new chapter coming out will be very likely, since the end of the School Year is very near. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please be sure to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great Memorial Day Weekend and enjoy the time for when summer comes, everyone!


	6. Xion Rising

Hello there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**! I am back for now and I am bringing to you another new chapter of my best story, the sequel to **Path of the Padawan**, **Journey of the Knight**! I love how popular this story has gotten ever since the day I put this up. Lots of reviews, favorites and follows. Thank you, **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf**, and the **Guest** reviewers for supporting me all the way through, even in my most difficult times. I promise to update more every once in a while. Please enjoy my new chapter! Always be sure to review, rate, and as the drill goes, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 6: Xion Rising

_You dictate who you are, not others_.

_**Victory on Cloud City! Following a distress call from Planet Bespin, Jedi Knights ANAKIN SKYWALKER, OBI-WAN KENOBI and CAPTAIN WILHUFF TARKIN assign the Young Justice to liberate citizens being held captive by the nefarious ORDER. While rescuing the hostages, Padawan AHSOKA TANO investigates the lower levels of Cloud City for a reported Republic Spy with information on the ORDER. The spy is dead, and AHSOKA comes face-to-face with her inner demon from long ago, GEMINI ROUGE! The two engage in an epic battle, but Gemini gets away, her intentions and alignment unknown to any side. While en route to the Core World of Coruscant, a distress beacon is found, and our heroes now must answer the call for help**_**.**

Alarms went off inside of the _Resolute_. All of the Clone Troopers ran out of their Quarters and started to make their way towards the Bridge.

Aqualad, who was resting, looked up in surprise before running out to find out what was going on.

Robin threw on his Utility Belt and ran off.

Wally adjusted his Goggles and started to dash towards the Bridge as well.

Superboy, who was doing some workouts in the Hangar Bay, heard the alarm as well and started to run towards the Bridge.

Miss Martian put the Personality Quiz she was working on in her pocket and soon started to fly off towards the Bridge with her boyfriend.

Artemis placed all of her arrows back into her quiver and placed her helmet onto her head before dashing off alongside Kid Flash.

Zatanna grabbed her crimson robes from Dathomir and threw them on top of her white T-Shirt before flying right through the door and joining up with Robin.

Rocket adjusted her belt before she ran off and joined Aqualad as they all made their way towards the Bridge.

On the Bridge, Ahsoka, Lux, Serra, Jaybo and Saw were already there. As soon as the Young Justice entered, the Clone Troopers entered behind them. "What's the emergency?" Rocket asked.

"Are we already near Coruscant?" Robin questioned.

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi then entered the Bridge. "No, and no." Anakin answered.

"Not too long ago, we received a distress beacon coming from Hypori." Obi-Wan then explained.

Ahsoka Tano and Serra Keto Shan both looked to each other with surprise before Ahsoka then turned towards Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Masters, is the sender really who we think it is?" she asked desperately.

"He was thought to be dead after General Grievous revealed himself." Serra went on.

"And he survived." Anakin concluded to their statements. He then brought up a holographic image of an old Jedi. "One of the oldest Jedi among us in the Jedi Order, Whiphid Jedi Master K'Kruhk." Anakin went on.

Ahsoka laughed with amazement as she looked to Serra. "Yeah!" the Togrutan exclaimed. "K'Kruhk's still alive and kicking it!"

"I can't believe he survived the onslaught of General Grievous!" Serra exclaimed. "He'll certainly live again, like he always has in the past, to tell the tale!"

The Young Justice all looked to each other with confusion before M'gann cleared her throat. "Forgive me for interrupting," she started out, causing Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Serra to look to her. "But… who _is_ K'Kruhk?"

"K'Kruhk is one of the oldest Jedi in the Jedi Order, having been with the Jedi for almost as long as our most oldest _and_ wisest Jedi, Master Yoda." Ahsoka explained.

"During the Battle of Hypori in the Clone Wars, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Daakman Barrek, and Padawans Tarr Seir and Sha'a Gi were all sent to investigate the reports of an uprising of a Droid Factory being used to build more Battle Droids to combat against the Republic." Serra went on.

"Unfortunately, General Grievous was stationed there, and murdered Master Barrek while he was contacting me for help." Obi-Wan continued. "According to him, all of the Republic Forces were taken down, and Grievous had overrun them."

"With Master Barrek dead and the Jedi in hiding, Grievous took out Sha'a Gi, Tarr and reportedly Master K'Kruhk." Anakin added onto the story of the battle. "Worried, we sent a Squadron of 501st Clone Troopers to rescue the Jedi, and only Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, and Shaak Ti were surviving, but K'Kruhk was in a deep mediation slumber."

"So, now," Ahsoka said as she brought up the holographic image of the beacon, now beeping and lighting up rapidly. "K'Kruhk seems to have awakened, and activated the homing beacon in a wrecked but still-functioning Republic Star Destroyer."

Obi-Wan then turned from the holographic screen to the Young Justice. "Your mission is to go to Hypori and rescue Master K'Kruhk before the ORDER or the Separatists find him." Obi-Wan Kenobi told the Young Justice.

Aqualad nodded at this, as well as the rest of the Young Justice as Ahsoka, Rebel, Serra, Drol and Gerrera walked up towards them for support. "We will be sure to do everything in our power bring back Master K'Kruhk back to you." The Atlantean stated.

"Then go." Anakin told them.

The Young Justice then started to make their way back to the Bioship and prepare to perform the rescue mission once the _Resolute_ was near Hypori.

On the Third Moon of Vassek, where General Grievous's castle was, General Grievous was being fitted with new, fresh armor plating. He growled as he scoured the room to find more lightsabers to equip himself with. "I will soon show Count Dooku that the victory the Republic made on Earth-16 will be for naught once I dispose of Ahsoka Tano and the Young Justice, as well as the ORDER!"

Just then, two small pocketknives were thrown at Grievous's two MagnaGuard Droids. Grievous looked in surprise as both of his MagnaGuards were beheaded by a lightsaber blade soon afterwards. Two figures then entered the room. "_Lo Siento_, General, but the doorbell didn't seem to be working." Xever then quipped as he pulled out his pocketknives from the Droids.

"Ah," Grievous said with amusement. "You two must be Striker and Xever, the two Generals of the ORDER."

"You have something we _want,_ Grievous." Striker then said as he brandished a blade from his belt. "The lightsaber of K'Kruhk is needed for a special purpose."

The Kaleesh Warlord just chuckled before letting out a cough. "And you think that I would just _hand over_ a lightsaber to you?" Grievous remarked. He then let out his two other arms and activated his four lightsabers, ready to fight the two ORDER Generals invading his home.

All of a sudden, General Grievous was lifted into the air. He could feel a pain in his lungs as a third figure in a robe entered the room. The figure was female, and she has glowing red eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Grievous demanded as he was then thrown across the room.

The girl then lowered her hood, revealing herself to be Xion. Xion looked to Grievous with a devilish grin on her face. She then levitated some sharp, broken shards of metal from the MagnaGuards and used the Force to throw them at Grievous, pinning him to the wall.

"Retrieve the lightsaber." Xion ordered her men.

Striker and Xever both nodded and started to advance towards Grievous's lightsaber collection.

Grievous growled and broke free from his binds. He reactivated his lightsabers and started to head towards Striker.

Victor Deacon turned around and activated his golden lightsaber, clashing with the Droid General. "Get out of my castle!" Grievous yelled.

Xever then unsheathed his two lightsabers and clashed with Grievous as well. Together, Striker and Xever both started to push General Grievous back. The Droid General swung at Xever in an attempt to dismember the Blade King, but Xever extended one of his blades from his wrist, blocking the lightsaber.

Striker then unsheathed a secondary lightsaber and struck at Grievous, but General Grievous blocked the blades before clashing with Striker and Xever simultaneously and then twirling his lightsabers around.

Grievous was then about to attack again until he felt something hit him. Grievous looked to see Xion there with the ORDER Generals, kicking at the Kaleesh Warlord and sending him back. Grievous tried to strike down Xion with his lightsabers, but Xion then punched Grievous in the chest before kicking him in the head. Grievous struggled to regain his sight until Xion suddenly placed her hand to his chest. With a grunt, Xion knocked out General Grievous, falling limp to the ground and dropping a lightsaber.

Xion looked to the lightsaber hilt that was dropped before she picked it up. She chuckled as she inspected the design. "Rigid grip, claw-covered emitter," Xion said as she inspected the lightsaber. She then chuckled before turning around and tossing the lightsaber to Striker. "This is the one."

Striker and Xever both smirked and nodded. The three then left the castle. Xion flicked her fingers, and everything that had fallen during the raid instantly repaired itself or went back where it belonged.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Serra both flew out of the _Resolute_ in their Jedi Starfighters alongside the Martian Bioship as they entered Hypori from Hyperspace.

M'gann guided the Bioship with the rest of the Young Justice inside. "So, Ahsoka," M'gann said to her Togrutan friend as Ahsoka and Serra's Starfighters flew beside the Bioship. "Have you met K'Kruhk before in your life?" The Martian asked. "You know, before…" M'gann went on, trying not to get too much into detail about what happened to Ahsoka before she came to Earth-16 and joined the Young Justice.

"I met him during my… _toddler_ years at the Jedi Temple." Ahsoka replied. "As a Youngling, Master K'Kruhk taught me everything about the history of the Jedi while Master Plo instructed me on how to use a lightsaber." Ahsoka explained.

"Interesting." M'gann stated after hearing Ahsoka's history with K'Kruhk. She then turned to Serra's Starfighter. "And you, Serra?"

"Master K'Kruhk was the Master of my Master, Cin Drallig." Serra explained. "They both knew each other really well." Serra went on. "However, even though Master Drallig was upset and down after not seeing Master K'Kruhk return with the other Jedi, he tried his best not to show it."

M'gann sighed. "I bet that K'Kruhk's one of the greatest Jedi you ever knew." She stated.

"You can put it that way." Ahsoka said.

Serra then interrupted. "We're nearly at the surface." She reported. "Now deploying Jedi Cycle."

"Deploying Jedi Cycle." Ahsoka said as well.

Miss Martian nodded and started to slowly land towards the surface with Ahsoka and Serra now in their covered motorcycles, the Jedi Cycles. On the surface, everyone could see lots of oceans and mountains. "This place looks lifeless." Superboy stated after inspecting what Hypori looked like.

"It's a reason why the Separatists used this Planet to put their Droid Factory at." Ahsoka explained.

"I just hope that K'Kruhk's okay down there." M'gann said.

Everyone soon landed near the ruins of a Republic Star Destroyer. R7 and R16 both landed with their parts of the Starfighters while the Bioship landed as well.

Jaybo took out a scanner and then turned it on. Beeping noises started to sound off from Drol's scanner as he began to scan the area. "I'm picking up four life forms, three of them of them motionless, one of them active." Drol reported to everyone.

"Then K'Kruhk is probably the active signal." Aqualad said as he started to make his way towards the door. He looked to everyone and nodded. "Stealth Mode ver. 1." He ordered, pressing the symbol on his belt.

Kid Flash and Artemis both pressed the insignias on their chests while M'gann went into her Stealth Mode.

Ahsoka, Rebel and Serra all activated their Stealth Modes as well. Everyone soon got out and started to walk around. Miss Martian placed a hand to her head. "_Setting up Psychic Link._" She told everyone telepathically.

The Young Justice all nodded as they were soon linked up.

"_Aqualad, ready._" Kaldur said through the Psychic Link.

"_Robin, ready._" Dick added on as he accessed the Psychic Link.

"_Kid Flash, checking in._" Wally stated.

"_Superboy, right here._" Connor said sternly as he cracked his knuckles.

"_Artemis, standing by._" Artemis said.

"_Zatanna here and ready to fight._" Zatanna reported through the Link.

"_Rocket here and ready._" Raquel said.

"_Ahsoka, signing on._" Ahsoka then reported, now signing right onto the Psychic Link while preparing a lightsaber and one of her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets.

"_Rebel, strong and ready._" Lux replied.

"_Serra here, and ready to fight._" Serra stated as she spoke through the Psychic Link.

"_Drol now signing on._" Jaybo said as he accessed the Psychic Link as well.

"_Gerrera checking in._" Saw stated while he cocked one of his rifles.

"_We're all set, then._" M'gann told Ahsoka.

"_Let's get moving._" Ahsoka told the rest of the members of the Young Justice.

Everyone nodded and started to make their way into the ruined Republic Star Destroyer to find Master K'Kruhk and bring him home.

The Young Justice all looked around at the ruins of the Star Destroyer. "_Looks like quite some damage the Separatists did during the Battle of Hypori here, alright._" Kid Flash mused as he saw the dead bodies of some Jedi and Clone Troopers.

Robin nodded as he started to look at the terminal of the Star Destroyer. "_You've got that right._" Robin replied back. He then looked over the terminal and started to wipe the dust off of it. He then looked to the terminal to see it functioning. Curious, Robin placed a cord into the terminal and let it light up. "_Okay, let's see how long this thing was active._" The Boy Wonder said.

Robin then turned on the terminal and started to see some sort of code in the Outer Rim language, Aurebesh. Robin groaned at the language and pulled up a table on his hologlove in order to find out what the writing meant. "_Good thing Obi-Wan gave me an 'English to Aurebesh' translation table for reference in these kinds of situations._" The Boy Wonder said as he started to put each Aurebesh symbol into a standard English font.

Robin started to read the message. "'_To any Republic forces or Jedi out there, this is Jedi Master K'Kruhk calling in for help. I have just awakened after my battle with the Droid, General Grievous, and I am in need of rescue._'" Robin read.

Everyone looked to Robin, all hearing what Dick just read in the distress call. Ahsoka then stepped up. "_Can you find out anything else?_" The Togrutan asked anxiously.

Robin nodded and looked back to the message. "_The call was sent out just sixteen hours ago, and we left Bespin about four hours after the mission._" He told Ahsoka.

Zatanna smiled after she heard the news. "_Well, at least we know that K'Kruhk is already up and still kicking._" She told everyone while leaning against a wall. Zatanna then smiled again as she felt the wall. "_You know, why doesn't the _Resolute_ have soft walls like this one?_" She then asked.

Serra raised an eyebrow and looked over to Zatanna with confusion. "_No Republic Star Destroyer should have any soft walls in them._" She stated.

Zatanna chuckled and continued to feel the wall. "_Well, why is this wall soft?_" She asked.

The wall then began to move, causing Zatanna's eyes to widen. She placed both of her hands at the wall she was leaning against and started to feel it. "_Fur, cloth, fingers?_" She though as she turned around. Zatanna then lit up her wand, and suddenly saw a figure with fur, a Jedi Robe, and dark pupils.

Zatanna shrieked out loud and stumbled backwards into Robin's arms. The Young Justice looked over to the figure as Artemis shot an arrow towards the switches. They all gasped when the figure started to step forwards and cough. He was a Whiphid, and he seemed to look very familiar.

"Now there, my dear, I didn't mean to scare you." The old Whiphid said to Zatanna with caution. "Forgive me if I happened to have scared you at all, but I was only trying to hide from any Separatist Forces trying to take me away."

Ahsoka and Serra then walked up and looked to the Whiphid figure with curiosity. Suddenly, realization hit them, and the two Jedi girls smiled and laughed as they ran towards him.

"Master K'Kruhk!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You old sight for sore eyes!"

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you, Master!" Serra exclaimed as well.

K'Kruhk looked to both of the Padawans before he realized who they were. "Serra Keto Shan, the next girl of the generation of Shans!" K'Kruhk exclaimed to Serra with surprise. Serra smiled and nodded as K'Kruhk smiled to her. "Your Master and I are great friends, but I'm sure that you already know that." K'Kruhk added on.

Ahsoka then looked to Master K'Kruhk and smiled. "It's been a lot of years since we've last met, Master." Ahsoka told him.

K'Kruhk turned around and looked to Ahsoka. He chuckled and patted the Togrutan on the shoulder after finally remembering who she was. "Little 'Soka!" He exclaimed. Ahsoka chuckled before K'Kruhk laughed. "My, how much you've grown so much ever since Plo Koon brought you to the Jedi Temple!" K'Kruhk added on, filled with much joy at seeing Ahsoka again after a long time. He then started to inspect Ahsoka. "I can see you've already built your first lightsaber and got a second one."

M'gann smiled at the sight of K'Kruhk with the two Jedi. "I can now see why K'Kruhk was so important to you now." Miss Martian stated as she grinned and crossed her arms.

K'Kruhk heard what M'gann had said and looked towards her. "Well, well, well." He said, walking towards Miss Martian. "You seem like an interesting one, aren't you, young girl?" He asked.

M'gann smiled to K'Kruhk as she stroked some of her hair. "Thank you, Master K'Kruhk, that means a lot, coming from a Jedi Master." M'gann replied back.

"What is your name, young one?" K'Kruhk then asked.

"I am Miss Martian, K'Kruhk," M'gann started out. "But I am known by M'gann M'orzz by my friends and family."

"Well, M'gann," K'Kruhk started out. "I sense a strong power within you, almost, just almost, as strong as Master Yoda's."

M'gann blushed at this before Ahsoka then spoke up. "Actually, Megan isn't a Jedi, she has Martian powers." Ahsoka explained, remembering how M'gann reacted to hearing this before from Darth Maul and Count Dooku during the times she faced them separately.

M'gann looked Yo K'Kruhk. "By the way, K'Kruhk, how was it you survived the Onslaught of General Grievous, but don't have your lightsaber?" M'gann asked curiously.

K'Kruhk sighed before he clung onto his side. "You see, after I fell, I went into a deep slumber." K'Kruhk started to explain. "It gave Grievous the impression that I was dead, and it seemed to have worked." K'Kruhk added on. He then looked to the side of his belt before looking to his hand. "When I woke up, everyone was gone, and the Battle Droids were all destroyed, but my lightsaber was stolen." K'Kruhk said sadly. "It appears that the Droid General got the best of me, being able to steal my best lightsaber while I was asleep."

M'gann sighed before K'Kruhk walked up to her. "But, forgive me for mistaking you for a Jedi." He apologized. "To me, it just seemed like you _were_ one."

"But, if I _were_ a Jedi," M'gann started out. "Then everyone would be dead-on right about me." The Martian stated.

At that moment, there was a loud rumbling sound. Everyone looked around in confusion before the wall K'Kruhk was hiding at burst down. Flames started to appear as a girl in a black robe with blue hair appeared. "No." She stated in a sadistic tone in her voice. "When you're _dead_, it's dead-on." She quipped.

M'gann gasped as she turned to K'Kruhk. The impact of the blast was enough to send him to his knees. Due to all of the hits he had taken during his battle with General Grievous, he was still in pain, and now he was in much greater pain than before. "Master K'Kruhk!" she exclaimed, running over to his side as he started to groan in pain.

Aqualad and Ahsoka both looked to each other before turning back to the girl. "Who are _you?_" Aqualad asked.

The girl chuckled and stepped forwards. "Kaldur'ahm, you should know by now that my father nearly killed you all in India, fooled the public into trusting the ORDER, and was trained in the ways of the Dark Side by our Master, Messiah." The girl stated.

Artemis growled and aimed her bow. "_You're_ Sylas's daughter?!" she exclaimed.

"Call me Xion." Xion replied calmly and sadistically. She sighed as she unsheathed her lightsaber hilt. It was shaped like a flute, and, like Sylas's lightsaber, it was black and gold. "You cost the ORDER quite a loss back on Earth-16," Xion started out. Everyone prepared to take her on before Xion placed her lightsaber hilt on her shoulder. "So right now, I'm going to make you _pay_."

Xion then snapped her fingers. At that moment, Striker, Syrena and Xever all appeared behind her and then in front of her. Striker was now armed with dark crimson shield that had an eye in the middle of it, and his new sword was sheathed in the shield itself. Xever now had his sword sheathed at the left side of his belt, and Syrena now donned a red version of her armor.

Ahsoka looked over to Miss Martian still with K'Kruhk. "M'gann, take Master K'Kruhk somewhere safe so that he can heal." She ordered.

"General Grievous took his lightsaber, after all." Serra added on.

M'gann nodded. "I'm on it." She said. With that, M'gann picked up K'Kruhk as he tried to recover from the blast and started to head towards the door. "Come on, Master K'Kruhk!" she yelled.

Xion then dashed right in front of Miss Martian. "I don't think so, Megan." Xion stated in a calm, sadistic tone.

Ahsoka then ran over towards Xion and slashed downwards at her. Xion didn't even turn to Ahsoka as she then unsheathed her lightsaber, the black blade springing to life as she blocked Ahsoka's Shien attack.

The rest of the Young Justice then ran towards the three ORDER Generals, all taking them on one by one.

Syrena chuckled as she took on Serra Keto. The Shan did her best to dodge every attack being made until Aqualad then slashed at the Persian. Syrena just held up her blade and blocked the attack. "My, you've gotten slower since our last battle." Alakshmi teased as she then threw Kaldur off.

Robin then charged in at Syrena, clashing his Bola Sticks with her swords. "And you seem none the wiser." Syrena teased before kicking the Boy Wonder away.

Artemis, Gerrera, Drol and Rebel then shot at Striker. Victor chuckled and slashed away the blasts before Artemis formed her twin broadswords and clashed with him before Drol took out a missile-launcher and shot at him. "Big mistake!" Striker yelled out as he threw Artemis in front of him, letting her get hit by the missiles.

Artemis was then sent to the ground before Saw and Rebel shot at Striker. "He's mine!" Lux called out as he unsheathed the Darksaber.

Striker just laughed and then unsheathed his sword, clashing immediately with Rebel before shoving him aside. Artemis got up again and then shot an arrow, but Striker just slashed it apart.

Kid Flash, Superboy and Rocket then started to take on Xever. Xever unsheathed his sword and then bent the hilt, transforming it into a rifle. "_Adios._" He said in Spanish before shooting at Rocket.

Raquel created a shield before Superboy and Kid Flash then dashed in towards Xever. Xever laughed again and then kicked aside Kid Flash before bringing his sword down onto Superboy. The Boy of Steel grabbed the blade with his palms, trying his best to prevent himself from being slashed apart.

Zatanna then charged in with her Golden Ichor Energy Sword, clashing with Xever. The Sword King blocked the attack as Zatanna started to attack with a flurry of motions. Xever sent many jabs, but Zatanna just either dodged or leapt over them. When Xever struck his blade at her chest, Zatanna leapt onto the terminal behind her and then stood on top of the blade. Xever growled and attempted to get his blade off of Zatanna's feet, but she stayed right where she was. Xever growled and then switched the position of his sword, slashing upwards at her. Zatanna gasped and held up her own sword, but was knocked back due to the impact.

Rocket roared as she then tossed some exploding shurikens towards Xever. Xever looked to the incoming projectiles as Rocket then started to form her kinetic energy bubbles to turn into bombs. Xever then threw his pocketknives towards the bombs, causing them to explode and send Superboy, Zatanna, Kid Flash and Rocket all back.

Ahsoka continued to clash with Xion, using Shien motions to counter her enemy's tactics and moves. The battle was one-sided, with Ahsoka attacking Xion with aggression while Xion herself didn't even budge an inch from her spot as she countered every one of Ahsoka's moves. Xion laughed as she battled Ahsoka, using a wild version of Ataru combined with Shien. "I must say, Ahsoka Tano, you're even better than I had imagined." Xion mused.

Ahsoka said nothing and slammed her blue blade towards Xion's neck. Xion just blocked the Shii-Cho strike with her blade and chuckled. "You don't know what I'm made of!" Ahsoka yelled back.

"Well, try harder. You're making me want to go to sleep." Xion remarked back. She then threw Ahsoka off before placing her lightsaber into her left hand so that she could use her right hand to send a blast at Ahsoka. "Elbuod em!" she incanted. 

A clone of Xion then appeared, standing in a Soresu Opening Stance. Ahsoka growled and then looked to where the original Xion went to, but she was gone. The clone of Xion then leapt into the air and performed an Ataru swing at Ahsoka, but she blocked the blade with her right Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. "Get out of my way!" Ahsoka demanded as she started to clash with the clone.

Robin tossed two birdarangs at Syrena, but she held up her swords and blocked the projectiles before Aqualad and Serra came in from Alakshmi's other side. Alakshmi held up her swords again and the three circled halfway before Syrena slashed then away.

"Say goodbye." Syrena said sadistically as she shot at the three with her scepter. The three were sent back by the attack as Striker continued to face off against Artemis, Rebel, Drol and Gerrera.

Artemis and Rebel both jumped on top of the Republic Terminal, shooting at Striker. Striker held up his shield and then slashed down at them, but Saw and Jaybo blocked Victor's blade with their own vibroblades. Artemis and Lux fell to the ground soon afterwards and started to shoot at Striker point-blank, but he shoved his shield into Saw and Jaybo's chests before slashing away Artemis and Rebel.

"This is the end for you!" Victor Deacon called out as he blasted the four away towards Robin, Aqualad and Serra.

Zatanna continued to clash with Xever back at the other side of the fallen Republic Star Destroyer. She swung at his feet while they stood on top of the terminal, but once Xever tried to strike at the mage, Zatanna twirled off into the air and onto the ground, continuing to clash with him. "You're going down!" Zatanna exclaimed as she then unsheathed her wand. With both of her weapons, Zatanna struck at Xever endlessly, but he then unsheathed a green lightsaber with claws on the emitter and struck back. Zatanna was caught off-guard by this and started to go on defense. Xever then struck with both of his swords, stabbing towards Zatanna, but she used both her Golden Sword and her wand to block the attack.

Zatanna threw off both blades and turned around to attack again, but Xever kicked her away into Superboy, Rocket and Kid Flash as everyone regrouped with each other.

Syrena and Striker then regrouped with Xever. "Guess that battling our forces on Dathomir, Kashyyyk and Cloud City really tired you guys out." Syrena teased.

Robin panted and shook his head as he held his hand behind his back. "Whatever, you blowhards! Bring it on!" the Boy Wonder spat. "We can still take you guys on!"

Striker chuckled as he then unsheathed a large blaster. "Then prove it." He taunted.

Robin smirked and then revealed a birdarang in his palms. He threw it down to the ground, which then separated and exploded, causing a smokescreen. The three ORDER Generals coughed before Syrena cleared away the smoke. When the smoke cleared, they saw that the Young Justice was gone!

Syrena growled and looked to the other two ORDER Generals. "Find them!" she ordered.

Meanwhile, M'gann carried K'Kruhk over towards the side of a canyon nearby. K'Kruhk panted as Miss Martian struggled to support the elderly Jedi. M'gann panted as well before K'Kruhk let out a groan. Miss Martian looked over to K'Kruhk to notice that his right arm was bleeding.

M'gann gasped and set K'Kruhk down onto a rock before taking off her cape. "Master K'Kruhk!" she exclaimed after seeing the wound. K'Kruhk continued to groan while Miss Martian started to wrap a cast around K'Kruhk's arm. "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice–"

"No, let me apologize, young M'gann." K'Kruhk interrupted as M'gann started to tend to K'Kruhk's injured arm. "It's my fault for being such a burden."

Miss Martian looked to K'Kruhk and shook her head. "No, you don't need to apologize." The young Martian stated. "It's an honor to be working with you and to be of use."

K'Kruhk looked in surprise as M'gann went on while wrapping the sling around K'Kruhk's arm. "When I was told by Ahsoka about the Jedi, I always started to wonder what it would be like to meet one." M'gann said. "I've been told that my powers are on par with the Force, and I once took on Darth Maul by myself for a while."

K'Kruhk smiled and looked up to M'gann as he started to get himself comfortable. "So, even though you're not a Jedi, you fight like one and have the same ideals?" asked the Jedi Master.

"Yeah." M'gann said, smiling to K'Kruhk. "I guess that you can put it that way."

K'Kruhk then looked over to M'gann's belt, noticing the lightsaber she had. "That design doesn't look like any that I have ever seen before, M'gann."

Miss Martian raised an eyebrow and then looked down to her lightsaber hilt. She chuckled as she then detached it from her belt and showed it to K'Kruhk. "This?" M'gann asked. K'Kruhk sent her a nod of confirmation before M'gann chuckled. "Ahsoka actually helped be to build this after we took down Darth Maul back on Earth-16, our home planet." M'gann started to explain. "I used the lightsaber hilt design of Darth Maul's lightsaber and made some modifications to it."

"Aye, it's a really impressive design." K'Kruhk stated.

M'gann chuckled and placed the hilt back onto her belt. "Well, Ahsoka went through a lot, and after teaching her how to use new powers, and after she taught me about the Jedi and their ways, she stated I could be considered to be a Jedi myself, Master M'orzz, as Ahsoka claimed I could be."

K'Kruhk smiled as he straightened himself in his sitting position. "Well, M'gann M'orzz, maybe we can put that theory of Ahsoka's to the test." The Whiphid Jedi Master stated.

"Huh?" M'gann asked as she then turned back to K'Kruhk.

K'Kruhk then turned back to face M'gann. "How would you like to be a Jedi Padawan Apprentice?" he asked.

M'gann gasped upon hearing this. _Me, as a Jedi?_ She asked herself. She could do nothing but look to K'Kruhk in shock and surprise as the world seemed to move quickly and they were moving slowly.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka continued to battle against Xion's clone. Ahsoka performed a downwards Soresu strike while the Fake Xion knocked it away with Ataru. Ahsoka performed a Djem So strike at the Clone Xion, but she blocked it with a Niman defense stance before Ahsoka twirled around and performed both a Shii-Cho swing and an Ataru slash, but the Xion Clone jumped on top of the higher levels of the Republic Star Destroyer, smirking devilishly.

Ahsoka then turned around to face the real Xion. "Xion!" she called out. Ahsoka waited for some sort of signal from the Daughter of Sylas, but there was no response coming from anywhere. Ahsoka continued to look around before finally coming to the conclusion that Xion had left. "Tch!" she remarked to herself. "Where did she go?!" Ahsoka yelled, aiming her right Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet at the Clone of Xion and shooting her down.

The Clone dissipated before Ahsoka then ran off. "Xion! Come out!" she yelled, running out of the Star Destroyer.

At the canyon, M'gann continued to be in shock until she finally spoke up. "Me… as your Apprentice?" she asked.

"Yes." K'Kruhk replied, being silent ever since he made his request.

M'gann stuttered as she continued to be wide-eyed. "But… I thought that you already had an Apprentice…"

"He was killed when General Grievous struck." K'Kruhk stated as he stood up. "Your powers are indeed on par with the Force, and you would make an excellent Jedi."

M'gann nodded. "I see." She said.

Miss Martian then looked down to her lightsaber, contemplating on the decision on whether or not to become a Jedi. _That's right._ M'gann started to think to herself. She then looked back to K'Kruhk as he looked over the dead bodies of the Jedi who fell at the hands of General Grievous. _If I become a Jedi Padawan to K'Kruhk, then perhaps the Republic and the Jedi Order would be able to stand a better chance against the Separatists and the ORDER_. M'gann thought on.

_In M'gann's mind, K'Kruhk leapt alongside Count Dooku, the two clashing blades. Ahsoka fought off against Gemini Rouge behind him before M'gann, now in Jedi Robes, flew in and started to perform lightsaber techniques against the Count. M'gann continued to attack until she found an opening in Dooku's defense and stabbed him in the chest. K'Kruhk smiled as he walked up to M'gann, as well as Ahsoka, who patted her on the shoulder._

M'gann smiled towards K'Kruhk after having this thought. _It would be cool._ She thought to herself.

K'Kruhk looked over to M'gann, sensing her looking to him. M'gann gasped and turned away, trying to hide her emotions.

_But…_ M'gann continued to think to herself. _That's true, K'Kruhk is a great Jedi Master, and his Padawan died because of General Grievous. I might obviously become an excellent Apprentice._ M'gann thought further on. She was almost prepared to tell K'Kruhk her answer until another thought entered her mind. _However, if I become an Apprentice and go to the Temple, then according to everything Ahsoka told me, I would have to leave everyone behind, and maybe never see them again_. M'gann thought to herself, now contradicting her thoughts. _But if it's the best for the Jedi Order and K'Kruhk himself, then… maybe, JUST maybe…_

"What's wrong, M'gann M'orzz?" K'Kruhk then asked M'gann, seeing how she was contradicting herself.

M'gann looked up to K'Kruhk and gasped. She then looked back to her hand and continued to think. K'Kruhk looked to Miss Martian with hope before the young Martian finally sighed and started to make her way towards K'Kruhk, now about ready to make up her mind.

All of a sudden, a blast of Sith Lightning was sent down towards them. M'gann gasped as she looked over to the side, activating her lightsaber and starting to deflect some of the Lightning before they both saw the attacker.

Xion stood on top of the mountainside beside them and chuckled. "Master K'Kruhk, you're sure a hard man to predict." The Daughter of Sylas remarked. "Took me a while to trace your Midi-Chlorian signature before I was able to lock onto you and then rid myself of the other Force Signatures nearby."

"Xion!" M'gann yelled out. Xion turned over towards Miss Martian as she growled towards her. "What do you want?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Megan Morse?" Xion started to remark. She then took out her flute-shaped lightsaber and placed it on her shoulder. "_I'm_ here… to take the Force from K'Kruhk."

K'Kruhk scoffed and glared at her. "Young girl, your thoughts have been twisted and deformed." K'Kruhk retorted back. "Everyone knows that the Force is nothing more than the Supernatural Energy that surrounds everyone." He stated. "And as every wise individual knows, energy is something that cannot be taken, nor destroyed."

Xion chuckled and then started to twirl around her lightsaber. "That's too bad, Old Man." Xion said sadistically. "Because no matter _what_ anyone says, I'm taking the Force from you, and you can do nothing to stop me."

"What?!" K'Kruhk yelled out.

M'gann had the same reaction on her face as well.

Xion then held out her lightsaber to show the two. "This lightsaber is called the Xiphon, and there's a reason it's called that." She said in a sadistic voice.

Xion then placed the Xiphon up to her mouth and started to play it. A trill of several beats of notes started to sound out from it in a rhythmic tone.

Suddenly, K'Kruhk started to yell in pain. M'gann gasped as she turned to K'Kruhk. "K'Kruhk!" she exclaimed. Miss Martian then flew over towards K'Kruhk to help him, but a sudden burst of blue energy knocked her away. Miss Martian gasped and then turned back to Xion. "You Pied Piper cur!" she yelled out, reactivating her lightsaber and then dashing at Xion. Xion just Slasher Smiled towards M'gann as she prepared to land her blade on the Daughter of Sylas, but was knocked off by a yellow aura with an energy burst the color as the aura.

"What… is happening to me?!" K'Kruhk yelled out in pain. "The Force within me is fading away!" he screeched. "How can the Force be taken in such a way? This… this kind of power is impossible!"

Xion smirked as a blue wave of energy started to get drained out from K'Kruhk. M'gann continued to gasp as the blue energy wave started to make its way over towards Xion's Xiphon.

"Xion!" Ahsoka's voice then called out. Xion turned to the side to see Ahsoka use Force-Speed to dash at her. Ahsoka raised her lightsaber into the air as Xion then lifted up her own and then activated it, stopping the tune from playing. K'Kruhk started to fall back in pain before Ahsoka attacked Xion.

"Ahsoka!" M'gann called out.

Ahsoka pulled back her lightsaber and performed a Makashi stab towards Xion, but she calmly dodged to the side before she attacked Xion again. "How are you able to take away the Force in such an impossible way?!" Ahsoka demanded as she performed a Niman slash towards Xion. Xion just stood still, standing right where she was as she performed Ataru defense techniques on the Togrutan.

Ahsoka twirled around to attack again, but Xion held up her blade and held her defense. "Tch! I never thought you'd last that long against my Clone." Xion remarked.

Xion then kicked Ahsoka away before backflipping onto another part of the mountain. Ahsoka charged at Xion again, but a figure in a black cloak and red wings then flew over and knocked Ahsoka back.

"Hello, Ahsoka, Master K'Kruhk." Black Widow then said with a bit of sadism in her voice as she got up. Ahsoka looked to Black Widow as she now wore a black top with a red line that went down the middle. She had black shoulder pads with the symbol of the Black Phoenix of the ORDER on them, a new helmet colored black and with a red diagonal line as the visor, with a silver three-lined mouth plate and a silver necklace around her neck. She had a black utility belt with a silver buckle, a black skirt, and black stockings which had red lines going down the middle, as well as black boots. She also had metal hair braids on her head under the helmet, and she wore a heavy black cape covering her back with red linings on it. "It's been a while."

"Barriss!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Barriss Offee!" K'Kruhk exclaimed as well.

"My name is now Black Widow, _Former_ Master." Black Widow spat.

Ahsoka panted and looked to M'gann. "M'gann, make sure that Master K'Kruhk is kept safe from harm." She ordered. "Barriss is mine."

"But…" M'gann started to protest.

"Stay there!" Ahsoka then yelled.

Barriss then unsheathed both of her lightsabers stolen from Asajj Ventress and aimed them towards Ahsoka. She pulled on some triggers installed on them and started to shoot at Ahsoka. Ahsoka just threw aside the blasts as she charged at Black Widow.

Ahsoka then formed her double-bladed lightsaber, which Barriss copied afterwards and clashed with Ahsoka. They both performed downwards Shien slashes at each other before Barriss used a Makashi stab. Ahsoka blocked it and sent a series of Niman strikes towards Barriss, which was countered with Shii-Cho slashes before Ahsoka used Shien to counter back.

M'gann looked up and then nodded. "Time to help." She said to herself. M'gann was about to reach for her lightsaber until she realized that it was no longer there. "Huh?" M'gann asked, looking around. M'gann then looked over towards a nearby stone and noticed that her lightsaber had fallen towards there following Miss Martian's attempt to strike Xion down.

M'gann gasped and then flew over towards her lightsaber. However, upon passing K'Kruhk, she stopped, remembering the decision she was trying to make in becoming a Jedi Padawan to K'Kruhk. "_How would you like to be a Jedi Padawan Apprentice?_" M'gann remembered hearing K'Kruhk say.

M'gann then started to hesitate again. K'Kruhk took notice of this as they both looked to each other.

Suddenly, they noticed the sound of the battle between Ahsoka and Barriss starting to near them. They both looked to the side as Ahsoka backflipped onto the ground, followed by Black Widow jumping down with her separate lightsabers and slashing at Ahsoka. Ahsoka soon got up and separated her own lightsabers as well, twirling into the air and using Shien against Barriss. Barriss then blocked her next Ataru strike with a Soresu strike, but Ahsoka pushed Barriss's blade off and then slashed at her with Niman. Barriss chuckled and attempted to strike with a Djem So downwards slash, but Ahsoka used a Shien defense position to block the attack before throwing her off and then blasting at Barriss with her Crossbow Gauntlet.

Barriss groaned as she was thrown back. She stood ready with a Makashi stance as Ahsoka prepared to charge again. Just then, golden feathers started to fall to the ground. Ahsoka looked around with confusion before she was then blasted upon.

M'gann and K'Kruhk both gasped upon seeing this. "Little 'Soka!" K'Kruhk called out.

Ahsoka fell to the ground on her knees, her weapons falling out of her hands as Striker, Syrena and Xever all landed around the Togrutan.

"Hey, Tano." Xion called out from above. "It looks like quitting would be the smart thing to do right now." She taunted.

M'gann continued to contemplate with the choice she was making. K'Kruhk, seeing that Ahsoka would need help, looked over to M'gann's fallen lightsaber and started making his way towards it, still limping.

Ahsoka smirked as she started to laughs. Slowly, Ahsoka began to get up, and a grin emerged on her face. "If I was going to be _smart_, Xion…" Ahsoka started out. "Then I would have never become a Jedi." She then remarked. Xion smirked and raised her eyebrow in confusion as Ahsoka started to get up. "Stopping you and the ORDER, as well as Gemini and the Separatists… is what defines me!"

M'gann nodded as Ahsoka then grabbed one of her lightsabers. "The victory of the Jedi against evil is my dream." Ahsoka started again. "And I am _not_ giving up that dream for anyone else!"

Ahsoka then activated her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and started to shoot towards Black Widow and Xever. The two ORDER Generals blocked the blasts in surprise before charging towards Ahsoka. Striker and Syrena did the same before Ahsoka turned around and shot them as well. She struck at Xever with a Soresu strike, which then hit Barriss's blade before turning around and throwing Syrena back with a Shii-Cho attack. She then threw off Alakshmi and then blocked a slash made by Striker with a Shien stance while shooting towards Barriss.

"Who I am…" M'gann repeated to herself. Her thoughts were clear now as she clenched her fist. "Who I am… is what defines me!" she then exclaimed.

Miss Martian then turned around and started to notice K'Kruhk reaching for the lightsaber. M'gann quickly ran towards the hilt and knocked K'Kruhk aside as she picked up the lightsaber herself. She then turned back to K'Kruhk, now in surprise after watching what Miss Martian just did. M'gann took a deep breath and bowed respectfully. "Forgive me, K'Kruhk," M'gann started out. "But if being a Jedi isn't what makes me M'gann, then I don't want to go down that path, no matter _what_ I'm told." M'gann went on. "Even for you… I will do anything it takes to go down the path that makes me who I am!"

K'Kruhk continued to look M'gann in surprise before he then grabbed the Martian by the collar. Miss Martian didn't struggle to resist, now being prepared to take on the consequence for turning down being a Jedi, as she looked K'Kruhk straight in the eyes.

But K'Kruhk smirked and chuckled. "That's just what I wanted to hear." He replied. M'gann looked to him with surprise before he smiled and nodded at her. "M'gann, I have seen many youthful Jedi in my life, but you… you are different." He stated. "I understand that you are not a Jedi, but I can see that the path you take is the path that makes you who you are, the path that _defines_ who you are!"

M'gann smiled and nodded before flying off towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka leapt over Xever and then stood ready to continue fighting them. M'gann then flew over to her side as Ahsoka looked to her. "Nice timing." She complimented.

"What can I say?" M'gann asked. "I had some great teachers."

Just then, the rest of the Young Justice ran up alongside the two. "Back with a vengeance, baby!" Wally exclaimed.

Ahsoka smiled to each of her friends and chuckled. "_How?_" she asked with amazement.

"We were able to get to a safe place after Syrena, Striker and Xever attacked us." Aqualad started out.

"However, we were able to find a Republic Medical Kit, and we were able to recover when we escaped the ORDER Generals." Rocket explained.

Ahsoka laughed and then activated both her double-bladed lightsaber and her shoto while Serra and M'gann activated their own lightsabers. "Xever has K'Kruhk's lightsaber." Serra informed Ahsoka.

M'gann gasped as she then looked over to Xever's belt, which had the clawed lightsaber of Master K'Kruhk. "I thought that Grievous stole it!"

"Let's say that we had a little… friendly _talk_ with the General, and when he didn't cooperate with us, we went to extremes to get this lightsaber from him." Striker explained in a sadistic tone.

"Now _we_ are in possession of the lightsaber." Xion stated. "We get the victory for today."

"Then we get it back." Ahsoka then remarked as she twirled around her lightsabers. She then aimed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet on her left hand at the ORDER Generals, catching them off-guard. "Let's go!" Ahsoka ordered her friends.

"Right!" The Young Justice replied back all at once. They all then charged off towards the ORDER Generals, in which Black Widow, Striker, Syrena and Xever all charged back, the true fight now beginning.

Ahsoka started to slash at Barriss with free Shien, mixing the Lightsaber Technique with moves of her own. Barriss couldn't counter the new moves before M'gann leapt over Ahsoka and started to slash at Xever, who unsheathed both his normal sword and K'Kruhk's lightsaber.

Ahsoka then blocked Barriss's Vaapad swing with a Shii-Cho strike, knocking her back before Aqualad, Serra and Zatanna all clashed with Syrena, being able to force her back with the new stamina they had from their recovery.

Artemis, Saw, Lux and Jaybo then started to shoot at Striker before Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Rocket all sent punches and kicks towards him, catching Victor off-guard.

M'gann clashed with Xever, who was using dual swords while M'gann struck with her lightsaber. Xever swung his blades at M'gann's neck, but she ducked and then deactivated her lightsaber. "Hey, Rocket, catch!" she yelled out, grabbing onto Xever's sword and then throwing it to her.

Rocket smiled and caught the blade, using it to clash with Striker before Superboy punched the World War II veteran in the chest. "Thanks!" she yelled to Miss Martian.

"Kid Flash, think fast!" Lux called out, tossing the Darksaber over Striker's head and towards Wally.

Wally caught the Darksaber before Lux took out both of his pistols, shooting randomly and spinning around, his rounds hitting Syrena and Black Widow simultaneously.

"Drol" Gerrera called out, throwing his sword towards Jaybo.

"On it!" Drol yelled back as he tossed his blaster towards Saw. Saw caught the blaster and started to use both of his firearms to shoot Syrena before Jaybo then slashed at Black Widow.

Barriss was sent back in surprise before Ahsoka then formed the chains on her lightsabers and swung at her ex-friend. Barriss held off against the attack before Ahsoka leapt into the air and shot a beam of light down onto her.

Connor then leapt over towards Syrena, grabbing her by the throat. "Going down?" Superboy quipped, pulling Alakshmi to the ground and then dragging her along the dirt. He then threw her into the air, where Serra clashed with her before Artemis shot an arrow that sent her into the side of a canyon.

M'gann continued to clash with Xever, now only armed with K'Kruhk's lightsaber. Miss Martian blocked every attack made by the Swordsman Assassin with her lightsaber held in her left hand before Xever knocked it out, now falling into M'gann's right hand. She blocked their blades low as Xever angrily struck back. The Martian placed her lightsaber back into her left hand and the two clashed low. Xever growled and threw M'gann's lightsaber out of her hands and behind him. M'gann made no reaction as Xever then slashed at her. Miss Martian flew all around before Xever eventually stabbed at her below, but Miss Martian leapt into the air and then landed on Xever's stolen hilt.

M'gann then flew over towards her hilt, which Xever noticed and leapt into the air to strike her down. M'gann landed and caught her blade before looking up and reaching for a fallen holographic transmitter that was once used by Master Barrek before he was killed by General Grievous. "Say cheese!" she then quipped, shining the light from the device into Xever's eyes.

M'gann smirked and kicked Xever's blade aside before kicking him in the face. She then grasped her lightsaber with both hands and started to push Xever back while he was in defense. Xever could hardly keep up with Miss Martian's moves before she pressed her blade against his. Xever roared and pushed off before sending a stab, but M'gann then grabbed his sword hand and elbowed it, causing K'Kruhk's lightsaber to fall out of his hands.

M'gann then kicked Xever back before she held out K'Kruhk's blade in her right hand. The lightsaber started to glow before M'gann stabbed it downwards, starting to form her Trinity Symbol. She then slashed upwards before thrusting her sword down and then slashing horizontally, finishing up her Trinity Symbol and then slashing it right at Xever, performing SokaTan.

Xever was pushed back as Ahsoka then performed SokaTan against Barriss as well, thrusting her sword down, then up, then down again and then slashing the Trinity symbol towards Barriss. "Take this, traitor!" Ahsoka yelled out as Barriss was thrown into Xever.

The ORDER Generals all gathered together as the Young Justice all grouped together as well.

Xion looked down to the Young Justice with amusement. "So, _that's_ SokaTan, the legendary Form VIII, huh?" she asked.

Ahsoka and M'gann both looked up to Xion as she smirked. "No matter." She remarked. She then snapped her fingers, and she, as well as the ORDER Generals, all disappeared from the area.

K'Kruhk chuckled and walked up towards Ahsoka and M'gann. "You know, it's a very rare occasion when one invents a new Lightsaber Form." He complimented. "I'm glad to see that it was invented by you two."

Ahsoka and M'gann both smiled to each other before they saw the _Resolute_ hovering over them, as well as some Republic Gunships heading down to the surface.

M'gann sighed as she deactivated K'Kruhk's lightsaber. She then held out the hilt and handed it to the Jedi Master. "I think you'll be wanting this back." Miss Martian told the Whiphid Jedi Master as a smile started to grow on her face, now certain of who she was, and how she was going to make her own way.

K'Kruhk looked down to his lightsaber before smiling and shaking his head, closing M'gann's hand to grasp the lightsaber tight. "M'gann, from what I have seen, the time for a new way of the Force is necessary." He explained. "And the one who should deserve to wield such a fine weapon would be in the hands of a fine, young girl." K'Kruhk said.

M'gann gasped and then smiled. "Will you be okay without it?" Miss Martian asked with worriment in her voice.

"Aye, the Way of the Blade was an important lesson for all Jedi, but a new way is needed to carve through for a new age of future Jedi." He said. K'Kruhk then placed his hand on M'gann's shoulder and smiled. "M'gann M'orzz, you may not be a Jedi, but I can say that you fight with the heart of one."

M'gann smiled at this before the Gunship came down. Anakin appeared in it and nodded to the Young Justice. "Okay, everyone, let's go home."

Ahsoka nodded as the Young Justice started to make their way towards the Gunship. K'Kruhk, however, reached for a compartment of part of the ruined Republic Star Destroyer he came in those many years ago and then pulled something out. He smiled and nodded before walking towards M'gann. "In order to show my gratitude, I give you these as a present." He said.

M'gann looked down to see what K'Kruhk was giving her: grey Jedi Robes with streaks of green. M'gann smiled and picked up the folded Robes. "I'm _not_ a Jedi." She stated.

"But you _are_ a Martian, and a strong one at that." K'Kruhk said.

M'gann then hugged Master K'Kruhk, in which he smiled back. They all then entered the Republic Gunship as it flew towards the _Resolute_. Then, as soon as everyone was ready, the _Resolute_ took off towards Coruscant.

_Kessel System…_

Sylas looked over the progress that his ORDER Forces were making from the Bridge of the _Marauder_ and chuckled. "Everything is going on as planned." He said to himself.

Sylas then turned around to face the members of the ORDER Council. "I take it that the other operations are all going as planned as well?" he asked.

August, also known as the Choten, smirked and stepped up. "_I have a little Green Martian will secretly start to work for us on our end_." The Choten stated. "_I should have little to no more disturbances in my operations to play my part in the ORDER_."

Sylas nodded at the Choten before looking to another screen. "How goes _your_ operations, King Phobos?" he asked. "Did you resurrect the four witches as we recommended?" he added on. The rest of the ORDER Council turned to Phobos, wearing a grin on his face

"_Perhaps a bit more… support on my side would be able to help to take down the growing amount of Fairies and Guardians giving me trouble here_." Phobos, in his golden Phoenix Robes, spoke up. "_I have resurrected the QuadraTrix as instructed, but due to their past actions, controlling them seems to be difficult_."

"_When I get rid of the Riders on my end, I will be sure to find your World, and help take care of the impediments_." A figure in black and blue armor then stated.

"Your highness, I will be sure to do what I can to help you out there." Sylas then replied back.

"_We will need to strengthen our ties with each other and help to take care of the nuisances that stand in our way_." Darth Malgus then stated.

Sylas nodded at this statement. "Everyone, be sure to lend a hand to everyone in need of help against their opposing forces." Sylas ordered. "Remember, we can all see into the future, but we do _not_ know the fate of our_selves_." Sylas reminded the Council of the ORDER.

Everyone nodded and soon signed off. As soon as the Council Meeting was finished, Xion walked into the room. "Meeting went well, Father?" she asked.

"Only a couple of issues, but nothing more." Sylas replied to his Daughter. "Any issues with Your highness, I will be sure to do what I can to help you out there." Phobos replied.

Everyone nodded and soon signed off. As soon as the Council Meeting was finished, Xion walked into the room. "Meeting went well, Father?" she asked.

"Only a couple of issues, but nothing more." Sylas replied to his Daughter. "Any issues with _you_ on _your_ mission?"

"We failed to steal the Force from K'Kruhk." Xion started out as she inspected her Xiphon. "I shall need some more… _test_ subjects to experiment this on to make sure it can work."

"And, what else?" Sylas asked. "Surely, your mission must have had more to it."

Xion smirked and snapped her fingers. "Indeed, Father." She replied back sadistically. After snapping her fingers, two corpses started to rise into the air. There were the corpses of Sha'a gi and Tarr Seir. "I believe that these Jedi bodies will be exceptional for Project 1138." Xion then replied.

Sylas smirked and then looked over to a screen of blueprints. "In due time, Jedi-X will become unstoppable." Sylas stated. "Once we release him, _no one_ will dare to stand in our way!"

He then turned to Xion and then smirked. "Pledging yourself to the Dark Side was the best decision I ever made." He told his Daughter, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Xion smiled and walked next to her father. "I am proud to have pledged my allegiance to the Dark Side… all for the ORDER's grand cause." She stated.

Sylas and Xion both chuckled, knowing the victory that would soon be the ORDER's.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? It seems that when I have enough time and ideas on my side, I can be able to get chapters done probably as quickly as I finished this one. Anyone curious to know more about Xion? Keep reading on, and you'll find out. Your support for me this whole time really means a lot all the time, thank you. I shall try to have a new chapter out sometime by next week or later on. Remember, I still have Finals and the ACT Tests to take. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone, and keep up hope for when the day school ends will finally come, and also be sure to celebrate when summer finally comes! See you soon!


	7. Mysteries Of Coruscant

Hello there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, returning to you once again with another new chapter for my new story, the sequel to **Path of the Padawan**, **Journey of the Knight**! It's thanks to every one of you that I was able to get this far in my story. I can't thank you enough for your continued support. My thanks especially goes out to **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf**, and the **Guest** reviewers. Thanks to you, always backing me up, I was able to get this far in my stories. Now, with no questions to be answered, I'll move onto my new chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 7: Mysteries Of Coruscant

_While there are some mysteries that are better left unsolved, there are secrets that are meant to be brought out into the open._

_**A call for distress from the Outer Rim! Years ago, the Droid GENERAL GRIEVOUS struck on the Planet of Hypori, attacking the Republic and taking on five Jedi. Whiphid Jedi Master K'KRUHK was a survivor of the onslaught, and upon awakening from a deep slumber, he sends out a distress call. The YOUNG JUSTICE answer the call and go to help the Jedi Master, but the Daughter of SYLAS, known as XION, leads SYRENA, STRIKER, XEVER and BLACK WIDOW of the ORDER to try and take him. Xion demonstrates her new ability to steal the Force from others from her Mysterious Sith Master, MESSIAH, but fails to take K'KRUHK'S. After recovering the Lightsaber of K'KRUHK and defeating the ORDER, the YOUNG JUSTICE depart for the Core World of Coruscant, where they are given a warm welcome for their heroic actions.**_

_Coruscant…_

The _Resolute_ landed on Coruscant, where a large crowd was waiting for them. The doors soon opened, and first, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi walked out, but it was the Young Justice everyone then cheered on as Ahsoka led the Young Justice from out of the _Resolute_ and into the open. Everyone cheered for them, getting Ahsoka and the Young Justice to all smile to everyone and wave.

"Never got this big of a welcome back home." M'gann said as she waved to the crowd, in which they waved back and continued to cheer.

"Maybe that's because we were a _Covert Ops_ Team back on Earth-16, and not public heroes." Robin said.

Admiral Tarkin then stepped out and looked to the Young Justice. "I take it that you're enjoying the welcome?" he asked.

"It's… 'Wow' Worthy." Zatanna said.

Ahsoka smiled and nodded back before looking to the crowd. Everyone now seemed to be sorry for accusing her of the crime she thought to have committed back then, and now, there were even some people who were chanting out her name.

Ahsoka then noticed someone in the crowd. She wore a black cloak, and her eyes were brown, her skin pale, and some black hair showing from the top. _Is that…?_ Ahsoka started to ask herself. The image of a certain female Jedi with the same description entered her mind before the girl gasped and turned away. _Maybe it is._ Ahsoka then said to herself mentally.

Below, Anakin and Obi-Wan were waiting for them. The Young Justice waved back to their new fans before Obi-Wan Kenobi cleared up his throat. "What did you think?" Obi-Wan asked as the Young Justice all smiled.

"Awesome!" Wally exclaimed as he pulled his fist down.

"_Quite_ the welcoming party." Aqualad added on as he smiled and crossed his arms.

Anakin chuckled and walked up to them. "It will be rare that you get the day in the spotlight." The Chosen One stated. "Be sure to enjoy any day you get the chance to have it."

"Will do." Artemis replied back.

Obi-Wan nodded as a Republic Gunship approached them. "I need to make a report to the Council after hearing the last mission report." He told everyone. The Young Justice and Anakin looked to him as Obi-Wan placed a hand to his chin. "The idea of Sylas's _daughter_, Xion, having the ability to steal the Force, is a great threat, as well as the rest of the ORDER's existence."

"Just do what you need to do, Obi-Wan," Anakin said with a smirk on his face. "And be sure to give a good name to Ahsoka, considering that this is the–"

"_Ninth_ time you saved me?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin chuckled and nodded before Obi-Wan shot him a glare. "I'll be sure to do that." He said, taking off.

C-3PO then walked up to them. "Young Justice, if you don't mind, perhaps a tour of the Galactic Senate will help you to relax." The Protocol Droid suggested.

Rocket turned around as the members of the Justice League then entered. "Well, I don't know." Raquel stated.

"It _would_ be a nice change of pace from all of the action." Icon supported, seeming to be fond of the idea.

Aqualad looked to the Young Justice before turning to Ahsoka. "Your Universe, your decision." Kaldur stated.

Ahsoka shrugged before walking up to the five Leaguers. "Okay, sure. I mean, why not?" she finally replied.

3PO nodded. "Very well." He said as he started to walk towards the Senate Building. "Follow me, if you please." He then said, gesturing his hand towards Anakin, the Young Justice and the Justice League members. "Sometimes, being in the Senate can be a grand experience." 3PO added on.

"Unless you like to watch debates go on every day." Serra mused.

"I beg your pardon?" Lux then asked playfully as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be so hard on Senate Boy here, Serra." Saw then teased. "It's not every day we find ourselves in a meeting with every Planet in the Republic.

Everyone laughed as they soon entered the Senate.

Inside, Anakin and C-3PO both led their friends from Earth-16 towards the Senate Chambers, where a large booming voice was heard.

"The Chair recognizes Senator Aang of Sovereign System of Roona." Mas Amedda called out as he stood next to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

The platform that Senator Aang was standing on the floated over towards the center of the room as the Young Justice, with the Justice League and Anakin and C-3PO, all entered.

"Senators, Fellow Delegates," Aang called out as he spread out his arms. "As the Republic continued to expand, we must oversee that all funding for the Republic Army is not taken advantage of." Aang stated. "I, as well as Senator Bail Prestor Organa, feel two important things are needed to ensure the stability of our Systems."

Bail Organa then came up on his own floating platform. "As far as we are concerned, too much funding for the Grand Army of the Republic could result in some Systems turning to the Banking Clan or the Separatist Alliance for more money." Bail called out.

"It is a reason, Senator Organa, why I have decided to lower the amount of funding needed for the Commission of Clone Troopers from Kamino." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine called out, stepping up from his seat.

M'gann set up a Psychic Link with the Young Justice before turning to Ahsoka. "_Ahsoka?_" M'gann asked.

"_Yes?_" Ahsoka replied back.

"_What's going on here?_" the young Martian heroine asked.

"_Right now, it would seem that the Senate is having trouble with funding for commissioning Clone Troopers from the Outer Rim to the Battle Lines._" Ahsoka deducted.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Aang then said.

Tarkin then sat up from next to Chancellor Palpatine before looking down to a Holopad and then looking to a large, blue Senator with head-tails and two female secretaries at his side. "The Chair now recognizes Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth to speak his opinion on our next matter," Tarkin started to read out loud while the Young Justice all narrowed their eyes at him. "The Governing of our Home Systems."

Chancellor Palpatine then stood up from his seat as well. "While I agree with the problems of funding, it should be reminded to everyone that the Separatists also continue to move with each passing day." Palpatine announced. "And due to both Barriss Offee's betrayal and the attack on Onderon, as well as the downfall of the System of Mandalore, governing over our direct Systems is needed."

Orn Free Taa then floated up as he adjusted his uniform. "Remember that the Separatists are the force that threaten to tear apart our ties to each other." The Senator from Ryloth stated.

"What?!" Superboy exclaimed softly.

The Young Justice all looked to each other with disbelief and shock. "_The Senate should know by now that the ORDER is already making their move!_" Aqualad reminded everyone.

"Naboo is already safely protected." Padmé Amidala then announced. "The Republic should not need to show direct control over every System."

"But the _Separatists_ continue to conquer more and more Planets with every passing minute." Senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin then pointed out, floating up next to Padmé. Tarkin sent his relative, in which Shayla smiled back.

"That's it." Robin said under his breath, typing on his hologlove. Soon, their platform detached from the wall and made its way to the center, where the Young Justice and the Justice League members were now looking to the Senate.

Aqualad was about to speak up until Lux stopped him, walking up to speak. "Senators, Ambassadors, Supreme Chancellor, I feel the need to bring up yet another force that threatens to destroy the Republic." Lux Bonteri announced.

"The Chair does not recognize Senator–" Mas Amedda started to speak.

"No." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine interrupted. "Senator Bonteri, you are free to speak." Palpatine then said, allowing Lux to continue.

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." Lux said. He then looked out to the Senate and cleared his throat. "After Ahsoka Tano's Trial, which I was strongly against, I went and tried to find Ahsoka after she had disappeared." Lux started out. "When I found her in another Universe, with the Planet we are currently allied with known as Earth, the ORDER started to emerge, and now, they have spread havoc to Kashyyyk and Bespin."

"There is no proof of this!" Sly Moore then called out.

"Yes, there _is!_" Robin then called out.

Everyone turned their attention to Robin, who typed at his hologlove before a large hologram appeared in the center of the Grand Convocation Chamber. "These attacks were made on Earth, where we come from," Robin started out, showing many of the ORDER activities being made. "They used stolen Separatist Weaponry to enforce their militia, and made several illegal experiments to try and promote everyone to godhood." The Boy Wonder explained.

Robin then pulled up a hologram of all known members of the ORDER. "Their leader is Sylas, and like the Separatists have Count Dooku, Sylas leads the ORDER as a Sith Lord." Robin went on. "His daughter is Xion, who attacked us on Hypori, and there have been many hits on Kashyyyk and Bespin, just as Senator Bonteri stated."

"I have seen the attacks that the ORDER has done." Padmé then spoke out. "They are ruthless, and even went as far as trying to take over their own Planet."

Robin nodded and pulled up the Invasion of the ORDER during the Second Battle of Earth. He then pulled up some footage from the First Battle of Earth when Count Dooku invaded before showing the Senate the Light.

"The Separatists have also formed an alliance with the Light, a group of individuals who wish to do anything they can to rule both of our Universes." Aqualad then spoke. "These truths are self-evident, and not only have the Separatists gained new allies, but the ORDER poses a greater threat than them."

All the Senators started to murmur with surprise, all looking to each other, speechless about the new threats that they were facing.

"We do not expect you to take our sides, but we wish for you to think about the many threats that now take place in your Universe." Icon then said as he stepped up.

Mas Amedda then slammed his staff onto the floor. "And may I ask who you are?" he called out.

Ahsoka then made her way through the Young Justice and looked to Palpatine and Amedda. "We are the Young Justice, and the Justice League of Earth-16." She declared.

"The Young Justice!" the Senator of Malastare called out.

"It's them!" Bail Organa yelled.

"The heroes!" Orn Free Taa exclaimed.

"In the Senate, in the flesh!" Riyo Chuchi exclaimed.

The Senate Chambers were soon filled with cheers and murmurs before Chancellor Palpatine cleared his throat. "Very well." Palpatine announced. "We shall consider what advice has been given to us by the heroes, and make sure to keep a close eye out for the ORDER and this Light." Palpatine announced.

The Senate was then filled with applause as Palpatine's pedestal started to lower. "Meeting adjourned." Mas Amedda said.

C-3PO and Anakin both watched as the Young Justice and the Justice League then came back from the center of the Chambers. "I say, Master Anakin, that was a bit… rash, don't you think?" C-3PO asked his Creator with a voice of uncertainty as all the Senators left.

"They're just doing what they feel is right, 3PO." Anakin replied back as he chuckled.

The Young Justice and the Justice League all landed the platform back to where it originally was before getting off. Ahsoka and the Young Justice all looked to Anakin, all with smiles on their faces. Anakin smiled back at them. "Nice job out there, guys." He complimented.

Padmé then walked up to them. "I must admit," Padmé started out, getting everyone to turn to her. "While that performance was… _reckless_, like _Anakin_ can sometimes be when it comes to action, you managed to bring everyone to a great deal about what kind of threat the ORDER and the Light stand to the Republic now." Padmé said with gratitude. "Not even _I_ would have had enough courage to do that."

"We're just doing our job, Padmé." Ahsoka replied. The two smiled and hugged each other.

Just then, Admiral Tarkin walked up to the Young Justice and the Justice League from another side. Everyone turned to him as he had with him the same Senator from before. "May I introduce to you my cousin, Senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin?" Wilhuff said, gesturing his hand to Shayla.

Shayla chuckled and turned to Wilhuff. "Will, I believe that I can introduce my_self_, thank you very much." She stated.

"Just being a gentleman." Tarkin replied back as he placed his hands behind his back.

Shayla chuckled and then turned to everyone. "Forgive my cousin, he can sometimes be known to be _too_ modest." Shayla teased as she rolled her eyes. She then cleared her throat and sent them all a smile. "I must say, I had no idea about the ORDER before." Shayla then told them. "You did a good job in telling everyone about them."

"It is an honor to be before the Senate, Senator Tarkin." Martian Manhunter replied.

"It was about time that the Expanded Universe know about the threat that the ORDER poses to everyone." Aquaman said.

"My king speaks the truth, Senator Tarkin." Aqualad said, supporting Arthur. "For too long has the ORDER been oppressing everyone and attempting to bend them to their will."

"It sounds horrendous," Shayla said. She then paused after a while to look to Aquaman. "Forgive me." She then stated. "I did not know that I was in the presence of a king."

"Do not be ashamed." Aquaman said. "I have often wished to come to the Expanded Universe to see the beauties it holds."

A Senate Commando then walked up to Wilhuff Tarkin. Tarkin looked to him as he started to whisper into his ear. "Yes?" he asked as he turned to the Commando. He then nodded after hearing what the Commando was saying. "The Chancellor himself, is it?... I see."

"What is it, Admiral?" Anakin asked, noticing the conversation.

The Young Justice and the Justice League all turned to Wilhuff as he cleared his throat. "The Supreme Chancellor himself would like to meet the Young Justice, as well as the chosen members of the Justice League, in his office." Tarkin explained. "He was impressed by your speeches, the evidence that you gave about the ORDER and the Light, and, above all, the very fact that you are all heroes with unique powers."

Ahsoka stood in surprise. "Chancellor Palpatine… is requesting us?" She asked with awe. The Young Justice had the same expression while the Justice League members smiled.

"As I said," Wilhuff Tarkin went on while he adjusted his uniform. "Chancellor Palpatine was very impressed with your performance and debut to the Republic."

Anakin then placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "This is a great honor, Snips." He stated. Ahsoka looked up Anakin sent her a smile. "A great honor for anyone."

Ahsoka smiled back to her Master and nodded before turning to Admiral Tarkin. "Okay, Admiral," Ahsoka started out. "We accept the Chancellor's offer to meet with us." Ahsoka then said, extending her hand.

Admiral Tarkin smiled and shook Ahsoka's hand. The two smiled to each other while grasping each other's hands tightly. After a while, they let go of each other. "Now, come on," Admiral Tarkin told the Young Justice and the Justice League members. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine won't be waiting forever."

With that, everyone walked off towards the Supreme Chancellor's office with Tarkin leading them.

Two Red Guards stood by the door to the Office of the Supreme Chancellor, guarding the entrance in case of intruders.

Admiral Tarkin then walked up to the two with the Young Justice and the five selected members of the Justice League behind him. The two Guards looked to Tarkin as he sent them a nod. "The Supreme Chancellor himself wishes to meet with the heroes." Wilhuff said. Tarkin then showed his badge to them. "I have clearance, and the heroes are all good." Tarkin added on.

The two Red Guards silently nodded before stepping aside.

The Young Justice and the Justice League members all eyed the Guards as they passed them. "Quite a Secret Service for a Galactic Republic, isn't it?" Artemis mused.

"Think of them as… what was it on your Planet?" Tarkin started out. He then chuckled upon remembering the thought. "'Men in Black', was it?"

Kid Flash then turned around and gasped. Everyone else, save for Robin, all turned around as well and saw that there were some more Red Guards inside of the office as well. "Okay, I swear, these guys are _everywhere!_" Wally exclaimed as he started to shudder.

"The Senate Guards are trained by Chancellor Palpatine to protect him at any cost, Wallace." Tarkin stated.

"Even if he's just taking a shower?" Wally asked back.

"Ask yourself that question and tell me what _you_ think, Kid Idiot." Artemis teased, causing everyone to laugh.

Robin chuckled a bit before noticing a small, bronze statue. "Interesting sculpture." The Boy Wonder stated as he started to investigate it. The statue was of a figure in some sort of cloak, its arms placed in front of it. All of the figure's body was hidden inside of the cloak, and to Robin, it seemed like it could melt at any minute. Robin was about to touch it until he heard a voice.

"Remarkable statue, isn't it?" the voice said.

Robin jumped as he leapt back. The chair at the desk where the statue was placed turned around, revealing the Supreme Chancellor himself, Palpatine. "I got it from my friends in Naboo." Palpatine started to explain. "The Naboo are certainly able to create such fine artwork, such as this statue." The Supreme Chancellor continued with a smile.

"I can see that." Robin said as he chuckled. "But, may I ask, what is it?"

"Sistros." Palpatine explained. Robin gave him a confused look, which caused the Supreme Chancellor to start to explain. "You see, Sistros was one of the four ancient controversial philosophers and lawgivers of the Galactic Republic. The other three were Faya, Yanjon and Braata."

Robin inspected the statue of Sistros some more before he walked back to the rest of the Young Justice and the Justice League members. "That's… really fascinating to hear about." Dick stated.

"It can be melted easily, but… I must be boring you people right now." Palpatine then said with consideration in his voice. "I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the high ruler and sovereign of the Galactic Republic." Palpatine said as he got up.

"It is an honor to meet you, Chancellor." Aqualad said as he stepped forwards.

"The Justice League is humbled to be in your presence." Martian Manhunter went on as he stepped up with Kaldur.

Palpatine awed with amazement before he started to walk around the room. "So, every story I have heard about the famous Young Justice and Justice League are true, then." He said. "I have applauded your performance on, as far as what I've heard from Master Skywalker, Kashyyyk, Dathomir, Bespin, Hypori, and, as I've been told earlier about, your Home Planet of Earth-16."

Palpatine then pressed a button on his desk, and a hologram appeared of the big battle on Earth-16 when the ORDER invaded, and the young heroes from all over came to help the Team before they were known as the Young Justice. Palpatine smiled before he looked to another screen of other heroes fighting off against the ORDER threat while the Young Justice fought in New Zealand. "I must say, forty-_six_ of you is a large number."

Ahsoka then walked up and bowed. "Your Excellency." She said respectfully.

Palpatine looked over to Ahsoka and smiled. "Ah, Padawan Tano!" he exclaimed, a smile emerging on his face. "It is a relief to see you again." He stated. "Please forgive me for the sudden accusation Admiral Tarkin gave you during the time the Jedi Temple was bombed." Palpatine then apologized. "I didn't know who to trust until Anakin came in with Barriss."

"There's no harm done, Chancellor." Ahsoka said as she bowed again. "After all, the Jedi live to serve you and the Republic."

"Yes, I'm sure." Palpatine then said. He then turned back to the screen and marveled at the sight of the battle, still playing. "You must admit, Ahsoka, I haven't seen such a large army of heroes since the Battle of Geonosis."

"There were two less, afterwards." Ahsoka then said, pointing a finger towards Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, fighting alongside Ahsoka and Anakin while they were taking on Sylas and Black Widow.

Palpatine raised an eyebrow when he heard this. "Did those two die in the field or something?" he asked.

"'Or something' will do." Ahsoka replied back as she thought back to the eerie message that Kim, Ron and WITCH told her at the end of the battle.

Chancellor Palpatine shrugged and turned off the holograms. "Anyways, I must admit that it is an honor for me to meet you heroes in person." Palpatine said. "The ability to use powers beyond the Force is _impossible_ here." He said. "And nothing close to the Dark Side."

"We dare not to use that stuff." Zatanna said as she removed her hood.

"Wonderful to hear." Palpatine replied back as he placed his arms on the desk.

"Sorry for our outburst in the Senate before." Robin apologized. He was about to go on until he noticed something strange about the Supreme Chancellor.

"There is no need for apology." Palpatine said as he raised his hand in reassurance. "Some truths are necessary to bring out into the open, after all."

"Agreed." Black Canary replied.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Supreme Chancellor Palpatine before Aqualad stepped up to speak with him. Robin then nudged Miss Martian a bit, getting her attention. "_Miss M?_" Robin asked through the Psychic Link.

"_What is it, Dick?_" M'gann asked back, getting Robin's arm off of her.

"_Can you do a brain scan of the Chancellor?_" Robin then asked. M'gann widened her eyes as she looked to him.

"_Robin!_" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"_There's something off about him_." The Boy Wonder explained. "_Just try to do it so that no one notices_."

"_I did._" M'gann replied back, still wide-eyed from before. "_His mind is clouded, and I can hardly sense anything going on in his thoughts_."

"So as the ORDER continues to conquer Planets by the day…" Aqualad was saying to Palpatine. The Chancellor stopped Kaldur, as he looked to see Miss Martian.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Palpatine asked, getting the attention of Robin and Miss Martian. "I don't believe that I ever got your name." The Chancellor stated. "The green skin makes me think you're either a Rodian, Nautolan, Twi'lek or Neimoidian, but the hair is what throws me off."

Miss Martian chuckled and placed one hand over her chest to reach to her other elbow. "Oh," M'gann exclaimed in surprise. "I'm… Miss Martian, also known as M'gann M'orzz from the Planet, Mars." M'gann explained.

"Interesting." Palpatine then said, placing his hand to his chin. "I have met people of all sorts of Alien Species before, but never before have I seen anyone known as a Martian." The Chancellor exclaimed. He then turned to Martian Manhunter. "And you must be her father." He deducted.

"I am actually M'gann's uncle." J'onn corrected.

"Oh." Palpatine said, nodding. "And… your name is?"

"I am J'onn J'onzz, also known as either John Jones or Martian Manhunter." J'onn introduced himself as he bowed to the Chancellor.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked to J'onn and raised an eyebrow. "I suggest that you change your name." He stated. "I mean, you seem so peaceful, yet the name just sounds so…" Palpatine paused to think of the right word. After a while, he said, "Threatening, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." J'onn replied as he raised an eyebrow. He looked to Ahsoka, who just shrugged.

"Would you all mind telling me your names and powers?" Palpatine then asked the Young Justice.

"Robin," Dick started out. "Stealth and technological intelligence."

"Aqualad," Kaldur then said. "Hydrokinesis."

"Kid Flash," Wally said afterwards. "Super Speed, but at a limit."

"Superboy," Connor introduced himself. "Super Strength, Super Speed, X-Ray Vision, vast knowledge of intelligence."

"Miss Martian," M'gann then said. "Telekinesis, telepathy, shapeshifting and flight."

"Artemis," Artemis then announced. "Sniper sight, battlefield expert."

"Zatanna," Zatanna said as she stepped up. "Magic."

"Rocket," Raquel introduced herself as she got into a respectful military stance. "Control over Kinetic Energy, and can create shields that can grow stronger with every ounce of Kinetic Energy imposed onto the barriers I make."

Palpatine looked to the Young Justice with a smile and nodded. "Ah, I see." He then said. He then looked to the Justice League members. "And them?"

"Aquaman," Arthur started out. "Hydrokinesis."

"Wonder Woman," Diana then said. "Strength, flight and Weapons Specialist."

"Icon," August then spoke up. "Kinetic Blasts and flight."

"Black Canary," Dinah said. "Canary screams."

"Martian Manhunter," J'onn stated. "I have the same powers as Miss Martian."

Palpatine nodded after hearing about the Justice League this time. "Are there… more of you in the Justice League, or are you the only ones?" Palpatine then asked.

"In order to keep Earth safe, five Justice League members were selected to join the Young Justice while they went into the Expanded Universe." J'onn explained. "Please forgive us if you were expecting more members of the Justice League to be here." He added on.

"No need to apologize." Chancellor Palpatine replied. "I can understand. The way your Justice League works is like the Jedi Order, some need to remain at the base while the rest go out to perform what is needed to be done." The Chancellor stated.

Serra smiled and nodded. "Indeed," she replied. She then looked to the Young Justice and nodded. "Now, come on." The Shan told them. "Maybe it's now time for us to take a tour of the Jedi Temple."

"Sounds like a plan." Ahsoka replied. She then looked to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and bowed, as well as the Young Justice and the Justice League, before they all departed.

As soon as the Young Justice and the Justice League all left, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sat back in his chair and laced his fingers, smirking.

Later on, at the outside of the Jedi Temple, the Young Justice and the Justice League arrived. "Whoa, look at the size of this place!" Wally exclaimed, marveling upon the Jedi Temple's size. "No _wonder_ this seems like a home to you!" the Speedster then additionally said. "It's nothing like a house, but it's more like a _mansion!_" Wally continued on with awe.

"Yep, it's big, alright." Ahsoka said as they entered the Temple.

Inside of the Jedi Temple, everyone saw millions of Jedi walking around. Some were entering other rooms, some were heading upstairs, others were talking, and for the most part, Jedi were everywhere.

Master K'Kruhk then walked by. "Hello, M'gann." He greeted the young Martian heroine as he made his way past them.

"Greetings, Master K'Kruhk." M'gann replied back.

"Shall we continue our tour?" Serra then asked.

"We shall." Superboy then replied. With that, the Young Justice and the Justice League all walked off into the Temple.

"The Jedi Temple was founded and created during the days of the Old Republic, where, like today, the Jedi served the Republic." Ahsoka started to explain as everyone entered a large garden outside. "The first Jedi Temple, however, was bombed during the invasion of the Sith Empire, being led by Darth Malgus." The Togrutan went on, showing everyone a hologram of Darth Malgus.

Artemis then looked into a room, where multiple Younglings were wearing helmets that covered their eyes. Strange, floating balls were in front of them, shooting some lasers at them. The Younglings all made separate motions with their lightsabers as they deflected each bolt, never getting hit.

Serra looked into the room and chuckled. "This is where the Jedi Younglings come to harness their Force abilities." Serra explained.

Artemis looked to Serra and raised an eyebrow. "So, how does being blind help Jedi in battles?" the archer asked.

"Your eyes can deceive you, so you sometimes can't trust them." Serra explained. She then walked into the room as a Togrutan Youngling deflected most of the bolts without getting hit. "Sight beyond sight can help a Jedi in battle, being able to see and predict any move with ease."

"Oh," Artemis replied, nodding her head. "I see."

The Younglings then removed their helmets as they looked up to Serra. Serra Keto Shan looked down to them and smiled. "Everyone, this is Artemis Crock from the Young Justice." Serra said kindly.

"Hello, Artemis." The Younglings all said at once.

"Hello." Artemis replied back.

Ahsoka chuckled as she and the Young Justice, as well as the Justice League, all looked back to see Artemis and Serra in the Jedi Temple Veranda. "Well, Artemis, you seem to have taken a keen interest in this." Ahsoka mused as she walked up to the archer and into the room.

"Hello, Padawan Ahsoka." The Younglings then said.

"Greetings, Younglings." Ahsoka replied back kindly. "I hope that you all grow up to be great Jedi one day." She then said.

"Thank you, Ahsoka." The Younglings replied back.

Ahsoka nodded before she and the rest of the Young Justice and the Justice League all walked off.

"We also keep our vast knowledge of the Force here," Ahsoka went on as they all entered a door. Inside of the room was a large library. "The Jedi Archives."

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed as he looked around. "This is incredible!"

Just then, an elderly woman in tan robes walked up to them. She had her hair curled, and she had a lightsaber on the side of her belt. Ahsoka turned around, bowing respectfully to the elderly Jedi. "I take it that you are enjoying your time back at the Temple, Padawan Tano?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I am, Madame Jocasta." Ahsoka replied back. She then turned to the Young Justice and the Justice League and gestured her hand to the woman. "Everyone, please meet Madame Jocasta Nu, the Keeper of the Jedi Archives." Ahsoka said as she introduced Jocasta to everyone. "Madame Jocasta was once a member of the High Jedi Council, and she knows every place in the Jedi Temple."

"It is an honor to meet you all." Jocasta Nu then said. "I have heard much about the Young Justice and the Justice League."

"The honor is all ours, Madame Jocasta." Aqualad replied back.

"Any friend of Ahsoka's is a friend of ours, after all." M'gann then said.

Jocasta Nu smiled to them all. She then turned to Miss Martian. "Master K'Kruhk told me about you." She stated. M'gann started to blush upon hearing this. "Your power is beyond any that I have ever seen before."

"Thank you." M'gann replied back. "I try not to show it too much."

Serra nodded and then looked to Ahsoka. "How about we meet show everyone around the rest of the Temple?" she asked.

"Of course." Ahsoka replied back.

Ahsoka and Serra then led the Young Justice and the Justice League out of the Temple Archives, just as a Jedi with pale skin and brown hair passed them. "Hey there, Ahsoka, Serra." The Jedi said politely.

"Hey there, Caleb." Ahsoka replied back.

"What's up, Dume?" Serra then asked.

Caleb Dume nodded before walking into the Temple Archives, starting to talk with Madame Jocasta.

Meanwhile, in the Jedi Council Chambers, Obi-Wan was talking with the Jedi Council, consisting of Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, Oppo Rancisis, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Coleman Kcaj, Stass Allie and Obi-Wan Kenobi himself.

"For a while now, Ahsoka has been fighting the ORDER, the new threat that has risen, and with the Young Justice, they can't be stopped." Obi-Wan stated. "For everyone to say that she was a criminal would be an understatement."

"So, returned to us, Padawan Tano has." Master Yoda said after hearing this.

"Little 'Soka seems to have come a long way, from what I have heard." Plo Koon then stated.

"Indeed she has, Master Plo." Obi-Wan replied back. "During her time on Earth-16, Ahsoka has undergone many experiences that could be considered her Jedi Trials." Obi-Wan went on.

Shaak Ti then looked over to Mace Windu. He had not said a word ever since Obi-Wan brought up the news of Ahsoka's return to both the Jedi Order and the Expanded Universe. "What are your thoughts on this, Master Windu?" the Togrutan Jedi Master asked.

Mace placed his hand to his chin and finally spoke up. "While I am grateful that Ahsoka is safe, we must consider that she did not confront us directly about her never being involved during the Bombing of the Jedi Temple." Mace Windu said.

"Ahsoka had her reasons, Master Windu," Obi-Wan pointed out. "She needed to discover the truth herself, and we _all_ did her wrong when we immediately had a jump to the conclusion that she was behind the Bombing."

"Even so, how does her time on Earth offer us the chance to give Padawan Tano an amnesty for our actions?" Mace Windu then asked.

"Ahsoka had a Dark Side within her," Obi-Wan said. "But she overcame it, and if it weren't for her using Form VIII, SokaTan, then–"

"An _eighth_ Lightsaber Form, Master Kenobi?" Plo Koon then interrupted.

The entire Jedi Council was in shock upon hearing this. Mace Windu tried to cover up his before he spoke again. "Can you tell us more about this 'Form VIII' that Ahsoka has come up with?" Mace asked.

All of a sudden, a hologram appeared in the center of the room. Serra appeared before the Jedi Council as she cleared her throat. "_Forgive me for interrupting a meeting, Masters, but the Young Justice and the Justice League is here, and we would like to speak with you_." Serra Keto Shan stated.

Master Yoda looked to the Shan and smiled. "Mind, we do not." Yoda stated. "Free to enter, you all are."

"_Thank you, Master Yoda._" Serra replied. She bowed before the hologram faded away.

The door then opened, showing Ahsoka and the Young Justice with the Justice League. Ahsoka looked all around to the Jedi Council Members, starting to feel nervous. "Um, hello, Masters." She said nervously.

"Koh-Toh-Yah, Little 'Soka." Plo Koon said kindly. "It is a delight to see you again."

"Welcome back, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan then said, gesturing his hand to her.

Ahsoka sent a warm smile to the two Jedi Masters before Master Yoda decided to speak up. "Welcome you back, into the Jedi Order, we do, Padawan Ahsoka Tano." The Jedi Master spoke.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Ahsoka said. She then turned so that she could gesture to the Young Justice and the five members of the Justice League. "By the way, these are the Young Justice; Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket." Ahsoka said, each of the eight Earth-16 members nodding as their names were called out. "And these five are Representatives for the Justice League, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Icon, Wonder Woman and Black Canary."

Artemis then stepped up. "So, which of you actually _believed_ that Ahsoka was behind the crimes she was wrongly accused of?" the archer asked as she crossed her arms.

Saesee Tiin then looked to Agen Kolar, the two seeming to be confused. "We… never _meant_ to accuse Ahsoka like that." Saesee replied in a voice of uncertainty about the situation.

"Then why was it that you never even _stood by_ Ahsoka during her Trial?!" Connor exclaimed.

"Oh, _that's_ right, _you_ were trying to hold a reputation!" Robin then remarked.

Ahsoka gasped as she was hearing this. "Guys!" she exclaimed. "Not in front of the Masters!"

"No, make good points, the Young Justice do." Yoda then said. "Upholding the honor of the Jedi, too much we were."

Martian Manhunter then stepped up. "Please forgive the Young Justice for their actions." J'onn said. The Jedi Council looked to J'onn before he started to speak again. "When Ahsoka told them of her problems, they all started to feel what she was going through, and were very sympathetic for her."

"We understand that," Mace Windu said as he looked to the Young Justice. "We can all sense the deep emotions within them, after all, Mr.…"

"Martian Manhunter." J'onn then said. "But my _real_ name is J'onn J'onzz, also known as John Jones."

"Hmm, _Manhunter?_" Stass Allie asked with suspicion.

"Master Allie, don't worry," Obi-Wan then reassured her. "His name isn't really what he is."

"He might want to change it, then." Kit Fisto stated. He then looked back to Martian Manhunter before a smile emerged on his face. "People might get the wrong idea about you, J'onn." 

"That's what the Chancellor said," Black Canary then pointed out. "Coincidental _and_ ironic." Dinah then joked.

"Young Justice, Justice League," Mace Windu started out. "We are honored to have you here, but you might want to watch your tone, especially when it's the Jedi Council you're talking to." Mace then said sternly.

M'gann bowed respectfully. "You have our deepest apologies, Masters." Miss Martian stated.

Master Yoda then looked to M'gann with interest. "Our gratitude, you have, Young Justice." He said. He continued to look to M'gann before she looked up. "Sense in you, something powerful, I do, Miss Martian." The Grand Jedi Master stated. "A power of the Force, it is not, but something… _familiar_ and close, it is."

Miss Martian looked up to Master Yoda and smiled. "T-thank you, Master Yoda." She said with respect. "Master K'Kruhk thought so too."

"You are all _very interesting_ indeed, Young Justice." Mace Windu stated. "You all hold great power, yet it is not the Power of the Force."

"We get that a lot." Zatanna then said with a shrug.

Obi-Wan smiled before he then cleared his throat. "Now, if you don't mind, the Council would like to have a word with Ahsoka," the Negotiator stated. Everyone looked in surprise before Master Kenobi chuckled. "It won't take long, we'd just like to speak with Ahsoka. It will be quick."

The Young Justice and the Justice League all nodded as Serra started to lead everyone out. M'gann looked back and sent Ahsoka a smile, in which Ahsoka returned the favor by nodding and smiling back.

As soon as the doors closed, Master Yoda looked to Ahsoka. "Padawan Tano," he started out, getting Ahsoka to turn back to the Jedi Council. "An eighth Lightsaber Form, Master Obi-Wan says you have made." Yoda went on. "True, do you hold this claim to be?" Master Yoda then asked.

The rest of the Jedi Council looked to Ahsoka with interest, now keen on knowing about the new Lightsaber Form she invented.

Ahsoka nodded upon hearing this, confirming the fact to be true. "It is true, Masters." She told the Council. Everyone looked to Ahsoka with awe as she immediately started to tell how SokaTan came to be. "During my time while inhabiting Earth, I fought against my Dark Side, using a new Form I myself invented." Ahsoka started out. "I call it SokaTan: The way of Ahsoka, and sometimes, it can be known as the Way of M'gann."

"What does it take to be able to _perform_ this… 'SokaTan'?" Mace Windu then asked, remembering that he invented Vaapad/Juyo.

"You have to dig deep into your past," Ahsoka started to explain. The Jedi Masters started to look to each other with surprise before Ahsoka went on. "The more that you remember your past, the stronger SokaTan will be when you use it in battle."

"Interesting," Master Shaak Ti stated. "Usually, Jedi let _go_ of their pasts, but this Eight Lightsaber form sounds… _unique_ to be able to use your memories for it." The Togrutan Jedi Master added on, now very intrigued.

"Yes, it is." Ahsoka then said. She was starting to feel nervous around the Jedi Masters, especially since they were the ones who didn't believe her during her "Greatest Trial", as Master Windu said to her.

Obi-Wan could sense her unease. Quickly, he turned to Master Yoda and Master Windu. "Masters, might I suggest that we not put so much pressure on Padawan Tano, especially since this is her first time back to the Jedi Temple after a year?" Master Kenobi asked.

Master Yoda nodded and then looked to Ahsoka. "This burden, please forgive us for, Padawan Tano." Master Yoda said. "Understand, we do, about your hard times."

"It's no problem, Masters." Ahsoka said. She bowed before taking a deep breath. "Is it okay if I leave now?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan said, sending Ahsoka a smile.

Ahsoka smiled back and then left the room, leaving all of the Jedi Council very intrigued.

Later on, the Young Justice decided to tour through the streets of Coruscant. The five Justice League members needed to report to the rest of the Justice League back on Earth-16, so it was now back to the Young Justice, Ahsoka starting to guide them through Coruscant's Underworld.

"Being here before, I know every place of the Underworld." Ahsoka explained to everyone. She then looked to a bar and then looked back to the Young Justice. "Anyone hungry?" she asked.

"_Starving_ is more like it." Wally then said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she then nudged her head to the side. "Then come on. Dex has the best food to eat." She told the Young Justice.

Inside, some of the inhabitants of Coruscant were starting to eat, a sign telling that all alcohol was prohibited in the diner. Ahsoka and the Young Justice all entered and looked to a Droid who appeared to be a waitress. "Welcome to Dexter Jettster's Diner! How may I help you?" she asked the large group.

Ahsoka then held out a holopad. "On Obi-Wan Kenobi's favor." She stated.

"I see." The Droid stated. She then rolled over towards the back. "Dex, we've got customers! Friends of Obi-Wan!" she called out.

A large, four-armed alien then came out. He looked to the Young Justice and laughed. "Well, any friend of Obi-Wan's is a friend of mine!" he exclaimed. "How can I help you?" Dexter then asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "We'd just like to have some food," she said. She then motioned her hand to the Young Justice. "This is the Young Justice, by the way."

Dexter laughed as he walked towards them. "Oh, I've heard many tales about the Young Justice!" he exclaimed. "Such fine, young heroes we've got here!"

The Young Justice all smiled before they started to shake hands with Dexter Jettster, introducing themselves respectively to him.

"Take a seat, I'm sure that you're starving!" he exclaimed.

The Young Justice all then started to take seats before looking to the menus for food to stuff themselves with.

"Would you like some Jawa Juice?" the Waitress Droid then asked.

"Sure, we're up for some beverages." Serra replied back.

The Waitress Droid then nodded before the main waitress, Hermione Bagwa, came over with a tray. "I hope that you enjoy your stay here." She said.

Zatanna looked up and smiled. "Gee, thanks." She said.

Hermione smiled and nodded before walking off to hand some more food and drinks to other customers. "Hey there, Hermione! How's it going?" one of the customers asked.

Aqualad took a sip of the Jawa Juice and smiled. "It tastes good." He stated.

"Jawa Juice always helps to soothe the soul." Dexter replied back with a smile.

Ahsoka then looked over to Dex with a concerned look on her face. "Um, Dex?" she asked, getting Dexter's attention. "Is this the non-alcoholic version of Jawa Juice?" she then questioned.

"Of course!" Dexter replied back. "I'd never serve the _real_ Jawa Juice to anyone under Drinking Age." He said honestly.

"Good." Serra stated.

Hermione then came over again, giving some delicious food to each of the Young Justice members to eat. "Please enjoy!" she said before heading back into the kitchen for more food.

Rocket then looked over to Dexter Jettster with a smile. "Well, she seems nice." Raquel stated.

Dex chuckled. "She's a good kid," he started out. "A bit wild after hours, but she always shows up on time for work." Dexter went on.

Wally looked down to his meat that was given to him. "Hmm," he said to himself. "Although it looks good, I think that there's something I can add that can make it better." He said.

"Oh?" Dexter asked. "What would _that_ be?" he asked the speedster curiously.

Wally chuckled and took out some hot sauce, pouring it over the Protato Wedges that he was given. Dexter, Hermione, and some of the patrons all looked on with much curiosity as Wally then started to eat the Wedges, a satisfying smile emerging on his face.

Dexter then walked over and had one of the Wedges. Everyone looked on in suspense before he laughed and got another. "Whatever you put on here, it's starting to taste better!" he exclaimed.

"All in the hot sauce, Dex." Wally then said, holding up his bottle.

Everyone then laughed as Wally took out another bottle, handing it over to Dexter to use for his foods in the future before other patrons came, wanting to try out their foods with the hot sauce.

Everyone soon finished eating, and they bid Dexter farewell before Ahsoka continued to guide them through the Coruscant Underworld.

"That was sure a good place to eat." M'gann stated.

"And my hot sauce is sure to make the Diner popular now!" Wally exclaimed.

"Oh, give it a rest!" Artemis said teasingly.

However, the rest of the tour wasn't that much better. Everyone could see that criminals walked the streets. They had looked through the files before, and they immediately knew which ones were clean and which ones were dirty.

"Not everything in the Underworld is good." Ahsoka told the Young Justice as they passed a cantina.

Robin looked around as Zatanna started to squeeze onto his arm. "Place definitely seems creepy enough." The young mage mused.

"Looks like you were right, Ahsoka," Robin then said, causing Ahsoka to turn around and look to the Boy Wonder.

"Right about what?" Ahsoka asked in confusion. "That I know this place well?"

"That this place is like Gotham," Robin corrected the Togrutan Padawan. "After all, that's what you said while we were chasing after Harley Quinn back on Earth." The Boy Wonder added on. Ahsoka rolled her eyes before Robin started to look around. "I'm just saying, _Tatooine_ might be the counterpart to Gotham, but I can see lots of crime going on around here."

"Well, just as long as there's no one here out to rob us," Zatanna then said, now feeling more comfortable. "I think that we're safe."

Ahsoka nodded before they started to head towards a carrier that would take them out of the Underworld. "Not really much to see here," Ahsoka then said. "But I'm sure that you're all tired, and would now like a nice, long rest."

Everyone nodded. "Seconded." Aqualad stated as they all walked off. Robin looked over to the side and then saw someone on the catwalk above. The figure could distinctively be made out as a female, and she donned some sort of armor. The figure looked down to the Young Justice, most especially Ahsoka. Robin looked back, causing the figure to then disappear from Robin's sights.

"You coming, Robin?" Rocket then asked. The young protégé of Icon had noticed that Robin didn't come on board, and went back out with Ahsoka to check on him.

Robin snapped out of his trance and then looked back to everyone. Ahsoka took notice of his behavior and walked up to him. "Dick, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked, getting the Boy Wonder's attention. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Robin shook his head, looking up to the catwalk before looking back to Ahsoka. "You ever read F. Scott Fitzgerald's story, 'The Great Gatsby'?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ahsoka replied. "Wish that Daisy dumped Tom and went with Gatsby, as well as Gatsby not dying, but what's your point?" Ahsoka then asked. "I read that book, and got an 'A+' for every quiz that was on the chapters." She then went on. "Still, what's your point here, Robin?"

"Felt like I just saw the eyes of TJ Eckleburg, watching us." Robin replied. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow in confusion before Robin got onto the carrier. Robin then looked back to Ahsoka after noticing her confused look. "You know, the guy who would always watch over New York, his poster was seen on a billboard?" he asked, trying to get Ahsoka to remember. "Look, the point here is that it's creepy." He then said.

"Just your imagination, Robin," Ahsoka reassured him. "Just feel the aster."

There was a moment of silence before Robin gasped while the carrier was being flown up to the surface. "Hey! That's _my_ line!" Robin exclaimed.

Everyone laughed as they soon departed from the Underworld. As they were going up, the same cloaked figure Ahsoka thought to have seen earlier appeared and then looked to the carrier. She nodded after hearing Ahsoka say "Just feel the aster" before she then left.

On the surface above, Padmé started to show the Young Justice to a room. Ahsoka smiled to Senator Amidala and chuckled. "Padmé, you're one hell of a lifesaver, you know that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Thank you." Padmé then said. She then sent a respectful bow to the Young Justice. "For all that you've done." She then added on. "If you hadn't spoken up earlier on in the Senate, then no one would have been aware of the ORDER and the threat they pose."

Connor nodded. "We're just doing what we do best, Padmé." He replied.

"Thank you for booking for us this suite." Aqualad then said as he stepped up. "We really needed a place to rest, and you getting us this apartment was one of the best things you could do for us."

"It's no problem," Padmé replied back. "If you need anything, there's some fruits in the fridge over there," Senator Amidala said, pointing a finger towards where a fridge was. "And you have a Communicator over there." Padmé added on, showing the Young Justice a Communicator for them to use.

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Padmé." The Togrutan Padawan said with gratitude. "We'll make sure to repay you one day."

"No need." Padmé replied back. "You and the Young Justice have already done so much for us." Padmé added on with a smile on her face. "The only way the _Republic_ can repay _you_ is by doing everything we can to make sure that neither the Separatists or the ORDER succeeds in taking over."

The Young Justice all smiled before Padmé walked to the door. "Well, good night, everyone." The Senator of Naboo then said.

The Young Justice all smiled back in response before Padmé then left the room and to her own Senatorial Suite.

At night, all of the Young Justice was starting to relax from their tiring day. Artemis was sharpening her arrows, as well as making sure that all of them were intact. Connor was doing some push-ups, Wally West, as usual, was eating, so that the Speedster could build up for another long run that would come later on. M'gann was currently trying on the new Jedi Robes that Master K'Kruhk had given her after they saved the elderly Jedi on Hypori. Zatanna was trying out some new Spells from the Spell Book she had taken while on Dathomir and after facing Mother Talzin, but the young mage couldn't help but notice her boyfriend, looking over some of the files of everyone in Coruscant.

Finally, Zatanna let out a sigh, got her boots back on, and started to make her way towards the Boy Wonder. "Dick," Zatanna said in an exasperated tone. Robin looked up to her as she sat down next to him and placed her arms around him. "Isn't it about time you took a rest, like everyone else? Zatanna asked as she started to hug Robin.

Robin chuckled before he too let out a sigh as he deactivated his hologlove. "I know, Zee," Robin started out. "But-"

"But what?" Zatanna then asked with worriment. "Is something wrong?"

Robin nodded as he pulled up the image the he was looking at on his hologlove from earlier on. "I noticed that there was something a bit off about Chancellor Palpatine after he heard Ahsoka say, 'The Jedi live to serve you and the Republic' ." Robin started out.

Ahsoka, who was resting, opened her eyes and got up, looking to the Boy Wonder with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by that?" The Togrutan Padawan asked as she overheard the conversation.

Robin shrugged. "It just seemed that way when I noticed an unusual grin on his face." Robin explained, getting Jaybo's attention from nearby

"I'm sure that Chancellor Palpatine was just smiling back there when Ahsoka said that because of how loyal the Jedi have been to the Republic all these years since the days of the Old Republic." Drol stated, starting to get annoyed of how Robin would always jump to conclusions.

"But-" Robin started to protest.

"Can you give it a _rest?!_" Saw then asked as he walked over with Serra, the two holding hands. "I swear, you're becoming _obsessed!_"

Robin sighed and nodded. "Okay," he said before he pulled up some more footage, this one of Coruscant's Underworld. "But those eyes that were watching over us in the Underworld were _definitely_ real." He then stated as he pulled up the image of the same female with pure-white skin watching over them from the catwalk. "And strangely, she was looking to _you_, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's eyes widened when she saw the figure. She looked do familiar to Ahsoka. _Ventress?_ Ahsoka thought to herself. _It can't be!_ She thought further on, wondering about what had happened to the former Sith Apprentice ever since they last encountered each other.

Finally, Ahsoka looked back to the Boy Wonder and sighed, trying to cover up her anxiety and worriment. "I'll be sure to have the Jedi Council look into this tomorrow." She reassured Robin. "I think that you may be onto something here."

Zatanna nodded as she kissed Robin on the cheek. "It's better if we all get some rest now." The Mage said, walking over to the couch and removed her boots again. "Good night." Zatanna then said, pulling off her Nightsister robe and then placing it over her body as a blanket.

Zatanna was then about to close her eyes until she noticed Robin, not even going to get into bed. "Hey, Dick," Zatanna said, getting Robin's attention. "You gonna come here and sleep soon?" she asked.

Robin looked to Zatanna and chuckled while shaking his head. "Nah, I might end up dreaming about the facts instead of letting them go." He replied. "I'll be up for quite a while, so go on without me."

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay, but get to bed soon." Ahsoka said. Robin turned to her as Ahsoka started to smirk. "Remember, I'm older than you."

"Of course." Robin replied back. He let out a chuckle. "Good night."

"Good night." The rest of the Young Justice replied back. Everyone soon fell asleep while Robin stayed up to look at the stars, trying to get his mind off of all of the suspicions that he was feeling. Maybe it was him letting loose, maybe it was him acting like Batman would, but nonetheless, Robin continued to stay awake until the moonlight started to shine down on Coruscant.

That night, as Coruscant became quiet, Robin looked out to the whole city. He could see everything, from the Jedi Temple to the Republic Holding Facility to the Senate Building to the entrance into Coruscant's Underworld. Even though this wasn't Gotham, Dick Grayson was starting to feel his sudden Batman instinct coming.

"Then again, like everyone says, it could be nothing." Robin then said. He was about to turn in for the night until he suddenly noticed a ship entering the Coruscant Underworld. Robin looked to the ship and narrowed his eyes. "Aren't all of the Shipping Docks closed for the night?" He asked himself, now starting to feel suspicious.

Robin then ran to the balcony and leapt off. Using his cape, the Boy Wonder used the wind to fly him on top of a transport, heading to the Underworld. With the wind, Dick also managed to land without making a sound. Soon, he was headed back into the Coruscant Underworld.

As soon as Robin arrived in Coruscant's Underworld, he got off of the transport, no one even taking notice of the Boy Wonder as he made his way into the Coruscant Underworld. Taking some extra precautions to make sure that no one would notice him, Robin activated his Stealth Mode ver. 1, starting to blend in with the crowd, now moving along freely incognito. Up above, he could see the same ship that he saw earlier enter and then land. From out of the ship came ten golden-cloaked, muscular men.

"Come on," one of the men ordered. "We don't want to be late."

The rest of the men with him all nodded before walking off, some people getting out of the way for them to get through.

"What are you up to there, my friends?" Robin asked out loud. He then started to unsheathe a birdarang, which he used to grapple up towards a catwalk above, and then run along towards where the new visitors to Coruscant were headed.

Robin then pulled up his hologlove as he started to spy on the leader of the large group. "Come on, I know you're here somewhere." Robin said to himself. Finally, Dick found a picture of the man. "Ziton Moj, leader of the Black Sun Syndicate." Robin read. "'Became leader of the Black Sun after the brother of Darth Maul executed the entire Black Sun Council, and assisted Death Watch Leader Pre Vizsla in ruling Mandalore, only for Darth Maul to take over." Robin started to read on. "With the downfall of Darth Maul, Moj severed his ties with the Sith and Death Watch, and now leads the Black Sun for more… _open business_ opportunities with other parties.'"

Robin's eyes then widened after he read this. He then looked down to the Black Sun Syndicate as they started to enter a Cantina. Robin then noticed that their emblem was above the Cantina. "They must own this place." Robin said to himself. He then looked down to see a hooded figure walk in with them. He also noticed that a Rodian was trying to enter, but the guards wouldn't let him through. The Rodian grumbled to himself as he started to walk away. However, when they saw another cloaked figure, this one wearing the emblem of the Black Sun, they let the person through.

Robin then smirked, and looked down to another person walking by, wearing a cloak. The Boy Wonder then looked to the Symbol of the Black Sun on his hologlove and then pressed a button, causing the same emblem to replace the "R" on his costume.

On the ground below, the cloaked figure walking around started to make their way towards a transport. All of a sudden, a strange boy wearing dark red, streaks of yellow and black leapt in front of the cloaked individual. The figure was silent, quickly entering into a defensive fighting stance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there," Robin reasoned, placing his arms up in defense so that no trouble could be caused. "I'm not here to fight you." Dick started to say. "I just need your cloak, if you don't mind."

The cloaked figure nodded before then extending their hand in front of them. Robin raised an eyebrow and then noticed that the figure wanted something. "You need something in return, huh?" Dick asked.

The figure nodded once again.

Robin sighed and then started to search through his pockets. _Can't give up my Credits just yet_. He thought to himself, deciding not to pay the stranger. He then found a lightsaber hilt, one which was stolen from Striker during one of their fights while in the Philippines. _Ahsoka DID say that these things are too dangerous for just anyone to use._ Robin thought on, as he decided to discard the item for sale. _I've gotta have something to sell._ He thought further on, continuing to rummage.

The figure started to get impatient, not tapping its foot. All of a sudden, the mysterious figure noticed that Robin was dropping some small, strange-looking weapons. "Damn!" Richard Grayson cursed to himself as he started to pick up the strange devices.

The figure then stopped Robin, picking up the device. The figure started to look to the birdarang with much curiosity and some keen interest. Robin looked in confusion as the figure started to inspect it. "My birdarangs? You wanna have my _birdarangs?_" Robin asked.

The figure sent another nod, indicating that the figure indeed wanted to have the birdarangs.

Robin chuckled and then took out a couple. "Sure, why not?" he said, now officially making a deal with the stranger. "Take sixteen of them. I've got an endless supply." Robin told the figure as he started chuckling to himself.

The figure nodded and then placed the birdarangs inside of the cloak. Robin then held out his hand, now wanting the cloak. The figure just twirled around and then threw the cloak to Robin.

The Boy Wonder was caught by surprise by this as he then caught the cloak. "Thanks." He then said. However, when Robin turned to see the figure, the mysterious stranger had disappeared. "That was… definitely mysterious." Robin stated as he threw the cloak onto his body. "Better blend in and act spicuous." The Boy Wonder then said.

Back at the apartment, Wally yawned as he slept. "Man, I'm hungry." He said to himself. He then walked over to the fridge, having eaten the only taco he brought with him from the Bioship.

Wally looked into the fridge and the noticed some fruits. Kid Flash at first hesitated to eat it, since he was in a new Universe and all, but then, after thinking for a while, he finally grabbed it. "Well, better than nothing." He then said, grabbing the fruit and eating it. "Hey, Rob, better go and get some sleep, we still have some more to do tomorrow." Kid Flash then said, thinking that Robin was still looking out at the stars.

However, Wally didn't hear a response. "Dick?" Kid Flash asked, looking up after getting some of the fruits from the fridge. Much to his surprise, Robin was no longer there! Kid Flash then looked around, trying to see if Robin had gone to sleep. "That dude hardly sleeps, doy." Kid Flash then said. He then placed his goggles on and started to scan the room, as he scanned the area, he noticed Robin's footprints in infrared vision, leading all the way out to the edge of the balcony. "Oh, crap!" Wally then exclaimed, dashing quietly over towards the balcony.

He then looked to see more footprints from a returning transport. Wally's eyes then widened when he saw that the footprints were in the opposite direction, and by the way he could tell, they seemed to have been heading towards the Coruscant Underworld.

"Why, that Kessie!" Wally then cursed. He then ran towards Saw and picked up one of his blasters. He set the blaster to stun, and then shot it into the air.

The sound of the blast caused everyone to gasp. Artemis leapt out of her sleeping bag and then aimed her bow, Saw woke up with a start and pulled out his blaster while Rebel pulled out his pistols. Ahsoka, Serra and M'gann all gasped and then unsheathed their swords, as well as Aqualad while Zatanna and Rocket both held their arms out in front of them as Connor started to prepare to punch the living daylights out of whoever was trying to invade.

Kid Flash gulped and looked around, everyone aiming their weapons at him. The Speedster dropped the blaster and then held his hands up.

"False alarm!" Artemis called out. "Kid Flash was just playing with guns."

"Not only _that,_" Ahsoka then said, crossing her arms. "He woke up to get food, took one of Saw's blasters, Robin is gone, and–" Ahsoka then paused on that last part as she suddenly noticed that Robin had disappeared. "Wait a parsec," Ahsoka then said as she deactivated her lightsaber. "_Where_ is Robin?"

Wally sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "When I woke up, Robin was gone, and I took a scan, and he seems to have gone to the Underworld!"

Zatanna gasped as she heard this. "Robin!" she exclaimed with horror.

M'gann then placed a hand to her head while keeping her robe on. "I could try to contact Dick through the Psychic Link, but with the distance between us and the Coruscant Underworld, it will be impossible."

Ahsoka and Serra then placed their hands on Miss Martian's shoulders. "Not with our powers combined." Ahsoka then said.

Zatanna nodded as she walked up, placing her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Together." The mage then said.

M'gann nodded, and together, like they did with the Jedi Mind Trick on Syrena back when they were on Earth-16, they all started to expand upon the power of M'gann's Psychic Link.

Meanwhile, Robin arrived at the entrance to the Black Sun-owned Cantina. Upon seeing the emblem of the Black Sun on Robin's chest, the two guards nodded and let him through. Robin nodded back at them from under the hood as he entered the Cantina, starting to look around for the Black Sun.

"So, our new partners," Robin then heard a voice say. The Boy Wonder quickly dashed towards the counter, causing the Black Sun, their new partners and the cloaked figure with them to look to the side. Shrugging it off, they went back to business. "With the new Enhancer Drug that your leader made, as well as these powers, we will join you."

Robin quickly identified the Black Sun member talking as Ziton Moj, the Leader of the Black Sun Syndicate. As he was about to get up, the Boy Wonder started to feel something go on in his mind. "_Dick!_" four angry female voices called out. "_Wherever you are, you sure got some 'splainin to do!_" Ahsoka, Serra, Zatanna and Miss Martian all called out telepathically.

Robin gasped this as he soon then sat back in his seat, not wanting to get into any more trouble than he was already in. Just then, the Underworld Drug Dealer, Elan Sel'Sabagno, also known as Elan Sleazebaggano, entered and smirked at Robin, holding out some sort of sticks in his hands, as if he were trying to sell them to him.

Back at the apartment, Ahsoka could sense what was going on and tapped into Robin's mind, starting to now use her powers through Robin's own body.

"You wanna buy some Death Sticks?" Elan asked.

"You don't want to sell me any stinkin' Death Sticks!" Ahsoka then started to remark back as she spoke through the Boy Wonder's body..

"I don't want to sell you any freakin' Death Sticks!" Elan then remarked, turning away, starting to feel very confused about what was going on.

"Go home and rethink your life, won't you?!" Robin then yelled.

"I'm gonna go home and rethink my life." Elan then said, starting to walk away. "Second time that happened to me." He muttered as he walked out. "What are the odds?" he then asked to himself curiously.

"_Robin, please tell us that you're not inspecting that stalker you mentioned earlier_." Zatanna then said through the Psychic Link. Robin then blushed in embarrassment upon hearing this. "_I mean, I thought that we had a talk about this._"

"_This time, I have a good reason, and it doesn't involve the stalker._" Robin replied back.

As this was happening, the cloaked figure with the Black Sun Syndicate and their new partners noticed Robin as his real cape started to show. The figure smirked and then unsheathed a blaster.

"_I saw Ziton Moj leading the Black Sun Syndicate, and they made a pact with the ORDER!_" Robin then exclaimed.

"_What else is there to tell us?_" Aqualad's voice then came in. "_If the Black Sun Syndicate is there, then there's bound to be lots of trouble._"

"_I'm eavesdropping in on a conversation that they're having_." Robin went on.

Behind the Boy Wonder, the cloaked figure started to draw the blaster, slowly aiming it towards Robin.

Robin then stopped and got up. "_Get here as fast as you can_." He then said. "_I think that my call has just been dropped_."

The figure then shot at Robin, but Robin unsheathed a birdarang and threw it back, ducking from the first blast before tossing the birdarang into the figure's blaster.

The cloaked figure gasped as the blaster then imploded on itself. The figure then threw off the cloak, revealing to be a female with white skin, brown hair on her head in the shape of a ponytail, red clothing, an antenna on her head, and twin blasters at her side, as well as two lightsaber hilts.

"Nice hit." The female then said.

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises." Robin then quipped, tossing a birdarang to the female once again. However, this time, she ducked.

"You missed." The woman then teased.

"Did I?" Robin then asked.

The woman then gasped as she noticed the birdarang heading towards the Black Sun Syndicate Members. She quickly blasted at them, but they all split into separate smaller birdarangs, landing all over the place. The woman blasted at all of them, even killing some of the other members in the Cantina.

"We're compromised!" Ziton called out.

"I'll take care of him!" the woman called back. "But it will cost me tenfold!"

"Do your job, Aurra Sing!" Ziton then yelled back as he and the rest of the Black Sun Syndicate left.

Robin smirked and looked to Aurra as the rest of the people ion the Cantina started to run out. "At least I know who you are, Singer." Robin teased.

"That's _Aurra_ Sing to you!" Aurra Sing then called out, shooting at Robin again.

Robin leapt over all of the blasts before grabbing onto a spotlight. Swinging on it, Robin kicked Aurra in the chest and out of the Cantina.

Aurra then got up and chuckled as she wiped some blood off of her lips. "Nice moves," she complimented the Boy Wonder as he leapt out into the streets to confront her. "This is the first time a boy gave me trouble with my job before."

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises!" Robin then called out, charging towards her.

Meanwhile, the Young Justice all leapt onto another transport heading into the Underworld. "_Hang in there, Robin!_" Zatanna called out through the Psychic Link.

"_That may be a challenge!_" Robin replied back as he backflipped from the punches and kicks that Aurra Sing was making at him. Robin then leapt into the air and spun on his head, kicking away any of the blasts or physical hits that Aurra attempted to land on him before using some sort of break-dancing style to knock Aurra away.

Aurra was caught by surprise and pushed back. She chuckled upon wiping some blood off of her face. "Well, I haven't seen anyone this talented since I watched that small Pod-Racing Tournament on Tatooine." She mused.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Robin then yelled out. He then unsheathed his Bola Sticks and held them out in front of him. "If you thought that some sort of race was _ex_citing, then _this_ is going to make you _cited!_"

"I don't know what that means, but you're going to die for nearly killing my employers," Aurra then said, unsheathing the lightsaber hilt. "Even if you _are_ a kid."

Aurra then activated the lightsaber blade, glowing red.

"A Bounty Hunter _and_ a Sith, huh?" Robin asked snippily.

"Not a Sith, but close." Aurra spat.

"Whatever. Anyways, you're not the _only_ one with a toy." Robin then quipped, reaching for the lightsaber. Aurra then shot the lightsaber out of Dick's hands, causing it to fall to the ground and out of his reach.

Aurra then charged at Robin, slashing her lightsaber down at him. Robin leapt to the side, swinging his Bola Sticks at her. Aurra chuckled and unsheathed her second lightsaber, activating it, the second blade red as well. She then growled and charged at Robin again, but he struck at her hilts with his Bola Sticks. The two stared each other down before Robin sent a shock from his hologlove, causing Aurra to groan a little and drop her blades.

Aurra then kicked at Robin with a right roundhouse kick, but Robin ducked and punched at Aurra's chest. Aurra Sing was sent back before she sent down a jab towards Robin. Robin easily went to the side and then backflipped away. Aurra looked to him in confusion as he then held out his cape to the side.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Aurra yelled angrily, picking up a pole and then charging towards Robin.

"Didn't plan on it, but okay." Robin replied with a snarky tone in his voice. He then dodged to the side as Aurra ran right past him. "Olé." Robin then quipped.

Aurra then tossed her pole towards Robin. The Boy Wonder didn't see the attack coming and ran away, but was soon pinned when Aurra landed a dropkick on him. Robin pushed her foot off and then twirled up into the air, kicking Aurra in the face.

Aurra was sent back once again, but was right near her blasters. Robin then threw some explosive birdarangs at Aurra Sing, but she grabbed her blasters and shot at Robin's projectiles, causing them to explode. Both of them were pushed back, but Aurra regained herself and then formed her two blasters into a rifle.

Robin panted as he got up. "That all you got?!" he yelled. "I have a mentor even _more_ brutal than you, and this is just a workout!"

Aurra then aimed her rifle towards Robin. "We'll see." She simply remarked.

All of a sudden, Ahsoka and M'gann both leapt in and kicked Aurra Sing away. Aurra Sing gasped and was sent back before Superboy and Saw both sent twin punches at her, followed by Aqualad and Serra both slashing down at her. Aurra managed to dodge the two blades, but didn't see Artemis and Rebel shoot at her, in which Zatanna and Kid Flash both dashed through her soon afterwards. Then, Rocket and Drol both sent twin blasts, causing Aurra to be knocked into a wall.

"Wish you would have told me about Aurra Sing working for the Black Sun here, Robin." Ahsoka remarked to Robin, lightly punching him in the arm.

Aurra looked up and stuttered. "How could you have told anyone about what was going on?!" she demanded. "You had no Communicators on you, and there was never a hologram!"

"None of your beeswax." Robin then replied.

"I… don't know what that _means,_ but," Aurra then said, raising an eyebrow as she went and picked up Robin's fallen lightsaber. "You're going down." She then said as she activated the blue blade.

At that moment, another figure, the same one from before that Robin saw, leapt down, used the Force to grab Aurra's lightsabers, activate them and then charge towards Aurra. "You're mine, Sing!" the figure called out.

Aurra gasped and turned around. "You!" Aurra called out. She then blocked the double blades as she was pushed back. "Asajj Ventress!"

Asajj Ventress smirked and then looked back to Robin. "I knew that there was something special about you when I first saw you with Ahsoka earlier, Robin!" Ventress immediately yelled out to the Boy Wonder.

Robin chuckled and threw his fist down. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "I _knew_ I was right!" the Boy Wonder exclaimed.

Aurra snarled and then charged at Ventress again. Asajj charged back, and the two clashed their blades high with each other. Ventress pushed the blade off before Aurra sent a jab towards Ventress. Asajj just used the stolen blade of Aurra Sing to block it and then duck from an overhead swing. Asajj then ducked as Aurra made another swing, clashing with her once again with her left lightsaber. Sing then attempted to strike at Ventress again, but she parried it off with her right blade and the two slashed at each other again, sending each other back. Aurra stood in some sort of Soresu stance while Ventress scratched her lightsabers against one another, creating sparks.

Ahsoka, Aqualad and Serra then activated their won lightsabers. "Guess we'd better help." Ahsoka told the Young Justice. Everyone nodded as they all started to go and help Ventress fight off against Aurra.

Aurra angrily swung her lightsaber down onto Ventress, but she placed her blades high and blocked the attack. The two then broke off, but Asajj then smirked when she saw something behind Sing. Quickly, Ventress crossed her lightsabers in the front of her chest, using Force Speed to dodge the next attack. Aurra looked in surprise before Aqualad stood behind Aurra in the same stance. Aurra gasped and looked behind her, attempting to slash down at Kaldur'ahm, but he slashed at her chest, causing Aurra to falter. Aurra Sing quickly recovered and then slashed again, but Aqualad crossed his swords in front of his chest as Aurra struck, using his water to liquefy and avoid any damage. Aurra gasped in surprise again before Serra appeared behind Aurra, slashing her away and towards the alley, where she started to try and regain her strength.

Aurra then unsheathed her blaster pistols and shot at Artemis, Kid Flash, Drol, Superboy, Miss Martian and Gerrera, but they all leapt into the air. Artemis first shot an arrow, followed by Saw shooting from his rifle, then Miss Martian sending a Psychic Blast, then Superboy with his heat vision, followed by Wally shooting a tornado from his hand and then finally, Drol shooting down with a missile-launcher.

Aurra managed to dodge all of the blasts before the six Young Justice members landed on the ground. She then started to shoot with her twin pistols again, but Connor and Saw both dodged the attacks before sending punches towards Aurra Sing's chest. Kid Flash and Jaybo then grabbed her blasters and sent two more punches at Aurra before Artemis leapt over them and sent a bicycle kick towards Sing. Miss Martian then leapt right into the air and sent a dropkick towards Aurra, sending her back.

All of a sudden, Aurra Sing was fired upon. Both she and Ventress looked over to see Ahsoka, Robin, Zatanna and Rocket and Rebel all aim their weapons at Aurra. "It's over, Nashtah." Ahsoka said. "Turn yourself in."

Aurra Sing growled and then unsheathed a vibroblade. "It's not over yet, not until I _say_ it's over!" she yelled out, preparing to run them all through.

"Oh, it's over, alright." Lux then quipped.

With that, Ahsoka, Lux, Robin, Zatanna and Rocket Ann unsheathed their blades, either lightsabers or standard blades, and charged at Aurra. They all moved at high speeds, catching her off-guard as they started to dash right through her and start to cut her down. Aurra was once again thrown back as Ahsoka activated her single blue blade, running her finger along the blade with her left Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet.

"Roll out, everyone." Ahsoka then ordered as Zatanna and Rocket both ran together.

"Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna incanted as Rocket sent a blast of her Kinetic Energy Fields alongside her.

Aurra was then trapped within many constraints made by Rocket as flames started engulfing her. Ventress then watched with amazement as Robin and Rebel appeared, starting to punch and kick at the Human Hybrid Bounty Hunter. Aurra was able to get free, but the simultaneous and quick attacks coming from Dick and Lux were starting to overwhelm her. The two then sent twin punches at Aurra's chest before moving aside.

Ahsoka then dashed through, swinging down her lightsaber at Aurra, causing her to drop her lightsaber before Ahsoka slashed again before slashing with both hands in a swift Ataru motion, holding her sword in her left hand soon after.

Aurra panted as she started to get up. "You haven't heard the last of me!" Aurra exclaimed, hijacking a speeder. Everyone then watched as Aurra Sing started to escape.

Asajj Ventress then got up as she started to get to a speeder. "Gotta get her!" Ventress called out as she started to activate the speeder.

"Ventress, wait!" Ahsoka then called out, stopping the former Jedi and Sith Apprentice. "Why's the Black Sun Syndicate with the ORDER, and why are you so keen on catching Aurra _and_ the Black Sun itself?!" Ahsoka then demanded.

Ventress turned back and smirked. "Oh," she said with interest. "So, _that's_ what this is about." She mused.

"The truth, Asajj, the clock is ticking." Robin demanded, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I don't know what that means, but one Bounty Hunter to another," Ventress said as she raised an eyebrow while everyone looked around in confusion, Robin especially. "After the ORDER struck at Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine, Jabba set up a Bounty for anyone associated with the ORDER, and placed a large Bounty on their heads, a Bounty _I_ intend to get before anyone else."

"I'm not a Bounty Hunter!" Robin then exclaimed. Everyone looked to Robin before he then cleared his throat. "In fact, I was investigating the Black Sun, and was able to place a tracker on one of the ORDER Agents while in the Cantina."

"You were in a Cantina?!" Ahsoka then asked, her eyes wide with shock. Robin gasped and bit his tongue. Ahsoka then facepalmed herself and groaned. "Ugh! You _do_ realize that I made a promise to each of your Guardians not to let any of you misbehave, and kids under Drinking Age going into _Cantinas_ is _one_ of the thing I swore would never happen to you!" Ahsoka then reprimanded, sending a glare to all members of the Young Justice angrily.

"Soften up, Ahsoka." Ventress then said as she sheathed her lightsabers. "While I am amused with this… _Young Justice_, _Robin_ seems to have gained my interest." Ventress stated further on.

"Thank you." Robin then said, looking to his hologlove.

"Now, give me the tracker." Ventress then demanded.

Aqualad stepped in front of Asajj Ventress and held out a Water-Bearer Sword. "Unless we give you our approval, you won't be laying a hand on any member of the Young Justice." The Atlantean stated.

"We've already had _our_ fill of Bounty Hunters for the week." Connor then added on as he cracked his knuckles.

Ahsoka looked aside before sighing. _Well, I made a promise._ Ahsoka thought to herself. She then turned back to Asajj Ventress and nodded. "Ventress, when I encountered you in the Underworld, I made a promise for you that the Jedi and Republic would give you an amnesty for all of your crimes." Ahsoka started out.

"You _what?!_" Serra then said angrily, stomping up to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka stopped the Shan before starting to speak again. "Now, I offer you a new ultimatum." Ahsoka then told the Dathomirian. "If you help all of us, especially my new companions from Earth, the Young Justice, take on absolutely every challenge that there is in the Expanded Universe, _then_ the Jedi Order and the Republic might consider forgiving you for all that you've done."

Ventress started to think about it. "A tempting offer, Tano." Asajj said. She then looked to the rest of the members of the Young Justice and smiled. "One more condition." She then said.

"What is it this time?" Ahsoka asked as she rolled her eyes.

"If I help you, then I want in on the Young Justice, as a new member, and as a redeemed Jedi." Ventress then offered.

The Young Justice all stood in shock, Ahsoka especially. "Um," Ahsoka started to stutter.

Miss Martian then looked towards Ahsoka. "_Think about it, Ahsoka,_" M'gann said through the Psychic Link. Ahsoka looked back to the Young Justice as they then started to send her looks of approval. "_Ventress has knowledge about the way Criminals and Bounty Hunters work here, as well as the Crime Underworld, which would give us a huge advantage while we are in the Expanded Universe._"

"_Plus, after what you told us about her, she could provide us some insight on the Separatists._" Aqualad added on, motioning his hand to Asajj Ventress.

Ventress looked in confusion, thinking that Kaldur was pointing to something else. "What's going on?" she asked herself with confusion.

Finally, Ahsoka turned back to Asajj Ventress and nodded, extending her hand. "Okay, Ventress," she then said. "You have yourself a deal."

Ventress smiled and then shook Ahsoka's hand. "I look forward to doing all I can to help." Ventress then said with a friendly grin on her face.

Ahsoka smiled back, as well as the Young Justice. M'gann then summoned the Bioship as Robin started to look back to his hologlove. "Got a lock." He then announced. "The ORDER's somewhere on a Planet called Korriban." Robin stated.

Ventress chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, then," the Dathomirian stated. "Looks like you'll need my help for this."

Everyone, except for Ahsoka, Lux, Serra, Drol and Gerrera looked to each other with confusion while the six Expanded Universe Members started to get nervous looks on their faces.

Miss Martian then entered the Bioship, followed by everyone else in the Young Justice. The living Ship then took off with their newest member, Asajj Ventress, immediately heading towards the Home World of the Sith, Korriban.

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? I had to work through the nights to do this chapter, so I hope that you liked this. Sorry that this came out late, I got sick, but now, my Finals are officially over, and I'm officially free! Please wish me good luck. Also, please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me on this new chapter, for it was his idea. I shall try to have a new chapter out later on, considering that I'll have more time to write during the summer since I'm done with ACT's. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week and summer, everyone! Summer's finally here, everyone! We're free!


	8. The DarkSiders

How do you do, everyone? It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with another new chapter for my newest story, **Journey of the Knight**! Thank you, everyone, for supporting me through the story. Now that it is summer, I can get everything done faster, do more stories, and update more often. I want to especially thank **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf**, and, of course, the **Guest** reviewers. Now, with no questions to be answered, please let me move onto my newest chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as is such of the main routine, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 8: The DarkSiders

_Doubt is the key to knowledge_.

_**Alliances formed! With every passing day for the YOUNG JUSTICE in the Expanded Universe, the ORDER, led by SYLAS and his Sith Daughter, XION, begin creating partnerships with criminals and Systems alike. Protégé DICK GRAYSON, also known as the famous BOY WONDER, ROBIN, discovers that the Crime Lord, JABBA THE HUTT, has set a bounty on anyone associated with the ORDER. After a scuffle with Bounty Hunter AURRA SING and an unexpected assist from ASAJJ VENTRESS, the YOUNG JUSTICE now head towards the Ancient Home World of the Sith, KORRIBAN, where they believe the ORDER is currently hiding.**_

In the _Resolute_, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Icon and Aquaman all walked up to a holo-transmitter, bringing up holographic images, showing Batman and Superman.

"_Good to see that you're all okay._" Superman said.

"_It's good to see you too, Clark, Bruce._" Black Canary replied back.

The Dark Knight then cleared his throat. "_How are the Young Justice doing in their adventures in the Expanded Universe?_" Batman asked.

"So far, they've been doing very well," Martian Manhunter stated. "We have met the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine, and the Jedi Council." J'onn reported.

"There was a little… _tension_ with the Young Justice and the Jedi Council due to their participation in Ahsoka's Trial." Wonder Woman stated.

"_So, where are they now?_" the Man of Steel then asked. "_I want to talk with Connor._"

"_And me with Dick._" Batman added on.

"Senator Padmé Amidala recently booked them into an apartment." Icon then spoke up. "We shall go and get them right now." August Freeman added on.

Batman nodded before someone walked up to him. "_Batman, we have an emergency beacon on the radar._" The man stated.

Batman nodded before looking back to the five Justice Leaguers. "_We'll talk to them later._" The Dark Knight said. "_For now, we have to attend this situation_."

Martian Manhunter nodded as Batman and Superman soon signed off.

Admiral Yularen then walked into the room. "Please forgive me for interrupting your business, Justice League," the Admiral stated. "But… Obi-Wan Kenobi requests your presence."

Martian Manhunter looked to Yularen and nodded. "Thank you, Admiral," J'onn said gratefully. "We shall meet with General Kenobi shortly."

On the Bridge, Obi-Wan looked down to the Clone Troopers at the Communications Systems. "Young Justice, come in!" one of the Clone Troopers said. The only response was static and some warbled voices.

"Aqualad, do you copy?" Obi-Wan then asked. Once again, warbled voices sounded off.

Soon, the Justice League entered the Bridge. "What seems to be the situation, General Kenobi?" Aquaman asked.

"Yes, well," Obi-Wan started out. "It appears that, over the night, the Young Justice… just disappeared." He reported to them.

"What?!" Icon exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing.

"This can't be good." Black Canary stated.

Anakin then looked over to a Trooper. "General Skywalker, we have transmission!" he exclaimed. "It's from General Tano!"

"Put her through!" Anakin yelled.

Everyone all looked to Anakin before the Clone Trooper pulled up the transmission. "_Master, are you there? Do you copy?_" Ahsoka's voice said.

"We're here, Snips." Anakin replied. "Where the hell are you?"

"_Currently tracking down the ORDER,_" Aqualad's voice then came in. "_Robin tagged a member last night, when they formed an alliance with the Black Sun Syndicate and made their way towards Korriban_."

"Korriban?" Obi-Wan then said, feeling confused as he placed his hand to his chin. "Be careful out there!"

"_We will,_" Ahsoka then said. "_We now have Asajj Ventress with us. She's going to help us as a new member of the Young Justice._"

Anakin's eyes immediately widened. "What?!" he exclaimed. "How can you trust her?!" he exclaimed.

"_Ahsoka promised her amnesty from the Republic and the Jedi._" Serra Keto Shan's voice then said."_She seems willing to redeem herself_." Serra added on.

"_Master, I was once turned to the Dark Side, but I was able to turn back._" Ahsoka then said. "_You have to give Ventress a chance_."

Anakin sighed. "Well, I suppose…" the Chosen One started out.

"I'll discuss the matter with the Jedi Council." Obi-Wan then said. "For now, just do what you can to track down the ORDER. May the Force be with you."

"_Understood._" Ahsoka then said. "_Ahsoka Tano out._"

Aquaman then looked over to the two Jedi Generals. "Can this Ventress be trusted?" he asked.

"If she's willing to redeem herself, then I'm willing to give her a try." Anakin said. With that, he walked off the Bridge and to his Quarters.

In Hyperspace, Asajj Ventress started to look all around the Martian Bioship, astounded by its very appearance. "This is an amazing ship!" she exclaimed.

"Nice, huh?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Bioship is organic, like all living beings." M'gann explained. "I can command it through telepathy at any time, any place." Miss Martian added on.

"A living ship, huh?" Ventress then asked. "_Astounding!_"

Zatanna looked back to Ventress, starting to inspect her carefully. _Is she the Nightsister that Mother Talzin mentioned to me back on Dathomir?_ She thought to herself. _The skin tone, the voice, it all seems to familiar._ Zatanna thought further on.

M'gann then looked to the holoscreen, a serious glare emerging on her face. "Okay, everyone, we're coming out of Hyperspace, and now entering Korriban." She announced to the Young Justice.

Ventress then looked over towards Robin and narrowed her eyes at him, causing the Boy Wonder to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What? What?!" he asked.

"You'd better hope that the tracer is right." Ventress said. "I may have given up being a Bounty Hunter, but I want to track down the ORDER even still."

Aqualad sent a glare towards Ventress. "Ventress, we do _not_ threaten any of our Teammates in the Young Justice, am I clear?!" he demanded.

Ventress chuckled and looked towards Aqualad. "I was just kidding around there, Aqualad." She joked. She then patted Kaldur on the shoulder as she made her way back to her seat, Kaldur now grumbling at her.

Ahsoka and Serra both looked to each other before Lux sighed. "This is going to be a long field trip." He joked.

_Korriban…_

The Martian Bioship came out of hyperspace and soon entered the Horuset System, where Korriban lay straight ahead. M'gann looked around with wonder and a bit of nervousness as she and the rest of the Young Justice inspected the Planet. "Blood red," M'gann mused as she looked down to Korriban. "And seven moons." The Martian added on as she looked towards the moons orbiting Korriban.

"This Planet was known for being the sacred birthplace of the Sith." Ventress said as she looked to her new lightsabers. "Sith Lords used to roam the Planet, but now, the only things roaming Korriban are ruins."

"Please don't say that it's got a graveyard, please don't say that it's got a graveyard," Artemis repeated to herself softly, trying to avoid her coimetrophobia and hide it from the rest of her friends.

"There are many tombs of the Ancient Sith Lords on Korriban, so we'd better be careful." Ahsoka then said as she stepped up, getting everyone's attention as they all looked to her.

Artemis then shrieked, covering her head in terror. Everyone all looked to her in surprise before Aqualad walked up to Ventress, who was seeing if the twin lightsabers she had stolen could form a saber staff. However, upon seeing that they couldn't, Asajj placed them away. "How may I help you, Aqualad?" Ventress then asked as she sensed Kaldur'ahm approaching closer to her.

Kaldur sighed as he extended his hand. "We understand that you placed yourself as a new member for our Young Justice, but I must ask, what is your _real_ reasoning for wanting to join us?" he asked.

Ventress placed away the lightsabers and chuckled. "Young boy, I can sense that you and the rest of the Young Justice were like me once," Asajj explained. "Being held back by your mentors, not getting to have the full experience." She stated. "I had many Masters, two of whom died protecting me, and one tried to kill me for a grand plan."

"Dooku." Zatanna then deducted as she swiveled her chair. "And you're the last Nightsister that Mother Talzin mentioned to me on Dathomir."

"Exactly," Ventress said. "What I wish for by being a part of the Young Justice is to show my Masters what I can really do, and honor the fallen Masters I had once served." Asajj then explained.

Aqualad nodded after hearing this. "I see," he stated. "Thank you, and please forgive me for sounding skeptical about your alignment." The Atlantean added on.

Ahsoka smiled before M'gann brought up a holoscreen. "We're approaching Korriban's surface." The Martian stated. "Stand by for landing."

Everyone nodded and soon got back into their seats. Ventress got back into her own seat as she continued to look around the Martian Bioship. "No matter how many times I am told about this ship, I am _still_ amazed that she is organic." The Dathomirian exclaimed.

"You'll get used to it." Robin teased. He then went back to his hologlove and began looking towards the signature of the tracker. "I got a lock on the tracker." He reported. "It's faint, but it's definitely nearby."

Ahsoka nodded as she and Serra both looked down to Korriban. "Be careful while we're down there." Serra stated.

"This Planet has been through many wars, been inhabited by the Sith for millennia, and may be deserted, but the presence of the Dark Side still dwells here." Ahsoka added on cautiously.

The Bioship then landed down on the surface, where a familiar and uneasy mist filled the air. The Young Justice got out, looking all around them, snakes and all sorts of different and dangerous creatures starting to crawl and slither around.

"Um, o-okay," Artemis said nervously after gulping. "Whoever thinks that this place now beats Dathomir on the horror scale, raise your hand." The archer nervously stuttered.

"_Dathomir_ was not so frightening to me." Ventress then said, stepping up and placing on a new helmet. "Korriban was the home to the Sith, and has always remained that way even after the fall of the high Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Malgus." Asajj added on as she started to take a scan of the area for any signs of activity.

"But there's one more," Ahsoka said, causing everyone to turn to her. "The current Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious." She explained. "He remains at large, and we must do everything we can to capture him."

"One victory at a time, Ahsoka." Serra then said, getting her lightsabers ready.

"The tracker's nearby." Robin then said. His hologlove then started to beep before he pointed a finger towards a nearby platform. "Somewhere over there." He added on.

"_That's the Sith Academy_." Ventress stated. Everyone looked to the Dathomirian started to explain. "_All Sith Apprentices started out their training there, and hardly anyone left there… alive_."

"_Okay, creep factor rising._" Artemis said, starting to shiver.

"Stealth Mode, ver. 1." Aqualad then ordered. Everyone else nodded before they then activated their Stealth Modes, their clothing now becoming much darker than before.

Asajj Ventress then looked to everyone and started to murmur to herself curiously. "Interesting…" she mused. "So, _this_ is the famous Covert Young Justice I've been hearing about."

"_Establishing Psychic Link_." Miss Martian then said to the Young Justice telepathically, placing a hand to her head. Everyone soon placed their own hands to their heads as well while Asajj then immediately gasped in surprise.

"_Amazing!_" she exclaimed through the Psychic Link. "_Telepathic Communication!_"

"_I know, right?!_" Ahsoka then telepathically exclaimed back. "_That was my reaction when I first used it!_" she then looked over towards the rest of the Young Justice. "_Now, be careful. There could be enemies here that we aren't aware of._" She warned her friends.

Everyone all nodded as they started to head towards the platform, making sure that they weren't being followed, as well as making sure to keep on the lookout for any enemies.

At the Docking Bay, ORDER Ships and crates unloaded from the vessels lay everywhere. Everyone entered, and Ahsoka gave a hand motion to Miss Martian, who passed on the command to everyone else. "_Stay calm, but remain on the lookout._" M'gann ordered. The Young Justice nodded as they began to have a look around.

"_Seems like the ORDER was in quite a hurry here._" Kid Flash stated, seeing all of the crates and weaponry lying around.

Soon, everyone started to hide and look around, remaining on guard and in Stealth Mode. Rocket walked up to an open crate, revealing blasters. After inspecting them, her eyes widened. She picked one up and then looked to Artemis. "_Yo, Artemis,_" she called out. "_Can I ask you something?_"

"_Yeah?_" Artemis replied back, checking out more of the crates and some of the ships. "_What is it?_" she then asked.

"_Didn't Green Arrow say that The Mayor used these weapons during his time when he ruled the Glades in Star City?_" Rocket asked, lifting up one of the blasters to show Artemis.

Artemis looked over to the blaster and widened her eyes as well. "_Seems like the ORDER has formed more alliances ever since we left Earth-16_." The archer stated.

Ahsoka then looked towards more of the ORDER equipment lying around. "_Where are the bodies?_" the Togrutan asked herself.

"_Maybe they know that we're already here?_" Connor suggested. "_I mean, Sylas and Xion ARE always aware of our every move._" The Boy of Steel stated.

Aqualad nodded. He then looked to Ahsoka and craned his neck. "_So, what's the plan here?_" the Atlantean asked.

Ahsoka sighed as she readied her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets. "_I'll patrol the North Wing of the Temples and the Tombs, as well as the Sith Academy_." She started out. She then looked towards Ventress. "_Asajj, you know more about the history of the Sith than anyone else, so you lead the rest of the Young Justice to find the ORDER within the West Wing_."

"_Right,_" Aqualad stated. He then looked to Ventress and nodded. "_Take point_."

"_On it._" Asajj replied. She then unsheathed both of her lightsabers and led the Young Justice into the Sith Academy while Ahsoka entered the Sith Temple.

"_Okay, so can you, Serra and Ventress tell us anything about Korriban and its history?_" Robin asked through the Psychic Link.

"_Well, Korriban was once inhabited by the Killik Colony, and led by the Sith King, Adas._" Ventress started to explain. "_He was a strong ruler until he died during a revolt against the Rakata, invaders bent on enslaving the Sith Species and using them for special Rakata projects_."

"_During the days of the Old Republic, my ancestor, Satele Shan, fought alongside her Jedi Master, Kao Cen Darach, against Darth Malgus and his Sith Master, Vindican_," Serra then started to explain. "_Satele had to leave, and Darach faced off against Vindican and Malgus until Malgus eventually killed both Darach AND Vindican, reclaiming Korriban and re-establishing the Sith Academy_." Serra went on. She sighed for a moment before going back to the story. "_Satele fought Malgus time and time again until the day he died._"

"_Eventually, Malgus was killed, and Korriban was left deserted for years._" Ahsoka then said. "_Up until now, there has been no one inhabiting this Planet_."

Ahsoka then entered the Sith Temple, igniting one of her lightsabers. "_I'm in the Temple,_" she reported. "_How are you guys?_"

Asajj Ventress and the rest of the Young Justice entered the Sith Academy, seeing many dead corpses lying around. "_There are a lot of ORDER Operatives here, all dead._" Robin said. He then looked to his hologlove, the beacon from the tracer starting to beep rapidly. He ran over towards the left, where he saw the same ORDER Operative he tagged earlier. "_The ORDER Operative I tagged is dead too._"

Serra started to inspect the ORDER Troopers. "_Lightsaber cuts,_" she said to herself. "_Someone ambushed these people, wielding a lightsaber._"

"_Ahsoka, do you think that it's Gemini?_" Lux then asked, starting to feel concerned.

"_It could be,_" Ahsoka said. "_However, there could be someone else here, so stay alert._" She then ordered.

"_Got it._" Saw replied back.

"_Just keep tight there, guys._" Ahsoka then said. With that, she walked over towards the halls of the Temple, noticing a strange symbol that resembled a spider. She started to walk over towards it.

"_Nwûl task. Dowel shâsotkun. Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk. Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan. Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha. Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun._" A voice suddenly said in an ancient language.

"_What was that?!_" Superboy asked, starting to look around. Everyone else looked around as the voices continued to sound.

"_Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength._" The voice started to say once again.

"_Did you hear that?!_" Jaybo then exclaimed.

Everyone nodded as they started to turn a corner, seeing someone in a black robe and kneeling before the statue of the Sith Lord, Naga Sadow.

"_What is this?_" Aqualad then asked.

"_The shrine of the Ancient Sith Lord, Naga Sadow,_" Ventress started to explain. "_Not only was he a great Sith Lord during the days of the First Sith Empire, but he was a very powerful Sith Magician, trained to use the Powers of the Dark Side for ancient Sith Sorcery._" Asajj went on. "_Wielding no lightsaber and relying on his powers, Sadow was the most powerful Sith Lord of his times._"

"_What's he saying?_" Zatanna asked. "_Some sort of spell or something?_"

"_The Sith Code._" Asajj Ventress then explained further on, getting everyone to look to her again. "_Whoever this guy is, he's strong with the Dark Side of the Force._"

"_Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory._" The figure went on. Sensing the Young Justice behind him, he finished up the Sith Code with,"_Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me!_" he finished up, seven scrolls now starting to appear in front of him in midair.

Serra, M'gann and Ventress all activated their lightsabers as the figure started to chuckle. "Make peace with yourselves, for this shall be your grave!" the figure then exclaimed, turning around and throwing off his cloak. The Young Justice all gasped, now seeing a familiar face, one with red skin and horns.

"Hello, Young Justice," Darth Maul then said. "I see that young Ahsoka Tano isn't here to help you this time." He taunted.

Everyone continued to look on in surprise before Saw stepped up. "We can take you on any time, Maul!" he remarked, unsheathing his rifle and then shooting at the Zabrak Sith Lord.

"_Maul is here! I repeat, Maul is here, and alive!_" Robin reported through the Psychic Link to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka gasped as she heard this, inspecting a tomb. "_I'm on my way!_" she called back.

Just then, the tomb in which she was investigating started to shake. Ahsoka looked to it with confusion before ashes started to emerge from it. Calmly, Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber as a figure emerged. It was a male figure with long black hair, yellow eyes, and wearing some sort of armor.

The figure growled as he looked down to Ahsoka. "_Why do you visit my shrine?_" the figure asked.

Ahsoka looked up to the figure sternly. "Trust me, I had no intention of disturbing you." She stated.

"_I sense a lie, Jedi_," the figure said in a ghostly tone. "_Tell me, do you know who I am?_"

Ahsoka nodded. "You are Exar Kun, the fallen Jedi who attempted to resist the Dark Side of the Force, but failed." Ahsoka stated, looking to Exar Kun sternly. "You were also the inventor of the first Double-Bladed Lightsaber." She added on. "But let me ask you this; do you know who _I_ am?"

Exar Kun looked down to Ahsoka and chuckled. "_I sense much of you within me, wanting to expand your horizons, leaving the Jedi Order to try and find out about yourself._" Exar Kun stated. "_And I sense that you have a powerful Jedi Master, one who was told to bring balance to the Force._"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Exar Kun before he let out another chuckle. "_Have you decided to abandon your Master and become MY Apprentice instead?_" he taunted.

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, I did not." She replied. "I have been tempted by the Dark Side once, through doubt, but I was able to turn back, something _you_ were unable to do." Ahsoka said. "I would _never_ become a Sith Apprentice, and you… you are already dead." Ahsoka said, now pointing a finger towards Exar Kun as she stood her ground.

"_Do your doubts tell you the wrong idea?_" Exar Kun asked. "_After all, doubt can only lead to the Dark Side, as it did with me when I was trapped within this tomb, the Force unable to aid me when I was buried._"

"I don't believe doubt to bring me down, but wake me up." Ahsoka then said. Exar Kun stood in surprise as Ahsoka sighed. "I have learned that doubt allows others to gain knowledge." She explained. She then turned back to Exar Kun. "The doubt that _you_ were consumed by, however, shut down your Hope and drove you to Darkness instead." She said accusingly. "I am not afraid of you."

Exar Kun looked down to Ahsoka, now seeming surprised. Ahsoka looked to him sternly as he then started to lunge towards her. Even still. She didn't even budge. Finally, Exar Kun bowed before Ahsoka, much to her surprise. "_I can now see I was misled by my personal gains._" He admitted. He looked to Ahsoka and panted. "_You, Padawan, are strong with the Force. I am a manifestation of the Dark Side, yet I do not intimidate you, nor am able to draw you closer._"

Exar Kun then opened up his tomb, revealing a lightsaber with two emitters on both ends, as well as emitter shrouds. He sent a blast of Lightning towards it before Ahsoka grabbed it with her own hands, the lightsaber now glowing with her Power of Light. "What _is_ this?" she asked.

"_My lightsaber was once filled with the Power of the Dark Side._" Exar Kun started to explain. "_However, your strong belief in the Light Side of the Force and your powers of Light have negated that very Darkness._" Exar Kun explained. "_You have proven worthy to wield my blade, bereft of the Powers of the Sith, and wherever your path leads you, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, you are choosing the right one._" Exar Kun exclaimed. "_May the Force be with you!_"

Ahsoka then watched as Exar Kun went back into his tomb. After his spirit went back, the tomb disappeared, much to Ahsoka's surprise.

Ahsoka looked to the lightsaber she was given before she sensed an attack coming. Ahsoka quickly unsheathed one of her lightsabers while placing Exar Kun's lightsaber on her belt, twirling around behind her and then clashing with a red blade, now coming face-to-face with her evil twin, Gemini Rouge.

"_**Hello, Tano.**_" Rouge said sadistically.

Ahsoka just remained calm as Gemini attempted an overhead Vaapad swing. Ahsoka dodged it and swept to the side, where she punched Gemini away with her left hand. Gemini gasped as she was pushed away. She then reversed the grip she had on her lightsabers and charged back at Ahsoka, continuing to take on Gemini without even moving from her spot.

Finally, Ahsoka moved. She charged right towards Gemini, activating the other end of her personal double-bladed lightsaber and then twirling around her saber staff. Rouge chuckled and responded to this by activating her secondary lightsaber, charging back at Ahsoka. Ahsoka and Gemini then clashed their blades high immediately upon impact before Rouge performed a Shii-Cho slash at Ahsoka's feet. Ahsoka used an Ataru stance to block the blade before shooting an energized arrow at her evil twin from her Arm-mounted Crossbow Gauntlet, but Gemini ducked and then head-butted Ahsoka away, causing the Togrutan Padawan to falter.

Gemini then charged towards Ahsoka, but she unsheathed her shoto and then clashed with Gemini's twin lightsabers. The two then attempted to gain leverage over each other, but Ahsoka then leapt into the air and performed a roundhouse kick, kicking the evil twin away.

At the Sith Academy, several Sith Snakes started to crawl out of their hiding places, all springing towards the Young Justice. Zatanna looked to the sides before she extended her hands out. "Nruter!" She incanted. All of the Sith Snakes soon were forces back into their places.

Maul growled and activated his lightsaber, charging towards the Young Justice. "You will all die!" He yelled, slashing down at Aqualad in rage.

Aqualad just unsheathed one of his Water-Bearer Swords and blocked the attack before Serra and Ventress ran into the fray, performing Jung Ma strikes to all three of his opponents. Maul noticed this surprise attack and kicked Aqualad away, separating his lightsabers and clashing with the two female Force-Sensitives.

M'gann then flew in, unsheathing both her own lightsaber and then Jedi Master K'Kruhk's blade. Maul twirled around both Serra and Ventress before he placed his lightsabers back together as one, clashing with all three now, Ventress from behind while Serra and M'gann both clashed with him at the front.

Maul chuckled before he glared towards Miss Martian. "Martian, we meet again." He growled. He then looked towards the lightsaber hilt M'gann made. "I see you've constructed a new lightsaber." He mused. He laughed as he felt the pressure of all blades pressing against his own. "No matter," he then remarked. "For the outcome will only be the same!"

"I'm not gonna be stabbed _again,_ Maul!" Miss Martian exclaimed. With that, she, Serra and Ventress all broke off, all sending Force and Telekinetic Pushes towards the Zabrak Sith Lord, sending him back.

Connor then dashed forwards with Kid Flash and punched Darth Maul in the chest. The Boy of Steel was about to send another punch until Maul kicked him away. Wally started to run in circles, creating a tornado, which caught Maul before his lightsaber fell out of his hands.

"Lux, now!" Artemis yelled.

"Right!" Rebel yelled back. The two then sent twin shots at Maul, causing him to fall back to the ground in pain.

Robin tossed two birdarangs towards the Zabrak, but he only caught them. A third birdarang was then thrown at Maul, which hit him in the head. Maul groaned in pain before he regained his lightsaber, Rocket now charging in.

Back at the Temple, Gemini twirled into the air, her lightsabers placed in front of and behind her. Ahsoka flipped right into the air after her, the two landing and then clashing blades with one another. "_**You are unwise to face me without backup, young Tano!**_" Gemini exclaimed, the two now caught in a blade lock.

"Didn't you know?!" Ahsoka yelled back. "I'm _never_ alone!" She exclaimed.

Gemini only growled and flipped into the air, stabbing her swords onto the ground. Ahsoka just Force-Sped away, rapidly shooting energized arrows towards her dark sister.

Gemini dashed towards Ahsoka as soon as she landed back on the ground, but Ahsoka charged back, the two running through each other. After they collided, Gemini looked to Ahsoka, who just smirked. Gemini then looked down to her chest, seeing that a small cut had been made.

Ahsoka then leapt into the air, clashing with Gemini's blades before the two began swinging at each other. Gemini attempted an overhead Soresu swing at Ahsoka, but she ducked and spun around Rouge, performing a Makashi stab to counter. Gemini simply knocked the blade away before Ahsoka used her shoto to disarm Gemini of her left lightsaber.

Ahsoka then started to push her attack on Gemini, forcing her back. Gemini parried and avoided some of the attacks before regaining her lightsaber, but Ahsoka grabbed Rouge by her hands and Force-Pushed her away. Gemini faltered back before Ahsoka twirled and kicked Gemini in the chest.

Gemini got up and growled at Ahsoka. "_**This isn't the end!**_" Gemini exclaimed. She then made her way towards the wall, slashing it down.

Ahsoka glared to Gemini before remembering the rest of the Young Justice. She then ran towards the door, opening it and then making her way towards the Sith Academy to help her friends.

At the Sith Academy, Gerrera and Rebel both unsheathed their melee weapons, starting to strike at Maul with all of their might. Maul was locking blades with Raquel, but when he noticed the two Onderonians making their way towards him, he broke off and started to take them on.

Artemis then aimed an arrow towards Darth Maul, an explosive one, ready to be shot at the Zabrak Nightbrother. She soon shot the arrow, but Maul stopped it with the Force. Zatanna then unsheathed her sword and immediately clashed with Maul, breaking off with Gerrera and Rebel. "Brave, girl! Brave, but _foolish!_" Maul exclaimed, throwing Zatanna off. Zatanna nonetheless charged back at Darth Maul, slashing downwards before slashing upwards. Maul blocked all of these moves with Soresu techniques as Zatanna then stabbed towards the Zabrak Sith Lord. Maul growled and then grabbed her by the cloak, throwing her off towards the side.

Robin growled and then charged towards the shadows, as Maul threw one of his lightsabers towards him. Dick laughed as he leapt from all of the shadows, the Zabrak growling.

Artemis fired an arrow from her bow as Robin jumped kicked from the shadows. Darth Maul managed to avoid the incoming arrow, making Robin the one forced to avoid it. However, the Boy Wonder wasn't quick enough to avoid one of Darth Maul's punches as it broke his Kevlar. Then, Darth Maul drove another fist into Robin's gut before tossing him to the floor unconscious. Artemis shot arrow after arrow at Darth Maul, but the mercenary kept avoiding her attacks. When he was close enough, he slashed his sword unto her bow, causing it to split in two. Artemis formed both of her twin broadswords, twirling them in the air before charging off towards the Sith Lord.

Rocket then flew in, creating a shield around Maul. "Try and get out of _that!_" Raquel exclaimed. Maul simply smirked at Rocket before raising his hand into the air. Rocket soon started to feel a lack of oxygen as Maul clenched his hand into a fast. The bubble around him soon started to fade away. Once it was gone, Maul released his tight grip on Raquel, and she fell to the ground soon afterwards.

Rocket then got back up again, picking up one of Maul's fallen lightsabers. She activated it and wielded it with the sword she stole from Xever, and the two clashed once again. Darth Maul blocked an attack to his neck before slashing down towards Rocket's leg. Rocket blocked the attack with her leg before she brought both of her blades down onto Maul. Maul just caught the blades before he Force-Pushed Raquel away as he then regained his lightsaber from her.

Lux, Saw and Jaybo then all charged at Maul, who was prepared to take them all on as he formed his double-bladed lightsaber again and placed it behind his back, a grin emerging on his face. Jaybo rolled over before Lux then joined him. Lux and Jaybo then looked to each other and nodded. As Serra tried to gain a vantage point to get a clear aim to attack Darth Maul, she turned to see Jaybo and Rebel. The two looked back to Serra and nodded as she nodded back. The two boys then provided fire for Serra as she rushed in to attack Darth Maul. Maul only scoffed at this attempt and deflected all of the blasts before Force-Pushing them away.

Ventress then jumped from a ledge, preparing to double-team Serra as they advanced towards Maul. Darth Maul looked up and gasped as he locked his lightsabers with Serra's, now unable to take on Ventress.

Just as Asajj Ventress was about to slash down at Darth Maul, two red blades blocked her path. Everyone all gasped as Gemini then appeared, continuing to defend Maul from Ventress as they both fell to the ground. "Tano!" Ventress exclaimed in anger.

"No, that's not Ahsoka," M'gann exclaimed as she reactivated both of her lightsabers. "That's her Dark Side, Gemini Rouge."

Gemini just chuckled, kicking Ventress away with her robotic leg. Artemis then formed her bow back together, shooting some more arrows at Gemini, but she blocked the arrows with her blades.

Maul then started to perform Ataru and Soresu strikes at Rebel and Kid Flash before turning around to Force-Push the Boy Wonder into Aqualad and Drol. "It's about _time_ you got here, Rouge!" Darth Maul remarked impatiently to Ahsoka's dark twin.

Gemini Rouge only chuckled as she twirled around, swinging her lightsabers around in fast fury. "_**Just give me a break! I've been busy taking care of Ahsoka!**_" She quipped, a devilish grin soon emerging on her face. She then performed a Niman slash towards Zatanna, Rocket and Gerrera, and then used a series of Shii-Cho strikes at Serra before she then kicked away Miss Martian.

Darth Maul then raised his hand in the air, causing all of the Young Justice to gasp and reach for their necks. Maul chuckled at this, as well as Gemini, right before the Zabrak scattered them all across the room, now feeling weak.

M'gann angrily looked up to the two Sith and started to run towards them. Gemini Rouge shot Sith Lightning at her, but she flew into the air and then punched Maul in the face. "Weak!" she exclaimed, lifting up a fallen pillar and then slamming it against his head.

"Puny!" she then remarked, knocking aside Maul's hand as he attempted a Makashi jab at her. M'gann then grabbed his Sith Robes and ripped them off before Darth Maul angrily attempted to attack again, only to be punched in the face. "Waste of life!" M'gann then yelled.

Maul was knocked to the ground as he unsheathed his lightsaber again, but M'gann unsheathed her own and then grabbed him by the collar. "Desecrated Crap!" she spat, punching him in the face again and then throwing him back onto the ground.

Everyone in the Young Justice looked on in surprise before Darth Maul growled, extending his hand to the side. "Darth Andeddu, arise!" Maul then called out. At that moment, a large statue of a skeletal Sith Lord appeared, running towards M'gann, much to Miss Martian's horror.

Gemini then leapt into the battle, Sith Lightning in her left hand and her double-bladed lightsaber in her right hand. "_**Come here, girl!**_" Gemini called out tauntingly and hauntingly.

Everyone all started to look in worriment before M'gann glared towards her three enemies, prepared to take them all on. Gemini then chuckled upon seeing the downed and defenseless Young Justice and charged at all of them with Darth Maul at her side. M'gann then charged into Maul, trying to prevent him from reaching her friends, but Maul just pushed her aside and started running towards the Young Justice.

Miss Martian growled and charged at Maul again, this time grabbing him by the waist and throwing him aside with great strength. M'gann looked back as Maul was about to raise his lightsaber down onto her, but Ventress then leapt in, kneeing him to the ground and then scarring his leg. Serra ran in and then kicked Maul aside before M'gann prevented Gemini from shooting Sith Lightning at any of her friends, grabbing her arm and redirecting the energy towards the towering Darth Andeddu.

"Don't let them get to the Young Justice!" M'gann ordered.

Serra and Ventress both nodded as Serra swung Ventress so that she could kick Maul in the face. Gemini continued to shoot Sith Lightning, but M'gann lifted her up into the air, throwing her aside and then kicking her in the face.

Darth Maul growled at this before he Force-Pushed Serra and Ventress away. They refused to accept defeat, however, and charged back at him, beginning to perform Ataru and Niman slashes at him. Maul activated his double-bladed lightsaber, now blocking the attacks high and low.

Gemini and M'gann then clashed blades, the young Martian starting to gain momentum over the evil Togrutan. However, Rouge Force-Lifted her off of the ground and then back before using her robotic leg to kick her in the face.

"M'gann!" Connor called out, now horrified at what the Sith were doing and angered at how brutal they were to his girlfriend.

As Maul continued to take on Serra and Ventress, he managed to kick M'gann around, giving Gemini a chance to punch the Martian in the face before unleashing an orb of dark energy, shooting her away. M'gann landed on the ground painfully, but she stood up once again, spitting out a tooth.

Serra and Ventress both twirled in the air, performing twin Niman strikes. Maul was knocked back, but he managed to Force-Push them away before advancing towards M'gann with Darth Andeddu. "You want me?!" M'gann said softly. She then brought out K'Kruhk's lightsaber and activated it. "I'll take you all on!" she then exclaimed, twirling around and then striking at the three.

She first stabbed Gemini in the rib before slashing off one of Andeddu's arms. The arm went flying into the air and towards Maul, who slashed it aside before M'gann threw Gemini into Maul. Gemini growled and regained herself as she ran towards Miss Martian, locking blades with her before the Martian threw her off. Maul then struck, but M'gann kicked him aside as she stabbed the same leg he was stabbed in before right as she sent him flying away in rage. She then leapt into the air before stabbing her lightsabers into Andeddu. She leapt on top of the Sith Lord and started to gorge his eyes out. "Worthless piece of rock!" she spat, splitting Darth Andeddu apart, letting him fall to the ground.

M'gann then turned around to face Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge, now aiming their lightsabers towards her. M'gann charged towards the two Sith Lords, but Maul just lifted Miss Martian up into the air while Gemini shot her with Sith Lightning. Defeated, M'gann fell to the ground.

"Now, to finish what I started long ago," Maul said, starting to level his lightsaber towards M'gann's neck. Miss Martian looked up and spat in Maul's face, causing him to growl with disgust. He then looked to Gemini and nodded. "Do it." He ordered.

Gemini cackled and nodded, lifting M'gann into the air. Before the two could execute her, a blast of Light was sent towards the two Sith.

Everyone then looked over to the side, where Ahsoka was extending her hand towards Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge. "Sorry I'm late, had to deal with some problems." Ahsoka quipped with a smirk on her face.

"You really know how to take your time, Ahsoka." Superboy quipped, wiping some blood off of his face.

Darth Maul scoffed at this. "No matter," he remarked. "One more vermin will make no difference in the victory of the DarkSiders!" Darth Maul then exclaimed.

Ahsoka scoffed before looking over to Gemini. "So, all that time, even on Bespin, you had formed an alliance with Maul?" Ahsoka then asked in surprise. Gemini only chuckled before Ahsoka started to get serious, narrowing her eyes at the evil manifestation of the Son. "What does _Maul_ have to offer you to make you go to his side?" she questioned.

"_**Power unlike any other,**_" Gemini explained. She then spread her arms out and laughed, twirling around. "_**We have a plan, and in it, you are all dead! Jedi, Young Justice, Justice League, ORDER and Separatists alike!**_"

Artemis then unsheathed her crossbow, shooting an arrow into Gemini, causing her to turn, destroy the arrow, and look the archer in the eyes. "And your plan involves these ancient _Sith_ Scrolls?!" she demanded. "What are they for?!"

"All shall be revealed in due time," Maul remarked. He then looked over to Gemini and nodded. "She's all yours."

Gemini chuckled and nodded back, placing her lightsabers to her belt and then charging towards Ahsoka with rage.

Ahsoka looked towards Gemini as she charged towards her. As Gemini performed a kick to Ahsoka's chest, Ahsoka spun to the side, letting Gemini kick towards the wall behind her, and then elbowed her in the back. Gemini then sent a straight jab at the Togrutan Jedi Padawan, but Ahsoka grabbed her fist and then spun her around, then throwing Rouge to the ground.

Ahsoka then ran towards Gemini and performed a bicycle kick towards her before attempting a punch. Gemini threw off Ahsoka's arm and then performed a downwards chop at Ahsoka, which was blocked with Ahsoka's arms. Ahsoka then sidestepped as Gemini twirled, sending another straight jab towards her. Ahsoka just blocked the next attack before kicking Gemini away.

Gemini then unsheathed her twin lightsabers, spinning them around at first before placing them together as a double-bladed lightsaber. Ahsoka then activated the shields on her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets, blocking every Vaapad attack from Rouge right before unsheathing her own double-bladed lightsaber, throwing Gemini off. Ahsoka then performed two downwards Ataru strikes at Gemini, both of which were avoided, before slamming Gemini away with her palm.

Gemini stumbled back in surprise, not expecting such heavy and strong resistance from her counterpart. Ahsoka then sheathed her blue blade and leapt into the air, slashing straight at Gemini just as she was about to charge again. Gemini blocked the attack, but the force of the attack was enough to send her to the ground, now shocked at the power that Ahsoka held.

Ahsoka then stood ready in an Ataru Ready Stance while Gemini prepared to attack. They circled each other, both preparing to strike one another down before Gemini performed a Makashi jab at Ahsoka, which she countered with a Soresu downwards slash, knocking Gemini away again.

Darth Maul then leapt down from a nearby pillar, slashing down at Ahsoka. Ahsoka gasped and kicked Gemini away, blocking the blade and then throwing Maul off. Maul laughed and then performed a Shii-Cho strike at Ahsoka, which she blocked once again with Ataru, but didn't anticipate Gemini striking again with Niman. Ahsoka groaned from the attack just as Gemini and Maul switched positions. Gemini struck high with Shien this time, Ahsoka blocking the attack with the same technique before Maul kneed her in the chest.

Ahsoka then broke off with the two, slashing away Gemini before focusing her attack on Darth Maul. Gemini chuckled and leapt up towards the same pillar Maul used to attack her from before, watching as the Togruta Padawan and the Zabrak Sith Lord continued to clash.

"Cheaters!" M'gann exclaimed softly. "If I could just recover, I could kick their asses!" she cursed. She then sighed before smiling. "Keep it up, Ahsoka!" Miss Martian yelled.

Ahsoka nodded and used an Ataru technique against Darth Maul's Vaapad strike. Gemini watched from above with awe before Ahsoka broke off, spinning around and kicking the Zabrak Sith Lord away. Following after that, Ahsoka leapt onto the ledge where Gemini was, reactivating her single blade. Gemini growled and then performed a Vaapad strike before using a Makashi jab. Ahsoka dodged all of these with Soresu before using a high kick, knocking Gemini under her foot.

"Gemini!" Maul called out. Ahsoka then kicked Gemini off of the ledge, unsheathing the lightsaber given to her by Exar Kun. "That lightsaber! It can't be!" Maul exclaimed.

Ahsoka just smirked, twirling around the two lightsabers in her hands. She then leapt down from the ledge and charged towards the two, attacking Darth Maul first. Maul blocked the first blade, but Ahsoka slashed with Exar Kun's lightsaber. Gemini growled and performed an Ataru slash, but Ahsoka twirled under Exar Kun's blade, using her own lightsaber to block Gemini's.

The Young Justice all watched from the side with awe. "Awesome!" Wally called out.

"How… did she get that… ancient lightsaber?" Ventress started to ask, suddenly becoming amused at Ahsoka.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka continued to fight off against Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge. Ahsoka and Gemini performed a series of Niman and Ataru strikes at each other, every one of the six blades all clashing with one another as Ahsoka forced Gemini back. Maul then struck at Ahsoka from behind, but the Togruta Padawan anticipated this move before placing Exar Kun's lightsaber behind her back, blocking the blade.

Ahsoka then twirled into the air, slashing at both of her enemies while walking in the skies. Gemini then sent Sith Lightning towards her, but Ahsoka placed up both of her lightsabers, deflecting the Lightning before Maul clashed with her. Ahsoka placed one foot in the air as she stabbed Kun's lightsaber into the ground, blocking Maul's lower slash. With her foot raised, Ahsoka leapt into the air and kicked Maul away, but not too far from where he originally was. Maul charged again, clashing with Ahsoka's own lightsaber while Gemini attacked from behind.

Ahsoka spun, exchanging clashes before Gemini and Maul both tried to cut the Togruta Jedi in half using Sai Tok, but Ahsoka performed a sai jump, leaping off of the ground before twirling both of her lightsabers around. Maul and Gemini both looked up to see Ahsoka race back towards the ground, now glowing with Light. Ahsoka slammed onto the ground, causing a seismic wave that caused both Sith Lords to get knocked back.

Ahsoka then got up and looked towards the Sith Lords. "Had enough?!" she yelled, seeming very confident that she would win this fight. Never before had she felt so much power surge through her before, and yet, it felt so good.

"_**In your dreams!**_" Gemini exclaimed.

The Young Justice all watched with amazement as Ahsoka then held out both of her lightsabers, starting to glow. She thrust both of them downwards before slashing up, both lightsabers performing the same technique that Ahsoka was using. She slashed downwards before backflipping into the air and then finishing her Trinity Symbols. With one strike, she performed her Technique, SokaTan.

Maul stood in shock as Gemini shot back with Sith Lightning. However, both SokaTan attacks hit them, and trapped them within the Trinity Symbols. Ahsoka then flew through them, breaking her seal and then letting her enemies fall limp to the ground.

Ventress looked on in amazement. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. "An _eighth_ Lightsaber Form?!"

"SokaTan." M'gann explained.

Ventress started to think to herself, now curious and amazed by the demonstration of the new Lightsaber Form.

At that moment, the ground started to rumble. Serra and Aqualad looked all around to see that the Sith Academy was starting to shake. "We've gotta get out of here!" Aqualad yelled.

Darth Maul then got up, growling. "How did she develop a Form VIII?!" he demanded while grabbing the Sith Scrolls.

Gemini helped Maul up as they got out. "_**She seems to be full of surprises!**_" she remarked, blasting Sith Lightning at a window and then getting out.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and ran with the Young Justice, now done with their mission to Korriban.

Outside, M'gann summoned the Bioship. It flew to them, coming out of Camouflage Mode, and the hatch opened, allowing everyone to get in. They all then watched as the Sith Academy crumbled to the ground.

In the Bioship, Ahsoka slumped down onto her seat, taking a deep breath and trying to relax. "Whoa, that was intense." She exclaimed to herself.

Serra then walked up to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka," Serra said, getting the young Togruta to look up. "Where _did_ you get Exar Kun's lightsaber? _How_ did you get Exar Kun's lightsaber?" she asked with amazement. "The Jedi lost it during the days of the Old Republic, during the Mandalorian Wars!" Serra then exclaimed.

Ahsoka then looked down to her new lightsaber, hooked onto her belt. "When I was in the Sith Temple, I encountered the Spirit of Exar Kun from when he was abandoned on Korriban long ago," Ahsoka started to explain. "Although he stated that doubt is a path to the Dark Side of the Force, I was able to prove him wrong by telling him that _my_ doubts were what _led_ me to become a great Padawan and turn away from the Dark Side." Ahsoka went on. "He admitted that he had erred back then, and gave me his lightsaber, the Power of the Dark Side within cancelled out."

M'gann smiled at this. "Well, _we_ didn't encounter any dead Sith Lords, but we now know that Maul is still alive, and that Gemini is with him." The Martian reported.

"So I've seen." Ahsoka replied back.

Robin then pulled up a hologram on his hologlove. "The ORDER might have been dead when we got to Korriban, but I was able to place tracers on the other members of the ORDER who were on Coruscant, meaning I can track them anywhere."

"Good." Aqualad said.

Just then, the holoscreen popped up in the Bioship. On the screen was Anakin. "_Young Justice, how are things coming along on your end?_" he asked.

Ahsoka smiled and looked to her Master. "Everything's good, Skyguy." She stated.

Anakin nodded. "_Well, that's good,_" he stated. He then looked to the rest of the Young Justice. "_I can see that you've all been through a lot,_" Anakin deducted. "_Recover as fast as you can. We have a mission for you once you rendezvous with the Republic in the Quarzite System_." Anakin ordered.

Ahsoka nodded. "We're on it." She said. Everyone else nodded before the Bioship left Korriban's atmosphere, leaving the Planet for good.

As they were leaving, Ventress looked over to Ahsoka. _SokaTan, huh?_ She asked herself. She started to think back to how Ahsoka performed it and managed to pull it off so perfectly. _She has certainly grown more powerful with the Force, and it must take lots of power to perform Form VIII._ Ventress thought to herself. She then started to meditate on the matter, waiting for the right moment to bring it up with Ahsoka.

On Serenno, Count Dooku walked up to his holo-transmitter, where Gemini Rouge appeared. "Gemini Rouge, have you done as I asked? Have you managed to stop the ORDER from carrying out their operations on Korriban?" Dooku asked.

Rouge looked to Dooku from under her hood and nodded. "_**The ORDER has been wiped out from the Sith World, my Lord.**_" She reported. "_**No one was left alive from the onslaught, though I had to deal with the Young Justice there**_."

Dooku raised an eyebrow when he heard this. "I take it that you were able to take them all down swiftly?" he asked. "The Young Justice can prove to be a challenge to anyone."

Gemini Rouge chuckled at this. "_**They WERE a challenge, my Lord,**_" she replied back devilishly. "_**But rest assured, the Power of the Dark Side of the Force was strong with me on Korriban, granting me powers that were unbelievable, and the best part is that the ORDER never even got the chance to send a message to Sylas about the danger that they were already in**_."

Dooku made no emotional response and simply placed his hands behind his back. "You have done well, my new Disciple." He stated. Gemini smiled and nodded. "Do you have anything else to report?"

"_**Asajj Ventress was there, fighting alongside the Young Justice**_," Gemini then reported.

Dooku turned away after hearing the name of his former Apprentice. "_Ventress?_" he asked.

Gemini nodded. "_**She was quite a challenge, but I was able to take her down with the Dark Side as my ally.**_" Gemini Rouge then said. "_**Aside from that small notice, there is nothing else to report**_." 

Dooku nodded. "Return to Serenno at once," Count Dooku ordered the Togruta Sith. "Undoubtedly, I must say, even though you might have been able to best a Covert Ops Team, two Jedi and my old Apprentice, but I sense that you still have much to learn."

Gemini Rouge chuckled and sent a small nod. "_**I shall return to you immediately,**_" Rouge said. "_**But first, I need to take care of a minor matter on my side**_." Gemini then stated.

Count Dooku nodded. "Take your time," the former Jedi said. "But remember, it will take both of our powers to take down Darth Sidious and gain control of the Universe and Earth-16." Dooku then reminded his new Apprentice.

Gemini sent a respectful bow before signing off from her end. As soon as Dooku was out of sight, she chuckled. "_**Count Dooku is a blind old man, who knows nothing of the TRUE Power of the Dark Side**_," she remarked, tinkering around with her lightsabers. She tossed one up into the air and activated it before turning around. "_**And you are sure that these Ancient Sith Scrolls will help us?**_" Gemini Rouge then asked as she turned around, now facing Darth Maul.

Darth Maul snickered as he levitated the Sith Scrolls, revealing ancient and forbidden arts of the Force. "We hold the secrets that will allow us to dominate everyone in our way, Gemini," Maul said, looking to one of the Scrolls before moving onto another. "And secrets are like power," he added on. "The more we keep, the greater the knowledge is that we gain from them."

Rouge scoffed, starting to feel skeptical about this. "_**No matter how many times I'm around you, Maul, you never make the slightest bit of sense,**_" Gemini retorted, rolling her eyes.

Maul scowled and turned his head to face Gemini. "Remember, Gemini Rouge, we were _both_ Sith from the dead, and there was a reason we both survived." Darth Maul said.

_Years ago…_

"_Brother, I am an unworthy Apprentice," Savage Opress said, dying as a result of Darth Sidious. Maul held his hand as Savage started to lose himself. "I'm not… like you… and I never was."_

_Savage died, his head slinging back. Maul stuttered silently, not believing what just happened as Darth Sidious walked over on the ledge, laughing sinisterly. "Remember, the first and only reality of the Sith, 'There can only be two', and you… are no longer my Apprentice." Maul looked up to Sidious as the Dark Lord snarled. "You… have been… replaced!"_

_Sidious then jumped down as Maul unsheathed the Darksaber with his own lightsaber, where Sidious replied by reactivating his own lightsabers. Darth Maul growled and charged towards Sidious. "You Monster!" he yelled out, attacking his former Master with Vaapad fury. Sidious blocked all of the attacks sent at him using Vaapad himself before kicking his former Apprentice away, attacking Maul in the same way. Maul used both of his blades to block the attack before kicking away Sidious. The two looked each other down before they charged at each other, Maul bringing his twin blades down onto his former Master._

_Maul growled, intent on killing Darth Sidious for killing his brother and Apprentice. Maul seemed to be winning, but Sidious wouldn't accept defeat, pushing back against Darth Maul before he disarmed his Apprentice. He then deactivated his own lightsabers and lifted Maul into the air, slamming him against the ground. Sidious cackled madly as he then slammed him against the wall and then back to the ground again._

_The Zabrak panted weakly, having had enough. "Have mercy, please! Please!" he pleaded._

"_There is no mercy," Sidious then said, sending a torrent of Sith Lightning towards Maul. Maul screamed in pain as the Lightning surged through him._

_Sidious then laughed, his eyes widening down at Maul. "Do not worry," Sidious said with false reassurance. "I'm not going to kill you. I have… other uses for you." He finished up with a cackle, continuing to let his Sith Lightning surge through Maul, screaming in more pain while Sidious laughed in madness._

_Maul, however, refused to give in. He grabbed his lightsaber and then redirected the Lightning, much to Sidious's surprise. Darth Maul then sent a powerful Force-Push towards Sidious, sending him back. With the remaining strength Maul had left, he ran away, a black mist starting to surround him as he soon faded into the mist itself._

_Present…_

"And remember, I'm not the only one who's escaped death." Maul stated, looking towards the Dark Ahsoka Tano.

Gemini nodded, starting to remember her past after facing death from Ahsoka.

_One year ago…_

_M'gann dropped her lightsabers, and Maul started to cackle. All of a sudden, Darth Maul gasped when he saw where he swung his lightsaber. Ahsoka held up her arm-mounted crossbow scabbard as a shield, blocking the red blade in the process. Ahsoka and M'gann then both looked down to their own blades. Maul looked down as well as he finally noticed that the two had successfully stabbed him in the chest._

_Darth Maul gasped at this outcome while Ahsoka and M'gann both pulled away their blades. The Zabrak chuckled and sighed lustfully. "You have won this fight over a Dark Lord." Maul remarked, now starting to fade away into black mist. "But you can't win against your own darkness, Padawan Ahsoka Tano." Darth Maul then finished up, spreading out his arms and accepting his fate. He then disappeared into the black mist and just like that, the Phantom Menace was gone._

_Days later…_

_Ahsoka flipped into the air after slashing down Gemini, landing behind her. With the simple twitch of her lightsabers, Gemini's body started to grow golden cracks. She looked to Ahsoka and shrieked in anger._ "_**You will never win!**_"_ Gemini yelled. _

_Ahsoka just looked back to Gemini and shook her head. "Despite what you hear, I'm still a Jedi." She remarked. With that, she twirled her lightsabers behind her and stood up, letting Gemini fade away into black mist._

"It was then that I found you, by fate itself." _Gemini then landed on Korriban, lying dead as her right leg was sliced off and her eye was scarred. The rest of her body was no longer active._

_Another cloud of black mist then appeared, forming into Darth Maul. He looked down to Gemini and then picked her dead body up, walking towards a nearby shelter._

_Gemini could feel it, the hate and anger flowing through her body. As her eyes started to open, she felt something cold where her right leg used to be. Her body felt stiff, as if she were being held back. Gemini then looked around, seeing herself strapped to a table._

"_I can see that you are now awake," a voice then said. Gemini gasped and looked all around, not seeing anyone at first. "I sense the Power of the Dark Side of the Force within you." The voice said again._

_Gemini then looked over to the side, seeing Darth Maul, his arms placed behind his back and sending a devilish grin towards the Manifestation of the Son. Gemini quickly got up and freed herself, but found that her lightsabers were destroyed._

"_**Who are you?! Where am I?!**__" Gemini angrily demanded._

"_I am Darth Maul," Maul started to explain. "You… are the Dark Side of Ahsoka Tano." He then said._

_Gemini looked over to Darth Maul and nodded. Maul then handed her twin lightsabers, both with shroud emitters on them. "Consider yourself an official DarkSider." Maul then said._

_Gemini chuckled and looked up, activating one of her new lightsabers. "__**It will be my honor.**__" She said, looking into the crimson blade evilly._

_Present…_

Maul looked over to Gemini and nodded. "Now, come," he ordered. "We have much work to do if we are to destroy the Jedi Order, the Sith Lords, the Separatists, the Justice League, the ORDER and the Young Justice." Maul said.

Gemini chuckled as she walked after Maul, laughing as they entered a fiery room, their plans now set in motion.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, I hope that you liked this chapter. It took me quite a while to do. For those wondering about Exar Kun's lightsaber and spirit back on Korriban, Exar Kun was stuck on Korriban, embracing the Dark Side of the Force and leaving part of his spirit in the Cave he was stuck in, and his lightsaber's fate was never revealed after it was handed to the Jedi Council. Still, I hope that you liked this, for I needed a lot of thought for this chapter. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me with this plot. I couldn't have done it without him or your ongoing support for this extremely awesome story and for me as well. This story, along with **Unleashing The Impossible**, **Transformers: Possibly Prime** and **Tales Of The Neo Young Justice** are all part of my Fourth Of July Four-Story Special. I'll try to have a new chapter out later on, even while I'm on vacation in Disneyworld, but nonetheless, I'll work to make this story great. Everyone, please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am keen to answer your questions. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great Fourth of July today, everyone! God bless America with promises of life, liberty, justice and the pursuit of happiness for all! I'll see you soon!


	9. Conflict On Quarzite

Hi there, everybody! Having a great summer so far? I sure hope so! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back strong to you with a new chapter for my extremely awesome story, **Journey of the Knight**! This story is one of my absolutely greatest successes so far, and I hope to keep it that way forever, especially since I have you all to back me up along the way. Thank you, **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf**, and, more importantly, all of the **Guest** Reviewers. I could have never gotten so far had it not been for your support. Thank you all once again. Now, without further ado, please allow me to move onto my next chapter for **Journey of the Knight**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 9: Conflict On Quarzite

_In union is strength and in strength in numbers._

_**Outrage on Quarzite! Following the event when former Bounty Hunter, ASAJJ VENTRESS, tricked the Belugan King, OTUA BLANK, by handing him the Son of JANGO FETT, BOBA FETT, BLANK sided with the ORDER, thereby breaking off all known ties with the galactic Republic and the Separatist Alliance. This action has made the Republic unable to interfere with his new plot for revenge on the natives of Quarzite, known as the KAGE. If the Republic intervenes with the matter, Quarzite will strike at the Heart of the Republic! Meanwhile, after successfully taking down a new Order of Sith Lords known as the DARKSIDERS, consisting of DARTH MAUL and AHSOKA TANO'S Dark Twin, GEMINI ROUGE, on the Sith Home World of KORRIBAN, The YOUNG JUSTICE, now with VENTRESS as their newest member, head to Quarzite, where they hope to bring the alliance with the ORDER to an end.**_

In Hyperspace, Ahsoka Tano was looking to her new lightsaber hilt that Exar Kun gave to her, inspecting it carefully. "I hope that Maul and Gemini don't have an entire army behind them." The Togruta said to herself cautiously.

Ventress looked to her lightsabers as well. "I heard that back in the day, Darth Maul and Savage Opress worked with Death Watch to form an army called the Shadow Collective, consisting of criminals." The Dathomirian informed the Young Justice as they all recovered from their battle on Korriban. "Some people say that they disbanded after Maul disappeared, but, as you should know by now, stranger things have happened.

Aqualad nodded. "That's exactly why we need to make sure these threats don't continue to grow," the Atlantean pointed out. "From now on, we all must be on high alert for the DarkSiders or the ORDER."

"But what about the Light?" Robin asked, getting Ventress to look to the Boy Wonder with suspicion and even a bit of worriment. "Remember that they formed an alliance with the Separatists, so it could be highly possible that some, if not just a few, members of the Light could be here in the Expanded Universe already." Robin warned everyone.

Everyone all nodded before Jaybo set up a machine. "Okay, we're ready for our transmission." He told Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka nodded before signaling to Jaybo to activate the machine. Drol did just that, and a hologram of Beast Boy and Batgirl, with Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and Neo Young Justice members Terra and Taiga appeared.

"Hey, guys," Robin said as he swiveled his chair. "What's up and about on Earth-16 with the rest of the Neo Young Justice?" the Boy Wonder asked.

"_Things are going well on this end,_" Beast Boy said. He then looked to Miss Martian and smiled. "_What about you, Sis? How are things going there for you in the Expanded Universe?_"

"We're doing fine," Miss Martian replied. She then looked to Beast Boy and smiled. "You hanging in there alright, Gar?" she then asked. "Sorry for intruding on a personal matter, but recently, Master Vos has been telling me about some troubles that you've been facing while we were gone, so I got a bit worried." M'gann then explained.

"_Don't worry, they're resolved now._" Beast Boy then said as he held onto Terra's hand.

Miss Martian smiled and nodded before Ventress walked up to see the friends and other members of the Young Justice from Earth-16. "So, who are these?" Asajj asked with curiosity.

Quinlan Vos looked to Ventress and narrowed his eyes at her. "_Ventress!_" he exclaimed. "_Why is a Bounty Hunter like you following the Young Justice?_" Vos demanded.

Ahsoka chuckled and waved her arms around. "I-it's okay, Master Vos," the Togruta said with much reassurance in her voice. "Ventress is working to redeem herself."

"_I've been told about you_," Batgirl then spoke up. "_Although I'm still confused about how you came to be Dooku's Apprentice,_" Barbara stated. Ventress looked to Batgirl as she spoke up again. "_Did Count Dooku make you his Apprentice in the presence of Darth Sidious or did he find you on his own? I'm confused._"

Asajj just rolled her eyes. "After my Jedi Master, Ky Narec, was killed, I took up his lightsaber with my own and infiltrated a tournament that Count Dooku was present at, hoping to prove myself worthy of bearing the title of Sith," Ventress started to explain. "We fought, and after he admitted that I was a worthy challenge, both he and Darth Sidious said that I would be a promising disciple, and my story of being Dooku's Apprentice started there." Ventress finished up.

"_Oh,_" Barbara said after hearing this. "_Okay_."

"So, what's going on now on Earth?" Ahsoka asked. "Have there been any problems since we've left?"

"_Well, we've found the Doom Patrol and are now part of the Justice League for a start,_" Terra started out. "_And for a while now, things have been quiet_."

"Sounds boring." Ventress remarked, leaning back on her seat. "I'm more for action, and it sounds like on that _Earth_ Planet, there hasn't even _been_ any kind of action of any sort."

"_Sure HAS been boring,_" Taiga exclaimed. "_And if that's not the understatement of the year, then I don't know what is._" The Force-Sensitive added on, trying to hide away his boredom from Batgirl, Beast Boy and Quinlan Vos.

Asajj Ventress then looked down to Taiga and smirked. "Well, _you_ sure seem to be strong with the Force, young one," the Dathomirian stated with wonder. "I admit, I am impressed by the strong amount of Power of the Force within you."

Taiga nodded before some beeping came up on the terminal. "We're coming out of Hyperspace!" M'gann exclaimed.

Mister Terrific then walked into the Hologram. "_General Vos, we have a situation, and you're needed with the rest of the Neo Young Justice immediately._" Mister Terrific explained.

Both Ahsoka and Quinlan Vos nodded, Vos for the situation with the Neo Young Justice and signing off while Ahsoka, with the original Young Justice, were now approaching Quarzite.

"We'll talk later." Ahsoka said quickly to her friends back on Earth.

"_Right, 10-4_," Batgirl replied. "_See you soon._" The female Dark Knight then said, signing off of the transmission just as the Martian Bioship came out of Hyperspace.

_Quarzite_…

The Martian Bioship soon arrived in the Quarzite System, where a Republic Fleet was hovering not far from the Planet of Quarzite itself. Every one of the Young Justice Members from Earth-16 all looked down to Quarzite with wonder, seeing the Planet shine in its purple color.

All that Ventress could do was just sigh at the very moment she laid her eyes on Quarzite. She had been here before, and immediately, she knew that things weren't going to go well just by looking at the Planet. "Humph, I never thought that I'd end up back _here_ again." Asajj Ventress remarked, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

Everyone then turned to Ventress with surprise and confusion. "Um, just to ask, have you _been_ here before?" Artemis immediately asked.

Asajj just chuckled and let out a shrug. "Let's just say that I did some Bounty Hunter work here one time." Ventress explained.

Serra rolled her eyes as she heard this. "Mm-hmm." She drawled in a deadpan voice.

Soon, several ARC-170 Fighters started to fly alongside them. "_Martian Bioship, please transmit Landing Codes_." Oddball's voice said.

M'gann then started to activate the comm system within the Bioship. "Jedi Cruiser _Arbitrator_, this is M'gann M'orzz, aka Miss Martian from the Young Justice," M'gann said calmly. "Requesting permission to board, Authorization Talus Haroon 16-11-38."

There was a moment of beeping from the ARC Fighters before Clone Trooper Alpha spoke up. "_Code checks out,_" Alpha stated. "_Good to have you back, Young Justice. You're all clear for landing_."

Ahsoka smiled and then patted M'gann on the shoulder. "I see you've learned a lot during our time here." The Togruta stated. "Great job."

"Thanks." M'gann replied back as she started to fly the Martian Bioship towards the _Arbitrator_.

Inside of the _Arbitrator_, Clone Captain Lock was waiting for the Bioship to land as a female Jedi led them. She wore traditional tan-colored Jedi robes, had blonde hair, grey eyes and fair pale skin, as well as a lightsaber hooked onto her belt.

Soon, the Martian Bioship landed inside of the _Arbitrator_ as the Hangar Bay Doors closed. The door to the Bioship then opened up, and the Young Justice all walked out. Ahsoka looked to the Jedi leading the Clone Troopers and smiled to her, in which she smiled back.

"So, Snips, how was Korriban?" the Jedi asked as the Young Justice walked over to her and her Troops.

"Well, to put it simply, there is a new threat out there now called the DarkSiders, consisting of Darth Maul and my Dark Twin, Gemini Rouge." Ahsoka explained. She then unhooked her new lightsaber she received from Exar Kun from her belt. "I also got this, free of any of the Powers of the Dark Side of the Force." Ahsoka added on, sending a smile.

The female Jedi widened her eyes at the sight of the lightsaber. "That's Exar Kun's lightsaber!" she exclaimed. "It's said to have such incredible strength! The Jedi Council during the Days of the Mandalorian Wars lost it, and you were able to finally _find_ it!" the Jedi added on before looking back to Ahsoka. "You've really gone through a lot ever since the _Starcrusher_ Incident."

Ahsoka chuckled and patted the Jedi on the shoulder. "I haven't changed a bit, Jyl." Ahsoka stated, the two laughing and then embracing each other.

The Young Justice, except for Serra, all looked to each other with confusion, wondering who the new Jedi talking with Ahsoka was. Finally, Robin stepped up. "Um, Ahsoka?" the Boy Wonder asked, getting Ahsoka and Jyl to turn to him. "Who's your friend?"

Ahsoka chuckled and then let go of Jyl. "Everyone, this is Jedi Knight Jyl Somtay," Ahsoka introduced to everyone. "Jyl trained with Master Skyguy when they were Younglings, and we both worked together on a mission to destroy a Separatist weapon designed to kill Jedi." Ahsoka explained further on.

Jyl nodded as she then stepped up, looking to the Young Justice with astonishment. "I've always heard about the Young Justice, how they've saved the day and stopped evil with their own special powers," Jyl said with amazement in her voice. "But never had I thought the day would come when I would get to _meet_ them!"

"The honor is ours," Aqualad said, walking up to meet with Jyl. "To meet a great friend of Ahsoka's is always an honor during our time here." Kaldur then stated, extending his hand out in front of him. "I am Aqualad, Second-In-Command of the Young Justice during our visit here."

"It's nice to meet you." Jyl replied, placing her hand out and then shaking it with the Atlantean's. She then looked over towards Ventress, looking around as Artemis kept a close eye on her.

Asajj then took notice of Jyl looking at her. "Is there a problem here, Master Somtay?" Ventress asked as she prepared to reach for her lightsabers.

Jyl stepped up and prepared to reach for hers as well. "Yes, and no," Jyl Somtay replied, causing everyone to look to her.

Serra raised an eyebrow when she heard this. "Jyl, did Anakin and Obi-Wan tell you that Asajj Ventress is looking to redeem herself?" the Shan asked.

Jyl nodded as she crossed her arms. "The Council informed me of Ventress's redemption, but _she's_ the reason that Otua Blank sided with the new threat known as the ORDER." Jyl explained.

Ventress then stepped up and looked Jyl Somtay straight in the eye. "I just betrayed Boba Fett because that Kage Girl was being forced to be Blank's bride, and, like me, she had her family taken away from her." Asajj explained. "_I_ did what was right at the time."

"I understand the situation, Asajj," Jyl said. "And I bet that the Kage would be pleased to see you again after what you did for them, but if the Belugans discover that you're here, then the mission could fail." Jyl Somtay then explained.

Rocket then walked up. "Wait, Jyl," Raquel said, getting Jyl's attention. "You, nor anyone else, have even _told_ us what the mission is about."

"Or anything about what we're dealing with here." Zatanna added on.

"So far, I think you forgot to mention _all_ of that, no offense." Wally then stated, waving around his arms in surrender as Jyl turned over to him with a glare. "Hey, I'm just pointing stuff out here! Is that such a crime?"

Jyl chuckled before she then looked back to the rest of the Young Justice, who were all sending her stern looks. She sighed before looking to Captain Stone and then back to the Young Justice. "Maybe it's better to discuss this at the Turbolift." Jyl stated, the Jedi Flagship now making its way towards a Turbolift that led down to the Planet of Quarzite below while Ahsoka decided to walk with Jyl to the Bridge of the _Arbitrator_ after such a long time away from the Expanded Universe. She needed to catch up more on what has been happening ever since her departure, after all, and she needed every single detail of what was going on as Serra went to talk with Captain Lock, Saw with the Clone Troopers and Jaybo to check on the weapons systems.

As they were leaving, Wally started to whistle and place his arms behind his neck. "So, anyone want to take a tour of this ship?" he then asked after a brief moment of silence.

"_Don't go on any tours without our say or supervision!_" Ahsoka then called out, getting the Young Justice to all jump and look around in surprise.

"How does she do that?" Kid Flash then asked, feeling dumbfounded.

Ahsoka chuckled and rolled her eyes as she heard what was going on before looking to Jyl, who was smiling. "Not bad people, huh?" Ahsoka asked Jyl, the two both making their way towards the Bridge for some girl talk.

"I have to admit, Ahsoka, your friends are quite interesting," Jyl said to her Togruta friend as they entered the Bridge. She then looked around, Ahsoka following soon afterwards, to see if they were being followed. After seeing that they were all good, Jyl continued to speak. "So, Ahsoka," Jyl asked. "Is it true that the boy in the dark uniform and domino mask can disappear within a blink of an eye?"

Ahsoka had some trouble understanding what Jyl meant at first, but soon was able to understand who she was talking about. "Oh, Robin?" Ahsoka asked for confirmation, to which Jyl nodded. Ahsoka grinned and nodded back. "Yeah, it's true," Ahsoka stated. "There are a lot of people like him on Earth. They are called ninjas, known for stealth and hiding within the shadows."

"Wow!" Jyl exclaimed. "That's _amazing!_ I sure wish that the Republic had ninjas on their side. It would really help on reconnaissance missions."

Ahsoka laughed before the two female Jedi approached a holo-transmitter. Soon, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Master Yoda, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Icon, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary appeared.

"_Hey there, Jyl,_" Anakin said as he looked down to his Padawan Apprentice and his childhood friend. "_You meet the Young Justice yet?_"

Jyl nodded. "They're like everything you described them to be!" Master Somtay exclaimed.

"_Keep your excitement contained, Master Somtay_," Obi-Wan Kenobi then said with a chuckle. "_You'll need all of your energy for this mission_."

Jyl Somtay soon regained herself and nodded.

Anakin then turned to Ahsoka. "_Ahsoka, what did you find on Korriban?_" the Chosen One asked. "_Was your mission to find the ORDER there a success?_"

Ahsoka sighed and shook her head. "Unfortunately, Masters, Gemini was there again, and killed all of the ORDER Operatives there," Ahsoka explained. "And as if things weren't worse enough already, Darth Maul is back _again_, and he and Gemini have formed their own Order of the Sith, known as the DarkSiders."

"_Hmm, very troubling, the situation has now become_," Master Yoda said. "_These four Orders of the Force, a corruption they are now_." Yoda stated gravely.

"_Agreed, Master Yoda_," Mace Windu then said. He looked over to Ahsoka afterwards, seeing a familiar lightsaber hilt hooked onto her belt. "_Exar Kun's Lightsaber_," Mace exclaimed with surprise, causing everyone else to look down to the hilt and to Ahsoka as well. "_Where and how did you get that?_"

Ahsoka and Jyl both looked to Exar Kun's lightsaber before looking back to the Masters and the Justice League. "The Spirit of Exar Kun gave this to me when I visited his tomb, wiped clean of any traces of the Dark Side of the Force." Ahsoka explained.

"_It is always a sight to behold when one sees the spirit of the dead,_" Martian Manhunter then said, stepping up and then looking down to Ahsoka. "_However, hearing that Gemini Rouge is back brings great anger and shock, especially since she's now formed an alliance with Darth Maul_," Martian Manhunter added on, now beginning to feel uneasy about this new alliance. "_I have been told about the Rule of Two, and four Sith on the loose in the Expanded Universe will certainly lead to grave danger_."

Jyl Somtay nodded. "I agree, but we still have to deal with the crisis of our own on Quarzite." Jyl reminded everyone. "We have Ventress with us, but I sense that her presence on Quarzite may endanger the mission."

"_Asajj Ventress still has a lot to make up for since she has attacked and killed members of the Republic and the Jedi Order,_" Anakin said, still feeling wary of Ventress's realignment with the Jedi Order, as well as her sudden decision to join the Young Justice.

"Ventress will come around and redeem herself, Masters," Ahsoka reassured everyone.

"That's right." Jyl supported. "We'll make sure to keep an eye on her."

"_Well, if you feel that it's the right thing to do, then who are we to argue?_" Black Canary spoke up.

Obi-Wan nodded. "_I agree,_" he concurred. "_We cannot just accuse anyone due to their pasts._"

"Thank you, Masters," Ahsoka said gratefully. "I promise not to let you down."

The Jedi Masters and the Justice League Members all signed off before Captain Ferrel, the Republic Navy Officer of the _Arbitrator_, walked into the room. "Please forgive me for interrupting your meeting, Master Jedi," Ferrel said with sincerity. "But we are now about to land at the Turbolift."

Ahsoka nodded. "Good," she said, sending a nod towards Ferrel. "We shall be done shortly."

Captain Ferrel nodded and left the room, Ahsoka Tano and Jyl Somtay following her soon afterwards.

Waiting at the entrance of the Turbolift was a woman in a Republic Navy Uniform. She had blue eyes and slightly orange hair. As soon as the _Arbitrator_ landed, with the Young Justice, Jyl Somtay and her Clone Troopers all getting off, the woman saluted to them. "Lieutenant Daan, reporting for duty." Daan stated as the Republic Forces, the Jedi and the Young Justice all walked towards her. "How may I be of service?"

Jyl saluted back to Daan and said, "Please prepare the Turbolift. We will be heading down shortly soon as soon as I let the Young Justice know what our mission will be here."

Lieutenant Daan nodded and had some of Jyl's Clone Troopers help her with the Turbolift while Jyl and Lock walked up to a terminal to display the layout for the mission.

"When Asajj Ventress and five other Bounty Hunters worked to deliver a young Kage Girl, Pluma Sodi, to the Belugan King, Otua Blank, Ventress, as she claims, made the right decision in saving Pluma from a near experience of statutory rape, but tricked Blank by getting Unmarked Credits from him and selling him Boba Fett, the son of the Clone Template known as Jango Fett," Jyl started out.

"_And_ Otua Blank _is_…?" Robin asked as he stepped up.

Ahsoka then pulled up a holographic image of the Belugan King, Otua Blank. "Otua Blank, perhaps the most greediest alien you'll ever meet," Ahsoka started out. "He's a complete monster, having never cared for his people even though they cared for him," Ahsoka went on, getting all of the Earth-16 Young Justice Members to glare at Otua in anger. "Similar to the Separatist Leader of the Techno Union, Wat Tambor, he covets all treasures, and according to Bounty Hunter claims other than from Asajj Ventress, he didn't care to marry Pluma Sodi, as he only wanted her for himself."

Connor clenched his fist as he looked to Otua Blank. "It looks like no matter where you go, there are always greedy dictators everywhere," he mused, thinking back to Queen Bee.

"Yeah," Miss Martian added on, thinking about Queen Bee as well. "You can't love them, and you can't tear them limb from limb." M'gann darkly remarked in a quiet tone, causing everyone, even Ventress, to look to the two with surprise and shock.

Ahsoka and Jyl both looked to each other awkwardly after the two members of the Young Justice said this. "O-_Kay_, so moving on," Ahsoka said as Clone Captain Stone walked up to continue.

"Blank has sided with the ORDER, working with them to hunt down Pluma Sodi for the marriage again," Captain Lock went on, showing everyone a hologram of Otua Blank shaking hands with Sylas, followed by ORDER Troops hunting down all of the Kage to get Pluma. "If the Republic is spotted trying to invade Quarzite, the ORDER will launch an attack on two major Republic Planets: Coruscant and Kamino, both of which are necessary stations for the Republic Army."

"Master Coleman Kcaj has already spotted a fleet of ORDER Ships near the Rishi Maze System, and Master Kota has detected another ORDER Armada near Nar Shadaa and Teth." Jedi Knight Jyl Somtay added on.

Superboy nodded at this before speaking up. "So, where do we start on this mission?" the Boy of Steel asked.

Jyl then pulled up a hologram of the Turbolift. "We will travel down to the surface below, where we will meet up with Pluma Sodi's brother and head of the Kage Clan, Krismo Sodi." Jyl explained. "From there, we will go to the rendezvous point where the Kage Clan is hiding."

"And that is?" Drol then asked. "We can't just go in blindly unless we have the precise location of the rendezvous point." Jaybo pointed out.

Lock then stepped up. "There is a cave where the Kage Clan is in hiding," the Clone Captain explained, showing a small cavern on the holographic map. "That will be the first rendezvous point."

"The _second_ rendezvous point will be a diversion point, near the Subtram System on the surface." Jyl went on. "In case Otua's Forces track us, we will need a diversion to lure them away from our real hiding place."

Ahsoka smirked upon seeing the plan. "Very impressive there, Jyl," Ahsoka pointed out, tracing her finger along the hologram towards the separate rendezvous points. "No one would ever expect a ploy like that." Ahsoka mused. Her smile then faded away before looking up. "But who will be the distractions?" she then asked.

Lieutenant Daan then walked up. "I will lead a small squad of Clone Troopers to the diversion point." Daan pointed out, causing everyone to look to Daan with horror. "I, as well as the squad, are willing to sacrifice ourselves to ensure the success of our mission."

Zatanna then stepped up next to Ahsoka and spread her arms out. "Isn't there a way to distract the Belugans _without_ sacrificing the lives of others?" the young mage then asked, now suddenly feeling very worried for the safety of everyone.

Daan sighed and shook her head. "I was once a Separatist Officer, but after being betrayed by my superiors, I joined the Republic to redeem myself." Daan explained. "This will be part of my reparations for my participation in the act of the _Starcrusher_ Incident."

"That's very honorable, Lieutenant," Ahsoka stated before a grin came across her face. "But I think that we can find a way to distract them with_out_ you making that sacrifice." Ahsoka pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Jyl asked.

Zatanna then looked to an open area and took out her wand. "Niwt Lartsa." She incanted.

Within a flash of light, an exact twin of Zatanna appeared in front of everyone, causing Jyl, Captain Lock and Lieutenant Daan to gasp while the Young Justice members all smirked.

Zatanna then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Astral Twin." She said softly.

Soon, the twin disappeared from the area as Zatanna turned back around to face everyone.

"I can create Astral Twins of everyone, but no one can say 'Astral Twin', or else, they'll disappear." Zatanna explained to Jyl.

Ahsoka smiled and patted Zatanna on the shoulder before walking up to Jyl, who was still in shock. "Yeah, I always get a kick out of that one," Ahsoka said with a chuckle. "Once used it to sneak off to a mall." Ahsoka added on.

"What?" Jyl asked in a flat tone, not seeming to understand what Ahsoka meant.

Ahsoka sighed and took her hand off of Jyl's shoulder. "It's also known as a shopping Center, a place for good clothes or accessories." Ahsoka explained.

"Oh," Jyl replied, nodding her head. However, she was keen to hear what happened at that time. "So, what happened afterwards?" Jyl asked with curiosity.

"Someone ratted me out." Ahsoka stated disappointedly while rolling her eyes towards Kid Flash.

"What?" Wally asked, shrugging his arms. "I was only trying to be responsible! I didn't know that you would get ticked off about it!" Kid Flash protested, causing M'gann and Lux to roll their eyes with exasperation. "I mean, _sure_, you weren't allowed to use your iPhone 6 for at least a month, and you missed the Maroon 5 Concert with Christina Aguilera, but it wasn't my fault!" Kid Flash then yelled with offense.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as well when she heard this. "_Right_," she drawled, causing Jyl to chuckle a bit. "So, we can give the diversion like _that_." Ahsoka stated, gesturing her hand to Zatanna and where her twin was previously standing before it had disappeared.

Jyl smiled upon the demonstration as she placed her hand to her chin. "Ahsoka, I think that we can use this." Jyl Somtay said thoughtfully. "People who can distract our enemies and don't die, very resourceful." Jyl stated.

One of the Clone Troopers, Flare, walked up. "Generals, Young Justice, the Turbolifts are now ready," Flare reported as the rest of Captain Lock's Squad walked up behind him. "Survivor Squad is ready to make the necessary sacrifices when you give us the command."

Ahsoka walked up to Flare and shook her head. "We're calling off that sacrifice." The young Togruta stated. "There's been a change in plans." She announced to everyone, now gathering with the Jedi and the Young Justice to discuss how everything was now going to go down in their new, revised mission as Ahsoka, Jyl, Captain Lock, Robin and Zatanna began explaining the drill to everyone.

Jyl started it out as she pulled up the holomap. "After Ventress's deception, Otua Blank made sure to enhance his security," Master Somtay stated, showing all of her Squadron a hologram of the surroundings of the Castle on Quarzite before Otua Blank joined the ORDER and then showing an image of what it was like afterwards. "He's taken away public Subtram Transportation to the Castle and now uses them for military transport purposes. Anyone else on Quarzite other than Blank's military will be immediately killed, as each Subtram Car is scanned for stowaways or unneeded items."

"Once on the ground, we will meet up with the Kage Clan, and we will all head to the rendezvous point, the _real_ rendezvous point at the cave." Clone Captain Lock explained, grinning to all of his Clone Brothers.

All of the Clone Troopers soon started to look to each other, now seeming confused by the sudden change of plans. It was then that Clone Trooper Rai decided to speak up. "Excuse me, Generals," Rai asked, getting Ahsoka, Jyl, Lock, Robin and Zatanna to turn to him. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but we all assumed that Lieutenant Daan would lead the Belugan Troops away from the rest of the Squadron as they made their way towards the Real Rendezvous Point." Rai pointed out, to which the rest of the Clone Troopers started to nod with agreement, having been told that that was the plan before.

Zatanna shook her head as she stepped up to the center of the Command Center. "Sniwt Lartsa." Zatanna incanted, causing the Astral Twins of the Young Justice, Jyl Somtay, Lieutenant Daan and the Clone Troopers to appear before Zatanna stepped up once again. "Astral Twins." She incanted, thereby causing the Twins to disappear.

Robin then spoke up. "With these Astral Twins that Zatanna can make, there won't be any need for anyone to sacrifice themselves," the Boy Wonder explained. "They are only Astral Projections of us, and will disappear only if someone says the word 'Astral Twins', so no one can say it after Zatanna casts the spell."

Zatanna Zatara nodded after her boyfriend explained. "Once the Astral Twins reach the fake Rendezvous Point, I will undo the spell, and we will send in a small Mouse Droid to lure the Belugans away on a wild… uh," Zatanna then stopped, looking over to Ahsoka and Jyl. The mage then started to whisper into Ahsoka's ear. "What's the Expanded Universe equivalent for 'goose'?" she asked.

Ahsoka soon started to think about this while Jyl, Daan and the Clone Troopers all looked to each other with confusion, not knowing what was going on.

"A Bantha." Ahsoka then whispered back into Zatanna's ear.

Zatanna nodded as she then started to turn back to everyone. "The Mouse Droid will lure the Belugans away on a Wild Bantha Chase." She explained.

Everyone soon awed with understanding, now knowing what the young mage was talking about.

Jyl cleared her throat, having lost focus for a while. After regaining herself, she continued to inform everyone about the new plan. "So, while our Twins distract Blank's Forces, we will meet up with Krismo Sodi, who will lead us to the Cave, where we wills explain the plan on infiltrating the Palace from there," Jyl stated.

The Clone Troopers all nodded before they all placed their helmets on, now prepared to carry out the new mission. Now, with the Clone Troopers filled in on the plan, everyone started to head towards separate Turbolifts to be brought down to the Surface of Quarzite.

As everyone was getting onto the Turbolifts, Miss Martian, who was partnered with Ahsoka and Jyl, started to speak up. "Just to ask, why do we have to use all of these Subtrams and Turbolifts?" the young Martian heroine asked. "Wouldn't it just be easier to use the Bioship to _land_ at our destination?" M'gann questioned curiously.

Ahsoka prepared her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets before looking down to Miss Martian. "Ah, you would have thought so, would you" Ahsoka asked slyly. "That there is a good strategy, but it's more complicated than that." The Togruta explained.

"You see," Jyl then said. "The Atmosphere in Quarzite is completely pressurized, so any attempt to land any kinds of ships on the Planet would be impossible to do, as we would practically implode upon the minute we'd land." Jyl went on, trying to explain to Miss Martian how they had to take the Turbolifts and the Subtrams as simply as she could. "There is absolutely no ship or fighter in the Universe that can ever possibly be able to land on a Planet with pressurized atmospheres."

M'gann was about to protest that the Bioship was organic and not like any other ship, but after thinking about what might happen if the Bioship were to make an attempt to land, resulting in an implosion upon itself, she withdrew her disposition. "Well, Subtram and Turbolift it is, then." She simply said instead.

Everyone, all in groups of three, all headed down the Turbolifts towards the surface. "Everyone, be careful," Ahsoka said over the comlink to the Clone Troopers, her friends in the Young Justice, to Ventress and to Jyl. "The ORDER has tons of members in their ranks with powers that even the Jedi and Sith consider to be unnatural." Ahsoka warned everyone. "From hiding in the shadows to using the abilities of animals, they're all very dangerous."

Ventress scoffed as she heard this, looking over to Artemis, Rebel and Aqualad. "You know, _ironically_, I recruited a Dathomirian Nightbrother with the same kinds of traits of wild monsters to kill Dooku and the Jedi myself, once," she stated, causing the three Young Justice members to shift their eyes uncomfortably to Asajj. She shrugged upon this and replied dryly, "Didn't _work._"

"Don't worry," Lux then pointed out. "The Separatists once attempted to challenge King Katuunko of Rugosa to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems if Jedi Master Yoda failed to take out a battalion of Battle Droids." Lux Bonteri explained. "It happens."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at this. "Ah, the good old days, cutting down Droids," she reminisced before looking to Jyl.

"Going through aggressive negotiations," Jyl went on.

"Foiling Separatist Plots," Serra added on.

"That was the good stuff." Ahsoka then joked, causing everyone to laugh.

At the bottom of the Turbolifts was a station for the Subtram. It was abandoned, little to no Belugan Guards protecting it. The doors all opened up as everyone got out, Robin and Artemis both looking around to see if anyone was there.

"_Setting up the Psychic Link_." Miss Martian then said, connecting everyone on the Squad to the Psychic Link.

Jyl and Daan both placed their hands to their heads, suddenly feeling the Telepathic Link. "_Whoa!_" Lieutenant Daan exclaimed. "_Is it me, or are my thoughts being said out loud right now?_" Daan asked. "_Because right now, I have to admit that this is quite the sensation!_"

Jedi Knight Jyl Somtay then started to look around as she started to feel the Telepathic Link run through her mind. "_Amazing!_" Jyl thought out loud, getting the Young Justice to look to her, all with smiles on their faces. "_This is the PERFECT way to strategize without any of our enemies dropping in on us!_" Jyl Somtay exclaimed in amazement. She looked over to Ahsoka and smiled. "_Good thing you have your friends when you need them!_"

Ahsoka smiled to M'gann, seeing as she had successfully impressed everyone. Miss Martian then smiled back as she placed her finger to her head as well. "_Is everyone connected?_" Ahsoka Tano then asked everyone.

"_Robin here, now linked up._" Robin reported as he readied his weapons.

"_Aqualad, reporting in._" Aqualad then said, unsheathing his Water-Bearers.

"_Kid Flash, in check._" Kid Flash said as he readied himself with the Troopers.

"_I'm good._" Superboy replied mentally.

"_All fine here._" Rocket then said.

"_Everything's good on this end._" Serra replied.

"_Feeling fine._" Saw Gerrera stated as he readied his rifle.

"_I'm alright._" Jaybo then said.

Ahsoka and Jyl both looked to each other and nodded. "_Good,_" Jyl said. "_Now, move quietly, everyone. We need to meet up with Krismo Sodi as soon as possible without the Belugans or the ORDER finding us._" Jyl Somtay ordered.

Just then, Superboy heard footsteps. "_I hear someone coming_," he reported. "_No, wait. Two people, leading a battalion or a hell of a lot of people._"

"_Hide!_" Gerrera then exclaimed.

Everyone soon started to get to a hiding place as the Young Justice all started to look around with worriment. "_Stealth Mode, ver. 2!_" Ahsoka ordered through the Psychic Link.

The Young Justice Members all nodded before tapping the insignias on their uniforms twice, now becoming invisible to the naked eye.

Soon, Black Widow walked onto the station just as everyone got into hiding. With Barriss was Catwoman, followed by several Belugan Soldiers and some ORDER Troopers. Widow then lifted her hand into the air, signaling for the Troops to stop as she looked around. "What is it, Widow?" Catwoman then asked.

Barriss looked all around before placing her helmet on to see more clearly. Ahsoka, Jyl Somtay, Lieutenant Daan, the Clone Troopers and the Young Justice all held their breaths as they kept quiet, not even daring to even let out the slightest breath of fresh air.

Black Widow continued to look around until she placed her hand down. "I sense something nearby," Barriss reported, the visor of her helmet lifting to reveal her face. She then looked over towards an ORDER Trooper and nodded as she then pointed her finger towards where an invisible Ahsoka Tano was just placed, right next to some of the rocky terrain. "Sergeant, have a look."

The ORDER Sergeant nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." He stated before he sheathed his blaster onto his back so that he could unsheathe his sword. He started to walk towards the area, causing the now-nervous Ahsoka Tano to continue remaining quiet. He soon stabbed his sword right where Ahsoka in her Stealth Mode was currently hiding. After a while, the ORDER Sergeant turned back to Barriss, now shaking his head. "No signs of enemies, Ma'am." He reported.

Black Widow sighed at this. "Keep searching," she ordered. "There's something amiss here."

Ahsoka then looked over to Zatanna and sent a nod. Zatanna nodded back and then placed a mask over her mouth to prevent anyone from hearing her. "Sniwt Lartsa." She incanted, now setting the plan in motion.

Everyone then heard a strange sound. "What the hell was that?" Catwoman asked.

Barriss unsheathed one of her lightsabers and started to look around. Her Force Senses were now on high alert, looking all over the place until she saw on the ground some people running. "Well, _looks_ like the Young Justice finally got here." Black Widow remarked, seeing Ahsoka, Jyl Somtay, Lieutenant Daan, the Clone Troopers and the Young Justice all run away from the area as if they were scared.

"After them!" Catwoman then ordered all of the Soldiers. The Soldiers all complied by chasing after the Republic Squadron and shooting at them, to which the large group dodged.

Barriss and Selina then chuckled, running off after them as they continued to chase on after the heroes. "You won't get away this time!" Barriss called out, growing her wings and now flying after their enemies.

Once the area was clear, the real Republic Squad and the Young Justice came out of hiding. Captain Lock chuckled and looked to Zatanna with a smirk on his face. "_Well, Zatanna, it seems that those… uh, duplicates really did the job._" He complimented.

Zatanna smiled. _"Thanks, Lock._" The mage replied back. "_I try my best._"

Jyl looked towards Barriss as she and the rest of the ORDER and Belugans all left. "_You know, it's unbelievable,_" Jyl stated as she turned to Ahsoka. "_After fighting alongside you on Geonosis, the Medical Frigate and Umbara, Barriss just betrayed everyone, just like that._" Jyl Somtay mused somberly.

Ahsoka sighed and nodded. "_I know,_" Ahsoka stated. "_She was my friend for a long time, but like Count Dooku and Pong Krell, she believed that betraying everyone was for the good of the Republic._"

Jyl then clenched her fists. "_After you left, and after Barriss escaped with the help of Sylas, everyone, Jedi or Citizen of the Republic, all swore to get back at Barriss for what she did to you,_" Jyl explained, causing Ahsoka to widen her eyes with surprise. "_When I get my hands on that disgrace to the Jedi Order, she's going to wish that she died in the Battle of Geonosis all those years ago._" Jyl remarked darkly her anger starting to boil up inside of her.

Ahsoka sighed and placed her hand on Jyl's shoulder. "_I know how you feel, Jyl,_" Ahsoka stated. "_But you can't let your emotions get the best of you._" Ahsoka then reminded her human friend. "_Remember what Master Windu told you during the _Starcrusher_ Trap?_"

"_We should be __FLATTERED__, actually… that they went through all this trouble just to get rid of __US._" Jyl Somtay remembered herself saying as she, Ahsoka, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu all wandered around the fake _Starcrusher_ ship. "_But __BURNING__ to death… that'll be bad. Freezing would be better. At least you'd be __NUMB_–"

"_That's ENOUGH_,_ Master Somtay!_" Mace Windu then exclaimed, causing Jyl to stop."_Remember your TRAINING! We are JEDI! We do not __SUCCUMB__ to __DESPAIR_._ We __WILL__ escape. Is that __clear?_"

As soon as the memory faded away, Jyl sent a smile to Ahsoka. "_Thank you,_" Jyl said gratefully. "_Controlling my emotions is the one thing that a Jedi must look after. Thank you, for reminding me, as a friend._"

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "_No problem,_" Ahsoka replied back. "_It was the least I could do._"

Ahsoka and Jyl both smiled before turning their attention to their Squadron. "_Alright, Breakout Squad, listen up!_" Jyl ordered. "_The ORDER and the Belugans will realize that something is wrong soon, so we have to move quickly!_"

All of Breakout Squad nodded and cocked their blasters. "_Sir, yes, Sir!_" they all exclaimed.

Ahsoka then set a small Mouse Droid onto the ground. "_Here,_" she said. "_This should help to keep Barriss and Catwoman off of our backs for a little while longer._" The Togruta explained.

Jyl nodded as Ahsoka then activated the Mouse Droid, causing it to roll off quietly after the Astral Twins, the Belugan Forces and the ORDER Forces being led by Barriss Offee and Catwoman.

Ahsoka then motioned for everyone to follow her. "_Come on, let's move!_" she ordered.

Everyone nodded and started to head off, the Young Justice Members entering their Version I Stealth Modes. As they were leaving, Jyl stopped her Togruta friend. "_Hey, Ahsoka, I have a question about that Catwoman person with Barriss._" Jyl said.

Ahsoka shrugged. "_Okay, shoot, but we need to hurry if we are to catch up with everyone else and meet up with the Kage Clan_."

Jyl looked over to where the ORDER and the Belugans had taken off before looking back to Ahsoka. "_Is that woman really what you call a cat, or is that just her name?_" Jyl Somtay asked. "_Because, honestly, I have no idea what a cat is, why she's dressed like that, or how Barriss is suddenly able to sprout wings like that_."

Ahsoka chuckled mentally. "_She possesses great prowess like a cat, being able to strike swiftly, she uses that costume to conceal her identity, real name being Selina Kyle, a cat is __a small domesticated carnivorous mammal with soft fur, a short snout, and retractile claws, is sometimes widely kept as a pet or for catching mice, and so far, millions of different kinds of breeds have been developed, and Barriss is able to have those special powers due to a drug called the Symbio-Enhancer, which can grant anyone special and inhumane powers._" Ahsoka replied quickly, hoping that she had answered all of Jyl's questions.

Jyl nodded after hearing this. "_Oh, okay,_" Jyl replied. "_Just wondering_." With that, the two ran off after the rest of the Young Justice and Breakout Squad.

Once Ahsoka Tano and Jyl Somtay regrouped with everyone else, Ahsoka immediately looked over to Robin. "_How are our doppelgangers doing?_" the Togruta Jedi Padawan asked as she and Jyl looked to the Boy Wonder.

Robin looked to his hologlove, seeing the screen from where the Mouse Droid was with the ORDER and the Belugans. "_So far, the diversions are doing great!_" Robin reported as Ahsoka and Jyl ran up alongside him.

Ahsoka and Jyl both smiled before everyone in the Squad all came across a cave, where several people were riding on many centipede-like beasts. About all of them were wearing masks and riding on the beasts, as well as wielding Vibro Daggers. One of them jumped down from the centipede-like beasts and walked towards everyone, pointing his dagger towards them as he slowly advanced towards them, causing the Young Justice to raise their weapons in defense, as well as get ready for battle.

M'gann was just about to reach for her lightsabers until Ahsoka and Jyl placed their hands up, signaling for everyone not to attack. Ventress then walked over and then looked to the man in the dark clothing and mask. "Krismo, it's been a while." Asajj stated.

Krismo Sodi then removed his mask, looking to Ventress with a stern glare. "Asajj Ventress, I presume?" he asked. "The Bounty Hunter who helped to free my sister?"

Asajj nodded, confirming that Krismo was correct.

Krismo Sodi's glare soon started to lessen before he then motioned for the rest of the Kage Clan behind him to lower their weapons before Pluma Sodi jumped down from the centipede-like mount, walking over to them while Ahsoka, Jyl and Aqualad all stepped up, causing the two Kage Members to look to them with a bit of suspicion on their faces.

"Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan," Ahsoka introduced herself.

"Jyl Somtay, Jedi Knight," Jyl then said as she walked over.

"Kaldur'ahm, also known as Aqualad, Second-In-Command of the Young Justice," Aqualad then stated, extending his hand towards Krismo Sodi in a friendly way, so as not to try and intimidate them.

Both Krismo and Pluma Sodi nodded. "It is good that the Republic came here as soon as they could." Pluma stated. She then looked over towards the Young Justice and then looked to Ahsoka. "We have heard tales of the Young Justice," Pluma finally said after some silence.

"And with them on our side, then the victory we need to win against Otua Blank will surely be great." Krismo added on.

Ahsoka nodded. "Now, shall we get inside so that we can discuss our plans for infiltrating and overthrowing Blank?" she asked.

Pluma nodded in agreement before she looked behind everyone. "How is it that you were able to get here without the ORDER and Otua Blank's forces following you?" she asked curiously.

Robin suddenly realized that the Astral Twins were still out there. Zatanna looked over to him and nodded, causing him to pull up the screen. "The Doppelgangers are currently in a cavern on the other side of the Planet," Robin reported.

Artemis then looked over to Krismo Sodi and Pluma Sodi, who seemed to be in confusion. "Our friend, Zatanna, here used a Spell that would duplicate us to be distractions for the ORDER and the Belugan Forces." Artemis explained, getting Krismo and Pluma to understand.

Zatanna nodded and then closed her eyes. "Astral Twins." She incanted.

On Robin's holoscreen, the Astral Twins all disappeared, and Robin pressed a button on his hologlove soon after, getting the small Mouse Droid to take care of the rest for them.

Krismo smiled before he started to head towards the Cavern. "Okay, so here's what we're going to do," he explained as he led everyone into the Kage Cavern.

Captain Lock pulled up a holo-map of the Castle so that Krismo could explain the plan. "We will need to infiltrate the Castle through the Subtram," Krismo started to explain, pointing a finger towards the Subtram System. "However, since they are now being scanned for stowaways, we will need to move quickly if we are not to get our covers blown."

"Leave that to _me_." Robin said, grinning.

Ahsoka nodded. "Robin can go in with Stealth Mode and deactivate the scanners while we are riding, so when the Subtram Car is scanned, we can go in and infiltrate the Palace."

Jyl then pointed a finger to the Palace. "Barriss and Catwoman might have already seen through our ploy at this time, so Ahsoka and I will go to take care of them should they intercept our path," Jyl Somtay stated. "Once we have all of the guards and soldiers surrounding the Palace down, then we can arrest Otua Blank and force him to call off all of the ORDER Fleets that are prepared to attack Coruscant and Kamino."

Everyone all nodded, now knowing what to do for their mission.

Later on, a Subtram entered the Main Station. Several Belugan Guards were waiting as a Soldier came over with several crates in front of him. "Special weaponry for Lord Otua Blank." The Soldier explained.

Both guards looked to each other before placing scanners over the crate. The Soldier then cleared his throat before waving around his hand. "If you don't hurry, Lord Blank will have our heads for being late." He curtly reminded them.

The two guards nodded. "We need to hurry if Lord Blank won't have our heads for being late." One of the guards repeated.

"You can skip the scanning routine for now." The soldier went on.

"We can skip the scanning routine for now." The other guard then repeated.

"I can move along."

"Move along." The two guards then said.

The Belugan soldier nodded and went into the Subtram. The Subtram Car soon took off and made its way towards the Palace.

Barriss Offee and Catwoman then walked over, seeing that the two guards were acting as if they had just snapped out of a trance. "What just happened here, men?" Selina Kyle asked the two Belugan Guards.

One of the Belugan Guards shook his head and looked over towards the two ORDER Generals. "A soldier came by with weaponry for the King." One of the guards explained.

Black Widow and Catwoman both looked to each other before Barriss leapt into the air, performing a flip as her cape started to wrap around her body. Barriss's wings then started to form before her helmet closed, beginning to let out a growl before she had completely become a dragon-like monster.

Catwoman then laughed, lashing her whip out towards Barriss's dragon tail. Barriss looked down to the soldiers and snarled. "I sense that you have just allowed an intruder to pass through to the Palace." Barriss snarled.

The two Belugan soldiers gulped and looked to each other before Barriss growled even more. "You will pay for this disgrace with your lives, but fortunately enough for you, we have to catch the intruders!" Barriss yelled. With that, she flew off with Catwoman behind her towards the Castle.

Inside of the Subtram, the Belugan Soldier started to look around before seeing that everything was good. Within seconds, the Soldier changed shape, now becoming Miss Martian. She went for the crates and opened them up, revealing the Breakout Squad, the Kage Clan, Jyl Somtay, Lieutenant Daan and the Young Justice.

"Nice strategy," Jyl complimented to the Young Justice. They all smiled as they turned around, noticing her grin. "What do you call that distraction again?" Jyl then asked.

"Trojan Horse," Aqualad explained. "It was a famous tactic used in ancient times to fool the enemy into thinking that their opponents had surrendered,"

"But in reality, it was really so they could take them out once the wooden horse was brought in." Rocket finished up. She chuckled a little before looking to Kaldur as she was now smirking. "Love the way we finish each other's sentences like that."

Ahsoka chuckled as well while rolling her eyes. She then turned her attention to Robin. "Okay, Dick," the Togruta Jedi whispered quietly. "Make sure you disable the systems as fast as possible." Ahsoka reminded the Boy Wonder.

Robin nodded and placed his hologlove out to search for a nearby terminal. After a while, it started to beep, and he ran towards a part of the car, where he tore off a piece of the wall. "I'm hacking in now." Robin reported to everyone as he started to type away.

Jaybo then walked over and plugged in as well. "Twice the effort is, the faster this will be." Drol then said to everyone else.

Ahsoka and Jyl both nodded before the two Jedi started to signal to the Clone Troopers and Lieutenant Daan. "Keep on the lookout for any guards." Ahsoka ordered.

"Right," Jyl added on. "There might be extra security on the Subtrams that we might not know about, so stay on high alert."

Lieutenant Daan and the Clone Troopers all nodded before they all ran off to the doors, placing their blasters to the ready while Krismo Sodi and Pluma Sodi both led the Kage Clan to the windows.

Artemis and Saw both looked up, shooting down all of the security cameras that were still active, disabling anyone from seeing their operations.

Ahsoka and Jyl then activated their lightsabers, slashing at all of the communication array systems so no one else in the Subtram would be able to hear what they were doing. Green and blue blades shone as they slashed at the systems.

Robin and Drol continued to hack until Captain Lock looked out the window. His eyes widened under his helmet before Raquel came over to see what he was looking at. "What's the matter?" Rocket asked.

Raquel's eyes then widened as well. "OMG! WTF?!" She cursed.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as Jyl then shot up. "What?!" She yelled in confusion. "Did you just say?!"

Ahsoka took a look out the window and gasped. "Oh my god!" Ahsoka exclaimed, seeing Black Widow in her Dragon Form with Catwoman right behind her.

Jyl soon started to look out the window as well and her reaction to seeing what was happening was the same as everyone else's. "Barriss?!" Jyl exclaimed in an overwhelming amount of shock. "How is she doing that?!"

"The ORDER's Symbio-Enhancer!" Ahsoka exclaimed back. "We thought it only enhances people's powers, but I had no idea that it would ever mutate them _this_ far!" Ahsoka yelled out loud. She then turned around and ran towards the two geniuses of the Young Justice. "Dick, Jaybo, you two nerds, you'd better be close to hacking the systems!" The Togruta Jedi exclaimed in anxiety and worriment.

Simultaneously, both Robin and Drol slammed down on their hologloves hard, causing the security scan system for the Subtram to light up. "Don't worry!" Drol exclaimed.

"We're already done!" Robin then said with a grin on his face. "And in the nick of time, too, I see." Dick added on as he and Jaybo then took a look out the window.

Ahsoka grinned as she started to head to the window. "Change in plans, everyone!" The Togruta exclaimed to the Republic Squad and Young Justice. "Storm the Palace!"

Everyone nodded as Ahsoka then leapt on top of the Subtram Car, unsheathing her twin lightsabers.

On top of the Subtram, Ahsoka activated her lightsabers and glared at Black Widow and Catwoman as they made their way towards her. Black Widow dropped Catwoman down onto the Subtram before reverting back to her normal self. "Hello, Ahsoka." Barriss then said sadistically.

Ahsoka just said nothing and glared at the Mirialan Sith. She sensed that Catwoman was now behind her, cracking her whip.

At that moment, Catwoman sprung into the air and lashed her whip at Ahsoka. However, before it could reach the Togruta Jedi, a blue blade was thrown, and Ahsoka and Barriss looked to the side to see Jyl Somtay leap into the air, now landing on top of the Subtram and catching her lightsaber.

"Master Somtay," Black Widow remarked, smirking with delight. "What a surprise to see _you_ out of all Jedi to be here to face me."

"You're a traitor, Widow," Jyl snapped. She reactivated her lightsaber and stood by Ahsoka, both in Shien Battle Stances. "And there's nothing lower than that."

Black Widow growled and then charged towards the two, as did Catwoman. Selina Kyle lashed out her whip to the side, getting it straight enough to become a rapier. With that being done, Black Widow and Catwoman both charged into the fray to take down Ahsoka and Jyl.

Ahsoka started to perform Ataru strikes at Barriss while Jyl started to take on Catwoman. The two clashed their blades high before Somtay knocked away Catwoman's blade. Catwoman was sent aside before Jyl performed a high Shien overhead strike, which Selina countered by slashing low. Jyl leapt over Catwoman before Selina performed an overhead strike at Jyl. Jyl just blocked the blade and kicked Catwoman away to the next Subtram Car, now starting to chase on after her in the heat of the battle.

Ahsoka leapt into the air and shot an energized arrow towards Barriss. Black Widow slashed it aside with her twin lightsabers before Ahsoka then leapt down, performing an Ataru strike, which Barriss blocked with Shien. Ahsoka struck with Exar Kun's own lightsaber in a Shien position, catching Black Widow off-guard as she gasped at the sight of the ancient lightsaber before using her second lightsaber to block it. The two were then sent back, both trying to gain momentum over each other.

Inside of the Subtram, the systems started to go haywire. Everyone looked to it with surprise. "What happened?" Daan asked Robin and Jaybo.

Drol started to take a look at the systems before he turned back and groaned. "Seems that we activated a silent alarm by mistake," Drol stated. "It's been activated from another terminal, but we can't reach it without getting caught."

Clone Trooper Sharp then started to aim one blaster towards the terminal and another at the front car of the Subtram. "I can see the controls at the front," the Sniper explained. "Once I hit it, then you can deactivate the alarm. If I miss, then I'm taking out the terminal myself."

"_Sharp, don't you DARE think of blowing anything up on this mission yet!_" Ahsoka's voice then yelled, causing everyone to look around in surprise.

"How does she bloody _do_ that?" Sharp asked before another Clone Trooper named Breaker started to get to the terminal.

Breaker started to work fast before the machine shut off. "Deactivated." He reported.

Soon, the Subtram arrived at the Palace. The Guards looked up to the top of the Subtram with surprise before some clattering was heard. One of the Guards looked down to his feet and noticed a small orb-shaped object. "What is this?" he asked himself, picking the ball up. All of a sudden, it exploded, killing three other Guards in the blast radius.

As soon as the Subtram stopped, Ahsoka, Jyl, Black Widow and Catwoman all jumped off, continuing their battle. Ahsoka and Barriss both performed Ataru overhead swings at each other before Ahsoka used a Makashi stab using the lightsaber of Exar Kun to block Barriss's Vaapad strike, strafing off to the side, shooting at Barriss. Black Widow just placed her wings around her body and defended herself from the attacks before the two clashed high with Soresu. Temporarily, Barriss was distracted by the blade lock, to which Ahsoka took advantage of by deactivating her lightsabers to break off and then spin around completely to kick Widow away.

Meanwhile, Jyl was knocked back by Catwoman. The human female Jedi attempted to regain herself before Selina started to send jabs towards Somtay, forcing her to knock away the Cortosis blade at every strike. Finally, Jyl managed to kick the metal blade away and then grab Catwoman's hand when she attempted to strike high, now starting to repeatedly punch Catwoman in the chest. Catwoman gasped at this blow, faltering back and not having enough time to dodge Jyl lift her into the air and then slam her back down again. Catwoman snarled with anger and jabbed once again, to which Jyl parried off before kicking Catwoman in the face.

On the ground, Robin ran directly at the Belugan Soldiers and ORDER Troopers, taking out five birdarangs in his left hand and a tonfa in the other. One of the Belugan Soldiers swung his baton at the Boy Wonder, but he blocked it with his tonfa, knocking the Soldier away before tossing his birdarangs, hitting many of the Soldiers and Troopers in the head.

Aqualad formed a hammer construct from his Water-Bearer in his left hand while forming a nunchaku in his right. He and Serra both stood back to back, knocking away the enemies heading towards them before Aqualad sent out an extremely strong torrent of water at three soldiers while Serra sliced apart five ORDER Elite Troopers at once.

Kid Flash placed his goggles on and started to dash at the Belugans, all firing at him before he performed a handstand and kicked one Soldier into the next. He then spun around, creating a large tornado that caught five Belugan Soldiers and two ORDER Troopers, knocking them off of the platform.

Superboy ran by and smashed a Belugan Soldier's head into an ORDER Trooper, using their blasters to shoot at seven more before he leapt into the air and created a seismic wave, sending twelve surrounding enemies around him off of the platform as well.

Miss Martian unsheathed both of her lightsabers, flying down to the ORDER Troopers and then slashing at them. She leapt into the air again and kicked six others in the chests before leg-locking one of the Belugan Soldiers and grabbing his blaster, using it to shoot at the rest as she then used him to spin around and shoot at the ORDER Troopers and Belugans surrounding her.

Artemis, Saw, Jaybo and Lieutenant Daan then led the Clone Troopers inside with the Kage Clan behind them, Clone Troopers shooting at the enemies while the Kage used their Vibro-Daggers to impale the rest. Artemis shot an arrow towards a Belugan that was standing not too far away from them. The Soldier caught the arrow and looked to it before it exploded, knocking him back into seven more Soldiers.

Ventress looked all around her, slashing down at the ORDER Troopers and the Belugan Soldiers with her twin lightsabers. One of the ORDER Swordsmen clashed blades with her before she broke off, unleashing a Force Pulse that sent all of the enemies away from all sides.

Zatanna and Rocket then flew in, Rocket tossing small orbs towards the ORDER Troopers advancing towards the Young Justice and the Republic Forces as they advanced into the Palace before Zatanna unsheathed her wand and sword, now using both to cast magic on the orbs before they surrounded the Soldiers and Troopers, trapping them within magic-enhanced bubbles.

"Are we good to go?" Lieutenant Daan asked as she shot down another Belugan Soldier.

M'gann cut down another set of ORDER Troopers before heading towards the group. "Yes," she replied before looking around. "But what about Ahsoka and Jyl?"

At that moment, the door to the Palace burst down with a Belugan Soldier flying through, followed by Ahsoka, who was now grabbing Barriss by the collar while Jyl was still locked with Catwoman. She looked to the Young Justice, the Republic Squadron and the Kage Clan. "Don't worry about us, guys! Carry on with the mission!" Ahsoka called out before tossing Barriss aside.

The Young Justice all looked to the scene with much surprise before they all looked to each other. "How does she _do_ that?!" they all exclaimed. Miss Martian then sent a salute to Ahsoka, which she saluted back, before everyone all ran off to the Throne Room just as Ahsoka reactivated her lightsabers.

Barriss charged towards Ahsoka, but she held her ground. Black Widow then attempted to land her lightsabers on the Togruta Jedi, but Ahsoka held up the lightsaber of Exar Kun and kicked the Mirialan Sith away. Barriss stumbled back before charging back at Ahsoka again, performing a Vaapad slash, but Ahsoka dodged the attack and went to the side, now being forced back to an open window as Black Widow continued to push on with her attack. Ahsoka calmly dodged all of the Juyo swings, blocking a left stab with a Shii-Cho defense stance. Barriss broke off and twirled in the air, kicking Ahsoka to the edge and then using a Makashi jab to her head. Ahsoka gasped and dodged this, stabbing back with Makashi as well before Barriss brought both of her blades down on Ahsoka. Ahsoka used both of her saber staffs to block this twin attack as Barriss started to push against Ahsoka.

Jyl looked to the battle between Ahsoka and Barriss and gasped. "Ahsoka, I'm coming!" Jyl called out. She then held her left hand out, grabbing Catwoman's personal rapier in her hand when the feline prostitute was about to attack. Jyl immediately thrust the sword out, placing it in her own left hand before then jumping into the air and using both of her blades to attack Catwoman.

Catwoman soon gasped as Jyl slashed at her. The rapier managed to scar Catwoman and relieve her of her mask, but the attack from the lightsaber caused her left hand to fall to the ground. Jyl threw down the rapier as Catwoman panted with much nervousness before Catwoman watched Jyl Somtay run off to help Ahsoka with her own battle.

"Now, your luck runs out!" Barriss yelled, managing to push Ahsoka off of the ground and to the ledge. She cackled madly, now being intent on killing Ahsoka for all she had done to her. "It's a real pity you Jedi are never selfless, otherwise, you would all be _alive!_"

Ahsoka chuckled and scoffed. "You call it luck, but I call it _skill!_" Ahsoka quipped. With that, she inhaled deeply before spitting into Barriss's eyes, causing her to scream. Ahsoka then brought her blades closer to Black Widow's hilts and then knocked them away, jumping into the air and performing twin slashes at Barriss, marking two "X" shapes on both of Black Widow's cheeks.

Barriss gasped at this as she groaned while trying to regain her sight. She felt her cheek before she started to pant. "What have you done?!" she screamed.

Ahsoka then aimed her blades at the fallen Jedi. "Now, everyone will know your treachery to the Jedi Order and the Republic," Ahsoka remarked, now sternly narrowing her eyes at Barriss. "There's nowhere in the Expanded Universe or on Earth-16 where you can hide now."

With that, Ahsoka lowered her lightsabers and deactivated them, running off to the Throne Room. Jyl looked to Barriss scornfully before running off with Ahsoka as well.

Barriss just growled and got up, regaining her lightsabers as Catwoman got up as well, running after the two Jedi.

Inside of the Throne Room, Otua Blank spoke with Sylas and Xion on the holo-transmitter. "Everything is going as planned here, my Lords." Otua spoke.

"_And our agents that we sent?_" Xion then asked.

"My sources tell me that they are taking care of the Jedi who were sent here." Otua replied back.

"_If you fail this task, Blank_," Sylas then spoke up sternly. "_You won't have to worry about your treasures. For when your alliance with us falls, so will your planned sieges on Coruscant and Kamino_."

"And it ends… _Now!_" a voice then said.

Otua Blank turned around to see the Young Justice enter the room, as well as the Kage and the Republic Forces, Krismo Sodi and Pluma Sodi leading them.

Otua Blank then gasped when he saw Ventress. "You!" he exclaimed. He then chuckled and placed his hand up, motioning for some guards and hidden ORDER Troopers to come out of hiding. They all started to advance on the small squadron until several energized arrows were shot at them, followed by Rays of Light.

Otua gasped as he then saw Ahsoka and Jyl enter the room. "And so ends the era of Otua Blank." Ahsoka proclaimed.

Barriss and Catwoman then entered the room, causing Jyl to turn around and clash blades with Barriss while she kicked Catwoman to the ground. Jyl performed many Soresu strikes at Barriss, in which she struck back with Vaapad. Jyl began to drive Black Widow back before Barriss kicked Jyl away, now starting to strike again at her using Makashi jabs. Jyl Somtay parried off all of the attacks before twirling around to avoid an overhead Niman strike. Jyl then grabbed Barriss's left hand and twirled her around, sending a Force-Push at her that sent the Mirialan to the edge of the room, now unconscious.

Ahsoka and Jyl both aimed their weapons at Otua Blank while Krismo and Pluma did the same. Otua Blank looked around him, seeing that all of his forces had been defeated. He sighed in defeat. "What are your terms of surrender?" he asked in disappointment.

"You are never to set foot on Quarzite ever again." Pluma stated. "From now on, the Kage will rule this Planet with the Republic, and under a new peaceful regime."

Sylas and Xion both watched from the holo-transmitter with disappointment. "_Your alliance with us ends here, Blank_." Sylas then said, signing off.

"Otua Blank, you are under arrest for illegal dictatorship, persecution, attempted genocide and statutory rape." Aqualad then said sternly. "You will be placed in Republic Custody and be forever banished."

"Should you return to Quarzite and perform any more crimes here or anywhere else, you shall receive a death sentence." Pluma then said.

Otua sighed in defeat once again and placed his hands in the air as the Clone Troopers and members of the Kage Clan surrounded him.

In front of the Palace later on, all of the citizens of Quarzite gathered around, witnessing the dawn of the new age that ended the reign of Otua Blank. All immediately rejoiced when Pluma Sodi was crowned Queen of Quarzite and that they were now siding with the Republic. This was now the start of a new era for peace and happiness on Quarzite, bringing light back into the dark times for everyone who lived under the iron fist of Otua Blank as he was being taken away into Republic Custody on Coruscant.

From the _Arbitrator_, Ahsoka, Jyl and the Young Justice, as well as Anakin and Obi-Wan in holograms, all watched the ceremony go on with pride. "We did good work here today." Jyl told everyone happily. "Not only did we rid Quarzite of dictatorship, but we also stopped the oppression and near genocide on the Planet as well, ending what could have been a war with Quarzite, and a longer time of darkness for all of these people." Jyl said, knowing that this was a turning point for the Republic in the War.

Ahsoka nodded. "You know, things are really starting to look up for us." The Togruta stated.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both smiled. "_You all did great_," Anakin stated. "_I'm proud of you all_." Anakin complimented everyone before looking down to Ahsoka and the Young Justice. "_Even you, Ahsoka, and the Young Justice as well_." He added on, getting everyone to smile happily while Ahsoka felt much pride run through her right now.

"_You have made an excellent performance_." Obi-Wan then said, causing everyone to beam with pride. "_I'll be sure to include your heroics in my meeting with the Jedi Council_."

Ahsoka and the Young Justice all smiled and nodded before Anakin and Obi-Wan then signed off.

Later on, Ahsoka and the Young Justice started to head back to the Martian Bioship. Jyl ran up behind them. "Hey, Ahsoka," Jyl yelled out, getting her Togruta friend to slow down and stop upon hearing her name being called. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jyl then called out, stopping right as the rest of the Young Justice all entered the Martian Bioship.

Ahsoka soon turned around and smiled. "Yes, Jyl?" Ahsoka asked, intrigued that Jyl wanted to talk to her now so badly. "How may I help you? Is there another mission you have for us?"

Jyl shook her head. "I only want to say that it has felt great working alongside you and your Young Justice," Jyl started out.

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you." Ahsoka then replied.

Jyl smiled back and then placed her arms behind her back. "Do you have room for one more?" she asked. "There are some more things out there in the Galaxy that I want to explore, plus, I love all of the action you guys take on all the time."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Sure," Ahsoka replied. Jyl smiled at this before Ahsoka placed her hand on Jyl's shoulder. "But, what about taking care of this ship?"

"I've already left Lieutenant Daan and Captain Ferrel in charge," Jyl explained. "Everything's under control here."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Just don't expect everything to be so easy." She said in a cocky tone.

"Well, then, we'd best get going." Jyl quipped, getting into the Martian Bioship. "I want to be ready for our next mission, whatever it may be." Jyl said with much enthusiasm, now running into the Bioship.

Ahsoka smiled and rolled her eyes. "This is where the fun begins." She mused, walking into the Bioship as well.

Inside of the Bioship, Ventress and Jyl both smiled to the Young Justice, in which they all smiled back. A seat popped up for Jyl, which she immediately sat in, and Miss Martian started to prep the Bioship for takeoff. The Bioship soon flew into the air, and everyone took off, their Young Justice now starting to expand every day now.

**Author's Note:** Whew, that took a long time to get done. I hope that you all liked this chapter. Sadly, the end of summer will be coming soon, but nonetheless, I shall try to make the most of summer, and see how much I can get done before school starts again. This was one of the few chapters done with my original idea, so I hope you like it. I will try to have a new chapter out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great summer, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	10. Ignited

Hello there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, coming back to you again with a new chapter for **Journey of the Knight**! Thank you all so much for supporting me this far. I'm surprised by how much you all love this story. Finally, I have come to my tenth chapter! I'm grateful for ever coming this far. My thanks especially goes out to **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Fire On Mars, T-Rex989, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf**, and, more importantly, all of the **Guest** Reviewers. Thank you all once again. Now, without further ado, please allow me to move onto my next chapter for **Journey of the Knight**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 10: Ignited

_Learning to control your anger and be free from it is the key to fearlessness._

_**Victory on Quarzite! Reuniting with an old friend and Jedi Knight, JYL SOMTAY, AHSOKA TANO and the YOUNG JUSTICE work together with her to bring down the oppression of an evil dictator, OTUA BLANK, with help from the Kage Clan. Wanting to seek out the thrill of adventure with the YOUNG JUSTICE, JYL SOMTAY decides to travel with AHSOKA and her new friends, becoming the next member. Coming out of Hyperspace, the YOUNG JUSTICE now make contact with ANAKIN SKYWALKER on the RESOLUTE over the Planet of FELUCIA, where they now will await their next mission.**_

_Felucia System_…

Jyl Somtay looked around the Martian Bioship with much wonder. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "You know, I still can't believe that this is an actual living ship!" Jyl stated. "It's history in the making!"

Miss Martian chuckled. "I can see why everyone is so amused now," she said out loud. "Most of the Republic or Separatist Ships are expendable and can be mostly destroyed very easily, but this ship is one of a kind." The female Martian stated as she was working on a quiz.

Ahsoka looked over to what M'gann was doing and chuckled. "Personality quiz again, huh?" she asked.

M'gann nodded in agreement and smiled to Ahsoka, to which she smiled back. "Trying to dig deeper into myself," Megan explained. "The results are always interesting."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement, having taken a quiz herself. The two laughed before the Hangar Bay Door to the _Resolute_ opened up. The Martian Bioship entered the Republic Cruiser, M'gann piloting the ship as calmly as she could, starting to land with the other ships as everyone saw that Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Icon, Aquaman and Wonder Woman were all waiting for them inside.

The Bioship door opened up, with Ahsoka coming out first before the entire Young Justice emerged, as well as their newest members, Asajj Ventress and the recent recruit, Jyl Somtay.

"Good to see you all again," Anakin said as Ahsoka walked over. "You all did a good job on Quarzite."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, Master." She said respectfully.

Aqualad then walked over to the Justice Leaguers who had come along with them. "Our work on Quarzite cannot be denied." The Atlantean stated. "And to add to that, we are now starting to expand on our Young Justice."

Asajj and Jyl then stepped up to the five members of the Justice League, Jyl sending them a friendly smile. "It is an honor to meet you all." Jyl said. "The Young Justice has told me much about the Justice League."

"The honor is _ours,_" Aquaman then said. "The Young Justice is always shaping up, and with new members like you and Asajj Ventress, then there would be no stopping you."

Black Canary stepped up to Asajj and Jyl, extending her hand to them. "I am Black Canary, trainer for the Young Justice." She introduced herself.

Jyl smiled and shook Canary's hand. "Jyl Somtay, Jedi Knight." Jyl then said. "At your service."

Black Canary smiled and then looked to Ventress. "I have been told many things about you, Asajj," Dinah stated. "How do you fare in combat?"

"I fight well in both armed and _un_armed combat, Black Canary," Ventress replied, extending her hand as well. Black Canary shook it before Asajj shrugged. "What about you?"

"Always the best." Black Canary bragged a bit.

Obi-Wan then stepped up. "I'm afraid that training the new Young Justice recruits will have to wait." The Negotiator stated. "We have a problem down on Felucia."

Ahsoka looked to Obi-Wan, as well as the rest of the Young Justice, with concern. "What kind of problem are we talking about here?" Robin then asked.

Obi-Wan pulled up the terminal, showing a hologram of what appeared to be a war happening in Felucia. "Ahsoka, are you familiar with the two Younglings you rescued, O-Mer and Jinx?" he asked.

"But I thought that Jinx was back on Earth-16." Zatanna asked with confusion.

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, this is a _different_ Jinx," the Togruta Jedi explained. "You see, back when I was still here, before coming to Earth-16, I was captured by Trandoshan Hunters for a Hunting Game, and I met three Younglings who had been captured and were in hiding, Kalifa, O-Mer and Jinx," Ahsoka started to tell everyone. "Kalifa died protecting me, and with the help of Chewbacca, who was also captured at the time, we managed to strike back at the Trandoshans and escape, bringing O-Mer and Jinx back with us to the Jedi Temple, as a promise that I made to Kalifa to keep them safe."

"And we have promoted them to Padawan Rank," Obi-Wan explained, getting everyone to turn to him. "We lost contact with Master Storm and Master Shraw on Felucia, and a surviving Clone Trooper reported that he saw General Grievous down there."

"Separatist attack?" Jyl asked in a concerned voice.

"Finally! Something other than the ORDER!" Wally exclaimed.

"Not really." Anakin then said.

"Shoot." Kid Flash complained.

"We received reports of that Xion girl you mentioned who attacked you on Hypori," Wonder Woman stated. "She, as well as Barriss, are on the surface, leading an ORDER Army against _both_ Republic _and_ Separatist Forces."

The Young Justice all stood aghast when they heard this news. "The ORDER's been attacking _both_ sides?" Artemis asked in disbelief. "What is the Senate doing about this?!"

"Senators from both sides are currently deciding on what to do about the ORDER," Icon then said. "However, the Chancellor doesn't want to be involved with them, since they haven't taken any Planets like the Separatists or like the Republic has before."

Ahsoka sighed as she looked down. She knew that the Senate was hard to argue with, and with the ORDER not having built up some kind of empire or system of government, no intervention was allowed. "The ORDER will act eventually." The young Togruta stated. "Both sides will eventually have to come to a truce so that they can take them down."

"That is up for the Senate to decide," Anakin then said. "You remember that suicide attack that the Separatists made during the attempt for peace negotiations, don't you?"

Ahsoka sighed and nodded, remembering the Droids that came into Coruscant to successfully create a blackout all over the city.

"Now, if what you told us about Xion possessing an ability to siphon the Force from anyone, then I'll need to come with you," Obi-Wan then said. "The Jedi Council will want a witness on the battlefield about this ability."

Ahsoka nodded. "We'll rescue O-Mer and Jinx, _and_ be sure to take down Xion if necessary," Ahsoka said. Jyl and Ventress then joined up with the Young Justice, everyone nodding in agreement at what they now had to do. "We stand ready, Masters," Ahsoka then said after a moment of silence. "Just say the word, and we'll be off."

Obi-Wan nodded as he started to head towards his Jedi Starfighter. "Let's get this done." He told everyone.

The Young Justice all nodded as Ahsoka and Serra started to make their way towards their Jedi Starfighters while Jyl Somtay and Asajj Ventress joined the rest of the Young Justice in the Martian Bioship. When the Hangar Bay Doors all opened up, they all headed down to the Surface Below on the Planet of Felucia.

On the surface below, Clone Commander Boil led his Troops against the ORDER Forces, being led by Prowler. Another Clone Trooper, Wooley, ran up next to Boil, starting to sound concerned. "The ORDER's pushing us back, and we're losing men, fast!" he reported.

"What about the Separatists?" Boil then asked. "How are they holding up?"

"I can't believe that we have to help those Clankers!" Barlex then said, running up and throwing a charge towards the ORDER Troops while Prowler got out of the way. "It's disgusting to see these Clones of the Young Justice!" Barlex stated as he started to shoot at Prowler.

"Until the Jedi send down reinforcements, then we're pinned down!" Boil yelled out before Droidekas came into the area, starting to shoot at the ORDER Troops.

In the air above, the Martian Bioship started to fly, causing everyone to look up. The Clone Troopers cheered before Ahsoka and Serra's Jedi Starfighters arrived.

"Initiating Jedi Cycle Sequence." Serra said.

"Preparing to drop." Ahsoka then said.

The Jedi Starfighters soon started to separate, the Astromech Droids piloting the remainders of the Starfighters as the cockpits started to form into covered motorcycles, landing right on top of more ORDER Troopers and then letting out rockets and missiles.

In the air, Obi-Wan started to eject his cockpit from his Jedi Starfighter as well, letting his cockpit drop and form into a covered motorcycle, firing missiles along with Ahsoka and Serra.

"Boil?" M'gann then said to Boil over the comlink system.

"_M'gann?_" Boil asked. "_Is that you?_"

"_Yes, this is Miss Martian speaking,_" M'gann then said, switching to the Psychic Link. "_Right now, we're all the reinforcements that you have._" Miss Martian then reported. "_Sorry if we disappointed you or anything_."

"_Not disappointed at all, Miss Martian!_" Boil replied back. "_If you can take on a whole ORDER army, then there's no doubt that you can't help us!_" Boil exclaimed before taking out a grenade, pulling the pin on it and then tossing it at the ORDER Troops, causing many of them to die within the blast radius of the explosion. Falcon and Xanadu, both leading more of the ORDER Troopers, ran to the side and started to fire back at the combined might of the Republic and the Separatists.

Ahsoka then ejected out of her Jedi Cycle. She looked to the ORDER Forces before she activated both of her lightsabers and charged forwards, cutting down at least five ORDER Troopers before jumping in the air and rolling to the side, cutting down two more ORDER Troopers. Each Trooper of the ORDER soon fell to Ahsoka's lightsabers, the Togruta even using the Force to crush one of the Tanks nearby before throwing it into another group of ORDER Troopers to her left. More ORDER Troops then ran towards her.

"Uh-oh." Ahsoka said, looking all around her.

It was then she realized she was surrounded that she started to slash at ten more ORDER Troopers before she called out to the Force, now levitating in the air as she encircled her arms around her chest. When she was high enough in the air, she spun around, sending a Beam of Light in all directions, killing the ORDER Troopers immediately.

Serra then leapt out of her Jedi Cycle as well, Force-Slamming onto the ground and causing many of the ORDER Troops to get sent back. The Clone Troopers and the Battle Droids all shot at more of the ORDER Troopers as Serra unsheathed her double-bladed lightsaber, activating one end of the hilt first before the other side lit up.

The ORDER Swordsmen then charged at Serra, but she leapt over a fallen Clone Walker and while in midair, she kicked an ORDER Trooper in the face while stabbing another in the head. Following that attack, she rolled under two more Troopers, slicing at their legs before she cut off the leg of another Trooper. Her blade met an ORDER Swordsman's as she slid her emerald blade up the slice of Cortosis, beheading the Swordsman as she emerged.

Obi-Wan kicked open the cockpit of his Jedi Cycle as well, unsheathing his lightsaber and aiming it towards some of the ORDER Troopers in a Makashi Stance. He charged towards them as they charged him, clashing with an ORDER Trooper next to him before spinning and cutting down another Trooper in front of him. He twirled around again and killed the other ORDER Trooper, moving onto the rest. He sent a high kick towards an ORDER Sniper before leaping into the air and twirling to kick another.

Obi-Wan then aimed the tip of his lightsaber at one ORDER Trooper, causing him to stop in place before the Negotiator aimed the tip at another Trooper. With both of the Troopers distracted, Kenobi kicked the Trooper in the chest before slashing at the Trooper adjacent to him. Obi-Wan took a step back and slashed at another ORDER Trooper before performing a sideways roundhouse kick at an incoming ORDER Swordsman and slashing him in the chest.

The Martian Bioship then landed, letting the rest of the Young Justice out to help. Jyl unsheathed her lightsaber and leapt in to help Ahsoka, slashing at an ORDER Trooper on her left before turning her attention to the Trooper on her right, felling him to the ground and then bringing her blade down onto him and stabbing another soldier behind her.

Ventress activated both of her lightsabers as well and held them in a Reverse Shien Position, spinning around and slashing at the ORDER Troops surrounding her before placing her lightsabers back in a normal grip, cutting another ORDER Trooper into three pieces.

Connor immediately charged into Ultraboy, locking fists with him before backflipping into the air and landing a dropkick on him, placing him in a leg-lock position and trapping him in it soon afterwards.

Robin then ran towards Falcon, sliding at his evil twin to kick him into the air. Falcon just went to the side and prepared to throw falcorangs at the Boy Wonder until Dick swept his feet under Falcon's, sending him to the ground.

Aqualad took out his twin Water-Bearers and then placed them together, forming a variation of a double-bladed lightsaber. Blood Bane charged at him and slashed with his Blood-Bearers, clashing with the two blades. Aqualad sent out a torrent of water before twirling Blood Bane around, the two now back-to-back with each other.

"I have you now!" Blood Bane then exclaimed.

"_Do_ you?" Aqualad then spat.

At that moment, the Clones and the Droids all shot at Blood Bane, causing him to dissolve into mist and fly away, where his body would soon be regenerated.

Artemis placed her bow behind her neck, getting into a fighting stance while Prowler knocked aside a Battle Droid, slashing her own bow downwards. The two then charged at each other, Artemis leaping into the air and clashing with Prowler's incoming attack, both landing behind one another. Prowler sent an overhead swing, Artemis blocking the attack, right before they clashed bows with each other. The two broke off before running alongside the forest of Felucia, strafing one another down.

Rebel then leapt in from behind Artemis, taking out a pistol and then shooting Prowler just as she was about to shoot an arrow. The evil archer dissipated into violet mist before fading away to regenerate.

Artemis looked to Lux and chuckled. "Thanks for the assist, Senate Boy." She teased.

"You have been talking with Saw _way_ too much." Lux said, rolling his eyes. Nonetheless, the two shook hands.

Ahsoka and M'gann both then stood back-to-back, their lightsabers activated as they helped to cover each other from blaster fire. "We need to hurry if we're going to get to your friends!" M'gann called out to Ahsoka as she tossed her lightsaber into the head of an ORDER Sniper.

Ahsoka panted and shot some energized arrows from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. "I know!" she yelled back. "But these Troopers just don't end! It's as if they're hiding something else!"

Obi-Wan then ran in as a Republic Gunship carrying Commander Cody in it fired down at some more of the ORDER Troopers. Cody got out as Obi-Wan started to deflect more of the blaster bolts heading towards the two alien friends. "We'll take care of these guys!" Obi-Wan called out to them. "Focus on the mission!"

"The mission always comes first!" Cody then yelled out as he and Boil began to fire alongside some Battle Droids. "General Kenobi, go with them! We've got it all covered from here!"

Ahsoka and M'gann both nodded as the Young Justice started to regroup. "Thank you, Master, Cody," Ahsoka yelled out before she looked to the rest of the Young Justice. "Let's go!" she then ordered as Obi-Wan backed towards them, continuing to deflect the blaster bolts coming from the ORDER Army.

The entire Young Justice nodded before running off, now intent on finding O-Mer and Jinx and save them from Xion.

Several Clone Troopers started to fire towards Xion and Barriss, but they just easily deflected the attacks with their lightsabers. Xion tossed her lightsaber into the head of one Clone Trooper before another took a shot at her. However, as the Clones then started to focus their fire on Xion, the blue bolts stopped. Xion stood where she was before her right eye, a harsh shade of yellow, flashed, causing the blaster bolts to return to the Clone Troopers, killing them.

O-Mer and Jinx then came out from some caves covered with ectoplasm and activated their lightsabers, O-Mer with a yellow blade and Jinx with a purple blade.

"Traitor!" O-Mer yelled out, charging straight at Barriss.

Barriss placed both of her blades up and blocked the attack before Jinx snapped his fingers, summoning a small army of Felucian Warriors.

Xion saw this coming and soon twirled around, spreading Sith Fire all around her and killing the Felucians immediately.

Jinx placed his lightsaber near his head and stood ready in an Ataru Opening Stance. "We've heard of what you can do, Xion!" Jinx then yelled out. "Our Masters are safe, and you're never taking away the Force from the Jedi!"

Xion chuckled and placed her Xiphon up to her mouth. She took out several lightsaber crystals of different colors before placing them onto the holes of her Xiphon hilt. O-Mer and Jinx watched with confusion before Xion started to play a tune. Dark mist soon emerged in front of them as dead Jedi Masters Even Piell, Master Ima-Gun-Di and Pong Krell appeared, their eyes pitch black and wielding black-bladed lightsabers in their hands in place of their usual blue or green blades.

O-Mer and Jinx both looked to each other, trying to decide on what to do. "Should we fight them?" Jinx asked.

"They may be our Masters, but they have passed away and are now one with the Force," O-Mer then said. "We must honor them, no matter what!"

At that moment, Xion walked in between her desecrated Jedi Army. "Now, tell me where your Masters are, or I shall sever your connection with the Force forever." Xion demanded, aiming her Xiphon at them, its black blade activating with a low whir as the Jedi Army of the Dead held their lightsabers in opening stances, ready to back up their new Master, Barriss walking up beside Xion soon afterwards.

O-Mer pointed his lightsaber back and scoffed. "Is there anyone who would obey that command?" he spat. With that, he charged at Xion, his lightsaber lifted into the air for a Shii-Cho strike.

Xion stood where she was as Barriss prepared to intercept. Xion, however, motioned for Barriss to stop, and once O-Mer's blade landed, Xion grabbed it with her left bare hand. She threw the lightsaber over O-Mer's head and without a struggle or a move from her body, her left eye, a deep blue color, flashed, causing O-Mer to fall to the ground. Xion then chuckled as she lifted up her lightsaber held in her left arm, aiming the tip of the blade directly at O-Mer.

At that moment, an Energized Arrow was shot towards the area. It first circled around a nearby mushroom, then in front of O-Mer's face, and then towards Xion. Xion blocked the attack with her lightsaber using little to no effort before Ahsoka ran into the area, followed by the Young Justice and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Let them go, Xion!" Ahsoka called out as she, Artemis, Rebel and Gerrera all aimed their firearms at the two female Sith Apprentices.

Xion rotated to the side, not moving an inch from her spot as Barriss activated her twin lightsabers and stood ready in a Niman stance. "Ahsoka," Xion stated. She let out a chuckle as she placed her lightsaber on her shoulder. "To be honest, I didn't expect to be seeing _you_ and your Young Justice so soon."

Xion then smirked as she soon saw Obi-Wan with them, standing ready in an Ataru Opening Stance.

"You must be Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Xion remarked upon seeing the Negotiator. "I must say, it is an _honor_ to be in the presence of a Jedi Master who defeated the infamous Darth Maul."

"Unfortunately, my dear, Maul is back," Obi-Wan then said, keeping his ready position. "However, I have heard about the unique ability you have to siphon the Force away from others." The Negotiator went on. "I personally do not believe this to be true, but if it is, then I can't let you leave here alive." General Kenobi then finished up, placing his lightsaber over his head and a hand out in front of him.

O-Mer and Jinx both watched everything happen with astonishment. Jinx then noticed that O-Mer's lightsaber had fallen near his feet. Using the Force, he soon picked it up. Ahsoka looked to Jinx and sent him a nod, in which he replied back by tossing the lightsaber into the air.

O-Mer looked up and then smirked, kicking away Xion, much to her surprise, and then catching his lightsaber, using it to slash at Xion. Nonetheless, Xion remained where she stood, blocking the blade before breaking off with him to face Obi-Wan. "Now, where _were_ we?" Xion then asked the Negotiator.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at Xion, the two now circling each other and waiting for one another to attack. Xion stood ready in a Makashi stance before Obi-Wan charged at Xion using Soresu. Xion just smirked and used Soresu back at Obi-Wan, the two clashing blades with each other before Xion reversed the grip on her Xiphon and twirled around to perform a Makashi jab at the Negotiator. Obi-Wan gasped and performed a Makashi Jab of his own to counter it, their blades colliding with each other once again. _She's mimicking all of my techniques!_ Obi-Wan thought to himself. _Got to try and switch tactics!_

Xion just chuckled and Force-Pushed Obi-Wan away, much to his surprise. "Simply switching tactics against me won't help you win against me, Master Kenobi," Xion remarked, causing Obi-Wan to gasp with surprise. Xion chuckled and swung her Xiphon to the ground. "That's right, Obi-Wan, just like Miss Martian, I know what you're thinking, so I am able to anticipate your every move, no matter what you try to do."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. He had not expected Xion to be able to pull off such a feat like this. "You really _are _more than meets the eye." He stated with much aggression.

Xion only smirked and placed her lightsaber back at her side. "Prepare for your Age of Extinction." She quipped.

As this was going on, Jyl worked with Ventress to take on the desecrated Jedi Masters, Even Piell, Pong Krell and Ima-Gun-Di. Ventress clashed blades with Krell while at the same time, Jyl struggled to fend off against Masters Piell and Master Ima-Gun-Di.

Lux looked over towards the two new Young Justice members battling the desecrated Jedi Masters and soon took out the Darksaber. "Jyl, catch!" Lux called out, tossing the Darksaber over towards Jyl.

Jyl looked to Lux as the Darksaber was thrown to her. She kicked aside Ima-Gun-Di and grabbed the Darksaber in her left hand, activating it. "Thanks!" She called out to Lux. Jyl then used both of her blades to clash with Master Ima-Gun-Di and Even Piell, now able to fend off against both of the dead Jedi Masters. She broke off with Ima-Gun-Di and spun her blades low at the ground, causing Master Piell to disappear before clashing with Ima-Gun-Di once again, blocking a Vaapad slash to both sides of her body. She blocked an Ataru slash towards her neck and broke off, head-butting Ima-Gun-Di away and then stabbing him in the chest, causing him to disappear as well.

Ventress stood ready as Pong Krell charged towards her. She blocked an overhead Vaapad attack with one of her lightsabers before parrying a lower strike with the other. She locked her blades with all four blades before spinning around and placing her right lightsaber in a Reverse-Grip, stabbing Krell in the chest. He groaned weakly before dropping to the ground and fading away. All that was left of the three deceased Jedi Masters now were the lightsaber crystals Xion used to summon them, which M'gann, Jyl and Ventress all soon picked up.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka continued to lead the Young Justice against Barriss. Ahsoka unsheathed the double-bladed lightsaber of Exar Kun and performed a downwards Shii-Cho slash at the Mirialan Sith Lord, which was blocked by Black Widow's twin blades. This then gave Artemis enough time to take a shot at Black Widow's chest, knocking her back.

Miss Martian then flew over towards where O-Mer and Jinx were with Ventress and Jyl at her side. "Hey there," M'gann said in a friendly tone. "You two alright?"

O-Mer and Jinx both nodded. "Yes, thank you." Jinx said.

"It's a good thing that you Young Justice were able to show up when you did." O-Mer added on.

"Do you know what the ORDER is up to?" Jyl then asked.

"Well, our Masters are protecting some of the Felucians in the cave, so they may know something." Jinx stated. "But we have to be careful."

"If the rumors we've heard about Xion's ability to siphon away the Force is true, then we can't let her get to our Masters and steal their Force Abilities." O-Mer added on.

Miss Martian nodded as she placed her hand to her head. "_Ahsoka, Asajj, Jyl and I are going to go with O-Mer and Jinx to meet with their Masters._" M'gann said through the Psychic Link. "_We'll let you know what the ORDER's up to from there._"

Ahsoka nodded after hearing this. "_Understood,_" Ahsoka replied back through the Psychic Link. "_We'll do our best to hold Xion and Black Widow here until you get back._" Ahsoka then said, starting to encircle her arms.

Black Widow watched with confusion as Ahsoka then started to create a whirlwind around herself, many rocks lifting into the air and spinning around her. Wind started to blow, getting Barriss to place her hands in front of her skirt to prevent from getting lifted up as well.

The rest of the Young Justice watched as well before Ahsoka, who had gathered up enough Force Energy, released a Whirlwind of Light, knocking Barriss and the surrounding ORDER Troopers away.

As Barriss was sent to the ground, Serra ran over and slashed down at her, causing the Mirialan to backflip away to avoid the attack.

"Now!" Serra yelled out.

At that moment, Saw shot at Black Widow alongside Robin. Their combined attack sent Widow back before Superboy ran in and slammed his fist onto the ground, causing Barriss to get knocked off of his feet again and Rocket to throw her off with a Force Bubble.

Obi-Wan charged towards Xion with an Ataru downwards slash as the Daughter of Sylas struck back with a Vaapad overhead swing. Obi-Wan ducked from the attack and got up, slamming his lightsaber against Xion's Xiphon and locking blades with her. Xion then charged at Kenobi, twirling into the air and slashing at the Negotiator with swift Shii-Cho swings.

Obi-Wan blocked the attack as he backflipped away from the attacks, sending a Force-Push towards Xion. Xion kicked her leg into the air, causing Sith Fire to spread out. Obi-Wan placed his hand out in front of him and split the flames, sending a few punches at Xion and using Force Blasts.

Xion backflipped into the air and onto a nearby wall, running on it before swinging more Sith Fire towards Obi-Wan, who kicked aside the fire. Obi-Wan then leapt onto the wall, meeting Xion midway and attacking with Niman. Xion used the same technique, and the two locked blades with each other.

Inside of the cave, Jedi Master Storm, a female Tholothian, and Master Shraw, a male Weequay, were looking after some native Felucians and some injured Clone Troopers. The Felucians all rested their weapons as Shraw used the Force to heal them.

"We both know what's going to happen to us soon, Master Shraw." Jedi Master Storm stated, looking down to her lightsaber.

Master Shraw nodded as he held his arm. "This Xion girl is strong with the Dark Side of the Force," Shraw said while getting back up from healing a Felucian Warrior's wound. "But if we are to protect Felucia at all costs, then we must be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice."

Master Ajnin Storm nodded back and got up. She sent a small smile to her fellow Jedi and let out a sigh.

All of a sudden, some noise was heard coming from the hallways. Ajnin activated her silver lightsaber as Shraw activated his golden lightsaber. "Master Storm, this may indeed be our final chance to make peace with the Force before death." Shraw said while getting into a Soresu Opening stance.

Ajnin nodded and prepared herself in a Niman stance, ready to take on Xion if she found them as the recovered Clone Troopers started to take aim.

At that moment, O-Mer and Jinx ran in, followed by Miss Martian, Asajj Ventress and Jyl Somtay. The Clone Troopers lowered their blasters as Storm and Shraw deactivated their lightsabers and sheathed them back on their belts. "Padawans, you're all safe." Shraw said as he looked to the Apprentices.

Storm then looked to the three female members of the Young Justice and smiled. "And by the Force, you've brought the Young Justice with you." The Tholothian said with rejoice.

M'gann nodded as she extended her hand. "Miss Martian, at your service," the young Martian explained. She gestured her hands towards Asajj Ventress and then to Jyl Somtay. "Surely, you're familiar with Jedi Knight Jyl Somtay and Asajj Ventress."

Master Shraw nodded at this. "Yes, we are." He said. "We're thankful that you're here." He added on. "Are the rest of the Young Justice here too?"

"Ahsoka and the others are all holding off Black Widow and Xion outside for as long as they can." Ventress explained. "If this Xion girl really _is _capable of siphoning away the Force from others, then we'll make sure that you stay safe."

"It's _Felucia _right now that needs to be kept safe from harm," Ajnin started to say. She gestured her hands towards the Native Felucians behind them to explain after noticing everyone's confused faces. "They seem to be concerned for _something_, but due to their ancient language, we can't understand what they're saying."

"Leave that problem to me." M'gann then said as she stepped towards the Felucian Warriors with a hand placed to her head.

Miss Martian and the Felucian Warriors looked to one another as M'gann started to set up a Psychic Link. "_I've established this Psychic Link so that we can understand each other,_" Miss Martian started to explain as Somtay, Ventress, O-Mer, Jinx, Storm and Shraw all heard M'gann's voice in their heads.

"_Amazing!_" One of the Felucians exclaimed with surprise. "_I never thought that such a way of communication would be possible!_"

"_I know,_" Miss Martian replied back telepathically. "_Now, right now, do you think you can tell us what the problem is?_"

The leader of the Felucian Warriors then got up and nodded. "_This... ORDER, they're plotting to wipe out the life on this Planet with a bomb,_" the Felucian started to explain. "_They called it the Dynamic Nuclear Generator System._"

Miss Martian's eyes, as well as everyone else's eyes all became wide with surprise. "_T-thank you._" M'gann stuttered, getting back up on her feet. She then turned back to everyone else. "_We've got to find out where the ORDER planted that bomb, and fast!_" Miss Martian exclaimed to the Jedi.

Jinx nodded and placed a hand to his head. "_Ahsoka, do you copy?_" The Twi'lek Padawan said through the Psychic Link. "_Come in!_"

Outside, Ahsoka used her twin double-bladed lightsabers to attack at Black Widow with Serra by her side. "Keep pushing!" Serra yelled to the Young Justice.

Ahsoka then felt the Psychic Link activate in her psyche. Kicking away Barriss, Ahsoka started to answer the call. "_I'm here, Jinx,_" Ahsoka replied as she and Serra then performed twin Niman slashes at Black Widow. "What's wrong?"

"_It seems that the ORDER has planted a Nuclear Bomb within the surface of the Planet._" Jinx started to explain. "_We have to find it and get it out of here, stat!_"

Ahsoka nodded. "_Understood, thanks._" The Togruta Padawan replied back. Ahsoka then looked to Black Widow, Force-Pushing her away before turning her attention to the rest of the Young Justice and Obi-Wan. "_We've got a bomb situation here!_" She called out through the Psychic Link.

Everyone all gasped once they heard the news. "_Spread out and find it!_" Ahsoka then ordered. "_Forget about Barriss for now, just find that bomb!_"

"_**Right!**_" everyone then replied back through the Psychic Link.

Barriss looked to the Young Justice members with confusion before Serra charged at her. Black Widow formed her double-bladed lightsaber and started to parry off any of the attacks that the Shan made. Barriss struck with a downwards Vaapad slash, but Serra went to the side and dodged the attack, causing Black Widow to strike with a Makashi jab. Serra avoided this attack as well before twirling into the air and kicking Widow away.

Ahsoka and Serra then slid their lightsabers along the ground, starting to slash at Barriss. Ahsoka slashed at Barriss with an overhead Ataru swing, which Barriss countered by mimicking the attack, but didn't see Serra then come in and slash at her. Barriss used her left blade to block the attack as Ahsoka and Serra started to double-team her.

Barriss was about to attack again until Artemis, Rebel and Saw leapt into the air, shooting down at the fallen Mirialan. The five then charged at Barriss once again, the General of the ORDER countering Shii-Cho slashes made by Ahsoka and Serra, but failing to avoid blasts from the three snipers.

Barriss growled and sent forth an explosive web. However, a Wall of Water blocked the attack as Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Zatanna and Rocket all appeared.

Everyone then started to charge at Barriss, attempting to fend off their attacks. She was continuously shot by Artemis, Rebel and Gerrera, but that didn't stop her. She twirled around and slashed in all directions, knocking everyone off-balance before flying into the air. "Try and catch me!" she exclaimed, starting to fly down at them.

The Young Justice all looked around as Barriss flew around them. She flew down at Serra, but the Shan blocked her attack, giving Aqualad enough time to slash at her in the chest. Barriss then vanished as she covered her body with her wings, getting everyone back on guard. The Mirialan reappeared in front of Ahsoka, but both she and Artemis shot at her, causing Black Widow to fall to the ground.

Ahsoka then flew into the air, the Power of Light embodying her. She shot a Ray of Light towards Barriss, who blocked it with her wings, but didn't see a Water Whip come from Aqualad. Barriss stumbled back before Zatanna flew down at Widow, followed by Connor drilling out of the ground and punching Barriss in the jaw.

Ahsoka then formed her double-bladed lightsaber in her left hand while arming herself with Exar Kun's lightsaber in her right.

At that moment, Aqualad and Serra both got alongside each other, readying their own weapons. Behind them, Connor pounded his fist into his palm as Wally started to twirl around his arm. Zatanna and Rocket both prepared to send blasts towards Barriss while Artemis, Rebel and Gerrera all aimed their firearms at Barriss.

Ahsoka performed her twin variation of SokaTan and slashed it towards Barriss, followed by Artemis, Rebel and Gerrera shooting as Rocket and Zatanna blasted, immediately followed by Superboy slamming a rock at Black Widow while Wally sent a tornado, finally ending with Aqualad and Serra slashing down. All of their attacks were combined together as Barriss was soon sent back into the air, screaming in pain from all the damage she had taken.

"Now, scour the area, and find out where that bomb is!" Ahsoka ordered.

"Already on it," Superboy said, using his X-Ray vision to search the ground. He could pick up a lot of thermal activity below the surface of Felucia, but so far, nothing matched the signature of a Nuclear Bomb. Just then, he found something. "Follow me." He said to the rest of the Young Justice, starting to make his way towards an area that appeared to be an abyss.

Obi-Wan then turned back to Xion to resume their battle, now starting to angrily narrow his eyes at Xion, who was just smirking devilishly as if everything were no big deal to her. Obi-Wan charged at her and immediately slammed his blade onto hers, driving the young Sith Apprentice back before the two performed Shii-Cho slashes at each other. They began to clash high and low, blue and black blades colliding with each other repeatedly.

"You know what I'm thinking, Xion!" Obi-Wan yelled out as he pressed against her on a wall. "Tell me where the bomb is, or be destroyed!"

Xion just smirked and circled around Obi-Wan, now being the one forcing Obi-Wan into the cave. "You want to kill me, then do it." She taunted. "I'm not holding you back, nor is…" Xion then paused, seeing M'gann, Jyl, Ventress, O-Mer, Jinx, Shraw and Storm behind them.

Xion chuckled upon this sight and grabbed Obi-Wan by the collar, throwing him aside and then Force-Pushing away the others, leaving only Storm and Shraw standing right in front of her. "Looks like a full house." She quipped, deactivating her Xiphon and slowly placing it up to her mouth. "But luckily, I always keep an _ace_… up my _sleeve_." She finished up.

M'gann gasped at this and spread out her hands, getting herself, Asajj, Jyl, O-Mer and Jinx towards Obi-Wan.

Storm and Shraw both had their lightsabers activated, but upon seeing Xion about to siphon the Force away from them, they deactivated their lightsabers and closed their eyes. Xion chuckled as she started to play her tune.

"No!" Obi-Wan called out, getting up and running towards Xion to try and stop her.

A protective Force Field then emanated around Xion, causing Obi-Wan to be pushed back by a yellow blast of Dark Force Energy. Ahsoka caught Obi-Wan and with much horror, everyone was forced to watch as Storm and Shraw had their Force siphoned out of them. It seemed as if their souls were screaming and their skeletons were being torn out as Blue Waves of Energy flew into the Xiphon, converting into gold and silver crystals as soon as the Waves of Force Energy exited their bodies.

Miss Martian, Asajj Ventress, Jyl Somtay, Jinx, O-Mer and Obi-Wan all stood in shock after seeing Xion siphon away the Force. Storm and Shraw both fell to the ground, both feeling weak.

Xion turned around and grinned, showing off her two new crystals imbued with Force Energy. "Very collectible, wouldn't you all agree?" She said sadistically.

Obi-Wan panted at this while gripping his lightsaber. M'gann just got out her lightsabers and charged at Xion, clashing blades with her immediately. Xion's yellow eye then flashed, causing Miss Martian to be lifted off of the ground and towards where the two powerless Jedi Masters were.

"You're very amusing, M'gann." Xion teased in a sadistic voice. "But since you're not a Jedi, you are of no use to me." With that, Xion walked out of the cave, leaving everyone else fuming at her with anger.

O-Mer and Jinx then ran over to their Masters, starting to help them get back up on their feet. "Masters! Are you alright?" O-Mer immediately asked.

Shraw got up and rubbed the back of his neck before looking to O-Mer and Jinx. "Yes, we are." Shraw replied.

"But we have lost our connection to the Force." Ajnin added on.

Obi-Wan stepped up and sighed. "It is now clear that Xion truly _can_ siphon the Force away from others," the Negotiator stated. "This act has ignited the great threat that the ORDER poses to the Jedi."

Shraw nodded in agreement before he looked to Storm. "Right now, we need to find out where that Nuclear Bomb is and try to get it out of Felucia." Shraw reminded everyone. He then looked to Obi-Wan and handed him his lightsaber. "You'll need this."

Obi-Wan grabbed Master Shraw's lightsaber and nodded, running off after Xion. "She _won't_ get away with this." Obi-Wan said as he came out of the cave.

Master Storm then handed her lightsaber over towards O-Mer. "Hold onto this." She ordered.

O-Mer nodded before the Jedi Masters were given Clone Trooper Blasters. "Time to join in on the fight." Storm stated.

O-Mer and Jinx, as well as Miss Martian, Asajj Ventress and Jyl Somtay, all nodded as they led the Clone Troopers outside to join in on the battle.

Back at the abyss, Connor led the Young Justice to the edge of a Sarlaac Pit, revealing a large crate. "_That_ must be the DNGS that your friends were trying to warn us about." Connor said.

M'gann, Jyl and Asajj then joined up with them, seeing the bomb. O-Mer, Jinx, Shraw and Storm were behind them, as well as a small army of Clone Troopers.

"Time to get this out of here." Ahsoka then said, extending her hand towards the Dynamic Nuclear Generation System Bomb. Serra held out her hand as well to help, followed by the assist of Jyl, Ventress, Zatanna and M'gann. With their combined powers, they lifted the DNGS out of the pit.

Serra then pressed a button on her comlink located on her gauntlet. "Boil, we need a Turbo Tank here yesterday." She ordered. "There's a bomb that we need to get off of Felucia immediately."

"_On it, Serra,_" Boil replied. "_We're sending a Turbo Tank right now_."

Behind the Young Justice and the small army of Jedi and Clones, Barriss took notice. She narrowed her eyes at them before reaching for her lightsabers. Before she could rush in to attack, the Clone Turbo Tank rolled into the area, followed by AT-AT Walkers, Droidekas, Separatist Tanks and several Clone Troopers on Speeders.

"Where's the bomb?" an ARC Clone Commander then asked.

Ahsoka craned her neck and everyone motioned towards the crate. "Carry this _carefully__." Ahsoka ordered the Clone Troopers and Battle Droids_. "Don't _drop_ it." He ordered the soldiers.

The ARC Trooper Commander then nodded and with the combined forces of the Clones, Droids and a couple of members of the Young Justice, they all started to get the large crate into the Turbo Tank.

Ahsoka and M'gann then climbed into the Turbo Tank as the Martian Bioship came, letting out Sphere. Connor chuckled and patted her. "Good thing I brought you along." He said before Sphere formed into the Supercycle.

Ahsoka and M'gann looked to each other before they rolled their eyes. Ahsoka just chuckled as she used the Psychic Link to contact the others. "_Kaldur, we're all set to go._" She reported to the Atlantean. 

"_Good. Artemis is in the Bioship for air cover. Superboy, Gerrera and Jyl are in the Supercycle, and the rest of the Young Justice, Republic Army and Separatists are guarding the convoy in speeders__._" The Atlantean stated.

Ahsoka nodded at this and started up the Turbo Tank for transport. As soon as the Turbo Tank started up, the Bioship went into Camo Mode and the rest of the Young Justice, as well as O-Mer, Jinx, Shraw, Storm and the Clone Troopers started their engines. "Roll out." Ahsoka then ordered the Young Justice sternly. With that, everyone soon set off.

As soon as they had left, Barriss started to fly into the air in her Dragon Form. She darted off after them as Xion watched from a nearby mountain cliff. She smirked and walked after them as well while a man on a speeder chased after them.

While Ahsoka and the large army were traveling, the sound of wings flapping and roaring soon caught everyone's attention. Ahsoka and Miss Martian both looked out the side of the windows, turning around to then see a black-and-gold dragon fly after them in the air. "Oh, crap." Ahsoka and M'gann both swore at the same time.

Just then, Superboy's voice came through a comlink. "_Watch your backs!_" he yelled. Ahsoka and M'gann then looked out their windows again and gasped.

At that moment, three speeders with the emblem of the ORDER on them emerged from behind the convoy and surrounded the Supercycle. "I'm starting to feel the need to take these guys out with my fists here, guys." Connor mused teasingly to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at the ORDER Speeders and pressed her comlink. "Wipe them out," She ordered the Young Justice. "Leave no ORDER Trooper alive."

All of a sudden, one of the Speeders circled around the Supercycle and furthered itself at the Turbo Tank. Miss Martian soon gasped. "It's a whole _squad_ of the ORDER!" She exclaimed astonishingly.

Now, five speeders started to surround the Supercycle and half of the Young Justice and Clones. One of the speeders went in front to cut off the convoy. Robin and Zatanna skidded over to the side, in which the driver did the same. Ahsoka looked into a reflection and saw one of the speeders come up beside the Tank. The ORDER Trooper then got out of his seat, emerging with a rifle in his hands. "Pull over!" he ordered.

Ahsoka gasped at this. Putting one hand on the controls, the young Togruta Padawan sent a light Force-Push towards the gunner before driving faster. "Take them!" Ahsoka ordered everyone. "Make sure that we're safe to get the bomb off of the Planet!" she added on.

As another speeder came around the side, Kid Flash got off of his speeder and removed caught the Darksaber thrown to him by Lux. Before the gunner on the speeder could shoot at the Clone Turbo Tank and destroy it, Wally slashed at the engine, which caused the speeder to crash into a stone and flip over.

Ahsoka and M'gann both sighed as they then looked through the reflection of the glass. One of the speeders coming from the back of the Tank opened up its skylight. A man emerged with a gun in his hands. As soon as the speeder was in range of the Clone Turbo Tank, the gunner shot three bullets at the backdoor. As soon as the bullets made impact, the gunner activated a button on his gun. The three bullets started to sink into the door and spark up with electricity. After three seconds, the bullets detonated and the DNGS was wide open.

Kid Flash gasped when he saw one of the men coming out of the speeder to get the device. "Not so fast!" he yelled out. Before he could reach the men, the gunner started to open fire upon Wally, causing him to dash from side to side to avoid the bullets.

"Someone needs to secure the DNGS!" Superboy exclaimed.

Artemis started to press at some of the button in the Bioship. "Aren't there any _weapons_ equipped on here?!" she exclaimed in frustration.

M'gann sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, Artemis, but the Bioship has no weapons." The Martian stated. "We only got that cannon in the simulation."

Just then, a blue-and-black blur flew by Barriss Offee and right to the convoy. Ahsoka chuckled as she continued to drive, only faster this time. "_I thought you said that the Bioship has no weapons, Artemis._" Ahsoka said to the archer.

"_That wasn't me._" Artemis then replied back.

Superboy's eyes widened when he saw who just flew by. "Thank, Rocket!" he exclaimed.

Raquel grinned at Connor and then to Aqualad before she leapt off of the edge of the Turbo Tank after giving a quick air kiss to Kaldur, who blushed at the moment, and at the ORDER Trooper on his speeder.

The driver gasped as Rocket blasted a large energy ball at the engine of the speeder, causing the driver and gunner to scream as they were thrown into the speeder behind them.

Superboy drove the Supercycle away from the now flipped car as it exploded on ground impact. Rocket smiled and winked at Kaldur before flying over towards the Jedi at the front of the Tank.

"I've got your back!" Rocket exclaimed to Ahsoka and Miss Martian.

Both of the aliens nodded before they drove off, unaware of Xion following them on top of the mountain above. She leapt onto Barriss, who then threw her towards the top of the Turbo Tank.

"Oh no you don't!" Raquel then exclaimed, taking out her sword.

Xion looked to the side and then blocked the attack. The two locked blades as Rocket circled around Xion, hoping to knock her off of the Tank. However, Xion's red eye flashed, causing Raquel to drop to the ground, Aqualad catching her and getting his girlfriend onto the back of the speeder as she flew into the air again.

Xion then chuckled as she activated her Xiphon, starting to cut a hole into the top of the Tank. "No one messes with the ORDER." She remarked.

Behind the Turbo Tank, the man on the speeder started to catch up with the Republic and the Separatists. Ahsoka looked out the window and smiled at the sight. "Hey, Xion!" Ahsoka called out.

"What?" Xion asked sadistically.

"You might want to stop what you're doing and focus on saving yourself rather than the bomb." M'gann then remarked, seeing who was on the speeder behind them.

The man on the speeder, wearing a Clone Trooper helmet, unsheathed a lance and stabbed an ORDER Trooper in the back. Xion and Black Widow both turned around and saw the man leading an army of ORDER Troopers, all wielding the same lances in their hands.

Xion growled at this sight before the Clone Troopers started to charge at the ORDER Troopers, stabbing them all. Xion sent down a blast of Sith Lightning towards the leader, causing him to get off of his speeder and onto the top of the Turbo Tank. Xion glared at the Clone Trooper before charging at him and slashing at his helmet.

As soon as the helmet came off, Xion turned around to see Obi-Wan. "I believe that we may have some unfinished business, my darling." Obi-Wan stated, unsheathing his lightsaber first and then Jedi Master Shraw's lightsaber.

Xion sighed and held her lightsaber ready. "Well, if that's the way you want it," she said sadistically. "Then I can take your Force Powers as well. I hear that you're especially strong with the Force, and was able to hold your own against two Sith Lords, after all." Xion then started to slowly advance towards Obi-Wan, narrowing her eyes at him. "Now, you'll see what I'm like when I'm not holding back, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan charged at Xion, immediately clashing with his right blade with Ataru before using Soresu with his left. The two then twirled around each other to attack again. Xion struck with a Makashi slash at Obi-Wan's neck, but Obi-Wan placed both of his lightsabers up in front of him for defense before breaking off, attacking with Ataru and Makashi combined together and dodging an overhead swing from Xion's Xiphon lightsaber. He sent a Makashi jab at Xion's right hand, but Xion, left-handed, threw him off and towards the edge of the Tank.

Obi-Wan backflipped in the air and landed back on his feet, blocking a low Niman slash before avoiding several Vaapad attacks. All of Xion's powers seemed to be stronger this time in contrast to when the Jedi Master fought her earlier. He soon found himself being pushed back as he used Soresu to block all of the Juyo attacks being sent at him.

Xion struck hard with Juyo and Soresu strikes, causing Obi-Wan to be knocked back every time. He soon regained himself as he blocked a high Vaapad downwards slash, locking their blades together. Xion growled and kicked Obi-Wan away before slashing onto his shoulder.

Obi-Wan groaned from the hit, but held Shraw's golden blade to defend himself. "You have desecrated the Ways of the Force and the Jedi themselves!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he started to get up. "You shall be brought to justice, her and now, once and for all!" he then exclaimed, using a Niman strike at her chest.

Xion blocked the attack using Ataru and cackled at Obi-Wan. "You're very impressive, Master Kenobi," she complimented. "But I have a fear of executions, so I think that I'll pass on 'being brought to justice'." She then teased, breaking off with Obi-Wan and slashing at his abdomen. Obi-Wan twirled to the side and struck at her with his own lightsaber in Ataru Form, clashing with Xion's blade.

Soon, Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice, Republic, Separatists, O-Mer, Jinx, Master Shraw and Storm arrived in a large open area, where a Republic Cannon was waiting for them to load the Nuclear Bomb onto and out to space.

Ahsoka and M'gann soon got off as Serra, Jyl, Asajj, O-Mer, Jinx and Zatanna came out. "Help me load the crate onto the cannon!" Ahsoka ordered, starting to use the Force to carry the crate out from the back of the Tank and into the air. The five other Jedi all extended their hands as Zatanna aimed her wand at the crate while M'gann used her telepathy.

Xion started to push Obi-Wan towards the edge, cackling madly. All of a sudden, she saw the Young Justice start to load the crate carrying the ORDER's Nuclear Bomb onto a cannon, aiming towards space. "No!" Xion exclaimed. "I won't allow it!"

"But _I_ will!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. He then pushed Xion off, twirling his own lightsaber in front of him and then placing it across his chest. Xion charged towards Obi-Wan and then slashed down with a Vaapad strike. Obi-Wan placed both of his lightsaber up in an "X" shape before breaking off, performing a Makashi jab at Xion. Xion went to the side and struck with a Djem So strike to Obi-Wan's side, which he blocked with Soresu using the lightsaber in his left hand. Obi-Wan then broke off again, dodging an Ataru downwards slash and then scarring Xion at the side.

Xion chuckled, the wound starting to fade away. Obi-Wan just smirked as he faced away from Xion. Xion used a Shii-Cho strike at Obi-Wan while his back was turned, but he placed his right lightsaber behind his back and blocked the blade, breaking off and twirling around to slash at Xion in the abdomen. Xion stumbled back in surprise as Obi-Wan got onto his knees, his lightsabers ready. Xion prepared to attack again, but Obi-Wan slashed at her abdomen again, causing her to stumble forwards as Obi-Wan then kicked her away.

Xion looked to Obi-Wan and snarled. "Allow me to show you a trick I learned from Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian!" Xion yelled, thrusting her Xiphon lightsaber down and circling it around in front of herself, eventually placing herself in a Soresu Opening Stance. She then slashed at Obi-Wan what appeared to be her own version of what she thought to be SokaTan.

"An imperfect version of SokaTan…" Obi-Wan started out, thrusting his lightsaber down as well. "Is no better that the original!" Obi-Wan Kenobi exclaimed. He thrust it up and then back down again before twirling around and slashing his Trinity Symbol, followed by another SokaTan strike from his second lightsaber.

Both of the attacks collided with each other in midair between the two, causing a bright flash of light to appear. Everyone looked up as the SokaTan Attacks started to implode on each other, causing Xion to be thrown off of the Tank. Obi-Wan just fell to his knees, and his lightsabers deactivated as the Crystals imbued with the Force that Xion stole from Master Shraw and Master Storm fell to the ground in front of him.

Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Serra, Asajj, Jyl, O-Mer and Jinx all gasped and smiled upon the victory before using their powers to throw the Dynamic Nuclear Generation System Bomb into space.

"No!" Barriss exclaimed as she landed on top of the Clone Turbo Tank, flying back into the air to intercept the bomb before it could get away from the Planet.

Everyone all watched as the bomb hit Barriss, knocking her to the ground, before making its way into orbit. There, the bomb detonated due to the pressure, causing both the Republic Forces, Separatist Forces, the Jedi and the Young Justice to all sigh with relief.

Obi-Wan landed back on the ground, walking over towards Master Shraw and Master Storm. "Masters," he said, getting Shraw and Storm to turn to him after rejoicing for the victory. Obi-Wan placed up the Crystals he grabbed and handed them to both of the Jedi Masters. "I believe that _these_… belong to _you._"

Shraw and Storm both smiled before they looked their Crystals, now shining. Everyone all watched as the Jedi Masters' bodies started to light up. They could feel the Force flowing back through them as the Crystals then sunk into their chests.

"I must admit, Jedi," Xion's voice then said, causing everyone to gasp and turn around. Xion stood in front of the remains of many flaming Republic and Separatist Tanks as she sent a devilish grin to them. "That was all very well-played. Our bomb is now off of Felucia, and for the first time in history, I was defeated in combat, and the Force Powers I took are now returned to their rightful owners." Xion complimented them. She then sent them a Slasher Smile. "Joining forces may have helped you to win the battle today, but I can assure you, the ORDER has many more surprises in store for _all_ of you."

Barriss flew over towards Xion before Clone Gunships and Vulture Droids flew into the area, as well as more Republic and Separatist Tanks. "You _won't_ get away with what you've done!" Jinx yelled out.

"Fire!" Boil ordered the Republic Forces.

"Fire!" a Tactical Droid then ordered the Separatist Forces.

All of the Tanks and Fighters then shot missiles at Xion and Barriss. Barriss gasped and stumbled back, getting onto all fours while Xion just remained where she was.

Xion cackled madly, placing her right hand up and then snapping it. With the snap of her fingers, the missiles all stopped, causing everyone to gasp. "What _is_ this?!" Ahsoka demanded.

Xion once again sent a Slasher Smile towards everyone. "_This_…" she started out sadistically. "Is the _True Power_… of the _Dark Side!_" she exclaimed. She then swung around her Xiphon, causing all of the missiles to disappear.

One of the Battle Droids started to stutter. "Did she just–?"

"She _did._" A Clone Trooper next to the Battle Droid then said with surprise.

Barriss started to fly back to the rest of the ORDER Fleet while Xion grinned at the Republic and the Separatists, walking into the flames and disappearing.

Later on, the Separatist Forces started to leave the Planet. Ahsoka and the Young Justice, as well as Obi-Wan, brought the injured Clone Troopers, O-Mer, Jinx, Jedi Masters Shraw and Storm back into the _Resolute_ as the Jedi Council and even Chancellor Palpatine watched over the recording of the battle and of what Xion could do.

Mace Windu looked to Xion's fight with much concern. "_I can sense that Xion is indeed strong with the Dark Side of the Force,_" the Grand Jedi Master deducted. "_Being able to siphon the Force away like that is a danger to both us AND the Sith._"

"_I admit, she IS a danger now_." Palpatine stated.

All of a sudden, behind the Chancellor, Republic Missiles started to pour down. The Young Justice, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the Justice League representatives all gasped as all of the Republic Missiles that Xion vanished rained down on Coruscant with great ferocity.

Master Yoda looked with surprise as Chancellor Palpatine signed off. The Jedi Council members all sighed before looking back to Anakin, Obi-Wan and the Young Justice. "_End this call for now, we must,_" Yoda said. "_In ruins, Coruscant now lies in. Powerful, Xion truly is with the Dark Side, but tend to the wounded here on Coruscant, we must do, and help to restore the Planet, we MUST_." Master Yoda added on with a deal of great grief and sternness in his voice. With that, he signed off, leaving everyone on board the _Resolute_ to fall silent with shock.

Boil then came over. "Please pardon me for the interruption, Generals," he said. "But we have whole battalions of Clone Troopers severely injured. We must get them back to Kamino."

Obi-Wan nodded before Ahsoka stepped up. "We'll come along and help you." The Togruta Padawan said.

"Thank you." Boil replied back. He then walked away to his Brothers before O-Mer and Jinx then walked up.

"Ahsoka, we can't thank you enough for coming back to help us." O-Mer said with pride.

"We want to help you in any way we can to get back at the ORDER," Jinx added on. "With your permission, we would like to become members of your Young Justice."

Black Canary sighed as she stepped up, looking to Asajj Ventress, Jyl Somtay, O-Mer and Jinx. "The Young Justice seems to be getting full here," she joked. "Maybe you can join them, but not go on _every_ mission with them."

"I agree," Martian Manhunter stated. "While we hope to expand the Young Justice in any way we can, we must help to train any new recruits."

Aqualad nodded. "Yes, we must," he stated. He then looked to the four new members and craned his neck. "For now, you will be in the care of the Justice League representatives, training with them and learning the basics on how we operate." Kaldur stated.

Ahsoka smiled and then patted O-Mer and Jinx on the shoulders. "Don't worry," Ahsoka reassured them. "You'll get your chance to live the experience with us soon."

Anakin smiled and walked up to the Young Justice as Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Aquaman, Icon and Wonder Woman all helped the new members of the Young Justice to another part of the Hangar Bay. "Better hurry," Anakin reminded them. "Those injured Clones will need some assist."

Ahsoka nodded and looked to the Young Justice. "Well, let's go." She said, walking off to the Bioship with M'gann.

The Young Justice all smiled as they started to follow. Obi-Wan just looked to Anakin and chuckled, the two starting to walk back to the Bridge.

Soon, the Bioship took off with a small fleet of Republic Medical Frigates, all full of every one of the injured Clone Troopers.

"Prepare for Lightspeed," Miss Martian said, starting to press at the buttons while the rest of the Frigates started to prepare as well.

Within a matter of minutes, the Medical Frigates took off into Hyperspace, followed by the Bioship soon afterwards.

On board the _Marauder_, Sylas started to speak with the ORDER Council. "I regret to inform you all that the DNGS we planted in Felucia failed to go off."

August looked to Sylas and grinned. "_Every failure can be a success, my friend._" He reassured the Leader of the ORDER.

"_After all, the Bomb went off, and unknown to everyone, it managed to take three uninhabited Planets with it._" A man in blue and black armor said.

"_And your Daughter seems to have gotten the best of everyone_," a female figure in crimson armor added on. "_I hear that she laid waste to Coruscant and even Serenno_."

Sylas smirked upon hearing this. "And you seem to be putting your plan in motion to drag cities of humans to be an army for your King, am I correct?"

"_Their plan is working, thanks to you sending Darth Malgus here to help,_" Phobos stated. "_We shall all keep in touch_."

"_Meeting adjourned._" Everyone then said, signing off.

Sylas walked out of the room and looked to Xion. "Did everything go as planned?" he asked his Daughter.

Xion chuckled and nodded. "It was placed on Felucia without anyone noticing, just like you said." Xion replied.

Sylas chuckled. "_Good, _very good," he said. Sylas then looked over towards Parasite, Rako Hardeen, Striker, Slick and Ultraboy. "I sense the Republic is taking their wounded to Kamino," he told them. "Go there, and steal the Cloning Samples. We shall create a larger army for the ORDER."

Ultraboy chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "Can't wait." He said darkly as Parasite and Rako followed him.

In the Hangar Bay, Cad Bane was there, waiting for them. "All for the ORDER." He said before taking off in the _Xanadu Blood_.

Xion then started to walk away, causing Sylas to look to her. "Xion, where are you going?" Sylas asked with much concern.

Xion sighed before she turned around to face her father, a stern look emerging on her face. "I must go to Korriban," Xion explained very stoically and seriously. "I sense within me that I have a far greater deal about the Dark Side to learn."

Sylas nodded at this. "Good luck." He said.

Xion nodded, making her way to the Hangar Bay. Sylas watched as Xion soon took off in her personal ORDER Starfighter. She let out a chuckle before flying off, now on her way to the Ancient Home World of the Sith and the very origin of the Dark Side of the Force.

Sylas chuckled as well. "I sense that our victory will be a grand day for the ORDER." He said. "At that point, when the world and this universe has their backs turned on us, then they will wish that they had listened to us." He remarked, walking back into his quarters.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of this new chapter? Sorry it took so long, but I was busy, plus I now have a summer job. Things are going to start to get busier once again, but I will do my best to get whatever I can done for my stories. Please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me with this chapter plot. I could have never have gotten it done without him. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me. I am always keen to hear what you have to say, after all. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great rest of the summer, everyone!


	11. Band Of Brothers

Hi there, everybody, and welcome back! It is I, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am returning to all of you with another new chapter of my best story, **Journey of the Knight**! Thank you all for liking my story so much, it means so much to me. All of my thanks goes out to each and every one of you, especially **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Fire On Mars, T-Rex989, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf**, and of course, all of the **Guest** Reviewers. I could never have gotten so far without you. Now, before I move on, allow me to address some things. To the **Guest** reviewer, first of all, I would like a name for you to use so that I can remember you more. Moving on, I had a great time at Disneyworld, not Disneyland. I built two double-bladed lightsabers and a single lightsaber, and met with Mark Hamill himself! If you would like details, please be sure to review more on my story and try to Private Message me. Now, with that out of the way, please let me move onto my next chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 11: Band Of Brothers

_A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for a time of adversity._

_**True Force Unleashed! The army of the ORDER overwhelms both the REPUBLIC ARMY and the SEPARATIST ALLIANCE on the Planet of FELUCIA! Rushing to help against the struggle, the YOUNG JUSTICE arrives with JEDI MASTER OBI-WAN KENOBI, intent on finding out about the Sith Apprentice rumored to be able to siphon the Force, XION. While struggling to destroy a bomb hidden by the ORDER, XION demonstrates her ability by siphoning the Force from JEDI Masters LEON SHRAW and AJNIN STORM, both of whom were watching over AHSOKA TANO'S friends, O-MER AND JINX! While in pursuit of delivering the Nuclear Bomb offworld, OBI-WAN battles with XION once again, and is able to return the stolen Force to the Jedi Masters, and in a desperate attempt to kill XION, the REPUBLIC and the SEPARATISTS fire missiles at her, only for XION to show more of her powers by stopping the missiles and sending them to the Planets of CORUSCANT and SERENNO, devastating them. Now, after recruiting O-MER and JINX to the YOUNG JUSTICE and leaving them, as well as new recruits JYL SOMTAY and ASAJJ VENTRESS to the Representatives for the JUSTICE LEAGUE, the YOUNG JUSTICE travels with injured CLONE TROOPERS back to their Home World of KAMINO, where an unsuspecting terror starts to brew.**_

The Martian Bioship entered out of Hyperspace and met up with the Republic Medical Frigates.

Miss Martian looked down to the blue Planet below. "Sorta looks like Earth, if you think about it." M'gann stated.

Serra then walked up. "The Planet was once drowned, so now, it's completely covered in water." The Shan explained. "Buildings are the only structures standing from the massive flood that sunk Kamino's cities."

Connor then looked up. "This is where the Clone Troopers are born, right?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes," she replied. "All Clone Troopers are born here and then brought out onto the field, where they go into combat." Ahsoka explained.

Connor clenched his fist. "Wonder if the _Kaminoans_ who look after the Clones actually have a _heart_ for them." He remarked to himself, thinking of what it is like to be a Clone himself.

Ahsoka sighed before she then looked to her friends. "Everyone better find a separate room," she said. "Because it's gonna be raining hard down there, and we'll need lots of hoods to keep ourselves dry."

_Kamino_…

In Tipoca City on Kamino, the top Kaminoans, Lama Su and Nala Se, both watched as Republic Medical Frigates entered the raining Planet, followed by the Martian Bioship. Jedi Master Shaak Ti was there as well, a concerned look on her face growing as she saw all of the Frigates. Several Kamino Security Clone Troopers ran onto the Landing Platform as other Clone Troopers came out, protecting their injured Brothers.

Nala Se walked up to the Clone Captain and then to the injured Clone Troopers, all moaning as their Floating Stretchers started to make their way into the building for immediate medical treatment.

"Place them in the Bacta Tanks," Nala Se ordered. "It should take at least twenty-four hours for them to all recover."

"Yes, Ma'am." The clone Captain replied, walking off to help tend to his injured Brothers.

The Bioship then landed onto the Landing Platform, causing Lama Su and Nala Se to look with confusion and surprise.

Ahsoka soon came out, wearing her Jedi Cloak. Behind her were Robin, now wearing his civilian clothing with a jacket, hood on, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, also wearing her hood, Artemis, helmet on with her visor activated, Zatanna, donning her hood as well, Rocket, in her civilian apparel as well, Serra, wearing Jedi Robes, Rebel, Drol and Gerrera.

"Well, guys," Ahsoka said, turning around to her friends. "Welcome to Kamino, the Lost Planet, and about the rainiest place you'll ever set foot in during your stay in the Expanded Universe." The Togruta joked.

Lama Su then walked up to the Young Justice. "Ah, you must all be the great heroes that we've heard about." The Prime Minister of Kamino stated. He and Nala Se then bowed towards them respectfully. "Welcome to Kamino."

Shaak Ti then walked up to Ahsoka. "Padawan Tano, it is a pleasure to see you again," the Togruta Jedi Master said. "I look forward to getting to know each of your Earth Friends in the Young Justice."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, Master Shaak Ti," Ahsoka replied. "It is my honor as a fellow Togruta to give you the pleasure of getting to know every one of my friends."

Aqualad then walked up. "Greetings," he said. "I am Aqualad, second-in-command of the Young Justice. We have heard all about how every one of the Clone Troopers had originated from here, and we would like to see everything for ourselves, if that's okay with you."

Ahsoka nodded as she excused herself from Shaak Ti and walked up to the top Kaminoans. "Yes," she supported Kaldur. "If it's all the same with you, then we would really like to be able to check on how the Clones are holding up right now." Ahsoka started to explain. "After all, we worry for them all the time, so we would like to personally oversee the Clone Troopers recover for ourselves, to at least be by the sides."

"Plus, I would like to meet some more Clone Troopers myself," Connor then said, stepping up. "Hearing about them is _one_ thing, but to _meet_ them, _that_ would be an extraordinary feat."

"Who are you?" Nala Se asked curiously.

"My name is Connor Kent, also known as Superboy," Superboy started to explain. "I'm a Clone myself, of a hero back on Earth-16, known as Superman." Connor went on. "When I see these Clones, I think of myself among family, people I know that can understand everything that I've gone through." Superboy explained.

Ahsoka then walked up to the two Kaminoans. "Please, let us meet with the rest of our Clone Troopers," Ahsoka asked kindly. "They all may be Clones with the same faces, but to us, they make up one big family that I don't think we could ever live without."

Lama Su and Nala Se both looked to each other as if they were having a hard time thinking of what to say. Finally, they turned back, smiling. "Of course," Prime Minister Lama Su replied. "We would be honored for you to see everything for yourselves."

Ahsoka nodded as the Young Justice started to follow her, Jedi Master Shaak Ti, Lama Su and Nala Se into the building of Tipoca City to see the magic behind the Cloning Operations.

Inside of Tipoca City, Lama Su started to guide everyone around. "This Clone Army is the finest that we have ever created," Lama Su started to explain. "We assured the late Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas that it _would_ be, after all. You see, Clones can think creatively, and you will find that they are immensely superior to Droids."

"I have seen their Training before," Shaak Ti pointed out. "Each and every one of them holds great promise."

"You've got that right." Connor remarked, feeling some offense at what the Prime Minister had told them.

"Please forgive me, Connor," Lama Su then said. "I did not mean to offend you in any way, if that's what you were assuming." Lama Su stated. "After all, this _is_ the first time I have actually _met_ a Clone who was not from Kamino."

Connor sighed as M'gann placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Connor." Miss Martian then said in a comforting tone.

Everyone then came across a large Training Room, filled with turrets, Battle Droids, and a large citadel. "We always make sure to take great pride in our combat education and training programs." Lama Su went on.

He then gestured his hand towards some young Clone Troopers going through the field as the Kaminoans and the Young Justice passed who appeared to be two Bounty Hunters. One was a Siniteen Bounty Hunter and the other was an Arcona Bounty Hunter, both were wearing Drill Sergeant Uniforms.

"Keep it up!" one of the Bounty Hunters yelled. "You're almost there! You quit now, and you may never be able to take down a Battle Droid on the field!"

"This exercise is known as the Citadel Test, made to build up teamwork, strategy, and field experience." Lama Su explained. "You see, every Clone Cadet must be able to pass this test in order to be able to serve the Republic on the battlefield."

Artemis then looked to Lama Su. "Prime Minister, if I may ask," she spoke up. "Why do you have Bounty Hunters watching over the Clones?"

Shaak Ti then took her turn to answer the question. "With most of the Jedi occupied on the fields, these Bounty Hunters watch over the Training of the Clone Cadets." Shaak Ti explained.

Nala Se then motioned her hand towards the Bounty Hunters. "Those two are El-Les and Bric, our now-official Drill Sergeants." The Kaminoan Scientist explained. "As of now, they are the only Bounty Hunters willing to help the cause of the Republic.

Connor sighed before he then looked out the window to see the Hatcheries of the Clone Troopers. "It reminds me of how _I_ was created." The Boy of Steel stated. "Except, these Clones seem to have some kind of Accelerated Growth."

"Oh yes, it's essential." Nala Se started to explain. "You see, with_out_ it, the aging for a mature Clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, it can be done within half the time thanks to our technological advancements."

Robin chuckled. "Not in _Connor's_ case." The Boy Wonder spoke up.

Lama Su and Nala Se then looked over towards Dick. "What do you mean?" Lama Su asked.

"You see, Connor was the Clone of Superman, which means that he was supposed to have all of the powers that the original Superman had," Robin started to explain.

"But after Aqualad, Robin and I rescued him, he was a teenager, having taken six years to grow, and his powers weren't fully developed yet, so Connor only has the strength, X-Ray Vision, and Super-Hearing that Superman has, nothing else."

"But I'm able to live with it." Superboy then said with a shrug. "No big."

Lama Su and Nala Se both nodded after hearing this. "I see." Nala Se stated. "Superboy, you are indeed the most unique and extraordinary Clone that we have ever met." The Kaminoan Scientist stated. "And that should come to you as a compliment there."

M'gann then held onto Connor's hand. "Hey, um, how about we go see if Gregor or any of the other Clones are here too." The young and intrepid Martian suggested, trying to ease up her boyfriend. After all, she knew what he had been through, and M'gann didn't want this to get in the way of the Young Justice's trip to the Expanded Universe.

"Sure." Ahsoka replied. She then started to walk over towards where the rest of the Clone Troopers were while Lama Su and Nala Se both looked to Connor with much curiosity.

"I will meet up with you shortly," Shaak Ti then said to Ahsoka. "I just need to speak with the Jedi Council first."

"Of course," Ahsoka replied back as Shaak Ti started to walk towards another path in the hallway. "Take all the time you need."

Ahsoka led her friends in the Young Justice all throughout the rest of Tipoca City, making sure to show them about every area that she and other members of the Republic knew about.

"At first, Kamino was an unknown Planet to the Republic due to a Jedi erasing all records on Kamino in our Databanks." Ahsoka started to explain. "It was only until about three years ago that Master Obi-Wan found Kamino and even discovered the Clone Army being created there."

"So, the creation of the Clone Army was all a secret kept away from everyone?" Raquel asked with curiosity.

Ahsoka nodded at this before giving an iffy gesture. "Well, Obi-Wan said that a Jedi Master who died a decade ago by the name of Sifo-Dyas had commissioned the creation of the Clone Army, but up until Master Obi-Wan's first visit to Kamino, we were never aware."

Zatanna looked out more of the windows to see young Clone Cadets working at computers. "So, are _all_ Clones the exact same, no differing feature or anything?" The young mage asked.

"_Almost_ all of them," Ahsoka then said. "All of the Clones were born from the same Template, a Bounty Hunter known as Jango Fett." Ahsoka started to explain. "During the creation of the Clone Army, Fett requested both a reasonable sum of money for his cooperation in the birth of the Clones and an un_altered_ Clone for himself, which he made his Son, now a vengeful Bounty Hunter named Boba Fett."

"The same Bounty Hunter that Jyl mentioned while we were on Quarzite?" Robin asked.

"The very same," Lux then said. "He's the spitting image of Jango when he was just a boy."

"Well, at least _he_ had a family when growing up." Connor remarked. Everyone looked to him with confusion before he shrugged. "Hey, I had a hard time adjusting to being a part of the Young Justice earlier on, and Clark had it harder trying to accept me as his son."

"Got it." Jaybo then said.

As the Young Justice was walking, Connor started to think about all of the Clone Troopers. _I may be biased here, but to see these Clone Troopers being used like expendable weapons disgusts me._ Superboy started to think to himself. _Why must it be this way for them?_

At that moment, Ahsoka saw three friendly faces walking towards them, getting her and the rest of the Young Justice to smile.

"Rex, Fives, Cody, great to see you here!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she saw the Clone Captain, ARC Trooper and Clone Commander walk towards them.

"Good to see you all too, Ahsoka, Young Justice." Fives replied back.

Connor smiled and walked towards them. "How's it going, guys?" The Boy of Steel asked with a friendly smirk on his face.

"We've been on the field since we last saw you on Coruscant, and have been fighting against the Sepies on all Planets." Cody explained.

"But when we heard about what Xion did on Felucia and how our Brothers were injured, we came back here to check up on them, and by luck, we found _you!_" Rex then exclaimed.

Connor chuckled and placed his hands on Rex and Cody's shoulders. "Well, while you're here, maybe we can have a little bit of downtime, let you show us around the rest of Kamino if you have the time."

Rex and Cody both smiled as Fives held his hand out. "Anything for a fellow Clone." The ARC Trooper said.

Connor grinned and shook Fives's hand, the three Clone Troopers sending friendly smiles to the Boy of Steel while behind them, Ahsoka and M'gann grinned.

"Now, come on," Rex said. "You might have already seen the Hatcheries and the Training Exercise Halls, but there's a lot more to Kamino than you think." Captain Rex then said, leading everyone else down another hallway.

Meanwhile, Lama Su and Nala Se both entered a dark room. A holographic figure of a man in a cloak then appeared before them. "_How goes the Clone Troopers' programming?_" The man in the cloak asked.

"They are all progressing well," Prime Minister Lama Su stated. "However, the Young Justice is here, and Connor Kent, the one known as Superboy, is growing cautious of our Cloning Operations, seeing as he is a Clone himself."

"_The Young Justice are not to be underestimated,_" the man then said. "_But if they begin to catch onto our plans, then you must kill them._"

"And the Superboy Clone among them?" Nala Se then asked with concern.

"_Capture him alive, and reprogram him to follow Protocol 66 when the time comes._" The man ordered.

Lama Su and Nala Se both nodded and bowed respectfully. "Yes, Lord Tyranus." Lama Su replied before Tyranus ended the transmission.

Shaak Ti went into another room within Tipoca City and pressed a button on her gauntlet. Soon, a hologram of the entire Jedi Council appeared. "_Master Shaak Ti, welcome._" Obi-Wan said. "_I take it that Ahsoka and the Young Justice have already arrived on Kamino?_"

"Yes, Master Kenobi," Shaak Ti replied back. "I am now starting to learn more about the Young Justice then you have told me," Shaak Ti started to explain. "And Superboy, the strong member of the Young Justice, seems to hold great compassion and care for the Clone Troopers."

"_Well, I DID tell you all on my report from Earth-16 that Superboy was a Clone of Superman himself,_" Obi-Wan then pointed out. "_It's not a surprise that Connor has great care for the Clone Troopers themselves._"

"_But called us for that reason, you have not, right I am, Master Shaak Ti?_" Master Yoda then asked.

Shaak Ti nodded. "Indeed," she replied. "When the Young Justice arrived, I could sense not just _two_ strong Jedi with the Force, but a _third one_ as well."

All of the Jedi Masters looked to one another with confusion. "_A THIRD Force Signature?_" Mace Windu asked with confusion and concern.

"Correct," Shaak Ti replied. "I feel it around Miss Martian, yet she claims not to be a Jedi."

Coleman Kcaj then started to think. "_We would need some proof of Miss Martian being strong with the Force before we are to jump to any conclusions._"

Shaak Ti looked to Master Kcaj and nodded. "For now, I would like to get to know the rest of the Young Justice while they are here on Kamino," Shaak Ti said. "There is still much about them that we have yet to find out."

All of the Jedi Masters nodded at this before signing off. Shaak Ti sighed and then walked out of the room, off to find the Young Justice.

While this was going on, Artemis had unsheathed her bow, aiming it at a Battle Droid. He had a target on his chest, and the room everyone was currently in had a grid-like pattern to it. Commander Cody walked up to Artemis as Bric and El-Les watched alongside the Young Justice.

"Neither the Separatists or the ORDER will give us an easy time in combat on the field," Cody said as the rest of the Young Justice watched. "You will find that you can only get one shot at the enemy before they start shooting back."

Artemis nodded as she placed her bow up again, aiming it at the target. "Piece of cake." She quipped.

Bric and El-Les, who were watching as well, then looked to each other with confusion, as did Rex, Cody and Fives.

Artemis noticed their confused looks and lowered her bow. "Oh, you see, it means 'this will be easy', or just 'plain easy'," Artemis explained. "You'll find that we have lots of strange sayings we use on Earth."

Bric nodded before stepping up and pressing a button on his gauntlet. "The last best female sniper there was before death was the Clawdite Bounty Hunter by the name of Zam Wesell," Bric stated as he then patted Artemis on the shoulder. "Let's see if you can beat her record." With that, multiple more targets emerged and started to aim their blasters towards the archer.

"Simple as pie." Artemis said. This caused the Bounty Hunters and Clone Troopers to once again look around in confusion. "Another figure of speech." Artemis explained.

Bric nodded and walked back to El-Les.

"Good luck." El-Les said to Artemis in a calm tone.

Artemis smiled and nodded before taking out an arrow. She was about to place it on the rest of her bow until she started to look around at her targets. She began to aim the arrow at every Droid, trying to figure out a strategy on how to hit all of the targets.

Artemis then finished up checking on her targets. Feeling prepared now, Artemis eased herself up,, placing her arrow on the rest on her bow and aiming it towards one of the Droids on the near left. She fired her arrow, which hit one Droid, causing it to fire at another Droid. The other Droid fired at another Battle Droid before the process repeated, causing Droids to fire at one another and everyone to look around as the blasters fired all throughout the room.

Artemis's arrow tip was hit by another blaster bolt, causing it to ricochet off of a wall and then the ceiling, finally hitting the last standing Droid. Once that Droid was hit, all of the Battle Droids fell to the ground.

The Young Justice members all applauded while the Bounty Hunters grinned. Rex walked up to Artemis and patted her on the shoulder. "Nice marksmanship there." He complimented.

Shaak Ti then entered the room, having seen everything happen. She smiled at Artemis as Ahsoka turned around. The younger Togruta smiled back at the Jedi Master before everyone went on.

After that, Bric started to take the Young Justice on in close combat. Clone Cadets came to watch as Connor stepped into the ring, circling around Bric as he started to circle around Conner.

Bric charged at Connor, throwing a left hook at the Boy of Steel. Connor dodged the punch and went to the side, blocking a jab before ducking from an overhead roundhouse kick.

Superboy then sent a low roundhouse kick at Bric's legs and fell him to the ground. Connor then flipped into the air and then leg-locked Bric before picking him up and performing a lariat.

The Clone Cadets applauded and gaped with awe as Fives held out his hand. "Impressive combat skills there." Fives complimented.

Connor chuckled and held out his own hand, only as a fist, before knocking it against Fives's own fist. "I could teach you some of my moves." The Boy of Steel suggested.

Ahsoka smiled at this, knowing that Connor just might be fitting in well with all of the Clone Troopers.

As this was happening, the _Xanadu Blood_, piloted by Cad Bane, came out of Hyperspace and started to hover over Kamino with caution and stealth.

Slick looked out towards the viewport and scoffed. "Never thought I'd end up back _here_ again." The fallen Clone Sergeant remarked. Cad Bane looked to him, as well as Ultraboy before the Clone walked back over to his seat. "I bet that those so-called 'Brothers' of mine are enjoying being Slaves to the Jedi."

Parasite chuckled as he got up. "Hearing that you broke off from the Republic for freedom surprises me." Parasite stated. "You have a Heart of Stone for leaving your Brothers behind like that."

"If they really _were_ my Brothers, then they would have seen how right I was, that my actions would have given them the freedom they deserved!" Slick yelled, knocking over a chair.

Ultraboy then got up and narrowed his eyes at the two. "Slick, calm down!" Ultraboy demanded. He then chuckled before Rako Hardeen got up and walked towards them. "You need to save your energy if you are to get your revenge."

Rako Hardeen adjusted his helmet as he looked down to Kamino to investigate it for himself. "Obi-Wan Kenobi framed me for murdering him," Rako stated with much bitterness. "If he's not down there, then killing that filthy Togruta Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, will satisfy my lust fur vengeance."

Cad Bane scoffed as he started to place the _Xanadu Blood_ on autopilot. "Kenobi fooled me too when he masqueraded as you, Hardeen," Cad Bane remarked. "But to eliminate that Togruta filth would be able to compensate for the times she defeated me."

Parasite chuckled. "Even though I've never _met_ Ahsoka Tano, I know that Superman's little impersonator is down there, and trust me, I bet that after having a taste of his powers again, he'll know better than to underestimate me and the ORDER ever again."

Ultraboy grinned when he heard all of the grudges that the Bounty Hunters, fallen Clone Trooper and metahuman had against the heroes. "Anger is a good motivator." He finally spoke up again. "And the compassion that Ahsoka and Connor have for each of their friends shall soon be their downfalls." He darkly remarked.

Everyone all chuckled as the _Xanadu Blood_ began to make its way towards Kamino's surface.

However, inside, a hologram of Sylas appeared. "_Generals,_" he greeted them. "_What is your status?_"

"We have just landed on Kamino, and are approaching Tipoca City," Ultraboy reported. "But it won't be long until an alarm is set off once we're spotted."

"_I see,_" Sylas said, looking down to think. After a while, he looked back up and gave them all a stern glare. "_To make sure that you don't fail, I'm sending another ORDER General to help you out._" Sylas explained. "_Metallo will arrive soon, so be patient._"

"Yes, Lord Sylas." Ultraboy said.

Sylas then signed off, causing Ultraboy to grin. "With Parasite, Superboy's energy can be drained fast, and if he tries to recover, we'll have _Metallo_ here to help keep Connor on the ground."

"Just make sure he stays a good distance away from me once I have Superboy's powers." Parasite then said. "I don't want to have a case of déjà vu from my _last_ encounter with the Young Justice."

Ultraboy nodded as they made their way to Tipoca City. Cad Bane set the _Xanadu Blood_ back into Stealth Mode and they began to search around.

Below in the mess hall of Tipoca City, everyone took a break to eat. The Young Justice members were all eating the food they were given by the Kaminoans, which honestly tasted quite good to them.

Ahsoka and M'gann both ate together, starting to have some girl time with each other. Several Clone Troopers passed them and sent flirtatious grins, causing the two alien girls to chuckle as they walked by.

Soon, Artemis, Serra, Rocket and Zatanna came over, more Clone Troopers sending them the same flirtatious looks that caused the girls to stifle back some laughter.

"I swear, Sharp wouldn't stop sending me devil horns every time I went to go get more food." Artemis said in a playful tone.

"Try not having to blush every time Tup grins at me." Zatanna then said, motioning over to Tup sending a grin towards the Mage, getting her to chuckle.

"Then there's Breaker." Raquel commented, eliciting a smirk from Icon's partner.

"What about Neyo there?" Serra asked. "He's trying to ask me out, but then Saw's being overprotective, threatening to keelhaul Neyo if he even lays a _finger_ on me."

Ahsoka chuckled. "For me, it's Jax over there." The young Togruta said as she motioned towards the young Clone Cadet sitting down with two others, Hotshot and Whiplash. "Too young."

Miss Martian laughed before looking to Connor. "Okay, so for me, it was Kixx, but the one for me is Connor," M'gann stated, sighing dreamily as she looked over to her boyfriend. "For now and forever."

At the same time, the _Xanadu Blood_ landed on top of Tipoca City. Ultraboy got out first, looking around for any guards. After seeing that there were none, he looked back into the _Xanadu Blood_ and motioned his hand. "Coast is clear!" he reported.

Just then, another ship entered the area. Ultraboy prepared to shoot it down alongside Cad Bane and Rako until a hatch opened up, revealing Metallo. "Gee, thanks for the welcoming party." Metallo remarked.

"Don't get yourself comfortable yet, John." Cad Bane then spat back. "We still have a job to do, and even if Sylas sent you here, you'd better not get in our way, or else you're toast."

"Why else do you think I'm a High-Ranked ORDER General, Cad?" Metallo then said. "Sylas wants me to _make sure_ you succeed, and only Ultraboy and I get to give the orders around here right now."

Parasite, Slick, Rako Hardeen and Cad Bane all looked to each other, rolling their eyes. Slick, Hardeen and Cad Bane all readied their blasters as Parasite ran over to Ultraboy. "Help me peel this off!" Ultraboy ordered.

"On it!" Parasite yelled back, placing a hand on Ultraboy's shoulder and quickly removing it, now working with the Clone of Superboy to remove the rooftop.

The five ORDER members then jumped in, but noticed that a Clone Trooper guarding the halls had stopped walking. Cad Bane smirked and threw a small cylindrical object into the air, causing a wall to appear in front of them.

As the Clone Trooper turned around, he saw that nothing was there. He then went back to patrolling the halls as Cad Bane deactivated his sphere. "Looks like Sylas really knows stealth." The Bounty Hunter mused, looking to his ball.

"Let's go!" Slick then said. Everyone nodded as they started to run off.

However, the same Clone Trooper had taken notice of them this time. He reached for his gauntlet. "This is CT-4711 reporting! There are intruders here, and they are currently breakin–"

The Clone was cut off by Rako Hardeen, who had shot a blast from his rifle. "Shut up." Rako quipped.

"We don't have much time, let's move!" Ultraboy then said, getting Rako to follow them into the building.

Metallo then saw another Clone Trooper heading towards them and with a blast from his Kryptonite, he shot the Clone down. He grinned before going after the rest of the squad, prepared to take on whatever Kamino was going to dish out at them.

Meanwhile, Connor was eating with Rex. Rex noticed M'gann looking over towards Connor and smiled towards the Boy of Steel. "You know, Miss Martian sure made a good choice in choosing you, Connor." The Clone Captain stated.

Superboy sighed as he looked up. "Yep," he said with a slight smile on his face. "You know, when M'gann first met me, she always wanted to try to find a way to make me happy," Connor started to explain. "In a way, it worked, and, with her in my life, she always makes me feel better than I ever did before in my life."

Connor then looked around and sighed. "Sorry, Rex," he then said. "I know that Kamino is your home, but from one Clone to another, this place reminds me too much of Project CADMUS, where _I_ was created."

Cody then walked over. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Not at all, Brother." Rex then said, smiling.

Cody smiled and sat down. "There's no place like home, right, Connor?" Cody then asked.

"To _you_, maybe, Cody, but the Cloning Facilities," Connor started out. "When I see them, Project CADMUS still haunts me."

Rex placed his food to the side and looked to Connor with much curiosity. "What exactly _is_ Project CADMUS?" he asked. "You seem haunted by it."

Connor sighed as he took a long sip from his cup before putting it back down onto the table. "Project CADMUS was where I was created, a laboratory that worked for the Light."

"The same Light that allied themselves with the Sepies?" Cody asked.

"The very same," Connor explained. "I wasn't _born_, I was _created_, in a vat to take Superman's place. There, I was known as a Genome, Project KR." Connor went on. "You had Jango Fett as your Template, but I was originally designed to be totally Kryptonian, bereft of any feelings or emotions, just a need for destruction and the programming to take orders without question."

"That's just how _we_ were created," Rex then said. "What made you so different?"

"I was to be a fighting machine." Connor then said. "I never got to see the outside world, I just had pictures implanted into my head, of the sun, the sky, the moon, everything that CADMUS wanted me to see the world as." Superboy continued.

Connor then sighed as he looked back to M'gann and smiled at her. "But one day, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash came to my rescue, saved me, taught me how to go my own way, and I joined them into becoming the first four members of the Young Justice, with M'gann helping me know right from wrong all along the way. She was always an inspiration for me."

Connor then pulled out a Holographic Projector, showing the Clone Troopers footage of Superman in action. The three gaped with awe and wonder, as well as Shaak Ti. _It's sad that Superboy feels this way when he's on Kamino._ Shaak Ti started to think to herself. _But he has a strong resolve within him, and that makes him strong._

"There's always someone there to help inspire us, Connor," Cody then said as he started to put his food aside. "For us, it was 99."

The young Boy of Steel raised an eyebrow when he heard this. "Who's 99?" Connor asked as Fives came over.

"99 was a Clone Trooper, just like us," Fives started to explain. "However, after the death of our Template, Jango Fett, most of the Clone Troopers had become erred and deformed, and 99 was one of them." Clone Trooper CT-5555 went on. "There were some of our Brothers who would look down on him because of his deformity, but while I was still in Domino Squad, he helped to encourage us to keep going to be able to pass our tests and go out onto the field."

"Fives's Brother from Domino Squad, Hevy, was encouraged by 99 never to give up," Rex then said. "On the Domino Squad's mission to protect the Republic Outpost on the Rishi Moon, he sacrificed himself to save us and alert the Republic of the attack of the Separatists."

"Fives and Echo were the only survivors of Domino Squad, promoted to the Rank of ARC Troopers soon after," Cody explained. "Hevy gave his badge to 99, and when the Separatists attacked Kamino, he died protecting us and our Brothers, and from then on, we all considered him to be a true soldier to the end."

Connor was in quite a shock after he heard this. "I'm… sorry," he said after a brief moment of silence. "I had no idea." The Boy of Steel added on with much sorrow in his voice.

"As Clone Troopers, we all consider ourselves to be Brothers to one another," Rex then said. "All Clones die on the field of battle, and we always consider each other a Brother to help keep us going." Rex said. He then placed his hand on Connor's shoulder and smiled. "You may be a Clone, but be proud _of it!_" he then exclaimed.

"You may not have come from Kamino, but we consider you a Brother," Fives then said. "Not only because you are a Clone and have special powers, but because you found the strength to show everyone the man you truly were, placed yourself on the path to freedom, and because you have the courage to protect the ones you care about."

Connor smiled and shook hands with Fives. "Thanks," he said gratefully. "That means a lot, coming from a fellow Clone." Connor said with gratitude.

"Welcome to our Band of Brothers, Connor." Cody said.

Connor smiled once again. He was about to say more until an alarm went off, causing everyone to look up in surprise. "_Alert! An unidentified ship has been spotted on the Eastern Traverse!_" a voice said over the systems. "_All available Clone Troopers, get to your Battle Stations immediately! We are under attack!_"

Robin gasped at this as the rest of the Young Justice soon got up. Fives and Tup got up as well, placing on their helmets.

"Follow me!" Ahsoka said as she reached for her lightsabers. "We've gotta know what we're up against!"

"Understood!" Aqualad replied. He and the rest of the Young Justice then followed Ahsoka as they left the Mess Hall.

As soon as they entered the halls, ORDER Troopers started to aim their blasters at them. Robin took out twelve birdarangs and threw them at the ORDER, causing them to misfire. Kid Flash dashed up the walls and then knocked them all down, causing them to fall. Rex and Fives then shot at more of the ORDER Soldiers before Cody and Tup blasted down more ORDER Troopers charging at them.

Rex's comlink then started to blink. "_Captain Rex, do you copy?_" a Clone Trooper's voice came in. "_Captain Rex, where are you?_"

"I'm here," Rex responded. "What's going on?"

"_ORDER Forces have penetrated Tipoca City!_" the Clone Trooper yelled. "_They're being led by Slick, some sort of monster in purple, a Cyborg with a glowing green crystal in his chest and a Clone of Superboy! Those Bounty Hunters, Cad Bane and Rako Hardeen are also here, making their way towards the DNA Room!_"

The Young Justice all gasped when they heard this. "Parasite!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she clenched her fist.

"Metallo!" Robin exclaimed.

"Ultraboy!" Connor then yelled out. He reached for the comlink and spoke into it. "Trooper, try to hold them, we'll be right there!"

"_Got it!_" the Clone Trooper replied back.

"Who's Ultraboy?" Cody then asked.

"A Clone that the _ORDER_ made of me, one of the Terror Titans." Connor explained. "We don't have much time, let's move!"

Meanwhile, in the halls, many Clone Troopers rushed off into battle. Clone Commander Thorn led his Troops as they fired at the ORDER Forces. Ultraboy leapt out and then shot some lasers at them, causing four Clone Troopers to die.

Parasite did the same to some other Clone Troopers, punching them all into submission before using his Heat-Vision.

"Get them!" Thorn yelled out to his Squad.

All of Commander Thorn's Troop's then started to open fire on Ultraboy, Parasite, Cad Bane and Rako Hardeen. Cad Bane just took out a small device that was shaped like the Emblem of the ORDER and threw it towards the Clones, knocking them back.

"Remember the plan!" Ultraboy yelled out to the ORDER Generals. "Get me the Samples, and fast!"

"Did someone say 'fast'?" a voice then said.

Cad Bane and Rako Hardeen looked to see a yellow blur pass them by, knocking the two Bounty Hunters off of their feet. Several birdarangs were then thrown, followed by some arrows.

"Your reflexes are starting to become _slow_, Ultraboy!" Connor then yelled out, jumping over several Clone Troopers and slamming onto the ground. The impact caused the ground to shake and the three members of the ORDER to be flung back into another corridor of the hallway.

Cad Bane growled and aimed his blasters, shooting at the Young Justice. Ahsoka and Serra then ran in, slashing the blasts apart and deflecting them. "Long time no see, Bane!" Ahsoka yelled.

Cad Bane snarled at Ahsoka. "Tano! It's been a while!" he yelled back, aiming his blasters at Ahsoka and Serra again.

"You're one of the reasons why I have a Death Sentence!" Rako then exclaimed in anger. He took out his rifle and began to take aim at Ahsoka as well. "And I bet that the Shan right here would have quite a hefty Bounty." Hardeen then remarked, taking out a blaster pistol and them aiming it towards Serra, the Bounty Hunter now grinning with pleasure. 

However, Rex, Cody and Fives leapt in, leading an army of 501st Legion Clone Troopers. "Put your hands up, Bounty Hunters!" Rex commanded as the rest of the 501st began to take aim at Cad Bane and Rako Hardeen.

Cad Bane chuckled. "Well, he _did_ say 'Bounty Hunters'." Cad Bane quipped.

"But not everyone else!" Ultraboy finished up.

Everyone then gasped as Ultraboy came flying into the air. He looked down onto the Young Justice and the Clones and smirked.

"Connor," Fives then said. "_That's_ your Clone?!"

"_Really_ wish he wasn't." Superboy replied back.

Ultraboy just cackled and flew down as Slick then started to open fire upon the 501st Clone Troopers.

Most of the 501st Clone Troopers placed up shields to protect themselves as Rex and Cody started to return fire at Slick. "Fight back, you traitor!" Tup yelled out. "Stop running like a coward and fight like a Clone!"

"You Republic Slaves are no better than we of the ORDER!" Slick yelled back. "We may be fighting on opposite sides, but we're all playing the same game."

"Enough!" Connor then yelled out. He leapt over the 501st Clone Troopers and then tackled at Ultraboy, sending him to the ground.

Slick attempted to fire at Connor until Artemis fired at him. Slick's cheek was scarred from the arrow sent by the archer. He looked over towards Artemis as she aimed her arrow right at him. "Wanna dance, Slick?"

"You lead!" Slick yelled back, charging right back at Artemis in anger.

Ultraboy got up and cackled, charging at Superboy, in which the Boy of Steel replied back by charging at Ultraboy. The two then locked hands before Superboy sent a punch towards Ultraboy's face, knocking him back.

Ultraboy replied to this by shooting Hell-Vision from his eyes at Connor.

"Connor, no!" Fives then yelled. He took out a small grenade and then tossed it at Ultraboy. Ultraboy looked to the side as the grenade hit his eyes, causing ice to appear.

"Thanks!" Connor yelled back to Fives. Fives nodded and saluted in response before Superboy leapt into the air. He used the contacts that Jaybo gave him to then shoot Heat-Vision at Ultraboy, sending him to the ground.

"Take _this!_" Ahsoka then exclaimed, unsheathing both of her lightsabers. She leapt into the air and activated the blades, slamming onto the ground and causing a large shock wave that eventually caused metal pipes to stab out from the ground and right at Ultraboy, pinning him to the ceiling.

Shaak Ti looked towards Rako Hardeen as he started to take aim at her. He fired his rifle at the Togruta Jedi Master, but Shaak Ti unsheathed her lightsaber and deflected the blast. Rako sent another blast, which was sent to the side as well. Shaak Ti then stabbed an ORDER Trooper in the chest before Force-Pushing Rako Hardeen away into the edge of the hallway.

Several Clone Troopers then arrived and aimed their Blasters at Rako Hardeen. "Get something to hold him." Shaak Ti ordered. "We need to know as much about the ORDER as we can from him."

"Yes, Sir," Thorn then said. He then looked to the rest of his squadron. "Confine him!" 

Artemis took out an arrow and then shot it at Slick, exploding on impact. Slick rolled over to the side as he then blasted at Artemis. The blaster bolt caused the window behind her to shatter before Slick tackled her and threw them both to the ground below at the Hatcheries.

Artemis got back up and shot more arrows at Slick, which he just blasted apart. He then sent a shot at her bow, causing it to split in two. Artemis formed her broadswords from her bow and swung them around in her hands, getting into a ready position.

Slick fired at Artemis again, but she used her blades to block the attacks as she started running towards the Traitorous Clone Sergeant. She grinned, causing Slick to fire faster. Artemis just continued to run towards Slick, slicing apart blast after blast before slashing an "X" at Slick's chest, sending him back.

Artemis smirked. "And you call yourself a Trooper!" Artemis remarked. She then used a Grappling Arrow on her crossbow to get back up into the halls to rejoin the fight.

Slick got back up and looked on as Artemis retreated, grinning himself. "Not too bad for a child." He retorted, running into another room.

Artemis ran towards the fight to help her friends until a blaster bolt suddenly struck in front of her feet. Cad Bane flew down and aimed his blasters at her. "Slick may be a Clone, but I've improved since the last time we brawled."

Artemis placed her bow back together and then twisted it, forming the bow into a naginata. "Bring it on!" she exclaimed.

Cad Bane just cackled and shot rapidly at Artemis, causing her to twirl her naginata around and deflect the blasts. She unsheathed her crossbow again and shot back at Cad Bane, who countered with a blaster bolt from his pistol.

Lux and Saw then leapt into the air, shooting down at Cad Bane.

Cad Bane gasped and flew back to avoid the blasts before Lux unsheathed his Darksaber, slashing at Bane. Cad just kicked Rebel aside before Saw used his Vibro-Sword to attack. Rebel ran back in and shot at Cad Bane before using the Darksaber again to deflect a blast sent towards him.

Saw then kicked Cad Bane to the ground and slashed at his jetpack and boots, disabling his ability to fly.

"We've got Bane!" Rebel yelled out.

"Help the others!" Gerrera then exclaimed, throwing his Vibro-Sword towards Rebel to use while he unsheathed his rifle.

"Got it!" Artemis yelled, twirling around and running towards where the ORDER Forces were.

Artemis then aimed her bow at the ORDER Enemies, looking to all of her opponents. Through her scope, she could see everything clearly, and with her scanner on her helmet, she could see what no one else could see as well. She was about to shoot her arrow until something caught her eye. "Connor, look out!" Artemis yelled. "Metallo's here!"

Connor gasped as he was then sent to the ground. Metallo chuckled as he walked closer to Superboy, letting his Kryptonite shine. "I've been waiting for this moment." Metallo remarked as he unsheathed a dagger.

"No!" Fives yelled. Metallo looked to the side as Rex, Fives and Cody all shot at Metallo, sending him back.

Shaak Ti then ran in and slashed at his Kryptonite with her lightsaber. Metallo sent a punch at the Togruta Jedi Master, but Ahsoka then thrust her lightsaber down before thrusting it back up again and then slashing to the side, completing her Trinity Symbol. With the Symbol complete, Ahsoka slashed her SokaTan technique at Metallo, knocking him down.

"I'll be taking _this!_" Shaak Ti then exclaimed, grabbing the Kryptonite from his chest and pulling it out.

"Thanks, Shaak Ti!" Connor yelled.

Shaak Ti smiled to Connor before he looked up. With a mighty leap, Connor thrust himself into the air and then flew up to Ultraboy. "This will all be over quick!" he yelled at Ultraboy.

Ultraboy grinned and released the grip he had from the ceiling. "Now!" the Bizarro Boy yelled out.

Superboy growled and charged at Ultraboy, but then Parasite ran in, grabbing onto the Boy of Steel. Connor yelled as he soon felt his powers starting to get drained.

"No!" Miss Martian yelled out, thrusting her hand forwards and at Ultraboy and Parasite. "Leave him alone, you cowards, and face me!" M'gann then cried out in anger.

Ultraboy cackled at this, but then, all of a sudden, he was pushed back by an unknown force. He got up and looked around. "Who did that?!" he yelled out angrily.

M'gann gasped and looked to her hands. "Whoa!" she exclaimed.

Ahsoka then ran up as Parasite started to kick Superboy away. She immediately used her Arm-Mounted Crossbow to shoot Parasite in the chest as Ultraboy dashed behind her.

"Now, to finish you!" Ultraboy yelled out. He picked up Connor by the collar and started to repeatedly punch at his face, causing everyone to gasp.

"No… you… don't!" Ahsoka yelled out, unsheathing a lightsaber hilt. "Thanks, Clark!" she said to herself as she placed in the Kryptonite Crystal that Superman gave to her.

"Connor, catch!" Ahsoka yelled, throwing the lightsaber towards Superboy's direction.

Connor was gutted in the stomach several times by Ultraboy before the Boy of Steel used what little strength he had left to roll under Ultraboy and then leap into the air as Parasite ran back to join the fight.

Connor leapt right into the air and grabbed the lightsaber, activating it. As soon as Parasite came closer, he started to feel weak. Superboy held the lightsaber with the Kryptonite Crystal right at Parasite's face as the Power Thief attempted to slam his fist down on Connor. Connor just blocked the attack and slashed Parasite right at his abdomen, knocking him down before performing a downwards slash. Smirking, the Boy of Steel then jumped into the air, kicked off of Parasite's chest, and then slashed right at him, causing Parasite to fall to the ground.

Ultraboy gasped as Connor got up, having regained his powers. He threw the lightsaber back to Ahsoka as Cad Bane and Slick then came in. "I got the DNA Samples!" Sergeant Slick yelled out.

"Let's get out of here!" Cad Bane yelled as well.

All of the Clone Troopers were about to open fire until Connor bit his lip. He clenched his fist angrily as he held his hand up, signaling for everyone to stand down as he started to walk towards them. "You dare to try and steal my powers, attack Kamino, and try to run out of here with their very blood?!" Superboy yelled angrily. He and Ultraboy then stared each other down before Superboy snarled. "Drop the DNA, get out of here, and **LEAVE… MY… BROTHERS… ALONE!**" Connor yelled out. With that, he charged right at Ultraboy, Slick, Metallo and Cad Bane.

Ultraboy growled and threw a punch at Connor, but he leapt into the air and landed a dropkick at him, sending him to the ground.

Artemis then looked over to Slick and narrowed her eyes.

"Shall we?" Ahsoka then asked, aiming her Arm-Mounted Crossbows at Slick.

"We shall!" Artemis yelled back. Both Ahsoka and Artemis then shot arrows at Slick. Slick was lucky enough to dodge them, but he wasn't lucky enough to hold onto the DNA Samples.

Shaak Ti picked up the DNA Samples with the Force and they flew right to her.

Meanwhile, Connor and Ultraboy continued to fight. Connor repeatedly kneed Ultraboy in the chest before Ultraboy took notice of what Ahsoka, Artemis and Shaak Ti had just done. "Damn you!" he yelled, throwing Connor off.

Superboy was thrown into the air before landing back on his feet. He charged at Ultraboy once again and tossed him out to the Landing Platform. Connor yelled and charged right into Ultraboy once again.

Rex, Cody and Fives all ran to help Connor fight off against Ultraboy, but they all were then intercepted by Cad Bane, Metallo and Slick.

"Out of our way!" Rex yelled. He then took out his pistols and started to shoot at the three, causing a large smokescreen to appear before each of the three ORDER Members were taken on.

Rex and Slick both leapt into the air, twirling around and performing roundhouse kicks at each other. Their legs clashed before Slick performed a low roundhouse kick, followed by a high kick after. Rex swung at Slick, but he ducked and rolled under the Clone Captain's fist before getting back up. He charged at Rex and swung his fist at him, but Rex blocked the strike before Slick elbowed him in the chest. Slick then performed an overhead swing, which Rex ducked from, before Rex leapt over him. Slick turned around to see Rex kick him away towards the Landing Platform, knocking him out unconscious.

Fives and Metallo both twirled in the air and sent drill kicks at each other before landing a distance apart from each other. Fives pressed a button on his gauntlet before doing the same with the other gauntlet as Metallo struck at him. John performed a left hook at Fives, and when the Clone Trooper blocked the attack, the sound of metal clashing against each other filled the air. Fives grabbed Metallo's right hand as he attempted a low punch to the waist and then attacked the Clone with an overhead swing. Fives got up and then blocked a left jab and a right hook before pushing Metallo off.

"Now _that_ hurt." Metallo muttered to himself as he felt his hands. "Even for someone like _me._"

"You have no idea." Fives remarked back, getting back and feeling prepared to fight once again.

Metallo growled and charged back at Fives, now holding his blaster in his hands.

Metallo leapt into the air and used a secondary Kryptonite Crystal in his chest to fire down at the ARC Trooper. Fives shot back before sliding on his back, shooting up at Metallo. Metallo gasped as he was shot at. His Crystal was blasted right out of his chest before many blaster bolts impacted him. Fives then got up and kicked Metallo to the ground, now stunned and half-alive.

Commander Cody took out his own blaster and then started to shoot at Cad Bane. Cad Bane just dodged every blast and soon shot back as Cody ran and tossed a grenade at the Bounty Hunter. Cad Bane just hid behind several pillars as Cody continued to strafe him down. As Cad Bane started to then hide behind a staircase, Cody started to gun him down.

Cody picked up a fallen Clone Trooper's blaster and shot at Bane, eventually causing his hiding spot to explode. Cad Bane looked to Cody with anger and leapt into the air. As Cad Bane then jumped into the air to strike, Cody placed his blaster on "stun" and then started to blast him away. Cad Bane gasped as he was soon sent to the ground, stunned by the attack.

Meanwhile, Superboy and Ultraboy were continuing with their brawl. The rest of the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers all followed as they watched the battle. "Go get him, Connor!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

Shaak Ti looked over to M'gann and narrowed her eyes. _Her Force Energy, it feels so strong!_ She thought to herself.

Connor skidded back as Ultraboy blasted him away. The Bizarro Boy growled at Superboy before charging towards him, sending blasts of his Hell-Vision through his eyes. However, Superboy countered back by performing a series of flips through the air forwards at Ultraboy, dodging all of his Hell-Vision blasts before leaping into the air and firing some Heat-Vision at Ultraboy. Ultraboy flew right into the air as soon as the Heat-Vision hit him, and met Superboy in midair.

Both continued to fire Heat-Vision and Hell-Vision at each other until they locked their fists with each other, shooting each other down and struggling to gain some momentum over one another before landing back down on the ground. When they landed, Superboy and Ultraboy began to slam their fists on each other, clashing fist with fist. Connor then kicked off of Ultraboy's chest and swung around, continuing to punch at Ultraboy. Ultraboy just kicked away the punches and jabs before cartwheeling over to the side.

"Get back here!" Connor yelled out, leaping into the air. He leg-locked his evil twin and sent him to the ground, but it gave Ultraboy enough time to destroy his Rocket-Powered Boots.

Superboy growled and sent Heat-Vision at Ultraboy, knocking him back into the air. The two growled and charged at each other again, Ultraboy sending an earthquake towards Superboy, which he countered back with Heat-Vision once again. Superboy then leapt into the air and clawed Ultraboy across the face, scarring him. The two locked fists once again and started to circle around each other, looking one another venomously in the eye. The two then broke off, sending high roundhouse kicks at each other before shooting Heat-Vision and Hell-Vision at each other, sending both of them back.

Everyone all gasped as the two were sent back. Superboy immediately got up and fired Heat-Vision at Ultraboy again. Ultraboy spun to the side and fired Hell-Vision back, causing Superboy to leap into the air and kick himself off of the Platform to rocket himself at Ultraboy. Ultraboy leapt back and kicked off of the edge of the Platform as well, the two colliding with one another and creating a large explosion.

The Young Justice gasped as Superboy's lenses then shattered. Ultraboy fell to the ground as Superboy started to charge at him.

"I have the _true_ power now!" Ultraboy cackled, sending endless blasts of Hell-Vision towards Superboy.

"Bullshit!" Superboy yelled back, sending one blast of Hell-Vision aside with his fists before knocking away another.

"No!" Ultraboy yelled out, sending more intense Hell-Vision blasts at Superboy.

Superboy continued to knock aside all of the blasts before leaping into the air. Ultraboy looked up as he landed his fists down on Ultraboy. Ultraboy just kicked him off and sent a blast of Hell-Vision at Superboy, knocking him over the edge.

Ultraboy cackled at what seemed to be his victory. He turned around to the Young Justice, Clone Troopers and Shaak Ti. "Well, well, well, there goes your last chance of stopping me!" he yelled out madly. The Young Justice started to prepare for battle as M'gann readied her lightsabers, a flame of anger igniting inside of her. "Your so-called Superboy was nothing more than a lost _bird_. A lost bird that _never_ learned to fly!"

"No," Connor's voice then said, getting Ultraboy to gasp. He turned around to see Superboy standing on top of an Aiwha, grinning at his evil twin. "But he learned to _adapt!_" With that, Superboy flew the Aiwha towards Ultraboy, punching him in the eye.

Connor then got off of the Aiwha and patted him on the head. "Thanks for that, my new friend." He said. He then charged towards Ultraboy and repeatedly swung at him. "This ends now!" he yelled, stomping on Ultraboy's foot. Ultraboy looked down as Superboy then stabbed his left, spearhead hand into both of their feet in a Knife Hand Motion.

"Connor, no!" everyone yelled.

Ultraboy gasped as he looked down, seeing what Superboy had done. "Have you lost your mind?!" Ultraboy yelled out in disbelief. "This is madness! You're extremely reckless to try and do this!"

Connor panted and looked up. "Couldn't resist." He said with a smirk. "Now, you will always remember this day as the day that you almost killed Connor Kent, Clone of Superman, and Brother to all Clone Troopers!" Superboy yelled out, sending a strong punch towards Ultraboy.

Ultraboy gasped and sent a punch back, as well as using his Hell-Vision, but Superboy punched into his fist and used it to punch into Ultraboy's own eyes, backfiring his Hell-Vision in the process.

Everyone then gasped as Ultraboy was sent back, his body heavily damaged. He struggled to get up, and gasped when he saw Superboy emerge before him. "As I said before, this ends now!" Superboy yelled.

Aqualad then raised his Water-Bearers in the air, causing a large amount of water to emerge.

"Stand back!" Ahsoka warned the Young Justice, Shaak Ti and the Clone Troopers as she performed the same motion. "This is about to get wet and wild!"

Superboy smirked at Ultraboy before leaping back towards the rest of the Young Justice. Ahsoka and Aqualad then sent a strong torrent of water towards Superboy, followed by Rex, Fives and Cody sending blasts, which Superboy kicked at Ultraboy.

"**NOOOOOOO!**" Ultraboy yelled out. The large blast caused him to fall over the edge and onto a far lower part of Tipoca City. The impact forced him to dissipate into blood-red mist and float back towards the _Marauder_ for regeneration.

Superboy got up, a victorious smirk emerging on his face. Everyone all looked to the Boy of Steel and cheered. The battle was won. The DNA Samples of the Clone Troopers were safe, and the ORDER was driven off.

However, the _Xanadu Blood_ flew into the air, its only passengers being Cad Bane and Slick. The Clone Troopers tried to shoot it down, but Shaak Ti held her hand up. "There will be another day." She told them. "For now, we've won."

Later on, Ahsoka and Shaak Ti were reporting to the Jedi Council. "We'll send a dozen small freighters in all directions," Ahsoka reported to the Council Members. "Even if someone _does_ know we have them, they won't know which ship to follow."

Anakin, who was in the transmission as well, smiled. "_Excellent,_" he said. He then placed his hand to his chin. "_And what of the security detail?_"

"We have it covered, Master Skywalker," Shaak Ti then said. "I will contact you once our three prisoners are safely locked away on our way to Dantooine."

Anakin nodded. "_This is good,_" the Chosen One stated. "_This is a turning point for the Republic. You should all be proud of yourselves, even the Young Justice,_" Anakin went on. "_May the Force be with you._"

Ahsoka and Shaak Ti both bowed before the transmission ended.

The two Jedi then walked into a room, where all of the Clone Troopers were. They soon stood with the Young Justice, all smiling. "Connor should be proud." Shaak Ti said. "He stood by the Clones the whole time."

"Shush!" Robin then said quietly. "It's starting!"

Superboy walked onto a platform, where Captain Rex, Commander Cody and Fives were standing. The Clone Troopers all cheered as Connor smiled to his Brothers.

"You helped defend our Home Planet, Connor Kent." Captain Rex said proudly.

"You acted like a true soldier," Cody then said. "You fought not only for yourself, but for all of the Clone Troopers here on Kamino, and helped to save the lives of billions of our Brothers scattered among the Galaxy fighting against the Separatists and the ORDER."

"We hereby reward you with this Medal of Valor, for a performance no Soldier within the 501st Legion could do." Fives said, placing a Medal on Connor's chest, one with a golden star.

"And… we give you _this!_" Rex then said, getting some Clone Troopers to come over with Black Clone Trooper armor with the Crest of Superman on the front of it. "There's a helmet that comes with it, equipped with a visor that fires Heat-Vision using the same plasma from our blasters, a jetpack made of Cortosis, and several grenades in the utility belt." Rex explained. "We had it made… for you."

Connor smiled with amazement, placing the armor on, now donning it and showing it off to everyone else.

"Everyone! We now officially make Connor Kent, Superboy a Brother-In-Arms! A fellow Clone! An ARC Trooper!" Captain Rex yelled out. "Attention! Present Arms!" Rex then yelled out. "Helmets on! Fire!"

All of the Clone Troopers cheered and started to shoot into the air, giving everyone a light show to enjoy.

After the ceremony, the Young Justice started to cheer on Connor. "Well, how does it feel?" M'gann asked.

"ARC Trooper Superboy!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Connor chuckled as he looked to his suit. "It feels good," he said as everyone got into the Bioship, eleven Republic Star Cruisers flying into the air beside them. "It feels like… having a family, what it means to have Brothers."

Everyone all smiled to Connor as the Bioship started to take off. Clone Troopers started to load Metallo, Parasite and Rako Hardeen onto the Republic Star Cruiser, the _Tranquility_. Master Shaak Ti then joined Jedi Master Luminara Unduli on the Bridge as they took off.

The Bioship, as well as all of the other Republic Star Cruisers, all joined up with the _Resolute_, waiting for them in space. They all prepared for Lightspeed and took off into Hyperspace, going in different directions while the Bioship tagged with the _Resolute_ and _Tranquility_, now underway to Dantooine.

**Author's Note**: Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? This took me a long time to get done, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like everyone, even myself, to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me with this plot. I had such a hard time with this, and **The Christian Jedi** helped me out a lot. School is starting again soon, but I'll make the most of the Summer that I have left. I shall try to have a new chapter out as soon as I can. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. I am keen to hear from you, after all. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	12. Judgments

Hey there, everyone! I'm back! You have **SuperHeroTimeFan** here, and I now bring you a brand new chapter for **Journey of the Knight**! Thank you all for your strong support. My thanks goes out to **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Fire On Mars, T-Rex989, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf**, and every one of the **Guest** Reviewers. Every bit of your support means so much to me. Now, without further ado, please allow me to move onto my next chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 12: Judgments

**In Memory of ****Robin Williams (July 21****st****, 1951 – August 11, 2014), my favorite Actor.**

_Never let the sadness of your past, and the fear of your future ruin the happiness of your present._

_**The Ties That Bind! Arriving on KAMINO after an intense battle with the ORDER on FELUCIA, injured Clone Troopers are brought back to be recovered. The Clone of SUPERMAN, the MAN OF STEEL, CONNOR KENT, also known as SUPERBOY, begins to bond with the Clone Troopers as a Clone himself! When ORDER Agents CAD BANE, RAKO HARDEEN, Former CLONE SERGEANT SLICK, PARASITE and METALLO, led by ULTRABOY, arrive on KAMINO to steel CLONE DNA, SUPERBOY valiantly leads the CLONES and the YOUNG JUSTICE to victory and drives the ORDER Forces away from the Planet, capturing RAKO, PARASITE and METALLO. Now, we find our heroes en route to DANTOOINE, where young Jedi Initiates are training, and where the Prisoners are to be transferred for the rest of the duration of the journey.**_

_Republic Cruiser Resolute orbiting over Dantooine…_

The Young Justice all watched as Black Canary trained Jinx in combat. Each of the new members that the Young Justice found in the Expanded Universe would stay with the Representatives of the Justice League for training, due to the fact that the Young Justice would be too large a group on journeys. The four newest members, Asajj Ventress, Jyl Somtay, O-Mer and Jinx, were all very promising new additions to have.

Black Canary attempted a low knee kick at Jinx, who blocked it with his bare hand. As Black Canary tried a left hook at Jinx, he lifted her foot and grabbed her arm, both left arm and foot in hand. Dinah attempted to a straight jab at Jinx with her right hand, but the Twi'lek grabbed her leg and arm to block the attack. He twirled and released the three limbs as both kicked each other. Their legs crossed in the air as Dinah attempted a high kick swing.

Jinx dodged it and they both moved in tandem, twirling into the air to attack each other. As they stopped twirling, Black Canary swept underneath Jinx and attempted to step on him, but Jinx blocked her foot with his bare hands once again and used his leg to sweep her to the ground.

Black Canary chuckled as she got up. "You're not bad, Jinx," the Bird of Prey stated. "But I still have some more tricks up my sleeve."

M'gann was once again working on her Personality Quiz while Wally was eating some steak while watching the spar match between the two go on. The speedster had just finished his bone and was about to go for another steak until it happened.

Raquel noticed that Wally dropped his steak and raised an eyebrow. "Yo, Wally," Rocket said, trying to get the speedster's attention. "What's wrong?"

Jinx backflipped to avoid a low roundhouse kick from Black Canary. The two were just about to charge at each other again until some gasping breaths were heard. Everyone in the Hangar Bay, even the Clone Troopers, all looked to Wally as he dashed to the side, letting out a big sneeze.

"Say it, don't spray it." Robin then said, half of his cape covering his mouth to prevent himself from getting any germs.

Wally panted as he looked up. "Sorry," he then said with a stuffed throat. "I think that I was out too long in the rain on Kamino, and I might be catching a…" Kid Flash said, stopping abruptly at the end of his sentence as the Clones all started to look on in confusion. "Ah… ah… Achoo!" Wally then sneezed again.

Black Canary then lowered her hand to motion to Jinx to stop their sparring match. "We can stop for now." Black Canary said as the other three new additions to the Young Justice walked over towards Ahsoka and her friends.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Admiral Tarkin then walked into the Hangar Bay. "We heard a commotion." Obi-Wan said with concern.

"What seems to be the problem?" Tarkin then asked.

Wally dashed into the Bioship and immediately dashed right back out, holding a box of tissues in his hand. He got one out and blew his nose on it, causing the Young Justice to all recoil in disgust.

"Catching a cold, are you, Kid Flash?" Anakin asked as he covered his mouth. Obi-Wan and Tarkin had also covered their mouths as well.

"I guess so." Kid Flash replied in a nasal voice. "But I think that I can carry on with the next mission for us when it come–" Wally started out before taking out another tissue. "Achoo!"

Aquaman looked to Kid Flash and sighed. "I don't think that he would be fit for missions in his condition." The Atlantean King stated.

"We can put you in the Medical Bay until you get better." Tarkin then said. "For now, you won't be allowed to go on missions only _until_ you get better."

Wally nodded before blowing his nose again. Artemis walked over with his blanket and then over to Tarkin, giving the Admiral a box. "Here are his medications." The archer explained.

"Thank you, Artemis," Tarkin said with a nod. "We will take good care of Kid Flash until he gets better."

Artemis nodded back and walked to the rest of the Young Justice.

Some Clone Troopers were helping Wally get over to the Medical Bay. Before they left, Wally looked to the four newest members. "Hey, O-Mer," he said to the Cerean Jedi Padawan. "Think you can take my place for the mission?"

O-Mer nodded. "Of course," he said. "I'll do everything I can to help."

Wally smiled before letting out another sneeze. He took out another tissue and blew into it as Tarkin started to take him away. "Oh, and can someone make a call to Wally's family?" Tarkin then asked. "We need to know what to do to help him."

Icon sighed. "I'll get on it." He said, walking over to a terminal.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both looked over towards Kid Flash as Tarkin took him away. Jedi Masters Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli then came in, watching what was happening with confusion.

"Wally's got a cold." Miss Martian explained to both of the female Jedi Masters.

Luminara nodded and looked to the Young Justice. "As you know, we are now harboring three dangerous criminals, both from our Expanded Universe and from your Earth-16," Master Luminara explained. "They will be transferred to another ship coming in, which is to be commanded by Jedi Master Mavra Zane."

"_But_… that's not why you called us here, right?" Zatanna then asked. "I mean, there must be some _other_ reason why we rendezvoused with you at Dantooine."

"I'm glad that you asked, Zatanna," Anakin then said. "We have some Jedi Initiates who are being trained on Dantooine by Master Tera Sinube," Anakin explained. He then looked over towards Ahsoka. "I think that you may remember these six from a certain mission to Ilum and Florrum."

Ahsoka smiled. "How could I not?" she asked as she crossed her arms. "I mean, they helped to save me."

Raquel then stepped up and furrowed her brow. "Wait a minute," Raquel said, getting Ahsoka's attention. "Didn't you tell me about some Younglings who helped to rescue you before during the Girls' Day Off back on Earth?" she asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "The very same," the Togruta Padawan said. "And I'm glad that they have been training hard since the day we had fought alongside each other."

J'onn then stepped up. "With all due respect, Master Jedi," he said. "I would like to meet these… Younglings for myself," he said with deep respect. "Ahsoka had told us so much about her young friends that it has peaked the interest of the Justice League." The Martian hero explained.

Master Luminara nodded. "Very well, J'onn," she said. "You may come with us to observe the Younglings in training."

Anakin and Luminara then walked over towards Ahsoka. "Well, come on," Anakin said. "We don't want to keep your old friends waiting."

Ahsoka nodded as she and the rest of the Young Justice, with O-Mer taking Kid Flash's place, went into the Bioship, with Martian Manhunter, Anakin Skywalker and Master Luminara joining them. M'gann piloted the Bioship out of the _Resolute_'s Hangar Bay and everyone was soon on their way towards the surface of Dantooine to meet up with Ahsoka's Jedi Initiate Friends below.

Meanwhile, in the Kessel System, Barriss Offee, Black Widow, was bowing to Sylas as he sat in his throne. "What is thy bidding, my Master?" Barriss asked as she kept her head looking down to the ground.

"Following the Siege of Kamino, we have lost three of our most important ORDER Generals," Sylas started out as he kept himself in the darkness. "With my daughter away on important training, we are now left with little ORDER Forces to strike at the Republic and the Separatists." Sylas explained. "Rako Hardeen, Metallo and Parasite are all fools!" he then exclaimed, slamming his fist onto his throne.

Black Widow cringed in fear a little upon hearing her Master's anger.

"I cannot _believe_ they let themselves get _captured_, they're an embarrassment to us all!" Sylas then exclaimed. He looked down to Barriss and chuckled. "Black Widow,"

"Yes, my Master?" Widow asked in a calm voice.

"I want you to go to Dantooine, find my three ORDER Generals, and return them to me right away," Sylas ordered. He then smirked as he pressed a button on his throne. "And _this…_ should give you an edge over Ahsoka Tano's new powers."

Barriss then looked up as a black and purple crystal appeared in front of her. "Using what I have learned from my Majesty, Messiah, I have created the ultimate Enhancer for the Dark Side of the Force," Sylas explained. "We call it the Devil's Heart. Use it only when the situation is dire, and only as a last resort. If you succeed in your mission, then I just might consider giving you more."

Barriss chuckled and grabbed the Devil's Heart, placing it in her Utility Belt. "Thank you, my Masters," Black Widow said in a devilish tone. "I will be sure to put it to good use."

Barriss then walked off. As soon as she entered the Hangar Bay, she saw that many ORDER Troopers waiting for her, all panting heavily as the Symbio-Enhancer drug flowed through them.

"Electro Squad, move out." Black Widow ordered, transforming into her Dragon Form.

Electro Squad all nodded silently and started to grow jetpacks. Barriss chuckled and soon made her way out the Hangar Bay, flying off to Dantooine with her Elite ORDER Troopers behind her.

On the _Resolute_, Icon walked up to a terminal. He let out a sigh before pulling up holographic images of Justice League members Batman, Flash, Green Lantern Jon Stewart and Jedi Master Quinlan Vos on the screen.

"This is Icon, reporting in." Icon said.

"_What is there to report?_" Batman asked.

August let out a sigh. "Well, Kid Flash just got a cold, so we need to know which medications he needs to take." Icon started out.

Barry sighed. "_Tell the Medical Officers that Wally needs to take his Melatonin, Tylenol and make sure that he takes lots of fluids and eats lots of chicken soup,_" Flash said. "_We made sure that he packed everything necessary to prepare it._"

Icon nodded. "I'll be sure to let the Medical Officers just that," he said. "Now, onto my next subject. Ahsoka and the Young Justice, as well as Martian Manhunter, Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, are making their way towards the surface of Dantooine, where the Younglings that Ahsoka told us about are training."

Quinlan Vos nodded. "_I always knew that those Younglings would do us well._" He stated.

Batman just narrowed his eyes at Icon. "_How many new recruits for the Young Justice have been found so far?_" the Dark Knight asked.

Wonder Woman then walked up. "We got Jyl Somtay after Asajj Ventress, and there are two more Jedi with us, O-Mer, taking Kid Flash's place in the mission, and a Twi'lek Jedi named Jinx."

Jon chuckled. "_Man,_" he said. "_It will sure be damn hard to keep track of the Jedi, Jinx, and our own magician, Jinx._" The Green Lantern mused.

"We also have Metallo, Rako Hardeen and Parasite as prisoner following the Young Justice's mission to Kamino." Jedi Master Shaak Ti then said as she walked up.

Flash smiled. "_Good!_" he exclaimed. "_We can use what they know to find out what the ORDER is planning!_"

Quinlan Vos nodded. "_Be sure to keep them safe,_" he said. "_After all, Master Unduli was once transferring a prisoner to Coruscant until the Separatists launched a rescue mission._" Vos reminded them. "_The ORDER is bound to launch a rescue mission of their own_."

"We'll keep an eye on them." Black Canary said. "That's all for now, we'll contact you again once we make more progress."

"_10-4,_" Quinlan Vos replied back. "_Right now, I need to meet up with the rest of the Neo Young Justice, let them know of what has happened so far in the Expanded Universe with the rest of the original Young Justice._"

At that moment, Mister Terrific appeared on the holographic screen. "_Please forgive me for the sudden interruption,_" Mister Terrific said. "_But something has just come up, and Novastar went to Bellwood on her own._"

"_What?!_" Batman exclaimed. He then let out a sigh before looking up to Icon and Black Canary. "_Let the Young Justice and the Jedi on the Planet you're at know about a possible ORDER Attack to free Metallo, Parasite and Rako Hardeen,_" the Dark Knight ordered. "_The ORDER won't show any mercy to them, especially the Younglings._" Batman added on in a stern tone, indicating his concern.

Shaak Ti nodded. "Understood," she said. "We will carry that out immediately." The Togruta Jedi Master stated. She looked towards Clone Commander Gree and craned her neck. "We need a Gunship to get us down to Dantooine, stat!" Shaak Ti yelled.

"Yes, Sir!" Gree yelled back as he got some Clone Troopers ready.

"We'll call back when we start to progress more." Black Canary then said.

The Justice League members and Quinlan Vos nodded as they signed off, leaving everyone to get over towards a Gunship ready to take them all down to Dantooine. Several Clone Troopers then came with three crates in their hands before getting onto the Gunship. The Clone Pilot took off, and they were soon on their way to meet with the rest of the Young Justice and the Jedi.

Back on Dantooine, the Bioship started to enter the atmosphere of Dantooine. Everyone from Earth-16 looked around with amazement. There were oceans, grasslands, mountains and hills all around.

"Mark this down as one of the Planets that looks like Earth." Connor said with awe. "I mean, just _look_ at this place!" he exclaimed. "When you look at it both from _above_ and close to the surface does it only resemble Earth back home."

Robin chuckled. "Man, I bet that Wally would really wish he were here right now." The Boy Wonder stated. "There's enough room on this Planet for him to run a marathon on."

M'gann chuckled as she continued to pilot the Martian Bioship. "Okay, Master Skywalker and Luminara," she said to the two Jedi onboard. "Where do we land?"

"We have a Metal Factory down near that mountain, by the ocean," Luminara explained as she started to put in the coordinates. "Master Sinube is training the Younglings there."

M'gann nodded as she then looked over to Ahsoka. "So, your friends," Miss Martian said, getting Ahsoka's attention as she turned to her Martian Friend. "How young are they?"

"They're about three years younger than us, about thirteen or fourteen years old." Ahsoka explained. She then raised an eyebrow, eliciting a smirk after being asked the question. "_Wait_ a minute," she then said playfully. "Why do you ask?" 

"Because from what we heard about the six," Aqualad started out. "They could make trustworthy and talented new additions to the Young Justice." The Atlantean explained.

Martian Manhunter then spoke up next. "You also told us about a Rescue Mission that they pulled off," J'onn explained. "Judging from what I have heard from the details of that mission, they seem to be very capable of pulling off Covert Operations, and as the Young Justice expands here, more talented new additions will be needed."

"Speaking of 'New Additions'," O-Mer then said, stepping up. "Why do you think Kid Flash recommended _me_ to take his place on the mission?" the Cerean Padawan asked.

Ahsoka then turned her attention to O-Mer. "Well, you have fast reflexes and great speed, as well as a strong connection with the Force, just as I saw you with on Wasskah when we were being hunted." Ahsoka explained.

O-Mer raised an eyebrow before Ahsoka rolled her eyes, letting out a chuckle. "Hey, hold on there, O-Mer, be thankful, it's a compliment." She stated. "After all, I told all of my friends everything about you guys during my Exile on Earth."

O-Mer nodded. "I can see that you have told your new friends about us very much and with much detail," he then said. "Nonetheless, I'll be glad to help you guys in any way I can."

"Thank you, O-Mer." Aqualad said. "We appreciate your help here."

"Yes, thank you," Miss Martian then said. She looked out the front to see the Factory that Luminara Unduli had mentioned. "Okay, everyone, prepare to land."

On the ground below, Jedi Master Tera Sinube watched as the Jedi Initiates, Petro, Ganodi, Byph, Katooni, Gungi and Zatt, all performed their lightsaber training. The old Jedi Master nodded in anticipation at the Younglings' performances, but upon seeing the Bioship enter the surface, he held his hand up, motioning for all of them to stop.

The Jedi Initiates deactivated their lightsabers and then turned around, seeing the Martian Bioship land. Katooni and Petro both smiled to each other, and then to the rest of the Younglings, before heading off to the Bioship to see who was inside and waiting to come out.

Anakin and Luminara then walked out, smiling to the Jedi Initiates. They all bowed with respect before the two Jedi Masters stepped aside, letting Ahsoka pass through.

Immediately, all of the Jedi Younglings cheered and ran over to Ahsoka as the Young Justice came out as well.

"Ahsoka! It's been so long!" Katooni exclaimed.

"What's Earth like?" Zatt then asked.

"Where'd you get the new lightsaber?" Ganodi then asked, noticing Ahsoka's new lightsabers on her belt.

"Is it true that you developed your own Lightsaber Technique?" Petro asked.

Ahsoka chuckled as she looked to her old friends. "Whoa, there, settle down," the Togruta Padawan said, holding her hands up in defense. "I can't answer everything at once, you know."

Katooni nodded before turning her attention to the Young Justice. She smiled and then walked up to them, followed by the rest of the Jedi Initiates.

"You're the Young Justice!" Petro exclaimed. "The ones with super incredible powers!"

Gungi then let out some growls, causing Connor to chuckle. "Yep, you're right," he said. "I'm a Clone. I guess that it's the new armor that gives it away."

Robin held up his hologlove and started to take a scan of the area. Zatt walked up and looked to the hologlove with amazement. "Wow, this is wizard!" he exclaimed. "Not even the _Republic_ has tech like this!"

"You'd be surprised by how advanced Earth Technology is." The Boy Wonder then replied back with a smirk on his face.

"You're Robin, right?" Ganodi then asked.

Robin nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "You're looking at the one and only."

Byph then let out some stereophonic sounds, causing Katooni to look to him. Robin looked in confusion before Katooni then spoke up. "Byph's confused," Katooni explained. "Because on Coruscant, before the sudden missile strike, there was another Robin there fighting against criminals in the Underworld."

Robin raised an eyebrow when he heard this. "That can't be," he said in disbelief. "No one just goes around saying that they're Robin." The Boy Wonder then stated.

"Well, _someone_ is." Zatt then said.

"And trust us when we say this," Ganodi interrupted. "The other Robin fighting back on Coruscant is seriously taking the law into their own hands, and so far, Robin sent the Black Sun Syndicate running, the Pyke Clan put out of business, and Kleef in the hospital." Ganodi then said. "This other Robin is unlike you, from what we've heard from the other Jedi."

Robin narrowed his eyes, now concerned. _A vigilante on Coruscant?_ He thought to himself. _There has to be some kind of explanation for this._

Petro then looked around. Artemis took notice and saw that Petro had a confused look on his face. "Hey, Petro," Artemis said, getting Petro's attention. "Is there something wrong here?"

"Not really," Petro replied. "I was just told that there was a member of the Young Justice who could go at really fast speeds." Petro explained. "Was that just a rumor or is he dead?"

"Kid Flash isn't dead," Aqualad then said. "He's just… caught a cold."

Petro's eyes widened after hearing this. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Is it serious?" he then asked.

Zatanna gave an iffy gesture. "It won't kill him," she joked. "He's just going to be sneezing and blowing his nose a lot, that's all."

Zatt then walked up to Aqualad. "Whoa, you've got some really well-grown gills there," the Nautolan stated. "Are there underwater people from Earth too?"

"I am an Atlantean." Aqualad explained. "My name is Aqualad, but you can call me Kaldur'ahm, or Kaldur for short."

"Okay, Kaldur," Zatt said. "Nice to meet you."

Jedi Master Tera Sinube then walked up to Anakin and Luminara. "Knight Skywalker and Master Unduli, it is a pleasure to be seeing you again." Master Sinube stated as he bowed.

Anakin and Luminara bowed back as Tera Sinube looked over towards Ahsoka. He smiled and placed his cane down. "Padawan Tano, it is an honor to meet you again," he said.

"Greetings, Master Sinube." Ahsoka said with a bow.

Martian Manhunter then came over. "Jedi Master Tera Sinube, I have heard much about you." The Martian hero stated.

"You must be the Martian Manhunter that I've heard about." Tera stated. "As Master Fisto says, I think that you ought to change your name. Otherwise, people might get the wrong idea about you."

"I could consider it," J'onn replied while trying to hold back a chuckle. "But for now, I would like to see these Younglings in action." Martian Manhunter then said. "Ahsoka has told us a great deal about them during her time on Earth."

"And I have made sure to pass on what I have learned, just as I promised." Ahsoka added on.

Tera Sinube sent Ahsoka a wink, in which Ahsoka replied by winking back.

Anakin and Luminara both looked to each other, both raising an eyebrow. "Um, am I missing something here?" Anakin asked.

"Not in the least, Knight Skywalker." Tera Sinube replied back.

"May I talk with you for a moment please, Master Sinube?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Certainly," Tera Sinube replied back. "What would you like to talk about?"

As this was going on, Artemis was showing Ganodi her archery skills. Artemis brought an apple from her pack and placed it on top of Robin's head.

Serra placed a hand to her chin as she looked to what Artemis was doing. "Um, Artemis?" Serra said.

"What is it, Serra?" Artemis replied back, lowering her bow.

"Is Robin going to be safe, considering what you're about to do?" Serra then asked. "I'm not too sure about this."

"Have some faith," Artemis replied back. "I know what I'm doing, so don't worry."

Robin smirked and crossed his arms before closing his eyes.

Ganodi and Gungi then watched as Artemis shot an arrow from her bow. The arrow immediately stabbed itself right into the apple and knocked the fruit off of the Boy Wonder's head.

"Wow!" Ganodi exclaimed.

"All in the wrist." Artemis bragged.

Ahsoka chuckled at the sight of her new friends starting to bond with most of her Earth Friends in the Young Justice. M'gann walked up to her and lightly nudged her in the elbow. "I can see a pretty bright future ahead for all of your friends here." The Martian stated.

"I know." Ahsoka replied. Her smile then lessened as her mind started to shift on to another subject. "But are they ready to go up against the ORDER?"

M'gann sighed. "Ahsoka," the young and intrepid Martian started out. "I know that you're worried, but after what Xion pulled off on Felucia, all of the Jedi, even the Younglings, are probably being deployed to check out any ORDER Activity." M'gann pointed out. "They'll _have_ to be ready."

"But they have _Barriss_ on their side, and she's no longer… close to human, or Mirialan." Ahsoka countered.

Katooni heard the conversation go on between Ahsoka and Miss Martian. She slowly turned around and then looked to them. Raising an eyebrow, she tugged on Petro's shirt to get him to come with her. The rest of the Younglings soon followed, now interested in the conversation going on between the two girls.

"So far, everyone we've met in my Universe has felt the need for revenge on Barriss for framing me, and I don't want to give my friends the wrong idea." Ahsoka explained.

"Then what will be their drive to keep going, to continue fighting the good fight?" Miss Martian then asked.

Ahsoka was about to speak up again until the two looked to the side. There were Petro, Ganodi, Byph, Katooni, Zatt and Gungi, all walking up to them.

"We _know_ of Barriss's betrayal, _and_ how she framed you for the crimes and the Bombing of the Jedi Temple," Petro stated. "We were there when Master Skywalker fought against her."

"Her betrayal and the fact that she framed you took a toll on us all," Ganodi then said.

"But no one more than _Katooni_ felt so much pain from what Barriss had done." Petro then said, looking over to Katooni as she clenched her fist.

"I'm never going to forget that day," Katooni said with gritted teeth. "I'll never forget… how she stained the name of the Jedi and betrayed you." Katooni said, starting to think back to the event long ago.

_One year ago…_

_Tera Sinube watched as the Jedi Younglings trained in lightsaber combat. Performing an Ataru strike, they were all about to go on until the sound of lightsabers clashing came from the top of the Temple._

"_You will see the truth, and you will see my ways are just!_"_ Barriss called out before kicking Anakin off of the roof._

_Anakin yelled as he fell off and to the ground below. Tera Sinube activated his Saber Cane as Petro pointed a finger to the air. _"_Master Skywalker, look out!_"_ he yelled._

_Anakin looked up in time to see Barriss jump down. She __brought her blades down onto Anakin in an X-shaped cross, causing Anakin to lose Barriss's lightsaber before he broke off and then started to clash with her again, only with one blade. As Barriss attacked again, Anakin grabbed her wrists and forced Offee to drop her right sword. Barriss angrily attacked with an Ataru overhead strike using the lightsaber in her left hand, but the Chosen One just blocked with a Shien defense stance. Anakin then began to bring his blade down onto her, but Barriss blocked the attack._

"_You will PAY!_" _Anakin yelled as he gained momentum over Barriss._

_Barriss looked over to the side to see many Jedi Temple Guards advancing towards her. In a fit of rage, she broke off and used Vaapad at Anakin. Anakin dodged the attack and started to slam his lightsaber down onto Barriss. Barriss gasped and blocked Anakin's attack before she jumped into the air to attack. Anakin narrowed his eyes at Barriss as he then used the Force to pin her to a tree, getting the fallen Jedi to drop her other lightsaber in the process._

_Barriss let a tear fall down the side of her face as Anakin advanced towards her, holding his hand out._ "_You are under arrest, Barriss Offee._" _Anakin said as the Temple Guards started to restrain Barriss._

"_No!_" _Barriss yelled out madly._ "_You must see why I had to betray–!_"

"_You didn't just betray Ahsoka,_" _Anakin said, lifting his hand into the air. Barriss clutched her neck as she was lifted off of the ground and gasping for air. _"_You betrayed YOURSELF!_" _Anakin then exclaimed, slamming Barriss onto the ground._ "_Now, come with me! You have a confession to make to the Senate!_"

_The Younglings just watched as Barriss was taken away and out of the Temple. All of them were disgusted by what Barriss had become, and were all shocked at what she went through to try and prove her point._

_Current Time…_

Katooni clenched her fist even tight after thinking about the event that went on at the Jedi Temple. "I'll never forgive Barriss for what she's done." The Tholothian Jedi Initiate stated.

Katooni then looked up to Ahsoka with teary eyes, causing Ahsoka to sigh heavily and then gasp at Katooni's deep feelings for what had happened. "She was your friend, Ahsoka, you trusted her, and the only thing she did for you was frame you for murder!" Katooni then exclaimed. She started to cry before getting onto her knees, pounding her fist onto the ground.

M'gann then flew over to Katooni, placing her hands on Katooni's shoulders. "Hey, we _all_ feel that way." The Martian female stated. She then wiped a tear from Katooni's face, helping her get back up to her feet. "But we can't dwell on the past and let it ruin our future."

Katooni nodded as she and the rest of the Younglings looked over to Ahsoka. "So, what is this new Lightsaber Technique you developed that everyone's talking about?" Katooni asked.

"We want to learn how to use it in battle." Petro then said.

Ahsoka chuckled before unsheathing her lightsaber and activating it. "It's called SokaTan, also known as the Way of Ahsoka, or the Way of M'gann," Ahsoka explained. "You have to dig deep into your deepest memories, the happiest moment of your life, or the greatest thing that's ever happened to you." Ahsoka explained, closing her eyes.

Ahsoka then looked to some crates and thrust her lightsaber downwards. "_This_… is SokaTan." Ahsoka then said, slashing her lightsaber up. She thrust the lightsaber back down again and then performed a diagonal slash, completing her Trinity Symbol and slashing the SokaTan Technique at the crates, shattering them.

"Whoa!" the Younglings all exclaimed.

"I took down Count Dooku with it." Ahsoka then said. She then knelt down and smiled. "But it takes time to master. No one gets it right on the first try."

Martian Manhunter then walked over towards all of them. "Please, forgive me for interrupting anything," J'onn said, getting everyone's attention.

Ahsoka and M'gann both smiled and shook their heads. "You weren't interrupting anything at all, J'onn," Ahsoka reasoned. "Please, say whatever is on your mind."

J'onn smiled as Jedi Master Tera Sinube stepped up beside him. "I was talking with Master Sinube, and we were both wondering if the Younglings could show me just how well-trained they are." Martian Manhunter explained.

The Younglings all smiled as Robin then stepped up. "We want to see just how well you do against us." The Boy Wonder went on. "I have some training programs for you all to go through so that we can see what you're made of."

The six Younglings nodded as Robin started to set up the Training Program. Soon, several Battle Droids reprogrammed by the Republic came out from the Bioship, suddenly shifting into Shadow Assassins.

"These Assassins work for the League of Shadows, an organization that works with the Light," J'onn explained. "As you might know, the Light allied themselves with the Separatists, and these Assassins are not to be underestimated, so be careful."

Petro nodded as he then took out his lightsaber.

The rest of the Younglings followed as well, all activating their lightsabers and charging towards the Shadow Assassins.

Many of the Assassins started to unsheathe swords, jumping into the air and slashing down at all of the Younglings. However, Gungi tackled one of the Assassins, knocking him to the ground and then stabbing at the chest, causing the Droid to go offline.

Ganodi leapt over a nearby barrel and kicked away a Shadow Assassin before throwing another aside. She slid under a third Assassin to kick away the next incoming Assassin, now unsheathing her lightsaber and stabbing the Shadow Assassin behind her.

Zatt twirled through the air and performed a side kick at an Assassin before twirling into the air again to kick at another Assassin. He then used his lightsaber to slash at one Assassin before kicking at the next, slashing him in half and then at another one of the Assassins. He kicked away another one of the Shadow Assassins and charged after him.

Byph performed an overhead roundhouse kick and then threw a Shadow Assassin into another one. He slashed aside another Assassin into the next, getting both of them to fall down to the ground.

Petro leapt onto the top of a hill and activated his lightsaber, charging down at more of the Shadow Assassins and slashing at them, cutting one down after the other before kicking an Assassin to the ground and stabbing them in the chest soon afterwards.

Katooni leapt over a Shadow Assassin and let him bump into another Assassin. She slashed at an incoming Assassin and tossed her lightsaber towards the next one, using the Force to call her lightsaber back to her.

Martian Manhunter smiled at the progress being made before Tera Sinube looked up towards him. "These Younglings are known to be at the top of their class for a very good reason, as you can see." Tera Sinube stated.

"Let's see how well they can do against the Young Justice!" Robin then said, unsheathing his Bola Sticks.

Ahsoka nodded. "Right," she acknowledged. "Robin, Aqualad, O-Mer, Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis, you all on my friends first," the Togruta Padawan ordered. "We'll take them on after your defeat."

Artemis scoffed as she formed her naginata from her bow. "Yeah, right!" she remarked. "Let's just see how well they do against me!"

Soon, all of the Younglings had cleared away the Shadow Assassins. Robin tossed three birdarangs down towards them, but Zatt just slashed them all aside before Aqualad jumped in, taking on the Nautolan.

Petro smirked and then charged into the air, battling against O-Mer. "I may not be Kid Flash, but I promise to put up a good fight!" O-Mer exclaimed.

Petro scoffed as the two locked blades. "Come and try." He remarked. The two Jedi then broke off before engaging in a lightsaber duel.

Connor leapt right into Gungi, tackling him to the ground. Gungi just roared and threw Connor off, sheathing his lightsaber, placing it on his belt, and engaging Superboy in a fistfight.

Ganodi then Force-Sped right in front of her, taking on Artemis Crock as she started to use her bow in its naginata mode. Artemis twirled her weapon around before swinging it towards the Rodian Youngling, causing Ganodi to duck. Ganodi then rolled over and performed a backhand Ataru strike, which Artemis blocked, but was then kicked away as Ganodi performed a backwards kick at the archer.

Byph looked to the side to then see Robin running towards him. The Boy Wonder let out his signature chuckle before using his Bola Sticks to attack. The Ithorian Jedi Initiate just punched at Robin, causing him to use his Bola Sticks to block the attack. Byph then used his lightsaber to attack Robin, clashing with his new and improved combat weapons.

The new Bola Sticks could now withstand lightsaber attacks, so Robin was on an equal level with Byph ad the two sparred against each other.

Katooni then stood ready in a Shii-Cho opening stance, waiting for M'gann to attack as the Martian activated both of her lightsabers. Immediately, the two dashed at each other, jumping into the air. Katooni struck first with a Shii-Cho slash, but Miss Martian parried the attack and then slammed her lightsaber to Katooni's right side of her head. Katooni blocked the attack and then blocked two low strikes before Katooni herself performed an Ataru slash towards M'gann.

M'gann held both of her blades up high as Katooni attempted to gain leverage over her. As the two broke off, they both sent kicks at each other, sending one another back to a safe distance.

A Republic Gunship then flew down, carrying Black Canary, Icon, Jyl Somtay, Asajj Ventress and Jinx, as well as some Clone Troopers led by Clone Commander Gree. They all watched over the battle with much anticipation. Ahsoka then took notice of them and smiled as they all started to come down from the Gunship, the Clones carrying three large crates with them.

"Good to see that you could come and watch the show," Ahsoka quipped to Dinah while placing her hands on her hips. "As you can see, these six Younglings are my old friends, and they are always at the top of their game when it comes to battle." Ahsoka explained.

Black Canary chuckled as she then watched Petro take down O-Mer. Aqualad was soon knocked to the ground by Zatt before Gungi fell Superboy to the ground. Artemis was knocked back by Ganodi before Miss Martian fell to the ground from an attack from Katooni.

All of the Younglings sheathed their lightsabers after the training session as Anakin started to applaud them. "You've all done great jobs here, Younglings," the Chosen One stated. "But we still need to test out what you're made of before we jump to any conclusions about your skills."

The Younglings all smiled, knowing that they had done well. Ahsoka smiled to them as well before looking back to Black Canary. "I bet that you wanted to come down here to try and train the Younglings yourself, huh?" Ahsoka asked Dinah with a playful grin on her face.

Black Canary's smile lessened as she then shook her head. "_Not_ really… yet," Black Canary stated. She then sighed before looking over towards the _Resolute_ and the _Tranquility_, both coming down to the surface from space.

Icon then cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention before he then stepped up. "Please forgive me for interrupting, everyone, but something urgent has just come up," Icon said. "And we need to leave… now."

Everyone all looked to Icon with concern before Ahsoka walked up to him. "Why?" Ahsoka asked. "What's going on? What's the sudden urgency all of a sudden, August?"

"I just had a talk with Batman, Flash, Green Lantern and Quinlan Vos, and we believe that after the successful mission to hold off the ORDER on Kamino, the ORDER will launch a rescue mission to rescue Rako Hardeen, Metallo and Parasite." Icon explained. "With the Younglings here as well, we need to get them away from any incoming ORDER Forces." Icon went on.

All of the Younglings started to tighten their grips on their lightsabers before Petro stepped up. "With all due respect, Icon," Petro said, gaining the attention of Icon. "We have been trained in far worse situations than this, and if the ORDER's looking for a fight, then we're in."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded before looking back to Icon. "They rescued me from Pirates, took down Battle Droids, and went undercover as a traveling circus to rescue me," Ahsoka supported. "They're ready for whatever the ORDER has to dish out."

Icon sighed before looking to Black Canary. Both of them were now unsure of what to do, since they had already heard so much about the Younglings before. "They can stay and help us fight," Dinah then said as she stepped up. "But they _need_ to follow our orders, no matter _what._" The Bird of Prey then said sternly, narrowing her eyes at the Togruta Padawan and then to the Younglings. "Am I clear?"

Katooni nodded. "Clear as crystal." She said. "Whatever you say, we'll all be sure to follow it."

Just then, a _Consular_-Class Star Cruiser came out of Hyperspace, immediately but slowly starting to land down on the surface of Dantooine. In the window of the Star Cruiser stood Jedi Master Mavra Zane, a Human female Jedi with black hair, which was tied into a bun at both sides of her head, and distinguished with white tattoos on her face.

"_Jedi Master Mavra Zane, reporting for duty_." Mavra Zane called over to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mavra Zane through the comlink. "_I'm ready to take the prisoners from hereon out._"

Obi-Wan placed a hand to his chin, a thoughtful look appearing on his face, yet seeming to be relieved that Mavra had arrived in this time of need. "Well, it certainly seems that Master Mavra Zane got here early." Obi-Wan said as he looked out the window of the _Resolute_. "But to be honest, I assumed that she was still busy fighting on another Planet."

"_I let her know of the situation after Batman warned us about the impending ORDER Attack that might come,_" Shaak Ti explained as she oversaw the work done on the _Tranquility_. "_We need to transfer the prisoners before the ORDER Fleet gets here. She had to hurry all the way from Mimban to make it here before things could get worse._"

"Good call, Master Ti," Ahsoka said over the comlink. "Where are Rako Hardeen, Parasite and Metallo now?" she then asked with concern.

"The two Monsters and the Bounty Hunter are in the Holding Cells within the _Resolute_," Luminara then said. She then looked to the rest of the Young Justice and the Younglings. "Everyone, be prepared for anything."

Black Canary nodded. "Get ready," she ordered everyone. "We need to keep the prisoners safe so that they can provide us with answers about what the ORDER is planning."

All of a sudden, alarms started to blare. Everyone gasped as they looked around. "What's happening?!" Anakin yelled out.

Captain Rex then came running through the halls of the _Resolute_ alongside Commander Cody. "General Skywalker, ORDER Forces have entered Dantooine's atmosphere and are heading this way!" Rex yelled out through the comlink.

"They've broken through our Blockade!" Oddball then yelled as he started to fly down from the upper atmosphere with two Republic ARC Fighters at his side, an explosion behind them.

"How many ships are there, Admirals?" Master Luminara then asked.

"_According to our scanners, there are no ORDER Ships!_" Tarkin reported through the comlink.

"_It appears that they are flying on their own!_" Admiral Yularen then exclaimed.

Anakin and Luminara then activated their lightsabers, followed by Ahsoka and Tera Sinube. "Okay, everyone, get ready!" Anakin yelled.

"They've come here to rescue the Prisoners, just as we anticipated!" Luminara then exclaimed.

The ORDER's Electro Squad came flying through like bees, all swarming into Dantooine and at the _Tranquility_.

"No, not today!" Ahsoka then exclaimed, leaping into the air.

Ahsoka soon landed on top of the _Tranquility_ Star Cruiser, using her emerald lightsaber and her yellow shoto to slash at each of the ORDER Troopers heading towards her. She slashed one straight down the middle before heading off to fight against the rest of the Electro Squad, slicing another Trooper in half. She then leapt off of the ground and dashed right through the Electro Squad, cutting them all apart as they fell to the ground, now lifeless.

Miss Martian flew into the air and twirled around, sending slashes and blasts at the Electro Squad Troopers and slicing one in front of her in half. She used both of her lightsabers to then dash forwards and cut down more ORDER Soldiers, getting them to fade away.

More Electro Squad ORDER Troopers started to fly towards Ahsoka and M'gann. The two alien girls gasped, but still kept their lightsabers activated and held their ground.

Katooni and Petro then ran forwards. "We've got this!" Katooni yelled out. She looked towards Petro and nodded. "Let's do it!" she exclaimed.

"Right!" Petro yelled back.

Katooni and Petro then held their hands out to the ground, slowly lifting them up. As they raised their hands into the air, towers of rocks started to stab up from the ground, impaling every one of the ORDER Troopers as they charged.

"Wow, what a shot!" M'gann exclaimed in amazement.

Artemis, Rebel and Gerrera then aimed their firearms towards more of the ORDER Troopers heading their way. Immediately when they were in range, the three shot right at them, causing more of the Electro Squad ORDER Troopers to fall straight down to the ground.

Inside of the _Resolute_, a Medical Droid was giving Kid Flash his medications while a Clone Medic was feeding him his Chicken Soup. He blew his nose again before the ship started to rumble. "But bus bat?" Wally asked with a stuffed throat.

"It sounds like there's a battle outside." The Clone Medic said. "But your uncle specifically said that you need to eat Chicken Soup and drink lots of fluids, so you're going to stay right here until you get better." The Medic stated.

Wally blew his nose again as he got up. "Get all of the Cone Troopers at the Bain Entry Boint, and brebare to attack!" he ordered.

"You are in no condition to fight." The Medical Droid then said. "You must rest."

Wally let out a sneeze before he placed his goggles on. "We can't let the ORDER regain the cabtives, they need all the elb they can bet!" Kid Flash yelled. He let out another sneeze before taking another sip of Chicken Soup, a glass of water, and then running out. As he ran towards the battle, he let out more sneezes.

The Clone Medic sighed as he placed a hand to his head. "I did not even gat a chance to understand a word that young boy just said." He said in exasperation.

Meanwhile, Rako Hardeen, Parasite and Metallo all remained in their Holding Cells. They were out unconscious for the journey, and weren't even anywhere close to waking up.

While the three were asleep, Clone Troopers started to fire upon Barriss Offee as she entered the _Resolute_. She unsheathed her lightsabers and deflected all of their blasts before growing her spider legs. She started to quickly run towards them on her extra limbs before slashing at all of them, either sending the Clones back or killing them in the process.

A red and yellow blur then started to dash at Barriss, knocking her off of her feet. She looked up as Kid Flash now began to circle around her. However, after a while, he stopped and sneezed, getting Black Widow to recoil in disgust.

Black Widow recovered from her disgust and then got up, chuckling as she slowly advanced upon Kid Flash with her lightsabers. "It will be _easy_ to finish you off," Barriss remarked. "And for the record, Wallace, _you_ should have stayed in bed!"

"Wanna bet?" Wally asked with a stuffed throat. He then started to spin around, creating a large tornado and knocking Black Widow back. He started to spin faster as he advanced towards her, but he let out a bunch of sneezes, causing his mucus to spread everywhere.

Barriss placed her wings out in front of her to prevent herself from getting sick herself before tossing her lightsaber at Kid Flash. The speed that Wally was going at caused the lightsaber to hit the ceiling, causing the overhead sprinklers to go off.

Tarkin entered the room with more Clone Troopers and started to fire on Barriss. "Give it up, Black Widow," Admiral Tarkin said. "We have you outnumbered!"

All of the Clone Troopers and Admiral Tarkin then fired upon Barriss, but she deflected the blasts with her lightsabers. Soon, Kid Flash slipped on the water and started to slip towards Barriss. Barriss was knocked off of her feet and into the air, but she then flew down at Kid Flash and placed herself right on top of him, pinning the speedster to the ground.

Wally looked up as he sniffled. "Hey, I have to sneeze!" he said in his still-stuffed throat.

Black Widow raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked with confusion, not understanding what he just said.

"I _need_ to cover my nose!" Wally replied back, turning his head away. "Turn away, Barriss!"

Barriss scoffed and let out a chuckle. "Heh, Yeah, right!" she remarked. "Nice _try_, Wally! You don't _fool_ me, no matter _what!_"

Kid Flash then started to gasp deeply, getting all of the Clone Troopers and Admiral Tarkin to stand back. They all turned their heads away as Wally let out a sneeze, right onto Barriss's face.

Black Widow got up and exclaimed in disgust, wiping off what Wally just sneezed at him. "Augh!" she yelled. "Now _that_ was a low blow!" she exclaimed. She then turned into her Dragon Form and flew off towards where the prisoners were as Wally grabbed a tissue from his pocket, blowing into it. He then sneezed again before running outside to help with the others fight off against the ORDER Forces that were attacking.

Meanwhile, Metallo, Rako Hardeen and Parasite continued to sleep. Barriss flew towards their cell and slammed her lightsaber against the Ray-Shielded Door. "Raymond, John, Rako, wake up!" Barriss yelled in anger. She now had her helmet on due to Kid Flash sneezing right into her face.

Black Widow stopped knocking against the doors and then looked to the Holding Cells and chuckled. "What a sad excuse for a prison," she remarked, starting to type into the terminal. "Breaking you out will be child's play!" she then exclaimed. With that, the Cell Doors started to open, but the three prisoners were still unconscious.

"Come on! Let's go!" Barriss yelled as she held her hand out to the three. Still, they did nothing.

"They're _not_ going _anywhere_, Barriss." Obi-Wan's voice then said.

Black Widow gasped and turned around. "Kenobi?!" she exclaimed, now very much surprised.

Behind her stood Obi-Wan Kenobi, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "They're not even really _there._" Obi-Wan remarked, getting Barriss to gasp once again.

"What?!" Black Widow called out.

Barriss then saw Parasite, Metallo and Rako Hardeen fade away into thin air. "Courtesy of Zatanna," Obi-Wan stated. "All so that we could lure you into–"

"A _trap._" Barriss deducted.

"That's right." Obi-Wan stated, unsheathing his lightsaber hilt. He then activated it as the blue blade shone brightly.

"If it's a battle you want, you've _got_ one!" Barriss then exclaimed, unsheathing her lightsabers, activating them and then turning around to slash at Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka, Superboy, Artemis, Zatanna, Rebel and Gerrera all narrowed their eyes at the Electro Squad as they started to aim their firearms at the ORDER Troopers.

Ahsoka cocked both of her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets and placed them into the air, now starting to glow.

As this was happening, Superboy placed a finger to his helmet, which also started to glow.

Artemis took out several arrows and aimed them towards the Electro Squad, all arrows started to shine bright.

"Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna yelled, circling her hands out in front of her with her eyes starting to glow.

As Zatanna incanted her spell, Lux and saw both aimed their blasters towards the ORDER Troopers.

Everyone then fired at once, shooting a large blast at the Electro Squad. Their blasts started to combine into one large Beam of Light, which took out all of Electro Squad, killing them all at once.

Inside of the _Resolute_, Obi-Wan and Barriss both slammed their blades against each other, Black Widow using Vaapad and Obi-Wan using Shien. They both grunted as they tried to gain momentum over one another before pushing each other off.

Obi-Wan was then kicked away as Barriss charged right into him with her lightsaber, using an overhead Juyo strike to cut Obi-Wan down the middle, but Obi-Wan managed to push her off and perform an Ataru slash, clashing with her left lightsaber. The two struggled to slip their blades past each other, both opponents now starting to sweat from exhaustion.

Finally, Obi-Wan pushed Barriss back. "You're going _down!_" Obi-Wan yelled, breaking off and then slashing towards Barriss.

Barriss gasped as Obi-Wan performed an Ataru slash at Barriss's chest. Black Widow placed both of her lightsabers in a reverse grip and blocked the attack. Obi-Wan then stabbed his lightsaber at Barriss, but she then cackled, leaping backwards and letting her spider legs destroy the wall behind her. "Goodbye!" she exclaimed, jumping back through the wall.

Barriss then landed outside, where a lasso suddenly wrapped around her. Black Widow attempted to get free until Wonder Woman flew down. "Struggle all you want, Black Widow, not even a lightsaber can cut through my golden lasso!" Diana yelled out.

Aquaman ran towards Barriss, sending a punch to her face. Barriss groaned as the Atlantean's fist made impact before Arthur started to perform a kick to her chest. This time, Barriss ducked from the attack and spun around, throwing Wonder Woman into Aquaman and sending them both down to the ground.

"I'll keep that in mind, Diana." Barriss remarked at the Amazon Wonder. "Maybe _Sylas_ can try and find a _use_ for lasso material like that." She said. Barriss then flew into the air, heading towards where Ahsoka was.

"If Rako, Metallo and Parasite weren't in the _Resolute_, then Ahsoka must have them!" Barriss said to herself, looking to see Ahsoka on top of the _Tranquility_, narrowing her eyes at Barriss as the evil Mirialan made her way towards her old friend.

Ahsoka looked down to Barriss and then removed one of her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets. Ahsoka then twirled it around, and it converted into a guitar.

"Music won't save you, Ahsoka!" Barriss called out as she formed her double-bladed lightsaber.

"It doesn't _have_ to!" Ahsoka yelled back. With that being said, Ahsoka raised her hand into the air and started to strum her guitar. A large sound wave then came from the guitar, sending Barriss down to the ground before Ahsoka converted her guitar to an axe.

Barriss looked up and then threw her cloak into the air. It transformed immediately into a shield as Ahsoka took out her emerald lightsaber. She charged at Barriss and pinned her into the wall of the Republic Gunship as the rest of the Young Justice, the Justice League, the Jedi Masters and the Clone Troopers all watched.

"I will not fail my Master!" Barriss called out as Ahsoka pinned her axe to Black Widow's neck. Barriss struggled to get her shield to block Ahsoka's lightsaber as Ahsoka then attacked with an Ataru strike.

"You will fail nonetheless!" Ahsoka quipped, pushing her weapons against Black Widow. Barriss growled and pushed Ahsoka off with a kick before the two clashed lightsaber with shield. Barriss broke off and punched Ahsoka in the face with her shield as Ahsoka then slashed with her axe.

Black Widow managed to push her back, but Ahsoka now locked both of her weapons with Barriss. Black Widow then looked into the air as more ORDER Troopers arrived. "Reinforcements, fire on Ahsoka!" Black Widow ordered.

Ahsoka then leapt into the air and slashed down at Barriss just as the ORDER Troopers in the air started to fly towards the Young Justice.

"I've got you now!" Oddball then yelled as he led more of his Squad against the ORDER Forces.

"Cover for Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled to the Young Justice and the Younglings.

"Got it!" Artemis yelled. She then shot an arrow into the air, which separated into small missiles that rained down on Black Widow.

Lux and Saw shot as well, starting to strafe the fallen Jedi as Gree started to take aim upon Barriss.

Ahsoka smirked upon hearing the plan and leapt over Barriss, giving Commander Gree enough time to open fire on Barriss. Black Widow deflected all of the blasts before Ahsoka clashed with her. The two locked their blades with each other once more before Ahsoka threw her in front of her, getting more Clones to fire at the Mirialan.

Black Widow growled and used the Force to send them all away. She then kneed Ahsoka in the chest before everyone else started to attack Black Widow.

"We're not afraid of you, Traitor!" Petro called out, slamming his lightsaber against Black Widow's shield.

"You _should_ be!" Barriss remarked, throwing Petro off and then stabbing her lightsaber into the ground to kill Robin. Robin just backflipped away before Zatanna and Ganodi locked blades with Black Widow.

Ahsoka then got back up and Force-Pushed Barriss into the door of the Metal Factory. Ahsoka smiled as she looked to her friends. "Thanks, everyone," she gratefully said. She then narrowed her eyes at Black Widow. "Now, it's _my_ turn!" Ahsoka exclaimed, activating Exar Kun's lightsaber.

Barriss laughed and placed her cloak back onto her body. She then unsheathed her secondary lightsaber and combined it with her other lightsaber, creating her Saber Staff. "You think that old relic's gonna scare me off?!" Barriss yelled. She then laughed as she took out a black and purple crystal.

Jyl looked towards the Dark Crystal with surprise. "What the hell is that?!" she asked with disbelief and anxiousness.

Ventress looked to the crystal with surprise. "That crystal… it's emanating a Dark Aura!"

Ahsoka stood her ground as Barriss held out the Dark Crystal. "I've got a little surprise that you probably weren't expecting," Barriss remarked in a dark tone. "Behold, the Devil's Heart!" she then exclaimed.

The Devil's Heart Crystal soon started to engulf a Dark Aura around Barriss. She laughed madly as the face of a devil appeared within the Dark Cloud surrounding her. "I've never felt such power!" Black Widow yelled.

Luminara narrowed her eyes at Barriss. "Is this what you want, my old Padawan?" the Mirialan Jedi Master asked. "To become a monstrous slave to the ORDER and the Dark Side?"

Black Widow growled and aimed her lightsabers at Luminara Unduli. "I am a slave to no one, and you, my old _Master_," Barriss remarked. "Will soon be dead!"

Luminara gasped as Barriss sent a blast of Sith Lightning at her. Luminara leapt into the air and activated her lightsaber, slashing down at Black Widow. The two Mirialans growled at each other, trying to gain momentum. They then broke off as Barriss laughed. "Not _bad_, Luminara," Barriss retorted. "But not good _enough!_" she exclaimed, slashing at Luminara Unduli once again.

Luminara Unduli panted. "You've never had so much power before, Barriss!" the Mirialan Jedi Master exclaimed.

Barriss laughed as she separated her lightsabers. "The Devil's Heart Crystal has given me more power, more than you can imagine!" Barriss yelled, charging at Luminara yet again.

Jedi Master Luminara gasped as she was then sent back, blocking an overhead and heavy Vaapad attack from Black Widow's right lightsaber before using Soresu to block a left Vaapad swing.

Barriss then sent a strong jab at Luminara's lightsaber, sending her to the ground. She prepared to stab one of her spider legs down at her former Jedi Master, but Luminara Force-Dashed to the side and slashed at Barriss.

Black Widow chuckled and dodged to the side, scarring Luminara on the cheek. Lumina gasped as she felt the pain, but she stood her ground and was prepared to dodge an overhead Niman and Vaapad strike that could have beheaded her. Going under the blades, Luminara Unduli attacked with Soresu while Barriss slammed both of her lightsabers down onto her former Jedi Master.

"You disowned me as a Jedi!" Barriss snarled. "I was on the verge of doing the Republic a favor! How could you push me out?!"

"Your actions decided _for_ you!" Luminara yelled, pushing Barriss off.

Ahsoka then got up and attacked Barriss from behind, but Barriss managed to block her attack. She then twirled around as she clashed with both of her opponents.

Both Ahsoka and Luminara clashed blades with Black Widow, but she managed to hold her own against the two Jedi. Luminara then kicked Barriss away before she saw Ahsoka slash at her. Black Widow managed to block the attack and then go back to taking down her old Master. Ahsoka performed a low swing at Black Widow, but Barriss lifted her foot up and blocked an overhead Ataru attack from Luminara before blocking a Shien strike from Ahsoka.

Barriss panted and then jumped on top of the Factory. Ahsoka and Luminara both looked to each other and nodded, Force-Jumping up and then clashing with Barriss once again. Black Widow soon let out a high-pitched evil and mad cackle as the Dark Aura began to give Barriss more power.

Luminara then threw Barriss off and clashed with her right lightsaber. Barriss snarled and looked up to then see Ahsoka attack with Shii-Cho. Barriss managed to block the attack before Luminara then clashed with her former Padawan Apprentice again. Just like before, Ahsoka Force-Dashed towards Barriss, performing a low slash with Shien and Ataru combined together.

Barriss's eyes widened, having not seen this kind of Technique before. Ahsoka just threw her off before Barriss slashed at the two Jedi again, clashing high with Ahsoka before locking blades with Luminara. Luminara then deactivated her lightsaber and let Barriss fall before Ahsoka attacked Barriss using the same, new mysterious Technique from before. Barriss kicked Ahsoka away before locking blades with the two once again.

From the air, more ORDER Troopers were shot down. One of them, however, was able to send a strong blast at Ahsoka Tano and Luminara Unduli.

Barriss saw this and chuckled, keeping her blades locked with Ahsoka and Luminara before running out of the way. Ahsoka and Luminara both looked on with surprise. They both then held their hands out, using the Force to try and stop the blast, but Barriss sent a strong Force-Push at them, knocking the two off of their feet and to the ground, the blast hitting them along the way.

Anakin and the Young Justice all gasped as Ahsoka and Luminara started to pant, worn out from the battle and their bodies now emitting smoke from the power of the blast that was sent at them.

Barriss laughed as she then jumped down, landing in front of Ahsoka and Luminara, now severely injured. "I've had quite enough of you, Jedi." Barriss stated. "Not even the Force can help you now." The corrupted Mirialan remarked, lifting up her blades. "This ends… _now._"

"**NOOOO!**" Katooni then yelled, leaping into the fray and kicking Barriss aside.

Barriss was sent tumbling back as her lightsabers deactivated. Her Dark Aura continued to emit as she looked over to Katooni, her eyes now glowing purple. She let out a low growl before her Dark Aura continued to spread all around her body with rage.

"Ahsoka, Master Luminara, speak to me." Katooni said to her Jedi friend and Master.

Barriss growled and charged towards the three, activating her lightsabers and slashing down at them. Katooni then panted and activated her own lightsaber, clashing with Black Widow.

The two circled around each other before Black Widow broke off. She attempted to cut Katooni in two, but Katooni went to the side and Force-Pushed Barriss away.

Barriss then stared Katooni down and chuckled. "So, Katooni to the rescue, huh?" Black Widow asked. She scoffed at the sight of the Youngling. "You're not bad for a Youngling, but my Dark Powers surpass your Force!"

Katooni cringed in fear, sensing the powerful amount of the Dark Side flowing through Barriss. Trying her best to shake it off, Katooni sent a Force-Push towards Barriss, sending her into the Factory.

"She's mine!" Katooni yelled.

Ahsoka looked up and gasped. "No, Katooni, don't!" she yelled.

"I'll end her, I swear!" Katooni exclaimed.

"Katooni, stop right now!" Miss Martian then yelled as she flew down to try and stop the Tholothian. She was too late. Katooni had already raced inside. Miss Martian then turned around and looked to Ahsoka. "Are you alright?" the Martian asked her best friend and the Mirialan Jedi Master. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ahsoka looked up. "Help me recover." Ahsoka said. "We need to stop Katooni before she makes a big mistake."

Miss Martian nodded before looking to Captain Rex as he came over. "We need a Medical Team, stat!" she yelled.

"Yes, Sir!" Rex replied back. He looked back to his Troops. "Medical Team, now!"

Inside of the Factory, Katooni activated her lightsaber as the door in front of her opened up. She looked all around, seeing the Factory at work. In front of her was a narrow walkway. Katooni carefully walked onto it as she held her lightsaber in a ready position, trying to find Black Widow.

"_Joining the ORDER gave me strength._" Barriss's voice called out, echoing throughout the area. Katooni continued to look around as Barriss went on. "_As Ahsoka's power increased during her time on Earth, so did mine._"

"And she came back!" Katooni then exclaimed after taking a deep breath to calm down her nerves. "Stronger than _you!_"

Katooni then turned around, sensing something. Black Widow came from underneath the walkway, punching Katooni in the face. Katooni was knocked back by the punch, and was prepared to attack back until Barriss grabbed her hands, laughing. She then threw Katooni back even more, using her spider legs to stab at her.

Katooni started to use her lightsaber to dodge all of the jabs that Barriss was making at her, but eventually her right hand was stabbed right into the wall. To make sure that Katooni was feeling the pain, Barriss pushed her spider leg in further. Katooni yelled in pain before Barriss stabbed her other spider leg into Katooni's left hand. Once again, Katooni yelled in pain. She then glared at Barriss, sending the Tholothian a creepy gaze. "I'm not afraid of you!" Katooni yelled out, kicking Barriss away.

Barriss gasped and was sent back as Katooni freed herself from her grasp. She grabbed her lightsaber and charged at Barriss, using the Force to lift up several items and then throw them at her. Barriss easily caught them all, but was sent back by a powerful Force-Push.

Black Widow snarled and activated her twin lightsabers, slashing down at Katooni, but she ducked and let Barriss miss her, getting to a safe distance and standing ready in an Ataru Opening Stance.

The two then charged at each other, immediately clashing blades with one another. The blades from both lightsabers started to strike rapidly, neither one of the two refusing to back down from the fight.

They slashed their blades past one another before Katooni struck with a Shii-Cho strike at Barriss's left lightsaber with a Soresu strike. Black Widow growled and struck down with Vaapad, getting Katooni to dodge the attack and skid off to the side. Barriss sent another twin Niman strike at Katooni, throwing her back.

Katooni backflipped as she was sent back, landing back on her feet. She looked up and slashed her lightsaber at Barriss as she slashed down at her. Katooni soon found herself being pushed back. Barriss attempted to behead Katooni, but she backflipped backwards once again, getting into a Djem So stance.

Barriss looked to Katooni before they both charged at each other. Both of their blades slammed against each other's bodies as they dashed past each other. Katooni stood ready to fight again as Barriss looked down to her chest, revealing that Katooni had managed to leave a cut on her chest. Barriss growled at Katooni for the mark she had made while Katooni just smirked.

Black Widow ran in to attack again, thrusting both of her swords forward. Katooni leapt over Barriss and grabbed one of her lightsabers, kicking the evil Mirialan away.

Barriss turned around to see Katooni with her right lightsaber in her left hand. Katooni twirled around both of the lightsabers, getting into another battle stance. Barriss growled as the Devil's Heart Crystal once again gave her Force Lightning abilities. She used them to shoot at Katooni, but each bolt of Lightning sent at Katooni was deflected. Barriss growled and pressed her attack, getting Katooni to drop the lightsaber she had stolen.

Katooni ignored her disarmament and ran forwards, letting the Sith Lightning bounce off of her lightsaber. When she was close enough, Katooni released the Lightning back at Barriss, knocking her back. Barriss Force-Grabbed her other lightsaber and charged at Katooni as she ran up a wall.

"No!" Black Widow yelled out. "The Devil's Heart is going to keep me strong!" Barriss exclaimed, attempting to slice Katooni in half.

"You made the Deal with the Devil, now you have to live with what you've got!" Katooni quipped, swinging her lightsaber at Barriss. Barriss ducked from the attack and charged at Katooni. The two clashed their blades once again before breaking off.

Black Widow then stabbed her lightsabers forwards, getting Katooni to dodge the attack. She then sent a Makashi jab towards Black Widow, but failed. Barriss grabbed her lightsaber hand and pushed Katooni away, throwing her lightsaber aside.

Barriss then brought both of her blades down on Katooni, but the young Tholothian grabbed Barriss's arms and slammed them to the ground. Barriss attempted to perform a Vaapad slash at Katooni, but she leapt off of her hands and kicked Barriss in the head, knocking her back once again. She then called upon the Force to regain her lightsaber.

Barriss charged towards Katooni, slamming her lightsaber down at her, which Katooni blocked with Soresu. She attempted a Shien strike at Barriss, but she was knocked back to the wall. Barriss brought her lightsabers onto Katooni, which she blocked. The two opponents now tried to gain momentum over each other.

"Your luck runs out _now_, Katooni!" Black Widow exclaimed. "I can feel your Fear, your anger, your lust for revenge! You can strike me down, you can give into the Dark Side!"

"This isn't Fear," Katooni remarked. "_This…_ is _courage!_" Katooni exclaimed. She then head-butted Barriss away before slamming her lightsaber at her chest again.

Barriss blocked the attack and swung Katooni off to the side. Katooni stood her ground as they began slashing at each other wildly again. Both engaged in a blade lock before Black Widow kicked Katooni off of the walkway. Katooni looked up to Barriss and used the Force to pull her down with her.

As soon as they were down, Barriss jumped down from a wall before Katooni dashed at her, the two clashing once again. Barriss was now scared, because she could sense that Katooni was growing stronger while Black Widow herself started to get weaker. Her thoughts were interrupted when Katooni then kicked Barriss away.

Barriss yelled as she was then sent back. "No, no, no, no, no!" Black Widow exclaimed as she looked to the Devil's Heart Crystal, now starting to fade to white. "I need more power!"

"Lose something?" Katooni then asked.

Barriss looked up to see Katooni, now glowing bright with light. "Like your power?" Katooni spat.

Barriss started to stutter. "How?!" she demanded.

"That may have given you the Power of the Dark Side, but I've been channeling it, converting it into the _True_ Force!" Katooni yelled out.

Katooni then held out her lightsaber, glowing as well. She stabbed her lightsaber downwards before slashing it up. She slashed downwards again and then twirled around, completing the Trinity Symbol. "For Ahsoka!" Katooni yelled out, slashing the SokaTan Technique at Barriss.

Barriss gasped as she soon felt the Power from SokaTan run through her. After the surge of energy was done, she fell off of the walkway and onto a lower staircase.

Ahsoka and M'gann both ran in, seeing Katooni now walking up to a downed Barriss Offee. She activated her lightsaber and aimed it at Barriss.

"Well, you hate me, don't you?" Barriss asked.

Katooni panted as Barriss panted heavily, her right eye starting to get blinded by Katooni's lightsaber blade. "It's what Ahsoka would want, it's what _I_ would want!" Barriss exclaimed.

Katooni looked down to Barriss as she then looked up. Her right eye was now blinded by Katooni's lightsaber, and her suit was torn. "Well, do it!" she yelled out.

Katooni just shook her head and deactivated her lightsaber. "No, Ahsoka would never kill you." Katooni said. "It's not what she would want, it's not what _I_ want." Katooni went on. "I'm letting you live. I may not forgive you for what you've done, but at least now you know the pain that everyone else has felt when you framed Ahsoka and shamed the Jedi Order. And now, I'm… letting… you… live." Katooni then said. "Now, get out of here."

Ahsoka and M'gann both smiled upon Katooni's choice. Katooni looked to Ahsoka and Miss Martian as well and smiled to them too.

Slowly, Barriss started to get up. She reached for her lightsabers and panted. She could see that Ahsoka and Miss Martian had brought reinforcements. She had failed her mission. She started to limp out the door until she got outside, where the rest of the Republic and the Young Justice stood, having defeated all of the ORDER Troopers. Barriss then transformed into her Dragon Form and flew off. With the little amount of strength she had left, she flew back to the _Marauder_, where she knew Sylas would be waiting.

"I'll be back!" Black Widow yelled out to her enemy forces.

"And we'll be ready!" Ahsoka yelled back. She then turned to everyone and smiled. "For now, we've won!"

Everyone started to cheer. The three prisoners were safe, as the Clone Troopers revealed that they were inside of the crates, and all of them together had defeated the ORDER Forces and sent Barriss running away.

Back at the _Marauder_, Barriss bowed down to Sylas. "Please forgive me, Master, but when I went to retrieve the prisoners, I found that they were no longer in the possession of the Republic," Black Widow said with her head down.

"Well, _that's_ disappointing to hear." Sylas remarked.

"But I will not fail you again, I swear!" Barriss pleaded, her voice starting to break. "I just need more of the Devil's Heart Crystals."

Sylas looked down to Barriss and sighed. "For now, I will show you mercy." Sylas said. "You will get your chance at redemption, but for now, I'm placing you on probation."

Barriss smiled and looked up. "Thank you, Master!" she exclaimed. "I will make sure not to let you down!"

Sylas grinned. "You hold such promise, Barriss," Sylas mused. "You always deserve another chance."

Barriss nodded and walked away. As she walked away, she let out a sneeze. "Oh, crap." Barriss swore to herself as she continued to walk. She let out another sneeze as Sylas placed a hand to his head, feeling exasperated.

Later on, inside of the _Resolute_, all of the Clone Troopers were fixing the damage done to the ship. Kid Flash walked into the Hangar Bay and saw what was going on before one of the Clone Troopers fell from the top of a tall platform near the window.

Wally looked up and then caught him. "Whoa, easy there, Hound." The speedster said. "I just got recovered from my cold, and I don't want anyone else to be getting sent to the Medical Bay."

Hound nodded. "Thanks, Wally." He said.

Wally nodded before placing him back on the ground. He started up the machine, getting the platform to lower as Hound got back on.

Artemis then walked up to Wally. "Well, well, well, Baywatch, looks like you got better quickly." The archer mused.

"My time in the Med Bay really helped me to get over my cold," Wally said while rubbing the back of his neck. "But I think I got Barriss sick when I went to fight her."

"For whatever reason, she probably deserved it." Artemis said as she and Wally walked over towards the rest of the Young Justice, where Petro, Ganodi, Byph, Katooni, Zatt and Gungi were.

"Oh!" Wally exclaimed. "These are the Younglings that Ahsoka was talking to us about?" Kid Flash asked.

"That's right!" Petro exclaimed. "In the flesh."

Black Canary chuckled as she looked to the Younglings. "Alright, you six, quiet now, please," she said. The Younglings all got quiet as Black Canary walked up to them. "Today, you have all demonstrated that you truly _are_ capable of holding your own against the ORDER, and have exceeded all of our expectations for you." Black Canary started out. "Ahsoka once told us that you were a group of incredible youths. She was right."

Aqualad then looked to them and nodded. "Welcome to the Young Justice." He said.

The Younglings all cheered as Ahsoka patted Katooni on the shoulder. "You were especially great out there, Katooni. I'm proud of you." The Togruta Padawan said.

Katooni smiled and turned around. "Thank you, Master Tano." Katooni said respectfully.

Ahsoka smiled and started to think. _I'm not a Master or a Knight yet, but Katooni's heart is in the right place there._ Ahsoka thought to herself.

Anakin then walked up to the Young Justice. "Mavra Zane has carefully made sure that the prisoners we placed in the crates are now safe and secure in her Ship." The Chosen One explained. He looked to Ahsoka and smiled. "She says that she'll need you and the Young Justice's help in guarding them again."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. She then looked towards Katooni and the rest of the Younglings. "Black Canary will train you until you are all ready to go out on the field with us." Ahsoka said. "Can you lead everyone, Katooni?"

Katooni smiled and nodded, taking out her lightsaber and placing it out in front of her. Petro smiled and did the same, followed by Ganodi, then Byph, then Zatt, and then Gungi. Ahsoka placed her lightsaber in the center as well, and Anakin finished up their wheel of lightsabers, forming the Symbol of the Republic.

"May the Force be with us."

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I came up with the plot for this chapter all on my own, with some modifications made by **The Christian Jedi**. Original plans for Katooni vs Black Widow was that Katooni would gorge Black Widow's eye out, but **The Christian Jedi** decided that would be too dark and out of Katooni's character. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Took me a long time to get done. I'll continue making more throughout the rest of the year, even though I'll be busier. A new chapter will come out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you're able to, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	13. In One Fell Swoop

Hello again, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, back with another brand new chapter for **Journey of the Knight**! Please forgive me for the late update, but I was very busy, with school coming up and all. I'd like to thank you all, though, for always supporting me to keep pushing on with this story. That goes to **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Seven Squares, Fire On Mars, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and the majority of the **Guest** Reviewers. Every little bit helps. Thank you all. Before I move onto my next chapter, I'll go right to answering questions. First, we have **Darth Kahn**, who was formerly known as the simple **Guest** Reviewer. I don't like to go and give spoilers, but I will have Boba Fett in one chapter. Next, we have **KrautYank**. I have gone over the **Star Wars Wiki Site** over a million times, and Commander Cody never met his fate. Now that we have all that out of the way, please allow me to move onto the next chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 13: In One Fell Swoop

_To undermine one's own abilities is to guarantee death_.

_**Reunion on DANTOOINE! After successfully capturing RAKO HARDEEN, PARASITE and METALLO during the Battle of KAMINO, the YOUNG JUSTICE join with the REPUBLIC Fleet to meet up with Jedi Master MAVRA ZANE, who would deliver the three prisoners to the Core World of CORUSCANT, now devastated by the Sith Apprentice, XION. After meeting up with Padawan AHSOKA TANO'S Jedi Initiate friends, PETRO, GUNGI, GANODI, BYPH, ZATT and KATOONI, the ORDER launches an attack in an attempt to rescue their ORDER allies! KATOONI duels with BLACK WIDOW after using the Power of the Dark Side through the use of a new Crystal called the DEVIL'S HEART, but decides to spare her after defeating the fallen Jedi. Now, MAVRA ZANE accompanies the YOUNG JUSTICE as they head to the Planet of ZAADJA, where their next mission awaits.**_

Shortly after departing from the _Resolute_ from Dantooine and joining up with Master Mavra Zane, the Young Justice were now over the Planet of Zaadja in the Republic Star Cruiser, the _Endurance II_.

Ahsoka and M'gann stood in the middle of the Hangar Bay, both of them with their lightsabers activated. The rest of the Young Justice stood at the sidelines with the Clone Personnel. Lux soon unsheathed a pistol from his holster and aimed it into the air. Setting the blaster to "Stun", Rebel made the shot.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian then charged towards each other, both prepared to strike with their lightsabers in hand. M'gann immediately leapt into the air, landing her blades down on Ahsoka's. Quickly, the two broke off and Miss Martian attempted a lower slash at Ahsoka with her left lightsaber, but Ahsoka blocked it with her right.

Once again, the two broke off, and Ahsoka was able to kick M'gann back before the young Martian charged at her once again. They clashed high with both blades like before, the lightsabers now sparking. Ahsoka blocked a high strike from Miss Martian, clashing M'gann's right blade with her own before the two kicked each other away.

Mavra Zane then walked into the Hangar Bay, looking to the battle as she started to walk up alongside Zatanna. "I've heard much about Miss Martian from Master K'Kruhk," the female Jedi Master said to the mage. "Tell me, how strong would you say Miss Martian is with her powers?"

Zatanna raised an eyebrow, surprised that Mavra Zane didn't ask how strong M'gann was with the Force instead, considering how other Jedi Masters had asked that very question before. She cleared her throat before looking to Mavra. "Well, Master Zane, I would have to say that M'gann's powers are somewhat of a mystery." Zatanna replied. "She was shown to strong telepathy within a Training Simulation that the original six Young Justice Members were put through, according to what Robin told me, of course." Zatanna replied.

Serra nodded as she overheard the conversation, as well as the rest of the Young Justice, now walking towards Mavra Zane. "M'gann may seem young and inexperienced to others, but she's really strong like Ahsoka and her Master are with the Force." The Shan then said. "I've seen M'gann hold her own against Darth Maul on her own, and against Gemini Rouge by herself for a brief moment too." Serra added on.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian clashed with each other once again while this was happening. Before anyone could say anything, the two girls broke off with each other, getting to a safe distance away from each other like before.

Ahsoka and M'gann both stood ready to fight again until they both deactivated their lightsabers. The Young Justice turned back to them and then started to applaud as the alien girls walked up to each other and shook hands, their sparring match ending in a stalemate.

Mavra Zane then walked up, slowly clapping her hands. "Well, you two, I must admit, I've seen many lightsaber duels, between both Jedi _and_ Sith alike, but your skills definitely surpass any kind of swordsmanship I've ever seen before in my history of training Jedi." Mavra Zane stated. "You bring great honor to the Jedi Order."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both smiled and bowed to Master Mavra Zane. "Thank you, Master," Ahsoka said. "That means a lot, coming from you."

Miss Martian nodded at this. "Yes." M'gann added on. "Never before have we received so much praise from a Jedi Master before." The young Martian said.

Mavra Zane nodded. "Good work." She complimented the two once again. "I sense that the Force is strong in each of you." Mavra stated. She looked to M'gann. "No offense intended that the other Jedi Masters might have given you." She apologized to the Martian.

"None taken." M'gann replied. "Glad to be noticed for my uniqueness, after all." Miss Martian then said with a blink.

Aqualad then started to look around. He could see that the Clones were not only keeping a close eye on the Ship, but they were also reporting to their officers about something clearly important.

Kaldur turned to Connor. "Do you think you can overhear what they're saying?" the Atlantean asked.

Connor nodded and started to listen in closely on what the Clones were talking about, since he and the rest of the Young Justice were curious as well.

"_Boil has confirmed that Separatists Tanks and Forces are clearly setting up a base on Zaadja._" A Clone Trooper reported in one area near the Starfighters.

Connor nodded when he heard this before turning to some more Clone Troopers nearby at another part of the _Endurance II_.

"_There's a blockade going on around Zaadja,_" another Clone Trooper reported. "_We'll need a Stealth Ship to get past all of the fighters._"

"_Shu Mai is definitely down there._" Another Clone Trooper said as he walked up to Mavra Zane.

Master Mavra Zane nodded. "_Finally!_" she said to herself. "We can capture Shu Mai for her crimes against the Republic once and for all!"

Ahsoka and M'gann, who were taking a break nearby, overheard what Mavra Zane just said. Miss Martian looked over to Ahsoka. "Who's Shu Mai?" the Martian female asked.

"Shu Mai is the Leader of the Commerce Guild," Ahsoka explained to the Young Justice. "Mavra Zane once encountered her while instructing some Padawans. She and the Padawans were captured by her before the Clone Wars started, but Shu Mai got away."

"And now, I have been assigned by the Jedi Council to capture her again." Mavra Zane said as she then walked over. "This is no grudge for me, but the Senate wishes for Shu Mai to be captured and be brought to Coruscant to stand trial."

Robin nodded. "So, we'll have four prisoners to bring to Coruscant with us, then?" he asked.

Jedi Master Mavra Zane nodded. "Correct," she replied. "Now, we have a Separatist Blockade surrounding Zaadja, so we'll need some way of stealth to get through while our Clone Pilots fight them."

Miss Martian nodded as she heard this. "I'll get the Bioship ready." M'gann stated eagerly.

"Excellent," Mavra Zane said. She then turned to the rest of the Young Justice. "Okay, now I requested Master Skywalker to allow you all to both accompany me to help in taking Shu Mai, so I hope that you all don't mind helping me out with this mission." Mavra Zane explained. "If we succeed, then there will be a chance that we can capture Shu Mai, and make an ultimatum with the Separatists."

Ahsoka nodded. "Don't worry, Master Zane," the Togruta said. "We're up for the challenge."

Mavra Zane smiled before Admiral Shoan Kilian, the Admiral of the _Endurance II_, walked towards them. "Master Zane, Young Justice, we are prepared to proceed with the plan whenever you are ready." Admiral Kilian reported.

Kid Flash looked up and grinned. "We're all ready to go, Admiral." The yellow speedster said with enthusiasm.

Ahsoka grinned as well. "We're now prepared to carry out with the mission." The Togruta Padawan said.

Admiral Kilian nodded. "Very well, Padawan Tano," the Admiral said. "I shall immediately order all of the Fighters to take off, with a small number of Clone Gunships to cover you." Kilian said. With that, he walked off.

M'gann looked to everyone. "Well, best get going." Miss Martian said. She then walked over towards the Bioship, the rest of the Young Justice to follow suit.

Soon, the Bioship took off into the air in its Camo Mode, hiding away from the Separatist Fleet.

On Korriban, Xion walked through the desert storms. Despite the strong winds, she continued to press on. Finally, she reached a large, stone tomb. The sight of this elicited a devilish grin from Xion. "Here it is!" she exclaimed with overconfidence. "The Power of the Dark Side will hear my roar!" Xion then yelled.

With that, Xion threw her hand out in front of her, revealing a Devil's Heart Crystal. The Devil's Heart soon started to engulf her in its Dark Aura, getting her to growl as the power surged through her. Xion then twirled around, sending a kick towards the stone tomb. However, only part of the mountain crumbled.

"And again!" Xion roared out, this time sending forth a punch of pure Sith Fire. This time, the punch was able to open the Tomb, and the Corpse of a Corroded Sith Lord appeared in front of her.

Xion laughed and placed a Crystal into her Xiphon. "Darth Sion, Sith Lord of Pain, awaken!" Xion called out, activating the Xiphon with her new lightsaber crystal and then slashing at the remains of the tomb. "Arise, my new Master!" Xion yelled.

Darth Sion's eyes then started to glow red before he unleashed a powerful Force Repulse, now levitating in the air. "I am Darth Sion, the Sith Lord of Pain and Anger!" Darth Sion called out.

"Yes!" Xion called out as the Dark Aura around her continued to take over.

Darth Sion then landed on the ground parallel to where Xion was standing. "Tell me what it is you seek, Young Warrior." Darth Sion demanded as he reached for his own lightsaber hilt. The lightsaber hilt used to be rusted, but now, due to Xion's power, it was now reformed to it's glory, shining silver.

"I _want_… to _test_ you!" Xion called out, letting out her Dark Aura. She let out a mad laugh before unleashing a torrent of Sith Lightning towards Darth Sion.

However, the former Sith Lord of Pain just held his hand out and absorbed the Lightning Blast. "You'll have to do better than _that_, girl!" Sion called out before activating his lightsaber.

"I'm just getting _started_, Old Relic!" Xion called back, using her Xiphon to combat against the now-resurrected Darth Sion.

Xion and Darth Sion both clashed blades, attempting to dismember one another. Both black and red blades collided with each other before Darth Sion attempted a Vaapad strike towards Xion. Xion blocked with her own version of Vaapad, but was soon pushed back.

"You'd better try harder!" Darth Sion called out in a teasing voice.

Xion growled and started to engulf herself with the Dark Aura. As soon as she had enough Dark Side Power, she lunged herself at Darth Sion, sending him back with a powerful punch.

Xion then slashed at Darth Sion's feet, but he managed to jump over the attack before sending forth a blast of his own Sith Lightning.

Xion growled and got up, deflecting the blast before the two clashed blades once again. The two glared at each other, both refusing to back down from the fight. Darth Sion just chuckled and slid under Xion, but the female Sith Apprentice caught his legs and threw him into the air. Darth Sion laughed and flew right back at Xion, knocking her off of her feet.

Xion got up and panted. "I'm not giving up!" she exclaimed. "Not until you've had a taste of my full Force!" Xion yelled. She then started to glow black, purple, red and yellow all at once, charging towards Darth Sion with a mighty attack that utilized her full extent of the Dark Side of the Force.

Darth Sion held out his hands, catching Xion as she attempted to strike him down. Xion looked down in surprise before she was then slashed away, now on the ground, her Xiphon Lightsaber deactivated.

Xion panted as she reached for her Xiphon. She looked up to Darth Sion and smirked. "You are indeed a strong Master." Xion stated. Darth Sion chuckled as Xion then got down onto her knees. "I pledge my allegiance to you."

"And you, Xion, are indeed a strong Acolyte of the Dark Side," Sion replied back. "But you still hold the Heart of a Child within you." Darth Sion then remarked. "Those remnants of goodness inside of you are holding you back from reaching the Pinnacle of the Dark Side of the Force."

Xion panted as she looked down, attempting to hide away her emotions. "What should I do to fix this, my Master?" Xion asked. "I have already sensed that my Dark Side Power alone isn't enough to bring down my enemies, but how shall I erase those remnants of goodness?"

Darth Sion walked up to Xion. "Come with me!" he yelled. "And together, we shall visit your past, and _erase_ your humanity!" the Sith Lord of Pain exclaimed.

Darth Sion then held out his hands, and within a large and bright flash of light, the two were now gone from Korriban, heading into the past.

Above Zaadja, the Republic Forces started to send in their fighters against the Separatist Droid Fighters. Vulture Droids and Droid Tri-Fighters flew out from the Separatist Dreadnaught Ships and attacked the ARC Fighters in endless numbers of attacks.

"Seems like quite the fight out there." Artemis said as she looked out the window.

M'gann nodded. "Good thing the Separatists don't have sensors that can pick up on the Bioship when in Camo Mode." The young Martian heroine said with relief.

Mavra Zane looked around the Bioship and nodded. "Your Bioship is certainly beyond any technology, both Republic _and_ Separatist alike." The Jedi Master stated in awe.

"You bet." Saw said as he disassembled his blaster rifle. "From what we've seen from this thing, any living ship is made like this." The Onderonian said with a grin on his face.

Wally smirked before taking out some paper. "Well, while we're slipping by the blockade, I can get started on my Crossword Puzzle." The speedster mused. He took out a pencil and started to think. After a while, he looked up. "Um, what's an eleven-letter word for 'psychic'?" Kid Flash then asked.

"Try 'Clairvoyant'." Zatanna suggested.

Miss Martian and Artemis just rolled their eyes before Ahsoka walked up. "Do we have any defenses built into the Bioship in the event that the Separatists are able to get a track on us?" The Togruta Padawan asked with concern in her voice.

M'gann sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, Ahsoka, but this ship is like normal ships, no defense protocols installed." Miss Martian said.

"'Protocol', seven down." Wally said after hearing this.

Mavra Zane then walked over. "What about weapons systems?" Mavra asked with an eyebrow raised.

Once again, Miss Martian shook her head. "Sorry, Master Zane, but the Bioship isn't installed with any weaponry." M'gann reported.

Mavra Zane just placed a hand to her hip and sighed. "Well, this is a novelty." The female Jedi Master stated.

"'Novelty', four across." Kid Flash stated.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, confused. She shook it off before getting back in her seat. "M'gann, no offense, but one day, we'll need more upgrades to the Bioship other than the Hyperdrive Engine Anakin installed." Ahsoka said.

Miss Martian sighed and nodded in agreement. "I know, but we can't find defense shields or lasers lying around in random places." The Martian reasoned. "I mean, the only place I can think we can find laser systems would be on the surface of Zaadja from the Space Battle, but there would be Droids waiting for us there, and I don't want to take the chance of getting shot while installing them." M'gann added on.

Mavra Zane soon started to think. "Well, there is one place to get the parts you need, but we'd need to complete the mission here first." Mavra Zane said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Speaking of completing the mission," Rocket said abruptly. "But aren't we almost going to land on the surface of Zaadja soon?" Raquel asked.

Everyone, except for Wally, still working on the Crossword Puzzle, looked out the windows and saw that they had indeed gotten past the Separatist Blockade. M'gann smirked and entered the atmosphere, now seeing the white and snowy surface of Zaadja below them.

Ahsoka then looked over to Connor. "Connor, try and pick up anything going on down there." Ahsoka ordered.

Superboy looked down and started to use his X-ray Vision. "There are Separatist Tanks and Droids scattered all over the place," the Boy of Steel reported. He then looked towards a Hive-Looking pyramid in the center of all the Separatist Forces. "And I'm picking up some chatter coming from that hive." Superboy added on.

Lux looked out the window and looked towards the hive. "Geonosians once came here and built that one hive," Rebel explained. "It's where they kept their weaponry for the short amount of time they were here."

Saw scoffed as he reassembled his blaster rifle. "That makes the hive the best hiding place for Shu Mai to take sanctuary in." Gerrera said, now picking up his rifle.

Ahsoka nodded. She then looked to Jaybo. "Drol, we need some sort of contraption to short out all of the tanks before we take on Shu Mai," Ahsoka started out. "There'll be no doubt that the Leader of the Commerce Guild will be waiting for with more Droids. She's gonna do anything to prevent us from arresting her."

"Leave that to _me_." Robin said slyly.

Ahsoka grinned before looking to M'gann. "We'll need you to drop us off," Ahsoka said. "Keep in the air, give us an eye in the sky in case more Droids come."

"On it." Miss Martian replied back. She then looked up to Ahsoka again. "How about I put the Bioship on autopilot?" Miss Martian suggested. "That way, she'll be able to let me know if anyone's coming, and I'll still be able to help you on the mission. You'll need my telepathy for a Psychic Link, after all."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "You're right," the Togruta Padawan stated. "Considering that it will take all of us to take Shu Mai, we can't afford to have any stragglers, anyone left behind." Ahsoka told everyone. "Everyone, enter Stealth Mode Ver. 2." Ahsoka ordered.

Everyone in the Young Justice nodded before pressing the emblems on their suits. Within seconds, they all became in invisible, unseen to the naked eye.

Mavra Zane then looked over to Ahsoka before entering Stealth Mode. "Although I admit that your Stealth Mode is quite impressive, I might ruin the mission for you," Mavra Zane pointed out. "Considering that I don't have one, I mean."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "I see." The Togruta said in understanding. She then placed a hand to her chin, starting to think. After a while, Ahsoka looked back up to the Jedi Master. "How about you pilot the Bioship?" Ahsoka then suggested. "Once we have the Psychic Link set up, Miss Martian can guide you on how to pilot the Bioship, and once you get over the base, come down, and you can assist us." Ahsoka added on.

Master Mavra nodded in agreement. "Will do, Padawan Tano." Mavra Zane said with deep respect.

Ahsoka looked to the Young Justice, all in Stealth Mode. The young Togruta soon activated her own Stealth Mode Function, turning completely invisible. "_Establish the Psychic Link._" Ahsoka ordered telepathically.

M'gann nodded as she placed a hand to her head. "Psychic Link established." Miss Martian reported. "_Is everyone connected?_" She then asked the rest of the Young Justice.

Aqualad nodded. "_Aqualad, all set up here._" The Atlantean reported.

"_Robin, checking in._" Dick then said as he readied some birdarangs.

Wally placed his Crossword Puzzle away and adjusted his goggles. "_Kid Flash here, all ready now._" Kid Flash called.

Connor smirked and cracked his knuckles. "_Superboy, checking in._" Superboy said before placing the visor of his helmet over his eyes.

Artemis took out her crossbow and loaded it with several arrows. "_Artemis, ready._" Artemis announced, cocking her weapons.

Zatanna twirled around her Golden Energy Ichor Sword and placed it in the sheath rested on her back before taking out her wand. "_Zatanna signing on._" The Mage replied through the Psychic Link.

Rocket smirked and readied her sword as well, placing it in a new sheath placed on her belt. "_Rocket, ready to blast off._" Rocket said with a grin on her face.

"_Rebel, prepared to fight._" Lux said, getting his blaster pistols and Darksaber ready for when they entered battle.

Serra took out both of her lightsabers and placed them together, twirling them around before putting it on a gauntlet on her left arm. "_Serra, here, ready to lay some hate._" Serra Keto announced.

Saw readied his blaster rifle and placed it on his back. "_Gerrera, readying for battle._" Gerrera announced through the Psychic Link.

Jaybo started to activate a jetpack that he built before turning it off. "_Drol, ready._" Drol reported telepathically.

Mavra Zane smirked before clearing her throat. "_Jedi Master Mavra Zane, standing by._" Mavra Zane said as she started to sit in the control seat.

"_Prepare Polar Mode._" Ahsoka ordered everyone.

The Young Justice nodded and reached for their emblems, tapping them three times. Polar Suits appeared on them within an instant, and they were all now ready.

Ahsoka then looked to Mavra Zane. "_M'gann will help guide you in piloting the Bioship while we're on the ground._" Ahsoka said. "_You might be a Jedi Master, but in order to successfully pull this mission off, you'll need to follow our leads, and then you can take over to lead us in taking Shu Mia for the rest of the mission._" Ahsoka explained further on.

Mavra nodded in understanding. "_You've got it._" She replied. "_You've come a long way, Ahsoka. I can now see that you're my best student ever since Master Plo assigned me to have you further trained._" Mavra Zane then complimented.

Ahsoka chuckled. "_Thank you, Master Zane._" Ahsoka said. She then looked to the rest of the Young Justice and nodded. "_Deploy for battle._" She ordered.

The Young Justice all nodded as the Bioship's hatch opened up. "_We must take Shu Mai in one fell swoop._" Ahsoka reminded everyone. "_We can't afford any mistakes or slip-ups._" Ahsoka added on.

"_Understood._" All of the Young Justice replied. Everyone then fell through the hatch and landed on the ground without a sound as Mavra Zane piloted the Bioship from the sky.

_In the past, Darth Sion and Xion teleported onto Earth. The year was 2004, and in front of them was a school. _"Yes."_ Darth Sion said to himself and Xion as they both landed. _"Here we are."

_Xion looked around as kids started to run all over the place with happiness. _"This… this is my Grammar School, where I was going by the name of Sonia at the time." _Xion said to herself._

"And that little girl over there…" _Darth Sion then said, pointing his finger towards a girl coming out of the school._ "…Is _you_."

_Xion walked up to her past self, walking out of the school with a shy look on her face. Xion gasped and placed her hand at her younger self's chest, but her hand phased right through her past self._

_More students came out, one of them laughing._ "Hey!" _he yelled to some other students. _"I've got the answers!" _he exclaimed deviously._

"The day before the test," _Xion said, remembering what had happened on this day._ "Brick Rockefeller, he cheated and stole the answers."

"But you didn't look to them." _Darth Sion reminded Xion._ "Why not?"

"It was cheating," _Xion said, defending her actions._ "And it was wrong."

_Darth Sion scoffed._ "And with that decision, you failed." _He reminded her again._ "Time to make the right choice, Xion!"

_Xion gasped as she heard this. Within a flash of her eyes, Sonia started to glow with Dark Energy. A vicious grin emerged on her face as she walked forwards._

"No!"_ Xion called out, reaching out towards Sonia._

_Xion then watched as Sonia walked over and took the answers right out from Brick's hands. "_Give me that!" _Sonia demanded, kicking Brick to the ground. Sonia then looked to the answers, grinning._

_Xion growled as her Dark Aura started to glow. _"Yes!" _Darth Sion called out._ "Feel the anger flow through you!"

On the ground, once the Young Justice landed, all of the Battle Droids turned. Ahsoka readied a lightsaber and raised her hand into the air, motioning for the Young Justice to stay calm. "_Steady, steady._" She said to everyone, trying not to let their position be given away.

"What was that?" A Battle Droid asked.

"Probably something we Droids haven't felt in a long time." A Super Battle Droid replied.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Us rusting!" The Super Battle Droid yelled. "Get back to work!"

The Droids looked to one another before saluting. "Roger, roger." The Droids said one by one.

Ahsoka and Serra both rolled their eyes before Ahsoka looked to Artemis. "_Can you see if you can pick up any activity ahead of us?_" Ahsoka asked.

Artemis nodded before she then looked forward. "_I'm spotting three Droidekas right in our way to the hive center._" The archer reported. "_My sensors are picking up them only._"

"_Well, what are we waiting for?_" Robin then asked. "_Let's go!_"

"_Dick, wait!_" Mavra Zane then called out through her end of the Psychic Link. "_Don't be too caprice about this._"

Wally chuckled and took out his Crossword Puzzle. "'_Caprice_'!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "_Fifty-four down!_"

"_How long is that Crossword Puzzle?!_" Artemis then yelled out with annoyance.

Ahsoka sighed before she looked to Connor. "_Think you can kick up anything with your X-ray vision?_" The Togruta asked.

Superboy nodded before taking a look at the Droidekas ahead of them. "_So far, I'm not picking up anything._" The Boy of Steel reported as he looked to the enemies in front of them. His eyes then widened. "_Wait a minute, in picking up some thermal activity coming from under the ground._" Connor then reported.

"_Mines!_" Gerrera exclaimed.

"_How are we going to get past the mines without setting them off?_" Rocket then asked.

Ahsoka started to think once again. "_This will be tough._" Ahsoka thought to herself. Finally, an idea came into her head. She immediately turned to Robin and Zatanna. "_I need you two lovebirds to get through the mines and disable them once you get across._" Ahsoka told the two. "_Understood?_"

Dick and Zatanna both nodded. "_Leave it to us!_" Zatanna said enthusiastically.

Zatanna then took out her wand. "_Etativel!_" Zatanna incanted through the Psychic Link.

Zatanna was soon in midair, flying towards where the mines were with Robin following after her. The two evaded the mines before landing behind the Droidekas ever so carefully.

Robin then sent three cords into the ground, each at the three mines. "_Wow, Separatist tech is easy to hack._" Robin mused as he went to work.

"_Just get the damn thing offline._" Ahsoka ordered. There was then a moment of silence before Ahsoka looked back to her friends and let out a weak chuckle. "_Sorry, I get impatient sometimes._" The Togruta apologized.

"_No problem, it happens to all of us._" M'gann then said with a smile on her face.

Robin chuckled before his hologlove let out a silent beep. "_Okay, I got it._" Robin announced. "_And I also managed to shut down the Droidekas on this side._" Dick added on.

Mavra Zane then looked down to the ground before she steered the Bioship over to the right. "_Not picking up anything from the air._" Mavra Zane reported. "_You guys are all good, and I think I'm getting the hang of flying the Bioship from here._"

"_Great job, Master Zane!_" Ahsoka exclaimed through the Psychic Link. The Togruta Padawan then looked over towards the rest of her Young Justice friends. "_Okay, let's go!_"

_Back in the past, Darth Sion had now taken Xion to a barn with a happy family living on it._ "Look familiar?" _the Sith Lord asked._

_Xion nodded._ "Yes," she said. "I grew up just down the street from this farm."_ Xion explained._

"They called this miserable place the 'Heartland'," _Darth Sion then said._ "We're going to _erase_ that Heart!"

_Xion sighed as she looked to the farm._ "The Fisher Family, the ones who lived here, they were all good people," _Xion reminisced._ "Whenever Mother wasn't around, which was all the time, I'd go here, and they'd let me ride the horses."

"Touching." _Darth Sion then said, a devilish grin emerging on his face._

_Xion then sighed as she let out a tear._ "I remember, Mr. Fisher lost his job one day, and the family was about to lose everything," _Xion went on._ "But then, I rallied the town together, we managed to raise enough money to pay the mortgage until he found another job, and the farm was saved."

"But what if you hadn't _done_ that?" _Darth Sion questioned._

Xion looked up in surprise. "But… I _did!_" Xion exclaimed. "I saved the farm!"

"Not anymore!" Darth Sion exclaimed. "The Past is gone!"

_Xion gasped as Darth Sion then sent a blast of Sith Lightning towards the Farm, causing the Fisher Family to fade away._ "_Why, Xion, why?_" _Mr. Fisher's voice said before fully disappearing._

"No!" _Xion called out._ "This wasn't how it happened!"_ Xion exclaimed as she saw the family's bones fall to the ground and the farm now turned into a graveyard, void of all hope._

Back on Zaadja, Ahsoka safely led the Young Justice into the Separatist Base. The Bioship flew in Camo Mode before Mavra got off.

"_Okay, girl, rest easy._" Miss Martian said to the Bioship before she took off.

Ahsoka smiled before unsheathing one of her lightsaber hilts. "_Okay, now that we're all ready, let's go get Shu Mai!_" Ahsoka ordered the Young Justice.

The rest of the Young Justice all nodded, as well as Mavra Zane. Together, they all followed Ahsoka as she and Mavra Zane made their way towards the command room of the giant hive Separatist Command Center, ready to take Shu Mai in.

_Back in the past, Darth Sion took Xion to another one of her memories. Xion could see her younger self, Sonia, walking by a playground until other kids from all around started to gang up on her. Sonia gasped and tried to run away, but the kids started to take away her belongings and throw them around in the air_.

_Xion looked on in horror as she saw more of her past. She then growled and looked back to Darth Sion._ "Enough of this, please!" _she pleaded._ "I've reached my potential! There's no reason for me to suffer more."

"Not yet!" _Darth Sion exclaimed with sadism_. "You didn't fight back," _Darth Sion then reminded Xion while looking to the memory_. "You already knew the ways of the Force while you were at this age. You could have easily defeated those cowards, yet you turned the other cheek!"_ Darth Sion reprimanded Xion._ "Tell me, why is that?"

"I hade a _Code!_"_ Xion exclaimed._ "I was to never use my Raw Powers against inferior opponents! I wanted to live by that Code, I wanted to live through the Dark Side!" _Xion then exclaimed, grabbing onto Darth Sion's shoulders_.

"But you _didn't!_" _Darth Sion yelled back, throwing Xion off. _"You're breaking the Code _now_, aren't you?"

_Xion just clenched her fist and reached for her Xiphon lightsaber as Darth Sion started to chuckle._ "Break the Code here! Reach your Ultimate Fury!" _Darth Sion yelled out_. "I'm giving you the chance to take the right side, the chance to embrace the _Dark Side!_"

_Xion then roared, and as she did, so did Sonia. All of the bullies looked on in surprise before the Xiphon lightsaber appeared in both Xion and Sonia's hands. In tandem, both past and present, Xion and Sonia struck down with the Ultimate Vaapad Fury, Xion striking at Darth Sion while Sonia sliced apart the bullies, leaving none of them alive to try and abuse her again._

_Xion then let out a monstrous and inhumane growl at Darth Sion. Her Devil's Heart Crystal began to glow with the Power of the Dark Side of the Force before she lunged right at Darth Sion. Darth Sion stood in horror before Xion slashed down on him, causing the Ancient Sith Lord to block the attack._

"You have outlived your usefulness, Old Relic!" _Xion called out, continuously slamming her blade onto Darth Sion's. She soon began to laugh madly before going back into a fit of rage. She brutally kicked away Darth Sion before using her version of SokaTan. Her eyes glowed black before she slashed her jagged Trinity Symbol at Darth Sion. The attack was so strong that it managed to send him back into his tomb, breaking out of the past._

In the present, Xion cackled madly as she looked to the now-sealed-again tomb of Darth Sion. Her Dark Aura continued to glow before she walked away, now satisfied that her training had paid off.

Back on Zaadja, Mavra Zane started to lead the Young Justice into the hive base that the Separatists had set up. "_Shu Mai should be close, so be careful_." The Jedi Master told her Young Justice friends through the Psychic Link.

"_We already lost Nute Gunray and Poggle The Lesser in the past_," Ahsoka then said, remembering what had happened with Viceroy Nute Gunray and Archduke Poggle The Lesser after Republic Forces had taken them in before. "_We can't let this Separatist Leader get away too_."

From a distance away, several Probe Droids started to float around. Throughout the area, they continued to make noises as they patrolled the area. Connor looked up to them before looking back to Ahsoka. "_Should we be worried about those things?_" the Boy of Steel asked.

Ahsoka looked up and narrowed her eyes at the Probe Droids. She then turned to Drol. "_Jaybo, what are the chances that Probe Droids might pick up on our thermal radiation?_" Ahsoka asked Drol.

Drol looked to the Probe Droids and gulped. "_Never thought about it, to be honest._" Jaybo replied back.

The Probe Droids then started to make noises before flying off towards the main room ahead of the Young Justice and Mavra Zane. "_They've found us!_" Artemis exclaimed.

"Well, there's no need for stealth anymore." Wally quipped, deactivating his Stealth Mode.

"Agreed!" Aqualad exclaimed. "But we need to stop those Droids before reinforcements arrive!"

"On it!" Artemis yelled. She then took out one arrow and shot it towards the Probe Droids. The arrow separated into several missiles, all hitting the Droids one by one until they fell to the ground in pieces.

Mavra Zane then looked back to Artemis. "How many missiles hit the Droids _before_ they sent the footage to the Command Center?" she asked.

Artemis's eyes widened. "What?!" she exclaimed. "They can _do_ that?!"

At that moment, the doors within the base started to open up. Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Droidekas and Commando Droids ran out from every entrance and exit and aimed their weapons at the group, surrounding them and forcing them into a circle.

Artemis chuckled weakly. "Sorry, didn't know." She admitted to everyone.

Everyone then heard some mad laughter. The laughter was coming from a female voice, and as the Young Justice and Mavra Zane looked around, the laughter started to become more louder and much madder until a female Gossam Alien came onto the balcony above. She looked down to everyone and scoffed. It was only then that Shu Mai revealed herself to Mavra Zane and the Young Justice, all now scowling at her.

"It was a good effort, but all for naught," Shu Mai told them. "You should be proud that you made it this far, after all." She then looked down to Mavra Zane. "Master Jedi, it has been a while," Shu Mai went on. "I'm surprised that the Jedi Council still lets you bring along Younglings, considering what happened to you on Felucia."

"You had the Trandoshans to help you at that time, Shu Mai!" Mavra Zane exclaimed. "You now have to deal with me… and the Young Justice."

Shu Mai only chuckled. "I have indeed heard much about the infamous Young Justice from Earth." Shu Mai remarked. "I just didn't expect them all to be children."

Ahsoka scoffed as she looked up. "Don't underestimate us, Shu Mai!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "It will be the _last_ mistake you make before we take you in."

A hologram of Count Dooku then walked over next to Shu Mai. "_Make sure not to underestimate US, young Padawan Tano_." Count Dooku remarked.

"Dooku!" Mavra Zane exclaimed. "You Coward!"

"_Petty threats won't save you_," Dooku remarked once again. "_I have a new Apprentice waiting for you, and rest assured, Ahsoka Tano, she is everything like you_."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "_Gemini?_" she asked with horror.

Count Dooku raised an eyebrow. "_You already KNOW of my New Apprentice?_" the Count asked.

Ahsoka scoffed. "Only that she is in league with Darth Maul right now." The Togruta retorted. "And you expect her to _bow down_ to _you?_" Ahsoka then asked with disbelief.

Count Dooku snarled when he heard this. "_I expected as such from one so powerful with the Dark Side!_" he exclaimed. "_A double-cross from the very beginning!_" he then looked to Shu Mai. "_Kill them all, but leave Tano alive_."

"It shall be done, my Lord." Shu Mai said. She looked down to the Droids. "Kill them!" she yelled.

All of the Battle Droids then started to advance onto the Young Justice.

"_Miss Martian, is everyone linked up again?_" Ahsoka asked through the Psychic Link.

M'gann nodded. "_Yes._" She replied.

"_Go!_" Ahsoka then ordered.

Ahsoka activated the lightsaber given to her by Exar Kun, as well as her own double-bladed lightsaber. M'gann activated K'Kruhk's lightsaber in her right hand while wielding her own lightsaber in her left. Serra activated her double-bladed lightsaber as Mavra Zane then took out her own lightsaber and activated it, letting the yellow blade shine bright.

All of the Young Justice, as well as Mavra Zane, then started to run off in different directions, all taking on the Droid Army using their own, unique methods.

Robin pushed aside one Battle Droid before he was grabbed by yet another. Using a karate flip, Robin managed to smash the Droid onto another one before sending birdarangs at twelve other Battle Droids.

"Come on! Is that all you guys got?!" Artemis yelled, dashing at seventeen Super Battle Droids while using her bow in its naginata form. "We've already got your number by now!"

Rebel, on the higher level, slashed at another one of the hordes of Droidekas before jumping off of the wall to fight some more as Connor put one of the Super Battle Droids in a headlock. "Come on! At least make this _challenging!_ You guys don't even know when to give up!" he quipped before throwing the Droid off.

Saw started to slash at more of the Battle Droids as well before Artemis blindly shot an arrow at the Droids who were three feet behind her.

Rebel then took out the Darksaber, letting the black lightsaber shine bright. All of the Droids started to fire at Lux until he unsheathed his own blaster and shot right back at them. He then charged towards three Super Battle Droids, slicing them apart before tossing grenades at twelve Droidekas.

Zatanna and Rocket then flew into the air, swords drawn as they slashed down on a group of Commando Droids together. After landing, several other Battle Droids started to open fire upon Rocket. Raquel just smirked and placed her hands up, creating a shield to protect herself while Zatanna took out her wand. "Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna incanted, causing the Battle Droids to catch on fire.

Aqualad and Serra both took out their respective melee weapons, clashing with the Commando Droids and deflecting blasts coming from the Droidekas. Aqualad formed his two Water-Bearer swords into maces, using them to swing at the Droidekas while Serra used the Force to toss the Commando Droids at more of the incoming Droidekas heading their way.

Kid Flash started to zoom through the Battle Droids like lightning. The Droids were so confused that they started to fire everywhere to try and hit Wally. However, the yellow speedster caught two blasters and ran into the air, catching onto a cable. He started to swing on it, shooting towards all of the Battle Droids before Drol ran into the area, tossing grenades at the Droids, causing them to short out before he used his blasters to take down more Droidekas coming at him from both sides.

Count Dooku glanced to Shu Mai with a stern look on his face as the Young Justice easily took down all of the Droids. "_You had better hope that you succeed in your mission, Shu Mai,_" the Count said curtly. "_I will not allow the Separatists to be brought down by the hands of a mere Padawan._" Dooku then remarked.

Shu Mai then let out a small chuckle. "Do not worry, Count," the Gossam reassured the Sith Lord in a sly tone. "I have studied over Ahsoka Tano's fighting style for quite some time now, and after looking over all of her battle history, I have amassed a large enough army to counter any move she tries to make." Shu Mai then said.

Count Dooku scoffed before looking up. "_You had better check your research again_." He retorted. "_I have dealt with Padawan Tano before, and she is much more powerful than you think_." Count Dooku stated as he recalled his last battle with Ahsoka during the First Battle of Earth.

Shu Mai looked up and gasped. "Impossible!" She exclaimed.

In the air, Miss Martian flew with her lightsabers activated while Ahsoka and Mavra ran alongside the walls, deflecting all laser blasts sent towards them. Miss Martian then somersaulted in the air and slashed down at the Droids, cutting them into pieces before Ahsoka and Mavra leapt down and sent out sonic waves from their lightsabers, sending the rest of the Battle Droids into the air, where Artemis, Gerrera, Drol, Rebel and Zatanna all sent blasts to finish them off.

Shu Mai growled and slammed her fist on the balcony. "I'm not done with you just _yet_, Jedi!" She yelled. Shu Mai then pressed a button on the terminal she was at, causing Vulture Droids to fly into the base.

Connor flew into the air and cut right through a Vulture Droid before tearing out the wires of another one of the Vultures.

More Droids ran out from another one of the doorways, starting to fire at the Young Justice again. This time, Ahsoka held out her hand, sending forth a Blast of Light, which destroyed them all within less than a second.

Mavra Zane looked on in surprise. _Are the rumors about Ahsoka true, then?_ The Jedi Master asked herself mentally. _Does Ahsoka really possess the ability to perform the Eighth Lightsaber Form?_

Shu Mai growled even more before more Droids came in. This time, there were flying Super Battle Droids and some Homing Spider Droids.

Mavra Zane ran towards the Droids with Serra by her side, both slashing down on them. However, the more Droids they destroyed, even more took their place, overwhelming the Shan and the Jedi Master.

Ahsoka then stepped up, glowing with light. "I've got this." She said to Mavra and Serra. "You guys might want to stand back for this."

Serra nodded as she then stepped back a couple feet, followed by Master Zane.

Ahsoka activated a single lightsaber blade, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her eyes then opened before a large Aura of Light started to shine. Ahsoka then stabbed her lightsaber downwards, her left hand placed at the side of her face. She thrust her lightsaber upwards, then downwards, and finally, with a twirl, Ahsoka completed her Trinity Symbol, slashing it towards the Battle Droids. Her performance of SokaTan managed to finish off the large Army of Droids, reducing them to ashes.

Mavra Zane let out a smile upon seeing the SokaTan Technique be performed before her very eyes.

Shu Mai, on the other hand, was in complete shock. All of her Battle Droids were destroyed, and now, the Young Justice and Mavra Zane had her outnumbered.

Ahsoka looked up and aimed her lightsaber at the Leader of the Commerce Guild. "Shu Mai, by the name of the Republic, you are under arrest!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

M'gann then placed her hand to her head, summoning the Bioship, followed by several Republic Gunships. Clone Troopers all came out from the Gunships, landing on the ground and entering the base. The rest of the Gunships started to shoot at the Separatist Shuttles in the back, preventing anyone from escaping.

Shu Mai looked on in horror before she ran towards the door behind her. However, Clone Troopers were already there, waiting for her. "You're coming with us!" A Clone Captain exclaimed.

Ahsoka then flew into the air and looked to Count Dooku's holographic figure. "Trust me when I say this, Count," Ahsoka said in a stern voice. "You do _not_ want to trust Gemini Rouge. She is deceptive as she is cunning, and she's stronger with the Dark Side than you'll ever know." Ahsoka stated. She then narrowed her eyes towards the Count. "Also, never interfere with the Republic _or_ the Jedi." Ahsoka warned Dooku. "Your overconfidence will be your own undoing one day."

Dooku narrowed his eyes at Ahsoka. "_We shall see, Padawan Tano,_" Dooku remarked with a venomous tone. "_You may have won the battle on this day, but the Clone Wars are far from over_." The Count stated. With that, his hologram closed, and he signed off.

Ahsoka nodded. "Any time you want to fight, I'll be there." Ahsoka quipped.

From a distance away, a mysterious Togruta Female watched from the shadows.  
"_**Stay safe for now, Ahsoka, but when we next meet, I won't be showing any mercy**_." The figure stated. With that, she walked away and into the shadows.

Ahsoka started to sense something. Letting out a small gasp, Ahsoka looked to the side, but there was nothing there. "I could have sworn that I saw something." She said to herself. "Maybe it was just my imagination?" she then asked.

M'gann patted Ahsoka on the shoulder. "Hey, Ahsoka," the young Martian said, getting Ahsoka's attention. "Is everything okay?"

"What?" Ahsoka asked, not concentrating at the moment. She then turned back to M'gann and sighed. "Oh, yeah, M'gann," Ahsoka replied back in relief. "Everything's fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now, that's all."

Mavra Zane nodded. "We'd better get Shu Mai to the _Endurance II_ before anyone comes to rescue her." The Jedi Master said.

Ahsoka and the Young Justice all nodded as they entered the Bioship, heading back to the _Endurance II_ with their new prisoner.

Later on, on Serenno, Count Dooku walked around his mansion. He looked around before pressing a button on his desk. Within seconds, a hologram of Darth Sidious appeared before him. "My Lord," Dooku said. "Serenno is nearly complete with its recovery." Count Dooku reported.

Sidious nodded. "_Lord Tyranus, although that is good news, I am concerned for the sudden appearance of that So-Called Sith, Xion_," Darth Sidious said. "_From what I saw happen on Felucia, her power must have come from a powerful Master_."

Count Dooku nodded. "Sylas is the head of the ORDER," Dooku reasoned. "Perhaps _he_ is her mentor."

Sidious then shook his head. "_Her ability with the Force is uncanny, but the strength it takes to be able to stop both our Army and the Republic's is… troubling_." Sidious then said. "_I want you to find Sylas and Xion and learn the origins of their powers_," Darth Sidious ordered. "_Their existence here may threaten my plans for the future_."

"As you wish, my Master," Count Dooku replied. "But what should I do about Young Padawan Tano?" Dooku then asked. "I have seen her in action, and she possesses much power greater than any individual I have ever seen."

Darth Sidious then placed his hand to his chin. "_For the time being, send as many spies as it takes to try and find out more about Ahsoka Tano_," Darth Sidious said. "_Just like the ORDER, she is a threat to my plans_."

Count Dooku bowed with respect. "Skywalker's Padawan will be difficult to fight." Count Dooku stated. "She possesses the ability to perform the Eight Lightsaber Technique, something that hasn't been done ever since Master Windu invented Vaapad."

Darth Sidious scowled. "_Do what must be done, Lord Tyranus,_" the Dark Lord of the Sith ordered. "_Do not hesitate, show no mercy_."

Count Dooku nodded before Darth Sidious signed off.

As soon as Sidious was gone, Count Dooku then looked to a hologram of the Separatist Council. "Find the ORDER," he demanded. "Use whatever resources you need. We need to know more about our enemies."

The members of the Separatist Council, minus Shu Mai, all nodded, before Dooku once again signed off.

On the _Marauder_, Alakshmi, Xever and Striker were all training the Terror Titans. Barriss watched from a distance, her helmet over her face, as she stood alongside Sylas.

Just then, everyone stopped fighting upon the sight of Xion's Fighter coming in. Sylas looked over towards where his Daughter came in before Xion emerged from her Fighter, grinning devilishly.

"At ease, Generals," Xion said to Syrena, Striker and Xever. "I'll take over from here."

"As you wish, my Lord." Syrena said, crossing her swords in front of her chest.

Xion then chuckled before she unsheathed her Xiphon. All of the Terror Titans looked on in surprise before Xion snapped her fingers. Within a flash of darkness, she dashed towards the eight Terror Titans.

Falcon gasped as he was slashed in the chest, turning into red mist immediately.

Blood Bane followed next as his Blood-Bearers felt the heat of the Xiphon rush against them before disappearing.

Inertia attempted to dash away, but was impaled in the chest.

Ultraboy started to fly towards Xion, but Xion just sent a Blast of Sith Fire at him, ending him before he could even strike.

Silver Martian gasped as she was then slashed in the chest repeatedly. After a series of strikes, Silver Martian fell to the ground, disappearing into silver mist.

Prowler's bow snapped in an instant as she was preparing to shoot an arrow at Xion. However, since Xion was moving lightning fast, she tossed her Xiphon into Prowler's chest, causing her to immediately dissolve into violet mist.

Xanadu struck a spell with her wand, but the spell was sent right back at her, causing her to quickly dissolve away.

The last one standing was Enola. She looked to Xion and gasped, placing up a shield to protect herself, but it was soon shattered as Xion appeared behind Enola, on her knee and with her lightsaber in the air. Enola groaned and fell to the ground, all of the Terror Titans now having been defeated.

Xion chuckled as she got back up, cracking her neck. "I'll need a bigger challenge if that's all you've got." Xion quipped.

"You're training on Korriban changed you, my Daughter." Sylas stated. "Fortunately, we will be able to put your skill to good use soon enough."

Barriss then chuckled before Kidd Wykkyd appeared beside her before joining her on the lower ground.

Later on, inside of the _Endurance II_, Clone Troopers guarded Shu Mai as she was escorted into a Republic Holding Cell within the Star Cruiser. The Ray-Shielded Doors closed, and Shu Mai was finally captured.

Mavra Zane looked to the Young Justice with a slight smile on her face. "Well, Young Justice, I can see that you really _are_ a wonder to behold." Jedi Master Zane stated.

Ahsoka smiled. "It is an honor to be working alongside you, my Master." Ahsoka replied back with respect.

Mavra Zane nodded. "I can take control of the Prisoner Transfer from here," Mavra told the Young Justice. "In the meantime, I promised that I would tell you all a place where you can get the necessary weaponry and systems for the Bioship." Master Zane added on.

M'gann nodded. "Thank you," the young Martian said gratefully. "Where should we go?"

"Currently, the Republic is in control of the Junk Planet, Raxus Prime." Mavra Zane explained. "Don't take its name for granted. Rest assured, Raxus Prime is full of both scrapped and fresh ship parts for others to use. We sometimes head there to repair parts of our Star Cruisers, so there should be some parts there that should satisfy a necessary upgrade for the Bioship."

Serra smirked. "Good thinking, Master Zane." The Shan stated. "Raxus Prime will definitely be the place!"

Ahsoka and M'gann both looked to each other and nodded. They then turned to the rest of the Young Justice. "Everyone, prepare to make way for Raxus Prime."

The Young Justice members all nodded before heading onto the Bioship. As M'gann went to the controls, Wally started to take out his Crossword Puzzle again. He chuckled before looking to the others. "Hey, guys, I'm almost done with this Crossword Puzzle!" he exclaimed. "I just need one last word." 

"Name it." Ahsoka said, seeming interested now that the battle was over.

Wally nodded. "Okay, J, Blank, D, I." The speedster said, trying to find out what his last word was.

Everyone laughed as they rolled their eyes. They all then turned back to Wally and at the same time, they all yelled out, "**JEDI!**"

Kid Flash laughed and looked down to his Crossword Puzzle. "Jedi! That _fits!_" he exclaimed. He then looked to everyone. "Thanks, guys!"

The Young Justice all laughed before M'gann set the Bioship into Hyperdrive, now heading off towards Raxus Prime to find more parts for the Bioship.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? Sorry if it was a bit shorter, but I had a lot going on, especially with school. Still, hope you guys liked my new chapter. Worked hard on it too. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me improve the plot. This was another one of my own original ideas, and I couldn't have done it without him. I may be busy, but I'll be doing my best to get up as many chapters as I can. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off, but I'll be back before you know it! I wish you all a great school year, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	14. Old Relic

Hello there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now coming back to you with another new chapter for my greatest story, **Journey of the Knight**! I'm glad that you all like the work I put into the story, even when I am getting occupied with school. I'll be working my hardest to get this story to be the very best it can be. So thank you all, especially **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Seven Squares, Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and every one of the **Guest** reviewers. Now, as usual, before moving onto the next chapter, I must address some questions that you all asked. First off, we have **Darth Kahn**. Although you mentioned the Force Harvester, I won't be having that… for now. Rest assured, I will include Kit Fisto working alongside the Young Justice when the time comes. Now that everything is answered, here is my new chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 14: Old Relic

_One man's trash can become another man's treasure_.

_**Victory for the Republic! On the Cold Planet of ZAADJA, the YOUNG JUSTICE works with Jedi Master MAVRA ZANE to capture Commerce Guild Leader SHU MAI. Earning the day, Padawan AHSOKA TANO warns the Separatist Leader, COUNT DOOKU, of her Evil Twin, GEMINI ROUGE'S alignment with the Sith Lord DARTH MAUL as the DarkSiders! MAUL and GEMINI have obtained ancient Sith Scrolls containing information on important Dark Side Relics that could end up destroying the entire Universe, and they already have their next target in their sights as the YOUNG JUSTICE heads towards the Junk Planet of RAXUS PRIME, where they intend to find weaponry parts for the Martian Bioship, as requested by Master MAVRA ZANE herself.**_

_Raxus Prime…_

The Martian Bioship flew over Raxus Prime. Inside of the Bioship, everyone looked out the window with awe. "Is that a… Jedi Temple?" Zatanna asked with surprise, seeing what appeared to be the Jedi Temple from Coruscant on the surface of Raxus Prime.

M'gann looked out the window and gasped as well as she saw the giant Jedi Temple standing on Raxus Prime. "That's beautiful." Miss Martian stated. "It's like a castle!"

Ahsoka and Serra then both looked out, seeing that there was indeed a Jedi Temple on the surface. "That's the work of Jedi Master Kazdan Paratus." Serra explained to everyone. "He was assigned to this Planet during the early years of the Clone Wars, and he has always felt somewhat… _attached_ to it." Serra added on.

Ahsoka nodded as she stepped up, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, Master Paratus is… a bit crazy, once you get to know him." The Togruta Padawan stated. "Once you get him started talking about the Jedi Order, he'll never stop, no matter what." Ahsoka then said.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" he asked.

Ahsoka chuckled. "He's a, how shall we say it… a complete and freaky loyalist to the ways of the Jedi." Ahsoka explained.

Everyone all started to take this information in before slowly nodding.

Lux looked to the Junk Temple and chuckled. "From the looks of the architecture, I'd say that Kazdan Paratus must have just started building that Temple before we came back," Rebel deducted. "There are still some parts missing, plus, you can see sparks coming from the Temple all the way from here."

Aqualad nodded. "I agree." He said. "This version of the Jedi Temple _does_ seem to still be in progress."

Just then, a hologram of Anakin appeared on the holo-transmitter. "_Ahsoka, Young Justice, are you there?_" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka walked up to Anakin's hologram and nodded. "We're here, Skyguy." The young Togruta Padawan stated. "What's up?"

"_We just wanted to make sure that you got to Raxus Prime safely_," Anakin started out. "_Master Kenobi and I are with Master Zane at Coruscant. We're transferring the prisoners, and are about to help with Coruscant's reconstruction_." Anakin then reported.

"But that's not why you contacted us, am I correct?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin sighed before sending a nod. "_Right as always, my Padawan_," Anakin said. "_After your time on Korriban, we received word from a Republic Spy that those DarkSiders that you told us about, Gemini Rouge and Darth Maul, are currently heading towards Raxus Prime right now_." Anakin explained. "_There have been no signs of any ships leaving Korriban, however, so we don't know how they could get there. Nonetheless, be on high alert_."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "How did Gemini catch on that quickly?" she asked.

"_We're not sure yet,_" Anakin replied. "_We're still looking into that. Before you departed to Raxus Prime, we sent in another Jedi to help Master Paratus guard the Temple_."

Wally chuckled as he ate an apple. "So, the other Jedi _do_ know and _allow_ there to be another Jedi Temple on other Planets, huh?" the speedster asked.

"_We have Jedi Temples everywhere, Kid Flash,_" Anakin said. He then blinked at least twice, as if he couldn't believe what he was just hearing. "_But the one Master Paratus built is news to us too_," he added on with an eyebrow raised. He furrowed his brow before looking to Ahsoka. "_Look, the point is, Zett Jukassa is with Master Paratus right now_." Anakin explained. "_He can help you both look for parts for the Bioship AND defend Raxus Prime from the DarkSiders should they try to invade_." Anakin said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Zett, huh?" she asked with a grin. She chuckled. "Okay, Skyguy, you can count on us." Ahsoka finally said. "May the Force be with you."

Anakin nodded. "_May the Force be with you_." He replied back. With that message having been sent, Anakin Skywalker signed off.

M'gann chuckled as she looked to Ahsoka. "_So_," she said playfully. "Who's this Zett Jukassa?" she asked.

Ahsoka smiled as she leapt into the air and back to her seat. "He's a Jedi Padawan, just like me, but human," Ahsoka explained. "He was actually the only Youngling ever to participate in the First Battle of Geonosis. Despite his age, Zett's very skilled with the Force." Ahsoka elaborated.

Artemis chuckled. "So, was there something between you and him _before_ you met Lux?" Artemis asked playfully.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as the question Artemis asked elicited a grin from her. "No, we weren't in _love_, if that's what you meant," Ahsoka replied back. "But we always fight best side by side instead of on our own." Ahsoka added on. "We were the best tandem fighters." Ahsoka paused, noticing Serra look over to her with an eyebrow raised. "Well, that was before me and Serra later on."

Miss Martian smiled before looking down to the Planet's Surface. "There's not much of a clearing to land on, so this empty space here should be good for now." M'gann stated. "Landing the Bioship now."

Soon, the Martian Bioship landed in one of the few clearings on Raxus Prime. Ahsoka placed her Jedi Robes on before the rest of the Young Justice started to get ready as well. Wally quickly ate his apple before placing his goggles on, heading out alongside Artemis.

As soon as everyone came out, they immediately looked around at all of the junk laying around, as well as the entrance to the Jedi Temple.

"So, where exactly can we find any lasers or shields for ships?" Connor asked, now starting to look at everything with his X-Ray Vision. "We need high-quality, state-of-the-art tech, right?"

"Not all the junk's out here, you know," Jaybo then spoke up. "I learned that from one of the times I visited this place for parts. Couldn't find any damn decent Droid Plating for hours." Drol explained.

Ahsoka scoffed. "No kidding," she joked. "Skyguy always told me about you and that uncanny fetish of yours to collect old parts." Ahsoka added on as she placed her hand to her hip.

Lux chuckled at this as well until he turned his head to the side. "Did you hear that?" He asked everyone.

Ahsoka and Drol both stopped talking with one another before looking towards Rebel. "Hear what?" Ahsoka asked.

Before Ahsoka or anyone could even say anything else, Ahsoka stopped, closing her eyes. "Wait," she said. "Yeah, I hear it too."

Connor's Super-Hearing then went off. "It sounds like… chatter." The Boy of Steel stated.

Ahsoka, Lux and Superboy continued to look around until Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Everyone, take cover!" She called out.

The Young Justice all gasped before blaster fire started to rain down upon them like hailstones. Ahsoka, Serra and Miss Martian all unsheathed their lightsabers and started deflecting the blaster bolts before Artemis rolled over, dodging a blast, before shooting an arrow into the air.

Artemis then looked to a scope on her bow, showing a screen of what was happening on the ground from the sky. "We have some Rodian Snipers and Droids on our six!" Artemis called out.

Robin nodded and took out a birdarang, throwing it towards the left corner of the area they were in. "Ahsoka, what do you know about guys like these?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"I'd say plenty." Ahsoka replied back as she unsheathed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. She shot an Energized Arrow towards the right before looking to Kid Flash. "Kid Flash, find and disarm them!" Ahsoka yelled.

"On it!" Wally called out. He placed his goggles on and dashed off to where the blaster fire was coming from.

Within the piles of junk were several Rodian and some Droid Snipers. They continued to shoot at the Young Justice before Wally dashed by one of them, pulling on the pin of one of the grenades a Rodian Sniper had with him. The explosion caused him to die, along with three Droids and two other Rodians within the area.

"They're exposed now!" Ahsoka called out. "Take them out!" She then yelled to the Young Justice.

"With pleasure!" Connor exclaimed, pressing a button on the side of his helmet. He started to shoot lasers from his eyes at the Rodians, knocking them all back before Zatanna and Rocket both ram up, Raquel manifesting a shield.

"Taeh taht s'nopaew latem!" Zatanna incanted, causing Droids to explode and the Rodian Snipers to drop their blasters and yell in pain.

Ahsoka then flew into the air, firing down on some Droid Snipers. More Droids then came, this time with Electro Staffs in their hands. Ahsoka used her secondary lightsaber to block the attack as Serra and M'gann both ran in, slashing at even more of the Droids.

"_My_ turn!" Saw exclaimed, loading up his blaster. He then turned around and shot some rounds at the Rodians gunning them down, causing them to fall to the ground.

Aqualad then leapt into the air, using his Water-Bearers to slash the rest of them in the chest.

All of the Rodians started to fall back after receiving their scars. Growling, they all left while the Droids fell to pieces.

Ahsoka, Serra and M'gann, who all had their lightsabers in the chests of Droids, stopped once they noticed that their enemies had left.

"Who _were_ they?" Aqualad asked as he sheathed his Water-Bearers back into his Water Pack.

"Scavengers," Ahsoka replied. The Togruta sighed as she removed one of her boots, letting out some dirt. "They always come here to collect whatever they can, and will kill anyone in their way to get it."

Lux sighed. "At least it's over." Rebel said.

Just then, the sound of footsteps started to fill the air. "I was wondering when we'd see each other again, Ahsoka." The voice said. It was a young male voice that said this, getting everyone's attention.

Ahsoka turned and then looked to see who called her out. The sight of her old friend, dressed in traditional Jedi Robes, tan skin, brown hair and with blue eyes, elicited a smile from Ahsoka. "Hello, Zett." Ahsoka said.

Zett Jukassa smiled to Ahsoka before they both walked up to each other. "How was everything here while I was absent?" Ahsoka asked.

"Pretty good, nothing out of the ordinary." Zett replied back. "The Jedi are helping to restore Coruscant after Xion sent those missiles there." Zatt added on. "Many of the Jedi had to be called back to help with the restoration, but I'm staying here to help Master Paratus defend the Jedi Temple here, as well as the relics it holds."

Serra chuckled. "That sounds just like the Kazdan Paratus we all know and love." The Shan stated.

"Great to see you again too, Serra." Zett said as he walked up to Serra, patting her on the shoulder.

Zett then looked over towards the Young Justice. "Master K'Kruhk told me much about you all." Zett said to the eight Young Justice members from Earth-16. "Now, is it really true that you all at one time managed to fight off against the Justice League with ease?" He asked. "At least, that's what Ahsoka told Kanan at the Jedi Temple during your visit there."

Aqualad rubbed the back of his neck. "'With ease' would be exaggerating it." the Atlantean stated.

"You can just say that it took everything we had at the time." Rocket corrected the Padawan.

"Oh." Zett replied back. He shrugged before walking into the Raxus Prime Jedi Temple. "Well, I'm sure that we can share stories with Master Paratus," Zett then said, changing the subject. "He's waiting for us."

Ahsoka smiled. "Of course," the Togruta replied back. "I can't wait to see him again."

M'gann just gazed up to the Jedi Temple before flying off after the two Jedi. "I hope that this place is as great as looks on the outside!" The young Martian exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge teleported onto Raxus Prime. Both of them were on their knees as they arrived before getting up on their feet. "The Relic we seek is definitely on this planet, no doubt about it." Darth Maul said to Gemini with a devilish grin on his face.

Gemini picked up the remains of a black, mechanical helmet and inspected it before tossing it aside. "_**The ancient Sith were wise to hide a Relic among this junkyard.**_" Gemini spat.

Darth Maul nodded. "This Planet was once just a barren world made of metal before traders came and discarded old Ship parts and made Raxus Prime the way it is now." The Zabrak Sith Lord stated, remembering the times when Raxus Prime wasn't always a junk-filled Planet.

Gemini chuckled as she then took out one of the Sith Scrolls and opened it up. "_**'Our treasure will unlock the fate of your time, when you find it, it must still be in its prime. A legendary clash between Jedi and Sith, the Victor's Mask only known in myth.'**_" Gemini read.

Darth Maul narrowed his eyes. "A battle between Jedi and Sith from long ago," Maul said to himself. "We are looking for an item from ancient times."

Gemini's eyes then started to glow yellow. After a while, she looked towards the southwest. "_**Perhaps the location of the battle was built over something,**_" she suggested. "_**If that battle included a Jedi, then where else to find the Relic than a Jedi Temple?**_"

Maul looked over towards where Gemini was looking. The Raxus Prime Jedi Temple. Maul grinned. "Seems… _promising_." Maul said. "_Really_ promising."

Inside of the Jedi Temple on Raxus Prime, Zett Jukassa led Ahsoka and the Young Justice around. "Master Paratus's Temple may not look _exactly_ like the one on Coruscant, but he's put a lot of time and devotion into making this one possible." Zett explained.

Gerrera looked to many of the Jedi Statues placed alongside the walls. "At least he got the Jedi right." Saw joked.

Robin then activated his hologlove and began typing away. "Um, Zett?" The Boy Wonder asked. "I'm not getting very much signal from here." Robin stated.

"Sorry," Ahsoka then said. "Raxus Prime is covered in so much metal that it's become difficult to pick up on the right transmissions." Ahsoka explained.

Robin shrugged. "Besides Kazdan Paratus, are there any other inhabitants living here?" Dick asked.

"There are some scavengers that come here from time to time, but not many inhabitants." Lux explained. "They mostly scavenge parts from here, like we are doing for the Bioship."

M'gann nodded. "Yeah," she said. Miss Martian then looked to Zett. "Hey, where can we find some of the best parts for ships here?"

Zett Jukassa only shrugged. "Just look around, and, uh, how do you put it on Earth?" He asked. "Cross your fingers, am I right?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yep, that's right." Ahsoka replied back with a smile on her face.

Artemis then started to look around, seeing many detailed statues of Jedi with metal lightsabers in their hands. "Any chance there's anything here that could upgrade my arrows?" The archer asked. "I'm considering doing some upgrades, but I could change my mind later on."

Ahsoka patted Artemis on the shoulder. "Remember," Ahsoka said to her archer friend. "Just look around."

Drol started to use his holopad to try and search for information. "The most powerful lasers for Starships would have to be the Assault Laser Cannons and the Quad Laser Cannons." Drol read to everyone. "There are also some Deflector Shields and Torpedoes we can equip too."

M'gann's eyes widened. "Wow." She said with surprise. "And everything here is free?" The Martian asked afterwards.

Ahsoka nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Yep," the Togruta Padawan replied. "This place is practically the place where everything ends up after you throw it out, or your money back."

Everyone chuckled before they reached the upper levels of the Jedi Temple. There, they all saw a small, blue Aleena Jedi with a lightsaber pike, as well as mechanical legs.

"Are the Young Justice here, Padawan Zett?" Jedi Master Kazdan Paratus asked Zett Jukassa without even turning around.

Zett nodded. "Yes, Master," Zett said as he got onto one knee. "Ahsoka and the Young Justice are now in your presence."

Ahsoka then walked up. "It's an honor to see you again, Master Paratus," Ahsoka said in a friendly tone. "How have you been all this time?"

Kazdan Paratus still didn't turn around, but he began to walk forwards. "The Jedi who have died here, they are calling out to us, Padawan Tano," Kazdan Paratus said in an eerie voice. "The Power of the Dark Side of the Force desecrates their sleep." Master Paratus added on.

Ahsoka nodded. "I sense the presence of the DarkSiders on this Planet too, Master." Ahsoka stated. "Sometimes, it even makes _me_ scared."

Kazdan nodded at this. "The Masters must not be disturbed." The Aleena Jedi added on. "They must be protected at all costs."

"I agree, Master Paratus," Ahsoka said. "We must do everything we can to uphold the sacred beliefs of the Jedi."

"The Jedi are calling to me all around," Master Paratus stated as he placed his hand to his chin. "I can feel it, it never stops."

The eight founding Young Justice members from Earth all looked to each other with confusion. Serra, Lux, Saw and Jaybo just watched Ahsoka and Master Paratus talk with each other back and forth.

"I smell a bozo." Wally whispered to Artemis.

All the archer could do was nod in agreement.

Kazdan then stopped and turned around, having heard a bit of what was just said. The eight Earth Young Justice members gasped and started to look around, trying to get Kazdan Paratus's prying eyes off of them.

Ahsoka then patted Kazdan on the shoulder. "Don't worry, their friends." Ahsoka reassured the Aleena Jedi Master.

Kazdan nodded before he turned back to seeing the work he had done on his Jedi Temple. "I must protect Revan at all costs, even if it means my life." Kazdan said to Ahsoka.

"I know what you mean." Ahsoka stated. "On Earth, I learned that if there's no sacrifice, there's no victory." Ahsoka said. "The War would have been lost without the brave individuals who gave their lives to help the Republic."

M'gann set up the Psychic Link and looked to the rest of the Young Justice. "_How many of you suppose Master Paratus could be hiding something from us?_" Miss Martian asked.

"_Someone devoted to the Jedi Order should have their reasons,_" Connor then said. "_But maybe there is SOME secret that we're not being told_."

"_The guy is short, has mechanical legs, is about half our size, and talks like a séance,_" Wally commented. "_Obvious paranoia much?_"

Zatanna then cleared her throat mentally. "_Wally, I was in a séance circle, twice!_" Zatanna said, reminding everyone of the time the Young Justice battled Klarion and the magicians in league with the Light, as well as her involvement with Mother Talzin when they went to Dathomir.

"_It still feels so strange, meeting Kazdan Paratus and learning how his devotion to the Jedi has changed him so mentally._" Aqualad pointed out.

"_But at least he and Zett trust us, right?_" Rocket then asked.

"_Of course,_" Serra then said as she walked over, getting into the conversation. "_Master Paratus's complete devotion to the Jedi Temple is what makes the Jedi Council trust him completely,_" Serra said, defending Kazdan Paratus and his actions. "_Even Master Windu has his faith in Master Paratus_."

"_So, why isn't his trust in Ahsoka as strong as you say his trust is in Kazdan?_" Artemis questioned.

Serra sighed. "_Master Windu is just a hard man to impress,_" Serra explained. "_He also trusts Master Rahm Kota, but nothing hardly makes him happy or satisfied_." Serra stated further on.

M'gann then started to hear some whispers. Reaching for her lightsaber, Miss Martian started to slowly turn around, hearing the voices clear up.

"_Is it her?_"

"_The Lost One!_"

"_They are too young._"

M'gann's eyes looked back and forth, trying to find out where the voices were coming from. As she then turned her head, a man with a Mask similar to the ones the Clone Troopers wore appeared in front of her, as well as brown Jedi Robes.

M'gann immediately gasped and was about to attack the unknown enemy until he grabbed her hand. "_It's okay,_" the masked figure said. "_I'm not going to hurt you._"

Miss Martian raised an eyebrow before looking to the others. "_Guys, you'd better see this._" She said. However, there was no response from any member of the Young Justice. She gasped, but gasped again when she saw that her mouth was open when she did. "_What's going on?_" She asked herself.

"_I'm speaking to you on an Alternate Psychic Link,_" the figure said. "_Only you and a few others can see and hear me_."

"_Who are you? WHAT are you?_" M'gann asked with suspicion, narrowing her eyes at the stranger. "_Are you a Jedi or a Sith?_" Miss Martian asked further on.

"_My name is Revan_." The figure answered. "_I was a Jedi, but turned to the Dark Side, but turned back once again to the Light_."

Miss Martian's eyes immediately widened with surprise. "_Jedi AND Sith?_" She asked incredulously. "_You're BOTH?!_"

Revan nodded. "_I found the strength to turn back to the Light during my time as a Sith Lord,_" the Revanchist explained. "_But I sense that someone in your time managed to do so too_."

"_Ahsoka is very powerful with the Force, plus she has the Power of Light within her_." M'gann explained, gesturing her hand over towards Ahsoka while saying this. "_But why did you decide to contact me instead of Ahsoka herself?_" Miss Martian then questioned. "_I'm not a Jedi, nor am I with the Force_."

At this point, the Young Justice had stopped their Telepathic Conversation, and Ahsoka and Kazdan Paratus with their discuss on the DarkSiders. They were all now turning their attention to M'gann as she spoke to thin air.

"What is M'gann _doing?_" Ahsoka asked out loud.

Kazdan Paratus started to walk towards Miss Martian, a smile growing on his face. "Your friend sees the spirit of the Jedi I protect," the Aleena Jedi stated. "When you learn more about the past, you'll gain more knowledge about the present as well." Master Paratus went on.

"_I have chosen to speak with you, Megan Morse, because you are the Lost One,_" Revan explained. "_The One who was lost from this Universe, but eventually grew up to become a powerful Being with the Force_."

M'gann gritted her teeth. "_I am NOT a Jedi_." Miss Martian said with a touch of bitterness.

"_Not YET,_" Revan then corrected the Martian. "_But within you lies a great amount of the Power of the Force, which has been used by you several times_."

Miss Martian narrowed her eyes at Revan. She wanted to wipe off some kind of smirk on his face, but she knew she couldn't since he was wearing a Mask.

"_Heed my words carefully, M'gann M'orzz,_" Revan then said. "_Two Sith Lords will attempt to steal my Mask. If they do, they will be one step closer to gaining access to the Ultimate Weapon needed for the Destruction of the Galaxy_." Revan now started to explain. "_Find my Mask first, and make sure that these DarkSiders never get a hold of it_."

M'gann then furrowed her brow with confusion. _''If this Mask of yours is so dangerous that the DarkSiders need it like you say, why can't we just destroy it?_" Miss Martian asked.

"_My Mask holds special secrets for both Jedi AND Sith alike._" Revan explained. "_You will find that it contains much valuable information when it is in the right hands._" Revan added on.

M'gann nodded. "_We will do our best to stop the DarkSiders from gaining your Mask, I promise, Revan._" The young Martian said.

Revan nodded before fading away, his special Psychic Link ending as well.

As soon as Revan disappeared, M'gann found that everyone was now looking to her with confusion.

Miss Martian took a deep breath. "You guys won't _believe_ what just happened to me!" M'gann exclaimed.

Zett then stood up. "I take it that you spoke with a Jedi's Spirit?" He asked.

M'gann nodded. "And not just any Jedi, but one who turned to the Dark Side and came back to the Light," Miss Martian added on. "His name was Revan, and he told me that the DarkSiders have come not to destroy the Jedi Temple here, but to _find_ an Old Relic from the Past that could help them gain control over the Universe."

Serra then walked up, waving her hand around. "Did you say 'Revan', as in, the Jedi my Ancestor loved during the days of the Old Republic?" The Shan asked.

Miss Martian chuckled. "Well, if you mean a guy with Robes and a Mask, then yes." M'gann replied back while running the back of her neck.

Miss Martian then turned back to the rest of the Young Justice as it was now Ahsoka's turn to speak. "So, what's this Relic that the DarkSiders are trying to find?" The Togruta Padawan asked.

M'gann sheathed her lightsaber back onto her belt after noticing she still had it out. After sheathing her hilt, the Martian turned back to her friend. "Revan said something about his Mask, which contains valuable information to both the Jedi _and_ the Sith alike." M'gann explained. "It could or it couldn't be hidden in here, so we have to find it fast."

Ahsoka nodded. She smiled to M'gann. "You may not be a Jedi, but your powers are certainly second to none." The Togruta complimented her Martian friend.

M'gann smiled before Ahsoka turned to the rest of the Young Justice. "Everyone, split up into groups of three or four and spread out to fan the area for that Mask." Ahsoka ordered. "If what Revan said to M'gann is true, then this is one mission that we can't fail at."

The Young Justice, as well as Zett Jukassa all nodded in agreement.

"Revan must not be disrupted," Kazdan then spoke up. "We must defend him with all our might!"

Ahsoka looked to the Young Justice once again, pointing a finger to each of the members. "Zett, I'm putting you in charge of leading Robin and Artemis at the outer entrances," Ahsoka ordered. "If, by chance, Maul and Gemini try to infiltrate the Temple, at least you three can be there to stop them."

Zett Jukassa nodded in agreement. "You can count on me." Zett replied, walking up to the Boy Wonder and the Protégé of Green Arrow.

Ahsoka nodded back before looking to Serra. "Serra and Gerrera, take Rocket and Zatanna to guard the Temple Corridor," Ahsoka then ordered. "We know that the DarkSiders can already get past us without us even knowing it, so if Robin, Artemis and Zett somehow fail to stop Maul and Gemini from the outside, at least we have powerful members to take them on."

Serra and Saw both nodded. "We'll do our best." Saw said. "The DarkSiders may be tough, but we can always put up a fight."

Ahsoka nodded. "Excellent," she said. "Aqualad and Drol, you take Superboy and Kid Flash to keep watch from the higher levels," Ahsoka said. "We'll need some eyes in the skies to alert everyone if the DarkSiders are already on their way."

Drol nodded in acknowledgement before sending a small salute to the Togruta Padawan. "You can count on us." Jaybo said with pride.

"We'll give it all we've got to stop the DarkSiders from getting that Relic." Aqualad added on.

Ahsoka smiled before looking to M'gann. "Miss Martian and Rebel, you two will come with me and Master Paratus to guard the low caverns." Ahsoka finally said as she addressed her best friend and her boyfriend.

"The Jedi requested me to have their most sacred items stored in the catacombs below," Kazdan started to explain. "The Sith Scum will definitely try to strike there."

Ahsoka nodded. "Do we all know our tasks?" She asked the entire Young Justice.

Every member of the Young Justice, as well as Zett, all nodded.

"Good," Ahsoka then said. "If there are no more questions, then prepare for battle and get to your battle stations." Ahsoka ordered.

Everyone nodded and started to separate into their respective groups, all heading off to the different areas of the Raxus Prime Jedi Temple.

Meanwhile, Gemini Rouge and Darth Maul both arrived at least a half a mile away from the Jedi Temple on Raxus Prime itself.

"Revan once made this Planet part of his Sith Empire during the Old Civil Wars." Maul stated. "How ironic to now find that the very Sith Lord lost his own Planet to himself when he returned to the Light as a Jedi." Maul then remarked.

Gemini nodded. "_**When Revan passed away, his Mask was lost,**_" Gemini added onto the history. "_**Until Scavengers on Raxus Prime rediscovered it here, as well as his Droid, HK-47,**_" Gemini said. "_**Both of them were left here, but not a Jedi nor a Sith has ever died here.**_"

"That makes this impasse more interesting to us," Maul said. "No one can stop us now."

Meanwhile, in the lower levels of the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka, M'gann, Rebel and Jedi Master Kazdan Paratus arrived in a room that looked very similar to the Jedi Council Chambers like the one from the real Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

M'gann smiled as she looked around. "Very detailed work here, Master Paratus." M'gann complimented.

"Even the Jedi Councils before this time had their sanctuaries," Kazdan said while preparing his lightsaber pike. "I keep mine here, for the hope that new Generations of Jedi see this and remember the Days of the Old Republic, when the Jedi were still the Guardians of Peace and Justice." He then looked to M'gann as she picked up two pieces of metal, both silver and black. "You just may turn out to be one of them." He stated.

M'gann chuckled. "Me? No," M'gann quickly said. "I'd bet my money on Ahsoka." Miss Martian then stated, letting the two metal pieces float in front of her, as well as a blue crystal. "I mean, my lightsaber was only built with help from Ahsoka, and although people say I'm strong with the Force, I don't have it."

Kazdan chuckled upon hearing this. "I have second thoughts about that, Miss Martian," the old Jedi Master stated. "Did Revan ever tell you about the Legend of the Lost One?"

M'gann continued to put the pieces of metal together while looking back to Kazdan Paratus with an eyebrow raised. "Yes," she said slowly. "He mentioned something about someone lost from this Universe who grew strong with the Force while in another." M'gann stated. "Although I doubt he could have meant me."

"Truths are written in legend," Kazdan stated. "You might just be as powerful with the Force than you realize," Master Paratus added on. "But you just don't know it quite yet."

M'gann smiled before looking to the item she had just reconstructed. The design had a resemblance to a lightsaber with a black rigid grip and a slanted emitter. M'gann looked to it closely before placing it on her belt.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Lux were talking with each other. With no one else noticing them, they were safe to talk.

"This is starting to get scary, Lux." Ahsoka said to her boyfriend.

Rebel nodded. "I know," the Senator of Onderon replied back. "As if Sylas wasn't enough, we now have to deal with his Daughter _and_ the DarkSiders." Lux said.

Ahsoka shook her head and lightly punched Lux in the shoulder. "That's not what I meant," Ahsoka corrected the Senator. "I was talking about how quickly everything is going for us," Ahsoka explained. "We've always wanted our futures to be certain, but think about everything going on right now." Ahsoka said. "Attachments in the Jedi Order lead to the Dark Side, and even though I'm rid of my Darkness, I'm not sure about the fate that lies ahead for both of us later on."

Lux let out a small gasp before looking down. "To be honest, I had never thought about that," Lux admitted. "We've been so caught up in the War and with the ORDER that we've hardly had any time to think about how this ends for us." Rebel stated.

Ahsoka let out a sigh before a smile came onto her face. "Well, I guess that we'll have to let Fate play its role and hope for the best." Ahsoka said, now with a positive attitude. "We create our own destinies, after all."

Lux smiled at this before he and Ahsoka looked each other in the eye. Slowly, the two started to lean into each other before they eventually kissed, passion flowing through them freely like the wind.

As soon as M'gann sheathed her new lightsaber, she noticed something shining in the pile of junk. "Ahsoka," M'gann called out. "I think you should see this, like right now." Miss Martian said to her Togruta friend.

Ahsoka and Lux both stopped talking with each other before they noticed M'gann calling them out. The two walked over towards Miss Martian and Kazdan Paratus with some curiosity.

Ahsoka leaned in and then looked over to M'gann. ''What did you find, M'gann?" Ahsoka asked.

M'gann gestured to Ahsoka as the young Martian started to pick up a black-stained, golden Mandalorian helmet, some cracks left on the visor. "I found it," M'gann reported. "The Mask of Revan itself."

Ahsoka chuckled before M'gann stood up on her feet again, getting up with Ahsoka's help. "Nice job," Ahsoka said to Miss Martian. She then looked to the Mask before M'gann handed it to her. "Hmm," Ahsoka said as she inspected the Mask. "I think that Revan might have placed some kind of encrypted code on the Mask before he died." Ahsoka stated.

M'gann nodded. "The glow from the Mask did seem mysterious," Miss Martian said, placing a hand to her chin. "We'd better get Robin down here."

Outside, Zett stood with Robin and Artemis as they guarded the outer entrances. "_Ahsoka to Robin, come in,_" Ahsoka's voice said over the Psychic Link. "_Dick Grayson, are you there?_"

Zett looked around before Robin placed his hand to his head. "_I'm here, Ahsoka,_" Robin replied back through the Psychic Link. "_What is it?_"

"_M'gann found Revan's Mask down here, but there seems to be some sort of encrypted code hidden in it,_" Ahsoka reported.

"_Think you can come down here and try to decrypt the code?_" M'gann then asked.

Robin nodded. "_Hold on a sec._" He said. He then looked up to the higher levels and used the Psychic Link once again. "_Drol, I need to go and help Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Rebel and Kazdan Paratus down below._" Dick reported. "_Can you trade places with me?_"

Up above, Drol was talking with Robin on the Psychic Link. Upon hearing the news, he nodded. "_I'll be down there in a sec,_" Jaybo replied back. "_Just give me some time to–_"

Jaybo was about to go on until Wally dashed towards them. Aqualad and Drol both looked to the speedster before walking over towards the window he was at, now seeing what he was so panicked about.

"_Oh, Crap!_" Jaybo exclaimed. "_Robin, Kid Flash will have to come down with me,_" Drol reported back to the Boy Wonder. "_We just caught sight of Gemini and Darth Maul heading your way!_"

Robin, Artemis and Zett all gasped upon hearing this. They soon heard metal scraping from a distance away, and when they turned, they indeed saw Gemini Rouge and Darth Maul advancing towards them.

Zett Jukassa activated his lightsaber as Artemis readied her bow. "Go!" Zett called out as he let his blue blade shine.

"We'll cover you!" Artemis yelled.

Robin nodded as he soon started to run into the Junk Temple.

Darth Maul looked over towards the three and cackled. "Ah-hah! The Young Justice!" He exclaimed.

"_**Get out of our way!**_" Gemini called out.

"You'll have to get through us first!" Zett proclaimed.

"_**Gladly!**_" Gemini yelled, shooting Sith Lightning towards the two.

Zett blocked the Lightning with his lightsaber as Artemis shot an arrow towards Darth Maul.

Maul sliced the arrow apart before Artemis shod an explosive arrow towards the two Sith Lords.

Artemis then turned her bow into a double-sided naginata, twirling it around before she and Zett charged towards the DarkSiders.

Inside, Kid Flash and Drol both guarded Robin as he made his way towards the underground caverns. They all passed by Serra, Saw, Rocket and Zatanna on the way.

"What's going on?" Serra asked.

"M'gann found Revan's Mask down in the caverns, and they need me and Drol to try and decrypt a code embedded onto it!" Robin exclaimed.

"Why did you break off from the Psychic Link?!" Zatanna yelled to her boyfriend.

"The DarkSiders are already here!" Kid Flash then called out. "If they get in, try your best to hold them off!"

"Got it!" Saw yelled back.

Back outside, Artemis started to clash with Gemini Rouge. Artemis swung her naginata in downwards slashes, causing Gemini to try and parry off the attacks.

In rage, Gemini unsheathed her secondary lightsaber, starting to clash with Artemis at a quicker rate. Artemis swung her naginata up and down, avoiding getting hit by any of the blades. She soon separated her naginata into two broadswords, starting to match the speed at which Gemini was attacking at. The archer was then pushed back, continuing to slash away all of the lightsaber strikes. Gemini grinned when she saw a nervous look grow on Artemis's face, and punched the Emerald Archer to the ground.

Artemis gasped as Gemini then stabbed at her head. She quickly moved her head to the side before getting back up, shooting an arrow at Gemini from her crossbow.

Meanwhile, Zett was busy taking on Darth Maul. He continuously twirled around his double-bladed lightsaber, causing Zett to dodge, making him unable to strike back in time.

Eventually, Zett managed to tackle Maul and send him back, causing the Zabrak Sith Lord to falter before Zett struck with a Makashi lunge. "I've got you now!" Zett exclaimed, catching Maul's blade.

Maul growled and stabbed his lightsaber at Zett, causing their blades to start crackling. Zett performed a parry riposte at Maul, breaking off and then Force-Pushing the Sith Lord away.

"_**Enough of this!**_" Gemini called out as she clashed her blade with Artemis's broadswords. Gemini broke off and kicked Artemis into Zett. With the two now as one target, Gemini and Maul both sent Force Pushes towards them, forcing them into the Junk Temple.

Down in the caverns, Kid Flash arrived with Robin and Drol, meeting up with Ahsoka, M'gann, Lux and Kazdan Paratus.

"The DarkSiders are here as we speak!" Robin reported. "We need to get that Code decrypted and fast!"

Kazdan Paratus then let out a small growl. "Sith dare to invade the sacred home of the Jedi?!" He exclaimed. He looked to Wally and narrowed his eyes at him. "We must protect the Temple!"

"Way ahead of you, Kaz!" Kid Flash quipped, dashing up the stairs. "Don't worry, guys! We're on our way!

Ahsoka looked to Robin and Jaybo and sent them a nod. "We need that code decrypted by yesterday!" Ahsoka ordered.

Robin and Drol both nodded as they looked to the Mask of Revan. Robin started to scan it before he brought up his hologlove, the hieroglyphics hidden in the Mask showing up on his screen. "I'll have this done in two minutes!" Robin exclaimed, starting to type away.

All of a sudden, there was a rumbling. Ahsoka and M'gann both gasped as rocks started to fall, one of them landing on Robin's hologlove. The Boy Wonder exclaimed in surprise as his screen started showing static on it. "Great!" Robin exclaimed. "Gonna have to do it manually now, so it could take a while."

Jaybo started to use his holo-pad to help with the decryption, but it started showing static as well. "We're gonna need someone who's experienced in Ancient Text, or else we'll never know what's hidden in this Mask!" Drol exclaimed with frustration.

Meanwhile, Gemini and Maul started to follow the path that Robin, Kid Flash and Drol took to the caverns. Upon turning the corner, a Blast of Fire was sent at them, followed by a tornado.

"Who did that?!" Maul yelled out.

Zatanna and Kid Flash then stepped forwards, followed by Serra, Gerrera, Aqualad, Superboy, Rocket, Rebel and Kazdan Paratus.

"Kazdan Paratus at last!" Maul exclaimed, gritting his teeth in anger.

Kazdan Paratus just grinned before using his cybernetic arms to activate his lightsaber pike. "Don't worry, Masters," the Aleena Jedi said out loud as his blue blade shone. "We'll defend you from the Sith Trash." He said in a deep voice.

Darth Maul charged towards Kazdan Paratus, slamming his lightsaber against Kazdan Paratus's blue blade. Kazdan soon broke off and sent a Force-Push towards Maul, sending him back.

Before Maul could retaliate, Lux leapt into the air and slashed down at the Zabrak, causing the Sith to start fending off against Lux this time.

Serra ran in and clashed with Gemini Rouge, striking first with a Shii-Cho strike, sending the evil Togruta back before Rocket created a bubble around her. Gemini laughed and easily broke free, knocking Raquel away before Zatanna ran alongside Serra and clashed blades with Gemini, both Sith Lords now locked in battle.

In the caverns, Ahsoka and M'gann started to think of what to do. "I'm not that far in my studies yet," Ahsoka said. "So _I_ can't decode the text."

M'gann looked to the Mask, narrowing her eyes at it. "Revan… sorta… _spoke_ to me through an Alternate Psychic Link," M'gann started to say. "If I could access that same Link, I could try and find out what the Text says." Miss Martian added on.

Ahsoka looked to M'gann with worriment. "You're sure?" Ahsoka asked. "Will it work?"

M'gann shrugged. "He said I had powers similar to the Force, so I should be able to do it." Miss Martian said with reassurance.

Ahsoka patted M'gann on the shoulder and smiled. "Do what you have to do." Ahsoka said to her Martian friend. "I believe in you."

M'gann smiled before she closed her eyes. Within an instant, she opened them back up and her eyes were now glowing dark blue. "Okay, I've got it," M'gann said, now walking towards the Mask. Miss Martian picked it up and started to unsheathe one of her lightsabers, but drop the lightsaber she had constructed.

Slowly, M'gann started to draw the decoded text into the air, accessing what Revan was now telling her.

Outside, Saw took out a missile-launcher and shot it at Darth Maul. Maul gasped as he sliced the missile apart, letting both pieces hit Serra and Zatanna behind him.

Rocket growled and picked up Zatanna's sword from the ground, using it with her own sword to strike at both Maul and Gemini. The two Sith managed to evade the attacks before Aqualad came in and struck, catching them off-guard as Kaldur and Rocket started to work back-to-back with each other.

Artemis and Zett then ran in, recovering from their earlier fight. Artemis shot an arrow towards Maul, trying to knock him off of his feet. Maul was only pushed back, but this gave Rocket enough time to hold him off before Aqualad performed double strikes at Gemini.

Zett soon ran into the fray, clashing with Gemini as Aqualad started to help Rocket fight against Darth Maul. Zett started to drive Gemini back, performing quick motions of Shien strikes at the Dark Side of Ahsoka.

Gemini twirled around and started to use Vaapad to counterattack. She stabbed with her left lightsaber and attempted to put a hole in Zett's head, but Zett circled the blade around, causing her to miss before making a parry riposte at Gemini's right blade, knocking it to the ground.

Darth Maul struck at Aqualad with one of the ends of his double-sided lightsaber, but Aqualad managed to catch the red blade with his own blades crossed. Aqualad thrust his swords down, giving Rocket an opening to slash at Maul's neck. Maul, however, kicked Raquel away before bringing his blade back up and scarring Aqualad in the knee.

Kaldur groaned and fell to the ground before Darth Maul then Force-Blasted Rocket away from him and into a wall.

Gemini chuckled as she clashed her blades with Zett, the two now circling each other. She clenched her hand, causing Zett to get lifted into the air, his hands held at his neck as he gasped for breath. Gemini then threw Zett over to the side, being caught by Rocket just in time.

"_**We're wasting time here!**_" Gemini exclaimed. She turned her attention to the rest of the Young Justice and Force-Pushed them all away.

"Let's get what we came for!" Maul exclaimed, running off ahead, Gemini following in suit.

Kazdan Paratus growled at this sight. "No one disturbs the Jedi!" He yelled, chasing after the two.

In the caverns down below, M'gann continued to decrypt the message hidden within Revan's Mask. "Just a little longer!" Miss Martian exclaimed to Ahsoka in a strained voice. "I've almost got it."

Ahsoka nodded as she started to read the partially-decrypted message. "Wait a minute," Ahsoka said, looking carefully to the text. "These are all Aurebesh Coordinates for other Planets in the Outer Rim!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "It's like the tests for an answer standing right in _front_ of us!"

"_**Then how about we take this chance to cheat?**_" A voice asked sadistically.

Ahsoka, M'gann, Robin and Drol all gasped as they saw Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge standing at the entrance to the caverns.

"Stay away from her!" Kazdan Paratus then yelled out, jumping into the air and stabbing into the ground. Darth Maul growled and attacked Kazdan, but the Aleena Jedi just flipped and slammed his pike at Maul's hand, getting Maul to lose his lightsaber as it slid to the far end of the caverns before Master Paratus pinned the Sith to the wall.

Zett came in afterwards, immediately attacking Gemini Rouge. "No one lays a hand on them while we breathe!" Zett exclaimed, twirling around and kicking Darth Maul away before destroying one of Gemini's lightsabers.

Ahsoka ran in to help, unsheathing her lightsabers. Gemini and Maul both looked to Ahsoka and grinned, reaching their hands out to her. Before the Togruta Jedi could activate her lightsabers, they were flung right out of her hands, landing in the hands of Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge.

"Shit!" Ahsoka explicitly swore, noticing that she only had her yellow shoto left at her side.

Gemini and Maul then resumed their battle with Kazdan Paratus and Zett Jukassa as they used their new lightsabers to take them on. Maul started to swing furiously at Kazdan Paratus with the lightsaber of Exar Kun, knocking the old Jedi Master back.

Gemini used the two lightsabers she had gotten herself to attack Zett with fury, making moves so unpredictable that Zett didn't even get the chance to counter back.

Ahsoka then looked to Robin and Drol and sent them a nod. "Help them out!" She ordered. "I'll help M'gann!"

"You got it!" Robin called out, unsheathing his Bola Sticks while Jaybo used his Vibro-Sword in one hand and a blaster in the other.

Kazdan tried his best to fend off against Darth Maul, but with the new blade and increased speed, Maul drive Master Paratus back without hesitation.

Jaybo dashed in and struck Maul in the back, getting the Zabrak to turn around and focus his attack on Drol while letting his guard down for Kazdan to strike at him. "You are going to _pay_ for that, you Broken Old Man!" Maul exclaimed as he clashed his lightsaber with both Drol and Kazdan Paratus at the same time.

"I've been called _worse!_" Kazdan quipped, sending a jab towards Maul before Drol shot at his chest.

Robin leapt into the air and smacked Gemini right in the kisser, knocking her to the ground. "And another one bites the dust!" Robin quipped, tossing two explosive birdarangs to the ground at Gemini, causing her to roll over to the side.

Zett stabbed his lightsaber down at Gemini, on which the evil Togruta blocked with her stolen lightsabers. Gemini then started to clash Zett once again before Robin slammed his Bola Sticks at her hands.

Gemini turned around and gasped as she was repeatedly struck, not even getting a chance to retaliate. Robin then stabbed her in the chest before slamming his Sticks against her head.

Gemini growled before Zett attacked alongside the Boy Wonder. The two slammed their weapons down at Gemini, clashing with her several times before Gemini destroyed the Bola Sticks, but was disarmed of her emerald lightsaber.

Ahsoka caught the lightsaber before Gemini charged towards M'gann. "_**The Martian dies!**_" Gemini called out.

"No!" Ahsoka called out, tossing her shoto at her Evil Twin's shoulder.

Gemini chuckled and removed the lightsaber, tossing it aside. "_**Tano, you fool!**_" Gemini exclaimed. "_**You forget, I'm a heartless wretch!**_"

Ahsoka ignored this as she charged towards Gemini with her emerald blade, hitting her in the jaw before looking to the lightsaber M'gann had dropped. She looked up to the Martian. "Can I use this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure, go ahead." M'gann replied as she continued to carve out the rest of the decoded text. "Hold them off for at least ten more minutes, I'm almost done."

Ahsoka nodded before she placed her green lightsaber in her left hand and activated the newfound lightsaber, seeing a bright blue blade shine from it. "Whoa!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "This lightsaber still has battle scars on it."

"_**My heart bleeds for you,**_" Gemini remarked stoically. "_**Now, you'll just bleed!**_" Gemini then exclaimed, charging at Ahsoka and tossing one of the stolen lightsabers at her before regaining her own lightsaber.

Ahsoka ducked her head to the side and slashed at Gemini, powerfully knocking her back. Ahsoka looked to the new lightsaber and chuckled. "Oh, how I'll enjoy this!" Ahsoka exclaimed, charging towards Gemini to attack again.

Ahsoka swung both of her lightsabers at Gemini, throwing her off-balance. Gemini growled and attacked with Vaapad running through her veins, now infused with anger. Ahsoka just channeled her energy and used it for herself, powering up her strength before the two locked blades, circling Adkins each other. The two then ran alongside each other continuing to keep their blades locked with each other before Ahsoka kicked Gemini away, stabbing at the ground soon afterwards. Gemini looked up and gasped, rolling over to dodge the attack. She soon sprang back up onto her feet, but Ahsoka chased her before Gemini could make a move.

Kazdan and Zett were now working together to take down Darth Maul as Ahsoka started to battle against her Darkness. "No one will harm the Jedi!" Kazdan exclaimed, slashing downwards at Maul before using an upper Ataru slash to knock Maul off-balance.

Maul groaned before he tossed his lightsaber away and regaining his own lightsaber. Zett and Kazdan both chased after him, eventually clashing blades with him on both ends of his lightsaber. The three locked their blades before Zett kicked the Sith away and into a corner of the cavern. Before Maul could regain himself, Kazdan leapt off of the ground and pinned Maul to a wall using his own lightsabers. Kazdan jumped down before Maul was left to struggle and try to get free.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka continued to clash with Gemini Rouge. Gemini cackled as she fought Ahsoka, even though she only had one lightsaber left.

"_**You can't beat me, Ahsoka!**_" Gemini called out. "_**I've already seen all of your moves!**_" Gemini remarked, clashing with Ahsoka's blue blade.

"Laugh while you _can_, Gemini, but you've already lost." Ahsoka remarked, breaking off with Gemini before twirling around and using her unique lightsaber technique to drive Gemini back, clashing with her time after time again. Ahsoka spun her lightsabers around in front of her, getting Gemini to try and deflect the attacks. However, Ahsoka was too fast, as she soon kicked Gemini to the ground afterwards and then slicing off her cybernetic leg.

Maul growled and freed himself from the trap he was stuck in, charging towards Gemini to help her back up on her feet.

Ahsoka stabbed her lightsaber downwards, beginning to form her Trinity Symbol. She then thrust her lightsaber upwards before stabbing it back down again. With a single stroke of her blade, Ahsoka completed her Trinity Sign, slashing her own SokaTan Technique at the two DarkSiders and knocking Gemini and Maul back, trapping them.

Meanwhile, M'gann completed the decrypted text. She unsheathed her other lightsaber and flew into the air, dashing towards Gemini Rouge and Darth Maul and slashing at them. The attack caused a gust of wind which caused the text that M'gann decoded and written on the ground to disappear.

Soon, the two Sith fell to the ground, now in pain as the rest of the Young Justice came down and surrounded the DarkSiders.

M'gann walked up, holding the Mask of Revan in front of her. "Looking for this?" She asked, waving the Mask around.

Maul chuckled and reached his hand out, letting the Mask fly into his hands. M'gann showed no reaction to this, as well as the rest of the Young Justice. He looked to the Mask and grinned. "We thank you got doing the hard work for us." Maul stated.

"_**We'll be sure to thank you,**_" Gemini then said as Maul helped her get up. "_**Once it all ends.**_" She remarked darkly soon afterwards. With that, the two DarkSiders disappeared from Raxus Prime, and away from the Young Justice.

Kazdan groaned as he looked to the Jedi Council Room, now partially destroyed from the Battle. "I have failed you, Masters," Kazdan said sadly. "The Sith have desecrated our home."

Ahsoka walked up to Master Paratus. "Master, there's always such a thing as a second chance," the young Togruta said with comfort. "You can rebuild, and the Jedi can always survive, knowing that their Hope can never be destroyed."

M'gann nodded. "Besides," she started out. "We still have the Mask." M'gann then pointed out, holding up the Mask of Revan in her hands.

Everyone immediately gasped upon seeing the Mask. "Wait a minute!" Zett exclaimed while his eyes started to widen. "How did you-?" He then asked.

"While I was decoding the text, I was able to do two things," M'gann started to explain. "First, after decoding the text, I made sure to memorize the entire thing before blowing it all away," Miss Martian said, tapping her finger against her head. "And second, I used some spare parts lying around to help make a decoy of the Mask."

Kazdan then looked to M'gann and chuckled. "Deceit," he mused. "A very useful weapon to use against your enemies." The Aleena stated. "You might not realize you're a Jedi yet, but the prowess and skill you possess certainly _makes_ you one." Kazdan said as he looked down to Miss Martian. "You certainly _are_ something, M'gann."

Ahsoka smiled to M'gann, in which she smiled back. All of a sudden, the lightsaber that M'gann had built and which Ahsoka had used started to glow. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and looked to the lightsaber hilt, seeing all of the burn marks and battle scars on it start to disappear, now looking brand new.

Ahsoka took a closer look at the lightsaber and gasped. "It looks like the Mask of Revan wasn't just the _only_ iconic Relic from history recovered today." Ahsoka stated.

M'gann raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" The Martian asked.

"Before the Clone Wars, Master Skywalker used to possess a lightsaber he claimed to have been given to him by a Spirit of Darth Maul while on Ilum," Ahsoka started to explain. "He said that while on Geonosis, it was destroyed by a machine, and he built a new one afterwards." Ahsoka added on. "M'gann, you've just reconstructed my Master's very first lightsaber!"

M'gann gasped upon hearing this. "Wow!" Miss Martian exclaimed. "And I did that all on my own?"

Kazdan sent the young Martian female a nod. "If you can construct a lightsaber by yourself, then there's no doubt that the Prophecy about you being the Lost One is true." Kazdan Paratus said with a smile on his face.

M'gann smiled before starting to think to herself. _Can I really be a Jedi?_ M'gann asked herself.

Zett then walked up and patted M'gann on the shoulder. "Trust in your feelings," he said. "You'll know what to believe in."

Connor then smiled to M'gann. "Jedi or not, you're still Miss Martian to us." The Boy of Steel stated.

M'gann blushed before everyone started to head back upstairs, their mission now complete.

On Korriban, Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge were both looking at the Mask of Revan. "The Young Justice aren't the _only_ ones who can pull off cheap tricks." Maul remarked, throwing the Fake Mask of Revan to the ground and letting it shatter.

Gemini chuckled before nodding at Darth Maul. "_**That's right,**_" the evil Togruta said with deviousness. "_**During the battle, I managed to get a glimpse of the decoded text,**_" Gemini said, remembering when she went over to try and kill Miss Martian. "_**Though they have the real Mask, I have the information hidden on it.**_"

Maul chuckled. "Once the Jedi, the Republic, the Separatists and even the ORDER realize what we're up to, it will be far too late."

Later on, Connor was carrying some fresh Starship Weapon Parts to the Bioship, where M'gann was busy attaching some of the parts they had already onto it. "The Quad Laser Cannons and the Reflector Shields are installed!" M'gann called out to Robin and Drol. "What's next on the list?"

Jaybo looked to his holopad before looking up to M'gann. "The Advanced Proton Torpedoes and the Assault Laser Cannons!" he called out. "We should be done after that!"

M'gann nodded as Connor started to come on board. "I've got the other Laser Cannons," he said. "Serra and Zett should be back with the Advanced Proton Torpedoes."

"Got them right here!" Ahsoka then called out, coming to the Bioship with Serra and Zett at her side.

M'gann smiled and nodded. "Integrating the new Weapons Systems now," she reported. Miss Martian then chuckled. "Good thing this isn't a simulation, though. No one is here to gun us down."

"Thank goodness for that." Aqualad then said.

"Amen." Robin commented.

Ahsoka chuckled before Zett walked up to her. "You know, you working with the Young Justice doesn't seem so bad," Zett Jukassa stated. "In fact, I hear that you've been recruiting new members."

Ahsoka looked to Zett and nodded. "We've got Asajj Ventress, Jyl Somtay, O-Mer and Jinx, Petro, Ganodi, Gungi, Byph, Zatt and Katooni already," Ahsoka explained. She then chuckled as she raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you want to _join_ us?" the Togruta then asked.

Zett chuckled. "You can say that," he said, walking around Ahsoka. "I just want to be able to help my old friend, after all." Zett added on, smiling to Ahsoka soon afterwards.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Okay, it's a deal," Ahsoka said. "But you'll have to train with our other new recruits first." The young Togruta added on, extending her hand out.

Zett looked down and smiled, shaking Ahsoka's hand. "You've got it, Ahsoka." Zett said in a friendly voice. "Friends forever."

M'gann then looked to Ahsoka and Zett. "The Bioship's ready!" she called out. "Where to now?" M'gann then asked.

"To Coruscant!" Ahsoka yelled back. "We need to see what we can do to help with the restoration."

M'gann nodded as she soon flew down. Master Paratus stood there, waiting for her. "Miss Martian, you have brought a new joy to the Jedi here on Raxus Prime." The Aleena Jedi stated. "It was an honor to have fought alongside you."

M'gann smiled. "Thank you, Master Paratus," Miss Martian replied back with a bow. "I will never forget you."

Kazdan Paratus smiled. "You bring great honor to us all." Kazdan then said as he soon went back into the Jedi Temple.

As the Young Justice got onto the Bioship, the Ghost of Revan floated beside Miss Martian. "_Thank you, M'gann_," Revan said. "_You were very brave today to defend me. Promise me you'll find your destiny_."

M'gann smiled and held up the Mask of Revan. "I'll find out my destiny soon enough, that I promise." M'gann stated.

Revan chuckled before he disappeared, his Mask in M'gann's hands starting to glow.

The Bioship soon took off, heading into Hyperspace to get to Coruscant. The day had been won for the Young Justice as they headed back to the Core of the Outer Rim.

On Coruscant, a mysterious figure looked over the Coruscant Underworld. She had a cape, which was flowing through the wind, and she took one final glance at the city before leaping down, an emblem with an "R" appearing on her chest.

**Author's Note:** I hope that you all liked this new chapter I made. I spent a whole week working on it, so I hope that you all liked this. If any of you are wondering why Revan's Spirit, as well as his Mask, are on Raxus Prime, it is because of a couple of reasons. The first is that Raxus Prime was a part of Revan's Empire. The second reason is because Revan was never recorded to have passed away at a certain place or time, so I'm doing all I can to make this chapter the best it can be. My third reason is that Revan might have lost his Mask after his death, and it ended up on Raxus Prime. Anyways, please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out with this chapter. I know I can always count on my best friend and my right-hand man for helping me on my stories. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	15. Alive a Life

Hello again, everyone! As you all know, I am the famous author, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am here with another new chapter for my best story, **Journey of the Knight**! I'm glad that you all like this story, especially since I've come so far with it all this time. I would like to especially thank **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Seven Squares, Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, all of the **Guest** reviewers. Every one of you helped me to make this story possibly the best it can be. As always, I would like to move onto questions before going to my new chapter. First off is **KrautYank**. No, I haven't read the **Thrawn Trilogy** in **Star Wars**. Though it sounds good, I haven't read it, not yet. Next off, we have **Darth Kahn**. I can assure you, there will be more Relics, but I don't like to give away spoilers so soon. Now that I have those out of the way, please allow me to move onto my new chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 15: Alive a Life

_Passion doesn't just happen. You make it grow_.

_**Hunt for destiny! The YOUNG JUSTICE travels to the Junk Planet of RAXUS PRIME, where Padawan AHSOKA TANO reunites with her friend, ZETT JUKASSA. The YOUNG JUSTICE meets Jedi Master KAZDAN PARATUS, and help the Jedi defend RAXUS PRIME'S Jedi Temple from the DarkSiders, DARTH MAUL and GEMINI ROUGE from obtaining a Relic which would determine the fate of the Universe! Contacted by the spirit of the ancient Jedi, REVAN, MISS MARTIAN learns that his Mask holds important information to both sides. After successfully discovering it and driving out the DarkSiders, the YOUNG JUSTICE now heads back to the Core World of CORUSCANT with ZETT JUKASSA as their newest member. Due to the power unleashed by Sith Apprentice XION of the ORDER, CORUSCANT is now in ruins, but reconstruction is currently going underway.**_

_Coruscant_…

The Martian Bioship emerged from Hyperspace, entering Coruscant. Inside, Ahsoka was walking around. She had a lot on her mind, and a certain person was stuck in her thoughts right now.

_Ahsoka was in a jungle, her clothes dirtied. She looked to a Jedi Youngling in her arms, aged and now exhausted._ "Easy, now."_ Ahsoka said to the Youngling as she helped her onto her feet._

"It's okay," _the Youngling, whose name was Kalifa, replied, limping_. "I can make it."

_All of a sudden, a laser shot her in the chest. Kalifa gasped as she fell limp._

"Kalifa!"_ Ahsoka called out. Ahsoka dodged the laser blasts heading her way and looked to Kalifa. _"Kalifa, we have to move!" _Ahsoka exclaimed. _"Hurry!"

_Kalifa started to pant heavily. _"Please, Ahsoka, leave me!"_ Kalifa cried out_.

"I _won't!_" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"_You_ have _to_."_ Kalifa replied back. More blaster fire came as Kalifa started to gasp. _"Ahsoka… please take… _care–_" _Kalifa started out, but she started to gasp again, feeling her death coming._

_Ahsoka nodded. _"I'll take care of the others."_ Ahsoka promised_.

_Kalifa smiled._ "I know you will." _She said with encouragement. Kalifa sent Ahsoka one more smile before her eyes closed, now dead._

_Ahsoka gasped and leaned Kalifa against the tree before looking to the Trandoshan Hunters. She looked back to Kalifa and panted._ "**KALIFA!**" _Ahsoka called out, her screams being heard_.

Ahsoka snapped out of the memory and sighed, sitting back in her seat. "But I let you die." Ahsoka said to herself sadly.

Miss Martian looked to Ahsoka with sympathy before looking to Serra. "What's got Ahsoka so down all of a sudden?" the Martian asked.

Serra sighed as she looked to M'gann. "Before Ahsoka came to Earth, she met three Younglings during a Trandoshan Hunt," Serra started to explain. "Two of them you already know as O-Mer and Jinx, the third was named Kalifa." Serra explained. "You see, Kalifa was killed by a Trandoshan Hunter, and her last words to Ahsoka was to help take care of O-Mer and Jinx and get them off of the Planet," Serra went on. "Kalifa's death took a toll on her, more than anyone could _imagine_."

Kid Flash, who was listening in, started to look down, remembering what it was like when Kent Nelson, the original Doctor Fate, died. "I know how she feels," Wally then spoke up, causing the rest of the Young Justice to look to the speedster. "After all, Kent Nelson died protecting me." Kid Flash then said in a much softer voice.

M'gann let a tear slide down her face before Ahsoka walked up to Miss Martian. "You know, M'gann," Ahsoka said, now smiling. "I think that Kalifa would have been proud of what I've become, of the friends I've made." Ahsoka stated.

M'gann smiled before looking to Coruscant. Both her and Ahsoka's smiles faded away and turned into looks of shock. "Oh my gosh!" Miss Martian exclaimed in horror.

Everyone looked down to Coruscant and gasped, seeing much of Coruscant in ruins.

The Bioship landed at a Landing Platform near the Senate Building. The entire Dome was burnt, Republic Gunships heading over to try and help workers rebuild.

Ahsoka then looked over to the Jedi Temple. It looked as bad as when Barriss bombed it, but like the Senate Building, workers were helping to put it back together again.

"Xion did this," Ahsoka said out loud. "This is the strength of her powers!"

Anakin, Black Canary and Martian Manhunter then flew over towards the Young Justice on a Republic Gunship. The three got off and looked to Zett Jukassa as he bowed before them.

"I take it that your mission on Raxus Prime went successfully?" Anakin asked.

The Young Justice nodded. "Yes," Ahsoka said.

"But the DarkSiders's attack was nothing compared to how Xion struck." Robin said, seeing Gunships heading towards the Medical Bay.

"Xion and the ORDER _will_ stand trial for what they've done, that we can promise," Black Canary then said. She looked to Zett. "And who would _this_ new Jedi be?" the Bird of Prey asked.

"Zett Jukassa, at your service." Zett said.

"He's our newest Young Justice recruit." Aqualad then explained.

"I see," Martian Manhunter then said. He looked from the Young Justice to Zett. "The rest of the new Young Justice Recruits are training at the Jedi Temple," J'onn said to Zett. "Care for a lift there?"

Zett nodded. "Of course." He said.

Anakin smiled. "Come on, Zett," he said, helping Zett get onto the Gunship. Before leaving, Anakin looked to Ahsoka. "Some of the missiles that Xion sent hit the Coruscant Underworld," Anakin then explained. "Our forces haven't had the time to check on the civilians down there, so do you think you can check up on them?" the Chosen One asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Sure, Skyguy," she said. "You can count on us."

Anakin nodded before taking off in the Gunship with Zett to the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka then looked back to the rest of the Young Justice. "We'd better get to the Underworld," she said anxiously. "We may hate the criminals down there, but remember, everyone was a victim of the ORDER's attack."

M'gann nodded as she started to get to the Bioship. "Come on!" Miss Martian called out.

Everyone soon followed and got into the Bioship as they started to fly down into the Underworld.

Once the Young Justice arrived in the Underworld, they all let out a gasp. Most of the Underworld was in ruins, just like the Upper Core of Coruscant. "Coruscant got off _easy!_" Artemis exclaimed in shock.

The Bioship soon landed down near the Docking Area. Once the Young Justice got out, they all looked to see the remains of the Missiles Xion used to send to Coruscant following the Battle of Felucia.

"Let's check out on the closest place nearby!" Ahsoka ordered.

Robin looked to his hologlove. "That would have to be the Night Club." Robin reported.

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay, everyone," Ahsoka said. "Let's move!"

Throughout the streets of the Coruscant Underworld, many people were helping others out as they tried to get them to a nearby hospital. The Young Justice watched as they then entered the Night Club, seeing many criminals try to recover.

Greedo, a Rodian Bounty Hunter, walked up to the Owner of the Bar and groaned. He said something in Huttese before the Bar Owner nodded. "The ORDER _is_ more dangerous than we all thought." The Bar Owner stated.

"Criminals are taking refuge anywhere they can go to," Zatanna stated as she looked to the Crime Families in the area. "When you think about it, it's quite sad."

Greedo happened to overhear this and looked to the Young Justice. He gasped and started to stagger backwards. The other Criminals looked to the Young Justice as well and gasped with shock.

"Don't worry," Ahsoka said. "We're here to help fix the disaster."

"Robin!" Greedo called out. "It's her!"

The Criminals all screamed before running to different hiding places within the Bar. The Young Justice looked around with surprise before looking to the Bar Owner. "Was it something we said?" Ahsoka asked.

The Bar Owner said nothing and hid behind his desk.

Connor then looked to Ahsoka. "Well, everything seems to check out here," the Boy of Steel stated. "Let's try that Bar owned by the Black Sun."

Ahsoka nodded and soon, she and the Young Justice all pulled out.

As soon as they did, the Criminals looked to the Young Justice, now shivering.

"Remember, they don't let _everyone_ through." Ahsoka said to the Young Justice as they approached two guards.

The two guards gasped when they saw the Young Justice and immediately stepped aside. "C-Come right on in!" a guard stuttered.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "At _ease!_" she exclaimed. "Yeesh!" she then said, throwing her arms around. "Let's get to Dex's Diner and see if there's anything we can do to help out _there_."

The Young Justice all nodded before heading off once again.

As soon as they left, the Leader of the Black Sun Syndicate, Ziton Moj, looked to the guards. "Was she here?" he asked in a deep voice.

"They just _left_." The guard replied, trying to calm down.

"They're now headed to Dex's Diner." Another Guard said.

Ziton Moj narrowed his eyes before gesturing for some more of his Black Sun Followers to come with him. "Let's go." He ordered.

The followers of the Black Sun nodded and followed Ziton Moj, now slowly heading off after the Young Justice.

As Ahsoka and the Young Justice were heading over to Dex's Diner to check on how things were going, the sound of rubble falling caught their attention. Connor looked to the side and used his X-Ray Vision to see what was going on.

"There are some civilians under that rubble!" Connor reported.

Ahsoka and the Young Justice all ran over towards where the rubble fell and noticed some Coruscant Inhabitants under the rubble. Ahsoka looked to Saw. "Gerrera, help Connor lift up that rubble!" Ahsoka ordered.

"On it!" Gerrera replied, going with the Boy of Steel to help clear away the rubble.

"M'gann, Serra, Zatanna! You're with me!" Ahsoka then said.

Miss Martian, Serra and Zatanna all nodded as they ran alongside Ahsoka, all four now using their combined powers to lift the rubble off of the ground.

The rubble soon cleared, and with the combined might of the six, the Coruscant Underworld Inhabitants were freed. One of them ran up to Ahsoka and hugged her. "Thank you!" The young Alien said with gratitude.

"No problem." Ahsoka replied before releasing the young girl from her grasp. "All in a day's work."

The Alien Girl smiled as her mother rejoined her. The mother sent a nod of appreciation before walking off.

"Well, at least it's nice to know _some_ people here appreciate our work." Rebel stated.

Ahsoka nodded before looking over towards Dex's Diner in the distance. "Let's go." She said. "And keep an eye out for any other people in danger." Ahsoka ordered.

The Young Justice all nodded before heading off, keeping a high alert as they walked around.

As the Young Justice approached Dexter's Diner, Hermione Bagwa appeared with another civilian on her shoulders. "Easy there." Hermione told the Zabrak civilian. "You're going to be alright."

The Zabrak nodded before he suddenly fell to his knees. Ahsoka then ran over, catching the civilian and helping him back onto his feet. "There you go!" Ahsoka said calmly, placing his hands on her shoulders as Hermione helped.

"Ahsoka, great to see you and the Young Justice again," Hermione said gratefully. "We could really use the help here."

Ahsoka nodded. "Hermione, how many injured do you have?" The young Togruta then asked.

"We're housing fifty-two injured civilians in the Diner," Hermione replied back. "Obi-Wan has asked Dexter to house as many injured as he could."

Ahsoka nodded before the rest of the Young Justice joined them, all helping Ahsoka and Hermione help the civilians get inside.

Inside of Dex's Diner, Dex was doing his best to feed everyone. "Don't worry," Dexter said to all of the injured. "As soon as the Republic is finished with the Restoration Project, you'll all be able to live happy lives again."

Everyone all smiled before Ahsoka, the Young Justice and Hermione all came in with the Zabrak civilian by their side.

"This is the last one we found on the streets," Hermione reported to Dexter.

Dexter nodded. ''All of you, put him down over here." Dex ordered.

Ahsoka and the Young Justice all nodded as they laid the Zabrak civilian down near the table by the counter.

Dexter smiled as he then looked to the Young Justice. "It's good that you all came back when you did," Dexter stated. "Strange things have been going on ever since the ORDER appeared in this Universe."

"Like the Missile Strike." Jaybo then deducted.

Dex nodded. "They were indeed Republic Missiles, but we were told that a Member of the ORDER, Xion, was the one who _redirected_ them to Coruscant." Dexter explained.

"There was something very similar that happened back on Earth," Wally then said. "It was called 9/11, where Terrorists struck at the World Trade Center with hijacked air crafts." The speedster explained.

Hermione sighed as she then started to come out from the kitchen. "Hope that your government on Earth managed to rebuild, like the Republic is doing right now," she said before looking to the Young Justice with a smile. "How about you have some food?" She asked. "It looks like you've been through a lot ever since your last visit here."

Ahsoka nodded. "The US _did_ rebuild after the attack, and made sure that it was a sign that they would continue to rebuild as long as they had Hope," Ahsoka explained as she and the Young Justice sat down. "The same reconstruction should send a sign to the ORDER."

Dexter nodded as he sat down with Ahsoka and her friends. "Sounds excellent," he stated. Dex then looked to Kid Flash. "Kid Flash, thanks to that Hot Sauce you gave to me last time, business has been booming!" He exclaimed. "Even got some Crime Gangs to step down from their lives of villainy once they had a taste of it with my specialties."

Wally smiled before Ahsoka looked to Dex. "Dex, did your Diner get hit by the Missiles?" The Togruta asked. "We noticed that lots of places down here were damaged."

Dexter just shook his head. "None of the Missiles even as so made a _scratch_ on my Diner," he stated. "It could be luck."

"Dex, you know that I, as well as the Jedi, don't believe in luck." Ahsoka then said as she took a sip of her non-alcoholic Jawa Juice.

Serra chuckled before looking back to Dexter Jettster with her demeanor now changed. "By the way," Serra started out in a serious voice. "We were just at the Night Club and the Black Sun Cantina," Serra started to say. "For some reason, the Criminals there were all scared once we got there. Do you think you can tell us why?" Serra then asked.

Dexter raised an eyebrow. "Strange," Dex said with a hint of curiosity. "I'd never expect the Crime Families to be scared of you." He stated. Dex then turned his attention to Robin. "_You_, maybe, but not the rest of the Young Justice." Dex then said.

"_Strange._" Robin stated. "Why would the Criminals be afraid of _me?_" He asked.

"Maybe they all saw you when you took on Aurra Sing back during our first visit here." Zatanna suggested to her boyfriend.

Just then, a Rodian ran into the Diner, panting as of he were on the run of his life. The Young Justice all looked to the Rodian with suspicion before Dex got up and approached him. "Drexl!" Dex said with worriment and anger. "What happened to _you?!_" He exclaimed. "You look like a suffocated Ithorian with a scratchy throat!"

Before Drexl could speak, he pressed a button on his gauntlet. "It was her! She was after me while I was making a deal with the Pyke Syndicate near the Warehouse District!" Drexl exclaimed with anxiety.

"_Who?_" Ahsoka then asked.

"She's some sort of vigilante that appeared after you left," Dex explained. "Looks like that masked friend of yours with the cape."

The Young Justice looked to Robin. Dick looked around before he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hey, don't look at me!" He exclaimed. "I've been spicuous while investigating the Black Sun, not _con_spicuous." Robin then said with defense.

"She spoke just like that!" Drexl exclaimed. "She had that same getup, and used strange words!" The Rodian exclaimed with horror.

Everyone looked to each other before Aqualad stepped up. "Excuse me, Drexl," the Atlantean spoke up. "But what was the _name_ of this vigilante?"

Drexl gulped before speaking up. "Her name… was Robyn." Drexl replied to Kaldur.

The Young Justice looked to one another with more confusion than before. "'Robin', as in, like me?" Robin asked.

Dex then shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no, she's nothing _like_ you." Dex stated. "Her name is spelled with a 'y', R-o-b-y-n, aka Robyn." Dex explained.

Everyone's eyes then widened. "A vigilante in _this_ Universe?!" Ahsoka exclaimed with disbelief. "No way!"

All of a sudden, a blast came at the window near Robin. Before the blast could make impact, a small device was thrown at the bolt, falling to the ground soon afterwards.

Everyone turned to the window to see the Black Sun Syndicate aiming their blasters, but aimed them into the air as a figure leapt down from the roof.

"We'd better see what's going on!" Ahsoka said to the Young Justice.

The Young Justice members all nodded as they ran out of the Diner.

Outside, everyone stood in shock as they saw the new figure who landed. She looked exactly like Robin, only with a more female build. Replacing the red on the center shirt was a violet color, and her gauntlets were light green instead of black. The mask was more oval-shaped and jagged as the rest of her costume remained the same, with the exception of a more slanted 'R' symbol on the left breast.

"I don't understand!" One of the Black Sun members exclaimed. "_Two_ Robins?! Who's the _real_ arbitrator?!"

"Buckle up, boys," the female figure said. "Prepare to _feel_ the aster!"

Robin gasped. "Hey!" He yelled out. "That's _my_ thing!" Robin proclaimed.

"Picking on the lives of civilians is your mistake," the female then said. "Now, your lives are _at_ stake! I am Robyn, the Girl Wonder!"

The Black Sun Syndicate all growled before Robyn tossed several birdarangs at them, knocking them all off-guard before she dashed towards one of the members of the Black Sun, twirling into the air and kicking him in the face. She leapt off of his face and sent a punch at another Black Sun member before the rest of the members led by Ziton Moj started to shoot at Robyn.

"Look out!" Ahsoka called out.

Robyn just grinned and took out a staff. She then placed a birdarang on top of it before twirling it around, transforming her staff into a pole-axe, the blade now a giant birdarang shining in the light.

The Young Justice gasped as Robyn now started to use her axe, twirling it around and letting the blaster bolts jump off of it before swinging it and knocking a Black Sun member out unconscious.

More Black Sun Snipers appeared on the roofs of other buildings, shooting down at Robyn. Robyn just held her axe up high and caught one blast before spinning around and splitting it into multiple bolts, throwing them at all of the Black Sun members afterwards.

Ziton Moj growled and shot more blasts, but Robyn countered by tossing a birdarang at it, causing the bolt to bounce back.

"No way!" Robin exclaimed.

"Way!" Ahsoka then exclaimed in shock.

Robyn tossed many birdarangs into the air and swung her Birdarang Axe around, causing each of them to land around her. She grinned as she aimed her Axe at Ziton Moj while twirling it around.

Soon, all of the birdarangs were thrown at the Leader of the Black Sun before Robyn leapt into the air. "Want a taste of defeat?" Robyn asked. "Then I'll let you have it!" Robyn quipped, kicking Ziton Moj with both of her feet.

Ziton Moj was then sent back, tumbling to the ground. Seven conscious Black Sun Syndicate members got up, carrying the rest of the Black Sun members on their shoulders.

"We'll remember this!" Ziton called out before he and the rest of the Black Sun started to run away.

Robyn grinned. "You can clip my wings, but I'll always fly." She quipped.

The Young Justice all stood in shock, their jaws slowly dropping simultaneously in much surprise.

Kid Flash then shook his head, clearing his mind before looking to Robin. "Wow, she's got better one-liners than you!" The speedster exclaimed.

Dick just elbowed Wally in the chest before Ahsoka cleared her throat and stepped up, now walking towards Robyn.

"Nice work there, Stranger." Ahsoka complimented. Robyn turned around to see Ahsoka. A large smile appeared on her face as Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips. "I must say, you're not too bad."

Robyn chuckled and swung her axe around, getting it to turn back into a small staff. "Thanks," Robyn replied. "It's not overwhelming, it's not underwhelming, just… well, _whelming_." Robyn stated.

Robin leaned in towards Zatanna. "Is it me, or does it start to get sorta annoying when I use words like that?" He asked.

Zatanna just shrugged. "Well, not from _you_," the Mage replied back. "But I have to admit, she's good."

Robin nodded before shaking his head. "No, what I mean is, 'Does it start to get old when I start using words without their prefixes?'" Robin then asked.

"Yes, it does." Artemis then butted in.

Robyn then looked to the Young Justice with curiosity. "I assume that this is the famous Young Justice I've been hearing about?" Robyn asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes," she replied before starting to gesture her hand to each of the Young Justice members. "Meet Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Rebel, Serra, Gerrera and Drol." Ahsoka then introduced to the Girl Wonder.

"Pleasure to meet you." Aqualad said as he stepped up, extending his hand out.

"Likewise." Robyn replied back, extending her own hand to shake Aqualad's. The two smiled to each other before they released themselves from their grips.

Robin then stepped up. "This is our first time meeting," Robin said. Robyn turned her head to Robin as he held his own hand out. "I'm Robin, the one and only?" Robin said. "Have you ever heard of that name before?" Dick then asked.

Robyn smiled and shook Robin's hand. "Of course," Robyn replied. "How could I forget? I sold you my cloak for those birdarangs of yours." Robyn then said with a grin.

Dick's eyes immediately widened. "Wait a minute!" He exclaimed, remembering that night. "That was _you?!_"

_One month ago…_

A cloaked figure was walking around started to make their way towards a transport. All of a sudden, a strange boy wearing dark red, streaks of yellow and black leapt in front of the cloaked individual. The figure was silent, quickly entering into a defensive fighting stance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there," Robin reasoned, placing his arms up in defense so that no trouble could be caused. "I'm not here to fight you." Dick started to say. "I just need your cloak, if you don't mind."

The cloaked figure nodded before then extending their hand in front of them. Robin raised an eyebrow and then noticed that the figure wanted something. "You need something in return, huh?" Dick asked.

The figure nodded once again.

Robin sighed and then started to search through his pockets. _Can't give up my Credits just yet._ He thought to himself, deciding not to pay the stranger. He then found a lightsaber hilt, one which was stolen from Striker during one of their fights while in the Philippines. _Ahsoka DID say that these things are too dangerous for just anyone to use._ Robin thought on, as he decided to discard the item for sale. _I've gotta have something to sell._ He thought further on, continuing to rummage.

The figure started to get impatient, now tapping its foot. All of a sudden, the mysterious figure noticed that Robin was dropping some small, strange-looking weapons. "Damn!" Richard Grayson cursed to himself as he started to pick up the strange devices.

The figure then stopped Robin, picking up the device. The figure started to look to the birdarang with much curiosity and some keen interest. Robin looked in confusion as the figure started to inspect it. "My birdarangs? You wanna have my _birdarangs?_" Robin asked.

The figure sent another nod, indicating that the figure indeed wanted to have the birdarangs.

Robin chuckled and then took out a couple. "Sure, why not?" he said, now officially making a deal with the stranger. "Take sixteen of them. I've got an endless supply." Robin told the figure as he started chuckling to himself.

The figure nodded and then placed the birdarangs inside of the cloak. Robin then held out his hand, now wanting the cloak. The figure just twirled around and then threw the cloak to Robin.

The Boy Wonder was caught by surprise by this as he then caught the cloak. "Thanks." He then said. However, when Robin turned to see the figure, the mysterious stranger had disappeared. "That was… definitely mysterious." Robin stated as he threw the cloak onto his body. "Better blend in and act spicuous." The Boy Wonder then said.

_Present…_

Robin rolled his eyes. "Well, that explains _so_ much." Robin said sarcastically as he thought back to the event.

Ahsoka then started to furrow her brow with confusion. "Wait, so you got the birdarangs from our friend, I can get that," the Togruta started out. "But how did you get the suit and the other gear?" Ahsoka then asked.

Robyn turned around to Ahsoka and smiled. "Well, the night I got those birdarangs from Robin, I started to see how he battled, you know, alongside the Young Justice," Robyn started to explain. "I kept track of all of the finesse, tactics and strategies Robin uses," Robin went on. "After the battle was over, I started to use fabrics to make my own custom Robin suit," Robyn continued to explain. "Fabric and parts from Clone Trooper armor, that's what I used, and I managed to get more birdarangs by making more of them, as well as picking up fallen ones from the battle you had with Aurra Sing during your time here." Robyn stated. She then took out her Birdarang Axe and smiled. "I managed to make this Axe with Special Duranium from the Warehouse Districts, and found a way to use a birdarang to become a part for the blade, and I've been fighting as Robyn since then." Robyn finished up.

"Is this the first time you've fought against the Black Sun Syndicate?" Gerrera then asked curiously.

Robyn shook her head. "They were the first enemies I went up against, actually," Robyn explained. "I stopped them when the ORDER came after you left, and ever since then, I've targeted more of the Criminals in the Coruscant Underworld, making sure that this was a safe place." Robyn added on.

"But you've made yourself a target not only for the Black Sun," M'gann started to point out. "But the _ORDER_ themselves!" Miss Martian then exclaimed. "They're dangerous people, so it's best not to get in their way." M'gann then said. "That's what _we're_ here for."

Robyn then clenched her fist. "You don't get it," the Girl Wonder said as she kept her head down. "I've lost a life before, hiding away from my enemies without getting the chance to fight back." Robyn then said. "I'm not going back to that again!" She then exclaimed.

Ahsoka sighed, thinking back to Kalifa and the day she lost her. "We know how you feel, Robyn," Ahsoka then said. "I lost a life to someone too, also hiding without trying to fight back."

Robyn's eyes widened as she then looked to Ahsoka, her eyes starting to gleam. "If that's so," Robyn said. "Do you sense her around? Her very presence?" Robyn asked.

Ahsoka started to stutter. "I…" Ahsoka started out. "Don't… understand."

"Am I at all familiar to you?" Robyn then asked Ahsoka more clearly.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Robyn, trying to think carefully. She could sense someone, as if she had felt this presence before.

_Was it her? The presence I sensed when we arrived on Coruscant last time?_ Ahsoka thought to herself, remembering a cloaked figure in the crowd that was cheering for her and the Young Justice after the Victory they made on Bespin.

Ahsoka looked to Robyn with widened eyes, as if she were someone else. After a while, she sighed. "I'm sorry, Robyn," Ahsoka told the Girl Wonder after a moment of silence. "I don't sense what you're trying to tell me."

Robyn sighed. "I thought so," Robyn replied back. "It's been too long since we've met, Ahsoka."

Superboy then stepped up. "Look, I'd love to stand around and talk about memories and all, but maybe we'd better discuss this back on the _Resolute_," Connor said. "Maybe the Jedi and the League can sort something out since we have a new heroine who's been fighting on Coruscant all this time."

Aqualad nodded in agreement. "I concur," the Atlantean stated as he then looked to Robyn. "On Earth, there are heroes who sometimes cause trouble because they act on their own," Aqualad soon explained. "Just in case, we would like to make sure the Justice League can decide how you can act," Aqualad told the Girl Wonder. "You don't mind, do you?"

Robyn shook her head. "No, not at all," she replied. "I guess I could use a break from fighting crime here for a while." Robyn then said.

Ahsoka looked to Robyn one more time before M'gann called the Bioship over to their location. Everyone soon headed inside, Robyn taking a seat near the window.

As M'gann went to the pilot's seat, Ahsoka suddenly stopped her. "What is it?" M'gann asked Ahsoka.

"Maybe you should let _me_ pilot this time." Ahsoka suggested. She looked to Robyn. "Can you try and talk to Robyn some more, try to find out more about her?" Ahsoka asked.

M'gann nodded. "Of course," Miss Martian replied. "After all, you're not the only one who senses something off about her."

Ahsoka smiled before she went to the pilot's seat, starting to get the Bioship up into the air while M'gann went to sit next to Robyn. Robyn looked over her shoulder and saw M'gann smiling at her. All Robyn could do was smile back before looking back out the window again.

As soon as the Bioship was in the air, M'gann cleared her throat, causing the Girl Wonder to turn around. "You seem to be very familiar with Ahsoka, Robyn," M'gann told Robyn. ''Have you met her before?"

Robyn nodded. "You can put it that way," Robyn said shyly. "But I can see that Ahsoka has been through a lot, just like me." Robyn added on.

M'gann raised an eyebrow with confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" Megan then asked.

Robyn chuckled. "This may sound cryptic, but I've met Ahsoka and fought alongside her a long time ago," Robyn stated. "Maybe she just forgot, that's all."

M'gann sighed as she sat back in her seat, now much more confused than ever about the mysterious Girl Wonder.

Ahsoka was overhearing the discussion as she flew the Bioship up to the _Resolute_. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she heard what Robyn had just said. The young Togruta sighed before focusing back on her piloting, the _Resolute _now coming into view.

As soon as they arrived at the _Resolute_, an explosion went off from inside of the Hangar Bay. The explosion knocked everyone out of their seats before the Bioship roughly landed by a burnt Republic Gunship.

"What the Hell was that?!" Aqualad exclaimed as he tried to her himself back onto his feet.

"The _Resolute's _been attacked!" Serra called out.

Ahsoka then looked to the rest of the Young Justice, as well as Robyn as she unsheathed her lightsabers. "Prepare for battle!" She ordered.

Everyone nodded as they started to unsheathe their own weapons. Robin and Robyn both took out birdarangs at the same time, Dick looking towards Robyn as she copied his moves. All Robyn could do was shyly smile and shrug before the Boy Wonder rolled his eyes in exasperation.

The Young Justice then got out of the Bioship, all looking around for any signs of whoever struck the Republic Star Cruiser.

Ahsoka then placed up her hand to her gauntlet. "Admiral Yularen, are you there?" Ahsoka called out. "Admiral Yularen, I repeat, do you copy?" Ahsoka called out again, only louder this time.

"_I'm here, General Tano,_" Admiral Yularen finally replied. "_Where are you?_"

"In the _Resolute_, with the rest of the Young Justice, as well as a vigilante we found in the Coruscant Underworld," Ahsoka replied back. "Where are _you?_"

"_I'm helping out Generals Skywalker and Kenobi and the Justice League at the Senate,_" Yularen then said. "_What's the problem?_"

Ahsoka gasped as a piece of debris started to fall towards them. She and the rest of the Young Justice dodged the hazard before Ahsoka started to speak again. "The _Resolute_ has been attacked!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "We don't know _who_ attacked yet, but just in case, we'll be needing backup!"

"_Copy that,_" Admiral Yularen replied back. "_I will alert the Jedi at once, and send a strike force to assist you._"

Ahsoka nodded. "You never fail to impress me, Admiral," Ahsoka complimented. "Thanks a lot!"

"_Anytime, General._" Yularen replied back before ending the transmission.

Ahsoka looked to the fallen debris and started to use the Force to put the metal back where it originally was, along with Serra.

Aqualad used his Water-Bearers to start putting the fire out as Connor started to look for any survivors. Gerrera soon joined him before they lifted up some iron supports, revealing an injured Clone Trooper.

"Trooper, are you okay?" Ahsoka asked as she and Robyn ran over.

The Clone Trooper nodded as Superboy started to help him back up onto his feet. "Do you know what happened here?" The Boy of Steel asked.

The Clone removed his helmet and coughed. "Barriss came onto the Ship with the Terror Titans," the Trooper said. "Xion was also with her, as well as a ninth Terror Titan, one who got them in here without tripping the alarm."

Ahsoka and the Young Justice all looked to each other with confusion before Ahsoka looked back to the Trooper. "This ninth Terror Titan," Ahsoka started out. "Was it male or female?" Ahsoka asked.

"The ninth was a male, wearing some sort of black suit," the Clone Trooper replied back. "He looked like Batman, only younger."

Ahsoka gasped when she heard this. "Kidd Wykkyd!" Ahsoka exclaimed with shock.

Robin started to furrow his brow with confusion. "Wait a minute," he said. "How do _you_ know Kidd Wykkyd?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"When I helped out Batman at Arkham last year, Kidd Wykkyd was one of the prisoners who escaped with Killer Croc, and we fought him during the Battle of Earth." Ahsoka explained. "I could notice that he had mad teleportation skills."

The Clone Trooper nodded. "There are still other surviving Brothers on board," he said. "You've gotta find them before the ORDER tears this ship apart!" He then exclaimed.

Ahsoka nodded before looking to Connor. "Help him onto the Bioship and then join up with us," Ahsoka ordered. "We need to find Barriss and the Terror Titans before they cause any more damage!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Connor nodded and started to help the injured Clone Trooper get onto the Bioship for recovery. As soon as the Trooper was on board, the Boy of Steel ran out and joined up with the Young Justice, all now heading off further into the _Resolute_ to find Black Widow and the Terror Titans.

On Coruscant below, Anakin and Obi-Wan were walking out of the Senate Building with the Justice League members by their side.

"The Chancellor's safe, that's good to know," Anakin told his Master. "And so are the Senators who were here when the Missiles struck."

"I wonder how Ahsoka and the Young Justice are doing in the Underworld." Martian Manhunter then said.

Admiral Yularen then ran to the seven and panted. "Please forgive me for interrupting, but we have a problem." The Admiral said.

"What _kind_ of problem?" Black Canary then asked with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

The sound of a distant explosion then went off, causing everyone to look up into the skies and see the Resolute in flames.

"Somehow," Admiral Yularen said while motioning for a Clone Trooper nearby to fetch a Gunship. "We're about to find out soon enough."

In space, Aqualad continued to use his Water-Bearers to put out the fires and allowing the rest of the Young Justice to move through the halls of the _Resolute_.

"This makes no sense!" Lux exclaimed as he ran alongside Ahsoka and Robyn.

"What, that there was a vigilante in Coruscant all this time while we were gone?" Ahsoka asked. She then looked to Robyn, who had an eyebrow raised. "No offense." Ahsoka then told the Girl Wonder.

"Well, _that_," Lux said as he rolled his eyes. "But the fact that the ORDER would just attack without a purpose." Rebel then said. "What could have made them so vengeful, aside from the fact that we took three of their members prisoner?" Rebel then pointed out.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?!" A voice then yelled out.

Everyone stopped running and looked to the side, where a hallway was still on fire.

Soon, out came Silver Martian, glaring at them angrily. She took a step back and began to take a deep breath, letting the flames enter her body. The Young Justice all stood ready as Silver Martian then let out a large breath of fire, shooting the inferno towards everyone.

Rocket leapt forwards and placed her hands out, creating a shield to protect the Young Justice from harm.

Just then, falcorangs and arrows were sent at them from behind. Robin and Artemis quickly noticed this and sent back some birdarangs and some of Artemis's own arrows in response, seeing Falcon and Prowler standing in the distance furiously.

Zatanna then looked over to the side to see a Blast of Lightning be sent towards them, along with a Blast of Fire. "Tcelfer!" Zatanna incanted, causing the twin blasts to be sent aside.

Xion and Xanadu then stood at another end of the hallway, snaring at the Young Justice with fury.

Blood Bane then jumped from the ceiling with Black Widow, both striking down at Kaldur and Ahsoka. The two blocked the attacks before Ultraboy ran into them and charged at Superboy, only to be sent back by the Boy of Steel.

"You'll pay!" Enola then called out, charging towards the Young Justice with an Energy Bubble covering her and Inertia.

Kid Flash and Serra then kicked them aside as Gerrera, Drol and Rebel fired at the surrounding Terror Titans.

"So, yeah! We took Metallo, Parasite and Rako Hardeen captive!" Ahsoka called out as she shot an energized arrow at Black Widow. "Weren't you gonna spring them out eventually _before_ we relocated them?!" Ahsoka then yelled.

"This has nothing to _do_ with their failures!" Barriss remarked as the energized arrow suddenly disappeared in front of her chest. "This payback is different!"

The energized arrow then reappeared behind Robyn, but was knocked away by Ahsoka using the Force. "What do you want?!" Robyn then yelled out.

At that moment, Kidd Wykkyd appeared from a portal as the rest of the Terror Titans regrouped with Xion at their side. "Girl Wonder, you destroyed thousands of our ORDER Shipments on Coruscant, costing my Father billions!" Xion yelled out. "You caused the Black Sun to desert the ORDER, and killed our Spy in the Senate!" Xion added on as she aimed her Xiphon at the Girl Wonder, the Black Blade igniting with a low growl.

Robyn gasped at this, as well as the rest of the Young Justice. Ahsoka clenched her fist and shot an energized arrow towards the Terror Titans. All eleven ORDER members dodged the attack before Ahsoka activated her lightsaber. "That doesn't give you the right to go hunting her down!" Ahsoka called out.

Robyn gasped once again when she heard this word. "No!" Robyn said softly.

"We're not about to just let that scum get away with what she's done!" Falcon called out, brandishing his dagger. "Now, step aside or die. I've always wanted to kill two birds with one stone." Falcon then said sadistically.

Robyn started to panic. M'gann looked to the Girl Wonder with concern. "Do you see what we've been trying to tell you now?" Miss Martian asked, her eyes narrowed at the masked heroine.

"Yeah," Robyn replied after hyperventilating for a while. "I do."

Through her eyes, she could see ships hovering over the area, many species of the Expanded Universe starting to run, but were all shot as laughter and growls filled the air.

Robyn then took out a birdarang and threw it towards the Terror Titans. Black Widow just used her lightsabers to slice it apart, but didn't expect it to explode upon impact.

Ahsoka laughed. "Nice one, Robyn!" The Togruta exclaimed while turning around to face the Girl Wonder.

When Ahsoka turned around, she and the rest of the Young Justice now saw that Robyn was gone!

"Where'd she go?" Ahsoka asked the Young Justice.

"I noticed that Robyn seemed to be panicked about the situation," Miss Martian then told Ahsoka. "My best bet is that she ran off, but she couldn't have gotten far."

Ahsoka nodded as Prowler leapt into the air to shoot an arrow at them. Without looking, Ahsoka shot the Evil Artemis down before looking to Dick. "Robin, come with me to try and find Robyn," Ahsoka ordered the Boy Wonder. "We need to keep her away from the Terror Titans at all costs!"

Robin nodded. "She may have taken my name, but we've still got to watch out for her." The Boy Wonder stated.

Ahsoka nodded back before she looked to Serra. "Serra, do you think you can try to hold off the Terror Titans as long as possible until we find Robyn?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll try my best." Serra replied.

Ahsoka patted Serra on the shoulder. "Good enough," she said before looking to the rest of the Young Justice. "Everyone, follow what Serra says until we get back with Robyn!" Ahsoka ordered.

"Right!" The Young Justice all replied at once, charging towards the Terror Titans.

Aqualad charged at Blood Bane with both of his Water-Bearers as swords. Blood Bane cackled and countered back by creating scythes from his Blood-Bearers, clashing with the Atlantean immediately.

Kid Flash started to spin around and twirl as a tornado towards Inertia, who just charged back as another tornado.

Falcon snarled and charged towards Ahsoka and Robin as they started to get away, but Rebel got in the way and slashed him with his Darksaber, knocking the Gore Wonder back.

Superboy and Ultraboy both flew into the air and sent punches at each other. The two were knocked back before getting up again, shooting Heat-Vision at each other. The two blasts collided with one another, both Clones now at a standoff.

M'gann and Zatanna charged at Silver Martian and Xanadu respectively, both blasting at each other within an instant. Zatanna unsheathed her Wand and held it in her left hand as she used her Sword in the other. Xanadu clashed with both weapons, pushing Zatanna back before the Mage struck at Xanadu's cybernetic arm.

Miss Martian slashed at Silver Martian with both of her lightsabers, catching the evil Martian off-guard. Silver Martian then formed two blades from her arms and started to clash with M'gann's lightsabers before M'gann sent a slash at Silver's chest. Silver Martian let out a gasp, but she then cackled before the wound instantly healed itself. M'gann gasped before the two resumed their battle, clashing once again.

Artemis and Prowler strafed each other as they ran through the burning hallway, shooting arrows at one another without end. Prowler eventually growled and sent an explosive arrow towards Artemis, causing the ground below Artemis to give away and detonate. Prowler looked to where Artemis once stood before Artemis emerged from the flames, using her bow as blades to twirl into the air. Artemis grinned before sending a kick to Prowler, knocking her back.

Rocket and Enola flew around each other, starting to send blasts towards one another. The two then flew straight at each other, punching one or the other immediately. Rocket took out her sword and shot a blast at Enola, causing her to raise her shield in defense. Enola grinned as she dodged the blast, but a worried look emerged on her face as Rocket then slashed at the shield, shattering it.

Serra clashed with Black Widow before Xion ran to the Shan, slamming her blade so hard that she was sent back.

Serra panted as she tried to regain her footing, but was forced to dodge a twin Vaapad slash from Barriss.

M'gann continued to battle Silver Martian until she noticed Serra. Miss Martian pushed Silver Martian away before deactivating one of her lightsabers. "Serra, catch!" M'gann called out, tossing a lightsaber to Serra.

Serra backflipped away from Black Widow before leaping into the air, catching the extra blade. "Thanks, M'gann!" Serra yelled, activating her second blade and making her two personal lightsabers into a double-bladed lightsaber, charging back at the two Sith of the ORDER.

Barriss and Xion both struck at Serra, but now that she leveled the playing field, her defense started to increase. Xion and Barriss chased after Serra before she leapt over some debris. She slashed at Black Widow, who blocked her attack in defense, before striking at Xion. Xion knelt over and avoided the slash before the two struck at Serra from top and bottom. Serra placed her double-bladed lightsaber and the lightsaber M'gann gave to her in a "Y" shape, blocking Black Widow's low strike while blocking Xion's upper attack, keeping both at bay for the time being. She deactivated the top of her lightsaber and then struck at Barriss before going after Xion. However, before Serra could strike, Kidd Wykkyd appeared from behind Serra, kicking her away.

Saw then ran over. "Get away from her!" Gerrera called out before shooting at Kidd Wykkyd and sending him back.

Kidd Wykkyd looked to Gerrera and chuckled. "Wanna play, eh?" He asked with a devilish grin on his face. "Let's play!" Wykkyd then called out, teleporting towards Saw with a cackle.

Saw growled and started to shoot at Kidd Wykkyd, but Wykkyd just used his powers to teleport away from Saw's range, laughing every time he missed.

Drol then ran up and shot at Wykkyd in the back, but Wykkyd just created a portal and sent the blast back at Jaybo, causing the young genius to duck from the attack.

Serra sent a Force-Blast towards one of the ends of the hallway after Wykkyd started to teleport again, this time hitting him. Serra grinned. "Nice moves," Serra quipped. "But you're not so good when someone is able to predict where you go!"

"Focus on the fight!" Black Widow then called out, slashing at Serra. Serra gasped and raised her lightsabers to defend herself from the attack before Xion sent forth a blast of Force Fire, sending Serra back.

Xion chuckled before she started to encircle her arms around her chest. Soon, all of the Young Justice members started to levitate into the air. Xion let out a mad laugh before throwing her arms out, creating a Force Repulse that scattered the Young Justice all across the room.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Robin both ran back into the Hangar Bay, where the Bioship was perched. ''Okay, I'm starting to pick up on her!" Robin called out, running over towards the Bioship. "Don't know why, but Robyn's in the Bioship instead of some other good place to hide." The Boy Wonder added on.

"I'm gonna have a _talk_ with Robyn once I see her!" Ahsoka exclaimed as the door to the Bioship started to open up.

Once Ahsoka and Robin both got into the Bioship, they both looked to see Robyn leaning against a wall, a nervous look emerging on her face. She looked up to see Ahsoka and Robin and let out a forced smile. "So, you found me." The Girl Wonder stated. "Everyone eventually does." She then mused sadly.

Ahsoka and Robin both looked to each other before Ahsoka walked up Robyn, kneeling down to match her level. "Robyn, what happened out there?" Ahsoka asked with concern. "In the Coruscant Underworld, you were so pumped up with excitement, and now, you're hiding from the ORDER!" Ahsoka then exclaimed. "I don't get it. _Why?_" Ahsoka then questioned.

Robyn sighed as she looked up to Ahsoka. "Earlier, you didn't recognize me when I presented myself to you," Robyn started out. "That might change after I fully tell you why I froze back there." Robyn then said. "Before I became Robyn, I was pursued by ruthless hunters on a Planet far from here, far from Coruscant," Robyn started to explain. "I tried fighting back, but I felt like I died after a special person came into my life and taught me how to fight back stronger," Robyn went on. She then let out a sigh. "I've lost the passion to perform that kind of feat, and I doubt I can do I again."

Ahsoka started to hyperventilate when she heard this. Within an instant, Ahsoka grabbed Robyn's collar and slapped her, much to Robin's surprise. "That's no reason to hide all of a sudden!" Ahsoka exclaimed angrily. "Your passion was lost, and you expect it to just _come_ to you again?" Ahsoka asked. She shook her head. "No, that's not how it works," Ahsoka then said. "Bad things happen to all of us, but it's how we _react_ to those events that affect the way it turns out." Ahsoka exclaimed, getting Robyn's eyes to go wide. "You've got to have positive outlook on life, although you don't have to be so upbeat like _Dick_ over here, he's so Gung-ho!" Ahsoka then exclaimed, pointing her finger to Robin.

"Hey! Don't be bringing _me_ into all of this!" Robin then exclaimed. Ahsoka and Robyn both looked over to Robin at that moment in disbelief, causing him to chuckle shyly. "Okay, so you _can_ bring me into this, since you based your moniker after me, but Ahsoka's right, Robyn," Robin then said to the Girl Wonder. "If you want to be a heroine, you need to have dreams and honor."

Ahsoka nodded. "You need to find your _own_ passion, Robyn," Ahsoka then said. "Passion doesn't just happen, after all, you've gotta make it grow."

Robyn looked to Ahsoka, the tears on her eyes fading away. A smile elicited from what Ahsoka just told her, getting Ahsoka to smile back. Robyn then grabbed Ahsoka and immediately hugged her, causing Ahsoka to gasp.

_This presence!_ Ahsoka exclaimed mentally. _It feels so… familiar right now!_

Robyn looked to Ahsoka and smiled, as if she knew what Ahsoka was just thinking. "You finally remember," Robyn said with tears of joy now coming from her eyes. "You really remember!"

Ahsoka looked to Robyn with wonder before the two girls got up. "I think I do." Ahsoka said with a somewhat reassuring look on her face.

All of a sudden, an explosion came from the hallway. Ahsoka, Robin and Robyn all looked to see Serra and Gerrera come flying through the doors, landing roughly on the ground, followed by Lux and Jaybo soon afterwards.

The three got out and saw the rest of the Young Justice, now lying on the ground, weak and wounded.

Following them were the Terror Titans, all being led by Black Widow, Kidd Wykkyd and finally, Xion.

"You've lost, Young Justice," Xion said in a sadistic voice to the Young Justice as they tried to get up. "The Girl Wonder will soon be dead, and you all failed to protect her."

Xanadu chuckled as she walked up to Zatanna and grabbed her by the hair. "I've always wanted to slice you in two," Xanadu said sinisterly. "I wanna hear how you scream!" Xanadu then exclaimed, raising her right mechanical hand into the air, now turning into an arrowhead.

Before Xanadu could strike, however, a birdarang was thrown into her head. Xanadu fell back and yelled before the Terror Titans were all sent back by a powerful Force-Blast.

The Young Justice all gasped and looked towards Ahsoka, but she and Robin were in shock as well as they glanced over to Robyn, her hand thrust forwards.

"Now you've made me mad!" Robyn exclaimed, putting her hand back to her side.

Falcon was about to charge towards Robyn with his dagger drawn before Barriss grabbed him, shaking her head. "Let's see how this plays out." Black Widow stated.

The rest of the Terror Titans started to growl before charging at Robyn, all with weapons drawn.

Ahsoka then stepped up and prepared to strike back, but Robyn stopped her and charged at the Terror Titans, much to Ahsoka's surprise.

Robyn slowly advanced towards the Terror Titans, each of them starting to join together and start firing at her. Robyn took out a single birdarang and used it to knock aside the blasts sent by Prowler and Xanadu before tossing her birdarang at the evil archer, ending her first.

Robyn caught the birdarang she used against Prowler and then sliced Blood Bane in the chest, getting the Atlantean Demon to stagger backwards before Robyn kicked him into Inertia as he dashed by, using her staff to then stab them in the chests at once as she placed her birdarang onto her staff.

With Robyn's Birdarang Axe now formed, she placed a second birdarang onto the other end of her Pole Axe, making two blades on both sides.

Silver Martian gasped before she looked over to Enola, who had the same reaction on her face as well. "Enough of this!" Xanadu then called out. "We're ending you, right here, right now!" The Witch exclaimed.

Robyn said nothing and continued to walk towards the three of the four remaining Terror Titans, twirling her Birdarang Axe around.

Silver Martian sent a Psychic Blast at the Girl Wonder, but Robyn held her hand out and blocked the attack before Xanadu struck at her, clashing with Robyn's Birdarang Axe immediately upon impact.

Robyn looked to Xanadu and grinned before twirling around her Birdarang Axe, cutting Xanadu's Wand Scepter.

Enola then charged at Robyn, sending twice blasts of energy at the Girl Wonder, but Robyn threw out twelve birdarangs in response, all spinning around her. She lifted a finger into the air and just like that, the birdarangs were all sent at Enola, now turning into white mist like the rest of the fallen Terror Titans.

Xanadu gasped as she then dropped the remains of her Wand Scepter before Robyn split her two-sided Birdarang Axe into two separate pieces, now becoming nunchucks with one single chain in the center to connect the two. Robyn twirled around her Birdarang Chucks and tossed one birdarang at the evil mage before it then flew towards Falcon.

Before the birdarang could hit Falcon, Kidd Wykkyd appeared and created a portal, causing it to disappear.

"Look out, Robyn!" Serra called out. "That might come back to you!"

"That's what I'm counting on," Robyn then replied. "Three, two, one."

After counting, the birdarang sent at Falcon was sent to Robyn from behind, but Robyn then grabbed it and tossed it back into the portal, causing Kidd Wykkyd to come our from his hiding place, groaning in pain.

"Bloody Hell!" Kidd Wykkyd called out, feeling blood run on his skin.

Robyn then ran towards Black Widow and Falcon, slashing at the two with her Birdarang Axe and spinning it around like a helicopter blade. She clashed with Falcon's dagger and knocked aside Widow's lightsabers, causing Barriss to stumble backwards.

Barriss growled and prepared to charge back to attack again, but Serra got back onto her feet and clashed with Black Widow instead, getting Robyn to look back.

"I've got her!" Serra Keto called out. "Take care of Falcon!"

Robyn nodded and resumed her battle with Falcon, twirling around her Birdarang Axe and knocking the Gore Wonder off-balance, now getting a chance to strike at him while he was down.

Serra locked blades with Black Widow, the two starting to circle each other around. "To challenge me is to call upon death!" Black Widow exclaimed madly, starting to utilize Vaapad against the Shan.

Serra dodged the attack swiftly before slashing her lightsaber at Barriss's left shoulder. "Wanna bet?" Serra quipped, grinning at the former Jedi.

Barriss growled and brought her lightsabers down at Serra, but Serra managed to block the attack, twirling to perform Shien strikes in quick motions, causing Black Widow to back away and do her best to block the onslaught.

Xion chuckled at this and ran forwards to intercept, but Ahsoka stopped her and knocked her lightsaber down, kicking Xion away from the Girl Wonder.

Robyn formed her staff back together and struck at Falcon, clashing with his dagger and a falcorang in hand. "Ready to quit?" Robyn then asked, letting a birdarang-shaped guard appear. Robyn grasped the center of her Birdarang Axe and cocked jet weapon, causing both sides of her two-sided axe to twirl around.

"Oh, Shit." Falcon swore as he started to take out some falcorangs. He threw them at Robyn, but the Girl Wonder just dashed towards Falcon, twirling her staff around. Eventually, when she got close enough, she managed to destroy Falcon's dagger before kicking him away.

Ahsoka and Xion started to clash blades with each other, Xion fighting with her right hand behind her back. She let out a chuckle as she and Ahsoka battled each other, much to Ahsoka's annoyance. _She's playing me, I can feel it_. Ahsoka thought to herself.

"You sure do." Xion remarked back, having read Ahsoka's mind.

Ahsoka gasped and pushed Xion away from her, getting the chance to unsheathe her second lightsaber, her Master's first lightsaber. Ahsoka activated the blue blade in her right hand before twirling and slashing down at Xion in fast chainsaw-like motions. Xion was soon pushed away before Ahsoka crossed both of her lightsabers in front of her at the hilts.

"You're going _down!_" Ahsoka called out, her blue lightsaber starting to glow bright.

Xion chuckled upon this sight. "My thoughts exactly," Xion then quipped, her Xiphon starting to shine in a similar way.

Ahsoka and Xion both glared each other in the eye, now thrusting their lightsabers downwards and starting to form their Trinity Symbols. They then slashed their lightsabers in an upwards motion, both making mirror moves at each other. The two slashed downwards before completing their Trinity Symbols, both completing their own SokaTan Techniques.

Robyn looked to Ahsoka and gasped with delight upon seeing the Togruta use her own Lightsaber Technique. "Amazing, Ahsoka, simply amazing!" Robyn exclaimed.

Falcon started to get back up, now taking out a gun and aiming it at Robyn. "I'm not done yet!" He exclaimed.

Robyn grinned. "Oh, _really?_" Robyn asked. She then thrust her axe down the same way Ahsoka did, her weapon starting to shine bright.

"No way!" Falcon exclaimed.

Serra gasped as she looked to what was happening away from her fight with Black Widow. "Is she–?!" The Shan asked, causing Barriss to look on as well.

The rest of the Young Justice looked on in surprise as Ahsoka, Robyn and Xion all started to utilize SokaTan.

Robyn then slashed upwards before slashing downwards, and then completing SokaTan herself.

Ahsoka, Robyn and Xion all then performed SokaTan towards their respective enemies with a single stroke of their blades.

Falcon gasped before he was attacked by the SokaTan Symbol, fading away into crimson mist.

Ahsoka and Xion, on the other hand, both slashed their SokaTan Techniques at each other, Xion's Symbol having more jagged lines. However, once the two performed the Technique, Ahsoka used her emerald lightsaber to perform a second SokaTan attack to strike Xion down with, causing Xion to gasp. Both SokaTan Attacks immediately combined with each other, destroying Xion's own variation and sending her back.

"Alright!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "_That_ did the job!"

Barriss looked to where Xion stood and gasped with horror. "Xion, no!" Barriss called out.

"Focus on the fight!" Serra then called out, getting Black Widow to turn around and gasp before Serra leapt into the air, twirled and kicked Widow in the head, knocking her back as well.

The sound of laughter then filled the air as the Young Justice got back up. Xion was soon back on her feet, a Dark Aura surrounding her body.

"A Devil's Heart!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Cor_rect_." Xion quipped with a Slasher Smile on her face. "I've been doing some special training since our last encounter, and I'm now stronger than you would even _imagine!_" Xion called out. She then placed her Xiphon into its flute mode and started to level it up to her mouth. "I'd give some of its power to you too, but your Force is just about to go away."

"Bring it on!" Ahsoka exclaimed, combining her lightsabers into a double-bladed hilt.

Xion chuckled as she prepared to blow her tube. Before she could, something ran through her, and her sights soon set on Robyn. "_Interesting._" Xion stated as she noticed the Girl Wonder. Xion then placed her Xiphon away and lifted Barriss into the air. "I'll spare you for now, Ahsoka," Xion teased as she grinned to the Togruta Padawan in the distance. "But when we meet again, you _won't_ be so lucky." Xion remarked, shadows now starting to cover both her and Black Widow. Everyone then watched as the two ORDER Sith disappeared from the _Resolute_, their cryptic warning running down their spines.

"We'll be ready." Ahsoka said, both she and Serra now deactivating their lightsabers.

As soon as Xion and Barriss left the area, Anakin, Obi-Wan, the Justice League Representatives and some Clone Troopers led by Admiral Yularen all arrived in Republic Gunships. Everyone got off and started to secure the area. Kidd Wykkyd was still lying on the ground, still injured from battle.

"Don't move!" Captain Rex ordered as many of his 501st Troopers came and aimed their blasters at the new Terror Titan.

"Put your hands up where we can see them!" Anakin then called out, activating his lightsaber and aiming it towards Kidd Wykkyd in anger.

"No problem there, Mate!" The Australian then remarked. "In fact, that won't be a problem at all!" He then yelled. With that, Kidd Wykkyd lifted his hand into the air, causing him to fall into a portal away from the area.

"He got away!" Rex complained.

"Kidd Wykkyd has the ability to do that, you know," Black Canary spoke up. Dinah then turned her attention to Robyn. "Right now, there's another masked hero in this room who I'm concerned about." Black Canary said.

The Clone Troopers started to aim their weapons towards Robyn, but the Young Justice raised their own weapons in defense.

"Stand down!" Ahsoka ordered. "She's a friend." Ahsoka then said, smiling towards the Girl Wonder.

"She is?" Aqualad then asked with confusion.

Ahsoka nodded as she looked to Robyn, smiling as well while she removed her mask. "I know her from a long time ago," Ahsoka explained. "I thought she was dead, but now, she's awake, and she's alive," Ahsoka went on as Robyn finally removed her mask. Under the mask was a girl with black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. "Isn't that right… _Kalifa?_" Ahsoka then asked with a grin.

Everyone looked to Robyn with surprise as the Girl Wonder definitely turned out to be Ahsoka's friend from long ago, Kalifa herself!

"I guess you finally were able to see, Ahsoka." Kalifa said with a smile on her face.

The new Young Justice members looked on with shock before O-Mer and Jinx ran up to her with relief. "This is _amazing!_" O-Mer exclaimed.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Jinx exclaimed as well.

"Kalifa?!" Serra then exclaimed. She smiled and ran towards the Jedi who was thought to be dead and embraced her. "I can't believe it! You're still alive!" Serra told Kalifa with happiness.

Kalifa smiled and hugged her friend back. "Serra, it's been too long," Kalifa said, also filled with the same happiness. "We haven't seen each other since the Days before the Clone Wars."

Ahsoka chuckled and patted Kalifa on the shoulder, the two now releasing from their hug. "Okay, now that we've reintroduced ourselves, maybe you can tell us _how_ you're alive." Ahsoka suggested. "I _have_ been wondering about that, after all." Ahsoka pointed out.

Kalifa looked up to Ahsoka and sighed. "Okay, Ahsoka," Kalifa said, looking over to the rest of the Young Justice soon afterwards. "I guess I should start my story on the day I died." Kalifa started out, getting everyone to listen in closely.

_Kalifa's Past…_

_I was shot by surprise while being hunted by the Trandoshans. I remembered. Ahsoka saved me from one of them, but his father shot me for revenge._

"Kalifa!" _I heard Ahsoka yell once the shot made impact._

_I thought I was dead, and I passed on my final will to Ahsoka._

"I'll take care of the others."

"I know you will."

_The shot missed my heart, but it caused me to fall into a coma. When I awoke, I saw Wookie Ships come in and an explosion happen at the Trandoshans' main ship. At that moment, I knew that Ahsoka, O-Mer and Jinx had taken down the Hunters, but I was too weak to rejoin them._

_Several other ships came to search the area for other survivors. They didn't spot me, so I stowed away on their ship, where I regained my strength and headed back to Coruscant._

_But that's when a disaster struck. I was in the Coruscant Underworld when Ahsoka was ambushed by Barriss, and horror struck me the minute I learned that she had become a wanted fugitive. I wanted to fight back, but I didn't have the strength. The drive was with me, but no one would believe a person who came back from the dead._

_So I watched the Trial._

"Ahsoka Tano, you have been charged with sedition to the Jedi Order and the Republic itself." _I heard the Supreme Chancellor say._

_I continued to watch until Master Skywalker came in with Barriss, making her confession and then get taken away. I was happy that Ahsoka was found innocent…_

_But one detestation came after the other, and as I was about to reveal myself to Ahsoka, I saw sadness in her eyes as she and Anakin spoke._

"I _know_ you believe in me, Anakin, and in grateful for that. But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer, not now."

"The Jedi Order is your life! You can't just… _throw it away_ like this! Ahsoka, you are making a mistake!"

"Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council, and without you."

_I then watched as Ahsoka left. My heart was shattered. I spent the rest of my life in the Underworld, living in refuse. It was only until I learned about the Battle of Earth, where Ahsoka led the Young Justice and came here._

_You all know how I met Robin, and during his battle with Aurra Sing at the Black Sun Cantina, I watched as he battled against the Bounty Hunter until Ahsoka arrived with the rest of the Young Justice. I was amazed at how they fought, so until the day Ahsoka came back, I decided to follow Ahsoka's path, and with my Robyn suit, I became the Masked Girl Wonder, protecting the Coruscant Underworld. And the rest is history. You know what happened next._

Present…

Ahsoka looked to Kalifa with a smile on her face. "You survived this whole time." Ahsoka stated. "And you were there, watching over me."

Kalifa nodded. "When you abandoned the Jedi Order, I placed myself in exile, hoping to prevent myself from the same pain you felt long ago." Kalifa then said. "I may be Robyn, the Girl Wonder, but you will always know me as Kalifa." Kalifa then said, smiling to her friends and the Young Justice.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both smiled. "You've certainly come a long way, Kalifa," Obi-Wan Kenobi stated. "Like Ahsoka, we are proud of what you've become." Obi-Wan added on.

"And from the footage we saw from a functioning camera in the Hangar Bay, I'd say you have great promise." Black Canary then said, walking over to them with the same injured Clone Trooper from before. "But the Young Justice is starting to become too packed, so I think that the League will initiate some special training for you." Dinah went on.

Ahsoka and Robyn looked to each other with confusion before looking back to the Bird of Prey. "What are you trying to say here, Dinah?" Ahsoka asked.

Black Canary placed her hand on her hip. "I'm not saying that there's no room for Kalifa here, but perhaps a better training ground would be better for her," Black Canary then said. She looked over to Kalifa as the Girl Wonder started to put her mask back on. "Kalifa, how would you like to be part of a bigger group of young heroes on Earth?" Black Canary asked the Girl Wonder.

Kalifa gasped once she heard this offer. She gulped before looking back to the Young Justice. "Well, what should I do?" Kalifa asked nervously.

Ahsoka chuckled as she walked up to Kalifa. "Earth was where I learned how to become such a great Jedi, _and_ a hero," Ahsoka stated. "You go there, you'll eventually become a great heroine then you ever were before." The Togruta added on with confidence.

M'gann smiled. "Kalifa, trust us!" Miss Martian exclaimed. "As the old saying goes, 'you'll never know unless you try.'" The young Martian added on confidentially.

"I… don't know what to say." Kalifa then said, surprise emerging on her face.

"Then just say that you've got the Heart for this, and you'll be willing to give it a try," Ahsoka then spoke up. "Please? For me?" Ahsoka asked.

Kalifa smiled and turned back to Black Canary, extending her hand.

"Okay, I give up," Kalifa finally said happily. "Black Canary, you've for yourself a deal!"

Black Canary smiled and shook Kalifa's hand in response. "You won't regret this, I promise." Black Canary stated.

"I regret nothing," Kalifa then said, looking back to the Young Justice. "As long as I know I have my friends to back me up, I've got nothing to lose." Robyn added on.

"Good job!" Ahsoka then exclaimed, hugging Kalifa tightly.

"What can I say?" Kalifa then asked. "Disaster averted. Feeling the aster."

Everyone got a laugh out of this as Ahsoka smiled at the sight of her best friend, not feeling down, but now happy, happier than she'd ever seen Kalifa her entire life.

**Author's Note**: Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed my newest chapter. Like some of the other ones before, this was an original chapter by my own idea. Of course, **The Christian Jedi** helped me out with some of the plot, and I improvised on the rest. Everyone, I'm feeling very confident that I will be able to make lots of chapters for **Journey of the Knight** before 2014 ends. Rest assured, I'll be to make this story worthwhile for everyone to enjoy. As usual, I'll try to have a new chapter up by next week or later. I've suddenly got lots of time on my hands, so I should be able to get a lot of stories and this one done. Please be sure to review, rate, and of course, if you can, please try and Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	16. Topped Off

Hello again, everybody! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** speaking, and that's right, I am now back with a brand new chapter for my great story, **Journey of the Knight**! Glad that you all enjoyed my last chapter. I will be doing my absolute best to keep up the good work, I promise. You have all been a wonderful support for me during my time when writing this story. Thank you all, especially **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Seven Squares, Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and the **Guest** Reviewers. Seriously, if my story were a worldwide seller, then you'd all be the first ones to get the books. Your support means so much to me. Now, since there are no questions to be answered, please allow me to move onto my next new chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 16: Topped Off

_Nothing is ever really lost to us as long as we remember it._

_**A Major Strike! During the Battle of FELUCIA, Ballistic Missiles sent by both REPUBLIC AND SEPARATIST Forces are launched at the ORDER Sith Apprentice, XION! Underestimating the Daughter of SYLAS, the Missiles were stopped and redirected towards CORUSCANT and SERENNO. After a successful Mission on RAXUS PRIME, the YOUNG JUSTICE heads to CORUSCANT to help with the RESTORATION PROJECT, where everyone is rebuilding what was damaged during the unexpected onslaught. While on CORUSCANT, the YOUNG JUSTICE come across a new vigilante in the CORUSCANT UNDERWORLD named ROBYN, the GIRL WONDER! After fighting off against the ORDER'S TERROR TITANS, led by BLACK WIDOW and XION, as well as the newest member, KIDD WYKKYD, Padawan AHSOKA TANO recognizes the GIRL WONDER as her old friend, KALIFA! KALIFA takes up the offer of going to EARTH-16 by BLACK CANARY, and now, the REPUBLIC attempts to fix the damage done to the RESOLUTE while contacting the JUSTICE LEAGUE back on EARTH-16 to inform them of the arrival of their newest member for the NEO YOUNG JUSTICE.**_

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both walked around the _Resolute_, watching over the reconstruction of the Republic Star Cruiser since the Terror Titans attacked. Many of the Clone Troopers were hard at work while Anakin and Black Canary were at the Communications Relay System, which was burnt from the attack.

"It's times like these when you start to wonder if the ORDER is nothing but monsters." Ahsoka said as she saw several surviving Clone Troopers being saved by their Brothers, heading off to the Infirmary. "It's more than criminal, it's a monstrosity." Ahsoka added on.

Miss Martian nodded. "I know." She said. "You wouldn't believe what the Quraci Soldiers did to Garfield and Megan in 2010 back on Earth," Miss Martian started to say. "The event was fatalistic, even more than what we saw during our Training Simulation, but as we learned, it was the _ORDER_ who had orchestrated that event as well." Miss Martian added on sadly, clenching her fist.

Robyn then walked over towards an injured Clone Trooper, placing her hands over his chest. "Don't worry, Trooper," Kalifa said with reassurance. "You're gonna be alright, I promise you that."

The injured Clone Trooper sent a weak smile to the Girl Wonder. "Thank you, Kalifa," he started out before shaking his head. "I mean, Robyn."

Robyn chuckled. "Don't worry, either one is fine." Kalifa replied back as she removed her mask once again. More Medical Troopers arrived and placed the injured Clone on a Stretcher, taking him towards the infirmary soon afterwards.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both walked up to Kalifa. "You seem to be very comfortable with your decision to go to Earth," Ahsoka stated as she placed her hand on her hip. Robyn turned as Ahsoka smiled to her. "You must have gone through quite a lot to get to be able to help people out like this." Ahsoka added on.

"In other words," Miss Martian then said. "You're just so damn amazing."

Kalifa nodded. "Thank you," Kalifa replied. "That means a lot, coming from both of you."

Ahsoka nodded back. "Any time." She said happily.

"Do you need help with anything else?" M'gann then asked.

Kalifa shook her head. "Right now, I'm just waiting for Black Canary to get the Justice League on the Comm System so that they can meet me." Kalifa told them. "I'm going over to talk with her and Master Skywalker right now."

"Good." Ahsoka then said. "We'll be with the rest of the Young Justice if you need us." The Togruta Padawan then said. With that, she and Miss Martian walked off back to the Hangar Bay, Kalifa smiling and waving to them as the two left.

In the Hangar Bay, Robin was looking at some schematics on his hologlove. The rest of the Young Justice were doing their own thing, Artemis sharpening her arrows, Kid Flash running around and helping anyone he could find, Superboy helping with some heavy items that were felled during the siege, Aqualad refilling his Pack with more water and Rocket flying throughout the Hangar Bay to see what she could do to help as well.

Serra was also helping out by working with some Clone Troopers to put things back into place as Lux was helping to tend to some of the injured Clones in the area during the attack. Gerrera was checking out the weaponry of the Clones, and Drol was installing some new programs into the system.

Ahsoka and M'gann then walked in, looking around at the reconstruction of the _Resolute_. "Things are starting to look up." Ahsoka noted as she and her Martian friend walked over towards the rest of the Young Justice.

Miss Martian then looked around as well. "Hey," she said abruptly. "Where's Zatanna?" M'gann asked.

"Zatanna's inside of the Bioship, recovering from the beating she took from Xanadu," Robin explained. "She said that she'll be fine, but for now, she wants to be alone."

Ahsoka nodded. "I can respect that." The Togruta stated.

Robin smiled before he grabbed the hologram from his hologlove and laid it out in front of him, Ahsoka and M'gann. "I've been working on something to help with your accuracy when in combat," Robin explained, laying out the schematics he was working on. "I think it's something you two should be able to handle."

Ahsoka looked to the schematics and chuckled. "No offense, Robin, but from the looks of it, your Training Program sorta resembles how Tennis is played." Ahsoka said, noticing the holographic example set up of two people with lightsabers, both parallel to each other and a safe distance away. "And trust me, I should know. I was part of the Happy Harbor Tennis High School Team."

M'gann nodded as well. "I could always see Ahsoka play Tennis while I was at Cheer Practice," the Martian stated. "And man! She was awesome with that racket!" M'gann then exclaimed.

Robin nodded before he looked over to Lux. "Hey, Rebel!" Robin called out, getting Lux's attention. "Can you come here for a minute?" the Boy Wonder then asked.

Lux smiled and nodded before heading over towards the Boy Wonder, Ahsoka and Miss Martian.

"I take it that your schematics are complete?" Lux asked.

Robin nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "I'm ready to try it out." Robin added on before looking back to Ahsoka and M'gann. "You two want to try it out?" he asked.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Sure," she replied. "But maybe Serra would like to have a go after M'gann and I are done." Ahsoka then pointed out.

Serra walked over, having overheard the conversation. "I can wait," the Shan stated. "You two have fun."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Thanks, Serra." Ahsoka then said.

Robin cleared his throat. "Okay, so the key is to keep the blaster bolt in the area, but prevent it from hitting anything else." Robin started to explain. "Just like Tennis, only much more deadlier."

Ahsoka and M'gann nodded as they then took out their lightsaber hilts. "I think we get the gist of it." M'gann said. "Bring it on!"

Robin chuckled as well before watching Ahsoka and M'gann go to two separate areas of the Hangar Bay, a safe distance from one another.

"And… start!" Robin then yelled out.

At that moment, Rebel took out a pistol and shot at Ahsoka, meaning that this was technically her first serve. Ahsoka saw that the blaster bolt was headed towards the hallway, so she leapt towards it and activated her lightsaber, swinging it over to Miss Martian on the other side.

M'gann gasped and activated a lightsaber as well, deflecting the blast back at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka chuckled before she deflected the blaster bolt and sent it back at Miss Martian, and M'gann repeated her previous action by sending the blaster bolt right back.

The rest of the Young Justice all stopped what they were doing and started to watch Ahsoka and M'gann's "Laser Tennis Match", watching as the two served and swung as if they were in the fight of their lives.

"They're getting good!" Wally exclaimed.

"What would you expect?" Artemis then asked. "Ahsoka and M'gann are born naturals!"

"I'm betting my money on Ahsoka." Rocket then said.

"How much?" Gerrera then asked.

"Five Dollars." Rocket replied back.

"_Ten_ Dollars for M'gann." Connor then said with a smirk.

"Twelve for Ahsoka." Drol then said.

Zatanna then walked out of the Bioship, watching everything go on in amazement. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Okay, I admit, Dick," Zatanna then said to Robin as she ran up to him. "_This_… is cool."

Robin grinned. "Glad you think so," he said. He then chuckled. "But I'm betting Twenty Dollars that Ahsoka wins the match."

Ahsoka and M'gann continued to serve until the two heard the conversation going on. "No gambling!" Ahsoka and M'gann both called out simultaneously, unknowingly letting the blaster bolt fly past Ahsoka after Miss Martian served it.

Tarkin then walked into the room. "Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Senator Lux Bonteri, Serra Keto Shan, Drol and Gerrera, you are needed in the–" Tarkin started out, but gasped immediately when he saw the blaster bolt fly past Ahsoka and head towards the entrance.

Ahsoka and M'gann both gasped as they then ran to intercept the blast, but a blue lightsaber then activated, deflecting the blast before it was then sent into space.

Obi-Wan revealed himself, grinning as he saw what was going on. "This is quite the exercise." The Negotiator stated. "But unfortunately, we'll have to end it for now." Obi-Wan then stated, looking to the five Young Justice members from the Expanded Universe. "We need you in the Control Room," Obi-Wan then started to explain. "We have the Justice League on, and they would like to talk to you."

Ahsoka nodded and deactivated her lightsaber, as well as M'gann.

"Come on," Ahsoka said to her friends. "We'd better get going."

Serra, Lux, Saw and Jaybo all nodded and headed off after Obi-Wan before Ahsoka then turned back to the eight original Young Justice members. "You guys can handle things without us, right?" Ahsoka then asked.

"You can count on us." Robin then said.

M'gann nodded and gave Ahsoka a Thumbs-Up. Ahsoka gave Miss Martian the same motion before she walked off after Obi-Wan and Admiral Tarkin.

"I suddenly feel like my death will involve a large explosion in the future." Tarkin joked.

The Young Justice then went back to what they were doing, Zatanna heading back into the Bioship. Robin took notice of his girlfriend and ran after her.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked as Zatanna went to her suitcase.

Zatanna shook her head. "Nope, I'm alright," Zatanna reasoned. "I just wanted to come back in here to look at my Father's Hat." Zatanna then said.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "The Top Hat he always wore before…" Robin started out, but then stopped when he remembered what had happened to Zatara. "You know." Dick then said, trailing off.

Zatanna sighed. "I know," she said sadly, reaching into her suitcase. "I'm reminded of him every time since that time on Dathomir," the mage then explained. "That way, I'll always remember Zatara as long as I have his…" Zatanna started out before she trailed off. Her eyes widened as she started to dig through her suitcase before panting nervously. "Hat!" she exclaimed. She hyperventilated before spreading her arms out. "Kcehc lla egaggul!" she incanted, causing all of the suitcases to lift into the air.

Robin's eyes widened as he looked around, seeing all of the suitcases start to open. "Z, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

Zatanna continued to pant as she looked through every one of the suitcases of the Young Justice. "No, no, no!" Zatanna exclaimed. "Where _is_ it?!" she yelled out.

"Z, calm down!" Robin then said, running over to Zatanna's side and placing his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Zatanna continued to pant until the rest of the Young Justice came into the Bioship. "We heard some screaming." Wally stated.

"What happened?" Aqualad then asked.

Zatanna panted as she tried to get the right words out of her mouth, but all she could do was stutter. "W-W-W-W-_Well_, the Hat, a-a-a-and Dad, and now," Zatanna started out, performing many hand motions as she spoke. "Oh, _great!_" she then complained, getting down and clutching herself with nervousness.

Robin knelt down and placed his hands on Zatanna's shoulders. "Zatanna, listen to me," the Boy Wonder spoke to the young mage. Zatanna looked up before Robin looked her in the eyes. "I need you to count to ten, take three deep breaths, and tell us what happened _calmly_." Robin then said.

Zatanna nodded. "I'll try." She said. She then closed her eyes, started to slowly and quietly count. After doing that, she took three deep breaths before regaining herself and getting back up onto her feet. "Okay, here I go," Zatanna then said to herself as she looked back to the Young Justice. "Okay, so before we entered the Expanded Universe, I packed my Father's Hat, which was the only thing of him remaining that I had left," Zatanna started out. "I made sure to keep it secure in my suitcase this whole time, but suddenly, it's gone!" Zatanna then exclaimed. She took some more deep breaths before she then saw the Young Justice all sending her looks of surprise.

"Wait, _Zatara's_ Hat?" Wally then asked. "You've _lost_ it?"

Zatanna sighed. "When we entered the Expanded Universe, I had it," she started out. "But now that I tried to find it, my Father's Hat is nowhere to be found!" the young mage then exclaimed.

Aqualad was the next to speak up. "As far as that Hat goes," the Atlantean began to say. "What would be the worse-case scenario if it were to fall into the wrong hands?" Kaldur then asked.

Zatanna took a seat and sighed once again. "My Dad's Hat contained some of his power in it, like a Magician's Hat, so he didn't just wear it as a decoration like some Stout Gentleman or Sir Topham Hatt," Zatanna started to joke. "But if it were to fall into the hands of the Separatists, the ORDER or the DarkSiders, then they would have unlimited magical powers and would be virtually unstoppable." The young magician then finished up.

Robin nodded. "Okay," the Boy Wonder replied. "We'll see what we can do."

Aqualad looked to Zatanna and nodded as well. "Agreed," Kaldur'ahm stated. "We'll help you get your Memory of Zatara back one way or the other." He then looked to Dick. "Robin, can you try and do a search for anything on any of the Planets that might match what Zatara's Hat looks like?" Kaldur asked.

"Already on it!" Robin said, starting to type away at his hologlove. "Okay, I should be able to find the data I'm looking for by expanding the Planetary Databases, punching in the keywords, and in no time, it should come to me, _right_…" Robin said, typing away. After a while, there was a beeping sound from his hologlove. "Got it!" Robin then said, looking to the result that he got. His eyes then widened as he read the data. "Oh no." He said, almost as if disaster had struck.

"What is it?" M'gann then asked.

Robin then looked to the rest of the Young Justice. "Would you like the good news, or the bad news first?" he asked.

Zatanna then narrowed her eyes. "_Enlighten_ us, please." She said sternly.

Dick gulped and started to show everyone what he had found. "Okay, so the good news is that I found Zatara's Hat, and it's not too far from where we are." Robin started out.

"And… the _bad_ news?" Artemis then asked.

Robin gritted his teeth in nervousness. "Well, I found it on Tatooine, must have slipped out of the Bioship after we had to work with Jabba, I presume," Robin started out. "But it's being held at an auction."

Zatanna gasped. "No!" she exclaimed. "Zatara's Hat may seem useless to the Bidders, but if they even so much as _dare_ to put that Hat on, then they'll _truly_ know what power it holds!" Zatanna stated. She then looked to the Young Justice and narrowed her eyes. "The only way we can prevent that from happening…" Zatanna started out. "…is to enter that auction before anyone can get my Father's Hat."

Aqualad sighed. "I don't know," Kaldur said as he placed his hand to his chin. "Ahsoka warned us about the consequences of losing our valuables, plus, we should probably think to use our Credits more wisely."

Robin then stepped up. "Yes, Kaldur, but right now, this is an _emergency!_" the Boy Wonder reasoned. "We can't let anyone get a hold of that Hat." Robin then pointed out.

Aqualad sighed before looking to Zatanna, now looking like she was on the verge of tears. Kaldur started to squirm for a bit before sighing in defeat. "Okay," he said. "We'll enter the Auction, but we must _not_ let Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, or the Justice League find out what we're up to." Kaldur warned them.

M'gann smiled before she got into the pilot's seat with everyone getting into their own seats. "Plotting a course for Tatooine now." M'gann reported as she started to get the Bioship airborne and out of the _Resolute_.

"Okay, I think that we're safe." Wally said as he looked back to the _Resolute_, the Young Justice now heading off on their own.

Just then, the Comm System started to sound off. "_Miss Martian, the Bioship was not authorized for departure_." Admiral Yularen's voice announced through the comlink.

The Young Justice started to look to each other with worriment before M'gann turned back to speak to Admiral Yularen. "We're doing a Systems Check on the Bioship," Miss Martian replied quickly. She then looked to the side back and forth, trying to think of why. "To… see if any damage had been done when we arrived on the _Resolute_ during the attack."

On the Bridge of the _Resolute_, Admiral Yularen raised an eyebrow. "We had Clones check on the Bioship once we arrived with reinforcements," Admiral Yularen stated. "There was no damage from the looks of it."

"_But remember, Admiral,_" M'gann then said. "_The Bioship is a living Ship, not like most others_," Miss Martian then pointed out. "_We'll just be out for a while, doing a routine Maintenance Check_."

Admiral Yularen nodded. "I understand, M'gann," the Admiral stated. "Be back soon, and be careful." He then said. As Admiral Yularen signed off, he started to exit the Bridge.

A Clone Trooper at the Monitors took notice of this. "Admiral," the Clone spoke up. "Where are you going?" he then asked.

Admiral Yularen turned around. "I must report this to the Generals," Yularen explained. "Ahsoka promised the Parents and Guardians of the Young Justice that they wouldn't get into any trouble, so I have to make sure that this 'Routine Maintenance Check' is common for the Young Justice." Yularen went on. "We can't risk having anyone in danger if the Separatists or the ORDER knows that they're out there on their own, after all."

The Clone Trooper nodded. "I understand, Sir," the Trooper replied. "We'll keep up our work until you get back."

"Thank you, Trooper." Admiral Yularen replied back. "That is very appreciative of you." Yularen then said. With that, he walked out of the Bridge to meet with the Generals.

"That was a close one." Connor then said after the transmission ended.

"Agreed," Miss Martian added on. "Prepare to jump to Hyperspace," she then told the rest of the Young Justice. "I've locked onto Tatooine."

Everyone nodded as the Bioship started to stand still. Stars seemed to fly past them quickly as they then jumped into Hyperspace, making their way towards Tatooine.

Back on the _Resolute_, Ahsoka, Serra, Lux, Saw and Jaybo were with the Jedi Generals, Robyn and the Justice League Representatives in the Communications Room. "How are we with the Comms?" Ahsoka asked Drol as he went to work on the Dimensional Transmitter.

Jaybo sighed as he worked before looking back up to everyone. "A lot of circuit boards and wires were messed up during the Terror Titans' attack," Drol stated as he lifted up his goggles. "Even if I worked with similar equipment before, this is more complex, so this could take a while."

Black Canary nodded. "Do your best, Jaybo," the Bird of Prey said. "We need to get in contact with the Justice League on Earth, but patience is an important virtue here too." Dinah added on.

Robyn nodded as well. "I just hope that I can get more experience on Earth as Dinah says I can," Kalifa stated. "But hey, I can be patient, so just take your time."

Just then, the doors opened. Everyone looked as Admiral Yularen walked into the room. "Please forgive me if I was interrupting anything important, Generals," Yularen started out.

"We're fine, Admiral." Anakin reassured the Admiral. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I actually needed to being this up with Padawan Tano, actually." Yularen then stated, walking over to Ahsoka. "It concerns the Young Justice."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "They didn't blow another hole in the Ship, did they?" Ahsoka asked. "I know I was swinging like Sharapova with Miss Martian earlier, but they didn't make more damage than there already was, did they?"

Admiral Yularen shook his head. "No, the _new _Young Justice recruits ate taking care of _that_," Yularen said before clearing his throat and looking to a Clone Trooper. "Take care of that mess in Hall eleven-thirty-eight when you can." He then whispered. The Clone nodded before walking off. Admiral Yularen then looked back to Ahsoka, whose hands were on her hips. "But they're doing a 'Routine Maintenance Check' on the Bioship by testing out its flight functionalities." Yularen said. ''They said they're only flying around Coruscant, and that it won't take long."

Ahsoka nodded. "I see," the Togruta replied back. "Contact them every thirty minutes so that we know what they're up to." Ahsoka ordered.

Admiral Yularen nodded. "Of course, General Tano," Yularen said in response. "I'll check in with them when I can." Yularen then added on. With that, he left the room, leaving the five Expanded Universe Young Justice members, the Jedi Generals, the Justice League Representatives and Kalifa in the room, now going back to work.

Meanwhile, the Young Justice arrived out of Hyperspace and entered Tatooine. "Never thought we'd end up back here again." Superboy remarked as he crossed his arms.

Zatanna nodded before she looked to her suitcase. "I'm betting that when we took off from Tatooine the _last _time we were here, Zatara's Hat must've blown away by the wind and somehow ended up in the hands of someone in Mos Eisley." Zatanna deducted.

Robin then looked to his hologlove to find more information about the Auction that was about to be held. "Okay, the Auction's going to start in an hour, so we can try to look around and find out what we can." Dick said.

Aqualad nodded at this. "Everyone, hold onto your Credits, _don't _buy _anything_, and report to us if any if you find out anything." Kaldur'ahm ordered.

Everyone nodded before heading out towards the exit of the Bioship to try and find out where Zatara's Hat was at. Before they could leave, the Transmitter sounded off again.

M'gann gasped and ran back to the control seat, accessing the call. "Yes," she said. "Who is this?" M'gann then asked.

"_This is Admiral Yularen, Miss Martian,_" Yularen said through the comlink. "_What is your status on the Maintenance Check for the Bioship right now?_" Yularen then asked.

M'gann gulped. "Oh, Admiral Yularen," the young Martian said nervously. "We were just... hovering above the factories, and we couldn't reply back because..." M'gann started out before looking to the rest of the Young Justice for a reasonable answer. "There was a _surge _from the new weapons systems we placed in, but no worries, it's fine now." Miss Martian then added on with false reassurance. "How are _you?_" M'gann then asked out of anxiety.

Everyone looked to M'gann with surprise, as well as M'gann herself, for saying that out loud.

"_I'm... doing fairly well, thank you for asking,_" Yularen replied back. "_Make sure you stay safe, Ahsoka worries for you._" Admiral Yularen added on.

"Will do," M'gann replied, thankful that she wasn't given away. "Miss Martian out." M'gann then said, signing off. She then looked to the rest of the Young Justice and nodded. "Alright," she said. "Let's go."

Aqualad nodded before looking to the Young Justice. "Robin, you go with Zatanna at the marketplace," Kaldur ordered before looking to Raquel. "Rocket, you're with me, Superboy and Miss Martian are Team Three, and Kid Flash and Artemis are Team Four." Aqualad added on before looking to Miss Martian again. "M'gann, set up the Psychic Link," he ordered. "We need to know our status wherever we are."

M'gann nodded as she placed her hand up to her head. "_Is everyone connected?_" She asked.

Robin nodded, followed by Aqualad. Kid Flash shot some finger guns at Miss Martian before Connor sent his girlfriend a smile. Artemis sent a small salute as Rocket sent a smile as well, followed by Zatanna nodding in confirmation.

"_Let's move._" Aqualad then ordered.

The Young Justice nodded before moving off into their small groups, now heading off to find Zatanna's lost relic.

In Mos Eisley, Robin and Zatanna both walked around, the two wearing disguises to prevent from being recognized. Dick was in his civilian clothing while Zatanna had on grey Egyptian-Looking garments with a midriff and no footwear, her mouth covered with a bandana and a small veil placed over her eyes.

"_So far, nothing's out of the ordinary._" Robin reported through the Psychic Link.

"_But there ARE Posters up for the upcoming Auction._" Zatanna then noted. Zatanna then looked around to many Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries walking around. "_I'm not jumping to conclusions here, but I doubt that anyone would be wanting to get themselves a Top Hat._" Zatanna then said.

An Alien in a brown flight suit with brown skin and a curved head then walked by, rudely bumping into Robin and stepping on Zatanna's foot.

Zatanna shrieked as she grabbed her foot as Robin grabbed her. "_You okay?_" Dick asked.

Zatanna nodded as she started to rub her foot. "_Yeah,_" Zatanna replied back. "_My foot just hurts, that's all._"

The brown Alien then turned around and looked to Dick and Zatanna with slight confusion. The two narrowed his eyes at him before he snarled and walked off. "Humans ought to watch where they're _going!_" The Alien then remarked.

Artemis and Kid Flash then walked over, having been near Robin and Zatanna when the accident occurred. "Who was _THAT?_" Artemis asked bitterly.

Robin held his hand out to the Alien before pulling it back and looking to a small screen on his hologlove through its hologram mode. "_His name's Moralo Eval, a Criminal who is famously known for his cunning art of deceit and long ago, participated in a plot to kidnap the Chancellor._" Robin read. "_He's got the Death Sentence in Twelve Systems._"

"_How about I give it to him EARLY?_" Artemis then asked, preparing to take out her crossbow.

"_No!_" Aqualad's voice then called out, stopping Artemis from shooting Moralo down. "_Remember, we must keep a low profile until we get Zatara's Hat back._" Kaldur reminded everyone.

The Young Justice all nodded before heading off back into their separate groups, still keeping an eye out for anyone in possession of Zatara's Hat in the area.

Meanwhile, Raquel and Kaldur were passing by a hut, where some Bounty Hunters were gathering. Dengar was one of them, and as he was sitting by the door, he looked up to see Kaldur'ahm and Rocket try to come in.

"Hold it right there, Mates." Dengar said as he grabbed Kaldur's right arm. Aqualad and Rocket both looked down to then see Dengar smiling at them. "Well, 'knock me dead', that's how the saying goes, ain't it?" He asked.

"Good to see you again, Dengar." Aqualad said in a friendly voice. "It's been a while."

Dengar nodded before he got up and opened the door. "Come on in, my treat." The Bounty Hunter then said.

Aqualad and Rocket both nodded back before entering the Bar.

Inside of the Bar were several Bounty Hunters. Some were female, most were male. Latts Razzi, a female Theelin Bounty Hunter, walked up to the counter to get a drink as a Trandoshan Bounty Hunter, Bossk, was with the young Bounty Hunter, Boba Fett.

Dengar walked right in, causing the music within the Bar to stop as all of the Bounty Hunters stopped to see Kaldur walk in behind Dengar with Rocket.

"Don't worry!" Dengar called out. "They're with me!"

All of the Bounty Hunters went back to what they were doing before Dengar went to get some drinks as Aqualad and Rocket went to take a seat. Latts raised an eyebrow when she saw them before Dengar took his seat.

"So, what brings you back to this Wretched Hive of Scum and Villainy?" Dengar asked. "Obviously, not to reunite with old friends, I assume."

Raquel looked to her drink. "No alcohol, right?" She asked.

Dengar nodded.

"Good," Aqualad then said, taking a small sip of his drink. "Now, we're here because of the Auction." Kaldur started to explain.

"Does _Ahsoka _know you're here?" Latts then asked.

Raquel shook her head. "No, but we need to win a certain item at the Auction, something we doubt that anyone would want." Raquel added on.

Dengar then placed his hands on the table. "Everyone always wants at least _something _from the Auction." Dengar stated. "But if you're looking for a hand-me-down item, then you should have no problem getting it." He told them. "Just have the right amount of Credits, and you should be just fine."

Latts then grinned. "But just out of curiosity," she started out. "What's the item?"

Aqualad and Rocket both looked to each other before looking back to he Theelin female Bounty Hunter. "An old Hat." Aqualad lied calmly.

"Sounds like something Cad _Bane _would want." Latts remarked. "But if we come across it, we'll make sure you get it."

The two Young Justice members nodded. "Thank you." Kaldur said. "We will be taking our leave now."

Dengar and Latts both nodded as Kaldur and Rocket got up and left the Bar. "Auction starts in thirty minutes!" Dengar called out before the two then exited, waving to Dengar with appreciation.

M'gann and Connor both walked into the Mos Eisley Cantina and started to look around. "_What makes you think we'll find anything here?_" Superboy asked his girlfriend as they looked to the Bar Scum populating the Cantina.

"_Ahsoka told me that she could hear people talk about useful information after they've been drinking while hunting down Boba Fett on one occasion,_" Miss Martian explained. "_I can try and use that same sense to find out what the Drinkers here are saying so we can find out about the Hat._" M'gann then said, tapping her head.

Connor nodded. "_I'll listen in too._" The Boy of Steel stated.

Soon, Miss Martian and Superboy both started listening on what the people in the Bar were saying to themselves or to others.

M'gann closes her eyes and concentrated, starting to use her senses. Within seconds, she could overhear almost everyone.

"I've used that Earth Diet I've been hearing about while on Coruscant. Lost twelve pounds." One of the men in the Cantina said.

"_Nuh-Uh,_" M'gann said to herself mentally. "_Not useful._"

"I'm gonna dance with her!"

"She'll want to dance with me first!"

Connor shook his head as he continued to use his Super-Hearing to listen in on the others.

"Did you hear about that strange Hat that's gonna be at the Auction today, Embo?" The voice of a familiar female Bounty Hunter asked. "They're starting off the price for it at five-thousand Credits. Must be cheap."

M'gann then opened her eyes. "_Sugi!_" She exclaimed mentally.

Connor opened his eyes too and looked to Miss Martian. "_The starting price!_" Connor exclaimed through the Psychic Link.

"_We've gotta tell the others!_" M'gann replied back.

The two then ran out of the Cantina, no one noticing their presence one bit.

As they left, Miss Martian's comlink started to go off again. "_Not again!_" M'gann exclaimed mentally. "_When are these people gonna invent Text Messaging?_" She then asked as she and Connor made their exit.

As they passed the Droid Detector on the way out, some feedback from the Detector started to spark throughout the comlink and caused it to short-circuit.

Back on the _Resolute_, Admiral Yularen was once again trying to contact Miss Martian and the Young Justice. "Miss Martian, do you copy?" Yularen asked through the comlink. The only response that came through was static. "M'gann, come in!" Yularen then called out again, but once again, there was no response.

Soon, as the static came through, it suddenly stopped. One of the Clone Troopers at the Monitor looked up to Admiral Yularen. "Admiral, I got a lock on the comlink prior to when you called, but it seems that it was disabled." The Clone stated,

Admiral Yularen sighed upon hearing this. "Either they disabled it on purpose, or something has happened to them." Yularen said with exasperation. He then headed towards the door. "I must report this to the Generals, _again._" He then said, walking off.

All of the Clones watched before the Main Clone Trooper at the Monitor looked back to all of them. "We're not here for leisure!" He exclaimed. "Get back to work."

The Clone Troopers all nodded and started to get back to work, Clone Captain Rex now taking over. "Young Justice, I just hope that you're safe." He said to himself.

As Admiral Yularen was walking through the halls, Admiral Tarkin walked right past him. The two stopped midway. "Is something the matter, Wulf?" Tarkin asked the Admiral of the _Resolute_.

Yularen sighed and nodded. "It would seem that I lost contact with the Young Justice." Wulf Yularen explained with exhaustion. "Perhaps they don't want to talk, or something's very wrong here." Yularen added on.

Admiral Tarkin just chuckled. "I'm sure that they have good reasons for doing so," Wilhuff then replied back. "We always acted impulsively before being promoted to our Ranks."

Admiral Yularen chuckled as well before letting out a sigh. "Still, Tarkin, I must speak with Padawan Tano about the situation at hand." Yularen stated. "_She _is."

Admiral Tarkin nodded as Admiral Yularen then walked off, leaving to find Ahsoka.

Back on Tatooine, the Young Justice gathered together at Docking Bay Ninety-four near the Cantina. Zatanna held her hands out and within a flash of light, everyone was now in more suitable clothing to match the heated climate of the Planet.

''I think that it's now safe to lower the Psychic Link." M'gann spoke out loud as soon as some bystanders walked by.

Aqualad nodded before Rocket walked up alongside him. "There's only five minutes until the Auction starts." Raquel reported as she looked to her watch.

"The Hat starts out with a price of five-thousand Credits." M'gann added on. "I heard Sugi talk about it with Embo in the Cantina."

"Dengar and Latts at the Bar said that they'll try their best to get the others from getting the Hat before we do." Aqualad then said.

Robin nodded. "I'll be with Zatanna when the Auction starts," the Boy Wonder said. "But if anyone finds that Top Hat interesting, we'll need someone to keep an eye out."

Artemis and Rocket both nodded. "Leave that to _us_." Artemis said.

M'gann then put her good on. "I'll keep an eye out on the ground for anything suspicious." M'gann stated. "My powers are suddenly starting to grow in the Expanded Universe, so I can try to pick up on anything going on that's out of hand ordinary."

Aqualad nodded at this. "The rest of us will be with Robin and Zatanna as the Auction goes on, just in case someone tries to steal the Hat for themselves." Kaldur reasoned as Kid Flash and Superboy walked up alongside him.

Zatanna nodded with appreciation. "Thank you, all of you." She said gratefully. "This all really means a lot to me. I'll never forget what you've done."

The Young Justice smiled to Zatanna before they all headed off as the Auction started to begin.

On the _Resolute_, Jaybo was still working on the Communications Relay System. "Okay," he finally said. "I've got it! The System's are back up and fully functional!" Drol then exclaimed.

Jaybo was right. Holograms of members of the Justice League back on Earth, as well as Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, appeared on the screens before everyone. The image cleared up to then show Batman, Superman, Wildcat, Black Lightning, Blue Devil and Fire.

"_About time you called._" Batman said impatiently.

"The ORDER attacked us, Bruce, so don't blame us." Dinah stated as she placed her hand on her hip. "Anyways, we're going to send someone from here to Earth who needs more experience in fighting alongside others." Black Canary then said.

Robyn stepped up as Martian Manhunter gestured his hand to her. "This is Robyn, the Girl Wonder." J'onn explained as Kalifa soon removed her mask. "She's been fighting in the Coruscant Underworld for quite some time now."

Batman narrowed his eyes at Robyn with both interest and suspicion. "_And this girl had kept true to her word?_" Bruce asked without a reaction.

Kalifa narrowed her eyes back at the Dark Knight and gave a nod. "Yes," she replied back sternly. "I _have._"

Ahsoka, wanting to clear away the tension, then cleared her throat. "Batman, Kalifa is an old friend of mine, strong with the Force," Ahsoka reasoned. "She took out the Terror Titans on her own, _and _has even made a name for herself as Robyn," Ahsoka stated. "And I believe that she's willing to work with you and the Neo Young Justice to help expand her field experience." Ahsoka then added on.

The Justice League members all looked to each other. "_We DID get SunBlade recently._" Vos reminded the Justice League members.

"And it wouldn't hurt to have another member on the Neo Young Justice, after all." Fire then added on.

Superman then smiled. "_I mean, I DO look forward to having a unique Robin on the Neo Young Justice,_" Clark stated as he looked to Kalifa with pleasure. "_If Robyn has the Force, then she's gonna be a unique addition to us._" Superman then said.

"_She looks talented,_" Wildcat then said. "_But nonetheless, I'm sure that I can train her._"

Ahsoka and Kalifa both smiled to each other. "This will work out, Kalifa," Ahsoka said with reassurance. "I promise. You can trust me."

Kalifa smiled and nodded back. "I know it will," she replied back. "I've always trusted you, after all."

Just then, the door opened up, causing everyone to turn around and see Admiral Yularen standing at the entrance before walking up to them. "Please forgive me for interrupting again, Generals," Yularen said as he walked into the room. "But I must speak with Padawan Tano right now." Yularen then said, looking over to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Admiral Yularen. "What's going on?" She asked sternly.

"It appears we lost contact with the Young Justice," Admiral Yularen then said as he placed his hand to his chin. "And we've lost their signal over Coruscant."

"What?!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

The Justice League, Robyn, Serra, Lux, Saw, Jaybo and the Jedi Masters all looked to each other in shock before Ahsoka placed her hand on the terminal being used to contact the Justice League and Quinlan Vos back on Earth-16. "Drol, widen our scanners for the Young Justice," Ahsoka then ordered. "If we can't find them here, then either someone took them somewhere or they wandered off on their own." Ahsoka said. "Either way, I don't like this."

Jaybo nodded and started to get back to work on the terminal. "Okay, I'm expanding our scanning range." Drol said as he went to work. "But it will take a while."

"The sooner the better." Ahsoka then said. "I'm starting to worry for them as we speak." Ahsoka added on, placing her fingers to her head. "Please be safe." She then said to herself.

Kalifa then placed her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Do you know how _I_ must have felt when O-Mer, Jinx and I were stranded and hunted now?" The Girl Wonder asked.

Ahsoka looked back to Kalifa and grinned. "Yeah, I see your point." Ahsoka stated, starting to calm down.

"_The Young Justice is always alright, Ahsoka._" Batman then spoke up. "_Trust in them._"

Once again, Ahsoka smiled and sent a small nod of appreciation. "Yeah," she replied. "We'll find them, wherever they may be." Ahsoka replied, her nerves finally relaxed.

Back on Tatooine in the Town of Mos Eisley, the Auction was starting to begin. Dick and Zatanna both walked into the crowd, where Connor, Wally and Kaldur joined in as well, all in different parts of the large area.

Rocket was on the roof of a nearby building while Artemis had her sights set on the Auction items, as well as some of the Bounty Hunters in the area.

M'gann stood cloaked near the desk, in Camouflage Mode. She then placed her hand up to her head. "_Is everyone set?_" Miss Martian asked everyone.

"_Aqualad, in position._" Kaldur reported.

"_Robin, ready._" Robin announced.

"_Kid Flash, already in plain sight._" Wally said as he placed on some shades.

"_Superboy, standing by._" Connor then said.

"_Artemis, ready._" Artemis stated as she aimed her bow at the stage where the Auctioneer would step on.

"_Zatanna, waiting for the right opportunity to get my Father's Hat back._" Zatanna's voice then came in. "_I hope we can pull this off._" She added on, clutching her hands together. Robin then came over to her and placed his hand on Zatanna's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Zatanna smiled at her boyfriend before calming down once again.

"_Rocket, awaiting further orders._" Raquel then said, looking down to the crowd.

M'gann nodded. "_Okay, we're all set up._" She said. "_The Auctioneer's now coming onto stage and to the podium._" Miss Martian then reported, seeing a Weequay walk up. "_Be ready._"

The Auctioneer cleared his throat. "Everyone, welcome to our Sixteenth Mos Eisley Auction!" He called out.

Many of the people in the crowd let out some applause before a Twi'lek woman walked up to the table, unveiling the cloth covering ten items, one of which was the Top Hat that Zatanna was looking for.

"First off, we have this Electron-Staff from a recent battle between the Republic and Separatists from not too long ago, as well as these Droid Parts." The Weequay Auctioneer started out, the Droid Parts immediately being brought to him. "Starting off at a price of two-thousand unmarked Credits!" He called out. "Do I hear three-thousand? Three-thousand?"

"Four-thousand!" One man in the crowd called out.

"Five-thousand!" A Gungan then called out. "Meesa offer five-thousand Credits!"

The Auctioneer gestured his hand to the Gungan and smiled. "Kleef calls for five-thousand Credits!" He announced. "Going once, going twice,"

"Eight-thousand!" Moralo Eval then called out.

"Eight-thousand it is!" The Weequay then called out, gesturing for the Twi'lek to give the Droid Parts and Electro-Staff to Moralo within an instant. Moralo rudely gave his Credits to the Twi'lek in response, much to her disgust.

"Next up, we've got some high-tech tools, only to be used for Ships." The Weequay announced. "Starting off at three-thousand this time!"

"Six-thousand!" A Weequay in the crowd called out. Everyone turned to see a Weequay wearing red garbs and a black hat, and some sort of orange creature on his shoulder.

"My fellow Weequay, Hondo Ohnaka, offers to give six-thousand Credits!" The Auctioneer announced. "Any counteroffers?"

There was silence as Hondo chuckled and straightened up his jacket.

"Six-thousand it is!" The Auctioneer called out as Hondo came over to claim his prize.

"You are too kind!" Hondo then said, shaking the Auctioneer's hand and then handing his Credits over.

The rest of the Auction seemed to just fly by. Embo offered twelve-thousand Credits for a scope with a starting price of two-thousand. Sugi took up a Cortosis dagger sheathe for two-thousand Credits with a starting price of one-thousand Credits less. More items were sold by the minute, each at higher prices than the normal ones for each previous item. Finally, there was nothing left but the Hat

"_Here it is._" Robin said.

"_I'm ready to do whatever it takes to get my Father's Hat back._" Zatanna then said she got her Credits ready.

"_Lady Hatt, do your thing._" M'gann then quipped as she looked to the Hat being brought onstage. "_We've for your back._"

"And now onto our last item!" The Auctioneer called out. He grabbed the Hat and held it up for everyone to see. At first, there were nothing but coughs filling the air, indicating that not many people were interested. "Though we don't know what's special about this Hat, sources say it came from Earth, and lots of people have offered millions for Earth Items due to their unknown powers." The Auctioneer then said, finally getting everyone excited. "For its cheap appearance, we're starting off at five-thousand Credits!" The Weequay Auctioneer started off.

"Seven-thousand Credits!" Zatanna then called out.

Everyone looked to Zatanna with surprise, not expecting anyone to want the Hat.

"Nine-thousand!" Moralo Eval then called out, grinning. "I wanna know what this Hat does." He then stated.

The Young Justice all narrowed their eyes at Moralo before Kid Flash then spoke up. "Ten-thousand!" He called out.

"Four_teen_-thousand!" Moralo called out competitively.

"Fifteen-thousand!" Hondo then yelled out.

"Sixteen-thousand!" Sugi exclaimed.

"_Eighteen_-thousand!" Connor yelled out in protest.

Zatanna looked back and forth from her friends to Moralo Eval. The Phinidian certainly saw something interesting about her Father's Hat. Zatanna clenched her fist, not wanting to lose her only memory of her Father.

Dick took notice of this before Zatanna looked up and narrowed her eyes at the Auctioneer and then to Zatara's Hat in his hands. "_Eighty-thousand Credits!_" Zatanna yelled out in competitiveness. _I am NOT going to lose this Hat!_ Zatanna then thought to herself.

Everyone's eyes widened at Zatanna, even the Young Justice. Even the Auctioneer was in shock.

"The-the final offer! Eighty-thousand Credits!" The Auctioneer yelled out after a brief moment of silence. "Our highest bidder!"

"_That much_ for a _Hat?_" Moralo asked in bewilderment. He then narrowed his eyes at the Hat. "What's so valuable about it?"

M'gann gasped. "_All of our Credits?!_" She exclaimed mentally.

"_We can't LOSE this!_" Zatanna then replied back.

Aqualad nodded. "_I understand._" He said. "_Our Credits are at your disposal, Zatanna._"

The rest of the Young Justice all nodded in agreement. "_Go for it, Z._" Robin said with confidence.

Zatanna then bit her lip. "Yenom won!" She incanted softly, causing herself to get her friends' Credits.

The Auctioneer looked to Zatanna as she walked up. "Here is the Hat, just as promised." The Weequay stated.

Zatanna looked to the Hat and smiled. She then looked to the Weequay Auctioneer. "Thank you." She then said, ready to take out all the Credits that she needed to get the Hat back.

Just then, before Zatanna could get the Hat or even hand over her Credits, a blast hit the Auctioneer, causing everyone to gasp. The Hat flew into the air, and Moralo Eval ran in and caught it, laughing.

"What are you doing?!" Robin then called out. "The Auction's over! Zatanna won!" the Boy Wonder protested.

"Moralo Eval sees a great secret hidden in this Hat." Moralo then said. "I will not rest until I find out what it is!" he then exclaimed. He then raised the Hat into the air. "Maybe if I just wear it, something will happen." He deducted, preparing to put the Hat on.

"No! Don't do it!" Zatanna called out, reaching for her sword.

Before Moralo could put the hat on, it was blasted right out of his hands. Zatanna shrieked upon this sight as Hondo then grabbed it. "If wearing a Hat to get power was all that it took, then that liberty shall go to _me_, Hondo Ohnaka!" Hondo exclaimed. He removed his Cap and soon started to put the Hat on until he was punched.

Sugi looked to the Hat and smiled. "I'm not really fond of how Cad Bane covets Hats, but I'll make an exception this time." She then stated, preparing to put on the Hat.

Embo then grabbed it from her by swinging his own Hat at her hands. His Hat flew right back to him, and he started to try and put it on, but Latts whipped it right out of his hands, causing it to fly into the air.

Everyone looked up into the air as the Hat started to twirl around. The Young Justice, the Auctioneer, the Bounty Hunters, and everyone else were in shock. Wally glanced all around him before running towards it. "Riot!" he called out, knocking aside a Jawa standing in his way.

Everyone all yelled and charged at Wally, all trying to get the Hat for themselves.

Zatanna planted both of her palms into her face with exhaustion and disbelief. "Oh my God, this is _so_ not going to end well." She said to herself. She then took off her cloak, revealing her uniform.

The rest of the Young Justice all started to tear off and reveal their own uniforms as well, running into the Crowd and pushing aside Thugs and Criminals alike, all struggling to get the Hat.

Connor looked to the side as two thugs started to come at him. Superboy quickly flipped one of them over before punching another one, then proceeding to kick a criminal in front of him square in the chest.

Artemis took out her bow and swung at a Weequay trying to get the Hat, breaking his jaw. She then broke her bow apart and used them as nunchaku, swinging at two other criminals before stomping her foot onto a Twi'lek Bounty Hunter. After that, she performed a leg-lock on a Trandoshan and twirled in the air towards the Hat as it started to land.

Zatanna crawled through the thugs and criminals, trying to find her Hat. As she was coming across a Rodian, he aimed his blaster at her. "That Hat is mine!" he exclaimed.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and reversed the direction the blaster was pointed at and pulled the trigger, causing the Rodian to fall back in pain. She then got up and jumped into the air, seeing her Father's Hat about to land.

The rest of the Young Justice continued to fight off against all of the criminals and thugs at the Auction, even the Auctioneer himself as Robin accidently performed an offhand backhand at him, knocking him out.

Everyone stopped as they saw the Auctioneer drop to the ground, now unconscious. Hondo, Sugi, Embo, Latts, Bossk and Boba all looked with surprise before Robin let out a nervous chuckle. "No holds barred, right?" he asked, eliciting a chuckle. "I mean, anyone can get knocked out, am I right or am I right?" he then asked, shrugging.

Everyone looked back and forth to each other before the brawl resumed, the Young Justice now regrouping with each other, minus Artemis and Zatanna. "Can someone please tell me how this all happened again?" Aqualad asked as he covered his elbow.

"No idea." The rest of the Young Justice replied. A thug was about to tackle them, but without even looking, Rocket created a Protective Bubble around them, causing the thug to be knocked away.

In the air, Artemis and Zatanna both saw each other. Before they could speak, the Hat suddenly fell in front of them. Zatanna and Artemis both looked to each other and nodded, allowing themselves to drop as well so that they could catch the Hat on the ground.

Just then, without a warning, Moralo Eval leapt up and knocked Artemis away just as she was about to grab it. Zatanna took out her sword, attempting to slash at Moralo, but he held the Hat out in front of him for defense, causing Zatanna to gasp and cease her attack. She lowered her blade, and sheathed her sword, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Moralo Eval chuckled and punched Zatanna away, landing on the stage and laughing. "This Hat is _mine!_" he exclaimed, starting to run off. He chuckled as he then looked to the Young Justice. "Nothing _personal_." He then commented, running off.

Robin caught Zatanna as Kid Flash caught Artemis. Zatanna growled as she then picked up a Vibro-Blade. "_¡__Eval, ven aquí o te arranco la cabeza!_" she called out. "That Hat belongs to me and my family alone!" she then yelled out, now starting to chase Eval as he ran towards the Mos Eisley Cantina.

The Young Justice all looked to one another. "She's lost it!" Wally exclaimed.

"That Hat _really_ is _something_ to her." Sugi noted as she got up.

"Come on!" Robin then yelled out, running after Zatanna. The rest of the Young Justice nodded and ran after Robin as well, unknowingly being followed by Hondo, Sugi, Embo, Dengar and Latts.

At the _Resolute_, Ahsoka and Jaybo were both at work at trying to find out where the Young Justice was. The Jedi Generals, the Justice League representatives, and the Justice League back on Earth all looked in curiosity as Ahsoka and Drol were working their hardest.

"I got a lock on the Bioship!" Drol then called out.

Ahsoka nodded as she brought up a picture of the Bioship as it currently was. The picture then zoomed out, showing the Planet of Tatooine.

"That's the Bioship's Tracking Signal, alright," Ahsoka said. "But what the blazes are the Young Justice doing on Tatooine?!" she then exclaimed.

Just then, Admiral Tarkin walked into the room. Everyone looked to Tarkin, especially Batman. "_You must be the Admiral Tarkin that I've been hearing about_." The Dark Knight stated with bitterness.

"And you must be Batman, the Dark Knight." Tarkin replied back. "It's an honor to be meeting you."

"_Likewise_." Superman then said. "_But right now, we're busy_."

Tarkin looked to Ahsoka before nodding. "I can see that," he said. "But what _I_ have is actually _related_ to Ahsoka's search for the Young Justice." Admiral Tarkin then added on.

Ahsoka looked to Tarkin and raised an eyebrow. "What would _that_ be?" Ahsoka questioned.

Admiral Tarkin then brought up a hologram on the monitor, showing the Auction going on. "Two days ago, a Spy on Tatooine reported that a strange-looking Hat was spotted in Mos Eisley, and there's no kind of Hat like that here." Tarkin stated.

Robyn narrowed her eyes at the Hat before looking to Batman. "Earth Hat?" she asked.

Batman nodded. "_That Hat is unlike any other_," the Dark Knight stated. "_A member of the Justice League, Zatara, father of Zatanna, stored some of his powers in that Hat, which would sometimes help him in battle_." Batman explained.

Wildcat then placed his hand to his chin. "_Hmm, I DID see Zatanna packing it with her before she and the rest of the original Young Justice headed off to the Expanded Universe_." Ted Grant stated. "_When I asked her why she was bringing it along, she said that she always wants to have something to remind her of her Father, to help keep her going_." Wildcat then said.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Wait a minute," she interrupted. "If that Hat somehow ended up on Tatooine after our time there 'helping' Jabba," Ahsoka started out, putting emphasis on the word 'helping'. "Then the Young Justice must've gone back to try and bid to get it back!" Ahsoka then exclaimed.

"That's not the _only_ problem," Tarkin then said, bringing up a holographic video. "Not too long ago, our Spy reported that someone at the Auction bid eighty-thousand Credits for said Hat, and there was a breakout." Tarkin started to explain before bringing up another image. "And this man, Moralo Eval, stole the Hat."

Ahsoka gasped at this. "Moralo Eval?!" she exclaimed. "Oh, no!" Ahsoka then said. She looked over to Rebel, Serra, Drol, Gerrera and Robyn, sending them all nods. "We've gotta get to Tatooine before Moralo finds out what that Hat can do." She said. She gestured her hand towards herself. "Come on! We've gotta hurry!"

The five nodded before Ahsoka ran out the door, Lux, Serra, Jaybo, Saw and Kalifa all following her. "Let's get the rest of the New Recruits too!" Serra then yelled out.

"Good idea!" Ahsoka then said. She then looked to her Gauntlet. "Attention, all new Young Justice Recruits, meet with me, Lux, Serra, Jaybo, Saw and Robyn in the Hangar Bay!" she ordered, her voice now starting to echo throughout the _Resolute_. "I also need ten available Clone Troopers, stat!" she yelled out as the six then turned a corner. "We're heading to Tatooine!" Ahsoka then exclaimed.

On Tatooine, Moralo Eval leaped over a speeder as he dashed by the Cantina. Kid Flash dashed right under it before Zatanna leapt over the roof of the Cantina, her sword in one hand and her wand in the other.

Robin came around from another side of the Cantina with the rest of the Young Justice.

"Surround him!" Robin ordered.

The young justice all nodded as they started getting into groups, hound to different sides of Moralo in order to cut him off.

Artemis formed her double-sided naginata and jumped into the air, twirling towards Eval and landing right in front of him before he could make it out to the clearing.

Moralo growled and attempted to circle her, but Kid Flash just ran in his way, cutting him off once again. "Denied!" Wally quipped as he crossed his arms.

Moralo attempted to run back in the opposite direction, but Superboy landed in his way, slamming his fists onto the ground. Rocket stood next to him before Eval tried running off to the side. There, Miss Martian activated her lightsabers and aimed them at Moralo, causing him to turn away. As he was backing up, Aqualad had his Water-Bearer Swords activated as well, aiming them towards Eval the same way Miss Martian had her lightsabers aimed directly at him from the other side.

The six then started to close in on Moralo as Zatanna and Robin stood behind him.

"The Hat, _now!_" Zatanna demanded, placing her sword at his neck.

Moralo turned around and gasped as Robin then took out a cord from his hologlove and directed it towards him.

Before Moralo could even give up the Hat, Hondo leapt out from the Land Speeder and over Rocket and Connor, grabbing the Hat for himself.

"Aha!" Hondo exclaimed as he inspected the Hat. "Though I have no idea why anyone would go through such a struggle for just a _Hat_, of all things, _I_, Hondo Ohnaka, will see to it that no one else but me lays a hand on them!" Hondo proclaimed with pride.

Artemis placed her bow in her right hand and took out her crossbow, aiming it towards Hondo. "Hand it over!" The archer demanded. "Or I send this arrow down your throat!"

Sugi then took this chance to grab the Hat for herself, kicking the Hat out of Hondo's hand and letting it fall into hers.

"Tell me what this Hat does, or else I blow it to pieces!" Sugi demanded as Embo then walked up alongside her, aiming his bowcaster at Robin, in which he replied back by aiming a Taser Cord at the Bounty Hunters.

Moralo was about to get the Hat back, but Zatanna just held her sword to his neck. She glared to Sugi and Embo sternly. "That Hat belongs to my Father!" Zatanna yelled out. "It's the only thing I have left of him. Give it back!" Zatanna then demanded.

Sugi narrowed her eyes at the young mage. "Your Father, he was some sort of hero like you, right?" The Zabrak asked with curiosity.

"Sugi, please!" Zatanna then called out. "You don't want to know what that Hat can do when in the wrong hands, trust me!"

"Moralo Eval likes hearing those kinds of words." Moralo then said, grabbing the blade at his neck. Zatanna gasped as he then threw the sword to the side, sending Zatanna with it as well.

Robin gasped and grabbed Zatanna before Miss Martian charged at Eval, swinging her lightsabers at him.

Moralo chuckled as he then started to avoid all of the lightsaber attacks. "Nice," Moralo stated as he inspected Miss Martian's fighting style. "But Moralo Eval has studied this Jedi, and rest assured, I know every one of your moves!" He then exclaimed, kicking M'gann aside before Aqualad started to attack, sending Moralo back in surprise. Moralo just laughed and took out his blaster, shooting at Kaldur, now trying his best to dodge all of the incoming gunfire.

Hondo, Sugi and Embo started to shoot as well. Artemis turned and fired at the Phinidian in attempts to put him to an end, but he managed to evade all of the attacks before kicking Artemis aside and punching Sugi, managing to knock the Hat out of her hands.

Everyone looked up and saw the Hat once again fly into the air. Just like before, Moralo caught the Hat. He laughed upon his feat. "Now, what can a measly Hat like this do?" He asked.

The Young Justice and the Bounty Hunters all narrowed their eyes at Moralo before he placed it into the air. "No time like the present to find out!" He then yelled, placing the Hat on his head.

"No!" Zatanna yelled out in terror.

Moralo laughed madly as lightning started to surround him. He looked to his hands and cackled. "I've never felt such power!" Moralo exclaimed in excitement. He then looked to the heroes and held his hand out. Within an instant, he sent a Blast of fire towards them, causing both the Young Justice and the Bounty Hunters to dodge the blast and get out of the way, the attack now destroying the Speeder behind them and ending it in fiery inferno.

Zatanna looked to Moralo Eval and let out a sigh of exasperation. "_Terrific,_" Zatanna said in a sarcastic tone as she regained her sword. "My Father's most treasured memorabilia, now lying in the hands of a madman." Zatanna then mused.

"So, Young Justice," Hondo said as he looked to Aqualad. "You ever deal with anything like this before?" He then asked.

Aqualad sighed. "Yes, we _did._" He replied back. He then looked to the rest of the Young Justice. "Get that Hat off of Moralo!" Kaldur then ordered. "He won't be able to contain the power for long!"

Zatanna nodded as she and Robin started to get up. "Hit him from all sides, just like we did with Klarion on Roanoke Island." The Boy Wonder stated.

"Although we don't know this event," Sugi said as she brandished her Vibro-Dagger. "We'll help out as members of the Coalition." Sugi then said.

Embo nodded in agreement.

Connor chuckled and wiped off some dirt from his cheek. "Why didn't you just say so earlier?" He asked sarcastically. "We could have gotten that Hat quicker."

Aqualad nodded before he prepared his Water-Bearers. Connor cracked his knuckles as Kid Flash started to adjust his goggles.

Robin and Artemis stood side-by-side and shot birdarangs and arrows at Moralo, but all he did was lift his hand up and create a protective shield.

"Is that all you've got?" Moralo asked as he lowered the shield. "You can't stop me, no one can!" He exclaimed, unleashing energy to all sides and causing Kaldur, Connor and Kid Flash to get knocked away.

Hondo, Sugi and Embo then started to shoot, catching Moralo off-guard and allow Zatanna to then blast a spell at him.

"I can now see why your Father didn't want anyone else to get their hands on his Hat," Moralo stated with viciousness. "Now, with this, I'll become the most powerful and most feared Bounty Hunter for all time in the Universe!"

"That may be, but the question is, can you _control_ all that power?" Zatanna then pointed out.

Moralo gasped as he heard this. He let out a growl and shot another spell at Zatanna. "Gaia Tempeste!" He incanted, causing a wild storm to appear before Zatanna.

Zatanna just took out her sword and slashed the storm aside before taking her wand out again. "Turbo!" Zatanna called out, causing the storm to return to Moralo Eval.

Moralo gasped and tried to create another protective shield, but he was knocked away like before.

"Even if you _do_ have my Father's powers, it would still take you a lifetime to master the magic!" Zatanna remarked fearlessly. "Power without control is useless, and so… are… you!" Zatanna then yelled out, sending a blast from get wand. "Tornare Memoria!" Zatanna incanted, shooting forth a streak of golden lightning.

Moralo growled and attempted to perform another spell, but a shock of power was sent through him. He groaned and yelled in pain before falling to his knees, now defenseless as Zatanna took back her Father's Hat.

Moralo then looked up to Zatanna with surprise. "How-how did you _do_ that?!" The Phinidian demanded in anger. "Answer me!"

Zatanna just twirled her Father's Hat around and placed it on her head. "A Good Magician _never_ reveals her secrets." She quipped, swiping her finger on the brim of the Hat.

Soon, Republic Gunships arrived. The Young Justice looked up with confusion. "Who sent for reinforcements?" M'gann asked curiously.

Sugi then cleared her throat, followed by Hondo and Embo. "_That_ would be us." Sugi stated.

The Young Justice all narrowed their eyes at the three Bounty Hunters before Hondo showed a badge. "As members of the Coalition, we must be sure to report in to the Republic about any kinds of dire situations." Hondo started to explain. "It was first formed to help find Ahsoka, but we are now members of the Republic, so when Sugi saw that you were up to something, she, Embo and I reported it to the _Resolute_."

Robin chuckled before Embo started to walk away. M'gann turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'you're done'?" M'gann asked suspiciously.

"This Hat just wasn't worth it." Sugi then said, starting to walk away.

"I wouldn't want to be burdened with that kind of power." Hondo added on. He then looked to Ahsoka in one of the Gunships, looking down on them. "Oh, my, look at the time," Hondo then said, starting to head to his ship. "Well, my work here is done." Hondo then said. Without a word, he walked into his ship and took off.

Clone Troopers then landed on the ground, starting to surround Moralo Eval. "Take him away!" Captain Rex ordered.

The 501st Clone Troopers nodded and cuffed Moralo, placing him onto one of the Gunships and taking off as the new recruits for the Young Justice, minus Robyn, started to clear the area of all bystanders who were watching what had just happened.

"I want a clean sweep of this area, Trooper!" Ahsoka ordered one of the Troopers. "All evidence of what took place here is to be erased, all news to be censored from the public, and a mind-wipe of everyone who participated in the event!"

"Yes, Sir!" Fives exclaimed, starting to get to work.

The Young Justice looked around with surprise before they heard the sound of a foot tapping. That was then they all looked to Ahsoka, tapping her foot as she had her hand on her hip, looking to the Young Justice sternly.

"Ahsoka, this was all my idea!" Zatanna exclaimed as she ran up in front of the rest of the Young Justice. "They had nothing to do with it!"

Ahsoka looked to Zatanna and sighed. "I know that," she replied, much to everyone's surprise. "Did you really think I would be mad at you?"

M'gann stuttered. "Well… yes, sort of." She replied.

Ahsoka shook her head before looking to Zatara's Hat in Zatanna's hands. "I heard all about the Auction, _and_ how much you bid for it." She said curtly, eliciting a gulp from Zatanna. "However, I know how important Memories are to us, so the good news is, you're off the hook." Ahsoka then said with a smile.

The Young Justice smiled back before Ahsoka went on. "The _bad news_, however, is that the Republic will have to pay you back for how much you bid, so you'd better be paying _them_ back too." Ahsoka added on. "Unmarked Credits is the only currency that works in these parts of the Outer Rim, after all." Ahsoka then said. "Nonetheless, there were consequences to your actions. First off, you lied about where you were going, put yourselves in danger, caused a head injury to the Auctioneer, and injured many of the Bidders." Ahsoka then said, looking over to many of the Bidders on stretchers, as well as the Auctioneer himself.

The Young Justice gulped before Ahsoka looked to them, chuckling. "Good job." She said. "Not everyone survives a first encounter with a criminal."

Kalifa chuckled as she walked up. "Is that the kind of praise I may get when _I_ join the Neo Young Justice?" the Girl Wonder asked with a grin on her face.

"That depends on how well you do." Ahsoka replied back before looking to her Young Justice friends. "Now, come on," she said, gesturing to them. "We've gotta get back to the _Resolute_ so that we can bid Kalifa farewell," Ahsoka explained. "Batman approved of her, and she's headed to Earth."

The Young Justice smiled as they started to head to the Bioship after M'gann summoned it. As everyone headed on, Zatanna looked to her Father's Hat and held it tightly. "Dad, I know you must be mad as Hell at me right now," Zatanna said to herself. "But rest assured, I'm never going to get into trouble again." Zatanna said, letting a tear roll down the side of her face. "I will hold onto your Memory and preserve it for as long as I live." Zatanna added on. She then walked into the Bioship as everyone now headed back to the _Resolute_.

Back at the _Resolute_, a Republic Frigate was being loaded. The Young Justice, plus the new recruits, all looked to Kalifa as she started to get on. Ahsoka walked up to her and smiled. "You'll have a wonderful time on Earth, I promise." Ahsoka said.

Robyn smiled and nodded. "I know," she replied. "And I hope to make some new friends there too and become more powerful, like you did." Robyn added on.

Ahsoka and Kalifa both chuckled before the two embraced each other. "I can't believe that we're departing again." Ahsoka said. 'Déjà vu, as they say on Earth." Ahsoka added on.

"I hope we'll see each other again." Kalifa then said. "We can't be apart from each other too long this time."

"Agreed," Ahsoka said before the two let go of each other. "Now, good luck, and May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you." Kalifa said in response, heading off into the Republic Frigate.

Everyone then watched as Kalifa headed off towards Ryloth, towards the vortex, towards Earth, to find her new path, just as Ahsoka did on her own.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? I hope that you all liked this, because it was the first one I had to do that revolved solely around the original eight Young Justice members, with Ahsoka as a minor character, something I never thought would have to happen in my story and turn out well at the same time. This was a chapter of my own original idea, like the one before this one, only with help for the Chapter Plot from **The Christian Jedi**. Please thank him when you can. He and I are a great team, and I don't know what I would do without him if he weren't there to help support me. Everyone, I promise that I'll try to have a new chapter up sooner next time during the week. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try and Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I shall see you all soon!


	17. Divergent

Hello there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I'm back with another new chapter of my greatest story, **Journey of the Knight**! I'm glad that all of you like the work that I'm putting into this story. To be honest, my best friend and the one who helps me with the story, **The Christian Jedi**, has been absent for quite a while now, and I've sorta been improvising with my stories. Still, I'll do what I can to get far with **Journey of the Knight**. I'd like to thank everyone, especially **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Henshin Hero, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Seven Squares, Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and all the **Guest** Reviewers. Thanks for your support. I don't know what I could've done without you. Everyone, please give a round of applause to **Darth Kahn**, my 100th Reviewer! Now, since there are no questions to be answered, here is my next chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 17: Divergent

_Right and Wrong are viewed in various perspectives_.

_**War against the ORDER! After a successful attack on CORUSCANT using the REPUBLIC'S own Missiles, Jedi Generals are being dispatched to find and hunt down the ORDER for their heinous deeds while few are left to help and keep the peace! As CORUSCANT is undergoing reconstruction, Padawan AHSOKA TANO and the YOUNG JUSTICE find a new heroine in the Underworld by the name of ROBYN, the GIRL WONDER, who reveals herself to be AHSOKA'S old friend, KALIFA! KALIFA is sent to EARTH-16 after being approved by the JUSTICE LEAGUE. But more threats start to loom. Aside from the ORDER, DARKSIDERS DARTH MAUL and GEMINI ROUGE remain at large, as well as the SEPARATIST ALLIANCE. The DARK ACOLYTES, absolute loyalists to COUNT DOOKU, rise up, as fallen Jedi gather on the Planet of KUAT. In the need to prevent this catastrophe, Jedi Master BULTAR SWAN is called to the JEDI COUNCIL to help take care of the matter**_.

In the Jedi Council Chambers, Jedi Master Bultar Swan stood before the High Jedi Council. Everyone was present, except for Obi-Wan, Coleman Kcaj, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Oppo Rancisis, who were only there as holograms.

"Master Swan," Mace Windu spoke up to Bultar. "We have just received reports from the Planet of Kuat that one of our fallen Jedi, a Loyal Dark Acolyte to Count Dooku, is recruiting former Jedi to Count Dooku's cause." Made Windu explained.

Bultar Swan was an Asian-looking Jedi Master, with pale skin, black hair and brown eyes, as well as traditional Jedi Robes. She turned to Master Windu, her eyes now wide. "A fallen Jedi whose loyalties lie with Count Dooku?" she asked. "Are you referring to Tol Skorr?" Bultar Swan then asked.

Yoda nodded. "A dangerous foe, Tol Skorr is," Yoda told the Jedi Master grimly. "Turning to find Count Dooku an Army of Sith, Skorr may be doing." Yoda then added on.

"_The report from Kuat has also shown that Former Jedi Master Sora Bulq was spotted there as well_," Obi-Wan added on. "_He was just like me, but he felt that the battles in the Clone Wars were pointless, so he ended up joining Dooku_." Obi-Wan then said. "_He's a Master of Vaapad, isn't he, Master Windu?_" Obi-Wan then asked.

"He did not master Vaapad," Windu then spoke up. "Vaapad mastered _him_."

"Masters," Bultar Swan then said as she placed her hand to her heart. "Tol Skorr has successfully corrupted Master Vos at one point, and killed many of the Jedi," Bultar Swan spoke up. "If ending him will bring us one step closer to winning the Clone Wars, then I'll be happy to take on this task."

Plo Koon nodded. "Very well," the Kel Dor Jedi Master stated. "But as you know, since other Jedi are out trying to find Xion, Sylas and the DarkSiders, you are left with very little support." Plo Koon reminded Swan.

Bultar Swan sighed before she looked back up. "What about the Young Justice?" she asked. "They just returned from Tatooine, after all." Bultar Swan then said.

Obi-Wan started to think. "_Ahsoka HAS grown powerful enough to defeat Dooku, Sylas, Xion AND the DarkSiders_." Obi-Wan stated. "_That's not a bad idea_."

Mace Windu nodded. "And her Martian Friend is unusually strong with the Force, from what we could sense," Windu told everyone. He then looked to Bultar Swan and nodded. "You and the Young Justice can travel to Kuat for this task, but you must find out more about Miss Martian while you're at it." Master Windu added on strictly.

"Although Miss Martian _claims_ not to be a Jedi, she possesses power very similar to the Force." Plo Koon added on. "We do not want you to deceive them, but do what you can to find out more about Miss Martian." The Kel Dor Jedi Master ordered.

Master Swan nodded. "I understand, Masters," Bultar replied back. "I will find the Young Justice, and we shall depart to Kuat right away." With that, Master Bultar Swan was off.

The Jedi Masters all looked to each other as soon as Bultar Swan left. "_I sense something powerful within M'gann._" Obi-Wan spoke up. "_It's been getting to me ever since Anakin and I met her on Earth_."

Kit Fisto nodded. "Perhaps she is the rumored Lost One from the Prophecy," the Nautolan stated. "The Jedi who drifted away from this Universe and grew strong with the Force until the day came when the Clone Wars nearly reached its peak."

Mace Windu placed his hand to his chin. "We shall have to see about that for ourselves." He said. "Both Ahsoka _and_ Miss Martian may have created a new Lightsaber Technique, but I want to see what she can do myself."

The Jedi Council Members nodded, now starting to become curious about Miss Martian.

Down in Coruscant, Ahsoka and the Young Justice were continuing to help with hand Coruscant Restoration Project. After helping in the Underworld, the Young Justice were now helping to rebuild the Jedi Temple and the Senate Halls.

Superboy flew into the air with a sheet of metal, placing it onto part of the high roof of the Senate Building. Connor looked down and nodded as Miss Martian then flew up and used her lightsabers to meld the metal into place, patching up the hole that was made by the Missile Strike.

Rocket was working to help repair the pipelines damaged during the attack. As she placed her Energy Bubbles over the gaps that were made, Aqualad used his Water-Bearers to prevent the water from escaping, allowing Serra to patch up the gaps with the Force.

Ahsoka, Robin and Kid Flash were inside of the Main Power Generator Control Room. They were helping to bring the power back to Coruscant.

"Okay, Robin, be sure to help me give the Generators a jump-start." Ahsoka said to the Boy Wonder.

"You've got it." Robin replied back, preparing a Taser Cord from his Gauntlet.

Ahsoka smiled and then turned her attention to Kid Flash. "Wally, we need you to create enough speed to bring the power back to life." Ahsoka then said. "Am I clear?"

"Clear as crystal, babe." Wally said, pointing finger guns at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka scoffed and placed a hand on her hip. "For the record, even though I let you all off the hook on Tatooine, I still have the right to write you up for flirtatious remarks." Ahsoka pointed out.

"I'm just kidding, Ahsoka." Kid Flash replied before placing his goggles on. "I'm serious about helping to restore Coruscant too, you know."

Ahsoka chuckled as she and Robin then sent twin blasts towards the Power Core. "Now, Wallace!" Ahsoka called out once her Light and Robin's Taser Cord made impact.

Kid Flash nodded and spun his arms towards the Core, causing it to light up with energy. After a while, the systems started to charge up, getting the whole room to spark with electricity.

Outside, Zatanna saw the power come back and laughed, taking out her sword. She then used her wand to cast a spell to redirect the power to every part of Coruscant while she used her sword as a conductor.

Artemis saw the electricity shoot into the air. Artemis smiled and took out a couple of arrows, shooting them towards the sparkling electricity. As soon as it made impact, fireworks started to go off, letting everyone see them in the air. Seeing the sign that Coruscant was nearly restored, the citizens all cheered.

Chancellor Palpatine just smiled at the sight as well, feeling the joy of all his citizens.

The Young Justice regrouped at the entrance to the Jedi Temple, now getting the chance to see the fireworks themselves. "Looks like we did good work here today, guys." Ahsoka said to her friends.

"Coruscant may not be fully restored _yet,_" M'gann then said. "But a sign like this should give our enemies a sign that we're _always_ gonna fight back." The Martian stated.

Bultar Swan looked to the Young Justice first and then to the fireworks that they made. "We will always fight back indeed." She said to herself. She then walked down to the Young Justice and cleared her throat, getting their attention.

Ahsoka, M'gann and Serra all turned around, followed by the rest of the Young Justice. "Master Swan," Ahsoka said, quickly bowing. "What an honor it is to finally meet you."

"A true honor indeed, Padawan Tano," Bultar Swan replied back, bowing as well. "After hearing so many great things about you from Knight Skywalker, I believe that you shall be ready for the Trials within no time." Master Swan stated. She then looked to Miss Martian and smiled. "It's M'gann, isn't it?" She then asked. "I believe Master K'Kruhk told me about you."

Miss Martian nodded. "Yes, Master Swan," M'gann replied. "I'm honored to finally meet you too."

Bultar Swan smiled before looking to Serra. "Young Shan," Master Swan then said. "I assume that you are doing well too?" Bultar asked. "I sense in you, like Ahsoka, that you shall be ready for the Trials."

Serra nodded. "I've been prepared since I was born, Master Swan." Serra said with confidence.

The Young Justice all looked to one another with confusion, not knowing who Bultar Swan was.

Ahsoka smiled before looking to the rest of the Young Justice. "Everyone, this is Jedi Master Bultar Swan," Ahsoka started to explain after seeing everyone's confused faces. "As one of the Jedi who knew Anakin when he was still a Youngling and an active participant during the Battle of Geonosis, Master Swan is a great Jedi, worthy of becoming perhaps the next member of the Jedi Council."

Bultar Swan chuckled. "Padawan Tano, although I am a great Jedi Master, I do not believe that I could ever take up such a heavy burden to be a member of the Jedi Council." Swan stated.

Ahsoka blushed. "Forgive me, Master," Ahsoka said. "I sometimes exaggerate about how great you are." Ahsoka apologized. She then motioned to the rest of the Young Justice. "You already know Senator Bonteri and the Leader of the Onderon Resistance, Saw Gerrera," Ahsoka said as she motioned to Lux and Saw. "And Jaybo from the Planet Iego, of course." Ahsoka added on before motioning to the rest of the Young Justice. "Meet Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket." Ahsoka then introduced the Jedi Master.

Each Young Justice member nodded in acknowledgement at the mention of their names. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Aqualad said with respect.

"Likewise," Bultar Swan replied back. She then cleared her throat again. "I have been assigned by the Jedi Council to investigate a gathering on Kuat," Master Bultar Swan started to explain. "With the lack of Clones and ships needed to get there, I was wondering if you would take up the honor of traveling with me." Bultar Swan concluded.

Ahsoka furrowed her brow with confusion. "Wait a minute, Master Swan," Ahsoka politely interrupted. "But who's leading this gathering on Kuat?" Ahsoka then asked.

"Are we talking about the ORDER here?" Robin asked as well.

Bultar Swan shook her head. "Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes continue to grow every minute the ORDER or the DarkSiders strike," Master Swan said. "We are dealing with Dooku's most cunning and ruthless Loyalist, Tol Skorr." Bultar Swan then finished up.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "_Tol Skorr?_" The young Togruta asked in surprise. "Didn't he corrupt Master Vos at some time?"

Bultar Swan nodded. "Skorr is trying to use fallen Jedi he called to Kuat so that the Dark Acolytes can increase, and for Count Dooku to become unmatched," Swan then said. "If Dooku gains enough followers, his strength will even rival that of Darth Sidious." Bultar Swan said with worriment as she clenched her fist.

Ahsoka and M'gann both looked to each other. Serra looked to them as well and sent a nod. Ahsoka and Miss Martian nodded back before looking to Bultar Swan and nod to her as well.

"We'll do it," Ahsoka then said. "Dooku already had Ventress, Savage Opress and even my doppelgänger, Gemini Rouge, as his Apprentices before, and he'll pose a greater threat if Skorr is involved this time."

"Yeah," Artemis then said. "We've seen what the War has done to others, so we want to do our part in helping to end it." The archer stated.

Bultar Swan smiled before Miss Martian stepped up. "We've got your back, Master Swan." M'gann said with enthusiasm.

Master Swan smiled back before M'gann placed a hand to her head. Within moments, the Martian Bioship arrived before them, the hatch opening up.

"Come on," Ahsoka said to the Young Justice before looking back to Bultar Swan with deep respect. "After _you_, of course, Master Swan." Ahsoka then said, gesturing her arm from Bultar to the Bioship.

Bultar Swan nodded and surprisingly bowed back before she walked right into the Bioship. The rest of the Young Justice followed soon afterwards, M'gann getting to the controls.

Ahsoka started to sit down, as well as Master Swan. As Ahsoka was getting ready for the oncoming battle, and suddenly sensed something unusual going on about Master Swan. Ahsoka turned to her, seeing that Bultar had her sights set on Miss Martian right now.

"You're not here just to try and stop Tol Skorr, are you?" Ahsoka questioned the Jedi Master.

Bultar Swan gasped upon hearing this as she turned to Ahsoka, but M'gann overhead this as well. "What's going on?" Miss Martian then asked as she narrowed her eyes at Jedi Master Swan.

Bultar Swan sighed before getting up. "Very well," she admitted in defeat. "The Jedi Council not only wants me to stop Tol Skorr on Kuat, but they would also like me to find out more about you, Miss Martian." Bultar Swan then said, getting M'gann's eyes wide. "I am not trying to deceive you all, but we would just like to find out more about you, due to your strong power in the Force." Master Swan added on.

Everyone's eyes widened with surprise. Connor then stepped up. "How many times does Ahsoka have to say that she's not a Jedi?!" He exclaimed in anger.

M'gann then placed her hand on Superboy's shoulder in attempt to calm him down. "Connor, it's okay." Miss Martian reassured him. "After all, I'm starting to question my own powers as well."

Ahsoka nodded. "We understand, Master Swan," the Togruta replied back. "We can allow you to shadow us, but from now on, there can be no more secrets." Ahsoka then said curtly.

Miss Martian nodded as well. "It's alright, Master Swan," the Martian said. "For a while now, even _I've_ been curious about myself _and_ my powers ever since Raxus Prime." M'gann then said. "I want to know more about this 'Lost One' that Revan told me about."

Bultar Swan nodded. "Thank you." She said. "You have all earned my respect."

M'gann nodded before she went back to her seat, starting to pull up a map. "Robin, Drol, can you get me the coordinates of Kuat?" Miss Martian asked.

Drol and Robin nodded as they started to get to work. "Almost there," Jaybo said as he started to punch in some coordinates. "Got 'em!" He then exclaimed, bringing up Kuat's coordinates on the large screen in front of them.

M'gann smiled before she started to get the Bioship off of the ground. "Setting the quickest course to Kuat now." M'gann reported as the Bioship departed from Coruscant's orbit.

"Prepare to jump to Lightspeed." Ahsoka then said, strapping herself in.

Bultar Swan nodded and got herself ready as well.

M'gann narrowed her eyes towards the Void of Space while taking a deep breath. Finally, she pushed her hands forwards. "Let's go." She then said.

Before everyone's very eyes were the stars rushing past them. In a matter of seconds, they made the Jump to Hyperspace, exiting Coruscant and now heading towards Kuat.

On Kuat, Sith Apprentice Tol Skorr was looking over a large and growing crowd of former Jedi who turned away from the Jedi Order due to the war.

Tol Skorr was a muscular figure. He had blonde hair and fairly pale skin, as well as yellow eyes. He wore traditional Sith Robes with a lightsaber that had a claw-edged emitter on the end. He grinned at the sight of the fallen Jedi before turning around to face a hologram of Count Dooku himself.

"Master Tyranus, your loyal Apprentice speaks before you." Tol said with devotion.

"_Tol Skorr,_" Dooku started out as he looked down to Tol. "_What have you to report on our operations?_" Dooku then asked.

"The Jedi Outcasts are now on Kuat, and soon, with this Sith Holocron I've been supplied with, they shall soon see your way, and you shall finally have the Sith Army you need to overthrow Darth Sidious once and for all." Tol Skorr stated as he then revealed the Sith Holocron that was given to him.

Count Dooku nodded in approval. "_Good, Tol Skorr, very good,_" Dooku replied back with a smug look on his face. "_But someone has spread the news of the Recruitment to the Jedi Council,_" Dooku then said. "_I have reason to believe that the Young Justice may come to try and stop you._"

Tol scoffed. "Let them try, my Master," Skorr said with pride. "I will uphold my honor and strike them down in one fell swoop. They can't stop the Dark Acolytes."

"_Ahsoka Tano is not to be underestimated, my promising disciple,_" Dooku then said. "_Though she may be just a Padawan, she has developed an Eighth Lightsaber Technique, one so powerful that she used it to defeat me._"

Tol clenched his fist upon hearing this news. "Then Tano shall know my wrath when I strike her down to avenge your defeat." Skorr then said.

"_And the Martian with her is extremely powerful,_" Dooku added on. "_She has also developed the Eighth Lightsaber Form, and holds a power only the Legendary Lost One of the Force possesses._" Dooku stated.

Tol Skorr looked to his Master with confusion. "But… that's _impossible!_" Tol exclaimed. "The Lost One's a myth!"

"_Many myths can be true, Skorr, so don't underestimate those two, OR the Young Justice_," Dooku then said in a strict tone. "_Power in the wrong hands is dangerous. Gemini Rouge, a Dark Duplicate of Ahsoka Tano, held such power, and deceived me as well._" Dooku reminded him. "_I sense very strong and dangerous Dark Presences on Kuat right now. Be wary._" The Count warned his one true Apprentice.

Tol Skorr nodded in acknowledgement. "I understand, Lord Dooku," Tol replied back. "I promise not to fail you." He then said. "Should I fail you, kill me from where you stand, and all shall know your power."

"_I'll see, Skorr,_" Dooku replied back. "_I await further results. Never wait too long to contact me again._" Dooku then said before his hologram faded away, the Count now signing off.

Tol Skorr then got off of his knees and looked to the shadows, a Weequay donned with Sith Robes now emerging.

"Is everything ready, Master Bulq?" Tol Skorr asked sternly.

Sora Bulq nodded. "Everything is in place for the Recruitment, Skorr," Sora replied back. "Nothing can stop us now."

Tol and Bulq both grinned, but they didn't know that someone was watching them from the shadows further away. The figure in the shadows let out a silent chuckle and walked away, literally disappearing into the shadows soon afterwards.

In Hyperspace, the Young Justice was preparing for their oncoming battle for when they reached Kuat. Master Bultar Swan got up from her seat and looked over towards M'gann at the Pilot's Seat.

M'gann was sitting in a crisscross position, her eyes closed. She was meditating while controlling the Bioship at the same time. She let out a sigh as Bultar Swan walked up to her. "How can I help you, Master Swan?" M'gann asked without turning around.

"I just want to ask you a couple of questions, if you don't mind." Bultar Swan replied back. "I hope that you do not feel too uncomfortable about this."

M'gann smiled and shook her head. "Not at all." M'gann said in response. "Ask away."

Bultar Swan took a deep breath. "The Jedi Council has believed in a second Prophecy other than the one about the Chosen One," Master Swan started to explain. "It is a Prophecy about a being of the Force who was lost from this Universe long ago, a being who could use the Force and convert it into new, stronger, amazing powers." Bultar Swan said. "The Lost One holds the ability to swiftly and quickly strike down enemies, and we believe that the Lost one is you."

Ahsoka then walked over. "How come the rest of the Jedi never knew about this?" Ahsoka asked. "Everyone knew about the _Chosen_ One, but why bring this Legend of the Lost One out into the open now?" The Togruta asked on.

"We never believed the Prophecy to be true until the Vortex appeared," Swan explained. "Now that a strong surge of the Force has been felt, we believe that the Lost One is here, in our Universe."

M'gann stuttered as she finally opened her eyes. "Well, my Uncle never fully told me about my powers," M'gann stated. "But on one day, I held the ability to twist reality with my emotions." Miss Martian then said. "But that's beyond the Force, right?"

"I cannot be certain," Bultar Swan told the Martian. "But to be sure, we must test if you really _are_ the Lost One by seeing your Midi-Chlorian readings," Bultar then said. "I hope that you don't mind, but it would require a sample of your blood."

M'gann nodded as she heard this. "I understand," Miss Martian replied. "If letting the Jedi know more about me will help me find out more about myself, then I'll be willing to give it a try." M'gann added on.

Bultar Swan nodded. She was about to take out a small device to measure Miss Martian's Midi-Chlorian readings until M'gann noticed something on the monitor. "We're coming out of Hyperspace!" She announced, getting the rest of the Young Justice up and ready.

Before they could get to the surface, Bultar looked in front of them to see some Separatist Ships blocking their path.

"Looks like Tol's expecting us." Serra said upon seeing the blockade.

"We should try and find another way around." Master Swan then said.

"Yeah, that's not really how we do these kinds of things." Zatanna then said with a grin on her face.

"We prefer to go head-on all the way." Saw then said, getting his blaster ready.

Bultar Swan looked to the Young Justice with confusion before M'gann closed her eyes.

A Vulture Droid flew towards where the Bioship was, but the Bioship immediately cloaked itself, getting out of sight.

However, on the inside, all Master Swan could see was the Droid flying towards them before flying back.

"Have we been spotted?" Bultar asked with concern.

Lux shook his head. "Right now, we're in Camouflage Mode, so we can't be picked up, not even with scanners." Rebel explained.

"It's what always helps us on missions like this." Robin then added on.

Bultar Swan smiled and nodded as the Bioship made its way past the Blockade, eventually reaching the surface.

Everyone looked form to Kuat, seeing many grasslands and massively large stones on the ground. "Looks like Stonehenge times infinity." Connor commented as he looked to the ground.

Ahsoka nodded. She then looked to Master Swan. "Master Swan, isn't Kuat where you grew up?" Ahsoka asked.

Bultar Swan just sat back down once they were clear of the Separatist Forces. "Technically, I was born in the Jedi Temple," Swan said. "Although I remember my early life here, Jedi are always brought to the Temple at a young age, where they learn that their true home is with the Jedi." Swan then said.

Ahsoka sighed. "I see," the Togruta replied back. "It's just that I sensed you were down when we got here, that's all." Ahsoka then said.

"I do not understand." Bultar Swan said in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The Lightsaber Form M'gann and I created, SokaTan, requires one to look deep into their past, to try and find their center." Ahsoka started to explain. "Though many Jedi are told to let go of their pasts, looking back to it is what helps to strengthen SokaTan and utilize it better." Ahsoka then said.

"We could demonstrate it for you, but not now, not in this kind of space." M'gann then told the Jedi Master

Bultar Swan nodded. "I see." She replied.

Ahsoka smiled to Bultar Swan before turning her attention to Miss Martian. "We'll land by those rocks." Ahsoka then said, pointing over towards a pile of stones. "The Bioship can blend in there, and hopefully give us more cover."

M'gann nodded. "Hiding with the stones it is." She said, starting to head towards the spot Ahsoka was talking about. Miss Martian soon landed the Bioship safely, and the Young Justice now started to get ready for battle.

"Stealth Mode, ver. 1." Ahsoka ordered, pressing the emblem on her belt buckle.

The rest of the Young Justice nodded and followed suit, pressing the emblems on their own uniforms, causing Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Rebel and Serra's clothes to become slightly darker, blending in more with the surroundings.

"_Very_ impressive." Bultar Swan noted. "I've never before seen such a way of stealth in my life."

Ahsoka chuckled as she turned back to Master Swan. "That was the same reaction Serra and _I_ had when _we_ first saw it." Ahsoka said with a grin on her face.

Bultar Swan replied back with a grin of her own, eliciting a chuckle from Ahsoka and Miss Martian.

Everyone got out of the Bioship, now in Stealth Mode. Before the Young Justice could move onwards, they noticed some more Vulture Droids fly down towards them, getting everyone to hide inside of the forest nearby.

"What are those, sentries?" Saw asked as he cocked his blaster.

"Looks like Skorr is the type to always double-check his work before moving on." Ahsoka then said, tapping the emblem on her uniform twice, now turning invisible to the naked eye. "Better double the Stealth." She then said as Bultar Swan's eyes widened with surprise.

"Good idea." Aqualad agreed as he did the same with the emblem on his belt buckle.

This time, all of the Young Justice had turned completely invisible, much to Bultar Swan's astonishment.

"You'll never fail to impress me, Young Justice." Bultar stated as she had her hands on her hips.

"You might want to hide too." Ahsoka's voice then said.

Bultar's eyes widened as she looked to see the Vulture Droids hovering right above them. She closed her eyes and within an instant, she became invisible.

M'gann looked to the two Vulture Droids pass by as if they hadn't seen anything just happen.

"How'd you _do_ that?" M'gann asked Master Swan.

"The Force allows strong individuals to cloak themselves in plain sight," Bultar Swan started to explain. "Not many Jedi use this technique today."

"And little have succeeded," Ahsoka added on. She then looked back to her Martian friend. "M'gann, I think you'd better establish the Psychic Link." Ahsoka whispered. "We can't risk anyone finding out that we're here and report it to Tol."

"What is a Psychic Link?" Bultar then asked.

"It's a Mental Power that M'gann can use to help us communicate with each other without the use of radio transmission." Robin then explained. "It's another thing that comes useful for our Covert Operations."

Bultar Swan grinned when she heard this. "Very impressive," she said. "You are all full of surprises."

M'gann nodded before she placed a hand to her head. "_Okay, I'm setting up the Psychic Link now._" Miss Martian said. "_Is everyone, even Master Swan, connected?_"

Ahsoka closed her eyes before she took a deep breath. "_I'm set up, Miss Martian._" The young Togruta said through the Psychic Link.

Aqualad nodded. "_Good job, M'gann._" The Atlantean complimented.

"_I'm here._" Robin then said.

"_Signing on._" Kid Flash mentally called.

"_Present._" Superboy replied in a rough voice.

"_All set._" Artemis then said as she got three arrows ready.

"_Now online._" Zatanna spoke as she readied her wand and sword.

"_Here._" Rocket then said, thrusting her sword out in front of her.

"_Rebel, ready_." Rebel called in, getting his blaster pistols ready.

"_Serra standing by._" Serra then checked in.

"_Gerrera ready too._" Saw said.

"_I'm set._" Drol spoke while preparing a blaster of his own.

Bultar Swan looked around her before she chuckled. "_Most impressive,_" Master Swan said through the Psychic Link. "_Probably an invasive tactic, but still useful nonetheless._" Bultar noted further on.

Ahsoka smiled. "I'm glad you think so," Ahsoka said before looking to M'gann. "After all, this is one of Miss Martian's special techniques."

Miss Martian nodded before she looked to the ground. "_Well, well, well,_" she said as she knelt down. "_What do we have here?_" M'gann then asked as she picked up a shiny silver object. It had a ruffled grip on the bottom, an exposed Crystal Chamber, and a slanted emitter on it, indicating that the object was a lightsaber.

"_A lightsaber?_" Artemis then asked. She held it in her own hands and searched for the Activation Matrix. As soon as she hit the switch, a blue blade started to shine, getting Artemis to gasp. She immediately deactivated the lightsaber, making sure that no one else besides her, the Young Justice or Master Swan heard it.

Everyone looked to the lightsaber before Bultar Swan used the Force to levitate the object in front of everyone. "_This lightsaber is still new,_" Bultar Swan stated. "_I remember a Padawan who built this lightsaber, so that same Padawan is without a lightsaber and probably nearby._" Bultar Swan added on.

"_That aside, the rest of the other Jedi must be close by too._" Ahsoka then said. She looked to the Young Justice and nodded. "_Stick together, don't split up,_" Ahsoka ordered. "_Tol Skorr's monstrous, but he isn't a fool if we slip up even once._" Ahsoka then added on.

"_We can't afford to let anyone be taken hostage for Tol to use to his advantage._" Serra then spoke up.

"_His evil knows no bounds,_" Swan stated. "_We must not let him escape or get killed. It is pertinent that we bring him in for questioning for information on what the Separatists' next move is._"

Ahsoka nodded before she looked back to the Young Justice. "_Let's go._" She ordered.

This Young Justice members all nodded before Ahsoka and Bultar started to run off, Ahsoka's friends from Earth not being too far behind them.

Zatanna looked to the lightsaber hilt and clenched it, her eyes now starting to glow. "_Memoria Videre._" She incanted, everything now starting to flash before her very eyes.

Everyone looked to Zatanna as she remained where she stood, not moving an inch.

"_Zatanna, might I inquire to ask what you might be doing?_" Bultar Swan asked curiously.

"_I'm using a spell to find out where the fallen Jedi may be located,_" Zatanna explained through the Psychic Link. "_I'll be able to find out where the Jedi are when I look to the history of this lightsaber, something Quinlan Vos taught me, M'gann and Ahsoka back on Earth._" Zatanna added on.

Master Swan nodded before Zatanna started to look to the past.

_Zatanna was now in the forest once again, but without the Young Justice or Bultar Swan around. Many tired Jedi in worn-out robes were lying against the trees, one of them being a female human Padawan with the lightsaber that M'gann found._

"How much farther must we keep going?" _The Padawan asked with exhaustion. _"I do not wish to be in this War, nor do I wish to partake in any more of this bloodshed."

_A Theelin Jedi Master looked to the young Padawan and sighed._ "Mira, we are now outcasts of the Jedi," _the Theelin stated. _"We have no one else to turn to."

"This Gathering is the only way we can find a way to end the War." _A Rodian Jedi then stated. _"We must join up with the others soon."

_Mira nodded as the three Jedi ran off, not knowing that she had dropped her lightsaber. Zatanna then saw a man with blonde hair and yellow eyes, as well as traditional Sith robes all over his body, watch over them, now heading towards an open canyon._

Zatanna soon came back into reality, handing the lightsaber to Bultar Swan and then pointing towards the canyon in front of them. "_The Jedi are over there._" Zatanna said as she let out a sigh.

Ahsoka smiled and patted Zatanna on the shoulder. "_Good job,_" Ahsoka complimented the mage. She looked to the Young Justice and gestured to them. "_Everyone, we have our heading._" She said.

"_Here we go!_" Bultar Swan then said.

The Young Justice nodded as they headed towards the canyon, now off to stop Tol Skorr once and for all.

At the base, Tol Skorr was talking to a Droid Commander. The Droid Commander was in charge of the Blockade of Kuat, and was reporting in to Tol about the progress that the Droids have made so far.

"_A mysterious Red Ship entered Kuat's outer atmosphere, but seemed to have disappeared before we could find out more about it._" The Tactical Droid reported.

"You're saying you saw a ship enter the system and didn't report it before?!" Skorr exclaimed as he slammed his fists against the table. "The Jedi have received of our plan, and we must eliminate all spies and suspects!" Tol added on.

"_This Ship was unlike any other,_" the Tactical Droid then started to argue. "_It was organic. Before we could intercept it, the Vessel vanished, and we –_"

Before the Droid could go on, Tol lifted his hand into the air, causing the Tactical Droid to get thrown back. "You are programmed to _serve_, NK-93, _not_ to make excuses," Skorr remarked to NK-93. "I had high hopes for you, but now, you have outlived your usefulness." Tol Skorr then said, clenching his fist and crushing the Droid into scrap iron.

Tol Skorr then looked to some MagnaGuards with him. "Sweep the Planet," Tol ordered as he walked towards the window, seeing the former Jedi gathering together. "Find me the Jedi _and_ the Strike Force supporting them."

The MagnaGuards left without question before Tol placed his hood on, walking down to the lower levels inside of the warehouse they were all in.

The Young Justice and Bultar Swan soon arrived at a large warehouse in the canyon, just as Zatanna had seen in her vision to the past.

"_THIS is where Tol Skorr is trying to recruit more followers for Count Dooku?_" Wally asked incredulously. "_Not a very good place to hide._"

Superboy nodded in agreement. "_I'LL say!_" The Boy of Steel remarked. "_It's no wonder news about her gathering got out so quickly._"

"_Yeah, I have to agree,_" Artemis then said as she placed a hand on her hip. "_This REALLY says quite a lot._"

Bultar Swan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "_So what DOES that say?_" She asked in confusion.

"_We're just pointing something out, that's all._" Connor stated.

Ahsoka and Master Swan both looked to each other with confusion on their faces. All Ahsoka did was just shrug before she looked up. "_Look out!_" She cried out telepathically.

Everyone noticed two MagnaGuards jump down from the high edge, landing on the ground and then slowly advancing towards them. However, with Stealth Mode active, the MagnaGuards didn't notice them. Instead of attacking them, the MagnaGuards started to walk towards the forest, followed by several more MagnaGuards behind them.

"_They didn't pick up our signatures?_" Ahsoka asked with an eyebrow raised.

Jaybo chuckled mentally before stepping up and grinning. "_Ever since Zaadja, I managed to perfect our Stealth Mode Tech so that we don't even so much as EXIST in front of our enemies._" Drol said as he smirked. "_I call it Ghost Mode._" He then said.

Ahsoka grinned when she heard this. "_Catchy._" She noted. She then smiled to Jaybo. "_Nice going._" The Togruta complimented.

Drol nodded before Ahsoka looked to the rest of the Young Justice. "_Let's go._" She ordered.

The Young Justice and Bultar Swan nodded before heading off into the warehouse, where plenty of disgruntled Jedi were.

"_I think that we're safe for now_," Ahsoka said to everyone. "_Deactivate Ghost Mode for now, but remain in Stealth Mode_." Ahsoka then ordered.

The Young Justice and Bultar Swan all nodded before they all came out of their Ghost Modes and reverted back to Stealth Mode.

As soon as the fourteen entered, a mysterious figure watched over them from the shadows. The mysterious figure let out a scoff before walking off into the crowd behind them.

"_How should we know who Tol Skorr is when he appears?_" Robin asked.

"_You'll know him when his voice reeks of falsehoods and nihilism._" Bultar Swan then said.

Everyone nodded before holograms of Tol Skorr himself appeared all over the room, walking towards the center of the large area.

"My fellow Jedi, fallen from grace and deformed by this War," Tol Skorr started out as he looked to all of the Jedi. "You all know me as Tol Skorr, the so-called traitor to the Republic, but true Loyalist to the great Count Dooku." Skorr stated. "I am no traitor to the Republic, however! To ensure peace in the Galaxy, I joined Count Dooku to ensure its safety, to protect the Democracy we fight for!" Tol Skorr then exclaimed. "Hear me now, my brethren. Do you all wish for a Galaxy of peace, a galaxy without War, but only prosperity and freedom?"

Everyone yelled upon hearing this, activating their lightsabers and thrusting them into the air.

"My Master, Count Dooku, is the only one who can make that dream possible," Tol then said with a grin. "The only thing that stands in his way is the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious himself!" Skorr exclaimed. "Join our cause! We can use our combined powers to bring him down and carve a way to a New Universe, free of War, free of Jedi, free of tyranny, once and for all!"

Many of the Jedi cheered as they thrust their lightsabers into the air, but all Bultar Swan could do was clench her fist. "This is nothing but lies!" Swan remarked mentally.

"Well, don't say that out loud," Serra then said. "We're not allowed the Right to Free Speech here, after all."

Just then, someone stepped up. "_**Lies!**_" A female voice called out.

Everyone gasped, including the Young Justice themselves. The voice sounded just like Ahsoka's, but Ahsoka was standing right there with the Young Justice, not having moved from her spot.

"Who said that?!" Tol Skorr demanded as he drew his lightsaber hilt.

"_**You proclaim that joining Dooku will help to stop this bloodbath, but you forget that it was Dooku HIMSELF who started the War in the first place by forming the Separatist Alliance!**_" The voice yelled out, echoing. "_**You are no worse of a Monster than Dooku is if you believe that violence will pave the way to Peace!**_" The female voice called out further on. "_**We will not be deceived by your propaganda any further!**_"

Tol Skorr growled in anger, but before he could speak back, many Jedi in front of him were blown away, revealing the Young Justice. Ahsoka and Bultar both gasped as they were exposed, now feet away from Tol Skorr himself.

"_Break Psychic Link!_" Ahsoka ordered.

"Who _did_ that?" M'gann then asked.

Ahsoka just looked over to the side, seeing a mysterious cloaked figure glaring at them. "I'm sending a Dark and familiar Presence in this place," Ahsoka then said. "And it's _worse_ than Tol Skorr's, trust me."

Tol Skorr looked forwards and chuckled. "Master Swan," the Sith Apprentice mused. "And the Young Justice," Skorr added on. "What a surprise."

"Cease this madness _now_, Skorr!" Swan demanded as she aimed her finger at the Loyalist to Dooku in calm anger. "I will _not_ allow you to corrupt these Jedi any more than you already have!" Bultar proclaimed as she removed her cloak and circled the Sith Apprentice of Dooku with tranquility.

Tol Skorr let out a chuckle, removing his own cloak as well and circling Master Bultar Swan back. "Have you _seen_ what the War has done to our brethren?" Skorr questioned with sadism. "I'm saving them from _themselves!_ A couple more years in the line of battle, and we'd all just end up destroying ourselves."

Swan shook her head. "Our _brethren_ must be allowed to make that decision for themselves!" Bultar proclaimed. "You cannot impose their Right to choose!"

Tol grinned devilishly and shook his head. "No," he said. "I think _not_. We, the Dark Acolytes, are a superior alliance, _we_ are a superior people, and I will let _nothing_ stand in the way of _us, OR_ Count Dooku!" Tol proclaimed as he and Bultar now started to advance towards each other. "Particularly not _you_." Skorr added on before taking out his lightsaber hilt and then activating its red blade.

Bultar Swan looked over to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I shall try to hold Tol Skorr off long enough for you and the Young Justice to find the one who caused this uproar." Bultar whispered to Ahsoka. "Can you handle that?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, Master Swan," Ahsoka replied back. She was about to leave until some realization hit her. "Wait," the young Togruta then said. "Will you be alright?"

Bultar Swan gave a nod. "I will be fine, Ahsoka," Bultar said before turning to Skorr. "Skorr! If I win, then you must release the Jedi you have called here and turn yourself in!" Bultar Swan called out. "In the event that I lose this bout, then you will kill me, and I will forfeit both my life _and_ my fellow Jedi." Swan then said, taking out her emerald lightsaber and standing in an Ataru Opening Stance.

Ahsoka gasped. She was about to activate her own lightsabers, but Bultar Swan stopped her. "Go now while you still can!" Master Swan ordered.

Tol Skorr scoffed and stood ready with Juyo. "The honor of killing you is already within my grasp, Master Swan," Tol stated as his eyes started to flash with the color of his lightsaber. "But I shall have the honor of granting you a quick and merciful death before you regret your decision."

Bultar narrowed her eyes back at Tol as well, her eyes glowing the same color as her own lightsaber too.

"Go!" Ahsoka then said to the Young Justice.

At that moment, Bultar and Tol charged towards each other, both attacking with high Ataru strikes. They twirled back around and struck high again, but this time, Master Swan managed to Force-Push Tol Skorr away, knocking him off-balance. Skorr gasped, but managed to regain himself in time to perform a Makashi jab towards Master Swan. Bultar parried off his blade and struck low with Shii-Cho. Tol Skorr intercepted the blade and knocked it away, striking high, but Bultar Swan managed to clash with Tol's blade once again and the two engaged in a flurry of motions, striking at each other nonstop. The two then swung low from opposite sides, which Tol used to his advantage by swinging their blades up and then performing a Sai Tok at Bultar, but she evaded the attack and parried his blade away, now aiming her lightsaber towards Skorr's neck.

"You will pay for your corruption of the Jedi!" Swan exclaimed. "Master Vos was a victim of your narcissism, but you won't succeed with such a tactic against me!"

"Shut up!" Tol Skorr then yelled, striking away Swan's blade. Bultar Swan started to use Makashi against Tol as he was backed into a nearby wall, but Tol kicked her in the face and performed various Niman slashed towards Swan before punching her away. He then grabbed Master Swan and attempted to cut off her head, but Bultar placed her lightsaber in front of her and blocked the attack, using both blades to bring down onto Tol instead of herself. Tol Skorr growled and broke off before slashing downwards at Bultar, the female Jedi Master using an overhand defensive stance to defend herself against the Count Dooku Loyalist.

"Your life ends here, Master Swan!" Tol Skorr exclaimed with a devilish grin on his face. "It's a pity you came so far and fell so soon!"

Bultar Swan grinned. "Well, then, as I learned from Ahsoka, the old from Earth saying goes, 'Have a nice trip'," Bultar Swan said as she then deactivated her lightsaber, causing Tol to falter forwards. "'And see you next fall!'" Swan then exclaimed, knocking her lightsaber hilt against Tol's back before Force-Pushing him away and leaping into the air to try and strike him down. However, Tol managed to get back up and block the attack before striking back with Vaapad as Swan reversed the grip on her lightsaber to defend herself once again.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and the Young Justice continued to look throughout the crowd of Jedi, trying to find the one responsible for both calling out Tol Skorr and exposing them.

"A presence worse than Tol Skorr's?" M'gann asked as she walked up alongside Ahsoka, quoting exactly what she had said earlier. "Who do you mean?"

"Recall the events on Bespin, Korriban, and Raxus Prime, and you might just remember." Ahsoka simply replied. "And think of a mirror reflection of me while you're at it, the thought will come to you." Ahsoka added on.

Behind them, the Mysterious Figure in a Cloak started to slowly advance towards them. Once they were in range, the Figure extended a hand towards them, the hand now starting to glow.

Zatanna started to think back before she gave a nod. "Okay, only two people come to mind, and just _one_ of the two was obviously the culprit." Zatanna then said.

Ahsoka grinned as she then reached for her lightsaber. "Say 'hello', because we've just found her!" Ahsoka then quipped, twirling around and activating her blue blade.

The Cloaked Figure then sent forth a Torrent of Sith Lightning flew towards Ahsoka and the Young Justice at that moment, but Ahsoka, Serra and M'gann all held up their lightsabers and deflected the Lightning before Ahsoka leapt into the air and slashed down at the masked figure who sent the Lightning.

The Figure dodged to the side before sending forth some Lightning towards Master Swan and Tol Skorr. Ahsoka gasped at this as she then heard some chuckling coming from the Figure. Ahsoka growled and dashed over towards Bultar Swan and Tol Skorr.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Ahsoka exclaimed, now starting to glow bright. "This had better be worth it, or else I'm killing Tol myself!" Ahsoka added on before she was now a Ball of Light Energy, dashing towards Bultar Swan and Tol Skorr before the Lightning could hit them.

Bultar Swan swung her lightsaber around using Reverse Shien, driving back Tol as he used Vaapad against her. Finally, Tol managed to parry off an attack to get just enough time to kick Swan away, but Bultar sent a punch to Tol's chest, the two now a distance away from each other. Bultar Swan and Tol Skorr both panted, but still held their ground.

Just then, the two looked to the side, seeing the Lightning that the Cloaked Figure from before had sent towards them. Bultar and Tol gasped and held up their lightsabers, deflecting the attack before Ahsoka then leapt in, creating a Shield of Pure Light to protect them. She then thrust her lightsaber downwards before slashing in the opposite direction. She slashed downwards again and sent her Trinity Symbol towards the Cloaked Figure, performing her famous SokaTan Technique.

The Figure ceased the Lightning Attack, but didn't get enough time to dodge the SokaTan Slash. The Cloak from the Figure flew into the air, and everyone all gasped upon seeing who was really under the hood.

"It was Gemini Rouge!" Ahsoka then exclaimed, aiming her lightsaber directly at Gemini's neck.

Gemini Rouge looked to the blade pointed at her neck and chuckled. "_**I didn't think that you'd ever figure it out, Tano,**_" Rouge quipped as she placed her hands up. "_**But then again, who am I to doubt your skills?**_"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Gemini as she started to back her evil twin towards the wall. "Surrender… _now!_" Ahsoka ordered.

"_**Did you forget, Tano?**_" Gemini then asked. "_**I have friends too**_." She then said. A snarl came from Gemini before she kicked Ahsoka away and then looked off to the side. "_**Maul! It's time!**_"

Artemis took out her crossbow and then aimed it off to the side, Darth Maul immediately coming out of his hiding place, grinning. "So, you have found me," he stated with sadism. "And Gemini and I went through all of that trouble to make sure that the Jedi found out about what was going on here."

"That was _you?!_" Tol Skorr then exclaimed as he aimed his lightsaber to Darth Maul.

"Do you see now, Tol? We have all been deceived!" Bultar Swan exclaimed as she aimed her lightsaber over towards Gemini Rouge. "We are all victims!"

"And you shall all die by our hands!" Maul then exclaimed. He started to cackle, but was then stopped by an arrow, hitting the wall behind him and scratching his right cheek.

"We have you outnumbered!" Artemis exclaimed. "Turn yourselves in, both of you!" she then ordered before aiming another crossbow towards Tol Skorr. "That means you too." She threatened. "And this time, I _won't_ miss."

Ahsoka nodded as she aimed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow towards Darth Maul. "You're _finished_, Maul!" she exclaimed. "You're done for now!"

"How can you say that you've beaten me, Ahsoka, when I've already _won?_" Maul then asked with a grin on his face.

Lux then took out his Blaster Pistol and aimed it towards Maul. "You can't stop us!" he exclaimed.

"_**We can try**_." Gemini then remarked.

"Oh, yeah?" Wally then said. "You and what army?"

Maul chuckled before a lightsaber activated, aiming at the speedster. Kid Flash gasped before Artemis looked to him. Before she could shoot an arrow to save her boyfriend, another lightsaber was aimed towards her as well, only at her neck.

More lightsabers activated, and the ones with their lightsabers aimed were all glowing with a Dark Aura around them.

"This is the same Dark Energy that we sensed when Barriss and Xion used the Devil's Heart Crystals!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she looked around.

Maul chuckled. "I believe you were asking for an army?" he quipped to Kid Flash.

"How did you get those Devil's Heart Crystals?!" M'gann then demanded.

Gemini chuckled as she then walked away from Ahsoka, lightly pushing away her hand. "_**Let's just say that killing those ORDER Troops on Korriban wasn't all that we did**_." Gemini remarked. "_**The Devil's Heart Crystals were being shipped, and when Maul and I discovered what they could do, we just HAD to have one or two, or maybe even a thousand of them**_." Gemini added on.

Darth Maul nodded as he started to walk up, his lightsaber now activated as he aimed it towards Ahsoka and the Young Justice. "Now, once again, the _true_ Sith Master and Apprentice have an army to fight against Darth Sidious and that Sith Pretender, Dooku!" he exclaimed.

Many of the other Jedi Outcasts gasped in shock before one of them activated their lightsabers. He yelled and charged right at Maul, but the Zabrak just tossed his lightsaber over towards the charging Jedi, killing him in less than a second with a slash to the chest. "Now, where was I?" Maul asked as he regained his lightsaber, more of the Jedi quivering in fear. He grinned. "Oh, yes," he then said, turning his attention to the Jedi at the sides. "You can join us, or die like this foolish one just did," he demanded devilishly. "Resist while you can, but in the end, you will _kneel_ before us!" Maul then exclaimed.

The Young Justice all glared towards Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge with bitterness. Before any of them could speak, the Jedi Maul attacked suddenly got back up, revealing that the double-bladed lightsaber barely missed his chest. "Not to men like _you!_" he exclaimed, regaining his lightsaber.

Maul chuckled as he looked back to the Jedi. "There _are_ no men like me." He remarked.

"There are _always_ men like you!" he then exclaimed, extending his hand out.

Maul gasped as he was soon Force-Pushed away into a wall.

Ahsoka and the Young Justice all then unsheathed their weapons, charging towards the DarkSiders and their new Followers, Ahsoka and M'gann immediately flipping into the air and slashing down at Gemini before Ahsoka took her on. Miss Martian then twirled around and clashed with Darth Maul with one lightsaber before taking out her secondary one, driving the evil Zabrak back.

Bultar Swan watched everything happen with awe. "Amazing!" she exclaimed.

Behind her, Tol Skorr chuckled and reactivated his lightsaber, dashing towards Master Swan with his lightsaber in the air.

Bultar turned around and gasped, but before she could strike, the lightsaber that was found earlier flew out from her belt and towards the real Padawan Mira, who activated it and clashed with Tol Skorr.

"Your reign stops here!" Mira called out, kicking Tol Skorr away.

Tol growled and regained himself, starting to rapidly attack Mira. Mira just held him off using Makashi before switching to Shii-Cho. She parried off every attack before Force-Pushing him away. Skorr cackled and took advantage of Mira's exposed position before running her through with his lightsaber, causing Mira to gasp as the lightsaber made contact with her chest.

The other Jedi gasped as well, including the Young Justice as they continued their battles.

"You dare interfere with my affairs?!" Tol exclaimed, pulling his lightsaber out and then letting Mira drop to the ground. "I am a Sith Lord! I possess the one and only True Power next to Count Dooku himself!" Tol then yelled, getting all of the other Jedi to narrow their eyes at him.

"There's only one True Power, Skorr," Mira remarked as she lifted her lightsaber up. "And you don't _have it!_" she then exclaimed, throwing her lightsaber towards Tol's palm, impaling it.

Tol Skorr gasped and yelled as he looked to his hand, dropping his lightsaber in the process.

Bultar Swan then took this opportunity to run over to Mira, now falling into the Jedi Master's hands. "Mira, why?" Swan asked. "You were brave, but to go up against a Sith like Tol Skorr, that takes heart!"

Mira smiled as she then deactivated her lightsaber. Mira handed it to Master Swan, who looked to it before Mira sent another smile. "We, the Jedi, shall always preserve, let it be in War or in Peace," Mira said calmly. "As long as I remember that, I will never give in." Mira then stated, her eyes closing.

Bultar Swan looked to Mira as she started to fade away. Soon, a bright blue flash filled the room from Mira's body. Within an instant, Mira was now sound asleep, put to death and One with the Force.

Master Swan let out a tear before she looked back to Tol Skorr, now starting to regain himself.

"Tol Skorr," Bultar Swan announced as she placed Mira's lightsaber in her right hand while putting her own lightsaber in her left hand. "In the name of the Jedi Order and the Republic, you're under arrest." She proclaimed, activating both of her lightsabers, now aimed at Skorr and her eyes narrowed with courage.

Tol Skorr growled as he charged towards Bultar Swan. Swan charged back, and the two immediately clashed high, all three blades making impact. They then twirled around and slashed at each other again, this time Bultar using Mira's blade to parry off Tol's crimson sword before the two broke off. Bultar performed an overhead swing at Skorr, but Skorr twirled off to the side and struck at Master Swan again, but she used her own lightsaber in her left hand to block the attack before spinning around and stabbing at Skorr with both of her lightsabers, the two now caught in a deadlock.

The rest of the Jedi Outcasts looked to each other and nodded. They all unsheathed their lightsabers and charged towards the new followers of the DarkSiders, clashing with them and helping the Young Justice to fight them off with all the strength they had.

M'gann stood back-to-back with one of the Jedi. The Jedi Outcast looked to M'gann and smiled, in which Miss Martian replied by smiling back. The two then went back to their battles before M'gann suddenly came across Sora Bulq, the two clashing dual blades with each other immediately.

"We were _warned_ about you!" Sora exclaimed as he pushed M'gann off, placing both of his lightsabers in a Reverse Shien Grip.

"You! You're Sora Bulq!" M'gann then exclaimed as she spun her lightsabers around. "Not only will we take in Tol Skorr, but you're coming with us!" she then exclaimed, slashing downwards as Tol attempted to stab at her. She sliced one of his lightsabers before disarming Bulq of his other one and then using her telekinesis to lift him into the air and towards another corner of the room.

Sora Bulq got back up and prepared to attack again, but one of the Jedi Outcasts struck at him, getting Bulq to engage in a new fight.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was still taking on Gemini. She and her Evil Twin struck savagely with their lightsabers, forcing each other back. Ahsoka then leapt into the air and landed a punch on Gemini, knocking her back. Gemini tried to regain herself, but Ahsoka just sent another punch to her chest, knocking Rouge back once again.

Gemini growled and charged towards Ahsoka with both of her lightsabers activated, but Ahsoka stood ready with her own lightsabers once again, clashing with Gemini immediately before slashing back with Niman. Gemini managed to counter this with Juyo, but Ahsoka had feigned, using her technique to dash past Gemini and then slash at her abdomen.

Gemini gasped and fell to the ground soon afterwards, Ahsoka standing behind her and thrusting her lightsabers downwards. "You've lost." Ahsoka declared. "Give up now."

Meanwhile, Bultar Swan continued to fight off against Tol Skorr. Bultar struck from the left side with Shien before using her right lightsaber to strike with Makashi. "You won't get away with what you've done!" Swan called out as another one of the Jedi Outcasts struck Skorr in the back.

"I won't lose!" Tol Skorr exclaimed as he fell to the ground. He picked up some dirt and growled at Bultar Swan before throwing the dirt and yelling, "Not to the likes of _you!_" After that, Tol started to get back up and kick Swan away, reactivating his lightsaber and then picking up a fallen Jedi's own lightsaber.

Bultar Swan yelled in pain, now blinded from the attack. She started to wipe her eyes, but the dirt continued to dig in, causing her to yell even more. After a while, she stopped, took a deep breath, and thrust her lightsaber downwards. Tol Skorr looked to Swan with surprise before Bultar thrust her lightsaber upwards and then downwards again before completing her Trinity Symbol. "I grew up here on Kuat," she said to herself as she closed her eyes. "And I'm not only fighting for the Jedi and the Republic, but for my Home as well!" she then exclaimed, twirling around and then slashing SokaTan towards Tol Skorr.

Tol Skorr gasped as he was knocked back, his lightsabers flying out of his hands. Sora Bulq rejoined him, as well as some of the new Recruits that they had gotten.

Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge then regrouped as well, their own followers starting to join them too.

Finally, Ahsoka and the Young Justice and Bultar Swan all stood together, even more Jedi Outcasts joining them, more than the amount that the DarkSiders and the Dark Acolytes had together combined.

Just then, there was a rumbling in the warehouse. Everyone looked up and gasped, seeing the roof starting to come down. All three parties glared at each other before they ran out separate exits, now escaping.

The Young Justice, Ahsoka and Bultar Swan looked to the warehouse as it crumbled to the ground, now reduced to a pile of scraps.

Ahsoka, M'gann, Serra and Bultar all deactivated their lightsabers before the Jedi Master turned to the Young Justice and sighed. "I regret to inform you all that I failed to capture Tol Skorr," Master Swan stated. "He got away. I can no longer sense his presence on this Planet."

"The same goes for Maul and Gemini," Ahsoka then said. "They're out of sight."

Bultar Swan nodded before she bowed to the Young Justice. "Thank you, Ahsoka, thank you, Young Justice," Master Swan said. "We would have never secured the Jedi without your help."

Ahsoka nodded back. "It was our honor to help you." The Togruta said.

Bultar Swan smiled before she looked to the Jedi Outcasts. "Now that you are free from Skorr's grasp, you are free to come back to the Jedi Temple." Swan said as she held out her hand.

One of the Jedi stepped up and shook his head. "Thank you, Master Swan," the Jedi stated. "But as much as it would please us, we cannot go back into a War we cannot agree with." The Jedi then said.

The rest of the Jedi nodded as Ahsoka, the Young Justice and Bultar Swan sighed.

Robin then stepped up. "Wait a minute," he said. "I think that I know a way for all of you to live peacefully." The Boy Wonder stated. "You can all go to Earth and still be peacekeepers there until the War here ends." Robin stated. "That way, you won't have to disagree with _anything!_"

The Jedi Outcasts all looked to each other, thinking of the new solution. Finally, the Jedi who spoke up walked to the Boy Wonder and smiled. "We'll do it." He said. "We're all willing to take the risk and go to Earth, like you said."

Ahsoka nodded as Bultar Swan then walked up to her. "Padawan Tano," she said. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Sure." She said.

Bultar Swan smiled before the two walked away so that they could talk.

"Our mission may be over," Bultar started out. "But I would still like to know more about Miss Martian."

Ahsoka nodded. "We _do_ have a deal, after all." The Togruta stated.

Just then, M'gann stepped up. "And I intend to keep my end," Miss Martian said. She held out her hand and gave a deep breath. "You can take my blood sample for the Midi-Chlorian count, Master Swan," M'gann then offered. "I'm not afraid."

Bultar Swan nodded as she then took out an IV Needle, slowly taking a sample of Miss Martian's blood. After she had taken the sample, Bultar took the Needle out and smiled to M'gann. "You may _say_ you're not a Jedi, but you certainly act like one."

M'gann smiled.

On Serenno, Count Dooku looked down to his Secret Sith Apprentice. "Forgive me, Count Dooku," Tol said. "But I didn't manage to get all of the Jedi Outcasts to become part of your Dark Acolytes," Tol reported with sorrow. He then handed the Count his lightsaber. "Strike me down, and let the Galaxy know your power."

Count Dooku looked to Tol's lightsaber before handing it back to him. "You did well, Tol Skorr," Dooku then said. "You didn't get _all_ of the Jedi, but you got at least _some_."

Tol Skorr looked up and nodded. "I have more to report, my Master," he then said.

"Please tell me." Dooku then said, stopping and turning around.

"I have encountered the Young Justice, and I sensed a strong presence from the Martian," Tol stated. "She may indeed be the Lost One."

Dooku's eyes widened. "It was _true!_" he exclaimed in surprise.

On Korriban, Maul and Gemini were meditating. "That presence from the Martian," Maul said as his eyes opened. "The Lost One is her."

Later on, onboard the _Resolute_, the Justice League Representatives had all gathered together to meet with the Young Justice and the Jedi Outcasts. After hearing the idea proposed to them, they all nodded. "We'll make contact with the Justice League back on Earth, and we'll have Transports ready for all of you in no time." Black Canary said.

All of the Jedi nodded as Bultar Swan watched from a distance away, contacts now on her eyes until the temporary blindness that Tol Skorr caused wore off.

Bultar walked back into the infirmary, where she removed her contacts and placed her face in some water. She lifted her head back up after a while before blinking, her eyesight now back to normal. She then looked to the blood sample she had gotten from M'gann and placed it into a pod.

Anakin and Obi-Wan then came into the room. "Recovering well, I presume?" Anakin asked.

Master Swan nodded. "Yes," she said. "And right now, I am looking over Miss Martian's blood sample."

Obi-Wan nodded as well. "We need to see if M'gann truly _is_ a Jedi." The Jedi Negotiator stated as Bultar Swan started to read the scales coming up on the screen.

After a while, Bultar Swan let out a gasp. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Anakin then asked as he and Obi-Wan exchanged worried looks. "What is it?"

Bultar showed Anakin and Obi-Wan a screen of the Midi-Chlorian scale, showing Anakin, Ahsoka and M'gann's faces. "Master Skywalker, you have a Count of 27,700." Bultar said, showing Anakin and Obi-Wan the results that she had. "And according to this, Ahsoka's Midi-Chlorian Count is 27,700, the same as yours, while M'gann's is…" Bultar started out, zooming in on Miss Martian's face. "27,_800_!"

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan stood aghast upon hearing the news. "No one's had a higher Midi-Chlorian Count than Anakin's before!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Or had even the _same_ Count as Master Skywalker's as well!" Bultar Swan then exclaimed.

"So, is the rumor true, then?" Anakin then asked.

Bultar Swan nodded as she turned around. "Indeed it is," she replied. "Miss Martian, M'gann M'orzz, is in fact, a very powerful Jedi," Bultar Swan stated. "She _is_ the Lost One!"

From a distance away, Ahsoka overheard the whole conversation. "The Lost One," she said to herself. "It's true, then. M'gann's a Jedi."

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you all think of my newest chapter? I've been doing lots lately, and I got help for the Chapter Plot from my best friend, **The Christian Jedi**, so I hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to have another chapter out sooner. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the story. I'm keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	18. Quota of Kota

Hey there, everyone! What's up? I hope that you're all doing fine, because this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** returning with another new chapter for my great story, **Journey of the Knight**! I'm glad you all enjoyed that last chapter I had. I always make sure to put lots of effort into all of my chapters, so I am happy to be writing this story. I would like to thank you all for supporting me and helping me to get so far. My thanks especially goes to **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Henshin Hero, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Seven Squares, Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, AbbyDobbie, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and I can never forget all of you **Guest** Reviewers as well. You help to lift up my spirits and keep me going all the time. Now, since there are no questions for me to answer, I'll move right onto my next chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, make sure you enjoy it! Here we go!

Chapter 18: Quota of Kota

_A single opinion can both start the feud and end it._

_**Jedi at War! With the ORDER on the loose in the EXPANDED UNIVERSE, the JEDI COUNCIL makes it a top priority to put their plots to an end. But with the growing increase of SYLAS, XION, and even the mysterious SITH MASTER, MESSIAH, other factions are free to have their ways. On the Volcano Planet of MUSTAFAR, DROID GENERAL GRIEVOUS is gathering information on the Planet of LASAN, where new High Honor Guards are being selected. To respond to this matter, JEDI MASTER RAHM KOTA is dispatched to dissolute the problem. Meanwhile, Padawan AHSOKA TANO leads the YOUNG JUSTICE in a major strike with her MASTER, ANAKIN SKYWALKER on the Planet of UTAPAU.**_

"Go, go, go!" Clone Captain Rex called out to his Brothers in the 501st Legion.

Fives and Tup both led several Troopers into battle against ORDER Forces being led by Striker. "Don't let up!" Striker called to the ORDER Troops as he unsheathed his sword.

Ahsoka and Anakin then flew in, Ahsoka on her Jedi Cycle and Anakin in his own. Behind them was Miss Martian and Serra, holding a fort where more Clone Troopers were coming out.

"_You know the drill!_" Anakin said to Ahsoka through the Psychic Link.

"_Right!_" Ahsoka replied back. She turned around and then shot at some of the ORDER Troopers before nodding to M'gann. "_Let's do this!_" Ahsoka called out.

M'gann nodded and looked to Serra. "_Do you think you can hold the line?_" she asked.

Serra nodded. "_Yeah,_" the Shan said. "_Just go and help Ahsoka!_"

M'gann nodded and flew through several ORDER Troopers until she reached Ahsoka.

Ahsoka landed her Jedi Cycle and unsheathed her Double-Bladed Lightsabers. M'gann unsheathed her own lightsabers and the two spun around like a tornado, blowing away all of the ORDER Troopers in front of them.

Striker held his shield in front of his face before the two guards at his side charged into the fray.

Ahsoka and M'gann both ceased spinning and started to clash with the ORDER Swordsmen. Ahsoka managed to use both of her staffs to twirl around each of the ORDER Troopers and then stab them in the back.

M'gann flew into the air on top of another ORDER Swordsman and impaled her lightsaber right down onto the Swordsman's head, killing him immediately.

From a distance away, an ORDER Sniper started to strafe them down. However, he was shot out from the sky when Artemis shot him from behind. "_B-08 to Padawan, you're all good_." Artemis said through the Psychic Link. "_West Side Clear, total of forty-seven Troopers down_."

"_Got it,_" Ahsoka replied back. "_Thanks, Artemis, and I've got seventy-two Troopers down_." Ahsoka added on.

Artemis gritted her teeth before Robin ran in and tossed three birdarangs towards some of the ORDER Snipers from another cliff. "_I'm five more ahead of you, Artemis_." The Boy Wonder stated.

"_Make that seven_." Superboy then said as he and Saw started to bash at some ORDER Swordsmen. "_Plus eight_."

Artemis shot an arrow to some more ORDER Snipers before shooting an explosive arrow at some ORDER Tanks, getting rid of seventeen more. "_Sixty-Four!_" Artemis yelled competitively.

Zatanna and Rocket fought alongside Aqualad and Rebel while Jaybo started to fire some rounds at more of the ORDER Troopers nearing the base. "_All of us have a total of eighty-seven Troopers down together!_" Zatanna exclaimed.

"_I'm getting at least forty-three_." Jaybo said.

"_I'm not even playing this game_." Aqualad then said as he cut down another Trooper.

Anakin then started to slice at more of the ORDER Swordsmen as he mounted off from his Jedi Cycle. "_You're slipping!_" he called out. "_I have a total of ninety Troopers down!_" the Chosen One then exclaimed.

M'gann started to push several ORDER Sentries away from her and Ahsoka before placing her hand to her head. "_Ninety-Seven!_" the Martian yelled out.

Ahsoka grinned before slashing at forty of the Troopers in front of her. She cut down each one with a single stroke of her lightsabers before sending forth a Ray of Light towards some Snipers, leaving Striker out in the open. "_All Troopers are cleared away_." Ahsoka reported. "_I have both Striker in my sights AND one-hundred thirty-eight Troopers down!_" Ahsoka added on.

Striker growled as he looked to Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice, as well as Anakin, all close in on him. "This isn't over!" he yelled out, pressing a button on his Gauntlet. An explosion was then set off at the base that everyone was trying to protect.

Ahsoka, Anakin and the Young Justice all gasped before Striker started to run off, heading towards his personal ship and then taking off.

Ahsoka, Anakin and the Young Justice headed back to the base, seeing that the Barrier was still up, and that it wasn't damaged at all. However, some rocks and debris had fallen from the cliff, where the explosion had taken place. All of the rocks and debris were covering a Republic Gunship instead of the Base itself.

Anakin and Ahsoka both sighed with relief before the Young Justice started to go and help any of the injured Clone Troopers. "It wasn't a _total_ loss." Anakin said.

"But we _still_ don't know where the ORDER is hiding!" Ahsoka then said. The young Togruta let out a sigh before heading to help her Young Justice friends clear away the rubble.

Anakin sighed as well before looking to M'gann. _She seems so powerful_. Anakin thought to himself before looking to Ahsoka. _And yet, Ahsoka's on my Midi-Chlorian Scale_. Anakin added on before running to help the Young Justice as a Republic Transport arrived.

"Striker had us fooled." Ahsoka said. "And because of that, he got away." Ahsoka added on as the Young Justice was now back on the _Resolute_.

"We can still have the chance to catch the ORDER." Black Canary said as she and Icon walked up.

"But we don't even know where they'll _strike!_" Artemis exclaimed.

"We could be looking at a pattern of series of attacks." Robin then said as he looked to Jaybo.

"It's worth looking into." Drol supported.

Just then, Admiral Yularen walked into the room. "Please forgive me for the interruption, but we now have an important Jedi Master visiting, and he would like to see Padawan Tano and the Young Justice." Admiral Yularen explained.

Ahsoka nodded and got up. The rest of the Young Justice got up as well before heading towards the Hangar Bay.

As Ahsoka led the Young Justice to the Hangar Bay, some Clone Troopers were walking away. "Hey, Connor!" Boil called out to the Boy of Steel.

Superboy looked to Boil and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on, Boil?" the Boy of Steel asked.

"Watch out for that Jedi Visitor," Boil then said. "He _may_ be a respected Jedi, but above all, he _despises_ all Clones." Boil explained before walking off.

Jyl and Katooni then walked up. "Ahsoka, you'd better watch out." Katooni said to the Togruta Padawan.

"It's _him_." Jyl then said before she and Katooni led the rest of the new Young Justice recruits towards the Bridge.

After hearing this, Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Oh, no." She said to herself.

"What is it?" M'gann asked.

"Is this VIP a good person or one of those Black Sheep?" Rocket then asked.

"You'll see." Ahsoka then stated as she made her way into the Hangar Bay.

Inside of the Hangar Bay was a gruff Jedi Master. He had pale skin, white hair tied back into a ponytail, silver armor and shoulder pads, tan pants, brown boots and a crimson scarf, his lightsaber sheath on his back instead of his belt. All around him were several soldiers, all armed with Blasters, Army Knives or Batons.

All of the Clone Troopers started to get away from the area in disgust before Ahsoka and the Young Justice came in. "Everyone, meet perhaps the most dubious, strict and self-esteemed Jedi Master you'll ever meet," Ahsoka said as the Jedi Master turned to her and the Young Justice. "Master Rahm Kota." Ahsoka then finished up.

Rahm Kota looked to Ahsoka and smiled. "Padawan Tano, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Kota exclaimed. "It's great to see you again."

Ahsoka nodded. "I respect that, Master Kota," Ahsoka stated before gesturing her hand to the Young Justice. "Master Kota, I would like you to please meet the Young Justice of Earth." Ahsoka then said before taking a deep breath. "There's Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, and I assume you already know Serra, Senator Bonteri, Saw Gerrera and Jaybo Hood." Ahsoka then said.

Each of the Young Justice members sent a nod or some sort of gesture as their names were called out. "It's an honor to meet you." Aqualad said as he walked up.

"I have been told much about the Young Justice," Rahm Kota said as he held his hand out. Aqualad shook it before Kota smiled. "Now, _I_ am honored to be meeting _you_." Kota stated.

Connor then cleared his throat as he stepped up. "What's this I hear about you having a thing against Clones?" Connor asked.

Rahm Kota chuckled. "Ever since the start of the Clone Wars, I feel that Clones of any kind are not fit for battle," Rahm Kota explained. "That is why I rely on my own militia for Battle. They have been well-trained, always know the sacrifices that must be made to win the War, and are loyal and trustworthy." Kota added on. He then raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Because _I'm_ a Clone!" Connor then yelled.

Ahsoka planted her palm into her face as Kota started to stutter. "I… am so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I had no idea."

"I've been fighting against the ORDER, participated in all Covert Operations, and have even protected the _Home World_ of the Clones with all of my heart, plus, I have my own powers!" Superboy yelled. "Why don't you show some _respect_ to Clones instead of treating them like dirt?!" Connor then yelled out.

"It's just my _opinion_." Kota said through gritted teeth. "Are you _really_ as powerful as you say?"

"Oh, he's powerful, alright!" M'gann then remarked. "You just didn't give him a chance to _show_ it."

Rahm Kota narrowed his eyes at M'gann. "You're the Martian I've been told about." Master Kota said. "I've been told that you're really powerful." Kota then said with respect.

"You wanna see some demonstration of my _lightsaber_ skills?" M'gann then asked as she reached for her hilt.

Ahsoka gasped and immediately ran in between the two. "Okay! We've all met, now let's put everything aside and focus on the task at hand!" Ahsoka then told everyone through gritted teeth.

Rocket walked up and nodded. "Ahsoka's right," Raquel stated. "We can quarrel now. What we have may lead us to finding more about the ORDER and what they're planning." The protégé of Icon then pointed out.

"Very wise, young one," Kota said as he eased up. "You are Rocket, right?"

Rocket nodded. "Yes," she replied back sternly. "Now what did you want to talk to us about?" Raquel then asked.

"We need to do everything we can to shift the War in our favor, after all." Ahsoka said.

Kota nodded. "Come with me." He told Ahsoka and the Young Justice.

Ahsoka and the Young Justice nodded as they followed Kota, his own Militia right behind him.

Inside of Kota's ship, Rahm Kota pulled up a holographic map of a Planet. "This is Mustafar," Kota explained. "As you know, Jedi at young ages were once brought there by Cad Bane." Rahm Kota started out. "We have sources saying that General Grievous is using Mustafar's factories as a base, but we have also gained Intel that your twin," Kota then paused as he looked to Ahsoka. "Gemini Rouge, was also seen there not too long after Grievous set up base."

Ahsoka placed a hand to her chin. "And was Darth Maul seen with her?" she asked.

Kota shook his head. "It was just Gemini," Rahm explained. "No one else besides her."

Robin started to think before plugging his hologlove into the terminal. "Gemini Rouge and Darth Maul once struck at Raxus Prime for some sort of Relic we managed to retrieve before them," the Boy Wonder stated. "But we were never able to find out what they were exactly looking for other than Revan's Mask."

M'gann nodded as she looked to Mustafar. "Maybe there's some sort of Jedi or Sith Relic hidden there," Miss Martian pointed out. She looked to Master Kota after a moment of silence. "Were there any significant Jedi or Sith during the times of the Old Republic stationed on Mustafar?"

Rahm Kota replied back with a nod. "Jedi Master Chu-Gon Dar was a member of the Jedi Enclave during the times of the Old Republic," Kota explained. "When a Sith Clan by the name of the Blackguard attacked, they were after Chu-Gon Dar's sacred Relic, a special Holocron which could be used to enhance a Jedi or Sith's power with the Force." Kota explained. "It was lost during the Battle, with other Relics, but if you're right, then Gemini must be after Chu-Gon Dar's Cube and any other Relic that could be hidden on Mustafar." Kota then said.

M'gann smiled before Robin started to work at his hologlove. His eyes widened immediately after coming across some data. "Kaldur, M'gann, I don't think that either of you can come with us." The Boy Wonder stated.

Miss Martian and Aqualad looked to Robin with surprise. "Why is that?" M'gann asked.

Ahsoka then pulled up a hologram of Mustafar's surface. "There's no H20 on Mustafar," Ahsoka explained. "The Planet is 35% Lava, burning nearly as hot as the Sun." Ahsoka added on. "You two would die the moment you set foot on there."

Kota started to furrow his brow with confusion. "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed. "How can the Young Justice have weaknesses like fire?!" he asked incredulously.

"We _all_ have our weaknesses," M'gann explained. "On Mars, we have a cold environment, and we are susceptible to fire."

Aqualad nodded. "I am Atlantean, born from the sea," Kaldur explained. "Fire would evaporate both me _and_ my powers."

Kota sighed. "I see," he then said. "But you two can pilot that special Organic Ship of yours, right?" Master Kota asked.

M'gann nodded. "Yes," she said. "But I can't be too close to Mustafar when you need a pick-up."

Rahm Kota nodded. "I understand," the Jedi General stated. He then looked to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, we have to depart to Mustafar as soon as we can, or else Grievous _and_ Gemini could manage to get their hands on whatever is down there." Kota said. "We must go soon."

Ahsoka nodded before looking to the Young Justice. "Get to the Bioship and prepare yourselves for Hot Conditions," Ahsoka ordered. "Once we get to Mustafar, it's a Highway to Hell."

The Young Justice nodded as they soon got out of Rahm Kota's Ship and ran towards the Bioship, now ready for their mission.

As the Young Justice was making their way towards the Bioship, Rocket took one last chance to turn to Master Kota. Rahm Kota narrowed his eyes at Superboy, in which the Boy of Steel did the same to the Jedi General as he made his way onto the Martian Bioship. Raquel just looked to Ahsoka with a concerned look on her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rocket told Ahsoka as she looked from the Togruta to the Jedi Master.

"Kota's just… a little rough, that's all." Ahsoka said. "It's best not to anger him."

"Yet it's okay for him to anger one of _us?!_" Raquel then exclaimed. "What is wrong with that guy?" she then asked as she shook her head, walking into the Bioship.

Ahsoka sighed after hearing this while Master Kota made his way onto his own Star Cruiser. "_Something_ needs to be done." Ahsoka stated. "But what?" she then asked before heading onto the Bioship herself.

Soon, both ships took off, now on their way to the Fire Realm of Mustafar.

While M'gann was piloting the Bioship and Rahm Kota was in his personal Ship with his Militia, Ahsoka started to speak to the Jedi General through the comlink. "Master Kota," Ahsoka said as she started to shift through apparel to suit the environment on Mustafar. "Aside from Relics coming from the Old Republic, what else could Grievous be on Mustafar for?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have received Intel that the Separatists might be planning an attack on the Planet of Lasan," Kota said as he and his Militia prepared for battle within his own Ship. "The Lasat are selecting new High Honor Guards, and if we don't stop Grievous, he could possibly genocide the entire Lasat species and all of Lasan itself." Kota added on.

Ahsoka placed her hand to her chin as she suited herself with her old Jedi Attire. "Not many Planets are close to Lasan," Ahsoka stated. "Your Intel may be wrong, Master Kota," Ahsoka then said as she and Serra exchanged looks with each other. "It sounds more to me that Grievous intentionally sent that information out to try and throw us off so that he can concentrate on his _real_ goal." Ahsoka then deducted.

"_What do you mean?_" Kota asked.

"Lava can help create precious minerals and metals," M'gann then said. "Think of how much metal Dooku and the Separatists could get to build more ships, tanks and other weaponry." The Martian added on. "Plus, it might not be an attack, but data about more Relics for the DarkSiders to find." M'gann added on.

Rahm Kota nodded at this. "_Very good thinking, M'gann,_" Rahm Kota complimented. "_You are definitely wiser than I thought._"

M'gann nodded. "Thank you, Master Kota," Miss Martian replied back. "I am most grateful."

Ahsoka smiled to Miss Martian, but the Togruta couldn't get the thought of Miss Martian's Midi-Chlorian reading she found out about out of her mind. Ahsoka turned away with doubt before walking back to her seat.

Serra took notice of this and walked up to Ahsoka. "Penny for your thoughts?" Serra asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "It's nothing, Serra, really." Ahsoka reassured her friend.

Sere shook her head. "That's not what _I_ sense from you." The Shan stated.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Oh, alright," Ahsoka said in defeat. "I overheard Master Skywalker, Obi-Wan and Master Swan talk about M'gann's Midi-Chlorian reading not too long ago." Ahsoka started to explain. "I'm on the same level as Anakin, and M'gann has a _higher_ reading than him, meaning that M'gann may _indeed_ be the Lost One." Ahsoka stated.

Serra's eyes widened when she heard this. "Does M'gann know yet?" Serra asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't know what M'gann would think if I told her the news that she might be a Jedi." Ahsoka explained. "You know how offensive she gets when people refer to her as a Jedi." The young Togruta then reminded Serra.

Serra nodded. "I see," the Shan said as they looked towards M'gann. "But Ahsoka, one of these days, she'll have to know, whether or not she likes it." Serra then pointed out.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ahsoka then stated grimly before Serra went back to her seat.

Meanwhile, Gemini Rouge had just arrived on Mustafar within an instant, teleporting in. She opened her eyes upon arrival and got up, cracking her neck. "_**Maul, I'm here,**_" Gemini said through a Psychic Link. "_**Where can I expect to find Chu-Gon Dar's Cube?**_" Gemini asked.

"_Patience, Gemini,_" Maul replied back. "_Though many Relics from the Jedi Enclave were lost during the Days of the Old Republic, the Holocron of Chu-Gon Dar will be easy to find with your strong Connection with the Force._" Maul said.

"_**Ahsoka and I may have the same Midi-Chlorian reading, but I sense all kinds of Force Signatures all around me right now,**_" Gemini said dubiously. "_**This is going to be damn near impossible.**_" Gemini then retorted.

"_Trust in the Dark Side, Gemini Rouge,_" Darth Maul reminded. "_Do not fail me. I have high expectations for you, after all._" Maul then said before ending the call.

Gemini gritted her teeth before running off, having seen a battalion of MagnaGuards heading towards her.

Behind the MagnaGuards was General Grievous himself. He let out a cough as he walked past his MagnaGuard Droids, having been told about a spotting in this very corridor.

"What have you found?!" Grievous demanded as he unsheathed a lightsaber, letting the blade glow green.

The MagnaGuards started to chatter, pointing towards the area where Gemini Rouge was standing at.

Gemini chuckled as she was invisible, seeing the MagnaGuards and Grievous, yet they couldn't see her.

Grievous looked to the area and slashed his lightsaber at Gemini, but his blade went right through her. He then growled as he slashed apart one of the MagnaGuards. "No false alarms!" He exclaimed before looking to the rest of the MagnaGuards. "All of you, get back to work!" He then ordered. "Our Mustafar Base must have its secrets be kept protected at all costs!" He then yelled. "Our information on Lasan must never fall into Republic or ORDER hands!" Grievous then exclaimed before deactivating his lightsaber and walking away.

Gemini chuckled as she heard this. "_**'At all costs', huh?**_" She asked slyly. "_**I like the sound of THAT.**_" She then said before disappearing again, heading towards the Base.

Back on the Martian Bioship, Connor was at his seat, sulking. Miss Martian was in anger as well. Rocket noticed this before she got up from her seat and walked towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was adjusting her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets at the time, having noticed the mood of her two friends as well. She then sensed Raquel nearby and let out a sigh. "What's wrong, Rocket?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm concerned about that Rahm Kota guy." Raquel stated as she sat down next to the Togruta Padawan. "He just insulted Connor, and because of that, he managed to get M'gann pissed." Rocket started to explain. "How trustworthy has he been in the past to other Jedi and Clones?" Raquel then asked.

Ahsoka sighed as she placed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets back onto her arms. "Master Kota is hard to impress, even more than Mace Windu," Ahsoka started to explain. "His harsh view on Clones is due to the fact that the Bounty Hunter, Jango Fett, killed at least ten Jedi during the days when Dooku was still a Jedi, and before the Clone Wars started." Ahsoka explained. "Because Dooku rose to power at the time the Clone Wars started, Kota refuses to trust Clones," Ahsoka added on. "If there's ever a face Kota hates, it's the face of the very man who became the Template for all Clone Troopers." Ahsoka then said. "No one ever _dared_ to question his bitterness to Clone Troopers, or even try to change his attitude towards Clones." Ahsoka added on.

"What will it take for Kota to at least change his mind on Superboy?" Rocket asked.

"Kota's not easy to persuade," Ahsoka then said. "And he _was_ shocked to hear that Connor's a Clone." Ahsoka pointed out. She then sent Rocket a smile. "He's not like Windu, so there's a chance he'll apologize." Ahsoka then said with some reassurance.

Rocket smiled before M'gann cleared her throat. "Master Kota, we're coming out of Hyperspace." Miss Martian reported.

"_Acknowledged, M'gann,_" Kota replied back. "_The same is with me. Prepare to rendezvous._"

Both Ships started to depart from Hyperspace at that moment. The Bioship came first, followed by the Star Cruiser Kota and his Militia were in. Everyone looked down to Mustafar down below, stunned by the Hellish Appearance of it.

"Ready to meet the Devil?" Ahsoka asked.

"Welcome to Hell." M'gann then said nervously.

On Mustafar, General Grievous walked into the Base. He looked around, seeing several holographic maps of Lasan. "The Lasat are holding something special, according to what Count Dooku said." Grievous mused as he looked to what was happening on Lasan. "We will raid the whole Planet, if we have to, for that important object to be found!" He then exclaimed.

Just then, the Tactical Droid came forwards. "General Grievous," the Droid interrupted. "One Republic Ship has just entered the System." The Tactical Droid then reported.

Grievous laughed. "So, the Young Justice couldn't pull off this Mission _after all!_" Grievous remarked. "Thanks to Vandal Savage's information, they would have never succeeded with the Atlantean and the Martian susceptible to fire!" Grievous gloated.

"We have just picked up another ship," one of the Battle Droids reported. "But, strangely enough, it's half-organic." The Droid added on.

Grievous then snarled. "The Young Justice!" He exclaimed angrily. "Will they never learn?!" He yelled.

"General," a Droid then said. "We have a visual on who's in the Republic Ship that entered." The second Droid reported. "I'll bring it up on the view screen."

Grievous nodded before seeing the image of Rahm Kota appear in front of him. "Ah, Jedi General Rahm Kota!" Grievous exclaimed. "The famed Jedi Master who despises all Clones! I would have expected such a move from the Jedi!" Grievous yelled. He started to laugh before letting out several coughs. "And without the famous Psychic Link from Miss Martian, we will definitely win!" Grievous exclaimed.

In space, M'gann piloted the Bioship down to Mustafar just as Kota's ship flew alongside them. "Shouldn't there be Federation Ships guarding the Planet?" Robin asked through the comlink.

"_Just like me, Grievous sees that some things on his side aren't necessary for battle,_" Kota explained. "_But this may be a trap that we're walking into, so be careful._"

Connor just grunted when he heard this. "We can handle ourselves, thank you very much." He remarked.

"_I… didn't say anything about that, but that's good to hear._" Kota replied after a moment of silence. "_I'm glad that we're all on the same track._" Rahm then added on.

M'gann started to pilot the Bioship closer to the upper atmosphere of Mustafar, now starting to feel the heat. Aqualad soon started to sweat, yet strangely enough, Miss Martian did not. Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice looked to Miss Martian with surprise as she then reverted from her Stealth Mode to her normal, white and green apparel. "We're almost there." M'gann reported. "We'll rendezvous with you at the middle of the atmosphere."

"_Roger that._" Kota replied back. "_Your Ship is in sight. We'll head to your location._" Kota then said.

"M'gann!" Ahsoka exclaimed, causing Miss Martian to turn around. "We're at nearly ninety-seven degrees, and you're not even breaking a sweat, literally!" Ahsoka said with shock.

Miss Martian gasped as she looked to her hands. "What happened?" She asked herself. "This isn't normal!" M'gann then exclaimed.

"But Kaldur isn't feeling too well." Artemis then said as she looked to Aqualad, who was now sweating and panting heavily.

Ahsoka gasped and pressed a button on her Gauntlet. "Master Kota," Ahsoka said frantically. "We need water here, stat!" Ahsoka called out.

Soon, the Bioship and the Star Cruiser of Kota met in midair. The Bioship started to dock in Kota's Hangar Bay as some of the Militia Troopers came with a cot.

Ahsoka soon ran out, carrying Aqualad in her arms. "Get him some water immediately!" Ahsoka ordered.

"Hurry!" Kota then ordered.

Kota's Militia Men nodded before they quickly carried Aqualad away to the Medical Bay, where he would recover from the intense heat.

"Thank goodness for that," Ahsoka said as she wiped off some sweat from her forehead. "I was worried that Kaldur would have died back there." Ahsoka then stated.

"We have plenty of Oxygen and Water on the Ship for your friend to recover," Kota said with reassurance. "Don't worry." Kota added on. He then looked to Miss Martian and narrowed his eyes at her. "What happened to you and your weakness against fire?" He asked the Martian.

M'gann looked to herself before looking back to Master Rahm Kota with just a simple shrug. "I'm… trying to find that out myself, Master Kota." Miss Martian admitted. "If this Planet really is the hottest ever, then I shouldn't even be _breathing_ now." M'gann stated.

Kota placed a hand to his chin. "It could be due to the strong Connection with the Force I'm sensing from you." Kota suggested. "Master Swan has told me about the Prophecy of the Lost One, and maybe if you _are_ the Lost One from our Legends, then there could be a chance that you're not affected by the weakness you possess." Kota stated.

Miss Martian's eyes widened when she heard this. Ahsoka just gaped in surprise. This wasn't just because she was already aware of M'gann having a high Midi-Chlorian scale reading, but because she was amazed at how the Force could even allow M'gann to pull off such a feat like that.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka simply exclaimed. "Is that even _possible?_" The Togruta then asked Master Kota.

Kota nodded. "Yes, according to what the legend says," Kota replied back. He then looked to the rest of the Young Justice and sent them a nod. "Do the rest of you think you can pull this off?" He then asked.

The Young Justice nodded in response while Connor looked to Kota sternly. The Boy of Steel once again sent only a grunt, causing Kota's eyes to widen before he sent a stern look to Superboy as well.

Ahsoka looked to the Boy of Steel and then to Rahm Kota with much worriment, as well as the rest of the Young Justice. "Um, Master? Superboy?" Ahsoka tried to call out. The two remained silent as if they hadn't heard her. Ahsoka rolled her eyes before walking in front of the two, snapping her fingers at her Master and her friend five times, if not more.

Kota abs Superboy both snapped out of their moods and looked to Ahsoka and Rocket. The Togruta had her hand on her hip and Raquel had her arms crossed, the two of them both sending both of them glares.

"You two need to put aside your differences and get your head in the game!" Rocket scolded the two as she walked up. "Do you two realize that the more you fight amongst each other, the more the Separatists and the ORDER win the War?!" Raquel then exclaimed.

Kota and Connor both started to stutter. Unable to reply with anything, the two cleared their throats, looking to Ahsoka again.

"You're acting ridiculous," Ahsoka remarked. She looked to Kota and then narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't care if I'm a Padawan talking down to a Jedi Master, but you've taken your phobia for Clones too far now." Ahsoka then said sternly.

"So right now, you two have to shake hands." Rocket then ordered as she stepped up, getting the two to look to her. "You two may not exactly see eye-to-eye, but we need to stay focused on the task at hand," Raquel then said. "And if we are to pull this off, then we need everyone, I say _everyone_, on board as a Team." Rocket added on.

Kota and Superboy then looked to each other before they both sighed. "Please forgive my hatred for Clones," Kota then said. "I forgot how much it impacts others, and when I see _you_, it's hard for me to change my mind." Rahm then stated.

Connor nodded. "I understand," the Boy of Steel stated. "Right now, I don't care what others say about me," Superboy started to explain. "Say what you want, but I'm _proud_ of who I am. I'm _proud_ to be a Clone."

Raquel smiled as she saw the two put their differences aside and finally shake hands with each other. She then grinned. "I guess that spending all that time with Icon during negotiations really paid off." She mused.

Kota nodded. "Yes," he said as he sent a smile to the young partner of Icon. "I must admit, for far too long, I have looked down on all Clones. I never stopped to ever think about the consequences of my actions up until now," Kota then said as he placed his hands on Raquel's shoulders. "That is, until _you_ managed to change my point of view." He clarified.

Rocket smiled before Ahsoka stepped up and placed her hand on Rocket's shoulder. "Though you are not a Jedi, you are just as wise." Ahsoka complimented.

Rocket chuckled. "It was nothing." Raquel stated. "I just did what had to be done." Rocket added on.

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "You make a Jedi proud." She complimented further on.

Raquel smiled once again before Ahsoka then clapped her hands. "Okay, everyone, listen up!" She yelled, getting the Young Justice, Rahm Kota and the Militia to look to her. "We have to take down Grievous, find the Cube of Chu-Gon Dar, and stop Gemini!" She called out. "Now, since all Relics were scattered during the Days of the Old Republic, all Jedi and Force Individuals will have to tune their senses to pick up on the signature of the Cube," Ahsoka started out as she turned her attention to Kota, M'gann and Serra. "Should any of the Droids try and intercede, we'll need diversions and cover." Ahsoka then said as she looked to the Militia and the rest of the Young Justice. "Everyone get the plan so far?" Ahsoka then asked. "If you wanna back out now, then I won't stop you."

Everyone all looked to one another before looking back to Ahsoka. "I'll be willing to do everything I can to help." Kota said.

"We signed up to do everything we can to stop the Separatists, the ORDER _and_ the DarkSiders," Robin then said. "We're not backing out now." The Boy Wonder added on.

Ahsoka smiled before looking to Rahm Kota. Kota smiled before Ahsoka then looked to M'gann, sending Ahsoka a smile as well. "Alright," Ahsoka then said. "Let's get to it already!" The Togruta exclaimed with confidence.

Everyone yelled in agreement before Ahsoka and the Young Justice got back into the Bioship where they all prepared for their Mission.

"Miss Martian, we need the Link set up now." Ahsoka said to her Martian friend.

Miss Martian nodded and placed a hand to her head. "_Establishing Psychic Link now._" M'gann replied back.

"_Is everyone connected?_" Ahsoka asked.

"_I'm ready, let's go!_" Robin replied.

"_Time to go to work!_" Kid Flash then called in.

"_Bring it on!_" Superboy exclaimed with pride.

"_All systems go._" Miss Martian said with a smile on her face.

"_Locked and loaded._" Artemis reported as she readied some arrows.

"_Let the magic begin._" Zatanna then said as she took out her wand and sword.

"_Get ready to rock it!_" Rocket then exclaimed as she thrust her sword forwards.

"_May the Force be with Us._" Rahm Kota then said as he looked to his lightsaber.

Soon, the Bioship was off, now heading further down towards the surface of Mustafar.

Meanwhile, on Mustafar down below, Gemini was sneaking around as she searched for the Cube of Chu-Gon Dar. As two MagnaGuards passed by, she snickered quietly to herself before dashing past three more, heading towards a Docking Bay where Grievous's Ship was. Gemini then walked to the edge, looking down to the ground below as her eyes started to glow. "_**Alright, Chu-Gon Dar,**_" Gemini said to herself. "_**Where did you hide that Cube?**_" She then asked, becoming visible once again.

Just then, there was some clanking coming from behind her. "Gemini Rouge, what a surprise." A voice said.

Gemini chuckled and turned around, seeing General Grievous standing there with his lightsabers ready. "_**General Grievous, what an honor.**_" Gemini spat back. "_**I was honestly wondering how long it would take for you and your Droids to find me.**_"

Grievous chuckled as he activated two lightsabers before detaching his two arms and activating two more blades. "You exposed yourself all on your own!" He retorted. "Now, I will kill you and restore Count Dooku's honor once and for all!" Grievous then exclaimed.

Gemini chuckled and threw her cloak off, using the Force to immediately grab both of her lightsabers. "_**I prefer it the other way around.**_" She spat sadistically. "_**I'm on a mission, General, but the information you hold on the Lasat will help me complete it and melt you to smithereens.**_" Gemini remarked as she then activated her crimson blades.

"We shall see!" Grievous yelled, getting some MagnaGuards to appear from behind him.

Grievous then charged towards Gemini with his MagnaGuards by his side. Gemini laughed and charged back, lifting her left blade into the air as Grievous lifted up two of his right lightsabers.

The two clashed immediately, one blade vs two. They broke off as Grievous let one of the MagnaGuards attack her. Gemini clashed with the MagnaGuard before another one struck at her from the side. Gemini now had both of her lightsabers locked with the Droids as Grievous started to spin his lightsabers around and charge at Gemini.

"_**Ludicrous fool!**_" Gemini yelled, destroying the MagnaGuards and letting their Staffs fall to the ground. She then lifted up the Staffs and used all four of her weapons to clash with Grievous, the two circling each other now before Gemini slashed the Droid General into the door leading to the Base. Grievous soon got back up and slashed at Gemini as the two resumed their battle, now taking place in the Base.

Meanwhile, the Bioship was starting to land near the Separatist Base. "_Any sign of Grievous or his bodyguards?_" Ahsoka asked through the Psychic Link as she prepared her lightsabers.

Superboy looked down as he used his Super Sight to try and detect any signs of enemy activity. "_Nothing on the ground._" Connor reported. He then widened his eyes as he glanced over towards the west wing. "_Wait!_" He then exclaimed. "_I see twelve MagnaGuards on the surface, along with Commando Droids at about every entrance to the Base!_" Superboy then reported.

"_How are you able to see all that?_" Rahm Kota then asked.

"_Super Sight allows me to see anything from miles away,_" Superboy started to explain. "_I can even hear some chatter coming from the ground, as well as Grievous inside of the Base!_" Connor then said in surprise as he started to use his Super Hearing and X-Ray Vision.

"_Is Grievous expecting us?_" M'gann then asked.

Connor started to look in much more carefully this time to see what the Droid General was up to. "_He's battling,_" Connor started out before finally managing to get a closer look at Grievous's opponent. "_Battling with Gemini Rouge!_" Superboy then exclaimed.

Everyone all gasped before Miss Martian landed the Bioship close to the Docking Bay. "_We can take advantage of this!_" Rocket then exclaimed. "_While those two are out fighting, we can take out the Droids, find Chu-Gon Dar's Cube, and get the data on Lasan._" Rocket suggested.

"_Taking advantage of the situation to turn in our favor!_" Ahsoka then exclaimed with amazement. "_Good thinking, Raquel!_" The Togruta complimented the partner of Icon.

"_But that still leaves us with one more problem,_" Miss Martian then pointed out. "_What do we do if Gemini senses us or someone alerts Grievous of our presence?_" The young and adolescent Martian then asked.

"_It's a do-or-die scenario,_" Connor started out. "_They spot us, we fight them, end of story._" Superboy simply said.

"_Right,_" Kid Flash said in support. "_They'll probably sense us coming, so we have to be ready for anything._" The Speedster stated. "_We go in any other way, and they'll catch us._" Wally added on.

Kota nodded at this. "_We can't back down now._" Rahm Kota then said. "_There's no drifting away from the plan, there's No Plan B._" Kota said grimly.

Ahsoka sighed as she placed a hand to her face. Finally, she looked up and nodded to Miss Martian. "_Okay, we go in and get this done. No backing out, no rash actions._" Ahsoka ordered. "_Improvise if you have to, but we don't leave here until this Mission's done!_"

"_**RIGHT!**_" Everyone then exclaimed.

"We take this Base by Force!" Ahsoka then exclaimed as she broke off from the Psychic Link. "Let them know we're here! We'll be ready for them."

The Young Justice and Rahm Kota all nodded in agreement before Miss Martian put the Bioship into full throttle. "Punch it!" She exclaimed.

On the ground below, several MagnaGuards caught sight of the Bioship in the air. M'gann looked down to them and then pushed her hands forwards, causing the Bioship to fire its new laser systems. The cannons from the Bioship shot the MagnaGuards to pieces before Miss Martian started to fire torpedoes at the rest.

"Let's go!" Kota then said to the Young Justice.

All of the Young Justice members nodded as the hatch soon opened up, allowing them to drop and land on the ground, all now with their weapons drawn.

"Make it all count!" Ahsoka yelled to the Young Justice and Rahm Kota all at once.

Everyone charged towards the MagnaGuards, getting into groups of either three or four.

Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Serra and Artemis all charged towards one horde of Battle Droids, sending endless amounts of blasts at them.

When Ahsoka got close enough, she activated Exar Kun's Double-Bladed Lightsaber and activated her own, spinning around and cutting Droids in half before tossing her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets as axes, cutting down the rest. She spun into the air and then sent multiple Rays of Light towards each of the Super Battle Droids before unleashing some chains from her sleeves, swinging her lightsabers all around and letting them hit each of the MagnaGuards surrounding her.

Miss Martian used both of her lightsabers to cut down MagnaGuards and Commando Droids charging at her. One of the MagnaGuards tried to slash at her abdomen, but M'gann managed to block the attack and then slash the Droid into two and then kicking aside a Standard Battle Droid before stabbing a Commando Droid in the chest.

Serra activated her lightsabers and clashed high with one of the MagnaGuards advancing towards her. She broke off and slashed the MagnaGuard on the chest before forming her double-bladed lightsaber as well. "Here I go!" She exclaimed, looking to all of the MagnaGuards surrounding her. She spun around her lightsaber in a frenzy, cutting down each of the MagnaGuards before one of them tried to stab her in the chest. She grabbed the staff before slicing the head off of the MagnaGuard. With both of her staffs, Serra now cut down at each of the MagnaGuards with ease before sending a powerful Force Blast towards some Standard Battle Droids in front of her, clearing them away and reducing them to scrap metal.

Artemis leapt into the air and took out two crossbows, shooting explosive arrows at each of the Super Battle Droids firing at her. Most of the arrows made impact, but one of them missed and was shot at the lava, causing the Base to shake.

"Be careful!" Kota yelled out as he slashed at a MagnaGuard alongside Rocket and Superboy before taking down some Commando Droids. "The slightest vibration could tear this place apart!" Kota then exclaimed as he broke off with another MagnaGuard.

"Got it!" Artemis yelled. She placed both of her crossbows together, forming a rifle-like crossbow before taking out her usual bow and forming it into a naginata, now shooting normal arrows at each of the Droids and then slashing at some MagnaGuards in the chest.

Gemini and Grievous continued to battle inside of the Base. They were both stuck in a blade lock, but upon feeing the entire Base shake, they both stopped and shook themselves, the rumbling causing the two to deactivate their lightsabers.

"_**What was that?!**_" Gemini exclaimed.

Grievous looked to a terminal and ran over to it, pulling up some security footage. "The Young Justice is already here!" He called out. The Droid General then brought up some footage of Miss Martian fighting alongside Ahsoka. "Impossible!" Grievous then exclaimed in disbelief. "How is that Martian able to withstand the heat of this Planet?!" Grievous demanded to know.

Gemini gritted her teeth and thrust her hand forwards at Grievous, sending him crashing into the Terminal. "_**We're done here, General!**_" Gemini exclaimed as she ran out the door. "_**I won't let Tano or any of the Republic and Young Justice get in the way of my mission, so for now, we're through!**_" Gemini yelled before Grievous charged at her again. "_**I said we're done!**_" Gemini yelled once again as she kicked Grievous over towards the corner of the room, now making her way out.

Grievous growler and ran after Gemini, all of his lightsabers reactivated. "I will not let the Young Justice ruin my operations!" The Droid General yelled. "They will die, just like you will!" Grievous yelled as he charged to fight off against the Young Justice.

Rahm Kota started to deflect Blaster Bolts as Droidekas and some Standard Battle Droids opened fire upon him. Temporarily taking the chance to lower his defenses, Kota managed to Force Push some Droids away before a Blast nearly hit him.

Just then, Superboy leapt in the way, letting the Blaster Bolt bounce off of his chest. He then picked up a fallen Blaster and shot at some of the Droids, ending them. Superboy then dashed right at the rest and picked up a Droideka and threw it towards two more, causing them to explode.

"Not bad!" Kota exclaimed with wonder. He then chuckled. "Not bad at _all_, Connor!" He exclaimed before a Vulture Droid flew in, firing at all of them.

Connor grinned and leapt into the air, grabbing the Vulture Droid and then tossing it into some more approaching Droidekas from the north side, causing them to explode like the Droids before.

Kota then slashed at some more of the Battle Droids before eventually seeing some missiles from a turret above fire directly at him. Kota thrust his lightsaber forwards and slashed one missile before seeing that the rest were close to making impact on him. As he closed his eyes, Rocket then flew in and used her powers to make an Energy Bubble, deflecting all of the Missiles.

Kota opened his eyes upon hearing the missiles redirect from him and looked to Rocket, grinning at the Jedi Master. "I'm not too shabby, am I?" Raquel asked in a snippy yet playful tone.

Kota chuckled as Rocket then lowered her shield. "Not too shabby at all." He replied back with a grin of his own.

The Militia then ran in and started to fire at the rest of the Droids, Gerrera at their side as he blasted the Droids into smithereens.

Rebel and Robin fought back-to-back with each other, slashing and blasting at all of the Droids. Lux threw the Darksaber he was wielding into the chest of a MagnaGuard before dashing towards the ruined Droid and then pulling it right out, shooting more Droids in the heads, knocking their heads right off.

Robin tossed several birdarangs towards the Super Battle Droids advancing at him and Zatanna. As soon as the birdarangs made impact, the Droids exploded. Zatanna turned her head to Robin and chuckled. "Nice one." She complimented.

Dick chuckled before Zatanna then charged at some MagnaGuards, blasting spells at them before clashing with two of the armed Droids. She stabbed her Golden Energy Ichor Sword into one of the MagnaGuards before throwing it into another one, destroying it immediately.

Kid Flash zoomed throughout the area, punching each Droid in the chest. One of the Droids aimed its Blaster right at Wally and shot at him, but he grabbed the Blaster and shot him in the head instead.

"Cool, souvenir!" Wally exclaimed as he looked to the Blaster. He started to think about his decision for a while before shrugging and throwing the Blaster away. "Nah." He then said before sliding under some Droidekas and planting detonators on them. As he got back up, Kid Flash pressed a button on his wrist, causing the Droidekas to explode.

Drol started to fire upon several more Droids before tossing a grenade towards some Super Battle Droids. He took out a Vibro-Sword and started to cut away at some MagnaGuards before shooting at more of the Droideka that were heading his way.

Grievous then ran out and looked to see the Young Justice and Rahm Kota and his Militia take on his army. The Droid General growled as he then charged towards Artemis, who was still taking on MagnaGuards.

Artemis broke off with one of the MagnaGuards she was engaged with before using her Arrow Rifle to send one other MagnaGuard into three others, pinning them to a wall.

Artemis then turned around, preparing to fire onto some more Droids. She was about to pull the trigger until she heard the sound of lightsabers coming close to her. She gasped as she soon saw Grievous, spinning his lightsabers. She shot some arrows at Grievous, but the Kaleesh Warlord just sliced them apart before he dashed and slashed at the Archer.

Artemis held up her rifle and knocked it against one of Grievous's arms before using her naginata to throw him off.

"Back off, Tin Can!" Artemis remarked as she and Grievous both circled each other.

"Try and make me!" Grievous spat back as he pushed Artemis into a pile of crates.

"That would be _my_ honor!" Serra then exclaimed, using Force-Speed to quickly charge at Grievous and then throw him off with a kick. After landing her kick, Serra separated her two lightsabers and started to slash at the Droid General.

As Ahsoka and Miss Martian continued to battle alongside each other, Miss Martian noticed Gemini running out and charging towards them.

"Ahsoka, look out!" M'gann called out, grabbing a Battle Droid.

Ahsoka looked to the side and saw Gemini leap into the air and slash dorm at her. Miss Martian used the Droid she grabbed to throw in the way of Gemini's path, causing her to slash the Droid instead. This gave Ahsoka enough time to send a Blast of Light at Gemini, knocking her all the way towards where Kota, Superboy and Rocket were battling.

"Nice save!" Ahsoka complimented M'gann.

"Thanks." Miss Martian replied back.

Just then, M'gann's eyes started to glow. Ahsoka watched with confusion as her Martian friend started to hover in the air and look down to the terrain below, another item starting to glow as well.

"_**She's found it!**_" Gemini exclaimed as she got up while Kota and Rocket looked to her with their blades held out in front of them. "_**The Cube of Chu-Gon Dar! At last!**_"

"No you don't!" Kota then yelled, sending a Force-Push towards Gemini Rouge.

Gemini gasped as she was pushed aside. She was about to get back up and strike back until Ahsoka leapt in, stabbing down at where Gemini was. Rouge just got out of the way as Ahsoka made impact before Kota started to run in and attack as well. Gemini got up and twirled around, clashing blades with the two.

M'gann's eyes reverted back to normal before she looked to Ahsoka and Kota take on Gemini. Gemini glared to M'gann and opened her mouth, letting Lightning come out.

Rocket then flew in the way and blocked the Lightning, protecting both herself and Miss Martian.

"Ahsoka, help Miss Martian!" Kota then called out. "I'll take care of Gemini!"

"But–" Ahsoka started to argue.

"I'll be fine!" Kota then yelled with reassurance. "The Force is strong with me, and it is strong with your friend as well!" Kota exclaimed while holding off Gemini's twin blades. "Help Miss Martian, now!" Kota ordered.

Ahsoka nodded as she started to run over towards M'gann. Gemini took notice of this and sent a surge of Force Lightning towards the Togruta Padawan, but Rocket got in the way and slashed Gemini down.

"Leave my friends alone!" Raquel yelled. She slashed down at Gemini, who only replied back by stabbing at the partner of Icon. Kota parried off the attack before both he and Rocket started to take on Gemini together.

Serra started to clash high and low with General Grievous, forcing the Cybernetic Droid General back. Grievous, however, already anticipated this move, and started to spin his lightsabers in defense, forcing the Shan back. Serra stumbled back as she attempted to fend off against all of the lightsabers, eventually dropping her own. Grievous laughed as he aimed his lightsaber at Serra's neck, forcing her to back away.

"The Legacy of the Shan Family ends here!" Grievous exclaimed as he brought all of his lightsabers down onto Serra.

Serra gasped as she looked up. Instantly, the Shan held her hand up, causing the lightsaber blade to impale her left hand. Grievous laughed at this, but then gasped when he noticed that his lightsaber didn't go through her hand like he thought it would.

"My fate is up for me to decide," Serra stated as she started to pull back her right hand. "And one way or another, we will end with the same fate." Serra then spat, sending a mighty Force Blast at Grievous and sending him back.

Serra then regained her lightsabers and spun them around, getting General Grievous to gasp and spin his own lightsabers, meeting with Serra midway.

Serra then sliced through General Grievous's lower hands, causing the Cyborg to stumble back before Serra slashed at him again, this time locking blades with Grievous.

On the ground below, Ahsoka and Miss Martian landed, Miss Martian's eyes starting to flow again. Ahsoka looked to M'gann with surprise before her own eyes started to glow as well. "I sense the Relic nearby." Ahsoka stated as she sheathed her lightsabers.

"Me too." Miss Martian said before lifting her hand up.

M'gann soon started to spin around slowly, as if she were a compass. "I may not be a Jedi, Ahsoka," Miss Martian then started to say. "But I _can_ say that I'm feeling unusually strong with the Force." Miss Martian finished up.

Ahsoka nodded as she started to use the Force to clear away the rocks on the ground. "M'gann, do you recall when Master Swan took a blood sample from you to see if you were in fact a Jedi?" Ahsoka asked.

M'gann landed back on the ground and placed her hand to the dirt, starting to feel everything around her. "Yes," Miss Martian replied back as she started to see a path through her eyes, leading into a Cave. "Why do you ask?" Miss Martian then asked. "Were the results good or bad?" Miss Martian added on.

Ahsoka sighed as she started to search alongside with M'gann, getting onto her knees as well. "Master Skywalker has the highest Midi-Chlorian reading of 27,700," Ahsoka started to explain. "I overheard Masters Swan, Skywalker and Kenobi talk about our own Midi-Chlorian Readings. Mine was on the same level as Anakin's, and you're at least one-hundred higher than him." Ahsoka said.

M'gann looked to Ahsoka at her side before the Togruta let out a sigh. "Look, what I'm trying to say here is that…" Ahsoka started out before taking a deep breath. "That you are _indeed_ a Jedi, M'gann." Ahsoka finally admitted. "You're the Lost One."

M'gann's eyes widened once she heard this. Ahsoka gulped, hoping that she didn't hurt her friend's feelings. After a moment of silence, M'gann suddenly let out a smile. "Yes!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she pulled her fist down.

Ahsoka's eyes widened with surprise this time. "Wait," Ahsoka said abruptly. "You're not upset? Not even offended that you're a Jedi now that I told you?" Ahsoka asked with confusion.

M'gann shook her head. "Ever since we got into the Expanded Universe, my powers have been continuously growing, and now, I know the true source of my powers!" M'gann exclaimed. She chuckled a bit before clearing her throat. "Okay, I may have a lot if questions about me being a Jedi right now, but we should probably try and focus on trying to find the Cube if Chu-Gon Dar." Miss Martian then said.

Ahsoka nodded as she and M'gann started to search for the Cube of Chu-Gon Dar once again.

Meanwhile, Rocket and Kota continued to battle against Gemini. "_**You will not deter me from my mission!**_" Gemini exclaimed as she was being pushed back. "_**I will succeed!**_" Gemini then yelled out.

"Not today, DarkSider!" Kota yelled out as he sent a Shien strike towards Gemini, knocking her back.

The three then started to near where Serra was taking on General Grievous. Gemini looked to see everyone before grinning. She then twirled around and sent a Sonic Slash towards everyone. Rocket placed a shield up to protect herself, Rahm Kota and even Serra, all at the same time. Gemini growled and attempted to decapitate Raquel, but she rolled under the Dark Apparition of Ahsoka and grabbed one of Grievous's fallen lightsabers, activating it and slashing at Gemini in the back.

"Kota, catch!" Rocket then yelled as she picked up another fallen lightsaber, throwing it to Rahm Kota with ease.

Kota nodded and caught the lightsaber, activating its blue blade.

Gemini struck at Kota, but the Jedi Master clashed his twin blades with Gemini's own two blades. He knocked Gemini back before Rocket then flew into the air towards her, knocking her out from the sky and into a cliff down below.

At the same time, Serra separated her lightsabers once again and twirled into the air, landing a sideways slash at Grievous, cutting off one of his legs.

Serra then aimed her lightsabers at Grievous while Kota and Rocket joined her, all aiming their own blades down as well.

"I'll remember this day!" Grievous exclaimed as he started to get up.

All around General Grievous, the rest of the Young Justice started to finish off their enemies.

Artemis, Rebel and Gerrera gathered together and shot a combined blast towards several Commando Droids, blowing them to pieces.

Robin and Drol started to sent projectiles towards some Super Battle Droids. Once their birdarangs or other projectiles made impact, the Droids exploded.

Zatanna then joined with Kid Flash. Wally used a fallen lightsaber and slashed towards some MagnaGuards while Zatanna used both her sword and her wand to send twin X slashes. All of the MagnaGuards fell to pieces, all signs of the Droid Army now being cleared away by the Soldiers of the Militia.

Everyone then ran towards Grievous, all trying to cut him off. Grievous just took out his Blaster and shot at the ground, causing a smokescreen to appear. As soon as the smoke cleared away, Grievous was now in his Starfighter, flying away from Mustafar with several Droid Fighters behind him.

On the ground below, Ahsoka and M'gann started to run into the Cave. "Here it is!" M'gann exclaimed as she looked to a shining blue Cube. "Chu-Gon Dar's Holocron!"

"_**Yes!**_" Gemini then exclaimed as she waked towards the two. Ahsoka and Miss Martian turned their heads to see Gemini thrust one of her lightsabers to the side as she let out a laugh. "_**Give me that Cube, Girl!**_" She then ordered.

"Over our dead bodies!" Ahsoka then exclaimed as she activated her lightsabers.

M'gann nodded as she grabbed the Cube, placed it in her pocket, and activated a single blade.

"_**Oh, so unwise.**_" Gemini then remarked. Within a flash, Gemini disappeared from the two girls' sights.

"Look out!" Ahsoka then yelled as she placed her lightsabers in front of her and backed against Miss Martian. "Gemini could be anywhere!"

M'gann nodded as she started to look around. All of a sudden, her eyes started to flash. "35 degrees northwest!" M'gann exclaimed, slashing her lightsaber in the exact direction.

Ahsoka looked to see Miss Martian slash at Gemini as she came out if hiding. Gemini growled and disappeared again.

"Southeast, 94 degrees!" Ahsoka then exclaimed as her eyes started to glow as well. The Togruta sent one single slash towards the wall, knocking Gemini out from her hiding place once again.

"_**The Holocron is giving them Strength!**_" Gemini exclaimed with shock. She then laughed as she got back up. "_**But it won't be enough to stop ME!**_" she then exclaimed, shooting Sith Lightning towards the two.

Ahsoka and M'gann both activated their secondary lightsabers and slashed away the Lightning. Gemini gasped and shot again, but Ahsoka and Miss Martian only lunged forwards and slashed again, deflecting the Lightning like before.

"_**No!**_" Gemini Rouge yelled as she continued to blast Sith Lightning. "_**This is impossible! Why won't you go down?!**_" Gemini demanded as she then unsheathed her lightsabers.

Ahsoka and M'gann both looked to Gemini before they glowed brighter than before. The two dashed towards the Togruta Sith Lord, moving as fast as Light.

"_The Force is with you_," Chu-Gon Dar said in Ahsoka and M'gann's minds. "_May you use it wisely_."

Gemini looked to one side as Ahsoka struck at her. Gemini Rouge blocked the attack with one of her lightsabers before Miss Martian struck at her other side. Gemini once again used her lightsaber to defend herself from the attack. Just then, Gemini felt another slash hit her from behind. Gemini groaned and turned around, immediately gasping to see Miss Martian with her twin lightsabers activated and at her side, indicating that she was the very one who attacked.

"_**How can this be?!**_" Gemini yelled as she breathed Sith Fire towards M'gann. The Martian disappeared from Gemini's sights before Ahsoka then slashed in front of Gemini, causing the evil Togruta to stagger.

All around Gemini Rouge, Ahsoka and M'gann attacked repeatedly, the Power of the Force creating Clones of the two as they attacked. Gemini blocked off as many attacks as she could, parrying each slash with all her might. She found herself disarmed before the real Ahsoka and Miss Martian appeared and slashed downwards in front of Gemini, knocking her back.

Gemini was thrown back by this before she looked to the two and growled. "_**Give me that Relic!**_" she demanded. "_**Give me your Power!**_" she yelled as one of her hands lit with Sith Lightning. Screaming madly, Gemini struck at the ground, causing Lightning to surge and head towards the two girls.

Ahsoka and M'gann remained where they stood, letting the Sith Lightning hit them. An explosion occurred when it impacted, but they continued to stand.

"_**No!**_" Gemini yelled in horror.

Ahsoka then thrust her lightsaber downwards in the left direction as Miss Martian thrust her own lightsaber down in the opposite direction. The two then slashed upwards towards each other before slashing down again, both strokes parallel to each other. They then twirled around, completing a Trinity Symbol.

"You wanted our power?" M'gann asked.

"You got it!" Ahsoka then exclaimed.

"**THIS IS OUR POWER!**" Ahsoka and Miss Martian exclaimed simultaneously, sending a powerful SokaTan attack towards Gemini.

"_**Impossible! NOOOOO!**_" Gemini exclaimed. She attempted to shelf herself with her lightsabers, but the SokaTan Technique was too much for her. She soon teleported out of the area, having failed her mission.

Soon, lava started to erupt. The Young Justice, Kota and his Militia looked to the Volcano up ahead with surprise as Gemini reappeared, sending Sith Lightning down into the crater. "_**If I can't have the Relic, then it will die with you!**_" Gemini yelled out. She then let out a mad laugh before teleporting away for good.

"Get the Bioship here and fast!" Kota yelled down to Ahsoka and Miss Martian.

"I got this!" Rocket then yelled out, flying towards the approaching lava.

"Rocket, no!" Kota yelled out. "You can protect us from missiles and lasers, but stopping an entire stream of lava is im_possible!_" Kota then exclaimed.

Rocket said nothing and closed her eyes. She then spread her arms out, causing a small shield to appear at first.

Everyone then watched as the shield soon started to grow, eventually growing big enough to cover the Young Justice, Kota, the Militia, Ahsoka and M'gann, and even the Base. All lava slammed against the shield, but it only flashed due to all of the kinetic energy slamming against the barrier. After a while, the lava subsided, and everyone was safe.

Ahsoka and M'gann both looked to each other as their eyes started to stop glowing. "You did it." Ahsoka said.

M'gann shook her head as she placed her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "No, _we_ did it." The Martian Female said with enthusiasm.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both chuckled at this as they started to walk out of the Cave.

Ahsoka and M'gann both flew back up to the Landing Bay, where the rest if the Young Justice, Master Kota, and his Militia were. "The Base is now ours," Ahsoka announced. "And we managed to save the second Relic, though honestly, I still have no idea what the DarkSiders would want with this." The Togruta then admitted.

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough," Serra then said as she deactivated her lightsabers. "But we may not like what we find out." The Shan then said.

Ahsoka sighed before looking to Robin. "What have we got on Lasan?" Ahsoka asked.

"We've got another Relic to find." The Boy Wonder replied.

Kota nodded before looking to Rocket. "Raquel," Kota started out as Rocket turned to him. "I must thank you for helping to clear my vision," Kota said. "Thanks to you, I now realize where I erred in my view of the War."

Rocket nodded. "No problem," Rocket said with a smile. "But there's just someone you need to apologize to." Raquel then said, motioning her head to Superboy standing next to her.

Kota nodded as he turned to the Boy of Steel. "Connor, please forgive me for my intrusion," Rahm Kota said with deep sorrow. "Whether or not Clones fight in this War, you and the Young Justice have helped me to gain respect for all Clones alike."

Superboy smiled when he heard this. "And I'm sorry for my outburst," Superboy said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We're all entitled to our opinions, so I had no right to impose upon you."

Ahsoka smiled as she patted Connor and Raquel on the shoulders. "Another day won, and the War just might be won." The Togruta said to her friends.

The Young Justice all nodded before M'gann summoned the Bioship, now opening up. "Come on," M'gann said as she motioned to the Bioship. "Let's see how Kaldur's doing on the Cruiser."

Everyone nodded and walked back into the Bioship, now heading back into space.

Back on the Star Cruiser, the Bioship arrived back. Aqualad was there, waiting for them as a smile emerged on the Atlantean's face. When the Bioship landed, Rocket immediately ran out and hugged Kaldur tightly.

"How was the mission?" Aqualad asked as he walked up to Ahsoka.

"We have another Relic to find," Ahsoka said. "We're heading to Lasan."

Aqualad nodded as he and Rocket started to head back to the Bioship, which was now ready for take-off.

Kota then looked over to Rocket and placed his hand on her shoulder. Raquel's eyes widened before she turned around, seeing Kota with a smile on his face.

"How can I help you, Master Kota?" Rocket asked kindly.

Kota smiled. "Rocket, you possess great power and have a wise mind." Kota said with praise. "Until the day we fight beside each other again, I want you to have this." Rahm Kota then said, handing Rocket some armor that was similar to his, only with a darker shade, as well as a sheath on the back.

Rocket looked to the new suit and smiled to Kota. "Thanks," Raquel said with gratitude. "I'll be sure to use this well."

Kota nodded. "I know you will," the Jedi General replied back. "I sense a future with bright individuals with great power, just like you." Kota then said.

Ahsoka looked out and smiled upon the scene. Kota looked to Ahsoka and smiled back before Rocket ran into the Bioship.

"May the Force be with you!" Kota called out to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded back. "And with you too." The young Togruta said with humbleness.

Kota smiled as he watched the Bioship take off. "Ahsoka, you and the Young Justice really _are_ something." Kota mused as he sent a salute.

Rocket looked out the window. Seeing Kota, she sent a salute back as the Young Justice was now on their way to Lasan.

Meanwhile, Gemini returned to Korriban. Darth Maul walked to her from the shadows. "I take it you failed?" he asked.

Gemini nodded before she then lifted up her hand. "_**Although I failed to retrieve the Cube of Chu-Gon Dar, I was able to get a hold of the Data on Lasan**_," Gemini then said with a grin on her face. "_**I got it as I battled Grievous**_."

Darth Maul looked to Gemini Rouge and chuckled. "So, not _everything_ was a failure." The Zabrak remarked. "I am pleased with your work."

Gemini chuckled. "_**Not only that, Maul,**_" Gemini stated as her eyes started to glow, seeing the image of Miss Martian in her eyes. "_**I have fought Miss Martian. Not only is she the Lost One, but her powers will play the ultimate role for the fate of the Galaxy**_." Gemini said, now laughing madly.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? I did a lot of hard work, trying to include Rahm Kota from **The Force Unleashed**. It took a lot of effort for me to get this Chapter done, but it was worth it! Please thank my friend, **The Christian Jedi**, for helping me out with the Plot for this Chapter. I improvised by adding in elements from **Star Wars: Rebels**, but this turned out fine nonetheless. I'll try to have a new chapter up sooner. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story, whether it's an idea or a question, I don't mind. I'm just keen to hear from all of you people who enjoy reading my work. I am absolutely honored that you all appreciate what I do. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! Happy Halloween! I'll see you all soon!


	19. Honor to us all

Hello there, everyone! You all had a good Halloween last Friday? I hope so. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** wishing you all a happy November and coming back to you with another new chapter of my greatest story, **Journey of the Knight**! I've actually made it this far! Can you believe it? This is officially my nineteenth Chapter I've written, and I already have so many Follows and Favorites. Thank you all, especially **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Henshin Hero, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Seven Squares, Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, AbbyDobbie, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and my most memorable reviewers, the **Guests**. I am honestly touched by all of your enthusiasm and appreciation for my story. Now, as usual, I shall move onto answering all of your questions before moving onto my Chapter. First, we have **KrautYank**. I'm glad that you liked my last Chapter with Rahm Kota in it. However, I won't be having the OC Characters you suggested, sorry. Second, we have **Darth Kahn**. Thank you too for liking my last chapter. I have indeed seen **Star Wars Rebels**, and I love it! Now that there are no more questions to answer, please allow me to move onto my next Chapter! Everyone, please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 19: Honor to us all

_The greatest Honor is Good Will_.

_**Treasure Hunt! During a raid on the SEPARATIST Base on the Hell World of MUSTAFAR, Sith Twin GEMINI ROUGE searches for the lost Holocron of Jedi Master CHU-GON DAR. In an attempt to intercept them both, the YOUNG JUSTICE works alongside JEDI MASTER RAHM KOTA to retrieve information from the Stronghold. YOUNG JUSTICE Member B-05, also known as MISS MARTIAN, discovers from Padawan AHSOKA TANO that she is strong with the Force, and from the Base, the YOUNG JUSTICE learn that their next Relic is on the LASAT Home World of LASAN, but are unaware that DarkSiders DARTH MAUL and GEMINI ROUGE are also heading there, both unaware of another party who seeks the Relics!**_

Ahsoka was working on her lightsaber aboard the Martian Bioship. Sweat rolled down her head. This Togruta had been through quite a lot. As she finished up with her hilt, the young Padawan looked around, seeing the rest of the Young Justice take some time off.

Miss Martian was busy piloting the Bioship, but she sent a smile to Superboy as he shot her a smile of his own.

Serra was with Artemis, both playing Dejarik with each other.

"Come on, come on!" Artemis exclaimed as she looked to her Creature on the Board, armed with a sword.

The Shan looked down as the holographic Creature she had, which was armed with a hammer, started to jump into the air. Artemis looked in surprise to then see Serra's Creature slam down on hers, causing the Archer to groan in defeat.

Rocket was coming out from the back room, now donning the new uniform that Rahm Kota gave to her before they left Mustafar. Raquel looked to herself in a mirror, admiring the black breast plate, her crimson belt, and the sheath on her back for her sword.

"You know, this doesn't look so bad." Raquel said to herself as she placed her hand to her chin.

Aqualad grinned at this before Kid Flash then passed by, reading one of the many magazines he brought from Earth.

"Okay, so I'm a Scorpio," Kid Flash said with satisfaction on his face. "'You are idealistic, have a strong leaning towards understanding the Meaning of Life and delving deeply into the true nature of your being.'" Wally read to himself.

Ahsoka chuckled as she walked over towards the Speedster. "Okay, you caught my attention." The Togruta teased as she started to lean in over Wally's shoulder. "What am I?" Ahsoka then asked.

Wally nodded as he then handed Ahsoka the newspaper. "Sure, why not?" he replied back.

Ahsoka smiled before looking at the newspaper, seeing where her Horoscope was. "Okay, I'm a Capricorn," Ahsoka said before reading the description under her sign. "'As a Capricorn born on January 8th, you are well-known for your social, charming and hardworking personality. While there are many people that prefer solitude, you are most energized by social settings, where you can display your charm, warmth and whit.'" Ahsoka started out, letting out a small smile. "Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far." She mused before going on.

"'While you may not realize it, people are naturally drawn to your personality and actively seek your company. While your social nature has earned you many friends, your hardworking nature has gained you an equal amount of admiration. You display great determination and will always do whatever is necessary to get the job done.'" Ahsoka then finished up, now smiling.

"Wow, what a fortune." Ahsoka stated, feeling very flattered.

Serra and Artemis were having another round at Dejarik until the Shan suddenly heard a beeping coming from her Comm. "What's this?" Serra asked with confusion.

Artemis looked to her piece on the Dejarik board and grinned. Her creature leapt right on top of Serra's, causing the Archer to yell with happiness at the sight of her finally winning.

Serra looked back at what had just happened before placing a hand to her head with exasperation.

Ahsoka took notice of what was happening and shut off the Dejarik Board with an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong, Serra?" Artemis asked with concern.

"_Serra, Serra Keto Shan, do you read me?_" a male voice asked through the Comms.

Serra said nothing as she started to listen in on what she was being told over her Communicator. "Whie, is that you?" Serra asked.

The voice became much more clearer now, causing everyone to turn their attention to the Shan.

"_Yeah, it's me, Serra,_" Whie's voice came in. "_Whie Malreaux, we both learned under the tutelage of Master Drallig, remember?_" Whie asked.

Serra chuckled. "Oh, _right!_" She exclaimed. "You, me, Bene and Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy!" Serra then said. "How could I forget?"

"_Remember, it's Scout,_" Whie then reminded the Shan. "_She hates her full name._"

"Right," Serra then said. "Sorry." The Shan said awkwardly. She chuckled nervously before clearing her throat. "So, what's going on?" Serra asked, changing the subject.

"_Scout, Bene and I are on the Planet of Rhen Var,_" Whie explained. "_Do you and Ahsoka recall the time after the Battle of Geonosis when Anakin destroyed the Force Harvester made by Ulic Qel-Droma?_" Whie asked.

Serra nodded. "Of course," Serra replied back. "He fought against and alongside my ancestors, Bastila and Satele." Serra added on. "Why do you ask?"

"_We came to Rhen Var under orders from the Jedi Council,_" Whie explained. "_The Force Harvester is gone, but we've found a Relic that belonged to Satele Shan._" Whie then said.

Serra raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" She asked with confusion and curiosity.

"_Her lightsaber, still functioning._" Whie replied back.

Serra smiled at this news. "So what do you need me for?" The Shan asked.

"_Do you think you can spare some time and come to Rhen Var to help us out?_" Bene's voice then came through.

Serra chuckled nervously before looking back to Ahsoka. "Can you hold that thought?" Serra asked.

Serra then walked up to Ahsoka. "I might need to leave you on your own for this mission." Serra told her friend. "These Relics on Rhen Var may be yet another target for the DarkSiders to go after." Serra stated. She then sent a smile. "Plus, my Ancestor's sacred weapon can _not_ fall into the wrong hands." Serra added on.

Ahsoka looked to Serra and smiled. "Don't worry, Serra," Ahsoka said with reassurance. "This is important to you, I can tell." Ahsoka then said as she placed her hand on Serra's shoulders. "Go. Do what you need to do. I can lead the Young Justice on Lasan while you take care of your dilemma on Rhen Var." Ahsoka then said.

Serra nodded. M'gann then looked over to the young Shan and smiled to her. "We have the Starfighters in the back." Miss Martian told Serra. "Yours is ready." M'gann then stated. "We can take care of finding the other Relics on Lasan."

Serra Keto smiled to Miss Martian before the rest of the Young Justice looked to the Shan with smiles on their faces.

"We can hold the fort," Saw then said as he placed his hands on Serra's shoulders. "Don't you worry."

Ahsoka lightly punched Serra in the shoulder. "Would you just _go_ already?" Ahsoka asked teasingly.

Serra chuckled and nodded. "Okay, okay, I'm going!" She exclaimed while laughing. She then entered the Storage Bay of the Bioship and found her Jedi Starfighter ready for her to pilot. Serra soon got on and looked to her Astromech Droid inside.

"R8, we're going to Rhen Var." Serra announced.

R8-P6 beeped in response before Serra's Jedi Starfighter started to prepare for liftoff. The Bay Door soon opened up, allowing Serra to fly out as she now made her way to Rhen Var.

Ahsoka looked out to see Serra take off before she went back to her seat. "May the Force be with you, Serra." Ahsoka said happily.

Rebel then walked up to Ahsoka. "I'm grateful that Serra is off to find a memento of her ancestor, but I'm more concerned about Lasan right now," Lux stated. "There has been talk in the Senate about Planets within the Republic starting to join the ORDER, and Ambassador Hrothgra of the Planet of Lasan has been suspected of conspiring with Sylas and breaking ties with the Republic."

Ahsoka sighed. "Well, the ORDER literally _has_ been striking everywhere at once lately, but at least the DarkSiders won't be gathering Systems to rally to their cause." The Togruta then said.

M'gann then cleared her throat. "Guys," she announced. "Please gather your belongings and get back into your seats," the young Martian female said. "We're now approaching Lasan." Miss Martian announced.

Everyone nodded and finished up with their preparations before heading back to their seats.

In front of the Bioship was a large Planet, green, like Earth, but with much more water and rough mountains.

Just then, a voice started to come through the Comm Systems. "_Unidentified Ship, please identify yourself,_" a rough voice ordered. "_This is Captain Erikahns Unferth of the Lasan Honor Guard. Please identify yourself, or we will be forced to fire._"

M'gann then cleared her throat again. "This is the Martian Bioship, Code Delta-Niner Eleven Thirty-Eight, carrying the Young Justice aboard," Miss Martian announced. "We are here on an important mission to stop the DarkSiders, Sith Lords who serve no one." M'gann added on.

"We have reason to believe that they may be after some sort of Relic on your Planet." Ahsoka then spoke up. "It is pertinent that we are there to help defend Lasan from the oncoming darkness." Ahsoka stated.

Some Fighters came from Lasan as a brief moment of silence came in. After a while, Erikahns's voice came through again. "_Welcome to Lasan, Young Justice,_" the Lasat Captain said, now in a friendly tone. "_We will escort you down to the surface._"

Ahsoka grinned. "Thank you, Captain Unferth." Ahsoka said with gratitude. "We promise not to make our visit too intrusive."

The Bioship then started to fly down with the Fighter Escort alongside them.

When the Bioship started to enter the lower atmosphere of Lasan, everyone saw luscious green hills and mountainsides. There was a village in the hills, as well as a Command Tower in the center.

"Welcome to Lasan." Lux Bonteri then said to the Young Justice.

"Sure looks peaceful." Zatanna mused as she looked down to see the landscape and environment.

"But we all know that it probably won't stay that way for long." Robin then spoke up.

Wally sighed as he then put away his newspaper. "And I go through all the trouble of finding a way to get the latest newspaper issue from Earth here to the Expanded Universe." Kid Flash sighed. "Well, better focus on the mission."

Jaybo nodded as he then brought up some holographic images. "We fought Grievous back on Mustafar, and Gemini was there as well." Drol said as he showed everyone footage of the battle that took place during their last mission. "We fight face the ORDER this time, wouldn't you agree?" Drol then quibbled as he looked to the rest of the Young Justice.

Aqualad nodded before he readied his Water-Bearers. "Let's be ready for whatever comes our way." He then said.

The Young Justice all nodded as the Bioship now began to dock on the Landing Platform.

Several Lasats in the area came to marvel at the sight of the Bioship as it landed. More of the Lasats then came over, all wearing red and golden robes.

Each Lasat looked the same. They all had muscular builds, purple fur, and four fingers.

The Bioship opened up to reveal Ahsoka, leading the Young Justice out. The Lasat Population started to gape when they took a good look at the Young Justice.

"They remind me of the Wookies for some reason." Superboy said as he looked to the Lasats all around them.

The Lasats in red and golden robes then walked up, presenting some sorts of staffs in their hands. They started to spark with different colors, either red, purple, yellow, blue or green. One of the Lasats walked up with another towards the Young Justice.

"Present arms!" One of the Lasats ordered the rest.

The Lasats started to rest their staffs in their hands before the two other Lasats looked to the Young Justice.

"So, _you_ are the Young Justice." One of the guards said in a stern voice. A smile soon came onto his face. "Welcome to Lasan, all of you." He then said with a chuckle.

Ahsoka nodded as she stepped up, holding her hand out. "I am Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, at your service." Ahsoka introduced herself.

"General Garazeb Orrelios, at yours as well." The Lasat in front of them then said, shaking Ahsoka's hand tightly. Ahsoka started to squirm softly as Garazeb sent her a smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

The other Lasat then stepped up. "And I am Captain Erikahns Unferth, as you must have already known from our first meeting." Captain Unferth then said.

"Likewise." Aqualad then said as he started to shake Captain Unferth's hand in response.

"We're relieved to know that the Republic didn't ignore our plea for help on this urgent matter." Erikahns said with gratitude.

"Well, the DarkSiders _are_ starting to grow more powerful by the day." Saw then said. "We just hope that we can stop them before they gain whatever Relic is hidden here." Gerrera added on.

"The DarkSiders are coming?" Erikahns asked with surprise.

The Young Justice started to look back and forth to each other before Ahsoka turned her attention back to the Honor Guards. "Isn't that why you called us here?"

Garazeb shook his head. "Wasn't Jedi Master Kento Marek the one who sent you here?" Garazeb asked. "Didn't he tell you all about the ORDER Activity?"

"This is all very surprising news to us." Robin said with his eyes wide.

Erikahns then gritted his teeth. "They are _not_ here on the Republic's behalf." He said with disappointment.

"Khan, it's a good thing that we've at least got _some_ help!" Garazeb then exclaimed. "Luminara Unduli said that help would come, and here it is! We can work with them, or we can suffer."

"Watch your tone, _Zeb!_" Khan spat back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Miss Martian then said. The young Martian heroine started to get in between the Honor Guards before Ahsoka then stepped up.

"Break it up, you two! Now, what's going on?" Ahsoka then asked with concern as she and Miss Martian broke up the fight.

"Recently, our leader has been talking about making a pact with the ORDER," Zeb started out. "Standing as the main center of the Slice in the Outer Rim, Sylas plans to halt all means of Space Travel and force other Systems to join the ORDER or else he'll declare War with them."

"To ensure that our ruler abides by the demands, Sylas has sent down his Daughter, Xion, as well as some sort of undead monster." Khan then explained. "He's crazy, he can't be killed."

Robin gaped upon hearing this. "Do you know the name of this monster?" The Boy Wonder asked.

Erikahns started to think back. "He was very pale, tall, muscular, and was speaking some sort of mantra." The Honor Guard Captain started out. "'Born on Monday, Christened on a Tuesday, Married on a Wednesday, took ill on Thursday, grew worse on Friday, died on a Saturday, and reborn on Sunday. That was the end of–'"

"**Solomon Grundy!**" Ahsoka and Robin then exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was it." Garazeb then said as he snapped his fingers. He then narrowed his eyes at the Young Justice. "But what's this about the DarkSiders wanting something from here, eh?" He then asked.

"For the past few days, Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge have been seeking out Relics that would help them accomplish complete dominion over the Expanded Universe," Zatanna started explaining. "We've beat them in getting two Relics, but we suspect that they may be after something here too." The Mage said. "As long as they're out there and trying to gain all the Relics they need, no one is safe."

Ahsoka nodded. "We originally intended to come here to get the Relic before them, but after hearing about your problem, the ORDER might be seeking this Relic too." The Togruta then stated.

"We're not aware of any Relics on Lasan," Garazeb said as he readied his Bō Rifle. "But if the DarkSiders think that they can just come here and rob us, then they've got another thing coming to them." He then remarked.

The Young Justice nodded as Robin then started to bring up the data he had gotten from the Base on Mustafar. "The Separatists already had a layout of the Relic, and even had some tabs on the ORDER's whereabouts and activities," the Boy Wonder said. "And according to their information, the Relic was already dug up, and they planned to come here and excavate Lasan for it." Dick explained.

"Well, there's definitely no use in just standing around and letting everything unfold." Zeb stated while cracking his knuckles. "I say we split up into two groups, one to search for the Relic and the other to find the ORDER." He said.

Khan scoffed. "It's what both sides would want us to do." Captain Unferth remarked. "Once we're divided, they'd take one division as hostages and force the rest to surrender to them." Khan pointed out.

"But if we stick together, then one side or the other will be able to accomplish their goals." Zeb countered with some impatience in his voice.

"Strength in greater numbers means a better means to take down our opposing forces." Khan remarked.

Ahsoka and the Young Justice looked back and forth as the two Lasats started to let their argument escalate.

"Um, guys?" Kid Flash asked as he raised his hand. "The DarkSiders _and_ the ORDER need to be stopped here, not one or the other." The Speedster reminded the two Lasats as he waved his arms around.

"You didn't become the Honor Guard Captain because you thought illogically." Erikahns spat at Garazeb with bitterness. "I'm willing to take the necessary risks to protect Lasan at all costs."

"Look, we can argue about which way we do this all day, Erikahns, but that won't stop the ORDER from dominating Lasan." Zeb then said as he walked towards the Young Justice. "Who votes that we split up and find both factions?" Garazeb then asked.

"And who votes that we focus on what's at stake and what's trivial?" Captain Unferth asked as he crossed his arms.

Ahsoka then activated one of her lightsabers, placing it in between both of the Lasats, getting them to stop. "You two are acting like children." Ahsoka reprimanded both Honor Guards.

"Yeah, what the Hell is _wrong_ with you?" Connor then asked.

"Let's just say that fate tended to turn this pariah into the Honor Guard Garazeb was never meant to become." Erikahns remarked bitterly.

"Our ruler had a son, Abel," Zeb then started to explain. "I was just a worker in the mines until I met him, on the run from Trandoshan Hunters who illegally settled here and ambushed the Prince while he was sleeping." Garazeb went on. "When I learned that he was being hunted, I fought the Hunters and drove my pickaxe through the Heart of the Leading Party." Zeb added on before his eyes closed and he let out a sigh. "The King praised me for saving his firstborn, and made me the General of the Honor Guards."

"What you should have _really_ done was report what was happening to me, the Captain, and we would have taken care of it instead of a Pariah like you." Erikahns then remarked.

"Really?!" Artemis exclaimed. "You hate each other because of _that?!_" She exclaimed.

Garazeb nodded at this. "Erikahns has always claimed my deed to be vigilant, that it was never supposed to happen if _he_ was the one who saved the Heir Apparent to the throne." Zeb stated while starting to settle down. "I do what's right while Khan does whatever it takes to get the job done." Garazeb added on.

"Look, we all have our different views on what's wrong and what's right, which will sometimes win the fight." Zatanna then said as she stepped up. "But our enemies are out there, getting the head-start while we bicker." The young Mage stated.

Miss Martian nodded. "You two, shake hands, forget about this quarrel, and let's get a move on already." M'gann ordered.

Both Honor Guards looked to Miss Martian as she placed a hand on her hip. "Yeah, that's right," she said challengingly. "I'm giving you an order. I know my place, but you two need to know _yours_." She then spat.

Both of the Lasats sighed before they held their hands out to each other. "It's about time we moved on." Garazeb said with guilt.

"As commanding officers, it is not our place to squabble amongst each other." Erikahns supported with a feeling of dishonor in his heart.

Ahsoka nodded at this. "Now, not to take sides or anything, but I say we should split up and find the DarkSiders _and_ the ORDER." Ahsoka stated. "We can cover more grounds that way, and we'll put the strongest members of the Young Justice in both squads." Ahsoka then said.

Garazeb and even Unferth's eyes widened as they looked to Ahsoka with disbelief. "Hey, since you two were fighting, I'm taking the idea." Ahsoka stated with a shrug and a smug look on her face.

Both Lasats nodded in agreement before Ahsoka looked back to the Young Justice members. "Artemis, Robin, Superboy, Rocket and Kid Flash will come with me and General Orrelios." Ahsoka ordered the five selected Young Justice members. She turned to M'gann. "Miss Martian, can I trust you to lead Aqualad, Zatanna, Rebel, Drol and Gerrera?" The Togruta Padawan asked with a smile on her face. "With Serra on Rhen Var, we'll need another Jedi to help lead and take initiative." Ahsoka added on.

Miss Martian nodded. "I'll try." M'gann replied back. "But what if Xion catches onto my powers?" Miss Martian then questioned.

Ahsoka sighed. "Hopefully, Xion isn't aware of the Prophecy on the Lost One." Ahsoka simply stated.

Behind them, Captain Unferth's eyes started to widen. A grin then came onto his face, but hoped that no one else noticed as Ahsoka and Miss Martian turned around after the Togruta had seen the grin elicited from the Captain. All Erikahns could do was smile as he rested his Bō Rifle in his hands.

Ahsoka grinned back before looking to M'gann. "Whatever we do, Xion _can't find_ out about you." Ahsoka then said, sending a small wink.

M'gann chuckled and winked back.

"May the Force be with you." Ahsoka then said as she held her hand out for Miss Martian to shake.

"And with you too." M'gann replied back before shaking Ahsoka's hand back in response.

The two Force Sensitives then smiled at each other before they slowly released themselves from each others' grasps, pulling their hands back straight to their bodies.

Ahsoka, Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash, Rocket and Superboy then walked up to Garazeb while Miss Martian led Gerrera, Aqualad, Zatanna, Drol and Rebel to Erikahns, who Garazeb was sending a glare to.

"Miss Martian, link us up." Ahsoka then ordered.

M'gann nodded as she placed a hand to her head. "_Establishing Psychic Link now_," Miss Martian reported. "_Ahsoka, you're all set. What about everyone else?_" The young Martian then asked.

"_I'm good._" Robin said as he checked his birdarangs.

"_All set here_." Kid Flash reported.

"_Ready_." Aqualad called out.

"_Crystal clear here_." Superboy said with a grin.

"_Everything seems to be working here_." Artemis then reported as she got her bow out.

"_All systems go_." Zatanna then called in as she readied her wand.

"_Rocket, loaded and ready to blast off_." Raquel reported.

"_Nothing wrong so far_." Rebel stated while getting his blaster pistol and his Darksaber ready for battle.

"_The connection's working on my end, M'gann_." Drol informed the Martian as he checked his gear.

"_Locked and loaded_." Gerrera announced.

Both Garazeb and Captain Unferth felt the Psychic Link and looked around. "_Is this really happening?_" Garazeb asked as he started to think to himself.

"_An impenetrable communication array!_" Erikahns remarked as he gaped, his mouth wide open. He then chuckled. "_How impressive!_" Unferth then exclaimed as a smile now grew on his face.

Ahsoka and M'gann both chuckled before Ahsoka then cleared her throat. "_This way, through the Psychic Link, no one will be able to pick up on our plans when we strike._" Ahsoka explained.

"_What our enemies don't know will be our advantage in taking them down._" Miss Martian then said.

Garazeb nodded before Ahsoka and her faction of the Young Justice started to gather with him. "_We'll check out the area for any signs of the Relic hidden here, as well as the DarkSiders._" Ahsoka stated. "_The rest of you, try to find out where the ORDER's setting up base._" Ahsoka ordered the rest of the Young Justice being led by Miss Martian.

M'gann nodded before Erikahns started to look off into the distance. "_We'd better get a move on if we are to stop the ORDER._" Erikahns stated in a grim tone. "_We can't take any chance of our enemies gaining an advantage over us._" The Honor Guard Captain added on.

Ahsoka nodded before she looked to Garazeb and sent him a nod. "_Time to go_." She said.

Garazeb nodded back as he and Ahsoka's faction headed off in one direction towards the mines while Erikahns led his group over towards the hills.

Meanwhile, Darth Maul had just arrived on Lasan with Gemini Rouge by his side. The two Sith looked over Lasan before Gemini brought up the Map she analyzed during the mission to Raxus Prime back then.

"_**Lasan. This Planet was once a Military Camp for soldiers during the Mandalorian Wars by the Mandalorians themselves.**_" Gemini Rouge mused.

"Yes, it was," Maul said as a sly grin came onto his face. "Too bad I brought it to an end. There's no one left to 'head' it anymore." He then remarked with a devilish grin.

"_**Not funny right now, Maul**_," Gemini spat. "_**That leader of Death Watch would have proved to have useful information for us had you not killed him**_." Gemini retorted. "_**Fortunately, records from his ancestor, Shae Vizsla, had knowledge about the ancient Jedi Relic hidden here.**_" Gemini then said with a grin. "_**Shae was always the silent type, but she specified that the Armor of the First Mandalorian Jedi, a Vizsla who was strong with the Force, was kept here after his demise.**_" Gemini then said, showing Maul an image of the Armor.

Darth Maul chuckled. "And now, we shall recover that Armor, and take the Force Energy stored in it." Maul exclaimed.

Gemini nodded before looking down. "_**Well, well, well. What do we have here?**_" Gemini asked with curiosity.

Down below was the Young Justice, being led by Ahsoka and Garazeb as they walked towards a mine.

"_I don't get it_." Garazeb stated as he and Ahsoka made their way towards the lower levels of the Mine. "_I've worked here all my life, dug up minerals and metals for our infrastructure, yet I've never seen anything that could possibly date back to millions of years before now._" The Honor Guard General said. "_Padawan Tano, are you sure ghost there's some Relic hidden here on Lasan?_" Garazeb then questioned.

Ahsoka nodded. "_Yes_," she replied back. "_But what it is, we don't know_." The Togruta added on.

"_We could be going in this blind for all we know_." Superboy then said. "_This could be a setup, but then again, we can't pass up an opportunity like this._" The Boy of Steel decided with certainty.

Garazeb chuckled as he lightly punched Connor in the shoulder. "_You know, I'm starting to grow a liking to you, Superboy,_" Zeb said with a grin on his face. "_You know what's right, you know the risks, yet your instincts tell you otherwise to do the right thing_." Garazeb complimented the Boy of Steel with a tone of appreciation. He then started to grumble. "_It's quite a shame that Erikahns doesn't share the exact sentiment._" Zeb then used.

The Young Justice looked to each other with confusion upon hearing this. Ahsoka then turned to the Honor Guard General. "_What do you mean?_" Ahsoka asked with concern.

Garazeb let out a sigh. "_During my years while serving the Honor Guard, Unferth had always grown jealous of how I was able to successfully complete the tasks that had to be carried out._" Garazeb started to explain. "_He would always take unnecessary risks to get the jobs done, but me, I was different._" Garazeb explained. "_I followed my instincts and the code of honor, something that Erikahns never had the guts to do._" Garazeb went on. "_He may call me a Pariah, but he's too much of a coward to do what it means to be a hero_." Garazeb remarked.

The Young Justice all looked to each other before turning back to Garazeb while he took out his Bō Rifle to use as a light to search the tunnel. "_When I was the youngest of all the Honor Guards, I could see the illogic ways of Erikahns as he would lead the Honor Guard Forces, going as far as abandoning the citizens because he thought that they were beneath contempt, not worthy of our King's attention_." Garazeb continued to explain. "_During one day when we were protecting Lasan from our Mandalorian enemies, he attempted to kill a child with the Mandalorians out of cold blood, but I struck Erikahns down and let the child go_." Zeb then said. The Young Justice all gasped before Zeb let out another sigh. "_Erikahns accused me of treason in front of the King, but instead of a punishment, I was praised for sparing the life of the young man, and was made the General of the Lasan Honor Guard, much to his envy_." Garazeb added on.

"_So, THAT'S why Khan holds such a petty grudge against you_." Kid Flash then said with surprise. "_He wants to feel his greatness again_." The Speedster mused.

Garazeb nodded at this. "He loathes me, more than he loathes anything that walks this Planet." Zeb stated while the Lasat started to charge up his Bō Rifle.

"_Yeah,_" Zeb said as he then turned around, now aiming his Bō Rifle towards Ahsoka's head. Ahsoka didn't budge a bit, but the rest of the Young Justice started to aim their weapons at the Lasat before Ahsoka then stepped aside. "_Karabast to that_." Zeb then swore before firing.

Everyone looked as the blast from the Bō Rifle immediately made impact on Gemini Rouge's chest, knocking her back.

"Well, no need for the Psychic Link here anymore." Artemis then said as she shot an arrow towards Gemini.

Gemini got back up and didn't even budge a bit. Darth Maul then got in the way and sliced the arrow apart.

Robin tossed some of his birdarangs at the DarkSiders, but the two Sith Lords just sliced them apart as well.

"Get out of here!" Ahsoka demanded as she unsheathed her lightsabers.

"_**You first!**_" Gemini spat before Ahsoka used Force-Speed to teleport right before her very eyes.

Gemini and Maul watched as Ahsoka flipped into the air before slashing down at Gemini first before using the Lightsaber of Exar Kun to strike at Darth Maul. Ahsoka alternated with the two, clashing blades as she twirled around, striking at one enemy first before moving onto another. Her feet spun like wheels, rubbing against the ground and making streaks as she slipped and slid.

Gemini then leapt right at Ahsoka. Ahsoka took notice of her and jumped into the air. The young Togruta managed to kick Gemini away before Maul waited to strike at her from the ground. Ahsoka once again teleported before sending a Blast of Light at Maul, sending him into Gemini.

Artemis ran over. "I've got your back, Ahsoka!" The Archer called out.

"Me too!" Kid Flash called out, starting to spin around.

"Don't make me _laugh!_" Darth Maul remarked, bringing his blade down.

Artemis tossed an explosive arrow towards Maul, knocking him off-balance. The Archer then split her bow apart and slashed at Maul in the chest with her left blade before stabbing forwards with her right blade. Maul caught the blade before bringing his own sword down onto Artemis. Artemis clashed with the DarkSider before breaking off with him, revealing a trigger on both of her broadswords. She shot at Maul, sending out blaster bolts. Maul sliced the blasts apart before Artemis slashed at him again.

"_**Damn you!**_" Gemini Rouge then called out.

Wally started to spread his hands out as he and Ahsoka charged towards her. Ahsoka used the Force to lift Kid Flash into the air before he created a tornado, drilling down into Gemini.

Gemini gasped as she was sent back. Garazeb then used his Bō Rifle to shock her before Ahsoka started to utilize Form III on Gemini in Close Quarters.

Gemini began to use Form VII on Ahsoka, using wild movements. Ahsoka managed to parry off each predictable attack before letting Garazeb attack the evil Togruta with his Bō Rifle, spinning freely in front of him.

Gemini formed her Double-Bladed lightsaber as Garazeb began his onslaught. While Gemini was busy parrying off the attacks, Ahsoka flew straight at her, knocking Gemini off of her feet.

Gemini then growled. "_**Cease this pointless resistance!**_" She yelled, sending a sonic slash from her lightsaber.

Artemis was thrown off just as she shot an arrow. Gemini caught it and threw it towards the roof of the tunnel, causing a minor vibration.

Ahsoka gasped as she charged towards Gemini. However, she fight about Darth Maul, who now ran over and punched the Togruta in the chest.

"How do we _beat_ these guys?!" Garazeb then asked as Ahsoka was pushed back.

Ahsoka then looked up, noticing some rubble fall from the ceiling. She gasped. "We need to cave ourselves in!" Ahsoka then yelled.

"Have you gone to the Pits?!" Superboy exclaimed incredulously.

"We might be stuck, but they won't be able to follow us!" Ahsoka then yelled.

Garazeb nodded in agreement. "I'd say 'Karabast' to that idea, but we have no other choice!" He exclaimed.

Robin and Artemis nodded as Maul and Gemini started to approach them.

"Sorry, but this Hellhole is closed!" Ahsoka quipped as she aimed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow towards the Ceiling.

Artemis, Robin, Artemis, Garazeb and Superboy all aimed towards the Ceiling as well, causing the roof to fall in.

"**No!**" Gemini and Maul called out.

Gemini shot forth Sith Lightning in an attempt to stop the heroes from escaping, but Rocket managed to make a shield long enough to hold.

"I'm coming for you!" Maul then called out, running towards the Young Justice and Garazeb.

It was too late. Within seconds, Ahsoka, the Young Justice, and Garazeb were all trapped within the tunnels.

Meanwhile, on the hills, ORDER Troopers started to march around, guarding a Ray-Shielded Base. Inside of the Base, Solomon Grundy stood alongside Killer Moth with Xion watching over the operation from within the base. She soon walked out alongside two Zabrak Sith by her side. Both were identical in appearance, same skin, horn length, and eyes. The only difference between the two was toad one was a dirtied shade of dark purple while the other was a filthy shade of blurred emerald green and yellow.

Solomon and Killer Moth turned around to see Xion with her two bodyguards before they bowed. "Lord Xion, we await your command." Solomon said in a corporeal voice.

"Word has been going around that the Young Justice is galloping on an escapade for Relics of the Force." Xion stated before turning her heads to her bodyguards. "Slaughter and Flog here have been trained to use the Dark Side of the Force, and during my time on Korriban long ago, they pledged their allegiance to me, and have told me about the significance about these trinkets." Xion then said with a smile on her face.

"What may be the key to victory we are looking for on this Rock?" Killer Moth then asked. "Aren't we supposed to be getting the King of Lasan to join out cause?" Moth then questioned.

"You can kill two birds, but you only use one stone." Xion then riddled. "We are working on a two-way operation here, gentlemen." Xion started to explain. "We get Lasan to join the ORDER while we search for this Relic." Xion stated before tapping her head with her finger. "In any outcome, the ORDER gains a victory, and with help from our inside source on Lasan, our victory will double."

The two bodyguards nodded before Solomon started to clear his throat. "But has our rumor spread so much that the Republic has lost their trust in Lasan?" Solomon Grundy then asked.

Xion nodded and grinned. "Striker managed to cause the distraction needed on Utapau while we had Xever create devastation on Rodia." Xion started to explain. "Syrena is stationed on Rhen Var to seek out the Force Harvester while Black Widow leads the Terror Titans on a raid through the Rishi Maze System to reach Alderaan." Xion went on. "All of them are doing this by the name of the Lasats, therefore causing the trust Lasan influenced on the Republic to fall apart like a monopoly." Xion stated. "It is only a matter of time until Lasan decides to join us."

Just then, an ORDER Probe Droid flew over. "What is it?" Xion asked as the Probe Droid then flew onto her right hand. Xion held her hand out, allowing her to see footage taken of Erikahns leading the rest of the Young Justice up the mountain.

"So, they're here." Xion remarked as she thrust her right arm to the side, letting the Probe come off and fly away. "I should have known that the Young Justice would come and stop us." She then spat.

Xion held out her right hand again, letting a holo-transmitter appear on her palm. "Atherton, report." She commanded as a man with white pale skin and a black robe appeared.

Atherton looked to Xion and let out a chuckle. "_Xion, how may I be of service?_" Atherton asked in a sly, British voice.

"It seems that the Young Justice is here." Xion said before a devilish grin came onto her face. "Take that feisty flame of yours, Mavis, and… _welcome_ our guests." Xion collectively ordered after a slight pause.

Atherton paused as well before sending a nod. "_I live to serve._" Atherton said with a bow. Within almost an instant, his image vanished, the new agent of the ORDER having signed off.

Xion chuckled as Atherton sighed off. "The Young Justice won't know what's coming to them." Xion remarked. "My inside spy will surely destroy them."

At the ridge of the mountain, Zatanna flew over and unsheathed her sword, preparing to attack any incoming enemies that would come their way. After not seeing anyone in the way, the Mage turned back to her friends and Erikahns and sent them all a nod.

M'gann then emerged, wielding both of her lightsabers. She looked out as well before flying alongside Zatanna in the air.

"_Rumors from within the villages say that an ORDER Stronghold was set up on this mountaintop._" Erikahns told the Young Justice as they started to sneak around the side of the mountain.

"_They sure chose quite the cliché hiding place_." Zatanna commented as she looked up.

"_Well, the last Base in a Mountain we went to turned into a Volcano, but at least this way isn't so dangerous._" Miss Martian then said.

"_Wait, I thought that the last Mountain Base we went to was in Pakistan_." Drol reminded everyone, now seeming to be confused.

"_That was AFTER you, Serra, Ahsoka, Rebel, and Gerrera joined us_." Aqualad replied back.

"_Can we focus on the Mission right now?_" Erikahns then cut in.

Lux sighed. "_Apologies, Captain_," Rebel said. "_Sometimes, we just don't know when to stop talking about the Past_." The Senator of Onderon added on as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"_But it sounds like someone we all know_." Saw then said as he rolled his eyes.

"_We'd better get going_." Captain Unferth said as he stepped forwards to lead the way. "_I know a shortcut we can–_"

"Look out!" Aqualad then yelled.

Erikahns looked and gasped as a line of bullets were sent his way. They all curved by him and the Young Justice before eventually crashing into part of the walkway. They now had no way of going back.

Aqualad unsheathed his Water-Bearers into sword mode. Miss Martian activated her lightsabers while Zatanna then unsheathed her sword and wand. Saw and Rebel cocked their blasters while Drol began to set up a Gatling Gun. Erikahns calmly took out his Bō Rifle and held it out in front of him, letting yellow energy cackle through it.

In front of everyone came a tall and slender woman, floating in the air. She wore crimson Armor on her body, and she had a white cape on her back. At her side was a rapier. She had black boots, white gauntlets, a golden belt, and she had a helmet in the shape of the head of a dove, colored silver.

"So, _you're_ the great Young Justice?" The woman remarked. "I expected more of a challenge from what Xion told me about you." She then retorted.

"_Get ready to move past her_." Miss Martian ordered the Young Justice in her squad.

"The Superior has been looking for you," the woman went on. "Come with me quietly, and there won't be a–"

Before the woman could finish, Zatanna flew right by her.

The woman did nothing but smirk under her helmet as Zatanna dashed past her. Before the Mage could get the rest of her friends to follow, Atherton tossed an axe right in front of Zatanna's face, cutting her path.

Zatanna shrieked as the axe nearly sliced her face off. She and the rest of the Young Justice, as well as Erikahns, looked to see Atherton, a male Tholothian who had a tall and svelte build, arrive and regain his axe, cleaning the dirt off from it.

"We thought you might try a trick like that." Atherton retorted. "Me and my spark here always come prepared."

"'Spark'?" Lux asked as he saw the woman place her hands on Atherton's shoulders. "As in 'girlfriend'?" Rebel then asked further on.

Miss Martian narrowed her eyes at the two. "Just who _are_ you two?" The Martian asked as everyone now broke off from the Psychic Link.

"My name is Mavis, also better known as DawnFlower." The woman then said, unsheathing her rapier and placing it in front of her. "The ORDER's royal Warrior Maiden." She then announced.

"And I am Atherton, better recognized as Diesel the Punisher." Atherton proclaimed. "Brutal Executioner of the ORDER Elite Ranks." Atherton added on. "And sadly, we can't allow you to live any longer."

The Young Justice and Erikahns all gaped in surprise. DawnFlower and Diesel then started to slowly approach them as everyone backed up.

"We don't know what you want, we don't know what Xion wants, but we are _not_ coming with you, do you understand?!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she unsheathed her secondary lightsaber.

"Too bad," DawnFlower mused, unsheathing a baton. A yellow lightsaber blade then emerged from it before she dashed straight at the Martian.

Miss Martian flew to the side as DawnFlower charged at her. DawnFlower sighed and charged back at Miss Martian. Zatanna flew over and clashed with DawnFlower. The Mage and the new ORDER Adversary clashed head-on with each other, circling one another and glaring into each others' eyes.

Erikahns started to aim his Bō Rifle at Atherton, in which Rebel, Gerrera and Drol did the same. Atherton noticed this attack heading his way and took his axe out. He swung it around him, causing the blasts to ricochet off of his blades before Miss Martian used her powers to send a part of the mountain at Diesel, sending him to the top.

"Aqualad, Gerrera, Khan, come with me!" M'gann ordered. "We have to get Diesel! He'll lead us to the ORDER, and we can end Xion once and for all!" Miss Martian added on. "Zatanna, you stay here and try to hold off DawnFlower with Drol and Rebel!" Miss Martian ordered further on.

Zatanna nodded as she slammed DawnFlower into the side of the mountain.

Miss Martian then picked up Aqualad before she, Gerrera, and Erikahns started to chase off after Atherton.

Zatanna and Rebel started to send their blades at DawnFlower, but she just threw them back at their owners before spinning in the air and slamming down on Zatanna.

Back in the tunnels, Rocket held an Energy Bubble above everyone as debris fell from the ceiling above them. "Though that seemed suicidal," Rocket mused as she lowered her shield. "We won't be seeing the DarkSiders in our way for a while now." Raquel mused as DVD unsheathed her sword. The blade started to glow purple, the same color as her energy. She soon stabbed it into the rubble in everyone's way, a drill starting to form out of energy.

"I second that motion." Kid Flash then said as he began using his hand as a quick drill to create a tunnel.

Artemis and Robin both ran forwards and started to lift rocks out of the way. "If Maul is smart, he won't run into this tunnel if it collapsed." Robin mused as he and Artemis worked in tandem to get rid of as much stones as they could.

"Maul and Gemini will be coming after us soon, I just know it." Ahsoka then said as she stabbed her lightsaber into the rocks as well. The stones started to crumble before eventually getting crushed into a million little pieces, making one pathway for everyone to move through. "The Sith are known to never give up that easily." Ahsoka noted as she slashed away more slabs in their way. "If there's a loophole for a problem, there's no doubt that those two will expose it."

Garazeb and Superboy looked to each other before they looked to Ahsoka and nodded. "Time to work, then." Garazeb said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Everyone, don't fire anything in here." Ahsoka ordered. "Even _if_ Darth Maul and Gemini get here and attack, we can't cave ourselves in anymore than we already have." Ahsoka reminded everyone.

Garazeb nodded as he and Superboy walked up alongside her. "We're stuck in the Khyber Mines right now," Garazeb told the Togruta with concern. "The Lasat Miners in the Old Republic mined crystals here." Zeb started to explain. "One Jedi in Mandalorian Armor used to come here and construct a vast amount of lightsabers. My ancestor worked here during that time. Lasan is not only an important Planet within the Slice, but it's also known for being an ally with Mandalore since the Mandalorian Wars during the old days." Garazeb went on.

Ahsoka's eyes widened with surprise when she heard this. "There was a Jedi here back then?" She asked with interest.

Garazeb nodded with acknowledgement. "I've worked on these mines for so long that I've memorized my way around quite easily, as well as the history of each tunnel and passageway." Garazeb explained. "The tale of that Mando Jedi was always a curious tale to _all_ the miners here." Zeb went on. "My ancestors knew the Jedi very well until he died due to stroke." Zeb then said sadly.

Everyone stopped as they looked to Garazeb with sadness. "I'm so sorry." Ahsoka then said.

"I-It's no problem." Garazeb then said. "Prestor Vizsla always believed in the afterlife, that he would become one with the Force." Garazeb explained with a smile on his face. "We kept his Armor in the mines his tombstone was preserved. Prestor held much Force in him, and his Armor was so powerful…" Garazeb continued until a thought hit him.

Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice looked to Garazeb with shock as soon as the Lasat stopped midway.

"…So powerful that it stored his Energy!" Ahsoka exclaimed, finishing up Garazeb's sentence in astonishment.

"That's the Relic!" Garazeb then exclaimed. He then grinned before looking to the side of the wall. "And I know exactly where it is!" He then exclaimed. He took out his Bō Rifle and stabbed into the wall. With all his might, Zeb spun his staff, causing a secret passageway to open up.

"The Mandalorians created this passageway out of pure Cortosis to ensure that no Sith could try and steal the Armor for themselves." Garazeb explained while taking his Bō Rifle out. "Neither plasma nor lightning can penetrate this barrier."

Ahsoka smiled as the Young Justice started to gather next to her and Garazeb with excitement.

Just then, the wall behind them burst down. There stood Darth Maul and Gemini, dirtied and furious.

"_**Give us the Relic!**_" Gemini ordered as she tossed her lightsaber towards everyone.

Back on the mountain, Zatanna yelled as she was sent back by DawnFlower's ongoing slams. After a third strike, Zatanna growled and flew into the air.

DawnFlower chuckled and tried to fly after Zatanna, but at that moment, Zatanna flew right back down, slamming herself into DawnFlower and knocking her to the ledge where Rebel and Drol were waiting.

Lux slashed the Darksaber down onto DawnFlower, causing her to roll over to the side. She got back up just in time to clash with Lux Bonteri as the two locked blades with each other. Rebel began to push Mavis back with all of his strength, actually budging Mavis before throwing her off.

Mavis chuckled and then charged back at Rebel, sending him into the mountain.

Drol gasped as DawnFlower started to levitate several rocks, sending them at him. Zatanna flew over and grabbed Jaybo, saving him just in the nick of time.

Zatanna snarled and spun around. "Aeterna Maxima!" She yelled out, sending a blast from her wand.

DawnFlower sent forth a blast of Sith Lightning in response. The two attacks collided with each other, causing a blinding flash of light.

Zatanna grunted as she pushed on with her attack. Eventually, as the two started to felt surges of power flow through their bodies, Zatanna's eyes started to glow blue.

DawnFlower gasped as both fire and lightning struck her, sending her down to the ground below.

"Wilt away." Zatanna then said as she landed on the ledge again, now panting.

"We'd better join up with the others." Drol then said. "Xion might already be waiting for them."

"And if she finds out about Miss Martian being the Lost One, we're in for a World of Hell." Rebel added on.

At the top, Solomon Grundy and Killer Moth waited with a horde of ORDER Troopers behind them. Within the Ray-Shielded Base, Xion stood ready with Slaughter and Flog by her sides. The two silent bodyguards held out their hands, letting Double-Bladed Lightsabers appear in their hands.

"Let's see the Young Justice try and get through this." Xion remarked as she crossed her arms.

Atherton then reached the top, wielding his axe in front of him. He let out a devilish chuckle before placing it in his left hand.

Miss Martian then flew over with Aqualad in her arms. She set him down before Gerrera and Erikahns came behind her. They all gaped to see the large army and forces waiting for them.

"Xion, you coward!" Miss Martian yelled out. "You and Solomon come out and face us!" M'gann demanded.

Zatanna then came with Rebel and Drol by her side. They all gaped at the army before unsheathing their own weapons and standing ready to fight as well.

"What kind of Sith would use a Shield and an army to protect herself?!" Aqualad exclaimed upon seeing where Xion was standing.

"Oh, they're not protecting me, I can assure you that." Xion spat as she shook her head. "They're here to solely make sure that the weapons we hold in this stronghold don't go off when King Hrothgra turns down our offer." Xion then explained. "At the slightest sign of declination, whether it be a change of mind or a feeling of regret, I will lower the barrier, and all of our Missiles, Drones, Troopers, Defoliators, Bombs, ORDER Fighters, as well as Solomon Grundy and Killer Moth here will be released onto Lasan, devastating it." Xion then said in a calm voice. "However, if this base is even attacked with brute force and futile attempts, we will have no choice but to drop our shield, letting all of our weaponry and all of our armies fire anyway." Xion added on with a sadistic tone. "We win… _and_ we lose at the same time, a playing card that wins every game." Xion remarked with a grin.

"You maniac!" Saw yelled out.

Xion laughed and spun her head around in a full 360 degree rotation. "I like to consider myself one too, Pretty Boy." She teased. "But enough of the ORDER's plan," Xion then said as she held her hand out. "We hear that there's a Relic that the DarkSiders seek on this Planet." Xion remarked as she aimed her finger towards the Young Justice and Erikahns. "We would like to know everything, from where it is, what its importance is, and more importantly," Xion then said before her Xiphon flew into her left hand. "The rumor of the Lost One." She finished up with a devilish grin on her face.

Everyone gasped. Miss Martian looked to her Young Justice friends before looking to Xion. "We don't know what you're talking about!" Miss Martian exclaimed. "What's the Lost One?"

Xion scoffed. "Don't play coy with me, Megan." Xion remarked sadistically. "I know all about your little secret, how you've gotten a higher Midi-Chlorian Reading than Anakin Skywalker's, and that you are the rumored Lost One." Xion spat before she walked forwards.

Back in the tunnel, Ahsoka charged towards Gemini and Maul with Garazeb at her side. Garazeb started to take on Darth Maul while Ahsoka fought against her twin. "You're not getting the Relic!" Ahsoka yelled out as she punched Gemini in the chest.

"I will protect my Planet with every ounce of my strength, for as long as I breathe!" Garazeb then yelled as he slashed at Darth Maul.

"_**We will have it one way or another!**_" Gemini yelled as she kicked Ahsoka in the knee.

Ahsoka swept her foot aside in time to avoid Gemini's attack. Ahsoka sent a blast of light towards Gemini before sending her own sonic slash towards her.

Zeb started to parry off every attack that Maul was sending at him. As the Zabrak Sith Lord struck endlessly and without mercy, Zeb managed to predict his movements before sending a stab at Maul. Darth Maul yelled as he was electrocuted before Garazeb pushed him away.

Maul growled as he and Gemini then got up. Gemini threw Maul her Double-Bladed lightsaber. Maul combined it with his own, and he soon started to activate a star-shaped lightsaber. As soon as all four crimson blades were activated, Maul started to yell and spin his new lightsaber around.

"Does _yours_ do that?" Garazeb asked with fear as he and Ahsoka backed away.

"I _wish_ it could!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Karabast." Garazeb swore as Ahsoka then deactivated her lightsabers.

"Fall back!" Ahsoka then yelled out.

Ahsoka and Zeb ran into the passageway, letting the rest of the Young Justice follow after them. Superboy shot some lasers at Maul and Gemini, but they only sent the blast aside as Connor then pulled the door shut.

Inside, Zeb started to lead Ahsoka and the Young Justice to the end, where a bright light was coming from.

"We've kept the Armor here after I dug it up one day." Garazeb explained as he opened up a chamber. "I thought that it was armor from a Clone Trooper who died, but then I saw what was with the suit." Zeb then said as he revealed a stash of lightsabers hidden within.

Ahsoka laughed as she then pulled out the Armor from inside. "We have a victory." She announced.

Kid Flash then looked to the many lightsabers. "And plenty of souvenirs." He stated as he looked to two of the four hundred lightsabers.

Ahsoka then looked back as the door began to rumble. "Now or never." She then said.

The Young Justice then looked up, Ahsoka grinning as Superboy and Rocket started to chuckle.

On top, the Young Justice with Miss Martian were now in shock. "How do you know?" Aqualad then ordered.

Once again, Xion laughed with amusement. She turned her attention over to Erikahns and grinned. "You can say that a mole told me, one who practically led you here."

Zatanna then growled as she glanced over to Erikahns. A sly grin emerged on his face before more ORDER Troopers came and surrounded them, allowing only Captain Unferth walk through.

"You traitor!" Miss Martian yelled out angrily.

"Hooligan!" Aqualad called out as he aimed his Water-Bearers at Khan. "You've betrayed your own Planet?!" He yelled in disbelief.

"My actions have brought honor to Lasan." Erikahns spat as he walked into the barrier. "I am noble, I am truth. I have rid this World of evil, of good. I have brought ORDER." He then said.

"Indeed you have, Captain." Xion then said as she shook Erikahns's hand with a sly smirk on her face. "Placed in the High Ranks for two years now, and you've brought honor to us all in the ORDER." Xion complimented.

Unferth let out a chuckle before standing alongside Xion and her bodyguards. "Now," Xion said as she activated the Xiphon. "What say you all? Come in quietly and pay for your crimes, or fall like flies and be brought to justice anyways?" She asked. "And honestly, I'm not opposed to either one."

The Young Justice looked all around them before looking to Xion standing with Slaughter, Flog and Unferth.

Killer Moth flew into the air as Solomon Grundy prepared to trample the Young Justice.

Atherton then swung his axe around while DawnFlower flew up. She was battered, but still smiling as she turned her baton into a scythe.

Miss Martian's hands were at her lightsabers, ready to grab and activate them, but she then rested herself, as well as the rest of the Young Justice.

Xion started to grin evilly at the Young Justice members before everyone ceased their fighting stances.

"Ready…" Miss Martian said as she and her friends took a step forwards.

In the tunnels, Ahsoka, Artemis, Robin and Garazeb all aimed their weapons towards the ceiling while Rocket and Superboy prepared to fly up, Kid Flash adjusting his goggles as he stood by one of the walls.

"Aim…" Ahsoka said as she loaded up her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets.

Xion looked to Miss Martian with sudden shock as Miss Martian lifted her head up, a devious grin on her face.

Ahsoka made the same smug look on her face as well. Her Gauntlets were all charged up as Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge ran in behind them.

"**FIRE!**" The two yelled out at the same time.

Miss Martian and Aqualad then spun around, causing all of the ORDER Troopers around them to be swept away.

"**NOW!**" Ahsoka and Miss Martian both called out simultaneously again.

The Young Justice with M'gann started to scatter while below, Ahsoka, Artemis, Robin and Garazeb all opened fire at the ceiling.

As soon as Miss Martian's group scattered, the ground which they were once standing on blew away with a large blast.

Diesel, DawnFlower, Killer Moth and Solomon Grundy all yelled and covered their faces as the blast created a shining flash of light.

Xion looked on in surprise, as well as Slaughter, Flog and Erikahns as before their very eyes, Ahsoka flew up alongside Rocket. In Ahsoka's arms was Garazeb while in Rocket's arms was Robin. Artemis flew up using the propellers from her naginata bow while Superboy flew up with Kid Flash running alongside the wall.

"No, no, no, no!" Erikahns yelled as he watched many of the ORDER Forces be taken down.

Ahsoka carried the Mandalorian Armor of Prestor Vizsla as she held all of the lightsabers on her waist. She flew into the air and started to gun down the ORDER Troopers. She used many of the lightsabers to cut most of them down before teleporting right into the ORDER Base.

Xion teleported as well and met Ahsoka in midair. The two clashed with each other before Ahsoka swirled aside. She then shot down at Slaughter, Flog and Erikahns before throwing a detonator into the Base.

Ahsoka grinned before pressing a button on her Gauntlet, causing the whole Base to explode.

Xion let out a scoff as she then watched Ahsoka fly back to the rest of the Young Justice and Garazeb, all of whom were now finishing off the ORDER Troopers as more emerged from the Base before it fell apart completely.

Zatanna held out her wand while beside her, Garazeb readied his Bō Rifle. Artemis aimed her bow at more ORDER Troopers as Robin tightened his gloves and took out sons birdarangs for him to throw. Rebel reactivated the Darksaber before Ahsoka flew down next to him, getting charged up, and completing the circle that the six had formed while the rest of the Young Justice walked up beside them.

Miss Martian stood in the middle as Connor and Kid Flash stood at both of her sides. Beside Kid Flash were Drol and Rocket while beside Superboy stood Gerrera and Aqualad with his Water-Bearers drawn.

"What is this, Ahsoka?" Xion asked as the Young Justice and Garazeb all gathered together. "How did you manage to catch on?"

Ahsoka grinned as she and Miss Martian walked up alongside each other. "That traitorous and unholy Unferth gave it away." Ahsoka started to explain.

"What?!" Erikahns exclaimed in anger.

"Who else would grin in such a manner at the news of the Lost One?" M'gann then asked.

_Two hours ago…_

"_Miss Martian and I made a plan after that slip-up. While we were shaking hands, we made the plan._" Ahsoka started to explain.

"_Break off the Psychic Connection once we're both under attack_." Ahsoka told Miss Martian.

"_I already sense the Relic emanating from close by_," Miss Martian said. "_It's hidden within the mine underneath a large mountain somewhere close by. I already read Erikahns's mind when he didn't notice, and according to him, the ORDER Base is right on top of it._"

"_We let the rest of the Young Justice in on the plan, and Garazeb led us to the mine._" Ahsoka went on.

"_We ended the Psychic Link, knowing that you might be close by and had our telepathic powers, we broke off the Psychic Link, making sure you wouldn't ambush us upon my arrival while Ahsoka took on Gemini Rouge and Darth Maul._" Miss Martian continued.

"_Precisely. Zeb led us to the chamber with the Relic, which was right under your Base. That's when Zatanna made her move by causing a short tremor in the tunnel below, letting us know that they were right on top of us._" Ahsoka then finished up.

_Present…_

"We knew that you were in league with the ORDER long before you revealed yourself," Ahsoka then said. "And _now_, we've got the home field advantage." Ahsoka quipped.

Xion let out a chuckle. "Very well-played, Young Justice." Xion complimented everyone. "You played right into our hands, and we played right into yours." Xion added on with sadism.

"You betrayed all of Lasan, Erikahns!" Garazeb then exclaimed. "You are not worthy to be called an Honor Guard!"

"No matter, Pariah." Erikahns spat viciously. "Hrothgra will have no choice but to accept an alliance with the ORDER. I will rise to the highest ranks of the ORDER, and one way or another, Lasan and all other Planets that stand in our way will crumble." He stated as he clenched his fist.

Just then, behind the Young Justice, Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge flew up, Maul with his lightsaber slicer saw still activated while Gemini extended her hands out.

"Huh!" Zatanna mused as she saw the DarkSiders emerge. "Speak of the Devil."

Ahsoka looked in surprise as two random lightsabers flew off of her belt and into Gemini's hands. Crimson blades shone as Maul held out his lightsaber saw, spinning once again.

"Does _yours_ do that?" Miss Martian asked nervously.

"I'm working on it!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"So, _these_ are the DarkSiders, huh?" Xion mused as she placed her Xiphon onto her shoulder. "They're powerful, I'll grant them that much." She then retorted.

"_**The Sith Pretender of the ORDER!**_" Gemini exclaimed.

"Hand over that Armor!" Maul ordered, aiming his lightsaber at the Young Justice. "That Relic _shall_ belong to the DarkSiders!" He exclaimed.

Xion let out a laugh upon hearing this. "_That_ spandex mantle is the Relic of the Force?!" She laughed heartily.

Ahsoka and Garazeb turned their attention to Xion as she swung her Xiphon around in front of her body. "Oh, you've just played right into our hands once again, Ahsoka Tano." Xion remarked in a much darker tone this time. "That will make a fine decoration on my Father's Ship indeed." She then said while Slaughter and Flog activated golden Double-Bladed lightsabers. "And your bones will make an excellent addition." Xion stated with a dark demeanor.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both chuckled. "Well, _this_ should be interesting." Ahsoka mused as she and M'gann activated their lightsabers.

"But then again, we shouldn't expect Sith to fight fair." Aqualad spat while readying his Water-Bearers.

"Everyone, Omega Formation!" Ahsoka ordered.

"What?" Garazeb asked in confusion.

"Ten enemies, including Diesel, DawnFlower, Killer Moth and Solomon Grundy. The Young Justice, plus you, make a total of thirteen of us," Ahsoka explained as she aimed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets into the air. "Split up and attack!" She yelled out, shooting several energized arrows towards the skies.

Everyone, save the Young Justice, looked up into the air as arrows rained down on them, causing a large smokescreen that made it impossible for everyone to see.

DawnFlower growled and charged at the Young Justice through the smoke, but was soon approached by Zatanna with her sword and wand drawn in one hand while an emerald lightsaber was ignited in the other.

"This time, you won't be so lucky!" DawnFlower yelled out as she and Zatanna clashed blades with each other.

"Whoever said my victory had anything to do with _luck?_" Zatanna then asked before thrusting her lightsaber back. "I don't even know the _meaning_ of the word!"

Zatanna then thrust her lightsaber forwards, causing DawnFlower to try and catch it with her own lightsaber. As she did, Zatanna kicked away DawnFlower and chased after her.

Gerrera and Rebel opened fire upon Slaughter and Flog. The twin Zabraks deflected the blasts with their lightsabers, but didn't see Lux and Saw then unsheathe their blades. As Lux used the Darksaber in one hand, he wielded an aqua lightsaber in the other. Saw wielded a vibroblade in one hand while he had an orange lightsaber held in the other.

Slaughter and Flog both struck at the two Onderonians high above their heads, but didn't see that Lux used his blaster pistol to shoot at Flog in the chest. Blank rounds were shot at the Zabrak while Gerrera sent a punch to Slaughter's chest.

Flog's lightsaber was sent out of his hand before Lux struck at him again. Flog regained his lightsaber and parried off Rebel's attacks as Lux started to shoot at him blindly. Flog managed to dodge the attacks, but Saw then threw Slaughter into him, knocking the two bodyguards back.

Robin and Kid Flash started to head towards Killer Moth. The mutated Moth flew into the air and unsheathed some guns, starting to fire upon the two. Robin activated a crimson lightsaber and sliced the bullets before tossing one of his birdarangs up towards Killer Moth.

Killer Moth laughed and withstood the attack. "You children don't have what it _takes _to defeat _me!_" Killer Moth taunted.

"We can always _try!_" Kid Flash then exclaimed as he dashed right up a rock and towards Killer Moth.

"What's _this?_" Killer Moth asked in confusion.

Kid Flash then activated two yellow lightsabers and started to slash at Killer Moth, the ORDER Brute now starting to fall to the ground.

Drol ran alongside Aqualad as the two charged at Atherton. The Executioner of the ORDER threw his axe towards them before Aqualad formed an axe of his own.

Jaybo took out a pistol and shot at Diesel, causing Diesel to take out another axe and send the blasts aside. "That all you got, kid?!" Atherton yelled out. "I've fought Marines on Earth who are more of a challenge than you two, and they're only Privates!" He remarked.

"I've still got more where _that_ came from!" Jaybo yelled as he then unsheathed a purple lightsaber. He charged towards Atherton and struck at his axe, causing it to fall apart.

Atherton growled before Aqualad then swung his Water-Bearer Hammer at the Executioner, sending him into the air before using a Water-Bearer Sword to strike at his abdomen.

Superboy charged alone against Solomon Grundy. "You can't defeat the undead!" Grundy exclaimed as he slammed his fists down onto Connor.

"Maybe, but I'll make an exception on Halloween!" He then yelled, throwing Solomon aside. "Might be a bit off, but nothing better suits a _zombie_ like you!" He then yelled, sending twice straight punches towards Solomon Grundy's chest.

Solomon Grundy was sent back from the attack as Superboy then shot heat vision towards Solomon Grundy, sending him to the ground.

Miss Martian came out from the smoke and activated her twin lightsabers, charging at Darth Maul alongside Rocket. "Take him down!" Miss Martian yelled as she and Rocket struck their blades at the Zabrak Sith Lord aggressively.

Maul used his lightsabers to block the attack before Miss Martian used her secondary lightsaber to strike at one of Maul's robotic legs. Maul jumped back and attempted to throw his lightsaber, but Artemis then emerged, shooting as many arrows as she could at Maul before he managed to get the chance to finally throw the lightsaber shuriken towards the three girls.

Rocket yelled and slashed her sword out in front of her, sending the lightsaber in a different direction and then knocking it off-course.

Artemis shot another arrow towards the lightsaber, managing to send it back towards Darth Maul.

M'gann then held her hand out and easily caught the lightsaber from the side before spinning it around herself, getting Maul to back away nervously. Miss Martian grinned and tossed the lightsaber at him, followed by her own two blades before a whole barrage of ten lightsabers flew towards the Zabrak wildly and dangerously.

Maul gasped and caught his lightsaber once again before he was forced to evade the rest of the lightsabers heading at him. Maul spun his lightsaber around to divert the lightsabers aside, but M'gann then flew in and punched him in the chest before sending a sonic slash from her lightsaber, knocking Maul out unconscious.

Artemis then turned around as Kid Flash, Robin, Zatanna and Rebel, as well as the rest of the Young Justice, save for Ahsoka and Garazeb, ran alongside her.

More ORDER Troopers then started to charge towards all of them, getting everyone ready to fight again.

"We've still for some leftovers to take care of." Miss Martian said as she readied her personal lightsabers and called back the rest that she used to attack Maul.

"Well, I'm always hungry." Kid Flash quipped.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Garazeb started to attack Xion, Gemini Rouge, and Erikahns, all with their weapons draw in front of them.

Ahsoka activated her own personal Double-Bladed lightsaber and struck at Xion, who clashed with the Xiphon, before Ahsoka then used Exar Kun's lightsaber to strike at Gemini. Ahsoka spun around both of the Sith females in a frenzy, becoming unpredictable, but Gemini struck at Xion with both of her lightsabers.

"_**Give me that Armor, now!**_" Gemini demanded.

"I'll do it the day it snows on Tatooine!" Ahsoka remarked as she sliced down onto Gemini before Xion twirled and stabbed towards her. "In other words, never!" Ahsoka then yelled.

"'Never' will be sooner than you think!" Xion retorted as she removed a lightsaber from Ahsoka's belt. She activated it and then threw it towards Ahsoka, but the Togruta just jumped into the air and kicked it towards Erikahns as he batted against Garazeb with his Bō Rifle.

Garazeb clashed with Erikahns with his own Bō Rifle as the two locked staffs with each other. "I will make you pay for your crimes, Unferth!" Garazeb yelled out as he got out of the way of the lightsaber Ahsoka sent.

Captain Unferth looked to the side to see the lightsaber head towards him. Unferth easily knocked it away before running to Ahsoka to try and get the Armor off of her.

"_I'm_ your opponent, Erikahns!" Garazeb yelled out as he sent a jab towards Khan. "Don't ignore me!"

"You will _always_ be ignored because you are nothing but an outcast!" Unferth yelled as he brought his Bō Rifle down onto Zeb, forcing Orrelios to place up his own Bō Rifle in defense. "The King stripped me of my leadership over the Honor Guards, finding _you_ more worthy!" He then exclaimed, starting to push Garazeb to the ground. "I will reclaim what is mine and rule over not only the Honor Guard, but over all of Lasan itself!"

"No you won't!" Garazeb yelled out, stabbing Erikahns in the chest before kicking him away.

"You won't get away because I did the honorable deed to save Abel! I fight not just for honor, I fight for all of Lasan! They are _my _people, this is _my _home, and for that, _I_ will bring more honor to Lasan than you ever did!" Zeb exclaimed, stabbing his Bō Rifle down onto Erikahns. "So Karabast to you!" He cursed.

Erikahns got out of the way and sent a jab towards Garazeb, but Garazeb just grabbed the staff and used both of his weapons to electrocute Erikahns. The fallen Honor Guard yelled as he was then felled to the ground, panting as Garazeb grabbed his arms. "In the name of Lasan and the King himself, I hereby discharge you of your title as Honor Guard Captain and place you under arrest for high treason to the crown." Garazeb proclaimed as he cuffed Erikahns and knocked him out unconscious.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka continued to battle against Gemini and Xion at once. It was a three-way battle for all of them, Ahsoka battling against Xion, Xion battling against Gemini, Gemini fighting against Xion, and Ahsoka battling both Xion and Gemini at the same time.

Ahsoka struck high and low with both of her Sith opponents, parrying off every attack and then sending back strikes of her own. Ahsoka looked to see the Young Justice continue to take on the ORDER Troopers while Garazeb started to take away Erikahns through the middle of the fighting.

Xion then laughed as ORDER Fighters started to fly down, preparing to fire down on everyone.

"Maul is defeated, Gemini," Ahsoka announced as she looked to get evil twin, now growling. Ahsoka grinned before turning her attention towards Xion with the Xiphon raised and ready to okay. "And your new ORDER Generals are defeated, Xion." Ahsoka went on. "None of you are getting this Armor," Ahsoka proclaimed as all of the lightsabers on her belt came off. "And none of you will win!" Ahsoka then exclaimed.

Everyone then watched as all of the lightsabers started to connect with one another, each now glowing blue or green. Ahsoka flew into the air and slammed onto the ground, where some of the lightsabers were starting to activate. She dashed forwards until she reached one of the ORDER Fighters before flying back down, where the lightsabers followed her. She flew into the center of the lightsabers, which now formed a large Trinity Symbol.

As the Trinity Symbol formed, a large green flag shone, connecting all of them. In the air, Ahsoka started to perform the Trinity Symbol once again before starting to glow bright.

Xion looked with dull surprise as Gemini started to stutter.

Ahsoka then lifted up both of her lightsabers left and right, slashing down and performing a large rendition of her SokaTan Technique with all of the lightsabers. The SokaTan strike was so powerful that Xion was knocked into the air and Gemini was thrown over the edge of the mountain, and finally, the large amount of ORDER Fighters were destroyed as the SokaTan strike knocked out every fighter until fireworks came into the sky as the final touch.

Ahsoka soon got down from the sky, seeing all of the remains of the ORDER Fighters fall to the ground. Ahsoka gasped and then used the Force to catch all of the metal and then create a large cannon, using it to rapidly blast at the remaining ORDER Troopers before spreading her arms out, letting the metal float around her. Finally, Ahsoka used the metal to form the sign of the Republic, which shone so bright that other Planets Star Systems away could see it.

Ahsoka fired the metal into space, all heading in a single line towards who knows where.

As Ahsoka started to rest, she then used whatever metal she had left to make cages around Killer Moth, Solomon Grundy, Diesel and DawnFlower.

"It's over." Ahsoka proclaimed.

Xion then chuckled as she flew up, resting on top of a remaining and functioning ORDER Fighter. "What _Power!_" Xion exclaimed in wonder. And then laughed. "I praise you as a worthy opponent, Ahsoka Tano." Xion then said as she aimed her Xiphon at the Togruta and the Young Justice, as well as Garazeb.

"We _will_ meet again." Xion then said as the Fighter she was on took off.

As Xion departed, Diesel and DawnFlower disappeared with her.

Gemini panted as she got up as well. Her left arm had been blown off, and her body was left burning. She limped over to Maul before glaring at Ahsoka angrily. "_**This isn't over**_." Gemini declared. "_**You do not know the power you now wield and will learn to use, Ahsoka Tano. Rest assured, there will be no mercy from me next time we meet.**_" Gemini then said before disappearing.

"We'll be waiting." Ahsoka then said as she let the Ancient Armor detach from her body.

Robin then walked up to Ahsoka. "So, your lightsaber, does _yours_ do that?" He asked, making motions with his hands that Maul did with his lightsaber.

Ahsoka grinned and then took out her two Double-Bladed Lightsabers, placing them together. She activated then and started to spin them around, now finding a way to do what Maul did. "Now it does." She said with a smile on her face.

The lightsabers then deactivated and fell to the ground. Ahsoka grinned as the Young Justice and Garazeb walked up alongside her, another battle won.

Later on, Garazeb was presenting Erikahns to the King of Lasan.

"Erikahns Unferth, I hereby sentence you to exile for an eternity from Lasan." King Hrothgra proclaimed angrily. "I will never join the ORDER. Lasan is forever loyal to the Republic!" He announced.

Everyone all cheered as the Young Justice watched from the side, next to King Hrothgra as they watched the people of Lasan cheer for the Republic.

King Hrothgra then turned to the Young Justice and smiled. "You have done the Planet of Lasan a good deed today, Young Justice," King Hrothgra said with pride. "For your and Garazeb Orrelios's actions today, I forever grant you these medals," King Hrothgra said as several Lasats came and presented the thirteen with golden medals. "You will forever be known as heroes to this Planet, as you have brought honor to us all."

Hrothgra's Son, Abel, then walked up. "If there's ever anything you need, _anything_ at all, we won't hesitate to grant your request." The Prince stated with a smile in his face.

"We're really grateful, your Highness and Firstborn." Ahsoka said.

"As you owe us, _we_ owe _you_ a debt for your trust in the Republic." Miss Martian then said.

Everyone cheered as they watched the Young Justice all don their medals and bow before King Hrothgra with great respect.

As the Young Justice prepared to leave, a Republic Gunship came down. Ahsoka looked up to see the _Resolute_ in the sky.

"We hear you have a prisoner." One of the Clone Troopers stated.

Ahsoka and M'gann nodded as some Honor Guards brought over Killer Moth and Solomon Grundy. "Don't give them an inch." Ahsoka ordered.

"We won't let them out of our sight." The Clone Trooper said before Captain Rex came.

"Alright, you two, move it!" he ordered as the Clones pushed them into the Gunship. Soon, it took off back to the _Resolute_ as Ahsoka, M'gann and Garazeb all smiled.

Soon, the Young Justice started to get ready to head back off. Garazeb smiled to them as he walked with Ahsoka. "Your tale of what has happened today will always live on." Garazeb told the Togruta as she sent a smile back to the Lasat of the Honor Guards.

"A gesture of kindness can fill the Galaxy with Hope." Ahsoka then said.

"Until I meet the next Padawan who saves Lasan, I will be forever grateful." Zeb then said.

Ahsoka nodded. "General Garazeb Orrelios, I hope to see you again soon." Ahsoka said with a salute.

Garazeb saluted back to Ahsoka as she carried the Armor of Prestor Vizsla into the Bioship. Before long, they took off, with Garazeb waving to them with a sign of friendship.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest Chapter? Exciting, wasn't it? I worked all week to get this done, as it was one of my Original Chapter Ideas. I'll be doing my best to get another new Chapter out later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you all. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	20. Return of the Force Harvester

Hey there, guys! What's up? Are you all having a good time? I hope so. Anyways, I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with another brand new Chapter for my best story, **Journey of the Knight**! Thank you, all of you, for liking my story so much. When I put my hard work into this, I always think of you all, supporting me and keeping me going. Your support really means a lot. Thank you all, especially **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Henshin Hero, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Seven Squares, Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, AbbyDobbie, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and as always, the **Guests**. I honestly don't know what I could do without all of your support. It means a lot to me. Now, since there are no questions to be answered since I released my last Chapter, please allow me to move onto my next Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 20: Return of the Force Harvester

_All answers are hidden in plain sight_.

_**Discovery on RHEN VAR! With the ORDER scattered across the EXPANDED UNIVERSE, the Jedi must attend to personal matters. Jedi Master CIN DRALLIG discovers several ancient Relics hidden on RHEN VAR, and assigns his best Apprentices, WHIE MALREAUX, BENE and SCOUT to retrieve them before the ambitious DARKSIDERS can get a hold of them. Requesting the help of another one of DRALLIG'S best Apprentices, SERRA KETO SHAN, WHIE calls on his friend with the YOUNG JUSTICE. Leaving to RHEN VAR while Padawan AHSOKA TANO leads the YOUNG JUSTICE to LASAN, SERRA now arrives on the Icy World of RHEN VAR, where a surprise waits in store for her**_.

Serra flew her Jedi Starfighter all the way to Rhen Var, where she finally saw the Planet in Range.

"Here we are, R8," Serra said to her Astromech Droid. "Rhen Var, the historical battle setting of my Ancestor, Satele, and the Graveyard of the Force Harvester." Serra added on as she looked to the Planet grimly.

R8 beeped nervously before the Jedi Starfighter started to land down on Rhen Var. Serra looked around to see that no one was there. Reaching for her lightsabers before ejecting, Serra pressed a button on her Gauntlet.

"Whie Malreaux, this is Serra Keto Shan," Serra reported. "I'm here. Where are you?" Serra asked as she got out from her Starfighter.

Serra then placed on a jacket to protect herself from the snow on Rhen Var, trudging through the snow as she walked along.

The only thing that came through, however, was static. Serra raised an eyebrow in confusion before she looked to her Comms. "Whie _never_ leaves anyone hanging." Serra said to herself, now starting to get suspicious of what was going on.

R8 then started to beep. Serra looked to her Astromech with confusion. "What is it, little guy?" Serra asked with an eyebrow raised.

R8 just opened up his top, revealing a box for Serra.

Serra looked to the box and then looked to it, seeing a small note inside. Serra picked it up and looked to see Ahsoka's writing on it.

"'_Serra, you and I have been through a lot together. You are a Shan, great and powerful, something I could not follow up on. Here is something I had Ollie make for you. I know you'll use it well. Your best friend, Ahsoka Tano_.'" Serra read out loud. "'_And a Happy Birthday, according to what the Young Justice tell me_.'" Ahsoka's note added on.

Serra smiled before she opened up the box. Inside, she saw a Crossbow Gauntlet similar to the one that Ahsoka used. Serra smiled and then placed it onto her left arm, cocking it before placing her lightsabers onto her belt.

"Now, where are you guys?" Serra then asked as she started to walk around. She pressed a button on her belt, giving her a face mask and a mouth plate to prevent herself from getting frostbitten. She gained spikes on her shoes, making it easy for her to wander through the snow.

Serra then looked back to her Jedi Starfighter. "Stay with the Ship, R8," Serra ordered. "If I'm gone for more than an hour, go to the _Resolute_ and tell the Young Justice to come to Rhen Var immediately." Serra then said.

R8 beeped in confirmation before he closed up the cockpit. Serra then started to walk off, trying to find her friends.

Not too far away, someone eyed Serra from the top of a mountain. It was a man with tan-peach skin with a golden dragon headwear. He had white hair with a red streak on it, and he wore his coat as a cape. He wore a golden Gauntlet on his arm, and several dragon-shaped swords were armed onto it.

The man let out a chuckle before placing his Gauntlet Arm up to his face. "Ryuga to base," the boy reported. "We have an unwelcome visitor here," Ryuga said. "Permission to grant them the warm welcome?"

From the other side, there was static. Soon, laughter came in. "_Acknowledged, Ryuga,_" a female voice then said. "_Do what you please_."

"Well, now that all the introductions are done," Serra's voice then said from behind Ryuga.

Ryuga chuckled and took out one of his swords, looking over to Serra, who was standing right behind him. "Shall we get started?"

"Certainly!" Ryuga then exclaimed. "But don't feel sorry when I defeat you, Serra Keto Shan!" Ryuga yelled.

Serra raised an eyebrow in confusion before Ryuga then started to spin around. "Feel my might!" Ryuga yelled out, stabbing his sword into the air before thrusting it down at Serra. Soon, Meteors started to rain down from the sky, causing Serra to gasp in shock.

Serra immediately loaded up her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and shot at several of the Meteors before Ryuga charged in and slashed at her. Serra grunted as she was pushed back and unsheathed one of her lightsabers, clashing with Ryuga quickly.

"Interesting," Ryuga said, now intrigued. "It seems you were trained by Cin Drallig and Depa Billaba, you know, _before_ she slipped into her coma." Ryuga deducted with a grin on his face.

Serra gasped. "How do you know that?!" she exclaimed. "Who are you?!"

Ryuga just laughed and pushed Serra away with another sword. "Close combat with Form VI, and yet, you're at the top of the class," Ryuga deducted. He then slammed his swords into the ground. "Now, you die!" he then exclaimed.

Serra looked to the ground beneath her to see magma appear. It soon reached her feet, where the ground began to crack. Serra soon fell into it before Ryuga raised his swords into the air again like before, allowing it close up and swallow her.

"That should keep you quiet for a while." Ryuga spat as he sheathed his swords. The new ORDER Recruit then started to walk away, thinking that his job with Serra was done.

Underneath the ground, Serra continued to fall, yelling. However, as she fell, the young Shan started to feel herself slow down. Serra gasped and looked to her arms. "What's going on?" Serra asked herself before looking to the ground.

On the ground were three people with their arms held out as Serra fell.

One of them was male, the only male in the group. He had blonde hair with blue eyes and pale skin. He had a Padawan Braid on the right side of his head, and he wore brown, traditional Jedi Robes with a tan uniform underneath. This was Whie Malreaux, one of Cin Drallig's Apprentices.

Alongside him was a female Padawan with red hair and green eyes, as well as pale skin. She had her hair down, a Padawan Braid on her left side of her head, and brown and tan Jedi Robes. This was the Padawan known as Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, better known as Scout.

The last member of the group was another female. She was also pale-skinned, but instead of blue eyes, she had brown eyes, and hair that was the same color. Her Padawan Braid was also on the left side of her head, and she wore the same traditional Jedi Robes as Whie. This was Bene, another one of Cin Drallig's best pupils

Serra looked to the ground before she was properly landed, all three Padawans surrounding her.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, Serra." Whie mused as Serra got up, brushing some snow off of her shoulders. "We almost didn't think that you received our message."

Serra chuckled. "I never ignore my friends, Whie," Serra mused as she started to stretch. "How are you doing?" She then asked.

"Fairly well," Whie said. "But we're hiding from the ORDER."

Immediately, Serra's eyes widened. "Ryuga ambushed you guys too?" Serra asked with surprise.

"Not that Dragon Boy, but some sort of woman in red armor," Bene then said. "She had powers unlike any other, being able to teleport from here to there to anywhere." Bene stated with astonishment.

Serra's eyes widened with surprise upon hearing the description of the attacker. "Alakshmi Mira?" Serra asked. "Syrena?"

"I _think_ that was her name." Scout then said. "She has a whole ORDER Squadron by her side." Scout added on as Serra turned her attention to her. "Never even gave us a chance to fight back."

Serra then raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What to Sylas and Xion hope to gain here on Rhen Var by sending Syrena here?" Serra asked.

"Maybe she wants your Ancestor's lightsaber." Scout suggested. "Any weapon or belonging of a Shan would cost a fortune for anyone on the Black Market these days."

Serra shook her head. "I don't think so," the Shan argued. "Alakshmi wouldn't go through the trouble of bringing, as you say, an entire ORDER Squadron to find just a single lightsaber." Serra pointed out. "She tends to go for anything that would scream the words 'Eternal Darkness' on it." Serra added on. Serra then looked back over to her friends and placed her hand to her chin. "Do you know where she was last headed?" Serra then asked.

Whie nodded as he started to think, placing his hand to his chin as well. "When Bene, Scout and I arrived on Rhen Var, Syrena immediately attacked us." Whie started to think back. "Before trying to seal us in, she mentioned something about heading over to the North Caverns, somewhere near the Tomb of Ulic Qel-Droma." Whie added on.

Serra then gasped. "That's where the Force Harvester was destroyed!" Serra exclaimed.

"So?" Bene then asked.

"The ORDER can rebuild any kind of weapon, let it be a ship or a cannon, the ORDER is a threat to anyone if not stopped." Serra explained. "If they rebuild the Harvester, then that could mean trouble." Serra then said.

Whie and Bene both gaped, as well as Scout.

"Not even Padawans like us can take down an ORDER General _or_ an entire Squadron!" Bene then said.

"We'll need help, and lots of it!" Scout said.

Serra sighed as she placed her fingers to her head. "Miss Martian isn't here, so a Psychic Link would be impossible to use." Serra said to her friends. A thought then came into her head as she looked back to her friends. "How were you able to contact me before?" Serra then asked as she looked over to Whie. "We can probably use that same connection to get in touch with Ahsoka and the Young Justice and get them to help." Serra suggested.

Whie nodded in agreement as he took out his Comms Gauntlet. He started to try contacting the Republic Fleet, but all that came in was static. "Sorry," Whie said after hearing the static. "It seems that this Syrena Person became aware of your presence when you arrived, and is jamming our Communications." Whie stated. "We're on our own from in on out." Whie said.

Serra sighed. "This will _not_ be easy." She mused as she placed her hand to her head.

Meanwhile, Syrena was watching over the operations in the North Caverns of Rhen Var. "The last remains of the Force Harvester," Alakshmi mused as she picked up a remaining Clone Trooper Helmet from the Battle of Rhen Var. "It's such a shame that such power was destroyed." She then said, crushing the Helmet.

At that moment, Ryuga teleported into the area behind Syrena. Syrena turned around to see Ryuga walk towards her. "So, I take it that the Shan was behind the interruption?" Alakshmi asked with a smug grin on her face.

Ryuga chuckled as he sheathed his swords. "Yeah," he replied back with a similar grin on his face. "But she might join forces with the other Padawans we took care of." Ryuga then said.

Syrena chuckled before unsheathing her swords and letting two golden wings of a Phoenix appear on her back. "Let them come," she said with a grin on her face. "They'll be the first to witness the Power of our rebuilt and modified Force Harvester." Alakshmi then said as her wings and eyes flashed gold and then red.

Meanwhile, R8 was still at Serra's Starfighter in the canyons. He started to look around, trying to find out where Serra was. He beeped sadly as his sensors started to go off. It had already been an hour. R8 then took off, heading towards the _Resolute_, just as Serra ordered him to do.

Meanwhile, inside of the tunnel, Serra started to lead Whie, Bene and Scout outside and into the cold. She pressed a button on her belt, giving her the Polar Mission Suit before she cocked her left hand, activating the Arm-Mounted Crossbow.

"Is everyone ready?" Serra asked her friends.

From Whie to Scout, the two of whom were holding hands with each other lovingly, looked to Serra and sent her a nod.

Serra then looked up to the air to see her Jedi Starfighter take off. "Well, there's no turning back now," she said. "Unless the Republic wants another problem on their hands, we need to stop Syrena from letting it be rebuilt, or worse, be made stronger than it was before." Serra then said grimly.

Everyone then started to walk off, heading to stop the ORDER.

Meanwhile, Syrena walked with Ryuga towards the main room inside of the ORDER Headquarters. "Our operations must not fail." Alakshmi said to Ryuga as the two came to a Holo-Transmitter.

Ryuga nodded as he started to activate the terminal. Soon, holograms of Sylas and his Daughter, Xion, appeared in front of them.

"_What is there to report?_" Sylas asked as he looked down to his two Generals.

"Our forces have dug up the Force Harvester, Lord Sylas," Alakshmi started to report. "However, three Padawans and that Shan have arrived," Alakshmi added on. "We have reason to believe that they are now aware of our plan, and may be planning an assault on our operations." Syrena then said.

As Sylas started to think, Xion decided to step up. "_Rhen Var is chock full of Ancient Relics from the Days of the Old Republic,_" Xion said to Syrena. "_I faced the Young Justice on Lasan not too long ago, and they, as well as the DarkSiders we've been hearing about, are searching for those kinds of Relics for a reason unknown._" Xion stated. "_According to the Archives, Satele Shan, the ancestor of Serra Keto Shan, fought there in a War during the Old Republic, and all that was left after that Battle was her lightsaber._" Xion said with a calm tone.

"So, we're supposed to find a lightsaber while we use the Force Harvester?" Ryuga then asked.

Xion nodded in confirmation. "_The Young Justice and the DarkSiders seem to find Relics like these to be of great importance_," Xion said as she narrowed her eyes at the two ORDER Generals. "_I will let Striker and Xever know about the matter, as well as Black Widow and the Terror Titans, but you need to focus on finding any Relic there is on Rhen Var._" Xion then ordered. "_Do I make myself clear?_" She then asked sternly.

Syrena and Ryuga both nodded. "Long live the ORDER." They both praised before Sylas and Xion then signed off.

As everyone walked, Serra looked towards Whie and sent him a hopeful smile. "By the way," Serra said as she continued to trudge through the snow. "Is Satele's lightsaber really here?" Serra asked with anticipation. "If the DarkSiders try to attack and get that Relic as well, we may be in deep over our heads."

Whie remained silent for a moment before sending Serra a nod, confirming what he said to her earlier was true. "We found it, but when the ORDER ambushed us, we accidentally lost it." Whie then said with a shy look on his face.

Serra remained silent this time, being the one to have to take this all in. "I see," Serra said after a while. "And you don't know where it is now?" Serra then asked.

Whie shook his head. "For all we know, the ORDER might have it," Scout then spoke up. "But I don't think we should be taking any chances." Tallisibeth pointed out.

Serra shook her head. "Satele's lightsaber is just a trinket to anyone else except for the fated descendant of the last Shan." Serra pointed out in a counter. "Unless the ORDER is already aware of why we need the Relics the same way the DarkSiders do, then they would have already taken it." Serra said.

Bene nodded before looking out to the distance. "Oh, we'll never catch up with the ORDER on foot!" She complained. "They're probably using the weather to their advantage when we get there."

Serra then narrow her eyes through the snow, trying to find anything out there. She then looked to the skies to see something fly down. Upon seeing this sight, Serra let out a chuckle. "Don't worry about going on foot anymore," Serra said as she walked forwards. "R8 left something behind for us to use in a situation like this." Serra stated.

The Padawans looked to one another with confusion before seeing Serra's Jedi Cycle land on the ground in front of them. "This is a little invention that was built on Earth using the Starfighter's parts and Technology." Serra said as she started to get into her Covered Bike. "We call it the Jedi Cycle." Serra said as she introduced her Covered Bike to everyone, taking some helmets from it while a visor came onto her eyes and a mouth plate appeared over her mouth.

"Nice!" Whie complimented.

"Looks Wizard!" Scout then exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Bene then said as she laid her eyes upon the Jedi Cycle.

Serra smiled before she revealed three other seats within her Jedi Cycle. "Come on in," she said in a friendly tone. "I believe that this one, as well as Ahsoka's, is modified for more passengers to ride in." Serra said.

Whie, Bene and Scout all nodded as they placed their helmets on. They got into the seats inside of the Jedi Cycle, which now grew from thin to thick, looking more like a car, but with the same shape as her Jedi Cycle, no additional changes having been made.

"Hang on tight!" Serra called out as she started to tap away at the controls. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" She then exclaimed, putting the Jedi Cycle into full throttle.

Everyone all gaped as they rode at top speed within the Jedi Cycle. They started to laugh, feeling the wind run through their hair.

Serra chuckled as well. She soon started to enter her top speed as the Jedi Cycle started to go faster.

"This is nothing we've ever felt before." Whie said as he felt the snow run alongside his hands. "So exhilarating, so fast, so un_stoppable!_" He then exclaimed.

Serra smiled and continued to ride the Jedi Cycle faster.

Whie's eyes then closed. In his mind, he could see a vision. Whie had always possessed this premonitory feeing, where he could tell the future.

_Whie was with Bene and Scout, deflecting blasts alongside other Jedi Younglings in the Jedi Temple. A man in a dark robe with a blue lightsaber charged at them, but Ahsoka then ran in the way, clashing blades with the figure before pushing him back._

_Zett Jukassa then leapt outside of the Temple, slashing at many Troopers before stabbing another in the chest. A Trooper was about to shoot Zett down until Katooni came over with a member of the Young Justice, one who was green and armed with a bow. The two struck down the Trooper before they ran away with Zett back into the Temple._

_What is this? _Whie thought to himself. _Will this be our fate?_ He then asked.

Just then, Serra stopped. Everyone gasped as in front of them stood Syrena, with both of her swords drawn and several ORDER Troopers behind her.

Serra stopped the Jedi Cycle before she could crash, skidding to a halt. Everyone then got out, seeing Ryuga standing next to Alakshmi as the two held their swords to the ground.

"Sorry, but the road's closed." Alakshmi said with sadism. She then sent a Kubrick Glare towards Serra. "It's been a while, Serra." Alakshmi then said sternly.

"Well, of course it is," Serra spat back. "It's the kind of road anyone would see people like you drink poison for fun." The Shan joked. "Have you seen a doctor about your obsession with me since I defeated you last?"

Syrena let out a dull laugh. "Funny." She mused. There was a moment of silence as Serra started to take out her lightsabers. "Ha." Alakshmi then fake-laughed. "But we both know why I'm here." Syrena then said as she placed one of her swords over her shoulder. "And no matter what you try, you won't succeed." Alakshmi then spat. With that, Syrena thrust one of her swords forwards, getting into a Soresu Fighting Stance.

Serra scoffed. "A Trained Assassin or not, you can never defeat a Jedi." Serra spat, activating both of her lightsabers and getting into the same Fighting Stance Alakshmi was in.

Ryuga then scoffed, unsheathing two swords, but Whie, Bene and Scout all activated their lightsabers in response.

"No!" Serra yelled to her friends.

"Stand down!" Alakshmi yelled to Ryuga and the ORDER Troopers as they started to attack. "This is between me and the Shan!" Syrena then yelled.

Whie, Bene and Scout looked to one another with surprise before Serra and Alakshmi started to circle one another.

"We've fought each other for ages, Alakshmi," Serra mused as snowflakes dropped onto her lightsaber blades. "You wanna just give up now?"

Syrena chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, you won't be getting out that easily," Alakshmi told the Shan with reassurance. "I want this victory to be perfect."

Serra said nothing as she remained in her stance. Syrena remained in hers as well before the two started to slowly advance towards each other.

Finally, the two struck at each other with their blades raised high. Serra's left blade caught onto Syrena's own left sword before the two spun around, clashing their right lightsabers with one another. Serra threw her left lightsaber into the air, placing it in a reverse grip before using it to attack Syrena while she wasn't looking. Alakshmi took notice of the blade and thrust her right blade down, the two now locking blades with each other.

Serra and Syrena both glared at each other before breaking off. Serra started to spin her lightsabers around before striking a lunge at Alakshmi first high and then low. Alakshmi used only one of her swords to block the attack before using her secondary sword to send a jab towards Serra.

Serra twirled on one foot and narrowly dodged the attack before swirling back around to strike again. Syrena laughed and placed her swords in front of her chest, just as Serra struck down at her. Much to Serra's surprise, Syrena disappeared right before her eyes.

"Oh, right," Serra mused as she looked around. "Teleportation. Your special definition for running away." Serra then said. "But while that's impressive, _I've_ been practicing too." Serra quipped, stabbing her lightsaber into the ground behind her.

Syrena soon appeared out from her hiding place, having hardly been scathed by the assail. She chuckled before looking over to Ryuga. She sent him a nod, in which he then chuckled and nodded back.

Serra raised an eyebrow with uncertainty before turning back to see Ryuga start to head off back towards the ORDER Base.

"What are you up to?" Serra asked as she started to run after the Dragon Heir.

Syrena then struck down at Serra, causing the young Shan to fall to the ground.

"Don't lose your focus on the fight, Serra," Alakshmi taunted as she walked towards Serra. "No matter what the distraction, the fight is more important than anything else." Syrena then said.

Serra scoffed and turned to lay on her back, shooting energized arrows at Alakshmi and catching her off-guard.

"Kill the Shan!" Syrena then ordered.

Serra soon got back up onto her feet and reactivated her lightsaber, starting to deflect all of the blasts.

Whie and Scout then ran alongside Serra, helping her to fend off against the ORDER Troopers. Serra looked to her fellow Jedi as Bene started to take on Syrena in one-on-combat.

"How _dare_ you!" Syrena exclaimed as she parried off all the attacks Bene sent at her. Bene just struck back calmly, not backing down until she noticed some of the ORDER Swordsmen charging at her.

Serra turned around and sent an energized arrow towards the Swordsman, knocking him dead to the ground.

Whie and Scout started to fight back to back with each other against the ORDER Troopers. With Whie's keen sense of telling the future, he was able to cut down the attacks sent at him before they happened.

"Throw your lightsaber!" Whie yelled to Scout. "Throw it north!"

Scout nodded and threw her lightsaber towards the north, beheading an ORDER Trooper before he could shoot her and Whie down.

"Left block!" Whie then yelled to Serra.

Serra immediately placed her right lightsaber to her left side, blocking a strike from Syrena as she attacked her.

Alakshmi chucked when she noticed Whie's powers. "What is this, Serra?" Syrena asked with interest. "Your own little oracle?" Syrena then asked.

Serra chuckled. "Let's just say he's a friend of many powers." Serra quipped before breaking off with Syrena and jumping back.

"Precognition with the Force, I see," Alakshmi noted as she scraped her swords against each other. "Quite a marvel, but not unique." Syrena then spat. "The ORDER can see into the future too."

"So stay focused on the Present!" Scout then yelled, slashing at Syrena in the back.

Syrena scoffed and placed one of her swords behind her back, blocking the Shii-Cho strike sent at her. "Nice try, but I know all forms of Lightsaber Combat." Alakshmi quipped before throwing Scout towards Whie.

Bene then attempted to attack, but Serra lifted her swords into the air, spinning around and then throwing Bene off. Syrena laughed as she then stopped spinning, managing to stand back in her normal fighting stance, with both of her swords held out in front of her chest.

"A word to the wise, kiddies," Alakshmi remarked while her wings spread out behind her. "_Never_ underestimate the ORDER." Syrena spat as she began to grin evilly. She then extended her swords forwards, causing golden darts in the shape of feathers to be sent at the four Padawans without stop.

Serra, Whie, Bene and Scout all started to deflect the feathers as much as they could before Syrena eventually ceased her onslaught.

Syrena looked to the Padawans as they fell to the ground, now exhausted. Serra looked up to Alakshmi before her comlink started to sound off. Syrena looked to it and grinned. "Are we set?" Syrena asked to Ryuga as his hologram appeared.

Ryuga nodded. "_Your distraction was all we needed to get the Force Harvester up and running,_" the Dragon Heir reported. "_Shall I have permission to give it a test run?_" Ryuga then asked.

Syrena chuckled and nodded. "Test it…" Alakshmi started to say before looking to Serra and her friends. "On the Padawans." Syrena then said darkly. "Once they're gone, we can find the Relics easily." Alakshmi then stated as she grinned evilly.

Serra gasped once she heard this. "How do you know?!" Serra demanded as she aimed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet at Syrena in anger.

Syrena chuckled. "Let's just say that Master Xion found out a thing or two when facing the Young Justice on Lasan." Alakshmi said as a smug grin came onto her face.

"You bitch!" Serra cursed, shooting an energized arrow towards Syrena.

Alakshmi simply sent the arrow towards the side before slamming her swords into the ground. "This time, you'll be buried for sure!" Syrena yelled as she caused another sinkhole to open up.

Serra slammed her lightsaber into the ground as well, causing a sinkhole of her own to then open up.

Soon, both quakes collided with one another, causing the ground in front of them to crack even further.

Syrena growled and continued with her attack, but was soon outmatched as she was sent back.

Serra gasped as the collusion caused her to be sent back as well. She, Whie, Bene and Scout were sent into the air, but didn't have such a painful landing than Syrena had. Serra, Bene and Scout used all the Force they had to rocket them towards a nearby cave, landing on the ground in the cave safely.

At that minute, the Force Harvester activated, sending out a large shock wave. Syrena simply placed her swords in front of her and let a barrier protect her from the blast. It passed right over her as everything around her started to melt away and become lifeless.

Syrena got up and looked to where the Padawans landed before some ORDER Troopers ran up alongside her. "Find them and bring them to me." Alakshmi ordered as she sheathed her swords. "I want to make them suffer at the hands of the Force Harvester." Syrena then said.

The ORDER Troopers all nodded before running off, heading to find out where the Padawans went off to.

Syrena then grinned before crossing her swords in front of her chest once again. "Ryuga, get me Lord Sylas effective immediately." Alakshmi ordered as she teleported away. "I need to give him our update." She then said, now gone from the area and back into the Desecrated Temple that the ORDER set base at.

Meanwhile, in the cave, Serra got up onto her feet, starting to cough. "Did anyone get the number of that Ship?" She asked as she rubbed her head. Serra's eyes then widened as she looked around. Somehow, the tunnel had been sealed in from the outside, leaving them in the dark.

"THX 1138." Whie then joked. "Does anyone have a working lightsaber?" Whie asked.

Scout chuckled as she then activated her lightsaber. "Does this work?" She asked snippily.

Serra activated one of her own lightsabers, smiling as well. "Good idea, guys." She said.

Whie and Bene then activated their lightsabers before Scout started to take the lead. "Where _are_ we?" Tallisibeth asked with curiosity.

"Where are we _not?_" Bene replied back as she took out a small flashlight from her utility belt. "I don't recall this cave during our expedition earlier." Bene then said.

Serra nodded and looked back to the sealed entry way they went through. She unsheathed her other lightsaber and then slashed at the door, but much to her own surprise, it didn't even make a scratch.

"Wherever we are, it doesn't look like we'll be getting out any time sooner." Serra said as she then tried to use the Force to lift the door up.

The door then started to budge a bit, but it didn't open, no matter what the young Shan tried to do.

Just then, with the light from their lightsabers, everyone saw a squad of ORDER Troopers run towards the entrance with their blasters and swords drawn. Serra and her friends prepared to fight, but the ORDER Troopers ran away, not noticing them.

"Wait, they can't see us?" Serra asked in confusion.

One of the ORDER Troopers looked to the door. Whie then lifted up his right hand and twirled two fingers, causing the helmet on the ORDER Trooper to twist around. The ORDER Trooper gasped and readjusted his helmet before joining up with the rest of the Squad.

"It's like a one-way mirror." Serra then said. "_We_ can see _them_, but _they_ can't see _us_." Serra explained.

"So we're safe from the ORDER?" Bene asked.

"For the time being." Serra then said, turning back around. "For now, we should try and find a way to get into the ORDER Base." Serra told everyone. "We have to let the Republic and the Jedi Council know about what the ORDER's up to." Serra stated.

Whie nodded as he started to follow after Serra as Scout followed after him. Bene joined up with them soon enough before they headed right into the tunnel.

As this was going on, R8 was flying Serra's Jedi Starfighter back to the _Resolute_. He beeped nervously, only having part of the Starfighter with him since he had to send the rest back to Serra to use for the Jedi Cycle. He beeped with excitement soon as the _Resolute_ came into his view.

Meanwhile, onboard the _Resolute_, Ahsoka was presenting Anakin, Obi-Wan and Jedi Master Luminara Unduli with the Mandalorian Armor that she and the Young Justice had recovered during their Mission to Lasan not too long ago.

"The DarkSiders will be coming after more Relics on other Planets soon." Ahsoka told the Jedi Masters.

"And now Xion even knows about the Relics, as well as the fact that I'm the Lost One." Miss Martian then spoke up.

Obi-Wan placed his hand to his chin and started to think. "Well, was there anything different about the ORDER when you saw them?" The Negotiator asked.

"Two new Generals, DawnFlower and Diesel." Robin then said. "We've brought Killer Moth and Solomon Grundy in, and—" Robin was about to go on until something caught his eye.

Everyone looked to the side to see R8 fly into the Hangar Bay with what was left of Serra's Jedi Starfighter with him.

"R8, what are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked as she walked up to the Astromech Droid with concern. "You should be with Serra right now!" The Togruta then exclaimed.

R8 let out a couple of beeps before showing a hologram of Serra. "'_Stay with the Ship, R8. If I'm gone for more than an hour, go to the Resolute and tell the Young Justice to come to Rhen Var immediately_.'" Serra said in a holographic recording. "'_We could be looking down at something worse than the Rise of the Force Harvester, or worse, another reawakening of it._'" Serra then said before her recording ended.

Ahsoka's eyes widened before she looked to R8 and nodded. "Thanks, Little Guy," Ahsoka said, in which the little brown Astromech beeped in response. "We get the message."

Ahsoka then turned to the Young Justice and nodded to them. "You know what to do." She said sternly.

Every member of the Young Justice nodded before Anakin and Obi-Wan walked away with Master Unduli by their side. "We need a course for Rhen Var by yesterday!" Luminara ordered to the Clone Troopers as Captain Rex and Commander Gree walked up to them.

The Clone Troopers nodded as they started to get to their battle stations while the Young Justice prepared for their next mission.

Concurrently on Rhen Var, Serra led her Padawan friends down further into the cavern. They were now far away from the cave entrance, and were in deep, literally.

"What are we supposed to find by going deeper into this tunnel?" Whie asked as he held his lightsaber up high.

"Well, when you go deeper into the unknown, you tend to find something useful." Serra explained. She was about to continue walking until she noticed everyone looking to her with confused looks on their faces. "It was something we all tend to pick up once in a while." Serra then said as she shrugged.

The Padawans nodded as they continued to follow Serra into the deeper parts of the cavern.

Just then, Serra stopped, suddenly placing her hand to her forehead. "Whoa!" Serra exclaimed as she stopped. Everyone looked to Serra as she started to look around. "I just felt a powerful surge in the Force!" Serra then exclaimed.

"Where was it coming from?" Scout asked.

Serra placed her hand to her head and started to aim her lightsaber in different directions with the other. She started to spin around as if she were a compass. "It's getting strong," Serra said as she started to close her eyes. "And it's close." She then told everyone.

Whie and Bene started to look around the caverns while Scout started to join Serra in her search.

Serra continued to spin and use the Force until she started walking towards a nook of the cave. Everyone followed Serra as she then aimed her lightsaber at a stone. "It's right here!" Serra exclaimed. Her eyes then shot wide open before she spun around and slashed at the stone.

Pieces of rocks flew around the room as a shining object started to appear within the stone. Serra looked to it and grinned, now starting to grab it and then thrust it into the air. A blue lightsaber blade emerged from the top before another one sprung out from the bottom.

"My Ancestor's lightsaber!" Serra exclaimed in surprise.

Just then, a spiritual apparition of a figure in robes appeared before everyone. The Jedi all looked to see what seemed to be an old Jedi looking to them, but also with some indication that he was a Sith as well.

"_Are you Serra Keto Shan, the descendant of Bastila Shan and Satele Shan?_" The Force Sensitive asked.

Serra stepped up as she deactivated the lightsaber. She looked to the male and nodded slowly. "Yes, I am." Serra said. Her eyes then widened with surprise as she suddenly recognized the figure. "Wait!" She exclaimed. "I know you!" Serra said. "You're Ulic Qel-Droma! You fought alongside Bastila during the Wars in the Old Republic Era."

Ulic Qel-Droma nodded at this. "_As you might know, I am known to be both Jedi and Sith, but am neither or_," Ulic started out. "_Ever since Anakin Skywalker came to my tomb, I have sensed the Rising of a New Hope to fight off against the oncoming Darkness._" Ulic Qel-Droma then said.

"We are honored to stand in your presence, Ulic," Serra then said as her friends joined her. "And we believe that the ORDER Invaders we face are a new oncoming Darkness." The Shan added on.

Ulic Qel-Droma looked to Serra sternly as he elicited a shake of his head. "_The ORDER is not the only Darkness Rising, but I sense the reawakening of the Force Harvester, a dreadful weapon of mass destruction_." Ulic said.

"It took a whole army to destroy the Harvester last time," Whie then said. "Right now, we're on our own, and we need to find out a way to destroy it by ourselves." The young Padawan then said after being silent for most of the time.

"_I can help you out with that,_" Ulic then said. "_Your strong connection with the Force can help you to siphon off the Power that the Harvester uses_." Ulic explained to the Padawans as they listened to the Spirit of the deceased Jedi Master. "_You, Serra, are a Shan, strong with the Force yourself_," Ulic Qel-Droma then said to Serra as he turned to her. "_As long as you channel the Force from your Ancestors, you will all manage to decimate the Force Harvester for good_." Ulic Qel-Droma told everyone.

Serra nodded as she held Satele's lightsaber in her own hands. She looked to Ulic and sent him a nod. "Thank you, Ulic Qel-Droma," Serra said as she started to bow. "We are forever grateful for your help." She then said as behind her, Whie, Bene and Scout started to bow down as well.

Ulic Qel-Droma nodded. "_May the Force be with you all_," he said as he started to the young Jedi. "_And be wary of the Dark Side. I sense the presence of a new Evil Apprentice to serve the Dark Side_." Ulic Qel-Droma added on.

Serra, Whie, Bene and Scout all nodded as they got back up. "May your soul rest in peace." Serra then said. With that, the four walked off, now knowing what they had to do to stop the ORDER from accomplishing their goal.

As Serra led her friends away from the Tomb of Ulic Qel-Droma, her Ancestor's lightsaber started to glow. The Spirit of Ulic Qel-Droma looked to them one last time before a stern expression was lifted onto his mug.

"We need to channel every bit of Force we have to take down the Force Harvester," Serra told her Padawan friends as they entered a separate tunnel. "If we're not at our peak, then it will never end." Serra even said.

Whie, Bene and Scout all nodded. "We've been trained for intensity like this," Whie stated. "If we die fighting, then we die for the Republic… _and_ the Jedi." Whie said as he clutched his lightsaber in his hands.

"I'm ready to give it my all if I have to," Bene then said. "We can't let the Force Harvester become operational once again."

"That's right." Scout then said while she held onto Whie's hand. "The ORDER could cause another devastation for the Republic and the Separatists like they did on Felucia if we don't act soon." Tallisibeth said as concern grew in her.

Serra smiled to her friends before they all heard a sudden clanking. The four all stopped before taking out their lightsaber hilts. Serra looked to Whie and Scout, sending them a nod. The two nodded back as Bene started to make some hand motions to everyone. Serra, Whie and Scout made the same hand motions back before Whie and Scout followed Serra and Bene further into the tunnel.

Everyone soon found themselves inside of a metal passageway, with ventilation panels all around. "We're in the Base." Serra said as she and her friends started to try and make as little noise as possible.

Whie looked down, seeing sparks fly and magma molt as ORDER Troopers worked on the Force Harvester. "It's like some sort of factory here." Whie mused as he looked around.

Bene looked down and noticed some ORDER Troops march to an ORDER Commander.

"Did you find the Padawans as ordered?" The Commander asked.

The leader of the ORDER Squadron shook his head. "They vanished into the mountains, but when we went to inspect their location, they were nowhere in sight." The ORDER Leader reported.

The ORDER Commander shook his head and sighed. "This is a black mark, Commandant." The Commander scolded. "Fortunately, when the Force Harvester is operational, you can get your change to redeem yourself." He then said. "For now, find them." The Commander ordered.

The ORDER Trooper leader nodded and led his Squad back out to find Serra and her friends.

Bene grinned before running after the others.

"No one knows where we are." Bene said with a grin on her face.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Serra then said, looking down as more ORDER Troopers started to fill the Base.

"Not even the Separatists had this many soldiers!" Scout exclaimed quietly.

"That's because they weren't so organized and had such hellishly well-laid-out plans." Serra then said. "Syrena was the first ORDER General I went up against, and she's been wanting revenge ever since I defeated her back on Earth." Serra then explained.

"How is she able to use those powers?" Bene then asked.

"Syrena is one of the many members of the ORDER who can possess supernatural abilities alien to the Force," Serra explained. "She is related to a member of an organization on Earth called the Light, named Queen Bee, who has the power to enthrall men and some women," Serra started to tell everyone. "Alakshmi has her same powers, but can use men to use as her own personal soldiers." Serra went on. "At that time, it was Ahsoka who defeated her."

"And what about that Ryuga guy?" Scout then asked.

"He's new to me. I've never faced anyone like him before," Serra replied back. "But he knows who trained us, and all of our fighting styles." Serra then said grimly.

Serra's friends looked on in surprise before they came into another room. Serra stood them all before looking down to see two figures enter a room. "It's them!" She whispered. "We have Syrena and Ryuga in sight!" She then exclaimed.

Everyone crowded around to see Alakshmi with the new ORDER General arrive at a terminal. Without even touching it, holograms of Sylas, Xion, Black Widow, Striker and Xever appeared before them.

"_Do we have news on the Force Harvester yet?_" Barriss asked as she crossed her arms. She then pressed a button on her helmet, revealing her face.

Syrena nodded. "It's near operational, Black Widow," Alakshmi reported as she and Ryuga respectfully bowed to the fallen Jedi. "But we have another problem on our hands right now."

Xever then started to chuckle. "_Amiga, do you have a little pest problem?_" Xever taunted as he twirled around a knife.

"Yes, Xever, as a matter of fact, I _do_." Syrena spat at her rival in the ORDER Ranks. "Serra Keto Shan has come to Rhen Var, and the Padawans of that Jedi Master Cin Drallig are with her as well." Alakshmi reported further on. "As we are aware that the Force Harvester was left to rust here, she's also seeking a Relic that belonged to her Ancestor." Syrena said as she bit her lip.

Each member of the ORDER looked to one another, all starting to look concerned.

Syrena then narrowed at everyone. "Satele's lightsaber isn't the only Relic on Rhen Var, is it?" Syrena asked with an eyebrow raised. "There are more, I presume?" She then asked.

Xion nodded. "_Ulic Qel-Droma's lightsaber and other Relics that he possessed during the Old Wars rest on Rhen Var, not only the Lightsaber of Satele Shan, mind you_." Xion then said.

"_According to the Jedi Temple Archives, all of the Relics lay scattered on Rhen Var, making it impossible for anyone to find them_." Barriss then spoke up. "_But if the Young Justice and the DarkSiders find them to be of some important significance, then it is pertinent that you find them first._" Black Widow ordered.

Sylas nodded in agreement. "_You must not fail us, Syrena_." Sylas said strictly before turning to the new ORDER General. "_That goes for you too, Ryuga_." Sylas added on.

Syrena nodded before Ryuga did the same. "Shall we continue to proceed with the plan?" Alakshmi asked with her head lowered.

Sylas nodded once again. "_Yes_," he replied. "_When the next battle between the Republic and Separatists comes, we will use it on them. Then again, time after time, we will use it against them_." Sylas explained.

"_From armies to fleets, we will make sure that the Republic and Separatist Forces are hindered by our weapon until they are left powerless to stop us_." Striker then said. "_It will be our ultimate Trump Card_."

Xion then grinned. "_Exactly,_" Xion said as she looked back to Syrena and Ryuga. "_With both parties out of the way, then there will be no more further interruptions in our quest for Power_." The Daughter of Sylas said.

Alakshmi and Ryuga both nodded and lowered their heads. "We will not fail you." Syrena promised as she placed her swords in front of her chest. "Me and my new Apprentice shall do everything we can to make you all proud." Alakshmi swore with her sword raised.

The ORDER Generals all nodded before one by one, they all signed off.

Serra, Whie, Bene and Scout watched the meeting go on before looking to one another with surprise.

"This is bad." Whie said as he looked down to the two ORDER Generals.

"Both Republic _and_ Separatist Forces won't stand a _chance_ against this kind of power!" Serra then exclaimed.

"When you think about it, it's a actually a bit ironic," Bene then said. Everyone looked towards Bene with confusion. "Count Dooku brought the thing back, and now, if we don't stop it soon, it'll come back to bite him in his ass." Bene stated.

Serra chuckled softly. "I have to admit, that's true." Serra gave in. She then cleared her throat. "Anyways, we've gotta move fast if we are to take down the Force Harvester before the ORDER get the chance to use it." Serra said. "There may be only four of us, but at least we can take them on." Serra noted.

"So, what do we have to do?" Scout then asked.

Serra looked over to Scout before Whie and Bene stood with her. "We may not he the Young Justice for you, but we want to do our part to help take the fight to the ORDER." Whie then said.

"We are the Apprentices of Cin Drallig, the greatest Swordsman in the Jedi Order." Bene spoke up. "We will do whatever it takes to get the job done." Bene added on.

Serra smiled to her friends. "Thank you, all of you." The Shan said with delight. Serra then looked down to the terminal below as Syrena started to leave with Ryuga at her side. "Okay, we'll need some sort of diversion to get all of the ORDER Forces away from the Force Harvester," Serra started to plan out. "And I'd need some serious cover to try and destroy it while everyone's distracted." Serra then said.

"But we're going to need a layout of this base first." Whie then pointed out.

Scout chuckled as she opened up the ventilation shaft. "I can take care of that." Tallisibeth said with a grin on her face. "After all, they don't call me 'Scout' for nothing."

Serra nodded before Scout started to head towards the terminal. Just then, she stopped, seeing a motion sensor and an inactive camera with her Force Sight hidden inside of a hidden compartment within the room. Scout then looked up to Serra, Whie and Bene, pointing towards where she senses the hidden compartment.

Serra nodded back before she reached out her hand while remaining in the ventilation shaft. With a flick of her wrist, Serra managed to shut off the motion sensor before pulling a wire on the camera, permanently shutting it off.

Scout smiled as she then went to the controls. She used the Force to cloak herself before using more of her Force Sight to see what buttons were pressed for the password entry. Her eyes started to glow as she then began to type in the password in the correct sequence. After punching in the password, Scout started to access the surveillance systems.

From the Air Duct, Serra, Whie and Bene saw that there were ORDER Troopers everywhere guarding the Force Harvester.

"Do your work, Scout!" Serra whispered to Tallisibeth on the ground.

Scout nodded and cleared her throat. She pressed a button on the terminal before a holographic image of a microphone came before her, as well as schematics of the Base.

"I've got the layouts!" Scout whispered back to Serra. "It will take me a while to download it!"

Serra nodded. "Do it!" She responded. "But while you're at it, we'll need that diversion!" Serra then said.

Scout nodded and pressed a button on her gauntlet, revealing a compartment with a circular device in it. She placed it on her throat before she then started to speak.

"Attention, all personnel, we have intruders on the East Wing," Scout announced in a now-disguised voice. "Repeat, intruder alert." Scout called out once again.

At the Force Harvester, Syrena had just arrived with Ryuga until they heard the alarm go off. "Did you leave anyone at the control terminal?" Syrena asked to Ryuga.

"No," Ryuga replied while shaking his head. "Did you?" He asked back.

Alakshmi shook her head as well before all of the ORDER Troopers looked up while the warning sign went off.

"_The Padawans have caused a radiation leak_," the unknown voice went on. "_And are now making their way towards the ammunitions storage facility_." The voice added on, causing everyone, including Syrena and her Apprentice to gasp in surprise. "_This is a Code Red Emergency. All Troopers, battle stations_."

Everyone then ran off, heading out of the room and leaving Syrena and Ryuga all alone.

"Once again, Battle Stations!" Scout exclaimed before jumping back into the vents.

Serra smiled to Scout before the two then used the Force to pull out the Drive, now with all of the information they needed on the Base.

Whie then looked down to see ORDER Troopers fill all of the halls. "They took the bait!" Whie exclaimed softly.

Serra grinned before she plugged the Drive into her Gauntlet, pulling up a holographic map of the Base. "Okay, so we're here," Serra said to everyone while pointing a finger towards the Air Duct above the Control Room. "And the Harvester's there." Serra explained as she showed a massive room further away. "With these layouts, I can lock the ORDER Troopers within the Ammunitions Room, but Syrena and Ryuga will soon know it's us." Serra then said. "We've only got one shot at this. No more training simulations. We have to be ready for anything." Serra told everyone.

Whie, Bene and Scout all nodded.

"Right now, while we still have the chance, we have to get to the Force Harvester." Serra then said. She looked to the halls, seeing that there were no more ORDER Troopers in their way. Serra grinned as she looked back to her friends. "Let's go." Serra said.

Whie, Bene and Scout all nodded as they walked out from the Air Ducts. They all soon started to walk towards the room with the Force Harvester in it. As they made their way, Serra pressed a button on her Gauntlet while a smirk came onto her face.

As soon as Serra pressed the button on her Gauntlet, all of the ORDER Troopers had already gathered in the Ammunitions Storage Facility. When the last ORDER Trooper entered, the Blast Doors all around them sealed closed, locking all of them in.

Meanwhile, Syrena stood with Ryuga near the Force Harvester. "I can sense them, Ryuga." Syrena told her Apprentice. "Serra and the Padawans created that false alarm, and are now coming to stop us from using the Force Harvester." Syrena then said.

"I sense them too." Ryuga then said. "But how could they get in here?" Ryuga then asked.

"Check your security," Serra's voice then said. Syrena and Ryuga looked around as they then saw Serra standing with Whie, Bene and Scout. "You've got a couple of flaws and loose ends." Serra Keto then quipped.

"You've built your Base on top of a Temple." Whie then said.

"And _every_ Jedi knows their way around _any_ kind of Temple." Scout finished up.

"Should've known you'd find a way in here." Syrena quipped as she started to scrape her swords against one another. "I didn't think that you Jedi would be the ones to give up so soon." Alakshmi then remarked.

"You've got a lot to learn about us!" Serra then exclaimed.

"Enough!" Ryuga then yelled. He soon shot his hand forwards, sending forth a blast of Sith Fire towards the Padawans before they all scattered.

Serra and Scout rolled over to one side as Whie and Bene leapt into the air and kicked off of the wall towards Syrena.

Syrena gasped before Ryuga flew into the air, unsheathing his swords and clashing with both of Cin Drallig's Apprentices with fury evident on his mug.

"Out of our way!" Whie ordered as he and Bene started to circle around the Dragon Heir.

Syrena let out a growl and started to head over towards the controls. "Ryuga, you hold them off!" Alakshmi ordered to her Apprentice. "I'll start the Force Harvester!" She then yelled out.

Ryuga nodded and started to slash at Whie and Bene from midair. Having been taught by the Jedi Order's greatest swordsman, Whie and Bene both managed to hold their own against Ryuga, clashing with him high and low as his began to use a barrage of Vaapad Attacks and Quick Onslaughts.

Serra and Scout looked over to their friends before noticing Syrena make her way towards the Force Harvester Controls.

"Come on!" Serra yelled to Tallisibeth at her side. "We've got to stop her!"

Scout started to stutter. "But what about Whie and Bene?!" Scout then yelled. "We can't just leave them to this Force Amateur!" Scout then exclaimed.

Whie and Bene continued to fight off against Ryuga before looking over towards Serra and Scout. "We've got him!" Whie yelled.

"Focus on stopping Syrena!" Bene then called out.

Serra and Scout both nodded before using Force Speed to go and cut off Syrena before she could manage to get to the Controls.

Ryuga grinned and spun around, causing Whie and Bene to spin around and clash with his blades as he counter-rotated with his swords. Bene and Whie ran back as the Dragon Heir before them then sliced apart some pipes before kicking them towards the two Padawans, which sent them flying off the ground.

Syrena soon started to laugh as she ran over towards the Controls on the higher catwalk of the Force Harvester. "I swear on my life, I shall never fail the ORDER!" Alakshmi yelled out. "The ORDER shall reign supreme!" She then exclaimed.

"And our Jedi Order will stop you every time!" Serra then exclaimed as she jumped up in front of Alakshmi, activating her Double-Bladed Lightsaber.

Syrena growled and attempted to go around Serra the other way, but Scout then jumped behind her, activating her aqua lightsaber. "Going somewhere, Alakshmi?" Scout quipped as she held her lightsaber in front of her face.

Alakshmi snarled softly and unsheathed both of her swords. She twirled them around slowly, aiming them towards both of the Jedi surrounding her.

"Shall we dance?" Serra asked, placing one activated lightsaber behind her back while holding her right lightsaber in front of her face.

Syrena chuckled as she crossed her swords in front of her chest before thrusting them to both of her sides once again, slowly lowering them. "Of course," Alakshmi quipped. A Slasher Smile then emerged on her face. "_I'll_ lead!" She then exclaimed.

Scout held her lightsaber at the ready before Syrena flicked her swords, causing some light to reflect off of the blades.

Serra and Scout both turned away to prevent themselves from getting blinded by the light. Scout then looked back after the light cleared away, now seeing Syrena dash towards her with Force Speed. Tallisibeth gasped and used a Soresu Defensive stance to block a high strike before utilizing Ataru to strike back at Alakshmi, knocking her back.

Syrena thrust her lightsaber low as Serra then ran towards her from behind. Alakshmi just grinned before turning around and colliding with Serra's blade.

Serra chuckled and sent a Force-Push towards Syrena, knocking her back.

Syrena was pushed back from Serra's attack before Tallisibeth began to slash down at her. Alakshmi rolled out of the way and tossed a sword towards Scout, which Tallisibeth managed to send back.

Syrena growled before running over towards Serra. "You're _mine_, Shan!" Alakshmi yelled out, striking at Serra with the Dark Side of the Force on her side.

Serra just held out her lightsabers and blocked the overhead attack Syrena sent at her. The two struggled to gain momentum over one another before Serra turned her attention to Scout.

"Scout, go to the Controls and shut down the Force Harvester!" Serra ordered. "I've got Syrena!"

Scout nodded and charged towards the Controls.

"You've made a big mistake in letting yourself take me in alone!" Syrena exclaimed to Serra as the two held their blades up high. "I've been training more, and what I've learned is _epic_ compared to what that Master Drallig must have taught you!" Alakshmi yelled out.

"Let's put that theory to the test." Serra replied calmly. She then slashed Syrena away and combined her two lightsabers, forming her Double-Bladed Lightsaber.

Meanwhile, Ryuga continued to battle against Whie and Bene on the ground below, using his twin blades to send the two back.

"Take this!" Ryuga yelled out. The Dragon Heir spread his arms out before twirling around in a tornado, starting to spin towards the two Padawans dangerously as his blades slice through everything in his path.

Whie and Bene both fell to the ground as Ryuga continued to twirl. "Is that all you've got?!" He exclaimed incredulously. "I expected a challenge!" He then remarked.

"He moves so fast!" Bene exclaimed as she held up her lightsaber. "Almost like lightning!"

"But the mind is faster than brute strength alone." Whie then pointed out.

"In the end, you're all nothing but caged birds who gain their power from the bird seed they've been given," Ryuga spat as he approached the two Padawans with his blades scraping against the floor. "You can't rely on the Force all the time, you have to rely on your own true strength in order to survive." Ryuga then said.

Ryuga then jumped into the air and slashed at Whie and Bene, causing them to roll forwards and avoid Ryuga just as he stabbed down onto the ground.

As soon as Ryuga landed, Whie and Bene looked to each other. The two sent each other nods before Ryuga spun around and attempted to slash at them again. This time, Whie and Bene ducked from the attack and performed lower roundhouse kicks at Ryuga, knocking him up the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Ryuga exclaimed. "Have a taste of my power!" He then exclaimed. With that, Ryuga lifted his hands into the air, causing Meteors to rain down.

"Okay, here we go!" Bene then said.

Whie nodded. "Get ready!" He yelled out.

Bene nodded back in response before Whie threw his lightsaber to her. Bene caught it before Whie used the Force to lift Bene up into the air. Whie spun Bene around before throwing her towards the Meteors, much to Ryuga's surprise as he watched.

Bene activated both her lightsaber and Whie's as she jumped into the air and sliced through the Meteors, even using the Force to blast them down at either Syrena or Ryuga for another attack.

Serra continued to battle against Syrena until the Shan saw the Meteors. Her eyes widened as she then got out of the way, causing Syrena to look up and gasp as she tried to evade the incoming attack.

Ryuga gasped as he too was hit like an insect swatted by a fly swatter. He started to slice apart the Meteors before Whie then Force-Pushed him to the ground, sending him flying.

Ryuga snarled before Bene landed with only her own lightsaber in her hands. Whie's lightsaber was tossed into the air and back to Whie.

Whie activated his lightsaber and charged at Ryuga alongside Bene.

"No!" Ryuga exclaimed as he picked up his swords. "I won't fall here!" He yelled out.

"Too bad!" Whie yelled.

"This is your final stand!" Bene then exclaimed.

Ryuga charged towards the two Padawans with his swords starting to shine.

Whie and Bene dashed towards Ryuga with their lightsabers activated and glowing as well.

Soon, the two Padawans slashed through Ryuga just as he slashed at them. After they passed each other, Whie and Bene slashed their lightsabers to the side and stood up on their feet as Ryuga then fell, now defeated.

Meanwhile, Scout started to get to work on deactivating the Force Harvester. "Serra, the ORDER's got some really advanced programming in their systems!" Scout exclaimed as she looked to Serra, still battling against Syrena. "I'll need more time until I can get this thing offline!"

"Too bad!" Syrena then exclaimed as she leaned back from an overhead Niman strike from Serra. "You've just run _out!_" Alakshmi then yelled out. With that, she kicked Serra away and spread out her wings, blowing Serra away from her spot.

Serra gasped and twirled her lightsaber out in front of her, creating a whirlwind to counter Syrena's wind attack. The two once again sent blasts towards each other before Syrena suddenly shot forth a blast of Sith Lightning towards Serra.

Serra gasped and was knocked back. As she struggled to get back up, Syrena aimed her sword at Serra's neck.

"You've been a worthy opponent for me," Alakshmi started to say. "But alas, all good things must come to an end." She then said darkly, raising her sword into the air. "Goodbye, Serra Keto Shan." Syrena remarked, preparing to bring her blade down onto Serra.

Serra growled and sent a Force Blast towards Syrena, sending her back a mere inch. Syrena growled and prepared to kill Serra again, but Serra then leapt onto her hands and kicked Alakshmi away, causing the ORDER General to gasp.

"I will _never_ give up!" Serra exclaimed as she then sent a punch to Syrena's chest. "Not as long as the Force flows through me!" Serra then exclaimed.

With that having been said, Serra unsheathed the lightsaber of Satele Shan from before and twirled it out in front of her. Syrena stopped scraping her swords together for another attack and gasped, seeing the Ancient Lightsaber start to glow.

"No!" Alakshmi exclaimed. "No, no, no, no!" Alakshmi yelled out. She used the Force to send several pipes and crates towards Serra, but a barrier appeared and covered Serra, thereby defending her.

Serra then activated one side of her Ancestor's Lightsaber before twirling the hilt around and letting the other side activate as well.

For a brief moment, everyone swore that they saw Satele flash within Serra's body as the aqua lightsaber sprung to life.

Serra then activated her own lightsaber in her left hand, spinning around both of her Double-Bladed Lightsabers before one side of her started to glow green and the other side shone blue.

Once again, Syrena let out a gasp of surprise upon seeing Serra with her Ancestor's Relic. "Satele Shan's Lightsaber!" Syrena exclaimed.

Serra started to twirl around both of her lightsabers before slowly advancing towards Alakshmi, both blades aimed right at her. It was then that Alakshmi stopped acting smug, that she was really in trouble and couldn't deny it.

"I won't lose!" Alakshmi yelled out, slashing towards Serra with rage.

Serra blocked both attacks from Syrena with her lightsabers before breaking off. Serra slashed at Syrena, clashing high with her left blade before sending a jab, causing Syrena to use her right sword to dodge it.

"_Feel the Force flow through you_," Serra heard Ulic Qel-Droma's voice say in her mind. "_I, as well as the Power of the Force and the Strength of your Ancestors, are by your side_." Ulic Qel-Droma then told Serra.

Serra took a deep breath and began to tranquilly use Ataru against Syrena. Syrena attempted to evade and parry off the attacks, but Serra just struck at her time and time again, using the Power of the Force gained from the Force Harvester to strengthen her powers. At first, Serra started to attack slowly, but gradually, she struck faster, each blow strengthened by her Ancestors and even Ulic Qel-Droma himself.

Syrena solid found it hard to keep up with Serra's movements as she was pushed back from the catwalk and onto the stairs.

Serra then leapt towards Syrena, sending a downwards Shien strike with Ulic Qel-Droma's spirit flowing through her. Syrena was pushed back from the attack, but managed to regain herself. Alakshmi growled and sent Sith Lightning at Serra angrily, but Serra lifted up a hand and caused the Lightning to dissipate before sending a Juyo strike towards Syrena as the Spirit of Bastila Shan then flowed through her body. Syrena yelled and charged at Serra with an upwards Vaapad slash at Serra's abdomen, but Serra stood on one foot and placed both of her blades down below her, blocking the golden swords before spinning into the air and landing a Niman onslaught at Syrena, sending her back into the wall as the essence of Satele ran through her. As Syrena attempted to strike again, the Power of Revan coursed throughout Serra's body before creating a Force Maelstrom that sent Alakshmi flying and damaging the Force Harvester in the process.

"**NO!**" Alakshmi yelled out in terror.

"You've got a lot to learn about the Jedi, Syrena!" Serra exclaimed as she walked over towards Alakshmi. "No matter what the war leads us to, we never give up!" Serra yelled.

Everyone then watched as Serra started to glow once again. She thrust her lightsaber downwards before slashing it up, starting to perform her Trinity Symbol. She knelt on her knees as she thrust her lightsaber down again before spinning around and them slashing a complete Trinity Symbol towards Syrena. With the Power of the Force and the strength of her Ancestors and Ulic Qel-Droma at her side, Serra sent a huge surge of energy through her SokaTan attack as it made its way towards Alakshmi.

Alakshmi gasped and attempted to block the attack, but the Power was too much for her. Soon, the SokaTan Technique made impact on her, sending Syrena through the walls and outside, the great amount of Force overloading the Force Harvester along with it.

Syrena landed on the ground outside, seeing the Republic Fleet arrive as the Bioship started to fly down to the ground.

Ryuga got back to and ran towards his Master, helping her get back up onto her feet. Alakshmi looked to see Ahsoka lead the Young Justice out of the Bioship before then seeing Serra lead Whie, Bene and Scout out of the Base.

"This isn't over!" Syrena exclaimed angrily. "It's never over, not by a long shot!" She then exclaimed, thrusting her sword into the air.

Everyone then watched as Syrena soon teleported out of the area, with Ryuga heading off alongside her soon afterwards.

Ahsoka, the Young Justice, Serra and her friends all covered their eyes as flames spread out from where Syrena and Ryuga once stood. After they were gone, the flames dissipated, leaving nothing of them remaining.

Ahsoka then walked up to Serra and smiled to her. "I take it that you four managed to shut down the Force Harvester?" The Togruta asked while placing her hand on her hip.

Serra nodded. "If it weren't for my old friends, everyone would be in jeopardy of another ORDER Attack to both sides," Serra then said. "We can't risk having yet another devastation on Coruscant like before."

Whie, Bene and Scout all nodded. "It felt good to be fighting the good fight like this against the ORDER." Whie said.

"And our fight with them will never end." Whie finished up as she and Whie then held hands.

"Our victory has given the Jedi and the Republic great honor." Bene said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Nice job, all of you." She complimented.

Serra then stepped up. "Ahsoka, though I resize the amount of Jedi in the Young Justice is great, can I request a small favor?" Serra asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "Of course, Serra," Ahsoka replied back. "Name your thing, and I'll do everything to the best of my extent to grant it."

Serra looked back to her friends before looking to Ahsoka once again. "Whie, Bene and Scout have all proven to be not only great friends, but talented and wonderful people who will do anything to fight for the greater good." Serra explained. "I would like to request them as new members for the Young Justice, adding onto our greater cause." Serra then said.

Whie, Bene and Scout all smiled, in which Ahsoka smiled as well. She looked to Serra and nodded in agreement. "I acknowledge your request," Ahsoka started out. "And I'm happy to grant your wish." Ahsoka then said with a grin on her face.

Serra smiled as she then hugged Ahsoka. Ahsoka smiled and hugged Serra back before Whie, Bene and Tallisibeth smiled as well, satisfied with this turn of events.

Ahsoka chuckled as she then motioned her head towards the Bioship, where the rest of the Young Justice was waiting for them. "Come on," Ahsoka said. "Master Kenobi and Master Skyguy are waiting for us." She explained.

Serra and her friends nodded as they walked after Ahsoka to the Bioship.

Behind them, the Ghost of Ulic Qel-Droma watched everyone take off, seeing everyone happy. However, a frown then came onto his face. "_Not all good things last forever,_" he said sadly. "_Serra Keto Shan, I wish for you to make the most of your life. Your bravery and courage for your friends will end with it._" Ulic then said, vanishing once again.

In his mind, the sight of Serra taking on a hooded figure with a blue lightsaber in his hands started to come to life. The vision soon started to burn, as the honor and valor of the Shans would soon come to an end.

**Author's Note:** Well, this took me quite some time to get done. I hope you all liked the hard work I put into this new Chapter, because it took two weeks to get this done. Sorry for the long wait, but I had other things in my way. Still, a promise is a promise, and I swear to get more chapters done if it means my life. Please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out with this plot. He may be busy, but I'm sure he'll appreciate your thanks for him. This new chapter is also in dedication to my younger brother. For special reasons, I cannot disclose who he is, but he is an author on **FanFiction**. He was discharged from the Hospital just last week, and I'm worried for him. I was so shocked that I couldn't write easily, which is one of the reasons this came out late. Please forgive me, and please give your condolences, as he is still in a medical condition, and we are unsure of how he got sick. I'm worried for him. Thank you, **Darkest Nightmare's Dread**, for being the first to pray for him. I'll try to have another new Chapter out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. See ya!


	21. Saving the Future from the Past

Hello there, everyone! How's it going? This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I'm coming back to you with another brand new Chapter for my famous story, **Journey of the Knight**! Thank you all for continuing to keep faith in my story. I am glad to have faithful readers like you. It is something I really appreciate. Thanks, everyone. My thanks especially goes to everyone who likes my story, including **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Henshin Hero, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Seven Squares, Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, AbbyDobbie, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and as always, the **Guests**. I always feel positive about myself with your enthusiasm for my story. Thank you all. I'd also like to thank you all for giving regards to my brother. He's feeling better now. Thank you. Now, let me move onto questions before moving onto my new Chapter. **Darth Kahn**, although I showed visions of future events, that doesn't mean I'll be ending my story just yet. I still have a lot to show, after all, and I won't be getting to the end sooner or later. To **KrautYank**, I'm not sure what an Oracle would be in **Star Wars**. All I know is that Whie Malreaux can see into the future, that's all. Anyways, with those little questions out of the way, please allow me to move onto my new special Chapter! This one is one that will feature a lot more elements from **Star Wars: Rebels**. I couldn't resist but write this! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 21: Saving the Future from the Past

_What you discover may not be what you will like_.

_**The ORDER strikes! Pulling their forces away from LASAN and RHEN VAR, ORDER Leaders SYLAS and his Daughter, XION, plot their next move. The YOUNG JUSTICE seeks out Relics that could change the Fate of the Universe, and now, the ORDER wants a piece of the Action! As the YOUNG JUSTICE leads Republic Forces against the TERROR TITANS, being led by former Jedi BARRISS OFFEE, now known as BLACK WIDOW, on the Planet of ALDERAAN, XION plans the ultimate retribution**_.

On Alderaan, Barriss bowed down before a hologram. Xion soon appeared, glaring down at Black Widow. "_You're late_." Xion said sternly.

"Please forgive me, Master Xion," Barriss said. "The Young Justice and the Republic attacked us out of nowhere, and we have been fighting them for two days now."

Xion nodded. "_I see,_" she said. "_Pull out and cease all operations_," Xion ordered. "_I have a new target for us_."

"May I inquire as to where this new target is?" Black Widow asked.

Xion chuckled. "_Xever already has the bombs_," Xion said. "_We will use them to strike a major victory for the ORDER and a fatal blow to the Jedi once we destroy their Monument… on New Holstice_." Xion said sinisterly.

Black Widow gasped. "The… the Jedi Monument on New Holstice?!" she exclaimed. "But I have Masters… resting in peace there!" Barriss said in disbelief. "We can't destroy an iconic location of the Jedi Order!"

"_Barriss, there is only ONE ORDER, and we rule it_." Xion said sternly. "_I don't care for your past_." Xion spat venomously. "_Pull out, and rendezvous with me on Lothal_." Xion said, lifting her hand up.

Barriss started to gasp, being lifted up off of the ground. "_Am. I. Clear?_" Xion asked.

Black Widow gasped for air. "Yes, Master Xion!" Barriss said. "Mercy, please!"

Xion growled and released Barriss from her grasp. "_Do not delay me, and do not disappoint me_." Xion said before signing off.

Barriss looked to where Xion's hologram once was and panted. "What have I done?" she asked herself. She fell to her knees and dropped her lightsabers, falling into despair

_5 BBY…_

The crew of the _Ghost_ were minding their own business as they came out of Hyperspace. Sabine was doing graffiti drawing in her room, Zeb was taking a nap, Hera was flying the _Ghost_, Chopper was, well, being Chopper, Kanan was meditating, and Ezra was looking at the HoloNet.

"_Empire Day was devastated on Lothal when the newest Advanced TIE Fighter was destroyed_," an Imperial Reporter voice announced. "_Minister Maketh Tua has pressed charges against Governor Pryce while sixteen Stormtroopers died in what appeared to be rebel attack_," The announcer said. "_No act of selfless courage has ever been seen since the days of the Young Justice_."

Ezra scoffed. "'Rebel attack' is right," He remarked as Sabine walked by. "That's what you get for attacking on my Birthday." He said.

Sabine smiled as she walked over. "And here it comes," She said. She took a seat next to Ezra as Zeb came over with Chopper. "The Young Justice."

Ezra looked over to Sabine. "Who's the Young Justice?" he asked.

"A group of heroes not from this Universe," Zeb said. "They helped me protect Lasan one time. I remember their leader was a powerful Jedi Padawan," Garazeb added on before looking down to Ezra. "She reminded me of you."

"_In the process, a Rodian escaped with the Rebels, and_—" the Reporter said, but was cut off.

"_This is Senator-In-Exile Gall Trayvis_." The voice of Gall Trayvis said to everyone. "_I have come with upsetting news about our peacekeepers, the Jedi_." Trayvis said.

Kanan and Hera ran over, hearing the news. "_Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was spotted on his way to New Holstice, visiting his fellow deceased Jedi at the Jedi Monument, but upon arrival, he was captured by Imperial Forces, and was executed without a say from the Imperial Senate_," Trayvis said. "_With Master Kenobi dead, all Jedi in hiding must not emerge, or else they will suffer the same fate as Obi-Wan_." Trayvis said before his hologram disappeared.

Kanan's eyes widened when he heard the news. "No!" he exclaimed softly. Kanan stopped to catch his breath. "I… I don't believe this." He said before getting up.

"This _could_ be another trap set up by the Inquisitor to lure us into." Sabine pointed out.

"'Obi-Wan'," Ezra repeated. He looked back to Kanan. "Didn't he send out that message?" he asked.

Kanan nodded. "Obi-Wan was a great Jedi Master, a good friend of Ahsoka, the leader of the Young Justice," Kanan explained. "Ahsoka also developed a powerful Lightsaber Technique known as SokaTan."

"When can _I_ learn that?" Ezra asked with astonishment.

"You'll learn it when you're ready," Kanan said. "The Young Justice were great heroes, like we are today."

"The Young Justice was selfless, doing the right things for anyone in the Universe," Sabine said as she looked to Ezra. "You can almost say we're this Galaxy's version of the Young Justice." The Mandalorian said.

Sabine pressed a button on the table, displaying holograms of the Young Justice in front of everyone, Ezra astounded. "Their members were Ahsoka Tano, the leader of the Young Justice, Robin, the Boy Wonder, Aqualad, Underwater Hero, Kid Flash, fastest boy alive, Superboy, the Boy of Steel, Miss Martian, Martian with extreme powers and was also known as the Lost One, Artemis, the Emerald Arrow Archer, Zatanna, Mistress of Magic, Rocket, Energy Manipulator, Rebel, also known as Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon, fighter in the Rebel Insurgency for taking back Onderon, along with Gerrera, full name Saw Gerrera, Drol, the Boy Genius, and Serra Keto Shan, descendant from a long line of Shans. The Young Justice did legendary deeds, and those who dared to terrorize while they were around faced their fate." Sabine explained as she showed everyone the images of the Young Justice.

"And we honor them with every deed we do," Kanan said. He looked to Hera. "We have to find out the truth for ourselves." He said. "I refuse to accept the fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi died."

Hera nodded. "I'll plot a course for New Holstice immediately." The Twi'lek said.

Kanan nodded and looked to the rest of the Lothal Rebels. "Get ready." He ordered.

Everyone nodded, now getting to their rooms to get ready for New Holstice.

The _Ghost_ reemerged from Hyperspace, appearing over New Holstice.

"Okay, we're here." Hera said.

"We're going down." Kanan said as he, Sabine, Zeb and Ezra entered the _Phantom_, the detachable Ship of the _Ghost_.

Just then, Imperial Star Destroyers appeared. TIE Fighters flew down, being led by the Inquisitor.

"_We have them now_." The Inquisitor said to Agent Kallus inside of the Star Destroyer.

Kallus nodded. "All Fleets, open fire on that Ship," Kallus ordered. "Ground Forces, prepare to eviscerate the Rebels when they land." He ordered, seeing the _Phantom_ fly down.

Hera growled before looking to the Astromech Droid, Chopper. "Chopper, we need you at the Aft Gun." She ordered.

Chopper beeped deeply before heading off to man the Aft Gun.

Down below, Imperial Stormtroopers started to open fire upon the _Phantom_.

Kanan fired back, managing to safely land the _Phantom_. Everyone soon got out, opening fire on the Stormtroopers.

"_So, Rebels_," the Inquisitor said as he flew down with his Advanced TIE Fighter. "_Just like Master Luminara, I regret to inform you that we indeed killed Obi-Wan during his visit here_." The Inquisitor said grimly. "_But we couldn't let such a historic figure of the Jedi live any longer_." The Inquisitor remarked.

"What did I tell you about this being a trap?!" Sabine yelled to Kanan.

Kanan growled at what the Inquisitor had said. He took out the parts to his lightsaber and attached them together, activating it and deflecting the incoming lasers. "I don't get it!" he exclaimed. "How is the Jedi Monument destroyed?! It was intact even at the end of the Clone Wars!"

"Something must have happened that we weren't aware of!" Zeb exclaimed. "Maybe the ORDER struck before they disappeared."

"What's the ORDER?!" Ezra yelled. "Whatever happened to 'letting everyone in on the secret'?!"

"The ORDER was a group of people who were _much_ worse than the Empire back in the day, I can tell you that much, Kid." Kanan said.

"They had powerful warriors, and nearly managed to take control of the Galaxy." Sabine said as she shot some Stormtroopers down.

Ezra shot at another Stormtrooper with his Energy Slingshot before a bomb was thrown. Ezra gasped, trying to use the Force to stop it. However, it was coming in too fast. Kanan helped Ezra, sending the bomb back.

A laser turret emerged. Kanan took notice of this just as a blast was sent out from it.

"Take cover!" Kanan commanded.

Everyone immediately scattered, splitting up into groups.

Ezra ran behind a rock, shooting down one more Stormtrooper before running off.

"_Ezra, we need to regroup!_" Kanan called out through the comlink.

"Easy for _you_ to say!" Ezra replied back.

Ezra turned a corner, but Stormtroopers were waiting for him there. "Karabast!" Ezra swore.

Before the Stormtroopers could open fire, a bright light struck them all down. Ezra, who had his eyes closed, looked to the Stormtroopers, who were now dead. "Whoa!" Ezra exclaimed. "Did _I_ do that?"

"_No_," a voice said. "_I did_."

Ezra looked around, trying to find out who had spoken. "Who's there?" he asked.

At that moment, the Father, with his wings spread out, appeared out of a Flash of Light and landed before Ezra. "_Ezra Bridger, am I correct?_" the Father asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ezra asked suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at the Father.

"_I am the Balance of the Force, the Father of Light and Darkness_." The Father explained.

"That's _great_ and all, _Dad_," Ezra said, rolling his eyes as he peered around the corner. "But right now, I can't talk to you. I've got friends who need my help."

"_Hear me, Ezra Bridger_," the Father commanded. Ezra looked to the Father as he turned his head to the remains of the Jedi Monument of New Holstice, now with an Imperial Base on top of it. "_This was an event that was never meant to happen_," the Father explained. "_Something has happened in the Past that caused this very Shrine to no longer exist_."

Ezra furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"_In order to fix this, we… no… YOU… must look to the Past and try to prevent this from happening_." The Father said to Ezra.

"Wow, that sounds Wizard," Ezra mused. "But no one can go into the Past."

"_We shall see_." The Father replied with a playful chuckle. With that, he lifted up a hand, which started to glow. "_Ezra, I am sending you back into the Past when this event happened_." The Father explained. "_Fix this anomaly, and you and your friends will no longer be in danger_."

Ezra's eyes widened before he started to levitate. "Whoa!" Ezra exclaimed. He pressed a button on his comlink. "Specter-6 to Specter-1, come in!" Ezra called out to Kanan. "Come in!" he called out one more time.

Kanan soon picked up on Ezra's location after hearing his call. "Ezra!" Kanan called out.

Within a brilliant flash of light, Ezra disappeared.

"Ezra!" Kanan called out. "Come in!" he yelled out once again. Nothing came back but static.

"Is your Padawan missing?" a voice asked.

Kanan turned around and lifted up his lightsaber as the Inquisitor revealed himself. "Clearly, you are a poor teacher," the Inquisitor remarked. "And according to the Temple Archives, all Jedi who knew the Form known as SokaTan are dead, and you haven't even been able to master it yourself."

"We'll see." Kanan said before charging towards the Inquisitor.

"Ezra, come in!" Hera called out as she shot at some TIE Fighters. "Where are you?!"

"He vanished, Hera!" Zeb called out as he shot at the Inquisitor while he fought Kanan. "And this time, I'm _not_ happy about it!"

"What?!" Hera exclaimed. She growled and revealed all of the Guns on the _Ghost_. "Hang on, I'm coming." She said after a while before she and Chopper fired at the TIE Fighters.

_Alderaan, 33 BBY…_

Ahsoka led the Young Justice into battle alongside Miss Martian, Serra, Zatanna and Lux.

"Get them!" Ahsoka yelled out as Prowler shot an arrow at the Young Justice and the Republic Forces, leading the Terror Titans with Blood Bane and Falcon by her side.

"Open fire!" Rex commanded as he and Fives ran in to fire at the Terror Titans and the ORDER Troopers.

Ahsoka ran forwards and flew into the air. Barriss flew into the air as well from the ORDER Base, activating her lightsabers. "Going somewhere, Barriss?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Barriss replied. "Now, out of my way!" she demanded. "I'm busy!"

"Then you're about to get a whole lot _busier!_" Ahsoka exclaimed. With that, the two flew towards each other, clashing blades and soaring at each other in the skies.

On the ground below, a bright light flashed. Ezra soon appeared. He looked all around him, noticing his surroundings. "Whoa," He said. "That Father sure wasn't kidding."

Beside Ezra were some crates. Ezra opened one of them up, revealing a small pistol blaster. "Need everything I can to survive here, I guess." Ezra said to himself before taking the blaster.

Ezra turned to another crate, seeing some lightsabers hidden within. "Whoa there!" Ezra exclaimed softly. He took one of the lightsaber hilts and looked to it. "Don't know why anyone would steal you guys, but I'm glad I'm here to rescue you." He said.

Ezra placed the hilt on his belt before seeing a speeder. "Well, I'll need my own getaway!" Ezra said. He jumped onto the speeder and started it, starting to take off.

In the air, Ahsoka and Barriss continued to clash with each other. Blue, green and red blades slammed against each other repeatedly, the two females flying back and forth as they struck each other without end.

Ahsoka and Black Widow dashed towards each other, clashing all of their lightsaber blades against one each other. As they did, Ezra rode under them. He placed on his decorated Stormtrooper helmet and closed the visor as he did so, dashing past them and towards the Republic Star Cruiser up ahead.

Ahsoka took notice of Ezra. She chuckled as she looked to Black Widow, who was snarling at her. "Looks like you've been robbed, Barriss," Ahsoka spat. "Fight me too long, and someone comes to steal your belongings."

Barriss opened up her helmet and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Black Widow asked.

Ahsoka let out a confused gasp as well and looked over towards Ezra, heading into the battlefield, straight towards the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers.

"He's not with you?!" Ahsoka exclaimed incredulously.

"I thought he was with _you!_" Barriss yelled in surprise.

"Just get on board that Star Destroyer, find New Holstice, and stop it from getting bombed," Ezra said to himself under his helmet. "Shouldn't be a problem," Ezra said. Suddenly, he took notice of the Clone Troopers, and the image of Stormtroopers flashed in his mind. "Unless there are Stormtroopers in the Past!" he exclaimed.

The Clone Troopers fired at all of the ORDER Troops, shooting down one or even seven at a time. Artemis and Saw ran alongside them and started firing at Prowler. The evil archer shot her own arrows back, sending some of the Clone Troopers flying into the air.

Ezra rode in, taking out his blaster. He took notice of the ORDER Troopers. "Wow, must be messed up here if Stormtroopers are fighting against each other." Ezra said to himself.

"On your right!" Blood Bane called out to some ORDER Troopers while Rocket fought with Enola in the air.

"Hey, wait!" Falcon said after throwing a falcorang. "Who's that?" he asked, taking notice of Ezra.

One of the ORDER Troopers turned around and noticed Ezra. He shot his blaster at the ORDER Trooper in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"How _dare_ you!" Silver Martian yelled out.

Ezra gasped as Silver Martian dashed towards him. He jumped off of the speeder, which immediately crashed into her, exploding on impact.

"Get him!" Barriss yelled out as she kept her blade pressed against Ahsoka's.

The ORDER Troopers and the Terror Titans ran after Ezra, firing at him. Prowler jumped into the air and shot an arrow at Ezra, but Ezra was standing in front of a Clone Trooper. Still believing that the Clones were Stormtroopers, Ezra twirled out of the way, letting the arrow hit the Clone behind him, allowing him to die.

"Get him!" Ahsoka yelled out, pressing her blade harder against Black Widow's.

"I've got him!" Kid Flash exclaimed as Ezra started to run towards Wally's direction.

Ezra ran away from the firing ORDER Forces before he noticed Wally in the way. He got his Energy Slingshot ready and shot it towards the yellow speedster, causing energy to pulse through him.

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed.

Ezra leapt over Kid Flash before Robin tossed some birdarangs at Ezra. Ezra caught one of them and threw it back at Robin just as Superboy tackled him to the ground. Ezra gasped as he was pinned to the ground, with Aqualad closing in on him. Quickly thinking, Ezra slammed his helmet against Superboy, knocking him off. He used his Energy Slingshot to take Aqualad down before Artemis and Prowler shot at him.

"Whoa!" Ezra exclaimed, seeing the two arrows pass each other. One of them landed in front of Ezra, but Ezra managed to catch it. He placed it onto his Slingshot and aimed it towards Artemis, knocking her back with an explosion. Prowler started to laugh, but it faded away when Ezra shot another energized arrow at her.

"Etativel mih!" Zatanna exclaimed.

Ezra looked to Zatanna with confusion before he was lifted off of the ground. Rocket flew right at him, causing Ezra to shoot another energized blast from his Slingshot. The blast knocked Rocket right out of the sky and into Zatanna, breaking her focus.

As Ezra got back down, he looked to the enemies he had just defeated and gasped. "Oh, boy," Ezra said with disbelief. "I just took down the Young Justice!"

"Good," Barriss said as she flew down. "Kid, you just made our job a whole lot easier."

Ezra looked to see Black Widow land before the Terror Titans surrounded him. "Wait, if I took down the Young Justice, then who are you guys?" he asked.

The Terror Titans looked to Ezra with disbelief. "Where have you been? Living under a rock?" Inertia asked.

"What does _that_ mean?" Ezra questioned.

"Never mind him," Silver Martian said. She placed her hand to her head. "You're coming in with us, whether you like it or not." She spat.

Ezra raised an eyebrow. Before he could ask again, he felt a sudden pain in his head. Ezra dropped to the ground on his knees as Silver Martian approached him with an arrowhead formed from her hand while she pressed on with her Psychic Attack.

"Should we save him?" Robin asked Ahsoka as she flew down beside them.

Finally, Ezra had enough. "Would you _stop_ that?!" Ezra yelled to Silver Martian. He extended his hand, sending out a Force Push.

Much to everyone's surprise, Silver Martian was launched back and to the ground.

"He's a Jedi?!" Blood Bane exclaimed.

"Who _are_ these guys?!" Ezra asked as an arrow as shot at him from Prowler. Ezra dodged it and let it hit Xanadu's robotic arm.

"Who _is_ that kid?" Ahsoka asked, narrowing her eyes at Ezra.

Ezra activated the lightsaber he stole and used his Energy Slingshot to shoot down Ultraboy. Ultraboy felt nothing and charged towards Ezra, but he held the lightsaber out in front of him, stabbing Ultraboy in the chest. Ezra watched as Ultraboy dissipated into white mist.

"Wait," Ezra said. "I killed him?"

"You _wish!_" Barriss yelled, flying down to attack Ezra.

Ezra gasped and held out the stolen lightsaber. He was thrown off immediately as he and Black Widow clashed with each other. Ezra got back up and sent a jab towards Barriss, but she slashed it right out of his hands before slicing it apart.

"You don't get it, do you?" Barriss asked sadistically. "There are only two kinds of ways power can be used: You can control _it_, or it can control _you_."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ezra said, getting his blaster ready. "When I'm one with the Force!" he yelled. With that, he shot Barriss's helmet off.

Black Widow gasped as her helmet blew right off of her head, revealing her scarred face underneath.

Ezra gaped at the sight of Barriss. "Luminara Unduli?" he asked. Ezra had remembered the mission he and the Rebels had to try and free Luminara Unduli after hearing she was imprisoned, but was all a trap set up by the Inquisitor. Here, Ezra was shocked to see someone of her species in the flesh.

"What do you know of my Master?" Barriss asked.

"_You're_ her _Apprentice?!_" Ezra exclaimed in disbelief.

Ahsoka ran forwards, spinning in the air before slashing down on Barriss. "Leave him alone!" Ahsoka called out.

Barriss looked up into the air and saw Ahsoka slash down. Black Widow tried to counterattack, but the strength of Ahsoka's blade was too much for her, and she was sent back.

"Whoa!" Ezra exclaimed as he looked to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka ran over to Ezra and helped him up onto his feet. "You okay, Kid?" Ahsoka asked.

"I've survived worse, trust me," Ezra said as he placed his arm over the Togruta's shoulder. "But how soon can you get me to New Holstice?" Ezra asked. "There's a bombing there I need to stop." Ezra added on.

Black Widow looked up and gasped in surprise. "How do you _know_ that?!" She demanded angrily.

The Terror Titans were about to attack until Barriss lifted her hand up. "Hold!" Black Widow ordered. She deactivated her lightsabers and walked back, letting her wings spread out.

"How can she _do_ that?!" Ezra exclaimed in surprise.

"Long story, Kid." Ahsoka said to Ezra.

"Leave them for now." Barriss ordered the Terror Titans. "We're headed to Lothal to rendezvous with the rest of the ORDER." Black Widow announced. "Grab the wounded and pull out." Barriss said before flying off.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Black Widow as she flew away. "Miss Martian, prep the Bioship for takeoff." Ahsoka ordered as she looked back to M'gann.

"Already on it." Miss Martian replied back. She placed her hand to her head. In a matter of minutes, the Bioship was summoned to their location.

"Thanks for the help back there." Ezra said as Ahsoka and Serra helped him to walk to the Bioship while the Clone Troopers headed to their Gunships.

"No problem," Serra replied back. "I'm sure you would have done the same for us."

"But although we saved you, there are some questions we need to ask you." Aqualad said.

Ezra nodded as he was loaded into the Bioship. Inside, he noticed everyone taking seats despite the small area they were in. Ezra looked around before he took a seat near the window. A seat pulled up from under him, much to Ezra's surprise.

"Okay, _that's_ new," Ezra mused. "It's almost as if this thing is a living Ship." Ezra said.

"It is," Miss Martian replied as she took her seat. "The Martian Bioship is an entire living organism," The young Martian said. She turned her head back to see Ezra. "And by the way, I'm the only one you didn't take down, mind you." M'gann said playfully, causing Ezra to suavely shrug. She chuckled before piloting the Bioship, getting it to take off.

"Well, I honestly don't know how I could have ever defeated you." Ezra mused while placing his hands behind his head suavely. "I mean, you _are_ the Lost One, after all."

Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing this. They all turned to Ezra, who looked to them in response.

"What did I say?" Ezra asked.

"How do you know about the Lost One?" Zatanna asked with suspicion.

"Doesn't everyone?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka placed her hand to her head. "Kid, you're going to have to answer a lot of questions we have once we reach the _Resolute_." The Togruta said in exasperation.

"Karabast." Ezra swore to himself.

Meanwhile, on the Outer Rim World of Lothal, Cad Bane flew the _Xanadu Blood_ with Black Widow, the Terror Titans and the injured ORDER Troopers inside of it.

"Make your way to that tower," Black Widow ordered, pointing towards a spiral tower in the countryside. "That's where Xion wants us to meet."

Cad Bane nodded. "I'm on it."

Cad Bane slowly started to land his Ship down on the ground. There, several ORDER Ships had already arrived. Diesel came out with DawnFlower by his side from one of the Ships while Syrena walked with Ryuga from one of the other Ships.

"Alakshmi." Barriss said to Syrena before looking over to Diesel and DawnFlower. "Atherton, Mavis, good to see you again."

"Forgetting someone?" Ryuga asked.

"And Ryuga, of course." Kidd Wykkyd said as he rolled his eyes.

"Where are Victor and Xever?" Syrena asked.

"Master Xion already called back Xever from his mission on Rodia earlier, but I haven't heard from Striker yet," Barriss explained as she removed her helmet. "I must speak with the Masters immediately about an important matter." Black Widow said.

Inside of the tower, Sylas and his Daughter, Xion, were waiting for the ORDER Members to arrive. Striker was with them already, now donned with a black coat of armor with claws on his gauntlets. His helmet now held the design of a lion on it, and at his left side was a rifle while at his right was a new sword, sheathed in its scabbard.

"What did Barriss think of the plan?" Sylas asked his Daughter.

"She was reluctant at first," Xion replied back, not turning her head to face her father. "But with a little persuasion, I managed to talk some sense into her," Xion said. She soon let out a small chuckle. "I'd very much like the liberty of taking her down if she feels too attached to her past." Xion added on sinisterly.

"We shall see," Sylas replied back. "I fought my way through Clone Troopers using very little of my powers to free her. It would be a shame if that all went to waste." Sylas spat.

Just then, the ORDER Generals, as well as the Terror Titans entered the room. With Barriss having already removed her helmet, the rest of the ORDER removed theirs as well.

"About time you got here." Xever said from the shadows. Everyone watched as Xever emerged before them, twirling around a knife.

"They say patience is a virtue," Sylas said to everyone. "For our plan at the moment, that doesn't apply. We need as many assets as we can get to pull this off."

Xion nodded. She looked to the ORDER Generals, seeing them all salute respectfully. The only one who wasn't, however, was Barriss, as she was lost in thought.

"Is there something you would like to share with the group, Black Widow?" Xion questioned.

Barriss looked up and nodded. "On Alderaan, during our battle with the Young Justice and the Republic, we encountered an unknown teenager," Black Widow reported. "He looked somewhere around the age of fifteen, had wavy hair, and he took down both the Young Justice and my Terror Titans." Barriss added on.

"Who was it?" Victor asked. "Raiden? Ron? A Specialist, perhaps?"

"Didn't look like someone from another Universe, I can tell you that," Barriss said as she turned to Striker. "We're still looking into that ever since the Battle of Earth, after all," Black Widow reminded him. "This boy had the Force. It was strong with him, and he wore a strange Clone Trooper helmet," Barriss explained. "He used some sort of Slingshot, and had no knowledge of the Terror Titans when we confronted him," Barriss continued. "He had the Power of the Light Side of the Force, yet also with a touch of the Dark Side as well."

Sylas and Xion both looked to each other with concern before turning back to Barriss concernedly. "Does he pose a threat to our plans?" Sylas asked.

"It's just that. On Alderaan, I heard him _mention_ our plan," Black Widow said. Everyone stood aghast as Barriss started to explain further on. "He knows we're going to bomb the Jedi Monument on New Holstice." Barriss exclaimed with astonishment.

"But how would he know?" Syrena questioned. "Only the ORDER knows of that strike."

"We have to be ready for anything," Sylas said sternly. "We can worry about the boy later. Right now, we must focus on the attack," Sylas told everyone. "Tell me, does the Republic have the boy right now?" Sylas asked.

"Yes, they do," Barriss replied back. "If he's with them, then the Republic will already be aware of the plan, and are moving to stop us," Barriss pointed out. "I can send some Troopers to kill him."

"As my Father said, we'll worry about him later," Xion said, her eyes starting to glow. "For now, let's discuss what we already know." Xion told the ORDER Forces.

Meanwhile, on the _Resolute_, the Bioship landed with the Republic Gunships flying next to them.

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli waited inside the Hangar Bay with more Clone Troopers by their side, as well as the Justice League Representatives and the Expanded Universe Young Justice members.

Clone Medics ran into the room to retrieve the injured Clones while Squads reported to their leaders about what had happened. While that went on, the three Jedi Masters, the members of the Young Justice found in the Expanded Universe, and the Justice League Representatives walked up to the Bioship as its hatch started to open up, revealing the Young Justice inside with Ahsoka, Serra and M'gann on Ezra's sides while Artemis aimed her crossbow at his back.

"Is all this really necessary?" Ezra asked. "I thought that the Young Justice were heroes, not soldiers." Ezra pointed out. "This isn't freedom that you're showing, it's fear."

"Can you at least be quiet so that I'm not tempted to punch the living daylights out of you?" Connor asked, holding Ezra's helmet in his hands.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Thought you guys were heroes." He retorted.

"We are," Rocket said. "But we're hostile to strangers, especially if they come out of the blue like you did."

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luminara walked up. The Young Justice ceased their discussion before Obi-Wan looked to Ezra. Ezra looked back to Obi-Wan, but his eyes went wide, immediately recognizing who Obi-Wan was. "Who is this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He appeared on Alderaan while we were battling against Barriss and the Terror Titans," Ahsoka explained. "We thought he was with the ORDER since he let the ORDER kill one of the Clones, but he is strong with the Force, and took on the Terror Titans all by himself." Ahsoka went on.

"I thought I sensed something about him." Obi-Wan said as he looked down up Ezra.

Ezra looked up to see who had spoken. His eyes widened. "Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka's eyes widened, looking from Obi-Wan to Ezra. "You two know each other?" She asked.

"I don't remember him," Obi-Wan said. "And how he knows me, that's a mystery."

Luminara looked down to Ezra. "Why is he here?" She questioned.

"We don't know, Master Luminara," M'gann said. "But he mentioned a place called New Holstice when Ahsoka saved him." Miss Martian explained to the Mirialan Jedi Master.

"Wait a minute," Ezra interrupted, looking over to the Mirialan. "_You're_ Luminara Unduli?!" Ezra exclaimed.

Luminara placed her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm," she muttered. "This young one _does_ appear to know me and Master Kenobi." Luminara said.

"Yeah, he certainly seems to know a lot about the Jedi." Robin pointed out.

"Which is unusual." Black Canary added on suspiciously.

Ahsoka nodded. She turned back to Ezra. "What's your name?" The Togruta Padawan asked him.

"Ezra, Ezra Bridger."

"Okay, Ezra," Anakin said as he stepped up. "Show us your Force Powers." Anakin ordered with his arms crossed.

Ezra looked up. "Why?" He asked.

"They just want to see how powerful you are," Rocket explained. "It's not something that will kill you, don't worry." Raquel said with a tone of reassurance in her voice.

Ezra nodded and looked to Anakin's lightsaber. He closed his eyes and slowly lowered his hand.

Anakin looked to his lightsaber hilt, seeing its blue blade spring to life. Anakin jumped back in surprise before the lightsaber came off of his belt. Ezra continued to close his eyes as the lightsaber flew into Ezra's hand. Ezra soon opened his eyes and looked to the blade. He grinned before deactivating the lightsaber.

"Impressive, Anakin noted. "_Most_ impressive. Now, hold onto my lightsaber. We need to test you even more."

Ezra nodded and activated the lightsaber. Everyone watched as he adjusted the length of the blade to match his height.

"Okay. You knew how to do _that_," Anakin said, now clearly impressed. "Close your eyes and focus." Anakin ordered.

Ezra closed his eyes as Robin took out a couple of his Birdarangs from his belt. He threw one of them, which Ezra managed to send to the side. Robin tossed another birdarang at Ezra, which was deflected as well.

"Can I have a challenge?" Ezra asked.

"I'm _trying_." Dick replied back through gritted teeth.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Ezra quoted.

"Precisely," Ahsoka said with a snap of her fingers. She lowered her hand and looked to Serra and Anakin as she let out a nervous chuckle. "What does that mean anyways?" Ahsoka asked.

"You have to focus on doing your best," Ezra explained as he sent another birdarang to the side. "So don't _try_ to do it, you _have_ to do it."

"So, _that's_ what it meant," Obi-Wan said. "Padawan Caleb and I always had trouble understanding Master Yoda when _he_ said it." The Negotiator mused.

"My Master had trouble understanding it at first too." Ezra said while deflecting another one of the birdarangs.

"Speaking of Masters," Ahsoka said as she patted Robin on the shoulder, ordering him to stop. "Who was yours?" Ahsoka asked.

Ezra opened up his eyes. "His name was Kanan Jarrus." Ezra explained. "Does that name sound familiar to you?" He asked.

"I've never heard of him." Jyl said as she looked to Ahsoka with confusion.

"Really?" Ezra asked. He deactivated the lightsaber as Anakin came over. Ezra handed Anakin his lightsaber back before looking to the birdarangs sent at him. "How strange," Ezra said to himself, putting some of the birdarangs into his pocket. "Anyways, thanks for your help, but I've got to get to New Holstice right now," Ezra said. "I have a mission to take care of, and it can't wait another second."

Everyone looked to each other with confusion before Saw Gerrera stepped up. "You mentioned a Bombing that was going to happen on New Holstice earlier," Gerrera said. "Do you know who's behind it?" He asked Ezra. "Are they bombing the whole Planet, or is there something on New Holstice that's important to all sides?"

Ezra started to stutter. _If this is really the Past, then I can't reveal too muc_h. Ezra thought to himself. _The Young Justice seems friendly, but how can I expect them to believe that the Jedi Monument is in danger without telling them about what will happen in the Future if it's destroyed?_ Ezra asked. He started to think of a good reason until a good excuse came into his head.

Ezra cleared his throat and looked to the Young Justice, the Justice League and the Jedi. "I eavesdropped on a conversation between some ORDER Generals about a plan to bomb the Jedi Monument, which would bring a crushing defeat to the Jedi and all former Jedi without being noticed for the crime," Ezra said. "I know it sounds crazy, but we need to plot a course to New Holstice as soon as possible." Ezra told everyone.

"Did you learn about the plan with this Master Kanan Jarrus you spoke of?" Master Luminara asked with concern.

Ezra let out a sad sigh and nodded. "He died protecting me so I could get away," Ezra said sadly. "I was told to find the Young Justice and try to get their help to stop it. I'm not too sure about them now, considering their hostile nature to me earlier."

"Hey!" Jaybo yelled out offensively. "That was just a misunderstanding back there!" Drol exclaimed.

"We thought you were with the ORDER, after all." Rebel protested.

"We both made a wrong first impression, that's all," Ahsoka said. "But of course we'll help you," Ahsoka told Ezra. She walked up to Ezra and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We never turn down anyone, and we never allow anyone to destroy such icons in the Expanded Universe, nor do we allow them to get away with it."

Anakin nodded and looked to Captain Rex come up behind him. "Rex, tell Admiral Yularen to plot a course for New Holstice," Anakin ordered. "That's where the ORDER will strike next."

"Yes, Sir!" Rex replied back. He walked away to the Bridge with everyone watching.

Ezra smiled. "Thanks," He said. Ezra shook a finger at her. "You're Ahsoka Tano, right?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah," she said. The Togruta gestured towards her friends in the Young Justice. "You already know the Young Justice, I presume?" Ahsoka asked.

Ezra nodded.

"Strange how we've never heard of you before," Wonder Woman said. "Are you by any chance, from around here?" The Amazon Warrior asked.

Ezra turned back to Wonder Woman, looking at her from top to bottom. "Wow," Ezra said out loud. "Never seen you lot before." He said not only to Wonder Woman, but to the rest of the Justice League.

"The same goes for us," Black Canary said, stepping up. She looked at Ezra's helmet and picked it up from Connor's hands. "Interesting helmet," Dinah said as she investigated it. "Ezra, none of the Clones have these kinds of helmets," Black Canary told Ezra. "Was this your personal creation or did you come across it?"

"I guess you can say that it's just special." Ezra replied back.

Black Canary chuckled and handed Ezra his helmet back. "Is that so?" Dinah asked. "Maybe we can do some work to make it look more like a Clone Trooper helmet." Dinah suggested.

"No thanks," Ezra said. "I like this helmet the way it is. It's sorta special that way."

"I can relate," Wally spoke up. "It's my job to collect Souvenirs from all of our missions."

"Where I come from, I've got a bunch," Ezra quipped. A thoughtful look came onto his face. "But I'd really like to get the helmet that evil Mirialan had on Alderaan." Ezra started to muse.

"That was Barriss Offee, my former Padawan, now known as Black Widow," Luminara Unduli spoke up. "She bombed the Jedi Temple to try and show everyone that the Jedi were corrupt from the War, and framed Ahsoka for the crime." Master Unduli explained as she looked to Ahsoka.

"She was my best friend," Ahsoka added on. "And I was blind to trust her."

Ezra was left in shock. "Why would she do that?" Ezra asked. "I thought there were no such things as evil Jedi."

"She felt that the Jedi didn't believe in what they were fighting for, that they were destroying the ways of the Republic," Ahsoka explained. "She's become a monster, like other fallen Jedi who came before her."

Ezra started to furrow his brow with confusion. "By 'Monster', do you mean the way she was able to grow wings and fly away?" he asked.

"The ORDER created a special symbiotic drug called the Symbio-Enhancer," Miss Martian now took the time to explain. "Barriss was one of the members of the High ORDER Ranks to gain it and become Black Widow." M'gann stated.

"Wow," Ezra mused. "Guess there's more to the ORDER than I thought." Ezra said.

"You'll need more than weapons or the ways of the Force to combat the ORDER," Black Canary said to Ezra. Everyone immediately backed away as Black Canary removed her jacket. "When you're disarmed and cornered, you'll need to fight your foes in hand-to-hand combat, whether you like it or not," Dinah told Ezra. "You may have fared well against the Terror Titans and the ORDER Troopers, but they were normal enemies. There are others within the ORDER who will rely on their own brute strength to get the job done, and it won't always be a fair fight," Black Canary got into a fighting stance. "I'm going to teach you how to fight the good fight."

Ezra nodded. "Bring it on," he said. He placed his hands into a fighting stance and started to circle around Black Canary. "I'm sure that a couple of rounds won't hurt."

Superboy chuckled. "Oh, you haven't seen Black Canary in battle, I can assure you." The Boy of Steel said.

"She's either going to go easy or go hard on you." Katooni spoke up.

"In other words," Kid Flash mused. "Welcome to Hell."

Ezra gulped and resumed his fighting stance. "Okay, that's good to know," Ezra said to himself. "I mean, no pressure, right?"

Black Canary chuckled. "Right," she replied back smugly. "Prepare yourself."

Ezra nodded and slowly paced towards Black Canary.

"You won't win, not when you fight like that." Black Canary said.

"That's good to know." Ezra repeated. He sent a left hook at Black Canary, but she easily grabbed his fist before grabbing Ezra's waist.

"Keep all tension here, focus on the enemy, not yourself," Dinah instructed. "Think before you act, don't let the enemy gain advantage."

Ezra nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"_Everyone, prepare for the Jump to Lightspeed_," Admiral Yularen's voice suddenly said. "_We are heading to New Holstice_."

Everyone looked around as the Clones got to their battle stations. Within a matter of seconds, the Resolute took off into Hyperspace, making its way to New Holstice in the blink of an eye.

Black Canary smiled. "Now that we have that settled," Black Canary said, walking back and resuming her fighting stance. "Shall we begin?"

Ezra nodded. He and Black Canary started to circle around each other slowly, both waiting for one or the other to strike.

Black Canary sent a high roundhouse kick from her right leg at Ezra. Ezra managed to duck from it before he sent a straight punch to Dinah's chest. Dinah barely dodged it before Ezra slammed his head against her stomach, managing to knock her back this time.

"Did I mention that you still had your helmet on?" Black Canary asked as she held her hand to her chest.

Ezra chuckled and removed the helmet. "Whoops," Ezra said, looking to his helmet. "Sorry." He apologized. He grinned and threw it into the air, causing everyone to look to. Ezra kicked it towards Black Canary, promptly hitting her groin.

Black Canary groaned as she looked to Ezra strenuously. "Okay, maybe I wasn't clear when I said, 'Not always a fair fight'," Dinah mused while trying to regain herself. "But nonetheless, that was a good hit."

Ezra chuckled as Black Canary finally managed to get back into her fighting stance. Ezra jumped and sent a high kick towards Black Canary's chest, sending her stumbling back. Next, Ezra got on all fours and swept his leg under the Bird of Prey, sending her to the ground. Before she could land, Ezra grabbed her and threw her back onto her feet. He sent some small jabs to her chest before using an open palm to chop at her elbow. Black Canary stood unfazed by the last attack, but Ezra turned his palm and spun around before he threw her back to the ground.

Everyone gaped when they saw what had just happened. Ezra went to pick up his helmet before going to help Black Canary get back onto her feet.

"That was good," Black Canary complimented Ezra as she got back up. "A nice, clean fight. It's something I expect out from anyone I teach."

"Thanks," Ezra said. "To be honest, that was my first fight ever," Ezra admitted. "I guess it's just beginner's luck."

"For a Jedi, there's no such thing as luck." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, if it wasn't luck, then I don't know _what_ it was," Ahsoka spoke up. She held her hand out to Ezra and smiled. "That was a nice match, Ezra." Ahsoka complimented.

"Thanks," Ezra replied back, grabbing Ahsoka's hand and getting up. "But I think that it was the Force that helped me back there."

"Either way, you performed excellently," Serra said. She looked to Ezra. "Ezra, just to ask, if you're a Padawan learner, like you said, don't you have a lightsaber of your own?" The Shan asked.

"I only got to train with my Master's lightsaber," Ezra explained. "I never got to have a lightsaber of my own." Ezra added on.

"That doesn't sound right," Anakin said. "You should at least have gotten a Training Lightsaber to use or something." The Chosen One said.

"There are Training Lightsabers?" Ezra asked. "Didn't know about that one. When I was with Kanan, there was only one lightsaber, and that was his. I could only use it for training and nothing else."

Ahsoka looked to Ezra. "Let's try to find you the right one to use," Ahsoka suggested. "There was a Droid named Huyang who had memories of all the lightsabers built in history," Ahsoka explained. "He helped some of the Younglings to build their own lightsabers," Ahsoka said, gesturing over to the six Younglings. "I'm going to use some of Huyang's lessons to try and get you to make the right kind of lightsaber for you," Ahsoka smiled to Ezra. "Let's start out with something basic: what makes you strong in battle but humble in retreat?" Ahsoka asked.

Ezra looked to Ahsoka with confusion. "What makes me strong in battle and humble in retreat?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Think of it. Feel how you want your lightsaber to be. It has to have the traits that you want," Ahsoka explained. "Now think. What makes you strong in battle but humble on retreat?" Ahsoka asked.

Ezra started to think over this question. _Strong in battle, humble in retreat, strong in battle, humble in retreat_. Ezra thought to himself. _Well, Kanan and Sabine always rely on blasters in battle and Kanan depends on melee with his lightsaber. They both use blasters in retreat, so maybe…_ Ezra started to think.

He continued to think as Ahsoka looked down to him. "By the way, answers may vary." Ahsoka told Ezra.

Ezra looked back up. "A blaster." He finally answered.

Ahsoka nodded as she walked back. "Very unique answer," Ahsoka said. "Never heard of a blaster as an answer for that question before, actually." Ahsoka admitted.

"But it _can_ be done, right?" Ezra asked.

"We'll see," Ahsoka said. "Fortunately, you didn't choose something rare, like wood, as your answer, or else we wouldn't be heading to New Holstice so soon," Ahsoka said with reassurance. "If you replied with a rare answer, we'd be heading off-course," Ahsoka joked. She gestured to Ezra. "We've got lots of lightsabers, so we can use the time we have until we arrive on New Holstice for you to build your lightsaber."

Ezra shrugged before letting out a smile. "Sounds like a plan to me." Ezra said, walking through the halls with Ahsoka, followed shortly by Miss Martian, Serra and Katooni behind them.

Meanwhile, in the Kessel System in the Outer Rim, several ORDER Ships flew out from the _Marauder_, all being led by Stockman. Striker checked on the ORDER Forces inside as Sylas walked with Xion towards the lab.

ORDER Scientists worked on several projects, but all stopped to salute the two leaders of the ORDER as they passed by.

Anthony Ivo, who was working on some weapons and robots, looked up and saluted to Sylas as he and his Daughter walked up to him. "Lord Sylas, Mistress Xion," Ivo said as he gave a small smile. "How goes the War?"

"Our grand plan is proceeding as scheduled," Sylas said to the Professor. "But what is your status?" Sylas asked.

Ivo nodded and pulled up a holographic image of a black droid with red linings, yellow eyes, and a glowing yellow core on the chest. "This is a project I started after Xion brought the bodies of several dead Jedi from her trip to Hypori a while back ago," Ivo explained. "I tapped into what remained of their minds and accessed their Knowledge of the Force," Ivo went on. He displayed one of the Droids holding two lightsabers in its hands, both glowing red. "I have experimented with several of the many Lightsaber Forms, and Jar'Kai seemed to be the most logical use. These Droids have been programmed to hunt down anyone with signs of the Force, Jedi, in laymen's terms," Ivo continued. He showed Sylas and Xion some footage of his Droids in combat against ORDER Troopers, slicing them apart and blasting them with dark energy. "I present to you my newest line of Droids, the EG-5 Jedi Assassin Droid." Ivo said.

"Impressive, Ivo, this is a big accomplishment," Xion complimented as she looked to the Droids in action. "This will make our goal much easier to gain." Xion noted while placing her hand to her chin.

"How many can be ready in time for our attack on the Jedi Monument?" Sylas asked the Professor.

"With our given time until we get to New Holstice, I'd need an hour to get thirty more with the one-hundred seventy I have prepared, nine-hundred I've already got bring feared as we speak," Ivo said smugly. "Once I started, I just couldn't stop." Anthony bragged.

Black Widow and Silver Martian entered the room. "Please forgive us for the interruption, Masters," Barriss said to Sylas and Xion as she bowed before them. "But we bring you news on the boy we fought on Alderaan."

Xion and her Father turned to the two. "What do you have about him?" Xion asked. "Does he have a name?"

"We picked up on a frequency aboard the _Resolute_," Silver Martian explained. "It didn't make sense when I mentally struck him earlier. His mind was a blank, there were no memories of him from any of the past events," Silver Martian started to explain. "But his name is Ezra Bridger."

"I've never heard of him before from my times in the Jedi Order," Barriss explained. "Though he's strong with the Force, we need Ivo to run an analysis on him." Barriss revealed a shred of her cloak. "I caught his blood sample while on Alderaan," Barriss said to her Superiors. "If we know who he really is, then we can gain an advantage of getting a Jedi onto our side ever since Taiga." Black Widow pointed out.

"Good thinking, Black Widow," Sylas complimented. He was handed the piece of the cloak before handing it over to Ivo. "If this boy knew our plan, he may just prove to be useful to us."

Xion chuckled before looking from her Father to Black Widow and Silver Martian. "Gather the rest of the Terror Titans and get ready to bring the Nuclear Grenade onto New Holstice's Jedi Monument," Xion ordered. "Our newest Bomb should do the trick in destroying that Symbol of the Jedi."

Silver Martian nodded and walked off. Black Widow, however, walked off quietly, still thinking about her decision. "The Jedi betrayed me," Barriss finally said. "All of them, whether they be Light or Dark, shall pay." Black Widow said to herself devilishly. She walked after Silver Martian, but didn't notice that an entire puddle of tears was left where she once stood.

Meanwhile, as the _Resolute_ was making its way towards New Holstice like the ORDER did, Ahsoka was shuffling through lightsaber parts. While she was doing so, she pulled up files on the console, showing Ezra various holograms of all the famous Lightsabers that had been constructed in the Past.

"So, your Master," Ahsoka said as she looked through some parts for Ezra to use inside of a chest she brought with her. "What's he like?"

"Kanan can sometimes be difficult to understand," Ezra explained. "He even gave me that whole 'Do or do not: there is no try' speech before admitting that he didn't understand it himself," Ezra said while watching M'gann spar with Katooni outside of the Bioship after seeing the Lightsabers. "But he's sorta like a father to me, always looking out for my safety," Ezra mused. He soon came across a Lightsaber with an image of its creator, Caleb Dume, on it. Ezra gaped. "Kanan?" Ezra asked quietly.

"That's a friend of mine, Caleb Dume," Ahsoka explained after finding the right parts. "He was the Padawan of one of the Masters, Depa Billaba," Ahsoka added on as she looked to him on the screen. She looked to Ezra after hearing him say "Kanan" upon seeing Caleb's image. "Something about him remind you of this Kanan guy?" Ahsoka asked.

Ezra's eyes widened as he looked to Caleb. This Padawan looked exactly like Kanan!

"Ezra?" Ahsoka asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Ezra, come in," Ahsoka teased. She stopped playing around after noticing the shock on Ezra's face. "Whoa, Ezra," Ahsoka said calmly. "What's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Ezra, Ahsoka," M'gann said as she came in while Serra sparred with Katooni now. "Lightsaber constructing coming along fine?" She asked. However, Miss Martian stopped when she saw Ahsoka and Ezra quiet.

All of a sudden, Ahsoka's eyes started to flash. In the process, Miss Martian's eyes did too.

_Ahsoka and Miss Martian found themselves inside of a dark room. Ezra was at the door while a man in a yellow top and cargo pants clashed his blue lightsaber with the red lightsaber of a dark-clad figure, a Pau'an, from the looks of it._

"Isn't that your friend, Caleb?" _M'gann asked Ahsoka._

"Yeah, but he looks… _different_." _Ahsoka said._

"Is this Ezra's memory?" _Miss Martian asked._

"Must be." _Ahsoka replied back. She gasped as both she and Miss Martian noticed Luminara Unduli in what appeared to be a coffin._

"_Interesting_," _the Pau'an mused as he looked to Kanan's fighting style._ "_It seems you trained with Jedi Master Depa Billaba_."

"_How did—?!_" Kanan exclaimed as he was pushed back. "_Who are you?_"

"_The Temple Records are quite complete,_" _the Pau'an said with a calm and collective voice_. "_In close quarters, Billaba's emphasis was always on Form III, which you favored to a ridiculous degree_," _the Pau'an said before throwing Kanan towards the door near Ezra_. "_Clearly, you were a poor student_."

_The scene shifted to a hallway. Kanan and the Pau'an, who was now armed with a Double-Bladed Lightsaber, clashed with each other. The Pau'an turned his attention to Ezra_. "_The Jedi are dead, Boy, but there is another Path: The Dark Side_."

"_Never heard of it!_" _Ezra exclaimed as he shot a blast from his Energy Slingshot._

Ezra snapped out of his trance, accidentally knocking Ahsoka and Miss Martian back. He got back up and looked around before seeing Ahsoka and Miss Martian looking to him in shock.

"Sorry," Ezra apologized. "Bad memories, that's all."

"More like un_natural_ memories!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Who was Caleb fighting back there?"

Ezra looked to the two with confusion. "What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"We could see into your memories," Miss Martian explained. "There was something off about that memory we just saw."

"What did the Pau'an mean when he said that the Jedi were dead?" Ahsoka asked.

"And why did we see Luminara in some sort of coffin?" M'gann questioned.

Ezra gasped, realizing that Ahsoka and Miss Martian now knew his secret. He couldn't come up with an excuse this time, because they would already tell whether or not he was lying. Ezra sighed before walking up. "Okay, I'm not really from around here, I'm from the Future." Ezra explained, going all out.

"You're insane." Ahsoka said doubtfully, rolling her eyes.

"No, it's true!" Ezra exclaimed. "Where I come from, the Jedi Monument on New Holstice was destroyed, and Obi-Wan Kenobi died, so me and my friends, Kanan, Sabine, Zeb and Hera—"

"Did you say 'Zeb'?" Ahsoka asked. "As in, 'Garazeb Orrelios'?" Ahsoka added on.

"Yeah," Ezra explained. "Big Lasat, Honor Guard, really smelly, and very grumpy. Why do you ask?"

M'gann stepped up in shock, clearing her throat. "Because we just fought alongside Zeb on Lasan a while back." The young Martian explained.

"So it was true!" Ezra exclaimed. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, we went to investigate it, only for that Pau'an, like you said, the Inquisitor, and an Imperial Agent named Agent Kallus were waiting for us. They ambushed us there, and some guy called the Father sent me to the Past to try and prevent the Jedi Monument from being destroyed." Ezra finished up. "You probably don't believe me, but, if what I was told was true, you can tell whether or not I'm lying."

Miss Martian's eyes started to glow while Ezra was talking. Her glowing eyes subsided after Ezra stopped before turning to Ahsoka. "He's telling the truth." M'gann said.

"You're sure about that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Everything he says checks out to the last detail," Miss Martian said. "Didn't imagine Caleb to be this Kanan Jarrus, though."

Ahsoka gaped before looking back to Ezra. "So, you need to fix something here to prevent Obi-Wan from dying in the Future?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's pretty much it." Ezra replied back. He let out a sigh. "Look, I don't expect you to believe me, but if the Jedi Monument isn't saved, then Obi-Wan Kenobi will die." Ezra said.

"Sounds like a Dark Future you've got going on." Miss Martian said.

"You have no idea," Ezra replied back. "And I'm still a Padawan to Kanan."

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay, Ezra," Ahsoka said. "Before we start, I need you to build your lightsaber." Ahsoka ordered.

Ezra furrowed his brow in confusion. "Wait," he said. "You _believe_ me?"

Ahsoka nodded back. "My Master told me about a Vision he had of a similar experience," Ahsoka started to explain. "And if the Father sent you here, then I'm going to do everything I can to help change the Future for you." The Togruta said.

"And I'll help out," Miss Martian said. "This will be our little secret."

Ezra smiled. "Well, better get to work." He said. 

"What have you got so far?" M'gann asked.

"Just some plans for my lightsaber," Ezra explained. "It's hard to put a blaster and a lightsaber together," Ezra chuckled. "I could either shoot lightsaber blades at my enemies or make the blaster inside of the lightsaber all together."

Miss Martian scoffed and lightly hit Ezra on the shoulder. "Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian exclaimed. "You've planned out a hybrid lightsaber design!" M'gann exclaimed. "It's something that's never been done before!"

"Really?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka chuckled and patted Ezra on the shoulder. "Ezra, you've got a great mind going on here," The Togruta complimented. "They say that a Blaster is the best weapon at one's side, but what if it was both the blaster _and_ the lightsaber?" Ahsoka quibbled.

Ezra chuckled and took out the blaster pistol he stole from the ORDER on Alderaan. "Let's get to work." Ezra said.

Throughout the rest of the time, Ahsoka and M'gann helped Ezra find the right parts he needed to get his special lightsaber complete. Since they already had the blaster, they just needed more lightsaber parts. Ezra started to draw out plans while Ahsoka and Miss Martian searched for the right parts to make the hybrid lightsaber possible to build. In order to make it, they had to take apart the blaster completely and then rebuild it so that it could fit with a lightsaber hilt.

Finally, everything was ready. Ezra looked to all of the parts that were selected and chuckled.

"Now, you just need a crystal," Ahsoka said, levitating several lightsaber crystals in the air. "Take your pick." Ahsoka said, showing Ezra several lightsaber crystal colors for him to choose from.

Ezra smiled and chose an azure lightsaber crystal.

"Good choice," Ahsoka said. She patted Ezra on the shoulder and stepped back with Miss Martian. "Now, trust that the components that form your lightsaber are meant to be together. There is no other way. It is the Force that binds them." Ahsoka said.

Ezra nodded and closed his eyes. His components started to float in front of him, levitating to form his lightsaber hilt. Clicks and clanks were heard before Ezra placed the blue lightsaber crystal into the air in front of him. He started to circle his hand around, forming his lightsaber hilt. It resembled the hilt of a sword with a guard on it, only with the hole of the blaster shown on the front. Ezra placed his hand out and grabbed a hold of his new lightsaber, activating it soon afterwards.

Ahsoka smiled. "Okay, good job, Ezra," Ahsoka complimented. "Now, we just need to train you how to use it."

Ezra turned back to Ahsoka and Miss Martian. "I've seen Kanan use it all the time, and he's taught me how to focus with a lightsaber."

"You'll need to learn how to battle against enemies like Barriss when the time comes," Miss Martian said. "And… you'll need to learn SokaTan to take her on."

Ezra chuckled. "Am I really ready?" Ezra asked with confusion.

"We'll see," Ahsoka said with a shrug. "But you need to dig down deep into your past to make it work, find your center." Ahsoka explained. She looked out the hatch of the Bioship to see some crates. Ahsoka closed her eyes and activated her lightsaber, thrusting her lightsaber down before slashing it up, immediately slashing it back down again before completing her Trinity Symbol, directing her SokaTan Attack at the Crates, shattering them upon impact.

"That's going to be easy," Ezra replied back. "I've always feared looking back to my past, learning about the truth, but Sabine gave me something that gave me Hope, so it just might be possible." Ezra said with confidence.

"Let's put that to the test, Ezra." Ahsoka said.

"We'll see if you're ready to master SokaTan." Miss Martian added on.

Just then, Serra walked in. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." The Shan said as she approached them.

"No, not at all." Ezra reassured Serra. He showed her the lightsaber hilt he made. "In fact, I just finished up my Lightsaber."

"That's cool!" Serra exclaimed as she looked to the hilt. Serra regained herself as she cleared her throat. "Anyways, we're almost—"

The _Resolute_ soon came out of Hyperspace, appearing before the Planet of New Holstice.

"Correction," Serra chuckled nervously. "We _are_ at New Holstice." The Shan stated. Serra looked to Ezra and nodded. "Okay, Ezra," she said. "Let's hope we can stop the ORDER before they bomb the Jedi Monument."

Ezra nodded while looking from Ahsoka to Miss Martian, both females sending confident smiles to him before Ezra turned back. "Yeah," Ezra said. "I hope so too."

"Looks like there won't be any tests for your new lightsaber, Ezra," Ahsoka said, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's save the Monument!" she declared, running to her seat.

Ezra chuckled and took a seat next to Ahsoka. "I'm with ya!" he exclaimed.

Soon, the Young Justice was getting ready as they entered the Bioship. As Ezra was about to take his seat, Ahsoka and Miss Martian placed their hands on his shoulders.

"What is it?" Ezra whispered. "We have a mission!"

Ahsoka and Miss Martian looked around, seeing that no one was noticing what was going on before the two sat next to him.

"If what you said about the Future was true, then you can't bring that Lightsaber with you when you go back." Miss Martian explained.

"Sorry to inform you," Ahsoka continued as Ezra looked to her. "But when you return to your Time, your Lightsaber will return to this Time, but only after you've performed SokaTan against this 'Inquisitor' guy."

Ezra nodded. "I understand," he said before smiling to the two. "Thanks, both of you."

Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian both smiled before they got to their positions while Ezra looked to his new lightsaber.

"You'll find yourself in the need to construct a lightsaber in your Time later on," Ahsoka said to Ezra one more time. "Just remember how you built this one, and when the time comes for you to build a lightsaber in the Future, use this memory to build it again."

Ezra nodded and strapped himself in.

The Young Justice soon boarded, with Miss Martian getting into her own seat to pilot the Bioship. "_I'm establishing the Psychic Link_," M'gann mentally said to everyone. "_Are we all connected?_"

"_I'm here_." Robin said.

"_All set_." Aqualad called in.

"_Ready to tango_." Kid Flash reported.

"_Bring them on!_" Superboy said with enthusiasm.

"_Good job, Miss Martian_." Ahsoka said.

"_Rockin' and Rollin'!_" Artemis exclaimed.

"_Let's make some magic!_" Zatanna announced.

"_Light 'em up! I'm on fire!_" Rocket called in.

"_Standing by_." Rebel said.

"_Be prepared_." Serra proclaimed.

"_I know I'm ready_." Drol stated.

"_You know it's time to party_." Gerrera said mentally.

"_I…_" Ezra started out, trying to think of what to say. "_I've got nothing. Let's just go_."

The Bioship soon took off, followed by several Republic Gunships, Captain Rex and Anakin in one of them.

"_Are there any signs of the ORDER nearby?_" Ezra asked over the Psychic Link.

"_We can't pick up anything so far_," Anakin said. "_Rex and Yularen are looking out for signs of ORDER Fleets and activity at the moment_," Anakin added on. "_Now, if you're right, then we're changing the Tide of the War greatly_."

Ahsoka smiled. "_You should be proud, Ezra,_" Ahsoka said. "_We're saving the legacy and the lives of millions of Jedi who came before us_."

Ezra nodded. "_Wish I could have done this before_." Ezra mused. He went on, thinking about what he was doing until he started to sense something in the Force. "_Wait!_" Ezra exclaimed. "_The ORDER's already here!_"

"_Are you sure?_" Drol asked. "_I'm not picking up anything_."

"_Look to the ground!_" Ezra said.

Everyone looked down to the ground as the Ships entered the atmosphere. There, they saw ORDER Tanks being led by Black Widow and the Terror Titans.

On the ground, Black Widow led the charge towards the Jedi Monument. "Tear it to the ground!" Barriss ordered. Beside her were the EG-5 Jedi Assassin Droids that Ivo made.

One of the Droids looked up, spotting the Ships. It started to beep, causing Black Widow to look. "They're _here?!_" she exclaimed incredulously. "How does that Boy know where to find us all the time?!"

"_They're nearly at the Shrine!_" Ahsoka exclaimed. "_Miss Martian, we need to catch them, fast!_"

"_Don't have to tell me twice!_" M'gann replied back. "_Hold on!_"

ORDER Troopers started to fire upon the Bioship and the Gunships. One of the Gunships fell after a missile was launched, but everyone still pressed on. Ahsoka started to activate the quad-lasers and fire upon the Tanks, causing them to explode.

"Green Light! Go! Go! Go!" Captain Rex ordered his men.

Anakin emerged from the Gunship, leading Rex, Fives and the ARC Troopers into battle while Ahsoka and Serra ran to their Jedi Starfighters.

"Let's jet!" Ahsoka said, starting up her systems.

"Right behind ya!" Serra exclaimed.

"I'll meet up with you on the ground!" Miss Martian said.

Ahsoka and Serra nodded before flying off, blasting at the ORDER Forces down below.

"Looks like Ivo made some new toys," Serra said, noticing the Assassin Droids. "Care to break them, Ahsoka?"

"My pleasure!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Ahsoka and Serra immediately jumped down from their Jedi Starfighters, slicing apart ORDER Troopers.

At the same time, Miss Martian landed the Bioship. "Everyone out!" M'gann ordered, getting her lightsabers ready.

Barriss growled and took out a Crystal. "Time to even the odds," She uttered to herself. "Devil's Heart, give me your power!" Black Widow exclaimed.

"Stop them from reaching the Monument!" Ezra ordered. He took out his new lightsaber hilt and fired on the ORDER Troopers, as well as some of the Terror Titans.

Ahsoka and Serra continued to make their way through the ORDER Troopers until Ahsoka unsheathed her Double-Bladed Lightsaber. She activated it within seconds, and used both of her blades to strike down the Troopers before the Clones took care of the rest.

"Good idea, Ahsoka!" Serra exclaimed, taking out her new Double-Bladed Lightsaber as well. "Four blades are better than two!" she said, using both green and blue lightsabers to cut the ORDER Soldiers apart.

Robin tossed some birdarangs at Falcon before sending an explosive one at Xanadu. Zatanna cast a spell at Xanadu, who fell backwards. The two engaged in a duel, sending spells at one another while Robin continued to throw birdarangs at Falcon, in which he replied by tossing his falcorangs.

Aqualad clashed head-on with Blood Bane before Enola flew in.

"Not this time!" Rocket exclaimed, unsheathing her sword.

Rocket slashed Enola across the chest before Enola sent a blast at her. Rocket easily dodged it before slashing at her back.

Aqualad chuckled upon this sight as he slammed hammers from his Water-Bearers onto Blood Bane, knocking him to the ground.

Kid Flash and Inertia clashed with each other at the speed of light, moving at the blink of an eye. As they fought, time stopped around them. Wally performed a drill kick at Inertia before Inertia punched Kid Flash in the chest.

Time returned to normal as Prowler shot an arrow at Wally.

"You leave him alone!" Artemis exclaimed, shooting an arrow towards Prowler before she could get the chance to open fire.

"Why, you!" Prowler growled. She sent back another arrow in response before the two archers sent explosive arrows at each other. They collided in the air, knocking each other back before Artemis formed her naginata and charged to attack.

Ultraboy charged head-on towards Superboy, striking first with a left side kick. Connor blocked it before he sent a punch towards Ultraboy's side. Ultraboy growled and kicked at Superboy's chest, getting Connor to falter. However, this was part of the Boy of Steel's feign, as he ducked from an upper left hook before getting back up to punch Ultraboy square in the face. Superboy stood still before Ultraboy ran in to attack again, only to be kicked below the belt before getting kicked in the chest, and finally, being kicked in the head and knocked out.

Miss Martian slashed at Silver Martian, sending her evil twin back before clashing with one of the Jedi Hunters. Ahsoka held both of her hands up, blocking the Niman attack the Droid sent before growing two more arms underneath, punching the Droid in the chest. The Jedi Assassin just blasted Miss Martian away before Silver Martian kicked her from behind, getting the Jedi Assassin Droid to slash again. This time, Miss Martian grabbed the Droid and used his lightsabers to cut away at Silver.

"_Be careful of these Droids!_" M'gann exclaimed to Ahsoka, Serra and Ezra. "_They may be scrap, but they're no pushovers!_"

"_I think I'm having that problem!_" Ahsoka exclaimed as she clashed with eight Droids at the same time. Ahsoka started to glow with Light before spinning around, slicing the Eight into Pieces of Eight.

"_I'm betting Xion used Dead Jedi for Ivo to study for these Droids!_" Serra said as she kicked away two Droids. She clashed with one other, whose blades dangerously scraped the ground. Serra spun her lightsabers and cut off the head, causing it to fall lifeless.

"_Good thing they seem to be open to attacks at times_," Ezra said, looking to Serra. He immediately took notice to Black Widow, running towards the Jedi Monument. "_I'm going to intercept Barriss!_" Ezra said. "_Keep these guys at bay!_"

Ahsoka nodded. "_Go for it, Ezra! Save the Jedi!_" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Ezra ran after Barriss, knocking down Falcon in the process. He took a Speeder and rode after Black Widow, taking out his lightsaber and shooting at her.

Black Widow turned around and sprouted her wings, flying up.

"Not this time!" Ezra exclaimed, shooting a cable up to her.

Black Widow gasped as she was grabbed. She broke off from Ezra's grip before taking out her lightsaber hilts, shooting down at Ezra. Ezra got off of the Speeder and got behind a pillar leading to the Monument.

"You can't hide!" Barriss exclaimed, flying down to Ezra.

"I don't _plan_ on it!" Ezra yelled back, shooting another cable at Barriss.

Black Widow yelled as she was thrown to the ground. Ezra used the Force to rip Barriss's wing off, causing her to shriek in pain.

"You really want to do this, _Ezra?_" Black Widow taunted.

Ezra narrowed his eyes at Barriss. "How do you know my name?" he questioned.

"Let's just say that it was easy to hear you from far away." Barriss quipped, removing her cloak.

"I won't let you destroy this Monument!" Ezra yelled. "And I sense that you don't want it to even _be_ destroyed."

"You think it was _my_ choice?!" Black Widow yelled. "The Jedi betrayed me!"

"_You_ betrayed the Jedi!" Ezra exclaimed. "You were friends with Ahsoka, and you betrayed _everyone!_" Ezra exclaimed. He gestured his hand over to the Jedi Monument. "The Jedi here, like the ones _you_ killed, _died_ for the Republic! They didn't abuse their power, they weren't turning to the Dark Side! _You_ were!"

"Enough of this Crap!" Black Widow yelled. She angrily activated her twin lightsaber hilts, letting the ruby blades shine. "I'm putting an end to you right now!"

Ezra narrowed his eyes at Barriss and took out his own lightsaber hilt. "As you wish." He said.

Ezra flicked the switch on his lightsaber, activating its blue blade.

Both Ezra Bridger and Barriss Offee stood with their lightsabers activated, circling around each other. As soon as Ahsoka sliced down a Droid, it fell to the ground. Once it made impact, Barriss sent a dark blast towards Ezra. Ezra looked up and closed his eyes, simply holding his hand out. A Force Barrier appeared in front of Ezra, blocking the attack, much to Black Widow's surprise.

Black Widow growled and sent some web blasts at Ezra, but he just slashed them apart.

It was at that moment that Barriss jumped into the air and slammed down on Ezra, who slashed back at her. After the two passed each other, Ezra shot a blast from his hilt. Barriss leaned back and dodged the blasts before sweeping under him and performing a low Juyo slash. Ezra blocked one attack before Barriss struck with an upper Ataru strike. Ezra blocked this as well before spinning around and slicing down at Black Widow. Barriss snarled and sent a stab towards Ezra. Ezra blocked the attack, locking Black Widow's right lightsaber before Barriss struck with her left one in an attempt to slice Ezra in two, but Ezra caught her blade, the two now locked.

"You betray everyone who cared for you, and so that you could do what, prove a point?" Ezra questioned while the two locked blades and circled one another.

"My actions were _just!_" Barriss yelled back. "People saw them as nothing but a means to destroy and shame the Jedi Order, but with the ORDER, I can bring peace! I can bring justice! Evil will be cut, light will shatter, balance will be restored, because I. Bring. ORDER!" Barriss exclaimed.

"You've brought _chaos!_" Ezra exclaimed. "Because of you, the Jedi will die! Hardly any will be left once you and your _ORDER_ bring what you call peace here!"

Barriss looked to Ezra with confusion. "What?" she asked. "How would _you_ know?!"

"_I_ know, because _I_ met a survivor! _I_ know, because where I come from, the Jedi are extinct! _I_ know… that your Master _walked_ to suicide because of your deeds!" Ezra exclaimed.

Barriss yelled and broke off with Ezra, slashing at him madly. "You speak nonsense!" Black Widow cried out. "The Jedi are here! The Jedi live!"

"You don't know _what_ you've done unless you keep both eyes on the prize!" Ezra exclaimed, slashing Barriss in the knee. Barriss yelled before Ezra brought his lightsaber down onto her, but she used Force Speed to get out of the way just in time.

"That's e_nough!_" Barriss screamed, scraping her lightsabers on the ground.

Meanwhile, Anakin ran in to help Ahsoka fight off against the Assassin Droids. He clashed blades with one before destroying another that was about to strike Ahsoka in the back.

"What _are_ these things?!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Ivo's monstrosities!" Ahsoka yelled, slashing another Droid apart.

"_That_ clears up a lot," Anakin sarcastically drawled. "Where's Ezra?"

"He's trying to stop Barriss!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She deflected some shots from an ORDER Sniper before blasting a Jedi Assassin Droid in the chest. "We're buying him time!"

Ezra was driven back by Black Widow's mad onslaught. He couldn't keep up at first, but, as if the Force guided him, he used Form III, just like Kanan did against the Inquisitor. Barriss gaped at what was going on as she was the one being pushed back now.

"I can't fall now!" Barriss yelled, sending Lightning towards Ezra.

Ezra calmly sent the Lightning to the side before Barriss sent a sonic slash towards Ezra. Ezra once again slashed it to the side, causing Black Widow to gasp.

"How are you doing this?!" Barriss exclaimed. "You should be _dead_ by now!" Black Widow yelled. She sent another sonic slash towards Ezra, this time strengthened by the Dark Heart.

Ezra held up his lightsaber, blocking the attack for as long as he could. Using all the Force he could muster, Ezra sent the slash right back at Barriss, slamming onto her body.

Black Widow gasped before Ezra ran towards her and slashed her from above. Barriss was disarmed of one lightsaber, leaving her with only her left blade.

The two clashed once again, Ezra placing his lightsaber behind his back and bringing it around to scrape his lightsaber on Black Widow's. Barriss looked down to the blade before it cut off some of her hair.

Barriss growled as she was forced back, Ezra continuing to push on with his attack. Black Widow shot more Lightning at Ezra, but he deflected it with his lightsaber before Barriss struck again. This time, Ezra wasn't prepared, and was disarmed of his lightsaber.

Barriss chuckled and sent a Force Push towards Ezra, sending him back. "It's over, Ezra," Black Widow quipped, lifting Ezra off of the ground. "I win," Black Widow stated. She placed her hand to her helmet. "Black Widow to Stockman, when I give the signal, drop that bomb onto the Monument." Barriss ordered.

"_Acknowledged, Widow_," Stockman replied back. "_Standing by_."

Ezra reached down to his Energy Slingshot. "You know, there's a certain something someone taught me about power." Ezra said strenuously.

Black Widow looked back to Ezra and chuckled, throwing him to the ground. "That you won't become one with the Force?" Black Widow asked. "This is how it ends."

"No," Ezra said, lifting up his Energy Slingshot. "_This_ is!" he yelled.

Barriss looked to Ezra with shock. She gasped, and it gave Ezra the right moment to blast some energy into her mouth. Black Widow yelled in pain, getting onto her knees. She regained her second lightsaber and was about to attack until Ezra punched her, causing her to scream again. As her mouth opened, Ezra shot another blast from his Slingshot into her mouth, getting her to shriek.

Everyone stopped fighting, Republic, Young Justice and ORDER alike, seeing Barriss now at Ezra's mercy.

"How can this compare to the Power of the Dark Side?!" Barriss managed to yell out.

"You don't get it, do you?" Ezra asked. "There are only two kinds of ways power can be used: You can control _it_, or it can control _you!_" Ezra exclaimed, using the Force to regain his lightsaber. "And right now, _I'm_ in control. Don't try to stop me, because I'll send one more blast inside of you, and I'll make _sure_ it kills you." Ezra swore.

Black Widow panted as the energy Ezra shot started to surge through her body, getting rid of the Dark Energy from the Devil's Heart.

"Just stop it, please!" Barriss begged.

"Call off the bomb!" Ezra demanded.

"Never!" Black Widow exclaimed.

Ezra placed his hand out, causing the energy he shot to manipulate Barriss, causing her to move around like crazy.

"I _won't_ ask again!" Ezra proclaimed. "Call. Off. That. Bomb!" he enunciated.

Barriss soon started to cry. She placed her hand up to her helmet and choked. "Black Widow to Stockman," Barriss started out before she coughed, getting on all fours. "Get rid of the bomb! Abort! Abort!" she called out.

"_Barriss, don't make me kill you!_" Xion's voice yelled.

"_I'll_ kill her with one shot if you don't stop, Xion!" Ezra called out. "What is more important: Victory, or your comrade?" he asked.

Barriss continued to pant and cough before Ezra placed his Energy Slingshot up to her mouth once again. "I'm sending another blast down her throat in five seconds!" Ezra warned.

On the _Marauder_, Xion stood speechless. Her fist clenched, not believing that she was being threatened by a boy of all people. Finally, she pressed a button on the console. "All forces, destroy the Bomb, and don't let it reach New Holstice." Xion ordered. "We're calling off the Mission."

As soon as Xion terminated the mission, Ezra removed Barriss's helmet from her before extending a hand. "Get up," he said. "We've won."

Barriss looked up to Ezra before she accepted his hand, grabbing it and getting pulled up. As soon as she got up, Barriss released herself and walked away. "We're done here." Barriss told the ORDER Forces. "Pull out and retreat."

The Republic Forces and the Young Justice all cheered for Ezra as he placed his lightsaber onto his hilt and put Barriss's helmet onto his head.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian ran up to Ezra. "You did it!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Your Future's sure to be safe now!" Ahsoka complimented.

Ezra smiled before he started to glow. "Guess that I changed history." He mused.

Ahsoka nodded. "If your friends are still in trouble when you get back, remember SokaTan," Ahsoka said. "And remember, the Force is with you, always."

Ezra nodded before he disappeared in a bright flash, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

Ahsoka took out a device from her pocket. "In case he's there," Ahsoka said. "Here will be something for him to get." Ahsoka quipped, placing a holo-recorder on the ground.

"Hey, Ezra, hope you get this message." Ahsoka started out.

"Thanks for your help here." Miss Martian said.

"We won't forget what you've done, and we are truly grateful. All of us, even the Jedi who rest in peace here. Always remember us. Always remember the Young Justice." Ahsoka finished up.

"Hey, where's Ezra?" Anakin asked as he ran up with the Young Justice.

"He's gone home," Ahsoka replied before she and Miss Martian smiled to each other. "Now, I think it's about time _we_ did the same."

Serra raised an eyebrow in confusion before Ahsoka and Miss Martian led the Young Justice back to the Bioship. Everyone got into their Ships before taking off to the _Resolute_, the Monument now safe.

_5 BBY…_

Kanan and the Inquisitor clashed with each other while Sabine and Zeb shot at Stormtroopers headed their way.

As they clashed, a bright light shone behind them. Everyone stopped to see the Jedi Monument rise up and reemerge, now in its prime.

"What?!" Agent Kallus yelled from the Star Destroyer.

"That's not _possible!_" the Inquisitor exclaimed.

"It is now!" Ezra's voice called out.

Everyone looked to see Ezra approach the Inquisitor with his lightsaber drawn.

"Ezra!" Kanan exclaimed. "Where _were_ you?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Ezra said.

Ezra thrust his lightsaber down, thrust it upwards, slashed back down and formed a Trinity Symbol, sending it towards the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor narrowed his eyes and tried to slash away the SokaTan attack, but it knocked him away.

"All Imperial Forces, pull out." The Inquisitor ordered as he walked to his TIE Fighter.

Hera flew down in the _Ghost_, seeing the Jedi Monument was now fully restored. She gaped with wonder when she saw what Ezra did.

Kanan, Sabine and Zeb turned around to see Ezra deactivate his lightsaber and hold his new helmet in his hands.

"How'd you do it, Kid?" Zeb asked. "Only _Ahsoka Tano_ could master that!"

Ezra chuckled before turning around. Just as Ahsoka and Miss Martian said, his lightsaber started to fade away. He smiled softly, knowing it was now being held in good hands.

"Care to let me in on the secret?" Kanan asked right as the lightsaber Ezra built returned to the Present time where the Young Justice were.

"Everything reveals itself in time, Kanan." Ezra said as he walked over to the Monument.

At the Monument, Ezra picked up the Device that Ahsoka left. He pressed it, getting everyone to see the recording.

"_Hey there, Ezra, hope you get this message_." Ahsoka said.

"_Thanks for your help here_." Miss Martian said.

"_We won't forget what you've done, and we are truly grateful__, __all of us, even the Jedi who rest in peace here. Always remember us. Always remember the Young Justice_." Ahsoka finished up.

"I knew that they'd leave a message for me." Ezra said, placing the device in his pocket.

"You _knew_ Ahsoka _and_ Miss Martian?! The Young Justice themselves?!" Sabine exclaimed incredulously.

"How is it that you _and_ the Monument came back?" Kanan asked. "And how did you learn SokaTan?"

Ezra did nothing but look back to his friends, grin, and send a salute.

Kanan, Sabine and Zeb looked to each other before running after Ezra, now full of questions.

_33 BBY…_

"Hope that Ezra did what needed to be done." Miss Martian said to Ahsoka slyly.

"Yeah," Ahsoka replied back. "I'm sure he and Kanan are having a good time as we speak." The Togruta mused while they were training with each other on the _Resolute_. Ahsoka locked both of her blades with Miss Martian as M'gann did the same. They broke off from each other and smiled as the Young Justice watched.

A bright light shone, and Ahsoka and Miss Martian smiled. Ezra's lightsaber came into Ahsoka's hand, which she placed on her belt.

"May the Force be with you, Ezra Bridger." Ahsoka said quietly.

"We'll always remember you." Miss Martian added on.

The two looked to each other after seeing confused looks on the faces of the Young Justice. They let out a laugh and deactivated their lightsabers walking off, but the Young Justice followed them, full of questions waiting to be answered.

_The future's bright for us_. Ahsoka thought to herself.

_We may face dark times later on, but at least there's Light_. Miss Martian said mentally.

_After all, there's always hope_. Ahsoka thought happily.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you all think of this new, special Chapter I came up with? It didn't take me that long to write, since I had this planned out for a long time coming. This will be my only crossover of my story with another show, just to let you know. If you want me to make more, I can. I couldn't help but resist after seeing **Star Wars: Rebels** so many times. I really hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. This is one of the stories I'm doing for Thanksgiving and Black Friday, and I'll try to have another new Chapter up later on. As this is for Thanksgiving, please say what you are Thankful for, let it be for you or for this and other stories. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you all. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** wishing you a Happy Thanksgiving and good luck for Black Friday. Have a great week, everyone! Get that wishbone! Enjoy yourselves, and I promise I shall see you all soon!


	22. Checkered Flag and Checkered Past

Hello again, everyone! Hope you all had a Great Thanksgiving! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** returning to you now with a brand new Chapter for my great story, **Journey of the Knight**! I can't believe I actually managed to get this far! I just may reach my goal after all! Thank you all for supporting me, especially **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Henshin Hero, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Seven Squares, Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, VoltronLover23, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and I could never forget the **Guests**. All of you give me such a great drive to keep going. Thank you all. Now, allow me to answer some questions or reviews you guys had before I move on with my next chapter. For those who read my last Chapter, I can assure you, Ezra did not tap into the Dark Side. That was simply a trick of his own that he used against Barriss. For **Darth Kahn**, your idea of bringing Ezra and Sabine back into the story is creative, I'll grant you that, but I don't want to bring in alternate universes. Your creativity is admirable, but I'm sorry, I cannot use it. Now that I have those things out of the way, please allow me to move onto my New Chapter. I hope that you like it. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 22: Checkered Flag and Checkered Past

_The only obstacle in a race is your past_.

_**Severed ties! While the Republic fights off against the Separatist Forces, SYLAS and XION gather forces around the Galaxy, taking the advantage of both sides' preoccupations. The DarkSiders, DARTH MAUL and GEMINI ROUGE work to gather their own forces as well, recruiting fallen Jedi and remnants of the SHADOW COLLECTIVE! However, only one group has broken away from MAUL'S Loyalty. Being led by ZITON MOJ, the BLACK SUN SYNDICATE now aligns itself with the ORDER, trading valuable information for the Illegal Drug known as the SYMBIO-ENHANCER. After saving the Jedi Monument on NEW HOLSTICE with help from the Mysterious EZRA BRIDGER, the YOUNG JUSTICE rendezvous with Freelance Fighter BERA KAZAN on the Planet of ALARIS PRIME for news on the BLACK SUN Activity**_.

The Martian Bioship flew towards Kashyyyk's Moon, where another Ship was waiting for them there.

"In a way, we're back where we started," Superboy mused as he looked to Kashyyyk nearby. "Only without the Trandoshan Hunters."

Ahsoka nodded. "If we can stop the Black Sun Syndicate, then there's a chance that we can stop the ORDER, even by a little bit." Ahsoka told everyone.

Miss Martian smiled. "And with Ezra's help from saving the Jedi Monument, we've struck a major blow against the ORDER too." M'gann added on.

"Where _is_ Ezra anyways?" Saw asked. "Why didn't he come with us when the Mission was over?"

Ahsoka and Miss Martian looked to one another and chuckled, knowing about Ezra's secret while the others were oblivious to it.

"So, who is this Bera Kazan that Anakin told us about?" Robin asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka shrugged. "I don't know," the Togruta replied back. "All I was told about her was that she was at least fourteen years old following the Battle of Geonosis and that she played a major role in helping him stop the Force Harvester." Ahsoka explained.

"Her status is 'Former Mercenary'," Robin read from his hologlove. "Now she's a Freelance Fighter for the Republic."

"I was told that she once helped Dooku retrieve the Force Harvester," Serra then said. "But she changed sides after Dooku betrayed her."

Aqualad gave a stern look before turning his attention to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, can we trust this Freelancer?" he asked. "There's a lot of things about her that make me suspicious."

Ahsoka sighed. "Hey, if my Master trusts her, then I trust her," Ahsoka argued back. The young Togruta then looked out the window, seeing a teenage girl appear from the Ship on the small Moon. "In fact, there she is right now." Ahsoka said, pointing out Bera.

Bera was a female figure with black hair and blue eyes. She wore a brown coat with a black shirt underneath, as well as cargo pants, a chrome belt with a blaster holstered on the side and black boots. Her hair was placed back in a ponytail, and she had a midriff section on her shirt, and she looked somewhere around the age of sixteen.

The Bioship landed near Bera's Ship, getting Bera to look over to the Ship. "Looks like they're finally here, like Skywalker said." Bera said to herself as she walked over.

The Bioship opened up its door, Ahsoka being the first one to get off. Miss Martian came beside her, with the rest of the Young Justice following them.

Ahsoka walked up to Bera and looked her straight in the eye. "Bera Kazan, I presume?" Ahsoka asked.

"You presumed right," Bera replied back snippily. "And you must be Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker's Padawan."

Ahsoka nodded. "We've met Bounty Hunters before, but none like you." The Togruta mused.

"How is it that you came to meet Anakin?" M'gann asked, walking up to Bera.

Bera looked over to Miss Martian. "You look new," Bera mused. "I've heard a lot about the Young Justice over my times here on Alaris Prime."

"Yeah, that's us," Wally said, walking up to Bera with his hand stroking his hair. "So, Bera, you single or dating anybody?" Kid Flash asked flirtatiously.

Bera chuckled. "I know who you are, Kid Flash," Bera stated. "I know what you're trying to pull here, but you're not my type, and nor are you mine." Bera said teasingly.

Wally stuttered in confusion before Artemis walked over, slapping him on the head. "Forgive my boyfriend here," the archer said. "He can sometimes lose track of what's important at the wrong times."

"Yeah," Kid Flash said as he rubbed his head. "That's one of my many traits."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes before she turned to Bera. "So, Anakin told us that you have news on the Black Sun," Ahsoka explained. "Care to divulge the information?"

Bera nodded and took out a device. "I'd sure hate to leave the Wookies behind as I promised the Republic, but now that they're safe from the Separatists, and this is part of Republic Territory, then I can have the chance to share with you what I know," Bera said. With that, she pulled up a hologram. "This is Mon Gazza, one of the many Worlds known for holding Podraces," Bera started out. "There has been news of Ziton Moj going there to strike a deal with the ORDER, but I suspect he's using the Pod-Racing Event to cover up his tracks."

"What's a Podrace?" Zatanna asked. "Something with laps, like a marathon?"

Bera placed her hand to her chin. "Don't know what a marathon is, but onto your question," Bera stated. "Podraces are a series of speed races, where the racers use Pods, small jet-powered machines, to try and finish as many laps as they can while staying in the race." Bera explained.

"My Master, Anakin, won a Podrace when he was just a kid," Ahsoka explained. "He told me about it day after day after day until we arrived on Mon Gazza and… and…" Ahsoka stuttered, trying to think of what to say next to everyone.

_Oh man! Kidd Kareen!_ Ahsoka thought to herself as she looked over to Lux. _If Lux found out, he'd kill me! This is one affair I can't tell everyone_. Ahsoka mentally worried.

"What were you saying, Ahsoka?" Rocket asked. She then noticed that Ahsoka was in some kind of trance. "Hello? Ahsoka Tano?" Raquel asked, waving her hand in front of Ahsoka's face. She then snapped her fingers. "Hey! EU to Tano!" Rocket yelled.

Ahsoka snapped out of her trance, eyes blinking. "Huh? What?" Ahsoka uttered.

"What happened on Mon Gazza?" Drol asked.

"You sorta drifted off on us." Serra said.

Lux walked up to Ahsoka and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," Ahsoka lied stressfully. "I'm good, no need to worry."

"So, what were you saying about what happened on Mon Gazza?" Aqualad asked.

Ahsoka cleared her throat. _Gotta think of a lie, gotta think of a lie_. Ahsoka thought to herself. It was tough, trying to come up with a good excuse.

Finally, Ahsoka smiled, snapped her fingers, and looked back to Bera and the Young Justice. "On Mon Gazza, Master Skywalker, Captain Rex and I were trying to track down a Separatist Spy with crucial information," Ahsoka started to explain. "Yeah, the agent died, having given the disc to someone else, and he had me participate in the Podrace going on there since the suspect with the disc was a Podracer," Ahsoka said. "I had to gain the trust of another Podracer, Kidd Kareen, to help me get the information from his friend, who was going to meet up with Ventress, you know, back when she was still with the Separatists." Ahsoka said.

"And this Kidd Kareen is a famous Podracer on Mon Gazza?" Robin asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "The best I've seen." The Togruta said, now feeling much more calm.

Aqualad then looked to the Young Justice. "We're headed to Mon Gazza," the Atlantean announced. "We can manage to find out whatever the Black Sun is planning there, and we can be one step closer to stopping the ORDER."

Ahsoka nodded. "Let's go," the Togruta said with a smile. "I'm sure that you'll enjoy the Podraces, trust me." Ahsoka then said.

Bera stepped up. "Count me in too," the Freelancer suggested. "I have a lot to do to make up for working with Dooku on the Force Harvester," Bera said. "And I can't think of a much better way than to stop the ORDER."

Ahsoka looked back to Bera. "That depends," Ahsoka said sternly. "Are you willing to give it one-hundred and ten percent to help fight for the Republic?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm willing to give one-hundred and _fifty_ to make up for what I've done." Bera said. "My work with Count Dooku can't go unchecked."

Ahsoka grinned. "Well, since you retired from Mercenary Work, I guess you could work with us for a chance at redemption," Ahsoka said as she walked back down to hold her hand out to Bera. "Welcome to the Young Justice."

Bera grinned and shook Ahsoka's hand. "Let's get a move on if we want to stop the ORDER." She quipped.

Ahsoka nodded while Miss Martian patted her Togruta friend on the shoulder. "Get me the coordinates, and I'll plot a course directly to Mon Gazza." M'gann said with enthusiasm.

Ahsoka smiled as everyone headed onto the Bioship. "It will take a while," the Togruta said. "But hey, why don't you watch some Podraces while we're on our way?" Ahsoka suggested. "They're going on all over the Galaxy, after all, so if you want to have the chance to check them out, there's no time to waste."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement before they got onto the Bioship while Bera headed onto her own Ship, the _Sarpazian Rose_. Both Ships took off simultaneously, flying out of Alaris Prime and into Space.

Ahsoka walked up to Miss Martian's seat, punching in some coordinates. "These should take you all right to Mon Gazza," Ahsoka explained. "I still remember all places where me and my Master went before my exile." Ahsoka added on.

Miss Martian nodded and pressed a button over her head. "Bera, you ready?" M'gann asked.

"I have the coordinates punched in," Bera replied back from the _Sarpazian Rose_. "Ready to go when you are."

Miss Martian nodded and started to activate the Bioship. "Everyone, prepare to jump to Lightspeed." M'gann announced.

Everyone strapped themselves in as stars started to dash by all around them. Within an instant, the Bioship and the _Sarpazian Rose_ were off, now on their way towards Mon Gazza.

On the Bioship, Ahsoka started to think back to her journey on Mon Gazza from long ago. _Kidd Kareen and I have a history together, and now I'm with Lux_. Ahsoka thought to herself. _Man, if Lux Bonteri found out about my affair, I'd be toast!_ Ahsoka worried.

The Young Justice was watching the Podraces Ahsoka pulled up for them while she was thinking. Everyone was amazed by the way the Races went, as if they were the Expanded Universe's own version of NASCAR Racing.

"_It's all coming down to the last leg of the Race! Will Sebulba come out on top, or will Kidd Kareen win it again?!_" the commentator exclaimed as two Podracers passed by each other, one blue while the other was green.

Ahsoka snapped out of her train of thought and looked to the screen, seeing the multiple Podraces going on.

"_I'm so betting for Kidd Kareen over that Dug!_" Bera exclaimed over the comlink.

"_It looks like a close one, folks, and… wait! Kareen's circling around Sebulba, toying with him by the looks of it!_" the commentator yelled as the Green Podracer started to go around the blue Podracer.

A Dug inside of the Blue Podracer growled and continued to accelerate, but the Twi'lek within the green Podracer dashed into the air and crossed the Finish Line seconds after the Dug could do it.

"_And he's done it! Kidd Kareen has scored another victory this season!_" the commentator exclaimed. "_Sebulba takes second place, followed by Ykcor Balboa in third!_"

The Young Justice all cheered, Kid Flash cheering the loudest as Ahsoka smiled upon seeing the victory. "Kidd's still got it!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Man!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Podracing is awesome!" the speedster exclaimed. "That looked so cool!"

"Kidd Kareen's sure got some talent there," Rebel mused as he looked back to Ahsoka. "So, when can we get the chance to meet this guy?" the Onderonian asked.

"I'm sensing soon," Ahsoka replied back with her arms crossed and a grin on her face. "He helped me out last time, so maybe there's a chance he can help out again." The Togruta stated.

In the _Sarpazian Rose_, Bera clapped as she watched Kidd Kareen's victory. "Your friend here's a great Racer, Tano," Bera complimented. "Sebulba, I'm not too sure about. He _is_ a Cheater, after all."

The Young Justice looked to Ahsoka with surprise. "Did you know about this 'Sebulba' person?" Artemis asked.

Ahsoka shrugged. "My Master says that _he_ was the one to beat Sebulba in the Podrace he was in when he was just a kid," Ahsoka explained. "I didn't think he'd still be allowed to participate in Podraces." Ahsoka confessed.

"Well, no time to think about it now," Miss Martian then said. "We're now arriving at Mon Gazza."

Both the Bioship and the _Sarpazian Rose_ came out of Hyperspace, seeing the Planet of Mon Gazza in front of them.

"I can't wait to see the Podraces!" Kid Flash exclaimed in excitement.

Drol chuckled and patted Wally on the shoulder. "Hey, after seeing how fast _you_ can go at the speed of light, I'd say _you_ could even participate in a Podrace." Jaybo mused.

"Please," Kid Flash said while rolling his eyes. "I can't even steer a Ship."

"But you _can_ vibrate your molecules through solid objects, _and_ move so fast that time itself stops." Serra then pointed out.

Bera chuckled as she pressed away at the Controls. "Sounds like you can move as fast as twelve parsecs," Bera mused. "Okay, let's find the ORDER." She then said.

On Mon Gazza, the Bioship and the _Sarpazian Rose_ both landed at the outskirts of the town in Mon Gazza. "Let's settle here so as not to attract any unwanted attention." Miss Martian said.

Ahsoka nodded. "Good idea, Miss M," the Togruta praised. "We'll put the Bioship in Camo Mode and walk the rest of the way to the town on foot." Ahsoka ordered everyone. "And everyone, stay inconspicuous." Ahsoka added on.

The Young Justice nodded as they walked out of the Bioship, Kid Flash now eating an apple. It turned invisible soon after they left before Bera came out. She now had her jacket out, and it appeared that during the flight, she dyed her hair orange-red. She now wore just her black midriff shirt, her grey utility belt, and tan cargo pants, as well as her black boots.

"Let's go." Bera said, joining up with Ahsoka.

The young Togruta nodded as everyone was now off towards the Town in Mon Gazza, yet Ahsoka couldn't get her mind off of Kidd Kareen.

In Mon Gazza, vehicles sped all around while people walked through the streets. The Young Justice pressed buttons on their clothes, making them adjustable to warm climates like the one on Mon Gazza or on Tatooine.

"This place reminds me of Tatooine for some reason." Miss Martian said, looking all around.

"Lots of Planets have dry climates, and most of them aren't so friendly." Bera explained. "I watched some Podraces during my time as a Mercenary, and trust me, there have been Bounty Hunters who only find the destruction and dirty tricks in them to be the only interesting part." Bera stated.

As they were walking, several Dugs came out from a hut with another Dug wearing Podracer gear on his body. He spoke in Huttese to the Dugs next to him before they all walked away.

"I take it _that_ was Sebulba, huh?" Kid Flash asked as he watched who he believed to be Sebulba curse angrily in Huttese. As he stopped eating his banana.

"Give the man his money, he wins a prize." Bera said. "Although I've never seen Sebulba so angry before." The former Mercenary mused as she watched Sebulba walk into a warehouse, still with his bodyguards surrounding him.

Ahsoka looked to Sebulba and shrugged before she looked over to the Podracing Stadium. "Hey, there's the Stadium right there." Ahsoka pointed out. "I'm sure that Kidd Kareen's there."

The Young Justice followed after Ahsoka while Bera looked around. "Something doesn't feel right here." Bera said to herself. "Either the heat's starting to get to me or something's about to go down." Bera noted before joining up with the others.

As the Young Justice and Bera left, they didn't notice that one of the Dugs who went inside the warehouse was starting to let out a growl before the ground shook. A loud roar followed soon afterwards.

At the Podracer Pits, Ahsoka showed the Young Justice around. "Just the way I remember it." Ahsoka reminisced as she looked around. "Teebo's with his Ion Accelerator, Myron oversees everyone to see if they try anything dirty, and Bill pays the mortgage for this place." Ahsoka noted, letting out a chuckle. "Strangely enough, he should have been paying everyone for their participation in the Podrace as well as the mortgage." Ahsoka mused as she walked over past some Pit Droids.

"Ahsoka, is it okay if I meet with some of the Podracers?" Kid Flash asked Ahsoka as a Devaronian passed by with some Twi'leks.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Sure, Wally, knock yourself out," Ahsoka said, patting the yellow speedster on the shoulder. She then took notice of the protein bar he was eating. "But find a proper place to throw that away when you're done, this place can't be more like a pigsty than it already is." She ordered.

At that moment, some Gammorean Racers started to pass by, squealing deeply as they heard Ahsoka.

"No offense to you Gammoreans, of course," Ahsoka said, holding up her hands in surrender. "Sorry."

The Gammoreans turned their heads away as Ahsoka chuckled nervously. Artemis walked up alongside Ahsoka and the two pressure-pointed the speedster in the neck. "Seriously, _don't_ you _dare_ try to make an embarrassment of us!" the archer demanded.

Wally nodded before being released from his hold. He then looked over to the black Podracer and its pilot, recognizing him as Ykcor Balboa from the earlier Race.

"Hey! Can I talk to you?" Wally called out to Ykcor, getting every one of the Podracers to look up.

"Ignore all prying eyes and keep moving, people," Ahsoka called out. "Save your anger for the next Race!"

All of the Podracers nodded and went back to work, two Devaronians looking up as a Twi'lek did too.

Ahsoka and the Young Justice walked over to the Devaronians and looked to them. "I'm here to see Kidd Kareen." Ahsoka said. "I'm a friend of his."

"No one sees Kidd Kareen unless they have a good reason!" one of the Devaronians exclaimed.

"Where's your pass?" the other Devaronian asked. "I_dentify_ yourself, Togruta Female!"

The Twi'lek then looked up from his Podracer upon hearing the word "Togruta".

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, an old friend of Kidd Kareen," Ahsoka said, crossing her arms. "Is there a problem with one of Kidd's friends seeing him?"

"No, there isn't," a voice then said. Ahsoka and the Young Justice looked to see the Twi'lek walk up to the Devaronians and send them a nod. "She's good, but check the others." He ordered.

The Devaronians nodded and started to scan the Young Justice, as well as Bera Kazan. All of them looked to the guards with confusion before they came back to their Twi'lek boss.

"They're clean, Boss." The first Devaronian said.

The Twi'lek nodded and looked to Ahsoka. "So how's my favorite Jedi?" the Twi'lek asked.

Ahsoka grinned and placed her hands on her hips before walking up to the Twi'lek.

"Hey there, Kidd," Ahsoka said, the two hugging each other. "Still undefeated." Ahsoka replied back. "Now how are you?"

Kidd shrugged back. "I've been doing good," he said. He then looked to see the Young Justice. "Hey, these are the Young Justice heroes I've been hearing about!" Kidd Kareen exclaimed.

"Pleasure to meet you." Aqualad said.

Meanwhile, Ykcor was signing something for Kid Flash. "If you see me on the Track, always know that I'm giving it my all." Ykcor said in a deep but friendly voice.

Kid Flash nodded. "Got it, thanks." He said as Ykcor handed him an autographed helmet.

"Enjoy your stay!" Ykcor said to Wally as the speedster started to walk off.

Just then, Kid Flash placed his hand to his head. "Whoa," he said. "Feeling exhausted here." He said to himself before looking to his pedometer. "Is there a place I can burn off some calories?" he asked.

Ykcor nodded. "Try the track," he said, gesturing outside. "It won't be used until the next race, but you're free to burn off whatever you need."

Kid Flash smiled and ran to the track. He saw the large amount of space and let out a wolf whistle. "Whoa!" Kid Flash exclaimed. He then rubbed his hands together and placed his Goggles on. "Better get started." He said. With that, he zoomed off, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"We've seen your races," Miss Martian said as she flew up to Kidd Kareen. "You're incredible out there!"

Kidd Kareen smiled. "Thanks," he said. "I always do my best."

"Will you be in the next race?" Superboy then asked.

Kidd Kareen nodded. "I'm in every race, and have either gotten in first or second, but have always managed to stay in the season." He said. He then turned his attention to Ahsoka. "After Ahsoka came long ago, I was inspired by her Master to do the very best I can do. He was the reason I decided to go for a life of Podracing, after all." Kidd Kareen explained.

Lux walked up to Ahsoka and Kidd as Kidd Kareen finished up his talks with the Young Justice Members.

"I've heard a lot about you back on Onderon," Lux said, holding his hand out. "Senator Lux Bonteri, also known as Rebel, at your service, Kidd Kareen."

"I think I have a friend on Onderon." Kidd Kareen said, holding his hand out as well to shake Lux's. "It's an honor to meet you, Senator Bonteri," Kidd Kareen then said. "Sorry about your parents. The news spread throughout the Galaxy."

"I'm good, don't worry." Lux said as the two smiled to each other. "Did Ahsoka participate in a Podrace last time she was here?" he then asked.

Ahsoka gasped quietly, but only Superboy could hear her, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, well, you see…" Ahsoka trailed off, getting in between Kidd Kareen and her new Boyfriend. "I, uh, crashed on both of my races. I'm a lousy Podracer."

Kidd Kareen chuckled. "But remember, I taught you everything I know about the course." The Twi'lek reminded his old friend.

Ahsoka tittered nervously. "Right," she said before letting out a chuckle. "That you did," she sang. Ahsoka turned around, noticing some confused looks on the faces of the Young Justice. The Togruta let out a whistle before she clapped her hands. "So… Kidd," Ahsoka then said, changing the subject. "We need to ask you something." She said.

"What is it?" Kidd Kareen asked. "Is this about the ORDER?"

Bera nodded. "We've been hearing reports of the Black Sun here, but we suspect that they're using the Podraces to cover up their tracks." Bera explained.

"Right, right," Ahsoka said, still chuckling. The Togruta chuckled again, this time getting everyone confused. Not wanting them to know about her past affair with Kareen, she slapped herself in the face, getting Kidd Kareen to jump in surprise. "Have you noticed anything strange happen here within the past few days?" the Togruta asked as she finally managed to get a grip of herself.

"Everything okay there, Ahsoka?" Lux asked. "You don't sound like yourself today."

"I have a cold." Ahsoka said quickly as Kidd Kareen started to think.

"Now that you mention it," Kidd Kareen finally said, getting everyone to look to him. "When Sebulba came, strange things have been happening."

"What does Sebulba have to do with this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, that race the Young Justice saw, it was only something to get the audiences excited," Kidd explained. "Sebulba _did_ come here, but as an honored guest, one we didn't know would be here," Kidd Kareen explained. "Lots of races have been going on, and even though Sebulba _did_ get a mention in the last race, it turns out that it was only a Dug acting as him." Kidd Kareen stated.

"So, he's lost the will to race?" Robin asked.

"Sebulba isn't like that," Kidd Kareen said with a shake of his head. "But ever since he got to Mon Gazza, he's refused to race, and only watched two or three of the races that went on with a Dug taking his name."

Aqualad placed his hand to his chin. "Have you ever heard of the Symbio-Enhancer, Kidd?" the Atlantean asked.

"Oh, that Drug, huh?" Kidd Kareen asked. "Yeah, Planets ruled by the Republic and the Separatists have outlawed it, and one of the Racers took it, turned into some sort of monster, and we lost him ever since," Kidd Kareen explained as he sent an affirmative nod to Aqualad. "But that's not the strange part." He then said.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Is there something going on besides the distributing of the Symbio-Enhancers?" Zatanna then asked.

"While the Jedi have been dealing with the Leaders of the ORDER, the ORDER has also been secretly selling out those Symbio-Enhancers without either side knowing," Kidd explained. "But recently, Sebulba has been seen with some associates for the past couple of days that no one has ever seen before." Kidd stated.

"But he's around here," Ahsoka said. "We saw him come out of the Stadium just earlier today."

"Strange," Kidd Kareen then said. "Sebulba's never been seen outside of his apartment, and he only knows of the events from the HoloNet," Kidd stated. "Despite his status as an Honored Guest, he's refused to see the events as they go on. He only acts as a critic, demanding an interesting competitor or else he won't race us," Kidd Kareen added on. "Recently, the Races have been losing Credits, and they want Sebulba to join, but he claimed he has some sort of business to attend to every time, only watching snippets of Races. An interview with him said that he'll only race if there's something interesting and challenging for him in the race, and we can't find anyone like that." Kidd mused.

Just then, dust flew into the pits, getting all of the Racers, even the Young Justice and Bera to look around in confusion.

"Is there supposed to be a Race going on, or a Podracer on the Track?" Lux asked.

"Not that I know of." Kidd Kareen replied back.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "The ORDER." She exclaimed quietly.

The Young Justice, Bera and Kidd Kareen followed Ahsoka as she unsheathed her lightsabers and started to run out towards the Track, where the dust was coming from.

Everyone made their way outside, Ahsoka, Serra, Zatanna, Gerrera, Bera, Rebel, Drol and Artemis with their guns or other firearms blazing. "Come on out, you ORDER Scum!" Ahsoka exclaimed before everyone started to shoot again.

"You can't hide forever!" Bera then exclaimed.

The Racers inside, as well as Kidd Kareen with the Young Justice, covered their heads as the shots went off. Ahsoka then looked off into the distance of the Track, seeing a yellow blur head towards them.

"Kid Flash!" Ahsoka yelled angrily.

"A member of the ORDER?" Kidd Kareen asked in confusion.

"A member of the Young Justice," Artemis then corrected. She looked to Wally as he made a stop in front of everyone. "What were you _thinking_, Baywatch?!" Artemis then exclaimed.

"Ykcor recommended that I use this Track to get me to burn off my calories," Kid Flash exclaimed. "I'm telling you, those obstacles back there are hard to get around if you have a Podracer, but when you run at 220 miles per hour, then you can maneuver them easily."

"Wait a parsec," Kidd Kareen then said, furrowing his brow. "Did you just say _'running _at 220 miles per hour', not '_racing_' at 220 miles per hour?" Kidd Kareen asked in disbelief.

Miss Martian nodded and walked up to Kid Flash before flying into the air to see the Track for herself. She then flew back down, looking to Ahsoka. "I see his footprints all over the Tracks," M'gann stated. "He went as fast Dale Earnhardt, Jr. out there, and from the looks of it, might have broken Marshall Teague's '51 Hudson Hornet record." Miss Martian then joked.

"Went as fast as two of the greatest Earth Racers, huh?" Ahsoka mused.

"He went the speed of two great Racers from Earth?!" Kidd Kareen exclaimed. "All on foot?!"

Serra nodded. "Kid Flash is the fastest boy alive," the Shan stated. "If he went any faster, he'd break the sound barrier and create a Sonic Boom."

Kidd Kareen grinned and looked to Kid Flash with amazement, as well as the other Racers who came out after hearing Kid Flash's feat.

Kidd Kareen looked over to Ahsoka and smiled. "Hey, Ahsoka, remember how I said it would be damn near impossible to find something that would give Sebulba the challenge of a lifetime?" Kidd Kareen asked his Togruta friend with a thoughtful look on his face.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, so?" Ahsoka asked back.

Kidd Kareen nudged his head to Kid Flash, causing Ahsoka to look over to the yellow speedster before looking back to Kidd. She looked back to Kid Flash again before turning back to Kidd Kareen once again, this time with a thoughtful and pleasant look on his face. "Oh, _I_ see," Ahsoka said slyly. "One challenge coming up." The Togruta then quipped, walking over to Kid Flash and patting him on the shoulder.

Kid Flash looked to Ahsoka and Kidd Kareen and raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something here?" He asked.

Bera looked to Kid Flash and smiled as well. "Kid Flash, how would you like to become the new face of Extreme Podracing?" Bera Kazan asked.

Wally smiled, now understanding why everyone was so interested in him. He then nodded and pulled on his shirt lightly, letting his lightning bolt shine. "Ka-Chow!" He exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the streets of Mon Gazza, the Black Sun Syndicate was making their way towards a warehouse. People on the streets watched while a couple nearby were making out. The Black Sun hardly took notice of them and continued to walk away.

As the Black Sun passed, the couple looked up, revealing themselves to be Ahsoka and Lux. The two smiled before they walked back to the Podracing Arena, where Artemis was waiting.

Ahsoka looked up to Artemis and sent a blinking light from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. Artemis nodded from the roof and placed a scope onto her bow. She looked to see the Black Sun entering the warehouse and shot a small arrow.

At the warehouse, one of the Black Sun Syndicate members was about to enter until he noticed an unmarked Credit on the ground. He looked around and chuckled, picking it up and entering, but didn't notice that it was starting to beep underneath.

"_They took the bait_," Artemis said through the Psychic Link. "_Bera, how are you doing on your end?_" Artemis asked.

Bera was wearing a dark cloak as she walked up to the warehouse. There was a scanner at the door, one marked with the emblem of the Black Sun, but as Bera walked up to it, the device beeped before glowing green. The door soon opened up, allowing Bera to enter.

"_I'm in,_" Bera reported back. "_What do you call that thing again, some sort of horse?_" Bera asked.

"_Trojan Horse, the original was used to infiltrate Troy on Earth in ancient times as a gift of surrender before the Trojans attacked them from the inside of their own sanctuary once their enemies let their guard down_." Drol explained as he monitored his device. "_The race is about to start,_" Jaybo added on. "_You wanna see KF in action, or stick to the mission?_" He asked the Freelancer.

Bera chuckled and rolled her eyes. "_Tempting, but I think I'll be able to see it from here._" Bera said as she snuck around a corner and hid behind some barrels. "_I've gotta do my part and find out what the Black Sun wants. Besides, this Psychic Link can transmit images of other events going on, right?_" Bera asked as she hid away from some Dugs entering the warehouse.

"_Yeah,_" Ahsoka said. She then groaned as she saw Lux up ahead with Kidd Kareen at his side. "_I'm breaking off now, but I'll be back soon_," Ahsoka then said. "_You've got everything under control, right?_"

Miss Martian chuckled mentally. "_Do you have to ask?_" M'gann teased.

Kidd Kareen then stopped talking with Lux before he walked up to Ahsoka upon noticing her. "I've talked with the sponsors, and after they saw what Kid Flash could do, they agree on letting him in the next Race," Kidd reported. "They think, like us, that it will gain Sebulba's attention and finally get him to participate in the Events." Kidd Kareen added on.

Ahsoka nodded. "Good, very good," Ahsoka said. "When does it start?"

"The next Race starts in ten minutes," Kidd explained. "I'll be laying back on it to let everyone see Kid Flash race." Kidd Kareen added on.

Ahsoka smiled. "Good," she said. "Better help Kid Flash get into something for the Race," the Togruta then said. "He'll need to look his finest if he wants to get a Dug like Sebulba to get in on the Races." Ahsoka added on.

Miss Martian flew down next to Ahsoka with Artemis by her side, having heard what she said. "Leave that to us." Miss Martian quipped.

"That boy can't even dress for the school dance." Artemis then said.

Ahsoka, Lux and Kidd Kareen then watched as M'gann and Artemis walked off, joined soon by Zatanna and Rocket, as well as Serra.

"And there go the Fashionistas." Ahsoka quipped as Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Gerrera and Drol walked up alongside her, Lux and Kidd Kareen.

"Maybe I should go and help him," Robin said. "I mean, what would they know about guys' fashion anyways?" He asked.

Robin was about to walk off to help his friend until he was grabbed by Ahsoka and Lux.

Later on, Ykcor was starting up his Podracer while beside him, Kid Flash was getting himself ready for the race. He was now fitted with a golden version of his original suit, with the lightning bolt on his chest bright and shining gold. His goggles were now gold like his lightning bolt, and there were streaks of chrome on his arms and legs. In a way, he looked just like his mentor, the Flash.

People came into the Arena to watch before Saw then used his blaster to shoot a bolt into the air, causing a spark to ignite.

Both Ykcor and Kid Flash were off, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

The spectators watched with amazement as Kid Flash raced to his maximum speed, running alongside Ykcor at first before he picked up speed and leapt over some crates in his way. Ykcor followed in pursuit as some HoloNet Droids flew in with more spectators.

The owners of the Race watched with amazement as Credits filled up more than ever before, piling up on top of each other and causing them to empty out each bin to get more.

Kid Flash raced across the canyon in the last Lap with Ykcor and several more Podracers behind him.

It was then that Kid Flash reached a gorge that could claim him if he didn't stop. However, Wally slid to his right side, turning to the left angle and letting the dust fly behind him. Everyone continued to watch in excitement as Kid Flash avoided the gorge and continued to run, the rest of the Racers behind him.

Zatanna stood at the finish line, seeing Kid Flash come towards her. She unsheathed her wand and shot a spell into the air, creating a checkered flag. Kid Flash passed, and the flag flashed bright, followed by fireworks made by Artemis and Rocket.

Everyone cheered as Kid Flash finished the race, with every other Podracer behind him. He embraced the new fame he was getting before showing off his new lightning bolt. "Ka-Chow!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

One of the HoloNet Droids then flew up to Kid Flash, followed by some of the spectators. Wally looked over to the side and looked to Ahsoka and Kidd Kareen, both sending him nods.

Kid Flash nodded back and looked into the Camera Droid. "Hey, Sebulba, I hear you've been refusing to race!" Kid Flash called out. "What's the matter? Is the legendary Sebulba too scarred from his defeat at the hands of Anakin Skywalker?" Kid Flash then taunted, gaining some laughs and oohs from the crowd. "If you claim yourself to be such a great Racer, then stop hiding and come out here, let us have a friendly race. See if you can catch me, see if you can match me, let's have a race. Or are you too slow in your old age?" He taunted, gaining more laughs.

"_Clinch it, clinch it!_" Ahsoka then called out through the Psychic Link.

Kid Flash nodded and looked to the Camera Droid one more time. "I'll be waiting for you to accept my challenge, so anytime, anywhere you want to race, I'm all game." Kid Flash finished up.

Kid Flash then started to walk away, all of the spectators who came starting to cheer him on.

Wally waved to his new fans before heading towards Ahsoka with Kidd Kareen by her side, as well as Lux.

"Do you think Sebulba might have caught my message?" The speedster asked.

"If I know Sebulba, then he's probably pissed off about your challenge." Kidd Kareen stated. "We'd be losing our minds if he turned it down." Kareen added on.

Ahsoka nodded. _For now, these two are getting along, and my secret isn't out yet._ The Togruta thought to herself. _Boy, I sure hope this doesn't go south_. Ahsoka then said mentally.

Lux then looked over to Ahsoka. "Maybe we should contact Bera to see how she's doing on her end." The Onderonian Senator then suggested.

Ahsoka stuttered before finally managing to let out a nod. "Got it." She said, placing her hand to her head.

"_Bera, how are things on your end?_" Ahsoka asked. "_Was there any chance Sebulba took the bait?_" She asked.

At the warehouse, Bera crept around and watched Sebulba meet with the Black Sun. They were watching a holographic broadcast of the recent Podrace and were enjoying it until Kid Flash sent out his message to the Dug, getting Sebulba to knock aside some crates in anger.

"_Sebulba took the bait, alright_," Bera replied back with a grin on her face. "_Miss Martian, I'll need you to adjust this Psychic Link so I can find out what they're saying, since everything Sebulba says is in Huttese and not English_." Bera then said to M'gann.

"_You've got it_." Miss Martian replied back, letting her eyes glow green before reverting back to normal. "_Okay, you, and the rest of us as well, should now be able to understand every word that they're saying_." M'gann M'orzz said to Bera after she finished adjusting the Psychic Link.

Bera nodded and started to move in further to listen in on the conversation.

"That Human _dares_ to call me out?!" Sebulba exclaimed angrily.

"Calm yourself," one of the Black Sun Members said. "Do not lose sight of our deal."

Sebulba nodded. "You will get your share of the deal, I promise you," the Dug stated. "But I cannot have a mere Human get the best of me like Anakin Skywalker did to me fifteen years ago!" Sebulba said as he looked to his fellow Dugs at his side. "I _must_ win that Podrace and win against Kid Flash, or else my reputation will be shot!" Sebulba said to the Black Sun. "I will supply you and our Partners after that Race." Sebulba then said. "That, I promise."

Bera's eyes widened upon hearing this. "_You guys catch that?_" Bera asked. "_He could be referring to the ORDER here._"

Ahsoka, Rebel, Kid Flash and Kidd Kareen all looked to one another with surprise while the rest of the Young Justice did the same.

"_Get out of there now_," Ahsoka ordered. "_Get all other information you can find and get of there_," Ahsoka repeated. "_We'll come to with a plan once we regroup_."

"We have another Partner coming in to help," Ziton Moj then said to Sebulba with reassurance. "And I believe he can help you with your dilemma." The Leader of the Black Sun stated.

Bera narrowed her eyes at the Dugs and the Black Sun before Aqualad's voice suddenly came in. "_Bera, did you get that?_" Kaldur aside.

Bera nodded and took out a Credit. "Sure did, Aqualad, indeed I did," Bera replied back as she inspected her Credit. "I'm gone, meet you at the Stadium." Bera then said. With that, she threw it to the other side of the room, getting Sebulba and the Black Sun Syndicate to run over to find out if someone was there. Using this distraction, Bera made her way out the window, making sure to make no noise as she departed with the Dugs and the Black Sun none the wiser.

Outside, Bera made her way back towards the Podracing Arena as fast as she could without drawing any attention to herself. As she made her way towards the Stadium, an emerald blur passed by. Bera turned around and for a moment, she swore she could have seen a green version of Kid Flash dash right past her.

Bera ignored what just happened for now and entered the Stadium, knowing that the Young Justice would be waiting for her to return.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Sebulba entered the Stadium with his own Crew by his side. Ykcor was making his way out until he noticed the Dugs and his Twi'leks come through. He pretended to keep walking, but watched Sebulba and his Crew enter before the Podracer walked around a corner to stop. As he stopped, the same green blur Bera saw earlier dashed by him. Seeing this as a sign of trouble, he then walked back in, making sure no one around took notice of him.

Inside, Bera met up with the Young Justice. "I got what I needed, and the Black Sun is blind to what I've done." Bera reported. "I should remember that 'Trojan Horse' strategy you guys taught me." She added on with amusement.

"We'll teach you how to do it," Ahsoka reassured Bera as she patted her on the shoulder. "For now, let's work out a plan."

Aqualad nodded and sat down in his seat, the rest of the Young Justice doing so as well.

"Sebulba's going to be in the Race, we know that," Kidd Kareen said. "But to make sure the Race looks realistic, I'll be joining in to compete against him." The Twi'lek told the Young Justice.

"And while that's going on, we need to find out just what Sebulba plans to trade with the Black Sun," Robin then said. "If he's hiding anything, we'll find it and report it."

"But what about the Races?" Kid Flash asked. "If the Race is disturbed by what you guys find, then they'll be demanding for their Credits back." Wally West pointed out.

"Well, then, we just have to do it discreetly," Ahsoka said. "We investigate Sebulba's quarters while you 'Kids' race." Ahsoka ordered. "Got that, Mr. Hunger Games?" Ahsoka joked.

"That's not what the series really meant!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Hey, it's just a joke," Ahsoka said. "Anyways, you two had better get ready," Ahsoka said to Kid Flash and Kidd Kareen. "Sebulba could try anything to get his pride back, so be careful."

Kid Flash and Kidd Kareen both nodded and walked off downstairs.

Ahsoka looked to the rest of the Young Justice with her. "Everyone, let's go." She said.

Everyone nodded and headed off downstairs, getting to their Mission immediately.

As they were leaving, Lux passed by Ahsoka and patted her on the shoulder. Ahsoka stopped and looked to Lux as Miss Martian walked over to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Miss Martian asked.

"I just have some memories that don't leave from when I was last here," Ahsoka explained. "Kidd Kareen and I have a history with each other that I'm afraid if let out, Lux won't take it so lightly." Ahsoka added on. She then turned to M'gann and sighed. "Any thoughts for what I should try to do?" The Togruta asked her Martian friend.

"Go all out with the truth, tell Lux and Kidd about what you've done," M'gann replied back. "K'Kruhk told me that part of being a Jedi is letting go of the past… and moving on to the present," Miss Martian said. "And remember what Ezra said, and even simplified: 'Do or do not: there is no try'." M'gann quoted with a smile.

Ahsoka looked to Miss Martian and smiled, in which M'gann replied to by smiling back. The two Force-Sensitives laughed as they made their way out of the Hangar Bay, catching up with the rest of the Young Justice.

In the Pits, Kid Flash was getting ready while Kidd Kareen prepared his Podracer for the Race.

Wally looked across from them to see a Dug get his own Podracer ready with several other Dugs and some Twi'leks by his side.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kid Flash asked Kidd Kareen, motioning over towards the Dug.

"That's Sebulba over there," a voice then said. "Dirty as they come."

Kid Flash and Kidd Kareen looked to see Ykcor walk up alongside them, the old Corellian with his hand to his chin. "And he's up to something." Ykcor added on.

"I thought you weren't gonna be in the Race." Kid Flash then said.

"I changed my mind," Ykcor explained. "Someone in green who looks just like you came into the Stadium, and he's standing by Sebulba over there." Ykcor then said.

Wally's eyes immediately widened with surprise. "Inertia?" He asked with confusion, seeing a mysterious figure in a cloak.

"Who's Inertia?" Kidd Kareen then asked.

"My evil twin, a Terror Titan, from the ORDER," Kid Flash explained. "We can match each others' speed, but if he's joining the Race with Sebulba, then it's not gonna be a race, it'll be a bloodbath." Wally then said gorily with horror.

"Then it's settled," Ykcor said as he looked to Kid Flash. "I'll be in the Race, but I won't be aiming to win," Ykcor told the two Kids. "If Inertia or Sebulba try to pull a fast one, I'll have your backs."

Kidd Kareen nodded. "We need to win, or else the Races will lose their money, and there will be a riot." The Twi'lek said with horror. He then turned his attention to Kid Flash. "We'd better tell Ahsoka that there's been a change in plans." Kareen then said.

Meanwhile, the Young Justice was making their way towards Sebulba's quarters at his apartment in the lower area of the city.

"_That's a big suite!_" Robin exclaimed as he looked to the apartment building.

"_What else does that Trojan Horse thing of yours do?_" Bera asked as she looked from Ahsoka to Drol.

"_It can act as either a tracker, a sensor, scanner and can feed us details on what we need to know,_" Jaybo explained to the Freelancer. "_I call it the Bug_."

Ahsoka chuckled. "_Catchy_," Ahsoka noted. "_That Bug of yours catch which room Sebulba decided to take residence in?_" The Togruta asked.

"_Top floor, first window to the right_." Robin said.

"_Ahsoka, come in!_" Kid Flash's voice suddenly called out.

"_What is it, Wally?_" Ahsoka asked as she pressed her finger against her head.

"_We won't need to worry about Sebulba ruining the race_," Kidd Kareen then said. "_Kid Flash's Terror Titan Twin, Inertia, is onto that_."

Everyone looked to each other with surprise. "_Inertia?!_" Artemis exclaimed. "_Who else is there?_"

"_It's just him, and no one else_," Kid Flash said. "_They're going to try and ruin the race, make the Sponsors lose their money,_" Wally added on. "_Ykcor Balboa will help us stop them, but forget covering your tracks,_" Kid Flash ordered. "_Let the news come out into the open, reveal what Sebulba is up to, and we can win both battles_." Kid Flash said.

"_Don't need to tell me twice_," Bera then said, taking out her Blaster. A hook came out before she shot it into the air. A cable followed it as the hook wrapped around the top of the building. "_We'll do what we can_." Bera then told Kid Flash. "_Just win that race_." Bera added on before she started to grapple up.

Ahsoka nodded as she and the rest of the Young Justice entered Stealth Mode ver. 2. "_Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee_," Ahsoka told the speedster from her end. "_Godspeed, Kid Flash, Godspeed_." Ahsoka bid Kid Flash before everyone started to fly up.

At the Race Track, Kidd Kareen came out with his Podracer at his side. Kid Flash walked alongside him, causing everyone to cheer wildly. Sebulba then arrived with his own Podracer beside him while Inertia stood at the side, waiting to reveal himself.

"_There he is! It's Kid Flash, everyone!_" The commentator exclaimed. "_Kidd Kareen, our victor for the last seasons comes up with him, followed by our runner-up, Ykcor Balboa himself!_" The commentator added on. "_Now who's this newcomer with Sebulba over there? I really need to catch up on the Podracers and other Racers coming in_." The commentator noted as he took notice of Inertia in his cloak.

Kid Flash stood at the Starting Line while Kidd Kareen ride up next to him, followed by Ykcor and the other Podracers soon afterwards. Sebulba lined up as well, with Inertia coming up beside him.

"I have a feeling we'll find out who he is soon enough, Bob," the other commentator said. "The flags are going up, and everyone's pumped up for this spectacular event!"

"Right you are, Darrell." Bob replied back.

"Now, let's give a big welcome to our big sponsor, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine himself coming all the way from Coruscant!" Darrell exclaimed as Chancellor Palpatine emerged into the booth with his guards and Mas Amedda at his side.

"Citizens of Mon Gazza, it is my honor to be here for this wonderful event," the Chancellor said. "Anakin Skywalker had gotten me so much into this Podracing sport that I just had to see one for myself." The Chancellor then added on. "Now, without further ado, Racers, start your engines! Kid Flash, make us proud."

Kid Flash and Kidd Kareen looked up and nodded. "I can't believe the Chancellor came all the way here to watch us race!" Wally exclaimed.

"This will be our finest Race yet." Kidd Kareen then said.

The bridge in front of everyone lowered, showing a Counter in Aurebesh.

"_**THREE! TWO! ONE!**_" A deep voice called out.

All of the Podracers took off, with Kid Flash running at high speed alongside them. Inertia then threw his cloak off and ran towards the Racers, causing some gasps and cheers to be heard from the crowd.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and the Young Justice started to look through Sebulba's quarters the minute they got up.

"Look around for anything that we could use to bust that Dug." Ahsoka ordered.

Robin started to take a scan of everything in the room. "If there's even a secret entrance in here, Drol and I can find it." The Boy Wonder said.

"Not picking up any chemicals from the Symbio-Enhancer over here." Superboy reported.

Zatanna looked around, Rocket looking as well. "I have never seen a more disgusting room than the time we stopped Red Volcano." Zatanna mused as she kicked away a pinup picture of Huttese Singer Sly Snootles.

"You should see KF's room when he hasn't cleared it for a week," Robin then said. "Looks like a pigsty."

The Young Justice then heard some squeals come from outside.

"Gammoreans?! Really?!" Robin asked quietly and incredulously.

The Gammoreans passed by, letting the Young Justice get back to work.

Aqualad looked around and noticed some trophies on a shelf. Curious, the Atlantean picked one of them up, rubbing the side of it.

"These are covered in spray paint." Kaldur said to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka grinned. "Okay, we can arrest him for faking his victories," Ahsoka mused. "There's a crime right there."

"Yeah," Bera said as she and Serra went to investigate the trophies. "These date back to the day Anakin beat him!" Bera exclaimed.

"Some of these don't even have his name on them!" Serra exclaimed, looking to a trophy with a Green Podracer and the name "Chick Hicks" imprinted on it. Serra pulled it, but instead of it coming off, the trophy tilted, as if it were a lever.

Saw looked to Serra as the shelf flipped, causing the wall to turn. The rest of the Young Justice watched as a secret passageway appeared, a staircase leading downstairs.

"Okay, points for the secret tunnel." Rocket mused.

"Come on." Ahsoka ordered. "Put everything back where you found it and let's find out where this leads to." Ahsoka said.

Back at the Track, everyone watched as Kid Flash, Kidd Kareen and Ykcor Balboa started to race against Inertia and Sebulba as everyone raced into the canyons.

"It seems we have a new Racer with the need for speed, Darrell!" Bob called out.

"Someone down there is sure green with envy if he's running just like Kid Flash!" Darrell mused. "Two Human Speedsters are better than one, right?"

Chancellor Palpatine marveled at the sight. "Magnificent work, gentlemen," Palpatine complimented. "This is just the kind of pumping, energetic entertainment that the Republican Citizens need to get excited! I know I am." The Chancellor said while watching with anticipation.

Darrell and Bob looked to one another with confusion before looking back to Sheev with smiles on their faces. "All part of the attraction, your Excellency." Darrell said with an unsure tone in his voice.

"We couldn't have made it any other way." Bob added on.

"This is fun!" Kid Flash yelled to Kidd Kareen. "When's the Pit Stop?"

"The what?" Kidd Kareen asked.

"A Pit Stop," Kid Flash explained as he passed a Podracer. "In the Races on Earth, Racers stop after some Laps to refuel, get repairs, or get drinks." Wally explained.

"In Podracing, it's a game of life and death," Ykcor then said. "You have to rely on what you have."

"That's why it's important to keep track of what you've got before you race!" Kidd Kareen then exclaimed.

Wally chuckled and started to pick up speed before he took notice of Inertia. The green speedster snickered as he passed by, but Kid Flash would have it as he picked up speed and caught up to him.

"Trying to catch some fresh air, Inertia?" Wally asked snippily.

"I wanna see you crash and burn, Wally," Inertia then quipped viciously. "I'm not here just to race, I'm here to remove a thorn like you from my side and the ORDER's as well."

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he pushed Inertia to the side.

"Bob, Darrell, is shoving another Racer part of the rules?" Chancellor Palpatine asked as he saw Kid Flash and Inertia start to duke it out with each other.

"You have to learn that it's not whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game, Supreme Chancellor." Bob said as he squirted some juice from a Jogan Fruit into a cup.

"Survival is the one true commandment here." Darrell then said before looking back to the Track. "Anything goes!"

Back at the apartment downtown, Ahsoka and the Young Justice found themselves in an underground warehouse. An orange Podracer was in the corner, and above everyone were the Podracers dashing by with Kid Flash in the lead, tied with Kidd Kareen while fighting against Inertia.

"Sebulba made this compartment under the Arena!" Bera exclaimed. "He really _was_ watching the Races all the time!"

"But he must have planted some sort of bomb to take the Racers on the last Leg of the Race." Ahsoka deducted. She turned to the Young Justice and nodded. "Find that bomb! If we don't stop it before it goes off, dozens of Racers will die."

Ahsoka was then interrupted by the sound of some beeping. The Togruta turned her head to see a ticking device inside of the Orange Podracer that was inside. "Unless..." Ahsoka said, walking over to the old Podracer. She then took off the Device, which had a counter on it.

"It's his old Podracer!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"And when the Bomb goes off, the remains of the Racers will burn while their Podracers shall make excellent additions to the ORDER Armada Ships." A voice said.

Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Lux and Serra then turned around, seeing Ziton Moj with the Black Sun Syndicate at his side. Along with them were Elite ORDER Troopers armed with T-7 Ion Disruptors, as well as some Dugs and ORDER Troopers evolved with the Symbio-Enhancer.

"You're under arrest, Moj!" Ahsoka exclaimed as the Young Justice surrounded the ORDER Forces. "Robyn may have scared you in the past, but I assure you, we're much worse."

"What happened to your alignment with Maul?" Serra then asked. "Didn't you pledge allegiance to him?"

Ziton just chuckled and raised up a Blaster. "We were offered something greater by the ORDER, a Universe where crime can spread free and we rule it all!" Moj exclaimed as the rest of the Black Sun unsheathed their own weapons. "And you will not find the Deus Ex Machina to get out of _this_ situation!"

Robin scoffed. "This sure is a surprise," the Boy Wonder mused. "Ziton Moj can actually speak Latin."

"Silence!" Ziton yelled before aiming his Blaster at Ahsoka. "Give me that bomb." He ordered.

Ahsoka chuckled and played with the bomb in her hands. "You want it?" Ahsoka asked. "Go and get it!" She then exclaimed, throwing it towards the roof.

The bomb soon went off just as the Podracers passed their fifth Lap.

"What was that?!" Bob exclaimed as he looked to his Devaronian friend.

"Seems like a Mine went off, folks," Darrell said. "This race just got interesting!"

"Yes, it did." Palpatine then said with a grin on his face.

Sebulba looked back and growled. He started to curse in Huttese, but on the big screen, everything he was saying was censored.

Kid Flash laughed at Sebulba before Inertia ran up and twirled Wally to the side.

"Keep your eye on the prize, Kid Flash." Inertia spat.

"Oh, I am, alright!" Kid Flash yelled, running backwards.

"What?!" Inertia exclaimed.

Ziton Moj growled and got into Sebulba's old Podracer. "If that didn't stop Kid Flash, then _I_ will!" Moj exclaimed as he rode off.

"No you _don't!_" Ahsoka yelled out, throwing her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets out in front of her. She then attached her chains to them and pressed a button, causing blue jets to activate on them before she sped off with Artemis and Bera on both of her Rockets.

"Take care of the ORDER!" Miss Martian yelled to the rest of the Young Justice as Serra threw her Gauntlet Rocket as well with Superboy taking off next to her. "We have to stop Ziton!" Miss Martian then exclaimed as she, Serra, Rocket and Superboy took off.

"Darrell, we've got one, two, three, four new Racers!" Bob exclaimed as Ahsoka few up next to Ziton and activated her lightsaber. "And three of them are Jedi! They're actually not stopping the Race!"

"If they passage next four Laps before the Ten are over, they have a chance of being in this thing!" Bob exclaimed as the Twi'lek Commentator widened his eyes.

Palpatine smiled at this sight before looking towards Mas Amedda. "Get this, I'm getting excited!" The Chancellor ordered.

All of the Podracers watched as Ahsoka, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Bera, Rocket and Ziton rushed by them, making it past four Laps and officially entering the Race.

"Give it up!" Ahsoka yelled as Miss Martian flew along the other side of Ziton, surrounding him. "You can't get away!"

"We'll see about that!" Ziton exclaimed, shooting at both Alien Girls.

Ykcor then bumped into Ziton, knocking him off-balance while Kid Flash and Inertia continued to battle. Artemis and Bera opened fire at Inertia before every other Racer started to get a piece of the action.

Everyone watched as Kid Flash and Inertia leapt into the air, fighting so fast that time stopped for them and all the people could see of them was a blur.

The two landed again, but Inertia was now in front of Kid Flash, laughing as he sped by.

Superboy flew down and tried to punch Inertia, but he dodged Connor's fist before Serra slashed down at him. Inertia growled as he gained a scar, but kept going until he raced past the other Racers.

"He's in the ORDER!" Kid Flash called out to the Racers. "He's a Terror Titan! Don't trust him!"

Chancellor Palpatine, having never seen or heard of a Terror Titan before, gasped and got up to reach for his Mic. "I will offer ten-thousand Credits to anyone who manages to take down that evil Terror Titan and the Black Sun Leader, as well as ten more times the amount to who both catches him _and_ who comes in first place!" Sheev yelled out.

All of the Podracers yelled and chased after Inertia while Kidd Kareen went into full throttle. "You're going down!" Kareen called out, getting in front of Inertia and burning his afterburners.

Inertia laughed and dashed to the side, seeing Sebulba try to help him.

"Don't let the Chancellor fool you!" Inertia exclaimed. "Get Kidd Kareen!"

"I will get that reward!" Sebulba then called out, reaching out to Sebulba's neck in anger.

"He speaks English?!" Kid Flash yelled.

Inertia growled and slammed his fist into Sebulba, but the two collided with each other before Sebulba went out of control, crashing into the Podracer behind him.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian continued to battle with Ziton before the Martian Lost One lifted her arm up, levitating Ziton's Blasters into the air and then crushing them.

"Nice one, M'gann!" Ahsoka called out.

Meanwhile, Robin tossed several explosive birdarangs at the ORDER while Drol shot some rounds alongside him.

Aqualad and Saw Gerrera slashed down at several more while Rebel fired with Zatanna by his side.

All of the ORDER Troopers yelled as they were sent into some fuel barrels. Each exploded upon impact as the Young Justice headed out, letting the fire spread onto the Race Track.

"Look out!" Ykcor called out as the same Podracer that crashed flew into another Podracer before it slammed into another.

Everyone gasped as Ahsoka cuffed Ziton Moj and flew into the air while Miss Martian levitated Ykcor's Podracer over more crashing Podracers.

"Wipeout on the track! Wipeout on the track!" Darrell called out.

"Wally, get out of there!" Artemis yelled out.

Kid Flash was about to stop until he noticed Inertia continue to run. "I need to stop Inertia before he can kill Kidd Kareen!" Kid Flash called out. "You guys leave while you still can!" He exclaimed.

"Wait a parsec, Bob," Darrell then said. "Kid Flash is in the wreckage!"

Kid Flash raced through while the Young Justice pulled out.

Wally made his way through as he placed his modified goggles on. Every Podracer ejected from their Pods, but Zatanna then appeared with the rest of the Young Justice, levitating Sebulba out of the wreckage.

"Get through _that_, Wallace!" Inertia yelled with a laugh as he ran up to Kidd Kareen.

Kid Flash picked up speed, racing until he reached his zenith before seeing two Podracers piled on top of each other. Accelerating, Kid Flash leapt onto the pile and flew through the air.

Everyone looked up and gasped as Kid Flash looked to Artemis, shining his Lightning Bolt at her.

"Go, Kid Flash, go!" Artemis cheered.

Inertia gasped as Kid Flash landed on the ground in front of him, blinding the green speedster with his Lightning Bolt.

"Augh!" Inertia yelled, covering his eyes. As he did, he raced right into the ravine near the Track, crashing down below. Green mist then flew up, indicating he lost.

Kid Flash jumped into the air and pulled his fist down. "Yeah, Ka-Chow!" He exclaimed.

"**KID FLASH! KID FLASH! KID FLASH! KID FLASH!**" Everyone cheered.

Kid Flash and Kidd Kareen then got alongside each other. The two sent each other nods as they approached the Finish Line.

In the blink of an eye, Kid Flash crossed the Finish Line First while Kidd Kareen came in last, Artemis shooting an arrow at the wall that let out a checkered flag as soon as her boyfriend passed.

Everyone soon went wild as Kid Flash came to a halt before Kidd Kareen held his hand up with him. Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice cheered as well for their friends before Ahsoka looked up into the sky, seeing a Ship leave the Planet.

Kid Flash and Kidd Kareen came out of the arena, waving to their Fans. The Young Justice welcomed them with open arms before Ahsoka looked to the burning room Sebulba had while some Clone Troopers who came with the Chancellor started to take Sebulba himself away.

"We destroyed the Podracer parts the ORDER Wanted, and Sebulba and Ziton Moj are soon to be behind bars," Ahsoka said to everyone. "But the ORDER managed to get away with their share of what was remaining of the Podracers, and even retained the Symbio-Enhancer they were gonna give Sebulba and the Black Sun."

Bera clapped her hands before rubbing them together. "Sounds like we have to track them down again," she said. "Count me in."

Ahsoka nodded as Lux then walked up. Ahsoka looked to both Lux and Kidd Kareen before letting out a sigh. "Guys, I need to be honest with you," Ahsoka said. "What I'm about to tell you may put strains on our relationship, but you have to trust me, can you do that?" Ahsoka asked.

Both Lux Bonteri and Kidd Kareen looked to each other before looking back to Ahsoka, nodding to her as well.

"Okay, so when I was on Mon Gazza, Kidd Kareen and I were in a relationship," Ahsoka said. "And later on, Lux and I fell in love, but when we came back and I remembered you, Kidd Kareen, I was too nervous to let out the truth." Ahsoka explained. "Sorry for making things too awkward."

Before the two boys could reply, Fans poured into the streets, all heading towards Kid Flash. Miss Martian chuckled and pressed her finger against her head, summoning the Bioship.

"I understand completely, Ahsoka," Kidd Kareen then said. "We can still be friends, after all, right?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded before Lux walked up. "You said there'd be strains, right?" the Senator asked. He let out a laugh. "Nothing can change the way we feel about each other, no matter what."

Ahsoka smiled as she then saw Kid Flash waving to his new fans while Artemis dragged him by the collar.

"Will we see you again in the next Race?" one of the fans asked.

"As his agent, I'll have to see," Artemis said. "Come along, Kid Flash." Artemis then said to Wally.

Everyone laughed as they headed onto their Ships. Kidd Kareen walked up to the Young Justice and smiled. "Hey, if you ever want to see me again, I'll be racing for the whole season," the Twi'lek explained. "Stop by if you ever want to talk."

Ahsoka nodded and shook Kidd Kareen's hand. "Consider it a deal." She said as the two shook hands.

Ahsoka and Kidd Kareen released their grips from one another as Kidd headed back to the Pits as Ahsoka came into the Bioship with Bera in the _Sarpazian Rose_ by their side. Both Ships soon took off into space, a new adventure waiting for them.

**Author's Note:** How'd everyone like this new Chapter? It took me a whole week to get done, and the next one coming up is going to be greater. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for coming up with this Plot for me. I don't know what I could have done without him. Sorry for such a late update, but I wanted to present something special for all of you for Christmas, and rest assured, everything I have planned will be worth the wait. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you are able to, please try and Private Message me for anything you would like to know about the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you and answer any questions you have to ask or ideas you have to suggest. This is part of my **Many Stories for Christmas** Update. I'm not sure about updating them all, but I'll do my best to update as many stories as I can. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off, wishing you Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope to see you soon!


	23. And Then There Were Two

Hello again, everybody! We're finally in the New Year of 2015! Is everyone excited? I know I am. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** returning to you all with a brand new Chapter for my best story, **Journey of the Knight**! In 2014, I was able to get up to twenty-two Chapters done, and now, here is the twenty-third! I'm so glad I could make it this far. After all, I doubt that I could have ever done this without your help. I would like to especially thank all of my friends, including **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and all of the **Guest** Reviewers. I thank you all for your help and support! Now, since there are no questions to be answered, please allow me to move onto my next, first for 2015, brand new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 23: And Then There Were Two

_One mystery leads to another_.

_**A threat to the Universe! Daughter of SYLAS, Leader of the ORDER, XION, reveals herself to the YOUNG JUSTICE on their Mission to HYPORI, and makes it clear that she is a Force to be reckoned with as she easily devastates CORUSCANT and SERENNO with only a fraction of her Powers. Calm and collective, XION has become more dangerous and more threatening to the Jedi. Jedi Master VOOLVIF MONN has returned from failing to defeat her on the Planet of RATTATAK while Jedi Master KEELYVINE REUS with Jedi Padawan TYZEN XEBEC narrowly escaped a trap set by the vicious Daughter of SYLAS and the Offspring of the Mysterious Sith Master, MESSIAH. As they train in the Jedi Temple, an unknown threat looms ahead, one which could threaten the very existence of the Dark Lord of the Sith, DARTH SIDIOUS!**_

It was night at the Jedi Temple. As Jedi walked around and trained, Serra Keto Shan was wandering around the Halls, looking out for any signs of trouble. So far, all she could see was nothing but Jedi walking through the Halls. She narrowed her eyes, trying to tune in with the Force. After a while, nothing came to her, and she walked away.

As Serra walked away from the Northern Hallway, a mysterious figure came out from the shadows. Her silhouette had long braids of hair, and she had a blaster in her hands.

Serra entered the Training Room and looked to another Jedi at the door, another female Jedi with brown eyes, light skin, and her black hair kept back, braided in a ponytail. She wore a tight, purple top with a short, white skirt, and boots of the same color. At her side as her lightsaber hilt, and at the side of her head was the traditional Padawan Braid.

"Your shift, Pix." Serra said.

Pix nodded. "I've got it," the fellow Jedi Padawan said with reassurance before patting Serra on the shoulder. "Get some rest, and, maybe spend some time with Ahsoka and the Young Justice." Pix suggested before walking off.

Serra chuckled as she then saw Masters Voolvif Monn, Keelyvine Reus and Tyzen Xebec training in the room.

"The hunt for Xion didn't go so well, I see," Serra noted. "We warned everyone about her danger."

Voolvif Monn, a Shistavanen Jedi Master, looked to Serra and sighed. "Xion is extremely strong with the Dark Side, Serra," Voolvif stated. He then pointed a finger to his arm, showing a burnt scar. "She almost took my arm."

"That was a trap to lure us in from the very beginning," Keelyvine said. "We should have known better than to underestimate her."

Tyzen scoffed. "Only got a bit scarred," the Zabrak Padawan said. "If you ask me, Xion could probably defeat Darth Sidious and Count Dooku on her own _and_ take their Force away, just like she did with Masters Ajnin and Storm."

Serra sighed. "Now that you mention that, Ty," Serra said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Both Xion _and_ Sylas mentioned them having a powerful Sith Master known as Messiah," Serra explained, causing everyone to turn to her. "Even though Master Skywalker claimed that this Messiah wasn't Darth Sidious, the way Sylas and Xion have been trained is somewhat similar to how all of the past Sith fought, so it could be possible that Messiah _is_ in fact Darth Sidious."

All of the Jedi started to think about this. "The way Xion fights against us, it's too unpredictable." Voolvif Monn said with his hand to his chin.

Keelyvine Reus nodded in agreement. "There's a possibility that the Dark Lord of the Sith could be in association with the ORDER, considering he has never been seen with the Separatists." The Human Jedi Master mused.

"If he is, we have to be ready," Tyzen spoke up. "Who knows when they'll strike next?"

At that moment, Serra sensed an unusual presence. "What was that?!" She exclaimed, unsheathing one of her lightsabers.

All of the other Jedi looked around as well, unsheathing their lightsabers. "An intruder?! Here?!" Voolvif exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Keelyvine remarked.

"Who dares to invade the Temple?!" Xebec yelled.

Serra readied her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and looked around, aiming it wherever she looked. "Barriss, if that's you, you're not escaping us this time!" Serra called out.

All of a sudden, a blast came from the shadows. Everyone gasped as the blast passed before another one came by, this time being deflected by Voolvif Monn.

Serra pressed a button on her belt and started to scan the area as a visor came onto her eyes.

"You can't hide forever!" Serra said quietly to herself as she started to scan for heat signatures.

Serra charged up her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet as she continued to scan around. Suddenly, Serra saw someone move in the dark. Serra held her Gauntlet out and shot a small dart. It started to chase around the heat signature until it eventually fell to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Serra yelled. She shot another blast towards where the dart dropped, but another blast collided with it.

Serra grinned and shot a blast into the air, creating some light.

All of the shadows in the dark corners of the room disappeared, and the figure from the shadows came out. Serra tried to shoot the figure again, and managed to blast it out from the sky as she leapt up.

The figure landed on the ground, finally revealing herself. She was an alien with white skin, and red eyes. Her hair was red, held back in a knot, and she had a white jacket with crimson streaks on it, with a golden tube top. She had long, orange fingerless gloves and a sash similar to Ahsoka's and she had white boots. She looked up and grinned.

"You!" Serra exclaimed. "You're the same Terrelian Jango Jumper who stole Ahsoka's lightsaber! You joined the ORDER!" Serra said as she narrowed her eyes at the Terrelian Jango Jumper. "You're Cassie Cryar!"

Cassie Cryar got up and chuckled. "Well, I guess that there's no more reason to hide myself anymore," Cassie spat. "It seems that Black Widow's schematics of the Jedi Temple were accurate enough for me to infiltrate this place without a hitch."

The rest of the Jedi aimed their lightsabers at Cassie as she prepared to attack. "You're not getting away this time," Serra announced. "Four Jedi vs one measly ORDER Agent." Serra said with a smug look on her face. She let out a grin as she tilted her head. "You can surrender if you want."

Cassie Cryar chuckled. "I don't intend on surrendering to you," Cassie spat. "In fact, _you_ should be the ones surrendering to _me_."

The Jedi all looked to Cassie with confusion before she charged at Master Reus.

Keelyvine Reus stood ready as she sent a downwards slash towards the Terrelian Jango Jumper. Cassie leapt over the Jedi Master and sent a blast at her as soon as she landed. One of Keelyvine's lightsabers flew out of her hands before Cassie caught it, now holding it in a reverse grip.

"Return that lightsaber to my Master!" Tyzen ordered as he ran towards Cassie with his blue lightsaber activated.

Cassie chuckled and looked to the lightsaber she stole. "Nice to have one of these babies again." Cassie said to herself. She flipped it into the air, activating it and placing it in her left hand before slashing at Padawan Xebec.

Serra and Voolvif stood ready at both sides of Cassie and Tyzen as the Padawan charged in to attack. Xebec ducked from the slash made by Cassie and sent a Soresu strike at the Terrelian Jumper. Cassie leapt up and prevented herself from getting her legs cut off before kicking Tyzen in the head, knocking him out and sending him to the ground, his eye now blackened as Cassie grabbed Tyzen's lightsaber and held it in her right hand.

Keelyvine charged in to attack, using her remaining lightsaber to take on Cassie. Cassie, now armed with two blades, was pushed back as Keelyvine pressed her attack on her. Cassie swung both of her blades at Keelyvine in an attempt to throw her off, but the Human Jedi Master parried them away and struck at her chest. Cassie held her stolen blades up in front of her and broke off with the Jedi Mistress, kicking her in the chest. Keelyvine tried to recover, but Cassie slashed at her knee, felling Keelyvine Reus before she snatched her lightsaber, sheathing the stolen one she got from Tyzen.

Voolvif looked to Serra, who nodded at him. Master Voolvif nodded back and reactivated his lightsaber while Serra backed away to the seats. There, she flicked her hand out, and a second lightsaber came into her hands.

Cassie gazed at her new lightsaber and activated it before seeing Master Monn come in and attack. She grinned and used both of her new lightsabers to block Monn's incoming attack with her blades forming an "X" before slashing Voolvif away.

Serra then dashed in with Force-Speed and slashed at Cassie. The two locked blades with each other before Voolvif ran in to strike again. Cassie gasped and jumped to the side, where she sheathed her right lightsaber before pulling out her blaster. She started to shoot at the two Jedi, but Serra and Voolvif both used their lightsabers to deflect every bolt.

Serra charged in with her two emerald lightsabers and continued to deflect blasts sent to her before leaping into the air. Cassie looked up to see Serra twirl around and slash down at Cassie, but Cassie blasted her off-course, causing her to drop one of her lightsabers.

Cassie laughed and picked up the lightsaber, but was intercepted by Serra striking at her with her secondary lightsaber. The two struggled to gain the lightsaber before Cassie sent a punch to Serra's head, knocking her secondary lightsaber out of her hand, but not Serra.

Cassie grabbed onto both of Serra's lightsabers and chuckled, but Serra got back to and formed her axe with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. Cassie looked up in surprise as Serra swung her axe at her. Cassie used the two lightsabers she stole from Serra to counter the axe, but Voolvif Monn ran in and slashed at her as well. With the combined strength of the Jedi, Serra and Voolvif Monn managed to push Cassie back, although she was still armed with her stolen lightsabers.

"Give yourself up." Voolvif ordered.

"Even with_out_ lightsabers, we're _still_ powerful," Serra quipped. "Plus, I've sent out a distress call, so the Young Justice should be here any minute to take you in."

"Try '_just_ this minute'!" Ahsoka's voice called out.

Cassie gasped and turned to see Ahsoka aiming her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet at her, with the rest of the Young Justice running into the room, some being led by Pix as they surrounded the Terrelian Jango Jumper.

Cassie chuckled. "You think the Jedi Temple was my only target?" Cassie asked. "I've still got another target left, and when I'm done, the Dark Lord of the Sith will fall." Cassie announced.

"What is she _talking_ about?" Robin asked as he and Artemis both aimed their weapons at Cassie.

"She knows a way to take down Darth Sidious himself?" Rocket asked while she, Bera and Zatanna kept a steady eye on Cassie as well.

Cassie chuckled and took out an orb-shaped device.

"What's that?" Kid Flash asked.

Drol narrowed his eyes at the object before Cassie slammed it to the ground. His eyes soon widened as he now realized what it was. "It's a Thermal Detonator!" Drol called out. "Fire in the Hole!"

Everyone gasped and scattered across the room as the Thermal Detonator went off. Cassie laughed before her voice faded away with the flash of light the Detonator made.

As soon as the smoke from the Detonator subsided, everyone looked up. Much to their surprise, Cassie Cryar was now gone!

Ahsoka and Serra both ran towards Keelyvine and Tyzen as they tried to regain themselves. "Easy there," Ahsoka said to Tyzen. "You're gonna be alright, Tyzen, trust me."

Tyzen nodded before Serra helped Master Reus up to her feet.

"Cassie Cryar is back," Ahsoka said. "And she stole your lightsabers, as I can see."

Keelyvine and Tyzen both nodded. Ahsoka handed them extra lightsabers from the Young Justice's Mission to Lasan. "Here, take these," Ahsoka offered. "We'll get your lightsabers back, I promise." Ahsoka said before turning her attention to Serra. "Did Cassie get your Ancestor's lightsaber?"

Serra chuckled and shook her head. She extended her hand to the side, revealing that she hid Satele Shan's lightsaber hilt, and now, she retrieved it since Cassie was no longer around.

"I'm not going to be some Damsel in Distress, I can promise you that." Serra quipped.

"No one takes away a Jedi's lightsabers." Ahsoka said, clenching her fist.

"The lightsabers are of little concern right now," Aqualad said. "Something bigger is at play here."

Ahsoka nodded. "Cassie mentioned a target that would cause the downfall of the Dark Lord of the Sith," Ahsoka pondered. "But what exactly did she mean by that anyways?"

As this was happening, Chancellor Palpatine was in his Office, with his Red Guards at his side, as well as Mas Amedda.

"Making Podracing legal should provide the citizens of the Republic with some entertainment, and as a way to let them ease up." Sheev stated.

"I agree, your Excellency," Mas Amedda said. "I believe that leisure is the best experience for our citizens, and—"

All of a sudden, a dart hit Mas Amedda's head. Palpatine watched in horror as his Chagrian Assistant fell flat on the Desk, followed by the Red Guards getting decapitated.

Palpatine got up and looked around. "Hello?" the Chancellor called out. "Is anyone there?"

At that moment, Cassie Cryar crashed into the windows. The Supreme Chancellor turned around and saw the lightsabers in Cassie's hands and gasped before Cassie kicked Palpatine in the head and in the process, knocked him out. Cassie grinned and drew a lightsaber with another before Chancellor Palpatine lost consciousness.

"One Chancellor down, and soon and very soon, an entire Republic will…" Cassie started out, not noticing that one of her lightsabers was cutting a statue on Palpatine's desk.

Cassie looked to the statue as two lightsaber hilts appeared. "Hello," Cassie Cryar said as she inspected the twin lightsaber hilts. "What have we got here?"

Cassie then heard Palpatine groaning. Mas Amedda started to get up, causing Cassie to gasp. She quickly grabbed the hidden lightsaber hilts and slashed at the ground in a circle, creating a hole for her to fall through while throwing a Thermal Detonator into the air.

Palpatine got up and looked around. He soon heard the beeping, and Mas Amedda grabbed him.

"Come with me!" Mas Amedda called out, running with the Chancellor out of the room before it exploded.

From the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka and the Young Justice watched as the Chancellor's Office exploded.

"She… tried to assassinate the Chancellor." Ahsoka said with shock.

"The ORDER hit the bar low." Superboy exclaimed in horror.

In the morning, several citizens of the Republic, as well as some Jedi Masters and their Padawans, approached the Senate Building as Chancellor Palpatine emerged.

"What happened here, Chancellor?" Mace Windu asked.

"There was an attack on me last night," Palpatine said frantically. "The intruder… she wielded lightsabers, but I recognized them as the hilts of Master Reus and Padawan Keto Shan."

Cin Drallig stepped up as some Temple Guards were investigating the Temple. "Was my Pupil here?" Cin asked.

"I don't know," Palpatine said. "It was too dark for me to see."

Ahsoka walked up. "Chancellor, are you alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, Padawan Tano, I'm okay," Sheev said with reassurance. "But I'm more worried for the two brave men who gave their lives to save me," Palpatine then said, reminding them of his two Guards. "I believe that the ORDER might have been behind this attack."

Mace nodded before looking to Commander Fox at his side. "Are there any news of recent breakouts from the Holding Facilities?" Windu asked.

"I'll check," Fox reported, heading to a Gunship and taking off to the prison. "But it will take a while."

"Take your time, Fox," Ahsoka said before the Young Justice ran up. "We've gotta get to the bottom of this!"

Palpatine nodded as Ahsoka led the Young Justice to the Senate Building.

Aqualad looked to the Chancellor. "Are you hurt?" Kaldur asked.

"I am fine, Kaldur'ahm, I am fine."

Aqualad nodded as he ran after Ahsoka. Soon, Robin came after him.

"You need any medical attention, Your Excellency?" Dick asked.

"I am fine, don't worry about me, Robin." Palpatine said with reassurance.

"Can I help you with anything? Chancellor?" Kid Flash asked after Robin ran after Ahsoka and Aqualad.

"Only to stop worrying about me," Palpatine replied back while Mas Amedda appeared, with his arm in a sling. "I am perfectly fine."

Kid Flash nodded as Superboy came up next. "I promise to pummel whoever did this to you, Chancellor," Connor said, smashing his fist into the palm of his hand. "I swear, it shall be done."

"Don't be rash, Connor," Palpatine said with a chuckle. "This will be dealt with accordingly."

"Here's some water, if you're thirsty." Miss Martian said as she flew up to Palpatine.

Palpatine smiled and lightly took the cup. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "I haven't had a drink all day."

Miss Martian saluted to Palpatine before Artemis ran up, holding a first-aid kid.

"I can help you with that wound there, Chancellor," Artemis said, noticing a small burn on Palpatine's arm. "Please hold still."

"I am much obliged for your care, Artemis," Palpatine said modestly. "But that scar is nothing to be afraid of, and–"

"All done," Artemis said, finishing up with her work. She smiled to Palpatine and bowed. "Take care!" she said as she took off.

It was Zatanna and Rocket next. "So, anything we can do to help, Chancellor?" Zatanna asked kindly.

"I can ask Icon to speak out for you in the Senate." Rocket suggested.

"I'm perfectly fine, Zatanna, and I don't need any more help than you have already given, Rocket," Palpatine reassured the two girls. "Thank you, all of you."

Zatanna and Rocket both smiled and left, but not before Zatanna handed the Supreme Chancellor a flower she got from Earth, surprising him entirely. Palpatine was left speechless as the Young Justice made their way up to the Chancellor's Office.

"They're quite the caring children, aren't they?" Palpatine asked as he looked to the flower Zatanna gave him.

"They are certainly interesting, the Young Justice." Mace Windu mused.

Palpatine nodded and looked to the flower. "We wouldn't have a Galaxy without them," Palpatine said before placing the flower on his robe. "Without them, we wouldn't have a Galaxy at all."

Cin Drallig chuckled. "You know, when Serra told me about Padawan Tano leading the Young Justice, I was a bit skeptical," the professional swordsman of the Jedi Order stated. "But when you look at them as a whole, you're always certain that they won't let harm come to anyone."

Chancellor Palpatine nodded. "I marvel at their deeds,"

Inside of the Chancellor's Office, the Young Justice started to look around. Miss Martian had already set up a Psychic Link with everyone as they searched the debris for any signs of how Cassie managed to pull off the attack.

"_I've got nothing so far_," Lux reported to Ahsoka as he searched one of the broken walls. "_What have you got, Saw?_"

"_Nothing for me either_," Gerrera replied. "_I don't get how Cassie attacking the Supreme Chancellor would get her a step closer to defeating Darth Sidious?_" Saw asked.

"_I don't know, but we'd better keep searching_." Robin said, scanning the entire Office with his hologlove.

Beside Robin came a tall man. He had red eyes, grey hair, light skin, and wore a navy-colored uniform with a golden belt and a strap around his chest. There was a blaster at his side, and a baton on the other side.

"No signs of the criminal wanting to cover their tracks," the man said. "How strange."

"Yeah," Robin noted, not noticing the man next to him. "But why make such an open move?"

"Probably because they want to be found." The man then said.

Robin and the man widened their eyes. Everyone looked up to see Robin and the man turn to each other slowly. They reached for their pockets and narrowed their eyes at one another.

"Robin, Young Justice!" Robin announced, taking out a Badge with the emblem of the Young Justice on it.

"Tan Divo, Coruscant Security Force!" the other man exclaimed, taking out a Badge that was slightly larger. He narrowed his eyes at Robin, Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice. "What's the Young Justice doing here?" Tan Divo asked. "This is my jurisdiction, not to mention that my Badge is bigger."

"The thief was stealing lightsabers," Ahsoka explained. "And two of the lightsabers that were being stolen were the property of our fellow Young Justice member and Jedi Padawan, Serra Keto Shan, so this is _Young Justice_ jurisdiction." Ahsoka spat.

Robin nodded. "Also, this is just my Travel Badge," the Boy Wonder said, putting the Badge away before taking out another Badge the size of his chest. "Here's my _real_ Badge."

Tan Divo chuckled. "Oh," he drawled sarcastically as he put away his own Badge. "You must have been looking at the wrong…" Tan Divo started out before tearing off part of his sash, showing a larger Badge. "The wrong _Badge!_" Divo exclaimed.

Robin gasped and regained himself. "Okay, you win this one, Diva." Robin muttered.

"That's Tan Di_vo_." Divo corrected.

"Whatever," Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes. "Padmé told us all about you, Lieutenant, so it looks like we'll have to work together on this one," The Togruta spat. "But that doesn't mean we exactly like you."

"I never said I liked _you_." Tan Divo spat back.

"Let's… let's just get this over with, okay?" Robin asked.

The three nodded before heading towards the Chancellor's Desk. "So, what do we have?" Tan Divo asked.

"The thief/assassin was known as Cassie Cryar, a member of the ORDER, a Terrelian Jango Jumper," Ahsoka explained. "She stole my lightsaber at one point, and she might she back for revenge," Ahsoka added on. "You see, Cassie stole five lightsabers from three Jedi last night, two of them being Dual Wielders. You can say she was a cat burglar for lightsabers, and a loose cannon of the ORDER."

"What's a cat burglar and a loose cannon?" Tan Divo asked.

"She steals anything that's precious, and is ranked as a Level One for the ORDER," Robin explained as Serra started to look for clues as to where Cassie wandered off to. "However, we just found out she's a Level Four."

Tan Divo shook his head. "No, literally," he clarified. "What _is_ a cat burglar and a loose cannon?" he asked.

"Oh," Ahsoka said. "Well, you see, a Cat Burglar is someone who steals only the most valuable possessions and a Loose Cannon is someone who likes to do things for their own self-interest."

Tan Divo nodded. "I see," he said. "Well, I have found the remains of Chancellor Palpatine's two Red Guards on the floor, one of them with his Staff still ignited, and traces of an explosion from the illegal Merr-Sonn Munitions Thermal Detonator, altered by who I believe is the ORDER as well."

Ahsoka nodded before Artemis came by. "Ahsoka, Lieutenant," the Archer said politely. "I think you'll want to see this."

Ahsoka, Tan, and Robin ran over to where Artemis was taking them as Robin scanned a statue Artemis was pointing at.

"Palpatine told us about this Statue when we first met him!" the Boy Wonder exclaimed. "A-and from the readings I'm picking up, two other lightsabers were stolen here!"

"Two more lightsabers?" Tan Divo asked. "You mean to tell me that there might have been a Jedi acting as a bodyguard in this room last night?" 

"Most likely," Kid Flash said as he walked over with Drol. "Drol's bringing up the lightsaber design so we all know who made it."

"And here it is," Drol said, showing everyone the lightsabers. "Two strangely-designed Electrum Lightsabers," Drol explained. He shifted his attention to Ahsoka and Serra. "Do you know any Jedi who would own these kinds of lightsabers?" Jaybo asked.

Ahsoka started to think. "Well, Master Windu has those lightsabers," Ahsoka started to ponder. "But Pix told me he was at the Temple last night the whole time, and those Hilts don't look like his kinds of designs."

"They look exactly identical," Serra mused. "But… I don't know any kind of Jedi who would wield lightsabers like those."

"So, who would wield such weapons?" Tan Divo asked with his hand placed to his chin thoughtfully.

Zatanna shrugged. "Who knows?" she asked while incanting a Spell with her Wand. "Robin, it's ready."

"What's ready?" Tan Divo asked.

Robin grinned smugly as he placed a birdarang on the ground, causing a large Badge of the Young Justice to appear. "Now, you were saying?" he asked.

Tan Divo chuckled. "Clever," the Lieutenant said. "You win overall, but we have to let his Excellency and Mace Windu know about this mystery now."

The Young Justice nodded as they headed out of the room. Several Police Droids with Divo at the time were guarding the Crime Scene until they saw Tan Divo leave the room with the Young Justice.

"Stay here and keep guard until I give you two the order to stop," Divo ordered. "I'll be back."

In the Kessel System, a starship entered aboard the ORDER Ship, the _Marauder_.

Sylas and Xion both waited for the ship to arrive before it landed inside of the Hangar Bay. Slaughter and Flog were getting some prisoners they had captured through before the ship landed and opened up, revealing Cassie Cryar inside of it, admiring her new lightsabers.

Cassie soon made her way onto the rising platform and met up with Sylas and Xion, both of whom were waiting for her to arrive.

"Did you get them?" Sylas asked.

Cassie Cryar grinned and held up the lightsabers. "No dirty work done by a boyfriend this time, I got these seven babies on my own." Cassie bragged. "Two lightsabers from Jedi Master Keelyvine Reus, one lightsaber from Tyzen Xebec, and two from the great Serra Keto Shan."

Xion raised an eyebrow. "You said there were seven lightsabers," the Offspring of Messiah pointed out. "Where are the other two?"

Cassie continued to look smug until she heard what Xion had said. "What? Ooh, alright," Cassie said quickly before taking out the two Electrum Lightsabers she stole from the Chancellor's Office. "I did as you said and went after the Chancellor, but strangely enough, these lightsabers were being concealed inside some kind of statue," Cassie explained. "I made sure to bomb the Office, but I'm confused as to how that will help us defeat the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Sylas and Xion both gaped at the lightsabers. Sylas grabbed one of them and activated it, letting a red blade spring to life. "Sith lightsabers." Sylas exclaimed in astonishment.

"_Twin_ hilts!" Xion exclaimed as well, seeing another one of the lightsabers in her own hands.

"So, anyone care to fill me in on what's going on?" Cassie asked. "How are we going to take down the Dark Lord of the Sith by attacking Supreme Chancellor Palpatine?"

Sylas and Xion both deactivated the lightsabers and handed them back to Cassie, still confused.

"Everything will be revealed in due time, Cassandra," Xion said. "Now, we need you to irk the Separatists this time, and steal lightsabers from the greatest Lightsaber Collector in the Confederacy of Independent Systems." Xion ordered.

Cassie gasped. "General Grievous!" she exclaimed. She chuckled before activating all of her lightsabers. "I see now! By attacking the Separatists' Droid General, we can lure out Darth Sidious, and end him, once and for all!" Cassie exclaimed with excitement.

Xion chuckled and used the Force to deactivate all of the lightsabers. "In a way, yes," Xion replied. "Now, head over to the Third Moon of Vassek, and there, once you gain General Grievous's lightsabers, we will draw out the Dark Lord of the Sith, and end him there." Xion ordered.

Cassie Cryar chuckled and grinned, sending a salute to her two Masters. Sylas and Xion both watched as Cassie took off in her ship, now making its way to Vassek.

"Cassandra Cryar won't stand a chance against Grievous _or_ Sidious, even with those lightsabers she has," Xion remarked. "She didn't even care to get Satele Shan's lightsaber from Serra during her heist."

"But Messiah has been waiting for this moment," Sylas said. "Remember what he told us during our meeting with him?" Sylas then asked.

Xion nodded. "I remember it well, Father," Xion said as the event with Messiah flashed through her eyes. "I remember it well…"

_Two days ago…_

_Sylas and Xion walked into the Dark Room within the _Marauder_. The rest of the ORDER Council was there as well, grinning evilly to them_.

"_A Witch is missing,_"_ Xion noted as she looked towards Icy, Darcy and Nerissa_. "_What has happened?_"

"_They have underestimated their enemies, and the Fairies they so wished to destroy murdered their Sister out of Cold Blood_." _King Phobos explained_. "_She will heal again in time, but for now, she is in deep sleep, and one of my Agents has turned back to the Light_."

_Dark Decade looked to the QuadraTrix and King Phobos while shaking his head. _"_That's too bad_,"_ Albedo remarked._ "_You seem to be losing forces while I have been gaining followers_."

_Xemnas looked to Albedo with disgust_. "_You're conceited,_" _Xemnas said with his helmet tilted_. "_An unknown party has attacked my Finest Rider, and there is no clue as to who was the assassin_."

_Sylas growled at the squabbling members of the ORDER Council. Seeing Sylas's heated mood, the ORDER Council stopped arguing_.

"_I thought that the ORDER Council would be more… civilized than this_."_ Xion retorted._ "_Instead, you're all a mess, arguing amongst yourselves_."

"_**ENOUGH!**_" _Messiah called out_.

_Everyone gasped as Messiah appeared before them, his large face snarling at each member of the ORDER Council_.

"_Forgive us, Lord Messiah_,"_ Sylas apologized_. "_All of us have been through hard times recently_."

"_**I am aware of that, Sylas,**_" Messiah said. "_**And as these unfortunate events tend to unfold, I sense a tremor in my Powers, a tremor in the Force**_."

_Sylas and Xion looked up. _"_Master?_" _Xion asked_. "_What ails you?_"

"_**The mere shadow of what I once was, the Half-Pariah of sorts, grows weak with the Force**_,"_ Messiah explained_. "_**My former Apprentice before any of you is starting to lose his strength. You all, as well as I, know who that certain Apprentice is**_,"_ Messiah stated_. "_**I taught him everything I knew about how to cheat Death, how to live forever, how to almost harness the Full Power of the Dark Side of the Force**_."

"_Darth Sidious._" _Xion deducted. _"_The very Student who murdered you in your rest_."

"_Do you still wish to eliminate him after what he did to you in the dark?_"_ Lady Nebula asked_.

"_**Darth Sidious is my Apprentice, and therefore, he is still considered to be my responsibility**_,"_ Messiah stated_. "_**Sylas, Xion, my finest Apprentices, you must find a way to bring him to me. The ORDER will not stand for much longer if he is not able to comprehend the Full Power of the Dark Side**_."

_Sylas and Xion both gaped._ "_You want us to bring Darth Sidious to you?_" _Sylas asked_.

"_**For the Sith, AND the ORDER, there is but one, single Commandment, all other Ten are considered to be treason to us**_," _Messiah proclaimed_. "_**The Sith, the Forces of Evil, the Creators of Light and Darkness, they all overthrow each other for power**_," _Messiah explained_. "_**Unless my Former Shadow submits to Complete Darkness, the ORDER will fall apart**_."

_Sylas and Xion remained bowing to Messiah_. "_We understand, Master_," _Xion said_. "_We will carry out your bidding, and you shall reign supreme!_"

"_**ALL HAIL THE ORDER! ALL HAIL MESSIAH! ALL BOW DOWN TO OUR RAGE!**_" _the entire ORDER Council called out, their voices echoing_.

_Messiah chuckled with a raspy tone_. "_**Good**_,"_ he said deeply. _"_**Now, go! Find Darth Sidious! Bring him to ME… to me… to me!**_" _Messiah's voice echoed_.

_Present…_

"By attacking the Chancellor and stealing his lightsabers, we are one step closer to bringing Darth Sidious to us." Sylas said.

Xion nodded. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Dark Lord Darth Sidious, both of whom share the same DNA." Xion mused.

Sylas grinned at Xion with a monstrous smile. "Even if Cassandra Cryar dies in her Mission, it will have been for a good cause," Sylas reminded his Daughter. "Everything that we do, what Black Widow and the Terror Titans do, what Syrena, Striker and Xever do, what all of the ORDER does is to maintain ORDER in _both_ the Expanded Universe _and_ Earth-16." Sylas stated.

Xion grinned devilishly, her jaw moving unnaturally. "No sacrifice, no victory." Xion said to herself as she let out a demon-like cackle.

"Go and follow Cassandra," Sylas ordered Xion. "I sense that Darth Sidious will be there once she strikes, and we need him to please our Majesty Messiah."

Xion smirked and nodded, heading off to her own Starfighter. With the flick of a couple of buttons and switches, Xion was off, on her way to the Third Moon of Vassek to seek out Darth Sidious himself.

Back on Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine was talking with Mace Windu. Mas Amedda remained by their sides as the Supreme Chancellor was questioned.

"The face of the attacker, it looked familiar," Chancellor Palpatine said. "It looked like the one of a Terrelian Jango Jumper."

"A Terrelian Jango Jumper, is that it?" Mace Windu asked. He placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "There are several Jumpers, all of which are being held in our custody, but none comes to mind."

At that moment, Commander Fox returned. "Have Slick, Metallo, Rako Hardeen, Shu Mai, Erikahns or Moralo Eval been freed from prison?" Mace Windu asked.

"They're all accounted for, General," Fox said, shaking his head. "We even checked their Cells for traces of holographic illusions, and they were all there, the whole time."

"So, this _wasn't_ a means to distract us for the prisoners?" Chancellor Palpatine asked.

"If that's so," Jedi Master Cin Drallig asked as he came out from the Temple with two Guards at his side. "Then what was the motive of the ORDER?"

"From what we saw, it was an attack on the Chancellor, as well as lightsaber thefts," Ahsoka said, getting everyone to look to her as she led the Young Justice, as well as Tan Divo. "And we know who was behind it."

"Who would that be?" Cin Drallig asked.

"The attacker was the Terrelian Jango Jumper known as Cassandra 'Cassie' Cryar," Tan Divo explained. "The Young Justice found traces of her attack in your Office, and now, we have another mystery on our hands." Tan Divo then said before looking to Ahsoka and Serra.

"Five lightsabers were stolen from the Temple last night," Ahsoka explained before motioning to Serra. "Two of them were from Serra."

"And while searching the Chancellor's Office, we found out that Cassie left with _seven_." Serra explained.

Mace Windu, Cin Drallig, Sheev Palpatine, Mas Amedda and Commander Fox all looked to each other with confusion.

"Cassandra Cryar had two _before_ she attacked the Chancellor, or did she gain these lightsabers afterwards?" Mace Windu asked.

Robin shook his head and stepped up. "We discovered the remains of a body in the Office, and these two Electrum Lightsabers," the Boy Wonder explained while showing everyone the images of the lightsabers that were found. "…Appeared to have been stolen by Cassie last night."

Chancellor Palpatine and Mas Amedda looked with shock before Cin Drallig walked up, looking at the designs of the Electrum Lightsabers. "Master Windu," Cin asked as he placed his hand to his chin. "Don't you and Master Billaba wield these kinds of lightsabers?" Cin Drallig asked.

Mace Windu shook his head and revealed his lightsaber at his side. "Mine was with me the whole time last night," Mace explained. "And Huyang has never seen any lightsaber with that kind of design in all of his life."

"But each lightsaber _has_ to belong to one Jedi or another, right?" Miss Martian asked. "I mean, these don't look like they predate the Days of the Old Republic, nor do they appear to have been used in almost a Decade!" M'gann exclaimed.

Mace Windu and Cin Drallig had thoughtful looks on their faces before looking to the Supreme Chancellor, stunned by this sight. "Chancellor," Mace asked. "Did you, by chance, have any Jedi acting as bodyguards or as _a_ bodyguard for you last night?" Master Windu asked. "They must have had their lightsabers stolen if Cassie stole these and didn't care to kill you."

Palpatine stuttered. "I… I-I have never _seen_ these kinds of lightsabers in my life!" he exclaimed. "There was certainly no Jedi in my Office with me last night, only my Guards and Mas Amedda, but he was knocked out when this Cassandra Cryar attacked." Palpatine explained.

"But that doesn't explain why lightsabers with such rare metal would have been in your office," Ahsoka pointed out. "Why were they there, and how did Cassie know where to find them?"

Palpatine was left in shock. "I… I don't know," the Supreme Chancellor said. "But it _is_ strange that such rare-metal lightsabers are found in my Office." The Supreme Chancellor stated. He then placed his hand to his chin. "But now that you mention it, I do remember a Jedi coming by earlier yesterday," Palpatine started to recall. "He mentioned something about a… Mission that he and Knight Skywalker were having on the Planet of Vjun. However, only Anakin came back, and the Jedi was reported dead."

Tan Divo nodded. "Supreme Chancellor," Tan Divo said respectfully. "Do you recall who this Jedi was?"

Zatanna, wanting everyone to get back on the subject at hand, cleared her throat, getting everyone to look to her.

"We can worry about who owns the lightsabers later," Zatanna said. "Right now, we need some sort of clue to help us out on where Cassie Cryar might be heading next."

Bera nodded. "Zatanna's right," the Freelancer of the Young Justice stated. "With all those lightsabers Cassie's carrying as trophies, we don't know where her next target is."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Bera, did you say 'lightsabers as trophies'?" Ahsoka asked.

Bera nodded. Ahsoka looked to Bera and grinned. "You're a _genius!_" the Togruta exclaimed.

Bera's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?" Bera asked.

"Only one person collects lightsabers as trophies, and his Base is on the Third Moon of Vassek," Ahsoka told everyone. "Cassie Cryar's next target is the Lair of General Grievous!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Serra said, placing her hands on Ahsoka's shoulders. "You really believe that Cassandra would go that far with her plan?" Serra asked. "Even for the ORDER, that's a huge risk."

"Think about it, guys," Ahsoka said as she turned to see everyone's surprised faces. "Cassie mentioned she had a plan to take down the Dark Lord of the Sith. The death of the mysterious Jedi on Vjun, the lightsaber thefts, and the Attack on the Chancellor! They're not random! It's a way for the ORDER to draw out Darth Sidious!"

The Young Justice gasped. "Oh, boy," Miss Martian said while sweating. "Cassie has no idea what she's doing!"

Mace Windu nodded. "At this point, she's going to die at Grievous's hands if she intends to rob him of his lightsaber collection," Master Windu stated. "Either the Droid or the Dark Lord of the Sith will strike her down without a second thought."

"She's not just doing the ORDER a favor," Tan Divo stated while Palpatine's eyes widened. "She's laid out everything we need to discover who the Dark Lord of the Sith is and end the War!"

"But what about the two lightsabers?" Sheev Palpatine asked. "How do they fit into all of this?"

"We said we'd leave that out for now," Serra pointed out. "But now that you bring that up, Your Excellency, it's got us thinking."

"So fast?" Cin Drallig asked.

Miss Martian nodded and tapped her head. "Psychic Link," M'gann explained. "Always comes in handy."

Ahsoka nodded. "Your closest advisor must really be the Dark Lord of the Sith," Ahsoka deducted, pointing a finger to Mas Amedda. "Imagine, Count Dooku told Master Obi-Wan that the Dark Lord of the Sith is in control of the Senate…"

"And all fingers point to Mas Amedda!" Tan Divo exclaimed. "Of _course!_ He was disarmed the minute Cassandra knocked him out as he tried to assassinate you, and his lightsabers were stolen in the process," Tan said as he walked around, looking to everyone with a grin on his face after seeing someone was missing. "And since he's gone, no trace of where he went, he's the culprit!" Tan Divo exclaimed, seeing Mas Amedda was now gone.

Robin nodded. "We have to find Mas Amedda, put an end to him, and put an end to the War itself too!" the Boy Wonder exclaimed.

Palpatine nodded and looked to Commander Fox. "Commander, take me to Sly Moore immediately," the Supreme Chancellor ordered. "We will draw out Mas Amedda on our own."

"Right away, Sir." Fox replied back before taking the Supreme Chancellor onto a Gunship.

"Supreme Chancellor, I feel it best in my opinion to object," Ahsoka said. "If Mas Amedda really is the Dark Lord of the Sith, then it would be in our best interest for you to let us handle this," Ahsoka suggested. "We're all not sure about what Darth Sidious is capable of."

"As I agree with you, Padawan Tano," Chancellor Palpatine replied back. "I believe that I am safe enough. After all, Sly Moore is quite Force-Sensitive, and considering that I was the one who placed my trust in Mas Amedda following my election, he is my responsibility," Palpatine explained. "When I find him, I will deal with him accordingly, and you can take him in and execute him." Palpatine added on before boarding the Gunship.

"Well, at least contact us every thirty minutes," Tan Divo said. "If Cassandra Cryar is heading to the Third Moon of Vassek to lure out Darth Sidious, then there could be real trouble."

Mace Windu nodded. "I'll come with you to Vassek," the Jedi Master of Vaapad said. "It will take more than the Young Justice to take down Darth Sidious, after all."

Ahsoka nodded before Miss Martian stepped up, placing her hand to her head. "_Summoning the Bioship now_." Miss Martian reported through the Psychic Link.

Ahsoka patted M'gann on the shoulder. "_I'm set,_" the Togruta reported to everyone, including Mace Windu and Tan Divo. "_Everyone, what's your status?_"

"_Connected_." Robin said.

"_Online_." Aqualad called out.

"_All set here_." Kid Flash said.

"_I'm ready_." Connor stated.

"_Prepared to take down Darth Sidious here_." Artemis said.

"_Let's do this_." Zatanna said sternly.

"_Time to go_." Rocket called out.

"_Bring it on!_" Serra exclaimed.

"_We're ready for anything_." Rebel said proudly.

"_The Dark Lord of the Sith doesn't scare me!_" Jaybo remarked.

"_Time to end this!_" Saw called out.

Mace Windu felt much Force Energy as the Psychic Link flowed through him. "_Quite an interesting use of telepathy_," Mace Windu commented. "_You really ARE strong with the Force, M'gann M'orzz_."

Miss Martian blushed. "_Hey, it was nothing_," M'gann bragged. "_But we have to hurry. The Dark Lord of the Sith won't be killed by himself_." Miss Martian then joked.

Tan Divo and Mace Windu both chuckled. "_Okay, let's go_," Tan Divo said. "_If we are to end this War, I couldn't think of a better time to do it than now_."

The Young Justice all grinned as the Martian Bioship flew over them. The hatch opened up, and one by one, the Young Justice started to board.

Palpatine looked to the Young Justice, Mace Windu and Tan Divo before letting out a smile. The smile soon faded away as the Gunship landed, where Sly Moore was waiting for him.

"Prepare my Shuttle." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine ordered.

"It shall be done, Your Excellency," Sly Moore replied back with a nod. "Shall I alert your Agent about this?"

Palpatine shook his head. "If anyone were to find out about my dilemma, then that would cause an uproar _and_ pandemonium," Palpatine explained. "This… is more of a private matter." Palpatine then said darkly before heading into his Shuttle.

Sly Moore nodded as she watched the Bioship take off. Her eyes narrowed at it before heading off in her own direction.

As this was happening, Miss Martian was plotting a course for the Third Moon of Vassek. As she was doing so, the young Martian suddenly stopped. "_Before we start this hunt_," Miss Martian started out as she turned back to everyone. "_Does anyone have any second thoughts?_"

Mace Windu shook his head. "_We have been looking for the Dark Lord of the Sith for far too long_," the Master of Vaapad stated. "_If we turn our backs on this opportunity now, it would be like turning our backs on everyone who wants the War to end_."

Tan Divo nodded. "_The fate of this War is determined on the Fate of Darth Sidious,_" the Detective of Coruscant supported. "_We must end the Dark Lord of the Sith by all means necessary_."

Ahsoka smiled before looking to M'gann. "_Are we all set?_" Ahsoka asked.

Miss Martian nodded. "_Prepare to jump to Lightspeed,_" M'gann informed everyone. "_We're now heading to the Third Moon of Vassek_."

Ahsoka nodded before walking up to the Terminal. "We need to be ready," Ahsoka said to everyone. "No one can eavesdrop on the Psychic Link when we're in Space, but once we reach Vassek, everyone get ready for what could be a Final Battle."

The Young Justice all nodded as Serra prepared her lightsaber. She looked to Drol afterwards. "Contact the Justice League and tell them about the situation," Serra ordered. "We may need help if we can't take down Darth Sidious on our own."

"And tell Skyguy and Master Kenobi too," Ahsoka added on before typing away. "I have a call to make."

Aqualad raised an eyebrow as he watched Ahsoka press some buttons on the console. "What are you doing?" the Atlantean asked.

"General Grievous may be our enemy, but according to what we saw on Hypori, his Castle is now vulnerable," Ahsoka explained. "Whether or not he is good or evil, we have to at least warn him about Cassie Cryar's planned attack on his Lair."

Mace Windu grinned. "Very wise, Padawan Tano," Master Windu complimented. "Knowledge like this will make you a very fine Jedi Knight one day."

Ahsoka chuckled before she finished punching in the Data she needed. Everyone watched as Ahsoka took a few steps back and took a deep breath.

Miss Martian took a deep breath as well and made a Psychic Order to the Bioship with a single thought in her mind. Miss Martian's Living Ship complied to the command, and soon, everyone was off to the Third Moon of Vassek.

At that moment, a Hologram of General Grievous appeared in front of everyone, his Duranium Plating covering up his hatred for all Jedi. The Droid General grumbled before noticing Ahsoka looking sternly at him.

"_Ah, Padawan Ahsoka Tano_," General Grievous said after a slight chuckle and a cough. "_And Serra Keto Shan, as well as Miss Martian and Jedi Master Mace Windu, I see_," Grievous added on. "_What honor do I serve in this unexpected call?_"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at General Grievous. "General Grievous," Ahsoka started out. "Cassandra 'Cassie' Cryar of the ORDER is making her way to your Castle as we speak," Ahsoka explained. "She is armed with seven lightsabers, and not only aims to take all of yours to add to her collection, but also hopes to draw out the Dark Lord of the Sith by attacking you."

General Grievous chuckled before letting out yet another cough. "_Why should I believe you?_" Grievous questioned.

"Because we share a common enemy when it comes to the ORDER," Ahsoka pointed out. "You value your collection of deceased Jedi Relics more than you do with your own army and your past," Ahsoka explained. "And though Cassandra Cryar is nowhere near the level of a Jedi, you have to be prepared, because at one time, she defeated me with my own lightsaber, and the same will happen to you if you're not prepared for Cassie's attack."

Grievous started to think about this. "_And what would I hope to expect from this warning of yours?_" General Grievous once again questioned.

"Quarter for your actions," M'gann replied. "This is called honor, something you used to know before your evolution."

General Grievous looked at the Young Justice sternly. Everyone glared back at him, preparing for anything if Grievous didn't believe them.

After a while, Grievous chuckled. "_You know me too well, Padawan Tano_," General Grievous laughed. "_As a Soldier, I will acknowledge you. I shall take heed on your warning, but the next time we cross paths, I will kill you without mercy!_" Grievous yelled out.

"We'll be waiting, General," Ahsoka replied back grimly. "That's a promise."

General Grievous snickered as he signed off.

"Well, that went as planned." Miss Martian said to Ahsoka as the Togruta Jedi took a seat.

"Yeah." Ahsoka replied.

"You think he's gonna take this seriously?" Miss Martian then asked.

"Not one bit." Ahsoka replied back, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, Xion was in her own Fighter, making her way to the Third Moon of Vassek. Her Starfighter was cloaked, so no one could see her. She grinned, looking to a white Shuttle pass by under her.

"So, Darth Sidious, it seems that our plan has finally managed to draw you out into the open, at last," Xion quietly said with a grin on her face before letting out a chuckle. "One way or another, you _will_ be brought to Lord Messiah."

Inside of the Shuttle, Darth Sidious had his eyes closed as he adjusted his crimson robe. He was completely unaware that Xion knew everything that was going on inside, and was left vulnerable to her Power.

"I have underestimated the ORDER," Darth Sidious said to himself. "They constantly grow stronger than Anakin Skywalker does," Sidious noted before his eyes started to glow a crude shade of gold. "I wasn't prepared for this. Something has to be done, no matter what, they _must_ be put in their place."

Xion chuckled from within her own Starfighter as she heard Sidious speak to himself. "Oh, something _will_ happen, Sidious, I can promise you that," Xion said to herself quietly. "Just be prepared for what's to come. The outcome won't end well for you."

As this was happening, Miss Martian flew the Martian Bioship out of Hyperspace. In front of the Young Justice, Mace Windu and Tan Divo was the Third Moon of Vassek.

"Grievous won't greet us warmly," Artemis stated. "Jade told me everything about Grievous after fighting him. He didn't show mercy, not one bit," Artemis said before looking over to their Togruta Friend. "Are you sure about this, Ahsoka?"

"Well, Cassie's bound to be here," Ahsoka replied back. "A Parley or not, Cassandra will attack, and any truce we have with the Separatists will be called off."

On the ground below, Cassie Cryar got out of her Starship and placed on a cloak. She unsheathed one of her stolen lightsabers and walked into the fog. With a simple slash from her pirated blade, the fog cleared up, revealing Grievous's Castle in front of her.

"Time to find the Dark Lord of the Sith." Cassie said to herself grimly as she planted a Detonator on the door.

Meanwhile, both Xion's Starfighter and the Shuttle Darth Sidious was in came out of Hyperspace and approached the Third Moon of Vassek in front of them.

As the Bioship started to make its way to the ground below, Superboy used this chance to scan the area for traps.

"What have we got, Connor?" Ahsoka asked.

Connor used his X-Ray Vision to see everything happen on the ground below them.

"I don't see any traps," Superboy reported. "But I advise caution."

Tan Divo nodded as he looked out the side of the Bioship at the ground. For a moment, he could see a figure making its way backwards from the only area of the Moon that wasn't covered in fog.

"What's that?" Divo asked, narrowing his eyes at the ground and especially the figure.

Rebel raised an eyebrow and looked to the ground, seeing the figure as well.

"Who _is_ that?" Lux asked. He looked to Superboy and craned his neck. "Connor, what do you make of that?" Lux then asked, gesturing over towards him.

Superboy raised an eyebrow and waked towards Lux and Tan Divo. "What have we got?" Connor asked as he looked down to where Rebel and Lieutenant Tan Divo were glancing at.

"Someone's on the ground, but we don't know who it is," Tan Divo explained. "And whoever it is seems to be backing away from the Lair of General Grievous." Tan Divo added on.

Ahsoka overheard what Lux and Tan Divo spotted and walked over to them.

Both Ahsoka and Superboy looked to the ground and narrowed their eyes. With Connor's X-Ray Vision, he could see something ticking on the entrance of Grievous's Castle. With every moment the Bioship made its landing, the image of what was on the Gate became clearer by the second.

Finally, Ahsoka and Superboy could clearly see what was on the door. "M'gann, fly up! Now!" Ahsoka called out.

"Huh?" Miss Martian asked.

"There's a Bomb down there!" Connor exclaimed.

"Okay, that's much clearer!" M'gann yelled. "Adjusting altitude now!"

Everyone held onto the Bioship as Miss Martian started to adjust the course of the Bioship away from the Castle.

Cassie Cryar laughed as she watched the Bomb count down. "Your lightsabers are mine, Grievous." Cassie exclaimed.

Before the Bomb could go off, a metallic hand grabbed it.

Cassie grinned as General Grievous revealed himself to her. He was on the door, like a spider. He soon crawled down to meet Cassie at her level before holding the Bomb in his hands and then crushing it just as it went off. A fair amount of smoke came from his fist as he donned his cloak, revealing all of his lightsabers.

"Looks like Grievous took our warning seriously _after_ all." Rocket mused as she looked down to see what was going on.

Ahsoka nodded and patted Miss Martian on the shoulder. "Come on, let's land," Ahsoka said. "Grievous may or may not need our help."

M'gann nodded. "Right," the Martian replied as the Bioship started to get closer to the ground. "Landing Bioship now." Miss Martian reported.

General Grievous looked to Cassie Cryar with disgust. "What do you intend to do by attacking my Castle?" Grievous demanded. "You stand before a Warrior who has slain thousands of Jedi and taken their lightsabers as the warning for anyone to never cross my path!"

Cassie Cryar chuckled. "Oh, the lightsabers are the reason I came here, Grievous," Cassandra spat. She sheathed her green lightsaber and took out the two Electrum Lightsabers she stole. She tossed one of the lightsabers into her right arm and then activated both of them one at a time, twirling them at her side.

Grievous gasped before letting out a vicious snarl. He took out two normal lightsaber hilts before using a long, double-bladed lightsaber hilt. Grievous activated all four blades, one green, one blue, and the other two from the Saberstaff a shade of crimson.

The Young Justice exited from the Bioship to see everything start to unfold.

"My, isn't _that_ a sight to behold." Cassie stated as she looked to the new lightsaber Grievous had.

"This lightsaber, Bane's Heart, was the first lightsaber I collected from a Dark Jedi," Grievous said viciously. "You will feel its fury once I'm through with you!"

The Young Justice looked to Cassie's stolen lightsabers with surprise as they noticed the color of the blades.

"Sith Lightsabers!" Saw exclaimed.

"Both of which are Electrum," Mace Windu added on. "Twins of each other with no signs of difference!"

Tan Divo gaped. "So, Mas Amedda really_ was_ disarmed of his weapons when Cassandra attacked him!" Divo exclaimed. "The lightsabers belong to him, the Dark Lord of the Sith!"

Grievous growled. "I will make you pay for stealing the weapons of my Master!" General Grievous called out. "Not even _I_ would sink so low as to take the Lightsabers of the most Powerful Sith!"

"No one can stop me," Cassie called out. "When Darth Sidious arrived, I will strike him down with his own weapons, and with that feat, _I_ will lead the ORDER, not Xion or her deluded Father, Sylas!"

All of a sudden, the fog started to lift. Everyone looked around as Darth Sidious came out, the fog now turning to flames as he approached all three parties.

"General Grievous," Darth Sidious said as he looked to the Droid General. Sidious let out a laugh as he held his hand up, lifting Cassandra Cryar into the air. "You have done well to lure out this thief. I applaud you most definitely."

The Young Justice gasped as Darth Sidious revealed himself. "That's not a Chagrian," Robin noted. "It's a Human!"

"So that means…" Zatanna added on.

"That the Dark Lord of the Sith _wasn't_ Mas Amedda, I'm afraid," a voice called out.

Everyone looked to the side as the water in the chasms rose up and split apart. It was then that the Young Justice, Mace Windu, Tan Divo, General Grievous, Cassie Cryar and Darth Sidious saw Xion, walking on the ocean floor.

"Is that…?" Mace Windu asked as he prepared to activate his lightsaber.

"Xion?" Miss Martian finished up. She nodded. "Yeah, that's Xion."

Cassie Cryar gasped at the sight of her young Superior. "Shy-shy-Xion!" Cassandra exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Wasn't this Mission supposed to me mine and mine alone?"

"That _was_ the Plan," Xion said sadistically as her eyes started to glow. "But I've been hearing about your coup for quite some time now, and this is all I have to say," Xion remarked. Within a flash, she disappeared.

Cassandra gasped as Xion appeared at her side. Cassie glanced over and tried to stab Xion with her stolen Electrum Lightsabers, but Xion laughed and held out her palm, causing Cassie to remain trapped in her place. Cassie yelled in pain before getting thrown into the wall of Grievous's Castle, her body dragging along the side.

Everyone, even Darth Sidious and General Grievous, all gasped as Cassie crashed into the Castle. She struggled to get up, but suddenly backed away once she saw Xion heading her way.

"Why, you!" Cassie called out. She unsheathed her blaster pistol and shot at Xion angrily, but Xion stood still as a Golden Force Field protected her.

Cassandra Cryar gasped and held out her stolen Electrum Lightsabers to attack, but they were flung out of her hands as Darth Sidious held his arms out, regaining his weapons.

Cassie growled and unsheathed more of her Stolen Lightsabers, but Xion held out her right hand, causing Cassie to stop in her place again. Everyone watched as Xion swatted her arm to the side, knocking Cassie there as well before unsheathing the Xiphon and pulling Cassie towards her. Cassandra gasped as Xion slashed her across the face, leaving a large scar.

Ahsoka and Mace Windu turned away to avoid the graphicness of Xion's rage, hearing bones getting crushed and Cassie screaming for mercy.

After making nine scars on Cassie's face, Xion Force-Blasted her to the wall again, letting her stolen lightsabers drop to the ground.

"Submit to me, and I will give you Quarter," Xion said with a devilish grin on her face. "If you do so, I promise that I will not take your life."

Cassie shrieked as her White Bone Mask started to crumble away while her skin slowly started to peel off. "Bullshit!" Cassie yelled. "I'll never be anyone's lackey ever again! No one will ever talk down to me again!"

At that moment, Cassie's White Bone Mask came off, revealing her blue face. With her protective armor gone, Cassie was pushed back to the wall, where a giant door was.

"So, you give up your life for your own foolishness?" Xion asked. She let out an unnatural laugh. "Very well," Xion said as she pressed on with her savage Force Attack. "If you intend on seeing this through," Xion said as she used Force Fire to send Cassie into the door behind her. "Then you shall pay the price of your mistake with your own life!"

Cassandra Cryar shrieked. "No!" she called out.

"Let it go, let it go, don't hold it back anymore," Xion taunted as she used the Force Fire again to seal her in her place. "Let it go, let it go, turn away," Xion said before the doors Cassie was stuck in began to shake. "And slam… the _door_." Xion finished up, killing Cassie immediately as the Terrelian Jango Jumper was gorily crushed between the doors.

Ahsoka and Mace both gasped as Xion looked to Cassie's severed head, rolling towards her. Xion scoffed and used her Xiphon to stab the head before sending it into the lava in the trapdoor below.

Ahsoka growled and activated her lightsabers, as well as Miss Martian and Serra, who had regained her twin emerald lightsabers.

"Guess there's no reason for a truce between us anymore." Grievous spat, aiming his lightsabers at the Young Justice.

"There's no reason for any of you to _live_ anymore," Xion spat, aiming the Xiphon at Mace Windu. "Master Windu, the Jedi Master who developed Vaapad, sees through the Shatterpoints of the Force and Mentor to Depa Billaba, you are mine," Xion proclaimed. "And one way or another, your Force will be mine."

"Think again, Xion!" Mace Windu called out, activating his violet lightsaber. "Obi-Wan warned us about you, and though you are a Child, do _not_ expect any mercy!"

Xion laughed and got into a Vaapad Fighting Stance. "Your funeral." Xion quipped.

Ahsoka looked to the Young Justice and nodded. "Serra, take on General Grievous!" the Togruta Padawan ordered. "I'm going after Sidious!"

"Not without _me!_" Miss Martian called out, activating her second lightsaber.

Darth Sidious laughed at Xion. "Do you fear me?" Darth Sidious asked. "Do you fear your death at my hands?"

Xion scoffed and sent a Blast of Force Fire at Sidious, but the Dark Lord held his ground. "You're next, Sidious," Xion proclaimed. "But for now, I need to give Mace Windu a crash course on the subject of death… Apprentice of Messiah." Xion added on with a smirk.

Darth Sidious gasped. "What do you mean by _that?_" the Dark Lord of the Sith questioned.

"Let's just say that we have someone in the ORDER who has been longing to see you after this long time," Xion replied. "And he wants you… now."

Mace Windu charged towards Xion. "You'll have to get through me first!" he exclaimed, slamming his blade onto Xion's head-on.

Xion chuckled and kept her position. "Now, _this_… is fun." She quipped.

Serra leapt into the air and slashed down at Grievous, armed with both of her Double-Bladed Lightsabers. Grievous looked up and snarled, throwing her off with Darth Zannah's Double-Bladed Lightsaber. Serra twirled around and kicked the Droid General, but Grievous ducked and clashed his four lightsabers with the Shan. Serra struck at Grievous's left side, but her blade was blocked before Grievous knocked her blade away and swung at her. Serra leapt into the air once again before using her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet to shoot at Grievous from the air.

Grievous laughed and sheathed his lightsaber, jumping off of the ground to meet with Serra. Armed with only Darth Zannah's lightsaber now, Grievous slammed his blade onto Serra, the two getting sent back. As soon as the two landed, Serra struck with her right blade before using Ataru to strike with her left. Grievous used both ends of his blade to parry off the attacks before the two twirled around, Grievous pressing his blade on top of Serra in an attempt to cut her in half, but Serra held her left lightsaber up, giving Grievous the chance to push her back as she defended herself with both of her lightsabers.

Serra and Grievous stood a distance away from each other before the two ran towards each other, locking blades. "You're a fool, Serra Keto Shan!" Grievous exclaimed. "Once I'm done with you, the Era of the Shans will end forever! The Jedi will die out!"

"That will never happen!" Serra called out, getting slashed away by Grievous. The two were now a distance away from each other once again before Serra charged at the former Kaleesh Warlord. Serra and Grievous both struggled to gain momentum over one another. The struggle soon ended as Serra Force-Blasted Grievous away. As soon as Grievous was sent back, Saw Gerrera, Rebel, Drol and Bera Kazan all fired upon him. Grievous deflected all of the lasers right before Serra kicked him at the side, sending him to the ground.

Mace Windu and Xion ran alongside the walls as they narrowed their eyes at each other. Xion laughed as the two clashed blades immediately, followed by Xion striking at Mace Windu's chest. Mace Windu held his blade up and blocked Xion's attack, immediately slashing at Xion. Xion held her position and slashed back, the two on par with each other. Xion stabbed her Xiphon at Mace, but the Vaapad Master leapt over a pool of lava and resumed his stance, just as Xion landed and slashed at him.

Master Windu held his blade up like before to defend himself, but was soon knocked back by Xion's sheer strength. Mace got back up on his feet, but was met by Xion once again. She sent a Shii-Cho Slash down at Mace, but Mace broke off and the two slashed at each other, Mace from the top and Xion from down below. They violently locked blades with each other. Mace growled, and soon noticed that Xion wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Xion chuckled and broke off with Master Windu, knocking him off-balance before Xion sent him back again, sending a Makashi Jab towards him. The two master swordsmen sent Makashi Jabs at each other again before circling around one another, Mace stabbing down at Xion. Xion managed to dodge the blade before sliding her lightsaber up on Mace's, scarring part of his face.

Mace Windu was sent back, but wasn't blind to Xion's next attack. The two met each other midway of the Hall they were in and locked blades with each other, Xion keeping her calm demeanor.

"You have siphoned away the Force from the Jedi for too long!" Mace Windu yelled to Xion.

"Oh, there are still a few thousand more I haven't stolen the Force from yet," Xion quipped. "But know this, Mace Windu: In the end, your anger and your overconfidence will be the key to your demise."

Mace grunted and pushed Xion off, to which she didn't budge an inch. Mace slashed at her again, but this time, Xion Force-Grabbed Mace Windu's lightsaber and threw it to the side.

Master Windu growled at Xion as she attempted to strike him down. Mace sent a Force-Blast towards Xion, but Xion countered with her own Force-Push. The two remained in their spots before the exertion of the Force pushed Mace Windu away to where his lightsaber was.

"Your Force is mine, Mace Windu," Xion proclaimed as she walked over the lava and towards Mace, leveling her Xiphon at his neck. "You know, you never would have wound up in this position had you not decided to kill Depa Billaba. She would probably be awake by now."

Mace Windu growled and attempted to stab Xion as he regained his lightsaber, but Xion knocked it to the side before a blast was sent at her.

Xion looked up as Tan Divo ran towards her, rapidly shooting at her. Xion scoffed and rolled her eyes, deflecting each blast.

"Any attack on the Chancellor, let it be the Separatist _or_ the ORDER, will not be taken lightly!" Tan Divo yelled out as he charged towards Xion, with Robin right beside him. "I will never let anyone get away with what you ORDER Scum have done!"

The Boy Wonder shot some birdarangs at Xion, but she used the Force to grab them and send the birdarangs back. As she sent them back, Tan Divo ran up to her and punched Xion in the face. Xion actually faltered before spitting out a tooth. Her neck was now tilted, but she put it back in its correct position.

"For the Republic!" Tan Divo yelled out as he head-butted Xion in the chest.

"Lieutenant, wait!" Robin called out.

Xion felt herself get pushed back by Tan Divo before he punched her. Xion used her right hand to easily hold his fist in place before Divo used his other hand to send a blast at her head. In the process, Xion stabbed Tan Divo in the chest, and was sent onto her back.

"I think I pretty much got away with it." Xion spat as the blast sent from Divo remained in her head.

Tan Divo growled and activated a Detonator.

"Run…" Tan Divo said weakly to Robin.

Robin gasped as Tan Divo threw the Boy Wonder his blaster. Robin helped Mace Windu back up onto his feet as Tan Divo and Xion were both caught in the Blast Radius of the Detonator.

"Divo!" Robin called out.

"Come on, Robin!" Mace yelled to the Boy Wonder. "We must regroup with the others! We'll let the Chancellor know about Tan Divo's sacrifice!"

Robin nodded as he and Mace started to run back to the Entrance of Grievous's Castle. Behind them, Xion emerged from the flames, kicking the burnt corpse of Divo aside.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Miss Martian took on Darth Sidious. Now that Sidious was armed with his twin lightsabers again, he could take the two Force-Sensitives on easily.

Artemis appeared with Zatanna, the two firing at Darth Sidious simultaneously. Darth Sidious laughed and deflected the blasts right before Connor and Aqualad leapt at him, sending punched towards his face. The two were easily thrown off before Ahsoka and Miss Martian slashed at him again.

"Get his hood!" Ahsoka yelled. "We need to discover who he really is!"

Darth Sidious laughed right before Robin came back, throwing birdarangs at the Dark Lord with Kid Flash spinning his arm and sending a tornado towards Sidious.

"Pathetic!" Darth Sidious mocked, slashing apart the birdarangs and sending the tornado back to Wally.

Rocket unsheathed her sword and slashed at Darth Sidious, who clashed with Raquel's blade. The two pressed against one another before Rocket leapt back, creating a shield around Darth Sidious.

"M'gann, scan his mind!" Ahsoka ordered. "Once we know who he is, this War will come to an end!"

Miss Martian nodded as Darth Sidious suddenly broke free from the Barrier. As he tried to slash at Rocket and Zatanna, Miss Martian successfully locked blades with him, her head slowly leaning into Sidious's.

"And under Hood #1 is…" Miss Martian proclaimed as she began her Psychic Scan.

Darth Sidious broke off with Miss Martian, but that didn't stop Megan from continuing to scan his mind. Sidious laughed and lunged towards Miss Martian, suddenly breaking away from the Scan and knocking her out.

"Miss M!" Ahsoka called out.

Miss Martian groaned and got back up, sending a stab at Sidious and attempting to scan his Mind again. Sidious looked down to his chest and laughed as the blade slammed into his abdomen. He sent a blast of Force Lightning at Miss Martian, causing her to scream. Soon, she was officially knocked out, and the wound on the Dark Lord of the Sith's chest faded away.

"You will not discover who I am so easily," Darth Sidious spat as he looked down to the Lost One. "I have survived far worse than that pathetic attempt! Both Jedi and Sith alike have fallen to me, and now, you shall too, Padawan Tano."

Ahsoka looked up to Sidious and shook her head. "I don't bow down to Sith Scum," Ahsoka stated. "You can say what you want to me, but nonetheless, I'm always a Jedi, and the Jedi will keep fighting you until you die!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Try to fight me with as many Jedi as you want," Sidious taunted. "I will be back every time. I will _always_ be back. I will wipe out all Jedi!"

"Here's a Newsflash for you, Sidious," Ahsoka spat as she unsheathed her original lightsaber. "Get a new hobby!" Ahsoka then yelled, charging towards Darth Sidious.

Darth Sidious laughed and sent a Blast of Sith Lightning towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka held out her lightsaber and absorbed one Blast of Sith Lightning, sending it to the side. Another Blast of Sith Lightning was sent at her before she sent it to the side like before.

Darth Sidious gasped as Ahsoka slashed down at him with only her original lightsaber in her hands. Sidious blocked the attack with one of his lightsabers immediately before Ahsoka performed one slash of Shii-Cho, a Makashi Jab, a Soresu Strike and an Ataru Surge with a downwards slash before she went on an onslaught of her professional Form of Lightsaber Combat, Shien. After doing that, she performed a Niman slash followed by a punch before taking on Darth Sidious with only a small amount of Vaapad.

Mace Windu got back to the Entrance and watched with amazement as Ahsoka pushed the Dark Lord of the Sith back. "She's amazing," Mace Windu said quietly. "Her exile on Earth-16 must have been the cause of her becoming this strong."

Darth Sidious attempted to strike back at Ahsoka, but she sent a Blast of Light towards him. Darth Sidious gasped and held up his left lightsaber, but it was knocked out of his hand. The Dark Lord of the Sith growled as he prepared to blast Ahsoka with a strong surge of Sith Lightning as his last resort.

Ahsoka stood where she was and thrust her lightsaber down to her left side while crossing her legs. She slashed upwards before twirling around and sending her Completed Trinity Symbol at Darth Sidious with her signature Lightsaber Form, the Eighth Form, SokaTan.

Sidious growled and sent his Blast of Sith Lightning towards the Trinity SokaTan Attack, but the SokaTan Strike cancelled out the Surge, making its way to Darth Sidious before making an impact on him. Darth Sidious yelled in pain before he ultimately fell to the ground, clutching onto his lightsaber.

"Master, No!" Grievous called out upon seeing Darth Sidious's defeat.

Everyone looked to Ahsoka before she dropped to the ground as well, now feeling exhausted.

"Ahsoka, you alright?" Kid Flash asked.

Ahsoka looked up and nodded. "Yeah," the Togruta replied back. "For now, we defeated Darth Sidious."

"I thank you for that," Xion then said, coming around the corner as she threw Tan Divo's body to the ground in front of Mace Windu. "Now, I'll take it from here."

Ahsoka got up and shot a blast from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet at Xion, but Xion deflected it with the Xiphon. She sent a Force-Push towards Ahsoka, sending her out of the way.

"Darth Sidious's Force is mine." Xion proclaimed, placing the Xiphon up to her mouth, prepared to play her tune to siphon away the Force from the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Darth Sidious groaned and looked up just in time to see what Xion was about to do. He growled and sent a Blast of Force Lightning at her with the strength he had left.

Xion, preparing to play the Xiphon, gasped as she was blasted by Darth Sidious. Xion yelled in pain as she was sent to the wall, falling and rolling on the ground as Lightning ran through her.

"You may have defeated me, Ahsoka Tano," Darth Sidious said as he got up while the Young Justice prepared to fight him again. "But that doesn't mean I'm dead yet."

Every member of the Young Justice prepared their weapons as Darth Sidious lifted up his regained lightsaber in one hand while charging up his hand with Sith Lightning in the other.

"This may not have been all that we've got," Ahsoka said. "But we're willing to die to take you down."

Darth Sidious growled as he continued to charge himself with Sith Lightning. As soon as he was ready, Darth Sidious prepared to blast the Young Justice until a thought came into his mind.

"_They're quite the caring children, aren't they?_"

"_They are certainly interesting, the Young Justice._"

"_We wouldn't have a Galaxy without them. Without them, we wouldn't have a Galaxy at all_."

Darth Sidious growled and lowered his arm, much to the Young Justice and Mace Windu's surprise.

"You have not seen the last of me!" Darth Sidious called out, disappearing into the shadows.

Ahsoka stuttered as she helped Miss Martian back up onto her feet. "He… he _spared_ us?" Ahsoka asked. "But why?"

"I'm not sure," Mace Windu replied. "But right now, we need to get back to Coruscant," Master Windu said as he picked up all of the stolen lightsaber hilts that Cassie Cryar stole. "And… we must tell Chancellor Palpatine about the sacrifice that Lieutenant Tan Divo made."

The Young Justice nodded and started to walk out. Grievous was too weak to get up, so he just watched as they left.

Xion regained herself and got up as well, feeling herself for any injury. "He's more powerful than I _thought!_" Xion exclaimed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, teleporting away in a Flash of Darkness.

On Coruscant, the Young Justice, the Jedi Order, the Senate, the Justice League Representatives, the new recruits for the Young Justice, and especially Chancellor Palpatine gathered together as Tan Divo's body was placed into a coffin. As soon as the body was placed in, everyone bowed their heads while the Young Justice and the Justice League started to pray.

"Let us remember Tan Divo," Padmé Amidala said to everyone. "His methods might not have been just, but his Heart was always with the Republic," Padmé paused and sniffled back some tears. "He saved us after Uncle Ono was killed. He saved the life of lives of Chairman Papanoida's Daughters. He was a true Patriot to the Republic. We will miss him forever."

Everyone lowered their heads as Robin stepped up while Ahsoka handed Keelyvine Reus and Tyzen Xebec back their lightsabers.

"With the Fall of Lieutenant Tan Divo, our Security Branch needs a New Leader," Chancellor Palpatine said as Robin handed to him Tan Divo's blaster. "Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin, come forth."

Admiral Tarkin nodded and stepped up as Chancellor Palpatine handed him the weapon of Tan Divo, as well as the same sash that he wore.

"I am honored to be living out the Legacy of Lieutenant Tan Divo," Admiral Tarkin spoke out. "To ensure the safety of everyone in the Outer Rim and beyond, I will start the Republic Security Bureau, an Organization that will oversee all crime that takes place on any Planet. The Tan Divo Security Force is put into effect… now." Tarkin announced.

In the Kessel System, aboard the _Marauder_, Xion returned as she and Sylas bowed before their Master, Messiah.

"I have failed to bring in Darth Sidious, Master Messiah," Xion reported. "But I have made him confused, and now, I sense that he will want to seek the truth about you. I will not fail you again, my Master." Xion told Messiah.

"_**My Apprentice must be brought to me at all costs**_," Messiah said deeply. "_**Use any means necessary to bring him to me!**_"

"_**AS YOU WISH, LORD MESSIAH**_." Sylas and Xion said simultaneously before Messiah's head faded away.

Meanwhile, on Serenno, Count Dooku bowed before Darth Sidious as he arrived.

"My Master, what makes this meeting so important that we had to meet together in person?" Count Dooku asked.

"I have encountered Xion, the Daughter of Sylas, and one of the Leaders of the ORDER," Sidious explained. "Xion refers to me as 'The Apprentice of Messiah', who I have come to believe is their Sith Master."

"Have you served under this 'Messiah', my Master?" Count Dooku asked.

"I do not recall having a Sith Master by that name before," Darth Sidious said. "But I want to know as much about the ORDER as I can. I want to know who this… 'Messiah' really is." Darth Sidious concluded as thunder crashed. "I want… to know… the truth."

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you all think of this Brand New Chapter? Happy New Years, by the way. This is my first Chapter in 2015, and more will come, I promise you. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out with this Plot. Even though he hasn't been heard from in a while, please thank him, and hope he comes back. I would be lost without him. I shall try to have brand new Chapters out later on. It will take me a while to get done, but while I'm at it, please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you are able to do so, Private Message me for anything on the story you want to know. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you all, as long as what you have to say is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** wishing you all the Best of Luck for 2015! Have a great New Years, everybody! I'll see you all soon!


	24. Absolute

Hey there, everyone! Today is a really special day, and not because I, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, am back. I am bringing you a brand new Chapter for **Journey of the Knight** on my Birthday! That's right, today, 1/8/15, January 8th, is my own Birthday! I'm so excited! The day's actually here! Of course, I can't compliment myself, I give my thanks to all of you! That's right, I would have never gotten this far without all of you to support me! It's such a pleasure! Thank you so much! My thanks goes especially to **The Christian Jedi** (now returned), **Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and the ones I could never forget, all of you **Guest** Reviewers! I'm so excited to be here, and I'm so glad you all helped me to come this far. It means so much. Thank you. Now, since there are no questions to be answered today, please allow me to move onto my Brand New Chapter! This isn't just a Birthday Present to me, but my own Present to all of you as well! For a nice gift, please be sure to give the nicest reviews, give high ratings, and always be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 24: Absolute

_Every Truth revealed comes with a Secret not told_.

_**A fiendish plot! ORDER ASSAILANT and TERRELIAN JANGO JUMPER CASSANDRA CRYAR makes a daring move against the Jedi, stealing their Lightsabers, and attacking the SUPREME CHANCELLOR himself, SHEEV PALPATINE, in an attempt to draw out the DARK LORD OF THE SITH, DARTH SIDIOUS! Jedi Padawan SERRA KETO SHAN, Descendant of the Long Line of SHANS, has her lightsabers stolen among the three Jedi robbed, and Padawan AHSOKA TANO leads the YOUNG JUSTICE to crack the case! Working alongside the Coruscant Security Force Lieutenant TAN DIVO, they discover the traces of rare Electrum Lightsabers found in the wreckage of the Chancellor's Office, belonging to none other than DARTH SIDIOUS himself! CASSIE CRYAR makes one daring move after another, even going as far as betraying SYLAS and XION for leadership over the ORDER. Her Coup is soon discovered, and XION tracks her down to VASSEK, where CRYAR is executed for treason, and DARTH SIDIOUS reveals himself to regain his weapons. After a fierce battle, SIDIOUS spares the YOUNG JUSTICE, and TAN DIVO is killed trying to bring XION to justice. SIDIOUS now wonders about the ORDER Sith Master, MESSIAH, and with his confused state, SYLAS and XION move onto the next phase of their plan to bring in DARTH SIDIOUS!**_

Days after Cassie Cryar attacked the Chancellor, the Senate was in uproar. Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine looked around as dozens of Senators, Ambassadors, the Representatives of the Justice League, Politicians and Bureaucrats alike gathered together for a single subject: the issue of the ORDER.

"Supreme Chancellor, how do you expect to combat against the ORDER when it has already corrupted dozens of Planets already?" Senator Riyo Chuchi asked as her Senate Pod floated to the center of the Chambers.

"The ORDER grows rapidly, Senator of Pantora," Chancellor Palpatine replied. "I will immediately send in more armies to combat the ORDER wherever they may be."

"But you must think about the constant amount of currency you use up by commissioning more Clone Troopers for the War already!" Senator Aang said. "Although I second the demand to put a stop to the ORDER, we _must_ think about how this War is impacting the Citizens of the Republic!"

Icon flew up on one of the Senate Pods. "Chancellor, Permission to speak?" August asked.

"The Chair recognizes Representative Icon of the Justice League!" Mas Amedda called out.

"I agree with these Senators and Bureaucrats alike, but if the Republic wastes more than it's supposed to, we will be left vulnerable." Icon explained.

Lux Bonteri came up. "If we continue to waste our resources with the Clones, we won't have enough forces on the home front," Lux said. "I'm not saying we should no longer have a Clone Army, but speaking up from my time fighting for Onderon, we need more soldiers, more people who are willing to fight the war on the front lines!"

"I second Senator Lux Bonteri's opinion," Wonder Woman said. "We must put our best soldiers into the field before we go bankrupt."

"I second a Second attempt at a Peace Treaty with the Separatists," Senator Padmé Amidala said. "Our last one was the cause of sabotage, and Senator Mina Bonteri was killed by Count Dooku, _not_ by Republic Forces."

"The Separatists have helped us when Xion raged on Felucia," Senator Organa said. "With a common enemy in sight, we need all the help we can get."

King Lee-Char of Dac nodded. "Like the War for Mon Calamari, we must unite forces and strike back at our enemies… **TOGETHER!**"

Everyone all cheered while Chancellor Palpatine watched. He was in agreement with all of the people present, but his mind was elsewhere.

"_You're next, Sidious, or, should I say… the Apprentice of Messiah?_" Xion's voice rang through his head.

"Messiah?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, Messiah," Ahsoka said as she came up on a Pod with the Young Justice beside her. "The Leaders of the ORDER, Sylas and Xion, are under the tutelage of a new Sith Lord by the name of Messiah! They are aware of Darth Sidious and who he is. They are giving us a reason to fear them, but as long as this Republic stands together, it will not work! We will stand strong! We will stand together!"

Once again, everyone cheered.

"**DOWN WITH THE ORDER! DOWN WITH THE SITH! DOWN WITH THE ORDER! DOWN WITH THE SITH! DOWN WITH THE ORDER! DOWN WITH THE SITH! DOWN WITH THE ORDER! DOWN WITH THE SITH!**"

These chants continued to echo as Palpatine watched. His face was full of confusion, and for the first time, he didn't know what to do with the ORDER around. For once, he was left in a puzzle, with no way to be solved without the right pieces.

As soon as the Senate Meeting was over, Palpatine was left alone in his Office. It was rebuilt ever since Cassandra Cryar attacked it, and everything looked as good as new. Chancellor Palpatine noticed the two stolen lightsaber hilts in his sleeves. Making sure no one was looking, Palpatine lifted up the statue he had and placed both hilts inside, concealing them as the fit right into the statue.

"Well, no wonder you value that little trinket so much." A voice said.

Chancellor Palpatine looked up to see his Red Guards at the door. They immediately fell to the ground as Xion revealed herself. Her Xiphon was burning as she blew some smoke off from her now-deactivated lightsaber.

"My young girl, how may I help you?" Palpatine asked with a smile on his face. "I know the way to the Jedi Temple. Perhaps I can show you—"

"Quit acting, Old Man," Xion spat. "I know it's you… Darth Sidious."

Chancellor Palpatine's smile faded away as he reached his hand out to the statue, retrieving his lightsabers. "So, you must be Xion," Palpatine remarked. "Trying to siphon away my Force on Vassek was a foolish and terrible mistake."

Xion chuckled and placed the Xiphon hilt on her shoulder. "Well, well, we live and learn," Xion said before walking to Palpatine. "But I sense that your mind has been clouded since we last met," Xion stated. "You're thinking… about Lord Messiah."

Palpatine's eyes widened. "What do you know of him?" Palpatine questioned.

"Patience, Darth Sidious," Xion taunted. "I can bring you to him. He is very wise. He will answer all of your questions about him, about the ORDER, about anything you want. Just come with me, and we can avoid any unnecessary conflicts." Xion offered, holding her hand out.

Palpatine continued to narrow his eyes at Xion. "When I find your Master, he will know my fury!"

"Oh, you'll see him soon enough, Sheev," Xion spat. With a snap of her fingers, Black Widow flew in with the Terror Titans. Palpatine watched as they all surrounded him, unsheathing their weapons while Barriss activated her lightsabers. "But you'll have to come with us to have a counsel with him, I'm afraid."

Barriss Offee laughed. "Who would've thought that the great, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine would have turned out to be the infamous Darth Sidious all this time?" Black Widow spat. She laughed before twirling around her lightsabers. "I should have just been posing as you instead when I framed Ahsoka."

"Let's break this frail, old man!" Falcon exclaimed, taking out a dagger. "I wanna see him when he's so nervous his hair turns white!"

"They're al_ready_ white, Falco!" Prowler retorted, knocking Falcon on the back of the head with her bow.

"You think this little army will be enough to defeat _me?_" Palpatine asked. He let out a soft laugh. "Pathetic. A bootlegged group of the Young Justice is not enough to take me down! I have struck down more Jedi than there are _you!_ You do not scare me!" Palpatine remarked before turning his attention to Barriss. "And I can kill a Jedi like you, even if you _are_ fallen."

"We'll see." Blood Bane spat, activating his Blood-Bearers.

Barriss walked up alongside the evil Atlantean before Xion walked right in between them, all three aiming their blades at the disguised Dark Lord of the Sith.

Chancellor Palpatine activated his blades in response and shot some Sith Lightning towards Barriss. Black Widow laughed as the Terror Titans next to her, Inertia, Silver Martian and Ultraboy, leapt out of the way. Her wings were thrown in front of her, protecting the evil Mirialan from the Sith Lightning. As soon as it subsided, Black Widow revealed herself again, grinning devilishly.

"Im_possible!_" Palpatine exclaimed.

Falcon and Prowler both laughed, tossing falcorangs and shooting arrows at the Dark Lord.

Palpatine turned around and growled, lifting up his hands and stopping both projectiles in midair before Blood Bane slashed down at him. Palpatine turned back around and held his right blade up, clashing with Blood Bane's blade before Barriss came in to attack. Palpatine was forced to defend himself from her attack as well as he held his left sword into the air to counter Black Widow's.

Xion started to circled Chancellor Palpatine while the rest of the Terror Titans pressed on with their attack. She looked to Xanadu and Enola and sent the two a nod. They nodded back and fired at Palpatine, but he shot Sith Lightning at them.

Like before, Falcon and Prowler shot birdarangs and arrows. Chancellor Palpatine once again deflected them before Ultraboy ran in and sent a punch to the Chancellor, but was knocked back by a kick to his chest before Inertia spun a tornado at the Supreme Chancellor. Palpatine growled and used the Force to counter it with a tornado of his own. As he was doing this, Blood Bane formed a hammer from one of his Blood-Bearers and slammed down onto the Dark Lord. Palpatine used both of his blades to block this attack before cartwheeling backwards, kicking away Silver Martian as she attempted to punch him.

It was now up to Black Widow. She and Palpatine clashed blades back and forth, pushing him all the way to the window. Palpatine snarled and pushed Barriss back as much as he could, but at that moment, all of the Terror Titans attacked. Palpatine spun around his lightsabers, fending off all of their attacks as Barriss deactivated her lightsabers and smiled.

"You look tired, Chancellor," Xion noted as she appeared behind Sheev Palpatine, now panting. The Chancellor turned around as Xion deactivated her Xiphon and held her hands out, grabbing his lightsabers. "Allow me to put you to sleep." Xion then said, knocking her hand against the back of Palpatine's head.

Chancellor Palpatine gasped. Before he could get the chance to attack again, he found himself knocked out as he slumped to the ground. The last thing he saw was everything around him fade to black before his eyes closed, the Dark Lord now down for the count and for the second time since Ahsoka Tano, defeated.

"Cover up all traces of us being here," Xion ordered Black Widow and the Terror Titans. "Bring Palpatine back to the _Marauder_, and restrain him."

Barriss nodded as she and the Terror Titans got rid of the dead bodies in the room. Xanadu used her magic to rebuild the statue on Palpatine's desk before Black Widow and Ultraboy carried Palpatine's body out.

Xion chuckled. Before leaving, she made her way to the Chancellor's Rising Podium. She looked around before placing a small device on it.

Meanwhile, Ultraboy was making a small hole in the window. As soon as it was made, everyone escaped through it, with Falcon disabling the alarm and Xanadu once again incanting a Dark Spell to make the Office look as if they had never been there. A Black Version of the Martian Bioship arrived, and everyone soon got inside.

Xion walked out from the Chancellor's Chamber with the Rising Podium. She had a grin on her face as she snapped her fingers, teleporting out of the Chancellor's Office and back to the _Marauder_, where the rest of the Terror Titans got into the Dark Bioship. Kidd Wykkyd revealed himself to be flying the Ship before Silver Martian took control.

"We've got him," Barriss said. "Now, let's go."

Silver Martian nodded and flew the Dark Bioship away.

As soon as the ORDER departed, everything was quiet once again. No one on the ground or anywhere nearby had even noticed what had just occurred at that night.

The next day, at the same Senate Building, the Bioship landed.

Ahsoka came out, followed by the Young Justice. "Sheesh!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You would think that Black Canary would take it easy on us when we bring in a new member who isn't even a Jedi." Ahsoka mused.

"Yeah," Robin added on. "Bera is as good as they come, and even though she managed to fare well against the Black Sun, Cassie Cryar _and_ General Grievous, Dinah thinks that she _still_ needs some work on her skills!" the Boy Wonder exclaimed while adjusting his hologlove.

"Well, Black Canary _is_ in charge of instructing any new recruits we come across, so we can't forget that," Miss Martian pointed out. "So she has good reasons," M'gann added on before looking around, seeing many Senators and Politicians come into the Senate Building and passing them by. "Now… why were we invited to this Meeting?" Miss Martian questioned. "I thought that after we were only allowed in to speak for certain occasions, such as yesterday, when we brought up Messiah."

Jaybo stepped up, holding his holopad in his hand. "Well, according to the Invite, the Young Justice is welcome to this very Senate Meeting today," Drol read. "In fact, even our new Young Justice recruits were invited as well."

Serra nodded before looking into the air, seeing a Jedi Consular Frigate. "Looks like some of the Jedi were invited too," the Shan noted as the Jedi Cruiser landed. Jedi Master Mace Windu came out, as well as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. "_Very_ important Jedi, it seems." Serra added on as her eyes went wide.

Ahsoka motioned for the Young Justice to follow her as they ran up to the Jedi Masters, now inside of the Senate Chambers.

"Master Skyguy, Master Kenobi, Master Windu, what are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Jedi received a Special Invite to today's Senate Meeting," Anakin explained. "We were told it was special, but we were never told what it was all about."

Black Canary walked up with Martian Manhunter by her side. "Yeah," the Bird of Prey stated. "The same happened with us." Dinah said to everyone.

"And it is _rare_ that the Justice League is ever invited to a Senate Meeting." J'onn supported.

"But still," Aquaman said. "We cannot disobey a request coming from the Supreme Chancellor himself."

Kit Fisto chuckled. "Ah, Aquaman, so wise," the Nautolan Jedi Master stated. "Perhaps I can take you to see the Planet of Dac, to see what the wondrous Underwater Life here is really like."

Arthur grinned before two Senate Commandos came. "The Meeting's about to start." One of the Commandos said.

"We will get you to your Assigned Pods." Another one of the Senate Commandos then informed them.

Everyone nodded as they were taken to their separate Senate Pods, ready for the Meeting.

Inside of the Senate Chambers, everyone waited as Padmé walked up to Anakin at his Pod.

"Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said upon noticing Padmé. "Is something wrong?"

"Lots of things have been bothering me lately, Obi-Wan," Padmé replied back. "The ORDER, the sudden attack on the Chancellor days ago, Xion using our own Missiles against us," Padmé started to list off. "We're entering an age of devastation, a time where things that were thought to be unnatural just got natural."

"So, the ORDER's been bothering you, huh?" Ahsoka asked from her own Pod.

Padmé nodded. "It's been bothering everyone," the Senator from Naboo stated. "There are rumors going around that the Chancellor can't handle this new threat, even though he found ways to fight off against the Separatists," Padmé started to explain. "And honestly, I find myself believing them."

"But I'm sure the Chancellor has some good reason for calling _all_ of us here today," Robin pointed out. "Besides, why else would he invite everyone?"

Before anyone could answer, Chancellor Palpatine's Podium started to rise up. Much to everyone's surprise, Chancellor Palpatine wasn't even there! 

"What's going on?!" Senator Organa exclaimed.

"_Where_ is the Chancellor?!" King Hrothgra demanded.

"Were we all just called here as a joke?!" another Senator yelled out.

Soon, the entire Senate was in uproar. Even the Young Justice was surprised.

"What happened?" a Senate Commando asked.

All of a sudden, a Hologram of Xion appeared in place of the Chancellor, getting everyone to gasp.

"_Greetings, Senators of the Republic, the Separatist Alliance, the Jedi Order, the Justice League and the Young Justice,_" Xion said. "_As you must know by now, I am Xion, the Heir to Sylas and the one who leads the ORDER alongside my Father,_" the recording of Xion said. "_You might know by now that we, the ORDER, sent Cassandra Cryar to attack the Supreme Chancellor, and our plans to draw out the Dark Lord of the Sith_."

"Someone, end this immediately!" Mas Amedda ordered.

"How?" Superboy asked Mas, looking towards the Podium with his X-Ray Vision. "There's a bomb triggered to go off if we deactivate it, so we have no choice but just to watch." The Boy of Steel stated.

"_If you decide to end this transmission before I end it, the device being used to allow me to broadcast to you will detonate, inflicting more casualties than the explosion done with the Khyber Crystal on Utapau_," Xion warned everyone. "_But rest assured, we are not so merciful as the Separatists_."

"Where is she getting at with this?" Nute Gunray asked as he watched with the rest of the Separatist Council on Behpour.

"Why does Xion choose to tell us this information right now?" Senator Organa asked Mon Mothma.

"_I will tell you, Viceroy Gunray and Bail Organa,_" Xion said, getting everyone to gasp. "_Right now, we hold both the Supreme Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine, and the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, captive_," Xion explained. There were some murmurs coming from both sides before Xion rolled her eyes. "_If you don't believe me, this should prove it_." Xion said, showing footage of Chancellor Palpatine in chains and Darth Sidious cuffed, both being escorted by ORDER Troopers.

"They have the Supreme Chancellor?" Ahsoka asked the Jedi Masters with much surprise.

"They have Lord Sidious himself being held captive?" Count Dooku asked with much surprise as he and the Light watched on Serenno.

"_The ORDER now holds both the keys to ending the Clone Wars, we have gotten farther than any side has_," Xion said to both sides. "_No one can stop the supremacy of the ORDER_." Xion went on.

"They're mad!" Saesee Tiin exclaimed.

"_Where are they hiding?_" OceanMaster asked from Earth-16.

"What is their intention in all of this?" Padmé demanded.

"And what do they want?" Martian Manhunter then asked.

"_If you want both of your Leaders back, both Palpatine AND Sidious, we have a solution that will help both sides, as well as the belief of the naïveté Senator, Padmé Amidala,_" Xion offered, getting everyone silent. "_First, all Routes controlled by the Republic AND Separatists will be relieved of control and handed over to the ORDER. Syrena and Ryuga wait for that control to be handed to them on Rhen Var_," Xion explained, showing Syrena and Ryuga with their swords drawn on the Planet of Rhen Var.

"_Next, all Cloning Facilities and Droid Factories will be passed onto the ORDER, where Striker, Xever, DawnFlower and Diesel expect to be granted on Alderaan_," Xion went on, showing Victor Deacon, Xever Scythe, Atherton and Mavis on the surface of Alderaan, grinning evilly.

"_Thirdly, the Jedi Temples will release all of their secrets and Younglings to the ORDER. Black Widow and the Terror Titans expect the trade to be made on Dantooine_," Xion continued as Barriss appeared with the Terror Titans by her side.

"_And last, all Planets, let them be Republic or Separatist, shall surrender themselves to the ORDER, or else their Leaders will lose their heads and become martyrs_." Xion concluded.

The entire Senate gasped in horror as the Young Justice looked to one another with shock. The Justice League was also in complete surprise as the Jedi clenched their fists angrily.

The entire Separatist Council was in uproar, with Wat Tambor starting to make preparations with the rest of the Techno Union.

"Xion, if you can hear me, I am Jedi Master Mace Windu," Mace Windu spoke up. "We will find you, and when we do, you will face your execution. The Chancellor will be ours again, and Darth Sidious will die."

The recording of Xion did nothing in response to this remark. "_You all have until the Crack of Dawn to make your decision_," Xion said darkly as her hologram started to fade while she grew a vicious smirk. "_And everyone, choose wisely_." Xion finished up before the holographic message faded away.

Padmé Amidala floated up to the center of the Senate Chambers as the Senators started to panic.

"Everyone, stay calm!" Padmé called out. "This is _exactly_ what the ORDER wants! Confusion and disarray, something to cloud us so that they can take the Galaxy for themselves!"

Bail Organa floated up and nodded. "Senator Amidala is right," he said. "We should plot a rescue for the Chancellor immediately! That's the most important matter right now." he supported.

"But we don't know where Palpatine's being held." Agen Kolar stated.

Robin floated up on another Senate Pod. "Maybe I can help with that," he said, causing everyone to look up. "But I'll need a repeat of that message first. The Separatists might already be planning a rescue for Darth Sidious, so we'll have to move fast!" Robin called out. "We'll not only be rescuing the Supreme Chancellor, but we can also get a chance to capture Darth Sidious and put an end to him as well."

Meanwhile, on Behpour, Count Dooku's Solar Sailor arrived. The Separatist Council waited for him as Count Dooku emerged, followed by several Droids with holograms of the Members of the Light.

"This kind of ultimatum, to both us _and_ the Republic, is unacceptable," Dooku said. "Wat Tambor, run an analysis on that transmission, and give me a location on where Xion and the rest of the ORDER is."

General Grievous's Starfighter landed, along with several MagnaGuard Fighters.

"First we had Cassandra Cryar to draw out Lord Sidious, and now, the ORDER _kidnaps_ Darth Sidious?!" Grievous exclaimed. "They know no bounds!"

Dooku's eyes widened. "I take it that you ended Cassie Cryar?" Dooku asked.

"The Terrelian Jango Jumper was ended by Xion," Grievous explained. "She was armed… with Lord Sidious's own lightsabers."

Count Dooku and the rest of the Light were stunned upon hearing this news. "That is not like Lord Sidious," Count Dooku stated. "But why would the ORDER make such a daring move?"

"I heard Xion mention the name 'Messiah' to Lord Sidious," Grievous explained. "For a brief moment, it had stunned him, and I did not know what to make of the situation. I only know that she called Lord Sidious the Apprentice of Messiah, and nothing more."

Vandal Savage pondered and placed his hand to his chin. "_Either Xion and Sylas are attempting to throw us off, or they have an intention for Darth Sidious,_" Vandal stated. "_Either way, as a Member of the Light, he must be rescued, at all costs_."

"Then I will send my best Strike Team to rescue him," Count Dooku said as many MagnaGuards and Battle Droids came behind them. "The Young Justice will be planning to rescue the Supreme Chancellor, so if we are to once again gain an advantage in this War, we must kidnap Sheev Palpatine _and_ rescue Lord Sidious as well."

Meanwhile, Chancellor Palpatine awoke. He groaned as he felt the back of his head, looking around.

"Where… am I?" Palpatine asked. He felt something on his hands and looked down to them, seeing some sort of wristbands on them. Palpatine raised an eyebrow before looking to see Sylas and Xion watching him from a distance away.

"About time you got up," Sylas said as he walked over to Palpatine. "I wasn't sure whether or not my Daughter had killed you when she made that hit in the back of your head."

Palpatine chuckled dryly. "Your Daughter, you say?" the Supreme Chancellor asked. "Then I take it you're Sylas, Leader of the ORDER?" Palpatine questioned.

Sylas chuckled as he walked around Palpatine. "You know, a Plan usually starts out with a drive," Sylas said as he circled the Chancellor. "The Great Sith War, the big Burning of the Jedi Temple, and the assassination of Darth Plagueis, all to create a new evil inside of the very Government that everyone puts their trust in, that's one Hell of a Creative Plan if the Sith had been plotting it for Centuries now, but I would have expected the Dark Lord of the Sith to be more… threatening."

Palpatine chuckled. "So, you know who I truly am, do you?" he asked before looking down. He growled and held his hands out. "Did you mean 'threatening'… like _this?!_" he yelled, attempting to throw Sith Lightning. However, nothing came out of his fingers.

Sylas turned around and smirked. "That fancy set of bracelets on your hands prevents you from accessing the Force," Sylas said. "We had our Scientists study the Force a long time after Ahsoka Tano came to Earth, Sith Lord, but we only decided to use it as a last resort in case things got ugly."

Palpatine gaped before looking to his hands. He tried to take one of the bracelets off, but felt a burn once he touched it.

"Nice try," Xion said, finally walking up to the Supreme Chancellor. "But I hold the kill switch, and only I get to decide when to set you free," Xion paused for a moment. "And at the moment, I'm not feeling too generous right now."

Chancellor Palpatine dryly scoffed. "And you took away my lightsabers, I see," Palpatine mused. "I'm surprised that the ORDER managed to successfully find them when you sent that Terrelian Jango Jumper after me."

"The one thing we didn't expect from her, you see," Sylas then said. "Was that she would try and overthrow us if she defeated you."

Xion chuckled. "Well, I put an end to that," Xion bragged before looking to Palpatine. "I see that betrayal goes back a long ways in your training under Messiah."

Palpatine grew a stern look on his face. "Who is your Master?" he asked with a scowl. "Why must you refer to me as his Apprentice?"

Sylas and Xion both looked to each other and grinned. "Come with us," Sylas said as he gave a light punch to Palpatine in the shoulder. "We can show you."

"But that doesn't mean we like you," Xion spat as they started to walk away, Palpatine right behind them. "All I want from you is what I want from any other Force Individual, the Force within themselves. Once Messiah is done with you, I'm finishing what I failed to do on Vassek."

"By all means, go ahead and try," Palpatine taunted. "After all, you're not the first to try and overthrow me for power."

Sylas chuckled. "Yes, that little display of your Powers on Mandalore was quite the performance," Sylas said. "But you never mentioned what you wanted your former Apprentice for after defeating him."

"The Son of Dathomir would only serve as a mindless soldier for me," Palpatine said. "Once I would have been done with him, I would do to him what I will do to Lord Tyranus, but you must have already known that, Sylas." Palpatine said.

"Please," Sylas said as he activated his lightsaber. "We of the ORDER know _everything_."

Palpatine chuckled dryly before narrowing his eyes. "Not _everything_." He drawled to himself as Sylas and Xion got him onto the lift. They started to head up to the surface before making their way towards the Meeting Room.

Back at the Senate Building, Robin started to investigate the Holo-Transmitter Device that was used for Xion to leave her Calling Card.

"_Everyone, choose wisely_." Xion's voice repeated as the Young Justice all listened in.

"Well, that marks the forty-seventh time we've heard _that_ Crap." Zatanna spat.

Ahsoka nodded as she painted her toenails. She placed her boots back on before looking to Robin. "Any way we can turn it off of 'Repeat'?" Ahsoka asked.

Dick sighed. "I don't know," the Boy Wonder replied back. "Whatever kind of tech Xion used, I can't seem to hack."

"And we all know who made _that_ possible." Kid Flash commented.

"Professor Anthony Ivo," Drol said. "But I thought his field was just with Cybernetics and Robotics." Jaybo asked.

"Maybe Sylas had him do more work on other projects," Artemis suggested. "I mean, you know how persuasive Sylas can be to anyone."

"Yeah," Superboy mused. "Those Jedi Assassin Droids, those were his creations."

Miss Martian nodded. "Still, we managed to remove the Bomb inside," M'gann stated. "There's at least _one_ upside to all this."

Anakin and Obi-Wan came over as Admiral Tarkin was helping to keep all of the Senators in check.

"How's it coming along?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We've got nothing so far," Robin said. "I can't get a trace from this thing, no matter what I do."

Anakin looked down and picked up the Holo-Recorder. "This seems complex," the Chosen One mused, starting to tinker around with the device. "Anything left inside that could possibly lead us to the Chancellor?"

Ahsoka sighed and shook her head, taking back the object. "We can only see the recording from the beginning, no skipping," Ahsoka said, placing it down in front of her, unintentionally letting the recording play again. Everyone groaned before Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at the object. "Keeps repeating," Ahsoka said to herself. "Xion's recording knew who would speak, and successfully addressed them." Ahsoka noted.

Anakin gaped. "Yeah, strange," he said, kneeling down to listen to the recording. "And… when we look closely, around when she reveals the capture of Chancellor Palpatine and Darth Sidious, she changes position," Anakin explained as the recording of Xion started to change. One moment, she was facing forward, but in the next shot, she had something glistening in her eyes. "She faces us before turning to the left." Anakin pointed out.

Robin nodded. "Part of this wasn't even a recording!" he exclaimed. "She was speaking to us while the message went on! We can trace the transmission from there!"

"Then get to it," Admiral Tarkin ordered as he came over with Mas Amedda and Sly Moore. "The Senators are growing restless, and I want to have our Chancellor back."

Ahsoka sighed. "Well, everyone had better grab something to eat or a beverage to drink, because we're going to have to watch this all over again." Ahsoka said before the transmission started to play once again.

At the same time, Count Dooku was meeting with the Light while General Grievous was getting his Droids ready for extracting Darth Sidious away from the ORDER.

"This turn of events has been troubling," Count Dooku said to the Members of the Light. "With Ra's al Ghul and Klarion elsewhere on our side of the Expanded Universe, we're going to have to rely on our old tactics to track down Lord Sidious."

Queen Bee scoffed. "_My Cousin seemed to look far too eager to have control of your Trade Routes, Count_," Queen Bee spat. "_Should your General or your Apprentice decide to go up against her, I advise caution_."

The Brain scowled. "_That is beside the point, Abeille de Reine_," the Brain remarked. "_Supérieur Sidious is our main concern at the moment_."

Count Dooku nodded. "I quite agree, Brain," Tyranus said. "How shall we proceed?"

"_I will send as many assets as I can to your Universe to help recover Darth Sidious,_" Lex Luthor said. "_Sportsmaster and Deathstroke have failed to prevent more incoming Ships from the Expanded Universe from coming here, so we have our hands full in Tahiti_."

"_Let's not waste all of our resources_," Vandal Savage said. "_The Suicide Squad is still locked up, and we must do all that we can to help them get free_."

Count Dooku nodded. "Ever since the Young Justice struck, more trouble has been brewing," Dooku stated. "But now, we have each other for help. There is no harm in relying on others."

General Grievous walked up. "Count Dooku," Grievous said. "My Strike Team is ready, and Wat Tambor has discovered where the ORDER Fleet is hiding."

Count Dooku grinned before looking back to the Light. "I will be back soon," he said. "Keep in touch, and inform me of anything happening on Earth-16."

The five Members of the Light nodded before signing off.

"Come, General," Dooku said as he started to get to his Solar Sailor. "We must make haste if we are to help free Lord Sidious."

Tol Skorr ran up to Count Dooku with some more MagnaGuards behind him. "Master Dooku, I have my best loyalists to you ready," Tol said. "Shall I come with you?"

"Do not bring the other fallen Jedi, Tol," Dooku ordered. "I do not want Darth Sidious to strike us down if he senses something is wrong."

Tol Skorr nodded. "As you wish, my Lord," Tol said before motioning for some of Dooku's loyalists to stand down. "I will come with you. I have heard that Xion and Sylas of the ORDER are strong Sith. You and Lord Sidious will need the help of me and General Grievous to take them down."

"We will not waste any more time," Dooku said, finishing his conversation with Tol Skorr. "If you want to help, stay silent, and do not speak to Darth Sidious unless spoken to. The last thing I need is to upset my Master."

Tol Skorr nodded before everyone got into their Separate Fighters, taking off.

At the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the Jedi Council Chambers, where Mace Windu had called back the rest of the Jedi Council Members.

"How is the decryption of the transmission going?" Kit Fisto asked.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Young Justice are onto something, but we must make a decision if we are to take down the Dark Lord of the Sith _and_ save Chancellor Palpatine." Obi-Wan explained.

"I believe Ahsoka can handle everything," Shaak Ti said. "According to Master Windu, she has taken down the Dark Lord of the Sith before, and has defeated Xion to the point that they were both tired out."

"Indeed, she would make a fine Jedi Knight," Stass Allie supported. "I would recommend that her Trial moves faster."

"But that is beside the point," Mace Windu said. "She is about to face three Sith Lords once the location of the ORDER is discovered, and even with her Eighth Lightsaber Technique, she can_not_ take them _all_ on."

Obi-Wan looked to Mace Windu. "You're recommending a Jedi Strike Team to help take on the Sith of the ORDER?" the Negotiator asked. "And here, I thought that your doubts about Padawan Tano were, as they say on Earth, 'Water under the Bridge', a grudge that has been long forgotten."

Mace nodded. "Don't take me wrong, Master Kenobi," Mace stated. "I trust Ahsoka, but she cannot face every Sith that comes her way."

Master Yoda nodded. "Your Team, who in it, will be?" Yoda asked.

"Skywalker will come with us, as a Jedi who is best familiar with Ahsoka and the Young Justice," Mace Windu explained. "I will take the three best Swordsmen of the Council, Master Kit Fisto, Master Agen Kolar, and Master Saesee Tiin, to help."

"_And the rest of us will remain in our positions to take down the ORDER once they strike, am I correct?_" Coleman Kcaj asked in his hologram.

"Please respect my judgment, Master Kcaj," Mace said. "But if we are to take down these Sith, we must have all of our best to defeat them."

Oppo Rancisis nodded. "Do what you must, Master Windu," the elder Jedi Master said. "But take great caution. I sense that there is something off about these twin kidnappings."

Plo Koon nodded. "There _is_ something that doesn't feel right about this," he said. "Master Windu, Master Fisto, Master Tiin and Master Kolar, take great caution in this Mission," the Kel-Dor Jedi Master said with warning. "We must not fall victim to the Dark Side of the Force. We might be falling into a Trap, and for all we know, we don't know it."

Mace Windu nodded as he, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar started to get ready, Kit Fisto arming himself with the lightsaber of his fallen Jedi Padawan, Nahdar Vebb.

"May the Force be with you, all of you." Mace Windu said to the Jedi Council.

"You too." Obi-Wan Kenobi replied back before Mace, Kit, Agen and Saesee left.

In the Martian Bioship, the Young Justice was watching the recording once again. As soon as Xion mentioned that the ORDER had the Supreme Chancellor and Darth Sidious in their custody, she changed positions. That was when Robin snapped a shot of her, and the recording went on.

"What do we do now?" Rocket asked as Robin started to get to work with his hologlove.

"I can track down where Xion was when she addressed Senator Organa and Viceroy Gunray with that shot," Robin explained. "Okay, so we have some coordinates. Try to find any Planets that match the Grid Coordinates of T-10, has a Rotation Period of Twenty-Six Standard Hours, an Orbital Period of Three-Hundred Twenty-Two Local Days, and a Standard Gravity of 0.82." Robin ordered as soon as he got the exact coordinates.

Serra started to punch in the coordinates. Immediately as she typed them in, a match came up. "Only one System has that description, and it's a Prison Planet System," Serra said before showing everyone what she had found. "It's Xo's Eye, also known as the Kessel."

Ahsoka scoffed. "Huh," she said, surprised. "You know, Kessel has always been_last_on my List of Places in the Galaxy I'd like to see, so this is somewhat of a big surprise to me."

Drol started to pull up an overhead satellite image. "Uh, guys?" he asked, getting everyone's attention. "You should see this."

Everyone watched as multiple ORDER Ships came into view, followed by a Large Ship that had parts from the _Invisible Hand_ on it.

"This is where the ORDER Fleet has been hidden all this time," Lux said with surprise. "And we never saw it."

Saw nodded. "All this time, the ORDER Fleet has been hidden from us in Plain Sight," Gerrera stated. "I can't believe it."

"That's how they must have gained enough resources for the Symbio-Enhancer, how they were able to militarize all this time," Ahsoka said. "They were digging through the Mines of Kessel!"

Anakin nodded. "I'll let Admiral Yularen know immediately," the Chosen One said. "Get the Bioship ready, and prepare to join my Squadron when we go to rescue Chancellor Palpatine, and hopefully, take down Darth Sidious." Anakin ordered as he ran out.

Ahsoka nodded before Miss Martian started to get the Bioship ready. She attached both of her lightsabers onto her belt before the rest of the Young Justice started to get suited up.

As Anakin was making his way out of the Bioship and towards the Bridge, he activated the comlink on his Gauntlet. "Master Windu, the Young Justice has discovered where the Chancellor is being held," Anakin reported. "We're going to the Kessel System."

"_Acknowledged, Skywalker_," Mace Windu replied back. "_Masters Tiin, Kolar and Fisto are with me right now. We'll be at the _Resolute _as soon as we can get there_."

Anakin nodded before looking to the Clone Troopers. "All Troops, prepare for battle! We're headed to Kessel to save the Chancellor and take down Darth Sidious!"

All Clone Troopers nodded before Captain Rex started to get the 501st Clone Trooper Battalion ready.

At the same time, Chancellor Palpatine was being led by Sylas and Xion into a Dark Room. The Torches all around lit up before Palpatine noticed several holographic stands around the Room.

"Do you expect me to believe that your Master Messiah is in here?" Palpatine asked.

"Messiah is not just a Master to us Sith, he is a Master to every member of the ORDER," Sylas explained. "He can see all, he can see what is to come for every Universe that he has the ORDER stationed in."

Palpatine winced. "What do you mean 'every Universe with the ORDER'?" Palpatine questioned.

"Each dock you see around you belongs to a Member of the ORDER Council, my Father and I are two of them," Xion explained. "No one is safe around the ORDER, stationed in any Universe that no one could even _imagine_ to exist."

"And your Council is where now, exactly?" Palpatine once again asked.

"We meet _only_ on the dire of circumstances," Sylas explained as he and Xion let Palpatine walk in front of them. "They are not available at the moment, but Lord Messiah will be pleased to see you again, Sheev." Sylas stated.

Palpatine raised an eyebrow as he stepped forward. He soon noticed that the flames around him extinguished. Xion chuckled from the darkness and pressed a switch on her fingernail. Soon, the bracelets on Palpatine came off, and fell to the ground soon after.

"Thank you," Palpatine said dryly as he looked back, trying to find Sylas and Xion. "Now, where is Messiah?"

"_**I have been waiting for you, Lord Sidious!**_" Messiah's deep voice called out. Palpatine gasped and looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from before Lightning flashed throughout the Room, followed by an Eruption of Flames. Palpatine covered his eyes as the Light from the Flames shone bright.

"Who are you?" Palpatine asked. "Are you the Sith they call Messiah?"

There was the sound of deep laughing before Palpatine put his hands down, seeing the Head of Messiah in front of him.

"_**You have come to me at last, Darth Sidious!**_" Messiah yelled out. He opened up his mouth, allowing Sith Lightning to spout from it.

Palpatine gasped and held his hands out, deflecting the Sith Lightning and sending it to the side.

"Tell me who you are!" Palpatine demanded. "Tell me how you know me!"

Messiah chuckled deeply. "_**You have not changed a bit, Sidious,**_" Messiah spat. "_**If you so truly seek the answers that have been troubling you, you must fight my new Apprentices! Only after you defeat Sylas and Xion shall you be worthy to demand the answers you seek!**_"

Palpatine growled as more Flames started to ignite. A Ring of Fire surrounded him, and Sylas and Xion both stood at either side of the Room.

"Defend yourself if you must." Xion spat, throwing Chancellor Palpatine his lightsabers before sending forth a surge of Sith Lightning.

Chancellor Palpatine smirked and absorbed the Sith Lightning. He twirled around and sent it towards Sylas before catching one of his lightsabers in his right hand. Sylas sent the Sith Lightning back, which Palpatine managed to deflect with his own lightsaber before grabbing his second one. Both of his lightsabers were now in his hand before Palpatine reached behind his head. He pulled onto his head a red hood, which covered his face before he activated his twin lightsabers and letting Sith Lightning surround him.

Xion activated her Xiphon Lightsaber and swung it to the side before Sylas activated his own lightsaber, placing it close to the side of his head.

Palpatine looked around him and growled, charging towards the Father and Daughter Leaders of the ORDER, sending Sith Lightning at them. Sylas and Xion easily used their black lightsabers to deflect the Blasts before Sylas leapt into the air while Xion dashed towards Palpatine on the ground.

Chancellor Palpatine just spun around on his side and slashed at the ground, sending some flames towards his body before releasing it at Sylas and Xion, both of whom absorbed the attacks. Palpatine got back onto his feet and slashed at Sylas with his left lightsaber before locking blades with Xion using his right lightsaber. The two pressed against Palpatine, but he laughed and held his ground as more flames ignited around them.

As this was happening, General Grievous and Count Dooku led their Separatist Strike Team into the Kessel System, firing at the ORDER Fighters around them.

"Trident Fighters, take out those guns!" Grievous ordered three Tri-Fighter Droids.

Dooku flew calmly in his Solar Sailor as Tol Skorr flew inside of his own Starfighter. He climbed out on top and looked to the remains of an ORDER Fighter flying towards him. With very little effort, Tol slashed it apart, using the rest of the Pieces of the crushed ORDER Fighter to carve through the rest of the ORDER Fighters in their way.

"Dark Squadron, to me!" Tol Skorr demanded as he got back inside of his Starfighter. "Pave the way for Master Dooku and General Grievous!"

At the same time, all Clone Troopers were getting into their Fighters as Miss Martian flew the Bioship next to the Jedi Starfighters of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Serra Keto Shan, Masters Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin.

"Gold Leader, Checking in." Anakin reported.

"Hurikane Leader, Checking in." Mace Windu said.

"Green Leader, Checking in." Kit Fisto called out.

"Proto Leader, Checking in." Agen Kolar announced.

"Brown Leader, Checking in." Saesee Tiin said.

"Red Leader, Checking in." Ahsoka reported.

"Storm Leader, Checking in." Serra announced.

"Martian Bioship, standing by." Miss Martian called in.

"Prepare to take off." Admiral Yularen said from within the _Resolute_.

All of Gold Squadron, Hurikane Squadron, Green Squadron, Proto Squadron, Brown Squadron, Red Squadron and Storm Squadron got ready, with the Martian Bioship by their side.

"All Systems Go!" Anakin called out.

"Everyone, prepare the Jump to Lightspeed." Ahsoka ordered.

All Ships started to get ready, Star Cruisers Starfighters, Y-Wings, ARC-Fighters, the Bioship, and Gunships alike started to get ready. Stars dashed past them, and soon, the Ships were off to the Kessel to rescue the Supreme Chancellor and finally take down Darth Sidious once and for all.

"Prepare for heavy resistance!" Captain Rex ordered the 501st inside of the _Resolute_ alongside Commander Cody.

"The ORDER's strong, so expect the unexpected." Cody ordered.

"Ready all Guns for Air Resistance," Miss Martian ordered. "The ORDER are clairvoyants, they can see us before we strike."

Back in the _Marauder_, Chancellor Palpatine continued to take on Sylas and Xion. He drilled himself to the side and let fire surround him just as Xion attempted to strike him down. The fire protected the Chancellor, however, and he used the flames to knock Xion away.

Messiah watched with mild interest before Sylas walked towards Palpatine, sending Sith Fire at him. Since Palpatine didn't possess the ability to use Sith Fire, he could only use the flames surrounding him to fight back, countering the flames that were sent at him. Sylas deflected this as he spun his lightsaber around, eventually using his own Force to send it right back at Palpatine.

Palpatine was knocked back by this, and was about to attack once again until Xion teleported right in front of him, sending a Vaapad Makashi Jab to his chest. Palpatine could only sidestep and knock her to the ground before bringing both of his lightsabers down onto her. Xion calmly reactivated her Xiphon and blocked both blades before she deactivated her Xiphon Lightsaber once again, causing Palpatine to fall.

Xion grinned and twirled around her deactivated Xiphon, causing flames to enter it. She spun it around in the air, causing a line of ashes to pour onto the ground and to Palpatine. Palpatine growled as Xion then used the fire she absorbed into the Xiphon to ignite a fire at the Chancellor, where a volcano-like eruption emerged in front of him.

Palpatine remained where he stood as the flames seemed to devour him. Xion smirked, but all of a sudden, more flames surrounded Palpatine, circling around him. Palpatine laughed and sent forth Sith Lightning, which Xion easily deflected with her Xiphon.

Palpatine continued his attack before Sylas came behind him, striking with Ataru. Palpatine only blocked the attack with both of his lightsabers, but as he did this, he lost his focus on Xion. Xion laughed and took this chance to shoot Sith Lightning at Palpatine while he had his back turned. The attack worked, and Sylas got out of the way to prevent himself from getting hit as well.

Chancellor Palpatine gasped and attempted to bring up his lightsabers to defend himself, but the attack was too strong, even when he was holding against the attack. Palpatine tried to keep his ground, but Sylas sent a blast of Sith Lightning as well, combining his strength with Xion's. Eventually, the attack was too strong for the Supreme Chancellor, and Palpatine was sent back, his lightsabers getting knocked out of his hands and his body getting thrown into the flames.

"It's over, Chancellor Palpatine," Xion announced as she approached him with her Xiphon at her mouth. "You put up a good fight, but now, it's over. Your Force is mine, and the Oppression of the Sith will come to an end. The ORDER rules now." Xion bragged as she started to play her tune.

Palpatine growled and got back up onto his feet, using the Force to send the Xiphon out of Xion's hands and out the door.

"You may see me as Chancellor Palpatine, but by doing that, you have made a grave mistake!" Palpatine announced, sending forth a Surge of Force Lightning stronger than his attack from before. Both Sylas and Xion tried to defend themselves from it, but they were overwhelmed as they were then lifted into the air by Palpatine's Torrent of Sith Lightning. "I… am Darth Sidious, the _true_ Dark Lord of the Sith! I… am the Master of all Sith! You are nothing!" he yelled, sending Father and Daughter of the ORDER through a wall, sending them out of the room.

Meanwhile, the Republic Fleet arrived in the Kessel System. ORDER Fighters started to open fire upon them, which ARC-Fighters and Jedi Starfighters started to return fire in response.

"Everyone, follow me and Miss Martian!" Ahsoka ordered. "The ORDER already knows we're here, so we need to move fast!"

"No kidding!" Robin exclaimed, looking out the window. "Even the Separatists are here! They must want to rescue Darth Sidious _and_ take down the Supreme Chancellor!"

Anakin grunted and shot one of the Vulture Droids fighting the ORDER Squadron out of the sky. "We've got no time to waste!" Anakin yelled. "Everyone, storm the ORDER Ship and find Chancellor Palpatine!"

All ARC-Fighters and Y-Wings took on the ORDER Fighters while Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar helped to protect the Gunships carrying the 501st and Cody's Battalion. Soon, the rest of the Republic Fleet was off, heading to the _Marauder_.

Count Dooku and General Grievous, as well as Tol Skorr, watched as the Jedi and the Young Justice made their way towards the Marauder.

"Stop them!" Grievous demanded as more Separatist Starfighters arrived, carrying in them Dr. Light, Tala, Project Match, the Terror Twins, Harley Quinn and Black Adam. "They must not get to Lord Sidious before we do!"

"I'm all over it!" Tol Skorr announced, leading the ORDER Fighters and the Flying Villains the Light sent towards the _Marauder_.

Miss Martian gasped as soon as she saw the Forces that the Light sent to help the Separatists. She growled and pressed a button on the controls, causing the Aft Gun on the Bioship to start shooting at the Separatist Forces.

Black Adam just withheld the blast before Anakin shot him away from his range.

"Brace for impact!" Anakin called out as he pressed a button. "R2, Launch Torpedoes now!" Anakin ordered.

R2-D2 beeped in confirmation and shot Torpedoes at the Shields, giving them all an entrance to get through.

Inside of the Hangar Bay, many ORDER Troopers waited as all of the Ships, both Republic and Separatist, crash-landed, even killing some of the ORDER Soldiers in their way. Anakin, Ahsoka, Serra Keto, Mace, Kit, Saesee, and Agen all activated their Jedi Cycles and started to ride along the ground, shooting at several of the ORDER Troopers heading their way. Several Jedi Assassin Droids came in and slashed at the Clone Troopers coming out, but Miss Martian shot at them with the Machine Gun install into the Bioship, shooting them all down.

The Jedi all shot missiles from their Jedi Cycles and killed several ORDER Troopers before leaping out of their Jedi Cycles, forming a circle. Ahsoka flew into the air and blasted Rays of Light down onto the ORDER Troopers before landing into the circle, where all the Jedi activated their lightsabers, preparing to fight.

Count Dooku emerged from his Solar Sailor, using the Force to grab his lightsaber and then activate it, holding it at his side. Tol Skorr did the same before General Grievous laughed and activated his four lightsabers, aiming them at the Jedi themselves as the Terror Twins, Tala, Dr. Light, Match, Harley Quinn and Black Adam walked alongside them.

The Young Justice came alongside Ahsoka as they stared down the metahumans, each facing the villain they intended on fighting. Robin was standing face-to-face with Harley Quinn, Aqualad with Black Adam, Kid Flash against Dr. Light, Superboy against Match, Miss Martian against Tuppence, Artemis against Tommy, Zatanna facing Tala and Rocket with Tol Skorr.

Meanwhile, Chancellor Palpatine regained his lightsabers and placed his hood on once again, walking towards Messiah while putting the flames out around him.

"**You have passed the test… my Apprentice**." Messiah announced.

Darth Sidious looked up and removed his hood. "Then it's true," Sidious said with awe. "You are my former Master. _You_… are Darth Plagueis."

Messiah looked down to Darth Sidious and chuckled. "**I see that not much has changed about you since you murdered me in my sleep, Sheev,**" Messiah spat just as Sylas and Xion got back up onto their feet. "**I sense that you are somewhat curious as to how I transcended Death**."

Darth Sidious nodded. "Yes, I am," he replied. "Master, I have a Plan set in motion to take the Galaxy, yet the matter of Death has come into my mind. I cannot let go of it. The thought haunts me all the time."

"**To overcome this, my Apprentice, you must find your own way to transcend Death**," Messiah explained. "**I have gained my strength by embracing Despair, but how will you proceed?**"

Palpatine looked to Messiah and grinned. "I am sure I will find out how to do it," Darth Sidious replied. "I now know the truth, and for that, I am grateful."

Sylas and Xion both watched, with Xion listening around her.

"_**Intruder Alert! The Republic and Separatist Forces have made their way on board! All Troopers, Battle Stations!**_"

Xion and Sylas growled as they turned to Darth Sidious. "This isn't over!" Xion called out before she and her Father reactivated their lightsabers.

"We must take care of this insurgency!" Sylas exclaimed, leading his Daughter to take on their invading enemy forces.

Palpatine looked up to Messiah and grinned evilly before sheathing his lightsabers. He ran over to a fallen ORDER Trooper and picked up his Blaster before slashing himself with one of his lightsabers. As soon as the scar was made, Palpatine ran out.

"**You have learned much, my Apprentice**," Messiah said. "**But do not underestimate your ambition. If you let it control you, it will surely kill you**."

Sylas and Xion both watched as Republic Clone Troopers and Separatist Droids ran through the Halls. Both unsheathed their lightsabers and cut them down without flinching before Xion put her hand up to her ear. "Black Widow and Terror Titans, pull out from Dantooine and return to the _Marauder_," Xion ordered. "The same goes for Striker, Xever, DawnFlower and Diesel on Alderaan, and for Syrena and Ryuga on Rhen Var," Xion added on. "We are under attack."

"I want this whole Ship on lockdown immediately," Sylas ordered. "Unless either Xion or I say so, no one leaves this Freighter alive."

In the Hangar Bay, Robin and Harley Quinn ran alongside each other. Robin tossed birdarangs at the second-in-command to the Joker while Harley shot back at Robin with a gun. Both birdarangs and bullets ricocheted off of each other as the two battled each other endlessly.

Aqualad slammed both his Water-Bearers down onto Black Adam as the Dark Version of Captain Marvel started to rain lightning down onto him. Luckily, Serra Keto Shan was able to run to Aqualad's aid and deflect the Lightning, giving Aqualad enough time to jump into the air and slash at Black Adam. Black Adam just slammed his fists at the same time Aqualad struck, and the two locked with each other, swords against fists.

Kid Flash ran around Dr. Light, getting the Light-Manipulating Villain to shoot everywhere. Kid Flash laughed and continued to circle Dr. Light before showing off his Lightning Bolt from his Podrace on Mon Gazza. Dr. Light blasted at him, but was blinded by the reflection that came off of the Bolt. Kid Flash then leapt into the air and landed a twirling kick at Dr. Light's head, knocking him to the ground.

Superboy flew into the air as Project Match did so too. The two glared at each other before shooting lasers from their eyes, both blasts colliding with one another. As soon as the blasts collided, an explosion occurred, knocking both of the Kryptonians back away from each other to a safe distance. Superboy lifted up a piece of metal and tossed it at Match. Match, not intent on losing, punched right through it and dashed towards Superboy to strike him down, but Connor was waiting for Match as he sent a roundhouse kick to Match's jaw, sending him to the floor.

Miss Martian twirled around as she activated both of her lightsabers, slashing at Tuppence. The Terror Twin flipped through the air, avoiding the swords as best as she could. Miss Martian then noticed Tuppence fly around her before the two dashed at each other. The two girls slammed against each other, M'gann's own lightsaber flying out of her hands.

Tuppence laughed madly and picked up the fallen lightsaber as M'gann now armed herself with K'Kruhk's lightsaber.

Both Miss Martian and Tuppence Terror charged towards each other, clashing emerald blades with one slash after another. They passed each other and twirled around to slash again, but Miss Martian grinned and regained her lightsaber before using both of her blades to fell Tuppence to the ground.

Artemis shot at Tommy Terror, but the arrow was caught by the other Terror Twin before he picked up a shard of broken glass and slashed at her with it. Artemis sheathed her longbow before taking out her twin crossbows, shooting rapidly at Tommy. Tommy slashed apart the arrows before he got up close up Artemis, slashing down at her. Artemis formed her twin broadswords and locked blades with Tommy before using the triggers on her swords, shooting small bullets at Tommy.

"Incendio!" Zatanna incanted as she battled against Tala. Tala grinned and held up her hand as Zatanna sent another spell towards Tala.

"Etaerc reirrab!" Tala incanted back, creating a shield to defend herself.

Zatanna unsheathed her sword and sent a sonic slash towards Tala, knocking her into the air. Tala laughed and sent down a Blast of Lightning, but Zatanna absorbed the blast with her Energy Ichor Sword before twirling around and sending it back at Tala, knocking her to the ground.

Meanwhile, Rocket was thrown back as Tol Skorr made his way towards her. She held up her sword and struck at him, but Skorr struck back, the two now engaging in a blade lock.

"Master Dooku will not be deterred!" Tol yelled out madly. "I will do whatever it takes to please him!"

"Then prepare to become a _failure!_" Rocket yelled, pushing Skorr all the way into the edge of his Starfighter at the edge of the Hangar Bay.

"You're stronger than you look!" Tol mused amusingly, slashing back at Rocket. "There's nothing I revel quite as much as a worthy opponent, Raquel Ervin." Skorr teased as he brushed some dust off of his shoulder.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" Rocket yelled, sending a blast towards Tol and knocking him back once again. "But trust me, you're _about_ to!"

Ahsoka and Serra now started to take on General Grievous together while Anakin clashed blades with Dooku. The Jedi Masters took on all of the incoming ORDER Troopers before the Hangar Bay Doors opened up.

Everyone looked as several of the Elite ORDER Ships entered.

Cad Bane and Prowler emerged from the _Xanadu Blood_ and the Dark Bioship, shooting at Artemis and Tommy repeatedly. Artemis held her ground as Tommy did his best to send the blasts aside. The two looked to each other and scoffed, running off to take on the new ORDER enemies.

Connor and Match watched as Ultraboy emerged and punched them. The two Kryptonians were knocked back before Superboy grunted and got back up, sending a kick towards Ultraboy while from the other side, Match performed a head-butt at the Bizarro Boy, both attacks sending him back.

The rest of the Young Justice watched as the Terror Titans emerged, attacking their respective counterparts. Robin and Harley Quinn were forced to work together to take on Falcon while Aqualad fought alongside Black Adam against Blood Bane. Kid Flash and Dr. Light combined forces to strike at Inertia while Miss Martian and Tuppence teamed up to fight against Silver Martian. Zatanna had to join Tala to combat against Xanadu while Rocket and Tol Skorr had to put aside their differences to fight against Enola and Kidd Wykkyd.

Sylas and Xion entered the Hangar Bay, both tilting their heads or lifting up their arms to prevent themselves from being hit by flying pieces of debris or enemies being thrown across the room.

Ahsoka and Grievous continued to fight as Serra fought against Black Widow. The four stopped to see Sylas and Xion approach them, unsheathing the Xiphon and the Dark Lightsaber.

Anakin and Dooku stopped their duel with each other to see Sylas and Xion as they sent devilish glares towards the Jedi and Sith alike.

"Well, well," Sylas mused. "_This_ is quite an unexpected turn of events."

"But you _did_ expect it, didn't you?" Anakin asked smugly. "After all, you told me on Earth that the ORDER has the ability to see into the Future, didn't you?"

"You have us beat, Skywalker," Xion spat calmly. "It is unknown to us how you managed to infiltrate the _Marauder_ on your own, but you won't escape. None of you will."

Barriss laughed and flew next to her two Masters, activating her lightsabers and forming her Double-Bladed Lightsaber.

"Oh, _this_ will be fun." Barriss mused as she held her lightsaber staff out in front of her.

Rocket and Tol continued to fight against Enola before Tol noticed what was happening. He punched away both Rocket and Enola before running off to help his Master.

Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar walked up alongside Anakin, Ahsoka and Serra and reactivated their lightsabers just as Grievous, Dooku and Tol did too.

Saw shot at Silver Martian, getting Miss Martian to turn to him. "Help Ahsoka and the rest of the Jedi! I'll get Silver Martian! Go!" Saw called out.

Miss Martian nodded. "Thanks, Gerrera!" M'gann called out before flying down next to Ahsoka, holding up her lightsabers.

"Eight Jedi, five Sith, and one ugly Kaleesh," Ahsoka quipped. "How exhilarating."

"We won't leave until we have the Chancellor and Lord Sidious," Dooku proclaimed. "Surrender while you still can, all of you."

All of a sudden, a Clone Trooper walked up and shot at Xion. Xion was caught off-guard and narrowly managed to deflect the blast before sending Sith Fire towards the Trooper, but he leapt into the air and landed with Ahsoka, surprising everyone.

"We have killed Clones in the Past before." Sylas mocked.

"Surrender or die!" Grievous yelled.

The Clone Trooper chuckled. "Sorry, I am," the Clone said before removing a Shadow Matrix from his chest. "Rain on the parade, did I?" He asked once again, revealing himself to be Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked.

"Finally, the Great Master Yoda," Sylas mused with a chuckle. "I've heard the rumors about the Great Jedi Master, but never knew if they were true."

"About to find out, you are," Yoda quipped before getting into a fighting stance and looking up to Ahsoka. "More familiar, you are with the ORDER, Padawan Tano," Yoda said to Ahsoka. "Proceed, how shall we?"

Ahsoka grinned. "Master Yoda, you and Skyguy will help me take on Xion and Black Widow," Ahsoka started out, aiming her lightsaber at Xion as the Offspring of Messiah twirled around her Xiphon and placed it on her shoulder. "She needs to be put down for good," Ahsoka said before turning to Mace Windu and Serra. "Master Windu and Serra, try and take down Sylas, but keep him alive for information on the ORDER," Ahsoka ordered. She turned her attention to Miss Martian and nodded. "Work with Master Fisto to take down General Grievous and Dooku if you can," she ordered again before finally turning her attention to Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar. "Tol Skorr's all yours." Ahsoka finished up.

"You've got it!" Mace Windu exclaimed.

All the Jedi charged towards the Sith and General Grievous, immediately clashing blades with them.

"Pathetic!" Grievous exclaimed, clashing with Miss Martian's twin lightsabers using his own two. Kit Fisto ran in with his own two lightsabers and clashed with Grievous as well, all three locking blades with each other.

"Do you seek vengeance for what I did to your Padawan?" Grievous taunted the Nautolan Jedi Master.

"Revenge is not the way of the Jedi," Fisto spat as he and Miss Martian pushed General Grievous back. "It is _your _way and the way of the _Sith!_"

"You will fall!" Miss Martian exclaimed, circling her blades around Grievous's before sending a Telekinetic Push towards the Droid General.

Grievous gasped as he was sent back before Kit Fisto leapt into the air and slashed at Grievous before the Kaleesh fell to the ground.

Count Dooku blasted some Sith Lightning at Miss Martian, but she deflected the blade with her twin lightsabers as Kit Fisto continued to battle Grievous.

"So, you are the Lost One I underestimated on Earth?" Dooku asked as he got into a Makashi opening stance.

"My Power's doubled since the last time we met, Count." M'gann spat.

"Good," Dooku said before bringing his lightsaber in front of him. "Twice the pride, double the fall."

Count Dooku charged at M'gann, bringing his blades down onto her. Miss Martian blocked the attack and struck back with her left lightsaber while keeping her right behind her back. Dooku grinned for a moment before Miss Martian slashed with her right. The two locked blades and looked each other in the eye before Miss Martian brought both of her blades onto Dooku, nearly cutting his head off. Dooku blocked the attack before the two were pushed a distance away from each other. They stated each other down before running alongside one another, clashing blades as every leapt over dead bodies, destroyed Battle Droids and defeated members of all three sides. Dooku kicked one of the Droids to M'gann, but she slashed it apart and resumed the fight. They stopped running and struck back and forth with each other, neither one backing down.

Eventually, Dooku shot Sith Lightning at M'gann again. Miss Martian phased through it before absorbing the rest. She let out a yell as she sent the Torrent of Lightning back, sending Dooku down to the ground.

Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin fought their way through surges of Sith Lightning as Tol Skorr attacked them.

"Battles like these will be savored forever as long as the Jedi stand!" Saesee Tiin exclaimed as he brought his blade onto Skorr.

"Then this battle will end quickly." Tol Skorr quipped before slashing Master Tiin away from him.

Agen Kolar ran over and spun around before sending a Shii-Cho strike at Tol Skorr, catching him off-guard. Skorr tried to defend himself from the slash, but this gave Saesee enough time to perform a Niman strike to his chest, knocking the Apprentice of Dooku to the edge of the room.

Sylas and Mace Windu clashed their lightsabers against each other before the two Masters twirled around, Sylas sending the Vaapad Master back. Mace nearly fell to the ground, but used Force-Speed to get back up. Mace ran towards Sylas and stabbed at him, but Sylas stabbed back, knocking Mace into the air. Windu used the gravity to twirl and slash at Sylas's feet, which Sylas countered with Ataru. As Mace landed, the two locked blades.

"Padawan Keto Shan, now!" Windu called out as he deactivated his lightsabers.

Sylas raised an eyebrow as Serra ran in, sending a jab at Sylas while spinning in the air. Sylas used series of Ataru and Soresu strikes to counter Serra, but it wasn't fast enough as Serra landed on the ground, locking her twin Double-Bladed Lightsabers with Sylas's blade before jumping into the air again, performing a Hurricanrana on the Leader of the ORDER. Sylas growled and threw Serra off of him, but she got up, and with Mace, the two locked their blades with Sylas once again. Sylas knocked them away and shot Sith Fire in their direction. Mace used the Force to pull an ORDER Trooper in front of them, getting reduced to ashes. As soon as the ORDER Trooper died, Mace and Serra leapt through the ashes and punched Sylas together before slashing at Sylas at the same time, sending him back, but not putting him down.

Ahsoka fired a blast at Xion from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. Xion laughed as she remained where she stood, deflecting the Bharat before Anakin ran over and performed an Ataru downwards slash at Xion in an attempt to throw her off, but she parried off his attack and knocked him to the ground, his lightsaber falling out of his hands.

"Don't try and fight back, Skywalker," Xion spat as she lifted up the Xiphon and leveled it to Anakin's head while kicking Anakin's lightsaber away from him. "I'll be doing the Republic a favor by killing you."

"Sorry," Anakin said, using the Force to grab his lightsaber. "Sylas already tried that trick. It won't work again."

Xion slammed her Xiphon down onto Anakin, but he regained his lightsaber and blocked it right before Ahsoka dashed towards Xion and stabbed her through the chest. Xion saw this coming and closed her eyes, which continued to glow as the blade phased right through her.

"No way!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Way!" Xion spat back. "This is the Power that Master Messiah granted me. No matter what you do, I will never die."

With that, Xion twirled around and slashed at Ahsoka, but she raised her lightsaber in defense before Anakin got back up and slashed at her from behind.

This time, Sylas came in and blocked Anakin's blade while Ahsoka started to fight off against Xion with all the strength she had.

Serra and Mace ran to help, but Barriss intercepted them and slashed form at them. Mace Windu held one blade as Serra blocked another crimson sword.

"You will not disturb my Masters when they unravel fate!" Barriss proclaimed, breaking off with her former friend and her previous Master.

"That… is not up for you to decide." Mace said calmly as he slashed back at Barriss.

Black Widow ignored Master Windu and countered his Vaapad strike with her own. Serra tried to slash at Barriss in the back, but she grew her Wings and protected herself, blowing Serra away soon after.

Serra aimed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet at Barriss and sent a blast, knocking her off-guard. Mace quickly disarmed her of one lightsaber, leaving Barriss with only her left lightsaber to fight with. Black Widow spun around and slashed at Mace repeatedly, but no matter what she did, Mace Windu was not deterred.

"There!" Mace exclaimed, slashing at an open spot on Barriss's body as she spun around.

Barriss tried to get her weak spot out of range, but Serra slashed at her hornet with her Crossbow Gauntlet in its Axe Mode, making the Mirialan feel dizzy. Finally, Mace and Serra struck at her weak spot together, bringing Barriss down for good. Black Widow groaned as she fell unconscious and her eyes closed.

Anakin and Ahsoka continued to take on Sylas and Xion as they attacked all around. Count Dooku, who had just recovered from Miss Martian's attack on him, walked towards Anakin and activated his lightsaber again.

Ahsoka gasped when she saw this. "Master, catch!" Ahsoka called out, throwing her Master's old lightsaber to him.

Anakin noticed Dooku and twirled around to kick Sylas to him. The two Sith regained themselves and slashed at Anakin, but he grabbed the fixed lightsaber and activated it before using both blades to engage both Sith in combat at once.

"How did you—?" Anakin called out to Ahsoka.

"I'll explain later," Ahsoka yelled as she slashed at Sylas. Sylas managed to block her attack before she kicked him away. "M'gann, help Skyguy take down Dooku!" Ahsoka ordered.

Miss Martian nodded and flew towards Dooku to strike down at him. Dooku saw her coming and locked blades with her and Anakin at once.

"The Lost One and the Chosen One," Dooku mused. "How quaint."

As Sylas was knocked away, Xion ran to help him back onto his feet. "Father, are you hurt?" Xion asked with worriment.

"I'm fine," Sylas said as he got up. "But they _won't_ be."

Yoda walked up to the two Leaders of the ORDER and rested his cane.

"Go no further, you two shall," Yoda announced. "Your enemy, I will be."

"With pleasure." Sylas said with a grin.

"But we won't go easy on you." Xion warned before sending Sith Lightning towards Master Yoda.

Yoda held his ground and placed his palm out. He started to absorb the Sith Lightning before sending it right back. Xion gasped and sent another strong Surge of Sith Lightning towards Yoda, but with the Lightning he already absorbed, he sent more Lightning to counter. Both Sylas and Xion growled as they sent stronger blasts together, but Master Yoda did nothing but collide the Blast, eventually ending the Lightning attack.

Xion growled as she and her Father now started to send Sith Fire towards Yoda. Yoda once again held out his hand and let the fire surround him. He spun his arms around and then sent a large Blast of Fire towards Xion and Sylas, knocking them back.

"Not so powerful after all, you are," Yoda said. "Much to learn, you still have."

"I've had enough of this." Sylas spat as he reached for his lightsaber.

"No more playing around." Xion remarked.

Soon, both Father and Daughter activated their lightsabers.

Yoda held out his right hand, and with the Force, he grasped his lightsaber and activated it, letting the green blade shine.

Sylas and Xion ran towards Yoda, who leapt into the air to attack back.

Sylas struck first at Yoda. Yoda leapt as his emerald blade scraped alongside Sylas's black blade before twirling into the air again. Sylas tried to counter all of Yoda's moves, but as he jumped around, it became harder to fight the small Jedi Master.

Xion walked up and sent a stab towards Yoda, but Yoda stopped jumping and clashed with her Xiphon, the two locking blades. Xion broke off and tried to bring her blade down onto Yoda, but he knocked the Xiphon away before Xion slashed across at Yoda. Yoda, with his great strength, knocked the Xiphon down and Force-Pushed away Xion, enraging Sylas.

"You'll pay for that, Yoda!" Sylas called out as he slashed down at the small Jedi Master.

Yoda turned around and leapt over Sylas's Dark Lightsaber, jumping on top of a fallen Gunship before twirling around his lightsaber, he and Sylas clashing repeatedly. Finally, the two locked blades, both edges aimed towards each other dangerously. Sylas broke off as Yoda leapt over him. Sylas and Yoda met in midair, clashing blades with each other once again.

Xion ran back into the fight, but she was immediately struck down by a Beam of Light.

"Ready to dance again?" Ahsoka asked as she thrust her lightsaber down and bringing it back up to aim at Xion challengingly.

"My pleasure." Xion quipped. The two charged at each other, clashing high and low with their lightsabers before Ahsoka twirled and performed a Vaapad swing at Xion. Xion laughed and phased through the attack. She soon came out of hiding and struck again, sending Ahsoka back. Ahsoka chuckled and backflipped as Xion slashed at her, but no hit was made on the Togruta.

"Hold still!" Xion yelled out, being angry for the first time.

"As you wish!" Ahsoka quipped, landing in a kneeling position before sweeping her feet under Xion's, knocking her down.

Xion gasped as Ahsoka slashed down at her. She held up the Xiphon in defense, and now, the two were locked with each other.

Anakin and Miss Martian slashed at Dooku at once, both moving in tandem. Dooku used his Makashi skills to block the attack before M'gann tossed her lightsaber at him, causing Dooku to flinch.

Anakin used this chance to strike at Dooku, knocking him back, but not out. That was, until Miss Martian's lightsaber came back and slashed Dooku in the shoulder, causing him to fall into his knees.

Anakin and M'gann smiled to each other, but their smiles soon faded away when Dooku got back up.

Yoda and Sylas continued to duel. Sylas was starting to get frustrated by Master Yoda's movements. He soon started to send Sith Fire towards Yoda, but all Yoda did was spin around, creating a Tornado of Fire. Sylas gasped before Yoda twirled at him, sending the Fire back at Sylas.

"Ahsoka, switch!" M'gann called out as Ahsoka and Xion battled with each other.

"I'm almost done!" Ahsoka called out as she and Xion locked blades with each other. The two girls circled around one another before breaking off. They tossed several crates towards each other before leaping into the air, slashing at each other repeatedly. When they were close enough, the two girls grabbed into each other and spun to the ground. They performed Ataru and Vaapad strikes at each other trading positions and slashing high and low with Soresu. Ahsoka used a Hurricanrana on the Offspring of Messiah, knocking Xion to the ground after twirling on her for a while.

"Okay, _now_ I'm done!" Ahsoka called out as she and Miss Martian ran past each other, clashing blades and exchanging enemies.

Ahsoka ran to her Master's side, and together, they ran to take on Dooku as one.

As Xion was getting back up, she saw Miss Martian fly in to attack. Xion growled and slashed at M'gann, clashing blades with her. The two looked each other dead in the eye, neither one not wanting to back down. As they locked blades, M'gann pulled her arm back while Xion did the same. Both of their hands met each other with Surges of Energy pulsing through them. Soon enough, the two were sent back, but M'gann did not fall.

"I won't go down that easily!" Xion exclaimed, sending Sith Fire towards Miss Martian.

Miss Martian placed her cape out in front of her and protected herself from the flames before sweeping her cape aside, sending the Fire back at Xion.

"Big mistake!" M'gann called out.

Miss Martian ran towards Xion, striking at her without end. Xion attempted to keep up, but upon entering a blade lock with M'gann, she was Force-Pushed away.

Count Dooku growled and sent a Blast of Sith Lightning at Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka just held out her arm and stopped the Sith Lightning Attack, sending it right back to Dooku combined with a Blast of Light from the palm of her hand.

"Together!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she thrust her lightsaber down.

"I'm with you, Snips." Anakin quipped, thrusting his lightsaber down the same way.

Sylas growled and slashed at Yoda, but he leapt a distance away and thrust his own lightsaber down in the same way Anakin and Ahsoka were doing so.

"Oh, yeah!" M'gann exclaimed, thrusting her own lightsaber down while Xion started to get back up again.

All at once, Ahsoka, Anakin, Miss Martian and Yoda thrust their lightsabers upwards before thrusting them back down. Wings started to form on their backs before they twirled around, sending a SokaTan attack to Count Dooku, Sylas and Xion, all at once.

"Whew!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she deactivated her lightsabers. "_That_… was insane!"

Sylas, Xion and Dooku all groaned. They soon started to get up, Tol Skorr running over to help Dooku get up as General Grievous limped over.

Sylas and Xion both growled. They were about to fight again until a blast hit Xion. Luckily, she managed to phase before it made impact, but when she became transparent again, some blood started to drip.

Everyone turned to see Chancellor Palpatine running over with an ORDER Trooper's Blaster in his hands.

"Chancellor!" Mace Windu exclaimed, running over to Palpatine with Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku," Palpatine said, causing Ahsoka, Anakin and Mace to look over to Count Dooku as he regained his lightsaber. "It's over."

Dooku panted as he was helped back to his Solar Sailor, along with the rest of the Light Operatives that Lex Luthor sent to help. "This isn't over, not by a long shot." Count Dooku reassured everyone. The Separatists got into their Ships and took off, leaving the Kessel System.

Palpatine looked to Sylas and Xion and sent a stun blast to them, knocking the two Leaders of the ORDER out.

"We must leave immediately, your Excellency," Lux said as he ran over with the rest of the Young Justice, the Terror Titans behind them fading away while Xion lay on the ground, now beaten. "Quickly, while they're still down!"

Chancellor Palpatine nodded as he followed the Republic Forces into a Gunship, where they took off.

Back on Coruscant, all the Citizens of the Republic cheered as the Jedi brought Chancellor Palpatine into the open.

"Chancellor Palpatine, are you sure you're alright?" Mace asked the Chancellor.

"Yes," Palpatine replied. "Thanks to the efforts of all of you Jedi, even brave Padawan Tano," Palpatine said, smiling to Ahsoka, in which the Togruta smiled back. "I have escaped from the ORDER, but… Darth Sidious has escaped."

"Did you at least get a chance to see the face under the hood?" Ahsoka asked.

Palpatine sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Padawan Tano, but… Darth Sidious was too heavily cloaked. When Sylas and Xion were about to execute me, your Forces invaded the _Marauder_, and with the commotion, Darth Sidious took off in one of the Escape Pods. I am sorry that I could not discover the identity of the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Zatanna sighed and placed her hand on Palpatine's shoulder. "We can't blame you for trying," the Mage said. "We'll catch him, and we have you to thank for bringing us closer to ending the War now that we know Darth Sidious is active."

Palpatine nodded and felt Zatanna's hand. "I am grateful for what I have done for the Republic," he said before Mas Amedda came with two new Red Guards. "Now, if you excuse me, I must retire."

The Young Justice and the Jedi all nodded before Chancellor Palpatine was led away back to his Office.

Later that night, Darth Sidious's Shuttle landed on Kamino.

Lama Su and Taun We, as well as Nala Se, were there, waiting for him.

"We apologize for not getting ready for you in advance," Prime Minister Lama Su said. "But when we received your transmission, we couldn't risk letting the other Clone Troopers know about this delicate situation."

"All you need to do is use this," Darth Sidious said, handing the Kaminoans a vial of his Blood. "Create as many Clones with this Sample as you can, but once the Clones are complete, hide them away until further notice."

The Kaminoans nodded as Sidious left in his Shuttle.

On Serenno, Tol Skorr was tending to Count Dooku.

"The Lost One possesses great power," Dooku said. "I was foolish to underestimate her."

"We will not make that same mistake again, Master Tyranus," Tol Skorr said. "I promise you that."

All of a sudden, the Hologram of Darth Sidious appeared.

"Lord Sidious!" Dooku exclaimed. "You escaped the clutches of the ORDER!"

"_Yes, Count_," Sidious replied. "_And greetings, Tol Skorr_."

"The honor is mine, Lord Sidious." Tol said with a bow.

"Is there a problem now, Lord Sidious?" Dooku then asked. "I sense trouble."

"_It has come to my attention that two Jedi, Ahsoka Tano and Megan Morse, are dangerous to my Plans_," Darth Sidious started to explain to the two Sith. "_Both are stronger than we have thought them to be. Find out what their goal is. General Grievous mentioned a hunt for Relics that my former Apprentice and a Dark Enigma of Ahsoka Tano are looking for. Find those Relics before they do, and put an end to Padawan Ahsoka Tano and the Lost One, Miss Martian_."

"Yes, Lord Sidious." Count Dooku said as both he and Tol Skorr bowed.

Darth Sidious nodded before his hologram faded away.

On the Planet of Lola Sayu, where a Prison known as the Citadel was located at, a burnt Clone Trooper Helmet with an antennae on the side, as well as markings of the 501st Legion, stood near the remains of a Separatist Frigate. Suddenly, footsteps were heard, and a man who was similar-looking to the other Clone Troopers appeared. His armor was the same as Captain Rex's and Fives's, and unlike the helmet, the armor wasn't burnt. He looked down to it and dusted off the ashes, making it look as new as possible. He smiled with satisfaction before putting it on, walking away to a nearby Ship.

"Take me to Kamino," the Clone Trooper ordered as he continued to clean his Helmet. "Identification Code: CT-21-0408. Alias: Echo."

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my Birthday Chapter? This took me a long time to get done. I would like to thank **The Christian Jedi**, who is still absent, for helping me out with this Plot. I was the one who came up with the idea, and he helped me fix it up, just like the previous Chapter. From now on, for 2015, I will be doing my best to make this the best story possible. However, as everyone should all know, it will take me quite some time to get more new Chapters done. Still, I shall do all I can to make this story great. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear what you have to say, only if it is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! Happy Birthday to me! I'll see you all soon!


	25. The Bad Batch

What's up, everyone? This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to all of you with a brand new Chapter for my great story, **Journey of the Knight**! I'm glad that you all like this story so much, and thank you all for the Reviews on my previous Chapter for my Birthday. It means a lot, thank you. I would like to thank my best friends, **The Christian Jedi** (returned), **Jacqueline Karst,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, MartyrFan, Chris Adair, FusionBase27, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, all of the **Guest** Reviewers. I don't know what I could've done without you. I would like to welcome back **The Christian Jedi**! He has been absent for a while, but he's back again. Also, thank you to **The Christian Jedi**, **Darkest Nightmare's Dread**, **Darth Kahn**, and **MartyrFan** for wishing me a Happy Birthday, as well as **KrautYank** for wishing me a late one. I promise that I will continue making you all proud with that support. Now, this Chapter is one that's part of a Four-Episode Arc from **Star Wars: The Clone Wars** as a Plan for the Cancelled Seventh Season. **KrautYank** helped me a lot on this, and I'm sure that you'll like it. Also, this Chapter is in memory of someone very special to him. Without further ado, here's my new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 25: The Bad Batch

**In Memory of ****Diane Marie Newell-Overbeck (****February 27, 1962 - January 11, 2015)****, the Mother of KRAUTYANK.**

_The Best Defense is a Strong Offense_.

_**Strength of the Republic! For their valiant services of selflessness on the Front Lines, the World of KAMINO produces more Clone Troopers to help fight the good fight! Superclone from EARTH-16, CONNOR KENT, also known as SUPERBOY of the YOUNG JUSTICE, has fought bravely to defend KAMINO and his Brothers, keeping the ORDER from gaining the DNA Samples of the Clone Source, JANGO FETT, and historical Clones, such as 99, HEVY and ECHO, both of the famous DOMINO SQUAD, have given their lives to let the Clone Army live on longer. Now, with the number of enemies growing from the ORDER, the SEPARATISTS, and even the DARKSIDERS, the REPUBLIC faces the threat of dissolution. Summoned to KAMINO with the YOUNG JUSTICE, 501**__**ST**__** CLONE CAPTAIN 7567, better known as CAPTAIN REX, with ARC TROOPER CT-5555, better known as FIVES, now must oversee and lead the new group of Clone Commandos!**_

The Martian Bioship landed on Tipoca City, now heavily fortified due to the last attack. Ahsoka led the Young Justice out, all wearing cloaks or raincoats. Captain Rex came out soon afterwards, followed by Fives.

"So, these new Clones," Connor said to Captain Rex as they moved through the cold rain. "I hear that they're new Clone Commandos, like Gregor."

"That's right," Ahsoka said. "It will be nice to have more Elite Teams on the Field with us," the Togruta went on as she inspected the Upgraded Tipoca City. "A lot has changed since our last visit here."

Captain Rex nodded. "We can't risk any more break-ins on Kamino," the Clone Captain said. "For the sake of our Brothers and the sake of the Republic, all armies must be kept safe from now on."

"And with the ORDER and the DarkSiders here, we can't take any further chances," Fives added on. "I just hope that these new Shinies will be able to have what it takes to fight with us."

"What are 'Shinies'?" Zatanna asked.

"A Shiny is a new Clone Trooper who came out from the Batch, with fresh new armor, _Shiny_ Armor, hence the name," Rex explained. "Fives was once a Shiny, as well as Echo, and after their Battle on the Rishi Moon, their armor was battle-scarred, and with the Field Experience they had, they were no longer Shinies."

Connor nodded. "Okay, that makes sense," the Boy of Steel said before a thought came into his head. "Who's Echo?" he asked all of a sudden.

Fives sighed. "Echo was a Brother of mine who survived the Rishi Moon Attack," the 501st ARC Trooper said. "However, on our mission to rescue Jedi Master Even Piell, he sacrificed himself to allow us to complete the Mission, just like Hevy did for us on the Rishi Moon, taking him and an Army of one-thousand Droids with him, saving Kamino from Grievous and Ventress," Fives explained. "O-of course, _before_ she joined you, and became a member of your Young Justice, I mean." Fives added on, clearing things up.

The Young Justice nodded before approaching Prime Minister Lama Su and Madame Nala Se walked out.

"Greetings, Minister Su and Madame Se. It is an honor to see you again," Ahsoka said as she and the Young Justice bowed with respect. "How goes the development of new Clones?"

"The honor is all ours, Padawan Tano," Nala Se replied back. "Thanks to you and the Young Justice, we were able to keep Kamino safe from any further attack, let it be the Separatists, the Light, the ORDER, or the DarkSiders."

Lama Su nodded and looked to Captain Rex and Fives. "I am pleased that our finest Clones were able to make it here," the Prime Minister said in a friendly tone. "Our newest line of Clone Commandos is ready, but, given their unorthodox training, I believe it wise to let two Specialists train them." Lama Su explained.

Captain Rex and Fives both nodded. "Will do," Fives said. "Just show us where they are, and we'll take care of the rest."

Lama Su and Nala Se nodded. "Of course," Nala Se said before turning around, back to Tipoca City. "Right this way." She said, directing everyone inside.

Inside of Tipoca City, the Young Justice looked around to see all of the Clone Pods grow around them.

"Here they are," Connor said bluntly. "My Brothers, all being born the same way I was: in Pods."

M'gann sighed and patted Superboy on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Connor," the young Martian said with reassurance. "In time, they'll find their place just like you did. They'll be free to do whatever they want when they're done with the War."

Nala Se sighed. "I hate to inform you, Miss Martian, but we have other uses for these Clones when the War comes to a halt," the Kaminoan said. "They were grown here, and therefore, their fates will be decided by us, the very people who created them."

Superboy scoffed. "Funny," he remarked. "When I came out of my Pod, I was free to do whatever I wanted," the Boy of Steel spat. "If you think I'm about to become some sort of servant for you, then you've got another thing coming to you."

Captain Rex and Fives both turned to Connor as he glared at the two Kaminoans. Both were taken back by surprise before Superboy walked up ahead, with the rest of the Young Justice following him.

"Please forgive us," Nala Se said. "We did not mean to offend you."

"Well, you _did_," Connor spat. "And even though you apologized this time and the time when we were last here, it's still unnerving to see all of these Clones treated like weapons." Superboy said.

Rex and Fives sighed as they started to catch up with Ahsoka and the Young Justice.

"Now, if you would follow us," Lama Su said as he directed everyone to the Training Room. "We would like to show you our new Commando Team, who we dubbed as the Bad Batch."

In the Citadel Room, Clone Commandos were blasting down Droids, and new to the Program, the Generals of the ORDER.

The Young Justice, Captain Rex, Fives and Lama Su looked down to them as the Clone Commandos charged through the brigade.

Each of the Clone Commandos had Dark Purple streaks on their Armor. Only one of them had twin pistols, and was proceeding to shoot a Droid disguised as Syrena into submission. A Battle Droid fired at him, but the Commando with Pistols kicked the remains of a fallen Droid in front of him, letting it take the hit. After a series of shooting rapidly, the same Clone tossed the Droid towards the one shooting at him before looking to a Sniper Droid on the Top of the Citadel. He aimed one of his Pistols at the Droid and shot a single blast, causing it to fall.

"Topshot, catch!" the Clone called out, tossing his Blaster Pistol towards another one of the Clone Commandos.

A Clone Commando with a custom scope on his visor smashed a Droid and caught the Blaster Pistol, using it with his own to destroy several other Droids.

"Pyro, you're up!" Topshot yelled to another Clone Commando.

This Clone Commando, Pyro, ran towards more Droids as the Commandos made their way closer to the Citadel. He tossed a Grenade to the Droid Army, causing them to explode.

"We've got Rollers!" another Clone Commando called out as Droidekas arrived. "What's the plan, Hawkeye?"

"You should know me by now, Trig," the Leader of the Commando Squad, Hawkeye, said. "We _never_ have a plan!"

Trig laughed. "Just what I wanted to hear, Hawk!" he exclaimed before taking out his Grappling Hook. "Look out, Clankers!" he called out, tying up the Droids.

"Carver, make some art!" Hawkeye ordered another Commando.

The Clone Commando next to Hawkeye, Carver, chuckled and unsheathed his Blaster. He shot repeatedly at each of the Droids, forming the Symbol of the Republic.

"Turrets," a Clone Commando named Mute said. "What now?"

"What else?" Trig asked. "Silence them."

Mute chuckled and sent a blast towards each of the Turrets.

The Young Justice, Captain Rex and Fives all watched, waiting for something to happen.

"Hmm," Rocket mused. "I thought it would be louder."

At that moment, a Sonic Wave spread out, causing sound waves to emit. Everyone covered their ears in pain before the Turrets took aim at the Commandos. Much to everyone's surprise, none of them fired.

"Good job, Mute!" a Clone Commando named Stitch exclaimed. "Now, let's go!"

The Clone Commandos started to use the Turrets to get to the top of the Citadel. Once they were on top, they grabbed the flag, and the two Bounty Hunters who oversaw the Citadel Program, Bric and El-Les, applauded.

"They sure seem impressive." Ahsoka commented.

"Yeah," Fives nodded. "I just don't see what the big deal with them is, or why we need to oversee them when they're already doing just fine."

"The problem with them _is_ that they're too unorthodox," Bric said as he and El-Les walked over. "We've had them go through the Book thousands of time, even made sure to repeat it enough that it was engraved into their brains, but they're always finding some sort of other way around the Standard Procedure. They're alright, but if they are able to take orders from Jedi on the Battlefield, I'm feeling doubtful."

The Young Justice all looked to one another with confusion. "Um, can you define what you mean when you say 'unorthodox'?" Ahsoka asked.

"They fight almost like you," Bric explained. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing, it's just that no matter what, they never follow orders."

"That is why we called _you_ here, Rex and Fives," El-Les explained. "We thought that Specialist Clone Troopers from the 501st Battalion could teach them how to fight in the same way Domino Squad did."

"Domino Squad?" Artemis asked as she removed her helmet. "You mean, the same Squad that Fives came from?"

Fives nodded. "I'm the only one left of them now," he explained. "If I fall, then, as you say on Earth, the Last Domino Falls."

Every Young Justice Member from Earth-16 nodded at this. "So, who are these guys?" Superboy asked, clearly amused.

"The Bad Batch, as we like to call them," Nala Se explained. "They are full of their own ideas, and have a lack of respect for taking orders," the Kaminoan Medic motioned her hand to each Member of the Bad Batch. "Their leader is Hawkeye, for his excellent performance in gunmanship. Their Medic is Stitch, who managed to heal most of our Clones with his own creative thought processes. Topshot is known to be their best sniper, second to Hawkeye. Carver considers himself to be an Artist, always making work of the damage he inflicts on his enemies," Nala Se paused before going on. "Mute is the Silent Type. He created his own Detonator that is capable of silencing and discharging any kind of weapon. Trig is the smartest Clone of the Bad Batch, being able to solve the best of situations with the most illogical solutions. Last, we have Pyro, who likes big explosions, and disarmed a reengineered Bomb originally used by the ORDER on Felucia in literally five seconds. Although their talents are exceptional, we have found them to be considered a bad batch for their ingenuity and somewhat sanity, hence their name, the Bad Batch."

"But we _can_ make the best of this Squad, right?" Connor asked. "I mean, it's not impossible to do, so it can be done easily."

Bric sighed as he held his hand up and walked away. "I give up," he confessed. "They find a way around even _my_ Programs, forcing me to push them to their limits, and yet, they don't understand the Meaning of a Sacrifice for War," Bric complained before El-Les followed him. "You can teach this Bad Batch whatever you want. Good luck." He said sarcastically as he and El-Les left the room.

Rex raised an eyebrow as Fives looked down to the Monitor. "Even though they used strange tactics to get through, they beat our record!" Fives exclaimed. "At least, by ten seconds, of course." Fives added on after seeing everyone look to him with shock.

Rex chuckled. "Okay, ARC Commander Colt is dead, so we're the judges of their performances," Rex said as he walked up. "I say we take them into the field on whatever current Mission is available and see what they're made of."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "You sure about that, Rex?" she asked.

"You heard what Bric said!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Bric didn't understand me and Domino Squad at first, but when he saw how we did in action, his mind was changed," Fives spoke up. "And when we stopped the Separatists on the Rishi Moon, Echo and I were inducted into the 501st. At that point, we were no longer Shinies."

Ahsoka nodded. "I think that sounds reasonable," she said. "This Bad Batch, is that what they were called?" Ahsoka then asked for reassurance. Everyone, including Lama Su and Nala Se, nodded, letting her continue. "The Bad Batch managed to beat the record, and they certainly have what it takes, fighting like a real NEST Team, if you catch my drift."

Lama Su, Nala Se, Captain Rex and Fives all looked to one another before looking back to Ahsoka.

"What is a NEST Team?" Lama Su asked.

"Oh, well you see, Michael Bay gave me the exclusive look at the first three Trans—" Ahsoka started off, but soon abandoned her explanation after sighing in defeat. "Never mind, too difficult to understand anyways." She drawled before looking to see the Bad Batch make their way up into the Room.

"Whoa!" Hawkeye exclaimed. "Commander Ahsoka Tano, what a surprise," Hawkeye said. "And the Young Justice too, what an honor!" he exclaimed.

The Young Justice smiled and either waved or saluted back to the Bad Batch Clones while Connor walked up to them with his hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Superboy said. "You might already know I'm a Clone, just like you."

"Well, we could never forget it, none of us, not even the Cadets," Topshot said while Hawkeye took the chance to shake Superboy's hand. "Every Front Line Trooper, every Shiny, every Clone has been told about how you saved Kamino from the ORDER, and basically, Connor Kent, _you_ are a Legend, a force to be reckoned with."

Superboy chuckled. "Thank you, all of you," he said with a smile. "And from what I've seen you do in that Citadel Run, I think you just might be ready to go into the Field." The Boy of Steel stated.

The Bad Batch all smiled and readied their Blasters in front of their chests. "It would be an honor to fight alongside you." Hawkeye said respectfully.

"Well, that remains to be seen," Lama Su spoke up. "I will need to confirm that they are ready for going out into the Field."

Ahsoka scoffed and walked up to the Prime Minister. "You've already got your confirmation," she said with her hand on her hip. "From Commander Ahsoka Tano, B-10."

The Prime Minister nodded. "I understand," he said before sending a nod to Nala Se. Nala Se nodded back before they looked back to the Young Justice and the Clones of the 501st. "You are clear to go, then," Lama Su stated. "Whatever Mission there is, you can take the Bad Batch with you on it."

Ahsoka, Rex, Connor and Fives all nodded as the two Kaminoans walked off.

"They seem… bitter today, don't they?" Gerrera mused.

"It's almost as if they're hiding something," Serra pointed out. "But I just don't know what it is."

Captain Rex shrugged. "Well, I, for one, don't know what's going on, but I'm not going to wait and find out," he said before looking to Ahsoka. "Are we going or what?" the Clone Captain asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Let's get a move on," she ordered to the Young Justice and the Bad Batch. "The sooner we know what our next Mission is, the better."

Everyone chattered, agreeing with what Ahsoka proposed.

Soon, Ahsoka and the Young Justice came into a room with Lama Su and Nala Se. A hologram of Anakin Skywalker appeared before them all.

"_Hey there, Snips, how's it going?_" Anakin asked. "_Everything alright on Kamino with those new Clone Trooper Commandos I've been hearing so much about?_"

"We're doing fine, Skyguy, trust me," Ahsoka said. "We have arrived on Kamino, and, after seeing these new Clone Commandos in action, I believe, as well as Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives, that they are ready for some time on the field."

Lama Su nodded. "These Clones, the Bad Batch, Jedi Knight Skywalker, have proven to be most resourceful in battle," the Prime Minister explained as he supported Ahsoka's claim. "With all of the Jedi Generals busy in the War, and with little Clone Trooper support, we decided to come to you to know if there are any available Missions."

Anakin started to think about this. "_Well, now that you mention it, there's something that we could use your help looking into_," Anakin explained as he started to pace around. "_Admiral Yularen has recently told us about a strange occurrence happening on the same Planet he was trained at, Anaxes,_" Anakin started out. "_Several unidentified Ships have been going there, and up until now, we didn't know who was behind it_," Anakin added on before showing a hologram of the Planet of Anaxes. "_Our sources alerted us that it is the Separatists who are behind this, and with most of our Forces spread thin, we at least need a small squad to check it out, considering Master Obi-Wan and I are already dealing with a little problem of our own_," Anakin Skywalker added on as he placed his hand to his chin. "_There may more trouble than we hoped for on Anaxes, and it might just be the Field Mission you can expect, but all of you, be careful, and be safe_."

Ahsoka nodded as all of the Bad Batch Clone Troopers looked to each other with grins on their faces. "Alright!" Pyro exclaimed. "A chance to get to know what it feels like fighting on the Front Lines, at last!"

"_Don't get too overconfident over there_," Anakin warned. "_We've learned that a Separatist General, Atticus Farstar, was last seen near Anaxes, but we lost visual contact with him twelve hours ago_," Anakin stated. "_We believe that he may be leading the Separatists on that Planet,_" Anakin added on. "_Don't underestimate him, though, he's one of the most Dangerous Separatists in the CIS_," Anakin said cautiously before looking to Ahsoka. "_Go and find out what's going on, but be careful_." The Chosen One added on.

Ahsoka chuckled. "I will, Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said as she let out a smile. "No need to worry about me, we'll be fine," Ahsoka added on before looking to her friends. "Well, let's not waste any time," she said to everyone. "We're going to Anaxes, and we'll put a stop to whatever's going on there."

Anakin nodded. "_May the Force be with you_." He said with a salute before signing off.

Everyone nodded in agreement before Lama Su and Nala Se let them all out, where everyone started getting into the Bioship. Miss Martian smiled as she soon got everything ready, and in a matter of minutes, they took off, now on a path to the Planet of Anaxes.

The moment they left, Lama Su and Nala Se walked out. They looked to the Young Justice, as well as all of the Clone Troopers, and sent them a nod, in which they all nodded back. The two Kaminoans soon made their way back inside as the Bioship took off.

"I believe that they are now ready." Lama Su stated.

"I agree, Prime Minister," Nala Se said, as the two started to walk back inside of Tipoca City. "Just like Domino Squad, they have gotten further than we could have ever hoped."

In Space, the Bioship was resting as Miss Martian plotted a course for Anaxes.

"This is going to be one Hell of a Ride, wouldn't you say, Stitch?" Topshot asked.

"You know me, Topshot," Stitch said while checking out his Blaster. "I love being in the field, especially when the matter is urgent."

Connor chuckled before a chime came in through the Bioship's Comm Systems.

"Alright," Miss Martian reported. "I have the coordinates for Anaxes set," the young Martian reported. "Prepare the Jump to Lightspeed."

Everyone nodded as they started to strap in. Miss Martian prepped the Bioship, and soon enough, they were all off.

As the Bioship left, another Ship arrived. The Pilot inside started to punch in the same coordinates, and dashed off after them immediately.

Back on Kamino, Nala Se and Lama Su entered a dark room. Once they arrived inside, a hologram of a hooded figure appeared before them. The image was made out to be a bit static at first, but it soon cleared up, revealing the figure not to be the Kaminoans' usual contact, Darth Tyranus, but his Master, Darth Sidious.

"Forgive the intrusion, Lord Sidious," Lama Su started out. "But the new Clone Commandos, under leadership of ARC Clone Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives, as well as the Young Justice, have arrived, and with the permission from Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, they have taken the Commandos, and are on their way to Anaxes against your orders."

Darth Sidious snarled at the two Kaminoans. "_Do they suspect anything?_" Sidious asked.

Nala Se shook her head. "How shall we proceed?" the Kaminoan Medic asked.

"_I shall alert Lord Tyranus immediately_," Sidious said. "_If these Clone Commandos wish to discover what it's like out on the Battlefield, I'll make sure they get their wish_," Darth Sidious stated. "_When they die on Anaxes for their overconfidence, they will all know what it is like to go down fighting for a Just Cause_."

"We understand, Lord Sidious," Lama Su said as he and Nala Se bowed. "We respect your command."

Darth Sidious sent the two a devious grin before signing off.

In Hyperspace, Artemis was running the Bad Batch through some Battles that had happened both on Earth-16 and during their time in the Expanded Universe. All of the Bad Batch Clones watched with amazement as they watched the Young Justice take on the League of Shadows for the first time on Santa Prisca before seeing them fight off against the Bialyan Soldiers in the Desert.

"One essential part of a Covert Op is Radio Silence," Captain Rex explained as he walked in front of the Bad Batch with his arms behind his back. "All enemies have their own way of tracking down communications, so you will need to rely on your own wit and strength to survive when the situation becomes dire."

"If you are ever in trouble, send a flare into the sky to let your Commanding Officer know where you are," Fives took the turn to explain. "Each Republic Clone Flare Gun has a unique signature to it. Do not worry about the Separatists or the ORDER using it to track you down, because once that flare goes up, several more will spread out, allowing the enemy to get confused. Only your Commanding Officer will know the right flare to track down. You will only get one shot, so be careful about when you shoot." Fives added on.

Ahsoka smiled as she over heard this while looking over the file of General Atticus Farstar. "Okay, looks like the Zuko type crossed with an Admiral Zhao," Ahsoka joked. "It says here that, he had studied all of the Tactics used by the Rebel Forces during the Battle of Onderon," Ahsoka read on. "He invented a Super Tactical Droid known as Kalani, a Droid who killed Sanjay Rash. At the time, he was at the Rank of a Commandant, and was promoted to Captain after…" Ahsoka paused before her eyes started to widen with shock. "After he headed the Covert Droid Infiltration of Earth-16, at least a month ago!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "He even used the Data gained to create an Organic Elite Army for the Separatists known as the Onslaught." Ahsoka read on, causing some of the Earth-16 Members of the Young Justice to look to her.

"Let me see this," Lux said as he walked over to read the file. "They have a Base set up in Qurac on Earth-16, and in the Expanded Universe, their Base is… classified." Lux finished up with a sigh.

"Well, we'd better tell Fox that the information Shu Mai provided us was at least _somewhat_ useful," Serra mused while rolling her eyes. "All we've been led to was about everything we needed to know about Farstar, as well as this new group known as Onslaught."

Ahsoka nodded and turned to Lux. "Lux, I know that you were once a Senator of the Separatists," the Togruta said. "Do you have any personal experiences or relationships with Atticus that could help us?"

Lux nodded. "Farstar was a friend of my Father's," Rebel explained. "He shared the same ideals that my Mother and Senator Amidala had, feeling that the fighting in the War was pointless, and wanted it to come to an end," Lux went on before letting out a sigh. "But I think that, after the fall of my Parents, he went to extremes, and with their deaths, he abandoned his belief. I just can't believe he would have been the one to send those Droids to Earth last year."

Captain Rex stepped up. "So, Atticus was responsible for the Droids sent to Earth?" the Clone Captain asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "It seems so," the Togruta replied. "Listen, Rex, this Bad Batch group, they'd better not take this Mission lightly, or else Atticus will kill them the minute he gets the chance."

Miss Martian sighed. "Okay, we're coming out of Hyperspace," the young Martian reported. "Though, I sense that there are Separatist Control Ships around Anaxes, which will make our job damn harder."

"Maybe we should have hijacked a Sepie Shuttle to help us get through," Mute suggested. "I mean, that's what happened at the Battle of Lola Sayu, right?" the Bad Batch Clone Trooper asked.

Fives sighed. "Lola Sayu," he said. "The same place Echo died at."

_Battle of Lola Sayu…_

"_This is our only chance! We've got to stop it!_" Echo called out as he ran towards a Separatist Shuttle.

"_Echo, no!_" Fives called out as a Turret destroyed the Separatist Shuttle, taking Echo with it.

_Present…_

"We've heard the tales," Hawkeye said. "With him gone, and his sacrifice leading to your success on the Rescue Mission, you're the Last of the Dominoes."

Topshot sighed. "Your actions, as a whole of Domino Squad, was what led us to use these kinds of tactics," the Clone Sniper stated. "Though the Kaminoans solely refer to us as just Clones, we feel that we're meant to be the Legacy of Domino Squad, according to what the Man in the Shadows says," Topshot said as everyone, except for the Bad Batch, all looked to Topshot with confusion. "Man, that Brother knew how to give us inspiration."

"Who's the Man in the Shadows?" Miss Martian asked.

"And why do you call him a Brother?" Superboy asked further on.

Stitch sighed. "Well, you see, it's just an assumption," the Clone Medic said. "He has our same voice, always uses the term 'General' before addressing a Jedi's name, and gave us the right motivation to help get through the Citadel Program," Stitch explained. "So far, and at the moment, apparently, we, the Bad Batch, Captain Rex, ARC Trooper Fives, Commanders Ahsoka Tano and Serra Keto Shan, and the Young Justice know about him," Stitch went on. "You know, after we told you about him."

"So another Clone Trooper," Ahsoka deducted. "Interesting."

"Here we are," Miss Martian said. "Cloaking the Bioship now."

Everyone looked to M'gann as they came out of Hyperspace, seeing many Federation Ships surrounding Anaxes.

"Looks like the Separatist Work, alright," Captain Rex said. "We'll finish our talk about this Man in the Shadows later, but for now, we need to stop this Army on Anaxes."

Hawkeye nodded and looked to the Bad Batch. "This is our first Field Mission, Brothers," Hawkeye said. "We can't afford to fail now, or else, we'll be dooming the entire Republic."

Superboy grinned before he narrowed his eyes at one of the Federation Ships.

"Everyone, lock it or lose it," Ahsoka ordered to the Young Justice. She turned her attention to Connor and narrowed her eyes. "Is something wrong, Superboy?" she asked.

"_Tell Count Dooku that our plan is working perfectly_," a British voice said from a transmission going to a Neimoidian inside of the Federation Ship. "_The Supply Lines that run through Anaxes will be cut off, and my Onslaught will take care of any kinds of incoming Forces that will try and stop us_," the voice went on. "_They don't stand a chance against our kind of firepower_."

"Superboy!" Ahsoka yelled, causing Connor to gasp. Connor panted and picked up his ARC Trooper Helmet and placed it onto his head, letting it fit onto his face and adjust so that no one else could see it.

"What? What? I'm here!" Superboy exclaimed worryingly.

"You look sorta jumpy there, Connor," Ahsoka noted as she and Miss Martian walked over with Artemis taking control. "Something wrong?"

"I picked up on a Transmission coming down from the Planet," Superboy reported. "I think that Atticus's planning to cut off all Supply Routes that run through Anaxes, and has some sort of secret weapon with the Onslaught, which can allow them to stop anything that comes their way." The Boy of Steel said.

"The Separatists have become crazily prepared now," noted Captain Rex. "It's like they've been running the same defense scenarios that the Republic has been training for," the Clone Captain went on. "But I'm wondering how they can do that when the Republic has a heavy security."

"_Had_ a Heavy Security," Ahsoka corrected. "Argyus easily infiltrated the Senate Commandos, Slick was paid by Ventress before she turned good, Cad Bane led Bounty Hunters into the Senate with ease, as well as infiltrated the Jedi Temple, Dooku sent Droids into Coruscant's Power Station for a Suicide Mission, and no one can forget how easy it was for the ORDER to get into the Chancellor's Office and kidnap him," Ahsoka pointed out. "Now that I think about those events, I'm starting to get damn tired of getting infiltrated so easily, and I want answers as to how this is being pulled off."

"In other words, a Traitor in the Republic," Trig deducted. "You'd have to have a lot of badges and trust to have gained those, or else it wouldn't even be possible."

Serra nodded. "I'll let the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor know about this new problem," the Shan said. "But for now, let's focus on the Mission. We can't let Farstar get away from us."

Everyone nodded as Miss Martian piloted the Bioship directly towards Anaxes. Vulture Droids flew out from the Federation Ships to inspect the Airspace, and considering the Martian Bioship was cloaked, none of the Separatist Sensors managed to pick up their signature.

As soon as the Martian Bioship got past the Blockade of Federation Ships, the Young Justice and the Clones all looked down to the surface of Anaxes, looking at it in its glory.

"Yet an_other_ Planet that's just like Earth, huh?" Zatanna asked. She shrugged and let out a playful scoff. "Hmm, what are the odds?"

Ahsoka nodded before Connor looked out the window with Topshot. "Okay, guys," Ahsoka said to the two Clones. "What are we seeing here?" she asked.

"A _lot_," Topshot replied back. "Sepie Bases are everywhere on the Mountains, and so far, there are only MagnaGuards and Destroyers on the ground." Topshot explained.

Superboy nodded. "Yeah, Topshot's right," the Boy of Steel responded. "This Atticus guy sure chose a great place to set up a base. It's difficult to see anything going on down there with Droids marching through the streets."

Ahsoka sighed. "Well, Atticus might be expecting us," she said before reaching into a bag she had, causing everyone to turn to her. "So the least we can do is get ready, and hope that none of us dies." Ahsoka concluded as she took out a big dark-colored blaster with some glowing cartridges on it.

"Um, Commander Tano," Fives spoke up. "What is that?"

Ahsoka looked down to the blaster she had and cocked it. "Oh, this?" she asked. "Oh, well, you see, back when the _Malevolence_ was still considered a threat, we engineered with its Plasma Cannon, and created this while I was on Earth-16," Ahsoka started to explain. "Also, it's combined with some strength of the DNGS Bomb that the ORDER tried to use on Felucia, combined with the strength of all Clone Rifles combined, and the radiation that leaked off from Trigon while I was exiled on Earth-16 too," Ahsoka explained. "And from what the Scientists at STAR Labs told me, it packs quite a punch."

Topshot grinned and walked over. Ahsoka smiled and handed the Blaster to him. "So, what does it do?" the Gunman of the Bad Batch asked.

"Even I don't know," Ahsoka replied with a shrug. "_But_… if it packs that much power, then… I still don't know what it does." Ahsoka added on smugly.

Rex chuckled before he turned his attention to Miss Martian. "So, where should we land?" the Clone Captain asked.

"I'm setting a course for the Alleyway down in the town," M'gann explained. "There, the Bioship will be cloaked, we can carry on with the Mission, and if we're ever in trouble, I can always call it to pick us up." Miss Martian added on.

"Sounds like a plan," Trig mused. "But, with all due respect, we tend to improvise our way through, and come up with the plan while we're in action." Trig said.

Connor grinned. "That's the way we work too," the Boy of Steel stated smugly. "But I think that, overtime, you'll grow to learn that the Best Defense in your strategy is in fact, just a Strong Offense," Connor pointed out before patting Trig on the shoulder. "You'll understand over time."

"I think we already get it," Pyro said. "But if it were up to me to decide whether to risk the Fate of the Republic, I'd lay down my life to protect everyone, no matter what it takes."

M'gann chuckled. "That's what we like to hear," she said before lowering the Bioship. "Now, if we are to get past the Droids and arrest Atticus, we have to be careful. We can't have any slip-ups."

Ahsoka nodded. "Young Justice, get into Stealth Mode ver. 2," Ahsoka ordered. "Rex, Fives, you lead the Bad Batch alongside us, but they're your responsibilities," Ahsoka told Rex and Fives. "I may have authorized this Mission, but I _will_ terminate it should anything go wrong."

"No need to worry, Ahsoka," Rex said. "I'll get this Bad Batch into shape just like I did with Domino Squad."

"Yeah, don't worry," Trig said. "We know all the rules. We just have to try our best to follow the orders."

Fives sighed. "Domino Squad…" he thought to himself. "Echo…"

_Rishi Moon_…

"_Uh…shouldn't you be watching your scope, Hevy?_" Fives asked Hevy as the Clone Trooper of the Domino Squad was keeping guard at the Monitors.

"_Yeah, let's take a look. Hmm, what ya know? All clear. Just like the last hundred times I looked at it._" Hevy drawled.

"_Personally, I like that it's so quiet out here. I can catch up on the Reg Manuals._" Echo said to his Brothers while they guarded the Republic Outpost on the Rishi Moon.

"_Echo, what is wrong with you? We should be on the front lines, blasting droids._" Hevy asked, obviously not liking having to watch over an Outpost ever since they aced the Citadel Challenge.

"_Aw, leave him alone. They've kept him in his Growth Jar too long._" Cutup teased while rolling his eyes.

_Present…_

Rex looked to Fives and placed his hand on Fives's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry," Captain Rex said. "On Earth, it's said that it's a rarity to be the Last of your Kind," Rex said with enthusiasm. "I'm sure that Echo would be feeling just the same way as you right now."

Fives nodded. "You're right," he said with a sudden smile on his face. "Every day, with every Battle, I honor Domino Squad just as much as every other Clone does," Fives said. "And I'll never forget that. I'll never forget what Domino Squad did for the Republic, and how we're going to do the same with the Bad Batch."

"There's an ARC Trooper for you, Boys," Connor said. "We're never fighting alone. Somewhere, other Clones die for us, making sure that the Republic is kept safe from any danger. We are the Last Line of Defense for the Republic, we… are the Brothers that can never be kept apart."

"**YEAH!**" the Bad Batch cheered, but not too loud for the enemies to hear.

Ahsoka smiled at this. "I'll be with the Young Justice, Connor," the Togruta told the Boy of Steel. "If you want, you can go with Rex, Fives and the Bad Batch to keep them company," Ahsoka suggested. "I don't want to keep Brothers apart. I don't want to keep any family apart from each other." Ahsoka added on with a confident smile on her face and a wink to Superboy.

Superboy nodded as he ran off with the Clone Troopers. "Are we ready?" he asked as he got into Stealth Mode.

"Ready, we are," Rex replied before turning his attention to Fives and the Bad Batch. "Alright, move out, but prevent yourselves from getting spotted."

All of the Clone Troopers nodded and marched off, with Superboy and Rex leading them.

Ahsoka smiled and looked to the rest of the Young Justice. "Alright, they know what their task is, we know ours," Ahsoka said. She turned her head to Miss Martian. "M'gann, before any of us forgets, establish the Psychic Link."

M'gann nodded. "_Understood_," the Martian female said telepathically. "_Setting up Psychic Link now. Is everyone connected?_"

"_Thanks for the Link, M'gann_," Connor called out as he and Rex continued to lead the Clone Troopers. "_I'm good_."

"_I'm set here too_." Rex announced.

"_Connected_." Fives reported.

"_Whoa, this is incredible!_" Hawkeye exclaimed as he and the rest of the Bad Batch felt the Psychic Link. "_I mean, we're set up too!_"

Ahsoka chuckled. "_I can tell you're excited, Hawkeye,_" the Togruta teased. "_I'm set_."

"_All ready here_." Robin called in.

"_Online_." Aqualad spoke up mentally.

"_Kid Flash, ready_."

"_Artemis, set_."

"_Zatanna here_."

"_Rocket connected_."

"_Rebel, ready_."

"_All good to go_." Serra reported.

"_Feeling good_." Drol announced.

"_And never better_." Gerrera finished up.

"_Let's go_." Ahsoka ordered the Young Justice. The Young Justice, minus Superboy, all nodded as they ran off onto the rooftops, turning invisible immediately as they started to enter their Stealth Modes. No one on the ground or in the air could see them. Their Ghost Modes were completely invisible and impenetrable to the naked eye.

Inside of the main Separatist Base on Anaxes, Separatist General Atticus Farstar overlooked all of the operations. The Republic Naval College was now currently releasing all of the Prisoners of War, and Droids marched through the streets while the citizens hid away in their homes in fear.

Atticus grinned before he walked back into the Base. A hologram of Count Dooku appeared before him as he knelt down on his knees.

"_General Farstar_," Dooku said as he looked down to Atticus. "_How goes the intrusion of the Republic's Supply Lines?_" Count Dooku asked.

"My Master, my Elite Soldiers, the Anti-Young Justice, if you will, the Onslaught, have successfully infiltrated Anaxes from the inside and made sure that the way for my army was paved," Atticus reported. "As of now, the only ones who know of this operation are me, the Onslaught, you, and Lord Sidious," Farstar said. "The Republic will only be hearing from this Planet that nothing out of the ordinary has happened, and even if they _do_ find out, they will never get past my Army or the Onslaught waiting for them."

Count Dooku nodded. "_I see, General Farstar_," Dooku replied back. "_But Lord Sidious has just told me that the Young Justice discovered what is going on here, that you have taken over Anaxes_," Dooku explained. "_The one thing they don't know, however, is that the Onslaught will be waiting for them once they arrive_."

Atticus Farstar nodded. "Understood, Count," Atticus said in response. "I will alert the Onslaught to get ready for the Young Justice when they try to strike."

Count Dooku grinned evilly. "_Very well done, General_," the Count congratulated dryly. "_Clone Troopers have also come with them. If they prove a problem, eliminate them, but take the Martian or any member vital to the Young Justice alive if you can_," Dooku ordered. "_If you are able to pull that off and the Planet is taken, bring the hostage back to your Base on Skako Minor and await further orders_."

"This is the will of Lord Sidious, I take it?" Atticus asked as he continued to kneel before the Sith.

"_THIS… is my Master's Command_." Dooku replied back.

"Then so it shall be done." Atticus said.

Dooku's hologram faded away before Atticus got back onto his feet, looking through the hidden cameras in the city. The Young Justice was nowhere in sight, but he did see Rex and Fives leading the Bad Batch, but not Superboy in his Ghost Mode.

"Was Count Dooku misinformed about the Young Justice being here?" Atticus asked when he saw only the Clones. "All I see is that Squad of ARC Troopers and the two Clones from the 501st," Atticus noted before looking to the shadows. "In case _I'm_ not the one mistaken, check it out, and when approached with hostile force, do as instructed in your exercises."

Our from the shades came a Bothan Male, a Human Male and Female, a Zabrak Male, an Umbaran Female, a Geonosian armed with a sword and blaster, another male, this one injected with Kobra Venom in him, and a Trandoshan Female armed with a rifle.

"Onslaught, can I trust you to get the job done?" Atticus asked.

The Bothan stepped up and grinned while his eyes glowed. "You don't have to ask, General Farstar," the Bothan said with madness in his voice. "We're _always_ ready to get the job done."

Atticus nodded before he sent the Onslaught off, now starting to camouflage with their surroundings and going down to the city.

Meanwhile, down below, Trig ran towards a corner of the alley he and the rest of the Clones were in. Before they turned, Trig took out a periscope and pressed it, turning it invisible. After doing that, he attached it to his binoculars and started to look around.

"_Alright, Trig, what have we got?_" Rex asked.

"_A couple of Clankers_," Trig reported. "_Two Droidekas, one Super Battle Droid, and a MagnaGuard. They're all guarding a heavily-armed facility_."

Hawkeye chuckled and looked to Mute. "_Mind making sure they clank no more?_" The Commander of the Bad Batch asked.

"_Sure_," Mute replied. "_I hate the noise of Clankers anyways_." Mute spat before taking out a small grenade.

Superboy looked to it and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like the others he had seen before. This one was red instead of white, and there was an Aurebesh writing on it that said "Silence" on it. It was small at first, but when Mute clicked it, it suddenly became bigger.

"_What's that?_" Connor asked Topshot.

"_Mute invented that little beauty_," Topshot explained. "_He calls it the __**C**__lear __**E**__nergy __**N**__eutron __**S**__ound __**O**__mni __**R**__emover __**S**__olely __**H**__arnessed __**I**__n __**P**__eril, also known as the CENSORSHIP Bomb_."

"_I always like to censor everything I hate to hear_." Mute quipped, tossing his CENSORSHIP Bomb towards the Droids.

Connor turned invisible and ran quietly to see the CENSORSHIP Bomb in action. Rex and Fives turned the corner to see the bomb as well. It made no tracks, but let out some silent beeps that only Connor could hear.

"_Nothing's happening!_" Connor called out on worriment.

"_Wait for it…_" Mute said, counting down with his fingers. "_Three, two, one._"

A high-pitched noise soon came out from the CENSORSHIP Bomb, getting everyone to cover their ears. All Droids in their area started to spark with electricity before shutting down. The door to the facility they were guarding opened automatically, getting Superboy and the Clones to smile.

"_Wow_," Connor mused. "_That packs quite a punch_."

"_And it can also censor sound waves too_," Mute bragged. "_Never got into the Field for testing until now, though_."

Topshot chuckled and looked to the Blaster Ahsoka gave to him earlier. "_That's a nice toy, Mute_," Topshot complimented as he looked to his Blaster. "_But I still don't know what this does_."

"_Well, I think we'll find out soon enough_," Fives stated before placing his hand to his head. "_ARC Trooper_ _Fives to Commander Ahsoka Tano, we've found a heavily-guarded facility down here_," Fives reported. "_What should we do?_"

"_Reg Manual Question, Fives_," Ahsoka replied back. "_Wait for backup and await further orders_."

Fives sighed. "_Reminding me of Echo there_," Fives teased. "_We'll wait until you get here and then move on_," the ARC Trooper said. "_How far away are you from downtown?_"

"_Give us at least five minutes_," M'gann said as she tapped into the conversation. "_We've got some Droids where we are too_."

"_Stay where you are, and try not to draw attention to yourselves_," Ahsoka ordered. "_We'll be there as fast as we can_."

Rex and Fives both nodded. "_Understood, Ahsoka_," Rex replied. "_We'll be right here, standing by_."

"_I'll stay in Ghost Mode and try to scan the facility for any signs if unusual energy_," Superboy said to the rest of the Young Justice. "_If either me or the Bad Batch catches anything out of the ordinary, we'll update you_."

Ahsoka nodded. "_Do that_," she ordered as she and the rest of the Young Justice used their Ghost Modes to Phase through the Droids, getting the Droids confused as their bodies shook. "_We're on our way_."

Superboy nodded and signed off from the Psychic Transmission. He and Trig started to scan the building as much as they could with the area they had already.

"_I can only see what's on the Ground Level and vaguely see what's above_," the Boy of Steel reported. "_Trig, what are you getting?_"

"_Plenty_," Trig replied. "_My Enhanced Scope allows me to see what's on the Ground Level and above and under_," Trig explained. "_I can see into the entire building_."

Rex, Fives and Connor all grinned. "_**IMPRESSIVE!**_" They all complimented at once.

Trig grinned before continuing to scan the building. "_I'm picking up high-energy residue from inside,_" Trig reported. "_Signatures match the readings from the Khyber Crystal used on Utapau_."

"_How come we've never been told about this one?_" Ahsoka's voice suddenly asked.

Superboy Rex, Fives, and the Bad Batch Clones all turned to see Ahsoka with the Young Justice.

"_First Xion mentioned it, now this_," Ahsoka went on. "_There's something funny going on in the State of Denmark_." The Togruta said with concern.

"_What?_" Rex and Fives asked.

Ahsoka looked to them and shrugged. "_Famous Earth Quote_," she explained. "_Anyways, we need to find out what's going on inside of that building, and why the signature is similar to this Khyber Crystal I've been hearing about_."

Just then, Pyro turned around. For some reason, he felt that someone was watching them. Rex took notice of this and looked around as well, somehow having the same feeling too.

"_Something wrong, Boys?_" Serra asked, turning to them.

"_You can say that, Commander Shan_," Pyro replied. "_Something feels off. It's almost like the Sepies want us to go there. It seems too easy_." Pyro explained.

M'gann turned around and started to look as well, sensing that something was off with the situation as well.

"_Pyro's not kidding_," Miss Martian stated. "_I'm sending a presence around here, and trust me when I say this, it's not normal_."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Miss Martian, Serra, Rex and Pyro. The Togruta aimed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet into the air and started to scan.

"_Let's hope you're wrong, guys_." Ahsoka said as she scanned the area.

In thin air, hidden in plain sight, one of the Onslaught members, an Umbaran by the name of Ifrit, camouflaged herself to prevent from getting spotted. She grinned at the Young Justice, Rex, Fives, and the Bad Batch Clones devilishly.

At that moment, Ahsoka's Gauntlet beeped before fading away.

"_I think we're all good_," Ahsoka said, making a gesture to her friends to ease up. She sent them all winks, in which they nodded in response. "_But we need to proceed with caution if we don't want to get caught._" Ahsoka ordered with a grin now on her face.

The rest of the Young Justice nodded and started to make their way into the facility.

Inside of the building, Ahsoka and the Young Justice started to look around. Aside from a flight of stairs and a Turbolift, there were also some holograms of several battles of the Republic, both on the ground and in space, happening all over the Outer Rim.

The door behind them suddenly closed. Ahsoka looked to the Young Justice and nodded. They all nodded back, and Miss Martian placed her hand to her head, breaking everyone off from the Psychic Link.

"Striker on Kuat." Artemis noted as she saw Victor Deacon fight off against several Clones being led by Oppo Rancisis.

"Tol Skorr on Iridonia." Robin pointed out, seeing Tol Skorr fight against Eeth Koth and Keelyvine Reus.

"Grievous fighting Master Drallig!" Serra exclaimed upon seeing her Master fight against the Droid General.

"The Separatists have all sides occupied with each other," Drol stated as he watched Shaak Ti fight against Syrena on the Fourth Moon of Yavin. "All sides except the DarkSiders, that is."

"It's difficult to lure out Maul and Gemini," Ahsoka said as she sent a small droid from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet Compartment. It flew into the air and up to the higher levels. "But I'm more concerned as to why Dooku would want Farstar to use resources like this when he could be launching an assault instead."

Lux shrugged. "Maybe there's something Dooku knows that we don't," Rebel suggested. "Speaking from Separatist Experience, that is."

"Uh-huh," Ahsoka said, nodding her head before looking up to where she sent her Scout Droid. "Now, let's see what's on the top level, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and followed Ahsoka into a nearby Turbolift next to them.

Inside, Rex, Fives and the Bad Batch Clone Troopers started to equip their weapons. Connor looked to them and chuckled, lightly punching Hawkeye in the shoulder before placing his hand on it.

"You feeling up to this?" The Boy of Steel asked.

Hawkeye nodded. "Whatever awaits us, I'm sure we're going to be ready," Hawkeye stated. "We're going to be making the Republic proud by pulling this Mission off with success."

"Don't get cocky," Ahsoka said. "We can't have our guards down if Farstar already has this Onslaught Group ready for us."

"Hey, we may be Shinies, but we're not fools," Hawkeye teased. "To be honest, we're actually feeling quite peevish about going into our first Field Mission."

Fives chuckled. "You know, Echo would prefer things quiet and rather read Reg Manuals instead of going out onto the Field," the ARC Trooper brought up. "But that all changed when he and I were promoted to ARC Troopers in the 501st."

Rex sighed. "Echo was a good friend," he said. "He and Fives were and still are the finest Members of the 501st to fight for the Republic."

_Post Battle of the Rishi Moon_…

"_Congratulations,_" Rex said to Fives and Echo on the _Resolute_. "_You're not Shinies anymore_."

Echo and Fives looked to the Medals they were given. Echo sighed. "_With all due respect, Sir, we failed our Mission_," Echo stated. "_We don't deserve this honor_."

Commander Cody shook his head. "_No. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have known about the Invasion until it was too late_." The Clone Commander said in response.

"_You Boys showed me something today_," Rex spoke up. "_You're exactly the kind of men I need in the 501__st_."

Echo and Fives saluted. "_**Sir, yes, Sir!**_" they saluted. The two were officially ARC Troopers.

_Present…_

Rex sighed. "Echo was a good Trooper," he told the Bad Batch. "And if he were here, I bet he'd be proud of how you turned out."

"I know I would." Connor said.

The Bad Batch Clone Troopers nodded before the door to the Turbolift opened up. There was a long hallway in front of them, all walls lit with a green, glowing light.

"Get ready." Ahsoka ordered while readying her Arm-Mounted Crossbow.

Everyone nodded as Serra prepared her own as well.

The Young Justice got out from the Turbolift and slowly walked forward, aiming their weapons all around them in case someone tried to attack them.

All of a sudden, Miss Martian yelled and fell to the ground. Everyone turned to her with surprise as Ahsoka and Connor ran to her aid.

"M'gann, are you alright?!" Connor yelled.

"Who's doing this to you?!" Ahsoka demanded.

The Clone Troopers started to aim their blasters all around them as Miss Martian heard a loud ringing in her ears.

"Do you sense that?" M'gann asked. "Do you sense… that power?"

Ahsoka looked to M'gann with confusion before the same ringing came into her ears as well. Serra felt this connection too as the three Force-Sensitives started to look around.

"Where to now, Generals?" Hawkeye asked.

Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Serra all closed their eyes. They held out their hands, and aimed them towards a large room up ahead where the green light was emitting from.

"**Over There**." All three replied simultaneously.

The Young Justice and the Clone Troopers nodded to each other and made their way towards the light. Ahsoka and Serra helped Miss Martian back up onto her feet before making their way towards the mysterious room.

Inside of the big room up ahead was a large green crystal. Everyone gaped as they saw it, dropping their weapons in surprise.

"Is that a—" M'gann asked.

"A Khyber Crystal!" Serra exclaimed. "And a _huge_ one!"

Ahsoka gaped. "Oh man!" she exclaimed. "If this Crystal were to explode, it would take out a Planet! I'm guessing the Separatists are using this Crystal's energy as a power source."

"And we can't let you get away with our little secret, I'm afraid." A voice suddenly said.

Everyone turned back around, regaining their weapons immediately.

The Bothan, Rustam, arrived, armed with an Electro Staff in his hands.

The two humans, Djinn and Jaculi, arrived as well, both using bowcasters and vibroblades.

A Zabrak, Manticore, ran in, but at his speed, it seemed that he had teleported as he twirled around his scepter.

Soon, a Geonosian, Ravan, flew over, using a Sonic Blaster to cause confusion among the Young Justice and the Clones.

Artemis and Rex tried to shoot, but another blast got in the way. The two turned to see an Umbaran armed with a pistol. The Umbaran, Ifrit, chuckled as she blew smoke off from her blaster.

A Trandoshan arrived, his name being Dervish. He pounded his fists together before a man with Kobra Venom arrived, looking as if he towered over Robin.

"The Onslaught, I presume?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex, Fives, and the Bad Batch all aimed their blasters at the Onslaught, but Ahsoka held her hand up. "They might not be the only ones here," she said. "Check the perimeter and find out if they brought additional forces."

All of the Clone Troopers nodded before heading out. Before they could make their way towards the exit, though, Ifrit cut them off with a blast.

"No one's going anywhere." Dervish announced.

"They don't seem to be kidding around," Rex mused as he now aimed his pistols at the Onslaught with Hawkeye joining him. "They mean business."

"Looks like just a bunch of random picks to me." Rocket remarked.

"We're not ordinary, Ahsoka Tano," the Bothan spat. "I am Rustam, and we are the Onslaught, the Elite Soldiers of the Separatist Army."

"You've gotten in our way for far too long now, Young Justice," Jaculi spoke up. "We're putting an end to you right here, right now."

"But don't expect us to go easy on you." Djinn spat.

"Every enemy you fought was nothing more than a pawn," Ifrit announced. "We are the grand pieces of that hold the Separatists together."

"And we will keep it that way," Garrote called out. "We'll kill anyone who dares to oppose us!"

"I've been waiting too long for this!" Manticore exclaimed. "Your end is now!"

"We'll see about that," Ahsoka said as she activated one lightsaber while the rest of the Young Justice prepared to fight. "We won't let Farstar get away with his plan, and we won't hesitate to take you down if we have to."

"Come and _try!_" Rustam yelled, charging at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka and Rustam immediately clashed before Robin tossed birdarangs at Ravan.

Ravan laughed and started to speak to the Boy Wonder and the Emerald Archer in Geonosian, as if he were taunting them, before flying forward and shooting at his enemies.

"Click, click!" Artemis quipped, shooting a small arrow from her helmet.

The small arrow hit Ravan in the shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground. Rex, Topshot and Trig all shot at him while he was still down, but Ravan flew out of the way quickly and shot at them.

"Your fight's with _us!_" Robin proclaimed, tossing several birdarangs to counter the sonic blast.

Rocket flew right at Dervish and slammed an energy construct at him, but he smashed it apart before Superboy and Garrote struck at each other.

Kid Flash and Manticore dashed around, clashing with each other. Lux had given Kid Flash the Darksaber to use, so the two were on equal level with each other. Manticore struck low at Wally, but Kid Flash used the Darksaber to counter the blade before slashing off a horn on Manticore's head.

"Why, you!" Manticore called out as he slashed at Wally.

Before Manticore could make his hit, Stitch and Mute shot at him. The Zabrak growled before laughing as Kid Flash took this chance to race around him. Manticore tossed his scepter to his right, knocking Kid Flash to the ground.

Zatanna and Jaculi both shot at each other. They leapt through the wires in the room as they strafed each other down, spells against blasts and swords clashing all throughout.

"We've got her!" Hawkeye called out, shooting with Fives.

Jaculi teleported away and behind Zatanna. Zatanna gasped and tried to slash with her sword, but was soon knocked out.

Aqualad struck down at Djinn with his Water-Bearers, but Djinn used his twin swords to slash back. The two attempted to gain momentum over one another before Ifrit attempted to blast Kaldur'ahm in the back. Before the blast could make impact, however, Miss Martian took out her lightsaber and slashed at it. Ifrit chuckled and held out her vibroblade, aiming it towards the Martian.

M'gann readied both of her lightsabers and dashed towards Ifrit before the Umbaran sent forth a torrent of blasts. M'gann dodged them all before Serra charged and slashed down at Ifrit from behind. Ifrit took out another sword and blocked Serra's blades before clashing with M'gann's. The three grunted, with Ifrit laughing. She soon pushed them off before engaging Miss Martian in combat while Serra strafed at her from afar.

Rocket and Dervish continued to clash before Dervish grabbed Raquel by her hands as Rebel tried to shoot at her with Gerrera and Drol.

"Come and get me!" Dervish called out as she tossed Raquel to the side before shooting at Rebel, Gerrera and Drol.

The three blasted back, all blasts meeting each other in midair. Rebel punched Dervish in the chest, knocking her back before Gerrera sent a grenade her way. Dervish just laughed before Drol sent a missile towards her direction, knocking her on her back.

Rustam started to push Ahsoka back now, the Togruta surprised at how well this Bothan was able to keep up with her.

"Surprised?" Rustam asked before kicking Ahsoka in the chest. "You _should_ be!"

Ahsoka grunted and rolled to the ground. Robin continued to fight against Ravan until the Boy Wonder hid in the shadows. 

Ravan looked around before Robin attacked him from behind. However, Ravan aimed his blaster behind his back and shot at the Boy Wonder, knocking him to the ground. The Geonosian looked to Robin and smirked, making clicks from his mouth.

"If I had a Credit for every time I hear a Geonosian talk, I would've been rich." Robin quipped while helping Ahsoka back onto her feet.

Aqualad was soon knocked back by Djinn. The Atlantean was about to fight back until he noticed that Djinn made several scars on him.

Ifrit continued to slash at M'gann while Serra blasted her. Eventually, Ifrit sent one blast back at Serra, but was punched away by Miss Martian, who flew back as soon as she made her hit.

"You might as well give it up," Rustam taunted as he, Ifrit, Djinn and Ravan walked towards them slowly. "We know all of your moves, all of your tricks, all of your special tactics. We can't be beat."

Ahsoka panted. "How do you know so much about us?" she asked.

"Let's just say it came from an… inside source." Rustam teased.

"So, there _is_ a Traitor in the Republic, Lux deducted as he, Gerrera and Drol backed away from Dervish. "Who do you answer to?"

"Only those with the greatest power," Rustam replied back. "We've studied all of your skills, all of your talents, and have run through scenarios on how to defeat you when the time came," Rustam said with a laugh, not noticing that Mute was taking out another CENSORSHIP Bomb. "We are the key to—"

"Ah, shut it!" Mute called out, tossing his CENSORSHIP Bomb at the Onslaught. The Onslaught members looked to the Bomb before it sounded off, causing them to become silent.

"Alright, now!" Hawkeye called out, shooting at Rustam. The Bothan growled and deflected the blasts before the Young Justice attacked again. The Bad Batch, who had been getting ready to attack the whole time, started to run and open fire upon the Onslaught.

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, Hawkeye," she said before turning her attention to Rex and Fives. "We need to cut off the power coming from that Khyber Crystal!" she called out. "Take it down!"

"You got it!" Rex called out before he sent a blast towards one of the cords.

The Onslaught Members all growled, literally silent, before Dervish charged towards them.

"Going somewhere?" Stitch called out. He took out a small pistol and shot at Dervish with it several times in her chest. Dervish looked to her chest before Stitch sheathed his blaster. Upon it being placed back into its holster, explosions went off all over on Dervish's body. She yelled in pain before falling back.

Pyro looked to Garrote and chuckled. Garrote tossed several daggers towards the Clone Explosives Expert, but he slid under them and tossed some small devices at Garrote. As soon as Pyro got back up, he pressed a button on his Gauntlet, causing small shocks to stun Garrote before the devices exploded. Garrote was soon knocked onto his back unconscious.

Carver looked to Djinn and Jaculi and chuckled. "I can make a nice work of art out of you two," he said as he took out his blaster. "I think I'll get your good sides."

The two Humans started to blast at Carver, but he easily dodged them and rolled two grenades their way. Djinn and Jaculi looked down before they let out cables, wrapping around them.

Carver laughed as Connor ran up to him.

"Great job!" the Boy of Steel exclaimed.

"Now, you wanna finish it?" Carver asked.

"My pleasure!" Superboy exclaimed, shooting a large Ray of Heat Vision towards Djinn and Jaculi.

Both Human Twins grunted and were pushed back into a wall, where Fives and Serra electrocuted them with wires.

Ifrit started to slash at Trig, but he shot at her every single time. The two clashed blaster with swords and locked with each other. As Ifrit struggled to gain momentum over Trig, the Clone Strategist shot into the air.

"You missed!" Ifrit taunted.

"Wait for it…" Trig said in a sly tone.

Ifrit raised an eyebrow as blasts started to rain down. She gasped and attempted to get out of the way, but a blast from the shadows hit her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Who did that?!" Trig called out.

Someone from the shadows immediately sheathed their blaster and ran off, much to Trig's confusion.

Topshot started to shoot at Rustam, emptying out all the cartridges in his blasters. Rustam laughed and deflected the blasts before Topshot shot right at his hand.

Rustam growled in anger and slashed his Electro Staff at Topshot, but Topshot immediately got out his new Blaster Ahsoka gave to him and shot Rustam with it, causing him to be sent flying out of the building and the Khyber Crystal to start to glow. Everyone looked to it within seconds before Battle Droids ran in, firing at them. However, they all stopped, and a wave spread out from the Khyber Crystal, shutting down all Droids before they reactivated.

"What did you do?!" Ahsoka asked frantically.

Before Topshot could reply, the Onslaught Team got back up and groaned. When they were on their feet again, the Droids started to open fire on them, and the Khyber Crystal's size was reduced, becoming small enough for Ahsoka to hold.

"Oh," Topshot said as he looked to the Blaster. "So _that's_ what it does."

Hawkeye smiled and shot along with the Droids at the Onslaught.

"How did they _do_ that?!" Dervish called out.

"Retreat! Pull out!" Ifrit ordered.

Ahsoka smiled before looking to the Khyber Crystal. It continued to glow before subsiding, getting the Droids to lower their weapons and walk towards the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers.

"What is your next command?" the Leader of the Droids asked.

"I'm not sure," Hawkeye said, looking to the Blaster. "Oh, wait. Take out as many other Droids out there as you can!"

"Roger, roger!" they all called out, marching out.

"So, this Blaster," Topshot said to Ahsoka. "It can pack a punch _and_ emit strange energy?" the Bad Batch Clone Trooper asked.

Ahsoka shrugged. "I guess so," she said. "And it can fire more than one round without having to be reloaded. Interesting." The Togruta noted.

The Young Justice got back together before looking to the large room they had.

"This place is huge!" Robin exclaimed.

"Better use it while we can." Miss Martian said, summoning the Bioship as it phased through the walls.

"Well, at least we have a Base of Operations for the time being," Ahsoka mused. She patted Hawkeye on the shoulder. "Nice job, Bad Batch."

Captain Rex nodded. "You all did well on your first Field Mission," he complimented. "But remember, not every fight will be like this," he reminded them. "We all have to be ready for whatever comes next, no matter what."

The Bad Batch nodded. "We know we're not ready to be join the 501st yet," Hawkeye stated. "But we'll make you proud, we promise."

"_Echo_ would be proud," Fives said. "I know he would."

Meanwhile, Atticus was reporting to Count Dooku.

"Forgive the intrusion, Master," Atticus said while the Onslaught came behind him. "But, in the course of action, we've encountered a new Team of Clone Troopers. They took the Khyber Crystal and the Base it was in."

Count Dooku looked to Atticus Farstar. "_My Master has warned me about this,_" Dooku said sternly. "_We are sending more Kobra Venom your way. The Light and I supplied the Onslaught with all the information on the Young Justice for your word that you would not fail me,_" Dooku said sternly. "_I want those Clones wiped out… at all costs_."

"We will not fail you, Lord Tyranus." Atticus said as he and the Onslaught all bowed.

Count Dooku nodded as his hologram faded away.

"I want this City on lockdown," Atticus ordered the Onslaught. "No one leaves, no one enters until the Young Justice and these new Clones are dead!"

The Onslaught all nodded and started to make their way towards the City.

"I will never fail the Separatists!" Atticus exclaimed. "I… will never fail!"

Meanwhile, Fives was looking to Echo's Badge. Everything was set up in the new Base, and Robin was at the computer.

"We'll have Anakin and the _Resolute_ on soon." The Boy Wonder reported.

Fives nodded before Rex came over.

"They… really _are_ like Domino Squad, Sir," Fives said. "Makes me miss Echo even more."

"We're doing him great honor, Fives," Rex said. "He would be proud of what we're doing." 

Fives nodded as he and Rex walked off.

Unknown to them, a Clone watched from the shadows. He smiled before walking away.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think? This is based off of the Cancelled **Clone Wars** episode of the same name, and is part of a four-part Arc. The next Chapter will be great, I promise, and I couldn't have done this without the help of **The Christian Jedi**. He has returned, and we are back in business! I'll have a new Chapter out later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	26. A Distant Echo

How are you, everyone? I hope you are all having a good time right now. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now coming back to you with a brand new Chapter of my greatest story, **Journey of the Knight**! By the way, I recently had my Midterm Exams a while ago, and, all my Grades were raised! The hard work paid off. Good news: my friend, **The Christian Jedi**, has now returned! Thank you, **The Christian Jedi**, **Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, MartyrFan, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and the **Guest** Reviewers. Your support means so much to me. Thank you all. Now, before I start with the next part of my adaption of the **Star Wars: The Clone Wars** cancelled four-part Episode Arc, please let me answer one of the questions you had asked in your Reviews. **MartyrFan**, your ideas are excellent, really, they are, but I already have something planned for the Ending of **Journey of the Knight**. Still, that doesn't mean I'm never open to any more ideas. Also, sorry about the redo on my Last Chapter. **The Christian Jedi** and I had a discussion about some errors and things that didn't make sense in it, so I went back to make revisions and correct mistakes. Sorry for that, everyone. I hope you understand. Since that's done, please allow me to move on with my brand new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 26: A Distant Echo

_Wars are not won with superior weapons, but with superior strategy_.

_**New recruits! Summoned to KAMINO, Padawan AHSOKA TANO and the YOUNG JUSTICE travel with CLONE CAPTAIN REX and ARC TROOPER FIVES to oversee the Training of new Clone Commandos known as the BAD BATCH! Feeling the need for the BAD BATCH to know the Way of the CLONE WARS on the Battlefield, REX and FIVES go with the AHSOKA and the YOUNG JUSTICE to the Planet ANAXES, a home for training the Republic Military, now taken over by Separatist General ATTICUS FARSTAR, and his Elite Team, the ONSLAUGHT! After the BAD BATCH and the YOUNG JUSTICE scores their first victory against the ONSLAUGHT, they take control of a Base on ANAXES, and plot their next move against FARSTAR while ATTICUS FARSTAR marks his own plan to take down the Heroes once and for all, with both sides unaware that an old friend is watching the Clone Troopers from the shadows, wishing them good luck.**_

"Every decision you make from hereon out will have a consequence," Connor said as he glared to Hawkeye directly. "So be warned," the Young Justice watched, Ahsoka stretching her arms as she tried to stay awake. "Easy Setting's off."

"C5." Hawkeye suddenly said.

Superboy looked down and sighed. "Hit." He said.

Hawkeye grinned and picked up a red piece from his _Battleship_ Board, placing it on C5 while Connor placed another red piece on his Battleship. Everything on his board was marked in white.

"So, explain to me again what this has to do with our Training," Hawkeye asked Superboy. "I honestly don't understand what playing this game has to do with it."

Connor sighed, leaning back in his chair. "It's important for anyone to evaluate what the enemy is thinking, and to find a way to counter them before they can make their mark," Superboy explained as Topshot and Pyro walked up next to their Leader. "Think like the enemy thinks, be sixteen steps ahead," Superboy added on before sitting back up. "Plus, I like these kinds of Board Games, so B4."

"Misfire, sorry," Topshot said. "And I think I… _see one_ of the positive outcomes of this Game too."

Connor raised an eyebrow and turned around looking all around. "Do you have some sort of Camera around?" Connor asked. "You just drowned my Submarine."

"They've got nothing but skill, Connor," M'gann said from a distance away as Ahsoka walked up, yawning. "Where were you when we were all asleep? You hardly look _alive!_"

Ahsoka yawned again. "Master Vos called me about a situation on Earth-16… in the Middle of the Night," she explained, still feeling a bit tired. "He ruined his Dream Ship in an encounter with some Agents for the DarkSiders." Ahsoka added on.

"Agents for the DarkSiders on Earth?" Serra asked as she and Saw held hands. "Sounds bad."

Aqualad nodded. "Were the Agents stopped?" the Atlantean asked.

"Master Vos, three Jedi who were sent to Earth, and some of the Neo Young Justice was able to stop them, but I told Vos to call back in case there are more Agents for the DarkSiders," Ahsoka explained. "I should have also told him not to call me ever again in the Middle of the Night." Ahsoka mused afterwards.

"C4." Hawkeye said to Connor after a while.

Connor chuckled as he placed another marker on his board. "And… you sunk my Battleship," Superboy said with a grin. "Well done."

Rex and Fives chuckled as they watched from a distance away. "You know, you've really got to hand it to Connor," Rex said. "Coming all this was just as a Clone from Earth, now becoming one of our Brothers, an ARC Trooper."

"Yeah," Fives agreed, nodding. "I bet that Echo would be proud of what's going on right now." The ARC Trooper mused.

Rex took notice of Fives's sadness after mentioning Echo and sighed, placing his hand on Fives's shoulder. "Hey, lighten up, will ya?" Rex asked. "You know that Echo gave his life to save us on Lola Sayu. On Earth, they always say that the ones we miss most are always in here," Rex said as he pounded against his chest. "He's never dead, not as long as we remember what he and the rest of Domino Squad did."

Fives chuckled. "I know," he replied while rolling his eyes. "Getting soft there, Captain?"

Rex laughed. "We are going to live out what Echo always wanted us to do, and make him proud," Rex said as he saw the rest of the Bad Batch Clone Troopers train with the rest of the Young Justice. "Now, what do you want to do right now?" Rex asked.

Fives shrugged. "It _has_ been quiet," he said before a stern look came onto his face. "Come to think of it, it's been almost _too_ quiet now."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Fives.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Artemis said. "Farstar hasn't even sent the Onslaught to attack us again since we took this Base."

"You can't underestimate Atticus," Lux said. "He was a good friend of mine, after all, and from his experiences in the War, anyone would know better than to undermine him."

"But how do we know what's going on around the place?" Mute asked. "It's starting to get a bit too quiet, even for _my_ taste."

Rex nodded. "We'll do a scan of the area," the Clone Captain told everyone. "We need to find out what Atticus Farstar's planning, and like what Connor taught everyone," Rex went on before taking out his blaster pistol. "We need to anticipate the Separatists' attack _before_ they sink us." Rex quipped with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile, over the Planet of Vjun, the _Resolute_ hovered.

Inside, Black Canary trained Padawan Pix, who was recommended for the new Young Justice Members by Serra following Pix's help in fighting off against Cassie Cryar in the Jedi Temple. Pix was faring well in combat as Anakin and Obi-Wan both watched.

"Pix seems promising," Wonder Woman stated. "I can see her becoming a fine and mighty member of the Young Justice."

"Pix is a great Padawan, Diana," Obi-Wan said. "She helped Master Yoda on a Mission on one occasion, and she led a Clone Battalion without backing down."

"Speaking of Padawans," Anakin abruptly said. "What's the news on Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice? They should've called back by now when they landed on Anaxes."

At that moment, Admiral Yularen came into the Hangar Bay. Everyone stopped and looked to the Admiral as he stopped to turn his attention to Anakin, a stern look on his face.

"General Skywalker," Wulf Yularen said. "We are receiving a transmission from Commander Ahsoka Tano coming from Anaxes," Yularen explained as he looked to Anakin sternly. "She says that she would like to speak with you immediately about an urgent matter."

Obi-Wan sent a grin to Anakin. "I guess that answers your question," the Negotiator said. "Go and speak with Ahsoka, I'll continue to watch over Dinah as she trains the new recruits."

Anakin smiled and nodded before heading towards the Communications Room.

On Anaxes, the Battle Droids put under the control of the Young Justice and the Bad Batch were searching around. Ahsoka watched over them before looking back to the computer, where a hologram of Anakin appeared.

"Hey, Skyguy," Ahsoka said with a hand on her hip. "I was wondering if you got my message."

"_I'm here now, Snips_," Anakin said with a grin. "_What is it? Did you, the Young Justice and the new Clone Commandos find out what Atticus is up to on Anaxes?_"

Ahsoka sighed. "When the Young Justice, Rex, Fives, the Bad Batch Clone Commandos and I arrived, we discovered that Separatist General Atticus Farstar had taken control of the Planet," Ahsoka explained. "We took down his Elite Team, the Onslaught, all with special powers, and drove them back, but activity here has been too quiet, and we're currently scouting the area for anything Atticus might be up to."

Anakin placed his hand to his chin. "_I see,_" he said. "_Do you need any reinforcements?_"

Ahsoka shook her head. "_Atticus managed to seal off all outside communications_," the young Togruta explained. "_Robin and Jaybo created this secure line, and we don't know if Farstar might catch on_," Ahsoka stated. "_We can send you our coordinates, but after that, we'll have to shut this down so that Farstar won't track us down_," Ahsoka explained. "_Should you suspect the worse, send any necessary backup, but the Bad Batch Clone Commandos are promising, so I doubt backup will be necessary here_."

Anakin nodded. "_We'll be on standby_," the Chosen One said to his Padawan. "_May the Force be with you_."

Ahsoka nodded back. "And with you too." She replied back.

Anakin sent a smile to his Padawan before Ahsoka started to punch in the coordinates of where they were. After putting in a successful Braille Code and sending it to the _Resolute_, Anakin sent Ahsoka a nod, confirming that he got it. Ahsoka nodded back before signing off.

"All done," Ahsoka said to the rest of the Young Justice. "The Republic will be sending reinforcements to help us take back the Planet, so we're all good now," Ahsoka told everyone. "But I suggest we go with what Rex says and search all of Anaxes, try and see if Atticus is up to anything," Ahsoka said. "No matter what, we can't let our guards down, so we have to see what the Separatists are planning to do before they strike at us." Ahsoka told her friends.

"I'm with you," M'gann said. "In fact, I adjusted the Clone Trooper Armor so that they can use Stealth Mode _and_ Ghost Mode too," Miss Martian said to Ahsoka. "I don't know if Farstar will catch on as easily as Shu Mai did, but we at least have some edge over the Separatists for now." M'gann said to the rest of the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers, explaining the current upside of things.

"Good," Ahsoka said with a nod. "The more covert we keep things, the better," she stated before looking to the Young Justice and the Clones. "Robin, you're with Drol and Zatanna," Ahsoka ordered. "Aqualad, I need you to be with Serra and Rocket," Ahsoka added on before looking to Wally. "Kid Flash, you're gonna be with Saw and Artemis," Ahsoka commanded before looking to Lux and Superboy. "Superboy, stay with Rex, Fives and the Bad Batch," Ahsoka ordered. "Rebel, you're with me and Miss Martian." Ahsoka finished up.

"We'll examine every part of the City," Aqualad spoke up. "But we have to stay in Ghost Mode, or else we'll all get caught, get executed on sight if we're not careful."

Everyone nodded before heading out of the Building. Before Connor could leave with Rex, Fives and the Bad Batch Commandos, Ahsoka stopped him.

"What is it, Ahsoka?" Connor asked as he turned around to see Ahsoka look to him sternly.

"The Bad Batch might be good, Connor, but as a Clone, no offense," Ahsoka said, to which Connor replied back with a shrug. "I need you to watch over them, make sure they understand what has to happen during the Middle of the Clone Wars," Ahsoka ordered. "Am I clear?"

Superboy sighed and shook himself off of Ahsoka's grip. "You don't have to tell me twice, Ahsoka," Superboy replied back before looking to Rex and Fives command the Bad Batch Commando Clones. "I worry for them too," Connor stated. "They need to know what they're going to be up against if they're going to fight the Onslaught again. I can tell that when we meet next time, things won't be so easy."

Ahsoka smiled. "Good," she said. "The Bad Batch may be good, but they need a guide for them, and you're just like Echo, Echo enough to be their guide," Ahsoka said with a wink. "Thanks."

Superboy sent Ahsoka a salute before Ahsoka ran off with M'gann and Lux, entering Ghost Mode as they left before Superboy joined up with his Brothers.

"So, Connor," Pyro asked. "Where do we start?"

Superboy grinned before pressing a button on the Emblem on the Chestplate of his Armor. "Follow me." He ordered, now entering Ghost Mode and walking off.

Rex and Fives both nodded as they started to walk off as well, with the Bad Batch doing the same and following in suit.

"_M'gann, set up the Psychic Link!_" Ahsoka ordered.

Miss Martian nodded and placed her hand to her head. "_Are we all good?_" Miss Martian asked everyone.

"_Yeah, I'm connected_." Ahsoka replied back.

"_Me too_." Lux stated as he and Ahsoka held hands.

"_I'm set_." Aqualad called in.

"_I'm in_." Rocket announced.

"_All good here_." Serra reported.

"_So far, so good_." Robin said as he got into Ghost Mode.

"_It's working for me_," Zatanna said as she turned invisible once activating Ghost Mode. "_I'm all good_."

"_Ghost Mode working at one-hundred percent_," Jaybo said slyly. "_You hear my voice, things are good on our end_."

"_Same here_." Artemis called out, entering Ghost Mode as well and patting Wally on the shoulder.

"_Ditto to that_." Kid Flash quipped.

"_Everything's set_." Saw called out.

"_I'm here_," Connor said as he, Rex and Fives led the Bad Batch Clones out of the Base. "_So far, nothing's gone wrong_."

"_We're all good_." Rex called in.

"_I'm in_." Fives stated as he readied his blasters.

"_Bad Batch is ready, Miss Martian_." Hawkeye announced.

Ahsoka nodded. "_Okay, everyone_," Ahsoka called out telepathically. "_Whatever you do, do not break the Psychic Link, and remain in Ghost Mode at all times. We need stealth and the Element of Surprise on our side at all times_."

"_**RIGHT!**_" everyone called out before splitting up in covert.

However, a man in the shadows watched what was going on before running off after the Clones led by Superboy, remaining in the shadows and avoiding the cameras at all times.

At the Separatist Base, Atticus Farstar watched as his Droid Army marched down the streets of Anaxes. Several other Battle Droids came out and started to fire at Atticus's Forces before getting wiped out my members of the Onslaught. Atticus raised an eyebrow at the sight of his own Battle Droids fighting against him before more Battle Droids started to come out of nowhere, firing at Atticus's Droids, and even at the hidden cameras.

"They reprogrammed some of my Droids, did they?" Atticus asked. He let out a scoff. "Pathetic. Even when they _do_ use my Army, they still don't stand a chance."

At that moment, several other Battle Droids appeared behind Atticus. "Hands up, Separatist Scum!" a Battle Droid ordered.

"I'll consider it," Atticus said as he put his hands up. "Just let me think," he added on before reaching for his Blaster. The Droids started to open fire on him, but Atticus dodged all of the Blasts before sending one blast that was sent straight through seven more, followed by tossing a Shock Grenade towards the rest of the Droids before firing upon them repeatedly. "I've reached a decision," Atticus said to the defeated Battle Droids. "I yield to no one."

"_Very impressive work, General Farstar_," Dooku said, the Count's body appearing in a hologram. "_But do not underestimate the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers the same way you did with those Droids_," the Count stated. "_You will find them to be much tougher opponents in battle_."

Atticus Farstar chuckled and holstered his Blaster before walking up to the Hologram of Count Dooku and bowing before him. "I swear that this Young Justice will not last long against me and my Onslaught Forces," Atticus said. "I saw what had happened at the Battle of Onderon, and I should know better than to underestimate the youth," Atticus stated. "I will not make the same mistakes that the other Separatist Generals have in the Past."

"_Good_," Dooku replied before an Advanced Tactical Droid walked up next to Atticus. "_I'm sure you remember Kalani from the Battle of Onderon, General_."

Atticus Farstar nodded as he looked to Kalani. "Of course," he said as the Super Tactical Droid started to show footage of Ahsoka's role in the Battle of Onderon, as well as Rebel's. "I was the one who provided him to you, after all."

"_And now, HE will help YOU_," Dooku stated. "_Kalani will help you track down and eliminate of the Young Justice, along with the Clones,_" Count Dooku said. "_I have programmed Kalani with Special Tactics that the Young Justice has used over time. Before a supporter of the Light turned to the ORDER, he failed to eradicate his work on a Droid that he built, one that could counter the Powers of the Justice League. His name was AMAZO, and now, AMAZO lives within Kalani_. _Use what he has for you to your advantage, and crush the resistance_." Dooku ordered in a stern voice.

"I will do something far better than eliminate the Republic Forces for you, my Lord," Atticus Farstar said devilishly. "I live to serve and win the Battle at all costs."

"_Do not get overconfident, General Farstar_," Dooku warned. "_If you underestimate the Young Justice even by a little, I will be unable to help you from that point_." Dooku said cautiously before signing off.

Atticus grinned before turning to the Super Tactical Droid. "I know what you did to Sanjay Rash on Onderon," Farstar spat. "You'll see no reason to dispose of _me_ once the Young Justice and those Clone Troopers are dead."

"**I shall do as I am ordered, General Farstar,**" Kalani said in a deep voice. "**But what I have here should help you from hereon out**." Kalani started to show Farstar the Battles of the Young Justice, before and while fighting alongside Ahsoka, Lux, Serra, Jaybo and Saw.

Atticus chuckled as he watched the battles. "Interesting," he said. "This can be very useful to me," Atticus added on before looking to the shadows. "Rustam!" he called out.

Rustam and Ifrit came out from the shadows, unsheathing their Weapons. "You summoned us, General Farstar?" Rustam asked.

"Yes," Atticus replied. "I want you to look over these Battles the Young Justice had to prepare yourselves for the next time you encounter them and the Clones. Use what help Kalani has to your advantage, and find a way to expose their weaknesses," Farstar added on before the rest of the Onslaught entered the Base. "With every passing minute, the Young Justice grows stronger when they are sided with the Republic, but using this new information Count Dooku has provided us, we must be ahead of them, be their _Echo_."

"And what of the Clones?" Garrote asked.

"We will take care of them soon enough," Atticus replied back. "Use what you already know about these New Clones to take them down. We must never fall victim to surprises like these again. Otherwise, if we're not careful enough, we will surely lose this War."

"I see," Rustam stated. "But if I say so, I think it ought to be _you_ seeking out the Young Justice and those Clones right now."

Atticus clenched his fist and turned to Rustam. "What?!"

"As the Leader of this Operation, _you_ should be taking down the Republic Forces yourself," Rustam stated. "But then again, what would Bonteri do if he discovered you were plotting against him?"

"Remember your place, Rustam," Atticus said sternly. "I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"Too bad, I gave it to you anyways."

Atticus sighed and regained himself before turning away. "Just proceed as planned," Atticus now said in a calmer voice. "I have preparations to make when the Republic Forces make their move against us," Atticus added on before walking out the door and into another room. "I request to be alone. Do _not_ disturb me." He ordered before leaving.

Aqualad, Serra and Rocket all walked around the Town in Anaxes, trying to find out what was going on. There were several Battle Droids littering the streets, either the ones that the Young Justice and the Clones were in control of or part of Atticus's own forces. Either way, no one was left to keep watch. Raquel looked around a corner before looking back to Serra and Aqualad and sending them a nod.

"All clear." Serra said. With that, the squadron ran off, making their way towards some of the Battle Droids still active and gathering together at a nearby warehouse.

Artemis, Kid Flash and Saw made their way around another part of the Town in Anaxes for any signs of the Onslaught or any other Separatist Forces. Seeing as it was all clear, they started to walk off again, but remained in Ghost Mode to prevent from getting caught.

Meanwhile, at another part of Anaxes, Connor turned a corner, trying to see if anyone was already there, waiting for them to arrive. After looking around carefully, he looked to his Brothers and nodded, motioning for them that it was clear for them to come out. Soon, Rex, Fives, Hawkeye, Topshot, Pyro, Carver, Stitch, Trig and Mute entered the area, all in Ghost Mode like the rest of the Young Justice.

Connor used his heat blasters on his Visor to disable all of the cameras watching that could have been keeping an eye out for activity. As he shot it, Mute shot a device up to intercept Connor's lasers, causing Superboy to stop and look to the Bad Batch Clone with surprise.

"_What was that for?_" Superboy asked.

"_You destroy it, we get caught!_" Mute exclaimed. "_Let me do my work_."

Superboy nodded as Mute tossed up his CENSORSHIP Device, causing the Camera to go static for a minute.

"Hey," a Battle Droid said at the Controls. "Something's wrong in Sector 421!"

Atticus, who was making his arrangements, looked to the Droid before looking to the screen. There was nothing on there when he came over.

"Get back to work." Atticus ordered sternly as he went back to his panel.

Connor sent Mute a grin and saluted to him. "_Sorry_," Superboy apologized. "_I guess I just wasn't thinking that time_," Connor stated before patting his hand on Mute's shoulder. "_Great thinking back there, Mute. I don't know what I could ever do without help from a Brother_."

Mute chuckled. "_I learned from the best_," He stated, looking to Superboy, then to Rex, and finally, to Fives. "_We all did_." Mute added on as Rex and Fives smiled.

"_Alright, if we're done here, let's go!_" Rex called out. "_We don't know what the Separatists could be planning, and I don't want to stick around too long not to find out!_"

Connor, Fives, and the Bad Batch Clones all nodded before they started to race off once again.

As this was happening, Ahsoka, Rebel and Miss Martian searched around another part of the Town, near the Naval Academy.

"_Commando Droid Squadron at ten o'clock_." Miss Martian noted as they looked up to unsuspecting Commando Droids on a roof while passing some Speeders by their side.

"_MagnaGuards on our six_." Rebel pointed out as everyone shifted their eyes behind them to see several MagnaGuards behind them, though they didn't know that Ahsoka Tano, Miss Martian and Lux Bonteri were in front of them.

Ahsoka nodded before she shifted her eyes to the side. "_I count twelve more Commando; Vibro-Sword, Blaster, Electro Staff_."

"_And yet, they can't see us, how convenient_," Lux mused. "_You know, Ahsoka, up until now, we've never been able to spend some quality time together_," Rebel said as Miss Martian chuckled behind them. "_Okay, you, me AND Miss Martian_." Rebel finished up in a playful tone.

Ahsoka mentally sighed at the sound of this. "_I really want to have the chance to be with you when we have the time, Lux, really, I do_," Ahsoka replied back in an honest tone. "_But if not now, when? If not us, who?_" the Togruta asked.

Miss Martian sighed as she and Ahsoka started to get the door open with the Force.

All of the Droids took notice of the Doors opening before they suddenly closed.

"We have found them." A Commando Droid reported.

"Shall we pursue?" another Commando Droid asked.

"_Yes_," Atticus's voice said. "_Wipe them out… ALL of them_."

All of a sudden, one of the Speeders raced towards the Commando Droids, knocking them off of the ground and causing the rest of the Droids to look and see someone in burnt Clone Trooper Armor, ARC Trooper Armor to that, race in on another Speeder and knock them all down before the Commandos leapt down from the roof.

All of the Droids looked to the ARC Trooper as he got off of his Speeder and kept his Blasters holstered at his side. One of the MagnaGuards charged at the ARC Trooper, but he just twirled around and kicked the MagnaGuard off to the side, knocking him down and shattering him with just that one kick.

"Let's get it on, Clankers." The ARC Trooper said as he got into a fighting stance.

The Commando Droids charged at the ARC Trooper, striking with a kick. The ARC Trooper scoffed and knocked the Droid to the ground before attacking another one with his open palm. Like the MagnaGuard, both were immediately destroyed upon impact.

Another Commando Droid thrust its hand at the ARC Trooper, but the ARC Trooper blocked the attack with both of his hands before using his leg to fell him to the ground. The Commando Droid got back up again and attempted an overhead strike with another Commando Droid, but the ARC Trooper went to the side and cartwheeled forwards, landing back on one leg before getting into a split, kicking at the two Commando Droids behind him.

More Commando Droids and MagnaGuards started to attack the ARC Trooper while he was still down, but the ARC Trooper got back up and amazingly leapt off from one Commando Droid before kicking at a wall, where he used the strength to land back in front of the rest of the remaining Droids. A MagnaGuard attempted to strike at his legs, but the ARC Trooper twirled into the air before landing down once again, knocking away the MagnaGuard and a Commando Droid behind him. The Commando Droid got back up and attempted to strike an overhead swing at the ARC Trooper, but all the ARC Trooper did was duck before kicking two MagnaGuards in the chests. One of the MagnaGuards charged in to attack, but the ARC Trooper grabbed his arm and kicked the other MagnaGuard into the wall before knocking the MagnaGuard who attacked him into the one he kicked to the wall. He spun and performed a flying kick away afterwards before taking out one of his Blaster Pistols and placing it near his head.

All of the Droids in the area started to charge at the unknown ARC Trooper, but all he did was walk towards them, unflinching. As each of them attacked, the ARC Trooper shot at every Droid who struck at him, managing to destroy them all with just one blast. As seven Commando Droids arrived, the ARC Trooper slid in between them and shot at them in the chests, destroying all of them.

As soon as the ARC Trooper was done with the Droids, he went back to his Speeder and mounted it.

"Let's go hunting," He said to himself as the glowing subsided. He soon started to take off on the Speeder towards the Arena, running over all of the defeated and destroyed Battle Droids behind him in the process, leaving behind no survivors. "The 501st was here!" the unknown ARC Trooper called out as he soon departed.

Back at the Separatist Base, the Onslaught Team finished looking over the holographic footage of the Young Justice in combat, from 2010 to now. Soon after finishing up, Dervish shut down the recording before looking over to Rustam.

"How shall we proceed with our next attack?" the Trandoshan asked as she crossed her arms, with Jaculi and Ifrit walking up next to her.

Rustam placed his hand to his chin as he started to think. "The last time we encountered the Young Justice, they seemed to be ready for us," Rustam stated. "They may have their Stealth Modes and special gadgets to help them out, but we, the Onslaught, will never be taken down by Children," Rustam said. "We need to find some way to lure them out, separate them so we can take them down one at a time, and one by one, they will fall."

The Onslaught Team all nodded before a Battle Droid walked into the room. "Where is General Farstar?" the Droid asked.

The Onslaught looked to the Battle Droid before Rustam took a scan of him. "You're good," he said with a nod of his head, to the Battle Droid first and to the rest of the Onslaught Team. "What do you need to report to General Farstar?"

"A Squadron of Commandos and MagnaGuards were taken down near the Naval Academy," the Droid reported. "One Surviving Droid reported that a Clone Trooper did it, and took them all down by himself."

All of the Onslaught looked to each other with surprise.

"What?" Ifrit asked in disbelief.

"What did the Clone look like?" Rustam asked the Battle Droid.

"The Surviving Droid couldn't clearly make him out, but he identified him as an ARC Trooper," the Droid reported. "Also, whoever took down our forces didn't use a Blaster immediately, but shattered all of the Forces with his bare hands!"

Ifrit placed her hand to her chin and started to think. "No Clone without being specially trained could have taken down the Droids like that," she stated. "And currently, the only ARC Clone Trooper with Black Armor is Superboy," Ifrit soon concluded. "And we burnt his armor during our last battle with him and the Young Justice."

Rustam sighed. "It's official," he said. "We strike at Superboy and take him in, no matter the cost."

The rest of the Onslaught Team nodded in agreement before the Battle Droid left the room. Rustam brought up a holographic layout of the City as the rest of the Onslaught Team gathered around him.

"This new Team of Commando Clones got the best of us last time, but it shall not happen again," Rustam explained to his fellow members of the Onslaught. "Even if our enemies are hidden away in Stealth, they can't escape us," Rustam spat. "We already know that some members of the Young Justice, or possibly the Clones, just entered the Naval Academy, so what we have to do is plan an ambush for them there, and when the rest of the Young Justice and their Clone Friends arrive, we'll be ready to kill them all."

All of the Onslaught Team nodded at this and grinned devilishly before leaving the Base, now ready to lay out their trap.

As this was going on, Robin, Zatanna and Jaybo patrolled a warehouse not too far away from the Naval Academy.

"_You think they're onto us?_" Robin asked through the Psychic Link.

"_Probably_," Zatanna replied back mentally. "_But remember, Drol's new Ghost Mode allows us to walk around without letting anyone touch us, so as long as we don't make contact with any kinds of objects, we're good_," the young Mage stated before turning her attention to Drol. "_RIGHT, Jaybo?_" Zatanna asked.

Jaybo Hood nodded. "_Of course_," he replied back. "_The Ghost Mode even underwent a Field Test on Kuat, so we've got nothing to worry about_," Jaybo said with reassurance. "_And only others using Ghost Mode can see us, no one else_."

Robin and Zatanna both nodded as they started to continue patrolling the area.

At the same time, Superboy, Captain Rex, Fives, and the rest of the Bad Batch wandered through the City as they neared an Alley that led right towards the Republic Naval Academy.

"_Ahsoka, we're near the Republic Naval Academy_," Superboy reported through the Psychic Link. "_Where are you, Rebel and M'gann?_" Connor asked.

"_Currently inside of the Naval Academy, Connor_," Ahsoka replied back. "_We nearly got caught when accessing the front entrance, so be careful when you lead the rest of the Clones inside_."

Rex, Fives and the rest of the Bad Batch Clone Troopers nodded at this. "_Got it!_" Hawkeye replied back.

"_We'll do our best to stay covert_," Topshot also said. "_You can count on us, Commander Tano_."

Connor nodded before he pressed a button on his emblem. The Clones all looked to Superboy as he soon phased through the wall of the Republic Naval Base in front of him.

The rest of the Bad Batch Clones, as well as Captain Rex and Fives, did the same, and followed Superboy as they all phased through the wall, this time going while staying undetected by other Droids nearby.

Robin, Zatanna and Drol all pressed the emblems on their Uniforms and started to phase through the wall as well, entering just as some Commando Droids passed by.

Kid Flash, Artemis and Saw received the call from Ahsoka as well and started to walk towards the Naval Base. Several Vulture Droids were in their way, but they activated the Emblems on their Uniforms and phased through the Droids, managing to literally pass right through them before making their way inside.

Aqualad, Rocket and Serra followed in suit as they passed by a door with a scanner, phasing right through the backdoor entrance without setting anything off.

As Connor, Rex, Fives and the Bad Batch all phased through, the same ARC Trooper on the Speeder pressed a button on the Speeder's console, turning himself and his Speeder completely invisible and intangible. He soon grinned before racing off ahead, getting through as well without catching anyone's attention.

"What are we looking at?" Jaculi asked as Rustam started to activate a small Droid.

"It's most logical to assume that the Young Justice will strike next at the Academy," Rustam stated while pressing some buttons on the device in his hands. "According to reports from Zaadja, there were heat signature scans when the Young Justice was spotted," Rustam explained to the Human Female. "This special Droid can help to find out where the Young Justice is in Stealth Mode, and help us to find them." Rustam finished up before the device in his hands formed into a Probe Droid.

"Seek the Young Justice and their Clone Trooper friends," Rustam ordered. "When you find them, report back to us immediately."

The Probe Droid beeped in confirmation before flying off towards the Republic Naval Academy.

Inside of the Naval Academy, Robin, Zatanna and Drol met up with Artemis, Kid Flash and Gerrera. Connor, Rex and Fives came along with the Bad Batch Commandos soon afterwards before Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Rebel arrived.

"_Good to see you all here_," Ahsoka said mentally to all of the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers. "_None of you set off any alarms, did you?_" The Togruta asked. "_M'gann, Lux and I nearly set off the alarm when getting in, so we hope the same didn't happen with any of you_."

"_We all got through undetected, Commander_," Hawkeye said. "_No errors with us_."

"_Right_," Topshot added on in support. "_No problems at all_."

Ahsoka nodded before she turned her attention to the other squads. "_Robin, Jaybo, Zatanna, did you get caught?_" Ahsoka asked.

"_Ghost Mode's working at full capacity_," Drol reported. "_Unless someone else has got a Ghost Mode of their own, we weren't caught_."

Ahsoka raised her eyebrow before looking to Dick and Zatanna for confirmation. "_This true?_" She asked.

"_Yeah_," Robin replied back. "_It is_."

"_Hood's telling the truth_," Zatanna added on with reassurance. "_Trust us_."

"_Nothing wrong on our end_." Artemis stated as both Kid Flash and Saw both nodded in agreement.

"_And we got through just fine_." Serra said as Aqualad and Rocket gave Ahsoka a nod as well, confirming it to be true.

Ahsoka nodded before she turned her attention back to Dick and Drol. "_You two, in case the Separatists catch onto us the same way they did on Zaadja, do a check on all systems, disable all cameras and motion sensors, and if there are any Probe Droids around, find a way to put them offline_," Ahsoka ordered before turning her attention to Kid Flash and Serra. "_Kid Flash and Serra are the fastest members of the Young Justice_," Ahsoka stated. "_Therefore, I need you to check this place for any guards inside,_" Ahsoka ordered. "_I don't want to take any chances here_."

Drol and Robin both nodded as they started to check the systems, making sure to disable the cameras, motion sensors and heat scanners, as well as the Probe Droids that were present in the area, while Kid Flash and Serra ran throughout the building, looking out for guards, or even worse to come upon, the Onslaught Team. Once they made sure that everything was clear, they reported back to Ahsoka.

"_Should we drop the Psychic Link?_" Robin asked Ahsoka.

"_I've got a feeling to let loose and a trigger finger that needs some love_." Trig added on.

Ahsoka shook her head. "_We have to do everything we can to gain an advantage over the Separatists_," Ahsoka said. "_That means no firing, no giving yourself away, just using your mind over matter_," the Togruta said before she shot everyone a glare. "_Once we're deep enough, once we're out of range from any security forces, THEN we drop the Psychic Link_," Ahsoka added on, making herself as clear to the Young Justice and the Clones as possible. "_Do I make myself clear?_"

Robin and Trig both nodded before Ahsoka readied her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. "_Now, let's find out anything we can in this Base and get out before Atticus or the Onslaught realizes what's going on_," Ahsoka said as she, Miss Martian and Serra started to lead the way down one of the hallways. "_We don't have much time_."

Rex, Fives, the Bad Batch, and the Young Justice all nodded before following the Jedi Generals, now on their way towards the Main Control Room inside of the Republic Naval Academy.

Outside, the Battle Droids continued to keep watch over the Naval Academy, all unaware that the Young Justice and the Clones had already made it inside. However, there was one Probe Droid keeping watch over the area, and was going over a recent recording of the Entrance into the Naval Academy opening up on its own before closing, followed by a recording of four different walls of the Academy with little to no activity at them. Rustam had given the Probe Droid specific instructions to find the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers, and the Droid remained where it was until something came to it.

Suddenly, the Probe Droid suddenly came across some footage of a larger warbling against the wall, one that caused some crates nearby to shake as the wall started to vibrate.

Having recorded enough, the Probe Droid flew back to the Separatist Base, where the Onslaught Team was waiting for it to arrive.

All of the Onslaught Team stood ready as the Probe Droid flew next to Rustam. Rustam grinned and activated the Holo-Recording that the Probe Droid caught.

"Well, well," Rustam said to himself as he and the rest of Team Onslaught watched the recording. "It seems that this _Ghost_ Mode of the Young Justice has a couple of flaws. I believe it's time for us to exploit that weakness, and take them down once and for all."

The Onslaught Team all nodded before they leapt off of the Base, making their way towards the Republic Naval Academy.

Back at the Naval Academy, Connor was now leading the Young Justice, as well as his fellow Brothers, through the Naval Academy to find out what the Separatists were up to. When they were deep enough into the Base, Ahsoka looked to Miss Martian and sent her a nod. M'gann nodded back before she placed her hand to her head, lowering the Psychic Link.

"Superboy, are you picking up signs of anyone around here?" Ahsoka asked as she looked towards Superboy.

Superboy shook his head. "We're the only ones here, by what I can tell so far," Connor said. "But we still need to stay alert in case the Onslaught is expecting us."

"They could be watching us from anywhere," Zatanna stated. "I'm honestly still a bit shaken from when we first fought them."

"Tell me about it," Robin spoke up. "They knew our every move, but as to how it came to be, I'm not sure."

The rest of the Young Justice nodded before Hawkeye spoke up.

"If they fought against us, Clones they weren't expecting, then it's most likely they've already got a plan to battle us again when the time comes." Hawkeye said before everyone came across a long hallway of cells.

"Where _are_ we?" Stitch asked as everyone looked around in awe and shock.

"This place used to be a prison," Lux stated as he, the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers looked around to the empty cells. "It's sad to see that Atticus would allow these prisoners to go free, he doesn't know the dangers any of them pose."

"Senator Bonteri, Atticus Farstar was once your friend, right?" Captain Rex asked as he turned to Rebel.

Lux looked to Rex and sent him a nod. "Yes, Captain," Rebel replied back. "But more to my Parents than to me, I'm afraid."

Topshot sighed before speaking. "If you were to go to him, ask if he could put his scheme to an end, considering your Separatist Past, do you think you could do it?" The Bad Batch Sniper asked.

Lux let out a sigh. "To be honest, I don't know," the young Senator replied as they all turned a corner. "This War had changed so many of our views that we don't know whether to call others friend or foe," Lux stated. "Ahsoka and Senator Amidala found that out the hard way."

"But, at least it got the Separatists to _consider_ a Peace Treaty with the Republic," Ahsoka noted. "Even if it were just for a short moment, it just comes to show that the ways of the Republic and the Separatists aren't black and white like anyone thinks them to be." Ahsoka stated with a smile.

"_There's_ a truth to behold." Rocket mused.

"I just hope that something like that can work," Fives said. "But negotiation is just a theory."

"Only theory _I_ believe in," Pyro said while spinning around his Blaster. "Is that a Blaster can take you out in a second, no matter what side you're on."

Superboy chuckled a bit. "You're not going to win the War if you focus on your weapon," Superboy stated, causing Pyro and the rest of the Bad Batch Clones to look to Connor. "You have to fight with not only your weapons, but your mind as well," Superboy explained. "Not every Weapon can win the War, after all."

Rex and Fives both nodded. "He's right," Rex said. "Not even a lightsaber can cut down an entire army, nor can a tank clear away every known Separatist Droid."

"You win with both brain _and_ brawn, not one or the other," Fives added on. "You fight mindlessly if all you think about is destruction, but when you think about the direction you want to go in, the battle's won."

The Young Justice all chuckled before they turned another corner. Soon, they were all inside of the Control Room, where several strange devices were placed on top of the monitors.

"What _is_ all this?" Trig asked as he looked to the technology.

Saw walked up with Drol as they looked at each of the devices.

"These seem to be giving off some sort of feedback," Jaybo said. "It's the same tech that was used from the _Malevolence_," Drol added on. "Technology that can have the ability to take down ships of any size."

"We're looking at a way for Farstar to take down all Republic or opposing Fleets that would try and stop him," Ahsoka deducted as she scanned another device. Her eyes suddenly widened with surprise. "He knew I contacted Anakin, he knew that a Fleet would come to try and stop him, so whenever a Ship comes into orbit, this will take them right out of the skies!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Ah, damn!" Rex swore. "It would take the Republic Fleet no time to get here through the Hyperspace Lanes," the Clone Captain stated. "And with all of these devices, Farstar will have already taken them down the minute they enter the Planet!"

"Very smart, all of you," a voice suddenly said. "But believe it or not, you all have already fallen into our Trap, and have doomed the Republic with you."

Everyone turned around to see Rustam enter the Room, with the rest of Team Onslaught following him.

"Rustam!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she aimed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets at the Leader of the Onslaught. Everyone else aimed their weapons at the Onslaught as well, glaring at them all dangerously. "We _knew_ the silence around here was just too good to be true!"

"Sometimes, as you say on Earth, you have to lay down your arms to win the War," Rustam spat. "We managed to throw off all suspicion of us from you by staying silent, and didn't attack."

"That _was_," the voice of Manticore spoke up. "_Until_ you made your move by taking down the Droids near the Academy! That Boy of Steel right there…" Manticore spat, aiming his heavy blaster at Superboy. "…_Destroyed_ the MagnaGuards and Commandos guarding the entrance the minute you went through!"

Everyone gasped as they looked to Superboy, Superboy even shocked by this himself.

"You broke Ghost Mode to cover us?" M'gann asked.

"I was nowhere _near_ the Entrance!" Superboy yelled out to Manticore. "Out of every Zabrak, you're the craziest! I'm not a solo flyer, I work with my friends, the Young Justice!" Connor exclaimed.

"You think we're fools?!" Djinn exclaimed. "An ARC Trooper took down our Forces with nothing but his fists, and only _you_ can do that!"

"I was nowhere _near_ the Academy at the time!" Connor yelled out. "I never attacked your Droids, _none_ of us did!"

"I'm _done_ talking," Rustam growled as he unsheathed his Vibro-Sword. "I'm putting an end to the Young Justice _and_ these pesky Clone Troopers once and for all!"

The Young Justice, Captain Rex, ARC Trooper Fives, and the Bad Batch Clones, all got ready before the Onslaught Team charged towards the Young Justice, in which the Young Justice and the Clones charged back.

Robin pushed aside Djinn before he was grabbed by Jaculi from behind. The Boy Wonder growled and tossed off Jaculi into Artemis before he charged back at Djinn, unsheathing his Bola Sticks and clashing with him.

Jaculi snarled at Artemis before she let out a yell, charging at the Archer with her Electro-Staff while Artemis ran back at her, using her bow in its naginata form. The two met midway and started to clash their staffs high and low, not backing down from the fight before Artemis and Jaculi sent twin kicks towards each other's chests, knocking one another back.

Zatanna ran alongside Ifrit in the hallway before she slashed at the Umbaran before Ifrit slashed right back, the two blades colliding with one another before Zatanna punched away the Umbaran to fight alongside Rocket as she put Ravan in a headlock. Raquel soon performed a Hurricanrana on Ravan, spinning on top of him wildly before throwing the Geonosian off.

Saw started to slash at some incoming Battle Droids from outside before Artemis blindly shot an arrow at Garrote, who simply slashed apart the arrow before Artemis sent forth another arrow, this time exploding in his face.

Manticore soon started to toss ropes around Artemis, now strangling her in midair, causing the Archer to gasp in surprise before three, bulky Super Battle Droids started to tackle her. Several other Battle Droids entered the room, aiming their Blasters at Artemis as she was being forced to keep her position, ropes starting to pull her apart, causing Artemis to shriek in pain for a while before aiming her crossbow at Manticore, preparing to hang her as if his ropes were part of a hangman's noose. Manticore soon fell to the ground, now in angst at all of the damage that Artemis had done to him.

Rustam started to attack at Ahsoka, but she didn't unsheathe her lightsabers just yet as she dodged every one of the Bothan's slashes at her. The Togruta chuckled before she unsheathed Ezra's lightsaber, the very same lightsaber that Ezra had to leave in the Past once everything in his Future had been fixed. With the hybrid lightsaber, Ahsoka blasted Rustam in the Chest, knocking him back several feet before she let out the blue blade and let a metal blade emerge from her left Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet.

Rustam once again charged at Ahsoka, but she used both of her weapons to counter him before Connor ran in from behind, striking at Rustam. Rustam yelled as he was sent to the ground, growling at the Kryptonian as he started to get back up.

"Your new Clone Troopers are nothing!" Rustam spat at Superboy. "They will fall, just like every other Clone who has died before them!"

"I don't think so!" Superboy exclaimed as he used an Offhand Backhand against a Commando Droid who was about to slash at him.

Soon, the entire Young Justice was being preoccupied by the Battle Droids, who had filled up the entire room. Zatanna and Rocket were now back-to-back as they slashed down at several Spider Droids before Robin and Artemis tossed birdarangs and sent arrows towards some Droidekas. Kid Flash ran with Serra as the two punched and kicked at several Super Battle Droids before Aqualad and Saw started to slash down three more, with Miss Martian flying into the air and slashing down at some MagnaGuards, all in a single row with her lightsabers. She landed soon afterwards and reversed the grips on her lightsaber hilts, stabbing two Commando Droids behind her.

"We could use some help here!" Topshot called out as he started to use his Blaster Pistols to shoot at Djinn and Jaculi, who were starting to strafe all around him and teleporting while they were at it. Topshot sent a blast towards Djinn before aiming his other Blaster Pistol behind him, shooting at Jaculi the minute she teleported in.

"We need serious backup here!" Hawkeye yelled, shooting several Battle Droids while trying to fight Ifrit.

"Sorry, guys," Ahsoka called out as she continued to clash with Rustam. She kicked him away to the ground before running to slash down at him. "But we're all a bit _busy_ at the moment!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she slashed down. She failed to hit Rustam, however, as the Bothan rolled over to the side and armed himself with his Electro Staff to match Ahsoka.

"I expected Fate to put up more of a fight!" Rustam exclaimed as he ran towards Ahsoka, bringing both of his weapons down. Ahsoka gasped and held up of her blades, clashing with Rustam before head-butting and knocking him away.

Mute shot at Manticore while several Commando Droids attacked him from all sides. Stitch soon came along and fired at the Commandos before unsheathing Vibro-Swords and slashing down at the Clone Medic. Stitch thrust his Blaster into one Commando before another attempted to stab him from behind. Stitch gasped and unsheathed a knife from his Blaster Rifle to slice off the Commando Droid's head. As he did, the other Commando Droid got free and immediately went offline.

Pyro let out all of his explosives at the Droids attacking him before Dervish started to try and punch him. Pyro tossed a smoke bomb into her face before she sent a blast towards the Clone Explosives Expert. Pyro dodged this and tossed another Grenade at a couple of Droids behind him before kicking Dervish away.

Concurrently, more Droids started to march towards the room. Before one of them could fire at Superboy, helping Rex take on Commandos, a blast knocked its head right off.

"Who goes there?" called a Commando Droid.

For a while, there was no answer. At that moment, the same ARC Trooper from before, now with slightly-clean Armor, appeared and fired at the Droids, starting to take them down while the Young Justice and the Clones fought on.

"Under these conditions, we won't last long!" Trig exclaimed as he started to shoot down incoming Shooting Probe Droids. "We'd need a miracle to get through this one!"

Rex and Fives fought side-by-side with each other and took down more Commando Droids heading in their direction.

"The minute the Republic gets here, the Separatists will take them down on sight!" Fives exclaimed. "We're only going to win this if we take down that system!" Fives called out. "Once it's down, the Republic will be able to take back Anaxes once and for all!"

Rex nodded before he knocked aside a Standard Battle Droid. The Clone Captain aimed his Blaster Pistol at the terminal, but Ravan blasted at Rex, getting him to miss.

"We're not going to win this of we just use weapons!" Superboy exclaimed as he mangled a Super Battle Droid. "Use your head! Use your mind to win!" Connor called out before punching a MagnaGuard into submission.

Red nodded in agreement. "Don't focus on the weapon," Rex ordered as he redirected his Blaster Pistol towards the ceiling. "Focus on your surroundings! Use your mind!" Rex called out before shooting towards a panel that was hanging from the ceiling.

Hawkeye's eyes widened with surprise before looking to the rest of the Bad Batch Clones. "Captain Rex is right," Hawkeye yelled out to his Brothers. "We do what we do best: improvise! Strategize!" Hawkeye exclaimed before Jaculi ran in to strike him down. "Let the opponent fight the battle for you!" Hawkeye ordered as he soon sidestepped away from Jaculi's path, letting her strike down a Commando Droid behind him.

Jaculi gasped and growled at Hawkeye before starting to shoot him down. Hawkeye simply chuckled before running around the room, allowing Jaculi to take down other Droids who were about to strike at him.

Djinn prepared to fire upon Topshot from behind, but Topshot holstered his blasters and twirled into the air off to the side, causing him to miss and fire at some Panels instead.

Djinn watched as his blasts started to ricochet off of the Panels above him before it bolted right through all of the Battle Droids surrounding Topshot and back at Djinn. Djinn gasped before he was shot in the stomach and into a nearby terminal, where he was electrocuted. Topshot grinned at this before suddenly seeing Djinn laugh and absorb the lightning. He got back up and started to run towards Topshot with his Electro Staff unsheathed. Topshot didn't even budge as the Panels Djinn shot at started to fall on top of him. Once again, Djinn got back to and charged at Topshot, now chasing him around the room.

Carver and Mute got back-to-back with each other as Manticore started to throw punches at them. Dervish joined Manticore, and the two started to shoot down at Carver and Mute before the two Clones started to hand each other pieces of tech.

"You two must be practically _married_ if you take us on together!" Mute quipped, angering the two Muscle Members of the Onslaught.

Dervish hissed at the two before she shot herself towards Carver and Mute. The two got out of the way and dropped a small grenade as Manticore joined her. Both Onslaught members looked to the grenade before it let out a small spark before fizzing.

"That all you got?" Dervish taunted as the two Bad Batch Clones retreated to a terminal and ripped the board off. "A cheap trick and a cheesy one-liner?" She asked.

"Honey, those could be the names of my next inventions!" Carver quipped before revealing a wire from his utility belt.

"What?!" Manticore exclaimed.

Mute chuckled before hot-wiring the wires together.

Sparks started to come out from the broken Panel before they reached the Onslaught Members.

"From a trickle to a roar!" Carver quipped as the grenade went off. It electrocuted Manticore and Dervish before Droids behind them sparked. The Droids collapsed Carver and Mute started to fire upon the Onslaught.

Pyro slid under several Battle Droids as Stitch tackled a Commando. Both escaped from Ifrit as she threw a chainsaw-like sword towards them. Each Clone used a Droid as a shield before the saw sword impaled a MagnaGuard. Stitch easily caught it before jumping into the air, letting the chainsaw sword shake in his hands before landing down on Ifrit, who looked up to Stitch with shock on her face.

Ifrit was about to go for her Blaster Rifle, but found that it was missing. Ifrit gasped and searched her whole body before Pyro suddenly appeared behind her. The Umbaran just laughed and took out her pistol, but Stitch landed and slashed at her back before jamming the sword into Ifrit's blaster, clogging it. Ifrit growled and tried to counterattack, but Pyro swung at her head with the barrel, throwing her at Ravan as the Geonosian tried to shot them. Upon having fully charged up, he unleashed the blast too late, and shot it towards more Droids as Trig used his cable to tie the Droids together, where the blade feel Ravan successfully struck the Battle Droids, destroying them all with one hit.

Rustam looked to what had happened and growled. "You!" He yelled to Ahsoka angrily. "Your Clone Troopers knew our every move before we could hit!"

"They sure did!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she struck at Rustam from above, nearly striking him down.

Rustam growled and blocked the attack before throwing Ahsoka off. Ahsoka didn't see this coming before getting back up, sending three blasts at once at Rustam using both her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets and Ezra's hybrid lightsaber.

"Not this time!" Rustam exclaimed as he deflected one blast. The other two made impact on him, but instead of falling to the ground, Rustam backflipped and regained himself as all of the Onslaught gathered together again.

The Onslaught looked to all of their Droid Forces, now defeated as the Young Justice stood exhausted.

The Bad Batch was exhausted as well, and so was Superboy as Superboy stood with Ahsoka, the two panting.

"Why… won't you go _down?!_" Ahsoka exclaimed, now in shock as she saw that the Onslaught Team was still standing. They were scarred, but it looked as of they hadn't broken a sweat the whole time.

"We've learned your ways from Count Dooku and the Light," Rustam stated. "More Droids are on their way, and with you all already tired out, we can finish you off easily."

All of a sudden, a blast passed by, shooting through one of Ravan's wings and hitting the console, causing it to go haywire.

"Who did that?!" Rustam called out.

Everyone watched as out from the darkness of the halls emerged an ARC Trooper with the 501st Legion's distinctive blue markings, as well as a handprint on the right side of his chest. The ARC Trooper also had a patch on the left side of his legging armor that read "For Hevy" on it, a grey pauldron and a Kama, twin Blaster Pistols, and a rangefinder on his helmet. All of the Armor that the ARC Trooper had was slightly burnt.

"Stay away from my Brothers, Separatist Scum," The ARC Trooper ordered dangerously. "You mess with one Domino, you mess with _all_ of the Dominoes."

Rex and Fives looked to the ARC Trooper with surprise. "It _can't_ be!" Rex exclaimed.

"Echo!" Fives called out. "You're alive!"

Ahsoka smiled with happiness as Connor looked to Echo. "_You're_ the famous Echo?" Superboy asked.

"He's supposed to be _dead!_" Rustam exclaimed.

"You can't get rid of a Domino _that_ easily," Echo spat. "I survived that Blast on Lola Sayu, and now, I'm ready to fight for the Republic once again!"

"You're going to _wish_ that you died at the Citadel!" Rustam called out as he sent a blast towards Echo.

Everyone gasped before Echo calmly bent over to the side, letting the blast pass by him. As soon as the blast passed, Echo started to calmly walk towards the Onslaught.

The rest of the Onslaught Team opened fire upon Echo, as well as some surviving Battle Droids, but Echo just unsheathed one Blaster Pistol in his left hand and now shot at the Droids with it before he twirled around to avoid another blast as Echo unsheathed his second Blaster Pistol, using both Blasters to take on the Separatist Forces.

Superboy, Rex, Fives, Hawkeye and Topshot got up and fought alongside Echo, shooting down the rest of the Onslaught and Droids.

"Good to have you back, Brother!" Fives exclaimed to Echo as they fought side-by-side with each other.

"Great to _be_ back!" Echo replied before he, Fives and Rex shot at Rustam, knocking him back.

Echo ran through the Onslaught and took them down before shooting at the console repeatedly, causing it to explode.

The Onslaught Team growled as they started to attack Echo, but Superboy leapt in the way, knocking them all down easily.

"But you were out of breath!" Rustam exclaimed in surprise.

"Ever hear of Force Meditation?" Serra asked snippily.

All of the Young Justice soon got up before aiming their weapons at the Onslaught, all Forces surrounding them.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Rustam exclaimed before he threw a pellet to the ground, creating a cloud of smoke.

Everyone remained still before the smoke cleared, the Onslaught now gone.

"They can run," Ahsoka said. "But they can't run when the Republic gets here."

Everyone nodded in agreement before looking to Echo.

"How did you survive?" Fives exclaimed with happiness. "We saw you die!"

"My body was knocked away, and still remained intact," Echo explained. "I spent some time to recover, and decided to come to you when I was fully healed."

Superboy smiled. "Echo, it's an honor," Superboy said. "We've heard so much about you."

"And me with you," Echo replied back. "I'm proud to call you a Brother, Connor," Echo stated before looking to the Bad Batch. "And you've done a good job helping these new Brothers."

"Everything we learn, we learn from the best." Hawkeye said.

Echo nodded as Ahsoka walked up. "Welcome back, Echo," she said. "We've missed you so much."

Everyone else smiled as Rex walked in front of Fives and Echo. The two saluted before Rex smiled.

"Echo, welcome back to the 501st!" Rex exclaimed.

Later on, Atticus came out from his chambers. He grinned as he looked down to the Base of the Young Justice. "Your victory will be short-lived," he said. "Everything has already been set in place, and no matter what, I _will_ emerge the victor."

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my new Chapter? I put a lot of hard work into this, so I hope you all like it. Please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out with this second part. The next one will come out soon, I promise. Please review, rate, and as always, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	27. Atticus's Gambit

Hello again, everyone! I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now returning to all of you with a brand new Chapter of my Top Story, **Journey of the Knight**! I'm glad that you all like all of the hard work I've put into my Story so far. It really means a lot. I would like to especially thank **The Christian Jedi**, **Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, MartyrFan, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Shadowatcher, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and all of the **Guests** for helping me to get this far. I couldn't have done this without any of you. Now, here is Part Three of my **Clone Commandos** Arc, which was cancelled along with a planned **Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season Seven**, but before I move on, please let me answer one of the questions you had for me. To **MartyrFan**, I appreciate all of your ideas, but I already have the entire story planned out. Since I now have everything covered, please allow me to move onto my Brand-New Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 27: Atticus's Gambit

_War can change who we are, but it can never define us_.

_**Revival on ANAXES! After the YOUNG JUSTICE, with ARC Clones Captain REX and ARC Trooper FIVES, deem their new squadron of Clone Commandos, known as the BAD BATCH, ready to fight on the Field, they are assigned to take back the Planet of ANAXES from the clutches of Separatist General ATTICUS FARSTAR, and his Elite Squadron, the ONSLAUGHT! The first victory for the YOUNG JUSTICE and the CLONES started when they took back a Base and the KHYBER CRYSTAL that the Separatists were planning to use, and they gained a second victory against the ONSLAUGHT when they destroyed a dangerous device that would take Republic Fleets down once they would have entered the Planet's Systems. Their Near-Victory was assisted by the ARC Trooper thought to be dead, ECHO, who joins the YOUNG JUSTICE and their CLONE TROOPERS as the Republic Fleet now makes its way towards ANAXES, hoping to regain control, but ATTICUS FARSTAR has other plans already set in motion!**_

Battle Droids marched through the streets of Anaxes, trying to find the Young Justice, ARC Clone Captain Rex, ARC Troopers Fives and recently found, Echo, supported with the new Clone Commandos, the Bad Batch.

"When can we stop?" a Battle Droid asked. "I can feel my axles rusting here!"

"General Farstar and the Onslaught has ordered that we find the Young Justice and those Clone Troopers by all costs," the Commanding Tactical Droid stated. "We do not stop until we find them and bring them in, just as General Farstar and the Onslaught has ordered."

All of a sudden, blasts started to bombard the Droids. All of the Battle Droids looked up to see Artemis, Lux, Saw, Fives, Echo and Topshot shooting down at them before leaping down. The Droids were about to fire back until the rest of the Bad Batch now fired upon them from the alleys surrounding the Droid Forces. All of the Droids were now ambushed as the rest of the Young Justice came in, Ahsoka, Serra and Miss Martian slashing at the Droids before Echo and Fives leapt down, shooting two Droids in the face.

"This is Squad 124!" a Battle Droid called out as his other Battle Droids fell around him. "The Young Justice and the Clones have caught us, and–"

"Shut it!" Mute exclaimed, throwing a CENSORSHIP Bomb towards the Battle Droid and deactivating it.

People who shut themselves inside of their homes started to look out of their windows as the Young Justice began to take on all of the Droids as they poured on.

"Keep it coming!" Connor exclaimed as he leapt down and grabbed two Droids, slamming their heads together. "Go and tell Atticus! He can't stop the Republic from taking back Anaxes! They will free everyone of his oppression!"

The people came out and started to watch as Artemis and Zatanna fought back-to-back with each other before Robin joined them, shooting several birdarangs at the Super Battle Droids.

Aqualad started to slash each of the Battle Droids apart before forming a hammer and slamming down on a Droideka while Serra tossed her lightsabers at some incoming MagnaGuards, decapitating them immediately.

Carver arrived and shot at more of the Battle Droids before Stitch started to wrap a cable around seventeen more. Ahsoka ran along and slashed at their heads, tearing them apart.

Superboy soon landed on the ground, delivering some heavy kicks to some Standard Battle Droids before they fired upon Captain Rex, flipping in the air on a higher building nearby before he started shooting back. It was now Echo's turn as he soon slammed down on a Super Battle Droid while M'gann flew into the air, dashing towards some Commando Droids and using her lightsabers in a Reverse-Grip to slice them down to size.

Kid Flash performed several kicks towards some more Super Battle Droids before the Speedster slammed his foot down on another while Ahsoka leapt into the air and activated her green single-bladed lightsaber, stabbing and slashing at Standard Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Droid Commandos, and some Droidekas as well. Rocket flipped one of the Droids over her head as Serra slashed another with Jaybo throwing a Commando Droid to the ground while Saw used his Vibro-Sword to slash apart a Super Battle Droid.

Artemis shot at another Droid Commando in the chest before Superboy jumped in, slamming a Droid in the head, now starting to use his Heat Vision to melt down several other incoming Battle Droids all around him.

Rocket soon activated her Power Gauntlets and slammed down onto the ground, creating a shockwave that sent Droids back before Topshot performed a head-butt upon twelve Droids. Ahsoka jumped into the air before she kicked herself off from the building nearby and rolled over before getting back up again, blasting from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets at two Droids about to grab her before performing an uppercut at a Droideka.

Hawkeye took on several Super Battle Droids and MagnaGuards with a Vibro-Blade he stole from a Commando Droid in one hand and his rifle in the other. The Clone Leader of the Bad Batch kicked himself off of a wall and immediately blasted down onto the Droid Army before he landed some slashes at two more on the platform he was on. He sent more blasts towards the Standard Battle Droids ahead of him before he turned around and landed a slash at an incoming MagnaGuard before stabbing another. He flipped off of the platform and then held his blade up high to avoid two blades from Commando Droids. While the two Droid Commandos were occupied in trying to bring their blades down onto Saw, he took out his rifle and without a second thought, shot at them in the chests.

Serra twirled one of her lightsabers into the air and grinned before she threw it towards Artemis, fighting with her bow in its naginata form against a squadron of MagnaGuards. The lightsaber landed into the chest of one of the MagnaGuards, causing the MagnaGuard to immediately deactivate and explode. Artemis looked back to Serra and grinned, in which Serra replied back with a smile and a salute.

Soon, Jaybo came in, blasting at more Battle Droids before he looked over to the rest of the Young Justice.

"Time to get serious!" Jaybo called out.

"Right!" Serra yelled back, dismantling her double-bladed lightsaber before she tossed one of her hilts towards Saw. Jaybo just chuckled as he tossed his blaster towards Saw as well before cutting down a Spider Droid.

Saw kicked aside the blaster that was sent towards him over to Serra as he grabbed the lightsaber hilt that Serra gave to him in return. Serra chuckled and tossed the rifle towards Robin, who used it to shoot down more of the Battle Droids. Soon, Serra started to slash and blast at each of the Battle Droids elegantly before taking another Vibro-Blade towards Jaybo.

Jaybo grabbed the blade thrown to him and soon started using both of the blades in his hands to cut down more of the incoming Droids. Three of the Super Battle Droids unloaded their missile-launchers and shot at Jaybo, but he slashed aside two rockets before cutting the last one in half.

Meanwhile, M'gann slashed at the last batch of Battle Droids with her lightsabers. One of them clashed with her before she sliced the Droid completely in half before Pyro, Topshot and Fives backed her up. Even more Battle Droids ran in and shot at them, but Miss Martian deflected the blasts while Fives, Echo and Rex let out a series of endless blasts at the Droids, ending them all right as Ahsoka and Hawkeye both shot into the air, destroying incoming Vulture Droids and creating fireworks in the air in the process.

Everyone cheered as the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers gathered together. All of the Battle Droids were now destroyed as Ahsoka, Rex, Connor and Hawkeye all grinned.

From the Separatist Base, the Onslaught watched everything happen. Rustam clenched his fist in anger before Garrote made a punch in the wall.

"We've let the Young Justice and those annoying Clones get the edge over us in every battle!" Jaculi complained. "And now, that ARC Trooper, Echo is back!"

General Atticus Farstar walked into the room. "How goes the Droid Forces driving fear into the people?" he asked.

"All destroyed," Ifrit reported as she held up a tablet in her hands. "Ever since they took both of our Bases, they know our every move before we make it."

Rustam growled. "And now, the Heroes have made it possible for the Republic Fleet to strike back at us," the Leader of the Onslaught stated. "We'll be left vulnerable by the time the Republic attacks!"

Atticus looked down to where their Base for the Fleet Destroyer once was before looking to the Base where the Khyber Crystal was being held. After looking to the two places, he looked down to the Young Justice and the Clones as they now were heading back to their base.

Connor held a Standard Battle Droid Head in his hand before looking back up to Farstar.

"Connor?" M'gann asked as she turned around.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked as she looked up. The two Female Aliens soon narrowed their eyes at Atticus once they saw him.

Rex, Fives, Echo and Hawkeye looked up as well, with Atticus looking down to them.

"Don't think that's all I've got." Superboy spat. With that, he tossed the Battle Droid Head into his left hand before throwing it like a boomerang towards Atticus.

The Onslaught gasped as the Droid Head rocketed up towards the Base. It shattered the glass on the window with just one hit. Atticus gasped as one shard of glass scratched itself along the side of his face, creating a scar.

Superboy held out his hand and caught the tossed Battle Droid Head, now steaming as it fell into the Boy of Steel's hand.

"You'll get what's coming to you, Farstar," Superboy exclaimed as he now started to walk away, with Rex, Fives, Echo, Hawkeye, Ahsoka and Miss Martian following. "You can count on that."

Atticus Farstar grinned as he regained himself from the attack. "Well, well," he said before lifting up a hand to feel his scar. "Interesting." The Separatist General said, feeling a bit of the blood before placing his hand out in front of him, now looking to it with interest.

Down at the Base of Operations for the Young Justice and Clone Troopers, Ahsoka returned with Miss Martian, Superboy, Rex, Fives, Echo and Hawkeye behind her. All of the Republic Forces put their hands up to a scanner Drol and Robin had placed on the door before it closed behind them. As the Door closed, a large Security Firm was put into effect, making sure that the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers were all safe.

"So, that marks this as yet another Separatist takedown for the week," Topshot said as he looked to his Blaster, being in a practice gunfight with Artemis. "I'd say we're doing a good job in paving a way for the Republic when they get here. To be honest, I'd say that everything's all well right now."

Artemis nodded before the two stopped after unloading three rounds at each other before Artemis walked up to Wally, who was standing next to Ahsoka as she spoke with Lux.

"Topshot, if anything, it's not all well," Artemis said, looking around the Base as if she were searching for something. Ahsoka, Lux and Kid Flash continued to talk as Artemis looked around, unintentionally aiming her crossbow in Ahsoka's face. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling inside of me that says we're going to be outnumbered and outgunned at any minute—" Artemis started out as Ahsoka looked to her, the Togruta's eyes widening with surprise as Artemis's Crossbow was aimed at her face.

"What the Devil?!" Ahsoka exclaimed before she placed her hand on the tip of the Crossbow. "Artemis, point that thing the other way!"

Artemis looked back and chuckled nervously before patting her Crossbow, which was loaded with a Plasma Laser Arrow. "Oh, don't you be so paranoid all of a sudden, Ahsoka," Artemis said as she lightly patted her Crossbow. "The Safety's on, don't worry." Artemis reassured before accidentally setting the Safety off, causing her Plasma Arrow to fire at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka gasped and activated a lightsaber, deflecting it and unintentionally sending it towards Serra.

As Serra and Saw were talking with each other, Serra suddenly sensed the Arrow heading towards her and Saw and immediately activated a lightsaber, sending it back, but by accident, towards Robin and Zatanna.

"Whoa!" Robin called out as he bent backwards, letting the Arrow fly under his back.

"Hey!" Zatanna exclaimed, using her Energy Ichor Sword to send the Blast to the side.

"What the—?!" Rocket exclaimed as she deflected the Arrow next before Aqualad used a Water-Bearer Sword to send it towards M'gann.

"Watch it!" Miss Martian exclaimed as Connor kicked the Blast to the side, where Miss Martian used her own lightsaber to deflect it.

"What's going on?!" Rex exclaimed as he, Fives and Echo all ducked from the attack.

"Keep calm!" Hawkeye yelled as he and the rest of the Bad Batch Clones deterred from the Arrow's path.

Ahsoka gasped as the Arrow was sent back at her, but she used her lightsaber to send it away.

Artemis suddenly gasped as the Arrow was redirected at her. She formed her naginata and sent it to the other side of the room, where Drol managed to knock it away before Lux slashed it apart.

Soon, everyone in the room was left panting. They all placed their hands on their knees before looking up and laughing.

"I should put the Safety on more often!" Artemis mused.

Ahsoka laughed as she stopped to catch her breath. "Seriously, though," the Togruta Padawan said. "Artemis is right," Ahsoka started to tell everyone. "We need to always be on high alert in case the Onslaught attacks again, or if Atticus decides to send down more of his Forces."

Everyone nodded before Artemis looked to the Crossbow that she dropped when she accidentally fired the Plasma Arrow. She grinned and looked to it before looking over to Ahsoka.

"I think, that, when you gave me this bowcaster," Artemis started out as Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips. "That it should have at least come with a manual or something."

"Yeah," Wally said as he came over, several parts of his suit having been skimmed by the Arrow. "That way, there could be less harm."

Ahsoka laughed. "Well, look at it this way," Ahsoka joked. "No one got killed, and that was loaded with a Blank." Ahsoka said as she used the Force to grab the Crossbow from Artemis.

"I was shooting Blanks?" Artemis asked.

"Of _course!_" Ahsoka said, firing the Crossbow like it was a machine gun all over the place. "See, no harm done!" she exclaimed as she shot at a wall. All of a sudden, the wall crumbled, and Ahsoka and Artemis looked to each other nervously. "Well, _some_ of these are Blanks."

Artemis chuckled as she felt her bowcaster, weighing it carefully before placing it at her side.

Rex and Fives both grinned at this before they turned to Echo, who was watching as the Bad Batch Commandos started to resume their training. Echo had set up for them his own version of the Citadel Test, complete with firing Droids and miniature Turrets to fire at the Commandos. Echo was impressed with how the Bad Batch was managing to get through, making it seem like it was simple. He especially watched with interest as Superboy decided to have a go at the Citadel Run, managing to get through in time less than the Domino Squad and the Bad Batch made it through on their first runs.

"So, did I beat Hevy's Record?" Connor asked after he reached the Top of the Citadel and threw the flag down.

Hevy looked to a timer he had on his wrist and grinned, looking to Superboy with a shake of his head. "Close, but no Cigar, like you say on Earth." Echo replied back.

Connor grinned back and started to get back to the beginning, where the Droids started to activate again. However, the Bad Batch started to go again, and Connor walked over to Echo's side to watch them.

"We're glad to have you back, Echo," Fives said as he walked up to Superboy and Echo. "You know, it was quite a surprise to see you back." Fives added on as both Superboy and Echo turned around to face Rex and Fives.

"I survived that Blast back on Lola Sayu," Echo stated. "When I wanted to come back, I wanted to make sure that my Brothers were still safe and watching out for the Republic like the rest of Domino Squad."

"And from the stories I've heard about," Superboy spoke up. "I'm proud to be considered a Brother amongst you and the rest of the Clone Troopers, who gave their lives and are still fighting today."

Rex smiled. "I'm glad to have you back, Echo," the Clone Captain said. "You and Fives are two of the greatest ARC Troopers I've ever seen in the 501st, after all."

Echo smiled back as he placed his hand on Rex's shoulder. "You have us for now, but Connor and I see a new Batch of Clone Troopers that will be great for you, training right in front of us." Echo said, looking towards the Bad Batch.

Fives and Rex both smiled before looking over to Connor. Echo smiled and placed his hand on Superboy's shoulder. "I've been told about what you did for us on Kamino," Echo said to the Boy of Steel. "I'm proud to call you my Brother."

Superboy smiled. "And I'm proud of what Hevy did for Domino Squad," Superboy stated. "His sacrifice on the Rishi Moon inspired you and Fives a lot, and someday, I want to be able to amount to what he's done."

"You already have," Echo said. "You just don't know it yet."

Superboy sent Rex a smile before the Bad Batch Commandos walked over.

"How did we do?" Topshot asked.

Connor grinned. "You're doing better than me, I can tell you that." The Boy of Steel complimented.

Pyro grinned before a serious look emerged on his face. "No matter what happens out in the Field from hereon out, I'm willing to lay down my life for the sake of the Republic," Pyro said, taking out his Blaster Pistol and emptying out all of the rounds, leaving only one inside. "And I'm willing to save the Republic with this one shot." The Explosives Expert of the Bad Batch said sternly.

Superboy, Rex, Fives and Echo all nodded before Ahsoka walked up to them.

"Man, those Bad Batch Commandos sure are learning, aren't they?" The Togruta Padawan asked as M'gann floated up next to her.

Rex nodded and saluted. "They do know well," the Clone Captain admitted. "I'll grant them that."

"But they need to know more about what it's going to be like when Atticus decides to confront us face to face," Echo said. "Fives and I learned that the hard way."

Ahsoka and M'gann both smiled as Lux came over and watched the Bad Batch Commandos train, using their own tactics to get through the Custom Citadel Challenge. "You and Fives earned your Battle Scars," Rebel said to the remaining Domino Troopers proudly. "The Bad Batch will earn theirs too."

"I hope so," Rex spoke up. "I remember how difficult it was for me to get my own Scars when I was a Shiny myself once upon a time." Captain Rex stated.

It was then that Serra and Saw came over. "And you lost Alpha on that day," the Shan took note. "What do you think will happen when the Bad Batch loses one of their own?"

Rex, Fives, Echo and Superboy turned back to Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Serra, sending them all hopeful smiles. "Think of how Echo and I lost Hevy on the Rishi Moon long ago," Fives said. "We used his sacrifice to keep going."

"Alpha gave his life to save me," Rex reminded the Jedi Generals, Lux, Saw and Miss Martian. "I will protect the Republic at all costs," Rex stated as he looked to Pyro. "Pyro is certainly going to live from an example like that."

Superboy nodded as well. "Kent Nelson, Zatara and so many others on Earth all gave their lives to let us, the Young Justice, live on," Connor Kent said. "I'm not about to let all of their sacrifices be in vain."

Ahsoka smiled as she placed her hand on Superboy's shoulder with comfort. "The War's done so much for us, made so many lives get lost," the Togruta stated as she looked to the Bad Batch with a confident smile. "When the End of the War comes and we face the Dark Lord of the Sith and finally put an end to him, we're going to show them, the ORDER, the DarkSiders, and anyone who stands in the Way of the Republic that they haven't broken us, but made us stronger with every life they've taken," Ahsoka said as the rest of the Young Justice looked over and smiled as well. "They won't take us down, not with all the Hope on our side."

Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Lux, Serra, Saw, Superboy, Rex, Fives and Echo all grinned as they looked to the Bad Batch once again, knowing all was going to be for the better.

At the Separatist Base, Atticus Farstar was washing off the blood Superboy left on his face. The scar, however, remained, and didn't go away. Atticus continued to feel his scar before he walked up to the holographic transmitter. He knelt down on his knees, and waited for Count Dooku to contact him.

Soon, the hologram of a figure appeared. Atticus was prepared to talk to Count Dooku the minute he saw him, but instead, the hologram of Tol Skorr appeared before him. Atticus looked up with much surprise.

"Tol Skorr!" Atticus exclaimed in surprise. "How unexpected," Farstar added on before he cleared his throat. "Where is Lord Dooku? I must speak with him about an urgent matter."

Tol Skorr looked down to Atticus and scowled. "_Lord Dooku is too busy to talk with failures like you_," Skorr spat at the Separatist General. "_I am to be addressed about every update on Anaxes while my Master meets with Lord Sidious in private_," Tol Skorr added on. "_So tell me, General Farstar_," Tol Skorr now said in a stern tone. "_What is this urgent matter that you speak of?_"

Atticus looked up to Tol Skorr and let out a silent scoff before he kept his head down. "It would seem that the Young Justice has been training a new Squad of Clone Commandos with the ARC Troopers, Rex and Fives," Atticus reported. "They have recently taken control of our Khyber Crystal on their first arrival, and have made it possible for the Republic to bring in a Fleet to retake Anaxes," Atticus added on before stopping to pause. "And to add to that, an ARC Trooper we once killed, Echo, has come back and helped the Young Justice and these new Clones destroy the SkyCrusher meant to eviscerate the Republic Fleet, making us vulnerable to attack."

Tol Skorr growled in anger. "_And your Onslaught Elite Guard did nothing to stop them?_" The Sith Apprentice questioned.

"They have been fighting the Young Justice and these new Clones, Skorr," Atticus replied back. "But… even with the Data Kalani has supplied us with on tend Young Justice, Rustam and the Onslaught continue to get defeated."

Tol Skorr once again scoffed. "_Then I recommend that it's time for you to stop letting the Onslaught do all of the work,_" Dooku's Apprentice spat. "_You were known to have led the Strike of Nelvaan, a Planet still in our possession, yet you have no excuse to go after the Young Justice and these Clones yourself_," Tol Skorr said as if he were complimenting Atticus. "_You have the people of Anaxes living in fear under you rule, your iron fist is fading away, and you don't care to fight the battles yourself_," Tol Skorr suddenly spat, but not as a surprise to the Separatist General. "_Show the Separatists that you haven't been reduced to a weak man hiding behind your Armies and take the fight to them!_" Skorr ordered strictly. "_Let it be your last stand or your ultimate retribution, take down the Young Justice for us, and prove that you are indeed the So-called Strongest Man in the Separatists_." Tol Skorr concluded before he signed off.

Atticus Farstar remained on his knee, thinking about what Tol Skorr just said to him.

"I led the Charge of Nelvaan," Atticus said to himself. "With my strategic thinking, we managed to keep Nelvaan in our control, even today," Atticus added on. "I don't fear these children, I don't fear the Young Justice, nor do I fear Clone Troopers," Atticus said, now grinning devilishly and clenching his fist. "I will be the one to take them down, to ultimately destroy them and succeed where the Onslaught has failed," Atticus Farstar now said with confidence as Kalani walked up next to him. "And if I can't have this Planet, neither will the Republic!" Farstar exclaimed in glory.

"**What preparations shall I make?**" Kalani asked in a monotone voice.

"Gather all the Droid Bombers to attack the Young Justice's Base," Atticus ordered. "Tell the Onslaught to stand down. I want to feel the pleasure of killing this Young Justice and these so-called special Clone Troopers myself."

Kalani nodded. "**As you wish, General Farstar**," Kalani said as his eyes soon started to glow. "**The Young Justice and their Clone Troopers will die at our hands**."

Atticus Farstar started to chuckle lightly as he and Kalani soon left the room, the lights going dark the minute they departed.

Elsewhere, the Onslaught Team was training in combat with each other. Rustam, Ifrit, Djinn, Jaculi, Dervish, Ravan and Manticore let out all of their anger as they sparred with both each other and the Training Droids.

"How do they _do_ it?" Rustam questioned as he slashed down one of the Training Droids. "No matter what we do, the Young Justice is always one step ahead of us, all the time!"

Jaculi scoffed as she kicked one of the Droids aside before she and Djinn locked fists with each other. Jaculi growled like Rustam did and used her bare foot to fell her older brother to the ground.

"They have a countermeasure for anything we throw at them!" Jaculi exclaimed as she slammed her foot down onto Djinn's face. Djinn caught the foot as soon as it was one inch in range of his face. "We know all of their moves, yet they can find the right way to take us down!"

Manticore scoffed as he looked to holograms of the Young Justice fight off against the Droid Forces. "Just looking at the Young Justice fight our Army makes me sick!" Manticore spat before destroying another Droid in front of him.

Ifrit was about to shoot down Dervish before she noticed Atticus with Kalani make their way out of the Base.

"Look at that," Ifrit spoke up as the Onslaught Team stopped as well to see what was going on. "Looks like Farstar's finally getting a move on and taking things into his own hands."

"He doesn't kid around when his reputation is at stake," Dervish mused. "There have been tales about him being the greatest General in the Separatist Ranks next to General Grievous."

"I heard that the General took down Ki-Adi-Mundi by himself once," Manticore said. "Atticus played that fight clean and won."

Rustam placed his hand to his chin after hearing the rumor of Atticus's feat. "Maybe we've been doing this whole thing wrong," the Leader of the Onslaught said. Everyone immediately looked to Rustam as the Onslaught Leader grinned. "We need to turn the battle in our favor, not let the Young Justice play the game," Rustam explained to everyone. "I think it's about time we stopped holding back, and go all out."

All of the Onslaught stopped and smirked evilly, a new plan starting to come into play.

"I'd rather go down fighting than in disgrace," Ravan clicked as a Translator Droid let the others know what he was saying. "Where do we start?"

Downtown, at the Republic Base that the Young Justice, the ARC Troopers and the Bad Batch Commandos set up, everyone continued to train while Ahsoka walked up to the computer. She started to contact her Masters, the Justice League Representatives and the new Young Justice recruits on the _Resolute_. Within a couple of seconds, a clear hologram of Anakin, Black Canary and Katooni appeared in front of her.

"_We've heard that you've made your third victory on Anaxes, am I correct?_" Anakin asked, grinning to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, Skyguy," Ahsoka replied back before looking to Superboy use some of Black Canary's moves to help train the Bad Batch. "And the Bad Batch is starting to improve as well." Ahsoka added on.

"_That's good to hear,_" Black Canary said as she gave Ahsoka a smile. "_Well, the Republic Fleet will be arriving soon to take back Anaxes, so when we get there, the fight for you should be easier._"

Ahsoka chuckled. "I hope so," the Togruta stated. "But, strangely enough, even though all Separatist Activity is being headed by Atticus Farstar, Atticus Farstar himself hasn't even _revealed_ himself to us," Ahsoka said, now with a stern look on her face. "It's making me feel that we're soon going to let our guard down and maybe fall a trap," Ahsoka said to her Master, the Bird of Prey and Katooni. "Even Artemis could tell that she was feeling something off."

"_What does the Force tell you, Ahsoka?_" Katooni asked as she looked to Ahsoka. "_Remember that our best way to see what's coming is to trust in the Force_." Katooni reminded Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled as she placed her hand on her hip. "You know, Katooni, you're growing wiser," the Togruta mused with a smile on her face. "I would have just trusted my instincts, but trusting in the Force is always essential for a Jedi," Ahsoka stated. "I've been relying on my instincts for too long."

"_Well, you shouldn't have any more problems once we get there_," Anakin said. "_We're going to take back Anaxes together, as one_," Anakin said with reassurance. "_It will take us a while, but until then, stay strong_," Anakin added on, causing Ahsoka to smile hopefully. "_May the Force be with you_."

"And with you as well," Ahsoka replied back. "Keep in touch."

Anakin, Black Canary and Katooni all nodded before they signed off, Ahsoka now starting to ease herself up as she walked towards the Young Justice.

M'gann looked to Ahsoka and chucked, placing her hand on her hip.

"So, how soon until Anakin and the others get here with the Republic Fleet?" Miss Martian asked.

"Shouldn't be too long, from what Skyguy said to me," Ahsoka said as she activated her azure lightsaber, placing it in front of her. "You wanna get started?" Ahsoka asked her Martian friend.

Miss Martian grinned and twirled around her lightsaber hilt, activating it.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian grinned at each other. Soon, the two started to circle around each other, but stopped when they looked to see Superboy use what Black Canary taught him to train the Bad Batch, causing both of them to smile.

As this was happening, Superboy was continuing to train the Bad Batch. Connor remembered how he wasn't so good against Black Canary at first, due to his anger blinding him, but now, he was able to concentrate better, making sure to channel his anger into his attacks and strengthen himself as he fought.

Connor sent a straight punch at Trig, who ducked from the attack and sent a low jab at the Boy of Steel. Connor backflipped away before Trig performed a low roundhouse kick, followed by a higher one after. Connor grabbed Trig's leg and knocked him away, but Trig managed to get himself free and soon twirled on his head, kicking Connor away in the stomach.

Superboy groaned only a little as he was knocked back. The rest of the Young Justice trained with each other nearby, but watched Superboy bond with the Clone Commandos while they were at it.

"Nice recover, Trig," Superboy complimented as he regained himself. "Getting yourself out of the grasp of the enemy is always a key move."

Trig smiled at the compliment and performed a Zogist Salute to Connor, placing his right arm out in front of his chest and pulling it to the side.

"Okay, don't get carried away there, Trig, my Bro," Connor said as he put down Trig's arm. "You look like a West Texas Cheerleader at a Pep Rally."

Trig immediately raised an eyebrow. "What?" He flatly asked.

"Something on Earth," Superboy explained to Trig. "It's hard to explain, but don't make yourself look _too_ formal in front of anyone," Superboy went on before looking to Echo, who was watching everything with Rex and Fives at the side. "Hey, Echo!" The Boy of Steel called out. "Wanna have a try at this?"

Echo chuckled as he walked over. "You're good, Superboy, I'll give you that," Echo complimented as he started to get into a fighting stance. "But please let me see how good you are when you're fighting against a Domino."

Superboy chuckled and got into a fighting stance of his own, now circling Echo as Echo did the same with Superboy as the ARC Trooper circled the Boy of Steel as well.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both smiled as they looked to Connor and Echo. They soon looked back to each other before reactivating their lightsabers.

Ahsoka placed her blue lightsaber out towards Miss Martian's head, in which M'gann replied by doing the same with her own lightsaber, aiming it towards Ahsoka's head. The two now had their lightsabers locked lightly, forming a wide "X" in front of them.

Soon, Ahsoka and Miss Martian began their duel. Miss Martian struck first with a high strike while Ahsoka used Ataru to defend herself. The Togruta was soon backed away by M'gann before the two locked blades with each other. They swung their blades in front of them before M'gann broke off, slashing wide at Ahsoka. Ahsoka, however, avoided this attack easily before using Shii-Cho to strike down. Ahsoka spun around and tried to use Shien at M'gann's stomach, but M'gann held her lightsaber up and defended herself from the attack right before they swung their blades over in front of them again. As Ahsoka and Miss Martian locked blades, Ahsoka attempted to use an open palm strike against Miss Martian, but Miss Martian managed to grab Ahsoka's hand while keeping the blades locked with each other.

M'gann grinned and lightly kneed Ahsoka away. Ahsoka was caught by surprise before Miss Martian brought her blade down onto Ahsoka. Ahsoka held up her lightsaber with Soresu before striking back with Shii-Cho. M'gann was soon being pushed back, but she held her lightsaber over her back and defended herself from Ahsoka's incoming attacks before the Martian locked their blades low. Ahsoka grinned and broke off, twirling around to strike again, but M'gann's blade met Ahsoka's as they circled their lightsabers around to the point that both blades were at each others' necks. Ahsoka and M'gann both stopped and looked to each other with playful faces before smiling. Soon, the two deactivated their lightsabers and shook each others' hands, their duel now over.

The Young Justice continued to train with one another, Artemis fighting against Saw, Serra fighting against Aqualad in bladed combat, Robin taking on Drol in close quarter combat, Kid Flash fighting off against Lux and Zatanna taking on Rocket. All of the groups were faring well against each other, each opponent managing to hold their own.

Finally, Connor and Echo charged at each other as the rest of the Clone Troopers started to spar with each other, Rex taking on Hawkeye and Fives fighting against Topshot.

Superboy attempted to hit Echo with a blow to the arm but was avoided by the Domino Squad Clone Trooper. Instead of dodging, Echo countered with a swift kick to the Kryptonian, but it was blocked as well. Superboy attempted a high kick, finally managing to knock Echo off. Superboy grinned and performed a sweep kick under Echo's feet. Echo fell to the ground, but managed to get back up and leg-lock Connor so that the Boy of Steel fell with him. Superboy yelled in surprise before the two started to throw punches at each other, aiming for the abdomen and/or their chests as they started to get back up. Their fight continued to escalate until Connor had his open palm against Echo's head while Echo held his fist at Superboy's chest. The two grinned and shook hands with each other, satisfied with what they had accomplished.

Immediately after Connor and Echo finished their battle, Robin was sent crashing down into the floor by Drol. The Boy Genius just smirked right before the two Geniuses of the Young Justice continued to fight.

Serra Keto Shan, on the other hand, wanting to improve on her dual-wielding skills with her twin Double-Bladed Lightsabers, attempted quick jabs at Aqualad, in which the Atlantean easily blocked with his Water-Bearer Swords. Aqualad attempted a low strike to Serra's knee, which was blocked by the Shan before she struck back with some Jar'Kai.

Artemis and Saw were practicing on improving their skills in close combat. Artemis attempted a low knee kick at Gerrera, who blocked it with his bare hand. As Artemis now tried to strike with a left hook at the Onderonian Soldier, he lifted her foot and grabbed her arm, both arm and foot in hand. Artemis growled and soon attempted to a straight jab at Saw with her right hand, but the Onderonian used her own leg and arm to block it, causing Artemis to groan before she quickly regained herself.

Saw twirled and released the three limbs as both kicked each other in the air, both legs crossed and locked with one another before Artemis attempted a high kick at Saw. Saw dodged it and they both moved in tandem, twirling into the air to attack each other. As they stopped twirling, Artemis immediately swept underneath Saw and attempted to step on him, but Saw grinned and managed to block her foot with his bare hands once again and used his leg to sweep her to the ground.

Zatanna walked up calmly to Rocket and attacked Raquel with a left swing. However, with some learning from their first fight with Serra, Rocket blocked her attack and attacked with her right hand, clashing with Zatanna's left. Zatanna grinned and struck with a punch followed by a swirling hook from her right fist. Before the mage could even strike at Rocket with her left fist, Rocket blocked it, followed by Zatanna attacking with a right hook, which Raquel easily blocked as well with her two hands.

Rocket soon lunged at Zatanna, but the mage grabbed her fist and threw her off before turning and kicking at her. Rocket grinned at this as she just twirled into the air to dodge as Zatanna twirled to attack. Zatanna took this chance to try and perform a low roundhouse kick at Rocket, only for Rocket to backflip and counter with another low roundhouse kick of her own as Zatanna struck with a high jump kick. The two jumped and attacked each other with kicks in midair, both landing behind each other, before Zatanna swept her feet, only for Rocket to jump and hang down from the ceiling lamp. Rocket soon grabbed Zatanna's arms and threw the mage to the ground.

Kid Flash soon started to take on Lux. Rebel smirked and struck first with a left hook, in which the Golden Speedster countered back by sending a kick. Afterwards, Kid Flash sent forth a punch, which Rebel managed to catch. However, Kid Flash managed to flip Lux to the ground before slamming a karate chop at the Senator. Lux chuckled and caught Wally's hand before he threw the Speedster off, but Kid Flash just flipped into the air, and the two stood at a standoff as Lux got back onto his feet again.

Rex and Hawkeye fought in close quarter combat, throwing their weapons aside to fight each other with their bare hands. The Leader of the Bad Batch backflipped away from Rex as the ARC Clone Captain just grinned and leapt into the air, avoiding Hawkeye's attack before he soon made a counterattack by performing a spinning kick at Hawkeye, knocking him down to the ground.

Topshot performed many jabs at Fives, but Fives managed to block all of the attacks before striking back at the Bad Batch Sniper with an open palm. Topshot grinned and sidestepped to avoid the attack, but didn't see Fives sweep his leg at him. Topshot fell to the ground, but quickly regained himself as he flipped off of the ground, striking back at Fives with a punch to the face. Fives crossed his arms and knelt back, managing to avoid the attack from Topshot before Fives locked Topshot's legs with his own, using a scissor-like leg lock to fell Topshot to the ground again. This time, Topshot groaned as he fell, but Fives walked over and held his hand out to help him up. Topshot smiled back and accepted Fives's gesture, getting helped back onto his feet.

The rest of the Bad Batch continued to train almost as hard as the Young Justice and the ARC Troopers were. Pyro, Carver and Trig worked on hand-eye coordination with a basketball Wally gave to them. The Speedster, now finished training with Lux for now, smiled as he watched the three Bad Batch Commandos coordinate with each other as they were playing Basketball. With each time they coordinated with each other, the ball always went through. When they weren't in sync with one another, the ball wouldn't get through. Still, the three Clone Commandos of the Bad Batch remained in sync with each other, always keeping their eyes on the prize.

Ahsoka and Serra were now helping out the remaining two Bad Batch Clones, Stitch and Mute, spar in hand to hand combat. Miss Martian and Saw Gerrera held onto their lightsabers as they trained, making sure that it was a fair fight for the Clones.

Serra and Mute both got into low fighting stances, the same ones that Black Canary and Wildcat taught the Young Justice when they were still on Earth-16. Serra had on her hands pads to protect herself from Mute's punches as he started to attack the Shan.

Serra held her hands up, defending herself from every punch, every jab, and every assault that Mute sent at her. She held her own very well, not even budging from her spot as she let Mute let out all of his energy. Serra soon chuckled before she put her guards down, sending a side kick towards Mute, knocking him back.

Ahsoka, on the other hand, was playing it safe against Pyro as the Bad Batch explosives expert sent multiple punches and kicks towards the Togruta Padawan of the Young Justice. Ahsoka fought back with a one-two punch straight at Pyro, to which he managed to block. After being on defense, Pyro sent a lower punch at Ahsoka's stomach, causing Ahsoka to stumble back a little. Luckily, Ahsoka was able to regain herself from Pyro's attack before she spun on her side, using her right foot to force Pyro onto the ground before using her left soon afterwards to trip him. Pyro was caught by surprise as he fell down, landing flat on his back.

Serra chuckled as she looked to Mute. "Had enough?" The Shan asked playfully.

Mute chuckled. "You wish, General," Mute replied back. "I'm not ready to go down just yet."

"And neither am I," Pyro spoke up as he started to get back onto his feet. "I'm gonna be giving it my all when we end the War."

Ahsoka smiled as she resumed her fighting stance. "You have spirit," the Togruta complimented with confidence. "You channel your spirit into your battles, and you're sure to win. I doubt I could have ever seen such a determined Clone Trooper such as yourself before Fives and Echo came along," Ahsoka added on. "You're an honor to all Clone Troopers everywhere."

Pyro grinned and resumed his own fighting stance as well. He brushed off some dust from his armor before charging towards Ahsoka again.

Mute chuckled and did the same as he charged towards Serra, now ready to fight again.

However, before any bats could resume, there was a sudden rumbling. Everyone looked around with concern while Robin and Drol started to get to the terminal. As the two Boy Geniuses made their way to the computers, the alarm started to sound off.

"I thought that no Separatist could get through!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Robin looked to the systems with Drol before the two let out a gasp. "No one's trying to get _in_," the Boy Wonder stated with awe. Everyone looked to the cameras to see Droid Bombers fly over their Base. "They're gonna bring this place _down!_"

"Atticus wouldn't dare!" Carver exclaimed as he and the rest of the Bad Batch readied their weapons for battle.

"He needs all of his Bases on Anaxes!" Pyro added on.

"_Not_ if it's already been taken," a voice called out. Everyone gasped and immediately looked to the side, where a wall burned down, revealing Atticus Farstar with his Droid, Kalani at his side. "_Especially_ if it was taken by Children and Clones."

Ahsoka, Serra and Miss Martian all activated their lightsabers as Lux stepped up with a Vibro-Blade in one hand and his Blaster Pistol in the other. "Atticus," Rebel spoke out. "It's been a while," Lux spat before craning his neck over to the Super Tactical Droid at Atticus's left. "And I haven't seen you since Onderon, Kalani."

"Senator Bonteri, Son of Mina Bonteri," Atticus said as he swiveled his head to Lux. "You shouldn't have gone against me, Betrayer."

"And with our numbers, you shouldn't have come alone." Rex spat.

"He didn't!" A familiar voice called out.

"Rustam!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she looked around.

Atticus looked around as well, seeing the Onslaught land all around him.

Rustam and Ifrit landed next to Atticus while Ravan floated in the air. Djinn and Jaculi both ran over to Kalani's right side while Manticore and Dervish slammed onto the ground, Manticore at the right side of Kalani while Dervish landed at Atticus's left side.

"What's the plan of attack, General?" Dervish asked as she hissed.

"What are you doing here?" Farstar questioned to the Onslaught Team. "Stand down, now!"

"I second the General's Order," Aqualad said sternly. "This fight has been made official."

"You've failed me too much already, my Elite Squad." Atticus said bitterly to the Onslaught.

"So run off," Trig spat. "This fight will be between us, Farstar and his Droid."

"That's an order we can't follow," Rustam proclaimed as he took out two Electro Staffs. "We'd rather go down fighting than with disgrace!"

Atticus scowled. "Fine," the Separatist General said. "Fight with me, but do not get in my way."

"Fine by us," Ahsoka spat. "But you're disappointing Dooku very much by risking your own Base."

"I destroy what cannot be regained for the Separatists," Atticus spat. "And you've left me with no choice now that you've taken control of this building."

"**General Farstar,**" Kalani asked with somewhat shock in his voice modulator. "**Am I to understand that you would go as far as to destroy your own Base?**" Kalani questioned. "**Count Dooku would never approve of such action.**"

"Count Dooku is not the one in charge of the Operation," Atticus said as he brandished his Vibro-Sword from its sheath. "I will erect what has been erred, no matter what the cost."

"Then you have truly lost Anaxes," Superboy remarked. "The Republic Fleet will soon arrive—"

"By which time I shall be gone and have won the Battle and have taken back Anaxes for the Separatists," Atticus said while thrusting his sword towards the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers. "And all of you… shall be dead," Farstar spat before scowling once again. "Kalani, destroy these pests."

Kalani's eyes soon started to glow as he, Atticus and the Onslaught all prepared to take on the Young Justice, ARC Captain Rex, ARC Troopers Fives and Echo, and the Bad Batch Clones once more.

"Make sure they don't get an inch," Ahsoka ordered before she closed her eyes and placed a finger to the side of her head. "_M'gann, get the Bioship here for us to escape_," Ahsoka ordered Miss Martian through the Psychic Link. "_If Atticus is so intent on bringing down this Base, let's do it on his head_."

Lux slid his finger along his own Vibro-Sword before he looked to Ahsoka. "Get whoever you want, but Atticus is mine." Rebel proclaimed.

Ahsoka nodded before she and Serra started to load their Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets.

Soon, the Young Justice was all ready to take on Atticus and his Separatist Forces.

Artemis aimed both of her own Crossbows at Atticus, Kalani and the Onslaught before Ahsoka turned to her.

"Hey, Artemis," Ahsoka asked playfully. "Safety on and ready?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Um, yes?" Artemis asked.

Ahsoka sent Artemis a wink before Artemis finally managed to catch on to what Ahsoka was trying to tell her.

"Oh, I see," Artemis said with a grin. "Safety's on, don't worry."

While the Separatists were left in confusion, Ahsoka looked to Rocket and sent her a nod. Rocket nodded back as she soon started to glow.

With that, Artemis bashed her Bowcasters together, causing the Safety to go off.

"Now!" Ahsoka yelled to Rocket.

Rocket thrust her right hand out, creating a shield that closed the hole in the wall and protecting them as well just as Artemis released the Safety on her Bowcaster Crossbows.

Two Plasma Arrows came out of the Bowcasters and started to fly around the room.

"Take cover!" Rustam yelled as he and the Bad Batch placed up shields to defend themselves.

Kalani sent forth a blast to try and counter the laser, but as it was shot, the blast was sent towards Manticore, hitting him in the shoulder while everyone else leapt around the room, trying to avoid the blasts.

"What did I tell you about us falling into a trap?" Artemis asked playfully to Ahsoka, the rest of the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers with a grin on her face.

Wally smiled as he put his hand on Artemis's shoulder while Ahsoka chuckled. "You called it, Babe." Wally said flirtatiously.

As everyone dodged the blasts, Atticus stood still and spun around his Vibro-Sword. Soon, both of the Plasma Arrows headed towards him, but with one stroke, Farstar slashed them away.

"This was your plan?" Atticus asked as the Young Justice stood in shock. "To go guns blazing and expect your weapon to do the work for you?" he remarked.

"Well, if you want something done right…" Ahsoka said as she and the Young Justice, as well as the Clone Troopers, got ready to fight.

Lux immediately charged towards Atticus, shooting as many rounds as he could from his Pistol.

Atticus growled and charged back at Lux, deflecting the lasers coming at him before slashing down at the Onderonian Senator with his own Vibro-Sword. Immediately, the two former Separatists clashed blades with each other. Atticus struck with a series of slashes and ripostes to which Rebel managed to parry at every single stroke. Lux found himself getting pushed back before he sent another blast from his Pistol. Atticus managed to spin around and avoid the blast before Lux attacked with another slash. Atticus snarled as he spun around again before Lux sent another blast towards him point-blank. Once again, Atticus Farstar parried off the attack before Rebel lunged forwards with his Vibro-Sword, clashing with Atticus's.

Both Lux and Atticus tried to circle their blades around each other to get a hit, but they both had a strong defense, managing to prevent themselves from getting hit. Soon, Lux forced their swords down and shot with his Pistol again, knocking Atticus back several feet away.

Ahsoka slashed down at Kalani, but with the data that Kalani had gathered, he managed to counter with a hidden blade concealed within his arm. Ahsoka grunted and tried to gain momentum over Kalani before she eventually gave in, letting Robin attack instead. Kalani looked up as Artemis joined him, now using her Longbow. Together, the two sent down birdarangs and arrows as Ahsoka sent forth a blast from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet.

Kalani took out his blaster and shot all incoming projectiles before Aqualad and Serra attacked. Kalani slashed at them with his sword, locking blades with the two. Both Serra and Aqualad struggled to take down the Super Tactical Droid, but he forced them away with a shot from his Blaster.

"My turn!" Kid Flash called out, racing around Kalani.

Kalani looked straight ahead, calculating how fast Kid Flash was moving. At the right time, he tossed his sword, pinning Kid Flash to the wall.

"Teah taht s'tobor letam!" Zatanna incanted as she and Rocket charged towards Kalani.

For a brief moment, Kalani caught on fire. However, he started to let out his ventilation, cooling off his body before Rocket trapped him inside one of her Force Bubbles.

"Blast and Slash at it all you want, Kalani!" Rocket called out as she held out one hand that held the Force Field together while holding her sword in the other. "The more energy you throw at it, the stronger that Bubble gets!"

"**We shall see**." Kalani spat, lifting his sword up. Rocket looked on in confusion before Kalani stabbed right into the center of the Force Bubble. Soon, Rocket's fist started to crackle, and the Force Bubble began to dim away. Rocket continued to hold the Shield for as long as she could before Kalani completely stabbed his sword down, causing the Bubble to go away.

"**Kalani Superior. Children inferior**." Kalani remarked as he got free, now slowly advancing towards Rocket as she was still down.

"You don't know the _meaning_ of the word!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she tossed a lightsaber towards Kalani.

Kalani turned around and tried to send the lightsaber M'gann sent to the side, but he was too slow to respond, and his left arm was sliced off.

Miss Martian soon called back her lightsaber as Kalani started to blast at M'gann. The young Martian deflected every single blast coming at her before she used her Powers to push away Kalani.

Kalani was forced back to the wall. He was about to shoot again until he noticed his severed arm on the ground. He picked up the sword that was in it and tossed the blade towards M'gann.

Miss Martian easily sent it off to the side before Kalani mimicked the way M'gann caught her lightsaber, catching his sword. He charged back at M'gann and slashed at her, forcing Miss Martian back.

As Miss Martian regained herself, she gasped as Kalani started to mimic Kid Flash's power to rapidly attack her.

"He moves so fast now!" M'gann exclaimed as she tried to fend herself from Kalani's onslaught. "Like lightning!"

Kalani soon started to laugh as he reattached his arm back onto himself. Miss Martian gasped in shock as Kalani continued his attack, now fully recovered. M'gann did her best to keep up, but eventually, she was slashed by Kalani's sword, falling back.

As this was happening, Rex, Fives and Echo were leading the Bad Batch against the Onslaught. Lasers filled the room as Lux continued his battle with Atticus. Pyro took out one of his Bombs and threw it towards Rustam, knocking him back, before Mute used his CENSORSHIP Bomb to cancel out the Onslaught's weapons.

Rustam tried to fire, but nothing would come out from his Blaster. He unsheathed his Electro Staffs and slashed at Connor, but the Boy of Steel just sidestepped from each attack, avoiding all slashes before he kicked Rustam away, grabbing one of the Electro Staffs in the process.

"This feels nice," Superboy said to himself, weighing the Staff in his hand. "You and the Onslaught are going down right now!"

Rustam growled and charged at Superboy, striking low. Superboy held his Electro Staff low as well, blocking it before attacking Rustam in a similar manner. The two clashed Staffs together, Superboy pushing back Rustam as Rustam tried his very best to defend himself. The rest of the Onslaught Team tried to help, but the Clones all shot at them, preventing them from interfering. Rustam growled and stabbed at Connor, but Superboy grabbed his remaining Staff and with both weapons now in his hands, Superboy electrocuted Rustam, knocking him to the ground.

"Now, to finish you off," Pyro said as he aimed his low-loaded Blaster Pistol at Rustam. "It's been a long time coming, Rustam, and your time is up!"

Before Pyro could shoot, he heard Miss Martian groaning. Pyro turned around as Miss Martian tried to regain herself, but found herself at the mercy of Kalani as he aimed his sword down at her head.

"**I would say that I feel sorry for you**," Kalani spat at Miss Martian before lifting up his sword. "**But I have no feelings… not for you, not for the Young Justice, not for your Clone Troopers, and most importantly, not for anyone**."

"M'gann!" Ahsoka called out. The Togruta growled and sent a blast at Kalani alongside Artemis, Serra, Zatanna and Robin, but Kalani made a shield to protect himself.

Saw and Jaybo began to open fire as well, trying to knock Kalani away, but he didn't even budge this time.

Pyro looked to M'gann before he looked back to Rustam, who seemed to be in fear from being defeated. Pyro once again looked back to Kalani as the Super Tactical Droid raised his sword into the air.

"I don't think so." Pyro said, loading up his Blaster. Rustam closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, until Pyro turned away from him and shot at Kalani instead.

Kalani gasped as his left arm was shot off. He started to crackle before seeing Pyro aiming his Blaster at him.

"**You shall not interfere!**" Kalani yelled out, grabbing his sword from his severed arm and placing it in reverse-grip, now focusing his attention on Pyro.

"I do what I want," Pyro remarked as he shot at Kalani once again, shooting his remaining arm straight off and destroying the sword as well. Kalani started to sputter and cackle before Pyro used his last shot to shoot Kalani straight in the chest, causing Kalani to malfunction. "You just feel nothing… and that's why you lose."

Lux and Atticus continued to battle, but stopped when they saw that Kalani fell.

All of a sudden, Kalani started to beep rapidly.

"Okay, that's too fast, even for me," Kid Flash mused as he helped Artemis up. "What's going on?"

"He's overloading!" Serra exclaimed. "He explodes, he takes us with him!"

Robin got up and started to get to the Computer with Drol. "Try and stop him!" Robin called out. "This Computer still holds Separatist Data!"

"We need to get it before Kalani takes this place down!" Drol yelled out.

"And you think I'll let you?!" Atticus exclaimed as he aimed his Blaster at the two Boy Geniuses.

Lux growled and slashed at Atticus in the back, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Get that Data Transfer complete!" Lux yelled. "I'll hold off Farstar!"

"Forget the General!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she ran over. "We still have the Onslaught to take care of!"

Everyone turned to see the Onslaught get back up as the Bioship came over.

Pyro helped M'gann back up to her feet. Miss Martian looked to the Onslaught before placing her hand to her head, ordering the Bioship to open fire.

"We need at least three minutes!" Drol called out. "How soon can the Republic Fleet get here?"

"Try _one!_" a voice called out.

Everyone turned once again to see Asajj Ventress, Jyl Somtay, Jinx, O-Mer, the Jedi Initiates, Zett Jukassa with Bera Kazan, Scout, Bene, Whie and Pix arrive in a Gunship at the hole in the wall. Behind them, Republic Star Cruisers entered and ARC-Fighters rained down, blasting at the Vulture Droids and Droid Bombers.

"You won't get away with this, Onslaught!" Katooni called out as she, Petro, Bera and O-Mer jumped down.

"We won't surrender to you!" Manticore exclaimed as he charged towards Robin with a dagger.

"No!" Pyro called out, picking up Atticus's fallen sword and charging back at Manticore.

Manticore went in to stab Robin, but ended up stabbing Pyro's left shoulder instead, to which Pyro stabbed Manticore's thigh.

"Pyro, no!" Hawkeye called out.

"I'll hold him off!" Pyro yelled to everyone.

"Hold him off?!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"I'll block their path," Pyro explained. "It should give you enough time to get that data backed up," Pyro added on as he started to push Manticore back. "Hurry!" he called out once more. "Just do it!"

Robin and Drol both nodded as they started to get to work.

Ahsoka and M'gann both charged at Rustam and the rest of the Onslaught, trying to get Pyro for interfering with them.

Lux was about to go in as well, but someone grabbed his leg, and soon, Rebel felt a Blaster aimed at the back of his head.

"I should've known," Lux said as he looked to Atticus get back up. "You never go down easily."

"Your Father was killed by the Republic, Lux Bonteri," Atticus stated as he pushed Lux back. "Now, you're going to feel that pain be brought out on you!"

Lux growled and unsheathed the Darksaber and another Blaster Pistol. He shot at Atticus with the Blaster, getting Farstar to falter a little, but Atticus grabbed Lux's Vibro-Sword and swung it away before the two clashed Darksaber with Sword. Lux tried to hold his own, but Atticus knocked the Darksaber away before placing his sword at Lux's neck.

"Almost done…" Robin said as he and Drol continued the Data Transfer.

Bera got down and shot at some of the Onslaught while Ventress and Jyl slashed at Jaculi and Djinn.

The _Resolute_ soon came into view, where Anakin emerged from a Gunship.

"You shall not pass!" Pyro exclaimed as he dug the sword deeper into Manticore. Manticore yelled and pushed his dagger deeper into Pyro, who also yelled in pain.

"And… done!" Drol exclaimed as the two immediately pulled out their Jump Drives.

"Pyro, come on!" Ahsoka called out after slashing away Rustam.

"Robin and Drol are done!" Connor exclaimed as he pushed away Dervish. "We have to hurry! Come on!"

Dervish growled and charged at Superboy, but Pyro noticed this and pushed Connor out of the way with Manticore, all three getting knocked into Kalani.

Ahsoka gasped as Kalani soon exploded right under Pyro, Manticore and Dervish. A large explosion occurred, causing everyone to go flying.

Atticus Farstar gasped at this before Rex, Fives, Echo, Superboy and Hawkeye remained silent, placing their hands to their chests.

Anakin gasped as well, and closed his eyes.

"There is no death but the Force." Anakin said to himself.

"There is no death but the Force." Ahsoka repeated.

"There is no death but the Force." Serra said.

"There is no death…" M'gann started to say as a tear slid down the side of her face. "But the Force."

Atticus looked at what happened in shock.

Ahsoka took notice of Atticus and immediately gasped at the sight of him holding Lux as a hostage. Quickly thinking, Ahsoka used the Force to grab the fallen Darksaber before she activated its black blade.

"Let Lux go, Farstar!" Ahsoka yelled, lashing out towards Atticus with anger.

Connor and M'gann both held Ahsoka back as she struggled to try and kill Atticus.

"You'll pay for this!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Your friend fought with Honor until the last breath," Atticus said as he placed his head down. "I'll give him that," Farstar added on before a Vulture Droid appeared behind him. "I lost three of my soldiers, so I'm taking one of yours with me." He proclaimed, getting onto the Vulture Droid before it left.

"Lux, **NO!**" Ahsoka called out as Atticus took Lux away.

Miss Martian looked to where Pyro once was, seeing his helmet roll towards her. She picked it up and placed it to her head, now starting to sob.

"You Monsters!" Ifrit called out, charging towards M'gann.

"Look who's talking!" Ahsoka quipped, blocking a slash from Ifrit with the Darksaber in hand. Ifrit attempted to shake Ahsoka off, but she was pushed to the ground as Ahsoka soon activated her own personal lightsaber.

"You won't win unless you do what is necessary!" Ifrit spat as Ahsoka neared her. "Can you do it?!"

Ahsoka snarled before she placed her lightsabers in a scissor-like position at Ifrit's neck.

"Finish it." Ifrit said with a devilish grin on her face.

Ahsoka glared at Ifrit and shook her head deactivating her lightsaber and the Darksaber.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ahsoka asked, pulling Ifrit up to her feet while reactivating the Darksaber and placing it at her neck. "Well, you're _not_ getting off _that_ easy," Ahsoka said as she grabbed Ifrit's wrist. "You're going to forever live with what you helped the Separatists do."

"You're a coward, Tano!" Ifrit called out angrily as Ahsoka's anger started to boil up. "You don't have what it takes to finish me!"

"No, I don't," Ahsoka said sternly as she started to tighten her grasp on Ifrit's wrist. "But I _do_ have what it takes to show you mercy," Ahsoka remarked, throwing Ifrit away. "You're going to help us make up for what you've done." Ahsoka finished up before walking over to the Bioship.

Ifrit looked to Ahsoka with shock before anger emerged on her face.

"Finish me!" Ifrit yelled out, lifting up a fallen sword.

Ahsoka gasped and turned around, activating her lightsaber once again and slicing off Ifrit's right hand with it, causing the Umbaran to scream in pain, before using the Force to grab some metal and make bonds on Ifrit's arm and legs, as well as a gag made out of cloth on Ifrit.

All of the Onslaught Team stood in shock as they started to back away, seeing the remains of Manticore and Dervish, both bodies burnt from the explosion.

"Don't. Push. It." Ahsoka said sternly, taking Ifrit away.

"They'll pay for this," M'gann said as the Onslaught retreated. The Young Justice got into the Bioship, M'gann still crying as the Clones remained silent as they got onto the Gunship. "This isn't over."

"No. It. Isn't." Connor said sternly as he looked to Pyro's Helmet.

The Bioship soon left with the _Resolute_ into space as the Base behind them suddenly collapsed.

On the _Resolute_, everyone was still silent. Ahsoka looked to Pyro's helmet, which Superboy now held in his hands with sadness before the Togruta let out a sigh.

M'gann walked up to Superboy, still continuing to cry. The Boy of Steel patted the young Martian on the shoulder as she placed her head into his chest.

Ahsoka looked to M'gann with wide eyes as Anakin and Katooni soon entered the room. Feeling the loss of Pyro and the capture of Lux, Ahsoka started to take ten deep breaths before tapping all of her fingers together, now trying to calm down.

"What do we do now, Ahsoka?" Katooni asked as she looked over to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka broke the piece of metal she was gripping before standing up, getting everyone to look to her.

"Pyro gave his life to save us," Ahsoka said. "We need to track down Atticus, and make him pay."

Anakin nodded. "Our Forces are taking back Anaxes as we speak," the Chosen One said. "And I think I know where we can start on finding Atticus."

"Good," Ahsoka said as she made some metal inside of the _Resolute_ crush. "Because no one steals Lux and gets away with it, nor do they kill one of our Clone Troopers and make his sacrifice in vain."

"Well, just how are we going to stop the Onslaught when they now know all of our moves?!" Saw exclaimed. "Two of them died, but there are still five more out there! What do we do?"

"That's a good question, Saw," Ahsoka said sternly as she walked towards the Bioship. "Here's another one," Ahsoka started out before she used her own Force to open up the Bioship, revealing Ifrit, gagged and bound. "Where shall we start with the one we captured?"

**Author's Note**: Well, everyone, what did you think of my New Chapter? I've put a lot of effort into making this Chapter for you all to enjoy, so I hope you all liked this. This Chapter wasn't an announced Episode like the other two, but a Chapter of my own with help from **The Christian Jedi**. Please be sure to thank him. I'll try to have a new Chapter out later on. In the meantime, please review, rate, and as always, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as what you've got to say is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. See you soon!


	28. True Clones

Hello there, everyone, and welcome back! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with a brand-new Chapter for my greatest story here, **Journey of the Knight**! Sorry for my late update last time. I was really busy. Nonetheless, I will make it up to you with the Last Part of the **Clone Commandos Arc**, based on a canceled **Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season Seven** Arc. Thank you all for supporting me and believing in me. That goes for **The Christian Jedi**, **Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, MartyrFan, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Shadowatcher, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and those I could never forget, the **Guest** Reviewers. You have all done your part in helping me to make this Story as awesome and epic as it can possibly be. Now, since I have no questions to answer for today, please allow me to move onto my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 28: True Honor

_Victory is in the simpler things that have been long forgotten — things that require a smaller, more honest soul._

_**A Pyrrhic Victory! Deciding to take matters into his own hands after the YOUNG JUSTICE and their CLONE TROOPERS have had countless Victories on the Naval Planet of ANAXES, SEPARATIST GENERAL ATTICUS FARSTAR faces the YOUNG JUSTICE head-on in an attempt to score a victory of his own for the SEPARATIST ALLIANCE before the REPUBLIC can overwhelm them. Having lost the Superior and Advanced Tactical Droid, KALANI, as well as two members of the Elite Group, known as the ONSLAUGHT, BAD BATCH Clone Trooper PYRO sacrifices himself to save the YOUNG JUSTICE, taking MANTICORE and DERVISH with him! Refusing to leave empty-handed, FARSTAR kidnaps Senator LUX BONTERI, known as REBEL, to which the YOUNG JUSTICE kidnaps an ONSLAUGHT Member for a Rescue Mission to take back LUX. Now, the YOUNG JUSTICE uses their captive, IFRIT, to find out answers on where FARSTAR might be hiding**_.

Ahsoka walked into the Cell where Ifrit was being held. Hawkeye and Rex stood guard, glaring angrily at Ifrit as they allowed Ahsoka to enter.

"Show her what it feels like when we've lost a Brother," Hawkeye requested. "Let her feel the same pain _we_ felt at the moment they caused Pyro's death."

"Oh, I'm gonna do much worse than that," Ahsoka said as she entered. She turned around and grinned. "Stick around," she suggested bitterly. "You might like what's about to happen."

Rex and Hawkeye both nodded as M'gann watched from a distance away with the rest of the Young Justice.

Ifrit sat inside of her Cell, her only remaining arm chained to the table. She growled as soon as Ahsoka entered.

"I was beginning to wonder if everyone had forgotten about me," Ifrit said with a grin on her face. Ahsoka made no reaction as she looked to Ifrit. "Your Clone friend died in vain. Atticus will take back Anaxes, and soon—"

Ifrit was cut off by a Beam of Light shot at her from Ahsoka. Ifrit grunted, falling to the ground, but she soon screamed in pain as her hand was still stuck to the table. The Umbaran was just about to get up until Ahsoka used the Force to lift her into the air. Ifrit started to pant before she was thrown to one side of the table before getting thrown to the other side. She was thrown back to the middle soon afterwards, where she suddenly felt a lack of oxygen in her throat.

"Pyro was a good soldier, and he _died_ because of you!" Ahsoka exclaimed angrily.

Anakin came by with Obi-Wan. When they noticed what Ahsoka was doing to Ifrit in her Cell, they immediately entered.

"You're looking at Bad Cop Ahsoka right now," Ahsoka said as she released her fist, allowing Ifrit to drop back down and gasp for breath. "You wanna see Good Cop Tano?"

"Ahsoka, that's enough," Anakin said sternly. "She's already cuffed, so there's no need to go further than that."

"So, if she had a boss who just captured Padmé, what would _you_ do in my position?" Ahsoka questioned her Master.

Anakin remained silent before Ahsoka walked towards Ifrit, putting on a creepy smile as she helped Ifrit back onto her chair.

"Thank you," Ifrit said. "That was Hell."

Ahsoka continued to smile before she grabbed Ifrit's hand, bending it back while grabbing her crotch. Ifrit groaned in pain as Ahsoka's eyes narrowed at her. "Don't mention it," the Togruta replied back. "Now, in return, you can tell me what I want to know, or else one of the following two happens," Ahsoka explained. "You don't tell me what I want to know and I'll break your hand and your crotch so bad that blood will splatter all over the room, or I can give you a minor injury in exchange for What. I. Want. To. Know," Ahsoka enunciated. "I'm taking my time here, but by the looks of your anxiety, you don't have much time left," Ahsoka said with a smile. "Decide now or know the same pain we all felt when Pyro and Rebel were lost. Your choice." Ahsoka added on in a calmer and yet happier demeanor.

Ifrit started to sweat, just like Ahsoka had noticed. She tried to say something, but she was in too much pain to say about anything. As Ahsoka was about to go on, Ifrit gasped. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know!" Ifrit screamed, much to Anakin and Obi-Wan's horror. "Just stop this, please! I can't take much more! Let go of me, please!" Ifrit pleaded. "Please, I'm begging you!"

Ahsoka was just about to let her anger get the better of her until Miss Martian and Connor came in. Miss Martian grabbed Ahsoka as Connor took Ahsoka's place.

"Let me go!" Ahsoka yelled as Miss Martian flew the Togruta Padawan out of the room.

Ifrit panted nervously as she looked over to Superboy. "Listen up, Ifrit," Superboy said sternly. "My Brother _died_ saving Anaxes, so don't you dare say he died in vain!" Connor exclaimed, causing Ifrit to cringe in fear. "We may have taken away Ahsoka for now, but that doesn't mean that I won't go as easy on you," he said. "Do I make myself clear?"

Ifrit nervously nodded.

"Start… talking." Superboy ordered as he looked Ifrit straight in the eyes, with Anakin and Obi-Wan walking up alongside him.

At the Bioship, M'gann dragged Ahsoka back, where the rest of the Young Justice was waiting for her.

Ahsoka sighed. "M'gann, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well just save your breath."

Miss Martian shook her head. "None of us are wanting you to _stop_," the young Martian Adolescent Female said with reassurance. "We want you to _slow_ down."

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "We _don't_…" Ahsoka started out sternly. "Have the _luxury_… to slow down."

"It's not a luxury," Robin said as he stepped up. "It's a necessity."

Ahsoka glared, but no one backed down. "The '_Necessity_'," Ahsoka said sternly. "Is stopping Farstar! He has Lux, and we need to rescue him!"

"And we're _going_ to," Zatanna said with reassurance. "Just sit down and listen to what we have to say."

Ahsoka groaned as she rolled her eyes. She eventually took a seat as Artemis sat across from her.

"Fine," Ahsoka said in defeat. "What is it?" the Togruta asked in annoyance.

"I come from a family of Assassins," Artemis explained. "My mother was Huntress, retired when she became handicapped, my Sister, Jade, was Cheshire, who you met and I know you worked with," Artemis said playfully. "And my Dad… he was Sportsmaster, and my Mentor when I was just Katooni's age," Artemis explained. Ahsoka shot up, looking surprised at what Artemis said last. "My Mom was like… a Super-Mom," Artemis explained while drawing on her knee. "Made great cookies by day, and was Huntress by night," Artemis added on. "One day, she was shot, and she just lost her ability to walk," Artemis explained. "Just… put into a wheelchair, unable to fight anymore," Artemis said before a tear slid down the side of her face. "It was rough. I was really torn up, but I was too young to really get what was going on, you know?" Artemis asked with a shrug. "And my Dad just sorta… took over while she was in jail, pushed Jade and me to our very limits," Artemis said. "Jade and I were tired, so, on one day, Jade left, making sure to cover her tracks," Artemis said, causing Ahsoka's eyes to widen. "No one saw her since before Mom came back, and soon enough, Dad left too."

Ahsoka couldn't help but release her curiosity. "Why didn't _you_ leave?" Ahsoka asked.

Artemis sighed. "That question," she said, now getting up and walking towards the holo-screen. "'Why?'" Artemis repeated. "It was all I thought about. I would try to leave, but I was forced to stay. I wanted to go and rescue Mom, but Dad kept me from doing so, even though he cared about her just as much as Jade and I did," Artemis went on. "Then, one day, I decided to break away, spread my wings and learn how to fly, in a way," Artemis explained as she started to draw out her story on the holo-screen. "I had to endure all that my Dad taught me until Mom came back. One day, after my Dad got me so hooked up on being an Assassin, I overheard my Parents talking about plans to send me away," Artemis explained. "It was like a Broken Arrow for me, so I made my own suit, and did my own vigilante act," Artemis explained further on. "On that night, I met the Young Justice during their Battle with AMAZO, and the only move I made was an arrow AMAZO phased through to avoid," Artemis added on. "When the others arrived after AMAZO was defeated, I left before anyone could notice me, but when I got home, my Mom was waiting for me, as was Batman and Green Arrow," Artemis said. "I didn't want anyone to know my Secret, and Batman and Green Arrow offered me the chance to join the Young Justice, which I accepted," Artemis went on before chuckling. "I eventually had to give up my secret, and with all the anger, all the abuse that I was forced to deal with, I let it out on Dad and Jade at the moment they had me join them," Artemis said. "And honestly, it felt good. My incompetence should have gotten me killed if I struck too early."

Ahsoka sighed. "Artemis… I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just—"

Artemis's fist clenched. "I _told_ you: I'm not telling you to stop!" she exclaimed, snapping. "_I_ haven't! To this day, I _still_ want to get back at my Dad, let him know how it felt like when he abused me and Jade, but I will _never_ let that revenge _control_ me," Artemis said, now on the verge of tears. She was about to cry until Wally ran to help and comfort her. "We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Ahsoka, but if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?"

Ahsoka grunted. "You _don't_ under_stand!_" the Togruta exclaimed as she was the one now on the verge of tears. "I'm the only one who can _do_ this, the only one who can get Lux back and take Atticus _down!_ For. Good!"

"No!" M'gann exclaimed, turning Ahsoka around so that the Togruta could face her. "_You_ don't understand!" Miss Martian remarked. Both Togruta and Martian had their hands to their lightsaber hilts as everyone watched sternly. "If Atticus Farstar came in right here, right now, _what_ would you do?!" M'gann questioned.

"I'd _**kill**_ him!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

M'gann activated her lightsaber and swung at Ahsoka, to which Ahsoka replied by activating her own lightsaber. However, she wasn't quick enough to attack again, so she was pushed back.

"You'd _lose!_" Miss Martian yelled.

Ahsoka was now on the verge of tears as she brought her blade down onto M'gann.

"I can _stop_ him!" Ahsoka protested, locking blades with Miss Martian, who didn't budge from her spot.

"You can't even stop _me!_" Miss Martian exclaimed, breaking off with Ahsoka before using her Powers to push Ahsoka back to the wall.

Ahsoka panted as her lightsaber deactivated. She looked up to see M'gann deactivate her lightsaber and walk up to her. As Ahsoka was getting back up, M'gann did the last thing she'd expect anyone to do with her attitude: Hug her.

Ahsoka stood in shock as M'gann let out some tears.

"I'm not asking you to stop, none of us are," M'gann said, hugging Ahsoka tightly. Ahsoka stopped to take this all in before she slowly hugged M'gann back, the two crying on each others' shoulders. "But please… it's been days, so get some rest," M'gann requested. "Not just for me, not just for Lux, but for the people you care about," Miss Martian added on. "We're _all_ worried about Lux, and one way or the other, we _will_ get him back."

Back in the Interrogation Room, Ifrit was still trying to recover from Ahsoka's attack. Since Ahsoka's "Persuasion" method, Ifrit was now willing to talk.

"How do I know you won't hurt me more like Ahsoka did?" Ifrit asked nervously, although trying to keep her composure at the same time.

"Because we're _not_ Monsters," Obi-Wan said. "But if you _have_ heard of Cad Bane before, then you _know_ what we did to get answers out of _him_." Obi-Wan pointed out.

Ifrit nodded. "General Farstar never told us much, other than his Plans or orders to take down the Young Justice and their Clone Troopers," Ifrit started to explain. "On one occasion, however, he mentioned something about a Planet to go to just in case his plans failed."

"Any idea _where_ this Planet is and _what_ it's called?" Anakin asked sternly. He nudged his head at Connor as Ifrit started to hesitate. "Like Superboy said, two of your own Teammates were part of the cause of Pyro's Death, so you might want to cooperate with us here."

Ifrit sighed nervously. "I-I don't know that much!" she exclaimed. "All Atticus ever talked about after that backup plan was something about Skako Minor, but nothing else!" Ifrit exclaimed, causing Anakin and Obi-Wan to look to each other with shock. "I swear, that's all I know!"

Connor raised an eyebrow and looked to the two Jedi Generals. "What do you know about this Skako Minor?" the Boy of Steel asked.

"Skako Minor is a desolate Planet," Obi-Wan explained. "The Republic and the Separatists once battled there, with Ahsoka and Serra leading the Charge," the Negotiator went on. "We claimed it for the Republic, but if by chance, Atticus just _might_ be hiding there, then the Separatists could have already taken it back by now and we never even knew it." Obi-Wan said.

"They took it back after the Bombing of the Jedi Temple," Ifrit went on, causing everyone to turn to her. "Following the Trial of Ahsoka Tano, many Separatists started to make their move on all Planets that she helped to claim for the Republic," Ifrit explained. "A lot of Planets have already fallen, and many Separatists were killed by either the ORDER or those two Renegade Sith," Ifrit added on. "All I know, from after the Battle of Umbara, was that Atticus took control of Skako Minor following Ahsoka's disappearance."

Anakin nodded as he looked to Connor. "You want to get some revenge for Pyro?" the Chosen One asked.

"I want to make sure he didn't die in vain," the Boy of Steel corrected. "And I'll make sure we do that once we have Atticus Farstar in custody."

At that moment, Serra entered. She looked over to Anakin and craned his neck. "Ahsoka's taking a rest," she explained. "Is there an update with the Interrogation?"

Superboy nodded. "Yeah, we have a place where Farstar's hiding," the Boy of Steel said. "Tell my Brothers to get ready, because we're heading to Skako Minor."

Rex and Hawkeye, both standing outside of the Interrogation Room, walked in and held their Blasters at the ready.

"I'll let Fives and Echo know immediately," Rex said. "Senator Bonteri is a Senator of the Republic, and it is _our_ duty to protect him at all costs."

Hawkeye nodded as well. "I want to score one for Pyro, all of the Bad Batch does," the Leader of the Bad Batch said. "I'll let Topshot, Carver, Stitch, Mute and Trig know about our next attack immediately."

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Superboy all nodded as they all went out. However, as Serra was just about to follow them, Anakin grabbed her arm.

"Serra, I need you to stay with Ifrit," Anakin ordered. "We don't know what she might pull off to escape."

Serra scoffed. "With all due respect, Master Skywalker," Serra said with respect. "She's got one hand… _left_." Serra joked, chuckling to herself.

Superboy looked back to Serra and raised an eyebrow as Ifrit looked to Serra with disgust.

"No," Ifrit said, causing Serra to eye to the side. "Just… no." Ifrit said before shivering with disgust once again.

"That was terrible," Connor said. "Punny, but terrible."

"Oh, come on!" Serra exclaimed. "Kid Flash does it all the time!"

"**At least it **_**works**_** for him!**" Superboy, Ifrit, Rex, Hawkeye, Anakin and Obi-Wan all exclaimed before Serra facepalmed herself.

Anakin soon regained himself. "Look," he said. "Just make sure she doesn't try anything," he ordered. "She may have lost one hand, but I've had my Arm stuck while I was imprisoned once too, so we can't take any chances."

Serra nodded as she started to stand guard in front of Ifrit. Superboy, Anakin, Rex, Obi-Wan and Hawkeye all left the Cell soon afterwards as Ifrit looked up to Serra, causing Serra to look back down to her in annoyance as the Umbaran shook her head.

"What?" Serra asked with an eyebrow raised as Ifrit put her head into her remaining hand. "What?!" Serra now exclaimed.

"If this weren't Hell, I'd be dead right now because of that lame joke," Ifrit spat. "I mean, 'One hand left'? _Seriously?_" Ifrit questioned. "There are better jokes than that!"

"Well, at least I'm _trying!_" Serra exclaimed. She suddenly snapped out of her stupor. "Why am I even talking to you?" she asked. "You're the prisoner, not me."

"Suit yourself," Ifrit said. "But if you tell another lame joke again, I swear I'm going to die."

Serra grinned. "You wanna keep smart-mouthing me, or should I come up with another Pun?" Serra asked. "I've given all my quips to Wally, and when I thought that at least ten would be winners, I was suddenly told that 'No Pun in _ten_ did.'" Serra joked, laughing to herself.

Ifrit recoiled in disgust. "You are burying me here!" she exclaimed. "Can't I just go off with a warning and a slap on the wrist?" the Umbaran begged.

Serra sighed. "Do you want to see me succeed?" the Shan asked.

"No," Ifrit said with her eyebrow twitching. "I want to see you retire… for good!"

Serra shook her head while Ifrit just pounded hers against the Table.

On the Planet of Skako Minor, Lux Bonteri was being led towards the Main Room of Atticus Farstar's Tower. Rebel scowled quietly at Atticus before they came up to the Holo-Transmitter. Atticus Farstar soon got onto his knees before a Hologram of Count Dooku appeared before them.

"Master Dooku," Atticus said before a Hologram of Tol Skorr appeared next to the Count. "Anaxes has been lost, and so have Manticore and Dervish," Atticus reported. "However, before I left, I managed to kidnap a member of the Young Justice, one whom you should be most familiar with," Atticus said before he motioned the MagnaGuards to allow Lux to present himself to the Count and the Apprentice. "Senator Lux Bonteri, also known as Rebel."

"_And_ the Son of the Woman you murdered!" Rebel spat at the Count. "I still won't forget that you killed my Mother, Dooku!"

"_It is an honor to meet you again, Senator Bonteri_," Dooku replied back, clearly not intimidated. "_You and the Young Justice have been causing trouble for us long enough_."

"It was because of Kalani and the Onslaught that a fellow Clone Trooper died," Lux spat back. "Remember his name. It was Pyro," Lux exclaimed. "He _died_ when your General brought down all of the Bases we took over on Anaxes."

Count Dooku and Tol Skorr seemed to be surprised by this revelation as they looked towards Atticus, now looking up grimly.

"_You destroyed several of our Bases?_" Count Dooku asked. "_I thought that I made it clear for them to all be intact even when Anaxes FALLS_," Dooku said sternly. "_Did I not make myself clear back then?_"

Atticus sighed. "That Base was better off destroyed than in the hands of the Young Justice and their Clones," Farstar explained. "But it was not in vain."

Lux growled. "You call sacrificing your Droid and two Onslaught Members, as well as allowing us to get the information we wanted 'In Vain'?!" Lux exclaimed. "What happened to you, Farstar? We were friends!"

"Friends do not get themselves killed by the Republic and then decide to _join_ them," Farstar spat. "What your friend, Pyro, went through was the meaning of a Loss in War, and you should be thankful that I allowed your friends to escape," he spat. "At least _I_ still have my honor."

"Or what's _left_ of it." Lux spat back.

Atticus growled and looked to Count Dooku and Tol Skorr. "What should I do with him, My Master?" Atticus asked.

"_Lock him up, and use him as bait, that's what I would do_," Tol Skorr suggested. "_The Young Justice and the Republic Forces will be sure to plot a rescue attempt for Young Bonteri here, and you should use the little amount of the Onslaught you still have left to take them down_."

Count Dooku nodded. "_Tol Skorr is correct_," the Count said. "_Once the Young Justice and the Republic arrives to save Lux, you shall execute them immediately. Do not hesitate, and show no mercy_."

Atticus Farstar nodded. "I live to serve, my Masters," he said. "I have lost, but I will not go down easily. I will _honor_ the Cause of the Separatists with all of my might!"

Lux growled as he was soon being taken away. The Onslaught was waiting outside while Atticus glared at the former Separatist, with Count Dooku and Tol Skorr glaring at him. "Don't think that this is over!" Lux exclaimed as he was being taken away. He managed to break free from the MagnaGuards before running towards Dooku. "I'll be coming for you, Dooku, and your Apprentice too!" he called out. "The Republic _will_ put an end to you!" Lux called out once again before he was taken away.

Later on, Ahsoka was resting aboard the Bioship. The rest of the Young Justice watched over her with comfort before she woke up, yawning. She soon stretched her arms out before getting back up onto her feet. She looked towards her friends and smiled, in which they smiled back.

"Thanks for the tip on getting rest," Ahsoka said. "I feel much more relaxed right now."

M'gann chuckled. "You ready to go after Farstar?" the Martian asked. "We won't take him down, but we'll take him _in_."

Ahsoka chuckled. "I'll be ready for either one," she said. "But he's beaten us in combat before, so it might be difficult to take him in."

Once again, Miss Martian chuckled. "Ahsoka, I'll make a bet with you," the young Martian said as she walked up to Ahsoka with a grin on her face. "If you ever actually take Atticus Farstar in without trying to take him down, not only will I give myself a Padawan Braid just like yours and Serra's and allow you to have sixteen trays of fresh cookies I will plan to make for everyone, including Lux, afterwards—"

"Hey! No fair!" Wally called out, but was elbowed by Artemis and Zatanna to get him to be quiet.

"But I will kiss you full on the mouth, no take-backs and no regrets." Miss Martian finished up.

"Hey! No fair!" Robin called out this time, but he was elbowed in the chest by Artemis and Zatanna once again.

Ahsoka grinned. "It's a done deal," she said, holding out her hand. Miss Martian grinned back and shook Ahsoka's hands. "And I expect those cookies."

All of a sudden, Connor entered.

"What's this I hear about a kiss?" he asked.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both stuttered as the Young Justice tried to keep themselves from laughing.

"**Oh, nothing!**" both Ahsoka and Miss Martian exclaimed at the same time.

Superboy shrugged before he craned his neck. "O-_Kay_," he said. "Anyways, Ifrit informed us that Atticus is hiding out on the Planet of Skako Minor," the Boy of Steel said. "We're heading there now, so, Ahsoka," Connor said as he looked towards the Togruta Leader of the Young Justice. "Why don't you come and help us lay out a plan?" Superboy asked.

Ahsoka nodded, but Connor suddenly reached for the compartments and took out the Mandalorian Armor from Lasan. "I'll need this," he said before putting on Pyro's Helmet. "I'm going to have to do a lot to avenge Pyro and get Lux back." The Boy of Steel added on before leaving.

The Young Justice all nodded, but Ahsoka and Miss Martian were left in shock and disbelief.

"**Hey!**" they both called out, both wanting to use the Armor, Ahsoka to use it again and M'gann to use it for the first time. "**No fair!**" they exclaimed. At that minute, Artemis, coming up alongside Miss Martian, and Zatanna, coming up alongside Ahsoka, elbowed the two in the chest, chuckling, before walking off.

Meanwhile, on the _Resolute_, Padmé Amidala had just arrived with C-3PO and R2-D2. Anakin and Obi-Wan both walked up to them as Hawkeye went to get the remaining Members of the Bad Batch ready, with Rex prepping Fives and Echo as well.

"Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said as both he and Anakin bowed respectfully. "This is most unexpected."

"Jedi Master Kenobi, the Kidnapping of Senator Lux Bonteri has alarmed the entire Senate," Padmé said. "I have been sent to oversee whatever Rescue Operation may be pulled off and report it back to Chancellor Palpatine," Padmé explained. "He was unable to make it here himself due to the injury he received from Darth Sidious back when we rescued him, so I'm coming with you."

C-3PO looked around as the Young Justice, led by Ahsoka, came in, before looking to see all of the Clones getting ready for Battle.

"Oh, R2, I do hope that Senator Bonteri can be saved," he said, followed by several chirps from R2-D2. "You're going _too?!_" he exclaimed incredulously. "Well, thank goodness for me, because _I'm_ not going," 3PO said, only to be followed by more chirps from the Astromech Droid. "Miss Padmé is going as well and _I_ am to accompany her?" 3PO asked in shock. "Oh, R2, I feel like my life is now flashing right before my very receptors," 3PO said nervously. "Well, at least I _think_ it's my life," he said before R2 started to chirp slyly. "**WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAMED LUPE?!**" 3PO yelled, causing everyone to turn to him.

"Threepio!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Calm down," Padmé said. "You're not going to get hurt, trust me."

"Oh, that's what you said on Ilum, but you and those Separatist Droids fired on me anyways!" C-3PO complained.

Anakin chuckled. "Well," he said. "Nothing will keep us from saving Senator Bonteri," the Chosen One of the Jedi Order stated. "Now, let's plan out the Rescue Mission."

Meanwhile, Hawkeye was meeting with the Bad Batch Clone Troopers, who had gathered together with Rex, Fives and Echo.

"We've found out from Ifrit that Atticus Farstar is hiding out on Skako Minor," Rex explained. "We'll arrest him there, and take back Senator Bonteri afterwards."

Hawkeye nodded. "Pyro gave his life to protect us," the Clone Commander of the Bad Batch said. "If it weren't for him, none of us, not even the Republic, would be here today," Hawkeye added on. "It's up to all of us to honor him and perform a victory against Atticus Farstar in his name, make him proud," Hawkeye added on. "Are you all with me?"

Topshot, Trig, Carver, Mute and Stitch all nodded as Fives and Echo smiled.

"I'm also willing to make Hevy proud," Fives spoke up, getting the Clone to look to him. "Because of him, Echo and I are both living out the Legacy of Domino Squad."

Superboy now walked up, donned in the Mandalorian Armor from Lasan. He had Pyro's Helmet at his side as he approached his Clone Bothers.

"We're going to make Pyro proud, everyone," he said. "Today, we take down Farstar, once and for all!"

All of the Clone Troopers cheered at this as Connor thrust his hand into the air. Ahsoka, Miss Martian and the rest of the Young Justice, with Katooni taking the place of Serra for the time, smiled as they walked up towards the Boy of Steel and the Clone Troopers.

Immediately, all of the Clone Troopers saluted to Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Katooni as they led the Young Justice to the Command Room.

"At ease, Soldiers," Ahsoka said, getting everyone to ease up. "We're all equal, after all."

Anakin nodded as he, Obi-Wan, Padmé, R2-D2 and C-3PO walked over.

"What have we got, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka took a deep breath before she pulled up Skako Minor on the Holo-Screen.

"Atticus knows that Lux is a member of the Young Justice, so there's no doubt that he's already laid out a trap for us," Ahsoka explained as she showed Atticus's palace to everyone. "General Farstar will less-likely expect a head-on attack, and be ready for us to pull off the Mission in Stealth, so I came up with a countermeasure, with some help from Katooni, of course," Ahsoka said as she smiled to Katooni. Katooni smiled back at Ahsoka before the Togruta Padawan went on. "We're going to need a distraction to get the Separatists' attention, and a bargaining chip to slow them down," Ahsoka explained. "Fortunately, we captured Ifrit, a member of the Onslaught, and since she is an essential part to the Onslaught, Rustam and his crew will be willing to get her back at all costs."

"That's where _we_ come in," Obi-Wan now explained. "Anakin and I will draw their fire, while Padmé is escorted to try and negotiate with Atticus Farstar during the time in which Senator Bonteri will be rescued."

Robin nodded. "Atticus has a code of honor, but he will be fighting off Anakin and Obi-Wan at the same time," the Boy Wonder took the turn to explain. "While the negotiation is going on, Ahsoka will lead a small Team of Clone Troopers, the Bad Batch, Rex, Fives, Echo and four members of the Young Justice, to be exact," Robin explained further on. "And with that squad, she will find the Cell where Lux is being held in."

"That's where _we_ come in," Aqualad said as he stepped up. "I will lead the rest of the Young Justice to help escort Senator Amidala, and while in the Base, we will distract Farstar long enough to let Ahsoka and her Team carry on with the Rescue Operation," the Atlantean explained. "We are the only forces available to pull off this Mission, so we all have to be careful."

"So, what happens when we meet with Farstar?" Rocket asked. "I doubt he'll be anything but friendly.

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "Best-case scenario… we all get subpoenas, spend the next six months as prisoners of Count Dooku and Tol Skorr."

Jaybo rolled his eyes. "Great," he said sarcastically. "_And_ the Worse-Case Scenario?"

"Means he's gonna go and skip the subpoenas, move straight to attacking our Forces without regret," Ahsoka said. "After all, he's a Man of Action, but he doesn't turn down Negotiations to surrender, so using Ifrit to our advantage could be a long shot."

M'gann nodded as well. "He could try anything, and for all we know, he could have the place rigged with explosives, poisonous gas, bad tastes of music," the young Martian said as everyone looked to her with confusion. The young Martian only shrugged. "You know, all the scary stuff in history and beyond."

Everyone nodded in understanding while Anakin and Obi-Wan both looked to each other with some confusion.

"Anyways," Katooni said. "We get Farstar and get back Senator Bonteri, we turn the tides of the War against the Separatists," the young Tholothian explained. "But right after, we still have to deal with the ORDER and the DarkSiders, since they're both still at large."

Ahsoka nodded before she looked over to Anakin. "Master, we're going to need some Cloaking Technology if we're to pull this off," Ahsoka said. "I know that the Stealth Ship and the Bioship are the only things that can do that, but two just isn't good enough," she said sternly to her Master, looking him in his scarred eye and his good eye. "We'll need the Element of Surprise at all costs."

Anakin nodded as Ahsoka started to walk off. Before she could leave, as well as Anakin, the two stopped right next to each other, not looking one another in the eyes as they spoke.

"How are you feeling, Snips?" Anakin asked. "I was worried for you back there."

Ahsoka smiled. "I'm feeling alright now, Master," she said. "The Key to not letting your Emotions get the better of you is to just get some rest and hope for the better," she said. "After all, that's how you deal with Padmé not being in danger all the time, am I correct?"

Anakin started to blush. "No," he said. "But I'll definitely put that into consideration," Anakin added on. "You try not to get killed out there, okay, Snips?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "You've got it, Skyguy." She snippily replied back.

As soon as the Master and Apprentice were done talking, they walked their separate ways, Anakin to the Gold Squadron with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to the Young Justice with Rex, Fives, Echo, Hawkeye, Topshot, Trig, Carver, Mute and Stitch.

"Are we ready?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Saw replied back. "We have your boyfriend to save, after all."

Ahsoka nodded. "Let's get to it, already."

The Young Justice nodded and started to make their way to the Bioship, with the 501st Clone Troopers and the Bad Batch Commandos following behind them.

On Skako Minor, the Onslaught was busy training. With the loss of two of their Members on Anaxes, they were now only a Team of Five, and could barely hold themselves together.

"Just _wait_ until I get my hands on those Clones!" Djinn exclaimed as he punched his Sister across the room.

Rustam slashed down several Droids before pressing a button on his Gauntlet, causing all of them to shut down, ending their Training Session.

"They have Ifrit," he told everyone. "And it's most likely that they'll use her to try and get Senator Bonteri back."

"But are we really that weak?" Jaculi asked. "The Young Justice has gotten out of much more difficult situations before, after all."

"They know when to cross a line," Rustam said. The three Onslaught Team Members looked to Rustam as he started to grin. "And what they don't know… is that _we_ do too."

The Onslaught Team all chuckled before they walked out of the Training Room, leaving the Droids in ruins. What they didn't know, however, was that one Droid was still active, and had recorded everything they were saying.

Aboard the _Resolute_, Serra had finally stopped telling jokes. She continued to keep watch as she watched over Ifrit, now sleeping.

"Looks like I didn't kill you after all," Serra said. She started to remember the Battle of Umbara from a long time ago before sitting down across from Ifrit, who had just woken up. "You know, I never got to understand something," Serra said, now fully aware that Ifrit was awake. "What do the Umbarans have against us that caused such a War?"

Ifrit started to yawn and stretch as much as she could due to her left arm still chained to the table. "Well, now that I think about it," Ifrit started out. "I guess it all started when Lolo Purs murdered our Senator, Mee Deechi," Ifrit started out. "You know, during the time Senator Onaconda Farr was killed."

Serra nodded. "My Master was investigating that Death," she said. "But I take it that Umbara had already decided to work with the Separatists after finding out that someone within the Republic had murdered him, am I correct?"

Ifrit nodded. "We blamed the Republic for the Death of Senator Deechi, and, well, it didn't take long for us to join Count Dooku and the Separatists," Ifrit said. "Now that I look back on it, however, I feel terrible."

Serra nodded. Just then, a thought came into her mind. "Were the Umbarans, by any chance, involved with a Fallen Jedi named Pong Krell?"

Ifrit gave an iffy gesture to Serra. "Well, when we learned that a four-armed Jedi was working to let the Umbarans win the Battle, I was shocked," Ifrit explained. "By the time the Republic won, I was taken into custody with other Umbarans, and not long after, I was released after serving my time, and Atticus Farstar found me, made me a part of his Onslaught Team."

Serra sighed as she looked down. "I… I never knew that there was so much to Umbaran History," the Shan stated. "We should have been more careful when Senator Deechi was killed," Serra said before finally taking the time to look to Ifrit. "I'm sorry, _all_ of the Republic is."

Ifrit nodded. "The feeling's mutual," she said. "I was once a great pilot, but Farstar and Dooku made me see anyone in the Republic as my enemies," Ifrit started to tell. "I didn't want to believe it at first, as I was willing to rebuild Umbara, but they were the ones who reminded me that I was the only one left to speak out for Umbara," Ifrit added on. "I was practically their slave."

"But it's never too late to turn back," Serra said with confidence. "Ahsoka didn't waste the chance at a second attempt to join the Jedi, and she's just fine now," Serra told Ifrit. "Which do you want, Ifrit: be with the Separatists for a false truth, or join the Republic and open up to the truth?" Serra asked. "I'm not trying to make the decision for you," Serra said. "It's all up to you to decide."

Ifrit nodded before the two suddenly felt themselves entering Hyperspace.

"_Serra, it's me, M'gann_," Miss Martian's voice came into Serra's head. "_A Clone is heading to take your place_," M'gann reported. "_Are you done watching over Ifrit?_"

Serra sighed before looking to Ifrit. "I'm about to leave now," she said. "If there's ever anything you need, just let me know," Serra said before standing up. "_I'll be on my way, M'gann_." Serra said back through the Psychic Link.

Before Serra could leave, Ifrit cleared her throat. The Shan stopped and looked back to Ifrit.

"There is _one_ thing," she said. "But this can only be between the two of us."

Serra raised an eyebrow before walking over to Ifrit. The Umbaran started to whisper into Serra's ear. Serra nodded at each word Ifrit was telling her before the two separated from each other. They shook hands briefly and sent one another nods before Serra walked off, with a Clone Trooper arriving to take her place.

At the Bioship, everyone was now ready for the battle. Connor looked to Pyro's helmet and wiped away a tear from his face before putting it on. Hawkeye and Rex soon came over and patted Superboy on the shoulder while Miss Martian sent him a smile.

Ahsoka smiled as well before looking to Katooni as she tried to adjust herself onto the Bioship.

"Feeling alright there, Katooni?" Ahsoka asked. "I mean, this _is_ your first time on the Martian Bioship, after all."

Katooni looked up to Ahsoka and smiled, nodding her head. "I'm fine, Ahsoka," Katooni said with reassurance as she adjusted into one of the seats. "It's just that… I've noticed how worked-up you seem to get ever since Senator Bonteri was taken," Katooni said. "Is there something wrong?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Um, Katooni?" Ahsoka asked, her voice now starting to crack. "When did you start noticing this?"

"As I said, ever since Senator Bonteri was taken," Katooni said. "Do you feel love for him?"

Ahsoka chuckled nervously, blushing, as the rest of the Young Justice snickered.

"Why… would you ever think that?" Ahsoka asked.

Katooni chuckled. "As you say on Earth, it's called a hunch," Katooni explained. "I see the way you two look at each other when you two are together, so I _know_ that something's up."

Ahsoka now started to stutter. "I-I-I-I'll explain everything after," Ahsoka said nervously. "How does that sound?"

Katooni smiled. "It works for me," she said. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

Ahsoka chuckled nervously before placing her hand to her head in exasperation.

As this was going on, Topshot was working on something. Hawkeye, Rex, Echo and Fives went to see what it was, but Topshot kept it a secret.

"What have you got there, Topshot?" Hawkeye asked.

"Something to help us out?" Mute asked.

"Usually, _I'm_ the one who comes up with this kind of stuff." Trig pointed out.

"Oh, it _will_ help us out," Topshot finally said, revealing to everyone a large Blaster in his hands. It had about sixteen cartridges on it, and in Aurebesh, the words 'For Pyro' were printed. "Everyone… and Kid Flash—" Topshot started out.

"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed offensively.

"I present to you my newest Weapon that will take down the Separatists the minute we strike," Topshot announced, twirling around his new Blaster with ease. "I call it 'Pyro's Revenge'." Topshot said proudly.

Everyone applauded.

"Pyro would be proud." Echo said.

"Very proud indeed." Trig added on.

Topshot nodded before Ahsoka clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone, let's get ready," the Togruta said to the Young Justice. "Atticus might catch onto what we're about to do, so we have to be ready for anything," Ahsoka stated. "We go in, get Rebel back, arrest Farstar, take down the Onslaught, and make it back out alive," Ahsoka said, now with a grin on her face. "You wanna back out now, go for it, but this Bioship doesn't go back for anyone who changes their minds at the last minute, so make up your minds, people."

All if the Young Justice nodded as they started to get their systems ready. In a separate room within the Bioship were the Jedi Starfighters of Ahsoka and Serra. R7 and R8 were inside of each respective one, waiting to take off when the time came, and while they were waiting, they prepped both Starfighters for battle.

Meanwhile, Anakin was helping Padmé get ready in her Naboo Cruiser as he, Obi-Wan and other Clone Troopers got ready for the battle on Skako Minor ahead of them.

"Are you certain you want to do this, Padmé?" Anakin asked. "You know, there's always still a chance to back out of this."

Padmé smiled to her secret husband. "Ani, I'll be fine, I promise," Padmé said with reassurance. "You just make sure to stick to the plan, and I'll make the negotiations with Atticus," she added on with a smile. "Everything will be alright. Senator Bonteri will be brought back safely."

Anakin shook his head. "His name is Rebel, a member of the Young Justice," the Chosen One said before a smile came onto his face. "And I don't just want to make sure he's safe, I want to do this Mission knowing you and Ahsoka will be safe as well," Anakin said. "Can that be a promise?" Anakin asked.

Padmé smiled and nodded. "I promise to the great General Anakin Skywalker that Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo and the Jedi savior of Earth, Ahsoka Tano, shall be kept safe on this Mission," Padmé said playfully, causing Anakin to chuckle. "Satisfied?"

Anakin chuckled. "I'll hear it from Ahsoka when I ask her next time," Anakin joked. "But when it comes from you, I feel joy in my Heart already."

Anakin and Padmé both smiled before giving one another light hugs. After that was done, Anakin made his way towards Obi-Wan, Gold Squadron, and Obi-Wan, all waiting for the Chosen One to arrive.

"All done making sure that Senator Amidala was safe for the Mission, are we, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he placed his hand to his chin.

"She's good to go, Obi-Wan," Anakin said with a salute. "We just have to make sure to provide the Young Justice with enough cover to allow them to rescue Lux with success, and everything should be fine." He told Obi-Wan and the Gold Squadron.

Obi-Wan's Squadron, led by him and Oddball, nodded at this. The Gold Squadron nodded as well before R2-D2 chirped and hopped into Anakin's Jedi Starfighter as Obi-Wan's Droid, R4-P17, did the same.

Soon, all of the Ships were ready as the Resolute emerged out of Hyperspace. Ahead of them was the Rocky Planet of Skako Minor.

"Miss Martian, link us up." Ahsoka ordered.

Miss Martian nodded and placed a finger to the side of her head.

"_Is everyone set?_" Ahsoka asked.

"_I'm ready_." Aqualad reported in.

"_All set_." Robin called in.

"_Ready to mingle_." Kid Flash said suavely.

"_I'm all ready_." Superboy reported as he placed on Pyro's Helmet.

"_Let's do this for Pyro_." Hawkeye said as he readied his blasters.

"_I will not bow_." Topshot said sternly.

"_We're ready_." Trig stated.

"_Bring it on_." Carver said.

"_Let the games begin_." Stitch said.

"_We are Clone Troopers to the end!_" Mute called out.

"_Hevy will be proud_." Echo said.

"_DOMINO SQUAD will be proud_." Fives corrected.

"_For the 501__st_." Rex announced as he twirled around his blaster pistols before holstering them at his sides.

"_Get ready, Farstar, because here we come!_" Artemis exclaimed.

"_This will be our greatest performance_." Zatanna said as she twirled around her sword and wand.

"_Holla!_" Rocket quipped with a grin on her face.

"_We're coming, Lux_," Ahsoka said with a smile. "_Just hang in there_." She said as she readied her Jedi Starfighter with Serra at her side.

"_It will be alright, Ahsoka_," Miss Martian said with reassurance. "_We'll get him back, safe and sound_."

"_The Plan will work, I promise_." Serra added on as she patted Ahsoka on the shoulder, sending her a smile.

"_Farstar's going to wish he weren't born after we're done with him!_" Saw called out.

"_This will be a great day for us all_," Drol stated as he got his own weapons ready. "_I can feel it_."

Ahsoka smiled, now at ease before the Hangar Doors to the Bioship and the Resolute opened up.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Gold Squadron, and the Naboo Royal Escort all god ready as Ahsoka and Serra flew out of the Bioship. Ahsoka Tano, Serra Keto Shan and Miss Martian the Republic Fleet as they departed from the _Resolute_, all ready to carry on with the Mission.

"Skyguy, Obi-Wan, give us enough cover to get to Lux," Ahsoka ordered to her two Jedi Masters. "M'gann, you, Katooni, Robin, Hawkeye and I will go to the surface and find Lux," Ahsoka ordered. "Serra, you take Artemis and the rest of the Young Justice to escort Padmé inside so Atticus can be distracted."

Everyone nodded, but Serra had something else on her mind. Luckily, she was able to mask her suspicions with the Force.

"Ahsoka's plan is set in motion," Serra said to herself. "Ifrit, get ready to move."

Back on the _Resolute_, inside of her Cell, Ifrit had heard what Serra had said and nodded. She soon started to slide her thumb across the hand remaining on herself before it suddenly snapped.

The Clone Trooper guarding over Ifrit looked over to her with confusion as her head was suddenly tilted to the side, her eyes were closed, and she started to drool.

"Ifrit's unconscious up here!" The Clone Trooper called out. "I repeat, Ifrit is down! CT-5012 calling for medical assistance!" The Clone exclaimed as he ran up to Ifrit.

Before he could say anything else, Ifrit suddenly placed her now-released hand over the Clone Trooper's visor.

"Trust me when I say this, I'm not going to hurt you," Ifrit said quietly. "I need to get over to the Communications Room to relay an important transmission to Atticus Farstar, one that will force him to surrender," Ifrit explained as the Clone Trooper started to stop moving. "I've told Serra the plan, but for your Mission to be a complete success, you _need_ to trust me, am I clear?" Ifrit asked.

"Don't worry, she told me too," the Clone replied back. "I already sent out a false alarm in Code, so no one will suspect a thing," the Clone Trooper said. "I'll get you to the Comms Room, just let me give you your disguise."

Ifrit nodded as she released herself from the Clone Trooper. As soon as he was free, the Clone Trooper placed a Shadow Matrix on Ifrit to give her a disguise. She was now a Clone Trooper. Ifrit left in the Cell a holographic version of herself to give them more time. They soon made their way out and slowly towards the Communications Room.

On the surface of Skako Minor down below, Atticus Farstar looked out to the distance with the rest of the Onslaught beside him.

"What makes you think that the Young Justice will come here?" Rustam asked as he craned his neck. "We may have Senator Bonteri in our custody right now, but this would be considered a political matter," Rustam pointed out. "It's not likely that they'll come after us."

"Lux Bonteri is not only a Senator in the Republic, but remember that he is also a member of the Young Justice," Atticus countered back. "According to the Records from the Battle of Onderon long ago, he and that Togruta Jedi, Ahsoka Tano, have feelings for one another, which is forbidden in the Jedi Order," Atticus Farstar started to point out. "Count Dooku would be pleased to know we have her in our custody. From what I have seen, she is the most powerful Jedi who has been taught by Anakin Skywalker."

Ravan clicked angrily as everyone turned to him. "I hope you're right," Ravan said as he spoke through a Translator Droid. "Ifrit is also with the Republic, and no one gets away with killing two of our members and kidnapping another."

"They might try and use her as a Bargaining Chip," Djinn pointed out. "How do we counter that?"

Atticus sighed. "They will try to negotiate with us to release Senator Bonteri in exchange for releasing Ifrit," the Separatist General stated. "I am a man of honor, therefore, I will not try and find a way around that," Farstar said, shocking the Onslaught Team. "I will go through with the easy way, the way no one will get hurt, and negotiate for her release," Atticus went on. "I have learned a lesson during my last stand on Anaxes. I will never sacrifice other Separatists for the cost of victory ever again," he said, turning back to see the dark skies once again. "Now, leave me be, and do not act until I tell you to do so," Atticus now said sternly. "That is an order."

The Onslaught all nodded before they left the room. However, as they were leaving, the bruised Battle Droid that the Onslaught was training with earlier limped in, which surprised General Farstar as the Droid entered.

"Whatever happened to you?" Atticus asked as the Battle Droid started to plug itself into a computer.

As the Droid started to display footage of the Onslaught, Atticus's eyes widened with surprise and shock.

"_They know when to cross a line_," Rustam spoke to the Onslaught with a devious tone. "_And what they don't know… is that we do too_."

Atticus narrowed his eyes with anger as the Droid replayed the footage over and over again.

"Rustam and the Onslaught have been plotting against me," Atticus deducted. He soon let out a low growl. "I will not be known to be a disgrace to the Separatists _or_ the Republic," Atticus said sternly. "This fight shall be won the right way, and by the way I see fit, no exceptions." Atticus said before he deactivated the Droid to let it recover.

"I _will_ play this game the way it is played," Atticus now swore to himself. "And I will accept the cost of loss, even if it is with my own life." He said before suddenly seeing something that caught his eye.

"They're here," Atticus said, seeing two Jedi Starfighters fly through the sky, followed by a Naboo Shuttle and the Bioship beside it. "They've come at last," The Separatist General pressed a button on his console. "All remaining Droid Fighters, take flight," Atticus ordered. "But do not shoot at the Royal Shuttle or the Martian Bioship," Atticus ordered. "Anyone who shoots them will suffer the consequences."

Upon receiving the order from Atticus Farstar, all of the Droid Fighters started to take off into the skies, firing at the Republic Air Forces.

Anakin and Obi-Wan started to shoot at the Droid Fighters, as did the Clone Troopers in their ARC-Fighters. Blasts and explosions soon filled the air as Oddball, Contrail and Artemis inside of the Bioship guarded the Naboo Royal Shuttle.

Artemis, Aqualad, Rocket, Robin, Drol and Gerrera all shook inside of the Bioship as Artemis steered the Bioship through the gunfire.

"Don't worry, don't worry," Artemis said as she fired down a Vulture Droid. "Deflector Shields are going up."

Artemis was right as the Bioship was now covered in a protective blast-proof shield. They all fired back at the Droid Fighters and Vulture Droids heading their way, but much to their confusion, none of them even fired back.

"_Hold your fire!_" C-3PO called out. "_It seems that Atticus Farstar may have plans for the both of us since no one's opened fire on us yet_."

"Gee, thanks for the heads-up, Threepio," Robin said as he reached for the Comms. "We would have never noticed had it been for you."

"Threepio's right, guys," Serra said. "He seems to be the first, out of many, Separatist Generals, who doesn't want to kill any diplomats."

"This could mean only one thing," Saw stated. "Atticus really _does_ want to negotiate."

Serra nodded. "Let's just hope that the others can get to Lux in time," the Shan said. "We can't risk anything slipping up on this Mission."

Down below, Ahsoka ran with Miss Martian, Superboy, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Katooni, Rex, Fives, Echo, Hawkeye, Topshot, Carver, Trig, Stitch and Mute towards a hidden bunker underneath the Base.

"_How_ exactly did you know that this would be here?" Ahsoka questioned the Boy of Steel as Superboy started to lead everyone through.

"After your interrogation on Ifrit, I managed to get a couple of things out of her," Superboy explained. "I cam back for more questions, just in time for her to pass out."

Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Katooni, Zatanna and Kid Flash all stopped in shock and confusion.

"She was _that_ exhausted from the interrogation?" Ahsoka asked.

"No," Superboy replied back, shaking his head. "She was just tired of hearing Serra pull off Kid Flashes." The Boy of Steel stated, making his way down a tunnel.

Ahsoka, Katooni and Kid Flash all raised their eyebrows before Zatanna decided to speak up.

"You wouldn't be_lieve_ how much Serra went on with her jokes," the young mage said. "Connor told me Ifrit was being tortured _enough_ just by _hearing_ Serra act like Kid Flash."

"What jokes did she use?" Ahsoka asked as she and Katooni followed, with Kid Flash racing off behind them.

"'She's got one hand… left'," Superboy said, verbatim in every word that Serra said. "And 'no pun in _ten_ did'."

Ahsoka, Katooni and Zatanna all shivered as Kid Flash felt like he was going to barf.

"I guess that she really gave Ifrit some… _shut_-eye." Ahsoka joked.

Katooni snickered as the Clone Troopers began to chuckle, but Kid Flash felt even more disgusted than before.

"No," Kid Flash said with a shake of his head. "Just… no."

"Hey! _You_ do it!" Ahsoka spat.

"There's a _time_ and a _place_ for jokes." The Speedster stated as he followed after Superboy.

"And was this not it?" Ahsoka questioned angrily, running after Kid Flash with Zatanna and Katooni in tow.

"No," Kid Flash replied, ahead of Ahsoka. "It just wasn't very good."

"Well, at least Serra and I are trying!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Too hard or too little?" Kid Flash joked as they soon entered a tunnel. "You see? Now _that_ was a good one." Kid Flash said as everyone was now inside of the tunnel.

A slapping sound was heard. It came once before two more came afterwards.

"Ahsoka!" Kid Flash exclaimed the first time.

"Zatanna!" Kid Flash exclaimed the second time.

"Oh, come on!" Kid Flash exclaimed in disbelief. "Katooni, you too?! Can't I get a break?!"

"Just shut it," Superboy said. "We're almost there."

From a distance away, the remaining members of the Onslaught Team watched as Ahsoka and her Team made it into the underground caverns.

"We do this for Ifrit," Jaculi said. "She would have wanted this."

Rustam nodded before he started to lead the Onslaught after Ahsoka's squad.

Atticus Farstar watched over the battle from the palace he was in.

"Anakin Skywalker, the very Jedi who destroyed a Separatist Ship… when he was only a child," Atticus noted as he watched Anakin fight. "Fascinating," he said before his attention was turned to Obi-Wan as he blasted alongside ARC-Fighters. "And Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who killed Darth Maul as a Padawan, and helped to take him down on Florrum as well," Atticus added on. "Now, I'm impressed."

"Keep firing!" Anakin ordered as he flew with Gold Squadron. "We need to buy Ahsoka and the others enough time to rescue Senator Bonteri!"

Obi-Wan nodded as he and Oddball fired at twelve Vulture Droids.

"Hold on a minute, Sirs," Oddball said. "It appears that none of the Clankers are shooting the Naboo Shuttle _or_ the Bioship."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at the Droid Fighters as they made their way past the Bioship and the Naboo Royal Shuttle.

"Atticus might want to avoid killing Senator Amidala at all costs," Obi-Wan deducted. "If he's willing to meet with Senator Amidala, however, we have to be prepared."

On board the _Resolute_, a Clone Trooper was guarding all of the Cells. As he came upon Ifrit's, he noticed that she had been unusually unconscious.

"Hey, you," the Clone called out, going into the Cell. "Wake up! We'll need you to pull this off!" the Clone stated, touching Ifrit. However, his hand passed right through her, revealing the holographic illusion.

"Ifrit's free!" the Clone Trooper called out.

Inside of Padmé's Shuttle, Padmé flew towards the palace with the Bioship right beside her.

"So, let me get this straight," Padmé said. "Atticus does _not_ want us dead?" she asked.

"Seems like it," Aqualad said. "But we still have Ifrit, and that can be our way to get Lux back."

Padmé nodded before a hologram of Atticus Farstar appeared on her console.

"General Farstar," Padmé said bitterly. "We know you have someone close to us here, and we want him back."

"_I am well aware of that, Senator Amidala,_" Atticus said. "_But I understand that you have someone close to me as well_."

Artemis and the rest of the Young Justice listened in on what Atticus was saying.

"Where is Lux Bonteri?" Saw questioned.

"_He is being held prisoner_," Atticus explained. "_But I will have my guards bring him up, and you can bring Ifrit over_," Atticus said. "_We'll trade off our prisoners, and I will face whatever consequence I will face for my crimes_."

"How can we trust you?" Artemis spat. "You had the Onslaught join you when you brought down our Base on Anaxes!"

"_That was not my intention_," Atticus went on. "_I am right now aware that they are plotting against me, and are probably seeking out the rest of the Young Justice as we speak, considering that not all of you are present_," Atticus deducted. "_Neither of us will send reinforcements to help our Squads, and we will hand over our prisoners, no tricks_."

Padmé nodded. "If you betray us," she said. "You _will_ be executed."

Atticus nodded, ending the transmission and letting his hologram fade away.

In the underground caverns, Connor led the Bad Batch, Rex, Fives, Echo, Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Katooni, Kid Flash and Zatanna towards a layout of coordinates that Ifrit had supplied them with.

"Okay, so according to this," Superboy said. "We should be just south of the Cellblocks."

Ahsoka nodded as she activated her lightsaber. "Let's go." She said.

Everyone followed after Ahsoka and the Boy of Steel, but didn't know that the Onslaught was following them.

Outside, in the air, Artemis flew the Bioship alongside the Naboo Royal Shuttle onto the Landing Platform of Atticus's palace. As soon as they landed, the Young Justice led by Aqualad started to guard Padmé as Padmé Amidala and C-3PO came out.

Several Battle Droids were waiting there, all with their weapons lowered. Atticus Farstar emerged from the inside and looked to Padmé, to which Padmé replied by glaring at him.

Soon, both groups met at the center, where a Console emerged before everyone lowered their weapons.

"I am here, as promised," Atticus said. "I have no one watching over me, waiting to attack you."

"And we will lay down our arms," Aqualad said as he sheathed his Water-Bearers. Artemis did the same with her bow, Saw with his rifle, Jaybo with his blaster, and the rest of the Young Justice soon to follow. "We will respect your honor."

Atticus nodded as Padmé continued to glare at the Separatist General.

"You will be held in a Cell for what you have done," Padmé said. "However, we will respect your terms, and—"

"_Senator Amidala,_" Obi-Wan's voice suddenly came through. "_I'm afraid that we've run into a little trouble back on the _Resolute_,_" Obi-Wan explained. "_It seems that Ifrit and her guard are gone_."

"_**WHAT?!**_" Ahsoka, Superboy, Padmé and Atticus all exclaimed.

Ahsoka and Superboy were left in shock. They soon reached the Cellblocks, but already found that two MagnaGuards were helping Lux out and directing him towards the Palace.

"What is going on here?" Rex asked.

"_Is this a trick, Farstar?_" Superboy questioned.

"I never made contact with Ifrit after her capture," Atticus explained. "And I just ordered Senator Bonteri to be brought up to here a while ago."

Superboy was left in confusion, but all of a sudden, he heard something behind him.

"You!" Connor exclaimed, shooting Heat Vision at Djinn and Jaculi as they emerged with Rustam and Ravan.

"Hand over Ifrit, now!" Rustam ordered.

"Guess what," Zatanna spat. "We don't have her anymore."

"Don't think we'll fall for your tricks!" Jaculi exclaimed.

"This _isn't_ a trick!" Kid Flash called out. "Ifrit isn't in her Cell anymore!"

"Then _Where. Is. She?_" Rustam questioned.

Both Padmé and Atticus were left in shock. All of a sudden, a holographic transmission of Ifrit came through.

"Ifrit?" Atticus asked. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine, General_," Ifrit said. "_But while the Republic already has a plan to rescue Lux Bonteri, which you might already be aware of_," Ifrit started to explain. "_I have made up my mind about my Place in the Clone Wars_."

Rustam, Ravan, Djinn and Jaculi were left in shock. "Ifrit," Rustam asked. "What are you doing?"

"_For a long time, I, as well as the Umbarans just like me, have been directing our hate towards the Republic for the Death of Senator Mee Deechi_," Ifrit explained. "_I no longer want to be stuck in this feud_," Ifrit added on. Serra smiled in her Jedi Starfighter as Ifrit took a deep breath and went on. "_Therefore, I am resigning from the Onslaught, from the Separatist Alliance, and am formally surrendering myself to the Republic, so that I can help start Umbara over again_," Ifrit said. "_I will not take any more part in fighting a meaningless War_," she said before looking up to Atticus. "_Victory was never ours, it's in a simple soul, and if we cannot realize that, then I can no longer take part in fighting against the ones who meant us no harm_," Ifrit added on. "_Rustam, please turn yourself in to the Republic, and Rustam, you do that too_," Ifrit said calmly. "_I have done my part. It's time for you to do so as well_." Ifrit finished up before she ended her transmission.

Serra smiled as she heard what Ifrit had said before she landed her Jedi Starfighter, as well as Anakin and Obi-Wan.

On the _Resolute_, after Ifrit had finished her message, she looked to the Clone Troopers behind her and smiled, putting her arms out. "Take me away, then." She requested.

"It's over," Padmé said to Atticus. "But I'm sorry that this didn't end on your terms."

Atticus shook his head. "I promised that I would be willing to accept whatever consequence was coming for me," he said. "I will do this… for Ifrit," he said before pressing a button on his Gauntlet. "All forces, stand down, and bring Senator Lux Bonteri up here," Atticus ordered. "The Battle is lost. The Republic has won."

Underground, the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers all smiled, but Rustam growled in anger, causing everyone to turn to him.

"We've lost?!" Rustam exclaimed. "This isn't over for the Onslaught, not by a long shot!" he yelled, shooting down the two MagnaGuards escorting Lux.

Lux gasped as the MagnaGuards were soon shot down. Jaculi dashed towards him and held a sword at his neck.

"Nobody move!" Jaculi ordered. "Or your friend gets it!"

"_I ordered everyone to stand down!_" Atticus yelled. "_Stand down now, Onslaught, or else face the consequences! I will not let my honor be tarnished by you!_"

"We signed on to take down the Republic!" Rustam exclaimed. "You surrender, but we, the Onslaught, don't!"

Jaculi started to laugh as she made her way up with Lux as her prisoner.

"Rebel!" Connor called out.

Ahsoka was just about to run after him until the rest of the Onslaught got in the way.

"We won't lose this battle anymore!" Ravan clicked.

"You have already _lost!_" Hawkeye called out.

Rustam growled before Topshot sent a blast from Pyro's Revenge, knocking Rustam to the ground.

"We'll take care of them!" Superboy called out. "You all rescue Lux!"

Ahsoka nodded as she started to fly up holding Katooni in her arms, followed by Zatanna with Kid Flash running up the wall.

"What's going on?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"General Farstar, please tell your men to stand down!" Padmé begged.

"They've lost their minds," Atticus said. "They're using your friend as a hostage, and will be coming for us next," he stated. "However, we can still take down Jaculi once she comes with Lux."

The Young Justice nodded as several Battle Droids joined them.

At that moment, Jaculi entered, still holding Lux as her hostage.

"Jaculi, let him go," Farstar ordered. "The Battle is lost."

"It's not over until we _say_ it is!" Jaculi exclaimed.

"Oh, it's over," Ahsoka's voice said. Jaculi turned around to see Ahsoka and Zatanna both aiming their weapons at Jaculi while Kid Flash and Katooni stood ready to attack. "You can't take us all on."

Jaculi growled as several Battle Droids surrounded her. She simply chuckled and took out her Electro Staff, throwing Lux towards Atticus before slashing down one Battle Droid and moving onto the next. Artemis and Saw tried to attack, followed by Kid Flash and Robin, but Jaculi electrocuted them and knocked down all of her opposing forces, putting an end to them once and for all. She was just about to go for Lux until Ahsoka tossed her lightsaber at Jaculi, stopping her.

"Okay, so maybe she _can_ take us all on." Miss Martian stated.

On the ground below, Superboy started to take on Rustam. The two punched at each other high and low, both trying to knock each other out. After Superboy sent a punch to Rustam, the Bothan withstood it right before Connor performed a high roundhouse kick, causing Rustam to duck. Rustam was soon being knocked back as the Boy of Steel pressed on, sending a bicycle kick towards Rustam before performing a straight jab. Rustam finally struck back before Superboy attacked with a right hook. This time, Rustam grabbed his hand and the two locked with each other.

Rustam performed a right hook back at Superboy several times, but Connor blocked the attacks before kicking Rustam away, but in the process, Rustam punched Superboy in the chest, the two being sent a distance away from each other.

"Now you've made me mad!" Connor exclaimed as he and Rustam stared each other down.

Charging himself up with as much power as he could, Superboy charged at Rustam, who attacked with a greater force. The two punched each other right in the chest, with Superboy stumbling back.

Rustam grinned and picked up his Electro Staff, charging at Superboy. The Boy of Steel, however, leapt over the Electro Staff just as Rustam swung at him before turning back around, shattering the Electro Staff, much to Rustam's surprise. Superboy's fist slammed into Rustam's chest, knocking him back.

Topshot took out his Blaster Pistol and shot at Rustam just as the Leader of the Bad Batch was about to get up. Rustam was now knocked out unconscious before Djinn intercepted Topshot.

"_You_ were the cause of Pyro's death," Topshot said, removing his Helmet and spitting to the side. "Prepare to die."

Djinn laughed. "As you wish!" he exclaimed, bringing his sword down onto Topshot.

Topshot simply used Pyro's Revenge to knock aside Djinn's arm before kicking him beneath the belt. Djinn groaned in pain as Topshot picked him back up, slamming Pyro's Revenge onto him before kicking him away.

As soon as Djinn was far enough, the rest of the Bad Batch joined up with Topshot.

Ravan joined up with Djinn before Topshot prepared to fire.

"No," Hawkeye said, suddenly stopping his Brother. "We do this… together."

All of the Bad Batch nodded as they started to open fire on the rest of the Onslaught.

Djinn and Ravan both tried to avoid the blasts, but they were soon heavily injured after just one shot from Pyro's Revenge.

Back above, Ahsoka, Katooni, Miss Martian, Zatanna and Kid Flash all stood ready as Jaculi growled.

"You think you're all that?" Jaculi asked snippily. "I thought there would be _more_ to the great Ahsoka Tano."

Miss Martian looked to Ahsoka with concern before the Togruta started to tighten the grasp on her lightsaber. After a while, she stopped and threw it to the side.

"You wanna see me with_out_ the toys?" Ahsoka asked, getting into a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

Katooni stood next to Ahsoka as well, both now without their weapons.

Jaculi grinned and charged at the two, where Ahsoka and Katooni charged back.

Ahsoka charged back, striking first with an open palm before Jaculi sent a low kick. The young Togruta managed to dodge the attack, twirling around and kicking at Jaculi in the head, knocking her back.

"My turn!" Katooni exclaimed as she ran up.

Jaculi looked down to Katooni and chuckled. She tried to punch down at her, but the Tholothian managed to avoid this by sliding to the side before the two locked fists with one another. Katooni released herself from the lock before she sent an upper bicycle kick towards Jaculi, sending her back enough for Ahsoka to spin around and fell Jaculi to the ground.

Jaculi soon got back up and performed a low roundhouse kick at Ahsoka, but Ahsoka leapt over and allowed Katooni to run under her, punching at Jaculi before Ahsoka struck once again, this time, performing a Hurricanrana at Jaculi and throwing her to the ground again soon afterwards, knocking her out unconscious.

As Ahsoka and Katooni both got up, Ahsoka regained her lightsaber and made her way towards Atticus Farstar.

"Don't do it, Ahsoka, don't do it." M'gann said as she helped Lux to recover.

Atticus stood ready for whatever Ahsoka had in mind for him, but she sheathed her lightsaber to her side and sighed.

"How many did you lose?" she asked.

"Fifteen." Atticus replied back.

Ahsoka held out her arm. "It's always a shame when you lose good soldiers." She said as Connor, Rex, Fives, Echo, and the Bad Batch came up with the captured remaining Onslaught members.

Atticus smiled and shook Ahsoka's hand, getting Miss Martian to smile.

"Take me in," Atticus now said. "I'll be ready to face the Senate."

Rex and Fives both nodded as they started to take in Atticus, cuffing him before a Republic Gunship arrived. M'gann telekinetically summoned the Bioship over, and soon, everyone was back on board and heading towards the _Resolute_.

On the _Resolute_, Ifrit was being guarded as the Onslaught were all in separate cells. Atticus was being guarded too, as both he and Ifrit had decided to turn themselves in on their own decision.

As this was happening, Rex, Fives and Echo, as well as Superboy and the rest of the Young Justice, were with the Bad Batch.

"These past few days have not only proven that you are ready for the Field, for bigger missions," Rex said as he walked past each of the Bad Batch Commandos. "But it also proves that you are all truly Clones to the bitter end."

"You performed _just_ how ARC Troopers should fight out there, and from this day forward…" Fives added on.

"You are no longer rookies." Echo went on.

"Well done," Superboy now said. "We're all very proud of you."

Everyone applauded before walking away.

Artemis chuckled as she looked to Serra. "I can't believe you and Ifrit actually came up with that plan!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Very wise thinking," Ahsoka complimented. "Master Drallig would be very proud."

Serra nodded before Ahsoka and M'gann looked to each other with shivering expressions on their faces.

"You coming, guys?" Katooni asked.

"Oh, we'll be there," Ahsoka said. "M'gann and I… just have to get something out of our heads… forever." Ahsoka stated as the two of them shivered.

"What happened?" Superboy asked, walking up to the two. The rest of the Young Justice had taken notice of this as well.

"Well…" M'gann started out.

**TWO HOURS AGO…**

In the Hangar Bay, Ahsoka and Miss Martian were both looking to each other with nervous looks on their faces.

"I'm all for the cookies," Ahsoka said. "But is this _really_ necessary?"

M'gann gulped and nodded. "A bet's a bet," she said, pulling on her collar. "Let's get this over with and let the nightmare end, okay?"

"Now _there's_ something I can agree on." Ahsoka joked nervously.

The two looked to each other nervously. Seeing as there was no one else around, they leaned in.

"No regrets, right?" Ahsoka asked.

"I feel like I might," M'gann stated. "Well, here goes."

Both Ahsoka and Miss Martian closed their eyes as their heads leaned in to each other.

As the Young Justice was helping the Clone Troopers to recover, they all heard sudden exclamations of disgust coming from the Hangar Bay.

**PRESENT…**

Everyone all stood in shock and disgust as Ahsoka and M'gann shivered from the memory.

"Imagine my embarrassment when we actually did it." M'gann said.

"But don't picture it," Ahsoka said. "It will last longer."

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of the last part of this Arc? This Chapter was more of a dramatic one rather than an action-packed one, so, sorry about the lack of action here. Still, I hope I did good. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out here. I couldn't have done it without him. I'll try to have a new Chapter out later on. Please review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. I'm always keen to hear what you have to say, just as long as it's positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	29. Mother and Daughter

What's up, everyone? Miss me? This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter of my top story, **Journey of the Knight**! Thank you all for supporting me, it really means a lot. My thanks especially goes out to **The Christian Jedi**, **Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, MartyrFan, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Shadowatcher, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and those I could never forget, the **Guest** Reviewers. I have no idea what I could have ever done without your help. Now, before I get started, please allow me to address some stuff you had to say in the Reviews. For **Darth Kahn**, I have indeed seen the **Season One** Finale of **Star Wars: Rebels**. I was very happy when I found out that Ahsoka was Fulcrum. In fact, I screamed. For **TaitanoRules555**, I wonder why you just decided to come back and read this story, especially since you said that you were no longer interested in this story. There will be many Chapters, more than my **Path of the Padawan** Story, like you were complaining about. Now that I have everything settled, here is my newest Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 29: Mother and Daughter

_Never let tension get between family_

_**Victory for the Republic! After Senator LUX BONTERI was kidnapped by the SEPARATIST General ATTICUS FARSTAR, the YOUNG JUSTICE and their newest Clone Commando Squad, the BAD BATCH, plan a rescue mission. However, plans change when Padawan SERRA KETO SHAN reconciles with former ONSLAUGHT Member, IFRIT. IFRIT freely turns herself into the Republic to make up for her involvement in UMBARA joining with the SEPARATIST ALLIANCE, urging FARSTAR to surrender as well. The ONSLAUGHT refuses to back down, and are taken out by the YOUNG JUSTICE and the BAD BATCH, successfully freeing LUX BONTERI, and avenging their fallen Comrade during the Battle of ANAXES, PYRO. Now, the YOUNG JUSTICE rests after their Long Missions, while trouble looms ahead.**_

A Republic Star Cruiser, the _V-Roth Divergent IV_, floated over Nal Hutta. Inside, Republic Captain Jan Dodonna was looking over some crates with several Clone Troopers by his side.

A hologram of Anakin Skywalker stood next to Jan Dodonna. "_Are you sure that these supplies secured?_" the Chosen One asked with concern.

Jan Dodonna turned to Anakin Skywalker and nodded. "They're safe," he said. "And to prevent anyone else from getting them, several small freighters have been shipped out ever since we were given this delivery as you ordered, General Skywalker," Captain Jan Dodonna added on. "However, if the ORDER were to attack, I'd feel safer with a Jedi around."

"_We can't risk wasting all of our sources, Captain Dodonna_," Anakin said as his hologram and Captain Jan Dodonna walked down the halls. "_With Ahsoka leading the Young Justice and all of our Forces spread thin taking on the ORDER and the Separatists, it's too big of a risk to leave our Planets unprotected_."

Captain Jan Dodonna sighed before sending Anakin a nod. "I understand, General Skywalker," Jan Dodonna said. "I shall let you know if anything happens."

Anakin nodded back. He was about to say something else to Captain Dodonna before his hologram suddenly started to fizz and soon, black out.

"General Skywalker?" Jan Dodonna asked. "General Skywalker, come in!"

At that moment, the entire Star Cruiser started to shake. Everyone grabbed onto a part of the Ship before a screeching sound filled the air.

"Sir! We've been breached!" a Clone Commander said as he and his Squad ran up to Jan Dodonna. "There are Bounty Hunters on the Ship!"

"We have another problem!" a Clone Sergeant called out. "Assassins have entered the Ship, and are heading towards the Cargo Hold!"

"What?!" the Clone Commander exclaimed in disbelief. "That's where the Bounty Hunters are headed too!"

Jan Dodonna gasped as he started to run back to the Cargo Hold. The Clones followed after him.

"I'll see them hang!" Jan exclaimed as he took out his Blaster. "Sergeant Ward, send out an SOS to the nearest Republic Fleet!" Jan ordered. Sergeant Ward started to get right to that before Jan Dodonna looked to the Clone Commander. "Commander Gai, I want you to come with me to the Cargo Hold. We _must_ protect our shipment!" Jan exclaimed.

"The Message will take some time, Sir!" Ward called out.

"Then come with me, Commander Gai and Silver Squadron," Jan said as they started to enter the Cargo Hold. "I'll send the message myself," Jan paused for a moment as soon as he locked himself and the Clones in the Cargo Hold. "No one must get their hands on the Disruptors, no matter what." Jan Dodonna said sternly before they were now locked in, with Blaster Fire almost making impact on them.

_Earth-16 | Star City July 1__st__ 1745 Hours PDT-7:00_

Paula Crock rolled in her Wheelchair towards a Restaurant. Ever since Artemis left with Ahsoka and the Young Justice into the Expanded Universe, all that was on her mind was Artemis. The former Huntress was constantly missing her Daughter, and with Jade sided with her Ex-Husband, Sportsmaster, Artemis was the only Daughter Paula had left.

Inside of the Restaurant, Oliver Queen sat. He smiled upon seeing Paula enter before Paula rolled her Wheelchair up to his table.

"Hello, Oliver," Paula said. "Thank you for accepting to meet with me." Paula added on gratefully, gaining a smile from Oliver.

"Paula, you look as good as ever," Oliver said to Paula Crock. "I must say, when I got your call, I was honored to meet with you after such a long time."

"Well, with Dinah in the Expanded Universe, I can certainly understand why," Paula said, looking to past videos of Ahsoka fighting with the Young Justice after the Battle of Earth. Both Oliver and Paula chuckled before Paula regained herself. "But you _do_ know why I'm here, right?" Paula asked.

Oliver sighed. "Look, Paula, as much as our agreement with Artemis goes, I can't do what you're asking me to do," Oliver said. "I mean, I've got a Company to run, gotta find out where Roy is while I help Red Arrow and your other Daughter, and… even as a member of the Justice League of America, I can't grant you the kind of access you need to enter the Expanded Universe."

Paula sighed. "But… my Daughter," Paula started to protest. "Artemis told me that… during her first encounter with her Terror Titan Twin, Prowler, she was stabbed in her side, and it took a _week_ for her to recover from surgery," Paula said. "She was in the same position I was in when I lost the ability to walk, and although I know that Ahsoka is taking good care of her and the rest of the Young Justice… I worry for her, just as you once did for Perdita."

Oliver chuckled. "Kid Flash caught her eye after I did," he admitted. The Emerald Archer let out a sigh. "Okay, Paula," he finally said. "I'll see what I can do, but no matter what the outcome is, you _have_ to respect it," Oliver added on sternly. "Do I make myself clear?"

Paula nodded. "That's all I needed to hear," Paula said with a nod. "Thank you."

_Expanded Universe | Lothal…_

Ahsoka led the Young Justice as they fought off against Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge. All of them battled near some plains on Lothal, where a small dome similar to the top of a mountain lay.

"What do they expect to find _here?_" Robin asked as he and Ahsoka fought side-by-side. The Boy Wonder tossed some birdarangs at Darth Maul before Ahsoka kicked away Gemini Rouge. "I've done at least sixteen scans of this area, and with all the data collected from Revan's Mask, there aren't Relics here, not even a Temple!"

"Well, Maul and Gemini came all this way to find at least _something_," Ahsoka mused as she and Zatanna deflected some blasts coming from several Mercenaries working for the two DarkSiders. "Unless we find out what they want, we don't leave Lothal, no matter what."

M'gann chuckled as she started to clash with Gemini. "You seem to know the answer for everything," Miss Martian mused before kicking away Ahsoka's Evil Twin. "It's a mystery that your wisdom has never promoted you to the Rank of Jedi Knight or even Master yet."

Ahsoka grinned and started to fight alongside M'gann. "You know me, Megan," Ahsoka said as she clashed with Gemini's twin blades. "Having an answer for practically almost anything, I'm the Fulcrum to all problems."

Gemini growled and slashed at Ahsoka, but Ahsoka held up her lightsabers in defense, locking blades with Gemini. Gemini attempted to gain momentum over Ahsoka, but Ahsoka grinned before deactivating her lightsabers, causing Gemini to fall before Ahsoka let Artemis, Saw and Rebel open fire on her.

Serra leapt in and started to use her twin Double-Bladed Lightsabers to take on Darth Maul. The Son of Dathomir growled and sent a straight jab towards Serra, but the Shan used her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet to take the hit before she sent a Force-Push towards Maul, sending him back.

Kid Flash zoomed past all of the Mercenaries while Superboy shot the rest down. Rocket trapped some more of the Mercenaries in her Force-Bubbles as Drol and Aqualad began to restrain two Snipers.

Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge both growled as they fell back.

"We are not done here, Young Justice!" Darth Maul called out.

"_**Our Relic is still here, and the next time we meet**_," Gemini said cautiously as Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice eyed the DarkSiders down. "_**We will be in greater numbers, and we WILL show no mercy!**_" Gemini called out before she and Darth Maul teleported away.

Ahsoka, M'gann, Lux and Serra all deactivated their lightsabers before Artemis sighed.

"Well, we can thank whoever tipped us off about the DarkSiders being on Lothal, that's for sure," Artemis said as she looked to a Devaronian, around the age of fifteen, with a mother, heading towards them. "What was his name again?"

"Well, his mother's name was Codicia Vizago, that's all that _I_ can remember," Wally said as he and Robin gathered up some more Mercenaries. "But if memory serves, it was her _son_ who called us."

"His name is Cikatro, Cikatro Vizago," Codicia explained, speaking with an Italian Accent, as Cikatro smiled. "When he contacted you, I did not know if he was being serious or not."

Ahsoka chuckled as the fifteen-year old Devaronian Boy smiled to her and the Young Justice. "Well, I'm glad that Cikatro managed to contact us," Ahsoka said. "Let him have a bright future."

Cikatro grinned devilishly, causing Artemis to glare down at him.

"We are sorry for giving you trouble," Codicia said as she started to guide Citrako back to their home. "Thank you."

"I can't wait to see a Jedi again!" Cikatro exclaimed as he walked away.

"Nice kid… I guess." Rocket mused.

"Well, he has his Mother to look after him," Artemis said as Ahsoka looked to her. Artemis looked back to the Togruta Padawan and chuckled. "It's ironic that you never had that much time with my _own_ Mother," Artemis mused. "I wonder what my Mom is up to anyways."

Ahsoka smiled and patted Artemis on the shoulder. "I only wish I could spend more time with your Mother while I was on Earth," Ahsoka said. "Based on what you always said about her, she sounds interesting."

A Weequay Mercenary started to sob. "Listen to the Jedi, Archer," he said, causing Ahsoka and Artemis to look to him. "_I_ had my Mother until she died, and look where I am now!" he exclaimed before breaking into tears.

Ahsoka and Artemis both raised their eyebrows high, confused and a bit disturbed at what was going on.

Meanwhile, on the _Resolute_, Anakin and Obi-Wan were walking through the Halls.

"So, how did Captain Dodonna take the Mission?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin sighed. "I believe that he's fine with it," Anakin stated. "But our transmission was cut, and I haven't been able to reach him."

Obi-Wan placed his hand to his chin as the two Jedi walked into the Communications Room. "Maybe the ORDER struck," the Negotiator suggested. "After all, the supplies that Captain Dodonna is carrying are very rare, and anyone would want to get their hands on them."

Anakin nodded before a hologram of Quinlan Vos appeared.

"Ah, Master Vos," Obi-Wan said. "How goes training the Neo Young Justice back on Earth-16?"

Quinlan Vos chuckled. "_Going well_," he replied back. "_But that's not the reason I called. Green Arrow came to me earlier today, and he's requesting that Artemis's Mother, Paula Crock, come over_," Quinlan Vos explained. "_She's concerned for Artemis, and as Jedi, we all know what it's like to miss family_," Quinlan Vos said before looking to Anakin. "_Wouldn't you agree, Skywalker?_"

Anakin nodded, thinking of his Mother. "We can send a Gunship to pick up Paula," the Chosen One stated. "It should arrive in five minutes."

Quinlan Vos nodded. Behind him were Green Arrow and Paula themselves, approaching him. As he turned to see them, he signed off.

_Earth-16 | Watchtower July 1__st__ 2355 Hours EDT_

Green Arrow came into the Watchtower with Paula beside him. The two approached Quinlan Vos after finishing a discussion with Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Well, what did he say?" Oliver asked.

Quinlan Vos nodded. "A Gunship will arrive at midnight to bring Paula to the Expanded Universe," Vos explained, getting Paula look up with hope. "Congratulations. You get to see your daughter after all."

Paula smiled brightly.

Five minutes later, the Gunship arrived, and Paula boarded. She smiled to Quinlan Vos and Green Arrow before she found herself going to the Expanded Universe.

_Expanded Universe | _Resolute_ over Lothal…_

M'gann flew the Bioship back to the _Resolute_ as several Gunships flew alongside her and the Young Justice, all carrying the Mercenaries with them.

"Well, looks like the Onslaught will be getting some more friends after all," Superboy mused. "Almost makes me feel sorry for them to have to give them Mercenaries to be new friends with."

Ahsoka chuckled as she looked to the Gunships beside them. The Clone Pilots inside of them sent nods to Ahsoka and Serra. The two Jedi nodded back as they looked straight to the _Resolute_ ahead of them.

As the Young Justice was heading back, Ahsoka noticed that something was on Artemis's mind as she turned towards her Archer Friend.

"You still thinking about your Mother?" Ahsoka asked.

Artemis turned back to Ahsoka and nodded. "Ever since the first day we were attacked by the Terror Titans, she's been worried sick," Artemis explained. "You remember when Prowler stabbed me in the side during our first battle?"

Ahsoka nodded. "We were all in the Infirmary for a week," Ahsoka remembered, thinking back to the battle herself. "When I woke, you were undergoing surgery to remove the arrow from your side."

Artemis scoffed. "Well, apparently, my Mother learned about the surgery, about how Prowler stabbed me, and she was worried sick, didn't let me pick up my bow and arrow for three days, _three days_ straight!" Artemis enunciated. "You won't believe how many times it took for me to get her, and even my _Dad_, of all Assassins, to get me back into action again."

Ahsoka sighed and placed her hand on Artemis's shoulder. "She's just concerned for you, just as I was," Ahsoka said, trying to lighten up her friend's mood. "Besides, she may not be here, but she's always with you."

Soon, the Bioship with the several Gunships landed inside of the Hangar Bay of the _Resolute_. As Ahsoka led the Young Justice out, the Clones took the Mercenaries away.

Ahsoka started to look around, seeing that some people were missing in the Hangar Bay.

"O-Mer? Jinx? Jyl? Katooni? Ventress?" Ahsoka called out. "Bera? Whie? Zett? Where are you?"

The rest of the Young Justice started to look around as well, seeing that the Jedi Initiates, Padawans, Ventress, Bera Kazan, and the other new Young Justice recruits were nowhere to be found.

"I _told_ you we shouldn't have left them alone this time!" Serra exclaimed as she cocked her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet.

"You never told me that," Ahsoka said as she and Aqualad started to get their own weapons ready. "Besides, Black Canary and the Justice League were looking after them."

"But _where_ is the Justice League?" Aqualad questioned, looking around to see neither Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Icon, Martian Manhunter or Black Canary around.

M'gann got her lightsaber ready before everyone started to look around for their friends.

"You think that this is what Maul and Gemini meant when they said they'd be back in greater numbers?" Lux asked. "You think that they could have meant taking away our friends and corrupting them?"

"Icon's not that easy to corrupt," Rocket pointed out. "And Black Canary took on Black Widow to a standoff at one point."

"My King cannot be corrupted," Aqualad also pointed out. The Young Justice soon stopped their search once they heard some laughter coming from a room. "But I hope that the DarkSiders didn't get to them first." The Atlantean stated before the Young Justice headed towards the Room.

Ahsoka nodded before she reached for the Door, preparing to open it as the Young Justice prepared to take on whatever threat was present.

"And behind Door Number One is…" Ahsoka said as she finally opened the Door.

As soon as Ahsoka opened the Door, everyone stood aghast and dropped their weapons.

The new Young Justice recruits, with the Justice League Representatives, and even Admiral Tarkin, were gathering together as before them, Paula Crock was rested.

"Someone, slap me," Artemis said speechlessly. "Trust me, I need to know if I'm hallucinating or not. I promise I won't hurt you if you _do_ slap me."

Pix took notice of the Young Justice standing at he doorway, speechless.

"Ahsoka, Young Justice!" Pix exclaimed in excitement. "Nice of you to make it!"

Ahsoka finally snapped out of her stupor, as did the rest of the Young Justice. "P-Pix?" Ahsoka asked as she glanced back and forth from her friends to Paula and back. "What's going on here?"

"Yeah," Artemis said as she looked to her Mother. "What _is_ going on here?"

Paula smiled to Artemis. "Hello, Artemis," Paula said in a friendly tone. "It's nice to see you again."

Admiral Tarkin smiled as he turned to Ahsoka and then Young Justice. "Paula here was just telling us about some tales she had back on Earth-16," Tarkin explained. "To be honest, they're actually quite fascinating."

Ahsoka chuckled as Artemis continued to remain in shock. "Nice to see you again, Paula," Ahsoka said to the Former Huntress. "We've hardly had enough time to be with each other back on my time on Earth, so this is a surprise _and_ a pleasure at the same time."

Paula smiled. "The honor is all mine, Ahsoka," Paula stated. "You've done so much for my Daughter. Thank you."

Artemis decided to finally step up and speak up. "Speaking of your Daughter," Artemis said, trying to recompose herself. "Can someone tell me what you're doing here? _Why_ are you here? How the heck did you even _get_ here?"

At that minute, Anakin and Obi-Wan walked into the Room. Ahsoka turned around to see her Master and smiled to him, in which he smiled back.

"Hey there, Skyguy," Ahsoka quipped with a wink of her eye. "What's up?"

Artemis looked to Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi as well. "Yeah," she repeated. "What's up? Why is my Mother here, and how did she get here?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "Paula asked Green Arrow for permission to come to the Expanded Universe, considering she was worried about you, Artemis," Obi-Wan explained, causing Artemis's jaw to drop. "She wanted to know that you were okay."

Artemis started to stutter before Paula rolled up next to Artemis, placing her hand in Artemis's own hand. "Ever since you told me about what had happened during your many confrontations with Prowler, I've been concerned for you, when I sleep, when I eat, all the time, Artemis," Paula explained further on. "I just want to make sure that you're safe, that's all."

Asajj Ventress smiled at this sight. "You should be delighted with your Mother around, Artemis," Ventress said as Artemis glanced at Ventress over her shoulder. "My Masters have always had the deepest concerns for me, and when they gave their lives to save me, I think of them every day."

"But she's _not_ my Master, Ventress," Artemis stated. "_She's_ my Mother, which is completely different!"

R2 entered the Room as everyone watched Artemis and Paula talk with each other.

"Is there something so wrong with a concerned Mother worrying for her Daughter?" Paula asked. "Because it looks like you do. I traveled all the way here, and I don't even get a hug!"

"What?!" Artemis exclaimed incredulously as everyone looked from Paula to Artemis, spreading her arms out. "Who said that?! I _don't_ have a problem!" Artemis argued.

"Your tone says otherwise." Paula stated, getting everyone to look back to Paula.

"I _don't_ have a problem!" Artemis exclaimed, causing everyone to look back to Artemis once again.

"Why does it seem like you _do?_" Paula questioned.

"I _don't!_" Artemis argued.

"You _do_." Paula said.

"I _don't_!"

"You _do_."

"I _don't!_"

"You do!"

"Is this how the were _always_ Crocks like?" Ahsoka asked Zatanna and Wally as they looked from left to right and right to left.

"As far as I know, seems that way." Wally said.

"Not sure," Zatanna stated as she tried to keep track of who was yelling. "But this isn't exactly the Family Reunion I was thinking of."

Anakin tried to keep track of who was talking as well before R2 rolled up to him.

Anakin looked down. "What is it, R2?" The Chosen One asked.

"I have as much concern for you as anyone else, Artemis Liam Crock!" Paula yelled, startling the New Young Justice Recruits, and even Tarkin himself.

"You think I don't know that?!" Artemis exclaimed, taking off her helmet and putting it to the side. "I'm safe here, and I always was! I went up against four Sith Lords separately, won, and lived!"

"And what about Prowler?!" Paula argued. "Has she stabbed you again, or shot you in the leg again?"

"Maybe Prowler's the only reason you even came here!" Artemis spat. "I've been hearing you talk so much about Prowler that it's making me think she's the only Terror Titan you ever think about!"

"I have no sympathy for your Twin," Paula clarified. "If she were to thrust an arrow into your head, I would kill her on sight."

"And then what, bring me back?" Artemis asked. "You can't even land a dropkick anymore!"

Ahsoka gasped, as well as Paula. Artemis and Paula immediately glared at each other soon afterwards. Before things could escalate, Ahsoka placed herself between the two, with M'gann helping so that neither Crocks could send venomous looks at each other.

"That's enough, _both_ of you!" M'gann exclaimed.

"Paula, you should know better than to escalate this further than it already has," Ahsoka reprimanded Paula Crock before looking to Artemis Crock with daggers. "And _you_… you should know better than to strike an argument with your Mother like that." Ahsoka reprimanded as R2-D2 beeped to Anakin.

"Listen to Ahsoka, Artemis." Paula said from M'gann's side.

"Quiet, both of you!" Ahsoka called out, getting both Crocks quiet. "Save it for the next Mission."

"We don't get Missions _that _quickly!" Artemis protested.

"_Exactly _my point," Ahsoka said sternly as Anakin's eyes widened behind her while looking to R2 and listening to what he had to say. "You two can stay away from each other for the next hour, because we're not getting a Mission any time soon."

"Young Justice, get ready for a Mission." Anakin ordered as he walked up to Ahsoka with Wonder Woman by his side.

Ahsoka threw her arms up. "Unbelievable!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"What's the matter, Master Skywalker?" Katooni asked as she walked up to Anakin Skywalker.

"A Shipment of important supplies being handler by Captain Jan Dodonna was just attacked two hours ago by unknown Forces over Nal Hutta," Anakin explained. "R2 got an encrypted SOS Message from Captain Dodonna before the transmission was lost, but we couldn't decrypt it due to static and interference." Anakin said before R2 started to show a holographic screen of Captain Jan Dodonna.

"_Can anyone hear me?_" Jan Dodonna asked. "_I am Republic Captain Jan Dodonna, and my Ship, the_ V-Roth Divergent IV, _has been attacked by Bounty Hunters and Assassins_," Jan Dodonna said before the transmission started to crackle. "_About -FZZT- men have been killed. From what we know, the -FZZT- has hired the Assassin Squad, and -FZZT- Forces have hired the Bounty Hunters_," Jan Dodonna went on through the static. "_We -FZZT- need backup. The T-7 Ion Disruptors are in danger! Send backup!_" Jan Dodonna finished up before the transmission ended, showing two dead Clone Troopers and multiple blaster marks on the wall behind them.

The Young Justice looked to one another with concern before R2 started to replay the message again.

"_Can anyone hear me? I am Republic Captain Jan Dodonna, and my Ship_, the V-Roth Divergent IV, _has been attacked by Bounty Hunters and Assassins. About -FZZT-teen men have been killed. From what we know, the O -FZZT- has hired the Assassin Squad, and Se -FZZT- Forces have hired the Bounty Hunters. We -FZZT- need backup. The T-7 Ion Disruptors are in danger! Send backup!_"

After listening to the transmission a second time, Paula narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"We believe this to be an attack from the ORDER," Obi-Wan spoke up. "And that Xion is leading them."

Paula shook her head as she rolled her Wheelchair up. "That's not it," Paula Crock explained. "Four blackouts, four missing words, and not one, but two parties were involved," Paula stated. "When describing how many men were killed, he started with an 'N', and it was two syllables before he ended with 'teen'. Nineteen were killed."

Ahsoka gaped with surprise. "Wow," was all the Togruta could say in amazement. "You picked all that up with a static transmission?"

"That's not all," Paula said as the screen showed the dead Clone Troopers against the wall. "Forty gunshots were made, _two _bodies are visible, but there are six left hands, a helmet with a hole in it, and a dagger inside of a right-handed gauntlet," Paula explained once again. "There were eight successful shots to the left-handed Clones, seven head shots to the visible Clones, a dagger thrown with the right hand at another Clone, and a sniper shot to the helmet. That makes a total of sixteen successful hits, and twenty-six misfires, making a total of thirty-five successful kills."

Anakin placed his hand to his chin. "How do you know these kinds of things so well?" The Chosen One asked.

"I was once an Assassin myself, Huntress, right before I was confined to a Wheelchair," Paula explained. "I know everything that Assassins do, but now that I have been given a normal life, I never want to go back there ever again."

Ahsoka nodded. "Artemis told me about your past, about how you lost the ability to walk, everything," the Togruta Padawan stated as Artemis glared at Ahsoka. "But I think that the way you tell the story is deeper than what I've been told."

Robin nodded before looking over to Anakin. "Jan Dodonna mentioned that some things called T-7 Ion Disruptors were in danger," the Boy Wonder stated. "What are those?"

"They sound powerful." Saw added on.

Anakin sighed. "The T-7 Ion Disruptors are the latest weapons from Kamino and Christophsis," Anakin explained. "They're made to help give an edge over our enemy, and have the ability to disable a Ship with one shot."

Admiral Tarkin placed his hand to his chin. "If the Separatists or the ORDER were to get their hands on these kinds of Disruptors, they could take down armies and take down our fleets with ease," Tarkin said as everyone looked to him with concern. "Captain Dodonna is one of my friends from the Republic Naval Academy. I don't want others who died before me and Wulf to suffer horrific fates."

"That's why we're sending the Young Justice to infiltrate the _V-Roth Divergent IV _and save both Captain Dodonna, the Surviving Clone Troopers, and the Disruptors before the ORDER and the Separatists can get to them," Anakin said before looking over to Paula. "And Paula, with your expertise on the way Assassins work, you should go to."

"General Skywalker, I must protest!" Artemis spoke up abruptly. Everyone looked to Artemis before she realized what she had done. The Emerald Archer Girl cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "As my Mother says, she was confined to a Wheelchair, and does not want to be caught in the Field of Action again. I mean, even Ahsoka would agree that—"

"That sounds like a good idea," Ahsoka spoke up, causing Artemis to gasp. Ahsoka looked to Paula and nodded. "Are you up for this?" The Togruta asked.

Paula nodded. "I'll come with you, just as General Skywalker says," Paula said. "But I will not take up a Blaster. I am a retired Assassin, and I will not become an Assassin again."

Ahsoka smiled as she looked over towards her Master while Black Canary led the new Young Justice Recruits out. Anakin nodded to Ahsoka. Ahsoka nodded back before turning her attention back to the Young Justice. "Serra, take the Young Justice to the Bioship and prepare for departure," Ahsoka ordered. "I need to talk with Skyguy about some things."

Serra nodded. "Got it, Ahsoka," Serra replied back as she looked to Aqualad. "Let's go, guys." Serra said.

Aqualad and the rest of the Young Justice nodded as they followed Serra over to the Bioship in the Hangar Bay, with Paula wheeling after them.

As soon as the Young Justice was out of view and earshot, Ahsoka walked up to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"You have an intention for letting Paula come along other than her expertise on how Assassins think, don't you, Master?" Ahsoka inquired.

Anakin nodded. "It's something about how they interact that gets me concerned not only for Artemis's safety, but for Artemis and Paula as Mother and Daughter," Anakin explained. "They need to learn how to better reconnect with one another."

Obi-Wan nodded as well. "We can't teach them that ourselves, but since you've known Artemis the most—"

"As well as the fact that she was the first person I worked with who didn't see eye-to-eye with on my first Mission on Earth." Ahsoka added on.

"We think it's best that you try and handle the interaction between Artemis and her Mother," Anakin said. "After all, you _did _help Lux Bonteri in joining the Republic." Anakin pointed out.

"All because of your training," Ahsoka said as she curtseyed. She and Anakin shared a laugh. "Okay, Master, I'll do it, but you owe me, and not just because I saved your life for the sixteenth time."

Anakin chuckled. "_Fif_teenth time," Anakin corrected his Padawan. "That time on Maridun doesn't count. It makes us even, but it doesn't count."

Ahsoka chuckled as she started to walk out. "Whatever you say, Skyguy," Ahsoka said teasingly. "I'll report back to you once we pull off the Mission."

"May the Force be with you." Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded. "And May the Force be with you too." Ahsoka replied back before heading towards the Hangar Bay to meet up with the Young Justice and Paula.

Inside of the Bioship, everyone was getting ready. Paula rolled herself in as Ahsoka passed her by.

Before Ahsoka could say anything, she walked up to Paula and knelt at her level.

"Listen, Paula, I know that Artemis said some hurtful things back there," Ahsoka said to Paula Crock. "But I know she doesn't mean it. You just have to give her time, that's all."

Paula nodded. "Thank you, Ahsoka," Paula said. "Hearing that from you, it's no wonder that you and Artemis became such good friends."

Ahsoka chuckled before she walked up next to Miss Martian.

"How is everything so far?" Ahsoka asked.

"I've set a course for Nal Hutta," Miss Martian explained. "However, if the ORDER really _did_ attack, I'm putting the Bioship into Camo Mode."

Ahsoka nodded before she looked to the rest of the Young Justice. Artemis was sitting uncomfortably as Paula wheeled herself up next to her Daughter.

"Okay, everyone," Ahsoka said as she pressed the Jedi Emblem on her Belt. "Stealth Mode ver. 1." Ahsoka ordered. As she pressed the Jedi Order Emblem, her Jedi Attire became slightly darker.

All of the Young Justice started to get into Stealth Mode Version One as well. Aqualad's suit became a shade of grey while Kid Flash's suit turned to black. Robin made sure that his Uniform was slightly darker so that he could blend in before Superboy pressed the side of his head, allowing his helmet to come on and his Armor to fade from visible to invisible and back.

Miss Martian was now in a darker version of the Jedi Adventure Robes that K'Kruhk gave to her as Artemis's new Uniform was pitch black, with her helmet gaining a visor and a mouth-plate. Zatanna's red robe turned to crimson, blending in with the background as Rocket pressed her Belt, allowing her to become darker.

The same applied for Lux, as his own clothing turned darker before Serra's Jedi Attire turned grey. Saw and Jaybo allowed their own suits to become darker, and soon, everyone was in Stealth Mode Version One.

Artemis readied her bow before Paula looked up. "That's some impressive Armor, Artemis." Paula complimented.

Artemis sighed. "Thanks, Mom," she said. "But are you sure that you want to help us? I mean, the Criminals in the Expanded Universe aren't the same like on Earth. These ones are ruthless, and one of them is even a Fallen Jedi."

"I'll be _fine_, Artemis, I promise," Paula said. "Just make sure to look after yourself."

Artemis seemed to grin at this before Ahsoka smiled.

"Okay, M'gann," Ahsoka said to Miss Martian. "Coordinates set?"

M'gann nodded. "Coordinates set and locked," the young Martian announced. "Prepare the Jump to Lightspeed."

The Bioship turned itself invisible before Miss Martian started to activate the Hyperdrive. Soon, stars passed everyone before the Bioship was now in Hyperspace.

Inside of the Bioship, as soon as everyone was off, Ahsoka went to take her seat. Wanting Artemis and her Mother to bond some more, Ahsoka sat in a seat parallel to where Artemis and Paula was. Artemis looked to Ahsoka as the Togruta sat next to Lux. Ahsoka looked back to Artemis, and the Archer gave Ahsoka a look that said "Don't leave me!" on her face. Ahsoka just shrugged and placed her hands behind her head before Lux placed his arm around her.

Artemis sighed as she looked to her Mother. Paula looked back to Artemis, to which Artemis replied back by lowering her visor and her mouth-guard.

"So…" Artemis began, looking away shyly.

"Yep…" Paula replied, popping some gum that she had brought with her.

"Here we are, Crocks out of the Water," Artemis joked. "One is retired, the other has started fighting for the greater good."

"Something that your Father _really_ disapproves of." Paula added on.

"And Jade," Artemis pointed out. "Don't forget Jade. We're still family, after all."

Paula nodded. "So, made any victories here lately?" the former Huntress asked.

"Um, a couple," Artemis replied back. "Made a wrong turn on our first arrival in the Expanded Universe, and ended up on Tatooine, where Anakin grew up."

Paula nodded, both Crocks still facing away from each other. "I see," Paula said. "Any complications?"

"We had to work with some Bounty Hunters, but the one leading them, Jabba the Hutt, knew that the ORDER was off the Planet at the time, so Ahsoka persuaded Jabba to give us information about where the ORDER was by telling him that she saved his Son," Artemis said. "Also, everyone in the Expanded Universe takes our Earth Phrases too seriously."

"Oh," Paula said with a nod. "What else happened?"

"Oh, well, you see, on Coruscant, the Core Planet of the Republic, we found this vigilante, a female version of Robin, only called 'Robyn', with a 'y'," Artemis explained. "Turns out she was a friend of Ahsoka's, thought to be dead, and now, she's on Earth, probably training under Batman."

Paula remained silent for a moment. "I see," she simply said before looking to the other Young Justice members, seeing that they all had either upgraded or new Uniforms. Artemis, Robin and Aqualad were the only exceptions. "Did you get a new suit, like everyone else?" Paula asked after a while.

"Nah," Artemis replied back, shaking her head. "Not yet, anyways. I still have to find someone in this Universe who I can connect with."

Paula nodded. "Oh…" she replied. "Any luck?"

"None whatsoever," Artemis said before revealing her bowcaster. "I got this, though, from a Bounty Hunter we worked with, Embo," Artemis explained. "Like a Crossbow, only more precise and more powerful."

Paula gazed at the bowcaster before smiling to Artemis. "It seems that you came a long way, Artemis," Paula said. "I'm proud of you."

Artemis chuckled. "Well, thanks," she replied. Artemis paused for a moment. "You weren't telling the others any embarrassing stories about me when I was a kid, were you?"

Paula chuckled and shook her head. "I would never _dare_," Paula stated. "But it's always good to know that my favorite Daughter's doing okay."

"I learned from the best." Artemis said, causing both her and Paula to smile.

Ahsoka watched with Lux from a distance away. The Togruta Padawan smiled as well before placing her head on Lux's shoulder. Lux smiled and looked to Ahsoka before the two kissed, feeling love flow through them.

Serra watched with Saw from a distance away, both were smiling. Though love was forbidden in the Jedi Order, they both knew each others' secrets well enough that they could love others.

M'gann soon cleared her throat. "We're coming up on Nal Hutta," Miss Martian announced, getting everyone ready. "Prepare yourselves."

The Young Justice started to get back to their seats before they emerged from Hyperspace. However, instead of seeing a Planet, a Ship, somewhat resembling a Flying Saucer, was in front of them. The entire Young Justice and Paula screamed in surprise before Ahsoka and M'gann combined their Powers to be able to make the Bioship stop just in time before they could hit the Ship.

Inside of the Flying Saucer, Hondo Ohnaka was at the controls with his fellow Weequay Pirates before they all took notice of the Bioship. Like the Young Justice and Paula, they screamed in horror as well before both Ships came to a stop.

"Hondo Ohnaka?!" Ahsoka called out through the Comms angrily. "_You're_ one of the people who attacked Captain Dodonna?!"

Hondo stood, feeling offended. "Jan Dodonna is a respectable man, I would never do such a thing!" Hondo exclaimed. He suddenly paused as his Pirates looked to him and one another with confusion. "What are you doing here, Ahsoka?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Ahsoka replied back as both she and Hondo were meeting each other via holographic transmission. "But first, let's get out of each others' way, I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic with the Ships squeezed like this."

"Agreed," Hondo said before he pressed a button on the controls. "You're clear to dock on my Ship, Ahsoka. After all, how can I ever forget a good friend?"

Zatanna scoffed. "This coming from the guy who wanted to take my Father's Hat," the young Mage mused. "How ironic."

M'gann chuckled as she started to fly the Bioship into Hondo's own Ship.

Paula raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?" Paula asked as she stood confused by the appearance of Hondo before them.

"He's a Professional Pirate," Ahsoka explained. "He was once the very one who captured the Sith Lord known as Count Dooku with success one time, and even kidnapped me at one point," Ahsoka said, causing Paula's eyes to widen. Ahsoka took notice of this and waved her hands around with reassurance. "But hey, he's on our side now, so there's no reason to worry about him anymore." Ahsoka reassured Paula.

Paula nodded before M'gann started to pilot the Bioship into Hondo's Docking Bay. Many Weequay Pirates watched the Bioship enter as Paula looked back to them.

"Are you _sure_ we're welcome here?" Paula asked with concern.

"Trust me," Ahsoka said with a smile and a nod. "Hondo and his Pirates helped my Master to find me while I was on Earth, and also, Hondo's one of our very useful allies."

As soon as the Bioship landed, Hondo walked forward with two other Weequay Pirates at his side.

The door to the Bioship soon opened up, and Ahsoka led the Young Justice, with Paula, out to meet with Hondo as they both remained on alert.

"Ah, Ahsoka! Welcome to my humble abode!" Hondo said with much enthusiasm. "I can see that you have the Young Justice with you, as usual."

"Good to see you too, Hondo," Ahsoka replied back as the Young Justice looked around while one Pirate looked to Paula with curiosity, to which she did the same. "Whatever happened to the _Slave I_?"

Hondo shrugged. "Remember young Boba Fett?" Hondo asked, to which Ahsoka nodded. "Well, after that little skirmish with Zatara's Hat back on Tatooine, I at least needed to give him _something_ to help remember his Father by, so I handed him the _Slave I_, for a hefty price, of course, and got enough Credits from the Republic to rebuild my Ships, but _this_, the beauty we stand right now in that I call the _Black Pearl_, from those excellent Pirate Movies I saw during the Coalition's time on Earth, is the best Ship that I've built!"

Robin and Jaybo both chuckled as they walked up to Ahsoka. "He's not kidding," Drol said as he brought up some of the schematics of the _Black Pearl_. "Hondo's _Black Pearl_ is using the most legal up-to-date technology, and is the biggest Ship ever to match the size of the _Invisible Hand _and the _Resolute_ combined."

Hondo chuckled at this before he suddenly took notice of Paula. "My, my," Hondo said as he walked towards Paula, with Artemis taking notice and aiming her bowcaster at him. "_This_ one is new," Hondo mused as Paula looked up to Hondo before he got to her level. "Why are you on a Chair? You certainly have legs, but I can't see why you can't use them."

"It's called a Wheelchair," Paula said. "I've been confined to it ever since I lost the ability to walk."

"Oh, that seems like a _curse_ to me," Hondo said as he shook his head. "I don't think I could live without ever having the sensation of feeling what it's like to use my own legs if I were ever confined to a Wheelchair, as you put it," Hondo said before looking back to Paula. "By the way, I never got your name," Hondo pointed out. "Who are you?"

Paula narrowed her eyes at Hondo before she answered. "I'm Paula, Paula Crock," Paula said. "Artemis's Mother, if you will."

Hondo gasped as he got back up, looking to Artemis as she continued to ail her bowcaster at him. "You… You have a Mother?" He asked. A grin came onto his face as Artemis prepared to pull the trigger on her bowcaster should Hondo try anything. "Well, well, well. Is she single?" he asked suavely.

A look of shock came onto Ahsoka, Artemis and Paula's faces.

"**NO!**" Ahsoka, Artemis and Paula called out at the same time. All three exclaimed this in disgust.

Hondo's eyes widened before he backed away, Artemis nearly slipping her finger on the trigger. "There's no harm in asking, is there?" Hondo asked nervously.

"Only when it comes from _you!_" Artemis exclaimed in disgust. "When it comes to my Mother, all bets are off!"

Hondo chuckled as he rolled his eyes under his goggles. "Well, apologies, Artemis," Hondo apologized sincerely. "It's just that it's rare that we ever meet anyone new and special."

Paula scoffed. "I'm not single," she clarified. "You ever hear of Sportsmaster?"

"The masked man in the Light?" Hondo asked as he turned back to Paula. Paula sent a silent nod before Hondo's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh, you're not telling me that you're married to _him_, are you?" Hondo exclaimed.

"Divorced, actually," Paula stated. "Bad things can happen in a Family of Assassins. We never get too emotionally-tied with others, _that's_ our Assassins' Creed."

Hondo was left stuttering, causing the other Weequay Pirates to come to his aid before Ahsoka rolled her eyes with exasperation.

"We all wish it wasn't so," Ahsoka said. "But it's so," Ahsoka lamented before looking to Artemis. The Togruta sent Artemis a nod, ordering her to lower her bowcaster. Artemis reluctantly lowered her Weapon before Ahsoka walked up to Hondo. "Now, after that talk, I want to know what you're doing at Nal Hutta. Surely, you must be making a deal or looking for some profit."

Hondo chuckled as he walked around Ahsoka. "Well, news spread from Christophsis and Kamino that the T-7 Ion Disruptors had just been created, through the sources from the Underworld, of course, and I needed to have my hands on some of them!"

Serra placed her hand to her chin. "How come I'm sensing that some sort of debt is coming next?" The Shan asked playfully.

"There we go!" Hondo said, making finger guns at Serra while clicking his tongue. "You see, the Hutt Clan provided me with some of the parts that I needed for this Ship, and I was hoping to negotiate with that great man, Jan Dodonna, for some of those sweet T-7 Ion Disruptors for both me and as a way to pay back the Hutts for their services," Hondo explained as everyone looked to Hondo with surprise. "But I heard that both the Separatists and the ORDER were here, so I sent in some men to find out what was going on before I unleashed my Frigate that Flies, because, well, admit it, no one can Fight the Frigate that Flies, am I right?"

Kid Flash started to think about this before walking up to Ahsoka, Robin and Artemis. "He's got a point, you know." The Speedster pointed out.

Ahsoka, Robin and Artemis's eyes all widened before they all elbowed Wally at once, causing him to fall into Zatanna's arms, where Zatanna managed to catch him just in time before he could have a nasty fall.

"Wait a minute," Ahsoka said as she walked up to Hondo. "You said that both the ORDER _and_ the Separatists were here," the young Togruta pointed out. "We were informed that only the _ORDER_ might have infiltrated the _V-Roth Divergent IV_," Ahsoka said as the rest of the Young Justice looked to Hondo sternly. "Are you saying that both the ORDER _and_ the Separatists have attacked?"

Hondo nodded. "When I was heading over here, I caught onto an SOS Transmission from Jan Dodonna about an attack, and the minute we arrived, we deciphered the message, and we learned that—"

"Both the ORDER and the Separatists were behind the attack," Paula finished up. "And from the way it sounded in the transmission, the ORDER hired the Assassins, and the Separatists hired the Bounty Hunters."

Hondo grinned at Paula's expertise. "I like the way you think, Paula," Hondo complimented as he scratched his chin. "No one sees through the ways of Assassins of Bounty Hunters so easily."

Paula chuckled. "Maybe it's because the others were never former Assassins themselves." Paula quipped.

Hondo couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I don't see that to be possible," Hondo said as Paula glared at the Weequay Pirate. "The moment you set yourself on something you really like, it is fate. I've never known anyone who has stopped wanting to be a Bounty Hunter _or_ an Assassin."

"Well, you're looking at one," Paula said. "Being an Assassin is something I don't ever want to get back to."

Ahsoka cleared her throat, getting the two to stop with their conversation as everyone watched. It was as if things were repeating themselves again, and Ahsoka was getting tired of it. "Okay, we both have a common goal here," the Togruta said with a calm demeanor in her voice. "We can work together to save Captain Dodonna and get the T-7 Ion Disruptors, two teams, two victories. It's as simple as that," Ahsoka said as she held out her hand. "What do you say, Hondo?" Ahsoka asked, holding out her hand and smiling to the Pirate.

Hondo looked to Ahsoka and grinned, holding out his own hand and shaking Ahsoka's with it. "It seems rare that we ever get the chance to work together," Hondo said as he adjusted his hat. "If we work together, we always grow stronger than any combined force."

Both the Young Justice and the Pirates smiled at this before Ahsoka and Hondo looked out to the _V-Roth Divergent IV_, starting to plan their move to save their Republic Allies.

On the _V-Roth Divergent IV_, Captain Jan Dodonna looked out of the Cargo Hold for a brief moment. Considering that the T-7 Ion Disruptors were the main target of the Assassins and Bounty Hunters, and that Captain Dodonna and his Clone Troopers were in the same room where they were being kept in, it was most probable that they would be attacked again and again, no matter how much the Cargo Hold was secured.

"I don't get it," Sergeant Ward said as he and his Squad checked their Ammunitions while Jan Dodonna closed the door to the Cargo Hold. "We had sixteen separate Ships heading in different directions, all sent off one hour after one Ship departed, and the rumor of the Disruptors' creation was given too. Out of all the Ships, how did these Assassins and Bounty Hunters find _this_ one, out of all the Ships we sent out?"

"I'm not sure, Ward," Commander Gai said as he and his Troops sent out a small Probe Droid to patrol the area. "Our rumor never specified the Ship carrying the Ion Disruptors, and we all ran Identity Scans before taking off separately, so how this happened is a mystery to me too."

Jan Dodonna said nothing at first but place his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, Padawan Tano _did_ mention the possibility of there being a Traitor within the Republic during the Assignment given to them for Anaxes," Captain Dodonna pointed out. "I grow concerned for the actual safety of the Republic's Policy of Secrecy, and can never shake off the feeling that we do indeed have a Traitor somewhere hidden within the Republic Ranks." Jan Dodonna said with deep concern.

"We need to look into this," Donnie, a Clone Trooper in Sergeant Ward's Squad, said. "All this Betrayal from Christophsis, the Senate, the Suicide Attack on Coruscant, Mandalore, and even Boba Fett, have all been making me feel uneasy."

"We're getting more and more traitors every day of the War," Lea, a Clone in Commander Gai's Squadron, pointed out. "But we have nothing to get a lead on in this time."

Jan Dodonna sighed. "We'll have to bring this up with the Jedi and the Young Justice once this is all over," the Republic Captain said. "For now, we need to make sure that these Bounty Hunters and Assassins don't get their hands on the Disruptors."

Another Clone Trooper within Commander Gai's Squadron, Slammer, suddenly got an idea.

"Captain, I believe there's a way we can get the Mercenaries off our backs, protect the Ion Disruptors for as long as we need to, and find out who the Traitor is at the same time." Slammer said.

Jan Dodonna looked to Slammer, as well as the rest of the Clone Troopers. "What works what be?" Jan asked. "I'm suddenly feeling interested to know what the plan is."

"We report all progress to either Jedi Generals or the Supreme Chancellor, right?" Slammer asked.

"Yes," Jan Dodonna replied back. "It's a Standard Procedure for all Units within the Republic."

"Maybe _that's_ how the Traitor is getting the information," Slammer deducted. "Maybe we could send out news of a false progress, like that the T-7 Ion Disruptors were jettisoned, and are now on the Planet below."

Ward started to think about this. "You've got a good idea going on there, Slam," the Clone Sergeant said. "But we need some access to an Escape Pod and use an empty crate to make it convincing."

At that moment, Commander Gai emptied out a Crate of T-7 Ion Disruptors, arming himself with one of them before throwing more to the rest of his Squad.

"One empty crate ready," Commander Gai said with a grin on his face. "Now, how do we get an Escape Pod without getting spotted?"

"Yeah," a Clone Trooper in Gai's Squad, Scrapper, asked. "Those Bounty Hunters and Assassins must be filling the Halls as we speak!"

Ghost, a Clone in Ward's Squad, spoke up, "Leave that to me."

Everyone turned to Ghost before he pressed a button on his Gauntlet. He activated his own version of the Young Justice's Ghost Mode before he touched the Crate, which turned completely invisible as well.

"I can see that Jaybo Hood distributed the Ghost Mode of the Young Justice to the Clone Army, am I right?" Jan Dodonna asked.

"He sure did," Ghost replied back. "Now, I'll be back, and once we jettison this Crate, we can send out the Transmission."

Another Clone Trooper within Gai's Squad, Jaune, walked up and placed a device inside of the empty Crate.

"Let me add in a little something," Jaune quipped, placing the device inside before closing the lid. "You're good to go now."

Ghost nodded as he came out the door, which Jan opened. As soon as everything looked clear, Ghost left, passing by Shahan Alama and Cato Parasitti as the two patrolled the area.

"You see anything?" the Clawdite Assassin asked as Ghost managed to make his way towards the Escape Pods.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," the Weequay Bounty Hunter replied back. "From what I saw, there were no Jedi on this Ship. I should know, because I helped to take down Anakin Skywalker when he didn't have his lightsaber during the time I worked for Cad Bane when we took control of the Senate."

"Anakin Skywalker is not the Jedi you should be worried about, Shahan," a female voice called out as Ghost headed back. He stopped to see who was talking before the female figure removed her hood, revealing herself to be Xion. Ghost quietly gasped, causing Robonino, who was passing by, to look over. He narrowed his eyes and reached out to see if anything was there, but Ghost moved away just in time. Robonino shrugged before Twazzi, Aurra Sing, Xasha, Derrown and Chata Hyoki passed by. "You should be concerned about Ahsoka Tano even more." Xion went on as Ghost watched silently.

"I've never killed a Jedi before," Shahan said with a devious grin on his face. "But I've always wanted to have the pleasure of doing so."

Xion glared at the Weequay Bounty Hunter while Ghost continued to watch. "Whoever gets to kill Ahsoka Tano will be the decision that you and you all make alone," Xion said sternly. "The Martian is the one I _really_ want."

"And what about the T-7 Ion Disruptors?" Xasha, the youngest Bounty Hunter, asked. She played with her long, blue hair for a while before glaring at Xion. "We have fourteen Clone Troopers and one measly Captain being held in our custody, but I've seen their Probe Droids leave the room while they themselves haven't."

"X, don't worry," Robonino said to Xasha with reassurance. "I've been catching the Probe Droids and reprogramming them to act as our own Mouse Droids. They'll lead us right to those Survivors with ease!"

"Just make sure that it works so we can find them, Bubble Brain," Aurra Sing spat. "Our truce may be for now, but once we get those Ion Disruptors, it's business as usual."

Xion grinned as she started to walk towards where Ghost was, but looking towards the Cargo Hold where Jan Dodonna and the rest of the Clones were hiding.

"That's right," Xion said as Ghost quietly moved past her, sliding along the wall. "You all may have been hired by different sides, but with my thinking, I brought you all together for a common goal: Taking down Ahsoka Tano and the Young Justice, once and for all," Xion said as Ghost's foot accidentally kicked a fallen Clone Trooper Helmet as he headed back to the Cargo Hold. Xion went on talking. "Once they're gone—"

Xion was stopped by the sight of the Clone Trooper Helmet roll towards her. Xion narrowed her eyes down and picked up the Helmet before looking around. "Someone's on the loose," Xion said as she saw the Door to the Cargo Hold open up and close. "Find the loose cannon and bring him to me. You will all get your down payment when the wanderer is brought to me, but only if he's _alive!_ I want answers!" Xion yelled.

All of the Bounty Hunters and Assassins nodded before they started to run throughout the Ship to find whoever was loose.

Xion snarled as she looked to the Clone Trooper Helmet one more time. This time, she cackled before using her hand to crush it completely.

"The ORDER _will_ get its revenge for the Attack on the _Marauder_," Xion said as she let the fallen pieces of the crushed Clone Trooper Helmet drop to her feet. She grinned before taking out seven Devil's Heart Crystals. "And when they confront me, I will be un_stoppable_." Xion stated before she laughed and walked away as well.

Back on the _Black Pearl_, the Young Justice was starting to get ready to board the _V-Roth Divergent IV_ with the Pirates getting ready as well.

Ahsoka walked with Hondo as Paula was being wheeled by another Pirate.

"Have I ever mentioned, Ahsoka, that ever since the Young Justice came to the Expanded Universe, things have been getting more exciting every day?" Hondo asked Ahsoka as they watched all of their Forces get ready for battle.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not," Ahsoka said playfully. "Either way, it's nice to know that you're now on our side." The Togruta added on.

"You always take things so easily," Paula said as she looked around, seeing Artemis practice her aim by shooting at some crates. "It's hard for me to accept that my Daughter is safe here."

"She's safe, Paula, don't worry," Ahsoka said as Artemis sent Ahsoka a friendly smile. "I've been looking after every member of the Young Justice even since we Entered the Expanded Universe, and they've all been able to hold their own, even when I myself had doubts about their safety."

Paula sighed. She was about to speak up again until R7 rolled up to Ahsoka from the Bioship. Ahsoka's little Astromech Droid beeped rapidly before Ahsoka started to calm him down.

"Whoa, whoa, R7, I can't understand all that," Ahsoka said as everyone turned to R7 with concern and curiosity. "Now, from the top, what's the problem?"

R7 beeped once again before he showed a hologram of Jan Dodonna with his Clone Troopers.

"_Attention, all Republic Forces, this is Captain Jan Dodonna of the_ V-Roth Divergent IV, _and I am coming to you with an update on the safety of the T-7 Ion Disruptors_," Jan Dodonna reported as the Young Justice, Paula, Hondo and his Pirates, Xion and the Bounty Hunters and Assassins, watched what was going on. "_By order of the Republic, and with the current state of the overwhelming number of Mercenaries with the ORDER and Separatists, we have jettisoned all T-7 Ion Disruptors down to the Planet of Nal Hutta down below_," Jan Dodonna said, surprising everyone. "_It has come to my attention that these Disruptors have become far too dangerous, even for the Republic to have. This has become our last resort, with no other options left_," Jan Dodonna went on, causing some of the Bounty Hunters to growl in anger. "_And to Sylas, Count Dooku, and all other leaders of the Separatists, ORDER, and even the DarkSiders, you will never win against the Republic, not as long as we stand tall and fight the good fight. You have lost. Farewell_." Jan Dodonna finished up before the transmission ended.

Paula placed her hand to her chin thoughtfully as Hondo was left stuttering.

"He… he sacrificed the T-7 Ion Disruptors, to save us all!" The Pirate exclaimed. He placed his hat to his chest. "Jan Dodonna, you are without a doubt the most honorable and most selfless Captain in the Republic I have ever known."

Ahsoka looked to the recording of the transmission Jan Dodonna sent out before Paula wheeled herself up to the Togruta Padawan with a grin on her face.

"I was able to find out a message within his message," Ahsoka said to the Former Huntress. "What about you?"

Paula nodded. "He's not just trying to relay bad news," Paula said. "He's trying to call someone out," Paula added on. "But whose attention would he be trying to get?"

The rest of the Young Justice came up as Hondo looked to Ahsoka and Paula with a look of somewhat confusion on his face. "I think I know," Artemis said. "When we had helped the Bad Batch in their first Mission on Anaxes not too long ago, we had the suspicion that a Traitor was in the Republic, giving information to our enemies, which allowed them to hit the most valuable areas of the Republic and Outer Rim."

Aqualad grinned at this. "Captain Dodonna still has the T-7 Ion Disruptors," the young Atlantean deducted. "That was a code that only threw us off, including the Traitor!"

Superboy nodded almost immediately. "And when the Republic Generals report to their superiors, the Jedi or the Supreme Chancellor, that information is somehow also relayed to the Enemy Forces," the Boy of Steel stated. "So right now, the Bounty Hunters and Assassins who were given the original information are being thrown off by this _new_ information!"

Hondo chuckled at this. "Deception, a useful technique," Hondo Ohnaka said with a wide grin on his face. "Now I _really_ look up to this guy!" Hondo exclaimed with excitement.

Ahsoka chuckled before she looked to the Young Justice and Paula while Hondo turned his attention to his Pirates.

"Our Rescue Mission is still a go!" Ahsoka called out.

"Raise your colors, men!" Hondo called out to every Pirate. "The ORDER and those Separatist Scum won't know what hit them!"

Everyone cheered, causing Ahsoka to smile.

Back on the _V-Roth Divergent IV_, all of the Bounty Hunters were in complete uproar. The Assassins ran throughout the Star Cruiser, trying to find out where Jan Dodonna and his Clone Forces were hiding. Xion just meditated before Shahan ran up to her, everyone unaware that the _Black Pearl_ was now making its way towards the overridden Star Cruiser.

"That Stupid Senator never told us about this!" Twazzi complained as she, Aurra Sing and Derrown ran past the Cargo Hold.

Jan Dodonna grinned and smiled to Slammer. "It looks like your theory worked after all, Slammer," Captain Dodonna complimented Slammer. "We have a lead on who the Traitor within the Republic is."

Slammer grinned before Shahan passed by and headed towards Xion as she meditated.

"I'm heading down to the Surface, see if the Disruptors can still be saved." Shahan explained to Xion.

Xion said nothing as she continued to meditate. Shahan, as well as Robonino, Xasha, Chata Hyoki and Twazzi looked to Xion as she suddenly grasped her head. The rest of the Bounty Hunters and Assassins looked to her as well before Xion cackled and got up.

"Ahsoka and the Young Justice are finally here, and I sense that Captain Dodonna has lied about the Jettison of the T-7 Ion Disruptors," Xion said with a sly grin on her face. "Let's give Tano and her friends a warm welcome."

Shahan Alama, Robonino, Chata Hyoki, Derrown, Aurra Sing, Cato Parasitti, Twazzi and Xasha all grinned and readied their weapons before they headed towards the Hangar Bay.

Jan Dodonna looked out and noticed that Xion and her Forces, as well as their Mouse Droids, had all left.

"The Young Justice is here!" Jan exclaimed as he opened up the Door. He, and all of the Clone Troopers as well, were armed with the T-7 Ion Disruptors with their own weapons as well.

"How about we give them a hand?" Sergeant Ward suggested.

"I couldn't agree more," Captain Dodonna said with a nod. "But don't shoot at my Ship. These things can send it crashing down as far as a Black Hole is deep."

The Clone Troopers nodded and followed Jan Dodonna as they ran to the Hangar Bay to ambush Xion and her Bounty Hunters and Assassins.

The _Black Pearl_ landed inside of the Hangar Bay. Many reprogrammed Turrets started to open fire on the _Black Pearl_, but Hondo just opened fire on them. In one shot, the Turrets were down, and the _Black Pearl_ managed to land safely on the Dock.

Paula watched as everyone got ready. Superboy looked out the window and saw all of the Bounty Hunters and Assassins approach them, all being led by Xion as she started to unsheathe the Xiphon in her left hand.

"Four Bounty Hunters, four Assassins, one sadistic Sith Apprentice, all heading our way." The Boy of Steel reported.

Ahsoka nodded as she, Serra and M'gann all started to get their lightsabers ready while Artemis, Rebel, Gerrera, and Drol all readied their firearms.

Hondo arrived and looked to Ahsoka sternly. "The last time we had a common enemy, we were forced to run," Hondo said as he and Ahsoka remembered when General Grievous took over Florrum. "Today, the enemy intends to burn us."

"Well, if we burn, then _they_ burn with us," Ahsoka quipped before looking to Paula. "Stay in here, and don't come out," Ahsoka ordered. "I'm not going to let you be placed in harm's way."

Paula nodded. "You're the leader," Paula said. "I'll do whatever you say."

Ahsoka nodded as she turned her attention to the crest of the Young Justice. "Let's go." Ahsoka ordered.

The Young Justice all nodded as they followed Hondo and his Pirates to meet with Xion and her Forces.

Xion chuckled as she stood with the Bounty Hunters and Assassins. They all got their weapons ready before Ahsoka and Hondo led their forces out of the _Black Pearl_, all of whom were ready and armed as well.

"Ahsoka Tano, it's been a while," Xion said as she and Ahsoka looked each other eye-to-eye. "I've heard about your victory on Anaxes and the capture of Atticus Farstar with the Onslaught. I must say, I'm impressed."

"Xion," Ahsoka snarled softly. "How did someone like you take a liking to working with lowlifes?"

Xion chuckled as the rest of the Young Justice got ready to take on Xion and her Forces when they attacked. "When you hire people, and give them a common goal, you give yourself an army," Xion spat as she placed her hand on her hip. "Several Bounty Hunters were working for the Separatists, but when I got both of these Mercenaries to work for the ORDER and get the T-7 Ion Disruptors, for a good price and a promise to kill you, well, they just couldn't turn me down."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Xion as she clenched her fist. "You wanted to use Mercenaries to kill me?" Ahsoka asked, getting Artemis, Rebel, Gerrera, Drol and Hondo with his Pirates to start aiming their firearms at Xion and her forces. "I should be flattered, but right now, I'm disgusted that you can't do it yourself."

Xion chuckled once again, this time letting it echo throughout the Ship this time. "Oh, I'm not aiming to kill you, Ahsoka," Xion corrected the Togruta with sadism in her tone. "I'm now willing to kill the Lost One, Miss Martian."

M'gann stuttered for a moment before she clenched her fist. Artemis and Superboy immediately got in Miss Martian's way. "The Hell you do." Artemis spat as she readied both her Crossbow and her Bowcaster at once.

"Haven't you ever wondered who you really are?" Xion asked Miss Martian. "How your Powers originated, where you really came from?"

"That _can't_ be the only reason you're here," Serra spat as she aimed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet at Xion. "The T-7 Ion Disruptors, _that's_ your real target!"

"I have never been more disgusted with a Sith before in my life," Hondo spat as he and his Pirates aimed their weapons towards the Bounty Hunters and Assassins. "How much would the Republic pay for each of you, dead and/or alive, or better yet, just dead?"

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that one, Hondo," Shahan spat as he aimed his rifle at Hondo in response. "Xion knows what's right, and I'm not gonna let you kill her."

"You're all going to get yourselves killed working for Xion!" Zatanna exclaimed. "Surrender, or we take you in forcefully."

"You'll get nothing from us," Xasha spat as she got her rifle ready, aimed at Artemis. "We know that the T-7 Ion Disruptors haven't _really_ been jettisoned, and as long as we control the _Divergent_, the Republic is at our mercy."

Lux stepped up. "Do you know what the Disruptors can do if not used correctly?" Lux questioned.

"You are making a big mistake here, Xion," Robin said, suddenly noticing Jan Dodonna and his Clone Troopers at the end of the Room. Robin grinned before looking to Ahsoka. Ahsoka smiled as well before they looked back to Xion. "The Ion Disruptors are too dangerous for anyone, even us, just as Captain Dodonna said."

"For once, make the right decision." Rocket remarked.

"Stand down, or else you'll regret it," Ahsoka warned. "Turn yourselves in, and we can all get what we want."

"I don't think so, Ahsoka," Xion spat. "If an Ion Disruptor can take down a Ship with one shot, what would happen if it hit a living being instead?"

At that moment, Jan Dodonna and his Forces came out, all aiming their T-7 Ion Disruptors at Xion and her Mercenaries. "Let's find out." Jan spat.

Xion turned her head around completely to see Jan Dodonna and the Clone Troopers before turning her head back to Ahsoka and the Young Justice with Hondo and his Pirates.

Xion laughed. "At last," she said, using the Force to grab Aurra Sing's lightsaber from her belt, which Xion placed in her right hand. "A fight that just might be worth the time." Xion spat as she activated both of her blades.

Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Serra and Lux replied back by activating their own sabers.

Artemis and Xasha immediately shot at one another. When the blasts collided other one another, the rest of the Bounty Hunters and Assassins fired as well, commencing the battle as Paula watched from inside of the _Black Pearl_.

Hondo unsheathed his Vibro-Blade and charged towards Shahan Alama while deflecting blasts sent at him. When Hondo was close enough, he unsheathed his blaster pistol and fired and Shahan. Shahan, however, took our his own Vibro-Blade and slashed back at Hondo, causing the two to engage in a sword fight.

Robin flipped on the air and unloaded several birdarangs at both Derrown and Twazzi, causing smoke to appear before Kid Flash and Rebel started to take the two on. Robin joined Wally and Lux before he and Kid Flash took on Derrown while Rebel fought off against Twazzi.

Serra ran in and took on Aurra Sing alongside Aqualad. Aurra Sing unsheathed her secondary lightsaber before clashing with the two. Aurra started to clash first with Serra before kicking the Shan away to block an attack from Aqualad. Both the Atlantean and the Assassin attempted to gain momentum over one another before Aqualad kicked Aurra away, allowing Serra to clash with Sing once again, but got one of her emerald lightsabers knocked out of her hand in the process. Aurra Sing grinned and tried to slash at Serra again in an attempt to behead her, but Serra threw her remaining lightsaber into her left hand, allowing her to use her right hand to activate her Ancestor's azure lightsaber. Serra used both Satele and her own lightsaber to fight off against Aurra, surprising her with the twin blades.

Cato came up behind Serra and attempted to shoot her, but Saw Gerrera and Zatanna got in her way. Cato grinned as Saw aimed his blaster at her head while Zatanna rested her Golden Energy Ichor Sword at Cato's neck. Cato shot into the air, getting Saw and Zatanna distracted long enough for the Clawdite to roll and grab Serra's fallen lightsaber, wielding it in her own hands right after she shapeshifted into the form of the first fallen Jedi she took the guise of, Ord Enisence.

Zatanna's Sword started to glow Golden before she charged at Cato, clashing blades with her immediately. Saw started to shoot at Cato, catching her off-guard. Nonetheless, she and Zatanna continued to clash with one another before Zatanna stabbed Cato in the stomach with her Wand.

"Laever ruoy eurt mrof!" Zatanna incanted, causing Cato to reveal her true Clawdite self and drop her lightsaber.

"You'll regret that!" Cato called out. Zatanna and Saw just stood ready as Cato Parasitti charged at them once again, this time using the form of Doomsday to fight

Superboy started to punch at Chata Hyoki with his bare hands before activating the special gauntlets on his Armor. The two now engaged in a fistfight before Robin was thrown, now fighting off against Robonino while Rocket had to deal with Derrown, leaving Rebel and Kid Flash to fight off against Twazzi.

Derrown fought against Rocket with a fallen Clone Trooper Blaster while Raquel used both her Force Bubbles and her Sword to deflect the attacks. Rocket eventually trapped Derrown in one of her Bubbles. Rocket grinned, but it faded away when Derrown passed right through the Bubble, kicking Rocket to the ground.

Rocket soon got back up and flew towards Derrown, this time sending a strong blast to him that knocked him out of the sky.

Robin and Drol were now facing Robonino as he started to shoot electrocuting blasts at them. Robin used his Bola Sticks to fend off from the attacks before Jaybo tossed a grenade towards Robonino. Robonino looked to the grenade as it landed on, and soon electrocuted him.

Meanwhile, Artemis was taking on Xasha. The two engaged each other in a gunfight, strafing one another from across the Hangar Bay. Artemis used both her Bowcaster and her Crossbow to take on Xasha while Xasha fought with her Rifles. Soon, the two shot twin blasts at each other. Artemis found herself disarmed of her original Crossbow while Xasha lost the Rifle in her left hand.

Artemis growled as she looked up, aiming her Bowcaster towards Xasha.

Xion walked by as Ahsoka and M'gann both fought off Shahan Alama with Hondo. "Not giving in, are we?" Xion asked, looking to the lightsaber she grabbed from Aurra Sing. Xion chuckled before Ahsoka and Miss Martian charged in, slashing at her. Xion grinned and held up the Xiphon to protect herself before twirling around her crimson lightsaber. "If there's one thing I hate, it's that people don't know when to give up," Xion mused. "Oh, well. At least you'll be dead." Xion concluded before tossing the lightsaber towards Artemis.

Paula gasped at what she saw. Immediately, she took out a blaster from within the Ship's Arsenal and used it to first break the glass of the window, and finally, to shoot Xion as she tossed the lightsaber.

Just as Xion threw the lightsaber, Paula's blast hit her. For once, Xion yelled in pain before looking up to see Paula, still in her Wheelchair, but aiming a blaster at her.

The lightsaber Xion threw flew over Artemis's head and was redirected towards Paula. Paula gasped as the lightsaber flew into the window, causing a scar to be made on her right shoulder.

"Mom!" Artemis called out.

Xasha cackled at this before Artemis looked back to her, now growling.

"Now you've made me mad!" Artemis yelled out. With that, she took out her Longbow and rearranged it so that it was now in Naginata Form. It soon started to glow green before Xasha shot at her. Artemis was quick to easily deflect these attacks right before she spun around and slashed at Xasha. The slash Artemis sent at Xasha was so strong that it knocked her right into the upper catwalk of the Hangar Bay, and sent her right through the wall, landing inside of a Room next to the Cargo Hold.

Xion gasped at this before Ahsoka looked to Artemis. Artemis nodded to Ahsoka before Ahsoka turned her attention to Hondo. "Hondo, go with Artemis to check on Paula," Ahsoka ordered. Hondo nodded as he and Artemis started to head back into the _Black Pearl_. "M'gann, finish off Shahan," Ahsoka ordered further on to Miss Martian, who nodded back in response before she started to clash with Shahan. "Xion, you're _mine!_ You just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Ahsoka exclaimed, activating both of her lightsabers again.

Xion grinned at this before she placed the Xiphon in front of her face, pointing upwards. Ahsoka did the same with her own lightsabers, the two saluting one another. After the salute, Ahsoka and Xion charged towards each other, both slashing down at one another with their lightsabers.

Back in the _Black Pearl_, Artemis and Hondo both ran up to Paula as she was backed against the wall.

"Mom!" Artemis called out, running towards Paula and immediately hugging her. "Are you okay?!"

Paula soon regained consciousness and started to feel her cheek. She felt some bit of blood running on it before she looked to a fallen piece of glass. In its reflection was an image of her face, with a scar on her right cheek. Paula gasped at this, as well as Artemis, before the archer hugged her Mother once again.

"Oh, Mom, I'm so sorry!" Artemis exclaimed. "I should have told you about the dangers here," Artemis said as Paula stood in shock, both at what had been done to her and what Artemis was saying. "You're right, I _was_ in danger, not only from Prowler, but from others like Xion as well," Artemis said. "I was so worried about your concern for me… when _I_ should have been worried for _your_ safety."

Hondo watched in silence before Paula hugged her Daughter back. "It's okay, Artemis," Paula said. "It's okay." Paula said once again as Artemis started to sob.

"What you did back there, it was reckless," Hondo said. "But, like Mother, like Daughter," the Pirate added on as Artemis and Paula both looked to him. "Jango Fett and Boba Fett had that same relationship. Now, I can see why you stopped being an Assassin. You have a pure heart, Paula."

Paula nodded. "Thank you, Hondo," Paula said. "You were right. It _was_ my fate to be an Assassin. I just didn't know when it would kick back in."

"Hey," Artemis said, smiling to her Mother. "It runs in the Family."

Both Crocks smiled at each other before Hondo chuckled lightly at the sight of the reconciliation.

Ahsoka and Xion both swung down, Ahsoka with her azure lightsaber in her right hand while Xion struck with the Xiphon in her left hand. The two met each other face-to-face before Ahsoka slammed her secondary green lightsaber at Xion hard. The two growled and twirled around, slashing at each others' waists. Ahsoka turned back around and sent a stab towards Xion, which Xion managed to knock aside. Ahsoka gasped at this before she slashed with her left lightsaber, briefly being pushed back by Xion as she laughed effortlessly. Ahsoka grinned at this, now no longer intimidated by how calm Xion was, and performed a bicycle kick to Xion's Chest.

"You've been practicing," Xion noted as she clung onto her chest. The Daughter of Sylas chuckled. "I like it."

"Nice of you to notice," Ahsoka quipped. "But you know what's _not_ nice?"

Xion scoffed and swung the Xiphon down. "What? That you've got backup?" Xion asked, noticing that Jan Dodonna and his Clones were now helping to take down the Mercenaries before they all aimed their weapons at Xion.

"No," Ahsoka replied back, shaking her head. "When you harm my Teammates! That's crossing the line!" Ahsoka yelled.

Ahsoka and Xion both charged at each other once again, with the two clashing high. Ahsoka struck with both of her blades right before Xion twirled her around. Ahsoka gasped before she clashed her azure lightsaber with Xion before thrusting forward with her left lightsaber. Xion head-butted Ahsoka away before kicking her hands, causing her lightsabers to fall out. However, even when Ahsoka was defenseless, the Togruta still managed to kick Xion in the face, knocking the Xiphon out.

"Take aim and fire!" Jan Dodonna called out.

All of the Clone Troopers nodded and started to open fire on Xion, but she absorbed each blast before Ahsoka sent a spiral kick towards Xion's Chest. Xion twirled back and used the Force to pick up several pieces of broken metal, hurling them towards Ahsoka in response to her previous attack. Ahsoka started to dance around the floor, sending the shards back at Xion before a Clone shot a blast from a T-7 Ion Disruptor at Xion. Xion redirected the blast towards Ahsoka, but Ahsoka managed to send the blast out into deep space.

Some Clone Troopers and Pirates attempted to strike down Xion when they were close enough, but Xion elbowed a Pirate behind her before kicking away a Clone Trooper. Another Clone Trooper tried to blast at her point-blank range, but she used the Force to aim his blast at another Clone Trooper, killing him. Finally, Xion used a Force Repulse to knock all the rest of her enemies away before she regained the Xiphon, reactivating it and running towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka started to back away from Xion as she swung at her feet. Ahsoka simply backflipped away before sweeping her feet under Xion's, knocking her down long enough for Ahsoka to regain her own lightsabers. She activated them just in time, defending herself from an upper slash from Xion. Ahsoka reactivated her lightsabers, and threw Xion off before she placed both of her lightsabers together, forming her Saberstaff, unleashing a Blade from her Right Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and forming an Axe with the other.

Xion charged towards Ahsoka again, but Ahsoka let her Double-Bladed Lightsaber levitate and attack Xion before striking with the Blade from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. Xion countered it before Ahsoka swung down with her Axe, knocking Xion off-guard. As soon as Xion was knocked away, Ahsoka regained her lightsabers and detached them.

Ahsoka and Xion once again charged at each other, clashing blades high and low, back and forth. Xion slammed her Xiphon onto Ahsoka's right lightsaber before strengthening herself with the Devil's Heart Crystals. Xion cackled, but stopped upon seeing the bottoms of Ahsoka's lightsabers open. Ahsoka grinned as she let blasts emerge from the bottoms of the lightsaber hilts, throwing Xion off.

"You like it?" Ahsoka asked, looking to her lightsabers. "Thought a bit after all of our encounters, and I thought that the best way to get you would be to do something you never saw coming." Ahsoka stated with a grin.

A Clone Trooper had just recovered and regained his Blaster. As he was about to shoot at Xion, Xion took notice of him and used the Force to bring him towards her.

"Now, let's see what a Disruptor can do to a living being." Xion said, levitating the T-7 Ion Disruptor out of the Clone's hand. As it levitated into the air, Xion, threw up the Clone and allowed the Disruptor to fire, immediately hitting the Clone. Everyone stood in shock as the Clone's Body immediately started to disintegrate. When the whole body was petrified, it shattered into a million pieces.

"A living Killer!" Artemis exclaimed as she and Xion watched from above with Paula.

"You won't get away with this!" Ahsoka called out.

"I already have, Alien Girl," Xion spat. She took out the Xiphon again and thrust it downwards before slashing up. She slashed downwards again before twirling around, forming her jagged SokaTan Technique. "And now, you're going to get what's coming to you."

Ahsoka shook her head and with her two blades, formed two SokaTan Trinity Symbols in front of her.

Ahsoka and Xion grinned at each other once again before releasing their Techniques, sending the SokaTan Symbols towards one another. However, Ahsoka's twin SokaTan Technique outmatched Xion's, causing Ahsoka to grin, but unlike last time, Xion's attack still held.

"I've been practicing too," Xion quipped. "With the Devil's Heart Powers, my attacks won't fade away so easily, and I can take on all the punishment you throw at me."

Ahsoka shook her head. "The _Force_ will be your Punishment," Ahsoka remarked. "You don't decide what's best, it's fate!"

Xion narrowed her eyes at Ahsoka before the SokaTan Technique sent by Ahsoka started to strengthen, eventually forming into a Star. Ahsoka's new SokaTan Attack caused Xion's to dissipate before Xion was hit with the SokaTan Star Technique, getting knocked back to a wall.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and panted, getting onto her knees. The Mercenaries started to retreat, getting into their Ships and taking off. However, M'gann stopped Shahan while Artemis and Hondo came out, stopping Aurra Sing from taking away some T-7 Ion Disruptors for herself. Robonino was knocked to the ground by Robin and Drol before Twazzi was taken away by Serra while Zatanna and Rocket took away Chata Hyoki with Cato Parasitti was cuffed by Superboy and Saw.

Xion chuckled as she got up, seeing that only Xasha has gotten away, with Derrown being apprehended by Kid Flash and Lux.

"I'm not done yet," Xion said, aiming her hands towards the weakened Ahsoka. One hand lit up with Sith Fire while her other hand lit up with Sith Lightning. "Time to die, Ahsoka Tano."

Before Xion could open fire on Ahsoka, one of her hands was blasted off. Everyone gasped as they saw Jan Dodonna fire at her. Xion, still with her left hand, attempted to fire Sith Fire at Jan Dodonna, but he fired that arm off as well. Both blasts were made with a T-7 Ion Disruptor.

"It's over," Artemis quipped as she aimed her Longbow at Xion's head, with Ahsoka and Miss Martian aiming their lightsabers at Xion as well. "Give yourself in."

Xion grinned and suddenly regenerated her hands, Force-Throwing the three towards the _Black Pearl_.

"I'll keep in touch," Xion said as a Dark Aura appeared around her. "Farewell, Young Justice." Xion bid before taking off.

Paula rolled out of the _Black Pearl_ and went towards Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Artemis, helping them both up with Hondo.

"_That_…" Ahsoka said. "Was intense."

Jan nodded. "Luckily, all of the T-7 Ion Disruptors are still intact, and no one got their hands on them," the Captain said. "Thank you, Ahsoka Tano, Young Justice, and even you, Hondo Ohnaka. We couldn't have won without you."

Ahsoka nodded before she looked to a fresh shipment of T-7 Ion Disruptors. "No problem, Captain," Ahsoka said. "But I made a promise to Hondo for his assistance, and he will need a Shipment of these Disruptors for himself, to pay the Hutts for the creation of his Ship."

Jan Dodonna. "I understand," he said as some Clone Troopers grabbed the Crate and placed it at the Ramp of the _Black Pearl_. "He rightfully deserves it, after all."

Ahsoka chuckled before she looked to Jan Dodonna. "Oh, and nice strategy to throw us off, saying that the Ion Disruptors were jettisoned," Ahsoka complimented. "That should be able to lure out the Traitor."

Jan Dodonna nodded. "And we have somewhat of a clear idea on who it could be," Captain Dodonna said. "It's a Senator within the Republic."

"Who would betray the Republic bad enough to sell us out all the time?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka said, as on Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine looked out over Coruscant before taking his seat. "But whoever he or she is, we won't know, or never _will_ know, until it's too late." Ahsoka finished up as Chancellor Palpatine grinned.

Later on, aboard the _Marauder_, Xion walked alongside her Father as they watched Black Widow, Syrena, Striker, Xever, DawnFlower and Diesel train the Terror Titans for their next attack.

"Forgive me that I could not get any of the T-7 Ion Disruptors," Xion said to her Father. "But the Young Justice, and an unexpected Mother, interfered with our Plans."

Sylas raised an eyebrow. "Who was this unexpected Mother?" Sylas asked. "We both know that your Mother, Quorra, is dead, so who could have interfered with our Plans?"

Xion looked up to her Father. "It was Paula Crock, formerly known as Huntress," Xion explained. "She shot me when I attempted to kill Artemis."

Prowler, who was training, looked up, having thought she heard Xion say something that caused a chill to run down her spine. While she was stuck in her thoughts, Syrena attacked her, but Prowler knocked Syrena to the ground without looking before heading to the Upper Level.

"You wouldn't kill Artemis, would you?" Prowler asked Xion and Sylas. "You know what will happen to a Terror Titan if the Original dies, right?"

Xion shook her head. "I was only trying to disarm Artemis from shooting me," Xion explained. "I had no intention of trying to kill Artemis Crock, I can assure you," Xion went on. "Don't worry, Prowler. You're still going to live on."

Prowler nodded before Sylas looked to her and Xion.

"I'll need both of you for our next Plan," Sylas said. "My first order, go to Mandalore."

Later on, aboard the _Resolute_, Artemis and her Mother were talking with one another as Ahsoka, Anakin and M'gann all watched.

"So, you face these kinds of things all the time in the Expanded Universe, am I correct?" Paula asked. "Bounty Hunters, Assassins, the ORDER, and now, these DarkSiders, am I correct?"

Artemis nodded. "We've been able to keep up with them for a while now," the Archer explained to her Mother. "But while the ORDER is planning something big with Xion around, it seems that the DarkSiders are collecting Relics that they believe will be the key to controlling this Universe and our own."

Paula nodded in response. "I see," she said. "I know that I've been overprotective of you, but if you're willing to do this to protect our Universe and the Expanded Universe, then I'll have no objections," Paula stated, causing Artemis to look to her Mother with shock. Paula looked up to her Daughter and smiled. "A Mother needs to do what a Mother's gotta do."

Ahsoka smiled to Anakin. "See?" she asked. "They're just fine on their own."

Anakin chuckled. "Well, as I understand, all Parents are overprotective of their Children," Anakin said. The thought of his Mother came into his head, causing his smile to lessen. "Just wish that my own Mother was here to protect me."

M'gann placed her hand to her chin as Obi-Wan and Captain Tarkin came over. "Well, now that you mention that," the Martian female said. "I think it's about time we had some Parental Advisor to look after us, to help the Justice League and you two, that is," Miss Martian said. "And, by far, Paula Crock is the only Parent/Guardian of a Young Justice Member here."

Artemis and Paula, who had just finished talking, walked over towards Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Captain Wilhuff Tarkin, and Megan Morse, both having overheard Miss Martian's suggestion.

"Well, I don't want my Mom to leave any time soon…" Artemis started out.

"Nor do _I_." Tarkin added on with a grin on his face, causing Ahsoka and Miss Martian to raise their eyebrows in confusion and a bit of disgust.

"And I still want to make sure that Artemis is only not doing well, but doing her very _best_ to make sure that the Republic wins the War," Paula stated. "If you need a Parental Advisor here, I'll take you up on the offer."

Dinah Lance, J'onn J'onzz, Augustus Freeman, Diana Prince and Arthur Curry soon came over, hearing what was being proposed.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Dinah said.

"We could certainly use more Adults around to help keep things in check, after all." Icon said with a smile.

"Then it's decided," Anakin said as he walked over to Paula, still in her Wheelchair. "Paula Crock will be the Parental Advisor of the Young Justice from now on."

Ahsoka nodded. "But I'm still going to be responsible for what happens to each Member of the Young Justice," the Togruta Padawan said. "No excuses."

Paula nodded before the rest of the Young Justice came over. For the rest of the day, they were informed of what was happening, the changes that were occurring, and how Paula would be there to stay.

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my Brand-New Chapter? I hope you all enjoyed this Spring Break Special Chapter. I felt that since Paula had no role in **Path of the Padawan**, she should at least have a role in this Story since I'm starting to progress more now every day. Don't worry, you'll see more of her later on. With Spring Break finally here, I can try to update more. The Chapters might take more time, though. Even still, I'll do my best to make you all proud. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me with this Chapter. I don't know what I could do without him. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you all on what you have to suggest, ask, or tell anything, just as long as you keep what you have to say positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great rest of the Spring Break, everyone! Enjoy the upcoming Easter, and I'll see you all soon!


	30. Chaos on Mandalore

Hello there again, everyone! You miss me? This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to you with the one-year anniversary Chapter for my best Story, **Journey of the Knight**! I'm glad that, despite delays and business, I'm still getting support for this Story. I've put lots of hard work into it, and no matter what, I'm always gonna keep moving forward. I'd like to thank all my friends for helping me out, including **The Christian Jedi**, **Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, MartyrFan, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Shadowatcher, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and the **Guests**. Let's be fair, I can never get anything done without your Support. The way you always help me is great. I could've never asked for better support than from you. Thank you all. Now, with no questions to answer, please allow me to move onto my One-Year Anniversary Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 30: Chaos on Mandalore

_**Celebrating a whole year of success on **_**"**_**Journey of the Knight**_**"…**

_Do as your heart says, not what anyone else says_.

_**Mandalore has fallen! After Sith Brothers DARTH MAUL and SAVAGE OPRESS fell to the hands of DARTH SIDIOUS, and the MANDALORIAN Organization known as DEATH WATCH was disbanded, the once-peaceful Planet of MANDALORE has fallen. With Duchess SATINE KRYZE dead, and MANDALORE in Civil War, no one is left to ensure Peace! Seeing an open opportunity, ORDER Leader SYLAS sends his Daughter, XION, and TERROR TITAN Clone of ARTEMIS CROCK, PROWLER, to secure MANDALORE for the ORDER. As the ORDER makes their next move, the REPUBLIC starts to search for the Traitor within, one who has been selling out secrets to enemy sides. However, neither Side realizes that they are only Pawns in the hands of the Enemy in Plain Sight. After rescuing CAPTAIN JAN DODONNA, with the assistance of ARTEMIS CROCK'S Mother, PAULA CROCK, formerly known as HUNTRESS, the YOUNG JUSTICE prepare for their next mission while Rebellion rises on MANDALORE**_.

_Mandalore…_

The Nephew of Satine Kryze, Korkie Kryze, wandered around the Ruins of Mandalore. After looking around, he looked behind the wall he once was and nodded, allowing his friends, Amis, Soniee and Lagos, to emerge. They were all armed with Blasters as they ran towards an empty Warehouse nearby, avoiding the Rogue Death Watch Soldiers flying by.

"If we can just get to the Communications Range, we can contact the Republic for help," Korkie said to his friends. "With Mandalore fallen, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Bloody Hell, Korkie," Amis said while rolling his eyes. "Do you really expect us to fight off against Death Watch before Jedi or Republic Reinforcements arrive?" Amis questioned. "We couldn't even take on Almec's Forces! Ahsoka was the only one to help us out!"

"Then _Ahsoka_ is who we call," Lagos said. "We know her best, and she was the one who took Almec down."

Soniee nodded as she started to get to the warehouse. Using her Holocam and Datapad, Soniee hacked into the Warehouse without anyone noticing.

"I'm more concerned about this new Organization rising," Soniee said to Korkie, Amis and Lagos. "They call themselves the ORDER, right?"

Korkie nodded. "They could be working with Almec right now," Korkie Kryze said. "We must find a way to stop them."

Soniee nodded as she started to get to her Datapad. "Expanding Communication Range now," Soniee said, starting to get the Communications up. She turned to Korkie and grinned. "All yours," She said to Korkie with a smile. "Let's hope Ahsoka can find us."

Korkie smiled back before starting to speak into it. "This message is specifically for Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan," Korkie started out. He looked to Amis and Lagos, sending them a nod. "Guard the entrance," he ordered. Amis and Lagos both nodded, heading to guard the entrance before Korkie went on. "Ahsoka, this is Korkie Kryze, Nephew of the fallen Duchess Satine Kryze," Korkie went on. "Mandalore is in ruins, and we believe Almec is free, and siding with the new ORDER," Korkie added on. He looked to the side to hear some rogue Death Watch members fly by. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, but right now, me and my friends, Amis, Soniee and Lagos, are fighting against the Rogue Death Watch. Auntie Bo-Katan has not been seen in months since we have taken hiding, but now, we are coming out of the shadows, and standing up against Almec."

At that moment, several arrows were sent into the Warehouse. Amis and Lagos gasped as a blonde girl in a violet suit, armed with a Bow and Arrow, followed by several of Maul's Death Watch Soldiers, entered the Base.

"Are you with the ORDER?!" Lagos called out.

Prowler looked up and grinned devilishly as she caught the arrow she shot. It impaled her hand, but she let it absorb into her skin before she rotated her head completely.

"You ask me," Prowler quipped before looking to the Death Watch Rogues. "Kill them all," Prowler ordered. "Xion and Almec want them alive."

One of the Rogues removed his helmet, revealing himself to be Striker. "Very well, Prowler," Striker said, removing the Death Watch Armor to reveal his true armor. "After all, I have no problems in eliminating children."

Korkie gasped before he looked back to the message. "Help us, Ahsoka!" Korkie called out before he picked up his Blaster, starting to shoot back. "You're our only Hope!" Korkie exclaimed before he turned off the Holopad.

"Kids just don't learn, do they?" Prowler asked. She took out her Longbow and whipped it to the side, which converted into a Sword. She charged towards the Academy Students, who all fired back.

_Coruscant…_

Miss Martian landed the Bioship down at the Senate, where they dropped off Jan Dodonna. Several Senators, all led by Padmé Amidala, were waiting for Jan Dodonna as he walked over to them. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine came to welcome the Captain, as well as Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma.

"We were worried about the T-7 Ion Disruptors," Chancellor Palpatine stated. "Are they really gone?"

"It was only a ploy, Supreme Chancellor," Jan Dodonna explained as the remaining Clone Troopers with him from Nal Hutta stood ready behind him. "Thanks to that very ploy, however, we have deducted that a Senator, a male one, in fact, is the Traitor in the Republic, the one who has been letting our enemies know our every moves.

"Oh, my," Padmé said as every other Senator and Ambassador gasped. They all soon started to murmur to one another. "Who do you think it could be, Captain?"

"I am not sure," Jan Dodonna said before Ahsoka and the Young Justice, with Paula, came up. "But Senator Bonteri has given me his word that neither he, nor his Parents, have been selling out information," Jan Dodonna explained before a Gunship arrived, carrying Admiral Tarkin in it. "Admiral Tarkin will now look over who is the real Traitor, so we will need to interview all the Senators for answers."

Chancellor Palpatine narrowed his eyes at Jan Dodonna and the Young Justice. Ahsoka, however, took notice of this. "Is something wrong, Your Excellency?" Ahsoka asked.

Chancellor Palpatine shook his head. "No, no, not at all," Sheev said. "I am just concerned about this Traitor as anyone else, that is all."

"We have good reason to be," Paula spoke up. "We don't mean to cause any distrust, but that is how the Traitor will try to cover him or herself up when being interrogated."

Padmé nodded. "I see," she said before looking to Paula. "Who are you?"

"Padmé, this is my Mom," Artemis explained. "She's now the official Young Justice Parental Supervisor, as well as a former Huntress." Artemis explained. Her last word caused her to flinch, however, as she did not want anyone to get the wrong idea about her Mother. Paula had the same feeling, and flinched as well.

"Oh, that's good," Bail Organa said. "We need someone to hunt down the Traitor, especially now that she is in the Republic."

"And the look of a disabled Huntress is the perfect cover," Mon Mothma stated. Paula chuckled nervously before Mon Mothma looked to Artemis. "Artemis Crock, you were clever to bring your Mother into this."

Both Artemis and Paula let out similar nervous laughs as they looked to Mon Mothma, Padmé and Bail Organa.

"Yeah," Artemis said with uncertainty. "That's… exactly what my Mom is here for, Senator," Artemis said as Ahsoka tried to hold back a chuckle. "Right on the dot!"

Chancellor Palpatine nodded. "Well, I will have Admiral Tarkin look into this matter immediately," the Supreme Chancellor said as Admiral Tarkin walked up alongside him. "We shall let you know of anything on this Traitor within the Republic, and if they are deemed dangerous, we will consult with you and the Jedi Council about what verdict should be put in place, Padawan Tano." Chancellor Palpatine added on.

Ahsoka nodded. "Thank you, your Excellency," Ahsoka said with a bow. "We shall take our leave."

Chancellor Palpatine bowed back in respect.

Admiral Tarkin looked down to Paula and sent her a smile. Paula took notice of this, and for a brief moment, thinking that no one else was looking, Paula smiled back.

Later on, the Bioship arrived back in the _Resolute_. Jedi Master Roron Corobb and his Padawan, Drake Lo'Gaan, left in a Bioship after speaking with Black Canary and Captain Rex before Ahsoka and the Young Justice, with Paula Crock, emerged out from the Bioship.

"It will take Admiral Tarkin a while to root out the Traitor," Serra said to Ahsoka. "Padmé, Mon Mothma, and Riyo Chuchi are all exempt from the search, as well as all other female Senators."

"But we need to try and find the Traitor ourselves," Robin said. "I don't like just waiting around."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Robin, you're reminding me of some Cadets I trained on Mandalore," the Togruta Padawan said. "Always impatient, and, as I seem to recall correctly, they were always willing to do anything it took to get the job done."

Aqualad raised an eyebrow. "You certainly never mentioned these Cadets to us before," the Atlantean said. "What were they like?"

Ahsoka grinned. "Korkie, Amis, Soniee and Lagos were all very talented Cadets, and helped me, as well as Duchess Satine, overthrow Prime Minister Almec when he used the Black Market illegally," Ahsoka explained. "They're confident, and they never will give up, no matter how dangerous the situation was," Ahsoka said before letting out a sigh. "But ever since Mandalore fell with Duchess Satine's Death, I'm worried for them, and now that I bring them up, I can't help but wonder where they are now."

All of a sudden, Admiral Yularen walked up to Ahsoka.

"Padawan Tano, there is a message for you." Admiral Yularen said.

Ahsoka sighed and looked towards Black Canary as she was now starting to teach some of the new Young Justice recruits new moves. "Tell Skyguy to take it," Ahsoka said as she noticed Katooni go up against Black Canary now. "I'm sure he or Master Kenobi can handle it."

"Not likely, Commander Tano," Admiral Yularen said, shaking his head. "This message… was spe_cifically_ meant for you."

Ahsoka's eyes widened when she heard this. She turned to Admiral Yularen and nodded. "Show me the message," she ordered. "If this was meant for me, it must certainly be important."

The Young Justice and Paula followed Ahsoka to the Communications Room, where Admiral Yularen started to pull up a Holographic Message. "We received this not too long ago," Admiral Yularen explained. "It was meant for you and you only."

Ahsoka nodded as she started to play the message. Much to her surprise, the image of a familiar young boy with blonde hair appeared. "Korkie?" Ahsoka asked with surprise.

"_This message is specifically for Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan_." Korkie started out, causing the Young Justice, Paula, and some Clones nearby, to look on worryingly before Anakin came into the room with Obi-Wan at his side.

Ahsoka heard Korkie order security at the doors before Korkie turned back to the screen. "_Ahsoka, this is Korkie Kryze, Nephew of the fallen Duchess Satine Kryze_. _Mandalore is in ruins, and we believe Almec is free, now siding with the new threat known as the ORDER_," Korkie went on before the sounds of jets passing caused him to turn away. "_I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, but right now, me and my friends, Amis, Soniee and Lagos, are fighting against the Rogue Death Watch. Auntie Bo has not been seen in months since we have taken hiding, but now, we are coming out of the shadows, and standing up against Almec_."

"_Are you with the ORDER?!_" Lagos's voice called out as an arrow flew past Korkie, causing the screen to shake. The sight of several Death Watch Rogues came into view, shocking everyone watching the recording.

"_Help us, Ahsoka!_" Korkie called out before he picked up his Blaster, starting to shoot back. "_You're our only Hope!_" Korkie exclaimed before the screen went static, with the image of Darth Maul's Death Watch Squadron Emblem appearing before the Transmission finally ended.

"Mandalore is being targeted by the ORDER," Ahsoka said. "This must have all happened after Darth Maul escaped!"

"And those are your Cadets!" M'gann exclaimed as she looked to Ahsoka with concern. "If you were the Jedi who taught them, and since you know Korkie, and faced Death Watch as well, we need to get to Mandalore, stat!"

Obi-Wan placed his hand to his chin. "Hmm," he muttered. "I thought that the Republic would do something about Mandalore's current state," the Negotiator said. "It seems that either little Relief Aid has been sent, or the ORDER has taken over."

"But you heard them!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "This Prime Minister Almec has taken over the Planet again! Who _knows_ what kind of trouble he has caused if he's sided with the ORDER?!"

Paula nodded. "We can't just ignore this call for help," Paula Crock stated. "I say we send the Young Justice to Mandalore and try to put an end to Almec's rule."

"I sense that you may be implying we put an end to Almec himself as well," Ahsoka said, getting Paula to look to her. "Just like Batman, we have a policy about not taking lives, only if it is completely necessary."

Anakin stepped up. "Almec has performed many Black Market deals, sided with unforgivable enemies, and has attempted to blackmail Duchess Satine into being part of a conspiracy," Anakin stated. "Putting an end to him would change nothing for Mandalore."

"We will not take his life," Ahsoka said. "But we _will_ go to Mandalore. There are still other citizens there who might not have made it out during the Civil War."

Anakin nodded. "Very well, Snips," he said. "You, Paula, and the Young Justice will all go to Mandalore to solve the problem," Anakin ordered. "We will only come to your aid if necessary."

Ahsoka nodded before she looked to the rest of the Young Justice. "Come on," Ahsoka ordered. "If Almec is back in power, we _need_ to get moving!"

All of the Young Justice nodded before they started to head on after Ahsoka, with Paula following.

"Are you sure they're up for this?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan. "They've never rescued the ruination of a Planet before."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Anakin, you and I both knew that this day would be coming," Obi-Wan Kenobi said. "Ahsoka and the Young Justice have learned much from the day you took Ahsoka under your wing, the days Ahsoka fought alongside the Young Justice, and not to mention, managed to gather together the most powerful and youngest heroes of Earth to fight against the ORDER," Obi-Wan said. "I'm _positive_ that they are up to this."

Anakin sighed. "I hope you're right," he said. "We both know what it's like to lose a Padawan, you said so yourself that you wouldn't be able to sleep right if I ever went down the wrong path."

Obi-Wan looked to Anakin and nodded. "And I hope you never will." Obi-Wan said in a concerning voice.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was sending M'gann the coordinates needed to get to Mandalore.

"What should we hope to expect on Mandalore?" Superboy asked. "From what I've heard, it's in ruins."

"There used to always be a warm welcome for visitors, according to Padmé," Ahsoka explained. "But when Mandalore was taken over, that was lost, and so was the quest for Peace."

Wally sighed. "I'd hate to see what Perdita would be like if she were to lose everything in Vlatava," Kid Flash stated. "It's not a pretty sight."

Zatanna nodded. "Ahsoka, we want to do everything we can to help you out, to become the greatest Jedi Knight ever known," Zatanna said to Ahsoka with confidence. "Saving a ruined Planet is a big step for you."

Rocket smiled at Ahsoka, to which Ahsoka smiled back. "Whatever you need to do, we're behind you, one-hundred percent!" Raquel exclaimed. "Don't worry, Ahsoka, we've got your back."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, all of you," the Togruta Padawan said to her friends from Earth. "It means a lot that I have all of you to support me."

Miss Martian smiled as well before she started to get to the controls. "Okay, we're taking off to Mandalore now," M'gann announced to everyone. "Prepare for the Jump to Hyperspace."

Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice nodded as they started to get to their seats.

"One War-Ridden World, coming up!" Wally exclaimed.

Miss Martian rolled her eyes playfully before the Bioship was now in the open. "Entering Hyperspace in three… two… one," Miss Martian counted down. Soon, stars started to zoom past everyone. "We are now heading to Mandalore." Miss Martian said as the Young Justice was now off to Mandalore.

"So, Ahsoka," Paula said as Ahsoka looked to a Holo-Image of herself with the Cadets from the Mandalorian Academy. "What did you teach at the Academy? You must have been the youngest teacher ever to be there."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Indeed, I was," Ahsoka replied back. "I taught the Cadets that it was their duty as civilians to keep officials in check, to make sure that they were following the Law just as they were supposed to," Ahsoka explained. "Korkie, Soniee, Amis and Lagos, however, took that into consideration, and helped in exploiting Almec's participation with the Black Market," Ahsoka said before looking to Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian. "Think of them like how you all began, doing the right thing when no one else would do so, and trust me, they remind me a _lot_ of you all."

Robin grinned before Paula looked to Artemis. "I've looked over Mandalore, and it seems that the Armor that you have, as well as the Armor Connor received, come from there," Paula said. "It was also the home of the Clone Trooper Template known as Jango Fett."

Serra started to think. "I'm not so sure about Jango Fett being Mandalorian, Paula," Serra stated. "From Master Obi-Wan's last visit there, Almec, who was actually telling the truth, claimed that Jango Fett was a common Bounty Hunter, and how he acquired Mandalorian Armor was beyond him."

"But nonetheless, Clone Trooper Armor was based off of Mandalorian Armor," Saw said. "The Mandalorians were mostly known for fighting against the Jedi during the Past Wars. Hardly any Jedi survived them, and one Jedi from the Mandalorian Wars went missing in action."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, Celeste Morne," Ahsoka said, recognizing who this Jedi was. "From what I learned, Celeste was infected with something, and she went missing soon afterwards."

"For all we know, Celeste could be dead," Serra pointed out. "Every Jedi who was close to her died, and never gave a mention on where Celeste went afterwards."

Miss Martian started to think about Celeste now, relating it to how she was told about herself being called a powerful being with the Force called the Lost One.

However, M'gann's thoughts were interrupted as the Bioship came out from Hyperspace. Everyone looked down to the Planet of Mandalore, as well as looking to the Moon nearby.

"I'm… picking up some life signatures on that Moon," Miss Martian said. "Are they Miners or something?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "That's Mandalore's Moon, Concordia," Ahsoka explained. "Many members of Death Watch reside there, and today, still are."

Lux nodded before Artemis turned to him. "You said you got your Darksaber from Death Watch," Artemis pointed out, pointing towards the Darksaber on Lux's belt. "What was Death Watch, anyways?"

Ahsoka sighed as she pulled up a hologram of a man with short, blonde hair, as well as blue Mandalorian Armor, which stood out more than most Armors.

"The Death Watch was led by Pre Vizsla, or, formerly led by him," Ahsoka explained. "They were Terrorists, bent on bringing Mandalore back to its warrior past, but when Darth Maul slay him and took over Mandalore, Death Watch was divided, one faction led by Darth Maul, and the other by the Leader of the Nite Owls, Bo-Katan," Ahsoka explained. "Bo-Katan was Pre Vizsla's right-hand, and the Sister of the former Leader of Mandalore, Duchess Satine Kryze."

"And Korkie's her Nephew," Superboy pointed out. "Who should we be worried about right now: Death Watch or the ORDER?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I don't know, maybe both," the Togruta said. "Either way, Korkie called us for help, technically," Ahsoka said as she looked to the Young Justice and Paula. "And now that Mandalore is in ruins from Maul and Almec's rule, we need to do everything we can to try and take Mandalore back, save what little civilization is left of Mandalore."

M'gann nodded as she started to take the Bioship down to Mandalore.

On the surface of Mandalore was white sand. Everyone looked around, hardly seeing any civilizations besides a domed city.

"Corinth, anyone?" Robin asked.

Paula gaped. "Mandalore really _is_ in ruins!" she exclaimed.

"It's all been wiped out," Zatanna said with shock. "This Desert must be the only thing left from Mandalore's Civil War."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, that's not it," the Togruta reassured her magician friend. "After the Sith Wars, Mandalore became more technological, and its Domed City, Sundari, is where Maul and his Shadow Collective struck," Ahsoka explained. "_That's_ where the _real_ ruination is."

Miss Martian nodded. "Okay," she said. "I don't see anyone at the Docking Bay, so I'm gonna land there, in Camo Mode," Miss Martian said. "Is everyone ready?"

The Young Justice nodded before Ahsoka looked up. "If the ORDER's really here, that means that some people would be able to pick up on our Psychic Link," Ahsoka said. "We need to be careful, or else, we'll expose ourselves too easily."

"So, we're going in with no Psychic Link?" Aqualad asked. "Seems pretty suicidal to me."

Ahsoka sighed. "We _need_ to proceed with caution," Ahsoka explained. "One wrong step, and this whole Mission could go awry."

"I agree," Paula said. "You need to look before you leap."

Soon, M'gann set the Bioship into Camo Mode. Everyone stepped out of the Bioship, one by one, being led by Ahsoka and Lux. They were all about to activate their Ghost Modes before Ahsoka and Serra looked to the side, hearing something zooming by.

"Take cover!" Ahsoka called out.

Everyone looked to the side, seeing several rockets being sent at them. Ahsoka held out her hand, stopping three of them and sending them back.

Death Watch Rogues emerged, all firing at the Young Justice.

"Get down!" Serra ordered.

Soon, Ahsoka, Serra, Miss Martian and Lux activated their lightsabers and the Darksaber, deflecting as many lasers as they could before several of the Rogues flew down to take on the Young Justice.

Robin tossed several birdarangs towards two Rogues, which exploded on impact. With the two Rogues down, Robin leapt over them and started to land kicks and punches on each of the Rogues headed towards him before a Rogue Commando shot him in the back. Robin yelled in pain before he fell to the ground.

"Gotcha!" the Rogue Commando who shot Robin remarked. However, as he walked over, he was surprised to see a straw doll in his place. "What?!" the Commando exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Robin exclaimed as he emerged from behind the Rogue, tossing another Explosive Birdarang to the Soldier. After five seconds of ticking, the Rogue exploded. As Robin finished up, he looked to see several citizens hiding in shelters.

Robin ran over and looked to them. "Stay here," he said. "We'll take care of these guys."

"Thank you." One citizen said.

Robin saluted to the citizen with a grin on his face and nodded before he ran off.

Aqualad started to slash at several more Rogues before slamming another in the head. Robin soon came up to him, and the two fought back-to-back.

"What took you so long?" Aqualad asked.

"There are several citizens taking refuge in shelter," Robin explained. "I told them to hide until we've taken care of these guys."

"Good thinking," Aqualad complimented before he combined his Water-Bearers. "Let's take care of these guys."

Robin nodded before the two started to take on the Rogues together.

Kid Flash zoomed with Serra as the two struck at several more Rogues. One of them shot fire at them, but Kid Flash twirled around, forming a tornado of fire before Serra used it to shoot at the Rogue, knocking him back.

"Nice," Kid Flash said before punching at another Rogue. "But we need to keep moving."

"Don't have to tell _me_ twice!" Serra exclaimed before slashing apart another Rogue.

Superboy flew in the air and shot at several flying Rogues. One of them attempted to punch Superboy out of the skies, but Connor grabbed his fist and punched him at his right shoulder. With his collarbone shattered, the Rogue fell, yelling in pain. Two more Rogues flew towards Superboy, but he used his Heat-Vision to knock them all down like the first one he sent down.

Miss Martian armed herself with both of her lightsabers and slashed down at the Rogues as they shot fire towards her with their Flamethrowers. M'gann grinned and held out her cape, allowing the fire to be absorbed before she started to slash at one of the Rogues. She fought against three with her right lightsaber while deflecting lasers with her left lightsaber. She soon tossed her left lightsaber towards the Rogues before beheading more of the ones she was facing. As both lightsabers came back to Miss Martian, the young Martian reversed the grip on them and cut off some of the Rogues' legs, knocking them onto their backs.

Artemis shot at several other Rogues with her Longbow. All the Rogues let the arrows impact their armor before the arrows exploded or electrocuted them, causing them to fall to the ground. Artemis soon took out her Bowcaster and spun around, shooting at the Rogues around her before she shot into the air. The Rogues looked up as the Laser Arrows Artemis shot up split, now raining down onto the Rogues as they scrambled for cover.

Zatanna kicked one Rogue to the side before she stabbed another one in the chest as he attempted to tackle her. Zatanna grinned and threw off the Rogue before tossing another flying Rogue to the edge behind her. As two more came and punched at Zatanna, Zatanna leapt off of the walls and kicked them all before felling another with a sweep of her arms. As another Rogue attempted to punch Zatanna while she was down, Zatanna rolled over and grabbed another Rogue's Blaster, using it to shoot at the rest before she landed several kicks at seven Rogues around her.

"Showtime!" Zatanna quipped as she took out her wand. "Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna incanted, causing fire to spread at the Rogues before she cast another Spell. "Stoor esira!" Zatanna incanted once again, this time summoning vines to strangle more Rogues. "I always love getting to my roots." Zatanna said to herself before running off to fight other Rogues.

Saw fired at more of the Rogues before Rocket and Drol came in. Drol shot grenades at two Rogues before Rocket formed a Bubble around six more.

"Drol, now!" Rocket called out.

"Got it!" Drol called out as he sent a blast towards the Rogues the minute they opened fire. When they did, they disappeared.

After a minute, the Rogues from before reappeared behind some more Rogues about to shoot at Rocket, Saw and Drol, killing them instantly.

Saw grinned and started to shoot at more of the Rogues before Rocket slashed at another with her sword. After slashing at him, she pulled out her sword and stabbed at another behind her, causing the two to immediately fall to the ground at once.

Drol started to toss more grenades at the Rogues, electrocuting them and knocking them out unconscious. As another Rogue prepared to shoot down Drol, Drol took out his Blaster and shot right behind him without looking, taking down the Rogue instantly.

Ahsoka and Lux charged towards some more Rogues, slashing them apart and shooting them down. Several other Rogues started to shoot Rockets towards the two, but Ahsoka sliced right through them before Rebel took this chance to fire at them, sending them to the ground.

Another set of Rogues fired at Ahsoka, but Ahsoka, without turning around, deflected all of their lasers before tossing both of her lightsabers, cutting their heads off. As Ahsoka got her lightsabers back, seventeen more Rogues charged towards her. Ahsoka, however, twirled around her lightsabers and used the laser ends to shoot at them, instantly stunning them. This left Lux to shoot them down before he stabbed the Darksaber into another Rogue.

"Need a lift?" Ahsoka asked Lux as she held her arms out.

"Did you have to ask?" Lux asked with a playful shrug.

Ahsoka chuckled and catapulted Lux into the air. All of the Rogues they were facing looked up as Lux fired down onto all of them while spinning in the air. As Lux landed, Ahsoka managed to catch him before the Rogues fell dead to the ground.

Just then, more of the Rogues started to fly towards Ahsoka and the Young Justice. Paula gasped as she watched this happen from the Bioship.

As Artemis shot down another Rogue, Paula rolled herself out of the Bioship.

"Mom, what are you doing?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"You've got more company!" Paula exclaimed.

Artemis, Ahsoka, and the Young Justice all looked up to see more Rogues fly down. However, before they could make a hit, a blast intercepted them.

Everyone stood ready as Death Watch Soldiers, only in blue, flew down and surrounded them. Artemis aimed her Bowcaster to them and handed her Crossbow to her Mother to use.

"Wait a minute," Ahsoka said. "Why does this look familiar?" Ahsoka asked as she, Serra, M'gann, and Lux readied their lightsabers and the Darksaber.

At that moment, a thin, female Death Watch Soldier flew down. She immediately pointed to Lux, causing Rocket to aim her sword towards the Death Watch Soldier.

"Hey, Kid!" the female Death Watch Soldier called out. "You're late!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Bo-Katan Kryze, why am I not surprised?" Ahsoka mused as she deactivated her lightsabers. She looked to the rest of the Young Justice and craned her neck. "It's okay, they're friends… in a way." Ahsoka said.

Soon, everyone all lowered their weapons, with Paula handing Artemis back the Crossbow.

"Keep it," Artemis whispered. "You'll need it to defend yourselves."

The citizens in hiding all came out to see Ahsoka walk up to Bo-Katan.

"Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano," Bo said. "It's good to see you again."

"You mean _after_ you attempted to kill me?" Ahsoka mused. "Why am I not surprised that that's the good you're talking about?"

Lux shrugged before he walked up to Ahsoka. "Is Bo-Katan on our side now?" he asked.

"Consider it so," Bo-Katan said before she suddenly grabbed the Darksaber from Lux. "I'll be taking this back."

"The Hell you are." Paula said as she aimed her Crossbow at Bo-Katan.

Bo-Katan looked over to Paula as Artemis, Saw, Serra and Aqualad all aimed their weapons at Bo-Katan Kryze as well. Bo-Katan ignored them and walked over towards Paula.

"You're very threatening, I'll give you that," Bo-Katan admitted as she looked all around Paula. "Why are you doing all of this while sitting? Can't you stand to walk?"

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny," Paula mused. "What's it to you? You got anything to offer?"

Bo-Katan narrowed her eyes at Paula. "You seem very intimidating, almost acting like how an Assassin would act," Bo-Katan said. "Very impressive, especially with that chair as a cover."

"It's called a Wheelchair," Artemis said. "My Mother's disabled, unable to walk from an accident."

Bo-Katan looked up with surprise. "What was she before she became disabled?" Bo-Katan asked.

"An Assassin," Ahsoka replied back. "But that's beside the point."

Bo-Katan nodded. "My Nite Owls caught onto the Transmission," Bo-Katan informed Ahsoka. "I can confirm that ever since Maul left, Almec has taken control over Mandalore again," Bo-Katan said. "It's disgusting, especially since he's started to use the Black Market again."

"So, where's Korkie and his friends?" Ahsoka asked. "He's not only Duchess Satine's Nephew, but yours too."

Bo-Katan growled. "You think I have no sympathy for my Nephew?!" Bo exclaimed. "When the ORDER came, Korkie and his friends have gone missing! I've been sending the Nite Owls to every place on Sundari to try and find them, but all came back with the same answers: no progress!"

Robin looked to Bo-Katan. "You seem distraught."

"Distraught?!" Bo-Katan exclaimed. "Almec and the ORDER are in an alliance together, the Shadow Collective Death Watch is acting as a militia, and Mandalore is in ruins!" Bo-Katan yelled in Robin's face, though the Boy Wonder remained undeterred. "Of _course_ I'm distraught! _Any_ Aunt would be!"

"Well, _get_ traught, or get dead!" Artemis exclaimed. "You wanna go and die, go ahead!"

Bo-Katan looked to Ahsoka, Paula and the Young Justice with surprise. "How can you be so calm at this time?" Bo asked. "The lives of Mandalore are on the line, my Nephew is in danger, and the ORDER is running wild!"

"Because we've dealt with situations worse," Ahsoka said as she looked Bo-Katan straight in the eye. "This isn't overconfidence talking here, this is hope that we'll win."

Bo-Katan looked to Ahsoka and sent her a glare. "You've changed a lot since the last time we crossed paths, Ahsoka," Bo-Katan said. "You've grown wiser, you deserve to have the title of a Jedi Knight."

"She's heard it before," Miss Martian said. "Although she would like it, there's still a long way for her to go."

Ahsoka nodded before she looked to Bo-Katan. "We're gonna have to work together to find Korkie, Amis, Soniee and Lagos," Ahsoka said. "Every grudge we've had with each other in the past, we need to put behind, or else we won't be able to take down Almec and the ORDER."

Bo-Katan started to think about this before she looked to Artemis. "Your Mother," Bo-Katan started out. "I understand that she's disabled, so she can't come with us."

Artemis nodded before she turned to her Mother and hugged her, to which Paula replied by hugging back.

"Sorry you won't be able to look after us on this one, Mom," Artemis said. "I wish you could fight again, but you can't."

"I know, Artemis," Paula replied back. "I wish I could fight too. I want to do everything I can to protect you."

Bo-Katan seemed to wipe off a tear from her face before looking to Ahsoka. "Many of the Death Watch who have sided with me are on the Moon of Concordia," Bo-Katan explained. "We can take Artemis's Mother there, keep her safe for the time being."

Ahsoka nodded. "Thanks, Bo," Ahsoka said. "That means a lot."

Bo-Katan nodded before a Death Watch Ship arrived. Several Nite Owls flew down before Bo-Katan looked to one of them.

"Darius, look after Artemis's Mother," Bo-Katan ordered. "I'll be coming to check on her myself every once in a while."

Darius nodded. "Will do, Ma'am," Darius said. "Will that be all?"

Bo-Katan nodded, signaling for the rest of the Nite Owls to help Paula onto the Death Watch Ship before they took off to the Mandalorian Moon of Concordia.

Meanwhile, Almec was inside of the Sundari Palace. Several of the Rogues arrived, being led by Prowler and Striker. Half of Prowler's face was burnt by a Blaster Mark that wouldn't heal. As soon as they arrived, Almec turned around to see them.

"My ORDER Comrades, have you taken care of the Delinquents?" Almec asked as he put a devious smile on his face. "You _do_ realize that one of them is the Nephew of Satine Kryze, and if he lives, he can take over Mandalore and set the Planet back on its peaceful ways, don't you?"

Prowler scowled. "Spare us, Almec," Prowler spat. "You should be more concerned for the help that the Cadets called for: Ahsoka Tano."

Almec simply laughed. "Padawan Tano is hardly a threat to me," and she hardly stood a chance against me the last time she dared to defy me." Almec bragged as he looked out the window. Both windows by the Throne of Mandalore had some shattered points on the high points, and there were burn marks on the floor, but Almec didn't mind.

"Things have changed, Prime Minister," Striker said. "Ahsoka Tano is now more powerful than the last time you met her, and she leads a group of heroes who have taken down the Operations of the ORDER, the Separatists, and, the newest party with your former Superior, Darth Maul, the ones known as the DarkSiders."

Almec's eyes immediately widened as he heard the news. He looked to Prowler and Striker in the reflection of the window before it suddenly shattered.

"Is this the same Young Justice I've been hearing about that came from Earth?" Almec asked. "If so, they could certainly pose a problem to my plans."

"What do you think we're trying to tell you, Pilate?" Prowler remarked.

Almec raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He asked.

"Never mind her," Striker said. "Right now, you should be focusing on the new problem: the Young Justice."

"I'm aware of that, Striker," Almec said in a stern voice. "But this time, the Jedi will be armed, and it was easy to take her on when she had no lightsaber with her."

"She has more than one this time," Striker pointed out. "And she also has her own special Lightsaber Technique that has the ability to blow away armies."

Almec growled in anger. "She must be eliminated, now that she is a major threat," Almec said with some worriment. "I do not know how to deal with an armed Jedi."

"Leave Ahsoka Tano to me," a voice said from the shadows. Almec looked to the shadows to see Black Widow and Xion emerge. Barriss grinned. "It's about time I got reacquainted with Ahsoka once again."

Almec grinned at Barriss with interest. "So, you're familiar with the way Ahsoka Tano fights?" Almec asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I do," Barriss replied back. "But that doesn't mean you can't pull your own weight, Almec."

"Black Widow is right, Almec," Xion added on. "Soon, they'll come after you, and you'll have no choice but to defend yourself, and you can't hide behind an army be side you're too scared to fight."

Almec scoffed at the thought of him bring a coward. "I'll have you know that I am very capable of defending myself." Almec retorted.

"And is that what happened? You took on Ahsoka Tano yourself when you showed your true colors?" Barriss snarked. "I heard you were at her mercy with a shock-collar on your neck."

Almec growled and let out a sigh. "Doesn't _anyone_ know how to keep a _secret_ now these days?" Almec asked as he placed his hand to his head with exasperation. "Anyways, as long as we keep the Young Justice separated, they won't be able to get in the way of my plan to claim Mandalore for myself and the ORDER." Almec said with confidence

Striker was being silent the whole time before he looked up to Almec. "I've just received new orders from Sylas," Victor said. "We must bring in the Young Justice for their crimes against the ORDER, we can't let them live any longer."

Almec nodded and turned to Prowler and the Rogues. "Terror Titan, if you want your Mandalorian Army, put an end to the Young Justice, and Death Watch will belong to the ORDER."

Prowler growled and aimed an arrow towards Almec. "I take my orders from Masters Sylas and Xion only. I may be younger, but I have made many kills," Prowler said as she pulled back on her string. "So don't forget who you work for, Almec!" Prowler yelled before she shot her arrow. A while later, the sound of a groan from a Nite Owl came from the distance, followed by the body's thud.

Almec gulped before Prowler took off with the rest of the Rogues, now heading off to find the Young Justice.

"Don't worry," Almec said as he looked to see the window that Prowler shot through shatter. "I won't."

As this was happening, Paula arrived with the rest of the Nite Owls on the Moon of Concordia. Darius and another Nite Owl wheeled Paula out before Paula managed to catch a good look at the remaining Nite Owls.

"I take it that Death Watch is very scattered right now, am I correct, Darius?" Paula asked.

"Mostly," Darius said. "Ever since Mandalore fell into Civil War, all of the remaining Death Watch following Bo-Katan retreated back to Concordia. It's where we all used to take refuge at, where we still followed Pre Vizsla, killed by Darth Maul."

"I hear Mandalorians talk much about Darth Maul, as if they knew him," Paula noted. "From being an Assassin before, the only reason other Assassins talk about others is because they either helped them, or eliminated them," Paula said, causing every Nite Owl to look to Paula. "And from what you've told me, it seems you helped him."

Darius chuckled. "A former Assassin, huh?" Darius asked. "Very perceptive of you," Darius added on. "We did help Darth Maul and his Brother, Savage Opress after we found them broken and injured in a Ship, hardly alive," Darius started to explain as he wheeled Paula into a tent with more Nite Owls. "We fixed Darth Maul's legs, made them more human, and gave Savage a new arm. In return, they helped Death Watch build up an Army to reclaim Mandalore, but they betrayed us, and killed Pre Vizsla."

Paula stopped to think about this. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Paula mused. "That's something anyone can easily fall prey to."

"And while some of Death Watch allowed themselves to be led by Darth Maul, the rest of us abhorred him, and are fighting to take back Mandalore now," Darius stated before looking to Paula. "How proud were you of yourself when you were an Assassin, before you lost the ability to walk?" Darius asked.

"Not that proud, I can tell you that," Paula said. "But with the ORDER around, I want to do all I can to help Artemis fight."

Darius removed his helmet, revealing a pale-skinned face with black hair that had a white streak on it. "I think I know a way for you to help your Daughter." Darius said before he let out a whistle.

Paula looked to the side to see an Astromech Droid enter the room.

"I hope you don't mind," Darius said. "But in order for us to help, we'll need to scan you."

Paula nodded. "Go ahead," she said. "If Artemis dies, I'll have nothing left to live for."

"Artemis _will_ live, and so will you," Darius said as he placed his hand on Paula's shoulder. "Trust me."

Paula looked to Darius and nodded. "I already do."

Darius smiled to Paula before they started.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka led the Young Justice with Bo-Katan leading the Nite Owls. They approached the wall of the Sundari Palace, which depicted people fighting in a war and falling. Some of the Young Justice Members started to cringe at this sight.

"Looks like some kind of battle took place here," Aqualad deducted as Zatanna came over and picked up a Double-Bladed Lightsaber that was on the ground. "Someone must have challenged Darth Maul and Savage Opress here, and killed Savage while Maul escaped."

Ahsoka nodded and started to use the Force to scan the area. She soon saw the history of the supposed battle that took place, seeing Darth Maul and Savage Opress take on Darth Sidious.

"What's the Force telling you, Ahsoka?" Bo-Katan asked as she looked to Ahsoka. "Though I'm not familiar with the Force myself, I _can_ tell that only someone strong with the Force can know what happened here."

"And you're right, Bo," Ahsoka said. "I'm seeing a battle here. Darth Maul and Savage Opress definitely were challenged, by Darth Sidious long ago," Ahsoka said. "Savage fell, and Maul escaped before he could be killed."

Kid Flash scoffed lightly as Superboy picked up the fallen lightsaber of Savage Opress. "That's a nice history lesson, Ahsoka, no offense," Kid Flash said as Ahsoka got back onto her feet as she got out of her crouching stance. "But how are we going to find the—"

Before Kid Flash could go on, Artemis, who was standing nearby, elbowed her boyfriend in the chest.

"Ow!" Wally exclaimed. "What was that for?!"

"Hello, Wally!" Artemis exclaimed, pointing up. Kid Flash looked up to see several Rogues fly around, some looking down at the Young Justice and the Nite Owls. "Be careful about what you say! They could use our own Intel against us."

Kid Flash looked up and looked back as if he were hit by a truck. "Oh," he said before looking to Miss Martian. "_Really_ should look before I leap."

"Hello, Megan," M'gann said to herself before placing her hand to her head. "_Okay, I've got the Psychic Link up. We should be good to go now_."

Ahsoka nodded. "_Good thinking, guys_," the Togruta said to Artemis and Miss Martian with a smile. The two smiled back to Ahsoka before Ahsoka went on. "_Okay, so, aside from learning how Maul and Savage fell, we still need to find out where Korkie and the Cadets are hiding_," Ahsoka pointed out as Bo-Katan and the rest of the Nite Owls tapped into the Psychic Link. "_There has to be a good idea of where they might be taking refuge at_."

Bo-Katan started to think. "_Well, Korkie and his friends always liked to spend their time at the Academy ever since they finished up, but Maul's Death Watch wiped it out during the Civil War_." Bo-Katan said.

Something suddenly came into Ahsoka's mind. "_Wait_," Ahsoka said as she turned to Bo-Katan. "_The first place Korkie and his friends went after my lesson was the Warehouse District_," Ahsoka said. "_How many Warehouses are still standing?_"

Bo-Katan's eyes widened with realization of what Ahsoka meant. "_Only two_," Bo replied back. "_They're essential to Almec for his Black Market Trades_."

"_And investigation on the Black Market was what Korkie, Amis, Soniee and Lagos were made their first move at!_" Ahsoka exclaimed mentally. She turned to the Young Justice and smiled. "_We now know where Korkie and the Cadets are, but with the Rogues watching over us, we'll need a distraction_."

Artemis, Robin, Saw and Drol all grinned.

"_Leave that to us!_" Saw called out through the Psychic Link.

From above, the Rogues continued to watch. Prowler came and looked down before unsheathing her Crossbow, aiming it down at Artemis.

"I've got you now!" Prowler called out.

However, before Prowler could shoot at Artemis, smoke filled the area, making it impossible for anyone to see Ahsoka and the Young Justice or Bo-Katan and her Nite Owls.

"Dammit!" Prowler swore as she lowered her targeting scope. She looked to her Squadron and craned her neck. "Clear the smoke!" She ordered.

All of the Rogues started flying around the ground, using the air to clear the smoke. Soon, the smoke cleared, but the Young Justice and the Nite Owls were gone.

Prowler roared in anger. "Find them!" Prowler ordered. "I want them alive!"

Prowler and the Rogues leapt down, trying to find the Young Justice and the Nite Owls.

Unbeknownst to Prowler and her forces, Ahsoka, Bo-Katan, the Young Justice and the Nite Owls had been in hiding, all aboard the Bioship in Camo Mode. The Young Justice had all activated their Ghost Modes, and Miss Martian managed to hide the Bioship in Ghost Mode as well.

"_Everyone, don't make a sound_," Ahsoka ordered. "_We need to get to the Warehouse District, fast!_"

Zatanna grinned and took out her Wand. "Etaerc Snoisulli fo Su!" Zatanna incanted quietly.

As Prowler and her Squadron continued to look for Ahsoka, Bo-Katan, the Young Justice and the Nite Owls, a clattering sound caught their attention. One of the Rogues looked to the side to see Kid Flash sending him a grin before dashing away, followed by the Young Justice and the Nite Owls right behind them.

"There they go!" The Soldier called out.

Prowler looked to see what she believed to be the Young Justice and the Nite Owls. "After them!" Prowler yelled out.

Soon, Prowler and her Rogues started to give chase to the Illusions of the Young Justice and the Nite Owls.

"_They took the bait!_" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"_But they'll find out about the ploy soon enough_," Ahsoka pointed out. "_We'd better get to the Warehouse District quickly_."

Bo-Katan nodded and handed Miss Martian a Datapad with some information on it. "_Here's the coordinates for the Warehouse District_," Bo-Katan explained. "_The Docks there are heavily guarded, but here's a passageway to a side of the District they don't know about_."

Miss Martian grinned as she punched in the coordinates. "_Got it!_" Miss Martian said. "_Thanks, Bo!_"

Bo-Katan chuckled before Miss Martian started to guide the Bioship over towards the Warehouse District on Mandalore.

As this was happening, Paula was looking over the footage of the past battles that Death Watch had. She started to think back to her own battles as members of Death Watch worked on a new project to help Paula in assisting Artemis.

"I never would have thought this Expanded Universe would be so much like our very own," Paula said to herself. "Hondo was right, stuff like this really _does_ make me want to go back to being the Assassin I once was," Paula mused before she started to think back to her life as Huntress. "Will it all be worth it? Would becoming an Assassin really help me?"

Tired of contemplating on her decision, Paula wheeled herself to the table, drinking some tea she was offered. Eventually, the thought of Artemis came into her head again, causing Paula to sigh.

Back on Mandalore, Miss Martian successfully flew the Martian Bioship past the security that Almec set up, entering an empty Docking Bay at the Warehouse District. Several Off-World Spice Dealers were bringing in materials, mostly drinks that had the dangerous drug in it known as Slabin.

From the Bioship, Superboy used his X-Ray Vision to see the chemical compounds of the Drink. The Boy of Steel let out a scoff of disgust and his eyes glowed red, causing the multiple drinks to explode.

"No _wonder_ Almec needs these Docks," Superboy mused as Zatanna started to incant a Spell that caused more Drug-Dealers' products to explode. "He's allowing the dirtiest Black Market Dealers access into Mandalore."

Ahsoka clenched her fist in anger. "Almec always hit the bar low when it came to corrupting Mandalore," Ahsoka spat. "Even Death Watch would never go as far."

"Yeah, we wouldn't," Bo-Katan stated, nodding in agreement. "When we learned about the Corruption on Mandalore, it made me sick."

"Well, the good thing about this is that these Warehouses also include large amounts of legal food rations," M'gann said as she scanned the Warehouses. "Now, Ahsoka, if what you told us about Korkie, Amis, Soniee and Lagos coming to this Warehouse during their first investigation was true, we should be able to find them easily."

Ahsoka nodded before Bo-Katan spoke up. "The sooner, the better," Bo-Katan said. "They were injured when they all helped me in saving my Sister to send a warning to the Republic about Mandalore's fall, and I want them as far away from any more action as possible."

Ahsoka placed her hand on Bo-Katan's shoulder. "Your Nephew _won't_ suffer the same fate Satine did, I promise," Ahsoka said. "Let's just hope that they don't get themselves into any more trouble than they've already been involved in."

Soon, the Bioship landed without notice. As the Young Justice and the Nite Owls got out stealthily, a scream came as two Rogues were blasted out of the Warehouse, followed by another one getting shot with a stun blast.

"Let's see how _you_ like being blindsided!" Korkie yelled out to a Rogue Commando before using his Blaster to slam the Commando on the head, knocking him out unconscious.

"Korkie!" Bo-Katan yelled out as she saw Korkie alongside Amis, Soniee and Lagos emerge from the Warehouse, firing at as many Rogues as they could.

Another batch of Rogues flew down and shot rockets at the Cadets, but Rocket herself flew in the way, managing to catch the missiles in an Energy Bubble.

"Lux, here!" Ahsoka said to Lux, handing him Ezra's Lightsaber Blaster.

Lux looked to the Hybrid Weapon before looking back to Ahsoka with an eyebrow raised.

"How did Ezra use this?" Lux asked.

"Like a Blaster and like a Lightsaber," Ahsoka said before activating her own lightsabers and firing at the Rogues with her lightsabers and her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets. "Come on!"

Korkie shielded himself from more Rogues until they were all shot down by Ahsoka and Bo-Katan. Korkie looked to the side and smiled at this sight.

"Auntie! Ahsoka!" Korkie called out.

"Let's go!" Ahsoka called out to the Young Justice as they, Bo-Katan Kryze and the Nite Owls charged in to help the Mandalorian Cadets.

Korkie, Amis, Soniee and Lagos all continued to fight, but watched with amazement as Ahsoka led the Young Justice alongside Bo-Katan leading the Nite Owls.

"You got my message!" Korkie exclaimed in happiness while Soniee looked to Ahsoka's lightsabers with keen interest.

"I sure did," Ahsoka quipped. "And I see that you've gotten better."

"We learned from the best," Korkie quipped before shooting at some Rogues. "I finally get to see your fine weapon."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Don't get _too_ used to it, Korkie," Ahsoka quipped back. "Not anyone can use them easily." Ahsoka grinned after this statement before slashing at another Rogue.

As this was happening, Lux fought with his new Lightsaber/Blaster Hybrid Weapon. The Senator from Onderon was able to use it with ease as he sliced through more of the Rogues before activating its Blaster Function. Several of the Rogues were shot down before Lux used his own Blaster, now fighting with two Guns.

"Korkie, what were you thinking?!" Bo-Katan exclaimed to her Nephew while slashing some Rogues with the Darksaber in her hands. "You could have been killed!"

"But _I_ was the one who shot Prowler in the face, Aunt Bo," Korkie pointed out as he shot down twelve more Rogues. "I'm not just fighting for Mandalore, but for what my Heart is telling me is right too."

Bo-Katan grinned as she continued to fight, with Korkie and Amis running in and shooting towards several more Rogues alongside Superboy and Artemis.

At the Palace, Almec was getting piled with reports of attacks and uprisings all around Sundari and beyond. All around, Almec saw endless holographic footage of the people of Mandalore rising against his new regime, or the Nite Owls taking on his Soldiers.

"_They've caught us by surprise!_" One Commando exclaimed. "_The Stockades have been opened, and the Duchess Satine's Personal Guards are taking—_"

Almec gasped as he saw a Sundari Guard take down the Rogue Commando before more of them ran out of the Prisons.

"_I don't know how much longer we can hold up!_" Another Rogue Commando exclaimed before several Nite Owls shot down the reporting Commando and his Squadron.

Almec growled in frustration before turning his attention to Xion. "Tell me that you came to help out in _some_ way!" Almec yelled before pointing a finger to Xion accusingly. "I don't know why Sylas sent you here if all you're going to do is stand around and—"

Almec was suddenly cut off by Xion when she held out her hand, causing the Corrupted Prime Minister to be lifted into the air, gasping for breath.

"Shush," Xion said playfully. "I'm in a meeting with my Father," Xion said before glaring back at her Gauntlet. "Go on, Father," Xion said to someone on the other end of the line. "No, that was nothing."

Almec cleared his throat before he was placed back on the ground. Almec nervously brushed himself off and went back to his seat.

Xion chuckled before looking from her Gauntlet to Barriss.

"Take care of the Prime Minister's Problem," Xion ordered. "Finish them off."

Barriss chucked and sent a salute to Xion before she flew off, with Striker following.

Xion grinned as she watched both ORDER Operatives flew off. She turned back to her Gauntlet and received a message from her Father.

"A Special Experiment for the Martian, you say?" Xion asked with a chuckle soon afterwards. Xion pressed some buttons on her Gauntlet and grinned evilly. "LOL."

Meanwhile, on Concordia, Darius came out of the room where he was working and looked to Paula with a smile on his face.

"Is it done?" Paula asked.

"Come and see for yourself." Darius said before he sent a smile towards Paula.

Paula grinned as she wheeled herself into Darius's Workroom. When she got in, Paula smiled. "It's perfect," Paula said with satisfaction. "Absolutely perfect."

"I thought you'd like it." Darius said as a grin came onto his face.

Back at the battle, both Artemis and Bo-Katan held their respective firearms up to their eyes before Artemis shot twenty arrows that successfully landed on twenty-four Rogues while Bo-Katan blasted away seven more with three shots.

Artemis soon formed her naginata and slashed at two more Rogues. One attempted to shoot at Artemis from behind, but Artemis just took out her Bowcaster and shot at the Rogue. Artemis grinned before she, Soniee and Lagos opened fire on sixteen Rogues at once.

Superboy punched at two Rogues who charged at him before kneeing another in the chest. Korkie and Amis both joined the Boy of Steel soon afterwards as they all shot down fourteen more Rogues, who all fell immediately.

Ahsoka and Serra slashed at more of the Red Death Watch Soldiers before all of a sudden, some fire rained down onto the Deck.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka called out as she looked up, seeing Black Widow arrive in her Dragon Form, followed by Striker with his Jetpack.

Black Widow chuckled deeply before she twirled around, her cloak spinning as she landed on the Deck.

"It's been a while, Ahsoka," Black Widow said as she unsheathed her lightsabers. "Haven't seen you since New Holstice."

Bo-Katan looked to Black Widow and Striker as they got their weapons ready. Ahsoka and Serra did the same, but soon stopped when Xion suddenly arrived, leaping from the Landing Dock at Sundari to the Docking Bay where the Young Justice and the Nite Owls were battling. The minute she landed, several Rogues and Nite Owls were thrown off by her impact.

At that moment when Xion landed, Bo-Katan unsheathed the Darksaber from her belt and activated it before running to the sides of Ahsoka and Serra, with Artemis following as she aimed her Bowcaster towards the ORDER Superiors.

"Always come prepared, I see," Ahsoka said. "I should have known better from a Traitor."

"Let's not play the blame-game, Ahsoka," Barriss remarked. "I'm more of a Sudden Death type."

Ahsoka just aimed the ends of her lightsaber hilts at Barriss and shot at Black Widow.

Barriss gasped at this sight before she deflected the lasers, charging at Ahsoka soon afterwards.

Serra twirled around her lightsabers and charged towards Xion just as Xion charged at the Shan. Both clashed their blades before Bo-Katan shot with her Flamethrower at Striker. Striker shot fire from his own Flamethrower back at Bo-Katan before he unsheathed his Vibro-Blade and charged at Bo-Katan, to which Bo-Katan charged back and clashed the Darksaber with him.

Artemis aimed her Bowcaster towards Ahsoka and Black Widow as they battled. With one shot, Artemis shot off a piece of Barriss's helmet, knocking Black Widow off-balance.

"Thanks, Artemis!" Ahsoka called out before the Togruta slammed her blades onto the Mirialan Dark Jedi.

Black Widow looked up and gasped as she blocked Ahsoka's blades, bringing herself back up into her feet before she kicked Ahsoka back. Ahsoka backflipped away from Barriss before she landed her kick and shot a blast from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet towards Black Widow, knocking her into Xion as Serra Force-Pushed Xion away from her.

Xion got off of Black Widow and looked to Serra with a devilish grin on her face as the Shan stood ready to attack again.

"Interesting," Xion mused as she slashed aside an incoming Nite Owl. "Either I'm not at my peak today, or you're slightly better than Ahsoka."

Serra scoffed. "What does your gut tell you?" Serra asked playfully.

Xion chuckled and held out her right hand, which was glowing with Sith Fire shining bright. "You're only second best." Xion retorted, shooting forth her Sith Fire towards Serra.

Serra held out her hands, causing the Sith Fire to go around her. As Serra cleared away the Sith Fire from her sight, Xion charged towards Serra and kicked her in the chest, knocking the Shan away. Serra recovered from the attack and held out her lightsabers, blocking another attack from Xion before the Shan struck back.

Artemis soon aimed her Bowcaster towards Xion, preparing to fire at the Daughter of Sylas. However, before she could shoot at Xion, Prowler leapt in and slashed at Artemis with her sword.

"Artemis, catch!" Kid Flash called out as he ducked from two Rogues. He tossed Savage Opress's lightsaber towards Artemis before sending a spiral kick on another Rogue while Amis and Lagos shot at three more.

Artemis grinned and caught the lightsaber before she locked her blade with Prowler. Both Artemis and Prowler circled around each other before Artemis unsheathed her Longbow, with Prowler doing the same. Without warning, the two shot at each other, both with arrows that caused several barrels behind them to explode.

Ahsoka and Barriss both clashed twin blades with one another before Ahsoka shot forth with Light while Barriss accessed one Devil's Heart Crystal's Power and shot back with Sith Lightning. The two stood in a standoff before Ahsoka started to open fire on Black Widow with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. Much to both Ahsoka and Barriss's surprise and horror, the blast passed right through Black Widow's right shoulder and caused a piece of it to fall to the ground, like a rock.

"Barriss! What's happening to you?!" Ahsoka called out with concern.

Barriss gasped as she noticed a dark-purple spot filled its place, but was still transparent.

"I… I don't know!" Barriss yelled back. "This has never happened to me before!"

"Get rid of that Devil's Heart, Barriss, and get out of here before anyone can get hurt!" Ahsoka called out. "That might be the cause, and it might be tearing you apart every time you use a Devil's Heart Crystal! You _need_ to stop… now!"

Black Widow nodded nervously and flew off, with Ahsoka looking to her former friend with worriment soon after she left.

Meanwhile, Serra and Xion continued to clash blades. Serra's lightsabers and the Xiphon clashed high and low before both Serra and Xion kicked themselves away from one another, Serra forming her green Double-Bladed Lightsaber.

"Well, _this_ certainly just got interesting." Xion mused as she readied herself in a Makashi Ready Position.

Serra grinned and charged back at Xion, in which Xion replied by charging at Serra.

Xion grinned as well before she slashed down at Serra. The Shan, however, unsheathed Satele Shan's azure lightsaber. Xion was forced back before Serra twirled around both of her lightsabers and spun around, slashing repeatedly at Xion. Xion backed away and parried off the attacks Serra sent at her before Serra slashed downwards and upwards, like hands of six o'clock. Xion just held her Xiphon out in front of her, blocking both blades before Serra kicked off one of her emerald lightsabers and sent it at Xion in the face, causing Xion to back away, and therefore, lose her lock on Serra's blades.

As this was going on, Bo-Katan flew into the air and slashed down at Striker with the Darksaber armed. Striker looked up and held up his Vibro-Blade before Bo-Katan landed, the two locking blades with one another. Bo-Katan kicked Striker away and started to open fire on him with her Gauntlet Blaster.

Striker turned away and launched a Rocket at Bo-Katan, but Bo slashed right through the rocket and sent fire towards Striker. Striker attempted to counter back with his own Flamethrower, but Bo-Katan tossed the Darksaber towards his Flamethrower. Victor's Flamethrower imploded immediately before he was knocked back by Bo-Katan's flames.

Artemis armed herself with both her Naginata Bow and Savage Opress's Lightsaber before she charged towards Prowler, only armed with her Bow Saber.

Artemis and Prowler slashed at one another before the two used their firearm functions on their makeshift weapons to shoot arrows at each other. The arrows both sent by one another screws each others' cheeks before Artemis spun around both of her bladed weapons to knock Prowler off-guard.

"Oh, that was a mistake." Prowler spat at Artemis as she felt her right eye, feeling a scar made by Artemis.

"Mine… or yours?" Artemis quipped before she pressed a button on her Helmet, causing her mouth-plate and visor to emerge.

Prowler growled and threw her sword towards Artemis, which was attached to a chain. Artemis gasped before the sword twirled around like a Yo-Yo, slashing at Artemis repeatedly. Artemis tried her best to knock the blade aside before the lightsaber she held was knocked out of her hand, leaving her with only her Naginata Bow to defend herself with. With one slash, Artemis sent the blade back to Prowler.

Prowler caught her blade with little effort before she armed herself with it, charging at Artemis and clashing with her. The two locked blades briefly before they rolled away, shooting arrows at one another. Both arrows split apart upon impact before the two started to take out their automatic firearms. Artemis placed her Bowcaster to the side of her head and loaded up several rounds before shooting into the air, where Prowler shot straight at Artemis with seventeen arrows.

"Not bad, Crock!" Prowler spat.

"I didn't miss!" Artemis quipped.

Prowler looked up to see the Plasma Arrows Artemis shot, starting to rain down onto Prowler. Prowler snarled at Artemis and grabbed one of the Plasma Arrows. Artemis gasped before Prowler shot it towards Artemis. Artemis was shot straight through her right elbow before she fell to the ground in pain, now shrieking in pain.

Bo-Katan looked towards Artemis and gasped. "Artemis, no!" Bo-Katan yelled out, shooting several blasts towards Prowler.

Prowler twisted her head around and grinned devilishly at Bo-Katan, her eyes now glowing yellow before she easily flicked away the blasts sent at her with only one hand.

Artemis looked back up and weakly shot towards Prowler, hitting her evil twin in the same elbow where Prowler shot her. Prowler shrieked in pain the same way Artemis did when she was shot, but turned around and cocked her Bow Sword.

Bo-Katan looked to Artemis with worriment before Ahsoka looked to Artemis and Prowler with horror. Ahsoka looked around to the rest of the Young Justice, as they were now weakened from their fights with the Rogues and were being held captive.

"Surrender!" A Rogue Commando ordered.

At that minute, while Serra was still battling against Xion and the Young Justice, Nite Owls and the Cadets fought against the Rogues, an Airship belonging to the Nite Owls flew over everyone, causing everyone to stop. Prowler, however, bent on killing Artemis, didn't stop to see what was going on.

M'gann looked up and held her lightsabers at the ready before several Nite Owls flew out, with a new female figure in Mandalorian Armor emerging before she dropped onto the ground below, sending out blasts from her armor to all Rogues, as if she had them targeted the minute she landed.

Artemis was backing away from Prowler before the two Archers noticed the new figure emerge.

The Rogues aimed their weapons at the female figure who arrived and took them down with ease. She rose up and placed a Bowcaster near her head. On her face were several markings, equal amounts on both of her cheeks with a black crescent-shaped mask over her eyes. Unlike the Nite Owls' Armor, which was blue, or the Rogues' Red Armor, hers was brown, and on her back were two folded metal wings with jets under them. There were twin Tonfas on both of her arms, and she had a grey chest-plate. There was a leather Kama on both sides of her waist, and wheels were at the sides of her feet, her legs covered in black.

The new figure opened up her eyes and grinned, only looking to the Rogues. Within her mask, each Rogue was being locked by red targeting reticle as she looked around. After every Rogue, and even Prowler, were targeted, the new woman shot four simultaneous blasts, knocking them all down at once.

Prowler tried to get out of the way of the blast sent at her, but it twirled around and slammed onto Artemis's Terror Titan Twin, knocking her to the Warehouse wall.

"No way!" Soniee exclaimed as and a Rogue both watched in awe.

Everyone else watched with wonder before the new figure started to holster her Bowcaster and ready her Tonfas, twirling them around as some Rogues charged towards her.

Despite the overwhelming amount of Rogues outnumbering the newcomer, she managed to use her Tonfas to knock all of her enemies away with ease. Three to four Rogues tossed some razor-discs at the newcomer, but she grabbed them all and threw them back with great precision before throwing all of the enemies slammed onto her away with her Tonfas. More fired at the new female warrior, but she used her Tonfas to send aside all of the blasts before unleashing rapid blasts at the Rogues.

Artemis gaped at this sight before she noticed that Prowler was at a loss for wards. Using this to her advantage, Artemis swept her feet under Prowler's and regained her Longbow, firing at Prowler.

The new female warrior started to activate the wheels on her feet and skates towards the Rogues. All of them looked to the newcomer with surprise before she took out her Bowcaster again, opening fire on the Rogues around her before using her Tonfas once again to send them all to the ground. The newcomer smirked and tossed razor-disc shurikens towards the Rogues before turning her attention to Prowler as Artemis angrily took her on.

Prowler was backed against a dead Rogue as Artemis slashed at her repeatedly in the chest. Prowler hardly had any time to react before she struck back, clashing briefly with Artemis before Artemis slashed at Prowler once again. Prowler, however, leapt and twirled into the air, landing on top of an already-defeated Rogue.

"**PROWLER!**" Artemis yelled out as she picked up Savage Opress's lightsaber, activated its blade and struck down at Prowler.

Prowler gasped and attempted to her out of the way, but Artemis slashed at the Jetpack of the Rogue, causing it to explode and kill the Rogue and send Prowler flying towards the new Nite Owl.

The newcomer stabbed Prowler through the stomach and started to send out an electrical surge.

"Stay away from my Daughter!" The new warrior exclaimed before tossing Prowler aside, exploding into violet flames before the Terror Titan was sent back to the _Marauder_ to regenerate.

Artemis looked towards the newcomer who helped out before the very warrior looked to Artemis and smiled. Artemis gasped as the image of her Mother as Huntress superimposed over the female donned in Mandalorian Armor.

Artemis immediately smiled and ran towards her Mother in her new Huntress Uniform. "Mom!" Artemis yelled out happily, tears of joy erupting from her eyes.

"Paula!" Bo-Katan exclaimed.

As this was happening, Serra was pushed back by Xion as the Daughter of Sylas kicked the Shan away.

"I must admit, you've put up a good fight," Xion complimented Serra while leveling the Xiphon towards her neck. "But I'm afraid that this where it all comes to an end."

"Well, happy endings!" Ahsoka yelled, shooting a Blast of Light that knocked Xion back.

Serra looked to the side before Ahsoka sent the Shan a nod. "We finish this now, together as one! You lead!"

Serra nodded as she and Ahsoka both stabbed downwards with their twin lightsabers, creating lines before slashing across their chests and slashing back outwards. Both Ahsoka and Serra slashed down again, both forming a Star in front of them before they sent forth their new versions of SokaTan towards Xion, sending her back.

Xion grunted as she was sent away, now forced to the edge of the Warehouse District Docking Bay as Korkie, Amis, Soniee and Lagos started to fire at Xion without end. Xion deflected all of their blasts before the rest of the Young Justice and the Nite Owls helped Korkie and his friends overwhelm Xion before she lost her footing. Everyone gasped at the sight of Xion about to fall to her death, but she grinned and allowed herself to fall before closing her eyes.

Ahsoka let out a gasp before Xion cackled and flew back up.

"It takes more than the likes of you lot to take _me_ down!" Xion taunted, reactivating the Xiphon.

Ahsoka, the Young Justice, Paula, Bo-Katan, Korkie, Amis, Soniee, Lagos, and the Nite Owls, stood ready to attack again before Xion sent them all a grin. Much to everyone's surprise, Xion sheathed the Xiphon before she snapped her fingers, summoning multiple Death Watch Ships.

"You defeated me," Xion started out as she walked backwards, now floating on the air. "But can you defeat Death Watch before they take back Mandalore?"

Ahsoka scoffed. "And who will lead them?" Ahsoka quibbled. "You?"

Xion shook her head and chuckled. "As I said before, you have defeated me," Xion stated as she now took a leaping position. "It would get really boring if my life ended here and now," Xion added on before looking back around to see Ahsoka and M'gann glaring at her. "Keep in touch, Miss Martian," Xion said, causing M'gann to gasp. "You're next, Lost One. I'd say 'Hello, Megan!', but I think I'll save that for when we next meet." Xion finished up before she leapt into the air and out of Mandalore, leaving the Young Justice and the Nite Owls to take on the rest of Almec's Death Watch Forces.

Ahsoka, Bo-Katan, the Young Justice and the Nite Owls all stood ready as Korkie, Amis, Soniee and Lagos prepared to help. The minute the Death Watch Ships fired on them, Ahsoka and Rocket both combined their powers to make a powerful shield to withstand the blast. After that, Superboy and Aqualad both leapt into the air and slammed against one of the Death Watch Ships before Robin, Drol and Soniee managed to take control of it through hacking. As soon as they were done, Zatanna spun around her Wand and cast a Spell that placed the rest of the Rogues under their control before Artemis, Huntress, Korkie, Amis, Lagos, Saw and Rebel all fired at the other Rogues about to take them on.

"Come on!" Ahsoka called out.

Everyone followed Ahsoka as they headed back to Sundari.

In Sundari, everyone watched as the Young Justice and the Nite Owls all took on the remaining Rogue Forces. Several of the horned Death Watch Soldiers flew down and struck at the Young Justice, but Superboy, Miss Martian and Rocket all flew up and struck back, knocking them out of the skies.

Serra slashed at several melee Rogue Soldiers before she ducked from their attacks, allowing Ahsoka to leap over the Shan and tackle one of the Rogues, tossing him into another before kicking another behind her. She soon twirled around her Double-Bladed Lightsaber and beheaded three more Rogues before sending her lightsabers towards other incoming forces, taking them down immediately.

Several of the Rogues shot at the Nite Owls, Artemis, Huntress and Bo-Katan, but they all formed shields on their Gauntlets, protecting them from the blasts before sending back their own shots at the Rogues. Artemis and Paula grinned at one another as they shot several arrows into the air, which rocketed down towards the Rogues and impaled their Armor immediately.

Almec watched everything happen from within the Sundari Palace. Soon, Guards started to help the Young Justice, the Cadets and the Nite Owls take on the Rogue Death Watch Squadron before Huntress flew up Artemis alongside Bo-Katan and Ahsoka to the Sundari Palace.

"This can't be happening!" Almec exclaimed in horror.

Outside, everyone cheered for the Young Justice, Korkie, Amis, Soniee, Lagos, and the Nite Owls as they took down all of the Death Watch Forces in their way, eventually making their way up towards the Palace.

Korkie, Soniee, Amis and Lagos all shot at more Death Watch Soldiers before Ahsoka fired alongside them. Soon, Robin and Soniee were both at the entrance to the Sundari Palace.

"Can you get in?" Ahsoka asked.

"It will take some time…" Robin started out.

"But we should get it done," Soniee finished up. "Hold them off for as long as you can!"

Ahsoka nodded before she and the Young Justice continued to fight the Rogues while Artemis, Huntress and Bo-Katan all led their Nite Owl Army against the rest of the Soldiers.

Korkie and Lux started to fire at the Death Watch back-to-back before Amis and Kid Flash both took on more Rogue Commandos. Lagos helped M'gann fight off against flying Rogues before Ahsoka and Serra both used their own Double-Bladed Lightsabers to knock away several other Rogues. Ahsoka stabbed her own lightsaber into the ground, causing Rogues running up to fall back down while Bo-Katan spread fire down at more incoming forces.

However, Bo-Katan didn't notice Darius grab the Darksaber from her belt, and place it on his own.

At that moment, the door to the Sundari Palace opened up.

"We're in!" Soniee called out.

"Come on!" Robin yelled.

Ahsoka nodded as she shot Light towards the rest of the incoming Rogues. With the enemies down for the moment, Ahsoka followed Robin and Soniee inside, leading the Young Justice, Korkie, Amis and Lagos while Bo-Katan led her Nite Owls.

Inside, Almec backed away in fear from the door while several Rogues readied themselves for what was coming. Soon, the door burst open, and Ahsoka, Bo-Katan, Artemis, Huntress, Korkie, Soniee, Amis and Lagos emerged, shooting at the Rogues before the rest of the Young Justice came in, starting to take on more of the corrupted Death Watch.

"Don't hurt me! _Please…_ don't hurt me!" Almec yelled as he started to make his way out.

Some of the Rogues looked to Almec as he ran away before Darius scoffed. "What a coward!" Darius remarked. "He doesn't _deserve_ to be called a Mandalorian!"

Many of the Rogues seemed to be in agreement before the Young Justice surrounded them. Darius, however, chased after Almec.

"Darius, wait!" Bo-Katan called out, chasing after Darius.

Soon, Almec found himself at the door leading out of the Palace. Before he could make it, however, Darius arrived and activated the Darksaber, stabbing Almec in the back.

"Give back the life you stole from Mandalore!" Darius yelled, right before Almec's eyes closed.

Bo-Katan, Ahsoka and Artemis arrived just in time to see everything happen. As Almec fell to the floor, Darius deactivated the Darksaber.

"Why did you kill him?" Bo-Katan asked. "There could have been another way."

Darius shook his head. "Like the rest of Death Watch, I believe we should revert back to our Warrior Pasts," Darius said before looking to Almec's body. "This man tarnishes the very word 'Mandalorian'."

"You're speaking just like Pre Vizsla!" Bo-Katan exclaimed.

"You don't have to do this, Darius!" Ahsoka called out. "We can start anew!"

Darius shook his head as he walked back to the room, revealing to everyone Almec's dead body. "No," Darius said. "_Death Watch_… will start anew."

Paula immediately ran up to Darius and aimed her Bowcaster at his head. "Don't worry, Darius," Paula said. "I won't shoot, but I'm begging for you to reconsider this, especially after what you did for me."

Darius lowered the Darksaber upon hearing Paula say this. "To be honest, Paula," Darius started out. "I've only thought about restoring Mandalore before I met you," Darius admitted. "However, now that I think about my actions, I can't help but wonder if my actions to save Death Watch are just."

Paula chuckled. "Well, are they?" she asked.

Darius shook his head as he handed Bo-Katan back the Darksaber. "Mandalore has been in one war too many already," Darius stated. "What good would Mandalore be if I only thought about being a warrior with nothing but violence… when I could help to _save_ Mandalore by bringing _peace_ instead?"

All of the Death Watch Rogues watched as Darius looked to Paula and smiled. "You helped me find a way, you helped me to know what was right and what was wrong," Darius said. "Death Watch can wander off, but thanks to you, I will do all that I can to help Mandalore… _survive_."

Paula smiled at this, followed by Artemis patting her Mother on the shoulder. Bo-Katan smiled as well, but the rest of the Death Watch Rogues weren't sharing the same feeling.

"Long live Death Watch!" a Death Watch Rogue Commando yelled out.

Everyone turned to the rest of the Death Watch Rogues before they all took off, flying out of the window and towards elsewhere.

Later on, everyone on Mandalore all cheered for the Young Justice and the Nite Owls as they stood at the top of the Sundari Palace.

"I will pick off where my Sister left off," Bo-Katan said. "She wanted peace, and that's what her legacy shall be."

Ahsoka nodded before Korkie, Soniee, Amis and Lagos came by.

"We've been talking, Aunt Bo and Ahsoka," Korkie said. "And we've decided, that… after what we've been through, we want to join the Young Justice."

Ahsoka and Bo-Katan both looked to each other with surprise. They turned back to the Cadets soon afterwards.

"Are you sure about this?" Bo-Katan asked. "You've done so well at the Academy, excellent at taking down Almec when he was in control of the Black Market, and… this is what you've decided?" Bo-Katan asked.

Ahsoka grinned before looking to the Young Justice, and back to the Cadets. "Well, the Duchess always _did_ say that you four were destined for greatness."

Korkie nodded. "That's right," he said. "We want to expand our horizons, see the Galaxy, use new knowledge to help Mandalore when we return."

"After all," Amis spoke up. "The Duchess said there would be a time for us to save the World."

Bo-Katan looked down to Korkie and hugged him. "You're making the right choice," she said. "Live your dream. I'll be fulfilling Satine's."

Ahsoka nodded. "You're all growing up," Ahsoka said. "Satine would be very proud of you."

The rest of the Young Justice all nodded in agreement before M'gann summoned the Bioship.

Everyone watched with wonder as the Bioship emerged, coming out of Camo Mode.

"Now, _that…_ is Wizard!" Amis exclaimed.

Ahsoka smiled as she looked to Bo-Katan. "You're sure you'll be alright here?" the Togruta Padawan asked. "The Republic is willing to help you, even with_out_ getting Mandalore involved in the War."

Bo-Katan chuckled. "Trust me, Ahsoka," Bo-Katan said, getting a snicker from Ahsoka. "Just as my Nephew and the Cadets have chosen their path, I have chosen mine."

Ahsoka nodded before looking to the rest of the Young Justice. "Well, we'd best get going, everyone," Ahsoka said. "We don't want to keep Skyguy and Master Kenobi waiting."

The Young Justice smiled before Ahsoka turned her attention to the Cadets. "And, as for you," Ahsoka began again. "After seeing how you fought against Almec's Guards, I think that _training_ would be the first thing for you."

Paula smiled as she and Artemis looked to each other with smiles on their faces. "I think that it will be great having you around again," Artemis said. "We're going to have so much fun!" Artemis exclaimed. Paula chuckled at this and patted her Daughter on the shoulder. "Will you be doing this again?" Artemis asked.

Paula chuckled. "You know it!"

Artemis smiled. She was about to head on after her Mother into the Bioship before Bo-Katan stopped Artemis and handed her something.

Artemis looked to a pack she was handed before looking up to Bo-Katan. "What is this?" Artemis asked.

"See for yourself," Bo-Katan replied back. "You deserve it."

Artemis chuckled and looked inside of the pack she was given. Inside was a Mandalorian Armor designed on her own uniform.

"How did you do this?" Artemis asked.

Bo-Katan chuckled. "Let's just say that there's more to Death Watch than people see," Bo-Katan quipped. "I'm sorry that your Bowcaster was destroyed during the fight, so we built you a new one, plus a special Longbow that I commissioned."

Artemis looked to her new Bowcaster and chuckled, weighing it. "Not bad," she noted before looking to the new Longbow. It had a scope on it, and as Artemis flipped a switch on the handle, a string made of plasma appeared before Artemis pressed the button again, causing it to go away. She looked into the pack to find special arrows that could be used with the Energy Longbow. "Very impressive," the Archer went on before looking back to Bo-Katan. "Thank you, Bo-Katan."

"Don't mention it," Bo-Katan replied back. "Now, you'd best get going. You don't want Ahsoka to get upset."

Artemis nodded and sent a two-finger salute to Bo-Katan. Bo-Katan saluted back the same way before Artemis leapt onto the Bioship, where Kid Flash caught her.

"Looks like Bo-Katan gave _you_ something special." The Speedster mused.

"I have something special already," Artemis said before bringing Wally in closer to her face. "And he's the fastest boy alive."

Both Artemis and Kid Flash kissed, with Ahsoka and Paula laughing.

"You want to stop them?" Ahsoka asked Huntress.

"Let them live a little," Paula said. "Young love is always the best to cherish."

Ahsoka and Huntress both watched Artemis and Kid Flash continue to kiss while the rest of the Young Justice talked with Korkie, Amis, Soniee and Lagos. Miss Martian soon took off, leaving Mandalore and heading back to the _Resolute_.

On Concordia, all of the Death Watch Rogues had gathered together.

"Our plan to bring Mandalore back to its Warrior Past has failed," one Death Watch Rogue Commando lamented. "We're fugitives with Bo-Katan Kryze as Duchess now."

"Hundreds of our brethren died fighting for what Pre Vizsla believed in, and Bo-Katan betrayed us," another Commando remarked. "Do you really think the remaining Death Watch will listen to us now?"

"No," a voice said. The Death Watch Rogue Commandos looked to the side to see Darth Maul with Gemini Rouge. "But you'll listen to me." Darth Maul finished up.

All of the Death Watch Rogues soon bowed to Darth Maul and Gemini, causing them to cackle.

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, did you like this new Chapter? Sorry that I took so long, I had some corrections to make, but that's minor. I can now focus on this Story once again. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out with this plot. I doubt I could have ever done this without him. I'll have a new Chapter out soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as it's positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	31. Breaking Barriss

How do you do, everyone? This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning with a Brand-New Chapter for my best Story, **Journey of the Knight**! I'm glad that my last Chapter that celebrated one year of success was, well, a success. I'm now putting all my hard work into every one of my Stories, and I'm glad that you appreciated what I've done. Thank you, all of you, especially **The Christian Jedi**, **Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, MartyrFan, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Shadowatcher, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and obviously, the **Guest** Reviewers. Everything you do to support me makes me so happy. I'm glad that I have friends like you. With no questions to answer, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 31: Breaking Barriss

_Trust is not easily gained when one shakes the trust put in others_.

_**Traitor to the Jedi, AND the Republic! In an attempt to show that the Jedi have lost their way, Jedi Padawan to LUMINARA UNDULI, BARRISS OFFEE, bombs the Jedi Temple! When ANAKIN SKYWALKER attempts to find the truth so as not to see AHSOKA TANO be charged guilty for a crime she did not commit, he finds out what Barriss did, and she admits herself to the Senate and Jedi Order, getting expelled in the Process. While Ahsoka goes on her own path on Earth with the YOUNG JUSTICE, Barriss finds her own way with the ORDER. Now, both are back in the Expanded Universe, and Barriss is now labeled a traitor. On the verge of decay and doubt of her own decisions, Barriss, having taken the name of BLACK WIDOW, flies back to the MARAUDER in hope for answers, but does not know that her next mission will cross the line for what she truly believes in**_.

Sylas and Xion both looked down to Cad Bane as he presented them with a crate.

"One supply of your Devil's Heart Crystals, retrieved from the DarkSiders, as ordered," Cad Bane said. "Now, about my payment."

Sylas grinned and looked up to Cad Bane. "Of course," Sylas said as he took out a Devil's Heart Crystal. "Use this to become the greatest Bounty Hunter in existence," Sylas said. "Harness the Power, and you shall—"

All of a sudden, the Devil's Heart Crystal was shot out of Sylas's hand. Sylas gasped before the Crate was blasted as well.

"Who dares to rid me of my work?!" Cad Bane called out.

There was a sudden wheezing that filled the air. The Terror Titans, who were also present as Prowler came back from regenerating, looked to the side to see Barriss, aiming one of her upgraded curved-hilted lightsabers in front of her. She wheezed again before stepping forward and into the light.

The Terror Titans all gasped as they saw Barriss, now with dark spots on her body that were starting to fall apart like sand.

"Cad Bane…" Barriss called out as she limped forward. "Don't… _use_ the Devil's Heart!" Barriss warned.

Sylas looked to Barriss with surprise. "The Devil's Heart _did_ this to you?!" he exclaimed.

Barriss snarled before she fell to the ground.

"What have you done to me?!" Barriss yelled. "The Devil's Heart promised me power, yet it's causing me to fall apart!"

Xion gaped. She turned to Sylas with surprise. "Father, will this be my fate as well?" Xion asked. She let out a scowl as she let out many of the Devil's Heart Crystals within her before crushing them. "Because if it is so, I'll _never_ use these again!"

Sylas narrowed his eyes. "Messiah told me that there would be no side-effects," Sylas said sternly. "How could he lie to me?"

"He was also the Master of Darth Sidious, and look where we are now!" Barriss yelled.

Xanadu stepped up. "Oh… uh-uh-uh, O-_Kay_, Barriss," Xanadu stuttered as she raised up her Wand. "Maybe I can help."

Barriss looked up and growled. "Do it!" she ordered.

Sylas, Xion and Cad Bane all stepped back before Xanadu looked down to Barriss. Slowly, Xanadu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Eb dir fo Ssenkrad, erotser eht hturt!" Xanadu incanted, causing a light to surround Black Widow.

Barriss gasped after Xanadu incanted her Spell before getting back up. All of the decayed parts that fell off of Barriss started to reattach onto her. Black Widow looked to Xanadu and smiled.

"Thank you, Xanadu," Barriss said. "I feel all better now."

"Good," Sylas said. "I will speak with Majesty Messiah about the problem with the Devil's Hearts, but for now, with our Ship exposed and our Forces on the run, we must land."

Barriss raised an eyebrow. "Where are we landing?" Barriss asked.

"Oh, don't you know?" Cad Bane asked. "Your Home Planet, Mirial."

Barriss narrowed her eyes at Cad Bane. "I'm now at full strength, so don't mess with me," Barriss warned dangerously. "My Home is the Temple, but now, it's with the ORDER."

"Do not worry, Barriss, we will not be there long," Sylas reassured Black Widow. "We will only pick up some resources, and we will leave for Stygeon Prime afterwards, where we will set up base next."

Meanwhile, the Martian Bioship was also making its way towards Mirial. Inside of the Bioship were not only the Young Justice, but also Wonder Woman, Katooni, Petro, Ganodi, Byph, Zatt and Gungi.

Ahsoka looked to her Youngling Friends and smiled. "Okay, guys," Ahsoka said before Diana came next to her. "You're all coming to Mirial for a training session," Ahsoka explained. "Considering how far you need to go to become Jedi Knights, Wonder Woman here has been more than happy to help train you."

Diana nodded. "Though we've seen you take on the ORDER before, there's still much you need to learn so that you can be prepared to take on bigger threats, like the Leaders of the ORDER, Sylas and Xion, or the DarkSiders, Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge," Diana Prince explained. "We don't underestimate you, you're all very strong, but the more you learn, the better you'll become."

Zatt grinned. "Bring it on," the Nautolan said. "I'll be ready for whatever challenge awaits us!"

"We're _all_ willing to do what needs to be done," Katooni spoke up next. "Let it be Barriss again, Sylas, Xion or the DarkSiders, we'll be ready!"

M'gann chuckled. "You're all full of enthusiasm, that's a good strength," Miss Martian complimented. However, she had other things on her mind. She turned to the Jedi Initiates as the Bioship began to get closer to Mirial's Surface. "Have any of you heard of a Jedi called the Lost One?"

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Um, M'gann," Ahsoka called out. "I don't think that any of the Initiates would know about that Legend."

"But there are so many questions I have," Miss Martian argued. "Revan him_self_ called me that!"

Paula placed her hand on M'gann's shoulder. "Some things are better left unsaid," Huntress said, trying to calm Miss Martian down. "But sometimes, when you wait long enough, the truth will come to you."

"But you will not always like it," Wonder Woman stated. "The truth can hurt at times."

Miss Martian sighed. "Okay, I'll find out on my own," M'gann reasoned. "I mean, what's the worse we could come across here?"

At the same time, the _Marauder_ landed on Mirial. Barriss came out of the Command Ship first. As she looked around, she started to remember everything. _This is where Master Luminara and I came from!_ Barriss thought mentally to herself. Everything on Mirial was dry and cold, so it was necessary for Black Widow to use her cloak. As she walked off, she started to see some smoke.

"What have we here?" Barriss asked as she readied her lightsabers. "Runaways? A camp?" Barriss pondered as she came closer.

Soon, Barriss arrived at the source of the smoke. She saw a hut, set on fire. Something started to click when Barriss saw this, but she couldn't figure out what it was… until something entered her mind.

_Barriss saw herself at a young age, running off cheerfully to two other Mirialans, a male and a female, both of whom were at the same hut Barriss was standing in front of in the present, only much more fine-looking, fresh, and was not burnt or damaged. One of the older Mirialans, a male, laughed and picked Barriss up._

_Now, Barriss watched as the other older Mirialan, whom she suspected was her mother, smiled as she patted the younger Barriss Offee on the back while feeling her stomach for what appeared to be a new baby about to be born._

"_Barriss! Karin! My two daughters!_" _the father spoke out_. "_One day, you two will grow to be strong, and will represent everything good the Galaxy stands for!_"

Barriss snapped out of her memory and blinked twice. "My… my family?" Barriss asked. She looked towards the hut, and recognized it from her memories. "Then that means…" Barriss said in shock before running towards the door. "Oh, no!"

The Terror Titans soon arrived, and watched as Barriss entered. Without a word, they looked to each other with shock. Soon, they followed after their Leader with concern.

Barriss used her wings to clear away the smoke in the hut before looking around, placing her helmet on to prevent more of the smoke from getting in her lungs.

"Mother?! Father?! Are you here?!" Barriss called out as she ran around. She started to cut away at debris within the hut until she eventually saw something that made her freeze up.

Barriss dropped both of her lightsabers and fell to the ground. Her visor on her helmet lifted up as Barriss now had a look of shock on her face.

There, in front of Barriss Offee, were two bodies. Both of them were burnt and reduced to ashes, holding their hands out as if they were trying to call for help.

"No," Barriss said as she felt her body get heavy. "Who could have done this?"

All of a sudden, Barriss heard some coughing. She looked to the side to see a girl at least eight years of age. Barriss crawled over and gasped.

"K… Karin?" Barriss asked, remembering the name of her Sister from her flashback.

Karin looked up. "Barriss?" she asked. She tried to crawl forward, but groaned. Barriss gasped to see that her right leg had been cut off, but there was no blood, nor was there any evidence of a knife or dagger in play. "Help me." Karin called out before she fell unconscious.

Barriss now started to cry as she picked up Karin, cradling her in her arms. Barriss continued to cry until she found an emblem carved into Karin's arm. The Mirialan gasped, recognizing the emblem as it depicted the Symbol of the Jedi Order, only with a dagger in its center and small carvings of what appeared to be flames coming out from it.

"Sarbris Rufio!" Barriss exclaimed softly. She continued to cry afterwards, now knowing the killer of her family.

The Terror Titans soon arrived, seeing what had happened.

"Barriss?" Falcon called out. "Barriss, where are—?"

Falcon didn't need to go on. The Terror Titans soon found Barriss crying as she cradled her disabled sister in her arms. Ultraboy looked over towards Barriss's dropped lightsabers before turning his attention to Barriss as she now let out a stream of tears.

"This was your family," Ultraboy deducted. "Someone killed them. It wasn't you."

Barriss looked up, her tattoos on her face now ruined by her tears.

"Help my Sister," Barriss said. "I know who did this, and we can go after her if we—"

"No, Sylas has other orders," Blood Bane said as Syrena approached from outside. "That's the reason we came to you."

"You're supposed to be _loyal_ to me," Barriss said as she continued to cradle her sister. "We _need_ to go after the killer!"

"We _need_ to follow Sylas's orders!" Blood Bane argued back. "Sylas has no time to waste with this worthless Planet anymore!"

Barriss's eyes widened at this. Slowly, she put Karin down and looked to Blood Bane angrily.

"Did you just say, 'Worthless Planet'?" Barriss asked.

"His words were not mine." Blood Bane said as he started to back away.

Barriss used the Force to grab her lightsabers, activating them.

"But you _did_ say them, didn't you?" Barriss questioned.

Blood Bane gasped before Barriss roared, running towards him and bringing down her lightsaber on him. Blood Bane yelled in horror before he was slashed repeatedly, being sent back to the _Marauder_ for regeneration.

"Stand _down_, Black Widow!" Prowler called out as she aimed her bow and arrow at Barriss. "We don't want to hurt—"

Barriss just roared again and slashed at Prowler before slicing off Xanadu's mechanical arm.

Syrena was about to go inside until she heard a scream.

"Xanadu?" Syrena asked. Immediately sensing danger, Alakshmi made her way inside.

Barriss was in a frenzy of rage as she started to slaughter the Terror Titans. Each of them went down one-by-one before Enola and Falcon were left.

"Barriss, I really hoped it wouldn't come to this, Girlfriend," Enola said calmly. "But you leave us with no—"

"Fuck off!" Barriss yelled, slashing right at the two remaining Terror Titans.

Falcon and Enola both gasped before Enola turned to Falcon. "Sorry about this, Falco." Enola said before blasting Falcon to the side.

Falcon landed on his back before he watched Barriss slash Enola across the chest. Barriss turned to Falcon and used the Force to hold him in place.

At this time, Syrena just arrived. As she ran into the hut, she found Xanadu's Robotic Arm.

"Who could have done this?" Alakshmi asked.

All of a sudden, the sound of lightsabers filled the air. Syrena looked off to the side in shock, seeing Barriss Offee stab at Falcon repeatedly.

"No! One!" Barriss yelled as she stabbed Falcon a seventh time. "Calls! My Home! Planet!" Barriss yelled again, stabbing at Robin's evil twin twice. "Worthless!" Barriss exclaimed, stabbing Falcon a tenth time.

Falcon groaned in pain as he faded away into mist, flying back to regenerate just like the rest of the fallen Terror Titans.

"Black Widow?" Alakshmi asked in horror. "What have you done?!"

Barriss gasped as she soon deactivated her lightsabers and looked off to the side, finally seeing that Alakshmi had seen the whole thing.

"No, no, Syrena, this isn't what you think!" Barriss called out, placing her hands up in surrender. "I… I have my reasons! You _have_ to listen to me!"

"Why listen?" Alakshmi asked, her voice growing stern. "I've seen everything."

Barriss shook her head. "No…" Barriss said before picking up Karin. "No, no, no, no!" Barriss exclaimed, now running out of the hut.

Syrena aimed her scepter at Barriss. However, upon seeing two skeletal figures on the ground, and the emblem of the destruction of the Jedi Order on the ground, the same emblem Barriss found on her Sister's arm, she lowered her scepter and scoffed before Ryuga arrived.

"I heard the battle," Ryuga said. "What should we do?"

Syrena sheathed her weapon and started to walk back to the _Marauder_. "We report this new finding back to Sylas and Xion," Alakshmi said sternly. "Barriss Offee has turned against the ORDER."

Ryuga seemed to gape in horror upon hearing this. Nonetheless, he followed Alakshmi, who was thinking about the bodies she found the ground after Barriss ran away.

At this time, Ahsoka and the Young Justice, with Wonder Woman and Paula, were watching as the Jedi Initiates trained. Diana Prince smiled at the sight of the great improvement that the Younglings were making.

"They seem to be naturals at this!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Can't believe I missed out on their first battle against the ORDER!"

"You actually _gave_ a blow to the ORDER, literally," Ahsoka mused. "I heard that you sneezed on her when she invaded the _Resolute_."

Wonder Woman chuckled. "Your friends are great warriors, Ahsoka," Wonder Woman said. "I see great promise in Katooni and Petro."

"_A…_side from the fact that they make a great couple?" Miss Martian asked with a smug look on her face. "Or that they work great in tandem and/or as one mind?"

"They coordinate greatly together," Ahsoka explained as Katooni and Petro both leapt over each other and slashed rocks that Superboy, Zatanna and Serra were sending at them and the rest of the Initiates. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but there seems to be some sort of special link between Katooni and Petro."

"So, they _do_ make a good couple?" M'gann asked.

Ahsoka chuckled. "You can say that." She replied.

Connor, Zatanna and Serra continued to throw rocks at the Younglings, who sliced them apart as they were flung towards them. However, Superboy suddenly heard something with his super-hearing. He raised his arm up, getting everyone to stop.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both looked to one another with confusion before they, the rest of the Young Justice, Huntress and Wonder Woman ran over towards the three trainers.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked concernedly.

"Someone's coming this way," Superboy explained. "Two people, one young girl being carried by an older one."

Superboy was right. Barriss soon came around the corner, carrying Karin in her arms and panting.

"Barriss!" Katooni yelled.

"Let's get her!" Petro yelled out.

Katooni and Petro soon charged towards Barriss.

"Katooni, Petro, wait!" Ahsoka called out.

Barriss looked to see the two Younglings run towards her and gasped. She reached for one of her lightsabers to try and fend off against them, but Katooni and Petro knocked her to the ground, getting Barriss's blade to deactivate.

"Wait, wait, I mean no harm!" Barriss called out as she sheathed her lightsaber back onto her belt.

"Tell that to the Jedi you killed!" Petro yelled out, lifting up his lightsaber.

Barriss Offee gasped once again. Before the blade could land on her, Ahsoka's green blade blocked the attack.

"You two, stand down!" Ahsoka yelled. "She's holding a child!"

Katooni and Petro both gasped. They soon stepped back and deactivated their lightsabers, sheathing them onto their belts.

"Barriss?" Ahsoka asked as she looked down to Barriss. "Who is this? What's going on?"

"Karin…" Barriss started out, still in shock from the attack. She handed Karin over to Ahsoka and gestured to her missing leg. "Help her. She's been hurt badly."

Ahsoka gasped at the sight of Karin's missing leg before Paula picked her up.

"We can treat her back on the _Resolute_," Paula said. "I'm sure that there are some Clones there who can help to make her a new leg."

"But that doesn't answer our other question," Miss Martian pointed out as Ahsoka helped Barriss back up onto her feet. "What are you doing? Did you cut off this girl's leg, like the ORDER cut down the KKK and the Nazis?"

"No, it wasn't me," Barriss explained, still feeling a bit shaken. "It was a Bounty Hunter, a Mirialan, like me, named Sarbris Rufio," Barriss went on. "She was the descendant of Hylo Visz, the famous Mercenary from the days of the Old Republic, and just like Aurra Sing, she is a lightsaber collector, and a Jedi Slayer."

"You honestly think we should believe you after all you've done?" Serra asked. "Let me remind you, you've corrupted your Mirialan DNA, attempted to bomb the Jedi Monument, kidnapped the Supreme Chancellor, led an assault on your Master, participated in overtaking Mandalore, and, to top it all off, you've joined the ORDER." Serra said sternly, listing off everything on her fingers.

"And now, the ORDER's after me," Barriss said. "I was looking for Sarbris, and when the ORDER turned it down and desecrated my family's home, I attacked them," Barriss now started to explain. "Syrena saw me, I tried to explain to her what happened, but she didn't believe me. I'm wanted from the ORDER now, framed by Sarbris."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Robin said. "Let's just go out on a…" the Boy Wonder started out before Paula sent him a glare, motioning to Karin's missing leg. "…On a wild guess," Robin corrected quickly, gaining a nod from Paula, before going on, "And say you're telling the truth. Who is Sarbris Rufio? How do you know he or she is behind this?"

Barriss sighed. "I'll answer your first question," she said. "Sarbris Rufio was a somewhat later version of Aurra Sing, a lightsaber collector," Barriss started out. "Luminara and I encountered the two on Ansion a while back…"

_**One year before the Clone Wars…**_

_Aurra and Sarbris were stealing supplies from Ansion. The Jedi Council sent us to stop them from bringing their stolen supplies to their employers, and even today, we still don't know who they are. But Aurra and Sarbris had to be stopped_.

"_Stop right there!_" Luminara yelled out as she leapt in and slashed at Aurra. Aurra Sing unsheathed her own lightsaber and clashed with Luminara Unduli before Sarbris activated her own lightsaber.

_While my Master fought off against Aurra, Sarbris was mine. I had to admit, she was a skilled Bounty Hunter with a lightsaber. However, with my use of the Force, I was able to defeat Sarbris_.

Barriss and Sarbris fought throughout the meadow, blades flashing through the skies, before Barriss managed to disarm Sarbris and knock her to the ground. Sarbris's lightsaber flew into the air and into Barriss's hand. With both lightsabers in her hands, Barriss held her blades at Sarbris's neck.

"_If you're going to end me, do it quickly_," Sarbris taunted. "_My Master will cut you down for killing me, along with the rest of your precious Jedi Order_."

"_The Jedi Order will stand!_" Barriss exclaimed before sheathing her lightsabers. She handed the one she stole from Sarbris back to her. "_If you're smart, you won't turn that on, and you will leave immediately_."

Sarbris growled as she placed the lightsaber on her belt. As she turned around to walk away, she turned back to Barriss.

"_Barriss Offee, this is not over!_" Sarbris yelled out. "_I will be back, and when I return, you're going to wish you didn't spare me!_"

_I was disturbed with what Sarbris had said, and wiped it off. I didn't consider Sarbris to be a threat…_

_**Present…**_

"…Until I found her mark on Karin's hand," Barriss added on, gesturing to an emblem engraved onto Karin's arm. "And in the hut. Now, I need your help. Help me track down Sarbris Rufio, help me end her," Barriss pleaded as she now got onto her knees. "No one else will help me, and you're the only ones I can turn to," Barriss said as she let out some tears. "Please… help me."

Ahsoka scoffed and stepped towards Barriss, looking down to her as the Mirialan bowed to try and gain their respect.

"You think this changes anything?" Ahsoka asked. She shook her head. "No, it doesn't, not after the way you tried to frame me."

Barriss let out some more tears as she looked down with remorse. "Ahsoka…" Barriss said. "You know I didn't—"

"You lured me to the Warehouse, first framed Ventress of attacking me, and wanted me to be guilty for something you did," Ahsoka said. "I'll never trust you," Ahsoka added on sternly. Barriss felt as if her heart were about to shatter before Ahsoka spoke up again. "But that doesn't meant I won't help you."

Barriss looked up. "I… I don't know to say." Barriss said, almost feeling joyous.

At that moment, Kid Flash dashed by and stole Barriss's lightsabers. Barriss gasped before she saw Kid Flash holding her stolen lightsabers in his hands.

"Say that you won't turn your backs on us the minute we help you." Kid Flash spat.

"Right," Ahsoka nodded before turning back to Barriss. "We'll help you, but you have to act on _our_ orders," Ahsoka clarified. "Am I clear?"

Barriss nodded. Ahsoka chuckled softly before holding her hand out.

"Here, get up," Ahsoka said. "We've got a lot of work to do."

Striker soon came over. As soon as he saw the Young Justice, he hid behind the wall and watched everything else unfold, first seeing Barriss accept Ahsoka's hand.

"Thank you," Barriss said to Ahsoka. "For giving me another chance."

"Don't mention it," Ahsoka replied through gritted teeth. "Now, come on," Ahsoka ordered Barriss as everyone started to make their way onto the Bioship. "We'll discuss our Plan back on the _Resolute_."

Striker scoffed at this sight. "Fraternizing with the enemy, are we?" Victor asked. "Sylas won't be pleased to hear this, Black Widow, not one bit." Striker remarked before running back to the _Marauder_.

Soon, M'gann took off in the Bioship back to the _Resolute_. Everyone was silent as the Bioship flew. Barriss shifted uncomfortably as she saw that almost everyone had their eyes narrowed at her angrily. Miss Martian couldn't do so because she was focused on flying the Bioship properly.

"O-_Kay_," Barriss said nervously. "So, um…" Barriss started out, twiddling with her fingers. "Anyone hear of the Separatist defeat on Anaxes and Skako Minor lately?" Barriss asked, trying to start a conversation. "I heard that a Clone Trooper who died on Lola Sayu came back and helped some new Clone Commandos. All of the ORDER Generals are talking about it," Barriss said before letting out a nervous chuckle. "Frankly, I think that—"

"Barriss, if you know the definition of 'Shut up or die', you'll be wise to keep your mouth shut." Zatanna spat.

"So, for the duration of the ride, could you at least do yourself a favor and be quiet so that we don't have to kill you, even though we would very much _like_ to?" Rocket asked.

Barriss gulped and remained quiet. Ahsoka just rolled her eyes as the _Resolute_ came into view.

Back on the _Marauder_, Syrena and Ryuga had arrived back. As they approached Sylas and Xion, the two noticed that the Leaders of the ORDER were watching the Terror Titans regenerate once again before coming out of their Re-Spawn Chambers after being taken out by Barriss.

Both Sylas and Xion watched as the Terror Titans started to rub their heads in pain. Xanadu, with her arm having been sliced off, went to her Chamber and placed her right arm in. There was some whirring before she pulled her arm back out, now with a new mechanical arm to replace her old one.

"Barriss was with you the whole time, what happened to you?" Sylas asked with bewilderment.

"Was the Young Justice here already?" Xion asked. She looked up to the lab to see Stockman come out. "I'll see to it that Stockman and Ivo are punished for their misreading on this Planet."

"No, no, don't punish them," Syrena said. "Cossack Stockman and Anthony Ivo were _not_ the reason the Terror Titans were defeated."

"Yeah," Inertia spoke up. "We found Barriss right after we re-fueled," the Emerald Speedster explained. "She was in a hut when we found her, one that her family had lived in."

"And we saw her with her Sister," Enola went on. "Someone cut off her leg."

"So, this someone, they also took you down?" Sylas asked.

"No, whoever took down Barriss's family didn't do this to us," Silver Martian said in disagreement, shaking her head. "We told Barriss what you said, that you had no use for this Planet, but when she heard Blood Bane say that it was worthless, and we had no time to help her Sister, she attacked us."

"How is this _my_ fault?!" Blood Bane exclaimed angrily. "I followed Sylas's orders!"

"Black Widow turned on you?" Xion asked. She clenched her fist and turned back to her Father. "I should have finished her off after she had doubts about our Plan to detonate the Jedi Monument on New Holstice!"

"It wasn't because she turned against us," Syrena said. "It was because… she wanted to find the one who killed her family, and left her Sister for dead."

Sylas groaned. "I see," he said. "But nonetheless, Barriss should have reported back to us. We could have helped," Sylas stated. He turned to see Striker arrive. "Ah, Mr. Deacon, just in time."

"Yes, Master," Striker said. "I have news on Barriss. She has gone off with the Young Justice."

"They must be helping her track down this killer," Xion said. "Even I would go out of my way to take down anyone who killed you, Father."

Sylas nodded. He turned to the Terror Titans. "Kidd Wykkyd will lead you to gain the bodies at the house," Sylas ordered. "When you bring them back, Stockman will perform an autopsy to find out who this Killer is."

"And what about Barriss?" Ultraboy asked. "She took us down!"

Sylas looked over towards Xion. "Xion, find Barriss," he ordered. "There's a tracker embedded in her eye after we gave her facial surgery," Sylas explained as he pulled up a hologram of the tracker he was talking about. "Unless someone takes out her eye, we will always be able to track her," Sylas went on. "Find Barriss, and use any methods necessary to bring her back."

Xion nodded. "I will be on my way immediately." Xion said before walking off.

On the _Resolute_, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Jedi Master Luminara Unduli were all standing by the Communications Terminal as Ahsoka contacted them. The rest of the Justice League representatives were standing around as well. Ever since they had gotten reports of Barriss on Mirial, everyone was concerned.

"_We came across Barriss, Masters, Justice League_," Ahsoka reported, showing everyone Barriss being eyed by the Young Justice, Paula and Wonder Woman. "_Barriss claims that a Bounty Hunter, someone by the name of Sarbris Rufio, attacked her family on Mirial as revenge, and now, Barriss is after her_."

"Sarbris Rufio?" Obi-Wan asked. "I haven't heard any actions from her since Magus."

Anakin nodded. "You always think about Magus, Master," Anakin mused before looking back to Ahsoka. "What proof does she have?"

"_We'll show you once we arrive on the _Resolute," Ahsoka replied back. "_But just in case, have Rex and his Men get ready for our arrival_," Ahsoka added on. "_Barriss needs a warm welcome after being gone for so long_."

Soon, the Bioship landed inside of the _Resolute_. Miss Martian rested the organic ship down next to Anakin and Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighters before she started to lower the ramp.

"Home at last," Ganodi mused. "Though, I was sorta wishing our training session would have lasted longer."

"You'll get used to this," Ahsoka said as she helped Barriss up. She turned her attention to the Mirialan. "Come on," Ahsoka said to her former friend. "Let's see what we can do about this Sarbris Rufio, shall we?"

Barriss grinned before Ahsoka led her out of the Bioship. The rest of the Young Justice looked to one another with uncertainty before they started to follow afterwards.

"_I don't trust Barriss, not one bit_," Artemis said through the Psychic Link after Miss Martian set it up. "_She's with the ORDER, she sided with the ORDER, and she even pledged her allegiance to the ORDER! Did I mention she was with the ORDER?_"

"_Once or twice_," Robin joked. "_Still, we don't have much choice. She came to us with an incapacitated Sister, and there's no way we can turn down a child who's been hurt_."

"_But we need to keep our eyes open_," Lux said. "_There's no telling what Barriss might try to do_."

"_I don't even know her as Barriss anymore_," Serra spat. "_Barriss Offee died a long time ago when she bombed the Jedi Temple. She is now Black Widow_."

Ahsoka led Barriss right out of the Bioship. Much to Barriss's surprise, there were Clone Troopers led by Rex and Fox waiting for her.

"Um, Ahsoka?" Barriss asked. "What's this?"

"Retribution." Ahsoka simply replied back.

Barriss raised an eyebrow before two Shock Troopers came. Barriss remained where she was as she was soon handcuffed. Barriss looked to her hands and sighed before the rest of the Young Justice came out.

"Welcome home," Saw said. "Hope you like the welcome."

"Because the reunion with your Master won't be as merciful." Jaybo quipped.

"Wait," Barriss said with an eyebrow raised while some members of the Young Justice grinned. "You call _this_ merciful?"

"_Or_… somewhere along those lines." Zatanna added on.

Barriss Offee sighed once again before the Young Justice, Huntress and Wonder Woman started to take her to the Bridge. Many of the new Young Justice recruits, who were training with Black Canary nearby, all stopped to see Barriss be taken away.

"Looks like justice is served after all." Ventress mused.

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Luminara Unduli all waited inside of the Bridge before the doors behind them opened up. All three higher Jedi turned around as the Justice League Representatives took notice as well. Ahsoka came in with Paula, Wonder Woman and the Young Justice first, with the Jedi Initiates as well, followed by Rex and Fox with the Shock Troopers, with a handcuffed Barriss Offee right behind them.

"Barriss," Luminara said to her former apprentice. "What makes you so desperate to come to us for help?"

Anakin scoffed. "Yeah," he remarked. "Don't you now have _Sylas_ and Xion to help you instead?"

"Anakin, please, don't be rough on her," Obi-Wan said as he placed his hand on his former Padawan's shoulder. "Barriss might be part of the ORDER now, but that's no reason to mistreat her. It only proves that we would be worse than the ORDER, the DarkSiders, and the Separatists are to us and each other."

Ahsoka nodded. "Master, we don't have time to get back at Barriss," the Togruta Padawan stated. "Barriss's sister, Karin, had her leg cut off. She needs medical attention."

Paula also nodded as she stepped up to speak as well. "Surely, you have some Clones who can help, don't you?" Huntress asked.

Anakin sighed. He glared at Barriss angrily, still cross with her for framing Ahsoka, before looking to some of the 501st Clone Troopers. Paula walked up to Anakin and showed him Karin, bereft of her right leg.

"Treat her well," Huntress said calmly. "Do your best to heal her."

"Will do, Madame," Echo said before he and the rest of the Clones started to walk off. "Let's leave the traitor to herself." Echo spat before the Clones left the room.

Obi-Wan looked to the Clones before turning his attention to Barriss. "Barriss, what has become so urgent that you came to us instead of your Masters, Sylas and Xion?" the Negotiator asked. "Surely, there _must_ be a reason."

Barriss sighed sadly. "It's because…" Barriss started out. "It's because… of the Mirialan Assassin, Sarbris Rufio," Barriss explained. Barriss Offee looked up to everyone and showed everyone the tears coming from her eyes. "You all surely remember me and Luminara's Mission to Ansion, don't you? The Mission to stop Aurra Sing and Sarbris, right?"

Luminara nodded. "Sarbris left Aurra Sing after you defeated her, and she hasn't been heard from since," Luminara Unduli said. "How is she involved in all of this?"

"Because she killed my family!" Barriss wailed.

Everyone now stood in shock at this revelation. This was something they had not known before, and now that they heard it, their views on Barriss slowly began to change.

"Sarbris swore revenge on me for not finishing her off, and she killed my family!" Barriss screamed. "She burnt down my home, killed my Parents, and severed Karin's leg," Barriss went on before starting to cry again. "The Terror Titans came to me, said that Sylas wanted us to leave, but I couldn't, not until I found Sarbris and brought her to justice," Barriss said. She paused for a moment. "When they refused to help me, I struck them down, every last one of them, and now, they're hunting me down because they think I'm guilty."

Ahsoka was the one to scoff this time. "Gee, now why does that sound familiar?" the Togruta mused as she crossed her arms.

Barriss continued to mourn. "It was because of Sarbris that I am being hunted! It was because of _Sarbris_… that my family is **DEAD!**" Barriss yelled out, attempting to break free, but the stun-cuffs on her prevented the Mirialan from doing so.

"Do you know how Ahsoka felt when _you_ betrayed _her_ now?" Rocket asked. "Shattered. Like your life, like your pride, and like everything you fought so hard for the ORDER."

"You blame this on Sarbris, but think about the way Ahsoka's heart was shattered when she realized it was _you_ who bombed the Jedi Temple," Aqualad joined in. "When it was _you_ who attacked her, and shifted the blame to Asajj Ventress, when it was _you_ who wanted her dead for the crime _you_ committed!"

Barriss's eyes widened at this. She started to look all around her, seeing everyone stare her down as she was on her knees.

"It _was_ because of me," Barriss said in a mixture of shock and regret. "It was all my fault that Ahsoka was framed, and now," Barriss said before more tears came onto her face. "I'm the Wrong Jedi."

Ahsoka walked over to Barriss calmly and helped her up. Barriss looked to Ahsoka sadly before Ahsoka started to spread her arms out. Barriss prepared for what seemed to be an incoming attack at her for everything she did to Ahsoka, but instead, Ahsoka embraced Barriss.

The entire Young Justice stood in shock, with the Justice League Representatives in shock as well. Anakin's jaw practically dropped while Obi-Wan and Luminara smiled to one another. 

"Barriss, do you see now?" Ahsoka asked. "You were my best friend, and I couldn't accept you were behind everything," Ahsoka said. "I couldn't sleep well for days because of what you did, but no matter what, we're always friends, Jedi _or_ Sith."

Barriss now started to stutter, not believing what was happening, just like everyone else. "B… but, those days are over," Barriss said. "I… I… I'm a Sith for the ORDER now. Things have changed."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Not everything," she corrected. "Deep down, I know you're still good, and I think you do too."

Barriss continued to stay stunned for a couple more minutes before she eventually hugged Ahsoka back. Ahsoka smiled before a slight smile started to come onto Barriss's face as well. Never before had Barriss ever thought Ahsoka would come to forgive her, and never before did Ahsoka think that Barriss would come to understand how she felt.

Soon, Ahsoka and Barriss let go of each other after a while. They both smiled at one another before Ahsoka placed her hand on Barriss's shoulder with comfort.

"Now, let's see what we can do about tracking down Sarbris, shall we?" Ahsoka asked as she sent a smile to Barriss.

"I'm all for it," Barriss said, now feeling better. "Where do we start?"

"We can get a sweep of the Outer Rim to tap in on where Sarbris may most likely be hiding," Ahsoka said as she looked to Robin. The Boy Wonder, with the rest of the Young Justice as well, was still in shock as Ahsoka and Barriss looked over to them. "Robin, you think you can find out some things about Sarbris and run a search on her possible whereabouts?" Ahsoka asked.

Robin soon snapped out of his stupor before looking back to Ahsoka. "Um… Okay, sure," Robin said while stuttering a little. "Mirialan, Bounty Hunter/Assassin/Serial Killer, lightsaber collector, and holds a grudge against Barriss," Robin noted. "I'll just narrow down those results and see what I get."

Both Ahsoka and Barriss raised an eyebrow upon this statement before Robin started to get to work.

Luminara walked up to Barriss and crossed her arms. Barriss turned back to her former Master, and tried her best to make a good impression.

"Barriss, we may be helping you now," Luminara started out sternly. "But this is only a truce. You have to follow our orders, and our orders only," Luminara said before taking out a lightsaber hilt. "You remember this design, don't you?" Luminara asked her former Apprentice as she handed Barriss the lightsaber.

Barriss was soon in cuffed before she calmly took hold of the lightsaber. Barriss looked to the hilt and started to examine it.

"My training lightsaber," Barriss said as she weighed the old lightsaber in her hands. "I abandoned this following the Ambush on Ilum," Barriss added on before looking up to her Master. "But training lightsabers aren't strong enough for combat."

Ahsoka grinned and looked to Barriss as she placed her hand on the hilt. "Any lightsaber, or any weapon, for that matter, can start out simple," Ahsoka said. "Make the necessary adjustments to it so that this lightsaber can meet your requirements." Ahsoka advised Barriss as she started to smile.

Miss Martian, who was coming back from checking on the Bioship after everyone was dismissed, took notice of Ahsoka helping out Barriss before her very eyes. M'gann silently narrowed her eyes at Barriss before her fist clenched up.

Lux soon came into the room after Miss Martian watched Ahsoka and Barriss in jealousy.

"Captain Dodonna called in, and he—" Rebel started out, but stopped when he saw Miss Martian tense up at the sight of Ahsoka and Barriss together.

"Dirty freak excuse for a Jedi!" Miss Martian muttered under her breath.

Lux placed his hand on M'gann's shoulder. "This isn't uncommon for them," Lux explained as Miss Martian turned to him. "Prior to the bombing on the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka and Barriss worked together on multiple missions, and even though they're enemies now, there's an advantage, so don't be acting, as they say on Earth, 'Emo'." Lux said with reassurance in his tone.

"What do you mean?" Miss Martian asked with an eyebrow raised. "How do we use their former bond to our advantage?"

"Because while Ahsoka and Barriss were friends," Serra explained as she walked in. "Ahsoka saved Barriss, and since she never returned the favor, Barriss actually _owes_ Ahsoka." Serra stated with a grin on her face.

Somehow, this caused Miss Martian to smile, and forget about her jealousy. She remembered every tale Ahsoka told her and the Young Justice about Barriss since she was in the Jedi Order, and judging from the stories, Ahsoka was always the one to be saving Barriss from danger.

"Barriss owes Ahsoka more than once," Miss Martian mused. "In fact, I won't lay a finger on her until they're both even."

Soon, the three left just as Ahsoka and Barriss finished up making adjustments to Barriss's old training lightsaber. The two turned to the four, thinking that the three Young Justice members were still there, but didn't see anything.

"Wasn't that your Martian friend?" Barriss asked as her eye caught Miss Martian walking away with Lux and Serra.

Ahsoka nodded. She grabbed onto Barriss's arms and started to pull the Mirialan with her. "Come on," Ahsoka said. "Maybe they had an update on Sarbris's whereabouts." Ahsoka suggested before the two departed from the Bridge to meet up with the rest of the Young Justice.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Marauder_, Sylas sat alone in his chambers. His eyes were closed, but upon the holograms of the Trix, Xemnas, King Phobos, Dark Decade, Phoenix, Circuit Breaker, Lady Nebula, the Choten, Diaspora and Bass emerging all around him, he opened his eyes and set his lightsaber on the ground next to him.

"_We call this meeting to discuss new threats to the ORDER_," Xemnas announced. "_Where is O-10?_" Abyss asked afterwards.

"Xion is currently out trying to find my operative and apprentice, Barriss Offee," Sylas explained to Xemnas. "She is after someone who has killed her family, and family is something I would like to bring up in today's meeting," Sylas added on. "Anyone here, sans Lady Nebula, has concerns for their families in danger, wouldn't you agree, Icy?" Sylas asked as he turned his attention to the Trix at their dock.

Icy sent a nod towards Sylas, where the rest of her Sisters followed.

"_And Barriss has gone on her own to find out about this killer?_" Dark Decade asked.

"I have great concern and worry for my family," Sylas explained. "I will not act as the Leader and Founder of the ORDER with a heart of stone!"

"_There's no harm in asking, is there?_" Circuit Breaker asked smugly.

"_That is true, we cannot allow that_," August spoke up next. "_However, we cannot let these get in the way of the ORDER's Grand Plan_." August added on.

Diaspora nodded and turned her attention to Sylas. "_Sylas, you just promise us that once Xion had returned with Barriss, and the conflict is resolved, all family ties in the ORDER, with the exception of your Daughter, must be severed_." Diaspora said sternly.

"_Nothing like this must ever happen again_." Bass added on.

Sylas nodded before he stood up. "Before this meeting comes to a close, I want to address the issue of the Devil's Heart Crystals," Sylas said as everyone looked to him. "Unless the cause of deterioration from these are found, no one is to use them again." Sylas finished up before all holograms faded away, and the room went dark once again.

At this time, Robin was working to track down Sarbris Rufio on his Hologlove Database. The rest of the Young Justice worked around him, trying to find out how to solve the problem in their own ways.

"I've been reading everything there is to know about this Sarbris Rufio," Robin said as Zatanna walked up next to him. The Mage took a seat next to her boyfriend before Robin showed Zatanna all that he had found. "She's good, and even better than Aurra Sing from when I fought against her."

Zatanna started to read Sarbris's files as the footage of all her past battles came up. "She fought General Grievous to a standoff, and even killed seven Jedi led by a man named Tyranus on the Planet of Lola Sayu," Zatanna noted as she watched the battles and read the files. "Out of all the lightsaber collectors, weren't Grievous, Aurra Sing and Cassie Cryar enough?" Zatanna asked with a roll of her eyes.

Saw sighed. "Sarbris is different, _very_ different," Saw Gerrera stated as he walked over. "She never had the Force. People on Onderon say that she made a lightsaber at the age of eight, and used it to kill her parents before becoming one of the youngest, and, to this day, the most scariest Serial Killer ever."

"And none of the Jedi were able to stop her?" Aqualad asked as he crossed his arms. "Barriss may have actually been onto something."

Paula nodded as she looked to more of the files. "Several Jedi Masters, even those on the early Council, have fallen before her," Paula said before starting to list them off. "A Jedi by the name of Yaddle fell at her blade, Ord Enisence was killed by her with the help of Cad Bane, she suffocated a Jedi Master Boddai, and there's about two hundred more Jedi who died under her name."

"She's the reason Master Skywalker found me alive on the Space Station back then," Serra said as she, Lux and Miss Martian arrived. "I was left there to die at the hands of a creature, but if Master Skywalker hadn't arrived in time to save me, I'd be dead."

Wonder Woman placed her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Somehow, Barriss must have ended her streak, causing Sarbris to come back for revenge," Diana mused. "Cheetah was known for always having a grudge, after all."

"But Cheetah _isn't_ Sarbris," Ahsoka said as she and Barriss came on board. "From what we know about her, she's much more dangerous."

Everyone all looked to Ahsoka and Barriss, immediately becoming silent the moment Barriss stepped into the Bioship.

Ahsoka and Barriss exchanged looks with one another, both confused as to what was going on. Barriss raised an eyebrow at Ahsoka, trying to find out what the problem was, but Ahsoka simply shrugged.

Ahsoka decided to break up the silence by clearing her throat. "Okay, so, Dick," Ahsoka called out to Robin. "You find out anything?"

Robin shook his head. "Not really," the Boy Wonder stated. "Just found out about hey past, her kills, and, strangely enough, a fetish to collect not only lightsabers, but a limb from every victim she's claimed, her recent addition being Karin's leg," Robin said, getting Barriss to look down with her arm clutched onto her other arm, feeling bad for not being able to save Karin in time. Robin looked up and took notice of this. "But, that's actually something I've gone across that can help us find her."

Barriss gasped and looked up with a smile. "Really? How?" She asked with hope.

Jaybo rubbed the back of his neck before bringing something up on the screen. "We were only able to find that all of these lead to a Planet, one where a Partner of Cad Bane's was killed." Jaybo explained.

Onboard the _Marauder_, Cad Bane was in the training room with Atherton and Mavis until he let out a sneeze. Both Atherton and Mavis backed away before Cad Bane started to look around.

"I heard that, who disgraced my name?" Cad Bane called out as he aimed his Blaster Pistol around the area.

Back on the _Resolute_, Jaybo continued to explain what he and Robin had found out about Sarbris Rufio.

"Ahsoka, do you recall Kul Teska, and where you and Anakin killed him?" Jaybo asked.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. She remembered fighting the Bounty Hunter known as Kul Teska before, and from hearing what was going on, immediately knew where Robin and Drol were heading with this.

"Behpour," Ahsoka said in shock. "Sarbris is hiding on Behpour!" Ahsoka exclaimed in astonishment.

"But why would Sarbris choose such a Planet to hide on?" Barriss asked in confusion. "Doesn't she know what kinds of dangers Behpour holds on its surface?" Barriss added on.

"That's because she's not looking to hide," Anakin said as he and Luminara entered the Bioship. "Snips, Obi-Wan, Master Windu and even I all knew the risks that Planet had years ago, and with some of the machinery there still active, as well as the toxic gases and acid on Behpour, it makes a perfect place to set up a trap."

Barriss now started to understand. "A trap for Jedi," Barriss said in astonishment. "In the event that they find her."

"But that Planet is too unstable," Ahsoka pointed out. "And she'd be willing to die so that she can regain her streak again."

Luminara nodded in agreement. "We now know that Sarbris is an even bigger threat than before," Luminara Unduli said as she looked towards Barriss. "For a corrupted Jedi, you did a good thing by bringing Sarbris back to our attention."

Barriss almost blushed at this before she started to get back on subject. "Does that mean we're still going after her?" Barriss asked with a tone of hopefulness. "If we are, I'm going to do everything I can to help you get to Sarbris and bring her to justice."

Ahsoka placed her hand on Barriss's shoulder. "Even if we do, you need to know that it won't undo everything that's been done," Ahsoka said. "It might be a trap for other Jedi, but Sarbris could also be trying to trap you."

Miss Martian nodded. "Barriss, from what you've told us, you broke Sarbris's streak," Miss Martian said with a stern tone. "This isn't about regaining her losses."

"She wants to _break_ her," Ahsoka said with her eyes wide. "She's Breaking Barriss… breaking her until there's nothing left."

Barriss sighed as she turned to Ahsoka. "Even if Sarbris is willing to kill me and me alone, I'm willing to take the risk of bringing her down," Barriss said as she looked to her hand. "After all, she's blaming me for her losses, and since she's expecting me to come after her, she probable won't expect you lot and the surprises the Young Justice has in store."

Ahsoka's eyes widened after hearing what Barriss had just said. "You're right," Ahsoka admitted. "She's never going to see us and the Young Justice coming."

"We'll be reversing Sarbris's plan," Barriss said with a grin on her face. "She'll be falling into _our_ trap instead of hers."

Anakin and Luminara both looked to each other with uncertainty before looking back to Ahsoka, Huntress, Wonder Woman, the rest of the Young Justice, and even to Barriss herself.

"I don't approve of such a suicide mission." Luminara said with her arms crossed.

Ahsoka grinned. "You probably think this is a very bad idea, don't you?" The Togruta asked.

"Yes." Luminara replied back with her arms still crossed.

"And you think we won't come back, do you?" Aqualad asked with a grin on his face as well.

"Yes." Luminara said in the same tone.

"You're under the impression that one of us might die, right?" Robin chimed in.

"Yes." Luminara once again repeated.

"But you know we've all survived worse, correct?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Yes…" Luminara repeated.

"And the only casualties have been minor cuts and bruises, no?" Superboy asked.

"Yes." Luminara stated dully.

"And you never approve of our methods, even though they get the job done, right?" Miss Martian added on.

"Correct." Master Luminara said as she changed her choice of words.

"You're gonna report this, won't you?" Artemis quibbled.

"Yes." Luminara said, going back to her usual response.

"And you won't be happy." Zatanna guessed.

"Correct." Luminara alternated this time.

"Worried for us because of our age, Master Unduli?" Rocket asked this time.

"Yes." Luminara said with her eyebrow raised.

"If we fail, are you going to give us the 'I told you so' lecture?" Rebel asked.

"_Yes_." Luminara said once again while Obi-Wan came in next to Anakin.

"But you know that that's not necessary, right?" Drol quipped as he started to get his equipment ready.

Luminara sighed. "Yes." She said once again.

"So, you know that you're not going to stop us, right?" Saw asked as he readied his rifle.

"Yes." Luminara said while rolling her eyes.

"And as hardheaded and greasy as the Young Justice is," Paula said this time, causing the entire Young Justice to look offended. "You're still going to let them go?" Huntress asked.

"Yes." Luminara said, almost feeling tired of being asked.

"And you're coming with them, aren't you?" Barriss asked her former master.

"Yes." Luminara said with interest this time.

"So, shall we get going?" Ahsoka asked, the entire Young Justice now ready.

Luminara couldn't help but chuckle at this point.

"Yes," Luminara said with a slight chuckle. "Your mission has been approved."

Ahsoka chuckled as she turned to her Masters. "I was actually wondering how long that was going to go on." Ahsoka mused.

The rest of the Young Justice started to get ready for their oncoming Mission before Barriss nearly stumbled upon getting to her seat.

"Whoa, easy there!" Miss Martian said as she grabbed Barriss before she could fall. "Can't risk you getting hurt there."

Barriss looked up to Miss Martian with surprise. "You're helping me?" Barriss asked with astonishment.

Miss Martian nodded. "You've helped Ahsoka," M'gann pointed out. "Truce or not, I see no reason not to help you."

Barriss smiled before she was calmly placed in her seat. Miss Martian smiled back at her before she flew over to the Pilot's Seat.

"Is everyone all set?" Ahsoka asked as she got her lightsabers ready.

"We're all good, Snips," Anakin said to his Padawan. "Time to get to work."

"I couldn't agree more," Miss Martian said. She started to punch in the could instead for Behpour before the Bioship took off into the air. "Prepare for the Jump to Lightspeed."

"Sarbris, here we come!" Barriss quipped. "Hope you're ready for a world of hurt!"

Soon, the Bioship was caught by stars passing by them. Within seconds, the Young Justice, Wonder Woman, the Jedi, and Barriss were all in Hyperspace, now on their way to Behpour.

In Hyperspace, as the Young Justice, Wonder Woman, the Jedi Knights and Barriss flew to Behpour, Xion appeared above them, intangible. As soon as they flew by her, she flew off after them, cloaking her presence so no one knew she was there.

Elsewhere, on the Planet of Behpour itself, a cloaked figure came out from a cave. There were thirteen lightsabers on the figure's belt. The cloaked figure looked around. Seeing as no one but deactivated Battle Droids were around, the figure lowered its hood, revealing the figure to he a female Mirialan with red facial tattoos and black hair that had a pink streak on it. Her eyes were gold with silver eyeliner while stained blood made up her lipstick. She soon let out a scoff and dropped her cloak, her feet with smooth arches, red nail polish, and no footwear.

The Mirialan female rubbed her calf with one of her feet before she was revealed to have a white bloodied shirt under a black vest. Her thirteen lightsabers were hung on a chrome belt while part of her lower torso was covered in blue pants that resembled denim jeans, but only covering up her lower waist while her legs were revealed. The Mirialan female grinned before looking up into the sky, seeing a small white flash appear.

"All too easy, Jedi," the Mirialan retorted as she took out a small canister with Prow in it. The Mirialan female started to drink it before tossing it aside, where twenty-seven more canisters lay. "Your family didn't last long against me, and neither will you."

All of the Earth members of the Young Justice looked down to Behpour, seeing all of the acids and gases coming out.

"I think I can mark this as one of the most toxic Planets I have ever seen," Miss Martian mused. "There's no water in sight!"

Ahsoka nodded. "The Separatists once used this Planet for making a secret weapon," Ahsoka explained. "We managed to stop them, but now that Sarbris is here, we need to be on high alert."

Barriss looked down from the Bioship, trying to find a place to land. She searched the entire area for some safe spot of land until she came across a rarely large area of dry land, away from the acid.

"Land there," Barriss said. "The acid can't reach to that spot, so we should be safe."

Miss Martian nodded and started to land the Bioship.

Once the Bioship landed, everyone got out. Robin and Drol started to scan the atmosphere on their scanners while Superboy, Zatanna and Rocket all prepared to fly up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Robin said, stopping the flyers of the Young Justice. "Seems that it's not safe to do that here."

Ahsoka nodded as she looked to Paula, sending her a nod as well. Paula nodded back and took a shuriken out from her Gauntlet before tossing it into the air. Immediately, toxic gas started to spurt out from the ground, destroying it immediately.

"Flying's not an option for us here," Ahsoka stated to the rest of the Young Justice. "We have to keep close to the ground, or else we won't be as lucky as that shuriken was," Ahsoka said. She looked off into the distance, using the Force to see further into what was around them. She could see all kinds of traps laid out, as well as areas that could activate toxic gas to spurt out like a geyser if they weren't careful enough. As soon as she was done seeing through the Force, she turned back to everyone. "Follow me." She said calmly.

Soon, everyone started to follow Ahsoka through Behpour. Barriss had to take her cloak off due to the heavy pressure being put, but still kept it on her back just in case.

"How do we know when we get to Sarbris?" Kid Flash asked. "I could run to try and find other Mirialans in the area, but seeing as how I'm limited to running spaces, I don't think that's possible for me."

"Just keep your eyes open," Ahsoka ordered. "We can't risk giving ourselves away."

Barriss nodded before she suddenly saw Sarbris in the distance. She had her blaster aimed at the large group.

"Ahsoka…" Barriss said. "We've got company."

Ahsoka turned around to see Sarbris shoot at the group. Her blast didn't hit them, due to Barriss using her lightsaber to deflect the shot.

"You're mine!" Barriss yelled out as she ran towards Sarbris.

"Barriss, wait!" Ahsoka called out, grabbing Barriss by the cloak.

Barriss gasped as she was pulled back. She was pulled away just in time, as a geyser of acid spurt out from the ground.

"You save me too many times, you know that?" Barriss mused as she brushed herself off.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Well, what can I say?" Ahsoka asked. "I'm the one who always has to save you from distress."

Sarbris growled at the sight of Barriss surviving before she took notice of the Young Justice.

"The Jedi are taking up kids to do their work now?" Sarbris asked. "And strangely-dressed ones at that too."

Artemis aimed her Bowcaster at Sarbris and opened fire on her immediately. Sarbris ran away from the shot, making her way back to her cave.

"After her, but be careful!" Ahsoka called out.

The entire Young Justice, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli, Wonder Woman, Paula and Barriss started to give chase to Sarbris.

However, Sarbris laughed at their attempts before she pressed a button on her Gauntlet, causing several geysers to emerge.

"Look out!" Rocket called out, forming a shield to protect Barriss from a mine nearby.

Barriss yelled before Rocket's shield protected her. Barriss smiled to Rocket and sent her a nod, where Rocket smiled and nodded back. Everyone was soon off again, with Ahsoka in the lead.

"You're not getting away, Sarbris!" Ahsoka called out before she shot a blast from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet.

Sarbris unsheathed one of her lightsabers and deflected the blast before tossing it towards Ahsoka.

"No!" Barriss called out as she saw the lightsaber fly straight towards Ahsoka's face. Quickly thinking, Barriss formed her wings, and with them, stopped the lightsaber from hitting Ahsoka.

"Nice move!" Ahsoka called out as Barriss held her secondary lightsaber in her hand before sheathing it on her belt.

"I've been practicing!" Barriss yelled before everyone continued to chase after Sarbris.

Sarbris soon reached her cave. She turned to see her enemies still coming towards her and let out a growl. She took out her Carbine and shot at the ground, causing acid to appear when a large chasm was made.

"Etaerc gnippets senots!" Zatanna incanted, summoning stepping stones for everyone to run on.

"What?!" Sarbris exclaimed in disbelief. "Impossible!"

Sarbris soon started to shoot upon the Young Justice, Jedi, and Wonder Woman again. However, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luminara all used their lightsabers to deflect the blasts with ease while Wonder Woman used her silver bracelets to deflect even more blasts.

"This shouldn't be possible in any way!" Sarbris exclaimed.

The Young Justice, Paula and Barriss soon arrived on the other side and started to approach Sarbris.

"Well, Barriss Offee, what a surprise," Sarbris mused. "It's been a while. I take it you got my little present?"

"You are the slinking coward who killed my Parents," Barriss said as she leveled her lightsaber at Sarbris. "You will die right here, right now."

"Funny," a voice called out. "I was about to say the same thing."

Everyone, sans Sarbris, gasped at the sound of this voice. Xion soon came behind them, out from the acid. An acid mold of her appeared at first before it broke away, revealing Xion herself. She soon took out the Xiphon and aimed it at Barriss. "My Father wants you back, Black Widow," Xion said sternly. "Do the good thing for once and come with me. I have no business with the Young Justice."

"Over our dead bodies." Paula spat as she aimed her Bowcaster at Xion.

Xion couldn't help but chuckle. "Who are you, thinking you can talk down to me like that?" Xion asked. She continued to chuckle before she played around with her right hand. "Seriously, who are you?" Xion asked. "Your build is familiar, yet I just have absolutely no idea who you are."

"The name's Huntress," Paula remarked. "Now, leave us."

"Not without Black Widow, I'm afraid." Xion spat back. She walked towards Paula, and everyone could see that she was at least two heads shorter than Paula was.

"I can't come with you yet, Xion, not now," Barriss said sternly. "Not until I deal with Sarbris for killing my family!"

Xion sighed. "You leave me no choice." Xion said, leaping over Paula. She soon placed the Xiphon up to her mouth and started to play it.

Sarbris scoffed. "Boring!" she remarked, tossing an orange lightsaber towards Xion.

Before the lightsaber could hit Xion, Xion played her tune. The lightsaber stopped in its place, and was gently guided towards Barriss.

"What was that?!" Sarbris exclaimed.

"What?" Barriss asked.

"What are you playing here, Xion?" Ahsoka asked.

Xion looked up and activated the Xiphon. "Barriss, I know what it's like to fight for your family," Xion stated. "I do it every day," Xion paused for a while before she heard Barriss activate the orange lightsaber. "I will help you fight Sarbris, but you come back with me after, no exceptions."

Barriss started to lower her weapons before looking to Ahsoka, feeling uncertain.

"Xion, I don't think—"

"Go ahead," Ahsoka said. "You now know how I felt. No one will call you a traitor anymore. You're free to do what you want."

Barriss nodded and activated her twin lightsabers.

"Crap!" Sarbris exclaimed. She ran towards her lightsaber collection and activated an orange Double-Bladed Lightsaber. "Doesn't matter if you have powers! I'll kill you all!"

Ahsoka, Serra, Miss Martian and Lux all activated their respective lightsabers.

"We'd like to see you try!" Ahsoka called out.

Sarbris charged towards the Young Justice and slashed down at them. Robin and Kid Flash managed to get out of the way before Ahsoka and Barriss both clashed with the Mirialan Serial Killer. Sarbris took out her Carbine Rifle and shot at the two, but Ahsoka formed a shield of Light before Xion ran in and slashed down. Sarbris growled and started to fend off against Xion and Barriss as they attacked before Lux opened fire on her.

"Okay, what have we got?" Kid Flash asked as he ran through the lightsaber collection, activating as many lightsabers as he could. "Green, no, reminds me of Inertia," Wally said before tossing it aside. "Blue, no, used too much," Kid Flash contemplated before dropping the lightsaber. He soon came across a lightsaber with a golden blade. "Okay, much more like it!" he exclaimed before dashing off towards Sarbris.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luminara and Wonder Woman all watched from a distance away as the battle raged on.

"Should we go in?" Obi-Wan asked, readying his lightsaber.

Anakin Skywalker stopped his Master and shook his head. "This is a Trial for everyone, including Barriss and Xion," Anakin stated. "It wouldn't be right for us to interfere. Besides, Sarbris is one criminal we can't allow to be left alive," Anakin added on. "She's simply too dangerous to live."

"From what I've heard about her, I agree," Wonder Woman said. "But at the first sign of trouble, we go in to help, no excuses."

Ahsoka spun backwards as Sarbris started to bring her Double-Bladed Lightsaber down onto her. Sarbris sent stabs and slashes towards Ahsoka, but with her own experience, Ahsoka managed to shake Sarbris off before Kid Flash zoomed in and attacked Sarbris with the golden lightsaber he stole.

Sarbris growled and clashed with Kid Flash before reaching for another lightsaber on her belt. She activated the blade, which shone silver, and swung at the speedster, but Artemis shot an arrow that caused a small explosion to knock Sarbris off-guard. She soon turned and slashed apart another arrow before Paula flew into the air and opened fire on Sarbris, causing her silver lightsaber to drop out of her hands.

"Barriss, take the lead!" Artemis yelled as she shot an arrow with a lightsaber attached to it.

Barriss nodded as she leapt into the air. She grabbed onto the lightsaber and flew with it before reaching Sarbris, where she unsheathed both of her lightsabers once again and swung down at her.

Sarbris managed to break off with Kid Flash before locking blades with Barriss. Barriss started to use Jar'Kai on Sarbris as Xion came over, shooting Sith Fire. Sarbris leapt over the fire, only to meet Superboy and Rocket in the air as they performed twin kicks that sent Sarbris back down to the ground.

Miss Martian and Serra started to attack with their own lightsabers as Sarbris unsheathed another lightsaber from her belt. She activated her three blades, clashing with both the Martian and the Shan. The evil Mirialan Serial Killer soon found herself being backed away before Saw and Jaybo both opened fire on her.

For a Serial Killer, Sarbris was able to hold her own pretty well against all of these opponents. However, she never anticipated the Young Justice's moves, and as she was deflecting blasts from Gerrera and Drol, Aqualad slammed his Water-Bearers onto Sarbris.

Sarbris turned around and started to rapidly attack Aqualad. The Atlantean held his own against Sarbris as much as he could before the sound of multiple lightsabers activating caught Sarbris's attention.

"Srebasthgil Kcatta!" Zatanna incanted, causing most of Sarbris's lightsabers to go flying towards Sarbris herself.

Sarbris gasped and flew out of the targeted spot for the lightsabers to hit. Many of them rained down, but Sarbris managed to get out of the way. She tossed a Thermal Detonator at the Young Justice, but Rocket managed to catch it in her Force Bubble, where it exploded harmlessly.

Sarbris started to back away as now, everyone was making their way towards her. She growled and tossed her single-bladed lightsaber towards everyone, but Robin tossed a birdarang in response, knocking the lightsaber to the ground before the Mirialan Serial Murderer took her Carbine out again.

"No you don't!" Ahsoka called out. She activated her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and shot at Sarbris, preventing her from shooting as the Carbine Rifle was sent out of Sarbris's hands.

"You have been found guilty for mass-murder of Jedi and Sith alike," Barriss announced. "Your final sentence is death!"

Ahsoka nodded before looking to Barriss. "Do it." She said.

"Gladly!" Barriss quipped. With that, she stabbed her right lightsaber down before slashing upwards. She slashed back down again before spinning around and for the first time, performed SokaTan.

Sarbris gasped before the SokaTan Technique made impact on her. Sarbris yelled in pain, eventually dropping to the ground, the Mirialan Serial Killer now dead.

Barriss deactivated her lightsabers and smiled as she looked to Ahsoka.

"Do you feel better now?" Ahsoka asked.

Barriss nodded. "Actually, yes," she replied back. "Not because Sarbris is dead, but because… I know what I've done, how I've made everyone feel."

Anakin nodded as he looked to Luminara, who appeared to be smiling.

"Something tells me that you came not just to check on the Young Justice for this Mission," Anakin mused. "There was something bigger, I can sense it."

"Indeed you can," Luminara said. "It was my fault for leading Barriss down her path, and all this time, I didn't know how to make her see the light, see the error of her ways," Luminara Unduli started to explain. "But now that she's with the Young Justice, and has learned the price of what she's done, I feel that my training for her is complete."

All of the Young Justice started to crowd around Barriss as she looked down to Sarbris's dead body.

"The Bounty Hunters are becoming more dangerous and more threatening by the day," Barriss Offee said. "We can't risk allowing them to roam free, or else, what happened to my family could happen to them."

"Or worse." Xion mused.

Lux nodded before he looked towards Barriss. "Nonetheless, you did a good job here today, Barriss," Rebel stated. "You're not going to come back to the Jedi Order, I can tell, but you've certainly seen what pain you've done can affect you the same way it did to Ahsoka."

Barriss nodded. "And it only took some time with Ahsoka to realize that," Barriss mused. "Ironic… and bittersweet."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Barriss, by now, you should know that I don't hate you, but I was hurt by what you did," Ahsoka said to her friend. "You may have to go back to the ORDER, we may have to fight each other again, but at least we know we're on better terms with each other."

Kid Flash zoomed to Sarbris's lightsaber collection and started to investigate every lightsaber.

"Okay, I like Barriss again!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Souvenir Jackpot! Sweet!"

Xion chuckled as she came over to Kid Flash. Kid Flash gasped and prepared to attack, but Xion just gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You can keep them," Xion said as Artemis watched in jealousy. "I may not be fighting any of you today, but when we next meet, don't expect us to be fighting on the same side."

Ahsoka nodded. "You can count on it." The Togruta Padawan said sternly.

Xion scoffed and walked over to Barriss, patting her on the shoulder. "You're done here," Xion stated. "Are you ready to return?"

Barriss nodded as Ahsoka sent her a smile. "I'm ready," she said. "But on the condition that all of the Devil's Heart Crystals are destroyed."

"Dad's working on that," Xion said. "So don't you worry."

Barriss nodded in response. Xion started to fly off into the air, where Barriss placed her cloak back on. She was about to fly after Xion until Kid Flash ran up to her.

"Need these?" Wally asked, waving around Barriss's lightsabers she stole from Ventress.

Barriss shook her head. "They belong to you now," Barriss said. "You can keep them as souvenirs, like the rest of Sarbris's collection, or you can give them back to Asajj Ventress," Barriss stated. "Your decision," Barriss added on before grinning at Ahsoka. "See you on the battlefield, hero." Barriss said playfully.

"Until we meet again, Barriss," Ahsoka replied back. "Until we meet again."

Barriss chuckled and sent a salute. She soon sprouted her Dragon Wings and flew off to Xion. Soon, the two flew back to the _Marauder_, with Ahsoka watching as a smile came onto her face.

"You just let her go like that, huh?" Anakin asked. "Maybe showing mercy is just a way to get on good terms with your enemy."

"Only when you manage to open up their eyes," Ahsoka said. "Barriss learned her lesson, something none of us could ever manage to do, let it be here or on Earth," Ahsoka explained. "Someday, Barriss will learn how to accept the truth, and when that time comes, we'll be waiting to welcome her back, to where she was always meant to be."

Miss Martian nodded. "You're starting to deserve the title of a Jedi Knight with every passing day, Ahsoka," M'gann stated. "It won't be long until you're made a Knight."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks," Ahsoka replied back. "Now, let's go home."

Miss Martian nodded as she started to call back the Bioship. It flew right in front of everyone before Miss Martian looked to Ahsoka playfully.

"So, what's your score now?" M'gann asked.

"Huh?" Ahsoka asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You've saved Barriss's life more than once," M'gann explained. "Are you two even, or is the score settled?"

"M'gann!" Ahsoka chuckled. "I've saved Master Skyguy more than once."

"That time on Maridun doesn't count!" Anakin argued.

"Or what about when I saved Zatanna from Klarion?" Ahsoka asked.

"Doesn't count." Zatanna teased.

"Ten times _I've_ saved _Obi-Wan_." Anakin bragged.

"_Nine_ times, we go over this all the time!" Obi-Wan argued.

Soon, the Bioship was overlapped with arguments about who saved who from what and scores about saving each others' lives. Everyone argued back and forth as the Young Justice made their way back to the _Resolute_. Inside, Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh, especially now that she and Barriss were on better terms with one another.

**Author's Note:** Well, what does everyone think of this new Chapter? This was actually one of the first Chapters I've planned before this Story was written. I hope you all liked it. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out with this Plot. I couldn't have done it without him. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as it's positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. May the 4th be with you! See you soon!


	32. Light vs Light

Hello there, everyone, great to see you again! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to you with another brand-new Chapter for my best Story, **Journey of the Knight**! I'm so glad that this Story has gotten far. I would like to especially thank **The Christian Jedi**, **Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, MartyrFan, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Shadowatcher, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and all of the **Guests**. I could have never done anything without you. Before I move on, allow me to answer some questions from the Reviews. To **Bowser30000000**, I wasn't referring to **Kingdom Hearts** when I brought up Xemnas. He is a character in another one of my Stories, **Advent Justice**, where he is portrayed as a villain, similarly to the Xemnas from **Kingdom Hearts**. To **Darth Khan**, if you want to see what role Messiah will play, please wait for the other Chapters to come out. To **Carlos Jacob**, you have an interesting idea going on with that extra arc. I may just decide to do that. Thanks for suggesting it. Before I move on, I would just like to say that I have just seen the new movie, **Avengers: Age of Ultron**! It rocked! Has anyone else seen it? Please express how you felt about it in the Comments below. Now, with that out of the way, and in the case that I haven't been able to upload this Chapter on May 5th, here is my next Chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 32: Light vs Light

_The youth is the fate of the future. Allow them to make the choices for themselves_.

_**Secret alliance! Following the Separatist Invasion of Earth, the Separatist Alliance makes a pact with the dangerous group known as the Light! Until recent missions, the Light and the Separatists have been working together, attempting to end the YOUNG JUSTICE and the ORDER! Constantly tired of repetitive failures, VANDAL SAVAGE sends two members of the Light, RA'S AL GHUL and KLARION the WITCH BOY to perform operations within the Expanded Universe. They have secretly been carrying out their plans until a Republic Spy caught them before facing brutal execution. Now, on CORUSCANT, the Republic, the Jedi Order, and the Justice League all listen to the information that the Spy was able to send out, hoping to learn what the Light is up to**_**.**

"_This is Republic Agent Amin reporting_," the Republic Spy said as Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Black Canary and Admiral Tarkin watched the recording play. "_The enemies from Earth-16, the Light, are planning something on Ryloth_," Agent Amin went on. "_Many captured Clones and Twi'leks have disappeared from the area, and I believe that_—"

Before Amin could go on, Mammoth came into view. Everyone watched with discretion as Mammoth slammed Amin's body against the ground before snapping his neck. With him now dead, the transmission went static.

"The League of Shadows are up to their old tricks," Ahsoka mused. "I can't believe that with everything going on, we never noticed the activity of the Light under our noses."

Black Canary nodded. "I agree," Dinah stated. "But why hasn't the Supreme Chancellor alerted us about the situation before?"

Admiral Tarkin cleared his throat. "If I may, Black Canary," Tarkin spoke up. "Captain Dodonna is still trying to route out this Traitor within the Republic, so furthermore, _that_ has become out top priority."

Mace Windu placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Even still, we can't ignore this threat," the Vaapad Master said. "From what the Justice League back on Earth and what Robin says, the Light has many tricks up their sleeves."

Ahsoka nodded. "We need to attend to this situation, no matter what," the Togruta stated. "The Young Justice and I have fought against the Light the most, and from personal experience, you're going to need our help."

Dinah Lance nodded in agreement. "Ahsoka and the Young Justice have managed to take down several Light operations," Black Canary said. "You may be the Master of all seven lightsaber forms, but have you even amounted to master the eighth?"

Mace narrowed his eyes. "I've seen Ahsoka use Form VIII in combat before, and I have seen how the Young Justice has acted in battle as well," Master Windu stated. "This League of Shadows, how much of a threat are they?"

"A big threat, Master Windu," Ahsoka replied. "While the ORDER has the Symbio-Enhancer, the Light has the prototype version, Kobra Venom," Ahsoka explained. "You saw what Mammoth could do, and imagine what the rest of the members in Vandal Savage's Light can do to the people of Ryloth, _and_ our Armies!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"We shall tend to this matter ourselves," Mace Windu said. "We need everything you know to take them on."

Ahsoka spread her arms out in disbelief. "Ex_cuse_ me?" Ahsoka asked. She let out a scoff. "Master Windu, you listen here, and don't say a word," Ahsoka said sternly as she walked up to Mace Windu, getting him to face her. "You may still have your own doubts about me following the Bombing, but I'll have you know that with my Exile, I have grown wiser and more powerful than any Padawan, even Master Skywalker," Ahsoka stated. "I lead the Young Justice, and the Young Justice and I will be the ones to _lead_ the Mission, whether you like it or not." Ahsoka finished up.

"Padawan Tano, know your place." Mace Windu said sternly.

"No, know _yours_," Black Canary said. "How can you still not trust Ahsoka after all you've put her through?" Dinah questioned. "Admit it, Mace, she's bested you in every single possible way."

Admiral Tarkin nodded. "Master Windu, I suggest you go by Ahsoka's word," Admiral Tarkin suggested. "I've seen her in battle before as well, and she's done something you've never been able to do."

"What would _that_ be?" Mace Windu asked.

"She's fought off against Count Dooku, Sylas, Xion, and even Darth Sidious himself, lived to tell the tale, and defeated them enough to send them running," Admiral Tarkin replied back. "Something _you_ couldn't do."

Ahsoka grinned before she turned her attention to the door. "Point case," Ahsoka said. "I'll go to get the Young Justice immediately," Ahsoka said. "Master Windu, please tell Masters Skywalker and Kenobi to get themselves _and_ their Troops ready," Ahsoka added on. "We need strength in numbers for _this_ one." Ahsoka stated before she walked out of the room.

Mace Windu was about to leave until he sensed someone's prying eyes settle on him. Without turning around, Mace Windu asked, "May I help you, Black Canary?"

Admiral Tarkin already left the room, leaving Black Canary alone with Mace Windu.

"Whatever doubts you had about Ahsoka in the past, you need to let them go," Black Canary said. "Let her lead for once. You might learn something from the experience."

Mace Windu sighed as he turned back to Black Canary. "I have my reasons for doubting Padawan Tano," Mace Windu stated. "None of them are your concern."

"I beg to differ," Black Canary argued. "She's helped an entire Planet of young heroes turn to the Young Justice in a year, she's helped them come back to the better side, something _you_ deem to be impossible," Black Canary spat. "Have you even _attempted_ to perform Ahsoka's SokaTan, or do you not have what it takes?"

Mace Windu was about to reply until he stopped himself. This question was one that pierced his mind as if his psyche were armor. He was a Jedi Master, he developed Form VII, Vaapad, but now that he had time to think about it, he had never had what it took to perform Form VIII.

"I thought so," Black Canary said, now heading towards the door. Before she left, she turned back to Mace Windu. "When was the last time _you_ held someone back? Ahsoka feels just like her." Black Canary stated.

Mace Windu gasped as he turned to the door. He was about to answer Black Canary, but she had already left.

"You have no idea," Mace Windu said. "You don't know what it was like to hold her back, to place my doubt… in Depa." Mace said quietly before he left, wandering around in his thoughts.

At this time, the Young Justice was with Serra in the Training Room. Like the day when Serra, Saw and Jaybo first came to Earth, the Young Justice was wearing helmets that had the visors covered so that they couldn't see.

"Is this okay?" Aqualad asked as Tera Sinube came over. "Shouldn't Jedi only be allowed to train with these?" the Atlantean asked.

Master Yoda came over. "An exception for you, we can make," Yoda said. "Friends of Ahsoka's are friends of ours."

Serra nodded. "Okay, guys, remember the training I put you through on Earth," Serra called out. "The only difference is that you won't be fighting anyone with lightsabers, you'll be fighting the Training Remotes," Serra warned. "Their blasts might sting a little, but don't be afraid to try."

Everyone nodded as they all got into battle stances. The Training Remotes floated up into the air and started to fire down onto the Young Justice. However, the Young Justice managed to get out of the way, Miss Martian being the only one to remain in her place. The young Martian unsheathed her lightsabers and started to deflect all of the lasers while the rest of the Young Justice trained, still blind.

Robin ran, avoiding the lasers by listening for them. He leapt off of the wall just as the Training Remotes opened fire on him. Using the energy from his leap, Robin reached for two birdarangs and tossed them towards the air. He didn't need eyesight, he could see that the Training Remotes had already locked onto him, and he could visualize where they were easily. The Boy Wonder grinned as soon as he heard two small zaps before thuds came after.

Aqualad backflipped away from lasers he was hearing as the Training Remotes came after him. His hands started to light up, and with his powers, Aqualad reached out to where a Training Remote was and manipulated it to shoot at another. He now started to shock the Training Remote he had grabbed before tossing it away, conveniently at another Training Remote behind him.

Kid Flash raced around, dodging the lasers as he listened for them. All of the Training Remotes were firing so fast at Wally that the speedster was starting to confuse them completely. Kid Flash grinned and leapt into the air in front of him, throwing his fist at two Training Remotes.

Superboy flew into the air, where the Training Remotes followed him. Superboy soon let himself drop to the ground after a while, allowing himself to crush three Training Remotes before getting out of the line of fire of two more Training Remotes, both of which destroyed each other immediately.

Miss Martian used her Psychic Powers to sense the movements of the Training Remotes that were firing at her. She managed to deflect each of the lasers with much ease, getting Tera Sinube and Serra impressed. Miss Martian continued to deflect the lasers until she performed a perfect reflect, destroying the Training Remotes in the process.

Artemis leapt all around the room, dodging as many lasers as she could. Paula watched with Serra and Tera Sinube, clearly impressed. Artemis heard the metal movements of the Training Remotes and used them to her advantage. She rolled forwards, dodging ten laser blasts before stopping completely. The Training Remotes stopped as well. Artemis could tell that this was happening, and leapt into the air, kicking all ten Training Remotes away.

Zatanna twirled around her Energy Ichor Sword and deflected the lasers the same way Miss Martian was. Each laser bounced off of Zatanna's Sword before the mage slashed at them, cutting them in half. A Laser Ray was shot at her, but Zatanna had heard this and held her Sword out in front of her, allowing the laser to redirect at several other Training Remotes before Zatanna aimed the laser back at the Training Remote, destroying it.

Rocket stood inside of her Force Bubble, allowing the Training Remotes to open fire on her. Serra, Tera Sinube and Paula all watched, confused as to what Rocket was trying to do. Though it didn't look like it, Rocket was secretly listening to the lasers around her as they made impact on her barrier. Their sounds echoed off of her Force Bubble, which allowed Rocket to clearly hear where they were coming from. As she unsheathed her Sword, Rocket lowered the Force Bubble and tossed her Sword right at the Training Remotes. They all went down easily as Rocket sheathed her Sword, satisfied with what she had just accomplished.

Ahsoka had just arrived not too long ago and was watching the entire thing. The young Togruta smiled at what she was seeing before finally making her presence known, clapping her hands as she stepped up.

The Young Justice started to remove their helmets, seeing what they had done. Serra, Tera Sinube and Paula all smiled before the Young Justice heard the sound of Ahsoka's applauding.

"I must admit, that was impressive," Ahsoka said. "None of you are Jedi, well, _M'gann_, maybe," Ahsoka stated with a grin, causing Miss Martian to chuckle. "But nonetheless, you have what it takes to take on any threat the Expanded Universe throws at you."

"Thanks, Ahsoka," Robin said. "Our enemies are growing stronger with every passing day, so we can't slip up."

Mace Windu walked into the room, seeing what the Young Justice had just done as well. He made himself silent to hear what they were saying to Ahsoka.

"Maul and Gemini are out there, and we know they're looking for Relics," Kid Flash said. "We need everything it takes to stop them."

"And judging from what happened on Lasan, the ORDER is starting to gain more Generals," Superboy added on. "There's no way we can ignore something like _that_, now, can we?"

Miss Martian nodded. "Although I still want to know more about my past as this Lost One," M'gann started out. "I'll have to put that aside and focus on the threats that are entering the Expanded Universe."

"And Bounty Hunters and Assassins are starting to increase as well," Artemis added on. "We can't ignore them any longer."

"I could tell that Mother Talzin didn't die on Dathomir," Zatanna said. "Whatever she may be planning next, or whatever the ORDER's planning next, I'll be ready, for Talzin _and_ Xanadu."

"We _have_ to prepare for anything the ORDER, the Separatists, and the DarkSiders throw at us," Rocket stated. "We may have had chances to defeat them back on Earth, but now, there's no time for second chances," Rocket said. "Not with everything being planned."

Aqualad nodded. "We dedicate ourselves to fighting for the Expanded Universe," Kaldur'ahm stated. "They can say what they want about us, but we will _not_ back down from the fight!"

Ahsoka nodded. "That's good," she said. "Because the Shadows are here, in the Expanded Universe, being led by Klarion and Ra's al Ghul."

"The Light has been working right under our noses?" Paula asked with surprise.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "We didn't notice it up until now, but a Republic Agent just called in, and confirmed that they were indeed here, and are performing their operations on Ryloth," Ahsoka explained. "It's the same Planet where Master Aayla Secura comes from, and where the Vortex is."

Aqualad placed his hand to his chin and started to think. "This makes sense," Aqualad said. "With everything the Separatists have been throwing at us, like sending Atticus Farstar and the Onslaught to take over Anaxes, gaining data on Mustafar, gathering any fallen Jedi to their sides, and striking on Felucia, we have failed to see that the Light was still active."

Zatanna's eyes widened. "They could be trying to cut us off from heading back, or sending anything to Earth and vice-versa," the mage stated. "Obviously, they must have been annoyed when we sent Robyn through, or when Artemis's Mother came through, and want to cut off any other additional support."

"It's a plan that will cause chaos for us _and_ the Neo Young Justice," Miss Martian said. "But unless they have Vixen's Power Cell, I don't know _how_ they could do anything to close the Vortex."

"Which is why we have to stop the Light immediately," Serra said. "We can't let Klarion or Ra's get away with this."

Ahsoka nodded. "I've already let Lux, Saw and Jaybo know about what's happening," Ahsoka explained. "They're on the _Resolute_ right now, trying to get in contact with the Neo Young Justice back on Earth."

"Good," Superboy said. He took notice of Mace Windu at the door and craned his neck at him. "Wanna share some ideas for this Mission, Mace?" Connor asked.

Everyone turned to see Mace Windu, who walked in quietly.

"From the sound of it, this League of Shadows sounds like a group of Assassins," Mace Windu said. "Trained ones, am I correct?"

"Ra's al Ghul trained each Assassin, and underestimating Ra's is the _last_ thing you want to do," Robin explained. "He went toe-to-toe with Batman, and he had the ability to _kill_ him, but Ra's also has a sense of honor."

"Nothing compared to Klarion, of course," Zatanna now started to explain. "He's referred to as the Witch Boy, someone who uses Dark Magic for his own intents and purposes," Zatanna explained. "He's impossible to touch, and with his cat, Teekl, doubling as a bodyguard, Klarion's not to be messed with."

"Both of these are dangerous members of the Light," Ahsoka went on. "There were times I nearly killed Klarion back on Earth, but I've never gone up against Ra's al Ghul."

Paula rolled up in her Wheelchair. "We'd best get going," Paula said before she pressed a button on her Wheelchair. Her armor came onto her body, all built from the Wheelchair itself. "If we are to strike at the Light and chase Ra's _and_ Klarion out, this could be our only chance."

Mace Windu nodded. "This Light sounds like a disgrace to what we represent as light itself," Master Windu noted. "I shall come along with you, and oversee how much of a threat they _really_ are."

Ahsoka scoffed. "Fine," the Togruta Padawan said. "But if any of us point out something or some_one_ that shouldn't be dealt with immediately, you have to, without hesitation, follow our orders," Ahsoka said. "Am I clear?"

"A Jedi Master can easily deal with those who haven't met one yet," Mace Windu said. "Master Yoda and I are the most powerful members of the Jedi Council. You shall need me for this." Mace Windu stated before walking away to make his way towards the _Resolute_.

Ahsoka groaned. "Ugh, the _nerve_ of him!" Ahsoka exclaimed as Master Yoda came over. "He doesn't apologize for believing I was guilty, he doesn't give one simple damn 'thank you' to me after saving him from Xion, and now he thinks he could battle the most dangerous members of the Light without any help?!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I wonder how he even became a member of the Jedi Council, or a Jedi Master, for _that_ matter, in the _first_ place if he doesn't feel anything!"

"Doesn't feel anything, you say, Padawan Tano?" Master Yoda asked. "Hmm, wrong you are, about that," Yoda stated. "Blames himself for Depa Billaba's comatose, he does," Yoda explained. "Carries that, forever, he does. _Feel_, Mace Windu does."

Serra nodded as she looked to Ahsoka. "Give Master Windu time, Ahsoka," Serra said. "He may not look like it, but he has deep respect for everyone, even you."

Ahsoka sighed as she led the Young Justice and Paula out of the room. "Okay," Ahsoka said. "I'll give him a chance, but would it kill him to just smile?" Ahsoka asked.

Aboard the _Resolute_, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lux Bonteri, Saw Gerrera, Jaybo Hood, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Icon were all in a holographic meeting with Batman, Flash, Doctor Fate, Quinlan Vos, Batgirl and even Robyn from back on Earth-16.

"The Light is here in the Expanded Universe," Icon said to the Justice League and Neo Young Justice Members back on Earth-16. "We need to have all the Magicians ready if Klarion tries to close the Vortex, and as many combatants as you have to fight off against Ra's al Ghul's Assassins."

Batman nodded. "_I'll see what we can do_," the Dark Knight said as Robyn and Batgirl looked up to him. "_We have Raven available, but as for Jinx, we haven't heard from her in a while,_" Bruce explained. "_We know that she was sent to investigate some strange activity going on in Tahiti, but we don't know how she's doing_," Batman went on. "_Until we hear from her, Doctor Fate and Raven are the only mages we have available_."

"_We can try to send some of our forces through the Vortex before the Light can act_," Quinlan Vos said. "_Right now, we're sending the Green Lanterns to see if the Vortex is acting strange. So far, we haven't heard anything from them yet_."

"Make sure that all the mages are gathered," Wonder Woman ordered. "If that Vortex is sealed, we won't be able to return."

"And the ORDER will make its ultimate victory here," Lux added on. "Unless we act now, together, our Universes might be kept apart forever."

"_Understood_," Robyn said. "_Batman, Batgirl and I will search for Jinx_," Kalifa said. "_Do what you can to get ready_."

"Will do," Obi-Wan said. "Signing off now."

As the transmission faded away, the Young Justice arrived on the _Resolute_ in the Bioship. All of the Young Justice members, and Paula, got out. Mace Windu also arrived in his personal Starfighter. He emerged from his Starfighter and made his way towards the Bridge, right behind the Young Justice.

"Okay, so from the recording sent to us, we can easily deduct that the Light has plans to close the rift and trap us here," Anakin said. "Since Ahsoka and the Young Justice knows more about the Light, _they'll_ be the ones to lead this Missions," Anakin told all of the forces. He stepped aside to let Ahsoka come on up. "Snips, if you will."

Ahsoka nodded and stepped up, pulling up footage on the Terminal of the Shadows and members of the Light battling against the Justice League, the ORDER, and the Young Justice themselves.

"The Light is very tricky," Ahsoka explained. "From what we know, there are seven members: Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, OceanMaster, the Brain, and in the Expanded Universe, Klarion the Witch Boy and Ra's al Ghul."

Robin stepped up to explain about Ra's al Ghul. "Ra's al Ghul leads the League of Shadows," the Boy Wonder started to tell everyone. "Members within the Shadows include a brute named Mammoth, twin sister Shimmer, Professor Ojo, Devastation, Sportsmaster and Deathstroke, the last two currently still on Earth," Robin explained to everyone. "They use the original version of the ORDER's Symbio-Enhancer, known as Kobra Venom, developed by another member of the Shadows, Kobra," Robin went on, pulling up images of each member of the Shadows he had mentioned. "It can mutate anyone into monsters. Bane was one of their subjects, and trust me, they can be deadly in any way."

"I can be deadly too," Topshot remarked. "Those Shadow Scum have some of our Brothers, and if they're experimenting on them with that Kobra Venom, we will show them no mercy."

"Don't count yourself lucky just yet," Zatanna said as she stepped up, pulling up Klarion and Teekl. "Klarion is a magician, just like me, only he has Dark Powers, similar to Mother Talzin of Dathomir," Zatanna explained. "He can split apart the Dimensions and has unlimited Power, enough to even counter Darth Sidious too, I imagine," Zatanna mused. "His cat, Teekl, is his Familiar, a pet that defends the Witch with it," Zatanna went on. "Klarion is known as the Witch Boy, and wherever _he_ goes, Teekl is always with him."

"We've _seen_ Klarion's magic before, back when the Separatists invaded Earth," Obi-Wan said. "He was the one to make the Watchtower disappear."

"But he'll be doing more vanishing acts this time, and it will be much more dangerous," Miss Martian said. "While Zatanna and Doctor Fate brought the Watchtower back, there's only Zatanna this time, and we'll need more mages powerful enough to stop Klarion from closing the Vortex."

Rex cleared his throat. "Klarion and Ra's, do they have any weaknesses?" the Clone Captain asked. "We could use some against them when we have the chance."

"Klarion's only weakness is that if Teekl is harmed, his power will go away," Kid Flash explained. "I learned that when I was wearing the Helmet of Fate."

Ahsoka nodded. "Ra's has no weaknesses, but try to catch him off-guard," Ahsoka ordered. "We don't have much time, we need to move out!"

"Everyone, to your stations!" Anakin ordered. "This is _not_ a drill!"

Everyone within the _Resolute_ all started to get ready for battle. Black Canary started to lead the Young Justice Members from the Expanded Universe to battle as Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice prepped themselves for taking on the Light.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Superboy started out. "But I think it's a nice change for us to take on the Shadows again."

Rocket grinned. "I agree," she stated. "That battle on Santa Prisca was nice, but seeing as how Klarion and Ra's al Ghul are present, we can bag them and take a victory for both of our Universes."

Aqualad sighed. "Don't celebrate yet," the Atlantean ordered. "We've had enough trouble with them in the Past, so we can't make this seem like it's going to be easy."

Ahsoka nodded. "I quite agree," the Togruta Padawan said. "We've had a break from the Light long enough. It's about time we started to get serious with them again."

Mace Windu continued to watch the Young Justice, curious to see how they would act in a situation like this. Many of the new Young Justice Members joined Ahsoka and the original Young Justice before Black Canary walked up to Mace.

"You know, there's such a thing called 'joining in'," Dinah joked. "Why don't you?"

"There's still much to the Young Justice I would like to see," Mace Windu explained. "I've seen them in action, taking on Xion, but how will they take on a threat like this?"

Black Canary sighed. "They've done it before, and they'll do it again," Black Canary said. "Besides, Ahsoka has doubts about you too, given your decision about her on her verdict," Black Canary explained. "And we all know what it's like to have doubt. For me, it was on Serra, but how are you taking this?" Black Canary asked. "Don't you think it's time for you to let go, and start trusting Ahsoka again?" Black Canary asked. "Serra told me about how you and I are alike, and I know that there's some person on your thoughts who you feel responsible for," Dinah said. Immediately, Mace Windu's eyes widened. "I don't need telepathy to know _that_." Black Canary said before she walked off to join the Young Justice, Paula, and the Justice League.

Mace Windu sighed as he went to his Starfighter. There, he saw that Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were waiting for him at their own Starfighters.

"I sense that you're having trouble accepting Ahsoka is growing stronger," Obi-Wan said to Master Windu. "If you want to learn about her experiences from Earth-16, there's no harm in asking."

Mace Windu sighed and shook his head. "That's not it," Mace Windu replied back. "The only thing I would like to know from Padawan Tano is her eight lightsaber form, SokaTan."

Anakin sighed as he heard this while R2-D2 rolled up to his Starfighter. "I've learned how to do it from Ahsoka before," the Chosen One stated. "It's too difficult for me to explain in words, so it's best that Ahsoka teach you."

Mace Windu nodded. "I'll consider it," Mace said. "For now, we'd best be on our way to Ryloth."

The _Resolute_ soon flew into the air. Admiral Yularen and the crew on the Bridge had already inputted the coordinates for Ryloth. Within a matter of seconds, the _Resolute_ took off to Ryloth, with several other Republic Star Cruisers following them.

On Ryloth, Ra's al Ghul was watching his new Shadow Assassins train. Each of them were wielding swords in their hands or throwing shurikens towards practice dummies that were set up.

Klarion, on the other hand, was stroking Teekl. He grinned as he formed his Magic Circle on the ground. Multiple Twi'leks were watching with vitriolic looks on their faces, angered at the Light for daring to desecrate their Planet.

Ra's walked up to several imprisoned Clone Troopers, chained to tanks of Kobra Venom at the side of a mountain.

"Do not take me wrong," Ra's told the Clones, all of who looked to him bitterly. "I am a man with honor, and I did not wish to take you as prisoners of war," Ra's stated. "I can let you go, but I cannot reassure you that the other members of the Light will be pleased with my decision."

"How should we trust you?" a Clone Trooper asked. "You're with the Light!"

"True," Ra's said. "But the part about taking honorable soldiers like you hostage was not part of what I wanted," Ra's al Ghul stated. "That is why I have decided to allow you to be free, and get a head start on warning the Republic that they are walking into a trap," Ra's went on. "If they do not stop us from closing the Vortex, we _too_ shall also be trapped here, and we do not have much resources."

One Clone Trooper sighed before Ra's unsheathed a sword. With it, he sliced off the cuffs on the Trooper before handing to him a transmitter.

"What is your name?" Ra's al Ghul asked.

"They call me Sixshot." The Clone Trooper replied back.

"Sixshot, I am not proud of what the Light is doing right now," Ra's said. "The Light has performed many deeds, but I am against this."

Sixshot narrowed his eyes at Ra's al Ghul. "How am I supposed to know you're telling me the truth?" Sixshot asked.

The rest of the Clone Troopers looked to Sixshot.

"Don't trust him, Six!" a Clone called out.

"This is a trick!" another Clone Trooper exclaimed.

Ra's unsheathed a dagger. Sixshot prepared to fight if Ra's used the dagger, but much to Sixshot's surprise, Ra's handed it to him.

"If I am to attack you while you make the call to the Republic, kill me with this," Ra's said. "I will not retaliate."

Sixshot nodded as he started to use the transmitter. "Attention, if anyone is listening, this is CT-6126, aka Sixshot, calling from Ryloth," Sixshot said as Ra's started to guard Sixshot. "The Light has more forces than divulged. Bring in extra reinforcements to take back Ryloth and stop the Light. There is a trap waiting for you when you arrive. Be prepared at all times," Sixshot said. "Make sure that the Vortex remains open! Stop the Shadows! Stop the Light!"

All of a sudden, Shimmer ran in. Ra's gasped and turned back to Sixshot.

"Run, and don't come back until it's safe!" Ra's ordered.

Sixshot nodded and started to run away. The Clones looked to Ra's al Ghul with surprise before Ra's walked up to Shimmer, stopping her.

"What seems to be the problem, my dear?" Ra's asked. "We have everything under control here."

Shimmer said nothing, but she pulled out a holo-recorder. It started to show several Twi'leks rising up under Cham Syndulla, taking on the Shadow Assassins with Blasters from the Republic and Separatist War that took place several years ago.

"So, the Twi'leks are starting to rise up against us?" Ra's asked. "I should have known from the legends I hear about Cham Syndulla and his rebellion."

Professor Ojo came by with Mammoth and Devastation. "What should we do?" Ojo asked. "The Republic will soon be here, walking into our trap, but it can be ruined with this Twi'lek uprising."

All of a sudden, Kobra walked over. Ra's walked away to tend to his own business while Kobra looked to the captured Clone Troopers.

"One is missing," Kobra noted. "Where is he?"

"We don't know," one of the captured Clone Troopers remarked. "Probably died of being bored."

"That's too bad," Kobra replied back. "Because he would have wanted the honor of being a new creation for the Shadows."

Meanwhile, in Hyperspace, Ahsoka and the Young Justice received the message sent by Sixshot. The minute it came, it was played through the Holo-Table for everyone to see.

"_Attention, if anyone is listening, this is CT-6126, also known as Sixshot, calling from Ryloth. The Light has more forces than there were divulged before. Bring in additional reinforcements to take back Ryloth and stop the Light. There is a trap waiting for you when you arrive. Be prepared at all times. Make sure that the Vortex remains open! Stop the Shadows! Stop the Light from splitting our Universes apart!_" Sixshot reported before he looked to the side. The sound of footsteps drawing nearer filled the transmission before Sixshot ran away.

"Sixshot, you survivor," Cody said. "I can't believe he made it out."

"But that looked almost too easy," Ahsoka said. "Someone must have helped him out, and we have no more spies there to see what's happening?"

Mace Windu placed his hand to his chin, starting to think of some possibilities. "Do you suppose they're trying to lure in more Republic Forces?" Mace asked Ahsoka. "With a transmission like that, it's most likely that the Light is trying to draw us out."

"If they _are_ trying to draw us out, it's working," Ahsoka said. She turned to Anakin and the rest of the Jedi Commanders. "I'll take the Young Justice and a batch of the best Clone Troopers to see what's going on, try to take down any cannons on the ground that could be waiting to shoot the ships out of the sky, if I can too," Ahsoka said. "We'll use the Psychic Link only so that the Light won't pick up on any other ways of communications we use." Ahsoka explained.

"That sounds good," Anakin said. "I'll have Rex, Fives and Echo know you need help."

"The Bad Batch will come with me too," Ahsoka said. "The Young Justice and I trained them, so they'll also come with us for this Mission."

Mace Windu stepped up and cleared his throat. "You'll need a Jedi Master to help you out as well," Mace Windu pointed out. "I volunteer to come with you on this Reconnaissance Mission."

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay, Master Windu," Ahsoka said before looking to the Justice League Representatives. "Black Canary, you mind coming with us too?"

Black Canary walked up and smiled lightly. "Don't mind if I do," she said, looking over to Mace Windu. "You don't mind having me as extra company, do you?"

"Not at all," Mace Windu said. "In fact, I think you're starting to grow on me."

Black Canary chuckled. "Well, that's not a surprise," Dinah mused. "Serra _did_ tell me how similar I was to you when she and I didn't exactly see eye-to-eye before on Earth."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Well, I think we can all share our stories on our way down to Ryloth," Ahsoka said to Mace Windu and Black Canary. "For now, let's get ready," Ahsoka added on before looking to Miss Martian. She sent M'gann a nod. "Miss Martian, connect us." She ordered.

Miss Martian nodded and placed her hand to her head. "_Setting up Psychic Link now_," Miss Martian reported as she closed her eyes before opening them up."_Is everyone connected?_"

"_Thanks for the Link, M'gann_," Ahsoka called out as everyone else on the _Resolute_ started to get connected to the Psychic Link. "_I'm all set up_."

"_I'm set here too_." Anakin announced.

"_Connected_." Obi-Wan reported.

"_I'm all set here, and so are the rest of the Troops._" Rex said. 

Ahsoka chuckled as she looked over to Black Canary and Mace Windu. "_I can tell you're excited, really. I can sense it,_" the Togruta teased. "_You ready for some action?_"

"_All ready on this end_." Robin called in.

"_Online_." Aqualad spoke up mentally.

"_Kid Flash, ready_." Wally called out.

"_Superboy, reporting in_." Superboy announced.

"_Artemis, set_." Artemis announced.

"_Zatanna here_," Zatanna said as she twirled around her Wand. "_Time to get this thing started_."

"_Rocket, connected and ready_." Raquel called out.

"_Rebel, ready to go_." Lux sounded off.

"_All good to go_." Serra reported.

"_Feeling good_." Drol announced.

"_And never better_." Gerrera finished up.

Ahsoka nodded before looking to Miss Martian. "_Time to get to work_," Ahsoka said. "_How soon can you get the Bioship ready?_"

Miss Martian grinned. "_Already ready the minute you asked_," Miss Martian quipped. "_Now, how about we get a move on?_"

Ahsoka nodded in agreement before she started to run. "_Get the other members of the Young Justice ready_," Ahsoka ordered Black Canary as Dinah ran alongside her. "_We'll need their help too!_"

"_Understood_," Black Canary said as she saw Jyl and Ventress heading down the halls. "_Jyl, Asajj, get the others! We need lots of help for this Recon!_"

"_Got it!_" Jyl said as she turned the other way.

"_Right with ya!_" Asajj Ventress called out as well, heading towards the Hangar Bay where the rest of the new Young Justice Recruits were.

Mace Windu watched with amazement as Ahsoka started to give orders to everyone, let them be either below her rank or above it, she knew what to do when there was danger.

"_Ahsoka_," Mace said as he approached Ahsoka. "_What can I do to help?_" Mace asked, stopping Ahsoka dead in her tracks.

Ahsoka's eyes immediately widened as she turned to Master Windu. "_Whatever happened to _'_Padawan Tano_'_?_" Ahsoka asked with an eyebrow raised.

"_You're starting to grow on me_," Mace Windu confessed. "_Knight Skywalker told me all about how you taught him how to use SokaTan, and I would like to humbly learn from you about SokaTan as well_."

Ahsoka nodded. "_Okay, deal_," Ahsoka said quickly. "_If you want to help, get your Starfighter into the Bioship. M'gann will help you with that_."

"_Understood_," Mace said before Miss Martian flew by. "_Miss Martian, please wait up_." Mace said as he ran after Miss Martian.

Ahsoka smiled to Master Windu as he ran with Miss Martian. "_Thank you, Master Windu_," Ahsoka said mentally. Ahsoka knew that she was using the Psychic Link, and she knew that everyone else was probably aware of what she was saying, but she didn't care at this time. "_If this is a step to us seeing eye-to-eye with each other, I'm glad to have taken it_."

Mace Windu heard what Ahsoka had said and for once, let out a smile. "_You have proven me wrong, young Ahsoka_," Mace Windu said as he saw Miss Martian land and send a smile to him. "_Maybe your exile on Earth was the best thing that's ever happened_," Mace mused. "_The bonds that tie us together don't bring us down, they make us stronger, I see that now_," Mace Windu said. "_You now have my deepest respect_."

Miss Martian chuckled out loud before she guided Mace Windu to his Jedi Starfighter.

"_Okay, the Bioship should be ready now_," Miss Martian reported. "_Master Windu, you can get your Starfighter in here now_."

Mace Windu nodded and got his Jedi Starfighter inside of the Bioship. As soon as it was inside, the rest of the Young Justice, from Earth and the Expanded Universe, arrived. Black Canary looked to Mace Windu and sent a smile to him, similar to the one M'gann sent at him earlier.

"_Time to get a move on_," Ahsoka said. "_No backing down now. We've got two Worlds to save!_"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they started to get inside of the Bioship. Once inside, Superboy got the Supercycle ready, and Wolf got in as well, whom Superboy patted on the head.

"_Okay, we should be coming out of Hyperspace now!_" Admiral Yularen called out to Ahsoka and the Young Justice as the _Resolute_ entered Ryloth. "_Good luck, Young Justice_."

"_May the Force be with us_." Mace Windu said.

Soon, Miss Martian piloted the Bioship down towards Ryloth in Camo Mode.

Ahsoka looked down, seeing that the Shadow Assassins at the Ground Cannons hadn't taken notice of them. Ahsoka grinned before looking back to the Young Justice.

"_Okay, we haven't been spotted yet, but we can't take any risks_," Ahsoka told everyone. "_Time to Go Ghost_."

The Young Justice all nodded as they pressed the emblems on their uniforms. Soon, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Ahsoka, Rebel, Serra, Drol, Gerrera, Asajj Ventress, Jyl Somtay, O-Mer, Jinx, Katooni, Petro, Ganodi, Zatt, Byph, Gungi, Zett Jukassa, Whie Malreaux, Bene, Scout, Bera Kazan, Pix, Korkie, Amis, Soniee, Lagos, Paula, Rex, Fives, Echo, and the Bad Batch had entered Ghost Mode, becoming completely invisible.

Mace Windu looked over to where Ahsoka was and closed his eyes. "_Your Ghost Mode is very convincing_," Master Windu stated. "_It is too difficult for me to even sense your presence_."

"_That's what makes it perfect_," Drol said before walking up to Mace Windu. Mace Windu, using the Force, sensed where Drol was before Jaybo handed him a visible Gauntlet. "_This should help you with Ghost Mode since you don't have it yet_."

Mace Windu nodded and placed on the Gauntlet. He pressed a button on it, and soon enough, he found himself in Ghost Mode as well.

Miss Martian smiled before she calmed the Bioship down as they neared the surface.

"_We're landing on Ryloth now_," Miss Martian reported. "_Everyone, get ready. The easy party's done. Here comes the hard part_."

Ahsoka nodded as she turned back to everyone else. "_This could be the greatest turning point we make against the Separatists and the Light_," Ahsoka said through the Psychic Link. "_We can't afford to make any mistakes. Even the slightest slip-up is something we can't afford_," Ahsoka added on. "_Remember that we are not only scoring a victory for the Expanded Universe, but for Earth as well_," Ahsoka went on, everyone listening to her with intent and caution. "_Everyone, be prepared for anything_."

The Young Justice, Rex, Fives, Echo, the Bad Batch, Paula and even Mace Windu himself all nodded in agreement. Everyone all got their weapons out, Robin with his Birdarangs, Aqualad with his Water-Bearers, Superboy with his armor, Miss Martian, Serra and Mace Windu with their lightsabers, Artemis and Paula with their Bowcasters, Zatanna with her Sword and Wand, Rocket with her own Sword, Rebel with his blaster pistol and his hybrid lightsaber, Ahsoka with her twin lightsabers and her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets, Gerrera with his blaster rifle, Drol with his new Gatling Gun, and the Clones with their own respective weapons of choice.

Asajj Ventress armed herself with her original lightsabers that were regained from Barriss. Jyl, O-Mer and Jinx armed themselves with their own lightsabers, followed by Katooni, Petro, Ganodi, Zatt, Gungi and Byph afterwards. Zett Jukassa, Scout, Whie, Bene, and Pix had also activated their own lightsabers while Bera Kazan, Korkie, Amis, Soniee and Lagos all cocked their blasters.

Mace Windu looked to Ahsoka and grinned. "_Do you have a plan, Ahsoka?_" Mace Windu asked.

"_Yeah_," Ahsoka said as she suddenly noticed the Assassins from the League of Shadows heading towards them. "_Don't get hit_."

M'gann closed her eyes and looked towards the Cargo Hold Door. She started to silently open it up ever so gently as not to reveal the Jedi Starfighters hidden within. Everyone all held their breaths, waiting for what would happen next. Miss Martian did her best to concentrate and not give themselves away until she sighed and rested her hand, getting the Cargo Hold Ramp to lower quietly without any of the Shadows noticing.

Everyone soon got out of the Bioship and onto the surface of Ryloth. Due to them being in Ghost Mode, they didn't make any footprints in the sand or any noises that would attract attention. The Shadow Assassins guarded the area where Miss Martian landed the Bioship, not noticing that the Young Justice, Paula, Rex, Fives, Echo, the Bad Batch, Black Canary, and Mace Windu were making their ways past the enemy forces.

"_Ahsoka to Skyguy, the Young Justice, Rex and his Troops, Huntress, Dinah, Master Windu and I have made it past enemy lines_," Ahsoka reported to Anakin and Master Obi-Wan back on the _Resolute_. "_Shall we proceed onto Phase II of the Plan?_"

Anakin nodded. "_Proceed, Snips_," Anakin replied back. "_Be careful, and may the Force be with you_."

"_And with you too_," Ahsoka replied back mentally. "_We'll keep in touch_." Ahsoka said before looking to see Ra's so Ghul walking towards them.

Ra's grinned, and it didn't take a second for the Young Justice and Republic Forces, as well as Mace Windu and Black Canary to realize that the Master Assassin could see them.

"_Well, well_," Ra's said as he approached everyone through the Psychic Link. "_I was wondering when you'd get here_."

Mace was about to attack until Ahsoka stopped him. "_Don't!_" Ahsoka warned Mace.

"_Why?_" Master Windu asked with an eyebrow raised. "_He can see us._"

"_Which is something that Ra's al Ghul could NEVER do_," Robin pointed out with a grin. He turned to Ra's. "_You weren't followed, right?_" The Boy Wonder asked.

Ra's shook his head. "_I made sure that all suspicion on me was cast off_," Ra's replied back. "_I take it you all managed to gain the inside information?_"

"_We sure did_." Bera replied back.

"_Thanks for letting us know in advance_," Miss Martian said gratefully. She paused for a moment before a grin came onto her face. "_You can enter Ghost Mode now, Uncle J'onn. I don't sense anyone else around_."

Ra's al Ghul, now revealed to be Martian Manhunter, came out of his disguise and reverted back into his true form and entering Ghost Mode.

"_Martian Manhunter?_" Mace asked with an eyebrow raised himself. "_How did THIS happen?_"

"_After we received the transmission earlier_," Ahsoka explained. "_I asked J'onn to get to Ryloth to see what was going on_," Ahsoka continued. "_There, he managed to knock out the REAL Ra's al Ghul long enough with a special drug made by Ventress_," Ahsoka said as she showed Mace Windu a vial that J'onn had with him. "_In two hours, Ra's will be awake, but with J'onn acting as him, he was able to get all the information he could to relay to us_."

"_And no one suspected a thing_," Martian Manhunter added on. "_If Sixshot is attacked by the real Ra's al Ghul, Ra's will be killed immediately_."

Mace Windu chuckled, getting everyone to wonder if this was the real Mace Windu with them. "_Well, I must admit, that was an interesting ploy_," Mace Windu complimented. "_It convinced all of us, J'onn. Very well done_."

Ahsoka nodded. "_Yes_," she said. "_But if Ra's al Ghul will wake up in two hours, we need to get this done in one_," Ahsoka said to her large group. "_We had better get moving… fast!_"

The Young Justice, Paula, Rex, Fives, Echo, the Bad Batch, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Mace Windu all nodded in agreement. They soon started to head off towards where the Shadows and the Kobra Cult had set up base, following Martian Manhunter to its location.

"_Ahsoka to Anakin, Phase II is complete_," Ahsoka reported back to Anakin. "_It won't be long until we have the ground defenses down so you can launch your attack_."

Anakin nodded. "_We'll be sure to join you after you take care of things_," Anakin replied back. "_Take your time. Do what you need to do_."

All of a sudden, Separatist Dreadnaught Ships came out of Hyperspace, followed by several Vulture Droids flying out of them soon afterwards.

"_On second thought, we might take a while_," Obi-Wan said before he started to head to his Jedi Starfighter. "_Some Separatist reinforcements just arrived. It looks like you'll have to carry out this Mission on your own_." Obi-Wan stated before he took off.

"_Always on the move_," Anakin mused. "_We'll take care of this as quickly as we can, Snips_," Anakin said. "_Finish the Mission! Do what needs to be done!_" Anakin called out before he flew off in his own Jedi Starfighter as well.

On the ground, after Ahsoka heard what was going on, as well as everyone else hearing what was going on, they gasped. M'gann could see a Space Battle going on above Ryloth as they made their way towards the League of Shadows Base.

"_Good luck, Skyguy_," Ahsoka said through the Psychic Link. "_May the Force be with you_."

Everyone continued to make their way towards the Base until giant roots sprang up from under the ground.

"_I've got this!_" Mace Windu called out, slashing at the roots with a Hurikane Onslaught.

With one stroke, Mace Windu slashed aside the roots. When they were cleared away, the original Young Justice all tensed when they saw Klarion in their way, holding Teekl in his arms.

"The brats?!" Klarion exclaimed in disbelief. "How did _you_ pick up on our activity?!"

"Some things are meant to be kept a secret, Bitch Boy," Saw remarked. "Now, we all know how this is going to turn out, and how you're going to fight us." Saw stated.

"You don't know what you're doing, Klarion!" Zatanna warned the Witch Boy. "If you close the Vortex, you'll never be able to return to Earth! You'll be forever _trapped_ here!"

"And that's what we intend to do," a voice said. "Once we're permanently positioned here in the Expanded Universe, we can build up our forces for the Light while all enemy forces back on Earth are left at the mercy of the Light."

Everyone turned to see Ra's al Ghul enter the area. He had his sword and cane with him, and behind him were Kobra, Shimmer, Mammoth, Bane, Devastation, and Professor Ojo. With them were several Kobra Venom-enhanced Clone Troopers, all wearing the Mark of the Kobra Cult on their chests.

Klarion cackled before his eyes widened. He looked towards Ra's al Ghul and narrowed his eyes. "Weren't you with the Prisoners?" Klarion asked suspiciously.

At that moment, Martian Manhunter stepped up, turning into Ra's al Ghul before turning back into himself. He grinned before several blasts came from the side, all making impact on the Light, the League of Shadows, and the Kobra Cult.

Sixshot stood with several Twi'leks led by Cham Syndulla. Both the surviving Clone Trooper and the Twi'lek Freedom Fighter leader armed themselves with blasters while all of the Twi'leks prepared to attack.

"So, I take it you're the _real_ Ra's al Ghul?" Mace Windu asked the leader of the League of Assassins.

"And you must be the great Jedi Swordsman, Master Mace Windu," Ra's spat back. "It is an honor to meet another fine warrior. I have heard about you, how you helped to liberate Ryloth from the Separatists, and how you managed to kill Jango Fett."

Mace Windu craned his neck. "I've been told the tales of you as well, Ra's," Mace spat back. "You left Green Arrow for dead, trained Batman, and despite all of your near-death experiences, you've always managed to survive," Mace Windu said. "Either you're the great Master Assassin I've always heard about, or you're nothing but a fraud."

Ra's chuckled and removed his cape. His loyalist, Ubu, came and held Ra's al Ghul's cape before being handed a black-colored lightsaber that had clawed emitter shrouds on the sides.

"I was told that this lightsaber belonged to the strongest Sith Lord of the Wars of the Old Republic," Ra's al Ghul said before activating the red blade within the lightsaber. "I don't see a reason why I shouldn't use this to become the strongest and geared Assassin in the Expanded Universe," Ra's added on before aiming the lightsaber at Mace Windu. "Care to prove to me that you're the great Jedi Master I've heard about?" Ra's asked.

Mace calmly dropped his cloak, which Black Canary picked up, before he activated his purple lightsaber, holding it out to his side.

"Only if you prove to me that you're the great Assassin _I've_ heard about." Mace Windu spat back.

Ahsoka walked up to Mace and prepared to activate her own lightsaber. However, Master Windu stopped the Togruta from joining in.

"Master, what is it?" Ahsoka asked. "I can help."

"I will take on Ra's al Ghul myself," Mace explained to Ahsoka. "It won't matter if I win or lose, I just need to buy you and the Young Justice enough time to stop Klarion from closing the Vortex," Mace Windu added on. "There's more of you, combined with the Twi'leks and the Clones, to fight against Klarion, so as long as I keep Ra's distracted, you can use that time to stop Klarion." Mace finished up.

Ahsoka nodded. "I understand," Ahsoka said, backing away. "I'll leave the rest to you."

Ra's and Ubu's watched as Ahsoka ran towards the crest of the Young Justice with Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Rex, Fives, Echo, the Bad Batch and Paula.

"Such a shame," Ra's remarked. "I've heard that the great Ahsoka Tano has defeated the highest-ranking members within the Light. She should be right to retreat from our battle."

"If she were wise, she wouldn't have run," Mace Windu retorted. "But it is unwise for _you_ to lower your defenses."

Sixshot immediately shot into the air, getting his and Cham Syndulla's forces to run in and attack the Light's forces.

At the minute the shot was heard, Mace Windu used his Force Speed to dash towards Ra's all Ghul. Ra's al Ghul easily saw Mace coming and sent a stab forward with his red lightsaber. Mace Windu stopped just in time and parried off Ra's al Ghul's attack. Ra's countered back with an upper swing of his lightsaber, meeting Mace Windu's blade as had brought his violet lightsaber down. Mace started to circle the blades so that the two met at Ra's al Ghul's neck instead. Ra's sent a punch towards Mace, temporarily knocking the Grand Jedi Master back. With Mace off-guard for the moment, Ra's leapt down at the Jedi Master from the air, but Mace was able to Force-Push Ra's away right before the Leader of the League of Shadows could kill him.

At this time, Shimmer was starting to battle against the Clones and the Twi'leks. She managed to dodge each blast that was sent at her before Paula twirled into the air and landed a kick on her.

Kobra knocked aside a Clone Trooper and awed at the sight of Paula.

"Huntress!" Kobra exclaimed as Shimmer got up with surprise. "How are you standing?!" He demanded before Shadow Assassins and Kobra Cultists ran up next to him and Shimmer.

"Hello, Kobra," Paula said as she got up, letting out her Tonfas. She placed them both in front of her, and together, they formed a Bō Staff. "Nice to see that you have a new pet."

"She bites," Kobra quipped back, snapping his fingers. "But I think you'll find that out one way or another." He remarked, getting the Shadow Assassins and Kobra Cultists to follow Shimmer as they now started to attack Paula.

Paula twirled around her Bō Staff and readied herself for her enemies. She started to skate towards the Assassins, Cultists and Shimmer, now making herself known to the Light.

"This battle will end in blood," Klarion spat as his eyes started to glow red. "If you want the outcome to be different, surrender, and I just might show you mercy!" He yelled madly, shooting fire towards Miss Martian and lightning at Zatanna and Ahsoka.

"You've got a _lot _to learn about _us!_" Miss Martian exclaimed, covering herself with her cloak.

Ahsoka and Zatanna both held their hands out as Miss Martian covered herself. All three either deflected the attacks or absorbed them. When the attacks subsided, the three girls pushed their hands forwards, causing a large amount of energy to fire at Klarion.

Klarion gaped in surprise before teleporting away. He ended up levitating into the air, where he was suddenly met by Superboy's fist into his chest. Klarion groaned as he fell back.

"Obviously, I've missed out on a lot," Klarion mused as he got back up again. "You may have learned some new stuff, but that will never save you!" Klarion yelled, spreading his arms out as a red ball of energy formed above him. "Maeteoroun!" Klarion incanted, causing meteors to fall from the skies.

"Brachium Incendia!" Zatanna called out as she held both of her hands up. Fire came out from her Sword and Wand, putting out the Meteors.

Gungi let out a roar as he ran towards Klarion. Klarion seemed to cringe at the sound of the roar before he blasted at Teekl.

"Monster nearby!" Klarion exclaimed nervously as Teekl grew to a monstrous size. "Save your Master!"

Teekl snarled as he grew. Aqualad stood with Serra, both prepared to attack, until Gungi tackled him, sending them both rolling away before Bera, Soniee and Korkie all shot at Klarion while his guard was down.

Asajj Ventress threw down some smoke, turning herself invisible before she tossed a dart at Klarion's neck, causing him to yell. Klarion looked around to see two green lightsabers floating before they attacked him. Klarion made himself a shield to defend himself before he was met with a blast of light from Ahsoka.

"How are you doing this?!" Klarion exclaimed before he was met by trick Birdarangs sent by Robin and some advanced trick arrows shot by Artemis.

"You've missed out on a lot!" Kid Flash quipped as he dashed by Teekl to fell him to the ground.

"You're not gonna grow powerful by ruling the Expanded Universe with an iron fist!" Rocket yelled as she shot a blast at the Witch Boy while Black Canary let out a sonic scream.

Klarion held up his hand, creating a barrier. It was enough to protect him, but was unable to see an attack from Jyl, Katooni and Ganodi land on him. Klarion growled and turned around to attack the three female Jedi, but when he turned around, he was met by a slam from Aqualad's Water-Bearers in Hammer Mode. As he was sent back, Drol three into the air a small grenade that automatically redirected itself towards Klarion, exploding upon impact.

"Our strength is stronger than yours!" Petro called out as he and Klarion stated to battle. Klarion slammed some of his dark magic onto Petro, but the human Jedi Initiate dodged to the side and let Ahsoka toss one of her lightsabers towards Klarion, knocking him off-balance.

Meanwhile, Mace Windu found himself being backed away by Ra's al Ghul. Ra's swung at Mace with all of his light, but Mace managed to dodge all of his attacks before Ra's slammed his lightsaber down onto the Jedi Master. Mace held his position and threw Ra's off, using the Force to sweep Ubu aside as he prepared to attack.

Ra's, angered at Mace for harming his loyalist, brought his blade down onto Mace, but Mace sent a Force Push towards Ra's, sending him back.

At this time, Paula was continuing to fight off against Shimmer. The two Assassins locked fist with staff, but Paula managed to throw Shimmer off before her Bō Staff started to spark with electricity. Multiple Shadow Assassins and Kobra Cultists started to surround Paula, but Huntress simply spun around and struck at every enemy at once. All Assassins and Cultists groaned in pain before Paula separated her Bō Staff. As she sheathed both of her Tonfas, the Assassins and Cultists fell up the ground.

"Impressive, Paula," Kobra complimented as he helped Shimmer back up. "You've certainly remembered how to fight, I'll give you that."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Burr," Paula spat. "I no longer fight for the Shadows."

"I'll tell Sportsmaster you said that," Kobra said as he let out a scoff. "You must be doing your family proud. I concede this battle, but we shall meet again." Kobra said before he and Shimmer left, with Bane, Mammoth, Devastation and Professor Ojo running away with them afterwards.

"Mess with the best, and you lose like the rest, Kobra." Paula spat as Sixshot, Cham Syndulla, the Twi'leks, Rex, Fives, Echo, and the Bad Batch came next to her.

All of the Young Justice started to surround Klarion as Gungi and Superboy tossed Teekl towards the Witch Boy. Black Canary and Martian Manhunter stood with the Young Justice and prepared to attack Klarion should he try to attack again.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Klarion yelled out in anger, creating a magical barrier around him. "You wanna keep hitting me?! You'll have to get through the entire Planet Earth first!"

"What?!" Artemis exclaimed as she held her Bowcaster aimed at Klarion. "What do you mean?!"

"If I can't beat you, I'll take all of Earth through the Vortex and squash you all!" Klarion yelled in anger. "I won't give up without a fight!"

Ahsoka gasped and shot an energized arrow at Klarion from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. Klarion laughed madly before the blast Ahsoka sent hit him, knocking him to the ground.

"Klarion, you bastard!" Ahsoka yelled. "Play yourself closer to the vest! You're gonna get us all killed of you bring Earth here."

Klarion blinked twice. "I did _not_ consider that," Klarion admitted as he rolled onto his back. "It's too late! The entire Planet Earth is going to come through the Vortex at any moment!" Klarion exclaimed with stress.

"Anything of that magnitude will cause a supernova ten million times the size of every known Planet!" Robin exclaimed. "You're gonna destroy _both_ of our Universes!"

Meanwhile, Mace Windu was continuing to battle Ra's al Ghul. Mace kicked Ra's al Ghul's stolen lightsaber out of his hands. The two were about to battle again until they heard what Klarion had planned to do. They both stopped battling and ran over towards the Young Justice.

"How long do we have?" Mace Windu asked as Robin and Drol started to check their holopads.

"Not that long," Drol said. "It will take a large amount of energy to stop Earth from coming through."

"_How about more magic?_" a voice quipped through Ahsoka's comlink.

Ahsoka looked to her comlink and smiled, seeing Raven with Jinx and Doctor Fate.

"Good to see you!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I take it you're already starting to feel the effects that Klarion put on the Earth?" Ahsoka asked.

"_Yeah, and he's done a good job on dooming us all!_" Raven exclaimed. "_Earth's now on a crash-course to the Sun, with no turning back!_"

Zatanna looked to Ahsoka's comlink. "It will take all of us to stop the Earth from entering the Vortex," Zatanna said. "We can work from both here _and_ Earth to prevent this catastrophe," Zatanna explained. "We need to cast the same spell incanted before when the Worlds were split up, but we need to time this correctly!"

"Count me in," Klarion said. "I'll turn myself in after, I promise."

Ahsoka and Mace Windu narrowed their eyes at the Witch Boy. "We're keeping an eye on you," Ahsoka said. "You'd _better_ not double-cross us!"

"Hey, once this whole thing blows over, it will be back to dishing it out," Klarion said. "I've made mistakes in the past before, but I can never allow our Universes to be destroyed by _my_ doing."

"Fine," Zatanna said. "Now come on! We don't have much time!"

Klarion nodded as he and Zatanna stood in the middle of Klarion's Magic Circle.

_Earth-16 | Mount Justice July 2__nd__ 1616 Hours EDT_

Doctor Fate, Raven and Jinx all stood in the middle of the Mission Room within Mount Justice. Each of them took a deep breath before the Magic Circle beneath them started to light up. Soon, Raven, Jinx and Doctor Fate opened up their eyes, now glowing as well.

_Expanded Universe | Ryloth…_

Zatanna and Klarion both took a deep breath as well, with everyone watching. Ahsoka started to join in, followed the same steps that Zatanna and Klarion took, and soon, as she opened her eyes exactly when Zatanna and Klarion did, their eyes started glowing.

"**Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!**" Ahsoka, Zatanna and Klarion all incanted.

_Earth-16 | Mount Justice July 2__nd__ 1616 Hours EDT_

"**Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!**" Doctor Fate, Raven and Jinx called out as well.

_Expanded Universe | Ryloth…_

Earth was close to entering the Sun until everything stopped. Ahsoka, Zatanna, Klarion, Doctor Fate, Raven and Jinx all struggled to keep the Spell together. It started to affect themselves, almost kill them, but they still went on. All of the magicians continued to hold their Spell together.

The grounds started to shake all over the Expanded Universe, and even on Earth-16.

In space, as Anakin and Obi-Wan led their Squadrons to fight against the Separatist Threat, the two Jedi, plus Count Dooku within the Separatist Dreadnaught, started to feel a tremor in the Force.

"**Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom! Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!** **Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!**" Ahsoka, Zatanna, Raven, Jinx, Doctor Fate and Klarion continued to incant. Their Spell echoed throughout the Expanded Universe and Earth-16 itself as the Spell started to grow stronger.

Everyone unleashed their powers, and in a brilliant flash of light, Earth was now back in its original position. The Vortex began to stabilize, and the disaster soon ended.

Ahsoka, Zatanna and Klarion all dropped to the ground, feeling exhausted. Mace Windu ran to catch Ahsoka, Robin ran to catch Zatanna, and Teekl positioned himself to break Klarion's fall.

On Earth-16, Raven, Jinx and Doctor Fate started to land back on the ground safely. The Neo Young Justice looked to them with smiles on their faces, knowing that thanks to them, and their friends in the Expanded Universe, everything was now safe.

"You did it, Ahsoka," Mace Windu said to Ahsoka. "You and Zatanna saved our Universes."

As Zatanna was struggling to regain herself, she found herself face-to-face with Klarion.

"What a ride, huh?" Klarion asked.

Zatanna chuckled. "_I'll_ say!" she exclaimed.

Back in Space, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Count Dooku all felt at peace once again. The disaster had passed, and there was no longer a disturbance in the Force.

Ahsoka started to use Battle Meditation to help heal herself, Zatanna and Klarion. Within a matter of minutes, they were back at their full strength.

"Well, _that's_ something I don't think we'll ever be doing again." Ahsoka mused.

"That sure takes up a lot of energy," Zatanna mused as well. "I still can't believe we were able to pull that off!"

Klarion sighed as he looked to Teekl. He picked up his Familiar and gave him to Artemis to hold onto.

"You know, I'm _not_ a cat person!" Artemis called out.

Klarion ignored Artemis and held his hands out to Ahsoka.

"Klarion, what are you doing?" Ra's asked.

"I made a promise, and I intend to keep it," Klarion stated. "Take me in, restrict my powers. I'm fulfilling my promise."

Ahsoka smiled and cuffed Klarion immediately. "The Senate will determine how long we keep you," Ahsoka said to the Witch Boy. "It's not easy to forgive someone who's nearly destroyed our Universes, you know."

Ra's al Ghul narrowed his eyes, getting everyone to look to him. "Klarion may have given his word to turn himself in," Ra's started out as he backed away, a Separatist Dropship arriving to pick him and the rest of the Light up. "But I shall live to fight another day." Ra's concluded before he took off with the Light, retreating for the day.

Ahsoka looked up with the rest of the Republic Forces and the Twi'leks to see Ra's al Ghul leave.

"We'll be waiting," Ahsoka said. "We won't wait until the Light is diminished."

Soon, Admiral Tarkin came down in a Republic Gunship. Ahsoka escorted Klarion onto the Gunship, where he and Tarkin exchanged looks with one another.

"I placed a wristband on Klarion to prevent him from using his Powers," Ahsoka said. "Make sure that the guards keep an eye on him at all times." Ahsoka ordered.

"And take the cat with you!" Artemis exclaimed, handing Teekl over to Tarkin.

"Oh, yes, of course," Tarkin said as he looked to Teekl with confusion. "I'll make sure to do that." The Admiral promised. With that, the Republic Gunship took off, back to the _Resolute_.

Ahsoka sighed and looked to everyone else. "Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi will be preoccupied with the other Separatist Forces for a while," Ahsoka said before Trade Federation Tanks landed. Droids started to emerge, marching down towards where Ahsoka, the Young Justice and the Twi'leks were. "Ryloth was nearly lost once, so we'll need to do everything we can to save it again."

Mace Windu nodded and walked up alongside Ahsoka. "I'm ready to fight alongside you, Ahsoka," Mace Windu said. "It is about time I see how you and the Young Justice operate in battle."

The rest of the Young Justice nodded and came up alongside Ahsoka and Mace Windu.

"You won't regret this, Master Windu," Ahsoka said. "I promise."

Mace Windu smiled before Black Canary walked up to him.

"You see what happens when you give someone a second chance?" Dinah asked. "I bet that Depa's starting to wake up right now because of what you're doing."

Mace Windu nodded before Ahsoka activated her lightsaber. Everyone all got their own weapons ready before the Droids started to march down towards them. It wasn't long before Ahsoka led everyone against the Separatist Forces, their real fight now beginning.

Unbeknownst to anyone, deep in a cave close to where the battle was taking place, a pit full of green water lay. As a dead Clone Trooper rolled into the water, it started to glow. Soon, the dead Trooper suddenly sprang back to life. He looked onto the battle and ran over to help.

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, I hope that you liked my newest Chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this will lead into a major arc for when my next Chapter comes out. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out. I couldn't have done this without him. I'll try to have a new Chapter out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just say positive things. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you soon!


	33. Bring Horses to Water

Hello again, everyone! I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter for **Journey of the Knight**! I'm now doing everything I can to update to the best of my extent. I'm glad you appreciate the work I'm putting into the Story. I would like to thank everyone, which includes **The Christian Jedi**, **Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, MartyrFan, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Shadowatcher, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, all of the **Guests**. I'm happy to know you're continuing to support me. Now, before I start my new Chapter, please allow me to address a lot of questions you guys asked. The one who asked the most questions was the **Guest** Reviewer known as **Carlos Jacob**. I see that you have taken a keen interest in my Story. Allow me to answer your questions. First, this Chapter will address your question about the Lazarus Pit. Second, the plot about the Traitor within the Republic will be explored bit by bit, but for now, I would like to focus on other plots. Thirdly, yes, there will be other Planets for the Young Justice to go to, and other Jedi for them to work with as well. Anakin will slowly start to show more signs of his Dark Side, yes, but I plan for that to grow slowly. I'm afraid that Darth Sidious won't be fighting Messiah in the Story. After this and **Tales of the Neo Young Justice**, it won't be the end. There are plenty of sequel Stories after that, I promise. Now, with those questions out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter, which brings another Story Arc since the **Mystery of Messiah** Arc and the **Bad Batch** Arc. I hope that this really pleases you, for it's one of the Chapters I've been waiting to write! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 33: Bring Horses to Water

_Be careful making wishes in the dark. You might not always get what you want_.

_**The Light attacks! After getting a warning from the Planet of RYLOTH, the YOUNG JUSTICE, with Jedi Master MACE WINDU and Justice Leaguer BLACK CANARY, go to stop KLARION the WITCH BOY and RA'S AL GHUL from closing the Vortex. After a long battle, Klarion turns himself in, and the Vortex stays open. However, Sith Lord COUNT DOOKU sends Separatist Forces to take down the Republic and the Young Justice, starting a second War for Ryloth. Now, Padawan AHSOKA TANO leads the Young Justice, the Twi'lek Resistance, the Republic Army, Mace Windu and Black Canary against the incoming Droid Army, where a surprise awaits them**_.

Ahsoka slashed apart several Battle Droids and Droidekas before Serra ran in to help her, shooting with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow. She tossed one of her Gauntlets to the side, where Artemis leapt onto it. She now started to shoot arrows towards as many enemies as she could get in range of before Superboy leapt down and slammed onto several Super Battle Droids. He tossed a Super Battle Droid into the air, where Ahsoka flew by as she caught Serra's Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and handed it back to the Shan.

Following Ahsoka and Serra soon afterwards was Aqualad, who slashed apart some airborne Vulture Droids. He grabbed another Vulture Droid and electrocuted it before Robin tossed some Birdarangs towards more incoming Battle Droids. All six members of the Young Justice leapt over some barracks before Ahsoka flew up to try and destroy the Tank deploying the Battle Droids.

As Ahsoka reached the Tanks, a Ray Shield blocked her way. She unsheathed her lightsabers and tried slashing them apart, but to no avail.

"Shit!" Ahsoka swore.

"_Language!_" Robin called out through the Psychic Link. "_What are we looking at here?_"

"_A strong Ray Shield_," Ahsoka reported. "_It turns out that there are more Tanks than we thought there were_."

"_And the Ray Shields are guarding them all?_" Miss Martian asked as she deflected lasers coming from Droidekas. She and Mace Windu both sent blasts that sent the Droidekas away before M'gann tossed her lightsabers at them while they were still rolling.

"_I'm going Ghost!_" Ahsoka called out. "_I'll try to disable the Shields from the inside!_"

"_Go!_" Superboy called out as he and Rocket both flew into the air with Ahsoka before more Vulture Droids started to come. "_We'll cover you!_"

Black Canary and Martian Manhunter started to take on more Droids, with Huntress joining them. Dinah Lance unleashed a Canary Scream on some Commando Droids while Paula electrocuted some MagnaGuards. Martian Manhunter floated into the air, where he used his telekinesis to crush some incoming Hailfire Droids.

Ahsoka nodded and went into her Ghost Mode. She soon managed to pass easily, making it through without getting caught.

A Neimoidian watched over the Battle from the Trade Federation Ships in Space. More Vulture Droids rained out as Anakin led Gold Squadron while Obi-Wan led the 212th Attack Battalion.

"All Batteries Fire! Fire!" the Neimoidian called out.

"All pilots, keep to the left!" Anakin ordered. "Contrail, take four of the Fighters and take out those guns!"

"Got it, General," Contrail replied back. He started to fly right. "Alright, come with me! Take out those guns!"

Obi-Wan and Oddball led the 212th Attack Battalion against more Droid Fighters before firing torpedoes at some of the turrets. The turrets exploded as more of the Fighters flew in and dropped bombs onto the platforms.

Obi-Wan fired at twelve turrets, all only seemingly firing at Obi-Wan. "Oh, Cinders and Ashes," Obi-Wan said. "What a nuisance." With that, Obi-Wan fired more torpedoes at the turrets, destroying them.

General Grievous walked into the Bridge, looking to the Neimoidian as he continued to order the Droid Armies.

"Having trouble, Sir?" Grievous asked. "I _am_ surprised."

"Are our new Droids ready?" the Neimoidian asked. "Lex Luthor _needs_ to finish those Blade Runners!"

"Lex Luthor isn't here right now," Grievous spat. "_I_ will take care of the Jedi. When the Blade Runners are complete, Count Dooku will let you know."

Back on the surface of Ryloth below, Kid Flash and Bene were zooming past the Droid Army, taking out as many Battle Droids as they could.

"_I think that at the rate we're fighting, this can end soon!_" Kid Flash called out.

"_Don't keep your hopes up_," Mace Windu said as he now fought alongside Whie and Rebel. "_It looks like more Ships are coming down. The more there are, the harder this will get_."

"_We can still fight!_" Zatanna called out as she incanted a Spell that set many of the Battle Droids on fire.

"_Yeah, but I think we pretty much lost the element of surprise._" Huntress mused as she stabbed a MagnaGuard.

"_Wait a second, no one else is gonna deal with the fact that Robin, out of all people, just lectured me with 'Language'?_" Ahsoka asked as she made her way into the Heart of the Separatist Tanks.

"_It just slipped out!_" Robin exclaimed as he stabbed his Bola Sticks into another Battle Droid before tossing a slow-moving Birdarang under a Droideka. The Birdarang soon exploded as Robin sent more Birdarangs towards some incoming Super Battle Droids.

Saw stepped back from a Super Battle Droid and twirled around his Blaster Pistol. He held the barrel of the Blaster in his hand, now using the Pistol as a club to hit a Battle Droid coming from behind him. Using the fallen Droid Blaster and his own, Saw shot down several incoming Spider Droids before tossing a grenade towards them, blowing the Droids to pieces.

Korkie and Soniee both shot towards incoming Vulture Droids before allowing Gungi to leap over them. The Wookie Jedi Initiate let out a growl and slashed one of the Vulture Droids in half while Katooni and Petro tossed their lightsabers at some MagnaGuards. One MagnaGuard slammed their Electro Staffs onto each of them, but the two blocked their attacks right as Ventress came over and sliced off the heads of some Commando Droids.

Jyl and Pix both deflected lasers coming from more Commando Droids, all of which were followed by IG-88 Assassin Droids. One of them tossed a grenade towards the two female Jedi, but both Jyl and Pix worked together, using the Force to stop the Grenade in mid-flight and afterwards, using the Force to send it back at the Droids.

Ganodi, Byph, Zatt, Scout and Zett all clashed with more of the MagnaGuards right at the same time as Bera started to shoot long-range blasts at some Droid Bombers roaring through the skies, sending them all down immediately. As Bera twirled around her rifle, she unsheathed her Grappling Gun and used it to grapple onto a Vulture Droid. She was flown into the air, where she let out some Grenades and dropped them onto Droid Forces. She hooked herself off and let out her Vibro-Blade, slashing at some Super Battle Droids before stabbing one of the Standard Battle Droids, using its Blaster to fire at some more Super Battle Droids. One of the MagnaGuards brought their Staffs onto Bera, but she slashed its head off and stole its Staff, wielding it alongside her Vibro-Blade.

Cham Syndulla shot at several IG-227 Hailfire Droids alongside Sixshot, Rex, Hawkeye, Fives and Topshot. The six opened fire on any Droid heading their way while Echo and Tup covered for some of their Brothers who had already fallen in battle. Some of the Twi'leks helped as well, doing everything they could to protect the injured or dead Clone Troopers.

All of sudden, Commando Droids started to fire on the Clones and the Twi'leks. Everyone looked to the side before Black Canary ran in, attacking some of the Commando Droids and getting their attention. The rest of the Clones and Twi'leks fired on the rest of the Commando Droids. In the process of the gunfight, one of the Commando Droids fired at Sixshot. Sixshot groaned in pain before he fell to the ground. Another Commando Droid was about to slash down at Sixshot, but he lifted up a Grenade and threw it towards the Commando Droid Army, destroying them immediately.

"_Rex, how many of your Brothers have fallen?_" Ahsoka asked as she cleared through some Droids guarding the Tanks and the Droids manning the Tanks from the inside.

"_I count about sixteen_," Rex reported. "_We need some place to treat the fallen while we find a proper resting place for the dead_."

"_Let me get back to you on that_," Ahsoka replied, spinning around and slicing through more Battle Droids. The Droids exploded on impact after Ahsoka slashed at them before she blasted more Droids with her Light Powers. The Droids fell to the ground immediately before even more Droids arrived. They all fired on Ahsoka, but she created a Light Shield to defend herself. Clearly not impressed with the Battle Droids' attempts, Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Okay, we've _really_ gotta talk this out." Ahsoka said.

The Droids continued to attack, but Ahsoka sent out small energized arrows from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets. Each of them landed on the Droids, shorting them out.

"Nice talk." Ahsoka said before she flew off.

"No it wasn't!" a Droid called out before he was deactivated.

Ahsoka held her arms out in front of her and performed a Force Repulse, one that both destroyed the Droids in the Tanks and knocked out the Shield Systems.

The Twi'lek Resistance cheered as the Shields went down. Some Droids who were being deployed charged towards the Twi'leks while Cham Syndulla led his army to take out the Tanks before Ahsoka flew out. She blasted down at the Droids, armed with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets.

"_Okay, Robin,_" Ahsoka said after clearing away her series of Droids. "_Get to the Clones with Zatanna and help them out_."

Robin nodded as he destroyed some Super Battle Droids. "_I'm on it!_" he called back before kicking a fallen Commando Droid. "_Roger THAT, Metal Moron!_"

"_And for Gosh's Sake, watch your language!_" Ahsoka called out.

Robin stood with an eyebrow raised as he neared Zatanna, who was shaking her head after hearing this remark.

"_That's not going away any time soon_." Zatanna said mentally.

"_Let's go_," Robin said as he looked to Zatanna. "_If you please_."

"Etativel!" Zatanna incanted. She flew off of the ground and picked Robin up. Soon, the two were heading towards the location of Rex and the rest of the Clones.

"_Ahsoka, look out!_" Mace Windu called out as a Droid Bomber flew towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka turned around and gasped. She soon saw more Droid Fighters fly down before she closed her eyes. She stabbed her lightsaber down before thrusting her lightsaber upwards. She slashed back down and twirled around, sending a SokaTan Strike towards the Droid Fighters, causing them to explode and their parts to fall to the ground.

Mace Windu looked up with surprise before Ahsoka flew down again.

"_Thanks, Master Windu_," Ahsoka said, patting Mace on the shoulder before looking up and placing her hand to her head. "_Okay, Rex, who's with you right now?_" Ahsoka asked.

"_Fives, Echo, Tup, and Sixshot_," Rex reported. "_Sixshot has fallen and needs medical attention while Kakarot requires stitching up_," Rex reported as several mortally wounded Clone Troopers were being carried while the Bad Batch led the remaining Forces. "_The Bad Batch is leading the rest of our available Brothers against the rest of these Clankers_," Rex added on. "_It's amazing that the Separatists are able to have this much Droids_."

"_And all to be used to kill us_," Rebel mused as he used his lightsaber/blaster hybrid weapon against some more MagnaGuards. "_You need a location to heal your Brothers, Rex?_"

"_We can't find a good place, not with all this Hell_," Rex said. "_Think you can back us up?_"

Superboy slammed his fist into a Super Battle Droid before flying up into the air. He flew towards where Rex, Fives and Echo were with their Brothers and nodded. "_I'll be your eye in the sky_," Connor said before he looked towards a Cave. "_There's a small Cave about six clicks away from you_," Connor said after seeing the Cave. "_M'gann, Raquel, you two think you can get away from your fights to help me cover the Clones?_" Superboy asked as he shot down some Droidekas about to attack the 501st and their fallen Brothers.

Miss Martian used her telekinesis to pull her lightsaber out from a MagnaGuard while Rocket squeezed a Force Bubble so tight that the Droids trapped inside of it collapsed.

"_We're on our way!_" Rocket called out.

"_Stand by_." Miss Martian added on.

Soon, Megan and Raquel were flying to the skies. They took out more Droid Bombers and Vulture Droids as they joined up with Superboy.

"_Lead the way!_" Rocket exclaimed.

Superboy nodded and flew down, starting to take out more Battle Droids. Miss Martian and Rocket both unsheathed their blades and slashed at the Droids too, making sure that Rex, Fives and Echo could make it through with their injured Brothers. As some Droidekas arrived, Rocket turned around and formed a Force Bubble, deflecting the blasts.

"_Go! Go!_" Miss Martian called out as she unsheathed her lightsabers, deflecting more of the Lasers. "_We've got this!_"

Rex nodded as he started to help the rest of the 501st get the injured or dead Clones inside of the Cave.

"_Lay here low for a while_," Superboy ordered as he looked to Rex. "_You've done your part. Now, let US take care of the Droids!_" Superboy exclaimed, grabbing a Droideka from the ground and tossing it towards more of the Droidekas.

Zatanna flew over with Robin. She dropped Robin off on the ground before she landed as well, unsheathing her Wand.

"Etaerc a dleihs ot tcetorp ruo sdneirf!" Zatanna incanted, causing a magical barrier to appear and protect the Clones.

"_Hold them here!_" Miss Martian ordered as Robin and Zatanna came to take their places. "_I'm calling in the Cavalry!_"

Miss Martian flew into the air, where she entered the Bioship. Rocket leapt onto it, and soon, M'gann flew the Bioship to help even the odds.

Soon, Miss Martian and Rocket were flying through the skies, blasting at every enemy ship they could get a lock on. M'gann smirked and looked to the Bioship. "_Go wild, girl_." Miss Martian calmly ordered her living ship. The Bioship dashed forward and shot down one Vulture Droid after another, all while M'gann grunted.

"_Yes!_" Rocket exclaimed silently. "_Guys, M'gann and I are with the Bioship. We'll help you with both ground AND air forces. Hold the Droids off while we take care of the Vultures__," Rocket ordered before looking to Miss Martian with a nod__._"_Hit it!_" Raquel yelled with much enthusiasm. Miss Martian nodded as Superboy came over. He jumped on top of the Bioship.

"Let's play!" Connor quipped as Miss Martian flew the Bioship. Superboy's eyes glowed with his heat-vision goggles, and soon, he fired at about all of the Droid Forces that came their way.

On the Separatist Dreadnaught, General Grievous looked out in anger as the Martian Bioship started to attack his Forces and as Anakin and Obi-Wan led the Clone Fighter Squadron against his fleet. "Fine! Let's play." He said quietly. He started to get into his own Starfighter, where he flew out and fired back as a battle in the air began to escalate. Anakin led Gold Squadron against Grievous while MagnaGuard Fighters took on Obi-Wan and the 212th Attack Battalion.

Miss Martian started to activate all the defense systems and laser targeting systems of the Bioship as MagnaGuard Fighters and Droid Tri-Fighters flew down. "Time to go down, Clankers!" M'gann quipped. 

Back on the ground, Ahsoka, Mace Windu, O-Mer and Kid Flash ran to the other Battle Droids and started attacking them. Ahsoka created solid scythe constructs and began to strike at every Assassin Droid heading her way before letting Mace Windu attack some of the MagnaGuards.

Superboy unsheathed lightsabers and used Ahsoka's Reverse Shien style to slash at MagnaGuards. As more of the Battle Droids started to head towards Kid Flash and O-Mer, all with their weapons sparking with electricity, Wally and O-Mer looked to each other and nodded. As Kid Flash knocked his fists together, the two speedsters dashed at the Droids and ran their lightsabers through them all.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Serra both formed their Axes from their Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets, using them to slice apart dozens of Homing Spider Droids. Both of their axes flew back into Ahsoka and Serra's hands before they transformed their axes back into Crossbow Gauntlets. In tandem, Ahsoka and Serra slashed down at the Droids before Dropships flew down, dropping off more Battle Droids.

All of the Young Justice looked to the Dropships as they arrived. Black Canary let out a Canary Scream to shoot down one of the Dropships as Martian Manhunter flew through another. As soon as he passed through it, the Dropship fell to the ground and exploded, but even with its destruction, more Battle Droids started to storm out, firing upon the Republic Forces.

"_Isn't there ever an end to these guys?!_" Artemis exclaimed as she held her bow behind her. She pulled the arrow on it and shot at some Battle Droids behind her while Paula tossed some shurikens towards Commando Droids that had just been dropped off.

"_It looks like the Separatists are clearly seeing us as a threat!_" Black Canary called out. "_Ahsoka, you think you can reach Anakin and Obi-Wan to send in some reinforcements?_"

"_On it!_" Ahsoka called back. She stabbed a MagnaGuard before another leapt into the air to attack her. Ahsoka slashed at its chest before punching aside another MagnaGuard. The next MagnaGuard to attack her was met by a Djem So Slash before another MagnaGuard stabbed its Electro Staff forward. Ahsoka grabbed the MagnaGuard by the neck and threw it to the side before Serra fought off the rest.

"_Make the call!_" Serra called out. "_I'll hold these guys off for as long as I can_."

Ahsoka nodded as she placed her hand to her head. "_Master Skyguy? Master Kenobi? Come in!_" Ahsoka called out. "_Masters! Do you read me?_" Ahsoka asked again.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both heard Ahsoka's voice. The two shot down some Droid Fighters before stopping to take the call.

"_We're here, Ahsoka_," Anakin said as he placed his hand against his head. "_What's going on?_"

"_More and more Droids are coming down to the Surface_," Ahsoka reported. "_We are getting low on Troopers, and some of the Clones are either dead or severely injured_," Ahsoka explained. "_Is there any chance you can send down more Troopers? We already have all of the Young Justice down here_."

"_Sorry, Ahsoka, but we're busy at the moment_," Obi-Wan said as he went back to firing at the Vulture Droids. "_The best we can do is take out these Command Ships. Without them, no more Droids can be sent down, or overwhelm you_."

Ahsoka nodded. "_I understand, Masters_," Ahsoka replied back. "_Thank you. May the Force be with you_."

Ahsoka finished her conversation with Anakin and Obi-Wan and looked back to the rest of the Young Justice as they fought against the Droid Forces.

"_Sorry, guys_," Ahsoka said. "_Skyguy and Kenobi are occupied with enemy forces up above, and the best they can do is destroy the Ships_," Ahsoka reported. "_For now, we have to hold our own, and hope that the Invasion Force stops_."

"_Good_," Superboy said as he slammed a Super Battle Droid against a Droideka. "_Not that I don't like the overwhelming forces, but it feels really good to hit stuff_."

"_Overwhelmed, underwhelmed, why can't anyone just be whelmed?_" Robin asked as he and Zatanna continued to guard the Clone Troopers in the Cave.

Inside of the Cave, Rex laid Sixshot down next to a strange, green pool hidden within the Cave. Sixshot had several blaster wounds in his chest, and his breathing was starting to turn raspy.

"Sixshot, don't worry!" Rex said. "You're gonna be safe. We just need to hold out for a little longer, and we can get you to an infirmary."

Sixshot started to cough. "What about the rest of our Brothers?" Sixshot asked with concern. "Forget about me for a moment. How are our Brothers holding up?"

"They're going to live, well, some of them, at least," Tup reported. "We need to get you some medical condition, or else, you're a goner."

Sixshot continued to cough before he rolled into the green pool. Rex, Fives, Echo and Tup all gasped as Sixshot's body slowly submerged into the water. Everyone still alive stood silent for a few minutes before Sixshot came out from the water, gasping for breath and his eyes glowing green.

"Sixshot?" Rex asked. "What just happened?"

Sixshot looked to his body, seeing that there were no more wounds. All of his blaster marks had faded away, his heart was beating steadily, and he was no longer feeling any pain.

"I… I feel alright!" Sixshot exclaimed happily. "I think that this part of Ryloth has some sort of special healing water or something!"

"'Or something' would be right." Rex mused.

All of a sudden, a dead Clone Trooper fell into the green pool.

"Kakarot, no!" Rex yelled out.

Kakarot fell into the green pool. Just like Sixshot, Kakarot's body submerged into the water. After a while, about the same amount of time Sixshot was in the water, Kakarot emerged, gasping for air. He swung his fist aside, smashing apart a rock. His eyes glowed green for a moment before they faded back to their original shade of brown.

"Kakarot!" Fives exclaimed. "You're alive again?"

Kakarot looked to his body. He started to feel his fingers, which were no longer broken. He felt his chest, which was no longer burning. Finally, he placed his hand to his heart, feeling it beating once again.

"I'm alive!" Kakarot exclaimed. "That water brought me back!"

"How is that _possible?_" Echo asked.

"I don't know," Fives said. "But that gives me an idea," he thought out loud, looking to some of the other Clones. "Coulson, Trip, get the rest of the injured and dead in here," Fives ordered. "I think we can take on those Clankers with_out_ the need for extra backup after all!" Fives exclaimed, beaming with wonder. "Those Sepies won't know what's coming to them once they fight the very Clones they killed." Fives quipped with a grin on his face.

Outside, Rocket continued to hold her Shield as she flew off of the Bioship. Miss Martian continued to fight off against the Droid Fighters as Robin and Zatanna both did their best to prevent the Droid Forces from reaching the Clones.

"_How are we holding up?_" Rocket asked Robin.

"_Sixshot and Kakarot have fallen_," Robin said. "_We're gonna need a miracle to get out of this one alive_."

"_Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?_" a Clone Trooper Voice suddenly asked.

Robin, Zatanna and Rocket all turned around to see Sixshot and Kakarot emerge from the Tunnel, along with other Clone Troopers thought to be dead. The three members of the Young Justice gaped with amazement before the thought to have been killed Clone Troopers fired on the Droids.

"What the—?!" one of the Battle Droids exclaimed, but was cut off by several blasts to his chest.

"We just _killed_ them!" another Droid exclaimed before his head was shot off.

"_Robin, what's going on?_" Ahsoka called out as she fought her way through MagnaGuards so that she could get to the Clones who were all hiding at the Cave. "_I was informed that Sixshot and Kakarot had been killed in battle, but right now, I'm seeing those two fighting with you! Was there a misfire or something?_" Ahsoka asked.

"_I'm honestly not too sure myself_," Robin replied back before grabbing a MagnaGuard Staff. He used it to knock out several Commando Droids before tossing it towards some Droidekas. The Droidekas fell before Robin started unleashing several Birdarangs at some Commando Droids and Super Battle Droids. "_One minute, they're going in, next time I see them, they're already in mint condition_."

"_Yeah,_" Zatanna said as she looked to the Clones coming out from the Cave. "_ALL of the Clones we thought were dead are coming out! They all look just fine, as if they went through a rapid recovery!_"

Fives and Echo both came out with more Clone Troopers who were last seen injured or nearly dead. All of them fired at the Droids while more Clones started to bring in their injured Brothers.

"_Fives, what's happening?_" Robin asked. "_How did all of these Clones recover so fast?_"

"_With the Miracle Water_," Fives explained. "_Any of our Brothers who were close to death or had died recovered! The water inside that Cave does us wonders!_"

"_The first ever water able to bring us back to life!_" Sixshot exclaimed. "_It's amazing!_"

Immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard this. Robin, Artemis, Aqualad and Black Canary were all in shock while everyone else stood in confusion.

"_Can you show us this Miracle Water?_" Robin asked. "_I have a feeling you and your Brothers aren't the first to have been placed in it_."

Echo nodded. "_Sure_," Echo replied back. "_Rex and Tup are guarding it inside_."

Robin nodded and ran in just as some more Clones brought injured or dead Clones to the Cave. The thought of Ra's al Ghul raising from green water entered his mind, and this was something he feared was not happening with the Clone Troopers right now.

"_Uh, guys?_" Ahsoka asked. "_Anyone care to explain what's going on?_"

"_We're sorta lost here_." Serra stated.

"_Please don't be what I think it is, please don't be what I think it is_," Robin thought to himself as he ran through the tunnels. He soon came out to the main cavern, where Rex and Tup were placing more of their Brothers inside of the Water. Robin's eyes widened, and for a moment, he felt like his heart had stopped. "_OMG. Rex, you son of a bitch!_" Robin exclaimed.

Mace Windu was battling several MagnaGuards until he heard what Robin had just said. The Jedi Master Force-Pushed the Droids away and placed his hand to his head.

"_You speak to Batman with that mouth?_" Mace asked sternly.

"_Sorry, _Mace," Robin apologized. "Guys_, I found out what the Miracle Water really is_," Robin reported. "_It's Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pit_."

"_What?!_" Aqualad exclaimed.

"_You're kidding!_" Zatanna exclaimed, stabbing a MagnaGuard with her Golden Energy Ichor Sword before zapping a Commando Droid with her Wand.

"_Jaune's okay_," Rex said as a Clone Trooper by the name of Jaune emerged from the Lazarus Pit. "_Soon, we'll have our numbers back again, and we can give the Sepies a real shock!_"

"_You already gave ME a big shock!_" Robin exclaimed as he ran over. "_Do you have any idea what this is?!_"

"_The Miracle Water_," Tup said as more dead Clone Troopers were brought in. "_And with it, we no longer have to sacrifice any of the Shinies!_"

"_This is the Lazarus Pit_," Robin explained. "_Ra's al Ghul uses it to heal himself if he's killed or severely injured_," Robin said. "_I never thought he'd have one HERE!_"

"_So, Ra's has been killed in battle BEFORE?_" Katooni asked as she and Petro both struck down some MagnaGuards. "_Everything we've heard about Ra's al Ghul is a lie!_"

"_He's no great Master Assassin!_" Petro exclaimed.

"_Ra's al Ghul is nothing but a fraud!_" Serra remarked. "_He can heal himself and cheat death whenever he wants!_"

"_But this Water is helping to bring our Brothers to life!_" Fives argued as he and the rest of the resurrected Clone Troopers fought against more of the Droids. "_Kwan, for example, had a large gash in his chest from twelve MagnaGuards, and with the Miracle Water, he was able to recover from them!_" Rex exclaimed. "_Robin, I don't know where this comes from or how it works, but we are unstoppable with it!_"

Robin raised an eyebrow with shock before looking towards a rock near the Lazarus Pit. It had been shattered, and there was an imprint of a fist on it.

"_What happened there?_" the Boy Wonder asked.

"_A small thing, some sort of side effect, I believe_," Rex explained. "_How many dead and injured are left out there, Boil?_" Rex asked through the Psychic Link.

"_Only twenty more_," Boil replied back. "_If that Lazarus Pit really does what you says it can do, we can win this battle with no Clone Casualties!_"

Ahsoka grinned before slashing at more MagnaGuards. Several Commando Droids came by, but were fired upon by several Clone Troopers that the Droid Army had killed earlier.

"_I'm liking this!_" Ahsoka called out as she ran to cut down the Droids while the Clones got their revenge. "_Rex, keep it up! We just may win this thing!_"

Back in Space, Anakin flew his Jedi Starfighter towards a Separatist Dreadnaught Ship. Several turrets started to fire on him, but Anakin dodged all of the missiles and started to shoot at the Ray Shield Generators. With that done, Anakin flew straight into the Separatist Dreadnaught, where he opened fire on all of the Ships in the Hangar Bay.

All of the Battle Droids in the Hangar Bay watched as Anakin activated the Jedi Starfighter's Jedi Cycle Mode, firing at the Droids before leaping out. He activated his lightsaber and slashed many of the Droids while R2-D2 piloted the Jedi Cycle.

"_Obi-Wan, I'm on board!_" Anakin called out to his Master. "_You think you can board too?_"

"_Well, you've lowered the Ray Shields, and I have General Grievous on my tail_," Obi-Wan mused. "_How about I lure him there, and we can take him on together?_"

Anakin slashed apart several Super Battle Droids and leapt into the air in between several more, sweeping his arm around to blow the rest away. Anakin turned around and threw his lightsaber into his left hand, slicing another Super Battle Droid in half before using both hands to cut apart a second Droid. He turned around and deflected an incoming laser from a third one before cutting off its hand and slashing at the waist.

"_I've cleared the way for you, Obi-Wan_," Anakin said as he held his lightsaber up close to his head, letting the light shine in his face. "_You're good to go_."

Obi-Wan chuckled and flew his Jedi Starfighter straight into the Hangar Bay. As expected, he met some heavy resistance, but Obi-Wan deployed his Jedi Cycle, immediately riding into the fray and opening fire on the Droid Forces. With just a simple flick of the switch, Obi-Wan launched out some missiles and rockets, all destroying the rest of the Droids guarding the Hangar Bay.

General Grievous snarled from within his Starfighter. "I'll get you, you Jedi Scum!" Grievous called out. He flew his Starfighter straight into the Hangar Bay and leapt out, activating all of his lightsabers at once.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both stood ready as their Jedi Starfighters came to a stop, both with R2 and R4 readying the Jedi Cycles' arsenal to take out Grievous when they had a clear shot on him. General Grievous laughed at this sighed and stood ready still, spinning around his lightsabers. The Droids piloting the Jedi Cycles beeped with anger and readied more of their weapons, now preparing to open fire.

"Stand down, guys," Anakin ordered. "Go tell Admiral Yularen to send down reinforcements, and come back for us after," Anakin said. "We'll still be in one piece."

Both R2-D2 and R4-P17 beeped and flew out, letting the rest of the Jedi Starfighters reattach to them. Grievous looked up and laughed at the sight before turning his attention back to the two Jedi.

"I _will_ defeat you!" Grievous yelled.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked to each other and nodded. The two charged towards Grievous, who charged back at them. However, he didn't expect both Jedi to toss their lightsabers at him. Grievous laughed at this and sent their lightsabers back at them, where Anakin caught them.

Using both Obi-Wan's lightsaber and his own, Anakin fought off against Grievous. Grievous spun around all of his lightsabers as Anakin slashed at him without end. Behind Anakin, Obi-Wan ran towards the battle. General Grievous easily disarmed Anakin of Obi-Wan's lightsaber, but Anakin tossed Obi-Wan's lightsaber into the air, where Obi-Wan caught his lightsaber and stabbed down at Grievous afterwards.

Grievous growled and got out of Obi-Wan's way, but Obi-Wan used his lightsaber in reverse-grip and sent the former Kaleesh Warlord back before Anakin leapt over him. The two began a twin attack on Grievous, managing to send him back.

General Grievous growled and spun around all his lightsabers, forcing Anakin and Obi-Wan back. Grievous cackled and charged at the two again, this time more prepared.

On the Bridge, the Neimoidian Commander continued to watch the battles rage on. He was beginning to grow more and more weary by the second. He knew that General Grievous could hold his own in battle against the Jedi, but he was more concerned for the Forces on Ryloth.

"When will those new Droids be complete?!" the Neimoidian Commander called out frantically.

"We haven't received any updates yet," a Battle Droid reported. "That's something I'm grateful for, actually. I don't want to be replaced."

All of the other Standard Battle Droids muttered in agreement. The Neimoidian Commander sighed with exhaustion as he continued to watch the battles.

All of a sudden, holograms of the Light started to appear. The Neimoidian Commander gasped with shock and nearly fell off of his seat. Fortunately, he managed to catch himself. Quickly regaining his composure, the Neimoidian Commander took some deep breaths before looking to Count Dooku and the Light with concern.

"Is it time to send out our new Droids?" the Neimoidian Commander asked. He looked to each member of the Light, and immediately, he saw that one of the members was missing. "Where is OceanMaster?"

"_He has betrayed us for the ORDER_," Queen Bee stated. "_We are currently trying to find him_."

"_How goes the battle?_" Vandal Savage asked. "_Does Ryloth belong to the Separatists once again?_"

"Our Forces are being driven back quickly," the Neimoidian Commander explained. "I don't know how much longer the Droids we have can take against the Young Justice and the Twi'lek Resistance."

"_Calm yourself, Sunil_," Lex Luthor said. "_Find peace, and your compliance will be rewarded_."

Neimoidian Commander Sunil took a deep breath before looking to the Light once again. "My apologies," Sunil said. "But what is the progress on our Blade Runner Droids?"

"_They are now complete_," Count Dooku said. "_The Blade Runners are being shipped to you, and will be dropped off on Ryloth_," Dooku said before his eyes narrowed. "_Soon, we, the Light, shall become feared across the Universe once again_."

Commander Sunil nodded as he watched a Ship head down to Ryloth. Sunil pressed a button, seeing the Blade Runner Droids inside. He grinned at this sight, and seeing as how Sunil was now impressed, the Light signed off.

Ahsoka ran towards several Commando Droids and twirled in the air while more Clone Troopers emerged from the Caves to fight with her and the Republic Forces. She spun around and slashed one Commando Droid in half before spinning her lightsabers around, tossing them forwards. As she did, she unsheathed her secondary lightsabers, cutting at the Commandos before catching her original lightsabers. As they were caught, Ahsoka stabbed her secondary lightsabers into some Standard Battle Droids and allowed Bera to use them as she ran with Korkie, Soniee, Amis and Lagos.

Ahsoka locked her lightsabers with the Vibro-Blades of several Commando Droids before ducking low and shooting towards some Droidekas as they rolled towards her. The Droidekas immediately fell to pieces as Ahsoka used her lightsabers with her full force to slice apart the Commando Droids. Ahsoka tossed one of her lightsabers into the air and stabbed a MagnaGuard with her left one. As she caught her right lightsaber, Ahsoka ran off to help Mace Windu fight against some Homing Spider Droids and MagnaGuards.

"_Ahsoka, what is this Lazarus Pit?_" Mace Windu asked as he clashed with one of the MagnaGuards. "_According to what Robin says, Ra's can seemingly use it to bring himself back to life. Am I correct?_"

Ahsoka shrugged as she locked her blades with two MagnaGuards. "_I never battled against Ra's al Ghul back on Earth_," Ahsoka explained. "_Robin says that he and Batman fought against him before, but this is the first time I have ever heard of something called the Lazarus Pit_."

Artemis and Paula came over, both shooting down more Droids. Each of them fell before some Rocket Battle Droids flew over with flamethrowers.

"_The same clankers that tried to kill Master Plo during the _Malevolence_ Incident!_" Ahsoka exclaimed. "_How dare they show themselves again after killing helpless Clones!_"

The Rocket Battle Droids threw fire down onto everyone, but Black Canary used her Canary Scream to counter it. The Rocket Battle Droids were caught by surprise before Ahsoka tossed both of her lightsabers towards them. She leapt onto one of the remaining Rocket Battle Droids and stabbed it twice, destroying it.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Ahsoka called out.

A Tactical Droid emerged from the ruins of the Tanks. Everyone gaped with surprise at this before more Tanks came.

"_Ahsoka, I thought you took out the Tanks_." Zatanna said as she looked to the large amount of Droids now entering the area.

"_I DID_," Ahsoka replied back. "_How did they ever get more?_"

The Tactical Droid craned his neck and scanned the area. After doing so, he raised his hand, summoning dozens of Commando Droids, MagnaGuards, and some new-looking Battle Droids in red and orange color schemes. They all had the same design, all with blood red heads with helmets that strongly resembled gas masks and Mandalorian Helmets combined. In their arms were shining blades that were metal, yet resembled the plasma blades of lightsabers. On their chests were cores, and their eyes were pure red.

"_You just had to ask, didn't you, Ahsoka?_" Miss Martian asked playfully as she rolled her eyes. She suddenly gaped at the army from the Bioship once she finished off a Droid Bomber.

"_You think they always had these numbers?_" Asajj asked as she stood with Jyl and Pix.

"_Maybe they were saving it for a rainy day_," Paula joked. "_And judging by the looks of where those Vulture Droids are aiming, I'd say today's the day_."

All of the new Droids charged towards the Young Justice and their forces while some of the Commando Droids fired from the cliffs.

Martian Manhunter flew up and used his telekinesis to crush some of the Sniper Droids while Black Canary engaged in the new Battle Droids in hand-to-hand combat. She stole one of their blades and stabbed the Droid in the chest before stealing another blade from another one of the new Battle Droids. Using both of her new weapons, Black Canary fended off against the Droids. However, they were quicker than the MagnaGuards and the Commando Droids. It took everything Dinah had to take on the Droids before she was sent rolling down the hills.

"_Look out for those Blade Droids_," Black Canary warned everyone. "_They seem to have the sharper edge on this battle._"

Ahsoka, Serra and Mace Windu all nodded as they ran towards the Blade Droids. Each of them moved fast, like ninjas, but unfortunately, the new Blade Runner Droids moved at the same speed as well. Luckily, Jedi were always tuned in with the Force, managing to keep up with the fast strikes sent by the Blade Droids. However, the faster the Jedi moved, the more powerful the Blade Runners seemed to be getting.

Kid Flash ran in to help afterwards, using two lightsabers he stole from Sarbris Rufio to slice at them. Unlike the old Droids, however, the Blade Runners didn't fall so easily. Whenever an arm was cut, a new one would take its place. If a leg was cut, it would re-grow. Wally gasped at the sight of this new type of regeneration before he was brutally punched away.

"_What are these guys made of?!_" Kid Flash exclaimed as he got up again.

"_Let's find out!_" Topshot called out as he shot some blasts from _Pyro's Revenge_ at the Blade Runner Droids.

Some of the Blade Runner Droids stumbled once they were shot. Much to everyone's surprise, the Blade Runner Droids only faltered for a moment before regaining themselves. Now, they charged at the Republic Forces and the Young Justice again, moving faster this time.

"_Funny_," Topshot said as he looked to _Pyro's Revenge_. "_This thing used to pack a bigger punch_."

"_Yeah_," Ahsoka said as she backed away. "_I remember_."

"_What do we do now?_" Cham Syndulla asked as he and the Twi'leks armed themselves with more Blasters. "_How do we stop these Droids?_"

"_We fight_," Hawkeye said as he readied his Blaster Pistols. "_And just hope we can live to tell the tale_."

Ahsoka found herself getting backed away by several of the new Blade Runner Droids. She locked blades with three of them before four finally forced her onto her back. Ahsoka got back up and wiped some blood off from her cheek. She looked to the Blade Runner Droids before cracking her necks.

"Alright, is that how you want it?" Ahsoka asked as she let chains fall from her sleeves, both attached to her lightsaber hilts. "Let's go!" Ahsoka quipped. She twirled around in the air and swung her chains at the Blade Runners. Her attacks were very swift, allowing her to make clean cuts through each of the Blade Runner Droids. Ahsoka recovered from her long attacks and slashed rapidly at more of the Blade Runner Droids before they could get the chance to try and land a hit on her.

Mace Windu slashed away several Commando Droids before deflecting lasers that were coming at him from the side. The Jedi Master did not even have to turn to deflect the lasers, and sent a Force Push that knocked them all back. Soon, some of the Blade Runner Droids dashed up to him, but Mace used his own Force Speed to counter them, and with his Vaapad, Mace Windu took down the Blade Runners quickly.

One of the Blade Runners, armed with two blades, brought its blades down onto Mace, who used his own lightsaber to block the swords of the Blade Runner Droid. Much to his surprise, Mace was easily disarmed. Before he could get knocked away, Mace sent several straight jabs towards the Blade Runner's chest, causing it to explode. He did the same with more of the incoming Droids before regaining his lightsaber, using it to cut down some Blade Runners around him.

Robin took a small sample of the water from the Lazarus Pit as more Clones were being put in. After taking his sample, Dick put the vial away into a small compartment within his utility belt.

"_Well, guys, how are we holding up?_" Robin asked.

"_New Droids have just been deployed!_" Aqualad reported as he slashed a Blade Runner Droid in half. He tried to short out some more Blade Runner Droids with his water, but the Blade Runner Droids continued to move forwards. "_And it looks like they were specifically meant to take on us AND the Jedi! It will be damn near impossible to take them down without some reinforcements!_"

"_Not even I can keep up with their speeds_," Kid Flash reported. "_Not that I don't appreciate having so many Jedi on the Young Justice, but we could really use some more right now_."

"_I quite understand, Kid Flash_," Mace Windu said as he locked swords with another Blade Runner. "_But as of now, Ahsoka, Serra, and the rest of the Jedi in the Young Justice are the only Jedi available_."

Miss Martian leapt out from the Bioship and unsheathed her lightsabers. Even without M'gann inside of the Bioship, the living ship continued to fire on the Droid Forces, both Fighters and Tanks alike. As Miss Martian landed, she spun around quickly, destroying many Droids in the process. She looked towards the Blade Runners and took a single step towards them. That step turned into a Flash-Step, making her go so fast that she landed ten feet behind the Blade Runners. Miss Martian gasped and looked behind her, seeing that the Blade Runner Droids had fallen. She turned back around and focused on the Battle Droids in front of her. Most of them were distances away from her, but Miss Martian was so frightened by the sight of the new Blade Runner Droids that she swung her lightsabers too early. Much to her surprise, sonic slash attacks came out from her lightsabers, ending the Blade Runners with one hit.

Mace Windu looked over to Miss Martian and gaped with wonder. He started to think of Miss Martian, and the Prophecy of the Lost One, as well as how she and the Prophecy were somehow connected. However, he forgot that he was using the Psychic Link, and when Miss Martian sensed his thoughts, she lifted her head and started to turn towards him.

"_I know what you're thinking_," Miss Martian said as she slowly turned her head to Mace Windu. "_But with all due respect, I would like to know about this legend of the Lost One AFTER we finish the battle_."

Mace Windu nodded. "_Understood_," Mace said. "_We will have our discussion when the time is right_."

Miss Martian nodded as well. She looked back to the Blade Runner Droids and started to let her lightsabers spin in front of her. More lightsabers from Sarbris Rufio's collection floated from the Bioship in front of her. All of the Blade Runner Droids' eyes glowed before they charged at Miss Martian. Each of their targeting reticles, levels indicating Force Sensitivity started to spike up as Miss Martian was being scanned. One of the Blade Runners tried to slash Miss Martian while she was in the air, but M'gann somehow sensed this and threw her fist into the air, causing her lightsabers to immediately destroy the Blade Runner Droid.

M'gann flew towards the Blade Runner and Commando Droids, swinging her arms down. The lightsabers she was controlling started to slice apart the Droids before Miss Martian leapt into the air. Several lightsabers under her control rained down onto the Droids before she landed back on the ground. She spun her arms to the side, where another one of the Blade Runner Droids stood, before she slashed at another Blade Runner Droid the same way. More Blade Runner Droids leapt at her, but Miss Martian spun her lightsabers out in front of her, causing the Blade Runner Droids to be destroyed like paper flying through a fan.

Miss Martian looked to see several Droidekas roll her way, but she sent the same lightsabers in their direction, like a shuriken. Soon, Droid Dropships started to rain fire on M'gann, but she let her lightsabers protect her. She flew backwards, where her lightsabers followed her. Her eyes soon glowed as she got onto one knee. All of the lightsabers aimed straight and spun around in front of Miss Martian. M'gann pulled her arms back, and with all the power she had, she sent two straight punches forwards, causing a massive blast to come out, taking out all the Dropships that were both in the area and coming from the Separatist Dreadnaughts.

In Space, Commander Sunil looked down with shock. The blast sent by M'gann started to head straight towards them, and even cut through some of the Droid Fighters. The blast went on, and shook the main Separatist Dreadnaught a little while the others were destroyed.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both stood their ground against Grievous. General Grievous stood ready to attack until all of a sudden, the Ship started to shake. Anakin and Obi-Wan nearly lost their balance as General Grievous fell off of his feet. Both the Jedi and General Grievous stood in bewilderment, shocked at what just happened.

Everyone looked to M'gann with amazement, not believing what they had just seen. Shortly after Miss Martian made her super attack, she groaned in exhaustion. She soon fell to the ground, still conscious, but feeling a bit weak. Everyone gasped, but after a few short minutes, Miss Martian, happening to have unknowingly used Force Meditation to heal herself, got back up, now feeling at her full strength once again.

Back in the Cave, the last of the Clone Troopers were being put into the Lazarus Pit. Robin watched with Rex as the once-dead Clone Troopers emerged from the water, now at their full strength and completely recovered.

"_I don't see why you were so worried_," Rex said as he turned to Robin. "_This Water can do us wonders. We won't ever have to worry about the deaths of our Brothers again as long as we have this Miracle Water, I mean, Lazarus Pit Water_."

"_Even Ra's al Ghul restricted himself to the Lazarus Pit_," Robin explained. "_It can be used as many times as needed, but there could be some side-effects, like brief spasms, episodes of insanity breakouts, and possibly even obsessions with the Lazarus Pit itself_."

Rex's eyes widened with surprise. He was amazed at what the Lazarus Pit Water could do for his Brothers, but after hearing what Robin had told him about side effects, there was no way he could take the risk of letting those happen to his Brothers. "_Ra's used it that much and knew what would happen?_" Rex asked.

Robin nodded in response. "_Rex, if these are the last of the Clone Troopers you need to recover, that will be it, the last batch to be placed into the Lazarus Pit_," Robin said. "_Take a break from the Lazarus Pit Water for now, and we can discuss about using it later. You've made a huge discovery here, and while it can do wonders for you, it can make nightmares for others_."

Rex nodded as the last of the Clone Troopers came out. "_Tup, for now, that will be all the Clones we heal_," Rex ordered. "_We need to fully determine what this Lazarus Pit Water can do to anyone if they use it too much_," Captain Rex explained. "_Until we can completely understand the Lazarus Pit, as well as the effects it has on its users, we have to put it on hold, am I clear?_"

Tup nodded while rubbing the back of his neck. "_I must admit, I'm just a little confused, but I understand where you're coming from nonetheless_," Tup replied back. He looked back to his fallen Brothers. "_Alright, Brothers of the 501__st__, let's show these clankers what we can really do!_"

"_**YEAH!**_" all of the recovered Clone Troopers called out, now armed with their Blasters once again. They all charged out of the tunnels and into the light, where they started to fight back with everything they had.

Back in Space, Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to take on General Grievous. Anakin and Obi-Wan both attacked Grievous from both of his sides, causing Grievous to direct his attention from one Jedi to the other. He managed to throw off Anakin, but at the cost of one of his lightsabers.

Anakin dual-wielded both his azure lightsaber and his stolen emerald lightsabers before Obi-Wan landed an attack. Grievous growled and locked blades with Kenobi, but Obi-Wan threw himself away, using the Force to grab another one of Grievous's lightsabers in the process. Now, just like Anakin, Obi-Wan had both a blue bladed lightsaber and a green bladed lightsaber in his hands.

General Grievous scowled as he twirled around both of his remaining two blue lightsabers. He took out more lightsabers from his belt and activated them, now armed with two blue blades and two green blades once again.

"Try as you might," Grievous remarked. "You shall not stop my Droid Forces from killing your friends on Ryloth below!"

"Ahsoka can hold her own," Anakin said as he spun around his lightsabers. "And since she's leading the Young Justice, and with Master Windu fighting alongside her, she's in good hands."

Grievous laughed. "Good," he said as he craned his neck. "Your pride shall be your downfall!" Grievous yelled, charging towards Anakin.

Anakin used both of his blades to fend off against General Grievous before rolling out of General Grievous's path of attack. Grievous dashed forwards and nearly crashed into his Starfighter. However, the Droid General stopped himself just in time to see Obi-Wan run in and attack him. Grievous used all four of his lightsabers to defend himself against Obi-Wan Kenobi before Anakin sent a Force Push towards Grievous. General Grievous managed to hold his ground right as Obi-Wan sent another Force Push towards Grievous as well. This time, using the gravity against the Jedi, General Grievous leapt over Obi-Wan and spun around his lightsabers, drilling down onto the Negotiator.

Obi-Wan leapt out of the way as Anakin joined him. Grievous cackled and performed a saber onslaught towards the two Jedi. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked to one another and nodded. They charged towards General Grievous in return, and once they met, all eight blades, from Anakin and Obi-Wan, and from General Grievous, all locked with one another. Anakin, Obi-Wan and General Grievous all struggled to gain at least some momentum over one another as their blades started to crackle. Soon, everyone was sent back, falling a safe distance away from one another as they landed on their backs.

"It appears we are evenly matched." Obi-Wan noted.

"We'd be wasting our time to continue fighting each other like this." Anakin mused.

Grievous chuckled. "Indeed," Grievous said in agreement. "Leave while you still can, Jedi Scum. I will not be such an easy opponent the next time we meet!"

"I could say the same thing." Anakin quipped, looking into the air.

"What?" Grievous asked, looking up as well.

Obi-Wan grinned before the familiar sound of Fighters approaching filled the air.

Soon, both R2-D2 and R4-P17 arrived back inside with their Jedi Starfighters. Anakin and Obi-Wan both leapt into the air, where they immediately boarded their respective Starfighters while Grievous ran back inside of the Separatist Dreadnaught. Anakin and Obi-Wan soon took off, heading back to the _Resolute_ while more of the ARC-Fighters flew in and took out more of the Droid Fighters.

"_Admiral Yularen, get some reinforcements ready to get down to help Ahsoka, Master Windu and the Young Justice_," Anakin ordered, still speaking through the Psychic Link. "_By the way, what IS the word on Ahsoka right now?_"

"_We've got all of our Clone Troopers fully healed_," Ahsoka's voice came in. "_All Forces sent in are at full strength, but there are new Droids down here. They're faster, stronger, and more resilient than any other Droids we've fought, so if you're not busy anymore, some help would be appreciated!_"

"_Wait, back up there, Snips_," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan came back to the _Resolute_ and landed back in the Hangar Bay. "_All of your Troopers are at full strength? Boy, time on Ryloth must be shorter than life in Space_."

"_Actually, it works the other way around_," Robin said as he came out from the Cave with Rex, Tup and the 501st Clone Troopers. The Bad Batch soon joined them as they ran back into the battlefield. "_But once you get down here, you'd better see how the Clones managed to survive for so long_," the Boy Wonder stated as he tossed some of his Birdarangs towards several Commander Droids before electrocuting some of the Standard Battle Droids. "_It surprised all of us, but for you to understand, you and Obi-Wan need to come down to see for yourselves_." Robin explained before he locked his Bola Sticks with some Blade Runner Droids.

"_Did we pick the best Troops for you?_" Obi-Wan asked as a grin came onto his face. He was impressed that the Clone Troopers managed to hold out against the Light and Separatist Forces so long.

"_Some of them died_," Artemis reported as she and Paula shot alongside Sixshot and Kakarot. "_But they're with us again_."

"_What do you mean, 'they died'?_" Anakin asked. "_How are they still with you?_"

"_I told you, you need to come down here and see for yourself!_" Robin exclaimed. "_And I suggest you come down to help… fast!_" Robin called out before tossing explosive Birdarangs at some incoming Droidekas.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both got out of their Starfighters and looked to one another with deep concern.

"Something doesn't seem right," Obi-Wan said. "If the Young Justice said that their Clone Troopers died, how are they suddenly fighting alongside them again?"

Anakin shrugged. "Remember the magic that the Nightsisters could do?" Anakin asked. "Well, what if Zatanna somehow found a way to use that Magic to bring back Clone Troopers while we were unable to send our own Troops into battle?" Anakin threw out.

Obi-Wan placed his hand to his chin. "I don't know," Obi-Wan replied back while thinking of other possibilities. "But if our Forces are being overwhelmed on the Surface, we can't ignore this."

Anakin nodded and looked to several of the remaining Clone Troopers inside of the Hangar Bay of the _Resolute_. "Alright, listen up!" Anakin called out. "We need all available Troops to come down with Obi-Wan and I to the Surface below," Anakin yelled out. "Ahsoka called in, and they are being overwhelmed as we speak," Anakin went on. "There's no time to lose here, let's go!"

Ahsoka slammed her lightsaber into one of the Blade Runner Droids and crossed both of her lightsabers to defend herself from another Blade Runner. Both of her lightsabers sparked before she sliced the sword of the Blade Runner completely in two. Ahsoka deflected all of the blasts that the Commando Droids sent at her before sending forth a Beam of Light that destroyed dozens of Blade Runner Droids at once.

"_We need to keep the Lazarus Pit away from the Separatists!_" Ahsoka called out to everyone. "_We all know what its Water can do, we've seen it first-hand!_" Ahsoka exclaimed. "_We can discuss details later. Right now, we need it to bring back to Coruscant_."

Mace Windu nodded. "_Ahsoka is right_," Mace stated. "_While this Lazarus Pit has indeed helped to regain our forces, we still need it for our scientists to look at, to study for further research_," Master Windu said. "_Everyone, we have a new top priority. Right now, our new Mission is to keep the Lazarus Pit safe, to prevent it from falling back into the hands of the Light and the Separatists, at all costs!_"

"_Well said, Mace Windu_," Black Canary said as she was pushed back by more of the Blade Runner Droids. "_Unless we get desperate, we'll need the Lazarus Pit Water again if we are to win back Ryloth_."

Cham Syndulla led his Twi'leks into battle. "For Ryloth!" Cham Syndulla called out.

All of the Twi'leks yelled battle cries and ran into battle with Cham Syndulla. The Clones, both still alive and resurrected, ran in as well, and fired at the Droids. Though the Blade Runner Droids didn't fall so easily, the rest of the Battle Droids began to fall.

Ahsoka started to gather together Serra, Asajj Ventress, Jyl Somtay, O-Mer, Jinx, Katooni, Petro, Ganodi, Zatt, Byph, Gungi, Zett Jukassa, Whie Malreaux, Bene, Scout, Pix, Bera Kazan, Korkie Kryze, Amis, Soniee and Lagos, together. The Jedi with Ahsoka started to deflect incoming blasts from the Commando Droids stationed at each end of the cliffs. The blaster bolts were sent back to the Commando Droids, destroying them instantly. Soon, all of them joined the rest of the Young Justice, Rex, Fives, Echo, Tup, Sixshot, the Bad Batch, Paula, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and Mace Windu as they started to now guard the Cave with the Lazarus Pit Water in it.

The Tactical Droid took notice of where the Young Justice was and looked to a Commando Blade Runner Droid. "Find out what they are guarding," the Tactical Droid ordered. "Kill them if you must."

The Commando Blade Runner Droid nodded and led several elite Blade Runner Droids towards the Cave. The Tactical Droid got inside one of the Droid Tanks and led some more Droid Tanks to go with him. Soon, they were all off to the Cave to assist the new Blade Runner Droids.

Ahsoka and the Young Justice, as well as the Clones, Mace Windu, Black Canary and Martian Manhunter all took notice of the Droid Forces heading towards them. Ahsoka closed her eyes and opened them back up again. She took a deep breath and soon, opened them back up again.

"Okay, guys, since we've lost the element of surprise, no more Psychic Link," Ahsoka ordered, breaking the Psychic Link in the process. "We need to do whatever it takes to prevent the Separatists from getting their hands on this Lazarus Pit."

"There's no telling what could happen if the ORDER or even the DarkSiders got their hands on this," Miss Martian added on. "No more Psychic Link. All surprises have been used. It's time we up the ante."

"It's a good thing too," Jaybo said as he readied a Gatling Gun. "For once, I was actually getting tired of using the Psychic Link, too much invasion of privacy."

"Let's just fight," Lux said as he readied a blaster pistol with his hybrid lightsaber blaster. "Although I don't know much about this Lazarus Pit, I want to do everything it takes to protect the one thing that gives us an edge over our enemies."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to prepare for battle once again. All the members of the Young Justice, every Clone Trooper, and the members of the Expanded Young Justice started to get their weapons out, Robin with his Birdarangs, Aqualad with his Water-Bearers, Superboy with his armor, Miss Martian, Serra and Mace Windu with their lightsabers, Artemis and Paula with their Bowcasters, Zatanna with her Sword and Wand, Rocket with her own Sword, Rebel with his blaster pistol and his hybrid lightsaber, Ahsoka with her twin lightsabers and her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets, Gerrera with his blaster rifle, Drol with his new Gatling Gun,

Asajj Ventress armed herself with her original lightsabers that were regained from Barriss. Jyl, O-Mer and Jinx armed themselves with their own lightsabers, followed by Katooni, Petro, Ganodi, Zatt, Gungi and Byph afterwards. Zett Jukassa, Scout, Whie, Bene, and Pix had also activated their own lightsabers while Bera Kazan, Korkie, Amis, Soniee and Lagos all getting their own blasters ready, and the Clones with their own respective weapons of choice.

"Time to get things started!" Ahsoka quipped, shooting down one of the Blade Runner Droids immediately. With that shot, the battle began.

Soon, the Blade Runner Elite Droids started to bombard on the Young Justice and the Republic Forces. Superboy made the first move by shattering a Blade Runner Droid with only a single punch before Artemis attacked next, shooting a laser arrow from her new Energy Longbow. Following her was Zatanna, who sent out a large blast from her Wand. As a Blade Runner Droid was about to attack Artemis, Kid Flash zoomed into the Blade Runner Droid and knocked it into two more behind it. Robin tossed a large Birdarang given to him by Kalifa before Ahsoka shot a massive shot from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets. Soon, everyone else joined in attacking the Blade Runner Droids, taking them down with as much power as they could muster.

Serra started to run fast like Wally was. She created dust to blind the Blade Runners. As they were about to attack again, Rocket held her arms out, creating Force Fields that held them off. As more Blade Runner Droids were about to attack her from behind, Aqualad used whips from his Water-Bearers, lashing them to the sides.

Miss Martian used more of her new powers to take down more of the Blade Runners Elite Droids. She gained more lightsabers, all of which spun around in front of her like helicopter blades before Mace Windu used Shatterpoints to crack an incoming Blade Runner.

Black Canary let out a Canary Scream that shattered some incoming Droid Bombers before Martian Manhunter slammed two Blade Runner Droids together. Some of the Blade Runner Droids attempted to slash down at Paula, but she used her Bō Staff to lock with their swords before throwing them off and slashing them away using her blade attached to the end of her Staff. She ducked from several blasts sent by some Commando Droids, letting Rex, Fives and Echo shoot at them.

The Bad Batch unleashed their rounds at some more Blade Runners. Tup and Sixshot joined them, using Flamethrowers and Gatling Blasters. Topshot used _Pyro's Revenge_ to shoot clean through rapid-running Blade Runner Droids before Mute shut them down with his CENSORSHIP Grenades. Trig shot a single shot that took down three Droid Bombers, seven Commando Droids, and ten Blade Runner Droids, all with just one hit. Carver shot several flares at some Blade Runners before Stitch tossed some of his grenades to them while they were blinded.

Bera and Artemis stood alongside each other, taking down more Blade Runners while Soniee and Robin worked together to destroy some Commando Droids. Asajj Ventress used the blasters placed on her hilts to shoot at incoming MagnaGuards while Serra shot with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. She converted the Gauntlet into an Axe and swung it wide in front of her, getting rid of several more Blade Runner Droids.

Korkie grabbed onto the sword of one of the Blade Runners before clashing with another. He destroyed the Blade Runner Droid he disarmed and twirled into the air as Lagos and Amis shot at the MagnaGuards and the Droid Tanks heading towards them. As Korkie landed back on the ground, another Blade Runner Droid stabbed at him, but he slashed it apart easily before taking its sword. A third Blade Runner Droid attempted to strike Korkie down, but Korkie locked its sword in between his stolen ones.

"Guys, use these Droids' Swords against them!" Korkie called out. "The metal of these swords are more useful, and more resilient."

"Got it!" Kid Flash exclaimed. He slashed off the arms of two Blade Runner Droids and sheathed his blades before grabbing the fallen swords. Using his new blades, Kid Flash sliced apart the Blade Runner Droids, managing to make some serious damage on them this time.

Katooni, Petro, Zett Jukassa, Whie, Serra and Ventress all stood ready to take on the incoming Blade Runner Droids. As the new Droids advanced towards the six Jedi, it happened. Ventress opened fire on the Droids with her pistol lightsabers, followed by Katooni and Petro slashing at the Blade Runners diagonally. Zett and Whie both slashed down vertically while Serra stabbed her lightsaber down. She thrust it back up before slashing downwards. She soon spun around, creating the Trinity Symbol for SokaTan. She sent forth her attack, destroying the Blade Runner Droids and reducing them to scrap.

Ahsoka battled Blade Runner Droids all around her as they started to charge at her. Ahsoka managed to hold her own against them all before leaping into the air and landing in front of another Blade Runner. She briefly clashed with it before more came to confront her. As she slashed two incoming Blade Runner Droids apart, another kicked her in the back. Ahsoka stumbled for a moment before stabbing her green lightsaber into one Droid. She fought with Exar Kun's lightsaber in her left hand right before spinning it around. As she blocked an attack to her back from a MagnaGuard, she started switching her Double-Bladed Lightsaber to her right hand. She used the Force to regain her original emerald lightsaber before jumping back, shooting at the Droids with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets before slamming onto the ground.

Cham Syndulla used two Blaster Pistols to take down the Commando Droids firing at him and the Clone Army. As he got back up, a Super Battle Droid fired on him, but he leapt back and shot rapidly forwards. All of his blasts impacted the Droids, ending them immediately right before he was thrown into the air by a Homing Spider Droid. Using the exertion, Cham shot down and spun around. This caused the Droids to fall faster before he landed back on the ground. As he crossed his Blasters in front of him, the Droids started to explode.

Mace Windu got next to Ahsoka. The two looked to one another and nodded. Ahsoka held out her blue lightsaber and stabbed it downwards before slashing upwards. She thrust her lightsaber down and twirled around, completing her Trinity Symbol for the SokaTan Strike.

Mace Windu copied what Ahsoka did and stabbed down. He slashed upwards and slashed down again before calmly completing his Trinity Symbol, charging up his attack with some of his Vaapad.

Both SokaTan Attacks took down the Blade Runner Droids the same time Miss Martian sent forth another blast from her lightsabers. All three destroyed the Blade Runners and took out the Tanks, all enemy forces now destroyed.

All of the Twi'leks started to cheer while Cham Syndulla grinned. The Young Justice, all exhausted from their long battle, rested themselves while Ahsoka and Mace Windu looked to each other. Both Padawan and Jedi Master sent each other smiles, knowing that they had both done a good job.

However, before anyone could say anything, or even get the chance to celebrate their victory, Droid Fighters flew down. Everyone prepared to fight again until Anakin and Obi-Wan flew down in their Starfighters, destroying the Fighters. Everyone smiled as Anakin and Obi-Wan landed, with several Republic Gunships arriving afterwards.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both got out of their Starfighters, walking towards Ahsoka and her friends calmly. Some surviving Blade Runner Droids attacked them, but the two Jedi slashed them apart. They clashed blades with two more. These were more difficult, but Anakin and Obi-Wan managed to fend them off. Soon, the Droids were taken apart with swift slashes from Anakin and Obi-Wan's lightsabers before they joined up with Ahsoka.

"Seems like you've already got everything taken care of, Snips," Anakin complimented. "What's here that's so important all of a sudden?"

Robin stepped up and cleared his throat. "Inside of the Cave is a special kind of Chemical Mixture that Ra's al Ghul uses," Robin explained. "It can heal him and resurrect him. It's called the Lazarus Pit."

"Regenerating Water?" Obi-Wan asked. "You mean that somehow, our Clones were resurrected by an unknown Chemical Mixture, and could even cure fatal wounds?"

Rex nodded, acknowledging what Obi-Wan Kenobi had deducted. "All of our Brothers, the ones who were mortally wounded, went in, and came out perfectly fine," Rex explained. "But we feel it best that we take it back to Coruscant for further study."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. This could probably be what he was looking for. Ever since his Mother died, he didn't want his wife, Padmé, to suffer the same fate. If what was being said about this Lazarus Pit was true, he had a good mind to try to save it.

"Show us," Anakin ordered. "We want to see what this can do ourselves."

Rex and Robin nodded.

"Follow us," Robin said. "And if you find yourselves surprised, just remember that we told you so."

Everyone was led into the Tunnels. They soon came across the Lazarus Pit, which was still bubbling.

"How do we know if this really works?" Anakin asked.

"Like this," Rex said as he looked to a fallen Clone Trooper from the battle earlier on. He placed the Clone Trooper into the Lazarus Pit. After a while, the Clone Trooper emerged, gasping for air. His eyes glowed green, but eventually faded back to brown. "With just a touch of this Water, all of our dead Brothers were brought back to life."

"But there _were_ side effects," Robin explained. "Some of the Clones went out of control for a brief moment, but, as they regained consciousness of who they were, they calmed down," Robin said before looking to the Lazarus Pit. "I just can't believe that one of the Lazarus Pits would be found on Ryloth."

Obi-Wan placed his hand to his chin. "This must have happened while Ra's al Ghul and Klarion were here," Obi-Wan deducted. "If Ra's al Ghul was to fall in battle by the hands of a Jedi, the Twi'leks, or even the Clones, he could come back here, a place where no one would find him."

Ahsoka nodded. "Of course," the Togruta Padawan agreed. "No one would know about Ra's al Ghul's recovery, and even after a fatal wound, such as a stab in the heart, he can _still_ come back!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "The more you look at it, it hits you when Ra's al Ghul has been cheating death this whole time."

Rex nodded in agreement. "It's a dirty move, I'll give Ra's al Ghul that much," Rex remarked. "But if you look at what it did for our Brothers about to die, or were already dead, like Sixshot and Kakarot, they were hardly affected like Ra's was," Captain Rex pointed out. "If we had enough of this, and found out more on how to use it, we could have an unstoppable armor for all of our Brothers," Rex stated. "Think of how much a surprise our enemies would get when they realize that the Troops who attack them are the very one they killed."

Anakin and Obi-Wan both nodded. "This could be the turning point for the War." Anakin stated.

Obi-Wan placed his hand to the side of his head. "Admiral Yularen, call some Clones to bring in a large Canister," Obi-Wan ordered. "There's a Chemical Mixture here that must be brought back to Coruscant for further study."

"_Roger that, General Kenobi_," Admiral Yularen replied back. "_We're sending down another Gunship to help you. Admiral Tarkin is coming too_."

Unbeknownst to anyone, a Blade Runner Droid was still functioning. He recorded everything that was happening. Ahsoka saw this soon and shot at the Droid, destroying it. However, it was already too late. Soon, the whole recording was sent to Count Dooku and the Light.

**Author's Note:** Well, what did everyone think of my new Chapter? This concludes Part One of the **Lazarus Effect** Arc. There's more to come, I promise. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me with this Plot. I couldn't have done this without him. I'll try to have a new Chapter out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you, only if you say positive things. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, and upcoming Summer Vacation, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	34. Leave No Stone Unturned

What's up, everyone? Did you miss me? This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now coming back with a brand-new Chapter for my best Story, **Journey of the Knight**! I am really glad that my recent work has satisfied your tastes. I've been putting my all into my Work. You've all given me great motivation to keep moving forwards, and I can't thank you enough for that. Thank you all, including **The Christian Jedi**, **Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, MartyrFan, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Shadowatcher, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, all of the **Guests**. I'm so glad that no matter what happens, you're all always there to be by my side. Thanks, everyone! Now, before I move onto my next Chapter, please allow me to address some reviews. To **Carlos Jacob**, I am glad that you are taking a keen interest in my Story. You have some interesting ideas for early appearances of Characters. I'll see what I can do about putting them in, but for now, I'm focusing on the Plots already planned out. I am indeed excited for **Star Wars: Battlefront**, the new **Star Wars** Characters for **Disney Infinity**, and the new Season of **Star Wars: Rebels** rocked! So awesome! To **TaitanoRules555**, I am writing this Story in Canon. No one will realize the secret of Chancellor Palpatine until later events, which will be a surprise for everyone. I hope I have made things clear to everyone. Also, thank you, **TaitanoRules555**, for giving me the **200****th**** Review**! Congratulations! Now, with all of those concerns out of the way, here is my new Chapter, Part Two to my **Lazarus Effect Arc**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 34: Leave No Stone Unturned

_**In memory of Christopher Lee (May 27**__**th**__** 1922 – June 7**__**th**__** 2015)**_

_Those who fight for their own desire don't know how to fight at all_. 

_**Battle for the Planet Ryloth! In a long and exhausting battle of the YOUNG JUSTICE, the Jedi and the Republic against the Separatist Forces for control of Ryloth, several Clone Troopers face severe injuries. However, a mysterious energy source manages to revive these Clones, a Source used by RA'S AL GHUL known as the LAZARUS PIT! Demonstrating its uses on Clones against the Separatist Droid Army, the Republic manages to score a victory, but all is not said and done when Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi find out about it. Now, the Republic plans to bring back the Lazarus Pit Water to Coruscant, where it shall be experimented for further research, but it will not be safe for long once the Light discovers this astonishing revelation!**_

Lex Luthor and the Light watched over the battle of their new Blade Runner Droids. Each of them put up quite a fight with the Republic, the Jedi and the Young Justice, but the Light frowned once they saw their new Droids getting destroyed.

"It seems your new Droids have failed, Luthor," Count Dooku said to Lex. "I expected more, _much_ more, from you."

Lex Luthor sighed. "_I know, Count Dooku_," he said. "_And I promise that—_"

"_Wait_," Ra's al Ghul said all of a sudden. "_What's that?_"

Everyone looked back to the recording to suddenly see several Clone Troopers enter the fray. The Members of the Light knew about the Clone Troopers, but this wasn't what they were so concerned about all of a sudden. It was the certain Clone Troopers that made them all concerned.

"_I killed those Clones during the attack Klarion and I led_," Ra's al Ghul stated. "_They've come back!_"

"_But that isn't possible_," Vandal Savage remarked. "_How could Dead Clone Troopers come back to fight our new Droids?_"

At that moment, another recording went up.

"_Seems like you've already got everything taken care of, Snips_," Anakin complimented. "_What's here that's so important all of a sudden?_"

Robin stepped up and cleared his throat. "_Inside of the Cave is a special kind of Chemical Mixture that Ra's al Ghul uses,_" Robin explained. "_It can heal him and resurrect him. It's called the Lazarus Pit_."

"_Regenerating Water?_" Obi-Wan asked. "_You mean that somehow, our Clones were resurrected by an unknown Chemical Mixture, and could even cure fatal wounds?_"

Rex nodded, acknowledging what Obi-Wan Kenobi had deducted. "_All of our Brothers, the ones who were mortally wounded, went in, and came out perfectly fine_," Rex explained. "_But we feel it best that we take it back to Coruscant for further study_."

Anakin and Obi-Wan both nodded in agreement. "_This could be the turning point for the War_." Anakin stated.

Obi-Wan placed his hand to the side of his head. "_Admiral Yularen, call some Clones to bring in a large Canister_," Obi-Wan ordered. "_There's a Chemical Mixture here that must be brought back to Coruscant for further study_."

Ahsoka saw the Droid that was recording them and used her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet to shoot at the Droid, destroying it. However, the Light had gained all the information they needed.

"The Lazarus Pit?" Count Dooku asked with an eyebrow raised. "Water that can instantly heal someone?"

"_It seems I have made an error in the course of my work_," Ra's al Ghul mused. "_Should I have fallen to a Jedi or the Young Justice on Ryloth, I would have used the Lazarus Pit to bring myself back, but since that wasn't necessary, I didn't use it_."

"_And instead, you left it there for the Republic to find_," Queen Bee remarked. "_I don't know whether or not to see you as a disgrace more than OceanMaster was_."

"_I think this will prove to be a threat to my plans_," a voice said. Everyone looked to see a hologram of Darth Sidious appear. "_This Lazarus Pit, as you call it, is now a threat, a loose end_," Sidious spat. "_I want it to be destroyed_."

Ra's al Ghul nodded. "_Lord Sidious, it is my mistake, so I shall send my two best generals to fix it_," Ra's said. "_You won't have to worry about the Lazarus Pit being brought to the Republic for long. Deathstroke and Sportsmaster will see to it that it will never reach Coruscant in time_."

"_Excellent_," Sidious said. "_You know what to do, Ra's al Ghul. I do not care if you need this Lazarus Pit Water as your secret weapon, it MUST be destroyed!_"

"_And so it shall be done_." Ra's al Ghul replied back.

The Members of the Light signed off, leaving Ra's al Ghul alone. He looked to see Sportsmaster and Deathstroke appear before him. He gave them a silent nod, in which they nodded back. Both Slade and Crusher headed towards a Ship to get to the Expanded Universe. Once they were on, they took off.

Back on Ryloth, Aqualad was working to get the Lazarus Pit Water into the Canister. Admiral Tarkin looked down to it with amazement.

"What a marvel to behold," Admiral Tarkin mused. "With just this Water, anyone can be brought back to life."

"That's the reason why it needs to reach Coruscant," Ahsoka said. "It was Ra's al Ghul who created this Water, and if we are to use it for the Republic, our Scientists must inspect this first to see how dangerous of a threat it may stand to us if not used correctly."

"Yeah," Robin added on. "Some people went in here, and came out, but not the same," the Boy Wonder stated. "Some say they went mad. Others say they lost themselves."

Anakin and Obi-Wan both looked to one another with concern before looking to Aqualad.

"How goes the transfer?" Anakin asked.

"It's coming along," Aqualad reported. "I've never bent this much Water before, so this might take a while."

"In the meantime, we need to look at this situation more carefully," Obi-Wan spoke up as Artemis, Miss Martian and Paula came over. "There's not much we know about the Lazarus Pit, and we can't risk using this blindly," the Negotiator stated. "We have to think about not only how it will impact the Clone Troopers, but how it will impact _us_ as well."

Miss Martian nodded. "Nothing can last forever, but with the Lazarus Pit, we can change that, for anyone in the field," she said. "Think of the Clones we lost: Pyro, Hevy, Waxer, Ponds, and even 99," Miss Martian started to recount. "They've given their lives because they believed _we_ were worth it, that they were fighting for something bigger. Imagine if we had an Army of Clone Troopers who could carry out their wishes, make sure that no one was killed by Bounty Hunters, been forced to turn against their Brothers, being the only ones to take on a Droid Army, or even being turned down because of who they were."

Artemis and Paula nodded in agreement.

"With the Lazarus Pit, we can preserve life, make sure no one has to die anymore than they already have," Artemis stated. "Jedi and Clone Troopers alike have died with the hope that we can end the Clone Wars, and I, for one, want to make sure that no one suffers anymore than what I've seen on Mandalore or in the streets of Tatooine."

Paula sighed as she looked to Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I know this can generate a lot of debate, but back in the days, there was no Lazarus Pit for anyone but Ra's al Ghul," Huntress explained. "When life gives you lemons like that, the only lemonade that can come out from it is ways to help others more than helping yourself."

"And that's exactly what we're going to do with the Lazarus Pit, Mrs. Crock," Anakin said. "Once the Scientists on Coruscant can decide what the Lazarus Water can do for us, we'll use that knowledge to help the Army, to help the people who fear for their families, and to ensure that no one else goes to the Dark Side out of misery and the loss of their loved ones."

Serra came over with Superboy and Zatanna while Rocket approached them with Gerrera, Drol, Rebel and Kid Flash.

"Master," Ahsoka said, causing Anakin to look to her. "Call me crazy, but something is telling me that saving the lives of loved ones also involves benefiting you too."

Anakin stuttered at this statement. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "We'll discuss this later," Anakin said. "Right now, we need to focus on getting this Lazarus Water back to Coruscant."

Ahsoka sighed. She looked towards Superboy and craned her neck. "Is the rest of the Expanded Young Justice back on the _Resolute_?" Ahsoka asked.

Connor nodded. "Jyl is leading them, Black Canary is giving more training lessons to some of the Expanded Young Justice, and the injured are being treated in the Med Bay," Superboy reported. "Everything's fine with them."

Ahsoka nodded. "Good," she said. "Because I just shot down one of those new Droids as Master Kenobi was calling for the Canister," Ahsoka stated. "And from the looks of it, the Light or the Separatists could be sending in some of their forces to intercept us and try to take back the Lazarus Pit."

"Then consider us ready!" Aqualad exclaimed as he placed his Water-Bearers back into his Pack. "All of the Lazarus Pit Water has been put into the Canister, and if the Light wants their Water back, they're going to have to go through _us_ first!"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Excellent, Kaldur," the young Togruta said. "Now that the Light knows that we have the Lazarus Pit Water, they're probably going to try and get it back the hard way," Ahsoka stated as she walked out with everyone else. "And with Klarion in our custody, they can't use magic to get it back."

"Who should we be expecting?" Zatanna asked. "Abra Kadabra and Icicle Junior are some of the likely guesses, but who else could be sent to retrieve the Water?"

"Maybe OceanMaster and Kobra," Aqualad suggested. "There's a chance that if Ra's al Ghul learned about what we found, he might also get his hands dirty to get back what once belonged to him."

Everyone nodded as they started to get to their Ships. Anakin and Obi-Wan boarded their Jedi Starfighters while the Clones took the Gunship back up to the _Resolute_. The Young Justice, on the other hand, made their way towards the Martian Bioship.

Ahsoka turned around and saw that Admiral Tarkin was still there. "Admiral Tarkin?" Ahsoka asked. "You need a ride back up?"

Admiral Tarkin shook his head. "I think I will be fine, Padawan Tano," Tarkin said before a Shuttle came by. "Being the new Coruscant Security Officer has its own advantages, so I think I shall get back to Coruscant on my own."

Ahsoka nodded and sent a two-finger salute. "Be safe out there," Ahsoka said. "And May the Force be with you."

Admiral Tarkin nodded. "You too, Padawan Tano," Tarkin said. "I shall see you back on Coruscant."

Both Ahsoka and Admiral Tarkin grinned at each other before Tarkin's Shuttle Door closed. Miss Martian closed up the Ramp to the Bioship, and soon, both Ships were on their way out of Ryloth.

"You know, I never thought we'd be fighting in a_nother_ Planetary Battle," Rocket mused. "Felucia was a bit overwhelming, but Ryloth really changed the way I see things."

"Yeah," Ahsoka said in agreement. "Ryloth is the home to a lot of people helping to fight the Clone Wars with the Republic," Ahsoka stated. "Master Secura was one of the Jedi who were born there, and we have some Senators who were born there as well. Their involvement in the War represents how they're fighting for not only us, but for their Planet as well."

"It just comes to show that we're not the only ones fighting the War," Paula stated. "Cham is a good man, and if he's the one leading the Twi'leks against the Light and the Separatists, I'd say that Ryloth is in good hands."

As this was going on, Robin was going over a roster of all of the Expanded Young Justice Members that Ahsoka and the original Young Justice had gathered during their stay in the Expanded Universe. Seeing the list start from Asajj Ventress to about every Jedi Padawan and Initiate, the Mandalorian Cadets, and even a freelancer, the Boy Wonder was quite impressed with the new Forces that had been gathered. However, as Robin continued to look through the list, there was only one problem that he saw. Wanting to bring it up with Ahsoka, the Boy Wonder brought over his datapad and brought it over to the Togruta.

Ahsoka was busy reading one of her "Ranger's Apprentice" Books until she sensed Robin coming towards her. The young Togruta Padawan sighed and bookmarked where she was before putting her book down. She looked to Robin and sent him a smile.

"How can I help you, Dick?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, Ahsoka, I was just going over our new roster, and there was something I realized about our Expanded Recruits," Robin explained as he sat down next to Ahsoka. "From Asajj Ventress to Pix, we seem to have mostly Jedi, and doesn't it bother you that we don't have any other gifted individuals?" Dick Grayson asked.

Ahsoka took a look at the list of Expanded Young Justice Members and started to think. "I see," Ahsoka said. "From what I know, only Bera Kazan, Korkie Kryze, Amis, Soniee and Lagos are Non-Force Sensitive, and the rest are Jedi," Ahsoka said. "Maybe we can try to get more members that aren't Jedi, to try and balance out the Jedi from the non-powered heroes."

Robin nodded. "That's just what I wanted to bring up with you," the Boy Wonder said. "Do you think you know any other friends who don't have the Force? I know that we already have Lux, Saw and Jaybo, but maybe there are others."

Serra turned around. "Well…" the Shan started out. "On Kamino, there _were_ some of the Clone Cadets, like Jax, Whiplash, and Hotshot," Serra suggested. "Ahsoka told us that Jax was hitting on her."

"Serra!" Ahsoka complained teasingly. She looked to Robin and chuckled. "Well, to be honest, what Serra's saying is partially true," she told the Boy Wonder. "Jax, Whiplash and Hotshot seem to be full of promise, but we'll need to see them in action before I consider them good enough to be on the Young Justice."

Robin nodded. "I see," he said. "Well, if you decide to recruit them, let us know," Robin said. "Besides, I think that Connor may like to have some of his Brothers as part of the Young Justice."

Ahsoka chuckled and went back to reading her book. However, she didn't get much farther in reading it. Miss Martian slowed the Bioship down, causing Ahsoka to look up and see that they had already arrived back on the _Resolute_, which was suffering some serious damage from the Separatist Attack earlier on.

On Serenno, Count Dooku was in contact with Commander Sunil, who was still in shock from the Battle for Ryloth.

"_Our new Blade Runner Droids did not hold as much as we thought they would_," Commander Sunil stated. "_Though they managed to even the odds, they were no match for the Martian_," Sunil explained. Hearing this made Count Dooku's eyes widen with surprise. "_Please tell Lex Luthor and Ra's al Ghul to improve those Droids so that the next time we send them into battle—_"

"Commander Sunil, I need you to repeat what you said," Count Dooku said. "Are you saying that Miss Martian managed to take them down by herself?" the Count asked.

"_Miss Martian only managed to take out some of them, with Powers I had never seen other Jedi use_," Commander Sunil explained. "_This is one dangerous Jedi I have come across in my entire life. There has been no Jedi this powerful since Satele Shan from the Wars of the Old Republic_."

Count Dooku's eyes narrowed. "The Lost One is getting more powerful with every moment she is in the Expanded Universe," Count Dooku stated. He looked back to Commander Sunil and craned his neck. "Recover, Commander, and rest," Dooku ordered. "I shall see to it that the Blade Runners are upgraded by the Light, and I will ensure that the Martian is taken care of."

Commander Sunil nodded and signed off. As soon as Commander Sunil had signed off, a hologram of Darth Sidious appeared.

"Master," Count Dooku said. "I have reason to believe that, with the recent activity and the destruction of our Blade Runners, the Prophecy about Miss Martian being the Lost One is coming into fruition," he said. "She is becoming stronger with every passing day."

Darth Sidious snarled. "_I see, Lord Tyranus_," the Sith Lord replied back. "_She does indeed seem to be growing more powerful, I can sense it_," Sidious said. "_Go with Deathstroke and Sportsmaster to take care of the Martian, but do not underestimate her_," he ordered. "_She might unleash more of her dormant powers on you_."

"I live to serve, Lord Sidious," Count Dooku said. "I shall take care of the matter immediately."

"_See to it that you do_," Darth Sidious remarked. "_I expect results_." Sidious spat. With that, he signed off.

Count Dooku looked to the shadows. "Tol Skorr, come forth," Count Dooku ordered. "I shall require your help in destroying the Martian."

"Of course, Master Dooku," Tol Skorr said as he came out from the shadows. "I will do everything I can to be of assistance to you."

Count Dooku nodded. "Good," he said. "Now, come. We must meet up with Deathstroke and Sportsmaster to complete the Mission."

"And what of the Lazarus Pit Water?" Tol asked. "Surely, we can use it to our advantage in overthrowing Darth Sidious."

Count Dooku turned back to Tol Skorr. "We cannot keep any more secrets from Lord Sidious," Count Dooku said. "Should his suspicion about us arise, we must do all we can to shake it off of him."

Tol Skorr nodded. Both Count Dooku and his Secret Apprentice entered a Solar Sailor, and soon, they were off to Skako Minor to meet up with Deathstroke and Sportsmaster.

Onboard the _Resolute_, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu were meeting with the Jedi Council via holograms. Each member of the Jedi Council was present for this special meeting, and this time, Obi-Wan and Master Windu has a very important matter to bring up.

"_How goes the Battle on Ryloth?_" Master Plo Koon asked.

"The Battle has ended," Mace said. "But right now, there is a more pressing matter that has occurred from the Surface of Ryloth."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes," he said. "We have found a special chemical compound that Ra's al Ghul, one of the Heads of the Light uses. It's called the Lazarus Pit, a special water that can bring Ra's al Ghul or anyone back to life or cure them of very severe injuries."

Master Yoda started to think. "_A Danger, does this Water pose?_" the elderly Jedi asked.

"We are bringing it back to Coruscant for further study," Obi-Wan explained. "And to prevent another incident like the Zillo Beast, we need to make sure that not only the Jedi Council is involved, but the whole Jedi Order _and_ the Republic, for their personal opinions on the matter."

"We see this Lazarus Pit Water as both a blessing and a curse," Mace Windu went on. "Robin has told us about what the Lazarus Pit Water can do. And after several of the Clone Troopers went in and managed to recover with it, we must make sure that the Lazarus Pit Water is closely studied," Mace Windu explained. "Robin _says_ that people who went in the Water came out, but were never themselves."

"_And you think it wise to bring it here?_" Shaak Ti asked. "_With the Jedi still searching the Senate for the Spy, we need to be cautious about what we do_."

"_The ORDER could be out there as well, and they might have made a discovery about what you have obtained_," Oppo Rancisis went on. "_They, as well as other threats like the DarkSiders, will not rest until they get their hands on this Lazarus Pit Water_."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I shall go and see how the security is holding up," the Negotiator said. He turned his attention to Mace Windu. "Master Windu, if there is anything else you would like to tell the Council, say it now," he told the Vaapad Master. "I will be elsewhere if you need me."

Mace Windu nodded as Obi-Wan left the room. As soon as he was gone, Mace looked back to the Jedi Council.

"_How did it go with Ahsoka, by the way?_" Stass Allie asked. "_You seem to be different ever since you went to fight with her_."

"Ahsoka and I are now on better terms," Mace said. "But that is not what I wanted to divulge."

Yoda gave what was about to come some time to think about. After a while, he looked back to Master Windu.

"_The Prophecy of the Lost One, you wish to speak of?_" Master Yoda asked. "_About what they say of Miss Martian, true, is it?_"

Mace nodded. "I have seen Miss Martian show more Powers during our Battle on Ryloth," the Jedi Master explained. "She is starting to ask more and more questions about who she really is, and I can sense that we can not keep the Prophecy on the Lost One from her any longer."

"_We shall see what she is capable of when the time comes_," Kit Fisto said. "_Even she herself will know when the time is right_."

Yoda nodded. "_Agree, I do_," he said. "_Meeting adjourned_."

The entire Jedi Council signed off one by one. Mace Windu signed off as well before he headed out. There was now a lot more on his mind with Miss Martian having discovered more of her dormant powers. Whether M'gann would like it or not, she would need to learn the truth.

On Skako Minor, Count Dooku's Solar Sailor had landed. On the ground below were the League of Shadow Operatives known as Deathstroke and Sportsmaster. They were all looking at the new line of Blade Runner Droids that had just come out. However, the two stopped when they heard the Solar Sailor come. Both Slade and Crusher looked to see Count Dooku emerge, followed by Tol Skorr soon afterwards.

"Count Dooku, what an honor it is to finally meet you," Sportsmaster said as he gave a light bow. He looked over to Tol Skorr and chuckled. "You must be his Apprentice who brought some Jedi to our side, Tol Skorr."

"Yes, I am," Tol Skorr spat. "I have heard much about you, Lawrence, and you too, Slade." Tol said to the two Assassins.

"I assume you are wondering why I have decided to make our new rendezvous location on Skako Minor instead of on the Moon of Ryloth." Count Dooku spoke up.

"With the Republic and the Twi'lek Resistance on Ryloth, I see that you had no other choice," Deathstroke said. "It is quite understandable, Lord Tyranus."

Count Dooku nodded. "I am glad that we, as they say on Earth, are all on the same page," he stated. "Now, we have two Missions to carry out."

"I was only informed of one." Deathstroke said.

"We are to take back the Lazarus Pit from the Republic," Sportsmaster said. "Plain and simple."

"Have any of you met the Martian Female?" Tol Skorr asked as he crossed his arms.

"Miss Martian is easy to take care of," Sportsmaster remarked. "She and I have crossed paths several times, but she has never been able to defeat me. All her Martian kind hate fire."

"You had best correct yourself about that," Count Dooku said as a small Droid came up. "Miss Martian is more powerful than you think. Observe," Dooku said as he brought up footage of Miss Martian fighting on the Volcanic Planet of Mustafar before she was seen withstanding the Sith Fire from Xion while on the _Marauder_ in the Battle against the ORDER. Finally, footage of her taking on the Blade Runners with her new Powers was shown, surprising both Assassins. "She seems to be part of the Jedi Prophecy of the Lost One, a Jedi who is powerful with the Force."

"Are you saying that Miss Martian is growing powerful when she is in the Expanded Universe?" Sportsmaster asked. "But that's impossible!"

"Anything's possible here," Tol remarked. "You just haven't discovered it yet."

"I shall be taking down Miss Martian," Count Dooku said. "That is the reason I am joining you. I will need some of the Blade Runners to accompany me, however, as Miss Martian has defeated the Sith Lords in the Past, and is capable of doing so if I am not careful enough."

"And as for the two of us?" Sportsmaster asked. "I still want to get revenge on Artemis for taking me and Slade down and taking in the Suicide Squad back on Earth."

"Don't worry, you two will still get to take on the Young Justice," Tol Skorr said. "It's the other Jedi Knights and Masters that you should be keeping an eye out for."

Deathstroke scoffed. "I've faced Ahsoka and Kalifa before," Slade stated. "We've all managed to come to equal levels of fighting, but none of have ever even come close to finishing us off."

"That is because neither one of those Jedi lack honor," Count Dooku said. "But you must not take the Jedi lightly. Some of them have Powers that defy everything that is beyond our knowledge."

"We'll keep that in mind, Count," Sportsmaster said. "Now, how soon can we get started on this Mission?"

"Sooner than you think," Professor Ojo said as he came over. "I have just intercepted a transmission from the Republic Star Cruiser known as the _Resolute_ regarding the Lazarus Pit Water. They are about to approach over Nar Shadaa to rendezvous with more Republic Forces to increase security."

"Well, we can not let them do that, now _can_ we?" Count Dooku asked. He walked inside of a secret base that was placed inside of Skako Minor before looking back towards Tol Skorr, Sportsmaster and Deathstroke. "Come," he said. "We must not falter on this Mission. Our victory of the War lies with this strike."

Tol Skorr, Sportsmaster and Deathstroke all nodded. They started to get into the Base, where several of Lex Luthor's _Damocles_ Missiles were. The four entered into one of them before the Blade Runner Droids entered into the rest. Professor Ojo plotted a course for Nar Shadaa, and in thirty seconds, the missiles were set to launch.

Over Nar Shadaa, the _Resolute_ met up with Jedi Master Mavra Zane's Ship, the _Endurance II_.

"_Jedi Master Mavra Zane, this is Padawan Ahsoka Tano, reporting in_," Ahsoka said. "_I take it you were already informed of our situation?_" she asked.

Mavra Zane came to the controls and pressed a button. "I'm here, Ahsoka," Mavra said. "I've been informed of this Lazarus Pit, and I have Jedi Master Bultar Swan with me too."

"_The more security, the better_," Ahsoka replied. "_I have a feeling that the Light will be trying to take back the Lazarus Pit Water with any means necessary, and since we have Klarion the Witch Boy in our custody, we need all the security we can get to take them on if they plan on freeing him too_."

Master Bultar Swan came over. She and Mavra Zane looked to one another before the Jedi Master from Kuat went over to get in touch with Ahsoka.

"Do not worry, Ahsoka," Bultar Swan said. "We will help you get this Lazarus Pit Water to Coruscant," she added on with reassurance. "Both Master Zane and I find that, like we were trained, no one Jedi can handle a burden alone."

Mavra Zane nodded. "We're going to board, Ahsoka," Mavra said. "The _Endurance II_ will fly alongside us while we bring some Troops aboard to help with the security."

"Thank you, Masters," Ahsoka said back from the _Resolute_ just as it docked with the _Endurance II_. "May the Force be with you."

"_And you too as well_." Master Swan said.

Ahsoka, Mavra Zane and Bultar Swan all sent each other smiles before signing off. As soon as the transmission was done, Ahsoka turned around to face the rest of the Young Justice, her Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu, and the Justice League Representatives.

"We'd best keep the Lazarus Pit Water safe while our reinforcements come," Ahsoka said to everyone. "The Light could strike at any moment."

"We'll do our best to keep the Lazarus Pit Water safe," Rebel said. "Should the Separatists try and launch an attack on the _Resolute_, we'll be ready."

"Good," Ahsoka replied back. "Once Master Zane and Master Swan get here, you'll need to gather up the rest of the Young Justice and our Republic Forces and bring them to help guard the Lazarus Pit Water," she explained. "We have to be ready when this all… _starts_."

Everyone nodded and started to get to their stations. Aqualad was leading the Young Justice to the to the Cell Block Center. Miss Martian was about to follow, but before she could go, she stopped in her place. Ahsoka noticed this and walked towards her.

"Something bothering you, M'gann?" Ahsoka asked.

Miss Martian nodded as she looked to her hand. She didn't have to turn around to face Ahsoka, considering that Ahsoka was listening to her problems right now. "I just… have some worries about my Powers here," the young Martian explained. "When I was on Earth, nothing like this had ever happened before, the strong Connection with the Force, being a part of creating the SokaTan Technique, my newfound invulnerability to fire, and, most recently, the new fighting style I mastered while on Ryloth," Miss Martian paused for a while. "Ahsoka, please be honest with me," she said before turning around. "Am I the Lost One that the Jedi are talking about?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka replied back. "I've never heard of the Legend before, and from my perspective, your increase in Power was first discovered on Hypori when Xion first revealed herself to us, and the Legend of the Lost One was first brought into the light by Revan, and later from Master Swan."

Miss Martian looked to her lightsaber and sighed. "I guess… I'm becoming more like a Jedi every day now," she said with a slight chuckle. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Ahsoka placed her hand on M'gann's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry," Ahsoka said with reassurance. "You once told me when I first arrived that there is no need to worry, because I have friends to help me out," Ahsoka said. "So don't _you_ start worrying too, because you not only have new friends to help you out, but all of _mine_ as well."

Miss Martian smiled at this. She looked up to Ahsoka, who smiled back at her.

"Now, come on," Ahsoka said. "We should be catching up with the others by now."

Unbeknownst to anyone, Missiles were being sent towards the two Republic Star Cruisers. Inside each of them were targeting reticles that locked onto both the _Resolute_ and the _Endurance II_. Once the two Star Cruisers were locked, the targeting screens flashed red and beeped.

Everyone on the _Resolute_ waited for Bultar Swan and Mavra Zane to arrive. Soon, several Gunships flew in with access from the _Resolute's_ Control Center, and inside of them were Jedi Masters Mavra Zane and Bultar Swan, with several other Clone Troopers.

"Master Zane, Master Swan," Ahsoka said as she and the Young Justice came up to her two Jedi Masters. "It is an honor to see you two again."

"The honor is all ours, Ahsoka," Bultar Swan said. "Please… forgive us… for not being in contact sooner."

"Yes," Mavra Zane went on. "We were busy getting together some more Forces to help ever since those new Droids attacked."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow and looked to the side. "Really?" he asked. "You seem to have enough Forces for extra security."

Bultar Swan chuckled. "Oh, that is not what we meant, Kid Flash," Master Swan said. "You always have a way with your Earth-Style Jokes."

Kid Flash grinned. He was about to make a flirtatious comment until he noticed Artemis and Paula eyeing him.

"So, where are these other extra forces?" Aqualad asked.

"Well, they _were_ with us," Mavra Zane said. "But I guess they may have been left behind back on Ana—"

At that moment, a large, black and red Ship with some artwork of Padmé Amidala in a Blue Slit Skirt with a Blaster. Anakin's eye twitched at the sight of this while on the other hand, Ahsoka couldn't help but snicker. Serra joined in, but once they noticed Anakin shooting a glare at them, they both stopped. However, Miss Martian turned on the Psychic Link, and soon, all of the Young Justice was snickering.

The black ship had three wings, similar to Droid Tri-Fighters, as well as a pointed nose at the front where the image of Padmé was.

"Is it me, or is that Ship coming right for us?" Katooni asked.

"It is!" Rocket called out as her eyes grew wide. "Take cover!"

The black ship landed and slid on the ground. Everyone looked to see it as it stopped right at a desk that Ahsoka set up. Ahsoka watched with surprise, hoping that her desk wouldn't be destroyed. Luckily, the Ship stopped right before it even got the chance to destroy her desk, but the force from the Ship caused a toy model of Newton's Cradle to knock its balls back and forth.

"Um, who are the Reckless Drivers?" Robin asked.

"_That_ would be our reinforcements that we spoke of." Bultar Swan said as she placed her hand to her head.

Out from the Ship came a black-colored Clone Trooper with red markings on his Armor. His Helmet Visor was different than the others, as instead of looking like a "T", it resembled a Roman Numeral "II". He cracked his knuckles before looking behind him, where three other Clone Troopers came out.

The Clone Trooper behind him had the standard white Armor, and also had red lining on it. His Helmet Visor had a yellow visor and goggles on it.

The third Clone Trooper had black armor, just like the first one who emerged. He had a red shoulder-plate on his left shoulder, and there was an antennae/scanner on his Helmet. There was a Sniper Rifle on his back, and on his Helmet was not a T-Shaped Visor, but only a straight line for his eyes.

The last Clone Trooper was much more masculine, surprising everyone. He also had the same black-colored Armor, and his Helmet had two slits for his eyes, while his mouth-plate had six little holes on it. On his right leg was a sheath for a Sword, and unlike the other Clone Troopers with him, he didn't appear to even have a Blaster.

The muscular Clone Trooper removed his Helmet, revealing a brutish-looking face with the left eye shut.

"The Cavalry has arrived!" the Clone Trooper Brute called out, putting a grin on his face. His smile became wider as he saw the Bad Batch with Rex, Cody, Fives and Echo.

"Never thought I'd see _you_ again, my Brothers," the muscular Clone Trooper said to the Bad Batch. "I almost thought this day would never come since the Explosion on Anaxes."

"No way!" Superboy exclaimed. "Pyro?!"

"It's me, guys," Pyro said, sending them a grin. Miss Martian scanned the new Pyro's mind to see if he was telling the truth. After a while, she stopped and smiled, knowing this was Pyro. "The Republic came back to Anaxes and saved me, and now, I'm fully recovered, and go by the name of Wrecker."

"I like it," Hawkeye said. He looked to the other Clone Troopers as they removed their Helmets. Each of them had a different face. "And who are these?"

"Masters Swan and Zane watched over my training, and I gained some more Brothers who were following your example after Anaxes and Skako Minor," Wrecker explained. "Consider these guys new members for the Bad Batch."

The first Clone Trooper had a red bandana with a skull on it. Half of his face was covered by a black skull mark.

The sniper Clone Trooper had white hair and a stern face. In his mouth was a small straw.

The Clone Trooper with the Visor and Goggles removed his Helmet, revealing a face that could be defined as younger than any other Clone Trooper. He wore his Goggles on his face, revealing his Helmet to have an open Visor.

"These guys are _Clones?_" Echo asked.

"They don't _look_ like Clones to me." Superboy stated.

"It's because of their Genetic Modifications," Wrecker explained. "They wanted to have desirable traits, but that made them different from the other Clone Troopers."

The half skull-faced Clone Trooper stepped up, seeming to be the Leader. Rex walked up to him with Cody.

"Captain Rex, Commander Cody, it's an honor to meet you," the Clone said with a rough voice. "I'm Sergeant Hunter."

"Pleased to meet you as well," Rex said before looking to the others. "Who are your Troops?"

"They call me Tech," the Clone Trooper with the Goggles said. "You need a technical expert, I'm your man."

"Thanks," Trig said as he came up with Robin, Jaybo and Soniee. "Now there are two."

Robin and Soniee both chuckled to each other. Zatanna, feeling jealous, got in between them and looked to the other Clone Trooper. "_Does…_ this one speak?" Zatanna asked. "To me, you're giving off one of those stern Gordon Faces."

"That's Crosshairs," Hunter explained. "Not much of a conversationalist, but if you need him to shoot a target from ten clicks, Crosshairs is your man."

"We have gathered these new Clone Troopers after hearing of your first victory on Anaxes," Bultar Swan explained. "Master Mavra Zane and I are presenting the Bad Batch with new Troops, an old friend, a new Ship, and, as Hunter and his Squad are currently wearing, new Armor."

Hawkeye chuckled as he turned back to the Jedi Masters. "This… this is all too much," the Captain of the Bad Batch Commandos said. "Master Jedi, thank you."

"We never go down that easily!" Wrecker exclaimed.

Ahsoka chuckled, but Anakin was more focused on the nose art of the Ship. "What exactly is up with that?" he asked.

"This is our Ship, the _Havoc Strizer_," Hunter explained. "It's used for Stealth and Covert Operations."

"Just like the Bioship!" Miss Martian exclaimed. The Bad Batch looked to M'gann before she let out a nervous chuckle. "You know, only without… the part about it living… and… needing a Psychic Connection… and… stuff."

Connor chuckled before looking to Wrecker. "By the way, Wrecker," the Boy of Steel spoke up. "How did you get so… ripped?"

Wrecker looked to himself. "Oh, this?" he asked. "I was infused with new DNA to fit my needs," Wrecker explained. "Not only do I have Jango Fett's DNA, but I also have some of yours."

Superboy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Some of the Clones put together a new Template, one with your DNA after you saved Kamino," Wrecker explained. "There's only one out, and I was given it," he went on. Wrecker paused for a while and chuckled. "It was all you, Connor," Wrecker said once again. "You helped to save my life."

Superboy chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't say it like _that_." He said modestly.

"That's _not_ what I meant," Anakin spoke up. "What's. With. The. Nose Art?" he enunciated.

"That's our Girl, the Senator of Naboo," Hunter said, causing Anakin's fist to clench. Ahsoka took notice of this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We watch her all the time on the HoloNet."

Wrecker chuckled. "She can negotiate with me _any_ time!" he exclaimed, much to Anakin's discomfort.

"Um, let's get going, shall we?" Ahsoka asked as she and Serra started to pull on Anakin.

"We're taking off soon," Rex reported. "Best get going."

"_That_…" Anakin said under his nose to Ahsoka and Rex. "Is _not_ staying there." He said angrily before walking away.

_Well, at least Padmé won't know about this_. Ahsoka thought to herself. _After all, I can see why Anakin would feel so offended that his Wife is being depicted that way_.

Both the _Resolute_ and the _Endurance II_ set off. Just as they were both about to enter Hyperspace, Ahsoka sensed something while getting back to her books.

"Ahsoka, we have a problem!" Superboy exclaimed as he ran towards Ahsoka.

"I sense it too," Ahsoka said as she looked out the window. "What _are_ those things?" she asked. "Missiles?"

"I'm scanning now," Drol said as he scanned the incoming projectiles. "_This_ isn't good." He said as he, Robin and Soniee all looked to one another.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Those are _Damocles_ Class Missiles," Robin explained. "They only come from Earth! Those are LexCorp Weapons!"

"The Light has struck!" Mace Windu exclaimed. He looked to Admiral Yularen and sent him a nod. "Get us into Hyperspace, fast!" Mace ordered. "Masters Skywalker, Kenobi, Zane, Swan, and all available Jedi, help me to redirect those Missiles!"

All of the Jedi made their way to the Bridge. There, they were able to see the Missiles. Together, Ahsoka Tano, Serra Keto, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Bultar Swan, Mavra Zane, Asajj Ventress, Jyl Somtay, O-Mer, Jinx, Petro, Katooni, Byph, Ganodi, Zatt, Gungi, Zett Jukassa, Whie Malreaux, Bene, Scout, Pix, and even Miss Martian and Zatanna, focused their Powers on the Missiles. Some of them were knocked off-course, but the Missiles were too powerful, and they immediately slammed into the _Resolute_ and the _Endurance II_, just as they both took off into Hyperspace.

The two Republic Star Cruisers shook, causing everyone to gasp. Jesse and Kixx both looked to each other as one of the Missiles started to click. The two ARC Troopers led some other Clone Troopers towards it. They tried to open fire on the Missile, but just then, it opened up, revealing a small number of the Blade Runner Droids.

"We have clankers up here!" Jesse called out as he and the Clones started to fall back and fire at the same time. "We could use some reinforcements!"

Aquaman and Zatt ran down to help the Clones, but they were approached by several of the Blade Runners. Zatt activated his Lightsaber and clashed with one Blade Runner Droid while Aquaman fended off for himself. He kicked away the second Blade Runner before taking its Sword. However, the Blade Runner unsheathed a second Sword, and soon, Aquaman and the new Droid engaged with each other in a duel.

"Generals, I'm picking up massive Droid Energy Signatures in our Ships, all belonging to the Separatists," Admiral Yularen said after everyone on board immediately received the transmission from Jesse. "If more spread, then our Cruisers are going to fall apart from the weight."

Ahsoka looked to everyone. "Well, at least we know what we're up against," she mused. She grew a stern look on her face and readied her weapons. "Defend the Ships, and whatever you do, no matter what method you use, make sure that we still have the Lazarus Pit in our possession!"

"I'll go help the rest of the Young Justice!" Miss Martian said as she flew down the _Resolute_.

"You'll need help," Zatanna said as she unsheathed her Sword. "Wait for me!"

"Master Swan, Master Zane, come with me," Mace Windu ordered. "We are the finest swordsmen of the Jedi Order, and these Droids are programmed with fighting others in bladed combat. It is going to take more than six Jedi to take on these new Droids and live."

"We're on our way!" Mavra Zane called out as she ran into the Halls.

"I will not fall!" Bultar Swan proclaimed as she activated her twin lightsabers. She ran down with Mace Windu after Mavra Zane and prepared to take on the Blade Runner Droids.

All of the Clone Troopers started to run through the Halls, trying to shoot down as many Droids as they could. Now armed with enhanced weaponry, the Droids were starting to fall faster, but as one fell, another would always take its place.

Robin tossed a large birdarang towards some of the Blade Runners before allowing O-Mer and Jinx to come in and clash with two more. The Boy Wonder ran throughout the halls of the _Resolute_, taking out as many advanced Droids as he could. Soon, he met up with Artemis, Paula and Aqualad.

The Boy Wonder threw more birdarangs at the Blade Runner Droids while Artemis let out as many arrows as she could. Aqualad clashed with some of the new Blade Runner Droids before using his Water-Bearers to form axes. He threw the two axes towards the Blade Runners and electrocuted another that was about to attack him from behind.

Paula sent out several shots from her blasters before using her Bowcaster to shoot all around. Several Blade Runner Droids either fell or avoided the attacks, but Paula didn't stop. She formed her Tonfas and started to attack once again, making sure to clear as many Droids as she could.

Kid Flash raced through as many Blade Runner Droids as he could, tearing them apart as he dashed right into them. Superboy grabbed the sword of one of the Blade Runners and snapped it in half, using the end of the blade to stab at the Droid. Just as some more Blade Runners were about to attack him, Rocket flew in and created a Shield to protect him.

"I'm always saving your asses, you know that, right?" Rocket asked before unsheathing her Sword.

Superboy sent Rocket a grin before she locked blades with more of the Blade Runners, leaving the Boy of Steel to run off and help her out while taking on another batch of Blade Runner Droids.

Black Canary let out her Canary Scream on several of the Blade Runner Droids, sending them back. One of the Blade Runners tackled her and held her down on the ground, but she managed to scream it away.

The Bad Batch started to run and shoot down as many Blade Runner Droids as they could. Topshot and Crosshair both shot alongside each other while Hawkeye and Hunter watched each others' backs. Trig and Tech both tossed grenades at the Blade Runner Droids as Wrecker, with his newfound abilities, ripped a piece of metal off of one of the _Damocles _-Class Missiles and used it as a shield. He took out his blaster and shot at some of the Blade Runners before the rest of the Bad Batch started to regroup with Wrecker/Pyro.

The Blade Runner Droids started to send forth shurikens and daggers at the Bad Batch. However, the strength of the metal Wrecker broke off was enough to hold, and it also gave Tech and Trig the chance to get a scan on the new Blade Runner Droids.

"Forty-Five, mark One-Fifty One!" Tech called out.

Hunter nodded and took out a grenade. "Forty-five, mark one-fifty one." He repeated before throwing the grenade into the air.

The rest of the Bad Batch watched as Crosshair looked up. He aimed his rifle into the air and shot at the grenade, causing an electromagnetic pulse to rain over the Blade Runner Droids. Most of them shut down, but the rest continued to attempt to slash down the Bad Batch.

"Seventy-Five, mark Three-Fifty Seven!" Trig called out this time.

"Seventy-Five, mark Three-Fifty Seven." Hawkeye repeated this time, tossing his a grenade into the air.

The grenade landed in the visor of one of the Blade Runner Droids. Topshot managed to shoot it, causing more of the Blade Runner Droids to fall to the ground.

Wrecker tossed forth the metal from the Missile towards the Blade Runner Droids. Most of them were scattered, but the rest of the Droids charged towards the Bad Batch. All of the Clones opened fire on the Blade Runners and charged back, now ready to take them on with their full strength.

Ahsoka kicked off of one of the Blade Runners and slashed at another. She unsheathed her secondary lightsaber and performed a downwards slash while performing a downwards heel kick. By doing this, she sliced one Blade Runner in half and used her foot to kick one half of the Droid towards three more to her side before using the other half as a shield against another Blade Runner. She Force-Pushed it at several other Blade Runner Droids while spinning her lightsabers around her. Ahsoka swung her two lightsabers around her, cutting apart more of the Blade Runner Droid Forces. After doing this, she made her way to the Hangar Bay, where the Lazarus Pit Water was located.

As this was going on, Zatanna was locked in combat with one of the Blade Runner Droids. She swung down at the Blade Runner just as it swung up. The two briefly clashed before the Blade Runner kicked Zatanna towards the wall, where she fell with a grunt.

As Zatanna was recomposing herself, she looked up to see the Blade Runner Droid stab its sword down at her. Zatanna slid her golden Energy Ichor Sword along the Blade Runner's Sword and rose up, dashing forward and beheading the Blade Runner as she regained herself.

Miss Martian flew towards one of the Missiles with Katooni, Petro and Ganodi by her side. Martian Manhunter soon joined them, and they all headed to destroy the Light's Missile. However, M'gann didn't expect for the Missile to pop open, knocking her back.

"M'gann!" J'onn yelled as he ran to his Niece's side.

Out from the _Damocles_-Class Missile were Count Dooku and Tol Skorr. The two looked down to see Miss Martian trying to recover with J'onn's help. Before the Master and Apprentice could make their way towards Miss Martian, Katooni led Ganodi and Petro against them, the three Jedi Initiates igniting their lightsabers defensively.

"Stay away!" Katooni ordered in her best threatening voice.

Count Dooku was about to reach for his lightsaber until Tol Skorr ran past him.

"Leave these whelps to me," Tol said. "Master Dooku, take care of the Martian Girl."

Miss Martian rose back up onto her feet, recovering surprisingly fast. She unsheathed her lightsabers and looked to Dooku.

"I should have known the Light would come after the Lazarus Pit Water," M'gann spat. "You won't get away with this, Dooku!"

"The Lazarus Pit belongs to us and us alone," Dooku stated. "You will never have this asset to yourself."

"We'll see," M'gann spat. "I'm actually surprised you're only going after me."

"Everyone else on board these Vessels shall fall," Dooku said with reassurance. "But for now, my Master wishes to see if you indeed _are_ the Lost One," Count Dooku said as he narrowed his eyes at the Martian Female. "This is solely a fight only between you and me alone. No one else must get involved."

Miss Martian narrowed her eyes at the Dark Jedi of the Lost Twenty. "So be it." She spat.

Miss Martian and Count Dooku both sent a lightsaber salute to one another. They charged towards each other at once, lightsabers dragging along the ground. Count Dooku sent a stab forwards towards Miss Martian, but M'gann spun around and slashed with her left lightsaber. Count Dooku managed to block this attack before throwing his lightsaber into his left hand. He pushed Miss Martian back, but she punched him away and slashed at Dooku's head. Dooku ducked from the pincer attack and slashed at M'gann, who only cartwheeled away.

Tol Skorr activated his own lightsaber and slashed down at Petro, but Katooni took notice of this and blocked Tol Skorr's lightsaber with her own. Both Youngling and Sith Apprentice looked one or the other down before Ganodi leapt in and slashed at Skorr while he had his lightsaber locked with Katooni, but Tol Skorr was able to kick her away. In retaliation, Petro sent a slash at Tol Skorr, and Ganodi recovered just in time to join in. Now, Tol Skorr had his lightsaber locked with the three Jedi Initiates.

At this time, Sportsmaster and Deathstroke were getting out of their own Missile. Asajj Ventress and Bera Kazan both noticed the two Assassins and started to attack them, but Deathstroke threw down a shock grenade that knocked the two back away from them.

"It won't be long until the Jedi and the Young Justice catch onto what's happening." Sportsmaster said while Ventress and Bera started to get back up.

"They won't stop the two of us," Deathstroke said with reassurance. "Even with these new heroes, they won't be able to stand against our combined strength."

At that moment, ten Blade Runner Droids were sent towards the two Assassins. As Deathstroke and Sportsmaster got out of the way, Ventress managed to slash down at Sportsmaster while Bera stunned Deathstroke.

"These guys never end!" Bera exclaimed.

"You're about to meet _your_ end sooner than you think!" Sportsmaster spat, preparing to throw a javelin at Bera.

All of a sudden, Paula flew in and stabbed at the ground with her Bō Staff. An electromagnetic wave was sent out, knocking Sportsmaster and Deathstroke off of their feet.

"As long as I breathe," Paula started out while slowly turning her head up. "You will never defeat the Republic."

Sportsmaster looked to Paula with surprise. "Paula?" he asked. "It _can't_ be!"

"Hello, Lawrence," Paula spat as she readied her Bō Staff. "Are you surprised to see me?"

"Kobra was right, you _can_ stand!" Sportsmaster exclaimed. "Come with me, Paula," he said as he took off his mask. "Leave this, and we can go back to working together again."

Paula scoffed. "Fat chance," she spat. "I'm already fighting alongside my family. I chose Artemis, and you chose the Light."

Sportsmaster sighed. "I really hoped it wouldn't have to come down to this, Paula," he said. He turned his attention to Deathstroke. "Find the Lazarus Pit Water and destroy it. Kill anyone in your way, and use any means necessary to get the job done."

Deathstroke scoffed. "End this traitor," he ordered. "I don't care if she _is_ your wife, I want her dead!"

Paula silently lifted up her Bō Staff and twirled it around. In response, Sportsmaster took out his javelin and aimed it right at Huntress.

Deathstroke ran off, but not before shooting into the air. The bullet he sent went off, causing some of the lights to flicker on and off. At that moment, Huntress and Sportsmaster both charged towards one another. The two yelled with ferocity, not holding anything back from one another.

Sportsmaster swung low with his javelin at Paula, but the older Crock Assassin leapt over the javelin and swung at Sportsmaster in the back. Crusher placed his javelin behind his back to defend himself before bringing both his javelin and Paula's Bō Staff down in front of them. The two stared each other down before breaking off with one another, Sportsmaster taking out his gun while Paula shot with her sidearm blasters. Both shots from the Assassins collided in midair, creating a smokescreen. Once the smoke cleared, Crusher charged back at Paula, twirling around his javelin. Paula just swung around her Bō Staff and met Sportsmaster's javelin, the two now locked with one another intensely.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was running over to the Hangar Bay. She, as well as everyone else, knew that the Water from the Lazarus Pit was being kept there, but she needed to do everything she could to help protect it. She flew through one of the hallways and activated her lightsabers as she saw all of the Blade Runner Droids fighting against the Clone Troopers and the Young Justice.

Ahsoka fired down on several Blade Runner Droids before landing down, now sliding across the floor. She sliced one Blade Runner Droid in half with one lightsaber and used the very same lightsaber to stab another one of the Blade Runner Droids and slam it down onto the ground for Superboy to finish off. She used her left arm with the Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet to fire at the rest while slicing apart seven more Blade Runners at once. As soon as she shredded a Dual-Wielding Blade Runner Droid, Ahsoka spun around and slashed in a frenzy. All of the Blade Runner Droids had now focused their attention on her, but she stopped spinning and landed on the ground on one knee, her lightsabers still activated. As she stopped, there were now twenty SokaTan Trinity Symbols surrounding her, all forming like a barrier around her.

The Young Justice gasped and started to step back. Ahsoka soon got back up and spun around, slashing with her lightsabers.

Deathstroke had just arrived, as well as Tol Skorr as he continued to battle against Katooni, Petro and Ganodi. The three Jedi Initiates took notice of what Ahsoka had done and immediately pushed Tol Skorr into the room, where he was trapped in place by Artemis, Lagos and Pix. Both Deathstroke and Tol Skorr gasped as all of the SokaTan Trinity Strikes were sent towards them and the Blade Runner Droids. All of the Blade Runner Droids immediately were destroyed from the attack while Tol Skorr and Deathstroke were sent through the walls. Slade and Tol yelled as they crashed through the walls of the _Resolute_ before landing on the ground. Ten walls were destroyed by their impacts, and every Blade Runner Droid had been defeated.

Everyone else on the Ship, the Jedi and Sith at least, felt this strong surge of energy. Count Dooku and Miss Martian were both locking blades with one another before they were knocked off of their feet from the attack. The two felt Ahsoka's repulse of energy, and could feel her Power surging through the Force as well.

As soon as Ahsoka finished her attack, all of the Young Justice and the Clone Troopers ran up to her. She let out a smile before suddenly groaning. She closed her eyes slowly and fell on her knees before falling on her side. Her entire body suddenly stopped moving.

"Ahsoka!" Lux exclaimed. He looked to see Tol Skorr run and try to attack again, but he used his hybrid lightsaber to shoot him back to the room he was in before giving Ahsoka mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. After a few minutes of Lux's lips pressed on Ahsoka's, Ahsoka's hand suddenly grabbed onto Lux's head. Lux gasped before Ahsoka sprung back to life and kissed him on the lips, causing everyone to smile.

"I'm okay," Ahsoka said as she got up. "Using that much power just took a lot out of me, that's all."

Once again everyone smiled. The Bad Batch soon arrived, and Kixx started to check on Ahsoka for injuries.

As Tol Skorr was getting back up, he saw a green lightsaber and a yellow lightsaber level at his head. He looked up to see Bultar Swan and Mavra Zane aiming their lightsabers at him.

"Well, Master Swan, we meet again," Tol said as he sent Bultar Swan a grin. He turned his attention to Mavra Zane. "You must be the great Jedi Master Mavra Zane."

"You won't get away this time, Tol." Bultar spat.

"I already _have!_" Tol Skorr spat, regaining his lightsaber. He shot back up onto his feet and brought his lightsaber down onto Bultar Swan. Bultar used Ataru to push him away before Mavra Zane slashed at him with Shii-Cho. Tol laughed and used Juyo to defend himself before Mace Windu suddenly ran right in, slamming him back.

"You have betrayed the Jedi Order and have disgraced us with your Dark Side Teachings, Skorr!" Mace Windu yelled. "We will end you here… and now!"

"I'd like to see you _try_, Master Windu!" Tol Skorr spat as he kicked Mace away from him.

Mace Windu managed to regain himself and send a Force-Push towards Tol Skorr. Tol Skorr sent back a Force-Push of his own, and both Jedi Master and Sith Apprentice were now on equal grounds. The two struggled to land an attack on one another, but from the large use of the Force, they were both pushed back from one another. Mace Windu and Tol Skorr both fell to the ground, but regained their composure quickly. Mavra slashed down onto Tol with Soresu, but he used Djem So to defend himself, not seeing Master Bultar Swan strike with an Ataru Surge. The attack was so strong that both Tol and Bultar were sent away. At this time, Mace had recovered, and ran in to attack Tol Skorr, but the Sith Apprentice used the Force to grab the sword of a Blade Runner Droid and used it to hold against Mavra Zane while blocking Mace Windu's attack. Bultar Swan ran back in and slammed her lightsaber on Tol Skorr, all three now locking blades with one another.

Deathstroke had landed inside of the Hangar Bay. He got up and groaned, healing as quickly as he could. As soon as he was back to his full strength, he looked towards a canister. There was a backscatter from his eye, and he managed to find out that the Lazarus Pit Water was being kept in there.

"All too easy." Slade said as he walked towards the Lazarus Pit Water. He took out his gun and shot at it until it leaked. However, it wasn't Lazarus Pit Water that came out, but tar instead.

"Why is it that everyone falls for our little diversion?" Anakin asked as he came into the room. Behind him was the real large canister of Lazarus Pit Water. Deathstroke looked to Anakin with surprise as the Chosen One held his shining lightsaber at the ready. "Ahsoka told me about you," Anakin said. "Deathstroke, right?"

Deathstroke tilted his head. "And you are?" he asked.

Anakin grinned and activated his lightsaber. "I'm Anakin Skywalker, also known as the guy who _kills_ Deathstroke." He quipped.

Deathstroke scoffed and rolled his eye under his mask. After this, he took out his gun again and started to shoot at Anakin.

Anakin simply sliced apart the bullets with his lightsaber. He didn't need to hold his weapon with both of his hands to take on Deathstroke for now. This was all too easy for him. While Deathstroke was busy trying to shoot at him, Anakin ran past all of the bullets and slashed the gun in half. He sent a Force-Push that sent Deathstroke off of his feet, knocking him towards a wall. Slade groaned and attempted to get off, but Anakin used the Force to keep him pinned there. No matter how much Slade was struggling to free himself, it was no use. he couldn't get away.

However, Deathstroke managed to drop a bomb that rolled over towards Anakin. Anakin didn't notice this, and it immediately exploded under him. The Chosen One yelled as he was thrown back, being thrown to the ground. As he tried to get back up, he noticed Deathstroke running over towards him with his twin swords now unsheathed.

Deathstroke smirked under his mask. "Alright kid, bring it on." He remarked before he suddenly pulled out an Uzi and fired at the Chosen One. As quick as lightning, Anakin Skywalker deflected the bullets with his lightsaber, applying a Soresu defense before using the Force to pull the gun towards him and slicing it in two. Anakin grinned as he felt some scratches on his cheek before he charged at the villain, applying Shien strikes. Deathstroke avoided his attacks and drew his swords, knocking the lightsaber out of Anakin's hands. Anakin growled and quickly sent a Force-Push towards Deathstroke, knocking the mercenary back. Anakin picked up one of Slade's swords, and the two entered combat stances. Anakin made the first move, slamming his blade onto Deathstroke's. The mercenary pushed Anakin off him and attempted a low knee strike. Anakin blocked low and brought his Sword up before kicking Deathstroke away. Anakin and Deathstroke got to a safe distance away from each other and charged forwards once again.

Back in the Halls, M'gann continued to fight against Dooku. The two recovered from the brief repulse, and were fighting at their very limits once again. Miss Martian blocked off every Makashi Strike that Count Dooku sent at her before flipping into the air. Before Dooku could get the chance to strike at her, she kicked him from behind and landed back on her feet. M'gann brought her blades down onto Count Dooku, but he regained himself in time to counter against the Martian, both now locked in combat once again. M'gann flew into the air in an attempt to push Dooku back, but Dooku Force-Threw her into a line of destroyed Blade Runner Droids.

M'gann gasped in horror before she saw Count Dooku dash right at her. She held up her right lightsaber and knocked him away. Nevertheless, the Count attacked again, causing M'gann counter with her left saber. Once again, Dooku charged and slashed at Miss Martian, but she managed to defend herself from him every time.

Frustrated with the Count, Miss Martian waited for the next attack. When Dooku came in, she charged forwards and slashed him away. Count Dooku was pushed back, but remained unfazed. M'gann stared him down, but all he did was make a salute with his lightsaber and charge at her again. This time, Miss Martian didn't stand her ground, she charged back. The two slammed their blades against one another fiercely before Miss Martian slashed Count Dooku away from him. She prepared for another attack, but was Force-Pushed into the wall next to the fallen Blade Runner Droids. She hit the wall with a thud and looked to see what Count Dooku was about to do next.

At the same time, Sportsmaster continued to battle against Paula. Huntress spun around her Bō Staff at her ex-husband, but Crusher lunged forwards, causing the Huntress's Bō Staff to snap back into their Tonfas. Paula gritted her teeth as she looked back up, twirling around with her two Tonfas.

Sportsmaster looked to his javelin, seeing that it had snapped upon impact. He tossed it aside and took out his saber, getting into a fencing ready stance to take Paula on again.

Paula stood ready with her Tonfas as Sportsmaster struck at her. She blocked all of his sword attacks easily now that she was armed with her Tonfas. She twirled them around and adjusted them so that they could now be used as melee weapons. Paula grinned and struck at Sportsmaster, who blocked her strikes with his saber. Huntress managed to throw her ex-husband off-guard for a brief moment before performing a downwards strike with her two Tonfas, now as twin sickles. She struck with another downwards strike, but Crusher managed to regain himself in time to block the next attack. Both ex-husband and ex-wife struggled to gain momentum over one or the other before Paula placed her Tonfas back into their original position, twirling them around so that she could stab and electrocute Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster gasped and yelled in pain from the attack. The electrocution went on for two minutes long before Sportsmaster kicked Paula away. Paula was sent to the ground next to Bera and Ventress, who immediately helped her back up onto her feet.

Sportsmaster groaned and limped away. "This…" he panted as he looked to Paula. "This isn't over! I'll be back, and you'll be sorry for this!" Sportsmaster exclaimed before getting out of range of Paula, Asajj Ventress and Bera Kazan.

Anakin and Deathstroke continued to clash blades with one another. Soon, the two locked swords and stared one another in the good eye. Anakin reached for Slade's arm while Deathstroke reached for Anakin's wrist. The two sent straight punches to each body part, causing them to groan and drop their weapons.

Deathstroke managed to regain himself in time and looked to Anakin. He got into a fighting stance and snarled.

"I've studied you Jedi ever since that Ahsoka Bitch came to Earth," Deathstroke spat. "I know how you Jedi fight. You can't take me on without hatred, which you have a lot of. It's the weakness of all Jedi to never take a life, to never harm another being."

Anakin narrowed his eyes after hearing this insult to Ahsoka. He held his right hand out and clenched his fist, causing Deathstroke to be risen into the air while holding his hand to his neck.

"I don't have such weaknesses," Anakin spat. "Now, you're going to turn yourself in one way or the other, whether you like it or not."

Meanwhile, Miss Martian watched as Count Dooku used the Force to levitate several of the Blade Runners' Swords into the air. Her eyes widened as they all were used to spin around like helicopter blades. Dooku ran forward and slashed down at her with all of his swords, but M'gann summoned the lightsabers she used on Ryloth to battle against the blades. Both sets of blades spun around and collided with one another as Miss Martian and Count Dooku charged at each other once again. Their sets of blades spun around endlessly as the Lost One and the Sith Lord of the Lost Twenty clashed with one another. Both locked lightsabers once again, and attempted to gain the momentum needed to win. However, both M'gann and Count Dooku were so powerful that they were both pushed away, each to a safer distance from one another.

"Show me what you can _really_ do, Dooku!" M'gann yelled as she stood ready to attack once again.

"You will regret those words, Martian!" Count Dooku remarked. With that, he shot Sith Lightning at Miss Martian.

M'gann gasped and summoned her lightsabers. One set spun diagonally from left to right while another set spun diagonally from right to left. The lightsabers deflected the Sith Lightning, sending it towards different directions. Count Dooku pressed on with his attack, however, and pressed on even harder. However, Miss Martian had one set of her lightsabers spin to deflect the Lightning while she set the others up like a tornado. They spun around so fast that light started to come out from them.

Meanwhile, Anakin continued to choke Deathstroke. Slade's feet were dangling from the ground as Anakin clenched his fist even harder. Anakin was extremely close to completely closing his fist that he would have the chance to kill Deathstroke at that very moment.

Count Dooku continued to shoot torrents of Sith Lightning towards M'gann, but she managed to charge up the light within the lightsaber tornado. She cleared away her defensive lightsabers and joined them with her tornado while Count Dooku continued to shoot Sith Lightning at her. However, even without trying, Miss Martian was able to absorb it. Soon, her blast was fully charged up, and with a punch from both of her hands, she sent it towards Dooku, who countered back with even stronger Lightning. Both blasts collided, and upon reaching midway, there was a giant explosion, which was followed by two yells from Miss Martian and Count Dooku.

Anakin shook from this explosion and lost his grip on Deathstroke. Deathstroke fell to the ground and wobbled for a minute from the explosion before running to punch Anakin. Anakin sensed what Deathstroke was trying to do and knocked his fist away. He punched back with his own fist before following through with a right roundhouse kick to Deathstroke's chest. The mercenary growled and punched Anakin using his left hand, but Anakin punched with his right, causing Deathstroke to yell as his hand recoiled from what felt like metal.

Deathstroke growled and regained his swords while Anakin regained his lightsaber. As soon as Anakin's lightsaber was back in his hands, he slashed at Deathstroke the minute Slade slashed at him. Afterwards, the two were covered in cuts and blood.

"Enough!" Sportsmaster suddenly yelled, knocking out Anakin in the back of the head. Anakin fell to the ground and groaned.

"Time to finish the job." Deathstroke said. He weakly took out a detonator and threw it towards the Lazarus Pit Water, causing it to explode.

At that moment, Dooku was sent flying into the Hangar Bay. He panted as Tol Skorr limped into the room.

Ahsoka ran in with the Young Justice.

"Surrender!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Another time!" Tol Skorr spat as Mace Windu, Bultar Swan and Mavra Zane ran in as well. Soon, the Solar Sailor arrived outside, and Dooku tossed his lightsaber to the pipes, making smoke to cover their escape. By the time it was cleared, Dooku, Skorr, Slade and Crusher were gone.

M'gann flew over to Anakin and placed her head against his chest. "He'll live," she said after a while. "He's just tired, that's all."

"We failed," Ahsoka said sadly. "All that hard work, and we failed."

"_Not quite_," Admiral Tarkin's voice came in. Everyone looked to see Tarkin's Starship fly in and land in the _Resolute_ before he emerged. "When I left Ryloth, I made sure to bring another sample of the Lazarus Pit, just in case."

Everyone smiled. "We haven't lost it all," Mace said. "Now, let's get to Coruscant."

Both the _Resolute_, now heavily-damaged, and the _Endurance II_, emerged from Hyperspace and entered Coruscant. Even in defeat, they still had the Lazarus Pit Water.

In the ORDER's _Marauder_, over the Rishi Maze, Xion emerged from a pool. She wore a black bikini top and bottom. Her hair covering her eye was at her side. She looked to several deadly obstacles inside before looking to a timer.

"Twenty seconds," Xion said as she rubbed her left ankle with her right. "No bad."

Xion went for her towel and dried herself off. She suddenly felt a strange vibration as she looked around. All of a sudden, Sylas entered the room.

"Do you sense that?" Sylas asked.

"I sense… the Lazarus Pit," Xion said in surprise. She put on a black shirt before placing her feet into her boots and putting her robe on. "Get Barriss and the Terror Titans ready," Xion ordered. "We're going to need this Water for ourselves."

**Author's Notes:** Well, how was this for a second-part **Lazarus Effect Arc** Chapter? Pretty good, huh? Sorry it took so long, I was with family. Plus, I had writer's block for a while. Still, I was able to get this done. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out with this plot. I couldn't have done it without him. I'll try to have another new Chapter out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just be sure to say positive comments. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great **Fourth of July**, everyone! I've officially graduated! I'll see you all soon!


	35. Can't Make Them Drink

Happy July, everyone! How's it going? Good, I hope. Some Summer we're having, huh? All of this rain is driving me crazy! Luckily, I am back to help cheer things up. That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter of **Journey of the Knight!** I'm so happy to have made it this far. I've seen lots of great movies, and with them, as well as some help from my best friend, **MartyrFan**, I've gained some new inspiration. Thank you, everyone, including **The Christian Jedi**, **MartyrFan Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Tines Sensahthe, Shadowatcher, Defender54, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, those I could never forget, the **Guests**. I'm very pleased that I was able to make it so far in my Story. Now, as always, before I get to my new Chapter, please allow me to answer your questions from the Reviews. **MartyrFan**, I believe I answered your question via Private Message. For **TaitanoRules555**, I have been thinking, and I think that I can throw in another battle between Anakin and Deathstroke. For **Carlos Jacob**, you had quite a lot to ask, so I'll try my best to answer everything you had to ask. First off, I do plan to include events from **Revenge of the Sith**, **The Lost Missions**, and everything else that follows, even the events of **Rebels**. Man, you sure figured me out quickly. Second, I saw the Trailers for **Star Wars Battlefront**, **Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire**, and **Star Wars: Disney Infinity 3.0**. They all looked very exciting. I am unable to go to the **San Diego Comic-Con** this year, and I have seen **Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal**. It was very exciting. I do not know if I will be able to get to read **Star Wars: Dark Disciple**, but I'll try. I can't have Quinlan Vos spoil anything just yet. I may have Cheshire appear in this Story, but I'll have to see first. I hope I have answered everything you have asked, because I am out of breath. Now, with that out of the way, here is my new Chapter for Part Three of the **Lazarus Effect Arc**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 35: Can't Make Them Drink

_You can bring a horse to water, but you can't make him drink_.

_**The Miracle of Ancient Wonder! Following the Battle of Ryloth, Ahsoka and the Young Justice successfully drive away the Separatist Forces, with help from the Light's own LAZARUS PIT! Needing to be brought back to the Core World of Coruscant, the Republic takes back a sample of the Water, only for the LIGHT to launch a counterattack to take back what is theirs. In the wake of Battle, Miss Martian is confronted by Count Dooku to test her strength as the Prophecy tells of her as the LOST ONE! Miss Martian barely escapes, and unleashes new Powers, while Jedi Knight ANAKIN SKYWALKER battles the Mercenary known as DEATHSTROKE! Both are evenly matched, but from the intense battle, the Lazarus Pit Water is destroyed, leaving a Pyrrhic Victory for both sides. Luckily, Admiral WILHUFF TARKIN arrives with his own sample from Ryloth, and the Republic makes it back to Coruscant, but are unaware that the existence of the Lazarus Pit Water has caught the attention of the ORDER, which is now preparing to launch their own assault to take the Lazarus Pit Water for themselves!**_

Chancellor Palpatine and the entire Galactic Senate waited for the _Resolute_ to land. As soon as the _Resolute_ touched the ground, Ahsoka and the Young Justice came out, with Anakin being carried on a sleeper behind them, as well as several other Clone Troopers in Sleepers as well. The Bad Batch came next, with the Justice League, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Mavra Zane and Bultar Swan soon afterwards. Everyone watched before the Republic escorted Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin and his own Sample of the Lazarus Pit Water out of the _Resolute_ as well, the latter with his hands behind his back and a stern look on his face as Senators, Ambassadors and Representatives looked with awe and wonder.

"Ahsoka," Padmé said, walking up to her friend and embracing her. "I heard all about what happened on Ryloth and over Nar Shadaa. Is everything alright?"

"We're fine, Senator Amidala," Ahsoka said respectfully. "Master Skyguy just got injured while defending the Lazarus Pit Water, and thankfully, Admiral Tarkin saved us the chance of losing it."

"We've heard all about the Lazarus Pit from here, as well as every other Planet," Padmé stated. "Is it true that it can heal and revive?"

Lux chuckled and looked off to the side. "You'd have to ask Kakarot and Sixshot yourself," he said. "They were close to death, or died, fell into the Lazarus Pit, and came out just fine."

Superboy nodded. "Right you are, Lux," the Boy of Steel stated. "It's almost like seeing the Friendly Ghosts."

"Can't imagine being a Ghost myself," Jaybo said. "Aside from creating Ghost Mode, being an _actual_ Ghost sounds a bit grim."

Padmé smiled. "This is perfect," she said. "Now, we can have Forces who can't die out in the Field of Battle. Qui-Gon Jinn and Captain Tarpals gave their lives in the Battles of Naboo, and with this Water, others can be spared from their own fates."

"With all due respect, Senator, the Jedi Council needs to see about this Lazarus Pit Water themselves," Obi-Wan Kenobi said. "Although it helped to save us during the Second Battle of Ryloth, there are some certain factors we must consider before we put this Lazarus Pit Water into effect."

Chancellor Palpatine nodded before a female Bivall Scientist came over. "I can see the reason in your concerns, Master Jedi," the Supreme Chancellor said. He looked over towards the Young Justice. "Padawan Tano, Young Justice, this is Dr. Sionver Boll. She helped develop the Electro-Proton Bomb that stopped the Droid Invasion Force on Malastare and oversaw the study, and eventual experimenting on its own Zillo Beast. She will look over your Lazarus Pit Water and return with results after she studies it."

Sionver Boll nodded. "This Resurrecting Water merits investigation," she said. "I will do my best to discover what we can do with it."

Robin stepped up. "Be careful," the Boy Wonder warned the Bivall Doctor. "People go crazy after they emerge from this, and some may just lose who they are completely. Don't tamper with the Lazarus Pit Water."

Dr. Boll nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, Robin," she said in response. "Thank you."

The Young Justice stepped to the side as Sionver Boll started to take away the sample of the Lazarus Pit Water. Admiral Tarkin bowed to her slightly before he allowed Sionver to take his sample to her lab. Several other Clone Troopers were there to escort her back safely in case of another Separatist Attack, but the Young Justice just watched Dr. Boll take off while Obi-Wan and Mace Windu went back to the Jedi Temple. As for Anakin, he was taken to an Infirmary to be treated after his battle with Deathstroke.

"This troubles me," Serra said sternly. She turned to Ahsoka. "Do you remember the day that the Zillo Beast went on a rampage through Coruscant after Masters Anakin and Mace brought it back from Malastare?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Skyguy told me about the whole thing," she replied. "I know what you're thinking, Serra, you think that there will be another outburst of yet another Experiment."

The Shan nodded in response. "First, the Separatists attacked us to take back the Lazarus Pit, but we don't know what's next," Serra stated. "The ORDER could strike next, maybe even the DarkSiders."

"Whatever it is, we'll be ready," Ahsoka reassured her friend before looking to see Miss Martian glancing up to the skies. Ahsoka patted Serra on the shoulder. "Get a load off, everything will be okay," she said. "I need to talk to M'gann now." Ahsoka said.

Serra nodded before Ahsoka went to talk to Miss Martian.

M'gann was thinking about what had happened on the _Resolute_. Count Dooku was referring to her as the Lost One, and just as fate had predicted it, she unleashed powers that could have killed Count Dooku had he not escaped. Still, the entire battle was making her uneasy.

"Hello, Megan," Ahsoka said playfully as she patted Miss Martian on the shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?"

M'gann sighed. "Remember how the Jedi, and sometimes, the Sith, refer to me as the Lost One, some sort of all-powerful being strong with the Force?" Miss Martian asked.

Ahsoka chuckled. "I'll talk to Madame Jocasta about that when the time comes," she said reassuringly to Miss Martian. "We'll find out about this Prophecy, I promise," the Togruta added on. She narrowed her eyes at M'gann after tapping into the Force and scanning her mind. "But that's not what's troubling you, is it?" Ahsoka asked.

Miss Martian nodded. "You didn't see what I did to Dooku back on the _Resolute_, what I unleashed," M'gann said. "On Ryloth, I unleashed power so great that it shook the entire Planet, and I used the same technique to chase Dooku away. I don't know what got into me back there, but when I'm in the Expanded Universe, I'm starting to doubt who I really am.'

Superboy took notice of this and came over. "M'gann, I can understand what you're going through," the Boy of Steel stated. "I was nervous about my own powers after using the Shields and even before that, being released from Project CADMUS," he added on. "I got used to them, and with help from my friends, I was able to get better control, as well as a better understanding on what I was going through. Remember that you're not alone in this, no matter what."

Ahsoka smiled. "Connor's right," she said to M'gann. "I know things are getting difficult for about everyone from Earth, but hey, we can all get through this. We just need to have more trust in each other. You might, or you might _not_ be the Lost One, but you're still M'gann M'orzz, the Martian who helped me realize there was more to me than I had thought before."

Miss Martian looked to Ahsoka and smiled. Ahsoka smiled back and placed her hand on M'gann's shoulder. "See?" the Togruta Padawan asked. "You made me give that very same hopeful smile after we met. Keep thinking positive thoughts, and you'll turn out just fine," Ahsoka said. "You think you can do that?"

M'gann chuckled. "The Student becomes the Teacher," she mused. "Classic. Now, how about we join up with the others?"

Ahsoka and Superboy both smiled. "You've got it, Miss M," Ahsoka quipped. "Everything's gonna be alright, I promise."

In the Rishi Maze, aboard the ORDER's _Marauder_ Ship, Sylas and Xion both walked through the halls. They looked to Ivo and Stockman as they carried on with several experiments and operations for future attacks. Xion was still drying herself off from her exercise in the pool, and was using her Sith Fire to do so. She threw her hair to the front of her face, making her signature hairstyle, one part of her hair placed on top of her left eye.

"The Lazarus Pit, I've heard rumors about it," Xion said while she continued to dry herself off. "I've heard rumors about it, tales about how Ra's al Ghul would always use it to resurrect himself," she mused before looking to her Father. "Father, with the Lazarus Pit in the possession of the ORDER, we could be invincible, unstoppable. No one would dare to oppose us."

Sylas nodded. "Yes, my Daughter, I agree," he stated. "Kadaj and his Brothers, and so many more of our Generals from the Battle of Earth had fallen. When we have the Lazarus Pit Water, the Republic, the Young Justice, the Jedi, the Separatists and the Light, and even the DarkSiders, would find that when they cut off one head, another will always grow back."

In the main Training Room, Barriss Offee, now reunited with the Terror Titans, was training for the next battle. Even though Barriss was able to avenge her family by killing the Mirialan Serial Killer known as Sarbris Rufio, she was still feeling off following her time working with Ahsoka again. As she fought against an EG-5 Jedi Assassin Droid, she couldn't help but think back to what she had done to Ahsoka. She was so lost in her thoughts that she started to strike harder. Eventually, she became caught in a trance, and she not only disarmed the Jedi Assassin Droid, but destroyed it completely.

The sound of the clattering of the EG-5 Jedi Assassin Droid snapped Barriss out of her trance. She looked down to the ground and gasped, seeing that the Jedi Assassin Droid was completely demolished.

"Sorry," Barriss said to the Terror Titans as they looked over to her with surprise. "I just… I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

All of the Terror Titans looked to one another with concern, all trying to think of what to do. It was difficult for them. After all, Barriss did attack them out of anger, and it was her who was the last one to take them down. Silence filled the room briefly before finally, Silver Martian flew to Barriss.

Barriss looked down to her new lightsabers, which were sturdy, silver and black lightsaber hilts. Both of them emitted the same red blade that her stolen lightsabers had, only in a more dark crimson shade. Barriss looked down to herself and clenched her fist, not believing in what she once thought was right before.

Silver Martian came up. "Barriss? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Silver Martian," Barriss said in surprise. "I… I didn't think anyone would help me… especially since I…"

"What happened in the past _stays_ in the past," Silver Martian reminded Barriss. "You're back with the ORDER now, Sylas and Xion have cleaned your slate, everything's fine. You just need to keep your head focused on the matter at hand, and you won't have anything to worry about."

Barriss looked up and sighed. "Thank you, Sil," she said half-heartedly. "But… I just don't think… I just don't think I can do—"

"Am I interrupting something?" Xion's voice suddenly asked. Everyone looked up to see Sylas and Xion come down on the lift towards Barriss and the Terror Titans. "We can call in another Team to get the next mission done if you're not ready for it yet."

"No, no, we're good," Barriss said, regaining her composure. "What mission do you have for us today, Masters?"

Sylas brought up a holo-recorder in his palm. "A while ago, Xion and I have sensed the presence of a great resource we could use to turn the tides of war in our favor," he explained. "The Young Justice and the Republic have gained Ra's al Ghul's special Lazarus Pit Water, the very unholy water that can grant life to the deceased. If we can put it to good use for the ORDER, we can have an unstoppable army."

"I've heard of this," Falcon said. "The Lazarus Pit was used by Ra's al Ghul when he'd escape death from people like Batman. I heard that after the Battle of Earth, Ra's al Ghul was severely injured from Xever, but when he came back, he came out fine, looking good as new."

"Correct," Sylas said. He placed his hand on Xion's shoulder. "Black Widow, lead the Terror Titans to take the Lazarus Pit Water. To make sure you succeed and focus straight, my Daughter will be coming with you."

Barriss nodded. "Yes, Master," she said. "I suppose I _do_ need some help focusing on the ORDER's goals."

Sylas looked to Barriss with concern. "Barriss," he said, surprising Barriss Offee for being called by her real name in a rare moment like this. "I know you have difficulty keeping faith in the ORDER, but you need to know where your heart lies," he added on. "I can't make the decision for you. You have to decide what means most to you, not me, nor Xion. Whatever decision you come to, I won't interfere."

Barriss nodded. "I understand, Master Sylas," she said. "I'm ready to take off whenever you're ready."

Sylas nodded. Silver Martian looked out and her eyes flashed, revealing the Dark Bioship. It came out of hiding, and everyone boarded. Soon, with Silver Martian at the controls, Xion and the Terror Titans took off to Coruscant to take the Lazarus Pit Water.

Back on Coruscant, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi were meeting with the Jedi Council. They were going over everything that happened on Ryloth and during their time with Ahsoka, including the discovery of the Lazarus Pit Water.

"It has come to my attention that Ahsoka's training has surpassed any other Jedi's Trials," Mace Windu said. "On Ryloth and over Nar Shadaa, I have seen Ahsoka hold her own even in the most trying of times." The Vaapad Master went on.

"It comes to show that Ahsoka has become the wisest Padawan since the days of Satele Shan," Obi-Wan mused. "She has fought against Syrena of the ORDER, has fought against many Sith, and survived an encounter with Darth Sidious himself, and won," Obi-Wan added on. "Does it seem wrong to believe Ahsoka has proven herself of being a true Jedi Knight?"

"Trust your instincts, you must, Obi-Wan," Yoda said. "Far, young Ahsoka has come. SokaTan, proof of her strength is."

"Quite an unorthodox way of the Jedi Code," Oppo Rancisis remarked. "The Jedi are to always leave their past behind them."

"But Ahsoka has shown no signs of falling to the Dark Side," Plo Koon said. "Perhaps we should oversee her more, see what gives her the strength to move on from what has happened to her in the Past."

"I agree," Mace said. "We can have Jedi watch over her, learn the way she sees things," the Vaapad Master agreed. "But I have another matter at hand I would like to bring up."

Master Yoda nodded. "More to say, you have, Master Windu?" he asked.

Mace nodded. "There was the Lazarus Pit that was discovered on Ryloth," he said. "It can bring back the dead, and heal anyone of their mortal wounds. Though it has become a Miracle Worker for our Troops, it goes against the Jedi Code we live by."

"What does the Senate think?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Senator Amidala shares no protests to the use of the Lazarus Pit Water we have retrieved," Obi-Wan said. "But if it is to be used on the Republic Army, we must have our word on the matter."

"Agreed," Agen Kolar said. "We must see what this Lazarus Pit has to offer for ourselves. The ORDER and even the DarkSiders could come after it, after all."

"And that's not the only matter," Mace said. "I have been watching Miss Martian. She has shown powers of the Force that are impossible when I saw her fight. She knows that we are watching over both her _and_ Ahsoka, but if Miss Martian really _is_ the Lost One, we must see it for ourselves."

The entire Jedi Council nodded. They bowed to each other lightly before getting up.

"It is about time we see the Senate Meeting," Obi-Wan said. "We must know what decision the Politicians have reached about using the Lazarus Pit Water."

All of the Jedi Masters once again nodded before they headed out of the room, now making their way to the Senate.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was with the Jedi Initiates with Miss Martian. The Togruta Padawan was telling her Youngling Friends everything about Earth that she experienced while she was in exile.

"Okay, so on Earth, all of the politicians rule their own land, called a Continent or a Country," Ahsoka explained. "All Militaries consist of people who have signed up to fight for their country, and only certain places allow kids to learn to fight."

"Sounds rather sophisticated," Zatt mused. "What else is there?"

"Yeah," Petro said. "What should we watch out for on Earth?"

Ahsoka and M'gann both chuckled as they walked with the Jedi Younglings down the Halls of the Jedi Temple. "For one, avoid any 'High School Musical' Movies," Ahsoka joked. "You watch them, you're doomed to get the songs stuck in your head for as long as you live."

"Don't forget cafeteria food at School," M'gann added on. "Oh, that was nasty!"

"Oh, and the 'Last Airbender' Movie," Ahsoka continued. "That's something you _need_ to stay away from… at all costs."

"And Boy Bands." M'gann added.

"And Sitcoms." Ahsoka went on.

"Don't forget Summer Camps." Miss Martian joked.

"Oh, I won't," Ahsoka said. "Boy, that was a nightmare!"

Katooni and Petro both looked to one another with confusion before looking back to Ahsoka and Miss Martian. "So, are all of these things dangerous?" Katooni asked. "Out of all the things you have told us to avoid while on Earth, they all seem to be something to avoid."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both chuckled. "Well, just _some_ of the things we mentioned aren't so dangerous," Ahsoka joked. "But don't worry. I've learned a lot on Earth that made me stronger, and once we are all there, you can maybe become just as powerful."

All of a sudden, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Oppo Rancisis and Stass Allie came by, all heading towards the rest of the Jedi Council to the Jedi Temple Hangar Bay.

"Hey," M'gann said as she narrowed her eyes at the Jedi Masters. "What's going on?"

Ahsoka ran up to Master Plo Koon. "Master Plo," the Togruta said. "Where are you all going? What's the matter?"

"Koh-Toh-Yah, Little 'Soka," Plo Koon said. "The Jedi Council is heading to the Senate to oversee the decision everyone makes on the choice of using the Lazarus Pit Water. Now that it has been revealed to us, the Jedi must also have a say in how the Water is used."

Ahsoka nodded. "I understand, Master," she said. "How are you going to act?"

"In any way we must," Shaak Ti spoke up, coming back to talk with Ahsoka and Plo Koon. "Resurrection is not a way of the Jedi. If the Senate decides to use the Lazarus Pit Water, it will be up to us to oversee how it will be used. I hope you understand."

Ahsoka nodded once again before she watched the rest of the Jedi Masters arrive. They all boarded on a Republic Gunship and flew off towards the Senate Building, where even more Ships from other Planets were arriving to discuss the matter of using the Lazarus Pit.

Ahsoka looked to M'gann. "We'd best get going too," the Togruta Padawan said. "Lux and Robin are going to address the Senate about the Lazarus Pit Water, after all."

Miss Martian nodded. "You have a telepathic link," she said. "Can you get the Bioship ready? I left my lightsabers in the Training Room."

Ahsoka nodded. "Of course," she said. "Right away."

M'gann smiled and ran back to the Training Room just as Ahsoka ran off to the Hangar Bay to get the Bioship ready.

Inside of the Training Room, M'gann found her lightsabers. She looked to them and started to think back to the Power she had unleashed while she was on Ryloth and when she was facing off against Count Dooku. There were questions for the Powers she possessed, but she knew that now was not the time for them to be answered. She placed her lightsaber hilts on her belt and started to walk to the Hangar Bay.

Ahsoka was already far ahead, given that she had a head start when Miss Martian needed to regain her lightsabers. As M'gann walked to the Hangar Bay, a young Jedi suddenly walked into her path from the hallway parallel to where M'gann was walking. Without a warning, the two bumped into each other and fell.

"Sorry, sorry," M'gann said. "I didn't see you there." She stated before taking a gaze at the Jedi.

This Jedi was human, a male. He had brown hair, green eyes, and a side of his hair burnt, indicating that his Padawan Braid was cut off, making him a Jedi Knight. He wore a crimson variation of the regular Jedi Robes, and had one lightsaber at his side.

"It's no problem," the Jedi said in an accent that sounded both British and Swedish. "I wasn't watching where I was going either," he stated before pausing to look at M'gann. "Miss Martian, is it?" he asked.

"M'gann, yes," Miss Martian confirmed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sai Edge," the Jedi said. "I've heard a lot about you for the past few months. The Jedi are all saying you're like one of them, only more powerful, but in a good way."

"Seriously?" M'gann asked as she narrowed her eyes at Sai.

Sai narrowed his eyes back at M'gann playfully. "Don't you think so?" he asked with a smile.

"Well…" Miss Martian started out. "I believe they're _saying_ these great things about me, but… I can't be a Jedi if I nearly killed someone with the Power I have. It makes me feel like a sword-swallower at a carnival or something. It's an Earth Term, if you don't understand the phrase."

"Oh, no, I've heard it before," Sai said with reassurance before he narrowed his eyes at M'gann again, only this time, more serious. "But what if… your unique abilities… _weren't_ petty or superficial as you believe them to be?" he asked. "What if… they were the fruits of something… much bigger than themselves?"

"Hello, Megan!" Ahsoka called out as she came around the corner. "Stop chatting with your new friend! We have to get to the Senate."

"Got it!" M'gann called back. She looked to Sai. "You coming too?"

"Oh, no, I'm not the political type," Sai stated. "In any case, I have some research to do in the Jedi Archives," he said before giving M'gann a polite salute. "I'll see you around, Miss Martian. May the Force be with you."

"And you too," M'gann said. She took one more glance at Sai before turning back to Ahsoka, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Oh, for goodness sake, I'm coming, Ahsoka!" Miss Martian called out before breaking into laughter. Eventually, Ahsoka broke into laughter too, and the two females took off to the Hangar Bay, where they knew the rest of the Young Justice would be waiting for them to fly towards the Senate Building for the discussion on the use of the Lazarus Pit Water for the Republic.

In the Senate, Anakin Skywalker, who had just recovered not too long ago, was watching over Padmé as she sat in the seat of her Senate Pod. He sent a smile to Padmé, who smiled back at him. Anakin nodded and turned to see Ahsoka and the Young Justice head to a Senate Pod, with Lux and Robin at the podium. The Chosen One immediately walked towards them.

"Hey, Snips," Anakin said to Ahsoka, causing the Togruta Padawan to look over to her Master. "Quite an event here for everyone, isn't it?"

Ahsoka nodded. "All of the Senators have been given word about the Lazarus Pit Water and its effects," she said. "Master Plo told me that the entire Jedi Council is also participating to decide how the Lazarus Pit Water shall be used," the Togruta went on before looking at Anakin from top to bottom. "How are you holding up there, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked. "Deathstroke seemed to have done quite a number on you back on the _Resolute_. Are you sure that you're alright now, Master?"

"I'm doing fine, don't worry," Anakin reassured his Padawan Apprentice. "I've talked with Dr. Sionver Boll, and she says that the Lazarus Pit Water Admiral Tarkin brought back is really complex. It will take her some time to fully understand just what this new Water is truly capable of."

"We're all worried, Anakin," Zatanna said. "As one of the eight core members of the Young Justice, we know just what the Lazarus Pit Water can do firsthand."

"I doubt Ra's al Ghul was keen on _sharing_." Anakin remarked.

"That Water will be his downfall," Rocket said as Rahm Kota walked with Cin Drallig to the rest of the Jedi. "It's like taking drugs: you use too much and eventually, they kill you."

"_Present!_" Riyo Chuchi called out as the Senators and Representatives were being called out.

"We can try to delay the Senate from using the Lazarus Pit Water, but I don't know how far that will get us," Robin explained. "The least we can do is try in this time." The Boy Wonder added on just as Black Canary led Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Icon and Martian Manhunter to their own Senate Pods.

"_Present!_" Mon Mothma called out.

Ahsoka, Artemis and Anakin all looked out to Chancellor Palpatine. "He's calling on the last Representatives," Anakin said. "You had best be ready."

"_King Juster and Queen Erin of Coreign!_" Mas Amedda called out.

"_Present!_" King Juster and Queen Erin both called out.

Chancellor Palpatine looked to Mas Amedda and sent him a nod. Mas Amedda nodded back and pounded his Staff into the floor.

"The Young Justice will now address the Senate." Mas Amedda announced.

Everyone all watched as the Young Justice flew their Senate Pod out to the center of the Convocation Chamber.

"Fellow Citizens of the Republic, we speak out because of an urgent matter that as surfaced," Robin announced. "Sixteen hours ago, on Ryloth, we have discovered the sacred Water used by a head of the Light known as Ra's al Ghul. This Water is known as the Lazarus Pit, which can revive and heal the dead and fatally-wounded."

"And this Lazarus Pit can be used to our advantage?" the Representative of Cato Neimoidia asked.

"If this Water can bring back the dead, our Clone Army would be unstoppable!" Senator Garm Bel Iblis exclaimed.

"This Water is not to be used for granted!" Black Canary called out as she flew the Justice League's Senate Pod out next to the Young Justice. "People who have gone into the Lazarus Pit have lost their souls for eternal life. You must learn what all of the various consequences for using the Lazarus Pit Water is."

"But yet, this Water can replenish lives at will," Riyo Chuchi spoke out. "Think of all the lives we could save, Clone, Jedi _and_ Civilian lives. No one would die anymore in this War!"

"But you must also consider the _price_ that comes with _using_ that Water," Martian Manhunter said. "One person can enter the Lazarus Pit Water as many times as he, or she, would like, but with every dose of Water they take, they also lose a part of their soul. Is that worth fighting for, losing a part of who you are?"

Padmé floated her Senate Pod up next to the Young Justice and the Justice League Ambassadors. "I second Martian Manhunter's logic on using the Lazarus Pit Water," Senator Amidala said. "At first, I believed that we could use Ra's al Ghul's Water to build up our Army's strength, stamina, and endurance, but now that these trying consequences have been made, we must choose wisely how to use the Lazarus Pit Water."

Senator Aang's Senate Pod flew up. "Recovery of Clone Troopers on the Battlefield with the Lazarus Pit Water would help to save up on the Republic's Military Spending," the Roonan Senator pointed out. "However, what does our Science and Research Department have to say about the Lazarus Pit Water's effects?"

"More research on this Lazarus Pit Water is needed before we can put it into effect," Obi-Wan Kenobi said as he and several members of the Jedi Council floated up in their own Senate Pods. "We can not toy around with a power we are not familiar with, as everyone must remember from the event of the Zillo Beast."

"But, Master Jedi, if this Lazarus Pit managed to revive Ra's al Ghul of the Light and some of our Clone Trooper Forces, we must be able to use it before the Separatists, the ORDER, or even the DarkSiders, can get their hands on them," Chancellor Sheev Palpatine said. "According to what Admiral Tarkin has told me about this Lazarus Pit Water, and of what happened on your way to Coruscant, we must try to put this very delicate element to good use in the Republic Army. I fear for how our enemies would see this now that word of the Lazarus Pit has spread."

"Where are you going with this, your Excellency?" Ahsoka asked.

"I believe that in these times, with the increase of new developments from our enemies, we must fight back at them with what they have used for themselves. Using the Lazarus Pit would show our enemies that their reign of destruction will never be taken lightly," Supreme Chancellor Palpatine reasoned. "In times of such troubles, we must consider taking desperate measures to win the War, but only with caution."

Mas Amedda nodded and slammed his Staff down. "We shall put it to a vote!" he called out.

Riyo Chuchi stepped up to her podium and pressed a button for the vote. A green light lit up, indicating that she was in favor of using the Lazarus Pit.

Garm Bel Iblis pressed another button, this time the light glowing red. He was not in support of the Lazarus Pit.

More and more Senators started to input their votes into the systems. The Young Justice, the Justice League, and the Jedi all looked around as all of the Politicians placed their votes in. Eventually, Lux, as the Senator of Onderon, placed his own vote into the system. Ahsoka watched Lux as his light shown green, meaning that Lux was willing to proceed with caution on the Lazarus Pit.

After all of the Senators placed their votes into the System, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Mas Amedda looked to the tally before sharing a look with one another.

"We have a tie," Mas Amedda announced. "Either a Vote must be called back for reconsideration, or we shall—"

All of a sudden, another Vote was placed into the System. Mas Amedda looked to the tally, seeing that the newly-inputted Vote was anonymous. The Vote was in favor of using the Lazarus Pit Water with caution.

"We now have a resounding majority in support of the use of the Lazarus Pit!" Mas Amedda announced.

Everyone in the Senate cheered, but the Young Justice, the Justice League and the Jedi were all left in confusion.

"_Did anyone pick up on another voter?_" Miss Martian asked through the Psychic Link.

"_Nothing_," Robin said. "_Wait, someone just inputted a Vote not too long ago, but they've left their source decrypted. I can't track who it was_."

Meanwhile, at the Coruscant Research Facility, Dr. Sionver Boll was looking over the Lazarus Pit Water that Admiral Tarkin brought in. On a table in front of her was a dead Womp Rat. Curious to see how the Water would work, Sionver took a tiny amount of Lazarus Pit Water and placed it on the Womp Rat. Immediately, the Womp Rat started to shake. It got up, and its eyes glowed green. Dr. Sionver Boll gasped as the Womp Rat started to run around like crazy, destroying small vials and test tubes. Dr. Sionver Boll immediately took a needle and injected the Womp Rat, and soon enough, the Womp Rat fell asleep.

"The Young Justice wasn't kidding when they said that this Lazarus Pit Water was unstable," Dr. Sionver Boll mused as she placed the unconscious Womp Rat away. "Perhaps with the right elements, and the necessary power source, I could find a way to purify this Water so that other cadavers in need of the Lazarus Pit Water won't have to wake up from death in such a way."

All of a sudden, a hologram of Ahsoka came up. As Sionver Boll was busy finding the right materials to help stabilize the Lazarus Pit Water, she took notice of the incoming transmission. Quickly, she put down her equipment and looked answered to Ahsoka's call.

"_Dr. Boll_," Ahsoka said through the transmission. "_I take it that your research on the Lazarus Pit Water is turning out the way you want it to be?_"

"In a way, Jedi Ahsoka," Sionver Boll replied back. "I am working on a way to stabilize the Water so that other cadavers or injured individuals will not suffer breakdowns once they wake up."

"_Is there anything the Young Justice and I can do to help?_" Ahsoka asked.

"I think I am fine," Dr. Sionver Boll said, unaware that someone was watching her from behind, her appearance cloaked. "I will let you or the Supreme Chancellor know if I am in need of any assistance."

Ahsoka nodded. "_I understand, Doctor_," she said. "_Keep up the good work, and remember, always be sure to update us on any new advancements you make as time goes by_," she added on with a smile. "_The Senate has come to the decision to use the Lazarus Pit Water, but only with caution. There are a lot of people, not me nor the Young Justice, who are expecting results. I hope I'm not putting too much pressure on you_."

Dr. Sionver Boll chuckled. "Don't worry, you're not putting stress of any kind on me," she said with reassurance. "I'll do my best on the Lazarus Pit Water, I promise."

Ahsoka smiled. "_Keep in touch_." She said before signing off of the transmission.

Dr. Sionver Boll smiled and turned to get her equipment. As she was picking up a centrifuge, she suddenly felt something watching her. Dr. Sionver Boll turned to see Silver Martian with Xion, Barriss, and the rest of the Terror Titans.

"The ORDER." Dr. Sionver Boll said quietly.

"Scream, and the rest of the staff in this building dies," Xion warned Sionver as she leveled the Xiphon to Sionver Boll's neck. Much to her surprise, Dr. Sionver Boll did not show any signs of fear. "You know, no one has ever come this close to my grip and run away before," she mused. "Dr. Sionver Boll, either you are very brave, or very foolish," Xion taunted. "Am I to assume that you believe I will not bring any harm to you?"

"A Thank-You Note would be nice too," Dr. Sionver Boll remarked. "You won't kill me, Xion. The Republic has been expecting that the DarkSiders or even the ORDER would be the next to try to take the Lazarus Pit, and here you are with your Terror Titans, proving our theory. You don't want me dead, not yet. Not while I am working on a way to perfect the Lazarus Pit's effects."

Xion chuckled. "Very perceptive of you," she mused. She deactivated her Xiphon and tapped the side of Sionver Boll's head. "But if you're working on a way to perfect the Lazarus Pit, you will no longer be doing it for the Republic, you'll be doing it for us of the ORDER."

Dr. Sionver Boll's eyes suddenly turned black. She looked to Xion and grinned. "Where shall I start?" she asked, now under the complete influence of Xion.

Inside of the _Resolute_, Ahsoka and the Young Justice were all together. The rest of the expanded members of the Young Justice were out doing their own things while the original Young Justice was playing some basketball in the Hangar Bay.

"So, no one was able to track down that anonymous vote?" Zatanna asked as she caught the ball from Ahsoka and dribbled it to the net by the south wall. She was wearing a red tank top with a matching-colored short skirt, as well as white and black sneakers. Over her legs, there were no socks or stockings, and her hair was placed back in a ponytail.

"I'm not too sure about that last vote," Lux said as he stole the ball from Zatanna and threw it into the hoop. "But Chancellor Palpatine has declared no withdrawal of votes. We have to stick with the fact that the use of the Lazarus Pit is now in full effect."

"Still," Saw said as he now had the ball. "After hearing what Ra's al Ghul used the Lazarus Pit Water for," he started out as Klarion and Teekl were being taken away from the _Resolute_ to the Republic Holding Facility. "We have to be careful at all times."

"You're using Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pit?!" Klarion exclaimed. "Okay, kids, time-out! You don't know what you're doing by using that Water!"

"Shut up and keep moving!" Commander Fox ordered Klarion as he continued to be taken away to the Prison, with Shock Troopers taking a hold of Teekl behind him.

"We need to focus on bigger matters at hand," Artemis said as she stopped playing to get a drink of water. After taking a sip from her water bottle, she sighed and turned her attention back to the Young Justice. "What if one of us dies at the hands of a Sith, or if anyone dies at the hands of a Sith? We all know what happened to Tan Divo when he went up against Xion on Vassek, after all."

"But we can't take this Lazarus Pit Water for granted," Ahsoka reminded everyone as they all started to take a break from basketball. "I've just finished talking with Dr. Sionver Boll, and although she's working on a way to stabilize the Lazarus Pit to minimize its effects, we can't just use it every time someone dies out on the battlefield."

"True," Robin said. "Do you know if Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Icon or Aquaman have told the Justice League back on Earth about the Lazarus Pit in the Expanded Universe?"

"I think they're meeting with them right now, with Masters Skywalker and Kenobi too," Serra said. "Hopefully, we can get some more counsel about our situation."

In the Communications Room, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Icon, Wonder Woman and Aquaman had just made contact with Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Green Arrow, Steel, and Captain Marvel.

"_What seems to be the problem?_" Bruce asked the Jedi and the Justice League Representatives.

"We've discovered something on Ryloth that you should probably know about," Anakin explained. "I believe you know what this is called, according to what your ward told us. It's called the Lazarus Pit."

Bruce's eyes widened. "_If you have it, destroy it immediately_," he ordered. "_The Lazarus Pit is too dangerous for anyone, even for you_."

"Too late for that, I'm afraid," Obi-Wan said. "The Senate has already put the decision of using the Lazarus Pit Water for the Clone Army, but only with caution."

"_You don't know what you're doing!_" Green Arrow protested. "_There are thousands of repercussions for using the Lazarus Pit Water blindly!_"

"That's why the Coruscant Research Department is looking into the Lazarus Pit Water right now as we speak," Ahsoka suddenly said, walking into the room. "I've just spoken with Dr. Sionver Boll of the Science Division, and she is currently working on a way to stabilize the Lazarus Pit so that no one goes crazy," she explained. "Where are you right now?" she asked Bruce.

"_At Wayne Manor_," Bruce said. "_I am readying Robyn and Batgirl for a Mission following an attack by the Court of Owls_."

All of a sudden, Alfred came into the hologram. "_Master Bruce, Mistress Kalifa and Barbara are almost ready_," he reported. "_They say that they will be down once they take care of business_."

"_What are they doing?_" Bruce asked.

"_They did not say,_" Alfred said. "_I just know they have been in the bathroom for a long, long time, the two of them_."

Bruce, who was holding a cup of coffee, dropped it. "_Take me to them_," he ordered with concern. "_If they're not coming out, I must get them out myself_."

Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle at this. Bruce and Alfred soon signed off from the transmission before everyone was left with the rest of the Justice League back on Earth. Clark adjusted his glasses awkwardly while Captain Marvel stifled back a laugh. Green Arrow was the only one to clear his throat.

"_If the Senate's already decided on using the Lazarus Pit Water, we have no jurisdiction_," Green Arrow stated. "_Guys, the best you can do is to try and ensure that this decision does not go south_."

"Admiral Tarkin already has that covered," Paula stated. "We'll do what we can here, and you keep fighting the good fight back home."

Green Arrow nodded. "_Will do_," he said. "_See you later_."

Everyone nodded before the Justice League Members on Earth signed out.

"So, Dr. Sionver Boll is working on the Lazarus Pit Water, huh?" Black Canary asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah," she said in confirmation. "In fact, Miss Martian's going down to check on her progress. She'll report back to us when she finds out more about what's going on."

Back on the ground, Dr. Sionver Boll continued to work on perfecting the Lazarus Pit Water. Xion, Barriss and the Terror Titans all watched over her.

"This isn't right," Barriss said to Xion. "Think of how much Lazarus Pit Water there might be already," Barriss reminded Xion as the Offspring of Messiah turned over to Black Widow. "Shouldn't we be worrying about the DarkSiders and the Separatists if they try to launch an attack. Soon—"

"It will be done," Xion said sternly. "If this Doctor can make sure that the Lazarus Pit Water can be stabilized, she's our best hope. We can't let her be working for anyone else while we're around."

Barriss nodded. She was still feeling unsure of where her place was. She watched closely through her new helmet, ever since Ezra Bridger took her old one, as Dr. Sionver Boll actually managed to perfect the Lazarus Pit's effects. As soon as one batch of perfected Lazarus Pit Water was done, Barriss his her hands in her cloak before secretly flicking her hand, snapping Dr. Sionver Boll out of her trance.

Dr. Sionver Boll stopped what she was doing. She looked to her Lazarus Pit Water and slowly took a bit of it to put on the same Womp Rat. Everyone watched as it woke up from its long rest, showing no signs of craze. It chattered softly before running around happily.

"It seems that you have perfected the Lazarus Pit Water, Doctor," Xion said sadistically. "Now, make more, and hand it over to the ORDER." She demanded afterwards.

"I don't think so," Dr. Sionver Boll remarked as she turned around. She took out a blaster and aimed it at the Lazarus Pit Tank. "If you try to put me under your control again, I swear, without any regrets, that I will destroy this sample of Lazarus Pit Water. I _swear_ I will!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Xion asked as she walked towards Dr. Sionver Boll, now activating her Xiphon again. "It seems that the Senate is already in favor of using the Lazarus Pit Water. If you were to really ensure that no one gets it, you would have done it already."

Dr. Sionver Boll narrowed her eyes and twirled the blaster around so that she was holding it at the barrel. She knocked her blaster against the tank, causing a small crack to show.

Xion, Barriss and the Terror Titans all gaped with surprise. They were not expecting Dr. Boll to make such a risky move.

"You think I'm bluffing?" Dr. Sionver Boll asked. She shook her head. "No, I don't bluff. If I have to destroy the Lazarus Pit Water so that the ORDER won't get it, I'll do it, and since you need me to stabilize the Lazarus Pit Water's effects, you won't be killing me either."

All of a sudden, the blade of the Xiphon sprang through Sionver Boll's chest. Dr. Sionver Boll gasped as Xion now appeared in front of her, grinning evilly.

"Oh, you don't understand," Xion stated. "You've already made your first batch. With your measly sample, we can replicate the perfected Lazarus Pit Water. Your services are no longer needed."

Dr. Sionver Boll took a knife and stabbed it into Xion's shoulder, close to her neck. Xion gasped before Dr. Sionver Boll fell dead, her body slumped to the ground.

"So disappointing," Xion remarked. She touched Sionver Boll's Body, and soon, she started to turn into Dr. Sionver Boll. "Barriss, you and the Terror Titans hide somewhere," Xion ordered. "I sense the Martian approaching."

Everyone nodded as Silver Martian levitated the dead Clone Troopers they killed when getting into the Lab. She placed armor on each of the Terror Titans while Barriss hid on the ceiling, like the spider's DNA she was injected with.

Xion hid away Dr. Sionver Boll's dead body and took on the appearance of Dr. Sionver Boll herself. She pretended to get to work just as Miss Martian came into the Lab.

"Doctor, you haven't been keeping in touch with Ahsoka lately," M'gann said to Dr. Sionver Boll, not knowing that Xion had taken her place. "Is everything alright?"

"I am still researching the Lazarus Pit Water," Xion said in Sionver Boll's voice. "There are still several additions that must be made to this Water if I am to fully stabilize it."

Miss Martian sighed as she looked to the table. Her eyes suddenly noticed the sign of a hand behind the desk. It was the hand of a Bivall, but M'gann couldn't make this out.

"Using dead bodies for experimentation, I see," M'gann noted. "You know, I wish that someone special to me was here. His name was Kent Nelson, the original Doctor Fate, a hero in the Justice League back on Earth. He gave his life to save the Helmet of Fate, and everyone on Mars knew about him," Miss Martian explained before she thought back sadly. "Kent Nelson, Marie Logan, and several others died because of the Light. We need to make sure that no one else suffers their same fate."

"And what of Superboy?" Dr. Sionver Boll asked. "What would you do if he died?"

Miss Martian chuckled. "Superboy understands the risks of this War," she said. "I just want to make sure that he's comfortable with who I am once I delve deeper into this Lost One Mystery. He'll understand everything about me when we find out the truth, I'm sure."

"Oh, really?" Dr. Sionver Boll asked, twirling around and aiming the Xiphon at the Martian. M'gann stopped pretending to be surprised ever since she saw the cadaver, but couldn't cover the surprise of who was taking Sionver Boll's place. "You know, it's funny that you're so torn up about finding out about who you really are when you couldn't care less about what you and your Young Justice did to the ORDER."

"Xion." M'gann said sternly, seeing through the ruse at last.

Dr. Sionver Boll grinned and let her left red eye glow. As it did, Dr. Sionver Boll turned into Xion, now grinning at Miss Martian.

"You don't seem all that surprised," Xion mused. "Your quest to find out about the Lost One must really be getting to you."

"My Powers are growing all the time, Xion," M'gann remarked as she patched the Young Justice through the Psychic Link, allowing them to hear what was going on. "But I don't want to waste them on you. I have good reasons to."

"Is that so?" Xion asked. With that, she sheathed the Xiphon. "I guess we won't be needing our swords for this."

"You killed some people here, so what?" M'gann asked. "You're dumber than I thought, and not just for bringing Barriss and the Terror Titans with you."

"I'm aware that we are in a Laboratory with Lazarus Pit Water, Martian," Xion retorted. "But that won't matter once you're dead."

M'gann grinned as Xion swept the bottom cloths of her cloak to the side, revealing her bare legs. She lifted her right leg into the air, which M'gann replied to by getting into a fighting stance. The two stood ready, and soon, Xion struck first with an upper kick. Miss Martian knocked Xion's leg to the side before attacking with a left hook, blocking Xion's next kick. Miss Martian swung Xion's right leg to the side before going down to avoid an upper roundhouse kick. Xion pushed against the desks and performed another roundhouse kick with both of her legs before cartwheeling towards M'gann, knocking her to the ground.

Miss Martian groaned and looked up just in time to see Xion sweep at her. M'gann swept her arm back at Xion's right foot, knocking off one of her boots before Xion struck with her other foot. Miss Martian twirled around and kicked Xion's foot away, knocking her other boot off as well. However, Xion stomped her foot onto Miss Martian, pressing her down. M'gann attempted to break free, but Xion pressed her weight down onto the Martian, pinning her down. M'gann grabbed Xion's foot and twirled both Xion and her foot around, knocking her back into the desk. Miss Martian got back up and leapt into the air to send down a punch at Xion, but Xion rolled to the side, letting M'gann instead hit the desk, causing a hole to be made. As Miss Martian was pulling her fist out, Xion pulled out her Xiphon and activated it. Miss Martian was able to pull out her fist just in time before unsheathing her own lightsabers. The two saluted each other with their lightsabers before charging towards one another.

Back on the _Resolute_, Ahsoka was walking towards the rest of the Young Justice.

"Any word from M'gann yet?" Ahsoka asked. "She went down to check on Dr. Sionver Boll to see the progress of the perfected Lazarus Pit Water.

"No word," Aqualad reported. "I'm sure that she will—"

All of a sudden, the entire Young Justice received a Psychic Link. They could see M'gann in the Lab down on Coruscant, fighting against Xion while Barriss and the Terror Titans surrounded them. In the corner of the room was Dr. Sionver Boll's dead body.

"M'gann's in danger!" Superboy exclaimed.

"What was your _first_ clue?" Ahsoka asked playfully. She used the Force to call upon the Martian Bioship. Everyone soon got inside, and Ahsoka piloted the Bioship down to Coruscant below to help their Martian friend take on the invading ORDER Forces.

Miss Martian levitated some Lab Equipment towards Xion, but Xion slashed them all apart. M'gann grinned and levitated some of the Lazarus Pit Water out, causing it to splash all over Dr. Sionver Boll.

Slowly, Dr. Sionver Boll started to awaken. Her body twitched uncontrollably before she sprang back to life, causing everyone to turn to her.

"Dr. Boll, are you alright?" Ahsoka asked as she ran towards Dr. Sionver Boll and deactivated her lightsabers.

Sionver Boll held her hand to her head and looked to Miss Martian, sending her a nod. "Yes, Miss Martian, I am fine," she replied back. "I was on the brink of perfecting the Lazarus Pit Water, but Xion used me to try to make it for the ORDER."

"And she won't get away with that, don't worry," M'gann said as she craned her neck. "Get as much Lazarus Pit Water as you can and get out of here. I don't want to have to bring you back another time, if you catch my drift."

Dr. Sionver Boll nodded. "I understand," she said. "Take care, Miss Martian!"

"Very wise of you, Miss Martian," Xion mused. "But that won't save you now."

All of a sudden, seven energized arrows were sent towards the Terror Titans. Each of the Terror Titans groaned in pain as they fell to the ground, but still remained where they were. They all turned to see Ahsoka and Serra standing by the door with the rest of the Young Justice.

"Step away from the Lazarus Pit, Xion," Ahsoka ordered. She unsheathed her emerald lightsaber and placed it in her right hand. With the flick of the emitter matrix, Ahsoka's emerald lightsaber shone bright. "Or else, you're gonna get it."

Xion chuckled as Miss Martian flew next to the Young Justice. "Oh, we'll see," Xion spat. She craned her neck at Barriss and the Terror Titans. "Kill them," she ordered. "Make sure that they don't get the Lazarus Pit Water."

Ahsoka looked to the Young Justice. "Get the Terror Titans," she ordered. "Xion is mine."

The entire Young Justice nodded and advanced towards their Terror Titan Counterparts. However, Aqualad noticed Dr. Sionver Boll starting to work immediately once again on the Lazarus Pit Water.

"Serra, take on Blood Bane," Aqualad ordered. "I'm going to see what I can do to help Dr. Boll."

"Got it," Serra replied. "I've been looking forward to some of the action."

Blood Bane attempted to swing down his Blood-Bearer at Aqualad, but the Atlantean leapt over Blood Bane, giving Serra enough time to kick Blood Bane away. Blood Bane got back up and growled before clashing his Blood-Bearers with Serra's lightsabers. Serra held her ground as Blood Bane slammed his Blood-Bearer Swords down onto the Shan. However, Serra managed to kick Blood Bane away and shoot at him with him Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. Blood Bane deflected the blast before forming an axe. With the axe, Blood Bane locked his Blood-Bearer with Serra right as the Shan formed her own axe from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. The two were now equal, and slammed their weapons at each other once again once they had regained their strength and stamina.

Dr. Boll worked on the Lazarus Pit Water more until Aqualad ran next to her.

"Aqualad, I'm glad you're here," Dr. Sionver Boll said thankfully. "There are lots of fluids that can be used to stabilize the Lazarus Pit Water, and I can't get it done without someone to manipulate the chemicals."

"Tell me what you need," Aqualad said. "I can try to give you the chemicals necessary for the Lazarus Pit Water's perfection."

"Bring me those vials," Dr. Sionver Boll ordered Aqualad, pointing towards some vials that were used when she perfected the Lazarus Pit Water. "We can start out with using those, they are what I used to perfect it before."

Kaldur'ahm nodded. "Understood," he said. "Do you think this will take long?"

"Xion may have been in my head, but that doesn't mean she knows everything," Dr. Sionver Boll stated. "I know what to do to perfect the Lazarus Pit Water, but I need to do it right."

Meanwhile, Robin was up against Falcon. Falcon sent two jabs towards the Boy Wonder, but wasn't fast enough to counter against his kicks. Robin, using his Gymnastics Skills, cartwheeled over the desks and swept his foot at the Gore Wonder. Both Robin and Falcon sent twin punches at each other, but the two matched each other in strength, and were both pushed back. Luckily, Robin managed to stab a bola stick into Falcon's chest, causing him to turn into mist and retreat back to the _Marauder_ for regeneration.

Kid Flash and Inertia started to race through the Halls. Several walls were fractured, and debris fell everywhere as they sped at the speed of light. As if in slow motion, both Wally and Inertia stopped, now punching at each other. Kid Flash sent a right hook followed by a right overhead roundhouse kick, but Inertia twirled under Kid Flash and sent a jab at him. Wally turned around just in time to catch Inertia's fist before flipping him around. Inertia was just about to hit the ground, but he sped away and now appeared in the air over Kid Flash, preparing to bring his fist down at him. Kid Flash turned around just in time and kicked Inertia away before the two resumed their speed battle. In the midst of the fight, Kid Flash spun like a tornado and consumed Inertia in it. Inertia yelled in horror before Kid Flash ceased his tornado attack, with green mist now heading back to the _Marauder_.

Superboy was thrown into the wall by Ultraboy. The Bizarro Boy leapt at Connor, but the Boy of Steel rocketed along the floor away from Ultraboy just in time to send a Heat Ray towards Ultraboy. Ultraboy rolled over to the side, where Superboy threw himself at his evil twin. Both Superboy and Ultraboy pushed against one another as they twirled around. Finally, the two Kryptonians kicked each other away so that they were now at a safe distance away from one another. Ultraboy grinned and punched his hand into the ground, pulling out some rubble to throw at Superboy, but Connor was given enough time to jet towards Ultraboy and drill around at him. Ultraboy gasped as Superboy drilled into him, knocking the Bizarro Boy into the streets, where many Senators and Civilians caught sight of the battle. Ultraboy growled and flew back inside, where Superboy was waiting for him. Inside, Superboy punched Ultraboy right through the stomach, causing him to disappear into azure mist.

Miss Martian sent a Psychic Blast towards Silver Martian from the air. Silver Martian flew into the air as well and sent a sonic scream towards M'gann, but Miss Martian spun around and tossed her lightsabers at Silver. Silver Martian was scarred by both lightsabers before Miss Martian phased her hand through Silver's chest. Silver Martian phased her hand at M'gann's head, and the two fought for control over one another. However, the two Martians felt some pain in their bodies as they kept their grasp on one another tight, and fell to the ground.

Some Senators and Jedi, and even Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, were talking with one another in the Senate Building where Miss Martian and Silver Martian were fighting over. M'gann and Silver both slid on the windows, causing Bail Organa and Riyo Chuchi to look out on the top level, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Mas Amedda to look out from the Chancellor's Office, and Ki-Adi-Mundi and Obi-Wan Kenobi to look out from the fourth level. Each of them looked to the Martians with confusion as their faces slid across the windows. M'gann called her lightsabers back, but Silver Martian flew both her and Miss Martian away, causing the lightsabers to fly across the windows before reaching Miss Martian, now hovering over the Coruscant Research Facility once again. She activated her lightsabers and slashed at Silver Martian, but the use of both Martians' energy caused them to drop to the ground. As they tried to get back up, M'gann stabbed her lightsaber into Silver Martian, causing her to turn into mist and disappeared so that she could be fully regenerated.

Artemis and Prowler charged at each other immediately. Artemis used her Bow to block an attack coming from Prowler before she used her Bowcaster to shoot at her evil twin. Prowler leapt away and shot back with her own crossbow before Artemis used her bow to swing the arrow aside. The two threw aside their crossbows and started to slash at each other with their Bows. Artemis swung low at Prowler, but Prowler stepped back and stabbed her Bow into the ground.

Artemis's Bow was stuck, but she separated her Bow into her twin broadswords. Using the one she was available to use, Artemis swung at Prowler and knocked her back, giving her the chance to regain her other broadsword. Prowler growled and transformed her bow into her Bow Sword. The two stared each other down before clashing with one another and running down the halls. Prowler struck at Artemis's left broadsword before spinning her around. Artemis slammed the hilt of her right broadsword against Prowler's back and aimed her left broadsword at her chest. Prowler stood ready to attack once again before Artemis stabbed forwards, forcing Prowler to get down.

Artemis leapt over Prowler and swung her broadswords at Prowler before using the small blasters hidden inside of the hilts to shoot at her. Prowler spun back and leapt off of the wall to get to Artemis once again before kicking her left broadsword out of her hand. Artemis clashed with Prowler using her right broadsword while regaining her second weapon. As soon as she regained her broadsword, she formed her naginata and spun it around, causing Prowler to back away. When Prowler was backed to the edge of the room, Artemis formed her bow again and shot Prowler straight through the chest, ending her and transforming her evil twin into mist.

Zatanna and Xanadu both started to throw spells at each other. The two raced across the Lab before Xanadu used a Fire Spell to destroy a desk. Zatanna got back up and placed her wand in her left hand, shooting a spell at Xanadu. Xanadu sent her own spell back at Zatanna, and the two spells collided with one another. Zatanna and Xanadu stood across from each other and walked to the sides, destroying several objects that were in the way of their blasts. However, both blasts collided with a large and wide test tube, which would not break. Both Zatanna and Xanadu ceased their attacks and looked to each other with confusion.

"That weird, right?" Zatanna asked Xanadu.

"That's _really_ weird." Xanadu agreed.

Both Zatanna and Xanadu knocked the test tube over the desk, shattering it. As soon as it was out of the way, the two began to battle once again. Zatanna charged herself into Xanadu and knocked her to the ground, Zatanna now on top of Xanadu. She tried to bring her fist down onto Xanadu, but Xanadu blocked it and kicked Zatanna away, where she cartwheeled back at Xanadu and kicked her. Xanadu growled and attempted an overhead swing at Zatanna, but Zatanna countered back with a left jab. Xanadu punched Zatanna in the chest, causing Zatanna to back away before attempting an overhead swing herself. Xanadu grinned and performed a bear-hug on Zatanna, but Zatanna elbowed Xanadu in the chest several times before using her Golden Energy Ichor Sword to slash Xanadu away into mist, therefore sending Xanadu back to the _Marauder_ for instant healing.

Rocket and Enola both struck at each other with their energies as they flew through the air. Their blasts collided with one another before Rocket flew and slashed at Enola fiercely. Enola laughed and kicked Rocket away, but Raquel sprung back at her evil twin to push her through the ground. Both Rocket and Enola punched at each other before Rocket elbowed Enola in the groin several times. Enola stumbled back, where Rocket slammed her sword down at Enola. Enola gasped as she was dissipated into mist.

Ahsoka and Xion both slammed their blades at one another. The two soon locked blades, but it was easily broken off when Ahsoka pushed against Xion, knocking her away. Xion chuckled and slashed at Ahsoka, but the Togruta twirled around her lightsaber and sent the Xiphon off to the side before the two performed Ataru strikes at each other. Ahsoka and Xion were once again locked with one another before Xion kicked Ahsoka away. Ahsoka backflipped to safety before seeing Xion swing down at her. Ahsoka gasped and undid the grip on her lightsaber, parrying off with Soresu. Xion scoffed and knocked Ahsoka's lightsaber out of her hands, but Ahsoka grabbed it with her left hand and locked with Xion once again, this time both fighters being left-handed.

"This Water doesn't belong to you," Ahsoka said sternly to Xion. "We all know that there's a lot of risk riding on this, so why do _you_ care?"

"The Republic and the ORDER are all the same," Xion spat. "We both have lost people dearest to us while fighting this War, and we both want to stop that. Surely, you must feel _some_ regret for not being able to save Letta, Steela, or Edwin Floyd. Don't you know they all _died_ because of you."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Xion. "They may have died because of me, but every act I do honors them, Xion," Ahsoka remarked before she punched Xion away. "What have you done to honor anyone? You only fight for yourself." She remarked before unsheathing her azure lightsaber.

Xion chuckled once again and charged towards Ahsoka, slamming the Xiphon down onto the Togruta Padawan. Ahsoka just used her blue lightsaber to block Xion's attack before spinning around and slashing both of her lightsabers down at Xion. Xion blocked both attacks before clashing her Xiphon with Ahsoka's lightsabers. Ahsoka locked her lightsabers with Xion back before performing a flip-kick on Xion, knocking her back. Xion staggered to regain herself, but Ahsoka suddenly appeared in the air, forming two SokaTan Symbols. Xion formed her own, but Ahsoka twirled around and lunged herself at Xion with the SokaTan Attacks, knocking Xion towards the wall. Xion fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

Ahsoka grinned at her victory. She was about to sheathe her lightsabers until she suddenly sensed Barriss. Ahsoka gasped and turned around, preparing to shoot Barriss in the face if she attacked. However, while Barriss was indeed there, she had her lightsabers lifted in the air, but her hands were shaking.

"Barriss?" Ahsoka asked. "What's wrong?"

Barriss panted heavily before slashing at Ahsoka. Ahsoka blocked the attack with her emerald lightsaber before Xion attacked. Ahsoka held her customized azure lightsaber to fend off against Xion before Barriss suddenly pulled away. She hyperventilated, looking to her hands nervously.

"Black Widow, what are you waiting for?!" Xion demanded. "Destroy Ahsoka Tano!"

Barriss continued to hyperventilate before she saw blood on her hands. It was not hers, it was the blood of everyone she had ever killed because she was corrupt. This didn't seem right. Ahsoka had done nothing to make Barriss hate her, and now that she had the time to think about what she had done, she was starting to see where she had gone wrong.

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" Xion exclaimed, sending Sith Lightning at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was unprepared for Xion and was hit by the Lightning. She yelled in pain as she was levitated into the air before she was thrown aside, where she crashed through the rest of the Young Justice Members.

Xion growled at Ahsoka and deactivated the Xiphon. "I've been waiting a long time for this moment, my little Montral-Haired Cur," she said madly. "Your Force will belong to me!"

"Stay away from her!" Artemis called out, sending an arrow at Xion.

Xion burned the arrow as she caught it before Superboy leapt up and punched her. Xion angrily kicked Superboy to the ground before punching in thin air, knocking down Kid Flash. Robin was about to attack with birdarangs, but was Force-Pushed away just as Zatanna and Rocket slammed their blades down on her. Xion slashed them away with the Xiphon before clashing briefly with Miss Martian. M'gann attempted to overpower Xion, but Xion sent Sith Fire at her, causing Miss Martian to fall back.

"That should be all!" Dr. Sionver Boll exclaimed as she finished making the adjustments to the Lazarus Pit Water.

"Good!" Aqualad exclaimed as he ran towards Xion. "Xion, you are mine!"

Xion knocked away Lux before slashing at Serra. Serra was able to block her attack with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet in Shield Mode, but was shocked by Sith Lightning. Saw and Jaybo attempted to take Xion on, but Xion sent a sonic slash at them, knocking them to the ground.

Aqualad locked his Water-Bearer Blades with Xion, managing to push her away from the injured Ahsoka. However, Xion, in her rage, sent Sith Fire to weaken Aqualad. The Atlantean soon fell to the ground near Miss Martian, both of who were near Barriss.

Barriss looked up to see Ahsoka weakened by Xion. She tried to get up, but Xion continued to rain Sith Lightning and Fire at Ahsoka, pushing her back down.

"Goodbye, Ahsoka Tano!" Xion called out. She lifted up the Xiphon and slashed at Ahsoka once before deactivating it. She was about to play her tune until suddenly, a web shot the Xiphon out of her hands.

"Enough, Xion!" Barriss called out. "I'm not going to stand by and watch anymore. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else because I'm afraid!"

Xion glared at Barriss. "You _dare_ to betray the ORDER?!" she exclaimed. "You think the Jedi Order will accept someone like you after all that you've done? You're just an oddity to them, a freak! A traitor! They'll all gawk at you, and ogle you, and for what you have done, they're going to leave you for dead! We saved you from your fate to ensure that never happened. If you go back to the Jedi now, they're going to kill you! They will—"

"No they won't!" Barriss yelled, punching Xion in the face.

Everyone gasped as Xion was sent back. There was now blood streaming down the left side of her face from the punch as she looked to Barriss, seeming to be afraid of her now that she was no longer scared of her or Sylas.

"Did Ahsoka ever wrong me? No. Did I kill anyone to prove a point? Yes, but that won't change the fact that there's still a shot for redemption," Barriss said. "Ahsoka here has accepted me for who I am, _what_ I am, and for that, I'll defend her with all my heart!"

"Barriss!" Ahsoka exclaimed quietly.

"Now, I know that you implanted a suicide bomb inside of my skull," Barriss said to Xion. "But I have learned to disable it. I'm no longer with the ORDER. Tell your Master that I no longer serve him!"

Xion snarled and regained her Xiphon. "You are going to regret this, Barriss Offee," she spat. "No one can save you now."

"Wrong," Ahsoka said, getting up. She sent forth a Ray of Light towards Xion, knocking her back. "She's got me."

Xion growled and held both of her hands out to her side. Sith Lightning started to ignite, and it started to spread across the whole room. Everyone looked around before it started to make impact on the Lazarus Pit Water.

"Xion, you're going to destroy the Water!" Miss Martian called out.

"Don't be a fool!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"I'll _die_ before you can win," Xion spat. "If the ORDER can't get the Lazarus Pit Water, you won't either!"

Aqualad got back up and started to bend some of the Lazarus Pit Water outside, where M'gann summoned the Bioship. Large amounts of Lazarus Pit Water made its way inside of the Bioship, where a large basin was placed.

"You're not going to be able to get it all out!" Barriss exclaimed to Ahsoka. "Quick! Come to me!"

Ahsoka looked to Barriss with confusion before she used the Force to pull every member of the Young Justice to her. She also made sure not to forget Dr. Sionver Boll.

Xion soon unleashed all of her Force Lightning with a Force Repulse. At that moment, when she did, Barriss closed her wings to give everyone cover. The Force Repulse caused an explosion that destroyed the Lab and the Lazarus Pit Water Tank as well. As the Force Repulse went off, Barriss's wings started to disintegrate away, but she continued to cover everyone.

Soon, Xion's attack ceased. Xion looked around and growled at Barriss. The Mirialan fell to the ground, now feeling weakened.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Huntress all came into the room. The minute they saw Xion, they prepared to attack her, but suddenly saw Barriss lying on the ground after she saved the Young Justice from Xion's Fury.

"Hands up, Xion," Huntress ordered. "I swear, if you've hurt my Daughter, I'm sticking an arrow down your throat."

"Mom, I'm fine," Artemis said. "But Barriss… she's hurt."

"I don't care," Xion spat as she neared Barriss. "She's going to die for betraying the ORDER."

Ahsoka stood up and activated her lightsabers. "The hell you are." She spat back.

Miss Martian got up as well. "You're going to have to kill me to get to Ahsoka," she said. "No one messes with her, _or_ her friends."

"Bring it on, Xion." Zatanna spat, unsheathing her Sword.

"You can take us all on at once, but you can't kill us, not while we defend one another." Rocket said.

"Get out of my way," Xion ordered. "This has nothing to do with you."

"I'd beg to differ." Robin said, getting up next to Zatanna and Ahsoka.

"We're not letting you hurt Ahsoka _or_ Barriss." Kid Flash remarked.

"Make your move." Artemis taunted as she aimed an arrow at Xion.

"Hurt Ahsoka, and I'll hurt you." Superboy said.

"Bring it on." Aqualad said sternly.

Xion looked to the Young Justice Members from Earth. After a while, she raised the Xiphon into the air. The Young Justice prepared to take Xion on, much to the surprise of Ahsoka and Barriss. Much to everyone's surprise, however, Xion deactivated the Xiphon, sheathed it, and looked down to Barriss with cold eyes, to which Barriss glared back.

"You are going to pay for this, Barriss," Xion remarked. "You are a disgrace to the ORDER!" she exclaimed before kneeling down. As soon as she did, ashes started to swirl around her. When the ashes faded away, Xion was now gone.

Ahsoka started to help Barriss up. "Barriss, are you okay?" Ahsoka asked her Mirialan friend.

"Yes, but the Lazarus Pit Water," Barriss said as she looked to the tank. "It's gone."

"The Senate won't take this easily," Lux said. "But because of you, Barriss, no one can use the Lazarus Pit for evil ever again."

M'gann smiled. "Come back to the Jedi Order," she said. "We can help you."

Barriss sighed. "Thank you, all of you," she said. "But while I am no longer with the ORDER, I can't go back to the Jedi, not yet," Barriss stated. "I have a lot to make up for, and I can't do it with the Jedi."

Ahsoka looked to Barriss with concern. "Barriss?" she asked. "What are you saying?"

"I need to sort this out," Barriss explained. "Until I can… properly define right from wrong, I have to be alone."

Ahsoka immediately hugged Barriss. Miss Martian smiled and patted Barriss on the shoulder.

"Don't give up," Ahsoka said to Barriss. "I have faith in you."

"And me in you," Barriss said as she sprouted her wings. "Farewell, my friend." Barriss said one last time before she flew away.

Obi-Wan looked to Ahsoka after Barriss flew away. "Barriss is welcome back to the Jedi Order any time, Ahsoka," he said. "You have not wronged her, and somewhere inside of her, I believe she will eventually return."

"I can't say the same for the Lazarus Pit Water," Dr. Sionver Boll said, looking over to the shattered tank. "I'm sorry that we couldn't save it all."

Aqualad sighed. "We only have enough for a dose on one body," the Atlantean said. "We'll hold onto it, and make sure that it will be used wisely for when the time comes."

Anakin nodded. "This… actually wasn't a good idea to begin with," he said. "We'll make sure that no one else finds out about the remaining Water."

Ahsoka nodded back. "We need to make sure that an incident like this never happens again," she stated. "I'm tired of Zillo Beasts. We can't risk anyone attempting to get their hands on the Lazarus Pit too."

"I will inform the Senate of this news," Obi-Wan said. He turned to Ahsoka. "You are becoming wiser everyday, Ahsoka."

Anakin nodded. "It won't be long until you become a Jedi Knight," he said. "But for now, keep fighting the good fight."

Ahsoka smiled. "Will do… Skyguy." She teased.

A few days later, a Jedi Starfighter was seen heading towards a crystalline mountain on Ryloth. As soon as the Jedi Starfighter landed, Sai Edge came out. He looked around to see several people wearing dark-colored robes and training in different ways of the Force. After a while of walking, he came across a fire in the center of the cave. Out of the fire came a teenage, slender girl with crimson Jedi Robes. She had black hair with a streak of red on it, had tan skin, and had ice-blue eyes. She opened her eyes to see Sai.

"You're late." The girl said.

"Sorry, Jana, I had a lot to deal with," Sai said. "The Jedi Council was working me ragged with about a million negotiations and about a thousand more battles on other Planets. The Clone Wars sure brings in a lot of newcomers."

"It's a novelty for them, these 'newcomers'," Jana spat. "It's all about the Jedi, they're special attractions. In this Universe, inefficiency is rewarded. Do you know it, Siege? Because I know. I. _Know_. Jedi, they are weak, corrupted… blind!" she exclaimed as Siege turned his attention to her. "I mean look at me, Siege. You and I both know that this is not what I'm meant for, This is _not_ what I deserve! Those Jedi don't deserve the life they have!"

Siege chuckled. "Some can be trustworthy, and very influential as we both know." He reminded Jana Starr.

"I don't care. You've gone and made me upset, Oliver. We're done here." Jana said, now walking away.

Siege stood where he was as Jana walked past him, using the Force to grab her clawed lightsaber while flexing some robotic parts on herself.

"I've found her." Siege said calmly.

Jana stopped walking and turned to Siege. "She's back?" Jana asked.

"In the flesh, and just as strong as they said he'd be." Siege stated.

Jana lowered her head and chuckled. After a while, the rest of the Fallen Jedi in the cave looked to her as she let out a mad laugh.

"Stellar work, my friend!" Jana complimented Siege. "Now, I must go. I… will find my best, send them to find her. You, you make sure they bring her to me!" she exclaimed, her eyes glowing with fire.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of this new Chapter? Sorry it took so long, but I got Writer's Block again. I'll try not to let it happen again. Rest assured, that won't stop me from getting the next Chapter done. College is coming up, but I won't stop, I promise. This concludes the **Lazarus Effect Arc**. A new Arc is coming up next, and my best friend, my man, **MartyrFan**, and **The Christian Jedi**, both know what this next Arc is. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you, just as long as you keep things positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you all soon!


	36. The Lost Martian

Hello again, everyone! Enjoy your Summer Vacation? I sure did. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter of my greatest Story, **Journey of the Knight**! It feels so good to have made it this far. Knowing that you're all here to support me makes me a very happy man, especially since I'm now starting College. I promise that I will keep up good grades, as well as tend to this Story as much as I can. I would like to thank everyone for supporting me for the past years since I became an Author, which especially goes for **The Christian Jedi**, **MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Tines Sensahthe, Shadowatcher, Defender54, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, those I could never forget, the **Guests**. What more could I ask for from you guys. Now, before I start, as always, I would like to address some questions from the reviews, which are mostly from **Carlos Jacob**. First off, maybe I could put in some upgrades for Robin and Robyn. Energy blades sound cool, and so do rockets and night vision. Robyn flew in my recent new Chapter for **Tales of the Neo Young Justice**. I think that fireproof capes would be good too, but I would have to see first. All of those upgrades sound like good ideas. I don't know about people like Arisia Rrab, Laira, Kilowog, and Captain Marvel making an appearance, but I'll see what I can do. All of those things from the Comic-Con sound very interesting. Truth be told, I'm a bit jealous. You may have seen Harrison Ford, but I have met Mark Hamill in Disneyworld. I'll think about the time-travel part, because I already had that, and it was only one time. I don't know about a Fighting Tournament Arc, considering how long this Story is going. Now, please allow me to answer **Darth Khan's** questions. First of all, my Stories are both **Young Justice** and **Star Wars: The Clone Wars** Canon. Each event will lead to another that leads into later events of both series. I turn down the offer to make a Chapter about people debating on a Superman vs Batman battle. I have too much going on already. I thank you for your advice on College, but I'm not going to be staying on Campus, I will be living at home. Even still, I thank you all for wishing me good luck for College. Now that I've all of the questions answered, please allow me to move onto my next new Chapter, the first part of a new Arc based on the **YouTube** FanFilm, **Tobias and the Half-Pariah**, and also containing an OC Character with permission from the author known as **Norik956**. I hope you all like this, because **MartyrFan** and I have been working on this for a while now, and I can't wait to see what you all think of it. Now, please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 36: The Lost Martian

_You are what you choose to be. You choose. Choose._

_**Secrets in question! Following her arrival in the Expanded Universe, MISS MARTIAN feels herself growing more powerful. When she meets Jedi Master K'KRUHK, he sees greatness in her, but she denies being a Jedi. It is not until much later that M'gann M'orzz meets the Ghost of REVAN, who tells her that she is a Jedi known as the LOST ONE! The Jedi Council now sees if Miss Martian is truly the Lost One of the Prophecy, a powerful being with abilities of the Force that could be deemed impractical. Wanting to know more, Miss Martian shares her discoveries with Togruta Padawan AHSOKA TANO, who discovers that Miss Martian is actually an extremely strong Jedi. The ORDER, the DarkSiders, and the Light all alike seek her for her strength, but a new party has come, seeking Miss Martian and her Power over the Force. Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian now battle alongside the Young Justice against the DarkSiders on the Planet of Lothal, where the DarkSiders strike once again!**_

Ahsoka and Serra leapt into the air and struck down at Gemini as Darth Maul fought against Miss Martian, who was guarding a mountaintop behind her. The Martian was armed with both of her lightsabers as Darth Maul took her on with his Double-Bladed Lightsaber. Behind them, Death Watch Devils and Shadow Collective Soldiers fought off against the rest of the Young Justice.

"Isn't this the same spot on Lothal that Maul and Gemini had attacked before?" Jaybo asked as he and Robin fought back to back with one another. "Don't these guys have any _other_ Relics to collect?!"

"No, they're definitely after something," Zatanna said as she stabbed a Death Watch Devil. "I can feel something strong hidden here."

"What would _that_ be?" Superboy asked, body-slamming a member of the Black Sun. He lifted up his elbow and slammed it onto the Black Sun Member's back, causing him to yell in pain. "Sith Artifact? Ancient Holocrons?"

"Who knows?" Ahsoka asked as she leapt and kicked at Gemini Rouge's chest three times. "All _I_ know is that this is the third time we've had to come here to stop them."

"That Citrako guy _really_ needs to find a hobby besides calling his fans!" Rocket exclaimed as she trapped some of the Pyke Clan Members inside of her Force Bubble. Artemis shot it with an arrow, causing them to roll over towards both DarkSider Leaders.

"That's game, set and match!" Artemis quipped.

"_**You wouldn't understand the Power that is held on this Planet!**_" Gemini Rouge exclaimed as she knocked away the ball. "_**What is held here on Lothal is greater than any Relic we have come across!**_"

"As if you deserve to have it!" M'gann exclaimed, slashing down onto Darth Maul.

"Don't underestimate us, Lost One!" Maul yelled, slashing downwards at Miss Martian.

Miss Martian's eyes suddenly glowed. She placed her lightsabers across her chest as Maul slashed down at her. By the time his blade reached her, she disappeared. Darth Maul gasped before Miss Martian appeared from behind Maul, slashing at him. Once again, Darth Maul struck, but Miss Martian disappeared again, and attacked Darth Maul from the side, knocking him towards Gemini.

Ahsoka parried off two attacks from Gemini Rouge's left blade before Gemini let out an attack on Serra. Serra blocked the attack as Ahsoka leapt into the air. She spun around and slashed towards Gemini, sending her rolling to the ground, where she met up with Darth Maul. As the two got up, Miss Martian attacked them. Gemini growled and stabbed M'gann, but much to their surprise, as Miss Martian faded away, another Miss Martian slashed them from behind. Maul and Gemini both got back up and started to battle against M'gann, but suddenly, Gemini turned around, seeing yet another Miss Martian dash towards them with her lightsabers.

"_**Get that one!**_" Gemini yelled, sending Sith Lightning towards the incoming Miss Martian.

Maul kicked away the Miss Martian they were fighting before tossing his lightsaber at the other M'gann M'orzz. The Sith Lightning made impact on M'gann, and Darth Maul's lightsaber sliced off her head. Much to their surprise, however, the decapitated Miss Martian fell to the ground and faded away.

"_**No!**_" Gemini yelled out.

Ahsoka and Serra looked to see their lightsabers float away from them. Miss Martian charged up her energy and unleashed a blast through the lightsabers she had summoned. The blast was enough to knock away Gemini Rouge and Darth Maul, knocking them back towards some nearby rocks.

"_**This isn't over!**_" Gemini yelled.

"There are _more_ Relics out there, Relics that _we_ will find!" Darth Maul exclaimed before the two teleported away. As they did, their armies came with them.

Miss Martian looked to her hands, realizing that she had unleashed more unknown powers than usual.

"How… how am I doing this?" Miss Martian asked herself. Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Serra all deactivated their lightsabers as the rest of the Young Justice came to them.

"That was… quite a show there, Miss M." Robin complimented.

"I'm always being called 'The Lost One'," Miss Martian said to herself, ignoring Dick's comment. "What does that mean? Who exactly _am_ I?" she asked herself while looking to the skies.

The Young Justice soon took off back to Coruscant in the Martian Bioship. However, Artemis was the one piloting the Bioship, as M'gann was trying to practice meditating with Ahsoka and Serra.

"Are you sure about this, M'gann?" Ahsoka asked. "You, and everyone else on Earth, taught me that patience is a virtue."

M'gann shook her head. "Not in these matters," she replied. "I _need_ to speak with Master Yoda about what's been going on, or see what Jocasta Nu knows about this 'Lost One' Prophecy," Miss Martian went on. "It's the only way I can truly learn more about myself."

"Besides, we _did_ say that both Master Yoda _and_ Madame Jocasta are the wisest," Serra pointed out. "They knew about my Ancestors, so they must know about the Prophecy of the Lost One as well."

"There's a lot going on that we don't understand," Lux said as he came over to Ahsoka. "We might find out what we need about M'gann, but I'm concerned."

"Why is that, Lux?" Ahsoka asked.

"Remember how Xion and Count Dooku both wanted M'gann for her Powers as this Lost One?" Lux asked. "Who else is out there, wanting to take Miss Martian's Powers away from her?"

"I'm willing to take the risk," M'gann said. "When we're in the Expanded Universe, I don't know what to think of myself. If Master Yoda can at least tell me about what the Prophecy of the Lost One is really all about, even just a little bit, I'll be more than happy to hear it."

Ahsoka nodded and placed her hand on M'gann's shoulder. "You're growing wise," she said. "And this is coming from the Togruta who had to learn from the Martian when she first came to Earth."

Miss Martian chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am," she said. "I've taught _you_ well, and you've taught _me_ well," M'gann mused. "What are the odds?"

Without warning, Ahsoka drew a lightsaber and struck at M'gann. Everyone turned around and watched this. However, Miss Martian already had her own lightsaber lifted up in defense. She placed both her lightsaber and Ahsoka's down, causing them to deactivate.

"You've learned well, my friend!" Ahsoka complimented.

"I had a great teacher." Miss Martian replied, slashing at Ahsoka again. However, this time, Ahsoka used Tutaminis to absorb the lightsaber before sheathing it back into the hilt.

"As did I." Ahsoka quipped.

"You know, for someone who claims to not be a Jedi, you're growing just as wise as one," Connor mused. "You don't have to worry about this. Have some faith. We're always with you, you know."

All of a sudden, Jaybo noticed something. "Ahsoka, we've got an incoming call from Earth," he reported to the Togruta Padawan. "It's a code red, an urgent call. I feel like we need to take this one," he added on before looking to the details of the call. "Oh, and it's from Halo."

"The Outsider?" Ahsoka asked. "Put her through, but connect us with the Justice League."

Jaybo nodded as he and Robin started to answer the call and retransmit the call to the Justice League in the _Resolute_.

Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Icon, Wonder Woman and Aquaman were all talking with one another before Admiral Yularen and Admiral Tarkin came in.

"We have a call from Earth," Admiral Yularen reported. "It is an urgent call. The Young Justice have retransmitted the call to you too."

Black Canary nodded. "Put us through." She ordered.

The Justice League came into the main Communications Room, where the call came in. Halo appeared in a hologram, looking to everyone.

"_Hello, guys_," Halo said. "_We have an urgent matter on one of the early members of the Young Justice: Starfire_."

"What's going on, Gabby?" Ahsoka asked. "Kori behaving well?"

"_Not quite_," Gabrielle replied, shaking her head. "_Has she ever shown signs of being, um, how should I put this, cold, calculative, taunting or alcoholic?_"

"_No_ one in the Neo Young Justice has ever dared to drink!" Black Canary exclaimed. "What is going _on_ with Starfire?"

"_She was out all night, said she took down Intergang, if that's a good start_," Gabrielle started to explain. "_And she took down Batgirl in a fight by striking at her pressure points, and even went as far as trying to finish her off!_"

"Well, what's going on now?" Jaybo asked, feeling concerned for both Starfire and Barbara, Barbara especially.

"_She took off to the Iceberg Lounge in Gotham City, and she also stole Quinn's lightsaber_," Halo reported. "_She told us not to follow her, but Quinn says that he senses something wrong with her, like more than usual_."

Ahsoka placed her hand to her chin. "Kori _did_ tell me something about some sort of phase that Tamaraneans go through at a certain age," she stated. "But she also told me that such a phase is considered very dangerous."

"_We found her!_" Jason called out, running into the room and entering the holographic transmission. "_She just ordered ALL of the heavy drinks at the Iceberg Lounge, alcohol included!_"

"Jason? That you?" Dick asked.

"_Dick? Dick Grayson?_" Jason asked. "_No way!_"

"_Jace, sorry to cut in, but we REALLY need to go_," Kalifa said as she also entered the transmission. "_Starfire's gonna get herself drunk if we don't do something soon!_"

"_Alright, Kali_," Jason replied back, him and Kalifa now looking into each other's eyes. "_I'm coming_."

"Nicknames? Looking into eyes?" Ahsoka asked. She and Dick immediately slapped themselves in the head. "You two are dating?!"

"_Just started after the Fourth of July_," Kalifa said. "_I saved Jason from falling to his death, and in return, Jason saved me from Talia al Ghul and Ubu_," she went on before smiling at Jason. "_Isn't that right, Jace?_"

"'Jace'?!" Dick exclaimed in confusion.

"You'd best go after Starfire," Ahsoka said as Robin started to place his hand over his mouth. Wally and Artemis patted him on the back as Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and glanced over to the side. "If she's in trouble, you'd better get her out of it."

"_Got it_," Halo said, nodding in agreement. "_Thanks there, Ahsoka_."

Ahsoka chuckled. "No problem," she replied. She looked to Kalifa and Jason. "Oh, and Kalifa? You and Jason take care of each other. I want to know _all_ about your history when I have the time to call next."

"_You've got it, Ahsoka_," Robyn replied back. "_Come on, guys. Let's go_."

Ahsoka and the Young Justice watched as Robyn and Redwing ran off, going out of the transmission. As they did, Halo was the only one remaining.

"_Just how dangerous is this transformation?_" Halo asked Ahsoka.

"Starfire told me that it would get ugly, and some pain may be involved," Ahsoka replied back. "But she doesn't want anyone to get in her way, or else there would end up being a lot of hurt, but it's nothing major. You don't need to worry so much. Just make sure that Kori isn't being pestered or agitated. If she is, well… let's not go there."

Halo's eyes widened. "_Oh, boy_," she said. "_Thanks, Ahsoka_," Gabrielle said to Ahsoka one more time. "_I'd best get going!_" she exclaimed before flying away. The transmission soon ended.

"She seemed stressed for something so small," Miss Martian mused. "Kori told me that this phase was only once in a lifetime, and that there would be no need to worry."

"It's almost as if Gabrielle was worried about Starfire hurting someone _else_," Serra added on before letting out a chuckle. "We've looked into Tamaran's history on their phases, haven't we?"

Rocket nodded. "The less people a Tamaranean is around, the less the phase hurts," Raquel mused. "The _more_ people around, her, there's going to be a _lot_ of hurt."

"Yes, I must agree," Artemis added on with a slight chuckle. "Kori always told us that her Sister went through it on an asteroid. When she came back, it wasn't too peaceful with all of the Ships passing."

"So Starfire just needs to be alone for her phase to be completed," Zatanna said. "Otherwise, things could get ugly for everyone, even villains. Boy, I hope Star's not hanging around with _that_ lot right now."

Ahsoka laughed. "I hope that Halo didn't get the wrong message," she said. "Nothing bad is going to happen just as long as Starfire is given some space to herself."

The Martian Bioship soon landed on the Landing Platform at the Jedi Temple. Asajj Ventress was getting two new lightsaber crystals from Jedi Master Rahm Kota while Sai Edge was returning. Everyone looked to see the Young Justice come out from the Bioship. Ahsoka and M'gann soon came out, followed by the rest of the Young Justice behind them. They soon made their way into the Jedi Temple.

Sai Edge looked to the Young Justice with his eyes narrowed before following after them.

"So, Master Yoda could tell you about this Lost One Prophecy that everyone keeps talking about, right?" Kid Flash asked.

"Most likely," Serra said as K'Kruhk and Kit Fisto walked past them. "Master Yoda has lived for a long time. It stands to reason that he would know about the Lost One, and why so many of the Jedi Masters who join us on Missions wonder about that too, I would wager."

"Looking to Master Yoda for information?" Sai asked as he walked by. "I'm sure that Madame Jocasta must have some records on whatever you're looking for, Serra," he added on with a grin. "I mean, you _are_ aware that Revan is a Shan, and therefore, is an Ancestor of yours, right?"

"Oh, hey there, Sai," M'gann said. "How's that project you're working on coming along?"

"It's coming along well," Sai replied. "We just have to trust in ourselves every once in a while, if you know what I mean."

"'Project'?" Ahsoka asked as she looked to Sai Edge. "First of all, how come Serra and I have never heard of you, and who is your Master?"

"Oh, I came sometime while you and Serra were gone," Sai said. "I've been under the tutelage of Jedi Master Soran Darr, and just like Anakin Skywalker, quickly rose to the Rank of Jedi Knight," he added on. "I mean, you _are_ the great Ahsoka Tano, aren't you?" Sai asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Why do you ask?" she questioned. "There some sort of reputation for me to uphold?"

"That, and I would just like to give my condolences," Sai replied. "You know how much _Starr_ wanted to rise to your position." He added on before walking away.

Ahsoka's eyes widened at this statement. Sai could only say nothing and walk away, leaving everyone in a state of confusion.

"'Starr'?" Artemis asked before turning around to Ahsoka. "Who is Starr?"

Ahsoka and Serra both looked to each other before they turned to the rest of the Young Justice.

"Her full name was Jana Starr," Ahsoka explained. "She was a Padawan, just like me, but was very… egotistic and self-centered. When we trained, she would always brag about becoming the Apprentice of Anakin Skywalker."

"Ha!" Rocket remarked. "_Clearly_, she wasn't expecting Master Yoda to decide otherwise."

"Yes," Serra answered. "She didn't think that Ahsoka was capable of anything, but when Master Yoda chose her to be the Padawan Apprentice of Master Skywalker, Jana… didn't take it very well."

"Jana tried to do everything to make me feel inferior to her, even going as far as framing me for stealing Skyguy's Lightsaber at one point," Ahsoka went on. "But both Anakin and I knew each other too much to know that that would happen. In stealing the lightsaber, Jana was disgraced, and I was praised as the first Padawan to be the Apprentice ot the Chosen One."

"But clearly, something happened," Aqualad guessed. "Something that caused her to disappear."

"Give him a reward," Ahsoka complimented. "Anakin, Serra, Jana and I were assigned to take down an unknown invasion force on Ryloth. It was there that Jana started to use what she called her full Force Powers, but was reckless and even killed some Clone Troopers while she used them. She went up against the leader of the group, but he was stronger."

M'gann's eyes widened. "What happened next?" she asked.

"Jana had this machine she was using to tap into the unknown ways of the Force," Ahsoka went on. "Another colonist on the Moon of Ryloth was trying to fight too. Jana was forced back into the machine, and so was the colonist. There was a huge explosion, and in it, Jana, several Clone Troopers, and all of the colonists died."

Everyone stood in shock.

"We went to search for Jana, but there was no trace," Serra continued to tell. "We reported her dead, and she has never been seen or heard from ever again."

Ahsoka nodded. "She was, what you call on Earth, a rotten fruit, in the Jedi Order," she explained about Jana. "Not the thing you'd want to pick from the tree."

"She always thought herself to be perfect, I take it," Miss Martian said. "And that was her downfall."

"Yes," Ahsoka replied with a nod. "But, as any wise Jedi Master would say, 'Don't focus on the Past or You'll miss the Future.'"

Miss Martian nodded. "I agree," she said. "Let's go see Master Yoda and find out more about this 'Lost One' Prophecy." Miss Martian proclaimed, walking with Ahsoka, Serra and the Young Justice over to Master Yoda's Quarters.

As the Young Justice left, Sai Edge watched them leave. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at them before he walked over towards the Jedi Archives.

Meanwhile, on Ryloth's Moon, Jana Starr was meditating. She could see two bodies in flames, Force Lightning being fired, a massive blast, Ships colliding with one another, and finally, the form of a White Martian.

Jana Starr opened up her eyes. "She'll pay," she said. "I'll do whatever it takes to get my Powers back," Jana stated before looking up. "Siege, don't fail me." Jana ordered sternly.

Inside of Master Yoda's Quarters, Grand Jedi Master Yoda was meditating. As he did, there was a beep sounding off from the front of his door.

"Enter," Master Yoda said humbly. The door opened up, revealing Miss Martian. She looked around the Quarters with curiosity. Master Yoda did not need to turn around to see who was there. "Sensed you were coming, I did, Megan," the Grand Master stated. "Clouded, your mind is."

M'gann M'orzz nodded. "Yes, Master Yoda," she replied. "I am aware that the Jedi Council has been sending Masters to monitor me ever since our Mission to Kamino, and following a Mission to Raxus Prime, I have questions about myself… about me being the Lost One."

"Hmm, curious, you are now," Master Yoda mused. "Knew this time would come, I did."

"Master Yoda, you're the wisest of all the Jedi," M'gann said as she walked around. "I can't take this anymore. I've got to know more about myself. This Power… I haven't felt it back on Earth, and it's only happened when I've gone up against Darth Maul and when I was in the Expanded Universe."

Master Yoda opened up his eyes. "Sit down, young Martian," he said. "Rest, you should. Make this more difficult for yourself, you should not."

Miss Martian raised an eyebrow. "Usually, when someone invites a person into their place of meditation, they're asked to remove their shoes," she said, remembering Earth Customs. "Does that apply here too?"

"Stressed, I sense you are," Master Yoda replied. "Only if you want, do so, but push yourself, do not."

Miss Martian nodded and removed her boots. She sat down onto one of the seats. She placed her right leg up while her left leg crossed her right foot. She grabbed her right leg and looked down, her toes wiggling as she thought about only one matter on her mind.

"Tell me about the Prophecy of the Lost One, please," Miss Martian said. "I'm sorry if I'm asking for too much, but… I've been demonstrating new Powers every day, and I would like to know if you knew anything about the Prophecy too."

Master Yoda walked to a seat and jumped up on it. He got into a meditative position. Seeing that this was the time to find out about herself, Miss Martian straightened up herself into the same position. Master Yoda closed his eyes, and so did Miss Martian.

"See, what do you?" Master Yoda asked. "The first step of discovering yourself, this is."

"I see… two bodies in flames… _female_ bodies, both are young," Miss Martian said as images started to flash in her mind. "Now, I'm seeing… some sort of laboratory," she went on as the images continued to show in her mind. "I'm in it. I see lightsabers clashing, Martians just like me, an explosion, and—" Miss Martian continued before she started to sweat. She gasped and opened up her eyes, panting heavily. As she did, she fell to the ground, but was suddenly stopped by Master Yoda as he held his hand out.

"As you say on Earth, 'the whole picture, you are not seeing'," Master Yoda said. "Know more about the Lost One, I do, Miss Martian."

M'gann was levitated back onto her seat. She placed her hand to her head and looked back to Master Yoda. "What do you know?" she asked, trying not to offend the Grand Jedi Master. "I only saw bits and pieces of the puzzle, but I can't put them together, if you know what I mean."

Master Yoda chuckled. "Know what you are saying, I do," he replied. "Tell you what I know of the Lost One, I shall." Master Yoda added on.

Miss Martian crossed her legs and sat across from Master Yoda once again. "I'll listen," she said. "I need to know more about myself than you know."

Master Yoda nodded. "Before the Clone Wars, before the ORDER, spoke of a Jedi who possessed Powers that other Jedi would never have or would have never mastered, Jedi Master Satele Shan did," he started to explain. "For millennia, the Jedi waited, but never came, the Jedi did. Dubbed the Jedi as the Lost One, we did. Only after the Vortex above Ryloth opened, before Ahsoka departed, did we receive a sign. Power from the other side, _great_ power, we sensed. Only two Jedi, did we suspect: Ahsoka Tano, and you."

"And over time, I started to grow more powerful," Miss Martian deducted. "That's why you had so many Jedi Masters monitor Ahsoka and I for our connections to the Force," she mused. "And since I came from Earth, and unleashed the most power, I was the Lost One!"

"Correct," Master Yoda confirmed. "When Master Bultar Swan studied your Midi-Chlorian levels, no doubt, there was, that you were indeed the Lost One."

Miss Martian sighed and held her knee up to her chest. She looked down, now starting to think. "What is there about me that I don't know yet?" she questioned herself. "If this Lost One is supposed to have Powers beyond the knowledge of the Force, what haven't I unlocked yet?"

Master Yoda closed his eyes. "Taught young Ahsoka knowledge on Earth, I sense you have done," he said. "And a new Power, add onto that, I must."

M'gann looked to Master Yoda with shock. "Y-yes, I did," she acknowledged. "But I don't see how that would tie into me. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Master Yoda replied. "Fear, you must not have. Trust in yourself, you must."

"Yeah," M'gann said as she looked up. "_Trust_ in myself. Just like what Sai said!" she mused. "Boy, he wasn't kidding."

"Sai?" Master Yoda asked. "Unfamiliar with this person, I am," he told M'gann, prompting the Martian female to look over to Master Yoda. "A friend from Earth, might Sai be?"

M'gann chuckled. "Oh, no," she replied. "His real name is Sai Edge. He's a Jedi Knight here, under the tutelage of Jedi Master Soran Darr."

"Only one Apprentice, Master Soran Darr has," Master Yoda said sternly. "Raven Darkham, his Padawan is. No record of a Sai Edge, there is."

Outside, Sai Edge was making his way towards Master Yoda's Quarters. Ahsoka, Lux, Serra, Robin, Saw Gerrera, Zatanna and Connor were all waiting outside until they noticed Sai walk towards them.

"Sai," Ahsoka said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Weren't you supposed to be at the Jedi Archives?" Superboy asked.

Sai said nothing and continued to walk forwards.

"Are you sure, Master Yoda?" Miss Martian asked. "If you don't mind, I can give you a mental image of what Sai looks like. I just need you to open your mind."

Master Yoda nodded. "Show me," he said. "See this Sai for myself, I must."

M'gann nodded and closed her eyes. Master Yoda did the same. Soon, Miss Martian showed Master Yoda a mental image of what Sai Edge looked like. Master Yoda looked carefully at Sai Edge before his eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong?" Miss Martian asked. "Did you see something?"

"A Jedi, Sai Edge is not!" Master Yoda said.

"That would explain how he said my Powers were the 'seeds of something greater'," Miss Martian said. "No Jedi is _that_ interested in my strange magic."

"Let's just say that Madame Jocasta Nu didn't have the information I was looking for," Sai Edge said to Ahsoka, Lux, Serra, Saw, Zatanna, Robin and Connor. "I take it that Miss Martian is in there?"

Master Yoda unsheathed his lightsaber and turned to the door. "A Sith Lord, Sai Edge is! Lord Siege, his true name is."

Miss Martian gasped. "That bitch in sheep's clothing!" She cursed. "I let myself trust him!"

"Do not let yourself be consumed by hate," Master Yoda said to Miss Martian wisely. "Attack Lord Siege, we shall. Outside, preparing to kill you, he is. Wait until the time is right, we shall." He ordered before getting into a meditative stance.

Miss Martian nodded and started to sit down. She placed her boots back on and sat in the same meditative position that Master Yoda was in. Together, they waited.

Outside, Ahsoka and Serra both watched as Sai started to unsheathe a lightsaber hilt from his belt.

"Move aside," Sai ordered the two Jedi and the Young Justice. "My Master wishes to meet with Megan Morse."

Robin shook his head. "She's a bit busy at the moment." The Boy Wonder stated.

"Yeah," Zatanna chimed in. "I'm sorry, but your Master will have to wait."

Sai sighed and shook his head. "It _wasn't_ a request." He remarked.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Sai before he activated his lightsaber. Much to everyone's surprise, a red blade shown instead of a Jedi's blue or green blade.

Ahsoka activated her own lightsaber and charged at Sai. Sai grinned and stood ready as Ahsoka struck at him. She swung at him low, but Sai twirled to the side and slashed back at her with Makashi. Ahsoka managed to block the blade and countered back with a Soresu strike before Sai spun around and attacked with Ataru, the two now locking blades with one another.

"Sai, stand down!" Ahsoka ordered. "Don't make me destroy you!"

"I'll stand down," Sai replied back. "Only once you hand over the Martian."

"You'll never get her!" Superboy exclaimed as he rocketed over. Sai looked to the side, immediately seeing Connor dash towards him.

Sai broke off with Ahsoka and used the Force to hold Superboy in place. Superboy gasped as his fist was about a centimeter close to Sai's face. Sai grinned and threw the Boy of Steel off to the side, not seeing Robin toss some Birdarangs at him. The Birdarang immediately electrocuted and knocked Sai's lightsaber out of his hand, allowing Serra to send a Force-Push towards him. Sai sent his own Force-Push back at Serra, the two now in a standoff. Using a technique from her ancestor, Satele Shan, Serra gathered as much Force Energy as she could and unleashed it on Sai, only for him to summon his lightsaber and knock the attack away to the side.

"Lux, come on!" Ahsoka called out.

Artemis suddenly came out of Ghost Mode with the rest of the Young Justice and started to fire arrows at Sai alongside her Mother. Sai deflected and sliced apart the arrows before Ahsoka ran in and unsheathed her secondary lightsaber. Sai looked to Ahsoka as Lux ran in, bringing his own lightsaber down as well. Sai grinned and held up his lightsaber in defense while Aqualad ran in and slashed down at him. Since Aqualad's Water-Bearers were on a lower frequency than lightsabers, Sai was able to catch the blades easily before throwing him to the side. Ahsoka and Lux continued their attack, however, causing Sai's lightsaber to get trapped with theirs.

"Ydaer Mia Erif!" Zatanna incanted, sending fire towards Sai from her wand.

"Whatever you just said!" Jaybo called out, shooting a grenade at Sai.

Sai broke off with Ahsoka and Lux to focus on Zatanna and Jaybo. He sliced the grenade in half before spinning around his lightsaber and fanning the flames.

Kid Flash zoomed at Sai from different directions, but Sai slashed his lightsaber wide and knocked Wally out of thin air, causing him to fall to the ground. As Sai was about to stab down at him, Rocket formed an energy bubble, stopping him.

"I knew I never liked you, Sai!" Rocket spat as she started to close the energy bubble on Sai Edge.

Ahsoka, Huntress and Gerrera started to close in on Sai, all with their weapons drawn. Sai looked around and reached out to Rocket. Rocket gasped as she felt her body being controlled before she was tossed into Saw. Once Raquel was tossed away, the energy bubble went away. Ahsoka and Paula started to open fire on Sai, pushing him away, but he started to back towards the door to Master Yoda's Meditation Chambers.

All of a sudden, Master Yoda's Chambers opened up, revealing Master Yoda and Miss Martian with their lightsabers activated. As Sai continued to deflect the lasers, M'gann and Yoda struck at Sai. Sai turned around just in time to block their attacks, but was lifted into the air by Miss Martian and thrown to Ahsoka, who slashed him as he fell to the ground.

"Over, it is, Lord Siege," Master Yoda proclaimed. "Under arrest, you are."

"I'd beg to differ, Master Yoda," Lord Siege remarked. He looked to Miss Martian as she activated both of her lightsabers. "My Master won't be pleased that I've failed her, but at least she'll know you're never safe!" He yelled out.

Jedi Temple Guards arrived at that moment, all with their Yellow Double-Bladed Lightsabers activated. With them were Asajj Ventress, armed with new, straight, yellow-bladed twin lightsabers, Jyl Somtay, Katooni, Petro, Ganodi, Byph, Gungi, Zatt, Zett Jukassa, O-Mer, Jinx, Pix, Bene, Whie Malreaux, Scout and Anakin Skywalker, as well as Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You can tell your Master that she can stuff her delusions up her ass." Ahsoka spat.

"Yes, I shall," Siege remarked. "She'll be glad to hear her friend is back in the Jedi Order." Siege teased before he stabbed his lightsaber into the ground. Ventress slashed at him, but only clashed with him for a brief moment before an explosion occurred, knocking Ventress back, where Anakin caught her. Everyone watched to see the smoke clear. When it was gone, so was Lord Siege.

"Usually, I would appreciate the popularity, but that was too much," Miss Martian mused as she deactivated and sheathed her lightsabers. "Who was that, Master Yoda?" She asked Master Yoda as she looked down to the Grand Jedi Master.

"A stray Sith Lord, he was," Master Yoda explained to Miss Martian, as well as Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice. "Wanted, Lord Siege is. On the run, he has constantly been."

"That Sith was first identified as Lord Siege during Skywalker's Mission to Balith," Mace Windu took the turn to explain. "We thought he was with the Separatists, but he was seen turning against Count Dooku."

"And some of our Clone Troopers from Cato Neimoidia and Felucia have discovered that he is not sided with the ORDER or the DarkSiders," Obi-Wan added on. "Ever since then, we've marked him as a Rogue Sith."

"Until today, of course," Anakin spoke up. "His Master's a female, from what we just heard from him."

"And also, she seems to have something to do with me." Miss Martian mused.

"Me too," Ahsoka chimed in before she looked to Serra. "Okay, first Cad Bane broke in and stole a Jedi Holocron, then Jakar slipped in and bombed the Jedi Temple, Xever broke in and stole lightsabers, Cassie Cryar doing the same, and now a rogue Sith Lord has been in hiding?" The Togruta recalled. "Master Drallig _really_ needs to update the security around here!"

"Been attacked, the Jedi Temple has for sometime," Master Yoda said in agreement. "Strengthen the defenses immediately, we shall."

Rocket stepped up. "I could try and create energy barriers around the Temple as much as I can," Raquel volunteered. "Kinetic energy only makes my shields stronger, after all."

Miss Martian nodded. "Nothing will stop me from finding out who I am," she proclaimed. "I want to find out who wants my Power as much as the next person, but I want to discover myself as well, no matter what it takes."

Master Yoda nodded as well. He turned to the rest of the Jedi Masters, as well as Anakin Skywalker as they looked to Miss Martian with concern. "Told her, I have," the Grand Jedi Master explained to the three powerful Jedi. "Learn about herself, Miss Martian needs to."

"I knew that she would find out sooner or later," Obi-Wan said. He looked over to M'gann and smiled. "We're no strangers to you, or any friend of Ahsoka's," the Negotiator stated. "If you need help, we'll be happy to lend it to you."

Mace Windu nodded as well as he looked to Miss Martian. "We did not mean to cast any suspicion on you," the Master of Vaapad said to the adolescent Martian. "If you happened to be under that assumption, we are sorry. We will help you to uncover the secrets of the Lost One, if that is what you desire."

Miss Martian started to think. "I… I _want_ to know more about myself, but something is telling me otherwise," she admitted to Master Windu. "What if I don't like what I find out about myself?"

"Trust in yourself," Ahsoka said to M'gann in a calming voice as she placed her hand on the Martian's shoulder. "You _are_ who _you_ choose to be. You choose." The Togruta Padawan said to not only a Martian who she considered to be a friend, but a sister as well.

Miss Martian nodded. "Okay," she replied before turning to Jedi Masters Yoda, Kenobi and Windu. "Where do we start?" She asked. "It's time to see what I can do, to test my limits, break through."

"Come with us, you must," Master Yoda instructed. "Be tested by the Jedi Council, you will be."

"Yes," Obi-Wan Kenobi said to the young Miss Martian as well. He looked to Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice. "I hope you don't mind, but in order for Miss Martian to fully understand her Powers, she must be alone for her to fully concentrate."

Ahsoka nodded. "We understand," she said. "Masters, please don't be too hard on M'gann," Ahsoka said. "I know that it's not the Jedi Way, but she's like a Sister to me. I don't want anything bad to happen to her, or any of my other friends from Earth."

"It's going to be okay, Ahsoka," Anakin told his Padawan with reassurance. "Nothing dangerous will happen, I promise."

Miss Martian nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she added on to support Anakin. "If you're worried, don't be. I'm sure that I can take on whatever the Jedi Council throws at me."

"Indeed," Mace Windu said with a nod. "Come along now, Miss Martian," he said to M'gann. "Your trials start now."

The young and powerful Martian nodded and started to follow Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace and Master Yoda to the Jedi Council Chambers. Her test to determine her title as the Lost One had begun.

Back on the Moon of Ryloth, Jana Starr was continuing to meditate. As she did, she started to see the same images that M'gann saw when she was with Master Yoda. Her mechanical prosthetics shook and clenched as each image flashed through her mind. More images continued to run through until she opened her eyes, two crystals at her side suddenly shattering.

Jana took a deep breath and stood back up on her feet. She cracked her neck and walked forwards. Many of her followers were training against one another, but she did nothing to stop them. Instead, she walked up to a group of other followers. One of them, a female with smooth, green hair and yellow eyes, as well as dark skin and a thin body, noticed to her, and immediately, just by seeing the look in Jana's eyes, the follower knew there was trouble. She walked up to Jana and looked her straight in the eye.

"What ails you?" The green-haired female asked Jana.

"Just memories, nothing else," Jana replied. "Your warning crystals shattered, Erica. That means there is news about the search."

Erica's eyes narrowed. She looked to the other followers, consisting of a female Tholothian, a male Mirialan, a male Trandoshan and last, but not least, a female Zabrak. Erica sent all four followers a nod, getting them all to leave the room.

"Very well," Erica said to Jana. "If you must know, I have received word from Siege that he has been compromised, leaving only Maeve, Metus and Ryouma possibly caught or still in hiding."

"And what of Kougane?" Jana questioned. "I've placed him on Coruscant a day after my disappearance, and he has been in hiding ever since, just as the rest of my Sleeper Agents have been."

"Ryouma's currently in hiding, and Kougane's cover has not yet been exposed," Erica went on. "With them utilizing your newfound Mirakuru Enhancement, sans Siege, of course, they have been hidden for years."

"None of them had better fail," Jana said sternly. "I have been waiting too long for this chance just to fall and give up." She proclaimed before walking away.

Erica scoffed. "Is that so?" She asked. "You know, for someone who seems so intent on getting her hands on a Martian, of all people, it ought to be _you_ searching for her yourself."

Jana was about to head back to her Quarters until she heard what Erica had just said. "What?" Jana asked incredulously without turning around.

"You heard me," Erica spat as she started to walk away herself. Like Jana, Erica now had her back turned. "As the leader of this operation, _you_ should be out there, searching for Miss Martian yourself," Erica went on. A grin came onto her face as she sensed anger boiling up inside of Jana Starr. "Oh, but that's right," she went on with a playful chuckle. "What would a _castaway_ do when she finds the most powerful Jedi in this Universe and the one next door?"

"Be quiet!" Jana yelled, unsheathing her lightsaber. She spun around and charged at Erica, who did nothing. "I never asked for your opinion!"

"Too bad," Erica snarked, suddenly fading away as soon as Jana's crimson blade swung down at her. She reappeared behind Jana with her own emerald lightsaber held in front of Jana's neck. There were two emitters on Erica's lightsaber, the main one placed in front of Jana's neck while another aimed at her cheek. "I gave it to you anyways." Erica quipped, whispering the last words into Jana's ear.

Jana growled and deactivated her lightsaber, causing Erica to smirk victoriously and deactivate her own lightsaber in response.

"It _will_ be mine!" Jana proclaimed as she Force-Pushed Erica to the side. Erica didn't seem to show any surprise by this attack as Jana continued to rant. "_I_ will take back what is mine, and I will make Ahsoka Tano suffer for robbing me of my glory, and I will see to it that that miserable Martian will suffer as long as I breathe!" She went on before slamming her hand against the side, denting the wall. "It _will_ be mine! It _will_ be mine…" Jana repeated to herself as she now walked away, this time for good.

Erica just grinned and her eyes glowed. "The Expanded Universe just keeps getting more and more interesting every day." She mused to herself before using the Force to close the doors, leaving her glowing alone in the dark.

In the Jedi Council Chambers back on Coruscant, Miss Martian stood in the center of all the Jedi Masters as they sat down in their seats. Anakin stood in the corner, but both he and Miss Martian had the feeling that they were not alone.

"Are you ready, Miss Martian?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked Miss Martian.

"Only if Ahsoka promises to just watch," M'gann replied back, surprising the Jedi Masters. Miss Martian chuckled and looked to the side. "It's okay, Ahsoka. You can come out. None of us are mad."

"We're not?" Mace asked, raising an eyebrow. This gained a glare from Shaak Ti, Stass Allie, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and Anakin all at once. "Of course we're not," the Vaapad Master quickly corrected himself. "Show yourself, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nervously came out of camouflage mode and blushed. "Sorry," she apologized to everyone. She looked especially to M'gann. "Hello, Megan," Ahsoka nervously quipped, with a feeling of embarrassment as well. "Please forgive me. It's just that… well, you've taught me so much that I feel a special bond between us. I wanted to make sure nothing was too overbearing for you, that's all."

"It's okay, Ahsoka," Anakin reassured his Padawan as the Chosen One walked forwards. "There were times I worried for you too when we both came before the Jedi Council. It's understandable."

Master Yoda chuckled. "Touching, your concern is," the old Jedi Master said. "Stay, you can, but interference, you must not cause."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Ahsoka said gratefully with a courteous bow. "I'll make sure not to cause trouble, and only watch as a friend."

"Anytime, Ahsoka," Mace said before looking back to Miss Martian. "M'gann, your Trials of the Lost One starts off with a mental exercise prepared specially for a moment like this."

"B-but my mental powers are already strong," Miss Martian stuttered with confusion. "I don't understand, Masters."

"What we are about to do takes knowledge and the Force," Obi-Wan explained. "On Earth, you had a game called Liar's Dice, am I correct?"

"Yes," M'gann replied back. "Yes, there was."

"This first Trial is similar to that game," Obi-Wan continued to explain. "Only there is no gambling involved, and you must root out who is telling the truth and who is lying."

"Each of us will willingly give either a truth or a lie," Shaak Ti went on. "Sense who is right or wrong by not only using your Special Powers over the Force, but with your instinct and knowledge as well."

"_M'gann, it's a game of trust and deceit_," Ahsoka told her Martian friend over the Psychic Link. "_Always remember what you taught me: trust and acceptance is a two-way street. You have to give in order to receive, accept others for who they are: the good and the bad_."

"Knowledge is Power," Mace Windu advised. "But be careful. One wrong guess, and you will have failed the Trial."

Miss Martian nodded. "Right," she said after hearing the advice Ahsoka gave to her on the Psychic Link. "Shall we get started, then?"

"Begun, it already has." Master Yoda spoke up.

M'gann nodded as the Jedi Council Masters looked to her. She could feel all of their eyes settling on her, but she didn't let them intimidate her.

"Fury almost took me over during the first attack of General Grievous." Ki-Adi-Mundi started out.

Miss Martian closed her eyes and started to root out who was telling the truth and who was lying. "Truth." She said in response to Ki-Adi-Mundi's statement.

"Attachments can hold a Jedi back." Plo Koon spoke up next.

"Lie." M'gann said, sensing Plo's statement to be wrong based on what she, Ahsoka and the Young Justice had gone through.

"I was hesitant to become a Jedi." Anakin said after Plo Koon's statement was spoken.

M'gann started to tune in on the Force more clearly, sensing something deep hidden in Anakin's words. "Truth." She finally said with some mild shock.

Ahsoka looked to Anakin with surprise. The Chosen One just smiled at Ahsoka. All Ahsoka could do was smile back and not comment on the statement.

"The death of my Padawan, Nahdar Vebb, drove me to become stronger and wiser." Kit Fisto said as he recalled how General Grievous killed his Padawan Apprentice on the Moon of Vassek, stealing Nahdar's lightsaber in the process.

"Truth." Miss Martian said, feeling Master Fisto's pain of Nahdar Vebb's death.

"In all of my life as a Jedi, I have never felt pain or emotion for anyone." Mace Windu stated.

_Well, THAT one seems easy_. Ahsoka thought to herself. Something seemed off about the statement, though. _Isn't it?_ She asked herself mentally.

"Tr—" M'gann started out, but something stopped her. Something was telling her she was wrong. There was something hidden in Mace Windu's words that was making her reconsider the choice of her own. Everyone felt emotion for someone, even if they don't show it. Somewhere deep in Master Windu's stoic nature was something emotional, similar to Batman. After a while, she looked back up, finally having chosen the right choice of words. "Lie," she said to Mace Windu with her eyes now wide open. "I know one person you have felt emotion for: your Apprentice who now lies in a coma, Depa Billaba."

Mace nodded at this. "Correct," he said. "Congratulations, M'gann M'orzz. You have passed the first Trial of the Lost One."

M'gann smiled, and so did Ahsoka. Ahsoka sent her Martian friend an encouraging and hopeful smile. Miss Martian smiled back before Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis started to speak up.

"While your Trial of Right and Wrong has been passed, you still have several other Trials to face," Master Rancisis said sternly to Miss Martian. The young Martian looked to Oppo Rancisis with confidence, enough confidence that she could do whatever came her way. "Now begins your next Trial… the Trial… of Spirit."

Miss Martian nodded. "What do I have to do?" she asked.

"We will put you through several simulations of your mind, day-mares, if you would," Obi-Wan explained. "You will have to choose the right decision to make when you are faced with each fear."

"Choose wisely," Mace Windu added on. "You won't be getting a second chance at this."

M'gann sighed. "Well, considering all the warnings I've been getting, that doesn't seem like much of a surprise," she mused. "I'm ready."

Oppo Rancisis nodded. "Face the mirror," he said as he and Miss Martian both closed their eyes. "See what it is that you fear, and overcome."

Miss Martian started to feel Master Oppo Rancisis delve into her mind. As she opened her eyes, she saw darkness. There was darkness everywhere, nothing else.

"_This must be the first part_," Miss Martian said to herself. She suddenly felt something trickle down her head. She placed her hand to her forehead and surprisingly, there was sweat. "_It's suddenly getting… HOTTER_," M'gann remarked, feeling very much surprised. "_It's almost as if there's a fire nearby_."

At that moment, the fire cleared away. Miss Martian now felt a sudden chill run down her spine as she turned around. There in the flames was a dark-cloaked version of herself, armed with two crimson lightsabers in her hands.

"_What's going on?_" M'gann asked.

"_**Don't you know who I am?**_" the other version of Miss Martian asked. "_**I am you, the Dark Side**_."

Miss Martian clenched her fist. "_That's a lie!_" she exclaimed. "_I would NEVER give into the Dark Side!_"

"_**I have so much Power than you can imagine**_," Dark Miss Martian retorted. "_**As the Lost One, we can do whatever we want. Imagine all the things we can do with our Power… unlimited Power!**_"

Miss Martian stopped. She was about to attack, but felt something was off once again. She turned away. "_No_," she said. "_I don't fully understand my Powers just yet_," M'gann said. "_I won't give into the Dark Side. I don't know if I'm a Jedi or not, but I DO know that I would never use my Powers for evil_."

"_**We are one in the same!**_" Dark Miss Martian remarked, dashing towards M'gann. Miss Martian turned around and unsheathed her own lightsabers, blocking the attacks from the furious Dark Miss Martian. "_**My face is your face! Our fates are intertwined, no matter what! The Dark Side is powerful. Join the Dark Side, and you can discover what you are searching for. It is the only way**_."

M'gann shook her head and threw Dark Miss Martian off. Dark Miss Martian looked to Miss Martian as she deactivated and sheathed her lightsabers. "_There are always other ways to discover who I am_," Miss Martian said to her Dark Self. "_Turning to the Dark Side would be cowardly. I will take the road less-traveled by, and find myself without the Darkness at my side_."

Dark Miss Martian stood back up and growled. "_**Have it your way**_," she said. "_**You may or may not choose this path, but other obstacles will always stand in your way**_." She remarked before slowly deactivating her lightsabers.

Miss Martian watched as Dark Miss Martian deactivated her swords. As she did, the flames started to fade away. Soon, the lightsabers were turned completely off, and Dark Miss Martian was now gone.

"_I will never give into the Dark Side_," Miss Martian proclaimed. "_I will not be tempted to walk a path of self-destruction_."

All of a sudden, Dark Miss Martian charged at her again. Miss Martian gasped as she tumbled to the side, now finding herself at a mountainside. She looked all around, now seeing all of the Young Justice friends staring her down. Everyone, even Ahsoka and Superboy, was armed. M'gann narrowed her eyes as each of her friends stared her down.

"_What… what's going on?_" Miss Martian asked.

"_Are you really our friend?_" Aqualad asked. "_Will you really leave everyone you care about for the life of the great and powerful?_"

"_I never said that_," Miss Martian said, feeling full of surprise. "_Where are you getting all of this?_"

"_You have kept your Powers a secret from us_," Zatanna said. "_We trusted you, and appreciated for who you were when you revealed to us your White Martian Nature, but how can we trust you if you keep Power like this to yourself?_"

Miss Martian shook her head. "_It was never my intention_," she stated. "_I didn't know about my full potential until we had arrived in the Expanded Universe_."

Superboy shook his head. "_We could have taken down anyone who stood in our way with your Powers_," he said. "_Why is it that you chose to search for the answers about them now?!_"

"_Because Power like this… is not to be abused!_" Miss Martian countered. "_We all know our true limits, but we ALSO know that we can not take it for granted. Great Power comes with Great Responsibility_."

Ahsoka activated her second lightsaber. "_Then show us!_" she yelled. "_Show us that you can back up what you say! You have Powers that we wish we all could have! Show us that you won't abuse it when you take us all on!_"

M'gann gasped. Without warning, Ahsoka led the Young Justice at Miss Martian. M'gann blocked an overhead attack from Robin before Kid Flash dashed at her from the side. She swept her leg and felled the speedster to the ground, but suddenly, she sensed an incoming attack from Ahsoka. Miss Martian unsheathed her lightsabers and knocked the blades away before she locked her fist with Artemis. The two stared each other down before racing away, all of them. Blasts started to rain down, and explosions went off as they fought. Miss Martian did her best to fend off against them all, but could feel herself weakening.

"_You can't back it up, can you?_" Ahsoka asked as she raised her lightsabers over her head, preparing to bring them down onto M'gann. "_We trust each other! You broke that! Now, it's time for us to take over!_"

"_Trust!_" Miss Martian exclaimed. "_Of course!_"

Miss Martian flew out of the way as Ahsoka brought her blades down. Ahsoka looked angrily to Miss Martian as she stood at the sides.

"_Nice move,_" Ahsoka spat at M'gann as the Martian female stood ready. "_But it's the last one you'll ever make. You can't escape us, M'gann! Now that you have revealed your Powers, we won't stop until it belongs to us!_" Ahsoka exclaimed. Miss Martian now stood unfazed at the words coming her way. "_Say goodbye, Megan!_" Ahsoka yelled, sending out a sonic slash.

Miss Martian sheathed her lightsabers and watched as the sonic slash came towards her. She simply went to the side before Robin sent Birdarangs at her. M'gann groaned only a little, her clothing scarred. She winced before slowly walking towards her friends, now gathered together.

"_What do you think you're doing?!_" Rocket exclaimed. She held out her hand and sent out an energy blast towards Miss Martian. M'gann continued to walk forwards, and, much to everyone's surprise, she was unharmed. Miss Martian kept walking, unfazed by anything.

"_What?!_" Zatanna yelled as she held out her wand, sending out Fire Spells. "_This can't be!_" she exclaimed in disbelief and shock. All of her blasts now made their way towards Miss Martian as she continued to yet make her way towards her friends.

"_This is impossible!_" Superboy yelled as he punched into the ground. Several rocks flew out, which he used to throw at M'gann. "_Why won't you go down?!_"

M'gann simply said nothing and continued to make her way towards her friends, all of the attacks making impact, but not harming her.

"_You can't defeat us!_" Ahsoka yelled, dashing towards Miss Martian and stabbing her in the chest.

Miss Martian gasped as a little bit of blood trickled down her head. She groaned and got back up again, removing Ahsoka's lightsaber. "_I won't give in!_" M'gann called out.

Ahsoka stood back in shock as Miss Martian continued to make her way towards her. The rest of the Young Justice stood in shock as well.

"_Get away!_" Ahsoka called out before vines suddenly wrapped around her legs. More vines wrapped around the legs of the rest of the Young Justice. "_Hey, what's happening?_"

"_You once told me that trust is a two-way street_," Miss Martian said to Ahsoka. She finally made it to Ahsoka, standing back in fear. M'gann looked to her sternly before embracing her Togruta friend in a hug. "_I give in order to receive, and no matter what, I'll always appreciate who you are, the good… and the bad_," M'gann said as tears strolled down her face. "_I know that you all will always be there for me, just as I will be for you_."

Ahsoka was still in shock. The rest of the Young Justice started to calm down. Ahsoka eventually closed her eyes and hugged Miss Martian back. "_I know_," Ahsoka said. "_Congratulations, M'gann M'orzz. You fought well with your Heart. The Trial of Spirit… is completed_."

Miss Martian smiled as Ahsoka and the Young Justice started to fade away. Once again, there was a bright flash of light. This time, M'gann felt the presence of the entire Jedi Council surrounding her. She opened her eyes, and she found herself back in the Jedi Council Chambers.

"The Trial of Spirit has been passed," Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis proclaimed. "Your mental strength has been tested, Miss Martian." He said to M'gann M'orzz with a bow.

Miss Martian respectfully bowed back. "Thank you, Master," she replied back. "I honestly didn't know what to think when I was faced with all of my fears."

"You were able to pull through, I can tell," Ahsoka mused. "Jedi or not, you're doing great so far."

Mace Windu nodded. "I can see why you speak so highly of M'gann now," he said before turning his attention back to Miss Martian. "You still have another Trial to go," he told Miss Martian. "When would you like to start? There is always room for a rest if you want."

"After all, we don't push ourselves," Anakin said. "You can take a breather if you like."

Miss Martian shook her head. "No, it's fine," she said. "For some reason, I'm feeling at my full strength again."

Master Yoda nodded. "The knowledge of Force Meditation, you have uncovered," he told M'gann. "First used by Serra Keto Shan's Ancestor, Bastila Shan. Rediscovered it, you have, and used it during your Training."

M'gann tilted her head in confusion. "Force Meditation?" she asked. "What does it do? Help to recover from a battle?"

"That is one of its many uses," Saesee Tiin explained. "But it takes a great amount of Force to access that technique."

Mace Windu nodded once again. "Very well, then," he said. "We shall begin your next Trial… _after_ you rest up."

Miss Martian double-took Mace Windu after hearing this. She was just about to protest until Ahsoka ran up and stopped her.

"Take our advice, M'gann," Ahsoka said to Miss Martian. "All Jedi need to have their rest every once in a while. I learned that after my solo mission to Mandalore."

M'gann took a deep breath before resting herself. "Okay, Masters," she said after a while. "I'll take a rest, and then we can resume with the Trials."

"Good," Obi-Wan said. "We'll resume after an hour. It should give you enough time to rest up."

Mace Windu nodded. "When you are ready, meet me in the Training Hall," he ordered Miss Martian. "Your next Trial will begin there."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both bowed towards the Jedi Council respectfully, to which they bowed back. The Jedi Council Masters, Ahsoka and Miss Martian all nodded to one another before Ahsoka walked with M'gann out the door while the rest of the Jedi Masters left to tend to their own matters and business.

Ahsoka started to walk with Miss Martian down the Halls towards the Jedi Archives. As they did, M'gann couldn't help but ask Ahsoka something that was on her mind.

"I've never faced these kinds of Trials before," Miss Martian admitted as Ahsoka looked to her. The rest of the Young Justice was training with the Jedi Initiates in the Training Room as Ahsoka and M'gann passed them. "Do you think that the Jedi Council had that set up for me in the event that I arrived?" she asked.

Ahsoka shrugged. "I _guess_ so," she said. "No one's ever talked about the Lost One before, so I'm just as confused as you are."

Miss Martian chuckled. "I guess it's hard not to be the center of attention," she mused. "And I never thought that I could learn so much just from being with you."

"Same with me," Ahsoka replied back. "When I was with you on Earth, I felt that we had some sort of special bond together," she explained. "That bond still goes on, even today."

M'gann smiled. "That means a lot, Ahsoka, thank you," she said. "I've felt this bond too. It's grown a lot over the past year, and the times we've been together."

Ahsoka chuckled. "You may not believe that you're a Jedi, but to me, you are the greatest one I have ever met," she complimented Miss Martian. "I hope that the Council accepts you for who you are, just as I did with you."

Miss Martian nodded. "So, how do you rest here?" she asked. "You said that you went through a similar experience before, so what did you do back then?"

Ahsoka patted M'gann on the shoulder and guided them to the Jedi Archives. "I spend some time in the Archives," she said. "It helps me to sharpen my focus."

"Sounds good to me." M'gann said as the two entered the library-like room of the Jedi Temple.

Back in the Training Room, Serra was talking with Anakin about what Miss Martian was being tested on.

"How's this Trial going for M'gann?" Serra asked.

"Miss Martian is passing with flying colors," Anakin explained. "We sense that it is difficult for Miss Martian to accept who she is, but I think, that in time, she'll learn to appreciate who she really is too."

"And the Council isn't being too hard on her?" Superboy asked as he came over.

"Oh, the Jedi Council isn't doing anything too rash on her," Anakin replied back. "We're making sure to be careful when training her."

"But what about Siege?" Aqualad asked as Rocket came over to grab her water bottle. She drank some water, picked up her bottle, and kissed Kaldur'ahm on the cheek before flying to the upper levels. "We know that while Rocket is helping to defend the Jedi Temple, there could be other Rogue Sith in hiding, and we would not even know who they are."

"I hope you're right about this, Anakin," Connor said. "I love M'gann, and I don't know what I could do without her."

The Chosen One nodded. "I know what you're saying, Superboy," Anakin said. "I don't know what I'd do without my own love too." He muttered before walking away.

In the Jedi Temple Archives, Padawans and Younglings were looking through several records. Ahsoka was showing M'gann around from her experience there before. She and Miss Martian came across the young Padawan known as Caleb Dume. Remembering what Ezra said, the two chuckled lightly, leaving Caleb slightly confused.

Madame Jocasta Nu came by. "Ahsoka, your friend, Rocket, is securing the Temple with her barrier right now," the Archivist reported. "But I am not sure if that will still keep out Sith like Lord Siege."

"It gives us all the more reason to be on high alert," Ahsoka replied. "If these Rogue Sith are after M'gann, we must be at the top of our game to keep her safe, no matter what."

Miss Martian nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Ahsoka," she said. "I now know there are others out there who want my Powers. There's no room for error here."

Madame Jocasta nodded. "I see," she said. "Should you need anything, you will know where to find me," Jocasta Nu said, briefly showing them her lightsaber. "I will not go down so easily like last time, you know."

Miss Martian raised an eyebrow with confusion. "'Like last time'?" she repeated before looking to Ahsoka. "What does she mean?"

"A while back, Cad Bane broke in and stole a Jedi Holocron to discover where young Jedi would be hiding," Ahsoka started to explain. "Luckily, I was on a retreat here following a Mission on Felucia, and it turns out there was a Clawdite Bounty Hunter working for Bane," the Togruta Padawan went on. "Remember Cato Parasitti? That shapeshifting Bounty Hunter we faced over Nal Hutta when Xion tried to steal the T-7 Ion Disruptors?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah," M'gann replied back with a nod. "Armored, could take on the appearance of anyone, and was defeated by Serra," she started to say, making details of Cato from the last encounter with her. "She had something to do with Bane's mission?"

"It turns out she did," Madame Jocasta Nu said this time. "She impersonated a Jedi Master, Ord Enisence, but when I found out something was wrong with him as I went to check on Master Enisence, Cato knocked me out, stole my lightsaber, and from what Ahsoka told me, she took on my appearance to continue helping Cad Bane. In the end, Bane had abandoned her, and in a manner of payback, she revealed to us his intentions."

Miss Martian grinned. "Impressive!" she exclaimed before looking to Ahsoka. "How were you able to determine who was who when you came across Cato?" 

"It wasn't hard," Ahsoka explained. "I searched the Archives for anyone who hadn't left yet, and I heard someone using Madame Jocasta's voice to speak to Bane. She knew her identity was exposed, and tried to fight me, but… well, let's just say that Cato wasn't as experienced with a lightsaber as any other Jedi would be."

Madame Jocasta Nu nodded. "I am forever in your debt, Ahsoka," she said. "If you need anything, you shall know where to find me."

Miss Martian stepped up. "Actually, Madame Jocasta, there is something _I_ would like to look into," she spoke up. "I need to… find out some more about the Prophecy of the Lost One."

Madame Jocasta Nu walked back and shook her head. "I am sorry, my dear," she said sorrowfully. "It seems that the Prophecy of the Lost One is a rare Information Holocron. No Jedi has been able to find it."

"Well," M'gann started out as she sat down and closed her eyes. "It's a good thing I'm not like other Jedi." She stated. She started to tap into her newfound Force Powers, searching across the entire Jedi Archives.

Ahsoka and Madame Jocasta Nu, as well as every other Jedi in the Archives at the moment, all looked around as Holocrons and Data Files were being accessed. Each of them, even the ones that were either being put back or being used by other Jedi, flew around Miss Martian as she meditated.

Not far away, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin watched with Mace Windu.

"She seems to be getting a better hold over her Powers," Kit Fisto mused. "I believe the secret Trial we put for Miss Martian is working."

"And she did not even know that this was a Trial for her indeed," Saesee Tiin added on. "I am impressed with this update. Perhaps she is indeed the Lost One the Prophecy has spoken about."

"I can see that," Mace Windu said as he walked over. "There are only sixteen Holocrons that speak of the Lost One. It would be a miracle for Miss Martian to find the right ones without taking a guess."

"I have seen her do incredible things since she has arrived," Agen Kolar said. "She will not fail this Trial, that I can assure you."

All of the Jedi now watched as Miss Martian searched the Jedi Archives for the correct Holocrons about the Lost One. Her eyes closed harder as some Holocrons went back to where they belonged. Thirty-two only remained.

"You need some keywords, Philip?" Ahsoka joked.

"She is accessing them faster than I had imagined!" Kit Fisto exclaimed. "This is sure to turn out good."

Master Fisto was as good as his word. Sixteen Holocrons went back into the Archives, and slowly, Miss Martian started to open up the sixteen that were remaining. Miss Martian opened her eyes, seeing all of the Holocrons with the information she needed on the Lost One. Each played a different recording of the Prophecy. Miss Martian smiled, and immediately, everyone cheered.

"It is time I get ready for our duel," Mace Windu said as he walked away. "Master Kolar, would you inform Miss Martian that she has passed this Trial."

"Somehow, I do not think that will be a problem," Madame Jocasta Nu said. "Once she found the Holocrons, she told me she sensed this was all a Trial. She is indeed the Lost One, there is no denying it."

Elsewhere, Jedi Master Aayla Secura was walking with Jedi Masters Tiplee and Tiplar, the Jedi Sisters until they felt a strange presence.

"What was that?" Master Tiplee asked.

"It was most likely a disturbance in the Force," Master Tiplar suggested. "We have been feeling that a lot with the rise of new threats."

"_And this new one is sure to be a shocker_," Erica, who was invisible right now, quipped. "_Jana isn't the only one who wants Miss Martian. Because of that Martian, my body was lost, no longer complete. I must gain Miss Martian's powers, even if it means betraying Jana herself_."

"So the bartender says to the mule, 'why the long face?'!" Jaybo joked to Petro, causing the two to laugh. "No matter how many times I tell that joke, it never gets old."

Petro activated his lightsaber. "Did you feel something?" he asked.

Jaybo held his scanner out. "Must be my imagination," he replied. "We've been fighting enemies for who-knows-how-long." Jaybo stated.

"Yeah," Petro said with a nod. "All of that fighting must be making me see things."

Zett Jukassa came up to Ahsoka and M'gann. "Master Windu wants you now, Miss Martian," Zett said. "I don't know what for, but it seems important."

"I'm on my way," M'gann replied. "Come on, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded, and the three headed towards the Training Hall.

The Young Justice and the Younglings were all standing in the seats as Mace Windu stood ready for battle. Ahsoka and Miss Martian soon arrived. Ahsoka went to sit by the Young Justice while M'gann walked up to Mace, with the rest of the Jedi Council was watching.

"Your Last Trial will test your physical abilities," Mace said. "Your objective is simple: take me down before the sun sets."

"It's almost getting close to sunset anyways," M'gann mused. "It will be my honor to battle you, Master Windu."

Mace activated his lightsaber, and M'gann activated her own. The two stared each other down, and as soon as the doors opened and closed, they charged at one another.

Mace thrust his lightsaber down at M'gann, who held up her own lightsaber in defense. The Martian sidestepped from another attack and struck at Mace from the side, but Master Windu blocked this. M'gann found herself getting backed away by Master Windu now, and could see the sun setting. Miss Martian focused back on the battle and parried away Mace's lightsaber, knocking it upwards before Force-Pushing him away from her. She thrust her lightsaber downwards, slashed upwards, downwards, and spun around, sending out a SokaTan attack. Mace tried to deflect it, but he was sent back and out of the Ring.

The minute Mace fell, the sun went down. Miss Martian looked to Mace as he got up.

"Congratulations," Mace complimented. "It is rare that I am defeated in combat. You have now passed all of the Trials of the Lost One."

Everyone applauded for M'gann. Miss Martian looked around and smiled before Ahsoka came down.

"Congrats, Miss M!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You beat Mace Windu in battle!"

"I _did_, didn't I?" Miss Martian mused. She chuckled before the rest of the Jedi Council walked over. "So, now what?" she asked. "I just let this unknown force attack me?"

"Still many challenges, there are for you," Master Yoda said cautiously. "Be prepared, you must be."

"Whoever is coming after you, she's gonna be sorry," Jaybo said as he and the Young Justice came forth. "No one tries to kill a friend."

Miss Martian smiled.

"We're here for you, M'gann, to help you," Ahsoka said. "The Trials are over, but the attacks won't stop. We have to be ready for anything."

Mace nodded. "Take this as a reward, for both of you," he said, handing Ahsoka and M'gann purple crystals. "These Hurikane Crystals were given to me, and now, I pass some onto you."

"We'll need them," Miss Martian said, bowing to Mace Windu afterwards. "Thank you."

As Ahsoka and M'gann awed at their new Crystals, someone was watching them, invisible to the naked eye. It was Erica.

"_Hmm_…" Erica said to herself. "_She's smarter that Jana and I thought_."

A sinister cackle was heard. Everyone looked around, but they couldn't see or sense anything.

"It's begun," Miss Martian said. "Whoever wants me, I'm ready for you!"

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, did you like my newest Chapter? It took me a while to get this done, but it was worth the wait. I'll try to get new Chapters out, even with College starting. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** and **MartyrFan** for helping me out with this Arc. I couldn't have done it without them. Please review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	37. Brawling with Danger

Hello, again, everyone! What's up? Are you all having a good time getting back to School, College, or even starting one or the other? I hope so, because I am. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter for one of my greatest Stories, **Journey of the Knight**! I'm very pleased with the progress I have made so far, especially since I made a new Short Story Series to go along with this, **JOTK One-Shots**. I've been carrying a lot on my shoulders, but I'll be sure to make this Story the best it can be. I thank you all for continuing to keep your faith in me, even when I am starting College for the very first time. I would like to especially give thanks to my friends, which include **The Christian Jedi**, **MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Tines Sensahthe, Shadowatcher, Defender54, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, those I could never forget, the **Guests**. Seriously, without you guys, I would be very lost, so I'm very happy to know that you are supporting me, no matter what. Now, before I get started on my new Chapter, I would like to first address some questions from the Reviews, and for once, the Private Messages. First one to give me some questions is **TheGreatGodzilla**. You have recommended five great ideas for me to use. However, there are only a select few I think I can use. Thank you. For **Carlos Jacob**, you seemed to have asked a lot. Here we go. You can say that the recent events from the previous chapters of **Journey of the Knight** are starting to lead Miss Martian to how her personality transforms in **Young Justice: Invasion**. I'll try to make the other Clone Troopers survive, and try not to carry out Order 66. The Expanded Universe Members of the Young Justice will surely live, I can almost promise you that. I can try to have Pix be taken under Wonder Woman's wing. Satele Shan and Bastila Shan will be making appearances in my Story, that I can certainly promise you. Now, with all of those out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter, second to the **Miss Martian the Lost One Arc**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 37: Brawling with Danger

_When logic fails, trust your instincts_.

_**A Trial of self! Seeking answers to find out about her true self as the Lost One of the Force, MISS MARTIAN seeks out the counsel of Grand Jedi Master Yoda for answers. Megan finds out that the ORDER, the Separatists and the DarkSiders are not the only ones who want to gain her for her Powers, though. A new threat under a blast from the past is out for Miss Martian, with intentions unknown! After facing several difficult Trials to discover who she truly is, and with the help of fellow YOUNG JUSTICE Member, close friend, and considered to be her Sister, TOGRUTA PADAWAN AHSOKA TANO, Miss Martian passes, and decides to, for now, train in the ways of the Jedi until the rogue Sith are apprehended. However, in these times, no one is safe, and the greatest challenge for everyone… will be each other!**_

Hidden deep on one of the Moons of Ryloth, Jana Starr meditated. She started to see memories of the past. There was an explosion and a black lightsaber blade retracting itself. The bodies of two nearly-dead young females. The shrill of metal, and lastly, a scream Jana could only identify as her own.

Jana opened her eyes and looked around. "Erica was right," she said to herself, using the Force to grab her lightsaber. "If I am to regain my Powers, I _must_ take down the Martian myself," Jana muttered. She cracked her neck and placed her lightsaber on her belt as she passed Erica herself. "Whether I am ready or not."

Erica grinned as her transparent body flashed. She walked over to Jana and cleared her throat as Jana was just about to leave.

"What do you want _now_, Erica?" Jana asked.

Erica smirked and patted Jana on the back, but really, she had set a ticking explosive onto Jana's back. Erica stepped back and bowed. "Only to wish you luck, my liege." She falsely replied back to Jana.

"I do not be_lieve_ in luck." Jana spat. She leapt up into the air, and as she did, fire surrounded her. She gained some sort of Phoenix-Like Wings and her Cloak started to change shape, engulfing her until she had transformed into a fiery Phoenix. She shrilled before flying off.

"Neither… do _I_," Erica spat. She became transparent again, now finding herself within the Jedi Temple. "_Now, to find Miss Martian, and take her powers for myself_." Erica said to herself as she started to sneak around.

In the ORDER's Ship, the _Marauder_, Xion was once again having a personal training session in the pool. She slay each of the Training Droids and Soldiers that came at her, but she managed to maneuver past them. She unsheathed her Xiphon and used it to slash at one Droid before sending Sith Lightning towards six Soldiers. She swam out of the pool and got onto the surface. She looked to the timer on the wall, seeing that her record this time was longer than her last one.

"Maybe I'm getting slow," Xion said to herself, lighting up her hand with Sith Fire and dropping it at the ground in front of her. Her body started to dry as she went to get herself a towel to dry herself off even more. "But stranger things have happened."

All of a sudden, Xion sensed something. She dropped her towel and closed her eyes as she knelt down onto the floor in a meditative position. She began to meditate, now sensing a strong presence in the Force.

At the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian were circling one another in the Training Room. The Young Justice watched the two alien females as they adjusted their footing, both bare feet moving away from one another. Ahsoka activated her lightsaber with her left foot forwards and her lightsaber held in a reverse-grip while Miss Martian placed her right foot forwards, her lightsaber held out in a Makashi Position. Both of the Force Sensitives narrowed their eyes at each other before charging. Ahsoka struck first with a Shii-Cho strike to M'gann's chest, but M'gann was able to parry off the attack with Makashi. She circled her blade around Ahsoka's and swung back at the Togruta Padawan, but Ahsoka was more skilled, and managed to use Soresu to strike back. Miss Martian quickly brought her lightsaber back for defense, and the two stood in a standoff. Both Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian grinned at one another before breaking away and unsheathing their secondary lightsabers. Ahsoka and Miss Martian charged at one another once more, using their own knowledge of lightsaber combat to predict the moves of one another.

Miss Martian brought her left blade to Ahsoka's knee, but Ahsoka used the other end of her Double-Bladed Lightsaber to block the attack before swinging the blade around and deactivating the emerald end of her Double-Bladed Lightsaber. Miss Martian backflipped away and dashed towards Ahsoka with an Ataru swing, which Ahsoka countered by using a Shien strike.

Everyone watched as Ahsoka now had her lightsaber leveled at Miss Martian's neck. Miss Martian had her lightsaber aimed at Ahsoka's neck as well. Both Ahsoka and M'gann smiled to each other and deactivated their lightsabers. Everyone present in the room applauded the two, seeing that it was a close match.

Xion opened her eyes. "So, the Martian has found out about her true Power," she mused. "She just may be a valuable asset to us in our struggle to gain control over this Universe, Earth-16, and the other Universes that exist," Xion said to herself. She placed her robe onto her body and doused the flame she put. "I must find a way to draw them out."

Ahsoka chuckled as she and Miss Martian were walking together in the Halls of the Jedi Temple.

"You put up quite a fight out there, M'gann," Ahsoka complimented her Martian friend, who couldn't help but smile back. "You just might have what it takes to fight against this new threat we've been hearing about."

"Slow down there, Ahsoka," Miss Martian said with a chuckle. "I'm still learning more about my Powers. I'm not sure I could take on this new threat just yet."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right," the Togruta replied back. "Power isn't something the Jedi are to covet you know," she stated. "It can corrupt anyone. It did with Count Dooku."

"So I've seen," Miss Martian mused as the two entered the Jedi Archives. She looked to the busts of several of the fallen Jedi, Count Dooku amongst them. These Jedi were known as the Lost Twenty. "Obi-Wan and Madame Jocasta told me about how he became a part of the Lost Twenty. I wonder, if I'm the Lost _One_, would there be a place for me?" she asked.

"These are only for Jedi who had lost their way through the Force," Ahsoka explained. "Count Dooku wasn't only a former Jedi under the tutelage of Master Yoda, but he was also the Jedi Master of Qui-Gon Jinn," the Togruta stated. "You remember him, right? The spirit we saw while on Earth?"

"Yeah," Miss Martian replied. "Maybe he saw something great in you be_fore_ he even died," M'gann threw out. "I know that it might sound crazy, but you have to consider why he would come to _you_, of all the known Jedi. You have Powers that have never been seen nor used by other Jedi."

"And so do you," Ahsoka reminded her Martian friend. "Remember, he was the very Jedi who discovered that Skyguy was the Chosen One. Anakin told me about how Qui-Gon died on Naboo while fighting Darth Maul. Anakin looked up to Qui-Gon Jinn since the day he died. He must have seen something in Master Qui-Gon too."

"Such as a certain unorthodox way with the ways of the Jedi," Obi-Wan said, walking up to the two girls. "Master Qui-Gon was familiar with a lot of Jedi who have either died or are still living. We all have something special about us."

"_And I wonder just what that is about you_." Erica said quietly as she remained invisible. She reached her hand out to Miss Martian, but all of a sudden, M'gann turned around and activated her lightsaber, nearly cutting down Erica.

"Who's there?" Miss Martian asked.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both looked around. "What's wrong, Miss Martian?" Obi-Wan asked. "Are you still feeling off from Master Rancisis's Trial."

Miss Martian looked around for whoever she sensed. For some reason, she could feel that someone was watching over her, which, at the moment, was everyone at her sudden outburst, but this was someone who could be cloaking their Force Signature.

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi," Miss Martian said. "I felt as if there were someone watching _over_ me for a second there." She explained as Jedi Masters Aayla Secura, Tiplee and Tiplar walked by. They had just overheard what Miss Martian had said and made their way towards her.

"You are not the only one," Aayla Secura said. "Earlier on, we have felt the same presence."

"It feels somewhat… _familiar_." Miss Martian stated.

"Do you think it's Xion?" Ahsoka asked as Erica, who was still invisible, backed away. "She can use _any_ of our Powers, you know."

"_You can sense me_," Erica said to herself. "_Of course you do. We share the same blood… M'gann_."

"I was just… so certain someone was there." Miss Martian stated.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Well, maybe a meal at Dex's Diner could help clear our minds," she suggested. "After all, we could really use some time to see how the Coruscant Underworld is doing after the Missile Strike."

"Indeed," Master Obi-Wan Kenobi agreed. "You don't mind checking out the status of the Underworld, do you?" he asked.

"No, not at all," Miss Martian said. "It would definitely be a nice change of pace."

"Come on," Ahsoka said, grabbing Miss Martian by the shoulder. "I'm sure he has something nice there."

Erica narrowed her eyes at Ahsoka and Miss Martian as they made their way out of the Jedi Temple. She slowly levitated into the air and followed them. She watched as the two met up with the rest of the Young Justice to tell them about what was going on.

"You having any trouble in the Temple?" Robin asked.

"No," Miss Martian started out. "But I _do_ have this feeling that I'm being watched over, and by a familiar presence too."

"We decided to take a break, see how the Underworld is doing from Xion's attack," Ahsoka explained. "If the Jedi Masters ask where we are, you think you can tell them?"

"Of course," Aqualad replied. "We will tell them of your short leave."

"Be careful out there, okay, M'gann?" Superboy said to Miss Martian.

"Don't worry about me, Connor," Miss Martian replied with a chuckle. "I'm going to be fine."

"Yeah," Ahsoka said in agreement. "We've got each other. I'm sure we can take on whatever comes our way."

Serra nodded. "Just be sure not to get killed out there," the Shan said. "There are still some Criminals running about."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both nodded. They walked down the steps of the Jedi Temple. As they did, they looked up to where Rocket was. Rocket, in Ghost Mode, nodded back to the two and opened up her Energy Barrier a little bit to let Ahsoka and M'gann leave. As soon as they did, she closed it once again.

Down in the Coruscant Underworld, Xion was walking around with her robe covering up her body. She wanted to draw as little attention to herself as she could. Anyone down there could be after her. After all, she _was_ the one who sent ballistic missiles to both Coruscant and Serenno.

"Is this really right for me?" Xion asked herself. "To be seeking Power in such a way? I am a Sith Apprentice. I must do what needs to be done." She said to herself before walking in to Dex's Diner.

Hermione walked up to Xion, and tried to look under her Cloak. However, with a simple gesture of her hand, Xion made Hermione go away, getting Dex's attention as to what was going on. The four-armed bartender walked up to Xion and sat down across from where she was sitting.

"You don't have to hide from me… Xion," Dex said sternly. "I know it's you under there."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Xion. Xion sighed and lifted up her hood, revealing her face. Immediately, everyone in the room took out their Blasters and aimed them at Xion, knowing how she caused the destruction in their Underworld.

"I guess… you know Jedi enough to see right through them and Sith," Xion mused. "I can sense anger all around me right now."

"Gee, you wouldn't have thought that from what you've done?!" one of the Bounty Hunters in the Diner drawled.

"There's a big price on your head!" another Bounty Hunter remarked. "We're gonna get it one way or the other."

Xion sighed. "Very well," she said, placing her hands down. All the Bounty Hunters did was holster their Blasters and take out either bigger Blasters or Blasters with more rounds in them. Xion placed some blank Credits on the table. Everyone still kept their weapons aimed, however. "Jawa Juice, please."

Dex narrowed his eyes at the Credits. He looked back up. "You mean no harm, do you?" he asked.

"You saw right through me again," Xion mused. "Yes, you can say that. I'm just… a little lost in my thoughts right now, that's all."

Dex placed his hand behind him, grabbing some Jawa Juice and putting it in front of Xion. "Drink up," he said. "But if you pull out a lightsaber, I'm calling the authorities."

Xion just lightly picked up the cup of Jawa Juice and started to drink from it. As she did, Ahsoka and Miss Martian came into the Diner. There was too much on their minds at the time, and they hardly noticed Xion at the front table.

"Hey there, Dex," Ahsoka said as she and M'gann sat down across from one another. "You have any of that special meat from last time?"

"Oh, that," Dex said in a friendly way to Ahsoka. A Bounty Hunter sighed and walked up to Dex, handing him some of the meat before Dex placed a small bag of Blank Credits in his hand. "It'll be right up!"

Miss Martian smiled. "Boy, Coruscant's Underworld sure seems to be getting better here," she mused. "It's good to know that Kalifa played a role in restoring this place."

"Yeah," Ahsoka said with a nod as a Droid rolled up with a tray of Jawa Juice. The Droid put the tray down, and Ahsoka took a sip of her Jawa Juice. "Xion might have done a number on this place, but if everyone keeps rebuilding, no one will be feared by her again."

"Your meat, girls?" Dex asked, coming over to Ahsoka and Miss Martian.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Ahsoka said as Dex put the meat and gravy down in front of them. "We'll be sure to pay you back. Thanks, Dex."

"Oh, no, keep your money," Dex said. "You all have done so much to keep our hopes alive." Dex stated before walking away.

"You know, Ahsoka, I think that my grow of powers could be a good sign," Miss Martian said. "If we just keep our guards up, I'm sure that we can take down any threat that might be after us."

Ahsoka chuckled and put some meat in the gravy while putting the hot sauce Wally offered to Dex. "We can't get overconfident, you know," the Togruta Padawan said. "The Sith of all sides could be waiting to attack us."

"Oh, you never know," Xion said as she got up from her seat. Miss Martian had just finished eating some of her meat before the two looked to see Xion advance towards them. "They could be around, and you would never know it."

"Xion!" Ahsoka exclaimed, activating her lightsaber. Miss Martian gaped and did the same. "How did you get here?!"

"Ahsoka, you always jump to conclusions," Xion teased. "If I were here to cause some destruction, then this Diner would be nothing but rocks by now."

"It's no surprise that you're here," Miss Martian said sternly. "There's someone after me for my Powers… and I suspect it's you."

Xion just chuckled and crossed her arms. "Before you come to the _right_ conclusion," the Offspring of Messiah started out. "Maybe you'd like to take this elsewhere. After all, we can't cause any damage, now can we?" Xion quibbled.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both looked to each other and deactivated their lightsabers. "Very well," Ahsoka said. "We'll take this outside."

Xion sighed. "_That's_ what I thought." She drawled. She started to walk out the door. All of the Bounty Hunters watched as Ahsoka and Miss Martian started to follow her.

"_Team, Xion is down here_," Miss Martian said through the Psychic Link. "_Tell the Council. Tell them she's in the Coruscant Underworld_."

"_She's there?!_" Artemis exclaimed. "_How did she—?_"

"_Look, do you want to know now, or wait until she attacks us?_" Ahsoka asked as Xion grinned. "_Tell the Masters… now!_"

Zatanna nodded. "_Understood_," the mage said. "_Stay put. We're gonna report this to the Council immediately_."

"_You'll have to go on without me_," Rocket said. "_I'm busy doing you-know-what_."

"_Stay there, Rocket_," Robin ordered. "_Keep the Barrier up. No one's stopping you_."

Rocket nodded and continued to hold up the Barrier. She watched as the rest of the Young Justice made their way inside of the Temple so that they could alert the Jedi Masters that Xion was present on Coruscant.

Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Xion were now at a warehouse, the same one Ahsoka was arrested at a long time ago. Now, it was abandoned for good. No supplies were being held inside, nor were there any machines running either.

"Look, there was something on my mind," Xion said to the Togruta and the Martian. "I was considering going after you, but something was telling me otherwise."

"'Otherwise' what?" Ahsoka asked. "You'd bring down the Underworld to get our attention?"

Xion shook her head. "I wouldn't go that far," she stated. "But I think that… while I'm here… I should probably eliminate _you_, Tano, and bring Miss Martian for the ORDER to experiment on." Xion said sadistically.

"I don't think so!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she and Ahsoka immediately activated their lightsabers.

"So _be_ it." Xion spat, unsheathing the Xiphon. She twirled it around before activating its black blade.

Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Xion all saluted one another with their lightsabers before charging. Immediately, Xion struck with a Vaapad strike, but Miss Martian blocked it and let Ahsoka strike with Soresu. Xion grinned at Ahsoka as the two locked blades before she threw her off. Xion turned around, seeing Miss Martian coming in to attack next, but Xion blocked her attack. Miss Martian spun around and used Ataru to strike again, knocking Xion back. Fortunately, Xion managed to regain herself as Ahsoka charged in again, the two clashing without end. Xion used one hand to hold the Xiphon to fight off Ahsoka before sliding to the side to avoid a downwards slash from her. Ahsoka dashed to the side, where she struck at Xion once more, but Xion knocked Ahsoka to the side before Miss Martian flew in and attacked again. Xion blocked her blade and struck down low, where Ahsoka was attacking. Ahsoka struck at Xion high before she started to use Soresu against Xion. Xion managed to throw her back, but not before she turned around to slash Miss Martian away.

Elsewhere over Coruscant, Jana had just arrived. She could sense where Miss Martian was, even from the air. She roared in her Phoenix Form and flew down towards the Coruscant Underworld.

Everyone on the ground looked up to the Phoenix as it flew down. They all screamed and ran away as Jana shot down fire. She started to dash towards the warehouse where Ahsoka and Miss Martian were battling Xion, and her Phoenix Wings twirled around so that they were at her legs. Her lower talons started to unfold so that her human legs could be formed. Her chest started to split open, where Jana's arms spread out and grasped themselves into fists. Finally, the head of the Phoenix unfolded, revealing Jana's face, yellow-eyed and black veins connecting from her eyes to the rest of her body, signifying her Dark Side affiliation. The rest of her Cloak, which had formed her wings, unfurled so that it would let itself down to her feet. Jana unsheathed her lightsaber and spun around as she flew towards the battle, hiding behind some crates and barrels where Ahsoka and Miss Martian were battling.

Xion continued to clash with Ahsoka and Miss Martian. Both of the Jedi, however, were proving to be much more of a challenge than they were the last time they had fought. Soon, the two unsheathed their secondary lightsabers and slashed Xion away, the latter of who was very much surprised.

"It's about time we finished this, Xion." Ahsoka said sternly.

"You've fought your last fight!" Miss Martian exclaimed as Ahsoka thrust her lightsaber downwards. Miss Martian followed and did the same before they both slashed upwards and slashing back down soon afterwards.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka," Jana said quietly as she raised her arm up. "I'll put you out of your overdue misery, and take the Martian for myself."

Xion stood prepared to form her own twisted version of SokaTan just as Ahsoka and Miss Martian completed their SokaTan Trinity Symbol. The two held their lightsabers back and prepared to send it towards Xion.

"Now!" Jana called out quietly, shooting Sith Lightning at Ahsoka and Miss Martian.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian were just about to send forth their SokaTan Attacks until a sudden surge of Lightning hit them in the back. The two girls shrieked in pain before they fell over the side. Their lightsabers deactivated as they fell down, the two now unconscious.

Xion gasped with horror and looked to where the Lightning came from, seeing Jana.

"I… I did it!" Jana said to herself, jumping down to the ground below, unaware that Xion had seen everything.

"Oh, how it _pains_ me to do this, Togruta Filth," Jana said sadistically to Ahsoka as she and Miss Martian continued to lie unconscious. "I'm going to _enjoy_ taking your place as Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, and eliminating the Martian who had ruined my life!" she exclaimed. She activated her lightsaber and raised it up, preparing to kill Ahsoka and Miss Martian.

"Hold it right there, Coward!" Xion yelled out angrily. She leapt down and slashed at Jana.

Jana looked up with confusion and blocked Xion's enhanced Vaapad Attack. Jana found herself getting pushed back, but used a Hurikane Technique to throw Xion away. The two stared each other down viciously.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jana demanded.

"That's _my_ line!" Xion spat as she stood ready with a battle stance that was a combination of Ataru and Vaapad. "Why did you strike down Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian?!" she demanded. "Answer me! Answer the Daughter of Sylas and the Offspring of Messiah!"

"Sylas? The Sith who nearly defeated me four years ago?!" Jana exclaimed. "If _you're_ his Daughter, you're in my way! I have a score to settle with the Togruta Scum and the Martian known as the Lost One, so buzz off! This is none of your business… not yet, at least."

Xion swung around the Xiphon. "A vendetta against Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian?" she asked. She walked over towards the two. "So, I guess you're right. This _is_ none of my business."

"Kill them!" Jana ordered. "I've seen the battle long enough! You'd benefit from this too since they're your enemies!"

Xion leveled the Xiphon at Ahsoka and Miss Martian's heads before letting out a scoff. "They may be pests, but they are _not_ my enemies," Xion remarked before turning back around. "My enemies… are those who would shoot the strong in the back!" she yelled out, using Kid Flash's speed to dash towards Jana.

Jana gasped as Xion slashed down at her. Jana blocked this attack, but was unable to counter a Makashi Jab from Xion soon after. Jana felt a pain at her chest. It slowly started to heal, but Xion unleashed all of her rage against Jana for using such a low and cowardly tactic against Ahsoka and M'gann. She Force-Lifted Jana into the air, but Jana transformed back into her Phoenix Form and breathed fire down onto Xion, who countered back with Sith Fire, knocking Jana back into Cyborg Form before she was brutally kicked away. Jana struggled to get up, but Xion would not allow this. She thrust her lightsaber down, slashed up, and slashed back down again, forming her jagged version of SokaTan. She spun around and sent the jagged Trinity Emblem towards Jana, knocking her through the wall, where Xion sent more Sith Fire. Jana was just about to fall into the fire, but she turned into a Phoenix once again and flew to Xion. Xion just stood there and held the Xiphon up to Jana's face.

"You know what this is, Stranger?" Xion questioned. "This is the Xiphon. I can steal the Force out of anyone who gets in my way, and as of right now, you've just made the top of my list!"

Jana growled. "Bask in your glory, Xion, Daughter of Sylas, but I'll be back!" Jana roared before flying away. "I'm not through with any of you!"

Xion snarled and sheathed the Xiphon. She looked down to Ahsoka and Miss Martian, still unconscious. She grabbed their bodies and turned them around, placing her ear up to Ahsoka's chest first. She heard a heartbeat and moved onto Miss Martian. Just like Ahsoka, she also heard a heartbeat coming from her chest. Xion looked down to the two and picked them up in her arms, carrying them out of the warehouse.

Up above, the Young Justice came to the entrance to the Coruscant Underworld with Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Knight Anakin Skywalker.

"You are certain that Xion is down there?" Mace Windu asked.

"Ahsoka and M'gann reported it," Superboy said. He started to activate his jetpack so he could fly down. "Come on! We don't have much—"

"Superboy, look!" Aqualad called out, pointing to something in the distance.

Everyone looked to see Xion carrying Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian on her shoulders. She walked past the Young Justice, the two Jedi Council Masters, and Anakin Skywalker. All of them looked to Xion as she walked all the way towards the front of the stairs leading to the Jedi Temple.

Rocket looked down and gasped as she saw Ahsoka and Miss Martian unconscious. However, instead of attacking her or trying to attack the Temple, Xion put the two Jedi down. She unsheathed the Xiphon and sliced her robe into two equal pieces. She knelt down and placed them over Ahsoka and Miss Martian's bodies before Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace and the Young Justice ran over.

"What did you _do_ to them?" Lux demanded.

"Someone, not me, cowardly attacked them from behind," Xion said. "Not even I or anyone of the ORDER would dare to use such a dirty move," she stated. "I may be a Sith, born to kill, but I frown upon the sight of someone trying to shoot such strong and worthy opponents while they have their backs turned."

Obi-Wan placed his hand on his chin. "I know you have a track record of killing Jedi and trying to drain them of their Force, but for once, I can sense that you are telling the truth here," the Negotiator said. "Can you try and give as much detail as you can on who the attacker was?"

"Just like that?!" Jaybo exclaimed. "She has untapped into the stronger and deeper Dark Side of the Force! She is lying!"

"She lay waste to Coruscant!" Saw added on. "You really think you can trust her?!"

"She has carried Ahsoka and Miss Martian back without making an attack on any of us," Anakin stated. "No one would do that, nor would they offer their clothing to help them recover."

"The attacker had a red Cloak, resembling a Phoenix," Xion said. Everyone turned to her. Even Rocket flew down to listen, but she still kept the barrier up just in case. "She had blonde hair, with a streak of red. Her eyes were yellow, and her veins were filled with the Power of the Dark Side. I could not get a name out of her, though."

Mace Windu nodded as the rest of the Young Justice prepared to attack Xion should she try anything. "I see," Master Windu said. "For now, we thank you. But if you attack with hostile force again, we will _not_ hesitate to strike you down."

Xion grinned. "I look forward to the day," she mused. She got into a leaping position and winked at everyone. "Until we meet again, May the Force be with you." She bid before leaping up, retreating back to the _Marauder_ with the rest of the ORDER.

Erica was watching the entire thing. Her eyes widened when she heard the description of the attacker. She immediately knew it was Jana.

"_So, Jana actually took my advice?_" Erica asked herself. "_She's going to catch onto me sooner or later. I'll need Jana in order to get revenge on Miss Martian and purify my body_." She said to herself before phasing through the Doors of the Jedi Temple.

Later on, inside of the Jedi Temple Healing Hall, Jedi Healer Rig Nema was tending to Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian. Anakin Skywalker and Superboy watched over her as she tapped into the Force to heal their wounds before taking out a datapad and then made some records. After some moments of typing into the datapad, she got out of her seat and walked to Anakin and Connor.

"How are they?" Anakin asked. "I don't want to lose Ahsoka again."

Rig Nema continued to record her findings. She finished up and looked to Anakin Skywalker and Connor Kent. "Those two are strong with the Force, probably even higher than you are," the Jedi Healer reported. "Both of them took a strong, but unusual blast of Force Lightning. I am recommending that they take at least twenty minutes of rest once they wake up, and some special Healing Water to help wear away the effects of the Force Lightning."

"Both of them, or just one?" Connor asked.

Rig Nema nodded. "Oh," she replied in understanding. "Well, in that case, _both_ of them need this treatment. It shouldn't be anything too serious, but they will both need rest and a leave of absence on combat with any outside forces. Until their wounds heal, I will see to it that they do not fight for a while."

Erica watched from not too far away. "_So, they're vulnerable for now, huh?_" she asked to no one in particular. "_Good. It gives me a perfect chance to strike them down while they don't expect me_." She said to herself. She unsheathed her own lightsaber and prepared to strike down at Ahsoka and take Miss Martian for herself.

All of a sudden, Ahsoka and Miss Martian started to come to. Erica gasped quietly and sheathed her lightsaber hilt. Anakin Skywalker, Connor Kent and Rig Nema looked to see the two girls get up. Immediately, both Anakin and Connor rushed to Ahsoka and Miss Martian's sides.

"You okay, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Come on, M'gann, say something!" Connor begged, holding onto Miss Martian's hand.

"What… what happened?" Ahsoka asked. "How did we end up _here?_"

Miss Martian rubbed her head. "I remember we were fighting Xion, and were preparing to use a double SokaTan Strike against her, but then…" M'gann trailed off, still feeling a bit dizzy. "Something his us."

"I _know_ it wasn't Xion. She was right in _front_ of us!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"It _wasn't_ Xion, ironically," Anakin said, causing Ahsoka to turn to look to her Master. "We don't know who it is, but Xion says she fought off the attacker, and brought you and M'gann back to the Temple."

"Jedi Masters Eeth Koth and Ajnin Storm are looking for anyone who fits the description Xion gave us right now," Superboy went on as Miss Martian turned to look to her boyfriend. "They're not going to stop until they find out who did this to you."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Well, for once, Xion was battling us, and she _didn't_ blindside us?" the Togruta mused as Miss Martian let out a chuckle. "That's what you call irony in your enemies, as well as knowing that whoever attacked us would be the enemy of our enemy, but not our friend," Ahsoka went on. "Right, M'gann?"

"Something like that," Miss Martian replied back. "Still, I know that Xion wasn't after me for my Powers, and if she were, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah," Ahsoka said in agreement with a nod. "It seems like we owe her when we clash swords next time."

Erica could only narrow her eyes at Ahsoka and Miss Martian. She quietly sheathed her lightsaber, but M'gann started to look around. Erica gasped as Miss Martian now turned her attention to where she was. Nervous that she would be discovered, Erica quickly hid away, but Miss Martian could still sense her presence.

"Dr. Nema says that you can leave now, but prescribes rest from all combat," Anakin said. "I don't mean to offend you, but I take her word for it. If there is someone trying to gun you down, I don't want to take any chances with you."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian nodded. "Agreed, Skyguy," Ahsoka replied. "We should probably lay low and relax until we know what is fully going on."

Miss Martian got out of her bed and put what she thought were her boots onto her feet. "Come on, Ahsoka," the Martian female called out to her Togruta friend. "How about we use those Hurikane Crystals for our lightsabers?"

Ahsoka nodded and got out of her own bed, putting on what she believed to be her own boots. "Sure, M'gann," the Togruta replied in agreement. "I wouldn't mind trying that out."

Miss Martian chuckled as she and Ahsoka walked towards each other. However, when the two looked down to each others' feet, they blushed.

"These are… _your_ shoes." Miss Martian realized with embarrassment.

"And these are _your_ shoes," Ahsoka mused. "No wonder they felt tight."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian chuckled nervously, literally stepping out of each others' shoes. The two female Jedi were now barefoot again as they circled around and switched positions with one another, Ahsoka putting on her own boots while M'gann put her own boots on. The two laughed at this before leaving the room.

"_I need more time to strike at Miss Martian_," Erica said to herself as she sat down on the bed where Ahsoka was sitting. Anakin and Superboy followed Ahsoka and Miss Martian out the door, but Dr. Rig Nema noticed that something invisible was on Ahsoka's bed. "_Looks like I'm going to have to call in some reinforcements_." Erica deducted before getting up.

Rig Nema wasn't about to let this strange occurrence pass. She unsheathed her lightsaber and sent a Force Push exactly where Erica was. Erica gasped as she was sent back into a table. She groaned and came out of hiding, revealing her ghostly form, her body hardly visible to the naked eye. She rubbed her head and quickly went back into hiding to avoid being seen. She was about to make her way out the door while she was still undetected, but unfortunately, she had already been noticed. As Jedi Healer Rig Nema aimed her lightsaber at Erica's neck.

"Who are you?" Rig Nema demanded. "I know you're there, and there's no use in hiding. Tell me who you are right now, and state your business! Who are you working for?!"

"Well, Hello there, Dr. Nema," Erica said, unsheathing her crossguard lightsaber. "I was wondering when someone would notice me."

"It is not difficult to see someone using a Force Cloak after leaving a few clues behind," Rig remarked. "Now, answer me. Who, and what, _are_ you?"

Erica activated her crossguard lightsaber, the blade glowing green at first before turning into a yellow shade. "Don't you remember old Erica Sustrai?" Erica questioned. "If you don't remember me, you should at least remember my Master, Jana Starr."

"Jana Starr is dead!" Rig exclaimed. "I don't know you, Erica, but I _do_ know you are coming with me right now!" she exclaimed, slashing at Erica.

Erica sheathed her short end of her crossguard lightsaber and locked blades with Rig Nema in a ninety degree angle saber-lock. She reactivated the shorter blade and kept her lightsaber locked with Rig's. Erica swung her lightsaber wide, swinging Rig Nema with her. Rig Nema nearly fell to the ground, but the Jedi Healer used the Force to regain herself and counter back with an Ataru Strike. Erica was scarred in the face before she struck back with Niman. Rig Nema blocked this attack before blocking a Soresu Attack. Now, the Jedi Healer found herself being backed away out the door, where Erica spun around and slashed at her again. Dr. Rig Nema was forced to use both hands on her lightsaber to keep momentum as she and Erica locked blades with another. Erica stared Rig Nema down savagely, and even though Rig Nema couldn't see Erica's invisible face, she glared back. Rig spun around and kicked Erica to the Halls, where several other Jedi, Katooni, Petro, Maris Brood, Pix, Zett Jukassa and Caleb Dume being amongst them. They all looked with awe at the yellow lightsaber blade seeming to stick out of thin air.

Rig Nema leapt down to strike at Erica, but Erica rolled over and slashed her lightsaber behind her, nearly cutting down Maris Brood. The female Zabrak Jedi gasped and unsheathed her azure lightsaber tonfas, striking back at Erica. Erica turned around and slashed at Maris, but she used her unique fighting technique with her lightsaber tonfas to block the attacks with her left lightsaber tonfa before she spun around her right lightsaber tonfa and struck back. Erica blocked this, but Dr. Rig Nema struck back at the same time.

"Get the Masters!" Maris Brood called out to the rest of her fellow Jedi. "We have an intruder!"

"Got it!" Katooni called out.

"Guards! We have an intruder!" Zett Jukassa called out as several Temple Guards ran over with their Yellow Double-Bladed Lightsabers activated.

One of the Temple Guards attempted to strike down Erica while she was still locking blades with Rig Nema and Maris Brood, but Erica elbowed the Guard and stole his lightsaber. She threw both Rig Nema and Maris Brood off of her, but the two spun to the side. The two watched as a Yellow Double-Bladed Lightsaber and a Yellow Crossguard Lightsaber twirled around in thin air. Both of them aimed at Rig and Maris in a Niman Battle Stance. Rig and Maris activated their lightsabers once again and charged at Erica, but now that Erica had four blades, she was able to back them away.

"You are outnumbered!" Maris spat, punching in thin air towards Erica. "Whoever you're working for, you can tell her you have failed!"

"I would beg to differ," Erica spat, her body becoming a little visible, but still transparent. "I'm not the only one after Miss Martian, you know. By calling the Guards here, you have left her open for the _rest_ of my comrades to attack her and Ahsoka Tano."

"What?!" Maris exclaimed. "It _can't_ be!"

In the Meditation Hall, Ahsoka and Miss Martian were using empty lightsaber hilts stolen from Sarbris Rufio to customize. Ahsoka decided to base her new lightsaber off of her Master's Lightsaber, with a hint of her own lightsaber, similar to her new one after gaining Barriss's lightsaber from Earth, and Miss Martian was constructing a lightsaber based on Ahsoka's own lightsaber. Both of them concentrated hard as the parts of the lightsabers started to connect with each other. The two sensed that they had completed their lightsabers, but before they could fully complete their new hilts, they placed the new Hurikane Crystals inside. The two reached their hands out and grabbed their new lightsabers. Slowly, Ahsoka and Miss Martian opened up their eyes and activated them. They both smiled when they saw the violet blades spring to life.

"We _really_ have to thank Master Windu for giving us these Crystals." Miss Martian said.

"You've got _that_ right!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I can feel more of the Power of the Force flowing through me right now."

Miss Martian nodded. "Come on," she said. "It won't be long until more Masters arrive to meditate or—"

"M'gann, look out!" Ahsoka yelled, grabbing Miss Martian by the hair and pulling her back.

Miss Martian gasped as she was pulled away. Ahsoka and Miss Martian looked to see several lightsabers, all with crimson blades, fly towards them. They managed to get out of the way in time, but activated their new lightsabers to see what was going on, as well as see who made the attack.

Through the door came a black-dressed woman with yellow eyes. She seemed to be a Tholothian, and at her sides were two lightsaber hilts that had emitter shrouds that resembled wings. Her eyes seemed to glow as she looked to Ahsoka and Miss Martian.

"Ahsoka… who _is_ that?" Miss Martian asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka replied back. "I've never seen her before."

The Tholothian walked up to Ahsoka and Miss Martian, but still stood near the door. "Are you Miss Martian, also known as M'gann M'orzz, also known as Megan Morse?" the Tholothian asked.

"What's it to you?" Miss Martian questioned.

"I am Maeve, and I have been looking for you, as well as you, Ahsoka Tano," the Tholothian replied back. "My Master has been looking for the two of you, and—"

Ahsoka shot an energized arrow at Maeve, temporarily knocking her off-guard. Both Ahsoka and Miss Martian took this chance to run out the door, but they suddenly found a silver lightsaber blade, a grey lightsaber blade, a navy lightsaber blade, and a white lightsaber aimed at their necks.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian looked in front of them to see a Thanagarian from Earth-16 holding the silver-bladed lightsaber, a Zabrak male holding the navy lightsaber, a Pau'an female holding the grey lightsaber, and an Ithorian armed with the white lightsaber.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian backed away as the Tholothian female unsheathed both of her lightsabers, the blades shining golden.

"I thought you two might try a move like that," Maeve quipped as she and the four other unknown figures advanced towards Ahsoka and Miss Martian slowly. "I always prepare."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian activated their lightsabers and stared down at their five enemies.

"Look, I don't understand what's going on," Ahsoka said. "I don't know what _you_ want, I don't know what your _Master_ wants, but we are _not_ going with you!" the Togruta yelled.

Maeve said nothing as she and the rest of the Force Sensitives continued to advance upon them.

"Do you hear us?!" Miss Martian exclaimed. "Shove it up your ass! We are _not_ coming with you!"

Maeve spun around her twin lightsabers and slashed down at Miss Martian. Miss Martian gasped as she brought her lightsabers up for defense, blocking the unexpected Niman attack with a Niman Defensive Stance.

"Get her!" the Thanagarian male called out.

"You'll have to get past _me_ first!" Ahsoka proclaimed, activating her Double-Bladed Lightsaber and her new Hurikane Crystal-Powered Lightsaber at once.

"_Guys, there are intruders here!_" Miss Martian called out as she and Maeve clashed blades with one another. "_We could really use some help here!_"

"_We see it!_" Superboy replied back. "_We're on our way!_"

All of a sudden, Serra sensed something. She ran in front of the rest of the Young Justice and activated her lightsabers, coming face-to-face with the Sith Lord who had attacked them earlier, Lord Siege.

"Siege!" Serra exclaimed. "You're not getting away _this_ time!" she proclaimed. She combined her two emerald lightsabers to form a Double-Bladed Lightsaber while she took out Satele Shan's Blue Double-Bladed Lightsaber.

"We are giving you once chance, and one chance only," Aqualad said dangerously as he unsheathed his Water-Bearers. "Move."

"I think not," Siege replied, unsheathing his lightsaber. He placed it near his head, aiming it at Serra and the Young Justice. "My Master has been waiting far too long to get her hands on Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian, and I shall not fail her again… not while there are _more_ of us to strike this time."

"He's not kidding!" Petro called out.

Everyone looked up to see Katooni and Petro run in and jump into the air. They both activated their lightsabers and brought them down onto Lord Siege, but Siege just threw them off before Zett slashed at him from the side. Katooni and Petro regained themselves and slashed at Siege as well, all three blades locking with Siege's. Siege held his ground before he eventually sent Katooni, Petro and Zett off towards where the Young Justice were prepared to fight.

"There's an invisible attacker being taken on by Dr. Rig Nema and Maris Brood! We've been compromised!" Zett Jukassa exclaimed.

"We don't know how this happened," Pix said as she rushed in, slashing at Siege from one side. Siege blocked the strike before Pix quickly twirled around and slashed at Siege from the other side. Siege had no time to react, and Pix kicked him away. "But these attackers seem to have one thing in common: they _all_ want Ahsoka and Miss Martian."

"Oh, give the girl a prize," Siege said sarcastically. "Nothing's going to stop us from getting the Lost One."

"You'll never get the _chance!_" Serra yelled out, using Force Speed to dash at Siege and bring her blades down onto him,

Meanwhile, Miss Martian was being sent over the edge of the Meditation Hall and to the lower level. Aayla Secura, Bultar Swan, Coleman Kcaj and K'Kruhk all looked to Miss Martian as she fell. As she was getting up, she saw Maeve leap down after her. Maeve slashed at Miss Martian with an overhead Ataru strike, but Miss Martian rolled low and struck with a backhand Makashi strike. Maeve blocked the Makashi Jab with her left lightsaber and struck back with the same-handed lightsaber. However, Miss Martian kicked Maeve's hand away, allowing her to strike with her right blade. All Maeve did was counter back with her golden blade in her right hand, locking with Miss Martian. Both of the powerful swordsmen kept their blades locked low with one another before Miss Martian brought her right hand up, punching Maeve away to a corner.

Maeve managed to regain herself. Once she did, she charged at Miss Martian, who charged back at Maeve in response. M'gann brought down both of her blades onto Maeve as she used a pincer attack to try and slice the Martian female in half. This, however, did no good, as Miss Martian managed to phase her body so that Maeve's lightsabers would do her no harm. Maeve gasped and looked up to Miss Martian as she sent Maeve a grin. Miss Martian ran through Maeve, still invisible, and kicked her towards the edge of the lower level before backflipping away. Both Miss Martian and Maeve kicked off of the walls and jabbed their lightsabers at each other, Maeve with her left blade and Miss Martian with her right.

Ahsoka battled against the four rogue Jedi. The Thanagarian, known as Metus, slashed down at Ahsoka, but Ahsoka used her Double-Bladed Lightsaber to knock away Metus's Saberstaff before locking blades with the female Pau'an, known as Dalyn. Dalyn split apart her grey lightsaber, revealing a short shoto from the bottom of the hilt. She attempted to stab Ahsoka in the head with the grey shoto, but Ahsoka countered back by using Soresu to swiftly parry the blade off to the side. As she did, she kicked away the Ithorian known as Ryouma. Ryouma growled and slashed at Ahsoka's chest with his white lightsaber, but Ahsoka ducked and allowed him to clash blades with the Zabrak known as Kougane.

Ahsoka suddenly came face-to-face with Dalyn once again. Ahsoka and Dalyn narrowed their eyes at one another before the two struck with their main lightsaber and secondary blade. Ahsoka's new Hurikane Lightsaber met Dalyn's shoto. The two tried to gain momentum over one another until Ahsoka shot at Dalyn using her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. Dalyn gasped and used her main lightsaber to deflect the energized arrows. Ahsoka continued to open fire on Dalyn until Kougane struck at her from behind. Ahsoka spun around and swept her feet underneath Kougane's own feet, felling him to the ground. She soon found herself battling against Metus and Ryouma once again, Ryouma sending out sonic screams. Ahsoka made a Light Barrier to protect herself and used both of her lightsabers to take on Metus. Ahsoka and Metus clashed fiercely with one another before they were both caught in a blade-lock. Ahsoka ran across the room and continued to keep her blades locked with Metus while avoiding blasts from Ryouma. Metus brought his fist back and tried to punch Ahsoka in the face, but Ahsoka brought the three lightsabers up and sliced his hand off. Metus screamed in pain right as Ahsoka blasted Light at his chest.

Ryouma growled and slashed at Ahsoka, with Dalyn and Kougane joining in. Ahsoka unleashed the blades from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets and clashed with all three rogue Jedi at once. Seeing that her blades were caught with theirs, Ahsoka spun around, causing Ryouma, Kougane and Dalyn to be flipped over.

Rig Nema and Maris continued to fight off against Erica, who was giving them a much more difficult time fighting. Erica laughed and turned invisible, deactivating both of her lightsabers in the process.

"Padawan Brood, remember your training," Rig Nema said to Maris. "Use the Force around you to sense this attacker."

"I'm already on it," Maris said as she closed her eyes. She opened them up again, seeing a figure move through her Force Sight. The figure dashed forwards and lashed out at Maris. "There!" Maris called out, throwing a lightsaber tonfa forwards to counter Erica.

Erica used her stolen Double-Bladed Lightsaber to knock the lightsaber tonfa away before Rig used a backhand Djem So Strike against Erica. Erica countered back and locked with Rig Nema using Vaapad. Both were on equal ground until Erica suddenly noticed that Maris had disappeared from the scene.

"What?!" Erica called out.

"Looking for me?" Maris's voice came out from nowhere. "You're not the _only_ one who has this power, you know!" she exclaimed, disorienting Erica's vision. Erica struggled to get a clear sight of things before Maris appeared behind Erica and slashed at her back, sending Erica to the ground. She became slightly visible again, but her body was still warped and transparent.

Rig Nema and Maris Brood approached Erica, but all three female Force Warriors suddenly sensed something strong within the Force. Seeing that Rig and Maris were distracted, and that an opportunity had come to her, Erica took it and turned invisible once again, getting away from the area to find Miss Martian once more.

Aqualad slammed his Water-Bearers down onto Lord Siege. Siege managed to lock his blades with Aqualad, the two in a standoff. Both opponents stared each other down intensely before Aqualad formed scythes from his Water-Bearer Swords, swinging them at Lord Siege. Siege backed away from Aqualad, where he was met by arrows and Birdarangs from Artemis and Robin.

"You'll _pay_ for going after M'gann!" Superboy yelled, punching Siege across the face. Lord Siege was unprepared to counter back, and was sent near the window. There, Serra charged and slashed down at him. Siege used Ataru to knock Serra back a bit, where the two locked blades with one another. As they were locked in their standoff, Siege head-butted Serra, knocking her back.

"Dne Drol Egeis won!" Zatanna incanted, causing lightning and meteors to rain down onto Lord Siege.

Lord Siege took notice of Zatanna's spell and used Force Speed to teleport over to the magician. He slashed at her with Shii-Cho, but Zatanna took out her Golden Energy Ichor Sword and blocked Siege's attack. Serra readied her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and shot at Lord Siege.

Siege turned around and held Zatanna up, letting her take the hit. Zatanna groaned before getting tossed to the side. Robin growled and ran at Siege.

"How _dare_ you!" Robin exclaimed, taking out his bola sticks and sending explosive Birdarangs towards Lord Siege. Siege placed his lightsaber out in front of him for defense, not expecting this much rage from the Boy Wonder. Explosions flew across Lord Siege as he was backed away. Afterwards, Robin slammed his bola sticks down onto Siege, who could only block them as Robin attacked with an unstoppable onslaught. The hidden Sith Lord growled and kicked Robin away, just as Serra and Katooni charged at him, with Petro, Zett Jukassa and Pix coming in behind them.

Siege wiped some blood off of his lip. He looked to his own lightsaber and grinned. He sent Serra, Katooni, Zett, Petro and Pix a smirk before he tossed his lightsaber at them. Serra and Katooni both gasped and threw the lightsaber off to the side, but much to the surprise of everyone, Siege unsheathed a secondary lightsaber that looked just like his original one. He clashed his secret lightsaber with Serra before catching his original one and slashing down at Katooni. Katooni managed to hold her ground against Siege, using Soresu to block off the attack and then switch to Niman to strike back at Siege. Lord Siege now armed himself with both of his lightsabers before throwing the two off. Kid Flash dashed at him with the lightsabers stolen from Sarbris Rufio and struck at Lord Siege. Lord Siege blocked the Speedster's attacks before he suddenly found himself trapped inside of an Energy Bubble.

Rocket came in, flying down with her Sword drawn.

"No one gets past my Barrier and gets away with it!" Rocket called out, slashing down at Lord Siege. Lord Siege growled and slashed Rocket away, where she continued to form Energy Bubbles to blast at Lord Siege. Siege deflected the blasts until he found himself being backed away to the window once more.

Aqualad and Robin ran over to Zatanna. "How is she?" Robin asked.

"Zatanna is alright for now," Aqualad reported after placing his ear up to Zatanna's chest. "There's still a heartbeat. I can try to heal her, but we need to stop the rogues from getting to Miss Martian."

Petro and Zett slammed at Siege from his left before Katooni and Pix clashed with him on his right side. Siege found himself locked as he saw Serra prepare her own lightsabers. She thrust them downwards at both of her sides before slashing in an upwards direction. She slashed back down, making four Trinity Symbols with her Double-Bladed Lightsabers. She spun around and immediately sent them towards Lord Siege.

While this was happening, Miss Martian and Maeve locked blades with one another. The two stared each other down as their lightsabers locked with one another. More Jedi started to arrive to try and help, but Miss Martian pushed away Maeve and held her hand up.

"M'gann, we're coming!" Master K'Kruhk called out.

"No!" Miss Martian yelled back. "This one is _mine!_"

"I'd like to see you _try!_" Maeve exclaimed, sending Sith Lightning from her hands.

Miss Martian used her two emerald lightsabers to block the lightning before using her mental powers to lift up her new Hurikane Crystal Lightsaber. She sent it towards Maeve, causing her to lose focus on Miss Martian and instead clash with the flying lightsaber.

"_No one_ tries to steal my Powers and gets away with it!" Miss Martian proclaimed, using her two green lightsabers to slash down at Maeve while she was still battling against the floating lightsaber.

Maeve looked up and held her lightsabers up to defend herself from Miss Martian. However, Miss Martian's rage was too strong, and Maeve was knocked back all the way to the edge of the railing.

Miss Martian now levitated all three of her lightsabers before reaching her hands out to her sides. All of the Jedi Knights and Masters looked to their belts as their lightsabers came flying off. Miss Martian activated them all with her special Force Powers, all now starting to glow.

Maeve took notice of this and used the Force to grab some of the borrowed lightsabers. She spun them all around and advanced towards Miss Martian, harnessing the Force to make the blades scrape the ground and walls. She immediately stopped walking and started running towards Miss Martian with absolutely no thoughts of giving her mercy.

Ahsoka slashed at Ryouma and Kougane, causing them to be sent towards the end of the Hall before she kicked Dalyn towards them. The three got up and prepared to attack again, but their lightsabers floated into the air. Ryouma, Kougane and Dalyn looked to see Ahsoka with the rest of her lightsabers. The three rogues' lightsabers flew towards her as well, and she started to use her original lightsaber to stab downwards. She thrust her lightsaber up and slashed back down. The lightsabers she had called upon followed what she did as she spun around and completed her SokaTan Trinity Symbols. Immediately, she sent the SokaTan Attacks towards Dalyn, Ryouma and Kougane.

Miss Martian spun around the rest of the lightsabers she had in a circle and charged them up. She placed her arms back and unleashed a mighty green energy blast onto Maeve. Maeve countered back with her Sith Lightning, being the first one to cancel out Miss Martian's charged attack. Miss Martian continued to stare Maeve down, not intending to back down. She was not even the slightest bit fazed by the cancellation of her attack. Instead, she pointed her right finger downwards, in which all of the lightsabers she had borrowed did the same. She leapt and threw her hand up, causing the lightsabers to once again do the same. Miss Martian floated around and flew back down, stabbing her hand downwards. The lightsabers all glowed and did the same again before Miss Martian threw her arms out, forming sixteen Trinity Symbols. She stood ready as Maeve continued to charge at her before throwing her hands forwards. Immediately, SokaTan Strikes stronger than usual started to rain down at Maeve.

Everywhere in the Jedi Temple, everyone felt quakes. Each of the quakes nearly blew them off of their feet, even the Jedi Council from their Chambers.

"What was that?" Kit Fisto asked.

"I sense… the Power of SokaTan," Mace Windu said. "Ahsoka and Miss Martian are in trouble! We have intruders!"

Siege looked to see the four SokaTan Emblems head his way. He grinned and slashed at the window behind him. He let himself get hit by these attacks, giving him the energy boost he needed to fly out the window. As he did, he landed on his Jedi Starfighter.

"A decent match, my friends," Siege called out as Ki-Adi-Mundi and Shaak Ti came over. "But this is where we part!" Sai Edge called out before he was flown away.

Jedi Temple Guards ran over, seeing Ryouma, Dalyn, Metus and Kougane heavily injured. Ahsoka threw their lightsabers back to them, but kept her own activated. She was about to interrogate the three until Erica appeared and shot Sith Lightning at the ground. Ahsoka covered her eyes as sparks flew.

Erica teleported her four comrades away and became visible enough for Ahsoka to see her.

"Get _back_ here!" Ahsoka demanded as she ran after Erica.

Miss Martian panted and dropped to the ground. All of the lightsabers fell to the ground as well. She looked to see the charred, burnt, and now-dead body of Maeve fall before her.

"You left me no choice," M'gann said weakly. "It's over."

All of a sudden, Erica appeared and aimed her yellow crossguard lightsaber at M'gann. Ahsoka gasped as well.

The Young Justice arrived, and everyone reactivated their lightsabers. Ahsoka, being the closes to Erica, aimed her lightsaber at her, but Erica moved her blade closer to M'gann.

"It's now time to stop," Erica taunted. "Unless you want _more_ monstrous attacks like this, you two will come with me to meet my Master."

"The Hell they will!" Anakin cursed.

"Anakin, get back!" Ahsoka demanded.

Anakin gaped, and without a word, backed away.

"How far do we have to go?" Miss Martian asked, getting up and standing with Ahsoka.

"Not _terribly_ far," Erica replied eerily. "We should get there by tonight."

Ahsoka scowled. "Fine," she said. "Let's go."

The Young Justice watched as Ahsoka and M'gann let themselves be taken away.

"What do we do?" Serra asked.

"Don't worry, I put tracking devices on them," Jaybo said. "We'll track them down, and take down this… _Master_, whoever she is."

A Cruiser started to leave Coruscant. Ahsoka and M'gann stood inside, with Erica watching over them in a now-solid and visible body.

"Do not speak to anyone," Erica ordered. "I want to draw as little to no attention as possible."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian just narrowed their eyes at Erica. They knew that whatever was coming next would be for better or for worse. One thing was the same: they all had a bad feeling about this.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, did you like my new Chapter? I actually completed this in two days! Hope you like the second part of the **M'gann the Lost One Arc**. I still have more parts to go before the Arc is done. Also, a bonus to everyone, if you've watched **Tobias and the Half-Pariah**, PM me or post a review with at least one quote and a memorable scene from the Movie, and I shall give you Spoilers for the upcoming events. I'll try to have a new Chapter out later. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an awesome week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	38. True to your Heart

Yo, Yo, Yo! What's up? You all having a fine day today? I sure am. I have survived the first couple weeks of College, and I am still up and running to write Stories. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now coming back to **FanFiction** with a brand new Chapter for **Journey of the Knight**! It's great to be back! I can't believe that I've gotten this far already! All of this was what I could not have done without the support of any of you. That includes include **The Christian Jedi**, **MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Tines Sensahthe, Shadowatcher, Defender54, Outplace, Rodrigo Guinea, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, those I could never forget, the **Guests**. Without you all, there would be no Story. I'm glad that you are all continuing to support me. Now, before I start my new Chapter, please allow me to address some questions from three of the Reviewers, **Carlos Jacob**, the newcomer **Outplace**, and **Darth Khan**, in their reviews. First off, from **Outplace**, I don't think I'll be able to bring in Darkseid since my Story hasn't reached the events of **Young Justice: Invasion** just yet. He'll be playing a bigger role later on, I promise. Now, for **Carlos Jacob**, I can try to have Robin and Robyn get special hologloves that will allow them to understand what other beings in the Expanded Universe are saying. Since **Star Wars: Rebels Season 2** is coming soon, I'll have to see about putting in Ezra Bridger's Parents. No, I haven't heard of **Star Wars: Lethal Alliance** before, but the character you brought up, Rianna's Saren, is very interesting. I'll see what I can do for her. After all, I brought in Bera Kazan from the **Star Wars: The Clone Wars** early Video Game. When Kanan and Depa Billaba rise up during Order 66, you'll be seeing that later on, I promise, when my Story hits the events of **Revenge of the Sith**. I'll see about when Depa Billaba will awaken from her coma. I want to tie in both of the events into my Story, after all. For **Darth Khan**, I am sorry to inform you that I will indeed be implemented into my Story. I want to make everything canon. I am indeed excited for the arrival of **Star Wars: The Force Awakens** coming out in December. I will not do a **Batman vs Superman** Chapter in my Stories, and that is final. I'll see what I can do for using elements from **Arrow** and **The Flash**. I believe that I already have, in case you have not checked out my other Chapter for **Tales of the Neo Young Justice**. Also, please, everyone, if you'd like to see how I got the idea for this Arc, go to **YouTube** and find the FanFilm called **Tobias and the Half-Pariah**. I swear, it's really good. Now, with all of the questions answered, here is my brand-new Chapter, wrapping up the **Miss Martian the Lost One Arc**. After this, I will have more Chapters that lead into **Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith** and other later **Star Wars: The Clone Wars** Events. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 38: True to your Heart

_You know all of your secrets when you truly know who you are_.

_**Lost in a mind garden! After MISS MARTIAN from EARTH-16 realizes that she possesses Powers over the Force unimaginable, she and Padawan AHSOKA TANO unknowingly find themselves the targets of a former Jedi, loathing both of them and lusting for their Powers… JANA STARR! To prepare for the oncoming threat, Miss Martian endures several Trials to prove her title as the LOST ONE of the FORCE. As she progresses through them, she comes across enemies that wish to take both her and Ahsoka to the Half-Pariah that is Jana Starr. Following an intense battle at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian give themselves in to Jana Starr's Mercenary, ERICA SUSTRTAI! As the two powerful beings with the Force travel to their unknown designation, the YOUNG JUSTICE attempts to dig deeper into the Mystery of the Half-Pariah in hopes of saving their friends**_.

On the _Resolute_, in a shared transmission with Jocasta Nu, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Lux, Serra, Saw and Jaybo were all looking over the bios on the Rogue Jedi who attacked the Jedi Temple and took Ahsoka and Miss Martian from earlier that day.

"Who have we got here?" Aqualad asked as the images and bios of Erica Sustrai, Maeve, Dalyn, Kougane, Ryouma, Lord Siege and Metus all came up.

"_These are all Jedi Dissents who had abandoned the Jedi Order sometime after former Jedi Knight Jana Starr went missing in action_," Madame Jocasta explained. "_No one, not even the Jedi Council, had expected these Jedi to be alive_."

Serra placed her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Why are we Jedi always doing this?" the Shan asked herself as she stroked her chin, unknowingly catching everyone's attention. Ignoring them, she looked to Madame Jocasta Nu. "Dr. Rig Nema said that she got a name out from one of these guys," she said. "She said that a Phantom-Like Jedi named Erica Sustrai was spying on Ahsoka and M'gann while they were being healed. She had some sort of lightsaber with an extra blade, like a sai does."

"_Erica Sustrai seems to be a part of this record of Rogue Jedi_," Madame Jocasta Nu said. "_However, nothing about her possessing ghostly powers is in the Archives_."

Superboy walked up to the console. "So, there's a _Ghost_ Girl?" he asked. "Erica and the rest of these Rogue Jedi seem to all have a common goal: bring in M'gann. They say that she has something to do with their Master."

"That's _right!_" Zatanna exclaimed with wonder, her eyes growing wide. "When did these Jedi start going rogue?"

"I'm checking on that right now," Dick said while looking to all of the bios and images. He found dates on when the Rogue Jedi all disappeared or had gone missing in action, and magnified them for everyone to see. "You have _got_ to be pulling my leg." The Boy Wonder said with disbelief.

"They _all_ disappeared and went rogue on the very _same_ day after Jana Starr was reported dead?" Artemis asked. "What the hell's up with that?"

"They were all involved with some sort of conspiracy called the Quest of the Half-Pariah," Jaybo explained as he accessed more of the files. "It was made to find the Lost One of the Force, and they all _knew_ who it was."

Kid Flash stepped up, waving his hands around and shaking his head. "Okay, back up a bit there," he said. "There are two Sith in the Expanded Universe who are after only certain Relics for their conquest of domination. You can _not_ be telling me that all this time, there has been a _Cult_ of Dark Jedi who have always known Miss M was the Jedi Order's Lost One."

"It would seem that way, Baywatch," Artemis said. "But if Jana was still alive, why didn't she come back to the Jedi Order?"

"We're gonna have to find that out ourselves," Paula said as she walked in. "As your Parental Guardian, I'm putting this rescue mission into effect."

"Good," Rocket said. "Because from what we can tell from those Rogue Jedi, we're gonna need all of the help we can get."

Artemis glanced to her Mother. "Where _were_ you all this time?" the young archer asked.

"I was only helping Will in some investigations," Paula simply said. "He was—"

"Who's Will?" Artemis questioned.

"You know, Wilhuff Tarkin, Admiral slash Coruscant Chief of Police?" Paula reminded everyone.

"I… wasn't aware he was going by a nickname." Saw said.

"He likes being called that," Paula replied with a shrug. "He says it helps to take some weight off of his shoulders."

Lux sighed. "Well, in any case, we'd best get to work on tracking down Ahsoka and M'gann," he said. "We don't know what kind of Ship Erica used to take them, so we need to do some more work before Jana does who-knows-what on Ahsoka and Miss Martian."

As this was going on, the Ship that Erica was on landed near the crystalline mountains of Ryloth. Ahsoka and Miss Martian both looked to Erica as she immediately settled the Ship down. As soon as she did, she turned back around to both Ahsoka and M'gann.

"Who is your Master?" Ahsoka asked. "Why does she want _us?_"

Erica stood up from her seat and walked over towards Ahsoka and Miss Martian. "Let's just say you two have a long history with one another," she explained. "Now, come on. My Master doesn't like to be kept waiting, especially when I have the very ones she wants."

Miss Martian glanced over to Ahsoka. She closed her eyes and started to use the Psychic Link so that Erica could not hear what they were saying.

"_Do you feel something off about this?_" Miss Martian asked. "_Usually, when someone wants to take us away as prisoners, they would take our lightsabers and leave us defenseless_."

Ahsoka shrugged as she and M'gann started to walk down the ramp. "_Whoever this Master is, she's no Harold Saxon_," the Togruta Padawan mused. "_Either she wants us to fight her, or we're walking into a trap. All the same, we need to be prepared for anything_."

Miss Martian nodded in response. The two were soon led inside of the crystalline caves. Inside, they saw all different kinds of species of Rogue Jedi. They were all training with one another, but stopped when they noticed Ahsoka and Miss Martian come through.

M'gann was about to unsheathe her lightsaber, but Ahsoka placed her hand over Miss Martian's, stopping her. Ahsoka shook her head, telling M'gann not to attack. The young Martian nodded and rested her hand before Erica continued to take the two to her Master. More eyes settled upon the Togruta and the Martian before they came across a girl in a crimson robe and a black hood. She seemed to be meditating right now.

Erica looked to the meditating female and looked to Ahsoka and Miss Martian. "Well… be careful about what you say around her," the green-haired Rogue Jedi advised. "She doesn't like to be provoked much," she added on before stepping aside. "Good luck."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both looked to one another with confusion. "This had better not be a trap." Ahsoka said dangerously.

"Hey, if this were a trap, I would have stolen your lightsabers by now," Erica said. "Isn't that always the impression you get from any other hostile person you face?"

"Let's just see what your Master wants with us," Miss Martian said. "She has been causing a hell of a lot of trouble."

Ahsoka nodded as she led Miss Martian towards the meditating female. "Told you." She whispered to her Martian friend.

The meditating figure opened her eyes. She slowly started to stand back up on her feet, her mechanical prosthetics slowly whirring. As she turned, she sent both Ahsoka and Miss Martian a sinister smile.

"Ahsoka Tano, M'gann M'orzz," Jana said slyly. Her eyes seemed to go completely black for a moment before reverting back to their original yellow shade. "You've come here at last… after all this time."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian looked to one another, feeling confused and concerned. "What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Do we know you?" Miss Martian questioned.

"Oh, I think everyone here knows of our tale." Jana said with a grin on her face. Dalyn, Metus, Ryouma, Kougane and Lord Siege appeared all around Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Jana Starr. Erica could do nothing but grin, knowing that Ahsoka and Miss Martian could not possibly get out of this one as more Rogue Jedi appeared.

"What?" Miss Martian asked.

"We don't know you." Ahsoka stated.

Jana's eyes widened. She slowly started to walk down from her chambers towards Ahsoka and Miss Martian.

"You… you don't remember?" Jana asked. "Any of it." She deducted.

"Remember what?" Miss Martian asked.

Jana snarled and used the Force to grab her lightsabers. She activated both of them before craning her neck towards her Followers. "All of you, leave us," Jana ordered. "I want to give Ahsoka Tano and M'gann M'orzz a little crash course on _our_ history."

Lord Siege nodded. "Come on," he said to Kougane and Ryouma. "We all know when our Master wishes to be alone."

"Let's get going, Erica," Dalyn said as she grabbed Erica. "I can sense this won't go well."

The rest of Jana's Followers started to pull back as well. All doors to the room closed up, and the minute they did, Ahsoka and Miss Martian looked to each other and nodded. The two activated their lightsabers, but were stopped when Jana aimed one of her lightsabers at the Togruta and the Martian.

"You're speaking to _me_ now, Ahsoka! That goes for you too, M'gann, and I won't be ig_nored_ this time!" Jana proclaimed.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian stood ready to take on Jana as she seemed ready to attack them. "Who _are_ you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Overconfident as always, Ahsoka. I can see why Ashla spoke so highly of you after you became the Padawan Apprentice of Anakin Skywalker, the first Jedi Knight to even _have_ a Padawan in history," Jana said with a dry chuckle. "You robbed me of my opportunity back there."

Ahsoka's eyes widened when she heard this. "Jana?" she asked. "Jana Starr?"

"Ahsoka, are you saying _that's_ Jana Starr?" Miss Martian asked.

"Well… from what I can sense, yes," Ahsoka replied. "But I don't remember her being so… so…"

"Freakish?" Jana guessed. "Maybe I should reintroduce myself. I am Jana Starr, and I am the Master of the Supreme Jedi Cult. I realize I may not look the part right now, but that is due to what _you_ both _did_ to me!" she exclaimed.

"'Us'?" Miss Martian asked.

"Don't listen to her, M'gann," Ahsoka said sternly. "Jana will do anything to try and get under our skins."

"Oh, you don't understand," Jana said as she deactivated her lightsabers. "I am only a shadow of what I once was… a Half-Pariah, of sorts," she started to explain. "Ahsoka must have told you about me, Miss Martian. Once, I was powerful with the Force, I was strong, open-minded, great, fearless… a Jedi Padawan," she explained further on. "I was the greatest of the Clawmouse Clan, and I was _always_ at the top of everyone else. I possessed powers of the Force that everyone else envied, all… except for Ahsoka Tano. She was able to defeat me every time we battles each other, but that didn't stop me. Often I would use my Powers to help other Jedi in need, even encourage Master Depa Billaba to surpass her training and use Vaapad, one of all the seven forms of Lightsaber Combat that I had mastered. It may have cost Master Billaba her life, but she knew the consequences…" Jana continued.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian's eyes widened. They knew that Master Depa Billaba had fallen into a coma, but now, they knew who had caused it.

"Master Windu would kill you right now." Miss Martian spat at Jana.

"Oh, please," Jana spat. "No one besides my Followers and you two know that I am still alive," she remarked. "I had so much power back then, and I gained a huge following because of it. These loyalists, Erica and Siege, are one of the two that became very loyal to me, and they have remained loyal to me to this very day. I was… invincible nonetheless," she continued to explain, causing both Ahsoka and M'gann to narrow their eyes at Jana. "And then, one day while the Clone Wars was still raging on, I had foreseen a vision that I would become the Apprentice to the great Anakin Skywalker. No one had seen my greatness, what I was truly capable of. My dream was crushed when I learned that Ahsoka Tano had become the Apprentice of the Chosen One. I did everything I could to prove that I was the better Padawan, but no one would see the greatness in me. Then, one day on a Mission to put an end to a mysterious Sith Uprising, I was assigned to go with Master Anakin and Ahsoka, where we met a new species. You, M'gann M'orzz, were one of those new species."

Ahsoka gaped and looked to Miss Martian. M'gann was in as much shock as Ahsoka was.

"That… that's impossible," Miss Martian stuttered. "My earliest memories were being on Mars and travelling to Earth with my Uncle."

"Yes, well, terrible things _do_ tend to happen in the battlefield of a War, don't they?" Jana quibbled. "The early battle on _this_ Planet for example, when _Sylas_ attacked, and sought out to gain control of these new species."

"You're bluffing," Ahsoka remarked. "Sylas has nothing but an empty past. Not even the Dark Woman herself knew about him."

"That's because you didn't see the whole picture," Jana said. Her eyes started to glow. "I engaged with the Sith Lord, and everyone, friends, enemies, and you alike were marveling at my strength," she told Ahsoka before looking to Miss Martian. "But you, White Martian, _you_ were vain, and you tried to attack a man you didn't have the _power_ to combat against him with!" she chastised Miss Martian. "I had created a machine that would level the playing field to _my_ advantage, but as good as a Samaritan you were, you tried to use it to power _yourself!_ By the time I went to unleash my _full_ Powers, it was too late."

_**Four Years Ago…**_

_An explosion set off from the Machine as I harnessed the energy from it. Sylas threw me into it just as you went to the machine to help! That explosion wiped out the Martian Species on the Moon of Ryloth, and everyone assumed we were dead. But s__omehow we survived, the both of us were… mangled. We were nearly dead. But we didn't die. Some of the survivors from the wreckage with the most brilliant minds in the Science of the Force took us in, and with you they saw potential. And they performed an experiment on you…_

_**Present…**_

"'Experiment'?" Miss Martian asked. "What are you saying?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why you're so powerful?" Jana asked. "Those experts combined the Psychic Abilities of the Martians and the Powers of the Force, _my_ Powers, and granted them to _you_, and from that day, you were a Jedi with powers unimaginable to even the Dark Lord of the Sith, stronger and faster than any Jedi could ever wish to be!" Jana exclaimed.

_**Four Years Ago…**_

M'gann M'orzz smiled as she levitated some crates. In the corner of the Medical Lab, Jana was unconscious, and being given mechanical limbs to replace the ones she lost.

_It may have cost you your memories of your life up until that point, but oh, did the pluses outweigh the minuses. As for me, I wasn't anywhere near as lucky. I was stripped of my Powers, forced to be an ordinary Jedi… an outdated, normal, good-for-nothing Human! But it all boils down to it. They saved you and left me to rot! All they could talk about was their success with you. How special is that?_

Jana tried to use some of the new Force Powers she had wished for and trained for, but she could do nothing. She ran out of the lab and gasped with horror, seeing Miss Martian performing all that she ever wanted to do.

_**Present…**_

"To ensure your safety from others like my Followers, the Specialists created the Vortex, a Tear in the Galaxy that opened to another Dimension. Although they were killed by the likes of my Followers, you were still separated from me!" Jana exclaimed. "One day, there was a Disturbance in the Force. All Jedi and Sith alike could feel it, and the Vortex opened again. I have been waiting for you to return, M'gann, so that I could take back _my_ Powers and for _me_ to become the greatest Jedi ever known! In the end, you will be left to rot in Hell where you belong!"

"You didn't have the _right_ to possess such Powers!" Ahsoka remarked.

"How would _you_ know?" Jana asked as she turned her attention to Ahsoka. "You thought you were something special, the Apprentice of the Chosen One, only to be thrown away like garbage," she spat, bringing back memories of how Ahsoka was framed by Barriss for bombing the Jedi Temple. "If I had been his Apprentice, they would never have suspected me! I was ten times the Jedi that you _ever_ were, and I will be soon… once more, once again."

"Let it be 100 times. You cast _yourself_ out," Ahsoka spat, causing Jana to growl. "_You're_ the garbage that was tossed away."

"Shut up!" Jana yelled angrily. "I don't need to hear any nonsense from _you!_" she exclaimed with a trill in her voice. She turned to Miss Martian angrily. M'gann looked to Jana with the same expression. "Ahsoka stole my destiny while you stole **EVERYTHING FROM ME!**" she spat, causing Miss Martian to jump back in surprise. "All my power, put into a wretched, pathetic, little freak. You don't belong on Mars _or_ with the Jedi; you truly are the Lost One."

"And what would _you_ know about being worthy to have Power?" Miss Martian spat. "The Jedi use their Powers to _help_ others. You only want if for your_self!_"

"**ENOUGH**" Jana demanded, using Force Lightning to throw Ahsoka and Miss Martian into the wall. She used her free hand to open up the door, where her Followers were. "Lock these two down," she ordered her Followers. "I have to prepare."

Ahsoka and M'gann both deactivated their lightsabers as Metus and Dalyn took them away.

"You're gonna regret this, Jana," Ahsoka said sternly. "My friends will find you, and when they do, you're gonna wish you never did any of this."

"You mean you 'Young Justice', don't you?" Jana asked with a chuckle. "What can _they_ possibly do?"

"For one, they defeated Xion more times than you can count," Miss Martian said. "And Count Dooku, Sylas, and even Darth Sidious even _more_ times than even _we_ can remember."

"We'll put that to the test," Jana said with a chuckle. Ahsoka and Miss Martian once again narrowed their eyes at Jana Starr as she sent them a grin. "We'll see just what you're made of once I get my Powers back."

"Don't be a fool, Jana!" Ahsoka yelled. "Oh, right, it's already too _late_ for that."

"Watch your tongue, Tano!" Jana spat as she walked up to Ahsoka. "Even if your friends _do_ save you, they won't be able to get past my Followers. There are over a thousand Ships like the one Erica delivered you with, and they are all armed. If anyone _tries_ to save you, they'll regret it. I've won this time, Ahsoka, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Wanna _bet?_" Miss Martian asked. She managed to lift up her leg and kick Jana in the groin, causing her to groan.

"Get them out of my sights!" Jana exclaimed as Erica helped her regain herself.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian calmed themselves down and allowed themselves to be taken away. However, none of the Followers noticed Ahsoka's eyes briefly glow blue and Miss Martian's eyes briefly glow green. The glow from both of their eyes soon faded away, and they were brought away until Jana was fully prepared.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Resolute_, the rest of the Young Justice was busy looking over the Ships in hopes of finding out where Erica had taken Ahsoka and M'gann. None of the Young Justice took a rest, as they would not let anything happen to their friends.

"Are there any Surveillance Cameras around Coruscant or something?" Robin asked as Admirals Yularen and Tarkin came to help. The Justice League Representatives, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and Master K'Kruhk had also volunteered to help in the search for Ahsoka Tano and M'gann M'orzz as well.

"We have only a few," Admiral Tarkin replied back. "However, due to requests from the Jedi Council, we have none that are monitoring the Jedi Temple."

"Right now, I wish you did," Anakin said. "I've lost Snips enough times already. I'm not about to lose her again."

Master K'Kruhk placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I have seen what your Padawan and M'gann are capable of," the Whiphid Jedi said. "They have been out of worse situations before. I have a strong belief that they will be able to escape from whoever captured them."

"Let us hope so, Master K'Kruhk," Mace Windu said. "There is too much riding on this, so we can not fail in finding where Ahsoka and Miss Martian have gone off to."

The Young Justice nodded and went back to work. As they did, Paula was looking over the Surveillance Footage with Wilhuff Tarkin.

"Will? Will, come over here," Paula said as she watched some footage. Immediately, Admiral Tarkin walked over. "Is this a Registered Ship?" she asked. She started to enlarge the image, and everyone got a good look of what the image was showing.

The unknown vessel was a narrow, white Ship with a sharp, pyramid-like nose at the front. There were two panels at the back, and under them were some missile launchers. In the center was what appeared to be the exterior of a long hallway. Paula brought up the Ship on another screen to find a match of it, and found out from all of the Registered Ships, it was not on any of the records.

"I… I have never seen this kind of Ship before," Admiral Tarkin said. "It certainly is not part of any records."

"I've seen that Ship pass before over Mos Espa," Anakin said as he came over. "Watto and some Smugglers call it the_ Arcane Merchant_. They say that no matter what the load is, the _Arcane Merchant_ will _always_ deliver."

"And _where_ exactly does this _Arcane Merchant_ deliver to and from?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Some place on Ryloth," Jaybo said as he started to bring up footage of the _Arcane Merchant_. "A Moon near the Vortex called Laournaeth."

"What a coincidence," Anakin said. "We've been there before."

"You _have?_" Zatanna asked. She suddenly felt something and placed her hand to her head.

"Yes," Anakin replied back. "Ahsoka and I went there to stop a mysterious Sith Uprising and a takeover of a new species. The Sith Lord there escaped, but in the midst of the battle, we lost…" the Chosen One went on, but trailed off. There was something about the location he was speaking of that got him thinking. "Jana Starr!" Anakin exclaimed quietly. "Of _course!_ Why didn't I see it before?!"

"What do you mean?" Mace Windu asked.

"Every time Jana was around, the _Arcane Merchant_ always flew," Anakin explained. "I didn't notice until now that even when Jana died, the _Arcane Merchant_ would _still_ fly!"

Obi-Wan stroked his chin. "Hmm, why do I always _do_ this?" he asked himself, causing everyone to look to him. He shrugged it off and looked to Anakin. "So, are you saying that the _Arcane Merchant_ would always fly when Padawan Starr was around?" he asked his former Padawan.

"From a certain point of view," Anakin replied as he started to stroke his own chin. "We have _got_ to stop doing this!" he muttered to himself before getting back on topic. "If the _Arcane Merchant_ still flies, then that means that Jana Starr is still alive."

All of a sudden, Zatanna groaned and got onto her knees. Everyone looked to her before she stopped groaning. She got back up onto her feet, and when she looked to the Young Justice, her eyes were now a shade of aquamarine, a shade of Ahsoka's blue eyes and a shade of Miss Martian's green eyes mixed together.

"_Guys, are you there?_" Zatanna asked, speaking in Ahsoka's voice.

"Zatanna?" Robin asked as he walked over to his Girlfriend. "What's happening? What's going on?"

"_Robin, listen to me, it's me, Ahsoka_," Zatanna said with Ahsoka's voice. "_Miss Martian and I have accessed the Psychic Link through Zatanna. Her magic is allowing us to contact you, but we don't know for how long_."

"Ahsoka, where are you?" Anakin asked as he walked over to Zatanna. "Are you and Miss Martian okay?"

"_We're okay, Anakin, I mean, Master Skywalker_," Zatanna replied, only this time using Miss Martian's voice. "_We're in some Crystal Cave on Ryloth. Only that it WASN'T Ryloth, but a moon that orbits it_."

"Laournaeth," Anakin said. "Who is this Master you were brought to? What does she have to do with any of you?" he asked.

"_Skyguy, you won't believe this, but the Leader of the Rogue Jedi, the Master, it's none other than Jana Starr herself!_" Zatanna said, now using Ahsoka's voice. "_It turns out that she was the one responsible for Master Depa Billaba's comatose state!_"

"Jana did _what?_" Mace Windu asked.

"_She persuaded Master Depa Billaba to take you on with Vaapad, even though she could never control it_," Miss Martian's voice explained through Zatanna. "_Jana has been hiding out here on Laournaeth with over a dozen of Rogue Jedi following her. We don't exactly know how, but she seems to be gaining Intel on everything that's going on at the Jedi Temple_."

"_That's how Lord Siege and Erica were able to infiltrate the Temple so easily with those other Rogue Jedi_," Ahsoka stated, now being the one to take control of Zatanna to explain everything to her Master, the Jedi Council, Master K'Kruhk, and the Young Justice. "_You have to find a way to get here to Laournaeth and help us take Jana and her Followers down, or else she'll drain M'gann dry of her Powers. THAT'S the reason she wants M'gann! Jana wants the Powers she wanted from Day One!_"

"Jana…!" Serra said angrily to herself. "Oh, I just _knew_ she was bad news! We're coming, Ahsoka, M'gann. Don't you worry!"

"Jana's gonna wish she never messed with you once we get there." Superboy said.

"_It's not that simple_," Zatanna said, now using Miss Martian's voice again. "_Jana isn't a fool, and she'll be waiting for the rest of the Young Justice to come and rescue us_."

"That doesn't matter," Anakin said. "I'm gonna get you two back, alone, if I have to, and make _sure_ Jana gets my message this time!" he proclaimed as he readied his lightsaber.

"_And that would be?_" Ahsoka asked.

"That _no_ one lays a finger on my _true_ Apprentice," Anakin said. "You mean that much to me, Ahsoka."

"And me." Robin chimed in.

"As well as I." Aqualad said.

"Me too." Kid Flash spoke up.

"More than you two know." Superboy said.

"Don't forget me," Artemis said. "After all, 'I've always wanted to have a Sister'," she quoted Miss Martian from the first mission they had together. "And now, I do. I have _two_ of them."

"Make that three." Zatanna's voice said from within.

"And four." Rocket added on.

"And no one steals Ahsoka!" Lux proclaimed.

"We're getting you back…" Serra started out.

"One way…" Jaybo went on.

"Or another, we're gonna find you, and we're gonna get you." Saw finished up.

"Sit tight, both of you," Paula said. "We're on our way, and we'll make sure that this Jana Starr _pays_ for what she has done."

Zatanna, still being under control by Ahsoka and Miss Martian, nodded. Her eyes glowed aquamarine again and Zatanna staggered back. Robin gasped and ran to catch Zatanna, just in time before she could fall.

"Jana Starr… that Padawan Ahsoka told us about," Zatanna said. "I never thought she was still alive."

"But now we know where she is," Obi-Wan said. He looked to Master Windu and Master K'Kruhk. "Masters, this is not up for debate. We _must_ go after Jana Starr, rescue Ahsoka and Miss Martian, and arrest all of those Rogue Jedi following her."

"I'm with Master Kenobi here," Serra said. "Jana's gone too far this time."

Anakin nodded. "That means we're not against you," the Chosen One said. "Alright, everyone, we're gonna save Ahsoka and Miss Martian, and we're taking Jana down!" he announced.

All of the Young Justice nodded.

"Let's get going," Master K'Kruhk said. "The longer we're here, the longer Ahsoka and Miss Martian are in danger of Jana Starr."

Artemis looked to Jedi Master K'Kruhk. "Master K'Kruhk, with all due respect, Ahsoka Tano and M'gann M'orzz are two of the most capable girls the Young Justice has ever seen in action," the archer explained. "Ahsoka took on the ORDER's Terror Titans all at once, and she even managed to snap an entire group of humans under their Control back to reality."

"M'gann helped us to regain our memories after the Light's Psychic Specialist, Psimon, erased them," Superboy went on. "She even came up with a plan to prevent Red Tornado, one of the Justice League's most important members, from being hacked."

"Not to mention that Ahsoka saved the entire Young Justice from the control of a Mutant Wasp," Zatanna brought up. "To add to that, they _both_ took down Darth Maul during his first attack."

Aqualad nodded and stepped up. "If any of you believe that Ahsoka or Miss Martian are not capable of handling themselves in heated situations like these…" the Atlantean started out. "Then you do not _fully_ know Ahsoka Tano or Megan Morse."

Serra stepped up. "They're right," she said. "While on Earth, I saw that the Young Justice was capable of doing extraordinary things," the Shan stated. "We can never doubt anything they do."

Back on Laournaeth, Ahsoka and Miss Martian were both being brought down to the lower levels of the Crystal Cave. Dalyn, Metus and Ryouma all stood guard over the two, as well as several other Followers of Jana Starr. Each of them made sure that Ahsoka or Miss Martian didn't try anything.

"_Nice going with the new Psychic Link Channel_," Ahsoka said telepathically to Miss Martian. "_I could literally see Skyguy and the rest of the Young Justice through Zatanna's eyes!_"

"_Thanks_," Miss Martian replied back through the Psychic Link. "_I've been working on that if we ever got kidnapped. As two of the most powerful Jedi on the Young Justice, we need to at least have SOMETHING to prepare for events like these_."

"It seems like Jana will finally be getting what she wants," Dalyn said to Metus. "With the great Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian the Lost One in our custody, the Jedi Order will do anything to get them back."

"Well, as long as there's a profit for it, I don't mind," Metus said. "Besides, from what I hear about the Power they have, we could take down the ORDER, the DarkSiders, and even the _Separatists_ without ever having to worry again!"

"I don't think we ever prepared for _this_ event." Ahsoka quipped to Miss Martian.

"Quiet!" a Rodian male demanded as he aimed a lightsaber pike at Ahsoka and Miss Martian. "If Master Jana does not get what she wants from you, we'll take your Power ourselves!"

"Just saying how powerful you all are, that's all," Ahsoka said with a shrug. "You can be powerful too, I promise… but I don't know if I can take you seriously since your fly's down." She pointed out, staring down at the Rodian's midsection.

"What does _that_ mean?" the Rodian asked.

"Look down," Ahsoka said as she pointed a finger down to where she was pointing. Suart looked down and gasped as Ahsoka crossed her arms. "XYZ."

Dalyn, Metus and Ryouma turned as Suart fixed his pants. Dalyn couldn't help but chuckle at this sight.

"Sleemo." Suart muttered under his breath.

Dalyn gritted her teeth, having heard what Suart had said. "Peedunky." She spat back.

"Wakamancha." Metus muttered.

"Calm down, _all_ of you," Kougane said as lift stopped. They had reached the bottom. Ahsoka and M'gann looked around to see some prison cages, all looking brand-new. The five Followers of Jana Starr all led Ahsoka and Miss Martian towards one of the cages and threw them in. Dalyn took away their lightsabers afterwards. "Master Jana will not be pleased."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian said nothing as Dalyn, Suart, Metus, Kougane and Ryouma all walked away. Some of the Loyalists to Jana Starr stayed behind to stand guard over Ahsoka and M'gann in the event that they tried to escape.

"_What do we do now?_" Ahsoka asked through the Psychic Link.

"_Why are you asking me?_" Miss Martian asked back. "_You're the one who usually knows the way around the Expanded Universe_."

"_Yes, but not like this before_," Ahsoka replied back. "_This isn't about me right now, M'gann. It's about you_," she said. "_While you ARE the Lost One, in a good way, you have Powers not only over the Force, but you have your OWN Powers too_," Ahsoka reminded her Martian friend. "_Use what you know to try and figure a way out of the situation. Only then can we defeat Jana_."

Miss Martian looked to Ahsoka and grinned. "_I get it_," she replied back confidentially. "_It's MY turn now_."

Meanwhile, in Space over the Moon known as Laournaeth, the Martian Bioship came out of Hyperspace in Camouflage Mode. With it in hiding was the Stealth Ship.

"Well, we're here," Kid Flash said as he put on his Goggles. He started to scan the area, seeing several different Ships that looked exactly like the _Arcane Merchant_ floating nearby Laournaeth. "What do we do now? I'm seeing several Ships surrounding Laournaeth, waiting to shoot anything that comes out of Hyperspace. Ahsoka and Miss M sure weren't kidding when they said that Jana had some hardcore defense systems."

"Think like Ahsoka would," Serra instructed as she piloted the Bioship. "What would _she_ do to get past systems?"

"Not get under a box, _that's_ for sure." Robin quipped.

Artemis looked out the window with her mother. Both of them looked through their targeting reticles, and noticed that four groups of Ships were surrounding Laournaeth. One of the Groups of Ships was facing the Vortex.

"We'll need a distraction," Paula said. "These Ships will fire at anything that's deemed as a threat. If we could just manage to throw them all off-guard, we just might have a chance at getting down onto Laournaeth, take down Jana, and save both Ahsoka and M'gann."

Anakin placed his hand to his chin. He suddenly noticed what he was doing. "Do we _always_ do this when we think?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. When the Chosen One managed to get everyone's attention, he cleared his throat and started to speak up. "I know the kinds of weapons on these Ships. They'll all be able to track down wherever a shot comes from, so we can't risk firing anything while we're both camouflaged."

"Hmm, maybe we _can_," Artemis said. She looked to Serra. "Serra, what have we got in our Storage Compartments?"

"Oh, just crates," Serra replied. Her eyes widened once she realized where Artemis was going with her question. "We go straight head-on, drop our cargo, and since we'll be moving so fast, the Ships won't know where we are!"

"We have plenty of empty cargo we can drop off from here," Obi-Wan said. "I'd say it's worth a try."

Back down on Laournaeth, Ahsoka and Miss Martian were both meditating. The two Followers of Jana Starr at the front just thought they were resting, but both M'gann and Ahsoka were doing more than that. Using their Powers, they were able to probe the minds of the two Followers guarding them.

"_A lot of these Followers seem to have grudges against each other_," Miss Martian told Ahsoka. "_From that argument on the lift, it would seem that Dalyn, Ryouma, Metus and Suart all are looking to overthrow Jana_."

"_Good, good_," Ahsoka said as she grinned. "_What else have you got?_"

"_Dalyn stabbed Suart's eye out and Ryouma destroyed Metus's favorite set of twin maces. Metus stole all of Ryouma's priceless crystals, and Suart sold Dalyn's Pet Womp Rat_," Miss Martian went on. "_These Followers all know each other well, and now, because of that, we know what their weaknesses are_."

"_Then THAT'S how we escape_," Ahsoka said. "_We just need to find the right time to strike, and when we do, Jana is all ours_."

The two Weequay Rogue Jedi watched as Ahsoka and Miss Martian got back up onto their feet. As they did, Metus came in.

"Dalyn told me to keep an eye on the prisoners," Metus said to the two Weequay Followers. "Go check for any Ship Activity. I've got this taken care of."

Miss Martian couldn't help but stifle back a laugh as the Weequays left the room. As soon as they were gone, Ahsoka joined in and laughed as well.

"Oh, you are _so_ dull!" Ahsoka remarked at Metus.

"What was that, Togruta Filth?" Metus asked. "The last time I check, I didn't ask for what you think of my place with Master Jana."

"No, but we can't be_lieve_ that you actually _fell_ for Dalyn's old 'Go check on the prisoners while I drain them of their Powers' ruse." Miss Martian quipped.

"Oh, Dalyn's right to call you a nitwit, alright." Ahsoka added on.

"She said that?!" Metus exclaimed with disbelief. He growled and unsheathed his Silver Double-Bladed Lightsaber. "Oh, I _knew_ I couldn't trust her!" he complained before walking off. "_No_ one gets your Powers but _me!_"

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both chuckled. Ahsoka placed her fist out, to which Miss Martian replied back by bumping Ahsoka's fist with her own. The two made tiny explosion sounds before pulling their fists back and twiddling their fingers, making wind sounds now.

"Where is Metus?!" Dalyn exclaimed as she walked into the room. She looked to a Nautolan female, who had fallen asleep while Ahsoka and Miss Martian were busy meditating. The female Nautolan woke up with a start as Dalyn grabbed her head and looked into her eyes. "I _told_ him to check on the prisoners!"

"Oh, I thought you were the smart one," Miss Martian said with false confusion. "Well, you know, he's probably gathering some of the Followers now so he can ambush you and take our Powers for himself."

Dalyn gritted her teeth. "He wouldn't _dare!_" she said angrily.

"Hate to break it to you, Dale, but he did," Ahsoka said as she placed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet out. "In fact, I've even recorded what he said to us immediately before he left."

"_NO one gets your Powers but ME!_" Metus's voice said in the recording.

"Oh, I'm gonna _kill_ him, clone him, and then kill all of his clones!" Dalyn said as she left the room through the door parallel where Metus walked out of.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both saluted at Dalyn with their left hand. As they did, Ryouma came over and looked around.

"Not safe for you two to be alone, now is it?" Ryouma asked. "Master Jana wants your Powers, so I'm gonna let her have it… _after_ I take it from you."

"Yeah… about that," Ahsoka said this time. "Dalyn already came by and called dibs on taking our Powers."

"And what exactly are '_dibs_'?" Ryouma asked.

"She gets to do it, and no one else can," Miss Martian explained. "It's a shame, really. She was always talking about dominating you all, forcing everyone to worship her once she gets our Powers."

"It's gonna be a brutal day when I start calling Dalyn a Mistress!" Ryouma proclaimed as he walked off. "Suart! Look after the prisoners!" he ordered with hatred as Suart came down.

"And just _what_ is going on around here?" Suart asked as he looked to Ahsoka Tano and M'gann M'orzz.

"Oh, Dalyn was saying something about… unfinished business…" Miss Martian started out.

"Getting the other eye…" Ahsoka went on.

"And someone being a… _Sleemo_, I think it was?" Miss Martian asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What?!" Suart exclaimed. He activated his yellow lightsaber pike and raised it into the air. Soon, other Followers came to his side.

Ryouma walked back into the room with his own Followers supporting him.

Dalyn entered, activating her grey lightsabers as her Followers came to support her.

Finally, Metus came back. He had his Double-Bladed Grey Lightsaber activated as his own Followers stood by his side.

"Oh, I _knew_ I couldn't trust you!" Metus remarked as he aimed one of his blades at Ryouma and another at Suart. His main attention was focused on Dalyn.

"Yeah? Planning an ambush, I see!" Dalyn spat back as she aimed her shoto at Metus and her main lightsaber at Suart.

"What's with Master Jana's Followers on your side?" Ryouma asked as he aimed his lightsaber at Dalyn.

"What's with her Followers on _yours?_" Suart asked as he aimed his lightsaber at Metus.

"Planning on draining Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian dry?" Dalyn asked as she looked to Metus.

"There's no _way_ I would…" Metus started out before trailing off. He, Dalyn, Ryouma and Suart all looked over to Ahsoka and M'gann, who were only watching everything go on with interest. "Did _they_ tell you that?" he asked as Ahsoka and Miss Martian patted each other on the shoulder. "Because _they_ told me you were planning on ambushing me!"

"Good cover, Dalyn! I think he bought it," Miss Martian said to Dalyn as if she were on her side. She looked to Suart. "You were right, Suart, she _is_ a Sleemo."

"I never said _that!_" Suart remarked.

"Oh, you didn't!" Ahsoka exclaimed before looking to Dalyn. "Well, then Dalyn must be right about _all_ of you," she said with a smug grin on her face. "You're all nitwits!"

Dalyn, Suart, Ryouma and Metus now stared each other down angrily.

"Oh, and by the way, guys…" Miss Martian started out. "What's this about prized maces, an eye, priceless crystals, and… a Pet Womp Rat?" she asked.

This had activated everyone's Berserk Buttons.

"Attack!" Metus called out.

"Kill them all!" Dalyn ordered.

"Take no prisoners!" Suart commanded.

"Send them to Hell!" Ryouma exclaimed.

In Outer Space, Serra flew the Martian Bioship straight towards the fleet surrounding Laournaeth. Behind her and the Young Justice were Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace, K'Kruhk, Admiral Yularen and Admiral Tarkin. At the same time, everyone released their empty cargo crates and let them fall towards the surface.

Jana's Followers inside of the Ships noticed the crates and fired upon them. However, as the crates exploded, more crates fell from the other sides. Once again, the Ships opened fire on the crates, only for more to fall down. Soon, all of the Ships were focused on firing everywhere.

"That's it, that's it," Serra said from within the Bioship. She emptied out some more crates in front of one of the Ships. "Come to Momma!"

Several of the Ships opened fire on where Serra just emptied the crates. The Ship behind it was fired at instead, and it exploded just as it started to fire at the other Ships.

"Now _this_ is Podracing!" Anakin quipped as he flew around. He dropped more crates in front of the other Ships, and the Ships fired on one another. Soon, the entire fleet of Ships exploded and fell to the ground.

"Erica, I am ready to regain my Powers," Jana said down on the Surface as she came out of her Meditation Chambers. "Tell Dalyn to bring the Togruta Filth and the Martian Freak up here. I want to cherish this moment. I want this to be _perfect!_ I've waited so long for this day! And once I'm through with my old friends, I'm gonna send them to Hell where they belong!"

At that moment, Kougane came down from a lift that led to the surface above. "Master Jana! Master Erica! Something is causing our Ships to fire on one another!" he reported before Lord Siege came down.

"The remains of crates were found drifting in space and falling to the surface with our Ships just a few minutes ago," Lord Siege reported. "Your Followers claimed that they saw something come out of Hyperspace, from all around them. Fortunately, there was nothing there, but only half of your Followers from the Ships survived."

"What?!" Jana exclaimed. "Someone slipped past _my_ defenses?!" she yelled in disbelief as Erica looked down to a Surveillance Panel.

"It would also seem you have traitors in your midst," Erica said, causing Jana, Kougane and Lord Siege to look to Erica Sustrai. "Listen to this." The ghostly Mercenary said as she started to play some of what was going on in the barracks down below.

"_NO one gets your Powers but ME!_" Metus's voice sounded off.

"_The Power of the Martian and that Togruta is mine!_" Dalyn's voice said.

"_Jana does not know the MISTAKE she has made in bringing Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian here!_" Suart's voice exclaimed. "_I shall have their Powers for myself!_"

"_Ahsoka Tano and M'gann M'orzz's Powers belong to me!_" Ryouma's voice called out.

"So, they think they can get away with trying to steal the Powers _I_ deserve?" Jana mused. "Very well," she said, causing Erica, Lord Siege and Kougane to look over to Jana with surprise. "If infighting will allow them to secure Tano and M'orzz, let them. They will face the consequences for betrayal once I have my Powers back."

Metus swung his Double-Bladed lightsaber high and low to counter all of Dalyn's Vaapad Strikes. Dalyn spun around and swung furiously at Metus, but Metus grabbed her hand and punched her. Dalyn grabbed Metus's hand before the two sent powerful Force-Pushes towards one another, both getting sent back into the walls as a result. In the process, Ahsoka's lightsabers and Miss Martian's lightsabers dropped to the ground.

"Now!" Ahsoka called out, reaching her hand out.

"Yeah!" Miss Martian yelled, holding her hands out as well.

Ahsoka's lightsabers flew back to her hands, with her extra ones getting placed back onto the sides of her belt. She activated her Double-Bladed Lightsaber and her Master's first lightsaber and cut the bars while Miss Martian Force-Pushed the broken metal from the bars towards all of the Followers.

Dalyn and Suart were pushed back by the metal before Ahsoka kicked Ryouma and Metus away. The four watched as Ahsoka and Miss Martian made their way onto the lift and went up. The four Rogue Jedi angrily got up and followed them. All of them had been looking for the two far too long to lose them right now.

"So, what do we do now?" Miss Martian asked.

"I don't know what Jana's capable of, but until the Young Justice gets here, we _have_ to fight her," Ahsoka replied. "If she wants us, she'll _get_ us."

"And she'll live to regret her decision." Miss Martian quipped.

Outside, several more of Jana Starr's Followers were keeping guard. They were told to be on the highest alert after the mysterious attack that destroyed all of the Ships above Laournaeth. The two Weequay Rogue Jedi who were guarding Ahsoka and Miss Martian before stood with a Kel Dor female Rogue Jedi and a Toydarian Rogue Jedi, all with their lightsabers activated and all on alert for intruders. With them was a Koorivar General Oro Dassyne, who was being paid for betraying the Separatists and using his Battle Droids to help Jana.

"I wonder how many they'll send," General Oro said to himself as his eye started to twitch. "We've got so much firepower in here, these walls are Ray-Shielded. They can't take this fort," he said as the female Kel Dor, Redaka, looked to see if there were any invading forces alongside a Battle Droid Officer. "It'll probably be, uh, fifty Jedi. They'll need at _least_ that many. Huh, maybe a hundred Jedi! They'll never take this base with less. Ha, they'll need an army of Jedi!" he exclaimed before breaking out into laughter, which was probably from all the times he fought in the War.

"Yo! Dassyne!" Redaka spoke up. "I've got a visual."

"Jedi?" Oro Dassyne asked as his eyes widened.

"I… _think_ so, but I'm not sure." Redaka replied.

"How many? A thousand?" Oro Dassyne asked.

"No." The Battle Droid Officer replied.

"Eighty?" Oro asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope." Redaka said with a smack of her tongue.

"What? Fifty?"

"Less." The Battle Droid Officer hinted.

"Forty? Come on! How many?"

"Five," Redaka replied back simply. "And some younger people."

"What?!" Oro exclaimed, his eyes growing so wide that they might as well have come out of his eye sockets. "Give me those!" he ordered, grabbing the binoculars.

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Serra Keto Shan, Mace Windu and Master K'Kruhk all rid on their Jedi Cycles as their Astromechs ejected their Jedi Starfighters. Superboy rode on the Supercycle with Paula, Artemis, Drol, Gerrera and Robin riding with him before Rocket flew down, carrying Aqualad in her arms as Kid Flash raced beside them.

"Punch it!" Serra called out.

"Oh, yeah!" Superboy exclaimed.

Both Serra and Superboy fired upon the Droid Forces awaiting them before Artemis and Paula leapt off of the Supercycle. The two archers fired upon the Rogue Jedi as Drol and Gerrera rolled along the ground, firing at them as well. Robin tossed Birdarangs towards the Rogue Jedi before Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace, and K'Kruhk ejected from their Jedi Cycles and activated their lightsabers as they leapt into the air. They slashed at many more of the Rogue Jedi before eventually clashing with them.

Kid Flash picked up a white-bladed lightsaber and started to dash through the Rogue Jedi and Droids in his way. All of them fell to the ground as Aqualad was dropped off. He slammed onto more of the Rogue Jedi as General Oro Dassyne attempted to escape. Before he could get the chance to get away, Rocket trapped him in her Force Bubble.

"We _need_ to find Ahsoka and M'gann!" Anakin called out as he Force-Pushed two Rogue Jedi away.

"We'll have to get in first!" Gerrera called out as he used his Vibro-Blade to slash at a Battle Droid. "Robin, Artemis, Huntress, Drol, come with me!"

"On it!" Paula called out. She took out her twin pistols and spun around shooting. All of the Battle Droids around her and Artemis fell to the ground before they made their way with Robin and Drol to Saw. Together, they started to infiltrate the base.

Inside, Jana watched as all of her Rogue Jedi Followers were being taken down by the Young Justice. She clenched her fist angrily with disbelief.

"Six _normal_ Humans, two _Lab_ Experiments, two Unnatural Magic-Wielders, a Shan and two Onderonians have just taken down my Followers!" Jana yelled at her Generals. "How _dare_ they make my forces look like Bantha Fodder! Who are they?!"

"_They_ would be the Young Justice," Ahsoka suddenly said. Everyone turned to see Ahsoka and Miss Martian coming up from the lift and making their way towards Jana. The two immediately activated their lightsabers. "_Now_ you see what they are _truly_ made of."

"You wanted me, Jana?" Miss Martian asked. She aimed both of her emerald lightsabers at Jana Starr and narrowed her eyes. "Hello, Megan! You've _got_ me!"

Jana cackled and activated her lightsabers. "Yes, it seems that I _do_," she quipped. "And you two plan to _stop_ me? All of your _friends_ are being taken care of by my Followers! You don't have what it _takes_ to de_feat_ me! What a joke!"

"Joyride's over, Jana," Ahsoka said. "Half of your Followers have been killed fighting amongst themselves, and the rest are now being taken hostage by my Friends and my Masters. We're gonna settle this now."

"Oh, yeah?" Jana asked as she aimed one of her lightsabers at the two. "You and what Army?"

At that moment, the door burst down. Erica, Lord Siege and Kougane all turned around to see a blue lightsaber behead two of Jana's Followers before several footsteps were heard. The smoke from the door getting blown off cleared away, revealing Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Serra Keto Shan, Mace Windu, Master K'Kruhk, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Lux, Drol, Gerrera and Huntress. All of them stood ready to take Jana Starr and her forces on.

"Not an Army… just friends." Ahsoka quipped.

Behind Ahsoka and M'gann, Dalyn, Metus, Ryouma and Suart came up from the lift. The four were about to attack Ahsoka and Miss Martian, but both Ahsoka and M'gann reached their hands behind them, and without even batting an eye, they Force-Lifted Dalyn, Suart, Ryouma and Metus towards Jana, Erica, Siege and Kougane.

Jana gasped as she looked all around her. She saw Ahsoka and Miss Martian preparing to take her on in front of her, and when she turned around, she saw Anakin leading the Jedi Masters and the Young Justice against her.

"Oh, Master Skywalker!" Jana exclaimed as soon as she saw Anakin. "It is such an _honor_ to be in your presence once again."

"Did you enjoy the flowers?" Anakin asked sternly. "You hid out and tried to _kill_ my _true_ Padawan in cold blood!" he exclaimed. "And for what? Power?"

"You read my mind," Jana said. "Let me become your Apprentice. You always ventured to gain Power for your entire life! I have it all! Just let me give it to you!"

Anakin shook his head. "No, that's not what Power is meant for, Jana," he said. "The Jedi are Guardians of Peace and Justice. We don't _use_ our Powers for ourselves, we use them to help others! Did you even _learn_ that?"

Jana gritted her teeth. "You are not the same Jedi I once knew," she said. She looked over to Superboy and aimed a lightsaber at Miss Martian. "So let me get this straight," she said as a smug grin came onto her face. "You know what a White Martian looks like and yet you _still_ desire her?" she asked. The only response she received from Superboy was a slow nod. Jana couldn't help but chuckle with disbelief. "Okay, what? Did the scientist that created you drop you on your head?" she asked. "Because Martians are nothing but freaks waiting to be wiped out. You should have stayed in the lab you were created, Boy of Steel. Once I wipe out this Martian for what she's done to me, you'll—"

Jana was interrupted when a lightsaber was tossed into her shoulder. Jana Starr yelled in pain before Zatanna used her magic to levitate the lightsaber back to the one who threw it, Kid Flash.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Wally asked. "I move that we ignore any other banter you have left for us, and just move onto the part where we kick your ass."

"I _second_ that motion," Mace Windu said as he aimed his lightsaber at Jana. "You will not escape… _Former_ Padawan Jana Starr."

Jana, who was still recovering from the sudden lightsaber throw to her shoulder, regained herself and glared at the Young Justice. "Damn you all to Hell," she cursed. She got back up and directed her attention towards Ahsoka and Miss Martian. "All of you, take care of the Jedi and this Young Justice," Jana ordered. "If Tano and M'orzz will refuse to hand over their Powers, then I'll kill them and strip their corpses of what little Powers they have left, and once I'm through with them, I'm sending them to Hell where they belong."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both readied their lightsabers as Jana readied hers. Erica activated her crossguard lightsaber while Lord Siege activated one of his own lightsabers, followed by Kougane activating his lightsaber as well. Dalyn, Suart, Ryouma and Metus activated their lightsabers too, and everyone stood ready to attack.

As soon as some debris dropped and the monitor showed that the base was at a critical stage, everyone charged at one another, their battles now beginning.

Serra started to battle against Erica. The two locked emerald blades with one another and stared each other down intensely. The Shan was just about to slam her secondary lightsaber down onto Erica, but Erica just grinned and stood where she was as Serra slashed at her. Within minutes, Erica was gone from Serra's sights. She looked around to find Erica, but soon wished that she hadn't when Erica appeared from midair and slashed down at her. Serra rolled over to the side to avoid Erica before the Shan was suddenly attacked by Erica from behind. Serra growled in annoyance as she looked to the side, where Erica came out and attacked once again. This time, Serra spun around not only to avoid Erica's attack, but to slam Erica away as well. Erica chuckled and went turned invisible once again, but Serra was the one to grin this time.

"Come on, greenhorn. Show yourself." Serra said out loud, trying to get Erica to come out again. As she said this, she looked down to her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and saw a green blinking dot heading towards the Emblem of the Jedi Order. When the dot came closer, Serra spun around and slashed with both of her lightsabers. After Serra finished spinning, she deactivated her blades, and out of thin air came Erica. The ghostly Mercenary grinned as she aimed her crossguard lightsaber at Serra. However, she suddenly felt weak, and her lightsaber blades deactivated. Erica fell to the ground while clutching onto her chest, now weakened by the sudden surprise attack done on her.

Lord Siege battled against Robin, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Artemis and Anakin. Zatanna still had a score to settle with Lord Siege after he used her as a human shield from the Battle in the Jedi Temple. Zatanna ran straight up to Lord Siege and slashed down at him just as he slashed at her. Zatanna struck first, and just as Lord Siege was about to slash at her low, the mage backed away and went down low, slashing at Lord Siege where he was aiming to attack. Siege placed his lightsaber out in defense, but Zatanna slashed at him again before she leapt back up onto her feet. She used a backhanded grip to slash high at Lord Siege before she eventually started to back him away. The two clashed Energy Ichor Sword with Lightsaber as they fought back and forth. Zatanna utilized her fencing techniques and swung wide at Lord Siege before sending a high stab. Lord Siege managed to parry off the attack before Zatanna struck low. The two locked blades there for a moment before Zatanna performed a downwards strike at Lord Siege. Lord Siege managed to back away, but Zatanna stepped forwards and successfully slashed down at him again. Siege was about to slash back, but Zatanna parried off his attack and swung at Siege again, sending him sliding back into the wall.

"You'll_ pay_ for that!" Lord Siege called out, tossing his lightsaber at Zatanna.

"_You're_ the one who's gonna pay!" Robin exclaimed as he sent several explosive Birdarangs towards Lord Siege.

Lord Siege managed to avoid getting hit by the explosive Birdarangs, but he did not see Artemis shoot several arrows into the air. The arrows all landed down onto Lord Siege, which exploded just like the Birdarangs. Kid Flash zoomed towards Lord Siege and clashed his stolen lightsaber with the Sith Lord. However, Lord Siege managed to strike back just as hard just as Artemis struck with her Bow Sword. Siege slashed her away before Robin dashed in and leapt into the air as he landed at Lord Siege.

"You never learn." Siege said smugly as he stabbed his lightsaber out towards Robin.

However, Robin grabbed Lord Siege's lightsaber hand and pushed him back.

"Anakin, now!" Robin called out.

Anakin ran in and slashed at Lord Siege's last lightsaber. Lord Siege gasped before Robin caught his own lightsaber and spun back around, slashing at Siege with it. Siege used the Force to regain the lightsaber he threw and clashed with Robin. The Boy Wonder just grinned and backed away, showing Anakin with his lightsaber stabbed down. Lord Siege sent Sith Lightning towards Anakin, but Anakin slashed upwards and slashed back down before spinning around. He formed his SokaTan Trinity Symbol and slashed it towards Lord Siege. Lord Siege sent more Sith Lightning towards the SokaTan Trinity Symbol, but he was outmatched, and was sent flying back.

"Cool!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he looked to Lord Siege's dropped lightsabers. "Souvenirs!"

Rocket pressed her blade against Kougane's as the two battled throughout the room. Kougane managed to throw Raquel off of him, causing her to stumble backwards and into the door and out of the base. As Rocket was regaining herself, Kougane use the Force to pull her back towards him, but Rocket narrowed her eyes at Kougane and held out her sword. As Kougane prepared to decapitate Raquel, Rocket got out of Kougane's grasp and used her sword to stab him in the chest. Kougane gasped as Raquel pulled her sword out and grabbed his lightsaber. He was about to sent Force Lightning towards her, but Raquel used Kougane's own lightsaber to cut off his hands. She flew away and trapped Kougane into her Energy Bubble as he fell down, now lifeless.

Metus twirled around his Saberstaff as Superboy, Aqualad and Obi-Wan ran to attack him. Aqualad activated his Water-Bearers and slashed down at Metus while Superboy used a dropped lightsaber from another one of the fallen Jedi to slash at Metus from down low. Metus gasped and used his Double-Bladed Lightsaber to block both attacks. Seeing that he was outnumbered, he used the Force to grab Erica's crossguard lightsaber and use it for himself. He twirled around and slashed Aqualad and Superboy away before Obi-Wan ran in and attacked Metus. Metus used his four lightsaber blades to block Obi-Wan Kenobi's Ataru Strikes, but Obi-Wan was more skilled in lightsaber combat. He circled his blade around Metus's stolen crossguard lightsaber, disarming him of it easily before Aqualad converted his Water-Bearer Swords into Hammers. He slammed Metus off to the side, where Superboy punched him unconscious, also causing some teeth to fall out from Metus's mouth.

"Interesting lightsaber design," Obi-Wan mused as he looked to the green crossguard lightsaber. "But a saber such like this is so uncivilized," he remarked, tossing the crossguard lightsaber back to where it was stolen from. "I'll be dead by the time a Sith uses a lightsaber with a crossguard." The Negotiator mused before he, Superboy and Connor apprehended Metus.

"No! Stay away from me!" Metus exclaimed as he started to come to. "I can give you anything you want!"

"We already _have_ what want…" Superboy started out as he picked Metus up. "You."

Mace Windu aimed his lightsaber at Dalyn as sparks started to fly around. Dalyn chuckled and activated her grey lightsaber and shoto before using the Force to pick up some glass and use it to shine some brightness into Mace Windu's eyes. Mace turned away for a brief moment, which allowed Dalyn the advantage of getting the first strike. Mace managed to regain himself, however, and brought his blade down at Dalyn's shoto. Dalyn was knocked back by the strong attack made by the Vaapad Master, but regained herself and struck back at Mace using her main lightsaber. Mace Windu spun around and threw his lightsaber into his left hand, now finding himself being pushed back by Dalyn. With his good hand and right side now open, Dalyn punched the Jedi Master in the face, causing him to drop his lightsaber.

"Now the great Jedi Master Mace Windu falls," Dalyn remarked bitterly as she scraped both of her lightsabers against one another. "It's a pity it has to end this way. You were never that bright."

All of a sudden, energy arrows were sent towards Dalyn. Dalyn looked to the side and deflected the arrows before a shuriken was sent at her. Out came Paula, who had her sidearm aimed at Dalyn dangerously.

"Neither were you," Paula remarked. She picked up Mace Windu's lightsaber and handed it back to the Jedi Master. "Ready to let out your anger?"

"Call it strength," Mace Windu replied. "Depa Billaba keeps me going, and now that I know who was responsible for her corruption, I am stronger now."

Dalyn growled and combined both of her lightsabers into a Double-Bladed Lightsaber. She charged towards Mace Windu and the Huntress, who stood ready and charged back at her in response.

Dalyn struck at Huntress by spinning her Saberstaff around, but Paula managed to combine her tonfas into a Bō Staff and counter back at Dalyn. Both staffs collided with each other as sparks flew, and eventually, Paula was spinning around quickly, quick enough to split Dalyn's Saberstaff apart, making them twin lightsabers once again.

Mace spun around and slashed at Dalyn, who put both of her lightsabers up in defense. Mace, being a Master over Vaapad, managed to disarm Dalyn of her shoto before clashing with her main lightsaber. Dalyn growled and slashed at Mace, but Mace ducked low and struck back with a high Vaapad strike. The two engaged in a blade-lock, where Mace grabbed Dalyn's right hand, clenching his fist until Dalyn's right hand snapped. She yelled in pain and dropped her lightsaber, giving Paula enough time to electrocute her before Mace grabbed Dalyn's lightsaber and slashed at her with his own. Dalyn gasped as she fell down to the ground, dead by the large gash made in her chest.

Ryouma and Suart stood ready to fight as Drol and Gerrera partnered up with Jedi Master K'Kruhk. Gerrera and Drol both readied Vibro-Blades as Master K'Kruhk sent out a Force-Push that knocked Suart back. Ryouma chuckled and ran towards the three, slashing down at them. Saw slashed at Ryouma from behind, only for Ryouma to lock blades with the Onderonian Warrior and knock him away. Saw managed to regain himself and take out a blaster pistol. He started to shoot at Ryouma, but all Ryouma did was deflect the blasts. This gave Jaybo enough time to run in and attack. Drol managed to briefly clash with Ryouma, but was sent back before Master K'Kruhk elbowed Ryouma in the chest. Master K'Kruhk spun around and tried to elbow Ryouma again, only for Ryouma to send Master K'Kruhk off to the side.

"Finally, I get to kill a Whiphid." Ryouma said as he dragged his lightsaber along the ground.

Jana was battling against Ahsoka and Miss Martian at this time. Ahsoka was using both her lightsabers and her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets to take on Jana. The Half-Pariah looked to Ahsoka and brought down one of her lightsabers at her, but the Togruta blocked the attack before Miss Martian locked one of her lightsabers with Jana.

"I'll rip your organs out!" Jana exclaimed.

"Never!" Miss Martian exclaimed. She threw Jana off and took out Master K'Kruhk's lightsaber. "Master K'Kruhk, catch!" she called out, tossing the lightsaber towards her Jedi Master friend.

Master K'Kruhk caught his old lightsaber and activated it. He swung back at Ryouma and knocked him away, where Saw and Drol opened fire on him. Ryouma twirled his lightsaber around to deflect the shots, but it wasn't enough to stop Master K'Kruhk from slashing down at him. Ryouma kicked K'Kruhk away and chuckled, charging at him again. K'Kruhk just rolled towards Ryouma and stabbed his lightsaber forwards, the blade going through Ryouma's chest. Ryouma chuckled in delight, but upon feeling death get a hold of him, he stopped laughing and fell to the ground, dead.

Ahsoka spun around both of her lightsabers as she and Miss Martian battled off against Jana Starr. Jana harnessed all of her anger into her Powers and slashed at Ahsoka and M'gann, but the Togruta and the Martian used Shien Defenses to block the attacks before Ahsoka ran up and slashed at Jana with her primary lightsaber. Jana blocked this attack with Ataru before Miss Martian flew in and kicked Jana to the ground. Much to both Ahsoka and Miss Martian's surprise, Jana was able to regain herself quite easily. She grinned at the two.

"You didn't think it would be _that_ easy, now did you?" Jana asked as she twirled around her twin lightsabers.

"We've barely even be_gun_ to fight!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She twirled around both of her lightsabers and slashed at Jana.

"You'll _never_ be great, not with the path you've chosen!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she slashed at Jana with Soresu.

Jana spun around and clashed all of her blades with Ahsoka and M'gann. She found herself facing Ahsoka from one side and Miss Martian from the other. Both of them struck down at Jana, making her back away.

"Let me show you just _why_ I'm Anakin's Padawan." Ahsoka said as she stabbed her lightsaber downwards.

"And why _I_ am so feared by the Sith." Miss Martian added on as she did the same.

Jana watched as Ahsoka and M'gann slashed upwards before slashing down again. She had seen this while on Coruscant. She did not know what it was at first, but after remembering what Xion did to her, she gasped. As Ahsoka and M'gann spun around, SokaTan Trinity Symbols were sent her way.

Jana panted and thrust her lightsaber downwards before slashing up and down again. She tried to send her Trinity Symbol at Ahsoka and M'gann, but she couldn't. She tried again, but she failed. Both of the SokaTan Attacks soon made impact on Jana, knocking her back. Ahsoka was not done, however.

"You're going _down_, Jana!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she flew towards Jana. Glowing with light, she slashed Jana across the chest before landing behind Jana as she fell to the ground.

"_That_ did it!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"It's all over." Ahsoka proclaimed as she walked back to M'gann.

"Wrong!" Jana called out.

Everyone looked to where Jana fell, and immediately, they all gasped with surprise.

Much to Ahsoka and Miss Martian's surprise, Jana got back up again.

"It's only over when I _say_ it is!" Jana called out madly. She started to glow with fire. "I've survived far worse than that pathetic attempt! All who have dared to make stand against me have fallen at my swords! And now you will be added to the list of the defeated and forgotten!"

"Your Followers have fallen," Ahsoka spat, gesturing her hand all around her to prove her point. "Turn yourself in, Jana. It's over."

"Oh, I think not," Jana said as her eyes glowed red with rage. "You two may have developed an eighth lightsaber form, but all it did was give me more power," she proclaimed as she ignited her lightsabers once again. "Power enough… to des_troy_ you."

The Young Justice was about to charge in, but Ahsoka and Miss Martian both held their lightsabers out to their sides, stopping them.

"Guys, stay back," Ahsoka ordered. "This is _our_ fight."

"Jana wants us, and she's gonna get us," Miss Martian said in support. "We're taking her down… _here_… and _now_."

Anakin nodded. "You two be careful," he said. "Miss Martian, it would be a shame to lose someone so wise. Ahsoka, it would kill me to lose my favorite Padawan."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian nodded. "Come on, Jana," Ahsoka said. "Time to _end_ this!"

"I couldn't have had it any other _way!_" Jana yelled as she charged towards Ahsoka and Miss Martian.

Ahsoka and M'gann charged back at Jana. Miss Martian swung at Jana down low, only for Jana to twirl around and avoid the attack. She knocked away Ahsoka's blade, and used her secondary lightsaber to block a Makashi jab by Miss Martian. Ahsoka and Miss Martian stood side-by-side with one another before Ahsoka spun around and brought both of her lightsabers down onto Jana. Jana placed her lightsabers in an X-Pattern and swung Ahsoka away before Ahsoka blasted Jana with Light. Jana gasped with surprise before Ahsoka struck at her again, causing Jana to duck and spin around as Miss Martian brought both of her lightsabers down onto Jana. Jana held her lightsabers up high and kicked M'gann away before Ahsoka struck down low with her left blade. Jana countered with her own left blade before slashing Ahsoka's lightsabers so hard that she was sent away to the lower level.

Jana flipped down and clashed with Ahsoka, the two utilizing Ataru to clash with one another. As Jana struck low, Ahsoka kicked off of one of the crystals in the Cave and spun in the air to kick Jana away.

Jana growled as she readied her lightsabers. "Nice moves," she complimented. "Too bad they won't _save_ you!"

Ahsoka backflipped over some more crystals, where Jana flipped over them and followed. The two fought rapidly with one another, using every lightsaber technique they could muster up. The two slashed at each other in the chest, and were both knocked back. Ahsoka wasn't too heavily-injured due to her gold chestplate, but Jana still stood.

"Give me your best move!" Ahsoka called out as she readied her lightsabers.

"Gladly!" Jana exclaimed. She formed a SokaTan Symbol and launched it towards Ahsoka, only for Ahsoka to send it to the side.

Miss Martian leapt over the crystals and charged up her lightsabers, swinging down onto Jana. Jana groaned as she was knocked away. She growled as she turned around. Both she and Miss Martian started to clash with one another before M'gann spun around and kicked Jana away. Jana twirled away before sending Sith Lightning at Miss Martian. M'gann held up her blades, but the Lightning disarmed her of her lightsabers.

Miss Martian gasped as she was Force-Pushed towards the edge of the Cavern. She got up and sent a Force-Push towards Jana, but Jana punched her in the face before M'gann used two roundhouse kicks. Jana just kicked M'gann further to the edge.

The Martian groaned and got back up. She looked all around her as Jana aimed her lightsaber at her. All of a sudden, M'gann grinned, an idea coming into her mind.

"It looks like you're out of ideas," Jana remarked. "Goodbye, Martian Freak!" she exclaimed, stabbing her lightsaber at M'gann.

M'gann lunged right at Jana. Using her old Martian Powers, she phased through the lightsaber blade, causing Jana to gasp. Miss Martian twisted Jana's arm and grabbed her lightsaber. She spun it around and aimed it at Jana.

"Not quite." Miss Martian quipped.

Jana stuttered with surprise as Ahsoka leapt down.

"We win, you lose." Ahsoka quipped, stabbing her lightsaber downwards.

M'gann did the same as Jana looked back and forth. Together, Ahsoka and M'gann sent SokaTan Attacks at Jana. Jana groaned in pain, dropping to the ground.

"What _are_ you?" Jana asked as she looked up to Miss Martian.

M'gann stabbed Jana's lightsaber into the ground and regained her own ones. "I'm the Lost One," she quipped. "And I'm not lost anymore," she added on as she and Ahsoka aimed their lightsabers at Jana. "Now, here's what's gonna happen: we're going to let you go. You and your Followers are gonna turn yourselves in, and you will _never_ come after us again."

"And if you try _anything_ stupid, anything at all," Ahsoka went on as she and M'gann advanced at Jana, causing her to back away. "We will change our minds."

"_Don't_ make us change our minds." M'gann warned dangerously as she and Ahsoka walked away.

The Jedi Masters, Anakin, and the Young Justice leapt down, seeing what had happened.

Jana panted and looked to her two lightsabers. She Force-Grabbed her swords and charged at Ahsoka and M'gann with rage.

"**IT IS MIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEE!**" Jana called out, using Force-Speed to try and kill Ahsoka and M'gann one last time.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both turned around and formed SokaTan Symbols once again. They sent them towards Jana. Jana pushed against them, but she was outmatched and sent over the edge. She yelled madly as everyone looked down to where Jana had landed. Her chest was impaled by several sharp crystals and rocks, and her arms and legs were sliced off.

"Oh…!" Jana stuttered. Her eyes stopped glowing and closed before she disintegrated into dust. Her remains flew into the air, and her lightsabers floated towards Miss Martian.

"No excuses." M'gann humbly said.

"Goodbye, Jana Starr." Ahsoka added on.

On Coruscant, all of Jana's Followers were being taken in. As they were, Klarion looked around and grinned. _This just keeps getting better_. He thought to himself.

At the Temple, Ahsoka and Miss Martian were meeting with the Council. The Young Justice was also present.

"A fine job, you have both done," Master Yoda said. "In order, congratulations are."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Ahsoka said as she and M'gann bowed.

"For your bravery, we offer you a place in the Jedi Order." Plo Koon said.

"Well, you _did_ promise that to us." Robin pointed out.

M'gann sighed. "Thank you, but I must turn you down," she said. "I already have a place, and it's with the Young Justice. I will still continue to find out more about my Powers, but with my friends instead."

Mace nodded. "We respect your decision," he said. "May the Force be with you."

Later on, Ahsoka and the Young Justice walked in the Halls of the Temple. Everyone admired them for taking on Jana.

"You could have had a place with us, M'gann," Ahsoka said. "What made you turn the Council down?"

"The very reason you are a Padawan," Miss Martian replied back. "To become a Jedi Knight."

Ahsoka blushed. "Thank you," she said. "So, since you're a Jedi, does that mean you'll _also_ aim to become a Knight?"

"All in due time," M'gann replied back. "We still have a long way to go."

"And no matter what, we will always be there to back you up." Aqualad said.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, I hope that the last part of the **M'gann the Lost One Arc** satisfied you all. I worked really hard on this, and it only took me a day to get this done. The Story's not over yet. I still have a long way to go. I'd like to thank both **The Christian Jedi** and **MartyrFan** for helping me out with this Story Arc Plot. I couldn't have done it without them. I'll try to have a new Chapter out later on, even with College still going on. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as what you say is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an awesome week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	39. Black Eyes of the Night

**BOO!** Scary, huh? No? I thought not. Happy Halloween, everyone! It is I, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now coming back to you with a brand-new Chapter for one of my best Stories, **Journey of the Knight**! It is great to be back! Sorry for the long wait, everyone, but I wanted to make sure that this Chapter was released precisely on the Day of Halloween. I'm glad that you continue to like the work I put into my Story. That goes for **The Christian Jedi**, **MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Tines Sensahthe, Shadowatcher, Defender54, Outplace, Rodrigo Guinea, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, those I could never forget, the **Guests**. I'm glad that you all like what I'm doing. Now, before I start with my Special Halloween Chapter, please allow me to address a couple of questions from the Reviews. To **Carlos Jacob**, I will think of Jaybo giving everyone, even the Jedi Order, the Ghost Mode ability that the **Young Justice** Team uses. I'll try to use elements from the **Star Wars** Games and Novels. I used Maris Brood in one of my Chapters, did I not? I will have to see about the Battle Droids being used by other parties. Yes, I've seen the **Star Wars: Rebels Season 2** Trailers, as well as the new episode, "The Lost Commanders". That one was a good episode. I can't wait to see what happens next. I was sure that she was. I will look forward to **Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens** when it comes out in theatres. Now, with all of the questions answered, here is my brand-new, evil-spirited Chapter! You can see the artwork that promotes it on **DeviantArt**. If you've seen it, you'll know what's probably gonna happen. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 39: Black Eyes of the Night

_Do not fear the Future, for it will fear you_.

_**Relics of the Old Republic! Rising from the ashes and the dead, DARTH MAUL and GEMINI ROUGE seek to collect artifacts from the Force that will allow them to gain dominion over the Expanded Universe, Earth-16, and everyone who has ever lived! Decrypting codes from the mask of REVAN, PADAWAN AHSOKA TANO and the YOUNG JUSTICE race the DarkSiders to gain the Artifacts first! After discovering several Relics during their travels, and defeating the Half-Pariah, JANA STARR, AHSOKA and the YOUNG JUSTICE discover the next set of coordinates for the next Relic. Now, the YOUNG JUSTICE travel to MALACHOR V after the discovery of a new Relic is reported, but little do they know that the Planet is prison to a Sith Lord from the Past… a Sith Lord who seeks revenge against the Force, and wishes to destroy it by any means necessary!**_

Ahsoka and the Young Justice flew out of Hyperspace and entered the unstable Planet of Malachor V. Everyone looked in shock and awe at the green lightning crackling throughout the Planet. Ahsoka, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, M'gann M'orzz, Artemis, Zatanna, Rebel, Serra, Drol, Gerrera and Huntress all covered their eyes as one of the streaks from the lightning storm nearly hit the Bioship.

"Whoa!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she flew the Martian Bioship to the side to avoid the lightning.

"What kind of sicko from the Old Republic would have a right mind to hide a Relic _here?!_" Artemis exclaimed as she and Paula looked to one another with concern.

"Revan's Mask showed us these coordinates," Ahsoka said as she used the Force to levitate the Mask of Revan into the air. "We have to get whatever Relic is lying here before Maul and Gemini get here and take it for themselves."

Kid Flash looked down and saw several jagged cliffs. "How did a Planet like this become so… so… cursed?" he asked.

"During the Mandalorian Wars, a weapon called the Mass Shadow Generator was used by Revan and the Jedi Exile, also known as Meetra Surik," Serra explained. "The Mass Shadow Generator was made to wipe out the Mandalorians. When it destroyed the Mandalorian Fleet, along with some of the Republic Fleet, Malachor V was fractured by it to its very core," she went on. "Because of Revan's secret Super-Weapon, the environment was changed. It is now a Living Hell for everyone from the Lightning Storms to the jagged mountains to the strongest creatures of the Dark Side, the Storm Beasts. No one has come here since."

"Until now, you mean," Robin corrected. He looked to his hologlove as he searched the databanks for everything on Malachor V. "It's too dangerous for anyone to go down there, even for Darth Maul or Gemini Rouge."

"We can't be too sure," Zatanna said as she looked down. "I went on Mustafar… barefoot, and Miss Martian went there without breaking a sweat," she pointed out. "Besides, I'm sensing a large magical energy down on the Planet."

Paula sighed. "Do we really have a choice?" she asked. "We can't risk letting these DarkSiders get their hands on the Relic."

Ahsoka nodded. "I agree," she said. "Everyone, prepare to set foot on the Planet," she ordered. "But go prepared. We don't know what might come at us."

"Roger that," Miss Martian said as she started to settle down the Bioship. "I'm setting the Bioship down right now."

Everyone nodded and started to get prepared. As they did, while Zatanna was placing her Golden Energy Ichor Sword into a safe sheath, she suddenly felt an ominous presence. The mage looked around, feeling like she was being watched over. However, she could not see nor sense anything. Zatanna shrugged it off and placed her Energy Ichor Sword on her back, her metal blade concealed by a sheath. As soon as the Martian Bioship landed safely on the ground on a firm foundation, Ahsoka looked to the Young Justice, all of whom were now safely prepared to set foot on Malachor V. She sent a nod to them, to which they replied by nodding back. The Ramp of the Bioship lowered, and everyone started to walk down behind Ahsoka.

"We can't stay here for long," Jaybo said as he placed a scarf over his mouth. "Starships usually don't last very long on this Planet with these conditions."

"And Darth Maul nor Gemini Rouge usually travel by Ship," Aqualad deducted. "We had best hurry."

Everyone nodded.

"Follow me," Ahsoka ordered. "We'll give ourselves at least fifteen minutes. If we don't see anyone or find anything, we're out of here."

The Young Justice and Paula all nodded and started to scatter into groups of two or three. Ahsoka was with Miss Martian and Zatanna, Serra with Artemis and Paula, Robin with Rocket and Aqualad, Kid Flash with Drol, and Superboy with Gerrera and Rebel.

Artemis and Paula both kept their Bowcasters ready as Serra readied her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and lightsabers. The three of them ventured through some fields close to the Bioship, but also close to some jagged plains.

"So, this Meetra Surik," Artemis said as she looked to Serra. "What was she like? Did any of your Ancestors know her?"

"Oh, yes," Serra answered. "There was Bastila Shan, the first Shan I can remember as a hero of the Old Republic. Meetra knew both her and Revan as well. She helped Revan take down the Sith Emperor with help from a friend, Lord Scourge."

"Let me guess," Paula said as she targeted her sights on the jagged plains. "Scourge was a Sith who was good at the time?"

"Well, not actually," Serra replied. "The Story's more complicated than that."

"Wait," Artemis said as she saw something through her helmet. It was an eerily-moving figure heading towards the caves. "What's that?"

Paula looked through her helmet as well. "I see it too," she said. "Serra, do you sense anyone down there?"

Serra placed her hand to her head and looked out into the distance. She opened her eyes with surprise. "Yeah… I… I do," she replied. "Whatever it is, it's not Human, nor any Species from the Expanded Universe."

Aqualad, Robin and Rocket were all limited from flight as they ventured across the plains. To protect them from the Lightning Storms, Rocket had her hands held up, creating a Barrier for her, Dick and Kaldur to walk under as they journeyed across the terrain of Malachor V.

"Any of you getting a strange vibe from this place?" Rocket asked as she looked around.

"I must admit, this feels unnatural," Aqualad said. "It feels like the same feeling we had during our visit to Dathomir."

"Dathomir," Robin said as something eerily made their way through them. The Boy Wonder shivered. "I never liked that place," he remarked before gaining stares from Kaldur and Raquel. "No offense to Ventress, of course."

"I'm sure she will not mind," Aqualad said as the three continued to walk around. "That place must have left some scars for her too."

Meanwhile, Drol was placing devices on the ground near the mountains. As he did, Kid Flash adjusted his goggles to monitor what was going on. Jaybo flexed his arms before pressing a button on a device in his hands. Soft explosions started to go off, and as they did the Green Lightning struck down onto the devices he had planted on the ground.

"Go!" Jaybo ordered.

Kid Flash nodded and ran towards the rods. As he did, the Green Lightning passed right over him. Kid Flash soon stopped running and turned around to face Drol. He sent the Boy Genius a thumbs-up, which Drol acknowledged.

"Everything seems good here," Wally called out. "I'll plant more of your attractors on the ground. If Maul and Gemini come past here, they won't be able to avoid the Lightning."

"Good," Jaybo called out as he ran towards Wally. "There's over a dozen Tesla running through this Planet. Not even a Sith Lord can handle that much Lightning."

Kid Flash nodded. All of a sudden, he noticed the Lightning bounce off of something. "Is someone there?" the Golden Speedster asked.

Jaybo turned around to see the last Lightning Attractor go off. After it did, the Lightning continued to strike the Attractors.

"Strange…" Drol said. "I wasn't the only one who saw that too, I see."

At the same time, Superboy was smashing rocks. As he did, Rebel used his lightsaber-blaster hybrid weapon to attract more Lightning. As soon as he had gathered enough, the two stepped to the side, allowing Saw to shoot a tracking beacon from his rifle towards some of the rocks. The Tracking Beacon started to multiply, and soon, all of the jagged stones started to go off.

"There's no one there!" Superboy exclaimed.

"But those are meant to go off if there's only a Sith or a Jedi nearby," Lux said. "Jaybo and Robin even made _sure_ that the trackers would do that!"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Saw said, looking over to the caves down below. "Time's almost up. I think we'd better rendezvous with Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Zatanna before something or some_one_ catches us."

Down in the caves, the eerie figure from the plains made its way inside. In the Caves, Ahsoka, Miss Martian, and a careful Zatanna were looking around at the remaining cadavers and weapons left from the Battle of Malachor.

"I must say, I have never seen a Planet like this," Miss Martian said as she, Ahsoka and Zatanna all looked around in some caves. "Even with the intense atmosphere, I can feel life on this Planet."

"That's something rare," Ahsoka said. "We'd better watch what we're doing. We don't know what we could stumble upon."

Zatanna looked around and let out a nervous gulp. She had not felt this scared since her confrontation with Mother Talzin on Dathomir. She was feeling more frightened than ever.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Zatanna said. "What if Maul and Gemini knew we'd be coming? They could have already made preparations for us."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both turned around. "You make a good point, Zee," Ahsoka said before walking over to Zatanna. "My Master always said that people only come here to die. The Lightning could attract anything metal. You may have your Sword safely sheathed, but what about your braces?"

Zatanna sighed. "Can we go over this again, please?" she asked. "I don't _mind_ my braces anymore. I'm not afraid of anyone laughing at them."

"Yeah, but Maul and Gemini laugh at anyone, no matter _how_ they act," Ahsoka said. "Besides, even though we never got a prescription from the Dentist, I'm gonna have to remove your braces now."

Zatanna gulped. Ahsoka soon placed her hand on Zatanna's teeth and started to remove one of her braces. All M'gann could do was watch as Zatanna groaned through muffles. Miss Martian cringed as Ahsoka pulled out one brace before going in to remove the other. Zatanna groaned even more in a muffled tone before her other brace came off.

"Ow," Zatanna said. She looked to Ahsoka. "Could you come here for a minute?" she asked.

"Okay," Ahsoka said as she leaned in to Zatanna's face, not noticing her pull her hand back. "What is it?"

At that moment, Zatanna slapped Ahsoka across the face. Ahsoka winced slightly in pain before looking back to Zatanna. She was about to scold the magician for what she did until Zatanna slapped Ahsoka from the other side of her face.

"You know… I _probably_ deserved that," Ahsoka said, to which Miss Martian replied by crossing her arms and sending a nod with a sarcastic look on her face. "We're even."

Zatanna felt her mouth from after she had her braces removed. All of a sudden, the blade of her Golden Energy Ichor Sword started to light up. Both Ahsoka and Miss Martian looked to Zatanna's sword before she went further into the cave. Seeing that she was far enough from the Lightning Storm, Zatanna unsheathed her Sword and lit it up. The Sword started to lower itself towards some old armor underneath some metal sparking with Green Lightning.

"What is it?" Miss Martian asked as she flew over.

"It looks like… a _Blaster?_" Ahsoka said with uncertainty, seeing a glowing golden blaster underneath the metal. The Togruta and the Martian both looked to each other with caution before the Apprentice of Anakin Skywalker and the Lost One used the Force to levitate it. Ahsoka soon placed it over her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet, where a scanner started to analyze it.

"_Robin, Drol, I'm sending you schematics of a Blaster Zatanna, Miss Martian and I found in the Caves_," Ahsoka said to Robin and Jaybo through the Psychic Link. "_Think you can analyze it? We found that there was something strange about it_."

Robin and Drol, both at their respective locations and with their teams as they made their way back to the Martian Bioship, received Ahsoka's psychic message. The two nodded.

"_We're on it_." Drol said.

"_Scanning now_." Robin said as he and Drol both accessed their hologloves.

Back in the Caves, Zatanna sheathed her Golden Energy Ichor Sword. However, as she did, she suddenly sensed something. It was not the Force, but it had a strong magical aura. The mage started to look around to find the magical source she was sensing.

"_It would seem that this Blaster you guys found has some energy from the Mass Shadow Generator_," Robin reported over the Psychic Link. "_It looks like the energy was transferred as a result of the Lightning Storms that occur on the Planet, making that Blaster the only thing that can use Power from the Mass Shadow Generator_."

"So, it's a Dark Weapon," Miss Martian deducted out loud. "What do we do with it? We can't just leave it here for Gemini and Maul to find."

"_The Jedi Temple has something called the Black Vault_," Jaybo said through the Psychic Link. "_You should probably give it to the Jedi Council for them to have it stored_."

"Good call," Ahsoka said. She placed the Mass Shadow Generator Blaster into a holster at her side. "Come on, girls," she said to Miss Martian and Zatanna as she turned to them respectively. "Let's go."

"Hold on," Zatanna said as she held an arm up. "I'm picking up some sort of energy coming from here," she said as she looked to a ravine. "Something… something is calling out to us."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both looked to one another. Carefully, the two walked towards Zatanna, and together, the three looked into the ravine. They found that Zatanna was indeed correct. They could all hear a voice calling out to them, and they could all sense a presence down in the ravine.

"I have a bad—" Miss Martian started out.

"Don't say you have a bad feeling about this," Ahsoka warned her Martian friend. "Something bad usually happens whenever anyone says that."

"Name some people." M'gann spat back as she lowered down to the ground and placed her hand on her hip.

"Master Kenobi said it before negotiations began on Naboo," Ahsoka started to list off. "My Master was the next to say it during the Battle of Geonosis, Nahdar Vebb said it while at the Lair of General Grievous…" she listed off as Zatanna leaned in closer towards the ravine, no one noticing. "Shall I go on?"

All of a sudden, an ear-piercing sound filled the air of the entire Planet. Everyone covered their ears in pain before Green Lightning shot up from the ravine. Ahsoka and Miss Martian both looked to the Ravine and gasped. Zatanna was the one who was closest to the Ravine, and the Lightning immediately struck her. As it did, a strange laughter filled the air.

"**AAAAUUUGGGGHHHH!**" Zatanna yelled in pain. She soon was lifted into the air by the excessive amount of Lightning surging through her body. All of a sudden, the Ravine exploded, and Zatanna was thrown towards a wall of the Cave, now unconscious.

"Zatanna!" Ahsoka called out. She and Miss Martian both ran towards the mage and looked to her.

The rest of the Young Justice, along with Paula, soon entered the cave.

"What happened?!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"We… we don't know!" Miss Martian exclaimed. "Zatanna just heard something coming out from the Ravine, and the last thing we knew, lightning rained out from down below, striking her!"

Paula came over and placed her head to Zatanna's chest. She sighed in relief when she heard a heartbeat still going.

"She's still breathing," Huntress reported to everyone. "But now that we have the Relic, we should get out of here before another catastrophe strikes."

"Agreed," Ahsoka acknowledged with a nod. "Let's get back to the Jedi Temple and get this Mass Shadow Generator Blaster to the Council."

"And Zatanna to safety," Robin added on. "No one could survive that much lightning."

Everyone soon made their way towards the Martian Bioship. Ahsoka and Robin both carried Zatanna in their arms as they made their way onboard.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Zatanna's eyes started to open. However, once they briefly opened, Zatanna blinked, and her eyes became pitch-black, with only white slits to indicate where her eyes were. She looked to the Cave where she was electrocuted before closing her eyes once more.

Inside of the Martian Bioship, Zatanna was placed onto a Medical Table.

"Is she safe?" Miss Martian asked.

Ahsoka placed some life support cables up to Zatanna before looking back to Miss Martian.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "Now, get us back to Coruscant. We're gonna need some time to tend to Zatanna."

"On it!" Miss Martian acknowledged. "Hang on!"

The Martian Bioship soon took off. As it did, the Lightning started to flash from Malachor V. After three flashes of lightning, a pure blue figure watched the Bioship leave. She closed her eyes and soon, she was a bright orb of light. She started to fly after the Young Justice, knowing that they would need her help.

Inside of the Bioship, Ahsoka, Paula, Robin, Serra and Aqualad all watched over Zatanna.

"She's holding up surprisingly well," Paula reported. "For someone who took on so much lightning, she seems to be in perfect condition."

"Then what caused her to go flying like Team Rocket?" Miss Martian asked. "And if she's so fine, why hasn't she woken up yet?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "Perhaps it was just a surprised shock," she suggested. "Anyone can pass out from shock for a long time. I don't know when she's gonna come to."

Zatanna groaned in pain as she wriggled her hand a bit. Serra and Paula both looked to her as her eyes slowly started to open.

"Zee?" Robin asked as he placed his head over Zatanna's face. "Zee, talk to me. How are you feeling? You need anything?"

Zatanna said nothing and immediately, her eyes shot wide open. She held her hand to her head as she craned herself right side-up.

"Wha—?" Zatanna asked as she looked around. "Where _am_ I?"

Immediately, everyone looked to Zatanna, even Miss Martian.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked once again.

"I don't remember seeing this," Zatanna replied. "I was never told about any of _you_ before."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Zatanna?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"'Zatanna'?" Zatanna asked. "Who is that?"

"Don't worry, don't worry," Paula said as Zatanna and Serra both looked to Huntress. "Temporary Amnesia and temporal disorientation is part of this kind of thing. Zatanna will soon remember everything in a matter of minutes."

"What?" Zatanna asked. She turned to everyone, trying to make out who they were. Her eyes suddenly settled upon Ahsoka. "Well, at least I remember a Togruta," she mused with a slight smile on her face before turning her head to see Artemis and Superboy. "I can make out some Mandalorians here, but the rest of you… I can't seem to recognize."

"You must have been hit hard, huh?" Serra asked.

"You don't want to k—" Zatanna started out as she turned to Serra. However, once she laid her eyes on the Shan, her eyes grew wide, and she staggered back, eventually falling off of the Medical Table. "You!" Zatanna exclaimed in surprise and shock. "H-how are you here?" she asked. "And…" she trailed off before narrowing her eyes at Serra. "Why haven't you even at_tacked_ me yet?"

Ahsoka and Serra both looked to one another. Zatanna still continued to back away until she suddenly felt her Golden Energy Ichor Sword on her back. Now knowing she was armed, she reached for her Sword Hilt. However, Ahsoka and Serra both chuckled and walked up to Zatanna, both of them holding their hands out to the mage.

"Must have hit your head pretty hard back there on Malachor, huh?" Ahsoka asked as the two Jedi helped Zatanna up.

"Malachor?" Zatanna repeated. She suddenly started to think back to what had happened. As she did, lightning from Malachor V behind the Martian Bioship flashed. As it did, a pale white face could briefly be seen in place of Zatanna before the lightning faded away. A grin came onto her face before she looked up. "Oh, sorry," she said. "My memory seems to be a bit fuzzy. My mind feels like its been in another timeline," she stated, causing everyone to look to each other with confusion. "I can't even remember what's going on right now."

"Oh…" Ahsoka said. She looked to Zatanna suspiciously. "What kind of timeline are we talking about here?"

"Does it matter?" Zatanna asked.

Ahsoka sent Zatanna a glare, as if telling her never to answer her that way.

"Very well," Zatanna said, now looking all around the room of the Bioship. "Somewhere around the Mandalorian Wars. I feel like I was really there when the Republic used the Mass Shadow Generator on the Mandalorians. I can even sense some of its energy here."

"The remains of the Mass Shadow Generator's Energy is in this Blaster," Robin said as he pointed to the Blaster in Ahsoka's holster. "But I can't believe you feel that far back."

"Neither can I," Ahsoka said as she tapped her foot. "You _sure_ you haven't lost your mind there, Zee?"

"Wait," Zatanna said as she looked forward. "I… I can see!" she exclaimed. She suddenly saw everyone looking to her strangely again. "I… can see that you are indeed very concerned for me," she said, causing several eyebrows to be raised. "Seriously, though, can someone recap for me what's happened? I can't even remember who won the Mandalorian Wars."

"Oh, sure," Serra said. Ahsoka looked to her friend before slowly walking up next to her. "In the end, the Republic won, and went on to fight the Sith Empire after it had resurfaced. When my ancestor, Bastila Shan took down the Mandalorian Empire, and when Satele Shan, my later ancestor, took down the Sith Empire, there was peace in the Galaxy, but years later, the Sith rose up again, under the influence of a Sith Lord we're trying to find. The Republic felt the need to get their own Army to fight against the Separatist Alliance led by Count Dooku, and here we are now, the Clone Wars. It wasn't until half a month ago that we found you and the Young Justice on Earth-16," she said as Ahsoka was now right beside her friend, the Shan. "I have to admit, you are very powerful in magic, and I think you could—"

Before Serra could go on, Ahsoka lifted her foot up and slammed it down onto her friend's. Serra squealed a little in pain.

"Excuse me for interrupting Serra, Zee," Ahsoka said as she grabbed Serra by the hair. "But I think she's been explaining too many history events for anyone to remember clearly."

"No, it's fine…" Zatanna started out. She soon found herself trailing off when talking to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka?" Ahsoka asked. "Me? Ahsoka Tano? The Apprentice of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker? One of the most powerful Jedi in the Galaxy?"

"Ahead of Ahsoka and I, Miss Martian, better known as Megan M'orzz or M'gann M'orzz, of course," Miss Martian said. She smiled at Zatanna. "Are you starting to remember everything clearly now?"

Zatanna grinned. "Yeah… yeah I am," she said as a smile came onto her face. "I… remember who I am now. Thanks, Ahsoka. Thanks, M'gann."

Ahsoka chuckled before she walked over to Miss Martian. M'gann looked to Ahsoka with confusion before her Togruta friend stepped on her foot too. M'gann tried to hold in the pain as Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Zatanna.

Zatanna smirked as she looked out the window, seeing the Bioship now enter Hyperspace.

_So, I'm free again, huh?_ Zatanna thought to herself as she smiled unnaturally. _Finally, I live once again! And this time, I can put an end to the Force… once… and for all!_

Ahsoka continued to narrow her eyes at Zatanna. She soon turned away and took out a communicator.

"Master Skyguy, do you read me?" Ahsoka whispered through the Comlink.

"_I'm here, Snips_," Anakin responded. "_Is something wrong?_"

"Not as far as I can see," Ahsoka responded. "We're just coming back from Malachor V with a Relic carrying the remaining energy of the Mass Shadow Generator, but that's not why I'm calling," she said before looking to Zatanna, just as Zatanna turned to her. Ahsoka sent her magician friend a smile, to which Zatanna replied with a nod. "Zatanna's acting strange. I'm sensing something off about her, as if she's under some kind of influence."

"_Like the DarkSiders?_" Anakin asked.

"Something with the Dark Side, but I can't put my finger on it," Ahsoka stated. "Do you think you and Master Yoda can be at the Jedi Temple to greet us? I want to have Zatanna checked, just in case she is or isn't safe."

"_Understood, Snips_," Anakin replied. "_Don't worry. If there is indeed anything wrong with Zatanna, Master Yoda and I can surely get to the bottom of it_."

Ahsoka nodded. "Thanks, Master," she responded. Unknown to her, Zatanna was now standing right over Ahsoka. "See you soon."

Ahsoka hung up on the private transmission. She was about to turn around to check on Zatanna, but she literally jumped out of her seat in shock when she saw Zatanna standing right over her.

"Something wrong, Ahsoka?" Zatanna asked. "You seem awfully tense right now."

"Oh, nothing," Ahsoka responded in a modest tone. "Just… making sure we don't have any Womp Rats aboard. That's all."

Zatanna grinned. "I see," she said. "We're all feeling on edge ever since we came back from Malachor V, huh?" she asked.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Zatanna once again. "Trust me, you don't even want to know the _half_ of it." She said. Ahsoka soon properly got back into her seat and straightened herself up. Her eyes peered to the side, seeing Zatanna chuckle and walk away.

Zatanna sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. When her eyelids shut closed, her eyes turned black, and her skin became paler than before. She closed her eyes again and now started to think back into the past.

Or rather more… someone else looking into Zatanna's past.

_A woman in a brown robe and white skin walked around the Cave back on Earth-16. She started to sense everything around her before her focus was turned to a man with black clothing pressing at what appeared to be a holographic computer, with the rest of the Young Justice watching._

"_Recognized: Zatara: 11_."

_Immediately, the man, now known as Zatara, summoned a holocomputer to override the security passcode._

"_Access Granted. Zatanna Zatara: A-03. Authorization: Zatara: 11_."

_The woman could make out a yellow light glowing from the zeta tube appeared. When the glow subsided, a girl around the age of fourteen appeared in a Catholic School Uniform and glanced around the room shyly._

_Zatara smiled at his daughter._ "Zatanna, this is the Team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna." _The older magician introduced his daughter, in which the girl looks around curiously, her blue eyes showing nervousness._

"_**So, THIS is who you are?**_" _the cloaked woman asked as Zatanna Zatara now appeared in shackles behind her. The cloaked woman grinned and chuckled before assuming the disguise of Zatanna and looking through the rest of Zatanna's memories_.

"_You… you won't get away with this!_" _Zatanna yelled, trying to get free of her bonds. _"_My friends will find out what you're up to, and when they do, they'll_—"

"_**They'll do what?**_" the Zatanna doppelgänger asked as she looked into more of Zatanna's memories, causing Zatanna to groan mentally. "_**They can kill me, but that means that you will go with me too**_," _she taunted before coming across a memory that made Zatanna tear up._ "_**Oh, my. You've lost your Father?**_" she asked.

"_Remember… I love you_."

"No, please! This was my fault! Dad, don't, _Dad!_"

"_**That's certainly a memory that isn't going away so easily**_." _The evil Zatanna doppelgänger mused sadistically_.

"_Get out of my head right now!_" _Zatanna yelled out, breaking free. She unsheathed her Golden Energy Ichor Sword and lunged it at the intruder, but the doppelgänger of Zatanna turned around and lifted her hand up, chaining Zatanna once more. Zatanna struggled to get loose, but she stopped immediately upon seeing her evil doppelgänger_.

_The evil Zatanna's mouth, which opened to let out a cackle, and eyes were now pitch-black, and there was a Dark Aura surrounding her_.

"_**You don't get it, do you?**_" _the evil Zatanna asked as her eyes glowed from white slits on her eyelids_. "_**I have always been you, you see… and you will never be free to be**_**.**" _The evil Zatanna said, encasing Zatanna within a prison of Eternal Darkness_.

Zatanna soon opened her eyes again. Once she did, her eyes went pure black, and her skin became paler. She opened them again, and her eyes were now a darker shade of blue. She looked out the window, seeing the Bioship now enter Coruscant's System. She looked down and narrowed her eyes at what she could make out to clearly be a Jedi Temple.

_So, the Jedi have been reborn?_ Zatanna thought to herself. She made a quiet "tsk" noise from her mouth, making sure that no one had heard her. _Of COURSE! The Jedi ALWAYS come back… and yet… so do the Sith, but now that I am in possession of a more powerful vessel, I can exact my revenge… on the Force itself… starting with this Chosen One, his Apprentice, and the Lost One_.

Down on Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker waited for his Padawan and the Young Justice with Master Yoda and Neti Jedi Master T'ra Saa. The three waited for the Bioship to land as they stood outside the Jedi Temple.

"Master Saa, you were the Master of Master Windu, as well as the Guardian who watches over Master Billaba," Anakin said as he looked to Master T'ra Saa. "When I contacted Ahsoka, she seemed to be distraught over something. Could you sense the members of the Young Justice when they come down?"

T'ra Saa chuckled. "Knight Skywalker, suspicion is one of the things that can lead to paranoia, and that can lead to the Dark Side," she said. "We must be careful of what to suspect, or else we might fall victim to the Dark Side itself."

Master Yoda nodded. "Wise, your counsel is, Master Saa," he noted as the three looked up to see the Martian Bioship land down. "But right, Skywalker is. Sense something mysterious the mage of the Young Justice known as Zatanna, I do. Be careful, we must be."

Master Saa narrowed her eyes at the Bioship, seeing Zatanna look down to them unnaturally. "Yes," she said. "I can sense it too."

The Bioship soon landed, and Ahsoka led the Young Justice, as well as Paula, out to meet up with Anakin, Master Yoda and Master T'ra Saa.

Zatanna looked to see that everyone was heading out. She grinned unnaturally once again and placed her hood over her head. She patted her hand against her Golden Energy Ichor Sword at her side before following after the Young Justice.

"Greetings, Masters," Ahsoka said as she, Serra and Miss Martian stepped up. "Our Mission to Malachor V was a success. We have managed to retrieve the Relic hidden there," she went on before showing the Jedi Masters and Anakin the Blaster. "This Blaster has been building up energy from the Mass Shadow Generator. It's a living Relic of the Old Republic."

"But that could also mean it could go off if we are not careful enough," Serra spoke up. "My Ancestors did their best to fight off against the Mandalorians, and made sure that the Mass Shadow Generator would never be used again. This _must_ go into the Black Vault."

Anakin nodded and used the Force to levitate the Blaster from Ahsoka's hands and into his own.

"Take this to the Black Vault, Master T'ra Saa shall," Master Yoda said. "Concerned for what had happened on Malachor, I am," he added on before looking to Zatanna. "Feeling fine, are you, Zatanna?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, Master Yoda," Zatanna responded. "I just wish everyone would stop making such a big fuss over what happened to me," she stated, causing Ahsoka and Robin to look to Zatanna with confusion. She placed her hand on her hip and smirked. "Don't the Jedi always get hit with attacks like that?" she asked.

"It's not usual," Anakin stated. "I'm glad that you're feeling okay, Zatanna, but we're gonna have Doctor Rig Nema take a look at you… just in case."

"I will take her to Dr. Nema," T'ra Saa said. "I can see if there is anything wrong with her too. After all, I _am_ a Jedi Healer."

Anakin looked to Ahsoka, who sent him a silent nod, as if she were trying to tell him to proceed with caution. Anakin was able to understand clearly before turning his attention back to Jedi Master T'ra Saa.

"Okay," the Chosen One said. "But right after, go to the Black Vault," he ordered. "We don't know if the DarkSiders planted a tracker of some sort on that Blaster."

"Of course, Knight Skywalker," Master T'ra Saa replied. She looked to Zatanna and craned her neck. "Come with me, Zatanna," she said. "This shall not take long."

"Oh, I can tell." Zatanna drawled as she walked away with Master T'ra Saa.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Zatanna as she left with Master T'ra Saa. As soon as they were gone, Ahsoka pulled her Master to the side with Miss Martian and Serra.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. "What's wrong?"

"Zatanna hasn't only been acting as if getting hit with Tesla is normal, she's feeling like she was a part of the Mandalorian Wars," Ahsoka explained. "She thought that Serra was Bastila Shan, she could not get any of our names straight, and she was asking for _extremely_ specific details on what happened during the Old Republic," she stated. "Come on, guys," she said. "Use your feelings. Something is out of place here."

Miss Martian sighed as she placed her arm across her chest to reach her other arm. "You're not wrong there, Ahsoka," she said, blushing a bit. "I could also feel that there was something off about Zatanna. I don't know how to put it… but it's almost as if she's someone completely different."

Serra nodded. "I could sense it too," she said. "I might not have picked it up earlier. There was some sort of… presence somewhere… that could have blocked my senses."

Ahsoka placed her hand to her chin, now starting to think. "I… I can't clearly sense what's going on with Zatanna right now, but we have to keep an eye on her," the Togruta Padawan said. "I'm sensing a lot of the Dark Side right now."

Meanwhile, Zatanna was walking with Master T'ra Saa to the Medical Chambers of the Jedi Temple. Zatanna looked around at the inside of the Temple, feeling a bit surprised at the different kinds of rooms and people were all around her. The person controlling her, however, knew that even though the Jedi Temple had changed, there were some parts of it that she could make out, and could even remember.

"So, the Black Vault," Zatanna said to Master T'ra Saa. "I take it that ever since the Sith lost the War during the Days of the Old Republic, you keep a lot of their relics hidden away there?" she asked.

Master T'ra Saa grinned. "You seem curious all of a sudden," she mused. "But considering you and the Young Justice are from Earth, I can tell you," she said. "Every one of the Relics of the Sith are hidden away in the Black Vault. We'll be passing by there on the way to Dr. Rig Nema, but we need to see if there's just anything wrong with you first."

"How far back do these Relics date?" Zatanna asked. "Could they go all the way to, oh, I don't know, the Mandalorian Wars? Specifically the Battle of Malachor V?"

"You can say that," Master T'ra Saa replied. "Are you sure that you are feeling well, Zatanna?" she asked. "This is nothing like you."

"Nothing's wrong," Zatanna stated. "I am just curious, that's all."

"I have my doubts," T'ra Saa responded. "I can sense a deep darkness within you," she said. "Malachor V must have changed you a lot."

"In ways you can't imagine," Zatanna responded. "But it's good to be back after such a long time… and to see so much that has never been seen before," she said as Master T'ra Saa's eyes widened. "The Force is said to be a blessing, but to me… it's a curse… one I must liberate from the lives of everyone."

Master T'ra Saa stopped immediately. Zatanna stopped as well, realizing that something was wrong.

"The Darkness…" Master T'ra Saa said. "Only one person has lost their sight… and has longed for the ability to see again."

Zatanna scoffed and tilted her head. "Your vision must be clouded, Master Saa," she said. "I do not believe I know what you are speaking of."

"I think I do," T'ra Saa said. "Dating back to the Mandalorian Wars with_out_ desperately seeking something from it?" she asked. "You fooled Revan, you fooled Meetra Surik… but you can't fool me, Kreia." She spat before taking out her lightsaber hilt and activating its green blade.

Zatanna sighed. She rolled her eyes, and immediately, they became black. She unsheathed her Golden Energy Ichor Sword and placed it out in front of her. Immediately, it glowed golden.

"It matters not," Zatanna spat as she and Master T'ra Saa started to circle one another. "I… _**now have what I need**_."

T'ra Saa charged towards Zatanna, but Zatanna let some of the sunlight shine in Master T'ra Saa's eyes. T'ra Saa covered her eyes and stopped running, allowing Zatanna to charge in and attack. T'ra Saa gasped and held her lightsaber up high, blocking Zatanna's Soresu Strike. Master T'ra Saa could now clearly see in Zatanna that Darth Traya was in control.

Darth Traya chuckled and broke off with T'ra Saa, swinging her Golden Energy Ichor Sword down and glaring her black eyes into Saa's. Master T'ra Saa stood unfazed and charged towards Darth Traya, only for her to step to the side and slash at her with a Niman strike. T'ra Saa turned around and tried to block the attack again, but this time, Zatanna suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Master T'ra Saa. T'ra Saa gasped. She did not have enough time to react to this move. As she tried to bring her lightsaber back to attack Darth Traya, Kreia held her hand out towards the Neti Jedi.

"_**Etativel reh!**_" Darth Traya incanted, lifting T'ra Saa off of the ground.

"You won't get away with this!" Master T'ra Saa called out. "The Jedi and the Young Justice will discover your façade!"

"_**And I plan on it**_," the Traya-possessed Zatanna remarked. "_**But right now, **__**I want you to listen to me and pass the word to every other Jedi you come across**_," she started to say as her eyes glowed black, and everything around them became dark as night. "_**If you want to come after me, fine. That's the life I chose.**_"

Master T'ra Saa strained and tried to get away, reaching for her fallen lightsaber at the side. This did little to nothing to impress Darth Traya. "_**I'm talking to you!**_" the Traya-Possessed Zatanna yelled, sending Lightning towards the Neti Jedi Master. "_**Look at me! Look into my eyes!**_" she demanded, forcing Master T'ra Saa to turn back to Darth Traya, looking straight into her black, dead eyes. "_**As of right now, you are facing off against me, Darth Traya, the Sith Master of Sight Beyond Sight! I will destroy the very Force as you know it, and you shall not try to stand in my way!**_" she yelled. "_**If any of you Jedi ever attacks me, or hurts me, tries to chase me out of this vessel or even DARES to lay their hand on me… this is what awaits you! I will drag your Soul through Moraband to Hell, and you… will… scream!**_" she yelled before her eyes glowed so dark that all of the lights went out, leaving only Darkness. After about ten seconds, a scream was heard.

Master Mace Windu heard this scream and ran towards the Hall. He gasped when he saw the body of Neti Jedi Master T'ra Saa lying on the ground.

"Master Saa!" Mace Windu exclaimed, running to Master T'ra Saa as she started to come to. "What has happened here?"

Master T'ra Saa reached her hand out and regained her lightsaber. Mace Windu helped her back up onto her feet.

"An Ancient Sith has returned, and has taken Zatanna Zatara as her vessel," Master T'ra Saa explained, causing Mace Windu's eyes to widen in shock. "Master Windu, she's heading for the Black Vault!"

"She won't know where to find it," Mace Windu said. He took out his comlink and placed it up to his mouth. "Cin Drallig, Temple Guards, and all Jedi," he announced. "This is Master Mace Windu."

All of the Jedi available, including Cin Drallig and the Temple Guards, picked up their comlinks and listened to what Master Windu had to say.

"_Zatanna Zatara has been taken over by the Ancient Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Traya_," Mace Windu announced. "_If you see Zatanna, engage and use lethal force, but do not harm her_," he ordered. "_Kreia may be in control of Zatanna, but Zatanna can still be killed if we try. Do everything you must to prevent her from breaching the Black Vault_."

"Understood," Bultar Swan said as she stood with Jedi Padawan Nuru Kungurama near the Jedi Archives. "We shall contact you if there are any problems."

"_I'm locking down the Jedi Temple_," Mace Windu added on. "_No one gets in or out until we save Zatanna from Darth Traya_."

"_**You should be more concerned about saving yourselves**_." Traya-Zatanna said, suddenly appearing behind Padawan Nuru and Master Swan.

"Zatanna!" Swan exclaimed.

Nuru activated his comlink again. "All Temple Guards, converge on me and Master Swan's Location," he ordered. "We found Zatanna."

"_**You're going to wish you didn't**_." Traya-Zatanna spat. "_**Gninthgil Ekirts!**_" she incanted, blasting Lightning at the two Jedi from her fingers.

Bultar and Nuru both were hit and sent back. Traya-Zatanna grinned and advanced towards them. She closed her eyes, and as they were shut, her eyes became black, with black mist surrounding her.

"Cease hostility!" a Temple Guard called out.

Traya-Zatanna looked all around her with a stern look on her face as she saw twenty Temple Guards with Yellow Double-Bladed Lightsabers arrive. As they did, Bultar Swan and Nuru Kungurama regained themselves and unsheathed their own lightsabers, joining in with the Jedi Temple Guards.

"_**So, it's all of you against me, is it?**_" Traya-Zatanna asked. She scoffed. "_**Very well**_," she remarked. "_**One way or another, I WILL reach the Black Vault, and your Jedi Order will be reduced to ashes!**_"

All of the Jedi Temple Guards charged towards Traya-Zatanna. Traya-Zatanna just placed her hood back over her head and slightly unsheathed her Golden Energy Ichor Sword, gutting one of the Temple Guards in the stomach. He groaned and fell over before Traya-Zatanna leapt into the air and kicked two Temple Guards aside. As she landed back down, she performed a heel kick on another Temple Guard before using her Force Powers combined with Zatanna's magic to grab several of the lightsabers that were dropped. They all started to levitate around her before she activated them.

The rest of the Temple Guards charged towards Traya-Zatanna, but Traya-Zatanna walked forwards and lunged the lightsabers she had into some of their chests. Only five Guards remained. The five advanced onto Traya-Zatanna, hoping to get her to surrender. It was no good, however, as Traya-Zatanna sent an electrical punch to one of the Guards before using his lightsaber hilt to slam three more away. She kicked the last Temple Guard out the window, and sealed it while ignoring his scream.

Bultar Swan unsheathed her secondary lightsaber from Mira and charged towards Traya-Zatanna. As she did, Maris Brood, Shaak Ti, Keelyvine Reus, Whie Malraux, Cin Drallig and Zett Jukassa saw the battle and joined in.

Traya-Zatanna cackled at her odds as the eight Jedi charged towards her. She finally unsheathed her Golden Energy Ichor Sword and used it to easily knock away Maris and Zett before stabbing it into the ground and kicking away Master Reus. She lifted her Sword out of the ground and held it behind her back, blocking an attack from Master Shaak Ti and Cin Drallig. Traya-Zatanna spun around and clashed with the two Jedi Masters before kicking Cin away and throwing Shaak Ti off to the side.

"_**Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!**_" Traya-Zatanna incanted, creating a brief fire to send Whie away, leaving Master Shaak Ti, Master Bultar Swan and Padawan Nuru Kungurama standing.

Traya-Zatanna walked towards the three remaining Jedi. Shaak Ti was the first to charge at her. Traya-Zatanna chuckled and started to clash with her. She did not even have to move from where she was standing to fend off against the Togruta Jedi Master. Shaak Ti lunged her lightsaber at Traya-Zatanna's head, but Traya-Zatanna tilted her head back a full ninety degrees. Shaak Ti gasped at this. Traya-Zatanna grabbed Master Shaak Ti's lightsaber and slashed her away.

Nuru Kungurama charged in and slashed down at Traya-Zatanna with his own lightsaber, but Traya-Zatanna used both her Golden Energy Ichor Sword and her stolen lightsaber to block the attacks before slashing back at him with Niman. The Chiss Jedi Padawan gasped and attempted to keep his stance before rolling along the ground to get behind Traya-Zatanna and slash at her. All Traya-Zatanna did was place her Golden Energy Ichor Sword behind her back and block the blade before elbowing Nuru Kungurama in the chest several times. Soon, Padawan Kungurama gasped and fell to the ground, his lightsaber deactivating.

Master Bultar Swan ran in and slashed at Traya-Zatanna, but the possessed mage just spun around and slashed at Master Swan's knee, causing her to groan before Traya-Zatanna roundhouse-kicked her, swinging her feet under hers. Bultar fell to the ground, and as she did, Traya-Zatanna deactivated her stolen lightsaber. Master Swan attempted to get back up, but Traya-Zatanna placed her foot on top of her face, pinning her down.

"_**I won't ask again**_," Traya-Zatanna said sternly as she pinned Bultar Swan to the ground with her bare foot and kept her Golden Energy Ichor Sword aimed at her chest. "_**You WILL tell me where the Black Vault is, or else I shall cut out your Heart**_."

Bultar Swan attempted to lift her arm up to activate her lightsaber again, but Traya-Zatanna stepped on her main hand, and before Master Swan could activate her secondary lightsaber, Traya-Zatanna knocked it away.

"You will _never_ find it!" Bultar Swan yelled under Traya-Zatanna's foot. "At least… not while you are covering up my face!"

"_**There's that wit again**_," Traya-Zatanna mused, using the Force to lift Bultar Swan off of the ground. "_**If I had a sense of humor, I might actually ENJOY it**_," she mused. "_**Still, there are OTHER ways of getting information out of you**_," Traya-Zatanna said with a sinister smirk on her face. She closed her eyes, and immediately, they turned black like the night. "_**Now, look into my eyes… and let all of your secrets… be mine**_."

Bultar Swan was soon levitated into the air, and everything around them became dark. The Jedi Master yelled in agony as darkness engulfed everything in sight. After a while, Bultar Swan opened up her eyes, and she found herself back on the ground. She looked around, seeing everyone still unconscious or injured.

Meanwhile, in Space above Coruscant, the blue orb from Malachor V came out of Hyperspace. It turned into the female humanoid form and looked down onto the Planet. She soon turned back into her orb form and started to fly down to the surface.

Elsewhere in the Jedi Temple, the Traya-Possessed Zatanna was walking around, now with her hood back on. Many Jedi paid no mind to her, but as she passed by what seemed to be a Training Room for the Younglings, she stopped. She walked back and closed her eyes, letting her black eyes sink in.

"_**It's here**_," Traya-Zatanna said, walking into the room. Many of the Younglings stopped what they were doing and looked to Zatanna. They knew what was going on and they all activated their lightsabers, starting to slowly advance on her, but she noticed them. Traya-Zatanna turned around and held up both of her hands, sending the Younglings flying across the room all around. With them now out of the way, Traya-Zatanna looked to a wall on the far side of the room. She took out Mother Talzin's Spellbook and placed her hand out. "_**Dez-vuulya bolta neguru!**_" she incanted.

Soon, the wall started to fall apart. All of the Younglings watched as a Vault similar to the Holocron Vault appeared, only darker in appearance. There was no doubt that this was indeed the Black Vault, filled with Relics of the Dark Side. Zatanna took out her Golden Energy Ichor Sword and slashed at the Black Vault, causing it to open up.

"No!" Petro exclaimed.

Byph activated his lightsaber and charged towards Zatanna, but the Traya-Possessed magician kicked him away. Byph was sent back into the seats, but he got back up and took a deep breath. Everyone, sans Zatanna, watched Byph let out a roar.

Elsewhere, Ahsoka was with Paula and the Young Justice at the Lower Levels of the Jedi Temple. Superboy looked up as he and Saw trained with one another. Soon, Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Serra did the same.

"_Young Justice! Help us!_" Byph's voice called out.

"Good going, Byph," Ahsoka said with a slight grin on her face. "You know we can hear your calls at this pitch."

Robin turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, Serra, M'gann, SB?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know yet," Ahsoka replied. "But I'm sure we'll find out."

Back at the Black Vault, Zatanna walked in and threw her arms to both of her sides. As she did, the doors swung wide open. Several security lasers fired down onto the Traya-Possessed Zatanna, but all Darth Traya did was put her hood over her head. As the lasers fired down, Zatanna continued to walk. Much to the surprise of the Younglings, all of the lasers deflected off of her.

"_**Well, THAT was disappointing**_," Traya-Zatanna mused. She looked to each of the Relics of the Sith. She closed her eyes, and just like before, her eyes turned black once her real eyes were shut. She tapped into the Force and felt everything around her lift off of the ground. Several items, ranging from Mandalorian Helmets to Parts of Ships to Cloaks and other Normal Weapons floated in front of Traya-Zatanna. However, she was not looking for any of these items. Four lightsabers soon levitated in front of Traya-Zatanna, all black and partly gold. Traya-Zatanna opened her eyes, which were still black, and now with some shades of yellow, and held her hand out. One of the lightsabers floated right into her hands. She grinned as she activated the crimson blade. Her mouth and her lips were now pitch-black as well. Reclaiming her lightsaber from the Black Vault, Traya-Zatanna spun around and placed her Golden Energy Ichor Sword in her left hand. She twirled around both of her weapons as black fog appeared behind her while the three remaining lightsabers activated. Violet blades came out from all three hilts before they spun around her. She chuckled and walked out slowly. "_**Now… I am complete**_."

The Young Justice and Paula started to run towards where the Younglings were. As they did, they passed Master Bultar Swan, Master Shaak Ti, Master Cin Drallig, Whie Malraux, Nuru Kungurama, Maris Brood, Zett Jukassa and Jedi Master Keelyvine Reus. Anakin was there, checking on them.

"What happened here?" Aqualad asked.

"Zatanna has been taken over by a powerful force," Bultar Swan explained. "She attacked us, and was demanding to know where the Black Vault was."

"Wait a minute," Kid Flash said. "Before I ask what the Black Vault is… what has taken over Zatanna?"

"Come with us," Mace Windu said as he and Master T'ra Saa came over. "We shall show you."

"Ahsoka!" Katooni called out as she ran out of the Training Room.

Ahsoka looked down to Katooni. "We heard Byph, Katooni," she said. "Where's Zatanna?"

"In there," Katooni replied. "You need to see this!"

Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Anakin ran in, leading the Young Justice and Paula behind them. All fourteen of them stopped and looked to Traya-Zatanna with horror as she started to advance upon them.

"Zatanna! What are you doing?!" Robin called out.

"That's not Zatanna," Anakin stated, causing everyone, sans Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Serra, to look to him with confusion. "Someone else is in control."

"Yeah," Ahsoka said before craning her neck at her possessed friend. "Who are you?" she asked. "What have you done with Zatanna?"

"_**What do you mean?**_" Traya-Zatanna asked innocently. "_**I'm right here, Ahsoka.**_"

"No, you're not," Ahsoka remarked. "I can sense who anyone is… and whoever you are… you're not Zatanna."

Traya-Zatanna chuckled. "_**Guess there is no fooling any of you**_," she said, reverting back to her distorted voice. "_**That must be why you're the greatest Jedi**_." She mused before activating her crimson lightsaber.

"What have you done with Zatanna?" Robin asked.

"_**Zatanna cannot hear you at this moment**_," Traya-Zatanna spat as she looked to her lightsabers hovering around her. They all started to aim at the Jedi. "_**But I can assure you with upmost importance… that her Powers are now in more capable hands of the Sith Lord of Sight beyond Sight… Darth Traya!**_" she exclaimed.

"I _knew_ there was a reason you were so surprised about me when we met," Serra spat. "You thought I was Bastila."

"Leave Zatanna _now_, Kreia, or else you'll regret it," Ahsoka said calmly as she unsheathed her special lightsaber. "This is your first, final and only warning. Surrender while you still can."

"_**Not until I exact my revenge on the Force!**_" Traya-Zatanna exclaimed.

Ahsoka activated her azure lightsaber. "You asked for it!" she yelled. Immediately, she charged towards Darth Traya, who charged back in response.

"Ahsoka, wait!" Anakin called out. He, Miss Martian and Serra all took out their lightsabers and ran to join in, but Darth Traya's lightsabers intercepted them. With no choice, the Chosen One, the Lost One and the Shan started to battle against Traya-Zatanna's lightsabers.

Ahsoka ducked from Traya-Zatanna's upper lightsaber swing. Traya-Zatanna looked to Ahsoka and growled before Ahsoka sent a Makashi jab towards her. Traya-Zatanna countered with a Vaapad strike before the two struck at each other with Ataru. However, Traya-Zatanna's strike was much stronger, and Ahsoka was sent spinning back. As soon as Ahsoka regained herself, she looked up just in time to see Traya-Zatanna advance towards her.

"_**You're dead!**_" Traya-Zatanna spat at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka dashed towards Traya-Zatanna and struck with an overhead Shii-Cho strike, which Traya-Zatanna narrowly avoided. Traya-Zatanna gasped and performed a high roundhouse kick at Ahsoka, who, like Traya-Zatanna, narrowly dodged it. The two regained themselves and struck at each other, both utilizing Djem So before locking blades with one another.

"_**First, I will kill you. Then, I will destroy the Jedi and the Sith from strong to weak, destroying all of the Force Mystics in the Galaxy!**_" Traya-Zatanna taunted as she and Ahsoka circled each other.

"That is _never_ gonna happen!" Ahsoka exclaimed, breaking off with Traya-Zatanna and pushing her towards some of the seats. She ran towards her and used an overhead Ataru slash, which Traya-Zatanna dodged. Ahsoka performed a backhanded Makashi jab, but Traya-Zatanna pulled Ahsoka away before Ahsoka turned back and pressed her lightsaber onto Traya-Zatanna's. "Your age has ended! Give back Zatanna!" she yelled.

"_**Make me!**_" Traya-Zatanna mocked, pushing Ahsoka off of her. She punched her away before Ahsoka managed to regain herself. The two started to clash with each other once more, using Shien strikes against one another high. The two continued to clash before Traya-Zatanna struck at Ahsoka low. Ahsoka flipped over the attack before she got back onto her feet, locking blades with Traya-Zatanna once again.

"_**It's only fair to warn you**_," Traya-Zatanna said to Ahsoka as she glowed her eyes, turning black once again. "_**With your friend's Magic combined with my Force Powers, I have a nasty surprise for your friends**_."

"What?!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Anakin, Miss Martian and Serra all did their best to fend off against Traya-Zatanna's floating lightsabers. Serra was just about to destroy the lightsaber hilt she was fighting against until a hand stopped her.

A hand suddenly appeared on the floating lightsaber hilt. A ghostly clone of Darth Traya appeared holding the violet lightsaber, causing Serra to gasp before the apparition of Darth Traya let out a chuckle and push the Shan away from her. Serra looked on as the apparition spun around her lightsaber, standing ready for another bout.

"What's going on?" Miss Martian asked as she found herself backing away from another spirit apparition of Darth Traya, now armed with the floating lightsaber.

"It looks like a combination of Zatanna's Magic and Darth Traya's Force Abilities," Anakin deducted, staring down another apparition clone of Darth Traya. The apparition clone struck at Anakin, but he slashed at its chest, causing it to shriek. The Chosen One let out a chuckle. "They may be spirits, but I'm betting they can still take a beating or two." He added on.

"Good," Miss Martian replied as she started clashing with the clone apparition she was going up against. "After battling against Erica and Jana, I'm _really_ looking forward to laying some hurt on some ghosts!"

Anakin brought his blade down onto the Darth Traya apparition fighting against him. The two locked blades with one another as Anakin started to push her back. With the Darth Traya Clone fighting Anakin with her left hand, Anakin was able to make an attack at her while her right side was open. He sent a straight jab punch, knocking the albino Darth Traya Spirit off-guard.

The Darth Traya Spirit apparition clone staggered back, but quickly regained herself. She performed an upwards slash at Anakin, but he switched hands and was able to block the attack easily. The Chosen One started to slash low at the Darth Traya apparition, causing the clone to reverse her grip and parry off every move. However, Anakin managed to outmatch her, disarming her of her lightsaber and using the violet blade and his own lightsaber to slash the spirit across the chest, causing it to fade away into mist.

Serra stabbed her Azure Double-Bladed Lightsaber low to block an underhand strike from the Darth Traya apparition she was facing. Both Serra and the Darth Traya apparition tried to gain momentum over the blades, but the Traya Clone Force-Pushed Serra away, bringing her lightsaber up and scraping it along the ground. Serra closed her eyes and ran straight at the Traya Clone, using the sounds around her to evade each of the Traya Clone's sword movements. The Traya Clone's lightsaber was close to gorging out Serra's eyes, but using the right movements, Serra evaded the blade and landed a dropkick that went right through her.

At the same time Serra was landing her dropkick, the Darth Traya Clone charged herself up with Force Lightning. She dashed straight at Serra and jabbed her hands forwards, attempting to shock Serra to death. Serra was quicker with her attack, and as soon as Serra landed, the Darth Traya Spirit Clone faded away into mist, and her lightsaber fell to the ground.

Miss Martian parried high and low with the Darth Traya apparition clone she was fighting off. The spirit clone of Darth Traya swung at M'gann rapidly, utilizing a quick version of Vaapad. However, Miss Martian was utilizing the stronger lightsaber form, SokaTan, and was able to counter every one of the Traya Clone's attacks. The two leapt into the air and continued to clash at each other, Miss Martian with Shii-Cho and the Traya Spirit Clone with Makashi. The two were evenly matched, and pushed each other back onto the ground.

The Darth Traya clone charged towards Miss Martian and brought her lightsaber down onto her. Miss Martian grinned and held up her left lightsaber blade, blocking the blade of the Traya Spirit Clone. The Traya Spirit Clone attempted to bring both her blade and Miss Martian's blade onto the Martian, but all of a sudden, felt something impale her stomach. Miss Martian grinned, revealing she used her main lightsaber to stab the Traya Spirit Clone in the chest. The Martian female soon pulled her blade away, grabbing the lightsaber of the Traya Clone in the process. The Traya Spirit Clone bowed towards Miss Martian respectfully, accepting its defeat before fading away into black mist.

Ahsoka stared Traya-Zatanna down as the two circled each other once again. Ahsoka slammed her lightsaber down onto Traya-Zatanna with Shien, but Traya-Zatanna slashed back using Ataru, the two now locking blades once again. However, Ahsoka grabbed Traya-Zatanna's sword arm, starting to twist it and forcing Traya-Zatanna to fight with her left hand. Traya-Zatanna growled angrily as Ahsoka started to push her out into the Halls and away from the Younglings and the Young Justice. The two started to spin around in an attempt to gain momentum over one another.

"_**Come and get me!**_" Traya-Zatanna taunted as she deactivated her lightsaber and leapt out the window.

"No!" Ahsoka called out. She looked down to Traya-Zatanna as she fell, threatening to kill Zatanna before looking back to the rest of her friends as they were checking on the injured Younglings and Jedi from Traya-Zatanna's attack.

"Go!" Anakin called out. "Master Windu, Master T'ra and I can take it from here!"

"Got it!" Ahsoka yelled. She looked to the Young Justice and Paula. "Come on!" she called out. "Hurry!"

Everyone nodded and ran towards Ahsoka as she leapt out the window. The rest of the Young Justice, as well as Paula, leapt out of the window behind her, all falling to reach Traya-Zatanna.

Traya-Zatanna laughed as she fell to the ground. All of a sudden, she heard several rockets boost behind her. She turned around and gasped to see Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice flying or falling right behind her.

Ahsoka flew faster towards Traya-Zatanna, throwing both of her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets towards her. Traya-Zatanna spun around and used her Golden Energy Ichor Sword to slash the two Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets away from her. However, Ahsoka was expecting her to do this. She formed both Gauntlets into a hover-board. She scraped it along the wall and went faster towards Traya-Zatanna, eventually unsheathing her lightsabers and striking at the evil Sith-Possessed Mage. Traya-Zatanna growled and took out her crimson lightsaber, placing it in her right hand and using the Force to levitate more lightsabers concealed within her cloak.

The two soon landed, with Paula and the Young Justice landing safely behind Ahsoka and Traya-Zatanna.

Ahsoka waited as Traya-Zatanna charged towards her. As soon as Traya-Zatanna landed down her crimson lightsaber and Golden Energy Ichor Sword, Ahsoka stepped to the side and spun on her back. Traya-Zatanna turned around and growled before slamming her Golden Energy Ichor Sword onto the Togruta. Ahsoka blocked this with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet on her right arm and slashed back with Ataru using the lightsaber in her left arm. Traya-Zatanna had one of her levitating lightsabers block the attack before using her two other levitating lightsabers to strike at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka backflipped away from Traya-Zatanna and shot several blasts from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets. Traya-Zatanna did not see this attack coming. Quickly, she used all five of her blades to deflect the blasts before running at Ahsoka, using her blades to create sparks on the ground.

Ahsoka covered her eyes to prevent the sparks from blinding her, but as she did, Traya-Zatanna brought her blades down unto her. Ahsoka looked up just in time, placing her two lightsabers up in the air to defend herself before bringing all four blades down to the ground. Ahsoka used as much strength as she could to keep Traya-Zatanna from striking her down, but Traya-Zatanna managed to break Ahsoka's focus by kicking her at the side. Ahsoka, however, saw this attack immediately and ducked down low, now keeping a firm grip on her blades and Traya-Zatanna's. She placed her head behind Traya-Zatanna's leg and purposely allowed it to wrap around her neck so that she could knock Traya-Zatanna over the side and onto the ground, where her floating lightsabers deactivated.

"Traya… leave my friend's body… now," Ahsoka ordered calmly as she placed her blade next to Traya-Zatanna's neck. "You don't have a choice, Traya. Leave, or else I'll _make_ you."

Traya-Zatanna scoffed. "_**Oh, please!**_" she spat. "_**Teggfoum!**_" she incanted, blasting Ahsoka away from her. She soon got back up and regained her lightsabers and her Golden Energy Ichor Sword, preparing to take on Ahsoka and the Young Justice again.

"Stand… down!" Ahsoka ordered, stabbing both of her lightsabers downwards before slashing upwards. She slashed downwards once again and spun around, sending at least four SokaTan Trinity Strikes towards Traya-Zatanna.

Traya-Zatanna gasped with surprise, having never been aware of the SokaTan Technique. She held her lightsabers out in front of her for defense, but the both SokaTan Trinity Strikes pierced through her lightsabers before making impact on Traya-Zatanna. Traya-Zatanna yelled in pain, never feeling this much power in her entire life before. Once the second SokaTan Trinity Strike hit her, an explosion went off.

"Sorry about that, Zee," Ahsoka said as she got onto her knees. All of a sudden, Ahsoka and the Young Justice heard some strained groans coming from the smoke. Everyone looked on in shock as Traya-Zatanna appeared, still standing and a black mist surrounding her. "No! How are you still standing?!"

"_**This time, I actually have a choice**_," Traya-Zatanna taunted. "_**I must admit, I have never seen this kind of Power before, but you have managed to amuse me, Ahsoka Tano**_," she spat. "_**Now, I will make this Universe free of the Force! At last, I shall be reborn! At last, I shall have my revenge!**_"

"_Not if I can say anything about it!_" a female voice called out.

"_**Now what?**_" Traya-Zatanna drawled.

"This presence…" Serra said to herself. "I know it."

A blue orb flew down and lashed out at Traya-Zatanna. There was a mental scream going through the minds of the Young Justice, one that was only Darth Traya's. The blue orb flew in front of the Young Justice, now forming into a tall female figure with blue eyes, light skin, brown hair, and brown Jedi robes. She appeared to be ghostly at first, but after a while, she became physically visible, now armed with an azure lightsaber.

"Kreia…" the ghostly female said.

"_**Surik!**_" Traya-Zatanna yelled angrily.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "No… way…" she said slowly. "Meetra Surik?! The Jedi Exile?!"

"You were left in peace, Kreia," Meetra Surik said as she stared Traya-Zatanna down. "Why must you cause havoc again?"

"_**You told me that the Future would have balance!**_" Traya-Zatanna roared. "_**I wake up, and the Galaxy is in another War! The Sith still live!**_"

"And is that the fault of these heroes?" Meetra questioned. "Leave Zatanna now, Kreia. You can still be at peace with yourself."

"_**Only when the Force dies tonight!**_" Traya-Zatanna yelled. "_**Etativel!**_" she incanted, flying off.

"Meetra Surik," Ahsoka said as she and the Young Justice walked up to Meetra's spirit. "It's an honor."

"The honor is all mine," Meetra replied. "I sensed a disturbance from Malachor, and Traya's spirit had disappeared. I only wish I were here to help you earlier."

"How do we get Zatanna back?" Robin asked.

"It won't be easy," Meetra said. "We must return her spirit to Malachor before the Dead of Night; twenty-four hours from when she was released."

"And we don't have much time," Paula said. "There are three hours remaining, and Traya could be anywhere by now."

"Not quite," Ahsoka spoke up. "I put a tracker on Traya, and she's headed back for Malachor."

"After we find her, what do we do?" Ahsoka asked.

"I must enter her mind, and bring Traya's spirit back," Meetra answered. "By doing that, I can free Zatanna."

"Then let's go." Ahsoka said sternly.

Later on, the Bioship arrived over Malachor V again. There, Traya-Zatanna was floating in the middle of the Lightning Storm, gathering as much energy as she could.

"I'm going in!" Ahsoka called out, flying out the Bioship and making her way towards Traya-Zatanna. "This ends now, Traya!" she exclaimed as Meetra Surik came next to her.

"_**The future is not what you or I wanted it to be**_," Traya-Zatanna said to Meetra and Ahsoka. "_**I must correct what has happened. I must eradicate the Force for there to be peace!**_"

"Never!" Ahsoka yelled. She activated her lightsabers and charged at Traya-Zatanna. Traya-Zatanna slashed back and used the lightning to give herself extra energy. "Meetra, now!"

Traya-Zatanna gasped as Meetra flew into Ahsoka. Ahsoka started to glow blue, and she pressed her head against Traya-Zatanna's. The four groaned as Meetra Surik entered Traya-Zatanna's mind.

_Inside of the mindscape, Kreia and Zatanna both witnessed Meetra Surik enter_.

"_**Leave me!**_" _Traya ordered._ "_**I must kill the Force at its source!**_"

"_You will never get the chance… my friend_." _Meetra said. She activated her lightsaber and charged towards Traya, who activated her own blade and charged back._

Ahsoka and Traya-Zatanna continued to battle in the real world. Meetra and Traya battled in the same way inside of the mindscape, with Zatanna watching.

"_**You cannot defeat me, Surik!**_" Traya yelled. "_**You may have bested me in the past, but now… I am stronger!**_"

"_Not with my Powers!_" Zatanna yelled. She looked to Meetra. "_Meetra, use my Powers! Get Traya out of my mind!_"

Meetra nodded and transformed into Ahsoka. Traya growled and turned to into her Traya-Zatanna form.

Traya-Zatanna blasted Sith Lightning at Meetra-Ahsoka, but Meetra-Ahsoka sent it off to the side with her bare hand. She unsheathed her azure lightsaber and clashed with Traya-Zatanna, the two locking blades with one another before the two pushed each other off.

"_Here is my Power!_" Meetra-Ahsoka called out, stabbing her lightsaber downwards. "_The Powers of Ahsoka Tano, Zatanna Zatara, and myself!_" she proclaimed, forming a SokaTan Symbol and sending it at Traya-Zatanna. "_My friend… you are free at last_."

Traya-Zatanna prepared to counter, but suddenly saw two visions. One of them was an elderly Sith Lord sending lightning towards a Jedi before the other lifted him up and threw him into a chasm. The older Sith yelled before she saw a vision of a massive exploding Space Station. She felt… peace.

Traya reverted back to her own form and closed her eyes, letting herself take the hit. Zatanna was soon freed, and ran up to Meetra.

"_**There is another future**_," Traya said as she fell down. "_**I see the Force in harmony again. A War will follow, but a New Hope will rise to fight it**_," she said as she smiled to Meetra, reverting to her own form as well. "_**Meetra… the Force will not kill… it will awaken once more… to protect**_." She said happily before fading away.

The Bioship flew towards Ahsoka and Zatanna. Zatanna's eyes went back to blue, and she fell unconscious. Ahsoka caught her, and the two fell into the Bioship.

"Is she…?" Robin asked, looking to Zatanna.

"She is not," Meetra responded. "But now, Kreia is One with the Force. She is at peace," she said. "Ahsoka, Young Justice… you must prepare for what is to come," she started out. "You may be winning the Clone Wars, but be ready… for something far greater."

Meetra Surik closed her eyes, and soon, she disappeared.

Zatanna groaned, starting to come to. "Guys?" she asked. "Is that you?"

Everyone cheered and helped Zatanna back up. "Great to have you back!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Robin hugged Zatanna immediately. "I missed you."

"So did I," Zatanna chuckled as she pulled Robin away from her to kiss him. The two kissed for a while before releasing themselves. "I hope I didn't cause too much trouble," she told everyone. "And if I did… I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Ahsoka assured. "You would have done the same for us."

"I wonder what Meetra was talking about," Serra said. "What do we have to prepare for?"

"I don't know, Serra," Ahsoka said as Anakin spoke with Chancellor Palpatine back on Coruscant. "But she was right. We _have_ to be ready for anything."

On Coruscant, Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge teleported to the prison, seeing all of the prisoners being held.

"_**Is it time?**_" Gemini asked.

Maul grinned. "Yes," he answered slyly. "Let it begin."

"_Klarion… is everything ready?_" Darth Sidious asked through a telepathic link to Klarion.

Klarion opened his eyes and chuckled. "Yes… let's put on a show."

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, did you all like my newest Chapter? I did my best to make this as scary as possible, so I hope you all liked it. I'd like to think **The Christian Jedi** and **MartyrFan** for helping me with the Plot. I honestly could have never done any of this without their help. I'll have a new Chapter out soon, I promise you. By the way, please look to my **DeviantArt** work, and tell me what you think. I could use some good feedback. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a Spook-Tacular Halloween, you guys! Peace out!


	40. Jailhouse Rock

What's up, everyone? I'm back! Hope that you're all having a good Thanksgiving. You all excited for the upcoming **Star Wars: The Force Awakens** Movie coming out in December? I know I am. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you with a brand-new Chapter for my best Story, **Journey of the Knight**! It's hard to even believe I could have come so far as forty Chapters already! This really means a lot, having come this far. I swear, I could have never done this without your help. My faithful followers and supporters so far include **The Christian Jedi**, **MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Tines Sensahthe, Shadowatcher, Defender54, Outplace, Rodrigo Guinea, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, ShadowLordZane, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, VoltronLover23, Spano, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, Wing101 The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, the **Guests**. I'm so honored that you all love my Story! Now, before I move onto my next Chapter, please allow me to address some of the Reviews given to this Story. First off, we have **Carlos Jacob**. I will think about having Dexter Jettster return, and possibly live through the Clone Wars. Him coming to Earth-16 doesn't seem like a bad idea. I have indeed seen the new Trailers for **Star Wars: The Force Awakens**. It was awesome! I've also seen the new **Star Wars Rebels** Episodes. They were quite good for me. I have not played **Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire**, nor have I seen the Cutscenes for it. I will think about Anakin and Count Dooku temporarily fighting alongside each other against Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge. You make some good points about why they would battle the DarkSiders. Now, for **Darth Khan**, I will surely introduce trips to Onderon and Mon Cala, as well as Ahsoka's Home Planet of Shili. Now, with all the questions having been answered, here is the newest Chapter for **Journey of the Knight**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 40: Jailhouse Rock

**In memory of those who died during the ISIS Attack on Paris…**

_Stone walls do not a prison make, nor iron bars a cage_.

_**Villains captured! Following the Battle of Earth, led by Padawan AHSOKA TANO and the YOUNG JUSTICE, the Expanded Universe has become the next frontier! Successfully capturing members of the Light, the Separatist Alliance, the ORDER, and even the DarkSiders from wreaking havoc across the Galaxy, prisoners of War are brought to Coruscant, giving the Republic, the Jedi, and the Young Justice themselves the winning advantage that they need to help win the War. Having captured Rako Hardeen, Parasite, Metallo, Slick, Sebulba, Shahan Alama, Derrown, Cato Parasitti, Aurra Sing, Robonino, Chata Hyoki, Twazzi and Erikahns Unferth of the ORDER; Erica Sustrai, Lord Siege and Metus, the remaining Followers of Jana Starr the Half-Pariah; and Shu Mai, Atticus Farstar, Rustam, Jaculi, Djinn, Ravan, Ifrit, and Klarion the Witch Boy of the Light and the Separatist Alliance, the Young Justice and the Republic now have the advantage they need to win the War over all sides. However, little do they know that these captures have all been planned, and a bigger plot is in store for everyone… for better and for worse!**_

In the prisons of Coruscant, Shock Troopers watched over all of the prisoners. These special Clone Troopers kept an eye on all of the prisoners being held, let them be either male or female.

Klarion was in line, getting his food. Behind him, a tall, muscular prisoner was waiting his turn.

"You seem quite the brute," Klarion mused. "Let me guess. You killed a Jedi before."

"Quite a keen eye you've got there, kid," the man said. "You're seeming awfully… suspicious."

"A keen eye you have there," Klarion said as he went to an empty table. Immediately, Klarion's eyes started to glow. It was only for a brief moment, however, and it faded away just as Rako Hardeen walked over. "Have a name, Knuckles?"

"Magus," the man replied. "Learn to res_pect_ it." He spat as he sat down.

"That seat is taken," Klarion said. "In fact, this whole _table_ is taken."

Magus scoffed and walked away.

At the same time, Erica was in the prison fitness room, doing chin-ups on a bar. As she did, Aurra Sing came over.

"I'd leave if I were you," Aurra said to the Arcane Merchant. "Things are about to take a turn for the better."

"And I sense it," Erica said. "I have foreseen a thousand ways to escape this prison. I… chose not to… not yet, at least."

While this was going on, several footsteps were heard above both the male and female sides of the Republic Holding Facility. Everyone not with the ORDER, the Light, the Separatists or the DarkSiders looked up with confusion. Klarion just grinned while Aurra Sing stepped back from where Erica was slowly. Erica now stopped exercising and performed a flip in the air, suddenly disappearing.

Above the male prisoners side, a red lightsaber blade carved through the roof. Everyone gasped before Darth Maul landed down, leading several Death Watch Devils.

"I grant you your freedom!" Darth Maul hissed. "In return, you serve me!"

"I couldn't have put it any other way," Klarion said. He lifted his hands up, and soon, the walls broke down. The Shock Troopers looked to Klarion and started to fire at him. "Time to ditch this dump!"

Gemini Rouge blasted down at the ceiling and landed inside of the female prisoners' side. She sent Sith Lightning to several Shock Troopers before more of the Death Watch Devils came in behind her.

"The DarkSiders are attacking!" the ward of the Prison called out to the Jedi Temple and to the Coruscant Security Force. "We need reinforcements before—"

Before the ward could finish, a black blade impaled his chest. Xion appeared behind the ward before swinging her Xiphon around, cutting the ward in half. As soon as she did, Syrena, Striker and Xever came behind her.

"Find our allies," Xion ordered. "And… while you're _at_ it, bring me some of the most powerful prisoners to join the ORDER too."

"_Warden Oum! Come in!_" Ahsoka's voice called out from the terminal. "_We're on our way!_"

"Don't bother, Tano," Xion spat. "You're already too late," she said before slashing apart the console. Behind her, several blue eyes glowed in the shadows. Xion chuckled. "Do no worry, my new friends," she said. "You shall not be left out."

Ahsoka gasped as she and the rest of the Young Justice flew to the Prison with several Jedi in cruisers nearby. She clenched her fist and looked to all of the Young Justice, who were all looking shocked as they turned to her.

"The ORDER, the DarkSiders _and_ the Light seem to be attacking," Ahsoka said. "We need to contain the situation, quickly!"

"The Council should have foreseen this happen!" Serra exclaimed. "Coruscant Prison is nothing like Belle Reve. Klarion, Jana's Followers, Parasite, they're all powered prisoners. We should have told them about giving Inhibitor Collars to the prisoners!"

"No time to fix that now," Robin said, looking down to the Prison. Smoke was coming out from several parts of the buildings. "We have a Jailbreak to stop."

"Right," Ahsoka said as she turned to the Jedi Fighter beside the Bioship. She pressed a button on her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. "Master Obi-Wan, are you ready for this?"

"Yes, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan replied back as he flew down to the Prison. "Let us begin."

"Good," Ahsoka said. She looked to Miss Martian and sent her a nod. Miss Martian nodded back and the two placed their hands to their heads. Everyone soon felt the Psychic Link connect them together. Ahsoka and Miss Martian both opened their eyes and smiled at one another. "_Then so are we_." The Togruta Padawan said to everyone through the Psychic Link.

"_Enter Ghost Mode_," Aqualad ordered. "_Split into teams, and take down anyone from the ORDER, the Light, the Separatists, or the DarkSiders, but keep the Prisoners alive_."

"_Right_," Ahsoka said. She looked to Miss Martian. "_M'gann, Miss Crock, you two come with me to the Women's Fitness Center. Artemis, you and Serra go to the barracks. Raquel, you and Zatanna take the Mess Hall. I'm sure the Shock Troopers are gonna need some help containing the Prisoners_."

"_Saw, come with me to the barracks_," Aqualad ordered. "_Jaybo, you go with Robin and Kid Flash to the Mess Hall. Superboy, you and Lux take the Fitness Center_."

"_And who will I go with?_" Obi-Wan asked.

All of a sudden, Anakin's Jedi Starfighter flew in.

"_Sorry I'm late, everyone_," Anakin said as he tapped into the Psychic Link. "_The Chancellor was holding me up to talk to me about the Traitor within the Senate_."

"_It's no problem_," Ahsoka said. "_Master Skyguy, go with Master Kenobi to the Cremation Center. Make sure that no one is trying to get out that way_."

"_On it!_" Anakin called out.

"_Okay, everyone, let's go!_" Ahsoka called out as soon as all of the Ships were above the Republic Judiciary Detention Center.

Ahsoka leapt out with Miss Martian and Paula, Zatanna with Rocket, and Artemis with Serra. Behind them, Robin, Kid Flash and Jaybo ran along the roof. Beside them were Aqualad with Saw, and Superboy with Rebel. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi both flew towards the Cremation Center and leapt off. They activated their lightsabers and ran inside.

Inside of the Barracks of the Women's Center, Artemis and Serra both crawled around. As they did, they suddenly saw a Twi'lek Prisoner and a female Bounty Hunter hired to watch over the Prisoners being backed away. Immediately, two icicles flew by and impaled their chests. The female Bounty Hunter tried to fight back, but Syrena dashed forward and slashed the two across the chest. Both the Female Twi'lek Prisoner and the female Weequay Bounty Hunter fell to the ground, dead.

"What's that?" Serra asked. "A new ORDER General?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Syrena as she made her way towards the Holding Cells. She turned around, causing both Artemis and Serra to reach for their weapons. However, Alakshmi was not paying attention to them.

"Come on," Syrena said. "We can't keep Xion waiting forever."

"You make it sound easy, Mistress," a familiar voice said. Both Artemis and Serra's eyes widened when they heard the voice, and they gasped once a familiar figure came out from the side. From her blue skin to her azure hair to her snowsuit, Killer Frost came over. "I can be in many places at once, we know, but this is a whole new feeling."

"Killer _Frost?_" Artemis asked. "But she's dead!"

_**One Year Ago | Earth-16…**_

_The Young Justice made it to the Bioship while Queen Bee, Killer Frost, Blockbuster, Psimon and Deathstroke took on Sylas in India. Sylas grabbed an icicle sent by Killer Frost and stabbed it into Blockbuster's Chest._

_Killer Frost growled in anger at the sight of this. She quickly formed a Sword of Solid Ice and spun it around in her hands before charging at Sylas. However, Sylas spun around and tossed his spinning lightsaber at her. The entire Young Justice cringed as the lightsaber created a hole in her neck. Killer Frost fell to the ground, lifeless_.

_**Present…**_

"How can she still be alive?!" Artemis asked incredulously. "There is no _way_ the ORDER could have possibly had another Lazarus Pit!"

Serra narrowed her eyes in on Killer Frost. She closed her eyes, reaching out to her with the Force. As she started to dig into the newfound recovery of Killer Frost, she opened her eyes and gasped.

"What was that?" Killer Frost asked, having heard the gasp.

Alakshmi looked around. She could definitely sense something, but she could not make out what it was.

"What is it, Serra?" Artemis asked.

"It's… Killer Frost, alright," Serra said. "But at the same time… it _isn't_ her."

"_And_… what does _that_ mean?" Artemis asked.

"She has no soul," Serra explained. "It's just… an empty shell with all of Killer Frost's memories, abilities and characteristics."

"Stop wasting time!" Syrena ordered. "You four, come with us!" she ordered as she looked to the side.

Serra and Artemis both looked to the side and gasped in surprise. There were four more Killer Frosts approaching them, all taking down the Shock Troopers before joining up with Syrena and the other Killer Frost.

"And you two…" Syrena went on, looking to the Ventilation Shaft. "Can come out and _fight!_" she yelled, sending fire towards the Air Vents.

Artemis and Serra both gasped and leapt out. Soon, they found themselves surrounded by five Killer Frosts.

"_Ahsoka, are you there?_" Serra asked through the Psychic Link. "_Killer Frost is here, and she's all around us!_"

Ahsoka was with Miss Martian and Huntress as they made their way towards the Fitness Center. They stopped when they heard this, and made sure that they hid themselves behind the wall so that Gemini Rouge would not see them.

"_What do you mean?_" Ahsoka asked. "_Killer Frost is dead!_"

"_I'm gonna have to correct you on that one_," Artemis said. "_The ORDER has mass-produced clones of Killer Frost. There are five of them with Syrena right now!_"

"_It's their own Clone Army!_" Serra exclaimed.

"You didn't _really_ think we haven't been adapting and evolving ever since our _last_ encounter, did you?" Syrena asked. Both Serra and Artemis turned their attention back to Alakshmi as she scraped her swords against one another. "The ORDER has been leading by example of the Republic and its Clone Army. Now, we are one of the most feared organizations in the Outer Rim… and of Earth-16, of course."

"Wanna put that to the _test?_" Artemis asked.

"Cryoclones, eliminate these two," Syrena ordered. "I'm going after the prisoners."

Back at the Fitness Center, Gemini Rouge had just felt a disturbance in the Force. She turned around from Erica to suddenly get an azure lightsaber pointed in her face. She slowly looked to see Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Huntress come out of hiding.

"_**Well, YOU certainly look new**_," Gemini said, eyeing Paula from bottom to top. "_**But something tells me you are not with the Young Justice**_."

"Well, at least _one_ eye still works." Paula quipped.

"Huntress, it's been a while," another voice said. Everyone turned to see Xion enter the room. Everything was levitated off of the ground as Xion walked towards Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Paula. "I still have a score to settle with you… for this." She said as she pointed to a scar made on her right shoulder.

Paula scoffed. "You should _thank_ me," she spat. "It appears to be an improvement."

"None of you are getting away!" Miss Martian proclaimed as she took out her lightsabers.

Gemini chuckled and leapt over Ahsoka's blade. She took out her own lightsaber and aimed it at M'gann.

"_**Looks like YOU'VE certainly come a long way, Girl**_," Gemini spat. "_**Maul and I, we've heard the rumors. You and Anakin Skywalker are now on par with one another in Midi-Chlorians. I can't wait to gut you… once and for all**_."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Gemini," Xion spat, aiming her Xiphon at Gemini Rouge. "Because if the Lost One dies, who is to take her Force, hmm?" she asked. "Now, do be a good little girl and stand down, and I just might give you a cookie."

Gemini chuckled as she looked to Xion. She slowly lowered her lightsaber, but took out her second one and aimed both of her lightsabers at Xion.

"_**No one tells me what to do, Xion**_," Gemini spat. "_**It's about time I took down one of the infamous DarkSiders Maul and I have been hearing about. To kill you and take your lightsaber… it will be my pleasure!**_"

"_That_ pleasure goes to me," Ahsoka spat, aiming her own lightsabers at Gemini Rouge. "M'gann is my friend, and I can't let you kill her either. So sorry."

"You're the _last_ person I would expect to rescue me." Xion teased, holding a hand out to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka suddenly shifted her left, original green lightsaber to Xion, just as Gemini aimed her left crimson lightsaber at Ahsoka. Xion held her hand out, causing Erica's emerald crossguard lightsaber to fly to her hands. It activated, and with it, Xion was now armed with two lightsabers; one aimed at Ahsoka and the other aimed at Gemini Rouge.

"You two are trespassing on Republic Grounds," Ahsoka said. "I'm not letting either of you leave here alive."

"_**And you plan to stop us just like that?**_" Gemini asked.

"I can fend for myself!" Miss Martian called out.

"I plan to take you down until your hearts beat no more." Ahsoka quipped, causing Miss Martian to throw her arms to the side in utter disbelief and annoyance that she was being ignored.

Aurra Sing watched the three aim their lightsabers at each other as she hid by one of the workout stations. She quietly removed a bar from the station before placing it at her side and making her way towards the girls.

In the Mess Hall, Twazzi and several female prisoners were causing a riot. Several dead Shock Troopers lay on the ground as Zatanna and Rocket entered.

"_Guys, whatever you do, watch out for Killer Frost!_" Artemis's voice called out. "_The ORDER cloned her!_"

"_We see them!_" Rocket called out, seeing several Cryoclones freezing the Shock Troopers and shattering them. She took out her Sword as Zatanna immediately unsheathed her Golden Energy Ichor Sword.

"Let's do this!" Zatanna called out.

Superboy was thrown back by Rako Hardeen and Slick as he and Lux were in the Fitness Center. Rebel shot several blasts towards Robonino as he used a makeshift blaster to shoot back.

In the Male Mess Hall, Robin, Kid Flash and Drol all stood ready to take on Striker as he brought ORDER Troopers with him.

At the Barracks, Aqualad and Saw were making their way past the dead Shock Troopers. Inside, they saw Klarion getting Teekl back.

"Hands up… _both_ of you!" Aqualad ordered.

"Funny," a familiar Spanish voice said. Xever came out of the shadows and twirled around his blades. "I was just about to say the same thing… to _all_ of you." He spat. Behind him were several ORDER Troopers and Swordsmen, all prepared to fight the two sides.

"Come on!" Obi-Wan called out to Anakin. "Cad Bane showed me that he escaped through the Crematorium all the time. We have to reach there before any of the prisoners escape!"

"He went through with dead bodies?" Anakin asked. "No wonder he stinks."

As Anakin and Obi-Wan came to a door, it started to open up. Both the Chosen One and the Negotiator stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them, behind the door, was none other than Darth Maul.

"Maul…" Anakin said quietly. "Finally, we meet!"

"You will never take these prisoners without a fight." Obi-Wan spat.

Darth Maul placed his lightsaber hilt in his left hand and aimed it at the two, activating one of its blades.

"You won't stop me this time, Kenobi," Darth Maul spat. "Soon, the Republic, the Confederacy, and even the ORDER will all be ashes, and my revenge… will be complete."

"You're delusional, Maul," Anakin said. "Your hate _blinds_ you."

"We shall see." Maul said sinisterly. He placed his lightsaber hilt in his right hand and activated the second blade. He spun around his lightsaber, now with both blades activated, and placed it behind his back, now getting himself into a fighting stance.

"Serra, take the Cryoclones!" Artemis ordered. "I'm going after Syrena!"

"I'll cover you!" Serra called out as Artemis leapt over one of the Cryoclones.

One of the Cryoclones attempted to freeze Artemis, but Serra used the Force to redirect her attack at another Cryoclone. Serra now activated both of her lightsabers as the Cryoclones all formed blades of ice. The Shan grinned at the enemies, but suddenly gasped when she saw that ten more Cryoclones had joined in on the fight.

Artemis leapt in front of Syrena just as she found Cato Parasitti.

"Wanna dance?" Artemis asked, splitting her bow into her twin broadswords.

"I'll lead." Syrena quipped.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both charged at Darth Maul, who struck at them by spinning his Saberstaff around. The two attempted to parry off the attacks, but Maul was spinning too fast. Anakin eventually Force-Pushed Maul towards the Control Panel. The Zabrak Sith Lord looked up as Obi-Wan leapt into the air and landed his lightsaber down onto him.

Ahsoka, Xion and Gemini all broke off with one another and started to melee with one another in a three-way battle.

Ahsoka shot at Gemini several times with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets before turning around to block Xion's Xiphon. The two met face to face before Xion spun around to avoid an attack by Gemini as she regained herself. Ahsoka was kicked to the side by Gemini, leaving her and Xion to clash blades with another.

"Ahsoka!" Miss Martian called out.

"M'gann, get down!" Ahsoka called out, pulling Miss Martian down to avoid a blast from Aurra Sing. Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Huntress looked to see Aurra armed with makeshift blasters while Erica appeared behind her. She used the Force to grab a new lightsaber that Aurra had hidden inside of the workout machines. She activated one and spun it around while Aurra unsheathed another.

"I'll take them," Miss Martian said as she got up. She unsheathed her lightsabers and spun them around before Paula came next to her with her Shock Staves. "Miss Crock, are you ready?"

"For a rematch?" Paula asked. "You know it!"

Ahsoka grinned. Before she could say anything, she saw Gemini being flown in her direction. The Togruta Padawan stepped to the side and tossed aside the crossguard lightsaber thrown by Xion. As soon as the lightsaber was swung aside, Ahsoka used her lightsabers to block an attack from Xion as she used the Force to grab the new lightsaber that Erica had just gained.

"Good, I don't need that anymore," Erica said, using the Force to regain her original crossguard lightsaber. "Time we settled things, Martian!"

"Go to sleep, Erica!" Miss Martian yelled, using the Force to throw ten weights towards Erica while Aurra slashed at Paula.

Erica slashed apart the weights and charged back at Miss Martian, the two locked in bladed combat for the first time. Erica slammed her crossguard lightsaber down onto Miss Martian, who crossed her lightsabers up above her in defense. The two soon broke off before Miss Martian spun around and attacked Erica with her left blade. The Arcane Merchant simply broke off and slashed back at Miss Martian. Miss Martian sensed this coming and turned intangible, letting the blade phase through her.

Robin leapt into the air and ran on the walls as several ORDER Troopers fired at him. Kid Flash ran along the ground and avoided Parasite as much as he could before Drol fired at him. Robin landed and used a bola stick to lash out at Parasite, allowing Kid Flash to take on Striker.

"Take this!" Jaybo called out, shooting at Striker with his Gatling Blaster.

Striker held up his shield to deflect this attack before attempting to slash at Kid Flash. Jaybo tossed a Vibro-Blade to Wally. Kid Flash soon caught it and used it, locking blades with Victor Deacon. The two spun around each other before Robin sent several Birdarangs towards Rustam, Djinn, Ravan and Erikahns Unferth. The two fell, but suddenly, Shahan Alama used a fallen Shock Trooper Blasters to fire down at the three Young Justice Members. Robin, Kid Flash and Drol immediately scattered and took cover. Now, Robin was taking on Striker while Jaybo was firing at Parasite. Kid Flash ran and disarmed all of the Prisoners armed with either Shock Staffs or Blasters.

Aqualad used his Water-Bearers to deflect several blasts from Klarion. Saw fired at Xever, who was using his switchblades to deflect all of the shots. Saw soon unsheathed a Vibro-Blade and used his blaster to shoot at Xever. Xever ran towards Gerrera and once again dodged the blast before slamming his blade onto Saw. The two attempted to gain leverage over one another.

Aqualad formed a shield with his Water-Bearers to protect himself from a blast sent by Klarion. He was sent back into Saw, however, and the two switched enemies. Saw now started to strafe down Klarion, who had a difficult time keeping up without Teekl as his familiar to protect him.

Aqualad and Xever slashed at one another endlessly, both swordsmen not backing down from their fight.

"You've gotten better, Water Boy," Xever taunted. "Time in the Expanded Universe must have changed you… for better or for worse."

"And for you, it's for worse!" Aqualad spat, charging back at Xever.

The Sword King lifted all of his blades into the air as Aqualad slammed down onto him. However, Aqualad let his water break so that he could electrocute Xever. The ORDER General yelled in pain and was soon sent flying back into Klarion. Klarion did not see this coming and was sent towards Teekl with Xever.

"Two birds, one stone." Saw quipped. He took out a Rocket Launcher and shot at Xever, Klarion and Teekl.

Klarion and Xever both gasped. Quickly, Klarion grabbed Teekl and teleported away while Xever rolled off to the side.

Xever let out his blades once again as he passed more Cells. One of them had the only Prisoner that had not broken out, Atticus Farstar, who was reading a book. As Aqualad, Saw and Xever clashed once again, a loud noise was made.

Atticus flinched from this and looked to his Cell. "Hey!" he yelled. "Keep it down! I'm trying to focus here!"

"**Sorry!**" Aqualad, Saw and Xever all called out. The three looked to each other once again before resuming their battle with one another.

Artemis swung one of her broadswords at Syrena, who blocked it with her own sword. The two locked blades with one another before Artemis shot several blasts from her right broadsword bow. Alakshmi backflipped away from Artemis and deflected the blasts before Artemis charged at Alakshmi with both of her blades.

Syrena sent a stab from her right blade, which Artemis blocked with her own right blade. Behind her, Cato attempted to attack with a Shock Staff from a fallen Shock Trooper, but Artemis turned around and used her second broadsword bow to defend herself from the attack.

While Artemis had her back turned, Alakshmi decided to take this chance to strike. Artemis placed her broadsword bow to Alakshmi's face, causing Syrena to stop. The archer soon used both of her blades to strike down at Alakshmi, only for Cato to use her stolen Shock Staff to block her attack. Artemis growled and broke off, now being forced to face both Alakshmi and Cato Parasitti at the same time. She was able to easily incapacitate Cato with a stun blast, however. Artemis and Syrena looked back to each other before resuming their battle.

Lux used his blaster lightsaber hybrid to clash with Metus. The two clashed blades with each other through the Fitness Center before Superboy punched Robonino to the ground. He sent laser vision towards Slick and Metallo, knocking John Corben unconscious while Slick was thrown towards some weights. Connor cringed as the weights fell onto his head, giving him a concussion and knocking him out cold as well.

Lux kicked Metus away from him, but all of a sudden, Lord Siege came out hiding. He held his hand out to the side, grabbing his confiscated lightsabers. He activated both of them and charged towards Lux.

"Siege!" Lux exclaimed.

"Did you really think I would just stand idly by and watch Metus have all the fun?" Lord Siege asked as he spun around his lightsabers.

Lux looked to Siege and took out his blaster as Metus slowly advanced towards him. However, Rebel shot a blast from his pistol at Metus before shooting at Siege. Siege did not expect the blast from the hybrid weapon and narrowly deflected the blast. As he did, Lux charged in and slashed him. Siege held up both of his lightsabers in order to defend himself, but suddenly noticed Lux was fighting with only one hand. Rebel grinned and used his left hand to cuff Siege before shooting a stun blast at Metus. The two followers of Jana Starr fell to the ground, now unconscious.

Superboy and Rako Hardeen engaged in a fist fight with each other. Rako seemed to have the upper hand, but Superboy flew them both into the air and slammed him down to the ground. Rako Hardeen growled and grabbed some weights, throwing them at Superboy while he was still airborne.

As Superboy landed, Lux joined up with him.

"Let's see if Anakin and Obi-Wan need help." Lux said.

"Good idea," Connor said. "Lead the way."

Lux and Superboy soon left. However, once they did, Siege, Metus, Slick and Metallo were all suddenly teleported away.

Serra used her lightsabers to slice apart several icicles sent at her by some of the Cryoclones. As she did, two more Cryoclones slashed at her. Serra held up her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet to block the blades of the Cryoclones before kicking one more Cryoclone attacking her from behind away.

Serra was forced to break off from the two Cryoclones as three more slashed down at her. Serra slashed at their weapons with her lightsabers, suddenly remembering that their weapons were made out ice, and hers was made of plasma. As she struck, the Shan was surprised to see the blades of ice withstand her lightsaber blades. She and the three Cryoclones all tried to gain momentum over one another, but Serra was eventually pushed back. As she did, another Cryoclone of Killer Frost brought down a mace made of ice, trying to fracture the Shan in the head. Serra rolled away, only to meet more Cryoclones. They all fired at her, and Serra was forced back, now deflecting the dangerous icicles.

"These guys are more powerful than I thought!" Serra exclaimed to herself.

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet!" a Cryoclone exclaimed, forming a scythe made of ice. She slashed it at Serra, who was almost unprepared.

Serra narrowly avoided the slash and found herself backed against the ramp. She gasped and looked down. It was a long way down for anyone.

Ifrit ran away from several of the Female Prisoners while Twazzi fired at her. She gasped and took cover behind a table. She turned her head to the side, suddenly seeing Zatanna crouched down and shooting back at the Prisoners with both her Sword and her Wand. A blast came her way, and the magician ducked back down.

"Zatanna!" Ifrit exclaimed. "I haven't seen _you_ in a while!"

"Ifrit!" Zatanna exclaimed. "Prison going well for you?"

"Well, Anakin Skywalker came a couple weeks ago, and after seeing my good behavior, says that my sentence just might lessen," Ifrit started to explain. "Then, out of nowhere—"

"Can we focus on fighting for our lives first, and _then_ talk later?" Rocket asked as she came out of Ghost Mode. She smiled to Ifrit. "Hey there, girl," she said. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Ifrit replied back.

All of a sudden, the table was shot with ice. Icicles impaled almost every part of the table before it was brought down. The three girls looked up to see Twazzi with some Cryoclones by her side.

"Hold this," Zatanna said, giving her Energy Ichor Sword to Ifrit. "I've got some magic to work out."

"Hold this too," Rocket said, handing her sword to Ifrit as well. "Time to get back to my roots!"

Ifrit looked to both of the weapons she was given before Rocket formed a barrier around several Cryoclones while Zatanna blasted at Twazzi. Twazzi fired back at Zatanna before Ifrit clashed her blades with two Cryoclones. She growled at them and slashed them away before running in to help.

Darth Maul leapt away from the Crematorium and separated his lightsabers, using them to clash with Obi-Wan. The Negotiator fought back with rapid Ataru strikes, doing everything he could to throw Maul off-guard, but Darth Maul was dangerous with two blades just as he was with a Double-Bladed Lightsaber. Soon, Obi-Wan was pushed back, and Anakin ran in to clash with the Zabrak. The two stared each other down and circled each other.

Obi-Wan looked up and used the Force to call back his lightsaber. As soon as he did, he ran back to help Anakin battle against his archenemy.

Anakin swung his lightsaber down at Darth Maul. Maul only held one of his lightsaber blades down low to block the attack before Anakin took this chance to use his prosthetic arm to punch Maul in the face. The Leader of the Shadow Collective staggered backwards before kicking Anakin away with his prosthetic legs. Anakin backflipped away just in time to let Obi-Wan strike his lightsaber down at Darth Maul.

"There is no escape this time, Maul," Obi-Wan said. "The Jedi Order knows all about the doings of you and Gemini Rouge. It will not be long until you are finally defeated. I made a promise to a friend that I _will_ defeat you! You have taken away almost all I hold dear, but that has only made me stronger!"

"Never make promises you can not keep!" Maul exclaimed. He pushed Obi-Wan away, but Obi-Wan held his hand out in front of him, pushing Maul back. The two were soon pushed away from each other from the use of the Force. Darth Maul growled and got back up again, as did Obi-Wan as Anakin ran over to help him.

Ahsoka ran and battled with Gemini Rouge and Xion, the three battling against one another, not caring for who they were trying to kill. Xion struck her secondary lightsaber at Ahsoka, who blocked it with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. She leapt over Xion to allow Gemini to strike at her, but Xion was able to use her Xiphon to block the attack. Xion and Gemini were soon locked in combat, leaving Ahsoka to jump into the air and slash down at the two. However, Xion and Gemini noticed the Togruta Padawan just in time, and held their blades up in defense. Ahsoka stared the two down before Xion slammed the Xiphon down onto her. As she did, Gemini sent Sith Lightning towards the two, but Ahsoka and Xion both held their lightsabers up and started to clash with Gemini, both unintentionally working together and pushing the DarkSider back. First, Gemini's right lightsaber was disarmed by Xion, and after that, Ahsoka disarmed Gemini of her left blade. The two aimed their lightsabers at Gemini, now backed against the wall.

"Do excuse me while I kill the thorn in my side." Ahsoka said to Xion as she readied all of her weaponry.

"Be my guest." Xion said viciously.

"_**Let us examine that claim for a moment, Padawan Tano, shall we?**_" Gemini quibbled. "_**Who was it whose father was behind the reason Miss Martian is a power hybrid of Jedi and Martian Powers? Whose father coordinated a large scale assault on Earth that cost casualties to millions everywhere? Who was it… whose father brought you back into this bloodbath of Hell?**_"

"Enough!" Ahsoka exclaimed, sending a SokaTan Slash at Gemini. Gemini cackled and teleported away before Ahsoka eyed to Xion. "Sorry, Xion," she said. "But unfortunately… she's right!" the Togruta Padawan exclaimed, slashing at Xion. Ahsoka and Xion were now locked in combat once again, leaving Gemini to wander free.

Zatanna ran from a Cryoclone as she threw two ice bolas at her legs. Zatanna soon fell to the ground and looked up as the Killer Frost Clone tried to bring its blade down onto her. She took out her Wand and aimed it at the Cryoclone.

"Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna incanted, blasting fire at the Cryoclone.

The Clone of Killer Frost yelled in pain as she was melted away. Zatanna slammed her legs against the ground, breaking the ice before she got back up again.

Ifrit was using both the Golden Energy Ichor Sword and Rocket's Sword to fend off against several female prisoners before looking to Zatanna.

"Sword!" Zatanna called out.

"Sword!" Ifrit called out, throwing Zatanna her sword. She slashed away the female prisoners and Cryoclones before Rocket flew down, forming an Energy Bubble around some more Cryoclones.

"Sword!" Rocket called out.

Ifrit nodded and threw Rocket her sword back before grabbing a fallen Shock Trooper Blaster. She switched the setting from Stun to Kill and shot at the Cryoclones and the prisoners before getting disarmed by another Cryoclone.

"Sword!" Ifrit called out.

"Sword!" Rocket yelled, throwing her sword back to Ifrit.

Ifrit slashed at the Cryoclone across the chest, causing it to fall back.

Rocket made another Energy Bubble to trap some more Prisoners before Twazzi charged at her.

"Sword!" Rocket called out.

"Where have I _seen_ this before?" Zatanna asked to herself as she slashed away more of the Cryoclones.

"You're mine now!" Jaculi called out, using a fallen Shock Trooper Staff to strike at Zatanna.

Zatanna gasped and threw Jaculi off before slashing her in the chest. Jaculi gasped and fell unconscious.

"Sword!" Ifrit yelled back, throwing the sword back to Rocket.

Rocket caught her sword again and slashed Twazzi down, placing handcuffs on her in the process.

Huntress battled off against Aurra Sing. The female Bounty Hunter slashed Huntress away before shooting at her with her rifle. Paula shot back with her sidearm and used a Shock Stave to deflect the blasts. She soon charged towards Aurra and slammed her Shock Stave onto her, but Aurra held up her lightsaber in defense. Both Paula and Aurra Sing now tried to gain momentum over one another as their weapons were locked.

"You're not too bad," Paula said as she and Aurra circled around one another. "You're utilizing Hade Defense."

"And you… Seraph Defense," Aurra spat back. "Former Assassin?"

"Best in my day," Paula remarked. "Let me guess about you… former Jedi?"

"Nothing ever gets past you, old-timer," Aurra spat. "Let's find out just how good you are."

Paula and Aurra both broke off with one another. Paula took out her tonfas and converted them to gun mode while Aurra took out another blaster. The two ran through the Fitness Center, both now strafing each other down. Paula carefully aimed at Aurra with each blast she made. Aurra Sing gasped, seeing each blast nearly hit her. She twirled through the air and avoided some of the blasts, some strands of her hair getting blown off in the process. She growled and shot back at Huntress more intensely, but Paula used one of her tonfa guns as a melee weapon once again and used it to deflect the blasts. She leapt into the air, and with both of her guns armed once again, she fired down on Aurra Sing.

Miss Martian landed down and stabbed her lightsabers down on Erica. Erica rolled away just in time before she turned invisible and attacked Miss Martian from behind. M'gann, however, could sense this attack, and reached out to grab Erica's collar. She flew into the air and twirled Erica around before placing her lightsaber hilts in front of Erica's neck. She spun around some more before throwing Erica back down onto the ground hard. Erica just laughed and teleported away. She was still hurt, but she was still able to stand strong against Miss Martian.

"Jana is dead!" Miss Martian called out. "Why are you still fighting me?!"

"Oh, Jana isn't the _only_ one who has a history with you, you know," Erica spat as she swung her crossguard lightsaber across her chest before swinging it down. "We two, we're more alike than you know, M'gann," she stated. "You don't know it yet, but there was once a time when we knew each other."

"Give me a break," M'gann spat. "I regained all my memories when I met the Half-Pariah. Surely, I would have remembered you by now."

"I will drag you and those words to your funeral!" Erica spat. She twirled around her crossguard lightsaber and charged at Miss Martian, who charged back in response.

Ahsoka and Xion continued to clash with one another. The two slammed their twin blades onto one another. In the process, Ahsoka disarmed Xion of her stolen lightsaber and punched her in the chest. Xion staggered backwards towards Erica. The two looked to each other as Ahsoka advanced from one side and Miss Martian from the other.

"Here I come!" Miss Martian called out as she flew towards Erica with her lightsabers armed in both hands.

Ahsoka spun in the air and landed her blades down onto Xion, but Xion and Erica both split to the side. Ahsoka and Miss Martian suddenly found their blades locked with one another and gasped.

"Sorry!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Didn't mean to do that!" Ahsoka apologized.

"_**Now, I've got you!**_" Gemini called out, dashing towards Ahsoka.

"She's mine!" Xion exclaimed as she ran back into the fight.

Ahsoka gasped and used one lightsaber to fend off against Xion before spinning around to fight off against Gemini. As they did, Miss Martian and Erica resumed battling with one another, making their way towards a Turbolift heading toward where Zatanna, Rocket and Ifrit were battling.

"**M'GANN!**" Ahsoka, Xion and Gemini all called out.

Paula and Aurra continued to strafe each other down. Aurra was hiding behind the Turbolift and loading her blaster pistols up with more ammunition. She was just about to sneak out and shoot at Paula, but the Turbolift suddenly went up, and Huntress slammed her Bō Staff onto Aurra, knocking her out cold.

"That's one down," Paula said before cuffing Aurra to the wall and taking her weapons. "And a dozen more to go." She noted as she looked up.

Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to battle against Darth Maul. They had now left the Crematorium and were in the Halls leading to the Barracks.

Anakin leapt down at Maul and swung with an Ataru strike. Darth Maul blocked this with Vaapad before Obi-Wan struck at him with Soresu. Maul spun around his lightsaber and clashed with Obi-Wan before Anakin struck from behind. Maul split apart his Saberstaff and used two blades, one to fend off Obi-Wan and the other to fight off Anakin. The two Jedi Knights pushed themselves to their limits as they battled against Darth Maul. He eventually pushed them back and placed his two lightsabers back together.

Obi-Wan charged in at Maul, striking at him quickly with Soresu and Ataru. Maul fought off Obi-Wan with Vaapad still, blocking every one of his moves, from low Ataru strikes to high Shii-Cho swings. Maul was able to block them all. Obi-Wan twirled around and pushed his blade against Maul's, pushing the Shadow Hunter back. Maul was forced back by this sudden direct attack and blocked the blade. However, as best as Maul tried to fend off against Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan outmatched him. When Maul was pushed back far enough, Obi-Wan used his free hand to punch him away.

"Anakin, now!" Obi-Wan called out.

Darth Maul growled and tried to strike down at Obi-Wan, but he bent down low to let Anakin send a Force Push towards him. Maul was sent back, but not before sending a Force Push of his own towards Anakin.

However, Anakin and Obi-Wan both threw their lightsabers at Maul. Both his lightsaber and Anakin's lightsaber joined together and spun towards Maul, but without even trying, Darth Maul slammed the two lightsabers back at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan ran towards Maul and caught the two lightsabers. He activated them once again and slashed at Darth Maul repeatedly while Anakin ran towards them. Maul did his best to fend off against Obi-Wan as he dual-wielded against him for the second time. Last time, he was hardly able to keep up. This time, he could fend off against the Negotiator, especially since he had regained his original Double-Bladed Lightsaber. He disarmed Obi-Wan of Anakin's lightsaber, but Obi-Wan purposely lost it so he could kick it into the air.

At the same time, Anakin was over Obi-Wan and caught his lightsaber. He leapt down and stabbed his lightsaber at Maul, but Darth Maul got out of the way, only for Anakin and Obi-Wan to Force Push him away. This time, Darth Maul was sent tumbling into the Hall with the Barracks.

"Surrender, Maul," Obi-Wan ordered. "You're done for."

Darth Maul struggled to get up. As he did, Anakin and Obi-Wan closed in on him with their lightsabers aimed at his neck. Maul turned around to regain his own lightsaber, but suddenly stopped when he saw which criminal was in a prison cell lying across from his hilt. He chuckled a bit before regaining his lightsaber.

"It's not over yet, Jedi!" Maul exclaimed madly. He cackled and spun around his Double-Bladed Lightsaber wildly, throwing Anakin and Obi-Wan off-guard.

Miss Martian and Paula both circled one another and kept their blades locked with one another. M'gann slowly started to back Erica away to the edge. However, Erica could float on the ground, and even though this left Miss Martian in surprise, she too walked off of the Turbolift and kept her blade locked with Erica's. Soon, the two resumed battling, but both flew to the side as Gemini Rouge and Xion leapt up and tried to slash at M'gann.

"Think you can take care of Erica?" Ahsoka asked as she flew up.

"What about you?" Miss Martian called out as Erica twirled her lightsaber around.

"I've got the headmen to catch." Ahsoka quipped, referring to Xion and Gemini Rouge, both of whom landed on top of the Turbolift and were battling each other once again.

Miss Martian nodded, and she and Erica resumed their battle. The two fell to the ground, where Paula immediately started to open fire on her. Erica deflected the blasts while fending off against Miss Martian. All three got onto the next Turbolift going up.

Once Miss Martian and Paula departed, Aurra Sing was suddenly teleported out of her cell and away from the Prison.

Upstairs, Artemis blasted away Cato Parasitti, also placing cuffs on her at the same time. While she did that, Syrena teleported in front of her in golden feathers and slashed at her, but Artemis rolled to the side, where Syrena's attack instead hit several Cryoclones Serra was still fending off against.

"Ready, Archer?" Alakshmi asked as she advanced slowly towards Artemis.

"I'm ready to take you down!" Artemis spat.

Serra spun around with her lightsabers, killing several of the Cryoclones surrounding her. More started to come, and she and Artemis soon found themselves backed up against one another.

Alakshmi and the Cryoclones chuckled quietly as Artemis and Serra prepared for another fight. As the ORDER Forces advanced on the two, Ahsoka suddenly crashed through the floor. Everyone looked to her before a Turbolift with Xion battling against Gemini Rouge came up. Everyone was still shocked and confused by what was happening before Ahsoka magnetized her boots so she could place herself underneath the Turbolift. After that, the Turbolift with Paula, Miss Martian and Erica came up.

"Hi, Dear!" Paula called out.

"Mom?" Artemis asked.

"'Mom'?" Alakshmi asked, feeling confused.

Miss Martian slammed her lightsaber blade onto Erica's crossguard lightsaber. Erica held her lightsaber up to defend herself before sending a Force Push towards Paula. Huntress was able to stand her ground before she slammed her Bō Staff onto her.

After the two Turbolifts passed, Serra and Artemis both looked to each other and shrugged. Syrena and the Cryoclones all stood confused as well, but continued to advance on Artemis and Serra. Serra and Artemis just charged back at them as if nothing had just happened.

Artemis fired blasts from both of her broadsword bows at Alakshmi, forcing her back. As soon as Artemis finished shooting, she charged back at Syrena, clashing blades with her once again.

Serra shot down several Cryoclones with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet before cutting another one in half. She spun around and cut down four more before using the Force to crush another Cryoclone. More Cryoclones came and leapt into the air, preparing to stab down onto her, but Serra used the Force to knock them all away. As she did, she reversed the grips on her lightsabers and stabbed two Cryoclones behind her in the chests.

Artemis now had her bow formed again. She pulled back on the string, and an energy arrow came into place. She shot at Syrena with it several times, only for Alakshmi to deflect all of the arrows.

"You're mine!" Syrena exclaimed, charging at Artemis.

Artemis spun around her energy longbow and clashed with Syrena again, being pushed back once again. Soon, Alakshmi brought both of her blades onto Artemis. Artemis grinned and took out her crossbow, using it to shoot Syrena in the chest and away from her.

Artemis looked to Cato Parasitti, who had been knocked out the entire time. Cato soon started to come to. However, as she was about to get back up, Serra came over and handcuffed her. Cato Parasitti gasped in surprise and yelled in pain as she was electrocuted. She soon fell unconscious once again, and using the Force, Serra placed her back into her cell.

"Better join up with Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice," Artemis said. "There are still others out there who are part of the breakout."

"That's why we need to stop them," Serra said. "And tell them about the Killer Frost Clones," she added on before running to the staircase. "Come on!"

As Serra and Artemis left, they did not notice that Cato was suddenly teleported away.

Back upstairs, Robin, Kid Flash and Jaybo were continuing to take on the remaining members of the Onslaught, Striker, Erikahns Unferth and Parasite. Kid Flash took out his own set of handcuffs and raced across the room.

Jaybo shot two stun blasts and two shock grenades towards Striker and the Onslaught. All of the yelled in pain, but Striker withstood the electrical shock immediately before dashing towards the exit.

"Stop him!" Robin ordered.

"He failed to free any prisoners," Jaybo said. "Besides, KF is taking care of the rest."

The Onslaught prepared to attack Robin and Drol, but Kid Flash raced and placed handcuffs on all of them before he did the same with Parasite and Erikahns Unferth. Before he could race to put them back in their cells, however, Teekl suddenly appeared and grabbed all prisoners with the Light. Klarion cackled and appeared over everyone.

"Fools!" Klarion called out. "We've been planning this from the start! We thank you for doing the hard work for us. Hope we can play next time!"

Drol angrily shot at Klarion, creating a scar on his cheek as he teleported away.

Aqualad and Saw continued to battle against Xever. Xever did his best to keep up with both the Atlantean and the Onderonian Soldier, but found that he was out of his league. He lifted his blades up to strike at the two, but Kaldur'ahm and Saw Gerrera kicked him away.

"This isn't over!" Xever called out. "I'll be back!" he exclaimed before running away.

"Are you okay, General Farstar?" Saw asked Atticus as he and Aqualad ran to his cell.

"Some of the other prisoners got away," Atticus said. "I've stayed here the whole time, and the Shock Troopers took them down… but died in the process, I'm sorry to say."

"What else happened?" Aqualad asked.

All of a sudden, lightsaber blades clashing against one another caught the attention of the three. They all looked to the side as Anakin and Obi-Wan came in, battling against Darth Maul.

Ahsoka flew onto a nearby Turbolift close to the one Gemini and Xion were standing on and sent Light Energy into it, causing it to go faster.

Xion and Gemini circled one another, continuing to clash blades. Gemini stabbed with her right lightsaber, but Xion used the Xiphon to parry it away before slashing at her face. Gemini staggered backwards, where Ahsoka leapt on and slashed down at her. Luckily, Gemini got out of the way just in time, and as Ahsoka landed her blade, Xion swung at her. Ahsoka left her emerald lightsaber stabbed into the ground and fended off Xion with her azure lightsaber. The Togruta Padawan kicked Xion away before she regained her original emerald lightsaber.

Gemini soon got back up and slashed at Ahsoka, who blocked her blade while swinging at Xion. Xion placed her Xiphon in a reverse grip and locked blades with Ahsoka before Gemini swung at her while she was still down. Xion still used her Xiphon to block the attack, all three now locking blades with one another once again. The three sent Force Energy Blasts at each other at the same time, knocking them onto the same nearby Turbolifts.

Paula continued to shoot down Erica, who used her lightsaber to deflect the blasts. As she did, Miss Martian slashed at her. Erica took out a lightsaber dagger from her belt and used it to slash at M'gann while continuing to fend off against Paula. The blade on the dagger grew to a normal lightsaber blade size, which she used to fight off Miss Martian with.

Paula ran towards Erica and slashed at her with her Bō Staff. Erica managed to fend off against the two for a brief moment before both Miss Martian and Paula kicked Erica away. Erica gasped. She tried to fight back, but was feeling exhausted and was sent to the edge of the Turbolift, where the imbalance in weight caused it to tilt and shake a bit.

Ahsoka and Xion both stepped onto the Turbolift Gemini was on, but suddenly, all of their Turbolifts started to shake. Realizing there was a balance to be had on each of the Turbolifts, Ahsoka Tano and Xion stepped back onto their own Turbolifts, but that did not stop Gemini from lashing out at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka gasped and used her azure lightsaber to block Gemini's blade. As she did, Xion stepped off of her Turbolift and lashed out at Gemini, who held up her left lightsaber in response. Ahsoka parried off Gemini's lightsaber and kicked her away. Xion made her way onto Ahsoka's Turbolift and clashed with her before Ahsoka spun around, still clashing with Xion, before kicking her onto the Turbolift she was on and beginning to fight with Gemini again. She swung her lightsaber at Gemini, but Gemini ducked. However, Ahsoka had now formed her Double-Bladed Lightsaber, keeping Gemini down more before she slashed back at Xion with her new violet lightsaber. Xion blocked this as Ahsoka fended off against both Gemini and Xion now, making good use of her three lightsabers.

Ahsoka swung at both Xion and Gemini with Ataru and Shien, countering against Xion's violent Shii-Cho and Gemini's Vaapad attacks. Ahsoka spun around, clashing with both enemies at once. She managed to throw off Xion for a while before locking her blades with Gemini. Gemini broke off, and Ahsoka backflipped away, allowing herself to clash with Xion from behind by placing her left lightsaber behind her back and using her right Double-Bladed Lightsaber in front of her to lock blades with Gemini Rouge.

Ahsoka, Xion and Gemini Rouge all kept their blades locked with each other before the three broke off. Ahsoka charged herself up with Light Energy, Xion with Force Fire, and Gemini with Sith Lightning. The three blasted at each other, and a large, blinding flash of light engulfed the area.

When the light cleared away, Ahsoka flew out. She looked down and gasped, flying out of the way of Xion and Gemini's out-of-control spinning Turbolifts, heading up to the Crematorium.

"So long! Arrivederci!" Ahsoka called out. She looked to the Turbolift Miss Martian and Huntress were on and flew down to it.

In the Mess Hall, Ifrit was shooting down the Cryoclones while Zatanna and Rocket were slashing away the prisoners. The girls suddenly noticed Twazzi and Jaculi were now gone, but focused back on the matter at hand.

"Guys, I have a Spell that can take all of these Prisoners down with one hit," Zatanna said. "I just need some room."

"You've got it!" Ifrit called out.

"Etaticapacni lla seimene!" Zatanna incanted.

All of the Prisoners and Cryoclones advancing on Zatanna, Ifrit and Rocket were all struck with lightning. Soon, they all fell unconscious, now incapacitated by the attack.

"_Everyone, report_," Aqualad said through the Psychic Link. "_We have a situation here in the Barracks with Darth Maul_."

"_All Prisoners have been taken care of_," Kid Flash reported as he, Robin and Drol ran to the Barracks. "_But Klarion took away the Onslaught_."

"_Not all of them_," Ifrit said. "_Remember? I quit_."

"_Well, Darth Maul is battling Anakin and Obi-Wan up here_," Saw said. "_And it looks like they could use help_."

Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Paula all caught the message and ran onto the next floor that their Turbolift reached. They ran off, not noticing Xion and Gemini continuing to spin out of control behind them.

Xion and Gemini both shot Sith Lightning down to their Turbolifts, charging them. They soon floated towards each other and continued to clash, but were still flying out of control as they battled. They crashed through the walls, entering the Male side of the Prison.

Anakin charged towards Darth Maul, clashing with him. Maul pushed Anakin away before Obi-Wan slid underneath his former Padawan, using his lightsaber to separate Darth Maul's Double-Bladed Lightsaber. Maul just kicked Obi-Wan away and put his two lightsabers back together again before Anakin and Obi-Wan both slammed onto Darth Maul at once.

Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Huntress arrived up the stairs just as Artemis and Serra came. Behind them, Zatanna, Rocket and Ifrit came.

From another staircase came Robin with Kid Flash and Drol. Afterwards, Superboy arrived on the scene with Lux by his side.

"We're coming!" Ahsoka called out.

The rest of the Young Justice soon joined up with Ahsoka, but more prisoners and Cryoclones came. The Young Justice prepared to take them on until the wall beside them gave away, revealing Xion and Gemini still on their floating Turbolifts. Ahsoka and the Young Justice, as well as the prisoners and Cryoclones looked to the side as the two Turbolifts eventually came to a complete stop, with both Xion and Gemini Rouge falling off of them.

As if nothing had just happened, Ahsoka and the Young Justice, with Ifrit, charged at the remaining prisoners and the Cryoclones. Ahsoka and Miss Martian both quickly made their way past several Cryoclones and prisoners and made their way to help Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Xion was the first to get up. As she did, she nearly lost her balance and staggered off to the side. Gemini got up as well, but fell against one of the cells. Xion was able to maintain her balance for a while before accidentally bumping into Gemini. As Xion fell, Gemini looked to the Young Justice battling against the prisoners before she turned to see Anakin and Obi-Wan continuing to battle off against Darth Maul, with Ahsoka and Miss Martian running over to help. Xion got up and focused her attention solely on the Young Justice battling against the prisoners and her Cryoclones.

"Right!" Xion called out, aiming her Xiphon towards the fray. She made her way towards the Young Justice, the Prisoners and the Cryoclones while Gemini did her best to keep her balance as she made her way towards Anakin, Obi-Wan, Darth Maul, Ahsoka and Miss Martian. Because the two were spinning a lot, they were feeling quite dizzy. Xion continued to walk towards the Young Justice and the Prisoners and the Cryoclones, but she fell to the ground, still feeling dizzy.

Jaybo noticed Xion and Gemini and took out a device from his pocket. He threw it to the ground just as Maul kicked away Anakin and brought his lightsaber down onto Obi-Wan Kenobi. There was a moment of silence before Gemini charged towards Ahsoka and Miss Martian.

"Hmm?" Jaybo asked. "I thought it would have gone off by—"

At that moment, a sonic wave spread out.

Darth Maul's blade deactivated immediately, causing him to fall while Obi-Wan stumbled backwards.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both stood ready as Gemini used a pincer attack with her lightsabers on them. Much to their surprise, as the crimson lightsabers were about to hit them, they deactivated. Ahsoka and M'gann both looked to their own blades, seeing that they had gone out as well.

The Prisoner Cells started to open, but after fighting for so long, the Prisoners all grumbled and stayed in their Cells, not caring to leave and get harmed any further.

"What happened?!" Paula asked as she tried to shoot at two Cryoclones. The Cryoclones, armed with blasters, tried to shoot at Paula in response, but their blasters would not even work as well.

"I used a marble-sized EMP Generator," Drol explained. "We're doing this the old-fashioned way… for at least five minutes."

Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge both tried to activate their Double-Bladed Lightsabers, as did Ahsoka. Seeing that it was no use, the Jedi started to fight using their hilts as melee weapons.

The Cryoclones threw aside their weapons and punched or kicked away at the Young Justice while the Prisoners went back to their Cells. The Young Justice now took on the ORDER Forces, a fair fight now commencing.

Robin leapt into the air and kicked two Cryoclones away. Three more tried to slam their ice maces down onto him, but he grabbed their hands and threw them aside.

Aqualad used his Water-Bearers to slash two Cryoclones in the chest, killing them, before he spun around and slammed two more with his Water-Bearers as hammers. The Cryoclones continued to attack, but Aqualad let water spill on the ground before he placed his hands down, electrocuting the water. The Cryoclones looked down to their feet before they were electrocuted themselves. Soon, they fell to the ground, feeling lifeless.

Kid Flash zoomed and struck at each of the Cryoclones with his fists. He leapt on the back of a Cryoclone and kicked two more away before rapidly spinning around, kicking seven more around him. He got off of the Cryoclone he was on and kicked it away before racing away from Xion as she slammed her Xiphon Hilt onto him.

Superboy smashed his fists together and slammed five Cryoclones away. As soon as he was done, he turned to grab another by the head and slam it against the ground before grabbing the ice blade of another. He used it to stab a Cryoclone in the chest and slash the original Cryoclone, killing it instantly.

Artemis slashed several Cryoclones apart with her broadsword bows. She took out an arrow and stabbed it into another Cryoclone before she leapt into the air and slashed down at two more Cryoclones.

Zatanna kicked one of the Cryoclones aside before taking out her wand and stabbing another. She placed her wand into her left hand and took out her sword, aiming it at the face of one Cryoclone before aiming it at the face of another Cryoclone. Both of the Cryoclones stopped dead in their tracks before Zatanna spun around and slashed them aside. She spun in the air and kicked two more to the ground before slashing another in the chest.

Rocket formed an Energy Bubble around two Cryoclones. The Cryoclones blasted ice at the Energy Bubble, causing it to freeze up. Rocket soon dropped the Energy Bubble, and the ice shattered. When it did, she ran towards the Cryoclones and slashed them apart before doing the same with five more behind her.

Lux used his pistol to knock one Cryoclone in the head before doing the same to another. He slammed it against the chest of a third Cryoclone before taking out a dagger and stabbing two more Cryoclones with it.

Gerrera used the barrel of his rifle as a melee weapon to strike against some more Cryoclones, knocking them down. He took out his Vibro-Blade and slashed seven more apart. After that, he grabbed the hand of a Cryoclone and redirected it at several more Cryoclones, freezing them instantly. He soon released the Cryoclone and tossed his pistol towards the frozen Cryoclones, shattering them. His pistol soon returned to him like a boomerang afterwards.

Ifrit kicked two Cryoclones in the chest before jumping up and punching another. She twirled around and slammed her head against seven more, all in a line, right before kicking another into the air. She leapt up and kicked it towards Xion, who simply used her Xiphon Hilt to knock the Cryoclone aside.

Paula grabbed two metal rods from the ground and spun them around. She used them to stab two Cryoclones in the chest before spinning around to slash two more away. She performed a flip in the air and kicked away four more Cryoclones before punching three Cryoclones away from her.

Ahsoka and Gemini both clashed their Double-Bladed Lightsaber hilts high in the air. Miss Martian sent a Force Push towards Gemini before kicking her away. Gemini got back up and sent a punch towards Miss Martian. M'gann blocked the punch before Ahsoka kicked her evil twin away towards one of the Cells. Gemini growled, but the Prisoner in the Cell simply pushed Gemini off of her. Gemini charged towards Ahsoka and Miss Martian and landed a dropkick onto them. Ahsoka and Miss Martian only stepped to the side and let Gemini fall before the two charged back at her.

Obi-Wan sent a Force Push towards Maul, sending him a bit back. Anakin punched Darth Maul in the chest with his robotic hand, causing Darth Maul to groan in pain. Angrily, the Zabrak Sith Lord got back up again and performed an overhead spin kick at Anakin, but Anakin ducked down low and let Obi-Wan kick Darth Maul back. The two legs collided with one another in midair before Anakin and Obi-Wan both punched Maul away.

Serra backflipped away from Xion as she tried to punch the Shan out cold. Serra kicked Xion away and unsheathed her lightsaber hilt. She tried to activate it, but remembered that an EMP Generator was in play.

"Ha!" Xion scoffed. She chased after Serra towards the terminal, where the two started to corner each other, making sure they would not escape.

Xion suddenly stopped, wondering what she was doing. She accessed her Powers and phased through the round terminal, heading towards Serra.

Serra's eyes widened as Xion made her way towards her. Quickly thinking, Serra used the Force to spin the inactive terminal around, causing Xion to spin as well. Serra grinned at what she was doing until Xion used the Force to stop herself. Xion was now face to face with Serra, and she let out a vicious snarl that made her hair rise up. Serra yelled and Force-Pushed Xion away to the edge.

As Ahsoka and Gemini were continuing to clash their Double-Bladed Lightsaber hilts with each other, their blades suddenly activated. Both of the Togrutas tilted their heads back to prevent themselves from getting stabbed.

"Our lightsabers," Anakin said as his and Obi-Wan's blue blades sprang to life once again. "They're working again!"

"The EMP is down!" Paula exclaimed as she and the rest of the Young Justice, including Ifrit, activated their weapons. "Sadly, all of the Cryoclones are down."

"But _I'm_ not!" Xion exclaimed, activating her Xiphon.

Serra activated her lightsabers and charged at Xion. Xion charged back, and the two started to clash blades with one another. She activated her second lightsaber and forced Xion back to the edge once again.

"Surrender." Serra ordered.

Xion grinned. "Another day, Young Justice," she said as the Young Justice joined up with Serra. "You win this time, but next time… next time will be different." She said.

Artemis and Paula both opened fire on Xion, but Xion threw her robe out in front of her. Smoke came out as the blasts his her robe, and when it cleared away, Xion was now gone.

Miss Martian activated her lightsabers and struck at Gemini Rouge with Ahsoka. The two performed tandem Shien Strikes at Gemini, forcing her back towards Darth Maul.

"I cannot be killed, not by the likes of you!" Darth Maul exclaimed as he reactivated his lightsaber.

Anakin and Obi-Wan slashed at Maul with Ataru strikes. Darth Maul blocked all of their attacks before striking with Juyo. Anakin and Obi-Wan both held their lightsabers up high in defense before Obi-Wan placed his lightsaber behind his back to defend himself from a horizontal Ataru strike from behind. Anakin and Obi-Wan both brought the blade down, where they scarred Maul in the face while his Saberstaff was kept down. Darth Maul growled and backed away from Anakin and Obi-Wan as they advanced upon him.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both forced Gemini back towards Darth Maul. The DarkSiders looked to one another before Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and M'gann thrust their lightsabers down before slashing up and down again. They spun around and formed four SokaTan Symbols, slashing them towards Maul and Gemini. The two DarkSiders teleported away, where the SokaTan Symbols hit each other.

"You may think you've won this time, Jedi," Maul said. "But we have what we came for. Your destruction shall come soon enough."

Before the Jedi could attack again, Maul and Gemini both slashed at the cell behind them. Obi-Wan's eyes widened when he saw which prisoner was released. Soon, several Death Watch Devils came out of hiding with the prisoners they had grabbed, and two Death Watch Devil Commandos flew down and picked Gemini and Maul up as a Ship hovered over them. Everyone watched as it flew away.

"The ORDER, the Light _and_ the DarkSiders escaped with Prisoners," Ahsoka reported. "Who did Maul take just now?"

"Someone I wish I had killed long ago," Obi-Wan said. "Have I told you about a Jedi Knight named Siri Tachi before?"

"But, Master, she died," Serra said as she and the Young Justice came over. "Why do you bring her up again?"

"Because Maul just took her killer away," Obi-Wan said grimly. "Magus… I'm coming for you!"

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, did you like my new Chapter? I had some Writer's Block for a while, but I'm over it. I put lots of effort into this, so I hope you all liked it. This Chapter leads into another, so expect more Chapters after the Prison Break. I'd like to thank not just any Author, but everyone for giving me the idea of a jailbreak Chapter. That was really helpful. Thanks, guys. Please review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, wishing everyone a Happy Thanksgiving!. Pray for those in Paris. May they be left in peace.


	41. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Hello, everyone, and Merry Christmas! You all enjoying this Holiday Season? I've already sent in my Christmas List, but what I'm really wishing for is family and lots of love. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now coming back to you with a brand-new Chapter of my best Story, **Journey of the Knight**! I'm very happy to be back. It's good to know that I have gotten this far. I can't believe that I'm finally here! Forty-one Chapters already, and as of now, still counting! I saw **Star Wars: The Force Awakens**, and I absolutely loved it! Didn't everyone else? Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who has supported me all the way, including **The Christian Jedi**, **MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Tines Sensahthe, Shadowatcher, Defender54, Outplace, Rodrigo Guinea, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, Emperor Revan Lord of the Sith, ShadowLordZane, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MatthewCortes93, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, Volbur, VoltronLover23, Spano, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Oup700, Jonathan579, Wing101 The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, all of the **Guests**. I honestly don't know where I would be without any of you to be here supporting me. Now, before I get started with my brand-new Chapter, I would like to address some of the Reviews. First, from **Bowser3000000**, I will think about adapting the **Crisis** and **Green** **Lantern** Events up to **The** **Blackest** **Night**. Those are actually stuff that I have to look into. Now, for **Carlos Jacob**. I will think about having the four following chapters, focusing on the original eight Young Justice members, the Terror Titans, the Justice League Representatives, the Padawans, Knights, and Masters working with them, and a Chapter where the Young Justice takes a break from the action, all separately. I was thinking of a Chapter where Vandal Savage meets Master Yoda. I can try to have Jaybo build something similar to the ID Masks from **Ben 10**. I have also seen the recent **Star Wars: Rebels** Episodes. Did you all see the one where Ahsoka finally got some action? I loved that one! Now, without further ado, and with all concerns and questions addressed, here is my brand-new Chapter! Also, for **TheGreatGodzilla**, part of this Chapter is from one of your ideas you gave me. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 41: Home Is Where The Heart Is

_**In memory of Doug Lennox **__**(January 21, 1938 - November 28, 2015)**_

_A home is not a home without a family… and family never gets left behind_.

_**Convicts escaped! Following a Mêlée avec quatre with the ORDER, the Light and the DarkSiders, the Young Justice now seeks to regain the escaped prisoners after a massive breakout in Coruscant, all organized by Klarion of the Light and Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge of the DarkSiders. While keeping the prisoners in check, Ifrit assists the Young Justice in containing all of the prisoners, but Maul and Gemini escape with an old enemy of Obi-Wan's. Now, without any trace to track down the prisoners, the Young Justice waits for further orders until they know how to act before it is too late!**_

Ahsoka Tano waited with the Young Justice on the _Resolute_ over Coruscant. While the Togruta Padawan and Lux were battling with one another, the rest of the Young Justice watched as Black Canary trained Ifrit, with the rest of the recruited members of the Expanded Universe Young Justice members watching from the sidelines.

Ahsoka swung at Lux with an overhead swing from her lightsaber, but the Onderonian Senator ducked underneath her blade and shot at her with his hybrid weapon. Ahsoka leapt back and twirled away in the air, avoiding the blasts with each spin she made. When she landed back on the ground, she spun her lightsabers along the ground and shot back at Lux with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. Lux used the lightsaber function on his weapon to deflect the blasts before the two charged at each other again, now clashing blades with one another.

"Anyone _else_ feeling bored of waiting?" Superboy asked as he lightly patted Wolf on the head.

"We can't make a move without the approval of the Jedi Council," Serra reasoned as Ifrit ducked from a jab made by Black Canary. "Sorry, guys, but if we are to catch any of the escaped criminals from the breakout, we need to wait for the Masters to come to a decision," she stated. "We can't risk spreading our forces out too thin across the Galaxy to hunt all of these criminals down."

Ahsoka and Lux both circled one another before breaking off from their blade lock. The two spun around and swung their blades at each others' necks, but stopped at the minute their blades were close to their throats. The two smiled at each other and shook hands before walking over towards their Young Justice friends while Ifrit continued to train with Black Canary.

"Serra's right, guys," Ahsoka said. "We can't be going in without knowing what we're dealing with."

"We need to have a lead on these criminals at all times," Lux said as he put his arm out in front of him. "With a traitor in the Senate, I think we should always be cautious about what we do before we act."

"And even if you _could_ go," Paula said as she came out from the Halls, with Admiral Yularen walking past her towards the Bridge. "As your Parental Advisor, I wouldn't be able to let you leave."

"Thanks, Mom," Artemis said. "But we can't just sit by and watch crime go on like this."

"Well, there has to be _something_ we can do," Zatanna said. "I don't like to just sit around and do nothing."

Ifrit performed a high flying roundhouse kick at Black Canary, who struck back with a low roundhouse kick. As Ifrit landed, she spun around and kicked Black Canary away to the corner, knocking her towards Asajj Ventress and Jyl Somtay.

"Well, Ifrit, from what I can tell, you certainly have what it takes to become part of the Expanded Young Justice," Black Canary said. "Welcome to the Team."

"Thank you, Black Canary," Ifrit said. "I promise that I shall make Ahsoka and you proud."

"I'm sure you shall," Ahsoka said as she and the Young Justice smiled at Ifrit. "Now, we just need to find a way to track down the escaped criminals. We have to make sure to be at least one step ahead of them, no matter what kinds of games they may be playing."

"I know that Rustam and the rest of the Onslaught escaped from the prison with Klarion," Ifrit said. "In fact, I heard Jaculi saying to the rest of the Onslaught something about a Skakoan named Domb Treetor, as well as Ravan and Shu Mai, planning to attack Shili."

"My Home Planet!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "We _have_ to stop them!"

All of a sudden, Admiral Yularen entered the Hangar Bay.

"Excuse me, Padawan Tano," Admiral Yularen said. "But there is a Gunship making its way towards here carrying two passengers. One of them says he knows you, and you know him."

Ahsoka sighed anxiously before taking a deep breath. After calming down, she turned back to Admiral Yularen.

"Who is it, Admiral?" Ahsoka asked.

"He says that his name is Ezra Bridger," Admiral Yularen replied, getting Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice to look to one another and smile. Admiral Yularen saw this and smiled as well. "I take it you know him, then?"

"Who is Ezra Bridger?" Paula asked.

"He's a friend who helped stop the Bombing of the Jedi Monument on the Planet of New Holstice," Jaybo explained. "After he defeated Barriss, he suddenly disappeared. I didn't think we'd be seeing him again in a situation like this, though."

"Yeah… that was… strange," Miss Martian stated as she and Ahsoka both looked to each other, secretly knowing about Ezra's secret. "But… who is this other friend with him?"

All of a sudden, everyone heard an engine whirring. They all turned around to see a Republic Gunship flying towards the Hangar Bay. Immediately, all of the Clones started to get clear, and without a word, Miss Martian motioned for the Bioship to move to the side while Wolf and Sphere both got out of the way.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Ahsoka said.

In the Jedi Temple on Coruscant down below, Anakin and Obi-Wan both stood before the Jedi Council.

"Surprising, this turn of events are," Master Yoda said. "An inside job, this breakout must have been."

"We just need to know who organized it," Master Shaak Ti said. "I suggest that we have Admiral Tarkin look into this during his search for the Separatist Traitor in the Senate."

"I agree," Mace Windu said. "But for now, we need to find out where at least some of these criminals are hiding."

"All of the prisoners have a temporary tracking device hidden within them," Obi-Wan said. "I learned how to track down Boba Fett and Bossk that way after their mission with Ventress on Quarzite."

"And how we were able to get a lock on Cad Bane… several times," Anakin noted. "If we can pinpoint those beacons, we can get a hint on where the criminals are hiding."

"That _does_ seem like a reasonable idea," Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said. He looked to Anakin. "Knight Skywalker, please forgive us for bringing this up randomly all of a sudden, but according to the Young Justice, as well as our records from only a couple of months ago, we have learned that there was once an attempt to bomb the Jedi Monument on New Holstice by the ORDER," he said. "There was a Padawan named Ezra Bridger at the time. Do you know where he is?"

Anakin Skywalker sighed. "I honestly don't know," he admitted. "Ezra Bridger appeared to warn us about the Bombing, and then he disappeared after he prevented it from happening. I don't know where he is right now. He could be anywhere as we speak."

All of a sudden, Ahsoka Tano appeared in the holo-transmitter in the center of the Jedi Council Chambers.

"_Please forgive me for interrupting, Masters_," Ahsoka said. "_But we have found out two things: one is where some criminals will strike next. The other is the return of one of the Young Justice and my old friend who helped save the Jedi Monument on New Holstice_."

"You have Ezra Bridger?" Anakin asked. He chuckled. "Good job, Snips."

"_Yes, thank you. Thank you very much_," Ahsoka said. "_But I think it would be best for you to come up here to the _Resolute_ so that you can meet him, as well as his new friend, in person_."

Anakin nodded. "Master Kenobi and I will be right up there, Snips," he said. "Stay put for now."

Ahsoka nodded and signed off.

Anakin looked over to Obi-Wan. "Are you coming, Master Kenobi?" he asked.

"I am afraid not, Anakin," Mace Windu said, shaking his head. "There is something that the Council must talk to Master Kenobi about first. He will join you when he is ready."

"But perhaps I shall come," Master Shaak Ti said. "I would like to meet this Ezra Bridger myself."

"You won't be disappointed, Master Ti," Anakin said as he and Shaak Ti both walked out. "Ezra is very talented. I just feel sorry for his Master, though."

Master Yoda looked to Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Clouded, your feelings are," he said. "Within you, sense deep hate, I do."

"Forgive me, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said. "Siri Tachi was a great friend of us during the days during and before the Clone Wars. Seeing Magus loose with Darth Maul has become very troubling for me."

"But what are you after?" Jedi Master Stass Allie asked. "Vengeance… or justice?"

Obi-Wan placed his hand to his chin. This was not going to be easy for him.

Onboard the _Resolute_, the Young Justice and the Justice League Representatives all waited for the new Gunship to land. Once it landed inside, several Clone Troopers emerged. Behind them was none other than Ezra Bridger, with a scar across his left cheek, as well as a girl about one year older than him with Mandalorian Armor, as well as blue hair.

"Ezra!" Robin exclaimed as Ezra approached the Young Justice with his friend. "How have you been?"

"We were a bit concerned when you went missing after taking down Barriss on New Holstice," Artemis added on. "We thought that Xion might have done something to you."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both looked to each other nervously. They both looked back to Ezra and smiled.

"Oh, nothing happened to me, I can assure you," Ezra said. "Just got out after I stopped the Bombing, safe and sound."

"That's good," Paula said as she wheeled up. Ezra and Sabine both looked to Paula as she smiled at them. "Oh. I'm Paula, by the way, also known as Huntress. I'm the Mother of Artemis."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Crock," Ezra said. "As I said before, I'm Ezra Bridger. To meet someone new like you is very nice."

"I can't say the same for that scar," Black Canary said as she walked up to Ezra, noticing the scar on Ezra's left cheek. Everyone else took notice of this as well. "What happened there?"

"A bruise from Barriss, as Ezra told me," Ezra's new friend spoke up. "Sad thing is, we can't make it go away."

"And who are you?" Zatanna asked as she inspected Sabine. "Are you with Death Watch? The Nite Owl Design sort of sticks out."

"Not with Death Watch, trust me," Ezra's new friend said. "I'm just a Mandalorian with the armor. My name is Sabine, by the way. Sabine Wren," she said before she placed her hands behind her back shyly. "I-it's an honor to meet you. I've heard tales about the Young Justice for as long as I can remember. It's always been one of my dreams to finally meet you."

"Is she friendly?" Superboy asked.

"Sabine's as friendly as they come," Ezra said as Sabine winked. "Great artist and best fighter, as far as I can tell. She even gunned down a Sith Lord and survived."

"You took on a Sith Lord?" Paula asked. "That sounds very risky, even for someone with the right weapons."

"Took a hit to the chest _and_ to the head," Sabine added on. "First time someone actually shot back at me, actually."

Ahsoka smiled. "I'm sure you can tell us all about it," she said. "But right now, I think we could use your help to stop—"

"A Siege on Shili?" Ezra guessed.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both smiled while the rest of the Young Justice, as well as all five of the Justice League Representatives, looked to one another with confusion on their faces.

"How… how do you _know_ these things?" Saw asked as he and Jaybo both looked to each other with confusion.

"Because he's strong with the Force, of course," Miss Martian answered as she flew towards Ezra and Sabine. "Ezra can probably already sense a Droid Army on Shili right now as we speak."

"He's just that good," Sabine said. "I can never understand it with him, though."

"Yeah," Ahsoka said as she walked over. "Ezra, Sabine, can Miss Martian and I have a word with you?" she asked.

Ezra looked to Ahsoka and M'gann, seeing the concerned looks on their faces. He immediately nodded.

"Of course," Ezra said. He nudged at Sabine. "Come on," he told his friend. "We don't want to keep them waiting."

"Right," Sabine said with a shrug. "I think I know what's happening here."

"Really?" Serra asked as she placed her hand on her hip. "I don't."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both pulled Ezra and Sabine into another room. As soon as they were inside, Ahsoka locked the door and pressed a button on her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet, causing the room to go soundproof.

"How did you get here?" Ahsoka asked with a smile on her face as she hugged Ezra. Sabine stood back in surprise and crossed her arms, causing Miss Martian to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Did you take down that Inquisitor back in your time?"

"Yeah. He's actually dead now," Ezra explained. "Kanan killed him, but that was after I helped you out."

"Hold on, Ezra," Sabine interrupted. "Whatever happened to not going into too much detail?"

"Don't worry, Sabine," Ezra said, placing his hands on Sabine's shoulders. "Ahsoka and Miss Martian are practically the only ones who know I came from the Future. They can be trusted. Just remember what Ahsoka from the Future said too."

"I'm sure I would say to trust me and M'gann," Ahsoka mused. "I can understand that," she added on before looking to Sabine. "You must be from the Future too, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sabine said. "Sabine Wren, at your service."

"No need for formalities, Sabine," Miss Martian said calmly. "You may be meeting us in the past, but that doesn't mean we'll be strict with you."

Ezra nodded. He looked back to Ahsoka. "Listen," he said. "We need to set a course for Shili as soon as possible. I don't know who or what is going to attack, but your Future self said that somehow, since the Empire in our time is trying to draw you out, they're going to attack Shili, but according to what we have in the Future, Shili is one of the known locations that the Empire does not know about. Something in the Past is causing the Empire to lay waste to Shili. As far as we know, it could be something little, but we need to stop it."

Ahsoka sighed. "This is a new low for the Separatists, or the DarkSiders, or the ORDER, whoever's behind this," she said to herself. She looked back to Ezra. "I thank you for giving us this information, Ezra," she said. "And for that, I feel like both you and Sabine should help us for this."

"Really?!" Sabine asked excitedly. "You mean it?! A chance to fight alongside the very Young Justice?!"

"Don't get too excited," Miss Martian teased. "We still need to make sure no one else knows you're from the Future."

"Yeah, about that," Ezra said. "Beast Boy already figured that out back on Earth when we stopped Lord Siege."

"You took down Lord Siege?" Ahsoka asked. "Very good, Ezra."

"And with the Future Ahsoka Tano," Ezra mused while rubbing the back of his neck. "That's what she said too."

Miss Martian looked around from Ahsoka to Ezra to Sabine. Sabine smiled at her, in which the Martian female smiled back. Finally, Megan clapped her hands and rubbed them against each other.

"O-_Kay_…" Miss Martian said. "Now that we have this out of the way, let's get back with the others."

"Yeah, good idea," Sabine said. "Our absence might raise some suspicion."

Ahsoka nodded. "Let's go." She said.

Meanwhile, on an asteroid, Xion was battling against several Jedi. Each of them were sent by the Jedi Order to bring her in for taking part in the breakout on Coruscant, but despite their best efforts, Xion was throwing them aside like ragdolls.

"At least give me a _challenge!_" Xion called out as she slashed down a Zabrak Jedi before stabbing a Tholothian Jedi behind her. She looked into the air to see a male Twi'lek Jedi and a female Gossam Jedi land their blades down onto her. Without even trying, Xion raised her hand up, and her red eye glowed. Sith Fire came out, and the two Jedi were instantly killed.

Xion heard a whirring behind her and turned around. She saw some Jedi getting into a Republic Star Cruiser with their injured Clone Forces. The Republic Cruiser was able to make the Jump to Lightspeed after a few seconds, but Xion simply scoffed as she held her hand out, and the Star Cruiser immediately stopped. She sent Sith Lightning and Sith Fire towards the Republic Cruiser, destroying it on sight. Debris started to fall, and soon, the burnt remains of the people onboard the Cruiser. Xion did not say a word as flames engulfed in front of her.

All of a sudden, there was another whirring in the air. Xion looked up to see a familiar Starfighter fly through the air. Her yellow eye glowed as she looked to see two unknown figures inside of the Starfighter. One of them she could make out to be a Mirialan, and the other was some sort of reptilian alien. Both of them had the same emblems on their uniforms. However, the female Mirialan wore black with some streaks of red while the green alien had grey. Both of them also had black discs on their backs.

"Interesting," Xion said to herself. She held her hand up in the air, stopping the Starfighter right in its tracks. Using her immense Power over the Force, Xion brought the Starfighter down to the ground and forced the two figures out. "It seems we have some new players in the game."

"_You have a fine blade there, child_." The Mirialan said in a distorted voice.

"You are the Seventh Sister," Xion said, tapping into the Greater Powers of the Dark Side. "How quaint."

"_So, you know who we are_." The Seventh Sister mused.

"Do you know _what_ we are?" the tall figure, known as the Fifth Brother, asked.

Both the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother unsheathed their lightsabers. They were just about to activate them until Xion held her hands out, using the Force to pull their lightsaber hilts towards her.

Xion chuckled as she looked to her stolen hilts.

"I know what you are," Xion taunted as she held her arms out. "You're amateurs at the Dark Side."

The Seventh Sister charged towards Xion, but Xion held the Seventh Sister's hilt towards her. The Seventh Sister knocked Xion's hand away and tried to regain her lightsaber hilt, but not before Xion gutted her in the chest with her right hand. The Seventh Sister tried to punch at Xion, but Xion kicked her behind her and playfully threw the Seventh Sister her lightsaber. The Seventh Sister was knocked back by Xion with another kick before Xion held out her Xiphon and the Fifth Brother's lightsaber hilt towards the Fifth Brother himself, causing the Fifth Brother to stop.

Xion looked behind her and activated her Xiphon. She spun around her black blade before clashing low with the Seventh Sister using Shii-Cho. She tossed the Fifth Brother's lightsaber hilt into the air. The Fifth Brother was just about to catch his own personal weapon, but Xion kneed him in the chest and kicked him to the side before scarring the Seventh Sister in the shoulder. The Seventh Sister groaned in pain and fell to the ground, where Xion activated the Fifth Brother's lightsaber and used both blades to cross at the Seventh Sister's neck just as she was about to get back up.

"You two certainly have a fire within you," Xion stated. She looked to the Fifth Brother as he struggled to get up. "You, Seventh Sister, more or less than this scoundrel, I mean."

"_And you don't seem so bad yourself_," the Seventh Sister said as she and the Fifth Brother both looked to each other. "_You are Xion, aren't you?_"

"Somewhere in the future, they made records of us," Xion mused. She deactivated both of her lightsabers and tossed her stolen hilt back to the Fifth Brother, who caught it easily. "Now, maybe you can help me and the ORDER. We have just executed a heavy prison break on Coruscant, and we are now about to pull off a major attack that will bring a certain Jedi to her knees."

"And just what makes you think we'll do what _you_ say?" the Fifth Brother asked as he and the Seventh Sister activated their lightsabers again.

"_We don't take orders from KIDS!_" the Seventh Sister exclaimed as she and the Fifth Brother both charged at Xion.

Xion twirled around her Xiphon and held it in reverse-grip. Soon, Sith Fire came out from her eye and Sith Lightning came out from the Xiphon, both hitting the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother relentlessly. Both of the Inquisitors yelled in pain as Xion chuckled playfully.

"Now, listen up," Xion said. "You will help me and the ORDER eliminate the Planet of Shili, the Home World of Ahsoka Tano, or else I will—"

"Stop!" the Fifth Brother commanded.

Xion complied and ceased her attack.

"_No need to go on, Xion_," the Seventh Sister. "_To eliminate Ahsoka Tano… will be… our… pleasure!_" she exclaimed.

"Excellent," Xion said calmly. Her left eye stopped glowing as she used the Force to lift the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother back up onto their feet. "With your kind of help, I'm sure we can get through," she said before looking to the Inquisitors with a devilish grin on her face. "Your allegiance…" she started out as she held her hand down to the Seventh Sister. "…Is now with the ORDER."

"_Whatever it takes to bring down Ahsoka Tano_," the Seventh Sister said as she held her hand up to Xion in response. Xion helped the Seventh Sister up as the Fifth Brother got up as well. "_What do we have to do?_"

"It's very simple," Xion said. "Follow me, and I shall show you to your Generals."

Back on the _Resolute_, the Young Justice watched as Sabine and Black Canary circled each other. Sabine had all of her armor removed. She was now wearing a sleeveless black top with denim jeans. She had removed her boots and was now barefoot. She looked to Ezra and smiled. Ezra smiled and waved back at Sabine in response before Sabine got herself fixated on Black Canary again.

"I know that you're a friend of Ezra's, Sabine," Black Canary said. "But even the best have to have their skills tested before they go out onto the field."

"Hey, I've gone onto the field millions of times!" Sabine remarked. "I think I know when I've proven myself."

"Let's put that to the test." Black Canary quipped. She struck at Sabine with a high right hook, which Sabine was able to block easily.

Sabine broke off with Black Canary and countered with a low knee to the chest. Black Canary gasped and stumbled back from this surprise attack before she backflipped away and sent a low roundhouse kick at Sabine, who leapt up and attacked Dinah with a handstand and a punch to the face. Dinah grinned and got back up again, sending several jabs towards Sabine in an attempt to throw her off-balance. Sabine, however, was able to kick back at all of Black Canary's punches before she got back up on her own two feet again. The two spun away from each other and sent kicks towards one another in midair, both of their legs clashing. They broke off and spun around in the air in tandem, both landing on the ground, with Sabine performing a low roundhouse kick that knocked Black Canary to the ground again.

"Your friend is not too bad." Aqualad complimented.

"Thanks," Ezra said as Sabine helped Black Canary up, only for the Mandalorian to be pulled to the ground, but spun Dinah onto her back in the process. "She's had her work cut out for her."

"And don't you forget it," Sabine said as she came over to Ezra. "Even without my armor, I'm still a tough opponent."

"It seems like ages since we've last seen you," Lux said to Ezra. "How have you been without Kanan Jarrus to look after you?"

"Oh," Ezra said as he and Sabine looked to one another. Ahsoka and Miss Martian looked to each other with shock before Ezra and Sabine turned their attention back to Lux Bonteri. "Well, I went to Mandalore, and while I was there, I met Sabine. She helped me get back on track, and we went through the vortex to catch Lord Siege. I'm sure you guys have dealt with him before."

"Sai Edge?" Serra asked. "Yeah. That guy was nasty business."

"And, boy, SokaTan really helped me out back when we faced him with the Neo Young Justice," Ezra went on. "If it weren't for me meeting you, I might have never been able to take down Lord Siege."

At that moment, Anakin Skywalker and Shaak Ti arrived on the _Resolute_ in a Republic Gunship with Captain Rex and a small faction of his 501st Legion.

"Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said as she and Miss Martian looked to each other. They patted Ezra and Sabine on the shoulder. Ezra and Sabine looked on in wonder as the Chosen One himself, Anakin Skywalker, got out with Togruta Jedi Master Shaak Ti. "Ezra, you remember Anakin Skywalker, don't you?"

"Yeah, you and Rex actually mention him a lot," Ezra said. "In the future, I mean," he said. "You said that Tactical Droids would always find you and Anakin in times when you didn't want to be found."

"I say that later on?" Ahsoka asked. "Well, there's no stopping that now, I guess."

Anakin Skywalker walked with the 501st Legion with Jedi Master Shaak Ti right behind him. They stopped right in front of Ezra and Sabine.

"Ezra Bridger, hello," Anakin said to Ezra in a friendly tone. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Master Skywalker," Ezra said. He elbowed Sabine, who groaned because she did not have her armor on her. "This is my friend, Sabine Wren."

Sabine groaned from the elbow. She soon regained herself to see Anakin for the very first time.

"Anakin Skywalker," Sabine said. "I've heard all about you! Oh, it's such an honor!"

"The honor's all mine, Sabine," Anakin said. He moved aside to let Shaak Ti through. "I would like to introduce to you a Jedi Master who has been curious about you, Ezra," he said as he turned his attention to Ezra. "Jedi Master Shaak Ti of Shili."

"I must admit, after hearing that you foresaw and stopped the Bombing of the Jedi Monument on New Holstice, I had my doubts, but now, I see that the stories are true," Shaak Ti said. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Padawan Bridger."

"It's nice to meet another Togruta," Ezra said. "Especially now, because I have some information to share with you of the upmost importance."

"And what would that be?" Master Shaak Ti asked.

"The Separatists are about to attack Shili," Ezra explained. "I can't explain how I know, I just _know_ that they're about to."

"And I can confirm it," Ifrit went on. "I overheard the rest of the Onslaught talking about leading an attack on Shili."

"What?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"They're attacking Shili?" Shaak Ti asked, feeling very shocked and surprised at this revelation.

"I overheard it in the prisons, and now, I know it to be true," Ifrit said. "The Separatists going to attack Shili to send out a message to Ahsoka Tano."

"And from what I can tell, the ORDER's probably in on it too," Sabine said. "A Terrorist Organization and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, all at once!"

"Something _has_ to be done!" Ezra exclaimed.

"It's our Home World, Master Ti," Ahsoka said. "We can't allow anything to happen to it."

"Ahsoka…" Serra said, calmly placing her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Calm yourself. We will put an end to the Separatists, and even the ORDER."

"Take it easy, Snips," Anakin said as he placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder as well. "We know what's best."

"No, I _won't_ stay calm," Ahsoka argued, throwing Serra's hand off. She turned back to Anakin and Shaak Ti. "I know that the Jedi Code explicitly states that the Jedi Temple becomes our new home, but in this case… that doesn't apply," she said. "Just as Master Skywalker defied the Council, and even Masters Kenobi and Qui-Gon did before him, I am putting my foot down," she stated. "Shili is our home, Master Ti, and I will _not_ stand by as it is laid to waste! I don't know if you're with me or not, but I, for one, am going to be on Shili when we save it," she said. Everyone looked to her with shock and awe before Ahsoka took a deep breath and finally calmed herself down. "So, are you in or out?"

"You did not even have to ask," Master Shaak Ti said. "The minute I heard that Shili was going to be attacked, I decided to leap at the chance to save our Home World."

"Good," Ezra said. "Because right now, I'm sensing something else at work here," he stated as he placed his hand to his head. "I don't know if it's the Dark Side or not, I don't know how to put it," he started out. "But I sense… coldness."

"What does that mean?" Fives asked.

"When someone senses coldness around them, it's a sign of the Dark Side," Anakin explained. He turned his attention back to Ezra. "Ezra, I don't know how you're able to sense it, but for some reason, I can sense it too."

"The Force works in mysterious ways, Ezra," Ahsoka said to Ezra. "Even I can sense it. I'm just worried about the fate of Shili right now."

"The cold never bothered me," Anakin said. "Now, our mission is settled," he proclaimed. He looked to the Clones and the rest of the Expanded Young Justice Members. "We're heading to Shili. We'll take three Star Cruisers. Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren will lead the Young Justice, I'll lead the _Resolute_, Master Ti will lead the _Resilience_, and we'll call Master Windu to lead the _Endurance II_. Rex will lead the 501st Battalion. We depart in ten minutes, so get ready!"

"**RIGHT!**" everyone called out upon hearing the orders.

"I'll get myself armored up," Sabine said. "No one come into the Bioship."

Ahsoka nodded as she looked to Sabine. As soon as Sabine had entered the Bioship, the Togruta Padawan looked to Ezra and smiled.

"You have yourself quite a girlfriend there," Ahsoka complimented. "I can't wait to see you two hook up in the Future."

"Just like Ahsoka and I one day," Lux said as he walked over. He took out the same lightsaber that Ezra had built from the day he arrived and handed it over to Ezra. "I think you'll be needing this," he said as Ezra looked to see his original weapon. "I've been holding onto it for quite some time now."

"And now that you're back, and with a new lightsaber of your own," Rocket started out as she patted Ezra on the shoulder. "You should be able to get on the level of anyone who stands in our way."

Ahsoka nodded. "Let's get ready, guys," she told the entire Young Justice. "Time to show the ORDER and the Light just what we're made of!"

On Serenno, Count Dooku walked up to his holographic transmitter. Tol Skorr bowed before his Master before the lights dimmed and the window shades closed. Soon, the whole room was dark, and only holograms of the top members of the Light appeared in the center of the room.

"_Our breakout was successful_," Klarion reported. "_I have regained all of our prisoners that the brats and the Republic have taken captive_."

"_And it seems that we now have a new drive for Ms. Lincoln back on Earth_," Ra's al Ghul said. "_I have been watching over her in the League of Shadows, and I must say, she is really motivated to avenge the former Killer Frost_."

"_Speaking of which, while I was in the breakout, I couldn't help but notice several Clones made by the ORDER, all with an exact DNA of Crystal Frost_," Klarion said. "_You'd better show that to Louise if she is to become the next Killer Frost_."

"Recreating a person with an experiment does not make for a replacement," Count Dooku said. "Ms. Lincoln can become the next Killer Frost, but she must first earn that title if she is to join us on our next major attack."

"_You've told me about the attack, Count, yet you never said what it was_," Klarion spat. "_What is our next target?_"

"_Silence_," Darth Sidious said as he appeared in a hologram. "_Our next target is the Planet of the Togrutas, Shili_."

"_The Planet of Ahsoka Tano?_" Vandal Savage asked. "_Why such a bold move?_"

"Because Ahsoka Tano had gotten in our ways for the last time," Count Dooku replied back. "It is time for us to send her a message about the consequences of defying the Light and the Separatist Alliance. The Onslaught and the Techno Union are already getting prepared for our strike.

"_But there are still many other Agents of the Light who are at a risk of being recaptured again_," Queen Bee reminded everyone. "_While I agree that Ahsoka Tano has been a continuous thorn in the side of the Light, we must not focus all of our attention on one Jedi Padawan_."

"_That is why I intend on going to the Expanded Universe myself_," Vandal Savage stated. "_I am about to take our Boom Tube to the Expanded Universe to inspect it, and eventually report my findings_," he explained. "_While I am away, I am leaving Ra's al Ghul in charge of all of the Light's activities_."

"_Good_," Darth Sidious said. "_Lord Tyranus, prepare the Techno Union and the Onslaught for the Attack on Shili immediately_," he ordered. "_Take Tol Skorr with you_," he added on. "_The Young Justice will surely be there, and they will be sure to surprise you_."

"As you wish, Lord Sidious," Count Dooku said. "May the Force be with us!"

As soon as Count Dooku said that, the Light and Darth Sidious all signed off.

"I shall prepare our fleet immediately, Master," Tol Skorr said. "General Grievous is already waiting."

"The Togrutas will soon know our wrath… as will Ahsoka Tano." Count Dooku said grimly as he and Tol Skorr walked outside. Waiting for them was General Grievous and an Army of Battle Droids.

"When shall we depart, Count?" General Grievous asked as he, Wat Tambor and the Onslaught walked up to Count Dooku and Tol Skorr.

"Mobilize the army," Count Dooku ordered. "We leave at dawn."

In the Rishi Maze, Xion led the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother onto the Bridge of the _Marauder_. The two Inquisitors quietly looked around as they walked with Xion to meet up with Sylas. Everyone around Xion and the two Inquisitors looked to them strangely. Even the Terror Titan were taken by surprise at the revelation of the new Force Warriors.

"Who are these?" Prowler asked Xion.

"_What_ are these?" Enola chimed in.

"These are the Inquisitors," Xion said to the Terror Titans. "They will help us in our onslaught of Shili."

Kyd Wykkyd scoffed. "Is that so?" he remarked. "Well, I see Sylas coming this way, so let's see what _he_ has to say about this."

Xion, the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother all looked to see Sylas approaching with Syrena, Striker and Xever by his sides. Immediately, Xion and all of the Terror Titans bowed before Sylas and the ORDER Generals, in which the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother followed suit shortly after.

"Father…" Xion started out. "I can explain the presence of these two… Inquisitors."

Sylas looked to the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother strangely. He turned his attention back to his Daughter.

"Explain." Sylas ordered.

"I know that your Force Powers allow you to see into the Future," Xion started out. "When I came across these two, I sensed that they were not of this time. They are from the Future. What has happened there, I don't know."

Sylas walked up so that he was right beside his kneeling Daughter. "The last time I looked into the Future of a man, I went for days without sleep," he said. "To find out that you have mastered the art of Force Foresight is an incredible feat. You are never one to fail to impress me, Xion," he added on, causing Xion to smirk. "Well done."

"I do my best, Father," Xion said. "Now, what is the status of our plant to lay waste to Shili?"

"We are proceeding right on schedule," Xever said. "I just hope that these Inquisitors are up to the task."

"_We were tasked with hunting down Ahsoka Tano_," the Seventh Sister said. "_It matters not whether if she is present or future. If we take her out now_…"

"Then she will be a problem with us no more in the future," the Fifth Brother finished up. "We're killing two birds with one stone."

Syrena chuckled. "I'm liking the sound of these guys already," she said. "They sound almost as psychotic as I am."

"Indeed," Striker said. "I can only think of what kind of chaos these Inquisitors can bring."

"We shall find out soon enough," Sylas said as he kept his arms crossed behind his back. "Everyone, rest up," he ordered everyone. "In two hours, Xion and I, true Sith and all of you alike, shall have the closure we need to settle our score with Ahsoka Tano," he said. "Tonight… we strike. No one will be safe from the might of us, the ORDER."

On the _Resolute_, Jedi Master Mace Windu was brought onboard. As he and several Clones entered the Hangar Bay, the Vaapad Jedi Master kept his eyes focused on who he was able to make out to be Ezra Bridger.

"Who is that?" Ezra asked.

Anakin crossed his arms as he and Ahsoka stood tall. "Huh, for a Jedi in Training, I would have at least thought you would have known one of the most infamous Jedi Masters in history," the Chosen One mused. "Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, meet one of the Grand Jedi Masters of the Council," he said. "He invented the seventh out of the eight lightsaber forms," he went on. "This… is Jedi Master Mace Windu."

Mace Windu walked towards Anakin, Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, Paula, the Young Justice, Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. Everyone straightened up for the arrival of the Grand Jedi Master, including a confused but understanding Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren.

"Anakin, Ahsoka," Mace said as he approached Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. "I have reason to believe that you are prepared to take on the Separatists and stop them from reigning over Shili?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Windu," Anakin said. "Though, it wasn't us who found out about it."

"Nor were we the ones who found out that the ORDER was going to be involved as well." Ahsoka added on.

Mace Windu's eyes widened before he straightened himself up like a marshal general. "Who was it, then?" he asked.

"Ask him yourself, Master." Master Shaak Ti said as she, Anakin, Ahsoka, Paula and the Young Justice all parted ways, making sure that Mace Windu was now directly in eyesight of Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren, and vice-versa.

Ezra Bridger rubbed the back of his neck as he and Sabine both walked up. "He-hello, Master Windu," the young boy from Lothal said. "I'm Ezra Bridger, a Jedi in Training, and this is my friend, Sabine Wren."

Mace Windu placed his hand to his chin. "I must admit, I am astonished that someone so young was able to find out about both the Separatists _and_ the ORDER attacking Shili," the Jedi Master over Vaapad said. "I have heard a lot about you, young Ezra," he stated. "Your work to save the Jedi Monument on New Holstice has amazed many Jedi, Padawans, Younglings, Masters, and even the Council alike," he added on. "It is nice to finally meet you in person."

"The honor is all ours, Master Windu," Ezra said. "We feel honored to be in the presence of such a great Jedi Master."

"And it is an honor for me to be in the presence of such a young and talented Jedi," Mace Windu replied back. "You might not be as powerful as Ahsoka Tano here, but I am sure that with the right training, you will be able to amount to that level one day."

"Trust me," Sabine said as she patted Ezra on the shoulder. "I think that Ezra has already gotten somewhere along those lines already… more than you will ever know," she spoke up, causing Mace Windu to raise an eyebrow at her in confusion. Sabine stuttered and straightened herself up. "With… all due respect, Master Windu, Sir."

"I take it you have precise aiming?" Master Windu asked.

Sabine nodded. "Yes, Sir," she said. "I was one of the top and brightest Students at the Academy on Mandalore."

"They're teaching combat on that Planet now?" Paula asked with confusion. "I was certain that Duchess Satine-Kryze would have initiated that right now."

Mace Windu narrowed his eyes at Sabine, who was now standing as still as a statue in embarrassment and worriment. After a while, he stopped and smiled.

"Yes, you certainly were trained at the Mandalorian Academy… and you were one of the top students too," Mace Windu said. "Any good Mandalorian is always known to be good to their heart."

Sabine sighed in relief as Ezra patted her on the shoulder. Anakin and Paula both looked to Mace Windu with confused reactions on their faces.

"But I remember being on Mandalore before," Paula said. "With all due respect, Master Windu, there was no Academy still standing on Mandalore the last time I fought with the Young Justice there against the ORDER."

"All Jedi can sense if anyone is telling the truth," Mace Windu stated. "Trust me when I say this, Paula… Sabine _was_ taught at the Academy on Mandalore… and she was even a great fighter following her graduation from there too."

"Yeah, that sounds great and all," Ahsoka said, winking at Ezra as she and Miss Martian came over. "But we need to get to Shili as fast as we can before the Home Planet of Master Shaak Ti and I gets reduced to ashes by the Separatists and the ORDER."

Anakin nodded. "I agree with Ezra," he said. "So, now that we're all here, let's get to our stations. We have a Planet to save!"

"In less than an hour, we will be launching a defensive strike against the Home Planet of me, as well as Master Shaak Ti," Ahsoka spoke up as she leapt on top of several crates. "And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of the Republic, both Old and New," she went on, pausing for a moment. "'Republic'," she repeated for emphasis this time. "That word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. Perhaps it's fate that today is the day of reckoning, showing the Light and the ORDER just what we're made of, and you will once again be fighting for all kinds of freedom… Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution… but from annihilation in the worst way. We are fighting for our right to live, for the right of the _Republic_ to exist…" she went on. "To exist…" she repeated once again. "And should we win the day, the Battle of Shili will no longer be known as just a simple victory for the Republic, but as the day the Republic and the Jedi alike declared in one voice: We will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we show the full Power of the Republic! We will fight… and we will win!"

Everyone all yelled, raising their arms into the air in response.

"Hell, yeah!" Mace Windu exclaimed.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sabine exclaimed as she sent a salute to Ahsoka while everyone else clapped for Ahsoka.

"Way to go, Sni— uh… I mean… Ahsoka." Anakin complimented, sending a wink to his Padawan.

"Way to go, Ahsoka!" Serra exclaimed.

"Battle Stations, everyone!" Rex called out.

"Young Justice, to us!" Ahsoka called out as she, Ezra and Sabine all gathered together.

"Nice speech," Jaybo complimented. "I liked it."

"Sounded familiar, though," Kid Flash said. "Still, nothing like a rousing speech to drive inspiration into everyone."

"And I believe it got other Jedi nearby inspired as well," Admiral Yularen said as he walked over. The Young Justice looked to him as Captain Rex walked past them with Fives, Echo and the rest of the 501st Legion. "Captain Tarkin has just contacted me, and he says that Jedi Master Sisters Tiplee and Tiplar, Jedi Master Aayla Secura, Jedi Master Kento Marek, General Rahm Kota and Master Plo Koon to join us."

"When will they arrive?" Miss Martian asked.

"_This is Jedi Master Tiplee reporting in_," a voice called out. "_Are we late to the party, Ahsoka?_"

"_Are we too late to join in?_" Rahm Kota asked.

"_Greetings, Ahsoka_," Aayla Secura's voice sounded off, causing the Young Justice, Anakin and Shaak Ti to all smile. "_Hope I'm not too late for the party_."

"_Ahsoka Tano, are you there?_" Jedi Master Kento Marek's called in.

"_Koh-Toh-Yah, Ahsoka_," Master Plo Koon said. "_Shall we get started?_"

"Alright!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Masters, you're all just in time! Let's get this started!"

"Time to go!" Aqualad called out.

Ezra and Sabine both looked to each other with some confusion, mostly joy, but yet… some shock as well.

"Did he just say '_Admiral_' Tarkin?" Sabine asked quietly.

"The _same_ Governor Tarkin who captures Kanan in the future?" Ezra asked. "I didn't know he worked for the Republic."

"Maybe this is all a part of the history we never knew," Sabine suggested. "I mean, I'm sure you learned a lot… and was surprised by it on your _first_ trip to the Past."

"Yeah, I was," Ezra said. "But we can't change who Tarkin is right now. We need to focus on the present."

"You can't change who _anyone_ is in this timeline right now," Ahsoka said as she walked up to Ezra and Sabine. "It would affect the flow of time. Besides, Tarkin owes me a favor for saving him."

"Well, there's at least one good thing coming out of this." Ezra said as he and Sabine shrugged.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. "So, Ezra, are you and Sabine ready to join the Young Justice?"

"We're ready to get started!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Ezra exclaimed as well.

Everyone nodded and got into the Bioship. Ezra and Sabine both smiled to one another and got into the Bioship, sitting next to one another while Anakin, Ahsoka, Serra and Shaak Ti all got into their own personal Jedi Starfighters.

Outside, the personal Jedi Star Cruiser of Master Plo Koon, the _Triumphant_, arrived. With him was the new Jedi Cruiser of Jedi Master Aayla Secura, the _Justice_. The Star Cruiser of the Mikkian Jedi Sisters, Tiplee and Tiplar, known as the _Geminate_. Rahm Kota's Ship, the _Trainband_, arrived, followed by the Star Cruiser of Kento Marek, the _Destiny_. Out of each of them came the Jedi Starfighters of each Jedi Master.

"Gold Leader, Checking In." Anakin reported.

"Hurikane Leader, Checking In." Mace Windu said.

"Red Leader, Checking In." Ahsoka reported.

"Storm Leader, Checking In." Serra announced.

"Inferno Leader, Checking In." Tiplee called out.

"Terra Leader, Checking In." Tiplar sounded off.

"Phoenix Leader, Standing By." Kento Marek announced.

"Delta Leader, Standing By." Plo Koon said.

"Blue Leader, Standing By." Aayla Secura called in.

"Gray Leader, Standing By." Rahm Kota sounded off.

"Martian Bioship, Standing By." Miss Martian called in.

"Everyone, get ready!" Ezra called out.

Miss Martian nodded and placed her hand to her head. "_Establishing Psychic Link Now_." She reported as she closed her eyes.

"_I'm with you, M'gann_." Ahsoka said as she placed her hand to her head and did the same motion as well.

Both Ahsoka and Miss Martian opened up their eyes, Ahsoka's glowing blue and Miss Martian's glowing green.

"_Are we connected?_" Miss Martian asked.

"_Affirmative_." Aqualad called in.

"_I'm in_." Robin reported.

"_Ready_." Kid Flash said.

"_Good to go_." Superboy acknowledged.

"_Let's get a move on!_" Artemis called out.

"_Showtime!_" Zatanna sounded off.

"_I'm set_." Rocket said.

"_Present_." Lux called in.

"_Bring. It. On_." Serra said with a grin on her face.

"_All set_," Jaybo said. "_Anyone else?_"

"_I'm good_." Saw reported.

"_As am I_," Paula said. "_Ezra, Sabine, how are you two?_"

"_This… this feels amazing!_" Sabine exclaimed before she cleared her throat after calming herself down. "_I mean… ready for action_." She reported.

"_Let's start the party_," Ezra called in. "_It's time to get this show on the road!_"

"Prepare the jump to lightspeed!" Admiral Yularen called out.

All of the Jedi Star Cruisers started to calculate the Jump to Lightspeed. After a while, stars started to pass everyone's ships. Soon, in the blink of an eye, everyone had taken off into Hyperspace and were now making their way towards Ahsoka and Shaak Ti's Home Planet of Shili.

In the Rishi Maze, the ORDER was now preparing their strike on Shili. Striker walked with Xever over towards one of the ORDER Fighters while Syrena summoned Ryuga. Together, they made their way towards their own personal Starfighter, the _Free Dragon_. As they got in, Sylas and Xion watched as the Terror Titans all got into the Dark Bioship. The living Ship let out a low growl and a snarl before it flew off.

The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother walked up alongside Sylas and Xion.

"So, how shall we act?" the Fifth Brother asked.

"When we arrive on Shili, we will lay waste everywhere… strategically," Xion said. "We take no prisoners. This Siege is to send a message to Ahsoka Tano only. We are not to take any other action."

The Seventh Sister suddenly placed her hand to her head.

"Is something wrong, Seventh Sister?" Sylas asked.

"_I am sensing a presence…_" the Seventh Sister said. "_A presence I have only felt in our own timeline… the presence of a boy and a girl who have escaped our grasp_."

"That could be anyone," Xion remarked. "You'll need to be specific here."

"Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren," the Fifth Brother deducted. "They are here."

"_And my guess is that someone sent them here to stop us_," the Seventh Sister remarked. "_Fortunately, they were never a match for us both_."

"Ezra Bridger?" Xion asked. She let out a scoff. "No wonder he disappeared after stopping the Bombing of the Jedi Monument on New Holstice."

"And he brought a friend with him," Sylas said. "How quaint."

"_That just makes our job a whole lot easier_." The Seventh Sister said.

"Yes, it seems it does," Xion mused. She looked to Stockman. "Stockman, I need two personal Ships," she ordered. "One for the Seventh Sister and another for the Fifth Brother."

"I think I could be of assistance here," Anthony Ivo suddenly said as he walked up. "Master Sylas, I have created not only the Jedi Hunter Droids, but advanced Ships based off of the designs of the Jedi Starfighters as well. They should be quite the aerial match for even the Jedi and the Young Justice."

"That sounds like a good plan," Sylas replied back. "Where are these marvels?"

"Right here," Ivo said, pressing a button. Everyone looked to the side to see at least four Starfighters, all resembling fighter jets from Earth combined with Jedi Starfighter Parts. Each of them were pitch black. "Here are your Instruments of Destruction: the Darkness Overlords."

"Very well done, Ivo," Xion complimented. "It seems that your defection from the Light was the right decision for you to make after all."

"What?" Anthony Ivo asked in confusion.

"It was a compliment," Xion said. "Now, let's go," she ordered. "We don't want to be late for the masquerade."

Meanwhile, Count Dooku was aboard the Providence-class carrier known as the _Deception_. With him were Tol Skorr, General Grievous, Wat Tambor, Shu Mai and the Onslaught.

"I am glad you could all join us for the momentous occasion," Count Dooku said. "Today, we bring an end to the Young Justice, and its leader, Ahsoka Tano. The Siege of Shili will become known in history as the Day that Ahsoka Tano and her futile resistance has come to an end. We will be victorious now and forever, in life and death."

"And don't forget us," Deathstroke said as he and Louise Lincoln, the new Killer Frost, came onto the Bridge. "As a top member of the Light, this mission must mark our major strike against the Home World of the Leader of the Young Justice."

"And it shall be that way, Slade," General Grievous said as he approached Deathstroke. "Once the Planet falls, we will have not only a victory, but the satisfaction that the Young Justice is broken once and for all."

"We have the tactical advantage over all of our enemies," Wat Tambor said. "Our newly enhanced Blade Runner Droids shall prove quite the match for the Jedi, and even the Young Justice themselves."

"For your sake, I hope so," Tol Skorr said. "I have just sensed a dark presence, more deep within the Dark Side then Master Dooku and I are," he stated as he placed his hand to his head. "I sense… the ORDER, and yet… two more presences I cannot make out."

"We must be ready," Shu Mai said. "The last time I underestimated a Jedi Master, she got the best of me, and I was placed in prison."

"And yet… here you are now," Louise remarked. "I would say that the Jedi are as good as dead right now."

"Never underestimate your enemy, Ms. Lincoln," Count Dooku said. "We might have a tactical advantage, but that does not make us completely invincible. We still have much to learn in order to gain our iron fist on the entire Expanded Universe."

"I shall prepare the Ships and the Droids," TX-20, Count Dooku's personal Tactical Droid, said. "We will never be undermined again. The odds of victory… are in our favor now and forever."

At Shili, the Republic Ships had arrived. Each Star Cruiser and Jedi Starfighter came out of Hyperspace the minute the Bioship emerged.

"_Keep in contact in the Psychic Link_," Ahsoka ordered everyone. "_The Separatists and the ORDER may already be here_."

"_Yeah, I think I get it_," Ezra said. He placed his hand to his head. "_Wait…_" he said. "_They're already here!_"

"_Again?_" Anakin asked. "_Alright. Gold Squadron, come to me. Rex, you, Fives, Echo, the 501__st__ and the Bad Batch land and take down both the Light and the ORDER. We can't let this Planet fall_."

"_Where are they?_" Aayla asked. "_I am unable to sense neither the ORDER nor the DarkSiders through the Force_."

"_Neither can I_." Master Tiplar said.

"_They're not on the Surface. They're coming out of Hyperspace right now!_" Ezra exclaimed

Everyone looked to see the ORDER Fleet arrive. Several of the Fighters started to fly towards the Republic Fleet and fire upon them.

"_See?_" Ezra asked.

"_Alright, Wind Squadron, come on!_" Commander Bly called out. "_Take them down!_"

"_Look out!_" Sabine called out as she reached for the firing controls on the Bioship. "_They've got a Bioship of their own!_"

"_Not for long!_" Miss Martian exclaimed. "_Sabine, here's the plan: I drive, you shoot!_" she yelled.

Sabine grinned and nodded before Miss Martian flew the Bioship towards the Dark Bioship.

"There they are," Silver Martian said as she flew right towards the Bioship. "And I'm picking up Ezra Bridger from there too."

"Good," Falcon said. "This will be the perfect payback!"

"All ORDER Fighters, keep the Republic off of us," Sylas ordered as he, Xion, the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother all flew down to the surface. "We're going to commence with Phase II of the Plan."

At that moment, the Separatist Fleet emerged from Hyperspace. Everyone continued to battle, but Ahsoka, Ezra and Anakin all gasped as they took notice of the Separatist Fleet upon its arrival.

"The Separatists!" Ifrit exclaimed.

"Battle Stations!" Wrecker exclaimed as he peered out from the Gunship carrying him and the rest of the Bad Batch. He took out a large Rocket-Launcher and aimed it at the main Separatist Ship.

"Where did _that_ come from, Pyro?!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"None of your business!" Wrecker exclaimed. "I'm taking those guys down now!" he yelled before shooting at the Separatist Fighters.

"Look out!" a Battle Droid exclaimed back from the Dreadnaught Ship. "That Clone's got a gun!"

Pyro/Wrecker shot at the Separatist Ships.

"You buckets-for-brains!" another Battle Droid scolded. "We've _all_ got guns!"

"Fire!" Wat Tambor ordered.

"Land us down! Land us down!" Topshot called out to the Clone Pilot.

"On it!" the Clone Pilot responded.

Soon, Gunships were being flown out from the Republic Star Cruisers and making their way towards the surface below.

"Get the Togrutas to safety!" Mace ordered as he shot at the Darkness Overlord Fighters. "We'll join you once we take care of the fleets up here!"

Miss Martian and Silver Martian both started to gun each other down. Both M'gann and Sil unleashed a large energy blast from the Bioship and the Dark Bioship respectively, causing both of the organic ships to steer out of control.

"_M'gann, we NEED to get down to the surface!_" Ahsoka's voice called out to Miss Martian and the rest of the Young Justice through the Psychic Link. "_Shili needs us now more than ever!_"

"Ahsoka's right," Ezra said out loud. "There could be a thousand Togruta colonists down there, and the ORDER and the Separatists could be targeting them all!"

"Ezra is right," Aqualad said. "We must shake off the Terror Titans and head on down to the surface."

Miss Martian nodded. "Okay, Ahsoka," she said. "Lead the way."

"Follow me!" Ahsoka called out, now directing her Starfighter down to Shili's Surface.

Miss Martian flew the Bioship after Ahsoka, followed by Serra with her own Jedi Starfighter.

"Ahsoka, the Dark Bioship and two unknown Ships are following you and the Young Justice," Kento Marek said. "Anakin, you, Master Windu and I will try to slow them down."

"Understood, Master Marek," Mace said. "Skywalker, let's move!"

Ahsoka took a turn with her Jedi Starfighter, with Serra and the Young Justice guarding her. Behind them were the Dark Bioship and the two Darkness Overlord Starfighters.

"You can't escape us!" Silver Martian exclaimed as she made the two blades of the Dark Bioship snap like a pincer claw.

"Wanna bet?" Serra asked. "R8, eject me!"

R8 turned to Serra and beeped with confusion.

"Just trust me!" Serra exclaimed. "Come on!"

R8 complied and ejected Serra from her Jedi Starfighter. She immediately flew out and kicked off of the air, unsheathing both of her Double-Bladed Lightsabers at the same time. As she did, she slashed through the Dark Bioship and at the two ORDER Darkness Overlord Starfighters as well. She dived back down and let the explosions from all three ships knock her back before getting back into her own Jedi Starfighter.

"That was a risky move there, Serra!" Ahsoka exclaimed from her own Starfighter.

The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother both fell from their Darkness Overlords. As they did, Ezra and Sabine looked out with shock.

"The Inquisitors?!" Ezra exclaimed. "How did they _get_ here?!"

"I don't know who these _Inquisitors_ are, but they're falling fast," Robin said. "And it looks like one of them is Barriss!"

"That can't be," Zatanna said as she looked out the window. "If that _was_ Barriss, she surely would have sprouted her wings by now."

"_Fifth Brother, your lightsaber! Now!_" the Seventh Sister called out.

The Fifth Brother tossed the Seventh Sister his lightsaber. As he did, he leapt onto the back of the Seventh Sister.

The Seventh Sister grabbed the Fifth Brother's lightsaber and activated it with her own, spreading both of her arms out. She closed up her helmet and allowed her Parrot Droid to attach onto her chest. A small cannon formed out from it, and she straightened her feet so that they were now in alignment with her legs. When all of that was done, she was now flying towards the Young Justice like a tiltrotor helicopter.

"They're coming right _for_ us!" Jaybo exclaimed.

"I'll try to shake them!" Miss Martian called out. "Hang on!"

The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother flew alongside the Terror Titans within the Dark Bioship. All three started to advance on the Young Justice, all of who were now flying around to try and shake them off.

"Kyd Wykkyd, get them!" Blood Bane ordered.

"Remember, they have Kyd Wykkyd on their side," Ahsoka said to the Young Justice. "Everyone hates that Teleporter."

"That's why Batman always had something for me to use just in case we came across him," Robin said. He took out a device. "The Terror Titans are probably planning on sending him to stop us from shaking them off, so once he's in here, Wykkyd will fall right into our trap!"

"Good, because I sense someone coming… now!" Ezra exclaimed. He unsheathed one of his lightsabers and swung in thin air, causing Kyd Wykkyd to backflip away.

"You won't be getting away from us, mates!" Kyd Wykkyd exclaimed. He let out a cackle and ran towards Miss Martian, leaping into the air. He soon teleported right in front of her, only for Artemis to shoot an arrow at him and knock him into one of the consoles.

"Robin, Drol, now would be a good time!" Sabine called out as she started to shoot at Kyd Wykkyd as he teleported around.

"We need him in the room first—" Drol said.

"Hit it!" Robin exclaimed as Zatanna unsheathed her sword the moment Kyd Wykkyd got in reach of her.

"Got it!" Jaybo exclaimed. He and Robin both slammed buttons on their hologloves, causing Kyd Wykkyd to suddenly fizz in and out.

Everyone looked in confusion before Paula grabbed Kyd Wykkyd and threw him to the side, where Wolf scarred him in the face.

"I'm trapped in here!" Kyd Wykkyd exclaimed as he got back up again. "That's not _possible!_" he yelled before taking out a small knife. "What did you do?!"

"Science, Biatch!" Robin quipped.

Kyd Wykkyd growled and charged at Ezra and Sabine. Sabine shot at Kyd Wykkyd's arm, disarming him of his knife. As Kyd Wykkyd looked on in surprise at the incredible aim Sabine had, Ezra used both of his lightsabers to stun Kyd Wykkyd and knock him out unconscious.

"_Kyd Wykkyd! Are you there?_" Silver Martian asked through the Terror Titan Psychic Link. The rest of the Young Justice looked to each other as Miss Martian opened up a hatch underneath where Kyd Wykkyd was standing. "_Why is the Bioship still in the air? What is the status of the Young Justice?_"

"_Kyd Wykkyd can't answer you right now_," Ezra said through the Psychic Link. "_But I think that I'd know someone who would be pretty happy to talk to you at this very moment, Sil_."

Silver Martian took her hand off of her head and narrowed her eyes. All of the Terror Titans showed the same expression as they immediately knew who was speaking to them.

"Ezra Bridger," Inertia said. "How is it that _you_ are here?"

"Let's just say that I am a Jedi of many surprises," Ezra quipped as he looked to the Terror Titans on the view screen. "Stay away from Shili, or else… face the consequences."

"_I think that line goes to us_." The Seventh Sister quipped.

The Fifth Brother chuckled and leapt off of the Seventh Sister. He dived right into the Bioship and punched Miss Martian out of her seat. M'gann grunted as she was sent out of her seat before Superboy tackled the Fifth Brother for bringing harm to his girlfriend.

"Connor, keep him busy!" Artemis ordered as she ran to the Pilot Seat. "I'm steering us clear for a landing!"

"Now, we've got them!" Silver Martian exclaimed.

The Seventh Sister chuckled and shot at the Bioship with her Parrot Droid. The Bioship started to crash to the ground, but Artemis was able to keep the Organic Ship steady.

"We're going down!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"Not. For. Long." Sabine said sternly. She looked out the window and took out a grenade. Without even looking, she tossed it at the Dark Bioship, causing it to crash as well and be sent to the ground.

"We're hit!" Xanadu exclaimed.

"Damn you!" Kyd Wykkyd exclaimed as he was tossed out of the Bioship and towards the Dark Bioship with the rest of the Terror Titans.

Soon, the Bioship landed on the ground in front of other Togruta Colonists as Rex, Fives, Echo, the 501st and the Bad Batch were still getting them to safety.

"Is everyone alright?" Ahsoka asked as she circled around the two crashed ships.

"_I'm… I'm feeling fine_," Miss Martian replied back as she got up with Superboy's help. "_But we could use some help down here_."

"Say no more," Ahsoka said as Jedi Masters Tiplee and Tiplar, as well as Master Shaak Ti, Anakin and Aayla Secura joined in. "We're on our way."

"Admiral, can you take care of the air forces up here?" Mace Windu asked as he, Master Plo Koon, Master Kento Marek and Rahm Kota continued to fight against both the ORDER and the Separatist Forces.

"Leave it to us, Sir," a Clone Admiral said. "We'll handle it."

"You take the long way." Admiral Yularen added on.

"May the Force be with you." Master Plo Koon said.

Soon, the male Jedi Masters started to fly down to the surface of Shili.

"Prepare my fighter," Count Dooku said as Tol Skorr, General Grievous and the Onslaught all got to their Ships. "I will take care of the Young Justice and the Jedi… myself."

On the ground, Miss Martian placed her hand to her head. She looked to the rest of the Young Justice as Ezra and Sabine helped Paula tend to her.

"Is… everyone alright?" Miss Martian asked as she opened up the door to the Bioship.

"Yeah," Ezra said. "I think we sent those Terror Titans running, though." He added on as he, Sabine, Paula and the Young Justice started to walk out of the Bioship.

"We're not out of this one just yet," Sabine said. "The attack is still in progress. We need to take down the ORDER, the Light, and even the Separatists."

At that moment, Xanadu swung her robotic hand at Zatanna. Zatanna anticipated this and unsheathed her Golden Energy Ichor Sword, blocking the attack and knocking Xanadu back. Zatanna and Xanadu both narrowed their eyes at each other before Superboy spun around and threw the Fifth Brother towards the Seventh Sister. As soon as he tossed the Fifth Brother away, Superboy was met by Ultraboy, and immediately leapt into the air to meet with his Terror Titan Twin.

"Aqualad, you are mine!" Blood Bane called out as he charged towards Aqualad.

Aqualad took notice of Blood Bane charging at him with his Blood-Bearers drawn and unsheathed his Water-Bearers. Water and blood clashed with one another before Robin leapt into the air to meet with Falcon. Both the Boy Wonder and the Gore Wonder locked bola sticks with each other and spun around as they fell to the ground before Inertia ran over and attacked Kid Flash. Kid Flash groaned as he was thrown back, but he was able to use the momentum to dash back to the ground and engage in a speed fight with Inertia, both now moving as fast as the naked eye could see.

Artemis aimed an arrow into the air and shot up just as Prowler leapt down and shot an arrow back at her. Both Artemis and Prowler started to engage in a gunfight, strafing each other down across the field.

"Silver!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she unsheathed her lightsabers and turned intangible. "Come out and face me!"

"Your wish is my command." Silver Martian quipped as she attacked Miss Martian while intangible as well. The two Martians stared each other down and flew through the air, Silver Martian striking with her arm blades while Miss Martian attacked with her lightsabers.

"Hey, girl!" Enola called out as she flew towards Rocket.

"How's it hummin'?" Rocket quipped as she formed an energy bubble around Enola.

Enola cut through the energy bubble with an energy whip before lashing out at Raquel. Rocket unsheathed her sword and formed an Energy Mace, swinging back at her evil Terror Titan Twin. Both Rocket and Enola were now locked in close quarter combat, swinging at one another wildly.

The Seventh Sister continued to glide towards the ground until she adjusted her body so that she could catch the Fifth Brother. After dropping him off onto the ground, she slowly descended, readjusting her feet while her Parrot Droid flew off of her chest. She opened up her helmet and threw the Fifth Brother's lightsaber back to the Fifth Brother himself before spinning around in the air and landing on the ground. At the same time, she and the Fifth Brother activated their Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsabers and aimed them at the Young Justice.

"Okay, twin blades," Paula said as she readied her Bō Staff. "I've faced worse before."

"_Oh, you haven't faced anyone like US before, Old One_." The Seventh Sister remarked.

"Paula, stop," Ezra said as he stepped up. "These two… are mine."

"Don't forget about me." Sabine said as she stepped up with Ezra.

"_Stay out of our way, Boy_," the Seventh Sister demanded. "_You KNOW you won't win against us!_"

"That was then, this…" Ezra started out as he activated both of his lightsabers. "Is now."

"Yes, I agree," Xion's voice said. Everyone looked to the side to see Xion enter the fray. She unsheathed her Xiphon and aimed it at Ezra and Sabine. "This should be quite the fight."

At that moment, Ahsoka and Serra both flew low. Xion and the Inquisitors looked to the sides as they detached from their Jedi Starfighters and formed their Jedi Cycles. Both Jedi Padawans rode along the ground and shot at the ORDER enemies, causing Xion and the Inquisitors to hold up their lightsabers and deflect all of the blasts that were coming their way.

Ahsoka Tano and Serra Keto Shan both leapt out of their Jedi Cycles and flipped in the air, unsheathing their lightsabers at the same time. Serra spun around both of her Double-Bladed Lightsabers and slammed onto the ground. Ahsoka, on the other hand, kicked off of the air and shot down at Xion and the two Inquisitors with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets and the blasters on the back of her lightsaber hilts. Xion and the Inquisitors were once again forced to deflect the blasts before Ahsoka landed on the ground next to Ezra and Sabine.

"_Well, Ahsoka Tano, at last_," the Seventh Sister said. "_We have been looking for you_."

"I've heard about you, Inquisitors," Ahsoka spat. "Although… I never thought you would be looking for _me_, out of all Jedi."

"You have caused problems for us and our Masters," the Fifth Brother spat. "Once we have you, he shall reward us greatly."

"Tell your Master he'll have to wait!" Ahsoka exclaimed, activating both of her lightsabers.

Sabine twirled around both of her blasters as Serra held her lightsabers ready for attack.

Sylas chuckled as he walked over. "Well, it looks like we have a challenge worth our time right here," he mused as he unsheathed his black-bladed lightsaber. "Ezra Bridger and his friend," he taunted. "It will be a pleasure to kill you both."

"Sylas, we meet at last!" Ezra exclaimed.

"_You shall not escape us this time_." The Seventh Sister said as she and the Fifth Brother activated their secondary blades. As they did, the rings on their Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber Hilts doubled up.

"Okay," Serra said as her eyes widened with surprise. "_That's_ new."

"Serra, you take Sylas," Ahsoka ordered as she, Ezra and Sabine all stood ready. "We'll take on Xion and these… Inquisitors."

"_Come and prove it!_" the Seventh Sister taunted.

Ahsoka and Ezra both looked to each other and nodded. Sabine grinned before she spun around and sent several curving blasts towards Sylas, Xion the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother. All four deflected the blasts before Serra slammed her blades onto Sylas's black lightsaber before Ahsoka and Ezra charged at Xion, the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother.

Ezra started to shoot at Xion with his lightsabers in Stun Gun Mode. Xion gasped, not being able to see this coming before she and the Fifth Brother deflected all of the blasts. Before the Seventh Sister could try to join in, Ahsoka slammed her lightsabers down onto the black-clad Mirialan, pushing her back.

The Seventh Sister spun around her lightsaber and slammed it onto Ahsoka's blades. Ahsoka held her blades up high before using the blasters on the back of her hilts to shoot the Seventh Sister away. The Seventh Sister spun around her lightsaber once more and backed away with wild Vaapad before Ahsoka spun around and slammed down on her with both of her lightsabers with Djem So. The Seventh Sister blocked one of the blades before Ahsoka used Shien to punch her away with another. As she did, the Seventh Sister backflipped away, but Ahsoka managed to catch up with the Seventh Sister and slash her down. The Seventh Sister kept her lightsaber locked with Ahsoka's, trying to gain momentum over the Togruta Padawan. Soon, the Seventh Sister sprung back up and spun her lightsaber to knock Ahsoka off-guard. Ahsoka covered her eyes, but when she opened them up again, the Seventh Sister slammed at her side. Luckily, Ahsoka was able to block the attack and perform an overhead Ataru strike at the Seventh Sister. The Seventh Sister blocked this with Shii-Cho before striking back with Vaapad. Both Ahsoka and the Seventh Sister threw each other off before slamming their blades onto one another, now circling as they stared each other dead in the eye.

"_You're not too bad for a Padawan_," the Seventh Sister remarked. "_It would almost be a shame to kill you at this age_."

"I _know_ about how you and that other Inquisitor are not from this time," Ahsoka spat back. "I'm sending you back to your own time, Inquisitor, and I promise you this: when I do, I'll make sure you _pay_ for all that you've done in the Future."

"_You don't have the GUTS!_" the Seventh Sister retorted as she and Ahsoka broke off and spun around.

"We'll see about that!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Once Ahsoka and the Seventh Sister stopped spinning, they held their hands out in front of them, sending Force-Pushes that sent them both flying backwards.

"Ahsoka!" Paula exclaimed. She was just about to run in and help until meteors started to rain down on her. Huntress looked to the side to see Syrena arrive with Ryuga by her side.

"Alakshmi…" Huntress uttered as she readied her Bō Staff.

"Paula Crock, we meet at last," Syrena said as she rested her sword on her shoulder. "Ryuga, take care of her!" she ordered her Apprentice. "I have other matters to attend to."

Ryuga chuckled as he and Kyd Wykkyd both got their weapons ready. Paula readied both her Bō Staff and her rifle ready.

"Bring it on, Old Lady," Ryuga quipped as he unsheathed his swords from his gauntlets. "This will be a blast!"

"For you and me _both!_" Huntress exclaimed before running towards Kyd Wykkyd and Ryuga. The two ORDER Apprentices ran back at Paula, and their battle soon commenced.

Ezra kept one of his lightsabers in blaster mode active while activating the blade of his original unique lightsaber. He slashed down onto Xion and shot away the Fifth Brother, but not before Xion managed to knock Ezra away and slash back at him with Vaapad. Ezra backflipped away and shot at Xion even more, causing her to deflect all of the shots with her bare hands as Ezra charged back at her. However, he was met by the Fifth Brother, who slammed his two lightsaber blades onto him.

Ezra held up his two blue blades and parried off every attack the Fifth Brother sent at him with one lightsaber before striking at Xion using his original lightsaber. He spun around and created sparks on the ground, blinding both of his enemies before holding his blades up to his sides as Xion and the Fifth Brother slammed their blades down onto him once again.

"So, _this_ is the Power of a Jedi from the Future?" Xion asked as Ezra turned her attention to Ezra. "Impressive… for a child."

"I'm a bit disappointed, actually…" Ezra quipped, starting to gain momentum over both Xion and the Fifth Brother. "I was expecting the Sith Lords from the Past to put up a much better fight than the _Inquisitors!_" he exclaimed, throwing Xion and the Fifth Brother off.

As Ezra broke off with Xion and the Fifth Brother, the two twirled in the air. As Xion landed safely on her feet, Sabine started to shoot at her. Xion used her Xiphon to deflect the blasts sent at her as Sabine slowly strafed her down. Ezra and the Fifth Brother clashed as Sabine fired at Xion before Ezra switched tactics and took his battle with Xion instead. Ezra used Ataru to slam both of his blades at Xion in an X-Pattern, forcing her back while Sabine fired at the Fifth Brother.

Serra battled off against Sylas. The Leader of the ORDER was proving to be quite a difficult match for the Shan to handle, pushing her back. Serra utilized Jar'Kai to help fend off against Sylas, but she was pushed back even further, being sent into Artemis as she was backing away from Prowler.

"They sure have grown stronger since our last encounter," Serra said as Artemis nodded in agreement. "I'm sensing all of the Togrutas at Corvala, the City of Shili."

"From what I can see, both the ORDER _and_ Separatist Armies are advancing towards there," Artemis said as she scanned the area through her helmet. "We've gotta hold these guys here… no matter what!"

"Agreed," Serra said as she and Artemis both got back up. "Wanna make this showy?" she asked, handing Artemis one of her lightsabers.

"Be my guest." Artemis quipped, handing Serra a bowcaster.

Serra and Artemis both nodded at each other before heading back to their respective duels.

"Master Ti, Master Secura, Masters Tiplee and Tiplar, to me!" Anakin called out as he pressed a button on the console within his Jedi Starfighter. "You'd better have those new installations from Jaybo ready, because we're about to eject!"

"Understood, Anakin," Tiplee said. "Getting ready to detach now."

"Jedi Cycle, Initiate!" Aayla called out as she, Shaak Ti, Tiplee and Tiplar all pressed the buttons on their consoles the same time Anakin did so.

"We have to join the others!" Mace Windu called out as he, Master Plo Koon, Master Kento Marek and Rahm Kota all flew their own Jedi Starfighters down with Anakin Skywalker, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Tiplee and Tiplar. "Prepare to initiate Jedi Cycles!"

"Up to the front!" Rex called out as he, Fives and Echo led the 501st Clone Battalion while Hunter and Hawkeye led the Bad Batch against the Battle Droids, Blade Runners, ORDER Troopers and the Cryoclones.

Hunter, Hawkeye, Topshot, Crosshair and Pyro all charged towards the Blade Runners, shooting grenades and slicing them apart with daggers as they ran head-on into the crossfire. As they did, Rustam, Ravan, Jaculi and Djinn all tore apart some of the Cryoclones and unsheathed their weapons.

"So, the prodigal defect returns." Jaculi spat as she unsheathed her dagger.

"You killed me once," Wrecker said to the Onslaught. "It won't happen again!"

"Say goodbye!" Crosshair called out as he shot at Ravan.

Ravan clicked and flew into the air. Topshot started to join Crosshair in shooting the Geonosian down before Wrecker clashed head-on with Rustam using his sword. Jaculi and Djinn soon started to take on Hawkeye and Hunter, and the battle between the Bad Batch and the Onslaught continued once again.

Striker and Xever both leapt out of the burning wreckages of their own Fighters and immediately unsheathed their swords. Clone Troopers fired at them, but all Victor and Xever did was deflect each blast before running towards the Clone Troopers, killing as many as they could.

Deathstroke, Louise and Tol Skorr all landed their own fighters on the ground, with General Grievous leading them.

"What _is_ this?" Deathstroke asked as he saw the Cryoclones fighting against the Clone Troopers.

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"I'm seeing… Crystal Frost," Slade said as he looked back to the others. "_Clones_ of her… all fighting alongside the ORDER."

Louise gasped and immediately froze a Clone Trooper preparing to attack her from behind. She froze him and continued to freeze him until he shattered like glass as she yelled to the heavens.

Striker, Xever and Syrena all heard Louise roar as they gathered together. All three ORDER Generals looked up to the cliff to see the new Killer Frost standing with General Grievous, Tol Skorr and Deathstroke.

"So… the _Separatists_ are in on this too?" Xever asked.

"It matters not," Syrena said. "I sense that all of the Togrutas are gathered in the Capital City of Corvala," she said, looking over towards Corvala. "If the Separatists and the Light are here to send a message to Ahsoka Tano just as we are, we have, for once, a common interest, and no reason to fight amongst one another."

"Calm that icicle down!" General Grievous ordered Deathstroke while grabbing him by the neck. "We must destroy Shili from the inside and out if we are to send a message to Ahsoka Tano!" he exclaimed.

At that moment, Count Dooku's Solar Sailor landed on the ground. It soon opened up, and none other than Count Dooku himself emerged from it, his arms crossed behind his back as he walked towards his Generals.

"Master Dooku…" Tol Skorr said as he and everyone else all bowed before Count Dooku. The Sith Lord before everyone held his hand up, getting them to ease up in his presence. "What is thy bidding?"

"I sense all of the Togrutas in the Capital City of Corvala," Count Dooku said as he looked towards Corvala. "We must press on with our attack and destroy it. With Corvala destroyed, the Togruta Species will be wiped out, and Ahsoka Tano shall be broken."

All of a sudden, blasts started to head in the direction of Count Dooku and his Separatist Generals. Everyone got ready as Tol Skorr saw who was attacking.

"The Jedi are coming!" Tol Skorr exclaimed as he looked into the air. "Here they are now!"

"We have Separatists and ORDER inbound!" Kento Marek called out.

"Deathstroke…" Anakin said sternly as he looked to Deathstroke, remembering the battle they had over the Lazarus Pit Water. "Deathstroke is mine!" he called out. "But we need a strategy here!"

"I have already found the one of the ORDER and the Separatists," Rahm Kota said as he looked to the Republic, Separatist and ORDER Armies battling each other in a certain location outside of a large city. "We must prevent the ORDER and the Light from reaching the Capital City of Corvala."

"Circle around Corvala," Mace Windu ordered. "No one gets into the City!"

"We defend Shili to the last Jedi!" Shaak Ti called out.

"Here they come!" Syrena called out as she readied her swords.

"Get ready," Count Dooku ordered his Generals. He turned his attention strictly to Louise. "I sense much conflict within you," he said in a stern tone. "Don't focus on those Cryoclones for now. Right now… you must focus on destroying the Jedi."

Anakin Skywalker ejected from his Jedi Cycle and activated his lightsaber. He spun around in the air and drilled his way onto the ground, tackling Deathstroke and taking him with him over the edge.

Deathstroke took out a taser and shocked Anakin with it, causing him to let go of him. However, Anakin was able to withstand it and get back up onto his feet, now standing across from Deathstroke.

"Deathstroke," Anakin said as he and Slade circled each other. "It's been a while."

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker," Deathstroke said as he narrowed his single eye at the Chosen One. "We still have a match to settle."

"And this time… you won't be getting the best of me," Anakin quipped as he activated his lightsabers. He also used the Force to grab Deathstroke's swords, throwing them into the air and slashing them apart. "This time… we fight on _my_ terms."

"Agreed," Deathstroke said as he unsheathed two black lightsaber hilts from his back. "Which is why Darth Sidious personally gave me _these_." He said while he activated his hilts, revealing ruby blades from the lightsaber hilts.

"Those lightsabers are not your tools of trade, Deathstroke." Anakin spat as he readied his lightsaber in front of him.

"I use any tools necessary to get the job _done!_" Deathstroke exclaimed before charging at Anakin.

Anakin charged back at Deathstroke, and the two clashed blades with each other immediately. Deathstroke grabbed Anakin's hands and kicked him away. However, Anakin was able to get back up onto his feet and send a Force-Push towards Slade, knocking him back slightly. Deathstroke growled and took out a gun, shooting at Anakin with it. Anakin sliced apart the bullets and used the Force to pull the gun towards him before throwing it off to the side.

"Big mistake!" Anakin exclaimed as he charged at Deathstroke again.

Deathstroke swung aside his two lightsabers and charged back at Anakin. The two met midway and slashed at each other, blades colliding once again.

Back at the Bioship, Sabine continued to shoot away at the Fifth Brother. The Fifth Brother continued to deflect every blast that was sent at him before he threw his hand out to Sabine, causing her to be thrown back.

"You put up quite a fight, girl," the Fifth Brother said as he spun around his lightsaber. "But I'm afraid that _this_… is where we part ways."

"Stay away from her!" Kento called out as he leapt in and slashed down at the Fifth Brother.

The Fifth Brother looked up and blocked Kento's blade with his own. The two locked blades with one another as Sabine got back up again.

"Sabine Wren, wasn't it?" Kento asked.

"Yeah," Sabine said. "Thank you, Master Jedi."

"Call me Kento Marek," Kento said as he Force-Pushed the Fifth Brother away. He placed his hood on, revealing a familiar Phoenix Emblem on his back. "And don't you forget it."

Sabine looked to the Phoenix Emblem with awe. "The Alliance Bird," she said to herself quietly. "It came from that Jedi!"

"You'll _pay_ for that, Jedi Scum!" the Fifth Brother exclaimed as he activated the spinning function of his Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber.

"This should be an interesting challenge." Kento said to himself as he placed his lightsaber in a Shien Reverse-Grip.

Meanwhile, Paula was fighting off against Ryuga and Kyd Wykkyd. She clashed continuously with Ryuga as he slammed his blades at her, but Kyd Wykkyd just teleported around Huntress, hitting her whenever he would get an open chance.

Sabine took notice of Kyd Wykkyd attacking Paula from all around and ran towards Huntress to help her out. She placed one blaster back in her holster and used her remaining one to shoot Kyd Wykkyd away as he came out from another dark portal.

"You'll pay for that, Girl!" Kyd Wykkyd called out as he took out a gun and shot at Sabine.

Sabine rolled to the side, letting the bullets hit the ground behind her. Another set of bullets came towards her, but Sabine spun around and shot back, unleashing at least seven blasts. Three of them made impact on Kyd Wykkyd while the other four blasts hit Inertia, Xanadu, Silver Martian and Xion.

Sabine grinned and took out her spray can. She loaded some of it into her other blaster and used it to shoot a blank at Kyd Wykkyd just as he entered through a portal. Sabine crossed both of her blasters in front of her chest and waited. Soon enough, her comlink beeped, and she shot at the side, causing Kyd Wykkyd to fall from his hiding portal.

"Never get between a Mandalorian and her friends." Sabine said dangerously while twirling around her blaster.

As this was happening, Masters Tiplee and Tiplar emerged from their Jedi Cycles and landed in front of Count Dooku.

"Ah, the Jedi Twin Sisters," Count Dooku said as he unsheathed his lightsaber. "I was wondering if the rumors about you two were true."

"They're more true than you can imagine, Dooku." Tiplee said.

"Leave Shili at once!" Tiplar demanded as she and Tiplee charged at Count Dooku with their lightsabers drawn.

Count Dooku spun around his lightsaber and fended off against Tiplee and Tiplar. He was finding himself being pushed back, but as a Master of all forms of lightsaber combat, he was able to fend off against the two as they attacked with Ataru and Soresu from both sides.

"Don't worry, Master," Tol Skorr said as he activated his lightsaber. "I shall eliminate those two Mikkians for you."

"Tol Skorr," Aayla said as she slowly emerged from her Jedi Cycle and activated her azure lightsaber. Tol Skorr turned his attention to Aayla as she walked towards him, with Mace Windu kept his lightsaber directed at General Grievous. "I believe you are familiar with my Master, Quinlan Vos?"

"The _same_ Quinlan Vos who rejected the Dark Side out of weakness?" Tol Skorr remarked. He chuckled as he twirled around his lightsaber. "It will be a day of delight for me when I reveal that I have killed his favorite Apprentice, Master Secura."

Aayla swung around her lightsaber and charged at Tol Skorr, slamming her blue lightsaber onto Tol's red blade. Tol Skorr kept an overhead Ataru position and knocked Aayla off before swinging back at her with Vaapad. Aayla defended herself with Shien before kicking Tol Skorr away from her.

"General Grievous, we meet at last," Mace Windu said to General Grievous as he aimed his lightsaber at the Droid General. "I have heard a great many tales about you, but I have never been able to see if the stories are true."

"You are about to see all too late, Master Windu!" Grievous exclaimed. He kicked Mace Windu away and unsheathed all four of his lightsaber hilts before activating them all.

"More… does not always equal better." Mace Windu spat before spinning around on his side towards Grievous.

General Grievous looked up as Mace Windu slammed his lightsaber onto all four of his. The Kaleesh Warlord held up his lightsabers and pushed Mace Windu off, scraping his blades along the ground. Mace made sure to hold his ground before striking back at Grievous, clashing with only two of his blades this time. General Grievous chuckled and threw Mace Windu off, sending him towards the cliff.

"The Jedi are coming this way!" Syrena called out as Master Shaak Ti, Rahm Kota and Plo Koon ejected from their Jedi Cycles and used the Force to send away several Battle Droids, ORDER Troopers and Cryoclones at once.

"Alakshmi is mine," Shaak Ti said as she activated her lightsabers. "Striker and Xever are all yours."

Syrena scraped her swords together and advanced on Shaak Ti. The Togruta Jedi Master held her lightsaber to her side as Syrena spun around her swords as the two slowly advanced upon each other. When the two were close enough, they ran right at each other, Shaak Ti bringing her lightsaber down onto Alakshmi as Syrena crossed her two swords in front of her.

Master Shaak Ti tried to keep momentum over Alakshmi, but Alakshmi broke off and started to spin around, beginning a merciless onslaught on Shaak Ti. The Togruta Jedi Master managed to keep her ground before she slammed her lightsaber at Syrena once again, managing to keep her still. Alakshmi growled and slammed her secondary sword back at Shaak Ti, forcing her back. As Shaak Ti was sent back, she sent a Force-Push towards Syrena, knocking her back as well.

Plo Koon unsheathed his lightsaber and placed it in reverse-grip. He spun around and clashed with Xever, the two locking blades with other immediately upon contact. The Kel Dor Jedi pushed Xever away from him and sent a Force-Push that knocked Xever off-guard. Xever growled and tossed several shurikens towards Plo Koon, but Master Plo only used the Force to stop them and send them right back at the Sword King.

"You seem like a very respected Jedi, General Kota," Striker said as he and Master Rahm Kota stared each other down. "But that won't stop me from striking you down for good."

"Nothing has deterred me from my path of bringing down the ORDER and the Separatists, Striker," General Kota said. "To defeat you… will be an honor."

Rahm Kota and Striker both charged at one another, swinging their blades fiercely. Kota attacked using Shien while Victor Deacon made good use of Vaapad. The two spun around and struck at each other once more, both not intent on giving up the fight too soon. Soon, both Rahm Kota and Striker were locked close combat, the two never daring to yield to one another.

Meanwhile, Ezra was still taking on Xion while Ahsoka was continuing to battle off against the Seventh Sister. Serra ran in, blasting at Sylas with her borrowed bowcaster from Artemis. Sylas deflected each blast before Serra unsheathed the blade from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and slammed down onto Sylas with both her lightsaber and her Gauntlet Blade.

"You will not stop us!" Sylas exclaimed as he threw Serra off of him. Serra backflipped and landed safely on the ground, unleashing a massive barrage of Energy Arrows at Sylas once again.

Sylas deflected the blasts before sending Sith Fire towards Serra. Serra spun around her lightsabers and held her hand out towards Sylas in an attempt to fend off against the Sith Fire, but she was knocked back towards Rocket, Aqualad and Superboy.

Artemis, Drol, Rebel and Gerrera all fired down at the ORDER Troopers being led by Prowler, but they found themselves getting forced back. Artemis charged towards Prowler and swung at her with the lightsaber Serra gave to her, but Prowler used her Bow Sword to parry off every attack sent at her. Soon, the two were engaged in a sword fight, clashing with each other fiercely, the blows becoming rapid and rough. The two spun and took out their firearms, shooting at each other. The two were knocked back, with Artemis, Drol, Rebel and Gerrera getting sent towards the rest of the Clone Army.

Ahsoka continued to perform SokaTan and Shien strikes at the Seventh Sister, causing her to back away. However, the Seventh Sister managed to activate her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber's Spin Function and toss it towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka gasped and flew back, landing with Miss Martian and Zatanna as Silver Martian and Xanadu advanced at them.

"Ahsoka!" Ezra called out. He pushed against Xion and spun around his lightsabers using Soresu and Niman.

Xion chuckled and easily countered back with Vaapad. She kicked Ezra in the chest several times before using the Force to throw Ezra near Robin and Kid Flash as Falcon and Inertia advanced on them.

Anakin and Deathstroke came over, the two continuing to clash blades with one another. Slade stabbed one of his lightsabers at Anakin, but the Chosen One just disarmed him of his weapon. However, Anakin did not expect Deathstroke to take out a shock grenade and throw it at him. Anakin yelled in pain as he was thrown back towards Ahsoka, Ezra, Sabine, Paula and the Young Justice.

"Surround them!" Sylas ordered as his troops came to him, Xion, the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother.

"Do not let them escape!" Count Dooku ordered the Separatist Troops as they also closed in on the Jedi, the Young Justice and the Republic Troops.

Louise tossed aside several Clone Troopers as they came her way. She froze them like the first Clone Trooper she claimed before tossing them towards the rest of their brothers, the ice shattering immediately upon impact.

"Form a circle around Corvala!" Anakin ordered to everyone. "The ORDER and the Light does _not_ get in, no matter what!"

Masters Tiplee and Tiplar backed away from Count Dooku while Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura backed away from Syrena and Tol Skorr. Mace Windu slowly backed away from General Grievous while Kento Marek, Plo Koon and Rahm Kota retreated from the Fifth Brother, Xever and Striker.

Soon, the Young Justice, the Jedi and the Clone Troopers were all forming a circle around the Capital City of Corvala. All around them were the Armies of the ORDER and the Separatists.

"_Surrender or die_," the Seventh Sister ordered. "_You are outnumbered_."

"The size of our army is greater than yours!" General Grievous exclaimed.

"It's true, you have us outnumbered," Ahsoka admitted. "But it is not the size of the army that matters… it is the size of the will to protect!" she exclaimed. "No one gets inside our circle!"

"No one gets inside!" Robin called out.

"No one gets inside!" Anakin exclaimed.

"No one gets inside!" Aqualad called out.

"No one gets inside!" Ezra exclaimed.

"No one gets inside!" Sabine yelled.

"No one gets inside!" Kid Flash proclaimed.

"**No one gets inside!**" Masters Tiplee and Tiplar called out.

"No one gets inside!" Superboy yelled out.

"No one gets inside!" Mace Windu proclaimed.

"You shall not pass!" Master Plo Koon exclaimed.

"No one gets inside!" Miss Martian called out.

"No one gets inside!" Aayla Secura exclaimed.

"No one gets inside!" Artemis called out.

"No one gets inside!" Shaak Ti proclaimed.

"No one gets inside!" Rex yelled.

"No one gets inside!" Zatanna announced.

"You will never break us!" Kento Marek called out.

"No one gets inside!" Rocket exclaimed.

"No one gets inside!" Rebel exclaimed.

"No one gets inside!" Rahm Kota called out.

"No one gets inside!" Rex exclaimed.

"No one gets inside!" Drol called out.

"No one gets inside!" Serra yelled.

"No one gets inside!" Fives called out.

"No one gets inside!" Gerrera called out.

"No one gets inside!" Fives yelled.

"No one gets inside!" Paula called out.

"No one gets inside!" Echo exclaimed.

"**NO ONE GETS INSIDE!**" Ahsoka and Ezra both proclaimed at the same time.

"We stand together! You will never make us fall!" Anakin called out.

"Then you have sealed your fates." Sylas said.

"Kill them." Count Dooku ordered.

"Execute them all!" Xion called out.

The ORDER Forces and the Separatist Army all charged at the Jedi, the Young Justice and the Clone Army. However, as they had said, no one dared to move from their spots, and they fought harder than ever against both opposing armies while making sure to keep the circle intact.

Robin tossed twelve Birdarangs towards Falcon, who countered back with six falcorangs. Both projectiles collided with one another before Falcon charged towards Robin, trying to land a dropkick. However, Robin spun around and performed a roundhouse kick on Falcon, kicking him away before sending an explosive Birdarang at his chest, causing him to dissolve into mist.

Aqualad clashed his Water-Bearer Swords against Blood Bane's Blood-Bearer Swords. Both Atlantean and Dark Atlantean stared each other down before Kaldur converted his swords into maces, swinging them at Blood Bane. Blood Bane leapt back and knocked aside every spiked ball sent towards him, but Aqualad was now becoming much stronger. He soon enlarged his two maces and slammed them down onto Blood Bane, causing him to disappear into black mist.

Inertia immediately ran towards the circle in an attempt to break it, but Kid Flash dashed towards him and knocked him to the ground. He formed a tornado from his arms, spinning them around quickly, causing Inertia to run around Wally as fast as he could. Kid Flash chuckled and raced Inertia from the opposite direction, eventually running him through and making him evaporate into green mist.

Superboy and Ultraboy slammed their fists at one another, punching each other out. The two locked fists as Connor attempted to push his evil twin back. He succeeded, knocking Ultraboy towards Rustam and using his laser vision to blast a hole through both Ultraboy and Rustam. While Rustam fell dead to the ground, Ultraboy was sent back to the _Marauder_ in navy mist.

Miss Martian slashed at Silver Martian with SokaTan and Shien strikes, which Silver Martian was able to almost dodge easily. Soon, Silver Martian flew into the air to try and run Miss Martian through on the ground, but Miss Martian stretched her hand out and pulled Silver Martian back to the ground, stabbing her with her lightsaber as she did so. Silver Martian roared as she went back to the _Marauder_ in silver mist.

Artemis and Sabine both looked to each other and nodded. Together, the two blasted at prowled and Jaculi, both of who ran to try and get around the circle. Artemis looked to Paula as well, and the two locked onto Prowler with their reticles in their helmets. Once they were locked on, the two sent powerful energy arrows towards Prowler, ending her and sending her back in purple mist.

"You know what I like to do in helpless situations?" Sabine asked as she gunned down Jaculi.

"I'm sure you'll tell me, Mandalorian!" Jaculi exclaimed as she got out from her hiding place and charged at Sabine.

Sabine chuckled and took out several grenades. "I like to light 'em up." She quipped, throwing her grenades right into Jaculi.

Jaculi gasped as each grenade made impact on her. Sabine activated them all, and soon, Jaculi exploded into a colorful explosion.

"Would you look at that color?" Sabine asked herself as she looked to her creation with awe.

Zatanna and Xanadu clashed with one another, sword and wand with scepter. Zatanna managed to drive Xanadu back, causing the evil witch to send fire at Zatanna.

"Tcelfer ruoy tsalb!" Zatanna incanted, causing the fire to be sent right back at Xanadu, ending her and turning her into golden mist.

Rocket thrust her arms out to the sides, causing a large barrier to form over her. Enola chuckled and drilled right through it, but did not expect for Raquel to be waiting for her with a gauntlet of energy constructs. Rocket shot at Enola with each energy construct, from cannons to fireworks to rockets. Enola gasped and flew to try and dodge them all, but she made it past and prepared to land on the other side. As she did, Rocket tossed her sword towards Enola, stabbing her in the chest. Enola yelled in pain as she was turned into grey mist, and Rocket held her hand out, causing her sword to be magnetized back onto her wrist.

Rebel, Drol and Gerrera all looked to Ravan in the air with Louise. The three started to strafe the two down, causing Ravan and Killer Frost II to try and dodge all of the blasts. However, Drol sent up a rocket, causing the two to fall from the skies and land in front of the Clones. Rex and the 501st fired upon the two, but Killer Frost II created a shield to protect herself and Ravan. With the ice wall up, she ran away, but the ice broke, and Ravan was immediately killed.

Anakin and Deathstroke started to clash once again. Deathstroke struck at Anakin harder this time, forcing the Chosen One to remain in his place. However, as much as Deathstroke tried, Anakin did not fall. He eventually destroyed the very lightsaber Deathstroke was disarmed of earlier before grabbing Deathstroke and throwing him into TX-20, the two falling immediately.

As Ahsoka and Ezra shot at Xion, the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother, Mace Windu, Tiplee and Tiplar all took on General Grievous and Count Dooku.

The Droid General held his ground against Mace Windu, Master Windu utilizing Vaapad against General Grievous. Eventually, Mace and Grievous both locked blades with one another, four blades versus one. Master Windu managed to disarm General Grievous of every one of his lightsabers before he slashed him away.

At the same time, Tiplee and Tiplar were fending off against Count Dooku. The Sith Lord tried his best to keep Tiplee and Tiplar off of him, but the two were fighting in tandem, the traditional style of two Jedi in combat. Count Dooku sent Sith Lightning at the Mikkian Sisters, but Tiplee and Tiplar deflected the Lightning with their swords before kicking Count Dooku away from them.

Rahm Kota clashed fiercely with Striker, the two resuming their battle. Striker used all of his swordsmanship skills to keep General Kota off of him, but Rahm Kota was much more skilled with the blade, and he threw Striker away and to the side with a swift use of Ataru. Strike was able to regain himself and run back to fight, stabbing his blade at Rahm Kota. Kota spun his and Striker's blades around before disarming Victor Deacon of his blade.

"Now, you're done!" Kota called out as he Force-Pushed Striker away.

Xever did his best to get around Master Plo Koon, but the Kel Dor Jedi was too experienced in the art of bladed combat. Xever growled and took out two machetes, using them to slash away at Plo Koon. Plo Koon managed to fend off against both of the blades before slicing them apart. Xever tossed more shurikens towards Plo Koon, but Master Plo easily sent them back at Xever, causing them to explode and send Xever back.

Shaak Ti closed her eyes and slowly removed her boots. As the Togruta she grew up as, she started to sense enemies all around her. She soon opened her eyes again and slashed down a Jedi Hunter Droid and took its lightsaber, the blade changing from red to blue.

Shaak Ti twirled around both blades before slamming them down onto Syrena's. Alakshmi stared Shaak Ti down before allowing the Blade Runner Droids to attack. Shaak Ti slashed through all of them just as easily as she slashed through the Jedi Hunter Droids before levitating all of the swords and sending them at Alakshmi. Alakshmi did her best to fend off against all of the blades before Shaak Ti slashed her away, sending her into a tank.

Aayla Secura resumed her battle with Tol Skorr, the two clashing blades once again. Tol Skorr punched Aayla back, nearly breaking the circle. Skorr charged towards Aayla in an attempted to run her through, but Aayla performed a roundhouse kick, kicking off one of her boots towards Tol Skorr and knocking him to the ground. Tol Skorr got back up again, but Aayla sent her other boot towards him.

Aayla Secura now stood barefoot, but still ready to fight.

"Quinlan Vos is gonna turn to the Dark Side at last when I finally kill you!" Tol Skorr exclaimed as he charged at Aayla Secura once again.

"Both me and my Master have been tainted by the Dark Side before," Aayla said. "We are not afraid of it." She spat, destroying his lightsaber and kicking him away.

"Keep the circle steady!" Kento Marek called out as he held the Clones fight off against the ORDER Troopers, Cryoclones, Battle Droids, Blade Runners and Jedi Hunter Droids.

"Bring out the big guns!" Rex ordered as more Gunships arrived to help strengthen the defense of Corvala City.

Cannons were dropped off, and Hunter and Fives soon mounted them. The two Clone Troopers fired at the Armies, causing all Droids to be destroyed and all ORDER Troopers and Cryoclones to be killed in the process. Sabine looked to the direction of the enemy armies and tossed several more grenades towards them, creating a trench that all of the Separatist and ORDER Forces fell through immediately.

Kento slashed down more of the Battle Droids and sliced apart the ORDER Troopers and Cryoclones before sending a large amount of Force Energy towards the rest of the Armies, destroying them.

Rex, Fives, Echo, Hawkeye, Topshot, Mute, Trig, Carver, Stitch, Hunter, Crosshair, Tech and Wrecker all aimed their blasters at the remaining members of the Onslaught and opened fire. Soon, the last of the Onslaught were wiped out for good.

Serra battled against Sylas once again. Unlike the rest of the Jedi who were battling, Serra was having a much more difficult time with Sylas, getting pushed back. Serra held up both of her lightsabers, blocking an overhead Vaapad strike from Sylas. Serra did her best to stand her ground, making sure that Sylas did not make it through the circle. She soon broke off with the Leader of the ORDER and kicked him away before spinning around her lightsabers and spinning around herself.

At the same time, Ahsoka was taking on Xion while Ezra battled against the Inquisitors. Everyone enlarged the circle of defense, allowing Ahsoka and Ezra more room to battle against their enemies as Xion, the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother charged forwards towards them.

Ezra sent a powerful Force-Push towards the two Inquisitors. He stared both the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother down as they spun around their lightsabers furiously.

"You want to see what I can _really_ do?" Ezra asked them, activating his lightsabers.

Both of the Inquisitors growled and charged towards him. The Seventh Sister clashed with his left blade as The Fifth Brother clashed with his lower right. Ezra held his blade against The Seventh Sister the Fifth Brother twirled his lightsaber low as Ezra started to strike at the Inquisitor. As he clashed with The Seventh Sister again, he kicked her away to face The Fifth Brother. He clashed thrice with his double blades before kicking at his lower left knee. Seeing as how this would obviously not work, he swept low, making The Fifth Brother jump. She used both of his blades to defend himself from The Seventh Sister. Ezra swung at her with Jar'Kai and Vaapad fury.

Ezra sensed The Fifth Brother trying to attack him from behind. With a quick reaction, he kicked him in the chest before he kicked at his lower knee once again. He shined some light from the son onto his hilts before attacking the Seventh Sister again. As both Inquisitors clashed at him together, he blocked every blade and backflipped, deactivating his lightsabers in the process. As he jumped up and reactivated the lightsabers, he clashed with The Fifth Brother before blasting the Seventh Sister away. As he kicked away the Seventh Sister, he twirled in a 360º spin and knocked The Fifth Brother off balance, causing him to groan angrily. No matter what, Ezra continued to clash with the two Inquisitors.

The Seventh Sister had had enough with Ezra. She raised Ezra in the air with the Force and slammed him against a stack of destroyed Battle Droids, getting him to deactivate his lightsabers in the process. As both the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother prepared to strike at him, Ezra reactivated his lightsabers as both Inquisitors locked their blades with his own. As he saw The Fifth Brother's left knee bent, he grinned, deactivated his lightsabers to let the Inquisitors fall, and he kicked it, causing him to give away and groan in pain before getting back up and kicking the Inquisitors over towards where Ahsoka and Xion were having their own battle.

Ahsoka slammed her lightsabers at Xion, who held up her Xiphon in defense. Xion punched Ahsoka away and twirled around her lightsaber, striking back at her with Vaapad. Ahsoka held up her lightsabers with Shien Defense before using her left lightsaber to parry off Xion's attacks. Xion struck back at Ahsoka using Makashi, in which Ahsoka did the same to counter back. Ahsoka soon used her free right hand to strike at Xion's neck as she spun around. Xion countered back with Soresu, and the two had their blades locked with each other once again.

"You tried to break me, you tried to destroy my home," Ahsoka said sternly to Xion. "You want to know what came out of it?"

"Would I _care?!_" Xion exclaimed as she threw Ahsoka off. Ahsoka stumbled back and stabbed her lightsabers into the ground, preventing her from falling.

"You had one objective… and that objective was to break me," Ahsoka said as she got back up again. She slowly got out of her boots and marked where she was standing with her bare feet. "You can attack me, you can attack my home, but the one place you can't attack me at… is my heart."

"Don't get sentimental with _me!_" Xion exclaimed as she ran towards Ahsoka.

Xion slashed Ahsoka in the chest, but Ahsoka leapt back and slashed back at Xion. As Xion was sent back, Ahsoka slashed her down, causing the two to lock blades with one another. Ahsoka pushed Xion back, the two continuing to lock blades before Ahsoka sent a Ray of Light that sent Xion flying away once again. Xion stabbed the Xiphon at Ahsoka as she ran back to the fight, but Ahsoka grabbed it by the hilt and redirected a blast of Sith Fire back at Xion, causing burns to cover all over her face. Xion yelled before Ahsoka charged herself up and fired Light once again at Xion, sending her towards the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother, both of who were trying to regain themselves.

"This is my home…" Ahsoka said as she and Ezra held their lightsabers out in front of them.

"And from one family to another…" Ezra went on. "Leave this place at once."

Xion, the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother all looked on as Ahsoka and Ezra stabbed their lightsabers down.

Syrena, Xever and Striker all looked to see Masters Shaak Ti, Plo Koon and Rahm Kota doing the same thing, with Kento Marek joining in with them soon after.

Anakin stared Deathstroke down as he stabbed his lightsaber down as well. As he did, Master Windu, Aayla Secura, Tiplee and Tiplar did the same as well.

Sylas growled at Serra as she closed her eyes and stabbed downwards, just as the rest of the Jedi were doing as well.

"Stand back," Miss Martian said as she helped the Young Justice get back. "This thing will pack a punch, just as all of you should know by now."

Ahsoka, Ezra, Anakin, Serra and the rest of the Jedi all slashed their lightsabers upwards before slashing downwards. Slowly, they twirled around and formed their Trinity Symbols. Everyone looked on in surprise as the Jedi Masters and Knights sent their SokaTan Attacks towards the leaders of the ORDER and the Light. As they did, the SokaTan Symbols all glowed bright, creating a bright light that eventually engulfed all of the Armies of the ORDER and the Separatists alike, destroying them.

When the smoke cleared away from the attacks, everyone was still standing, but they were feeling weak. However, the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother were knocked out unconscious, not even moving after the SokaTan Attacks.

"All Forces, pull out," Xion ordered the ORDER. "We have lost this battle." 

Louise appeared behind Count Dooku, General Grievous, Deathstroke and Tol Skorr. She looked to TX-20 and craned her neck.

"Get everyone back to the _Deception_," Killer Frost II ordered. "And prepare me a shuttle back to Earth-16."

"As you wish." TX-20 replied as Battle Droids started to get the Separatist and Light Leaders back to the _Deception_.

The Young Justice, the Jedi and the Republic all cheered as they watched the ORDER and the Separatists take off. The Togrutas taking refuge in Corvala City came out and cheered as well.

"You did it!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she hugged Ahsoka.

"Hello, Megan!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Calm down! It's so not the drama!"

"But they left these Inquisitors here," Sabine said as she looked to the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother. She lightly tapped their heads with her foot and closed her eyes. After feeling nothing happen, she sighed in relief and moved away. "Looks like they're out cold."

"Good," Ahsoka said as she walked up. She closed her eyes and opened them again, causing everything around her, Miss Martian, Ezra and Sabine to be frozen in time. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing these… Inquisitors again in the Future… _your_ Future," she said to Ezra and Sabine as she placed her hands on the heads of the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother. "I'm going to erase their memories of what has happened here, and hopefully, send them back to their own time."

"And hopefully…" Mace Windu said as he walked over. "Young Ezra and Sabine as well."

"Master Windu?" Miss Martian asked. "But… how… what?"

"I sensed that Ezra and Sabine were from another time when I decided to find out more about an Academy on Mandalore that the Republic had not even built yet," Mace explained. He knelt down to Ezra's level. "I don't know if I'm in the future, but if I'm not, make sure that you protect it."

"This has sure been full of surprises," Sabine said. "And I actually got to fight alongside the Young Justice! Someone, pinch me!" she exclaimed before looking towards Ezra sternly. "Pinch me, and so help me, I will hurt you."

"It's about time _you_ two got sent back too," Ahsoka said as she placed her hands on Ezra and Sabine's shoulders. "We know that there's going to be a bright future ahead of us."

"But first, you might need this," Ezra said, handing Ahsoka the Power Cell. "I think this belongs to the ORDER."

"We shall put it to good use." Mace said.

"Oh, and here," Miss Martian said, pulling some things out of her cape and handing them to Ezra and Sabine. "I got these from everyone in the Young Justice. It's a little souvenir to remember this adventure by when you return to the Future."

"It's been an honor, Ahsoka," Ezra said. "Will we see you again?"

"You'll know I can take care of myself when we meet again," Ahsoka said. "Goodbye, Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren," she said as both Ezra and Sabine glowed bright. "We shall always remember you."

Ezra and Sabine nodded as they glowed. When the glowing subsided, Ezra, Sabine and the Inquisitors were all gone, and the time flow resumed.

_5 BBY_…

Ezra and Sabine both landed on Garel, where Kanan and Hera just arrived.

"Where have you been?" Kanan asked.

"Just… talking about our next strategy to take down the Empire." Ezra said as he and Sabine looked to each other.

"We haven't heard a word from you ever since you disappeared," Hera said. "What have you two been up to?"

"I'm sure it was nothing," Rex said as he patted Ezra and Sabine on the shoulders. "Let's get you back inside before Stormtroopers arrive."

Sabine smiled. "Thanks, Rex."

"Don't mention it," Rex said as he brought Ezra and Sabine back into the _Ghost_. "I remember where I saw your faces now: during the Battle for Shili," he said, surprising Ezra and Sabine. "Didn't know you time-traveled."

"Please don't tell anyone else," Ezra said. "They'll go crazy!"

"Your secret's safe with me." Rex said with a wink.

"So, what did Ahsoka give us?" Sabine asked.

Ezra and Sabine looked to their hands and smiled. Ahsoka and Miss Martian had given them Holo-Disks, all labeled "Adventures of the Young Justice" on them.

_Shili, 33 BBY_…

"Ezra's gone… again?" Anakin asked. "And where did Sabine go?"

"I… I don't know," Ahsoka lied as she picked up Ezra's spare lightsaber. "But he left something for us."

Anakin sighed as the rest of the Young Justice came up. "Sometimes, I feel like you're smarter than me, Snips."

"In your dreams, Skyguy."

"We saved Shili!" Serra exclaimed. "I can't believe we won!"

"Be proud, Ahsoka," Anakin said, lightening up. "The Force called out to you at this moment."

"And it shall always be with us," Ahsoka said as she and the Young Justice looked from Shili to outer space. "We just have to let it in."

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, did you like my new Chapter? This had to be my longest Chapter yet, and my best one at that! Hope my Christmas Chapter was a great one. I promise to have brand-new Chapters out on **New Years**, as well as the **New Year** itself. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, signing off. Merry Christmas, everyone! See you soon!


	42. Obi-Wan's Revenge

Hello there, everyone! I'm back! Hope you all had a good Christmas, because here is my brand-new New Years Chapter! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you with a brand-new Chapter for my greatest Story ever, **Journey of the Knight**! I can't believe how many of you loved my last Chapter. I have a lot of you to thank for helping me to come this far. That includes **The Christian Jedi**, **MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Tines Sensahthe, Shadowatcher, Defender54, Outplace, Rodrigo Guinea, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, Emperor Revan Lord of the Sith, ShadowLordZane, bconfer368, Child of Jon, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MatthewCortes93, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, Volbur, VoltronLover23, Spano, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Daughter of Ironman06, Oup700, Jonathan579, Wing101 The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, all of the **Guests**. If it weren't for any of you, I doubt I would have been able to even get this far. Before I move onto my next Chapter, I obviously have to address some of the questions in the Reviews. First off, here is **TheGreatGodzilla**. I have already used one of your ideas. I can't let too many delay the expected number of Chapters I already have planned. For **Darth Khan**, I must take my time when getting to the events of **The Lost Missions**, **Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith**, and **Star Wars Rebels**. If I rush, I might not be able to show everyone the good stuff that I have planned. I will have to see about a fight between Batman and Darth Vader. I have seen fan-made battles on **YouTube**, but I am not sure about having an actual one. Wait and see for when Darth Vader and Tarkin interact with the Young Justice. I promise you, it will be worth the wait when I finally get there, cross my heart. I think that my last Chapter is going to be the last time where Ezra and Sabine go back into the Past. I don't think I can have the entire _Ghost_ Crew go back in time, nor can I have the Young Justice go to the Future, nor can I have Rey and Kylo Ren go back in time either. I don't want to get too off-course with my Story, after all. Now, for **Carlos Jacob**. I'm glad that you liked my last Chapter. My Story will end with a surprise. You just have to wait and see. I don't know much about **Rogue One: A Star Wars Story**, so I don't know if I can fit anything from it into my Story. I did not know about this Alan Tudyk being in **Rogue One: A Star Wars Story**. Thanks for telling me. I plan to bring some **DC Comics** Characters into the Expanded Universe, thank you for asking. You'll just have to wait and see which ones will appear. The Republic and the Jedi Order can give the Young Justice and the Justice League equipment for when they go back to Earth-16, of course. What do you think has been happening in some of my Chapters? That is very interesting news on what will happen in the later **Second Season** of **Star Wars Rebels**. I can't wait to see it for myself. Thank you all. Now, with all questions answered, here is my Brand-New Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 42: Obi-Wan's Revenge

_Revenge never heals. It kills the soul and poisons it_.

_**Breakout on Coruscant! Thousands of prisoners of the ORDER, the Separatist Alliance and even the DarkSiders have been brought to the Republic Judiciary Detention Center, and following several weeks of planning, all sides have made their move! While most prisoners have been returned to their cells, others have either opted to stay. In the process of the breakout, Klarion the Witch Boy breaks out all agents of the Light while the ORDER regains their members. DARTH MAUL and GEMINI ROUGE of the DarkSiders, however, free their own prisoners, one of which is Magus, better known as the killer of Siri Tachi, a former Jedi Love Interest of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Fueled by rage, hatred and a lust for revenge, Obi-Wan is ordered to stand down and think of how he will act before hunting down the two killers of his loved ones. Now, following the successful battle of Shili, led by Ahsoka Tano, the Young Justice, Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren, the Republic tends to the Togruta Colonists while rumors of the whereabouts of the DarkSiders and their stolen prisoners spread**_.

At the Capital City of Corvala on Shili, the Young Justice were staying in with Ahsoka Tano's Parents, Yanahsa and Panesh Tano. Even Ahsoka's Sisters, Ashara and Arianna Tano, were helping Ahsoka and the Young Justice settle in.

While the Young Justice was settling in for the night, Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Serra were all sitting by the window, each of them barefoot. They all looked out towards the Republic Fleets leaving the area while most of the Jedi Masters left with them as well. It was not just a sign that the Planet was safe, but it was also a sign that the very people who rounded up to help Ahsoka had served their purpose, and were flying off to find the rest of the escaped prisoners and help finish the job they started.

"I almost forgot how peaceful the Galaxy looked when it's not at War," Miss Martian said as she placed her knee to her head. "Even when you see fire in the skies, you can still be reminded of what life was like in the Expanded Universe before the Clone Wars broke out."

"Yeah, I know how you feel, M'gann," Serra said. "My ancestors would always say the same thing when I look back on how they always viewed the Wars of the Old Republic."

Ahsoka sighed. "It's a shame it can't stay like this forever," she said as she flexed her toes. "There are still some more prisoners out there to find, and according to what Anakin said, Master Kenobi still needs to keep a cool head if the rest of the prisoners are to be brought to justice."

"Speaking of," Ashara said as she came over. "Word has been going around that some of the Republic's Prisoners have joined with Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge. People are saying that they're setting up outposts anywhere they can go without being caught."

"And what has become of the people spreading those rumors, Ash?" Ahsoka asked.

"Some are escaping, and some have been killed by the DarkSiders' Agents," Ashara went on. She chuckled and patted Ahsoka on the shoulder. "My older sister… a Jedi soon to become a Knight. I couldn't have asked for a much better role model than you."

Ahsoka smiled as she, Miss Martian and Serra all got off of the windowsill. "Thanks, Sis," the Togruta Padawan said. "I'm only sorry that I found out about my real family now instead of earlier."

"We can catch up over dinner," Ashara said as she and Ahsoka both embraced each other. "Father is still wondering about your… boyfriend."

"Lux?" Ahsoka asked. "What? Does Dad not approve of a member of the Senate?"

"No, he looks up to anyone in the Senate," Ashara corrected her older sister. "It's just his Separatist past he's concerned about."

Ahsoka blinked. "Well… tell Dad not to worry," she said as she, Miss Martian and Serra all walked with Ashara Tano. "Lux has been fighting the Separatist Alliance, and even the ORDER and the DarkSiders to help make up for what he has played part in with the Separatists. He's a good person. I know it."

Ashara scoffed. "Good luck telling that to your older sister," she said. "She had a friend who was with the Clone Army during that Suicide Bombing on Coruscant, and from what we know about it, Mina Bonteri was involved with it."

"That was the Separatists, messing up what could have been peaceful negotiations with the Republic!" Serra exclaimed. "I'm sure Lux and Mina had nothing to do with any of it!"

"Okay, enough of the past," Miss Martian said placing her hands in between all of the girls while floating in the air at the same time. "We're here as guests, not agitators."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that, Ash," she said to her younger sister. "From here on out, we shall discuss no more single word of the matter."

"Agreed," Ashara said with the same nod. She started to guide the three Jedi towards the Dining Hall. "But just to ask, that red-haired boy, Kid Flash… do you think you could please tell him to stop eating so much? Mother is worried that he's trying to eat us out of house and home."

"Don't worry about Wally," Miss Martian said. "He _always_ eats that much. If he didn't eat so much… it would be scary."

All of the girls laughed at this as they started to enter the Dining Hall.

"It was nice of you to help us out during these times," Paula said as she walked with Panesh Tano. "I'm sorry that we weren't able to find you before the ORDER and the Separatists struck."

"We try our best to stay out of the War," Panesh started out. "But when we found Ahsoka again, we knew that we could not turn down any requests from her after missing her for so long."

"Mothers know best, I see," Huntress mused. "Well, hopefully, until we can get back up onto our feet, we hope we won't be bothering you all that much."

"Any friend of Ahsoka is a friend of ours." Panesh said with a smile.

Outside of Ahsoka's Family Home, Anakin was speaking with Master Mace Windu and Plo Koon. The rest of the Jedi Knights and Masters were on their way to the rest of the Outer Rim, where they would hopefully be able to find the rest of the escaped prisoners.

"It's nice that we were able to protect this Planet," Anakin said as he walked with the two Jedi Masters of the Council. "Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer? We could always use more company… and more help fighting against any more incoming forces."

Plo Koon turned to Anakin. "Little 'Soka offered me to stay here," he said. "Considering it was I who found her, brought her to the Jedi Temple and helped to train her, I feel that it is in my best interest, as well as Ahsoka's, to stay for at least one night."

"I would like to stay as well," Mace Windu said. "But unfortunately… I must tend to Master Kenobi," he stated. "He is still shaken up about the escape of Magus."

Anakin sighed. "Obi-Wan and I know all about Magus," he said. "He was the killer of Siri Tachi, and for that, Obi-Wan has been trying to suppress the call of the Dark Side," he added on. "When he returned from Mandalore after what Maul did… I could sense he was trying to do the same before the former Duchess of Mandalore was murdered."

"You seem to have grown from when you lost your mother, Skywalker," Mace Windu mused. "Obi-Wan must have taught you well to contain your own anger, especially when you and Siri Tachi have worked together many times before."

"All with Obi-Wan's teachings," Anakin replied back. "If he weren't here to guide me, I would have probably fallen to the Dark Side already. It doesn't mean he should fall too."

"Masters and Students go two different ways," Master Plo Koon said. "The Master can teach the Student, or the Student can teach the Master."

"Well said, Master Plo," Mace Windu said as a Gunship came to him. "I shall have to return to Coruscant now and report about what has happened here."

Anakin nodded. "Speaking of…" he started out. "Where did Ezra and Sabine run off to?"

"They went elsewhere to find the other missing criminals," Mace Windu said, remembering the truth about Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. "I gave them a Ship to travel with. It's a big Universe out there, you know."

"I know what you mean," Anakin said as he and Master Plo looked to each other with some brief confusion. "I'll be staying behind too, Master Windu," the Chosen One added on. "It's been a while since I have had some time with Ahsoka. Perhaps I could get some time to reconnect what we have lost."

Mace Windu nodded. "Very well, Knight Skywalker," he said before the Gunship started to take off. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you too." Anakin replied.

Mace Windu sent a salute to both Anakin and Plo Koon before he was flown back to the _Endurance II_. As soon as he was out of sight, Anakin and Master Plo Koon started to walk back into the House.

"To be honest, I too did not see Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren following the battle," Master Plo Koon said. "Ahsoka certainly has some interesting friends."

"Yeah," Anakin said. "It would have been nice to Ezra and Sabine to have shown us where they were going instead of taking off."

"In time, I am sure we will find out," Master Plo Koon said in response. "Now, let us see what Little 'Soka has in store for us tonight."

"It took us this long to find Ahsoka's biological family," Anakin said. "It's only best that we be able to spend some time with them and know what we have missed out on."

On Coruscant, Obi-Wan was meditating in his chambers. As much as Master Yoda and the Council told him to keep a cool head on the matter, he did not stop thinking about Magus, what he did in the past, and about Siri Tachi as well. Thoughts of Duchess Satine Kryze came into his head as well, putting him into a deep meditation.

"_Obi-Wan_…" a ghostly voice called out. "_Obi-Wan… can you hear me?_"

Obi-Wan, still meditating, opened his eyes and gasped. He was about to reach for his lightsaber, but stopped upon seeing a familiar Jedi Knight with blonde hair in front of him. He recognized who it was immediately and calmed himself, getting back up on his feet.

"Siri?" Obi-Wan asked. "Is… is that you?"

"_It has been a long time, Obi-Wan_," Siri Tachi said. "_Do you still hold onto the Crystal I gave you?_"

"I have been holding onto that Khyber Crystal from the day you died," Master Obi-Wan Kenobi replied back. "To be honest, this has to be the _second_ time I have come across a Jedi from my Past in the form of a Ghost."

"_The first being Master Qui-Gon, I assume?_" Siri Tachi asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "How did you _know_ that?"

"_He and I have been trying to commune with the physical world for quite some time after we have become one with the Force_," Siri explained. "_I have seen what has been happening, Obi _," she added on as her smile turned into a small frown. "_You have grown unstable_."

"I… I tried to move on after you died," Obi-Wan explained. "When I met Satine again, I thought I could be able to carry on, but… it was not so… Darth _Maul_ has returned."

"_So I have heard_," Siri said sadly. "_I have been with you the whole way. I have even seen you fight with Ahsoka Tano, as well as her new Young Justice_," she added on. "_That young Togruta Padawan reminds me of you before you rose to the Rank of a Jedi Knight_."

"Yes, she has," Obi-Wan said. "But recently, your killer has escaped," he reported in a stern tone of voice. "That Bounty Hunter, Magus, has escaped."

"_I am aware of that_," Siri Tachi said as she started to walk around. "_And I know that no matter what I do, no matter what anyone else says, you WILL go after him to exact revenge… and there will be only an outcome that brings you satisfaction_."

"I want to do the right thing," Obi-Wan stated. "But… how can I do that without falling victim to the Dark Side?"

Siri Tachi smiled and walked up to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi watched as the Ghost of Siri Tachi placed her hand onto his shoulder.

"_Trust in yourself, and you shall know what is right_," Siri said as the wind blew and her body started to fade away. "_Trust in the Force… and you will find peace_." Her voice echoed as she disappeared from the room.

Obi-Wan sighed as he lowered his head. He looked to his lightsaber hilt before looking outside to the lightning storms on Coruscant. He opened up his left fist, revealing the Khyber Crystal that he and sir had found so long ago. The Jedi Negotiator let out yet another sigh before he sheathed his lightsaber hilt and made his way towards the door. As soon as it opened, Tholothian Jedi Master Stass Allie appeared, standing in the middle and leaning against the side of the door with her arms crossed.

"Master Allie," Obi-Wan said as he slightly jumped back in surprise. "I… did not expect you to be here."

"Calm yourself, Master Kenobi," Master Stass Allie said as she walked into the room. "I may be the Cousin of former Jedi Master Adi Gallia, but not all Tholothians are that much alike. I can sense what you are about to do."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Stass Allie. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Let's just say I was the younger of Master Gallia's Family," Stass Allie said as she looked to the two lightsaber hilts on her belt. "When you brought me Adi's lightsaber after she was killed by Savage Opress and Darth Maul, I have been looking for a way to get back at them… but not by execution."

"Death is not the way of the Force, I can understand that," Master Obi-Wan said. "So why are you not stopping me?"

"Because, as a member of the Jedi Council, I have a right to keep an eye on you," Master Stass Allie said in response. "I will go and prepare a Cruiser," she ordered before she started to walk away. "We head for Shili in ten minutes."

"That is where Magus's tracker has been located?" Obi-Wan asked. "But surely, Ahsoka Tano and the Young Justice would have picked that up by now."

"Yes, they would have," Stass Allie replied back. "But with help from Master Quinlan Vos, I have learned that something called Starro-Tech was used to camouflage the signal. It was something formerly used by the Light."

"I know that Maul is after relics to create some sort of weapon," Obi-Wan said as he walked with Stass Allie. "But what would they want on Shili?"

"My best guess?" Stass asked as she and Obi-Wan made their way towards the Hangar Bay. "Either a relic or a way to draw you, Ahsoka and the Young Justice out," she stated. "The Sith are always known for trickery, after all."

"In that case, we had better hurry," Obi-Wan said. "What we must do will not be out of hatred or anger, but out of what is necessary for us to take down the DarkSiders."

Stass Allie nodded and opened up the door to the Hangar Bay.

"We must act quickly," Stass Allie said in a stern tone. "Ahsoka and the Young Justice are probably going to need our help to take on the DarkSiders and all of the prisoners they have released."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said as he placed his hand to his chin. "But I am sensing that what we are facing has more to do with a personal score to settle a bit more than obtaining a relic," he said before coming across a Jedi Cruiser. "In other words, you could say that I have a bad feeling about this."

"That's what the danger is all about, I guess," Stass Allie said. "Rushing into unknown dangers."

Obi-Wan nodded and went to the controls. Stass Allie did the same, and together, the two Jedi Council Members started the Jedi Cruiser and took off. It was not long before they were in the air. Soon, they were on their way to the Togruta Planet of Shili.

From within the Hangar Bay, Master Yoda was watching everything. He let out a small chuckle before walking back into the Jedi Temple.

When Master Yoda came in, Jedi Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi and Oppo Rancisis were waiting for him.

"With all due respect, Master Yoda, I must object to letting Master Kenobi and Master Allie leaving to track down the DarkSiders and Magus," Oppo Rancisis said with some concern in his tone. "We all know of how Master Allie is the cousin of former Jedi Master Adi Gallia, and how Darth Maul and Magus were both known killers of close ones to Master Kenobi."

"Master Rancisis, I hardly believe there is any reason to worry," Ki-Adi-Mundi said as he placed his hands behind his back. "Not only has Master Kenobi faced off against the Sith and the prisoners on his own before, but he always knows what is right," he reasoned. "Just like Knight Skywalker, he has undergone many trials that makes him the Jedi Master he is today."

Master Yoda nodded. "True, this is," the old Jedi Master admitted. "But like Skywalker and Tano, as Master Ki-Adi said, faced much, Obi-Wan has. His own choices, he must make. Interfere with his decisions, we must not."

"So, this is yet another Trial?" Oppo Rancisis asked with an eyebrow raised. "Not to question your methods, Master Yoda, but should have Master Allie been alerted of this?"

"A Trial for Master Stass Allie, this is too," Master Yoda stated. "In a way, Padawans, we all are," he explained to the two members of the Jedi Council. "Much to learn, we still have. Based on who we want to be, our own choices are based on. To be or not to be, the question that is."

Meanwhile, over the Moon of Shili, a space station was being guarded by the Shadow Collective. Several Death Watch Devils flew all around the station as some of the escaped prisoners from Coruscant were being given their weapons to help fight off against Ahsoka, the Young Justice and even the Jedi Order and the Republic.

Inside of the station, Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge were walking with Magus. All three looked to the new recruits to the DarkSiders while the relics that had been gathered so far were being looked at by some of the scientists that were broken out of the Prison or were brought from Earth-16. Overall, everything was running smoothly above Shili.

"_**Everything seems to be going according to plan**_," Gemini Rouge said as she toyed with her cybernetic eye. "_**If all goes well, we should get all of our Relics needed for the Ultimate Weapon without any delay**_."

"Do not consider our escape from Coruscant a victory, Gemini," Darth Maul said sternly. "A victory is meaningless without the right blood to be stained by our blades. This weapon is far from complete if our enemies are in possession of the rest of the artifacts. We still have a long way to go if we are to win for sure."

"I am sure that in due time, you will find the parts you need to complete your ultimate weapon," Magus said as he, Gemini and Maul all stopped to look at a holographic blueprint of what appeared to be a Planet with a cannon and a deep trench in the middle going around it. "But where do all of us come in to your grand plan?"

"_**The Prisoners we have liberated from Coruscant were not randomly chosen**_," Gemini Rouge spoke up. "_**Metus, Erica, Death Watch, and even you, Magus, are some of the most known and disgraceful enemies of our Jedi Enemies. We can tear them apart, break their wills as Jedi. We can make them fall to the Dark Side, make them victims of the very thing they swear to destroy, and use that to take them down, make them feel like nothing**_."

"I have had my share of Jedi back in the days," Magus stated. "Obi-Wan Kenobi could never forgive me for the crime I did."

"Yes, Kenobi," Darth Maul said while looking to the hologram of the Jedi Negotiator himself. "I have locked blades with him before. He is the reason my anger burns bright… the reason I have been able to survive, even after relieving me of my original legs. Even still, I have had nothing but revenge for him on my mind. He has been weak, even after the years I killed his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. I know what you have done to Obi-Wan, Magus," he said as he turned his attention back to the former Bounty Hunter. "You have killed his first love. I have been the one to kill his second."

"I remember it well," Magus said. "When I killed Siri Tachi, Obi-Wan Kenobi almost killed me in return," he started to recall, remembering back to when he killed Siri Tachi. "After that, I was taken in, and was imprisoned for over a year. I thought I was safe, but now that I am free again, and Obi-Wan Kenobi still remembers who I am, I am in danger again."

"_**Not while you are sided with us**_," Gemini Rouge said with a sly grin on her face. "_**We can supply you with the best weapons we have, weapons that will kill a Jedi with a single blow. While you seek protection from Obi-Wan Kenobi, I seek vengeance against Ahsoka Tano and her precious Young Justice. When you side with the DarkSiders, you won't have to fear the Jedi… the Jedi… will fear YOU**_."

"I hope so," Magus said while looking at the image of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Obi-Wan Kenobi was like a savage beast when he nearly killed me. I fear for what he does to me when we meet again."

Back on Shili, everyone was having dinner in the home of Ahsoka Tano's Biological Family. Ahsoka, the Young Justice, Anakin, Plo Koon, and Ahsoka's family were all waiting to eat happily, but first, upon a request from the Young Justice members of Earth, they decided to join in for a prayer before eating their feast.

Yanahsa Tano looked to each member of the Young Justice, even Ahsoka, as they prayed around the table.

"Blessed our Lord…" Aqualad started out.

"And these thy gifts…" Robin went on.

"Which we are about to receive…" Kid Flash continued.

"From thy bounty…" Superboy went on.

"Through Christ…" Miss Martian went on.

"Our Lord…" Artemis continued.

"A…" Zatanna started out.

"Men." Rocket finished up.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen." Ahsoka finished up as she and each of the Young Justice members, as well as the Justice League Representatives all finished up their prayer by forming the cross in front of them.

"So, does _everyone_ on Earth do this before they eat?" Arianna Tano asked in confusion.

"Sometimes…" Wonder Woman replied while rolling her eyes.

"Arianna, you know better than to question Ahsoka's customs." Panesh Tano scolded her daughter.

"No, it's okay, Mom," Ahsoka said as she used the Force to levitate some fruit into the air. She took a knife and cut it with it before flicking her hand back and forth, giving the rest of the slices to everyone else. "A lot of people have been questioning out Earth customs, and it's never embarrassing to give them a good answer."

"It has to do with religion," Lux said as he ate some meat. "Everyone on Earth has at least one depending on a personal choice of yourself or the parents."

"I… don't quite understand," Anakin said as he raised an eyebrow in confusion while drinking some Jawa Juice. "Ahsoka, can you please clarify?"

"It's a deep question, actually," Ahsoka said as she cut some of her own meat. "The best thing to do is to go to Earth and learn about it for yourself."

"So, basically, we would have to go on the same amazing journey that Ahsoka went on to discover everything she did too," Ashara said as she used her fork to pick up the piece of fruit that Ahsoka had cut for everyone. "I bet Earth was very interesting, based on what everyone is saying about it."

"Yes, it was," Aqualad said while bending some non-alcoholic Jawa Juice into his cup. "But right now, after saving Shili, we are currently in the middle of chasing down criminals from a breakout on Coruscant not too long ago."

"And Yanahsa, Panesh," Black Canary spoke up. "We can't thank you enough for agreeing to help us out until we recover."

"I am more troubled by the breakout," Icon stated. "It is difficult to believe that none of us had seen it coming sooner."

Master Plo Koon nodded in agreement. "It was all organized, all by the different parties of the Separatists, the ORDER and even the DarkSiders." He stated, feeling ashamed that the Jedi did not sense this plot earlier.

"We were only fortunate to stop the ORDER and the Separatists from destroying Shili," Martian Manhunter stated. "The rest of the prisoners still have yet to be found."

"And what do you plan on doing when you find them?" Yanahsa asked with concern.

"We need to do whatever we can to bring these escaped prisoners to justice," Kid Flash said. "It was our mistake that we didn't keep a closer eye on the prisoners once we captured them."

"Sure sounds like an exciting adventure," Ashara mused as she cut some of her meat. "It's a shame that we only found out about this now."

"You'd be surprised," Paula said as she looked to Artemis. The two Crocks nodded before fist-bumping each other. "But don't think you can just get in on the action. It's not all easy, you know."

"Sometimes, it's a good thing that no one else gets involved in what we do," Jaybo said as he looked to a holographic image of him and Barbara together while he was on Earth-16. "People tend to lose themselves when they don't put their mind completely to what they are doing."

"Somehow, I feel that this topic is no longer appropriate for us to talk about." Aquaman mused as he looked to how everyone in the room was shifting uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should discuss a different topic," Raquel said. "We're here to enjoy being in the company of one another, not to dwell on the War."

"Thanks, Raquel," Anakin said with a nod. "Besides, I think we have a_nother_ interesting story to get to." He mused as he looked towards Ahsoka and Lux.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. She finished her drink and stood up. "I've developed a new form of lightsaber combat," she explained as she focused her attention to a pile of destroyed Battle Droids outside of the house. Everyone watched as Ahsoka took out her Master's old lightsaber and held it in front of her. "It's called SokaTan, the Way of the Earth, and it goes something like this." She went on before closing her eyes and activating the azure blade of her lightsaber. She crossed her legs and stabbed downwards before slashing upwards. She slashed back down before spinning around, sending forth her SokaTan Trinity Strike towards the destroyed Battle Droids, causing them all to explode.

"Nice job, Sis," Arianna said as she, Ashara, Panesh, Yanahsa, Anakin and Plo Koon all applauded Ahsoka for her demonstration of her SokaTan Technique. "Ashara and I are both good with a blaster, but what you've got going on seems to have us beat."

Ahsoka smiled as she deactivated her lightsaber. She took a deep breath and sat back down next to Lux and Miss Martian, both of whom were smiling at her happily.

"SokaTan has proven to be very useful against our enemies," Master Plo Koon said with satisfaction. "Although we are taught to never dwell too much on the Past, it had helped even us to master SokaTan."

"There's a lot we can learn from Ahsoka," Serra said as she and Saw both held hands. "Even about her relationship with Lux."

Ahsoka nodded as she and Lux both ate their own food. Both the Togruta and the Onderonian Senator turned their attention to one another briefly after what Anakin just said. The comment of the Descendant of the Shan Family got both of them to blush before they eventually shrugged it off and got back to their feast.

"So, Ahsoka…" Arianna started off as she placed her elbow on the table. "How long have you and Senator Bonteri been dating?"

"They've been dating?" Anakin asked.

"How long has _this_ been going on?" Paula chimed in.

Ahsoka and Lux both stopped what they were doing and choked on their drinks. The two stopped to catch their breaths as the Young Justice, the Tano Family, and even Anakin and Plo Koon looked to them for answers. After a while of regaining their composure, Ahsoka and Lux turned their attention back to their friends and Ahsoka's family.

"Arianna…!" Panesh started to scold her older daughter once again.

"Well, everyone's wondering it! I was just saying it out loud!" Arianna protested.

"Since last year!" Ahsoka said while trying to clear her throat. "But it _wasn't_ dating!"

"Just hanging out, that's all," Lux added on. "We're not dating or anything."

Ahsoka chuckled at this whole Arianna placed her hand on her hip. "My older sister I never knew I had," she said, sounding as if she were almost drunk. "Always getting ideas out of thin air, I see."

"Must run in the family," Superboy said as he ripped apart some meat. "Clark even told me that you were once a reporter."

"A reporter?" Anakin asked. "What's that?"

"Still trying to learn Earth Terms, I see." Paula mused, causing Artemis to snicker.

Ahsoka started to play around with her food, trying to think of the right way to explain what a reporter was to everyone from the Expanded Universe who were not familiar with the term. "It's someone who finds out what is going on, and brings it out into the open," she explained. "It's a way of expressing the right to freedom of speech."

"So… a reporter can also be known as… a spy?" Plo Koon asked with curiosity and interest.

"You could say that." Ahsoka replied.

"But not for any side," Connor added on. "A reporter can find information from both sides without taking one. Even my Dad let me become one."

Ashara chuckled as she stroked her Montrals while she listened to this new and interesting story. "Well, if that's the case, then I think I've got the _perfect_ story for you," she said. "Word has it that those DarkSider Sith Lords have been spotted near this sector," she told everyone. "Some of our colonists have established a new station to monitor activity on the Planet, but they mysteriously disappeared after some sort of attack occurred on our Moon where the station was set up."

Ahsoka placed her hand to her chin with interest. "Is that true?" She pondered. "Care to tell us more?"

"Yeah," Ashara went on as she leaned in closer to Ahsoka and the Young Justice. "There are Ships that are coming in. Not down to the surface, but to the Moon."

"They look like they came from Mandalore," Arianna added on. "Even the Pykes and the Black Sun are joining in on the action."

"Interesting," Ahsoka said as she took out a Holo-Recorder. "And these Ships… have they ever made any sign of attacking Shili?"

"Not as far as we can tell," Yanahsa Tano spoke up. "All of the Ships we have seen so far only seemed to have only eyed Shili only for a small time, but have never once landed down or made contact with us."

"They're obviously planning something," Paula said. "Otherwise, they would have struck already and saved themselves the trouble."

Anakin looked to his Padawan as Ahsoka looked back to her Master.

"It sounds like the DarkSiders, alright," Ahsoka mused before looking back to her family. "How long ago did they arrive on the Moon of Shili?"

"About two days ago," Panesh replied back. "The strange thing is that they have not even taken notice of you, even when the ORDER and the Separatists invaded and almost laid waste to Shili."

"Maybe they don't sense us?" Artemis suggested. "I've heard that there's a lot of things that the Jedi and even the Sith are unable to sense immediately."

"Or _they_ could be waiting for _us_ to attack them before _they_ attack _us_," Black Canary suggested. "If they were here for that long, then I have a feeling that it won't be much longer before they eventually make their move."

Ahsoka stood up. "Well, that settles it," she said. "Everyone, get ready," she ordered. "Get rested, do what you need to do to prep up. We're heading for that Moon Station the next morning," she explained. "If the DarkSiders are there, then we'll be able to take them down where they are. We can't risk anyone on Shili getting hurt, but we need to do what we can to contain all of the prisoners Maul and Gemini have obtained during the breakout."

Anakin nodded. "Good thinking, Snips," he said. "Based on what we heard, this station on the Moon is worth some looking into."

"I'm glad you're all good to go," Yanahsa Tano said. "I hope you find what you're looking for up there, Ahsoka."

"You have come a long way, my Daughter." Panesh Tano said with happiness.

Ahsoka nodded and bowed respectfully. "Thank you… Mother and Father," she said. "I am glad that I was finally able to meet you."

"And us with you," Ashara said. "Our Sister… a Jedi!"

"You must be very proud for Ahsoka," Paula said as she placed her hand on Artemis's shoulder. "I know that _I_ am of my Daughter."

"Let us get going," Aqualad said. "The DarkSiders may not have noticed us now, but it will not be long until they eventually do."

"Rest up," Ahsoka ordered. "Get the rest you need."

At the same time, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Stass Allie were flying towards Shili through Hyperspace. As they were, the two Jedi Masters were thinking about what they were about to do.

"I sense vengeance within you," Master Allie said to Obi-Wan Kenobi. "But yet… not darkness."

"I have suppressed the urge to turn to the Dark Side for a long time," Obi-Wan stated. "I made a promise to both Master Qui-Gon and even Siri not to fall from where I stand in my place of the Force."

"I know what you mean," Stass Allie said while she let out a chuckle. She sighed after a while. "When my Cousin came to me to offer me a place on the Jedi Council, I honestly was not too sure if I was ready. I knew about the many deaths that the DarkSiders, the ORDER, and even the Separatists had caused, but I swore to never follow the Path of the Dark Side. I promised Adi Gallia to be a Jedi, pure and true."

Obi-Wan sighed. "It is never easy to make the right decisions," he mused. "Up until Darth Maul returned, I was able to keep a calm head. It was not until he murdered Duchess Satine that I began to doubt myself."

Stass Allie sighed. "Master Kenobi, you must know something by now," she said. "What we do on this Mission not only determines where our allegiances in the Force lie, but whether or not we fully live up to the expectations that our Masters would have wanted us to live up to."

"A test to see where our loyalties to the Force lie, I see," Obi-Wan repeated. "For our sake, I hope we choose the right decision."

"So do I," Master Stass Allie said in reply. "How far away are we from Shili?"

"We should be arriving there within the next cycle," Obi-Wan said as he looked to the monitor. "But we will need some help in taking on the DarkSiders and all of the Prisoners they have taken," he added on as he started to dial some buttons on the Holo-Transmitter. "So I shall contact Ahsoka Tano and the Young Justice. Hopefully, they can help us in the fight as well."

"We shall require their help," Stass Allie stated. "They have fought the DarkSiders more than any of us ever have. It is important that they are already up to the task, especially during these troubling times."

At the same time, Ahsoka was outside of her Family House, training in lightsaber combat with Anakin. The two clashed blades in the air, going back and forth away from one another as they struck at each other in a flurry of precision strikes. The Master and Apprentice both spun around after a while before stopping to strike at each other once again, Ahsoka using her standard reverse-grip while Anakin was utilizing Ataru. The two held their open hands out to each other, trying to exert the Force onto one another. Seeing that the two were equal in strength, Anakin and Ahsoka backflipped away from each other and deactivated their lightsabers before bowing before one another.

"It would seem that you two are certainly ready," Master Plo Koon mused as he and Black Canary walked towards Ahsoka and Anakin. "Not a day goes by that I see you two together."

"It has been a while since we have been together, Master Plo," Ahsoka said. "Not counting the Battle of Earth, I feel that Master Skywalker should have the right to be with me and the Young Justice more often."

"It's just how they like to bond." Paula mused.

Black Canary chuckled. "Yes, I can see that," she mused. "It's always a pleasure to see you two interacting with each other… even if some of it _is_ through your ways of lightsaber combat." She added on after a short pause.

"We always have ways of showing appreciation towards one another," Ahsoka said as she placed her hand on her hip. "It's rare that Skyguy and I clash blades on friendly terms."

"Yet a_nother_ thing I can understand," Black Canary said. "Are you two ready for the Mission tomorrow?"

"I hope so," Anakin said as he looked up to the Moon. "Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge were strong the last time we clashed. I hope that we can be more ready for them again."

"It's always good to hope for the best," Paula said. "No one knows what could come next."

All of a sudden, Anakin's comlink went off. Everyone looked to Anakin before he answered his comlink.

"_Anakin, this is Obi-Wan_," the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi came through. "_Do you read me?_"

"Master?" Anakin asked as Ahsoka and Master Plo Koon looked to each other with confusion. "Where are you? Your locator beacon says that you're not too far away."

"_Master Stass Allie and I are headed towards the Moon of Shili to stop the DarkSiders_," Obi-Wan explained. "_Is Ahsoka with you? We could use her and the Young Justice due to their long knowledge of fighting against the DarkSiders_."

"I'm here, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said. "I am warning you now, for yours and Master Allie's own safety, please turn back," she calmly ordered. "I know the way you feel about taking down Darth Maul, and even Magus, but this is not the Jedi Way for you to do things."

"_With all due respect, Ahsoka, you don't even KNOW much about Siri_," Obi-Wan said. "_We're going to be arriving in your sector soon, so be prepared. We will need help to fight against the DarkSiders_."

Ahsoka sighed. "Okay," she said. "But it's not going to be _my_ fault if you two are caught for going against the orders of the Council."

"_We shall see you soon, Ahsoka_," Master Stass Allie's voice came in. "_May the Force be with you_."

Before Anakin, Ahsoka or Master Plo Koon could respond, Obi-Wan and Stass Allie ended the transmission.

"What the fu—?" Ahsoka started out. She stopped herself when she saw all of the older adults looking to her sternly. She quickly stopped herself and cleared her throat. "Did he just hang _up_ on us?!"

"Some adults do that," Paula said. "But the way Obi-Wan's doing it… it seems that he is serious this time… more than ever."

"He must mean business," Anakin said. He let out a sigh. "Obi-Wan never told you about his Past, did he?" he asked his young Padawan.

"Only to tell me he won't talk about it," Ahsoka replied. "It's funny, you know?" she asked after thinking about what she had just said. "That's almost the same thing he told me when discussing _your_ past."

Anakin sighed once again. "Well, back before I came, I learned that Obi-Wan and Siri Tachi were friends as Padawans, as well as another Padawan named Bruck Chun," he started to explain. "Bruck died, but Siri Tachi was one of the Jedi who was present at the Battle of Geonosis," he went on. "During the early years of the Clone Wars, when you were still in training, a Bounty Hunter named Magus shot her while working with the Separatists."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "I thought that Master Obi-Wan's love was with Duchess Satine," she mused. "What happened?"

"Duchess Satine was another love interest that Obi-Wan had," Plo Koon took the turn to explain. "His feelings for her were not brought out into the open until they met each other again."

"Yes," Anakin said with a nod. "But at the time when Magus shot Siri, I heard her and Master Kenobi… confess their love for each other," he explained further on. "I would have thought that they were truly in love, but Obi-Wan spared Magus, and instead had him be taken in."

Ahsoka sighed, now getting a better understanding on what was happening. "And now that Magus has escaped, Obi-Wan is now more determined than ever to bring him down for killing Siri, isn't he?" she guessed.

"I'm afraid so," Anakin said. "And unless we do something quick, there's no telling _what_ Obi-Wan will do when he gets his hands on Magus."

"And Master Allie too," Plo Koon said. "As the cousin of Adi Gallia, it is possible that she could also be seeking vengeance against Darth Maul for the death of her Cousin."

"Then we have to leave immediately." Paula said as she looked from Plo Koon to Ahsoka.

"Yes," Ahsoka said with a nod. "I'll get Miss Martian and the others ready," she said as she started to head back into the house. "We might not all be ready yet, but we'll have to be if we are to stop Obi-Wan, Master Allie and the DarkSiders."

"We shall come with you, Little 'Soka," Plo Koon said. "Obi-Wan and Stass could use more guidance than they think they need."

"I'll take the Justice League and head back to the _Resolute_," Black Canary said. "We need to see what's happening on Earth… and give a status update to Admiral Yularen."

"Well, it's good to know we all have our tasks now," Anakin said. "Okay, let's move out!"

At this time, Obi-Wan and Stass Allie came out of Hyperspace and entered the Ehosiq Sector. Both of the Jedi Masters readied their lightsaber hilts as they started to search for where Darth Maul, Gemini Rouge, Magus and the rest of the DarkSiders were hiding.

"The last time I tracked down the Sith, they were easy to find," Obi-Wan said to Master Stass Allie. "Unfortunately, it seemed that, for once, Master Gallia and I weren't welcome at the time."

"But this time, I have a feeling that we _are_," Master Allie said as she looked to the view-screen. "I have just located several Death Watch Ships heading towards the Moon above Shili."

"Time to Cloak." Obi-Wan said, pressing a button on the controls.

The Jedi Cruiser soon cloaked itself, becoming completely invisible. Both Obi-Wan and Stass Allie watched as Death Watch Devil Ships flew by. Slowly, the Jedi followed after them. It was not long before they reached the Moon above Shili, where all of the Ships were landing.

At the same time, Ahsoka, Paula and the Young Justice were flying towards the Moon of Shili in the Bioship. Beside them were Anakin Skywalker and Master Plo Koon in their Jedi Starfighters.

"There it is," Paula said as she looked to the monitor. "Several Ships, all Mandalorian, heading towards that Moon Base."

"Must be the same Base Ashara and Arianna were talking about," Ahsoka mused. "Everyone, be careful," she warned her Jedi Masters and the Young Justice. "We don't know what could be waiting for us up there."

"_We_ know," Aqualad said sternly. "Death."

On the Moon Station, Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge were both looking out of the window. As they did, two Death Watch Devil Commandos walked up to them, both being led by Magus.

"Lord Maul, Lord Rouge," one of the Death Watch Devil Commandos started out. "We have picked up—"

"The Jedi," Maul said as he opened up his eyes. "They have arrived."

"_**And so have the Young Justice**_," Gemini added on. "_**Perfect…**_" she hissed. "_**With all of them coming to meet their ends, our revenge is almost complete**_."

"They're expecting us," Obi-Wan said as he looked down to the Moon Base from above. "I can sense it."

"As can I," Master Stass Allie said. "Shall we act?"

"I am picking up the signature of the Bioship," Obi-Wan said. "Ahsoka and the Young Justice are on their way."

"I am also picking up the signatures of the Jedi Starfighters of Knight Skywalker and Master Plo Koon," Master Stass Allie added on. "They will be joining us soon."

"Let us hope so," Obi-Wan said. "Prepare for landing… and a welcome party."

Stass Allie nodded as she started to land the Jedi Cruiser. "Let us hope that we make the right decision." She said to Obi-Wan, in which the Negotiator nodded in agreement.

At the same time, the Bioship, Anakin and Plo Koon's Starfighters landed on the Moon as well. Everyone came out, all with their Stealth Modes activated.

"_Let's get moving!_" Ahsoka called out to everyone.

The Young Justice, Paula, Anakin and Plo Koon all nodded and started to follow Ahsoka into the Moon Base.

"_**They are coming**_," Gemini said to Maul as she readied several of the fallen Jedi from Kuat. "_**Maul! I'll tend to Ahsoka Tano and the Young Justice! You and Magus go after Kenobi!**_"

"That _won't_ be a problem." Obi-Wan's voice said.

Everyone looked to see Obi-Wan Kenobi and Stass Allie cut through a door. It soon fell down, the melted remains burning as Obi-Wan and Stass Allie came through, both with their lightsabers activated.

"Gemini! Leave now and take care of Ahsoka!" Darth Maul ordered Gemini.

Gemini nodded and ran with her forces towards the main entrance. Maul stared down Obi-Wan Kenobi and Stass Allie as they aimed their lightsabers at him and Magus.

"Magus, we meet again," Obi-Wan said. "Do you remember me?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Magus said, taking out a blaster. "I was wondering when the time would come for us to resume our battle." He mused before shooting at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan deflected the blast before he ran towards Magus. Magus gasped and backflipped away, now starting to shoot at Obi-Wan rapidly while trying to take cover from the Jedi Negotiator.

"Darth Maul…" Stass Allie said as she and Maul circled one another. "You killed my Cousin, Adi Gallia," she said sternly. "I am Stass Allie, and you shall pay for what you have done!"

"I have heard of you, Master Allie," Darth Maul said as he activated his lightsaber and crossed it with Stass Allie's emerald lightsaber. "But I will never take kindly to such threats from a Jedi!"

Stass Allie broke off with Darth Maul and struck at him. Maul blocked her blade and pushed back with Vaapad, in which Stass Allie replied back by using Makashi. She held her main lightsaber in her left hand, pushing Maul back with everything she had before unsheathing Adi Gallia's lightsaber, activating its azure blade, in her right hand. She used both lightsabers to slam onto Darth Maul with Soresu and Niman before spinning around in the air and striking at Maul repeatedly. Maul held his ground as he was backed away before blocking a low Ataru strike with Shien. He swung his lightsaber at the Tholothian Jedi Master and activated his secondary blade in an attempt to behead her. Stass Allie ducked and blocked the attack with her emerald blade, now clashing her two blades with Darth Maul's Double-Bladed Lightsaber.

At the same time, Ahsoka, Paula, Anakin, Plo Koon and the Young Justice all ran in through the main entrance, Ahsoka and Paula shooting down the Death Watch Devils as they made their way through. Artemis shot at several members of the Pyke Clan before Aqualad electrocuted some of the Gammorean Guards.

More Death Watch Devils fired at the Young Justice, Paula, and the Jedi, but they all pressed on with their attack. Soon, the Death Watch Devils were forced to retreat back through a door. Before Kid Flash could reach them, the door slammed in front of him, cutting the speedster off. Anakin and Plo Koon both looked to each other and nodded, using their lightsabers to cut through the door. As soon as it fell down, everyone found Gemini waiting for them with her Dark Jedi standing all around them.

"Gemini…!" Ahsoka exclaimed quietly. She activated her lightsabers and held them both in Shien Reverse-Grip.

"_**We have been expecting you, Tano**_," Gemini teased as she activated her own lightsabers as well. "_**Master Skywalker, Master Plo**_," she said, turning her attention to the Chosen One and the Kel Dor Jedi Master. "_**I have heard a great many things about you two for quite some time now**_," she mused. "_**I must say… it is quite an honor to meet you**_."

"I cannot say the same for you," Plo Koon said as he and Anakin looked to each other. "You disrupt the ways of the Force for your own selfish ends."

"And let me be honest," Anakin spoke up. "I'm not impressed with your work."

"_**Neither was I**_," Gemini spat back. "_**But don't worry. We won't have to worry about one another when you're dead!**_" she exclaimed, aiming her own lightsabers at everyone.

"I've got Gemini," Ahsoka said as she readied her two Double-Bladed Lightsabers. "Take care of the others."

Everyone nodded as they ran off to fight off against the Forces of the DarkSiders. Ahsoka just walked calmly towards Gemini Rouge while Gemini Rouge did the same. Soon, the two picked up speed and ran towards each other, slamming their blades at each other at the same time. The two stared each other down before kicking off of one another. The two Togrutas backflipped through the air and sent Blasts of Light or Sith Lightning towards one another as they ran across the walls. When they came to a corner, the two leapt off and activated their lightsabers again, clashing with each other in midair.

Miss Martian clashed with three fallen Jedi at once. Each of the fallen Jedi tried to gain momentum over the Lost One, but M'gann pushed them all away. She twirled around her lightsabers and clashed with two more fallen Jedi, knocking them back before she kicked another in the chest towards the next room.

Artemis and Paula both slid back away from their enemies, using their own weapons to clash with the Dark Jedi. Each of the Dark Jedi sent Force Lightning towards them, but the two professional fighters took out their firearms and shot back at them, both causing their enemies to either be sent back or fall to the ground dead.

The battle went like crazy at that moment. Anakin and Plo Koon both had to fend for themselves from at least twelve of the fallen Jedi while Zatanna was going up against another fallen Jedi with her Golden Energy Ichor Sword. Robin swung his bola staffs low to fell one of the fallen Jedi while Kid Flash zoomed in and disarmed seven Dark Force Warriors before racing to avoid the blasts of the Pyke Clan.

Rocket blasted at several Black Sun Members before Serra found herself clashing blades with two Dark Force Warriors. She backed away from the two before shooting an energized arrow at them, causing them to be blown away.

Aqualad slammed down onto more Dark Force Warriors before kicking aside a Death Watch Devil. Another Death Watch Devil tried to attack Aqualad until the Atlantean took down the Dark Force Warrior he was up against and turned around to face the Death Watch Devil. The Death Watch Devil shot at Aqualad several times, but the Atlantean just deflected the blasts before knocking him in the head with a water construct from his Water-Bearer Hammers. The Death Watch Devil fell unconscious before Superboy went over to attack another Dark Force Warrior, a female this time. The female Dark Force Warrior shrieked when as she tried to strike at the Boy of Steel with her lightsabers.

Robin threw some birdarangs as more of the Dark Force Warriors while Aqualad clashed briefly with Gemini Rouge as she tried to finish off Ahsoka, who clashed with Serra as well.

Artemis attempted to shoot down Gemini while she was still pinned down by Aqualad and Serra, but the Dark Togruta broke off with the two and redirected the blast towards Ahsoka, who managed to stop it with the Force. Gemini gasped before Ahsoka sent it back at Gemini, who was knocked back in the process.

Saw, Drol and Rebel ran to the other Death Watch Devils and started attacking them. Gerrera shot at every Death Watch Devil that flew in the air before Drol tossed grenades towards them. As some of the Death Watch Devils fell, more on the ground started to increase their attacks. Lux used the lightsaber blaster to deflect all of their blasts before shooting at them, causing them to fall unconscious. He spun around in the air as more Death Watch Devils surrounded him, slicing their heads off. Once Lux landed, all of the Death Watch Devils fell to the ground, now dead.

Ahsoka regained herself and continued to fend herself from Gemini Rouge. Gemini growled and slashed at Ahsoka, who kicked her away in response. Finally, the Dark Togruta twirled into the air to send out Sith Lightning, which Ahsoka easily managed to block. As Gemini got back up onto her feet, Ahsoka struck at her with her right lightsaber, but Gemini Rouge was easily able to block it.

Before Gemini could strike back, her blade was caught by Serra's, giving Ahsoka enough time to send a Blast of Light at Gemini in the chest. Gemini leapt back and smirked scornfully before she sent more Sith Lightning towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka held out her hand and redirected the Lightning back at Gemini by catching it and thrusting her hand out towards her.

"_**I'm not done yet!**_" Gemini roared as she deflected her own Sith Lightning. She charged towards Ahsoka, spinning around in the air. Serra went in the way to try and stop it, but was forced back just as Miss Martian tried to do the same. All three Jedi stood ready to take on Gemini again, but after seeing how fast Gemini was charging towards them, the three gasped and got out of the way, allowing Gemini to instead hit a power generator.

Robin aimed a Taser at the Death Watch Devils and the Dark Force Warriors, but all of a sudden, the ground began to shake.

"What is going on?!" Paula exclaimed as she forced several Dark Force Warriors into another room.

At the same time, Obi-Wan was still chasing after Magus. Both of them could feel the ground shake beneath them. However, Magus continued to open fire on Obi-Wan, sending him back. Fortunately, Obi-Wan noticed a lightsaber hilt on the ground next to a fallen Dark Force Warrior and picked it up, now wielding a blue blade in his right hand and a green blade in his other. He deflected all of the blasts that Magus sent at him before using the Force to disarm him of his weapon. Magus gasped as he was disarmed, but he charged at Obi-Wan instead of running. Obi-Wan gasped and Force-Pushed him away, causing him to crash into a wall.

Stass Allie and Darth Maul clashed blades as they ran through the station. Maul attempted to knock Stass Allie off-guard, but Stass just Force-Kicked him away before blocking a low Soresu strike with her right lightsaber. She used her main lightsaber to throw Darth Maul off before slashing his Saberstaff Hilt in half. Maul chuckled as he activated both of the separated lightsabers and charged at Stass, clashing with her as she struck back at him. The two stared each other down before Stass kicked Maul away, just as the station shook some more and some of the walls fell down.

"Gemini! What is going on?!" Darth Maul exclaimed.

"_**We've taken heavy damage!**_" Gemini yelled as she was pushed back by Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Serra and Anakin at once. Anakin and Ahsoka both pressed their blades against Gemini as she held up her Double-Bladed Lightsaber in defense. "_**If we don't act soon, this station is going to come apart!**_"

Magus groaned as he looked up. Obi-Wan tossed away his secondary lightsaber and deactivated his own.

"You've finally caught me," Magus said. Obi-Wan looked to him sternly. "Well, do it! Finish me!"

"That's not what Siri would want," Obi-Wan said. "I should know… I've spoken with her, and I've known her for a long time… but that doesn't mean I hate you."

Gemini came crashing in behind Obi-Wan, followed by Ahsoka and the Young Justice. The evil Togruta got up and blasted Lightning at the ground, jetting herself away. With Gemini gone, everyone looked to Obi-Wan.

"Because of what you've done, I have felt… incomplete," Obi-Wan went on. "Now let me tell you all the good things that came of it, Humility, Spirituality, Understanding. You've been living in fear of me all these years, but I've only been searching for you so l could tell you… that l forgive you."

"I've only dreamed l would hear you say something like that." Magus said, feeling surprised.

"Now the question is, can you forgive yourself? It's never too late, Magus." Obi-Wan said.

"We don't have much time!" Anakin called out. "Obi-Wan, come on!"

Obi-Wan held his hand out to Magus. Magus looked up and smiled, grabbing Obi-Wan's hand as the Negotiator helped him up.

All of a sudden, the Station shook even more. Everyone tried to keep their balance, but Magus suddenly was thrown towards the edge, where the void of space was below him.

"Magus!" Obi-Wan called out as he ran towards Magus, reaching his hand out. "Grab my hand! Hurry!"

Magus looked to Obi-Wan and smiled. "You finally got me, Obi-Wan," he said. "Tell Siri… I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan looked to Magus in surprise before he fell off. He reached for his blaster and shot at the base, causing the wall to repair itself.

"**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!**" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Gemini! We must leave!" Maul exclaimed as he ran towards the Ships.

"_**Another day, Ahsoka!**_" Gemini called out as Ahsoka looked to Gemini sternly. "_**I swear to kill you!**_" she yelled before she and Maul got into the Ships and took off.

Later on, on the _Resolute_, everyone was recovering. Ahsoka got up from her spot and walked over to Obi-Wan as he, Anakin and Plo Koon were walking away from a Council Meeting.

"How did it feel?" Ahsoka asked. "You finally got Magus."

"It was never my intention to kill Magus," Obi-Wan said. "My only intention was to forgive him… for Siri."

"And… for yourself," Ahsoka added on. "It came from your Heart."

"Yes…" Obi-Wan said. "It wasn't easy."

"Nothing worth doing ever is." Ahsoka said wisely.

Elsewhere, Maul and Gemini were conversing with each other on their Ship.

"We lost the battle…" Maul said as Gemini growled. She stopped when Maul suddenly revealed an Emerald Khyber Crystal. "But not the War."

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, what did you think of my **New Years** Chapter? I put a lot of effort into this, so I hope you all appreciated this. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me with this Plot. I couldn't have done this without him. It may not be as good as my last one, but I've been planning this for a while now. It will take me a while to get my new Chapter out, but this should be good for now. Please review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy New Years, everyone! See you soon!


	43. Time of the Young

Hello again, everyone. You remember me? This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now coming back to you on a special day for me that only comes once a year. That's right. Today is my birthday! I am now officially at the age of nineteen! It feels great! So far, my Birthday is coming along smoothly, and I am having a great time! I am now back to bring you a present of my own after being given so many presents already. I come here today to bring you my brand-new Chapter for my best Story, **Journey of the Knight**! As of now, it is 2016, and I already have one Chapter in. I hope to bring in a second Chapter after one week. I could have never come so far without any of your help. I would especially like to thank **The Christian Jedi**, **MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Tines Sensahthe, Shadowatcher, Defender54, Outplace, SuperGodzillaSailorCosmos, Rodrigo Guinea, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, Emperor Revan Lord of the Sith, ShadowLordZane, bconfer368, Child of Jon, TheAcceptance, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MatthewCortes93, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, Volbur, VoltronLover23, Spano, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Daughter of Ironman06, Oup700, Jonathan579, Wing101 The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, all of the **Guests**. I honestly don't know where I would be without any of you to support me. You have all given me great ideas to use, some of them considered, others already used. I have so much planned for this New Year, and I plan to share it all with you. Now, as usual, before I get started on my new Chapter, please allow me to address some of the questions and the newer requests you gave me in the Reviews. First off, we have my number one Fan, **MartyrFan**. I am thankful that you told me about there already being reporters in the Expanded Universe, but the only ones that I'm aware of are the yellow probe droids that are always present during Senate Meetings. Do you think you can give some more examples of reporters in the **Star Wars** Universe? Thank you. Also, you make some valid points about the plot I had, and the Young Justice not sensing the Space Station before Obi-Wan arrived. Sorry about that. I'll be sure to watch out for those kinds of mistakes in the future. Don't worry. Onto **Darth Khan** next. I can try to do a Chapter with this Ossus Planet, but I will need to know more about it. I haven't read that much of the comics, nor have I delved too deep into **Star Wars** that much. I can try to have another Chapter that involved Chewbacca, either in another Chapter or in **Tales of the Neo Young Justice**. My first semester at College was a good one, thank you for asking. I also forgive you for that comment about hurrying up from the last Chapter. Having the _Millennium Falcon_ making an appearance also doesn't sound too bad. I think that I can find a way to have it be introduced. For **Carlos Jacob**, thank you for liking my previous Chapter as well. I can try to have Dr. Sionver Boll appear on Earth working at STAR Labs, considering that she would indeed be disgusted to realize that she was working for the Dark Lord of the Sith all along. Delta Squad can make an appearance again, sure. Your request sounds like a long-shot for HK-47 to appear, because I am not sure about bringing in more Characters from **Star Wars: The Old Republic**. I can try, though. It sure sounds like he would make good Comic Relief Material, but I would have to see about him first. I can also try to have **Star Wars** Bounty Hunters such as Boba Fett, Embo, Greedo, Bossk, Dengar, Sugi, and Latts Razzi fight against some of the **DC Universe** Villains like Gizmo, See-More, Billy Numerous, Volcana, Silver Banshee, Giganta, Shimmer, and Plasmus. That sounds very interesting indeed. I will eventually show what happened to Barriss's Sister, Karin, as well as what happened to Barriss, as time progresses it just takes a matter of patience to find out. Now, with all of the questions from the reviews answered, here is my brand-new Birthday Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy! As an extra, please wish me a very Happy Birthday too!

Chapter 43: Time of the Young

_The youth of today are the future of tomorrow_.

_**Prisoners rage free! Following an orchestrated breakout by the ORDER, the Light, the Separatist Alliance and the DarkSiders, prisoners captured by the Young Justice over the months or by the Republic during the years have escaped prison from Coruscant. Reclaiming everything that was rightfully his own, Mandalorian Freelancer Chop'aa Notimo rejoins the Separatist Alliance as one of its highest-ranking generals. However, still considered to be a fugitive of the law, the Republic works to find him and bring him to justice through any means necessary. Seeing all Republic Clone Troopers as abominations to the Mandalorian Pride, Chop'aa sets his sites on the Clone Army itself. Now, following the defeat of the DarkSiders over the Moon of Shili, Togruta Padawan Ahsoka Tano and the Young Justice race to the Medical Station over Jakku, where Clone Troopers injured from the Battle of Shili are in need of Medical Attention**_.

The _Resolute_ came out of Hyperspace and entered the Western Reaches of the Inner Rim. Inside, Ahsoka and the Young Justice, Connor especially, were looking to each of the Clone Troopers who were injured during the Battle of Shili.

"Does this happen a lot?" Miss Martian asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes," she replied. "One time, the Separatists nearly wiped out a Medical Station with their Ship, the _Malevolence_," she explained, remembering back to her first couple of days during the Clone Wars. "We stopped them, but more and more Clones get injured, and they always need to get to a medical station quickly."

"Or else they die," Superboy mused. "How can the Separatists be so heartless?"

"The Clones mean a lot to us," Anakin said as he, Captain Rex, Fives, Echo and Tup all came over. "It's important for us to make sure that they don't go down in vain."

"We're all brothers," Rex said. "Even you, Connor."

"Which is _why_ we have some _special_ Clones for you," Fives said. He looked to Anakin. "Do you recall the Clone Youth Brigade?"

"The same Brigade that Boba Fett infiltrated?" the Chosen One asked. "Of course."

"I remember Jax saying something about him being a part of it while on Kamino," Zatanna said. "Are we meeting with them?"

"Yes, you are," Ahsoka said with a grin on her face. She turned around and looked to the Young Justice, sending them a nod. "Everyone, prepare for docking in five," she ordered. "And get ready to meet up with the Clone Youth Brigade."

The Young Justice all looked to one another and smiled, all feeling excited to be finally meeting the Clone Youth Brigade.

It was not long until the _Resolute_ docked with the Republic Medical Station above Jakku. Inside were several Clone Medics, as well as Kaminoan Nala Se. Both the chief medic and Nala Se waited for Ahsoka and the Young Justice to enter with the injured Clone Troopers. Soon, the door opened up, and indeed, Ahsoka, Paula, the Young Justice, and even Anakin Skywalker were coming through, letting other Clone Troopers carry their injured brethren into the Medical Station.

"Will they be alright?" Connor asked Nala Se with concern.

"We will do the best we can to heal these souls," Nala Se replied back with a nod. "Do not worry, Connor Kent. As they are your brethren, they shall be given the best of care."

Superboy nodded. "Thank you, Nala Se," he said. "Do what you can."

"We shall," Nala Se replied back. "There is no need to worry." She added on before she and the Clone Medics walked away with the injured Clone Troopers.

"Nala Se is one of the best Kaminoans when it comes to healing our brothers," Fives said. "She'll have them back up and running again before you know it."

All of a sudden, the door next to the Young Justice, Paula, Ahsoka, Anakin and the 501st Legion Clones opened up. Everyone looked to the side as a Clone with black hair and a blue vest over a red suit led several other Clone Cadets dressed in the same uniforms into the room.

"Hey there, Gorgeous," a familiar Clone Cadet said to Zatanna. "Miss me?"

"Hello there, Jax," Zatanna said with a chuckle. "I was actually wondering when I would see you again."

"No flirting, boys," the Clone Sergeant said to the Cadets. "You are in the presence of the Republic and the Jedi's greatest Covert Team. Show respect!"

"Sergeant Crasher, hello," Anakin said as he walked up to the Clone Sergeant. "How goes the Clone Youth Brigade?"

"Very well, General Skywalker," Sergeant Crasher replied back. "Not a day has gone by since these young Cadets have lived their adventure on the _Endurance_."

"They're about to learn more about action with the Young Justice _now!_" Robin exclaimed with excitement.

One of the Clone Cadets looked over towards Connor. He had short blonde hair, unlike the rest of the Clone Cadets.

"Hey," the blonde Clone Cadet spoke up, causing Connor to turn to him. "You're Connor Kent, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Superboy replied as he walked towards the young Clone Cadet. "And you are…?"

"Hotshot," the Clone Cadet replied back, straightening his posture. "At your service."

"Hey, hey, ease up there," Superboy said. "We're brothers, remember?"

"Sorry," another Clone Cadet said. "Hotshot is just very interested about you after we heard about the Clone who sent the ORDER running from Kamino. I'm Whiplash, by the way."

"Looks like you're the talk of the town." Miss Martian teased her boyfriend.

"Every Clone, from training to the front lines, have heard about your heroism against the ORDER, Connor," Sergeant Crasher said. "You're a new symbol for us all."

"Yeah," Jax said. "And the way you handled both the Separatists _and_ the ORDER on Shili has driven inspiration into us all."

"You're idols," Anakin cleared up as he patted Ahsoka on the shoulder. "You should be grateful. I only got that kind of praise while I was at least six years younger than you are right now."

"What did _you_ do at the age of ten?" Rocket asked with curiosity as she grinned and placed her hands on her hips.

"I blew up a Trade Federation Ship," Anakin bragged, causing Raquel's eyes to widen with surprise. "By accident, of course." He added on, this time causing Raquel's jaw to drop. Anakin chuckled and put it back in place.

"You all look so promising," Paula said as she looked down to all of the Clone Cadets. "It's going to be hard choosing which of you to select for our Mission."

"Selecting?" Artemis asked. "Mom… what's going on?"

"We had a talk," Paula said as she looked to Ahsoka. The two looked to each other and nodded before Paula walked in front of the Young Justice. She sent them all a smile as Ahsoka walked up next to her. The rest of the Young Justice just looked to each other with confusion, not knowing what was going on. "Today, we, the Young Justice, are going to take a selection of Clone Cadets with us to track down some escaped prisoners who have hidden away on Jakku," she started to explain, in which Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "Out of these eleven Clone Cadets, we are to choose only three that we deem worthy of fighting alongside us… both on the field… and as new members of the Young Justice."

Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise. She immediately shook her head as she nudged Paula by elbowing her lightly in the chest. "That… that isn't what we agreed on," she whispered. "We only agreed that they would be taken out for a test run, not to join the Young Justice officially."

"You know as well as I do that all of our sides are growing stronger," Paula whispered to Ahsoka. "We need some more new recruits… and from what I have been told by Will, Clone Troopers, young and old, have great experience that could make them worthy of becoming the next members of the Young Justice."

"Hold on," Ahsoka said with an eyebrow raised. "Admiral Tarkin said _that?_"

"Something like that," Paula said. She let out a chuckle. "Now, let's see which young Clone Cadets can be worthy of joining us."

Ahsoka chuckled as well. "Sounds like a plan," she said. She and Paula both turned around to the Clone Cadets, with the Young Justice as well. "Now, all Cadets, line up!" she ordered.

"You heard her!" Sergeant Crasher called out. "Groups of three! All of you! Now!"

All of the Clone Cadets nodded and lined up into groups of three. Jax went in front of Hotshot and Whiplash while the rest of the Clone Cadets lined up as well. Soon, there were a total of four lines, three with three Clone Cadets and the last one with four Clone Cadets. All of the Clone Cadets straightened up their postures as Ahsoka and the Young Justice walked across, investigating each one of them as they walked by.

"This is going to be tough," Kid Flash said. "How are we going to do this?"

"We… _could_ try to test out their skills," Serra suggested. "It's not every day that you get to train new recruits before they become part of the Young Justice, after all."

"True," Anakin said. "Sergeant Crasher, prepare to take your Cadets down to Jakku," he ordered. "We'll test them _all_ out to see who is worthy."

"Acknowledged," Sergeant Crasher replied. He turned back to the Clone Youth Brigade. "All Cadets, line up, and get onto the _Resolute_," he ordered. "We are heading down to Jakku."

All of the Clone Cadets nodded and started to make their way towards the _Resolute_, where the Ongree Jedi Master, Coleman Kcaj, was just making his way out. Everyone looked to him with interest as he entered the room.

"Master Kcaj," Anakin said. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Ease up, Anakin. You too, Ahsoka," Master Coleman Kcaj said to both Anakin and Ahsoka. "I was the Jedi General sent here to oversee the training of the Clone Cadets."

"And… you are?" Rocket asked.

"Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she hit herself in the head. "You're Jedi Master Coleman Kcaj, a leading member of the Jedi Council!"

"Greetings, Miss Martian," Master Coleman Kcaj said with a smile. "It has been a while since we have last met."

"Master Kcaj was one of the Jedi who fought during the Battle of Geonosis," Anakin explained to the Ahsoka, Paula and the Young Justice. "Another Jedi with the same first name as him, Coleman Trebor, almost succeeded in averting the Clone Wars when he was about to strike down Count Dooku, but Jango Fett killed him."

"A tragic death, I might add," Master Coleman Kcaj added on before looking to the Young Justice. "I have heard about all of you," he stated as he looked to each member of the Young Justice, all side by side. "And I look forward to seeing you all in action very soon."

"We won't disappoint you, Master Kcaj." Kid Flash said confidentially.

"Good," Master Coleman Kcaj said with a chuckle. "The Clone Youth Brigade and I will be waiting for you on the _Resolute_," he said before walking away. "You all have much to show me."

As soon as Master Coleman Kcaj was gone, Rex walked up to the Young Justice, Connor especially, and patted the Boy of Steel on the shoulder.

"You're all going to be great out there," Captain Rex stated. "I just know it… with you leading the Clone Youth Brigade and all."

"This is going to be nice," Connor mused. "I've always wondered what it would be like to have some brothers on our side."

"That's good," Ahsoka stated. "Now, let's get going," she said with enthusiasm as she clapped and rubbed her hands together. "The more, the merrier, I always say."

"I second that," Miss Martian said with a smile. "Let's go!"

Ahsoka nodded as she led the Young Justice onto the _Resolute_. As soon as they were gone, a door opened up from where Ahsoka and Paula were once standing. Three pairs of eyes, all brown, glowed from the darkness, seeing what was going on. When a Clone Medic passed, there was a sudden blur too quick to the naked eye, and the door immediately closed. The Clone Medic was taken back in surprise, wondering what had just happened. He shrugged it off before going back to what he was doing.

The three unknown figures made their way onto the _Resolute_ as well. It soon disconnected from the Medical Station and made its way down to the surface of Jakku.

Meanwhile, onboard a Separatist Dreadnought Ship, General Grievous and their newly-escaped associate, Chop'aa Notimo, were landing on Jakku at the exact same time that the Republic had just picked up their new Clone Cadets for training on the surface. Both General Grievous and Chop'aa Notimo looked to one another and nodded before bowing before the terminal, where a holographic image of none other than Count Dooku appeared.

"My Lord…" General Grievous said sternly.

"_General Grievous_," Count Dooku said as he looked to the Kaleesh Warlord. He turned to the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter. "_And my fellow Chop'aa Notimo… at last, we meet again_."

"It is a pleasure, Count Dooku," Chop'aa said as he kept his head low. "I have heard about your recent Attack on Shili. It is very unfortunate that the Young Justice was there to stop you."

"It is a mistake that shall not happen again, I promise you," General Grievous said sternly as he looked to Chop'aa angrily. "The Young Justice is more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"I am sure I can handle several children and three Jedi," Chop'aa spat back. "I am surprised that you were unable to handle them yourself."

"_Enough of this_," Count Dooku ordered. "_Chop'aa, I am contacting both you and General Grievous because of new orders from Lord Sidious_," he started to explain. "_You two are to capture the Clone Cadets of the Republic. The Clone Youth Brigade has landed, and Lord Sidious wishes for them to be brought to him… personally_."

"Clones…" Chop'aa said to himself quietly. "The disgrace to our proud Mandalorian heritage. Their existence is a fading light in the dark… corrupt and arrogant," he ranted. "To capture these Clones for you and Lord Sidious… it will be my pleasure."

"_Indeed, Chop'aa_," Count Dooku said with a nod. "_You must not fail us. This mission is of the upmost importance to the Sith and the Separatist Alliance_."

"What do you plan on doing with these… children?" General Grievous asked. "I may not have the Force, but I _do_ know that _none_ of the Clone Youth Brigade are Jedi."

"_Lord Sidious has entrusted me not to tell anyone of his plans, not even the Separatist Alliance themselves_," Count Dooku replied back, keeping his face concealed under his hood. "_But you are to bring these Clones to him… alive_."

"Consider it done, my Lord," Chop'aa said with a nod. "We shall bring these Mandalorian abominations to you… no matter what it takes."

"_See that you do_," Count Dooku said sternly as his hologram started to fade away. "_My Master and I both expect results soon. Do not wait too late to contact me again, or else there WILL be consequences_." He warned both his Droid General and the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter before his hologram faded away.

General Grievous and Chop'aa Notimo both got back up and regained their composure, now making their way towards the Hangar Bay, where their Ships and their respective land vehicles were placed.

"We must hurry if we are not to keep Count Dooku and Lord Sidious waiting too long for us," Chop'aa said to General Grievous as he placed his helmet onto his head. After fastening it straight on, he made his way to his speeder. "I never return without making any results, after all."

"Neither do I," General Grievous spat back. "No matter what… we must _not_ fail."

"Agreed," Chop'aa said as he placed his speeder into his Starfighter. General Grievous did the same with his own speeder as he placed it into his own Starfighter as well. "I wish you good luck, General."

"And to you as well, Chop'aa." General Grievous bid Chop'aa. The two got into their Starfighters just as the Hangar Bay Doors opened. It was not long until the two took off, with several Droid Fighters taking off and following after them.

Twelve Vulture Droids flew towards the _Resolute_, all of their blasters aimed at both the Jedi Cruiser and the Medical Station. However, before they could fire, two energy blasts and a tornado shot them down swiftly. The Droids exploded before three figures flew right through them, making their way down after the Separatist Ships.

"Admiral, did you see that?" a Clone Trooper asked as he picked up the twelve destroyed Vulture Droids on his scanners.

"Yes, I did," Admiral Yularen replied. "And I saw who took them out," he added on. "I want contact with the Jedi Generals immediately," he ordered. "And I want reinforcements to be sent down with them," he added on. "The Separatists are here!"

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't we, Seraph?" one of the figures asked. This figure was on a hover-board, and it was a female.

"Come on, Cherub, you know we're meant for this," Seraph replied. "Besides, you don't hear Epiphany here complaining."

"That's because that was only a dozen Sepies," the other female, known as Epiphany, stated. "We've got a lot more to take down if we're going to prove ourselves to Ahsoka and the Young Justice."

"I suppose you're right," Seraph said. "Alright, DNAngels! Let's get a move on!"

Elsewhere over the Planet, Ahsoka, Paula and the Young Justice, as well as the Clone Youth Brigade, were making their way down to the surface of Jakku. As the Bioship and the Republic Gunships were making their way down, Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Serra and Anakin were meditating, all in their own respective locations, all at the same time.

"Is General Skywalker going to be alright?" Whiplash asked Sergeant Crasher as all of the Clone Youth Brigade looked to both Anakin Skywalker and Master Coleman Kcaj meditating inside of the Republic Gunship they were in.

"I've read that it's a Jedi thing," Jax said to everyone in the Clone Youth Brigade as Hotshot walked towards Master Coleman Kcaj to see if he was even conscious. "Records say that Jedi, and even the Sith, are able to tap into what they call the Force, and see anything that we aren't able to see with our own eyes. It must have been how Mace Windu was able to sense all of Boba's traps when his life was in danger."

"Very interesting, Jax," Sergeant Crasher said to the bright member of the Clone Youth Brigade. "Now, how about we leave the Jedi alone?" He suggested. "I have a feeling that whatever they're doing requires a _lot_ of concentration," he said as he pulled Jax and Whiplash away from Master Coleman Kcaj and the Chosen One. "So, let's leave them to their business."

"_We can't be caught off-guard again, guys_," Ahsoka said to Miss Martian, Serra and Anakin through the Psychic Link. "_We have to sense the enemy before they strike_."

"_There were so many Dark Force Warriors with Maul and Gemini while we were on Shili_," Serra lamented as she sat with her legs crossed in her seat across from Saw Gerrera. "_That's the reason we were unable to sense the DarkSiders when they were stationed on the Moon_."

"_But we've learned from our mistake_," Anakin chimed in. "_Now, everyone, we must be on alert at all times if we are to pick up the presences of any other of our enemies_."

"_Right_," Miss Martian said while piloting the Bioship at the same time. "_I'm tuning into the Force, letting it call out to me_."

"_Me_ _too_," Ahsoka said as well. "_Time to find our enemies_," she said as she took a deep breath. "_Let the Force flow through you as you take a closer look into what cannot be seen by the eyes of others_."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both closed their eyes and settled themselves down. Everything around them seemed to stop as they tapped into the Force. Time and people all came to a halt as the two powerful Jedi allowed the Force to flow through them. As the two were using the Force to track down their enemies, something new, a vision of some sort, suddenly came into their minds.

_Ahsoka and Miss Martian both opened their eyes, suddenly finding themselves in the outskirts of a small village of Jakku. The two looked to each other before a strange fighter flew in the air and fired down, causing the two to cling to each other_.

"Any idea where we are?" _Ahsoka asked as she still clung onto Miss Martian_.

"Maybe after you _let GO_ of me!" _Miss Martian exclaimed_. "Not that I don't like it… but I feel that it is rather… inappropriate."

_Ahsoka and Miss Martian both gasped before they let go of each other. The two looked to each other once more before more fighters flew around, and explosions sounded off, causing them to cling onto each other once more before hearing the footsteps of some people coming from a distance away. A dark-skinned male and a Caucasian female with white rags, as well as some sort of astromech droid with a ball for a body, came running out of the explosions, running through Ahsoka and Miss Martian in the process_.

"We can't out run them!" _the dark-skinned male exclaimed_.

"We might! In that Quadjumper!" _the Caucasian Female yelled back_.

"We need a pilot!" _the dark-skinned male reminded his friend_.

"We've got one." _The female said as she continued to run_.

"You?!" _the dark-skinned male exclaimed in disbelief_. "What about that ship?"

"That one's garbage!" _the girl exclaimed. She, the dark-skinned male, and the strange Droid were about to make it towards the supposed Quadjumper until a blast destroyed it. Immediately, the two teens and the Droid stopped running_. "The Garbage will do!" _the girl exclaimed before the two ran towards a Ship nearby_.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both opened their eyes, suddenly seeing the face of a familiar Droid General and a Mandalorian in pure-red armor. As soon as they did, the Bioship suddenly came to a halt, and there was a rumbling in all of the Ships. Everyone soon landed roughly on the ground, and soon, everyone found themselves holding on for dear life as the Bioship went in for a rough landing. The rest of the Gunships all landed safely, with all of the Clone Troopers, Anakin and Master Coleman Kcaj getting out, all with their weapons drawn, blasters and lightsabers respectively.

"What…?" Ahsoka asked as she and Miss Martian both looked around. "What just happened?"

"We were taking heavy fire," Captain Rex reported. "You were avoiding practically every shot sent at you."

"You must have been concentrating a lot there," Anakin mused. "You two wouldn't even say a thing when we tried to contact you."

"Yeah…" Ahsoka said as she and Miss Martian looked to each other with confusion. The two looked back to the Jedi Masters and the Clone Captain. "Did you say that while we were under fire… we avoided… _every_ shot?"

"That seems to be it," Master Coleman Kcaj said. "You two must have been deeply submersed into the Force to have been able to sense all of those incoming shots."

"Listen to Master Kcaj," Serra said. "I should know about that kind of experience. I've learned that Jedi who submerse themselves with the Force can see visions, and those visions allow Jedi to perform incredible feats while focusing solely on what the Force around them is saying."

"Wait a minute," Miss Martian interrupted. "Who was firing at us?"

"See for yourself," Connor said as he looked out into the distance. "Separatist Tanks have landed on Jakku, and thanks to you, we were able to keep them occupied while we came up with a strategy."

"Good," Ahsoka said as she placed her hands out to the side. Immediately, her two lightsabers flew into her hands, her Master's first lightsaber activated in her right hand and her own custom lightsaber in her left hand. She twirled them both around and placed them in a Reverse Shien Grip. "Time to get this party started!"

Miss Martian and Serra both nodded as they took out their own lightsabers. Anakin and Master Coleman Kcaj activated their own lightsabers before they all led the Young Justice and the 501st Legion Clone Troopers into battle against the Separatists once again.

"Paula! Look after the Cadets!" Anakin called out.

"On it!" Paula called out as she took out her tonfas. She placed them together, turning them both into a Bō Staff. She twirled it around and started to deflect multiple blasts headed towards her and the rest of the Clone Youth Brigade.

"Alright, Cadets, stay behind Huntress," Sergeant Crasher ordered the Clone Youth Brigade as he got in front of the Clone Youth Brigade alongside Paula. "No one goes in unless they're armed and ready for the battle."

From the air above, more Droid Fighters started to fly down. However, Epiphany, Seraph and Cherub made their way through them all, destroying them within an instant.

Cherub created more tornados and knocked two Droid Tri-Fighters out of the air before speeding off of her hover-board and onto a Vulture Droid. She started to quickly spin around and drill through the Vulture Droid before landing back onto her hover-board, the Vulture Droid exploding right behind her as she grabbed one of its blasters.

Seraph took out a staff and sliced through a Droid Bomber before grabbing one of its wings with ease. She threw it towards a Droid Tri-Fighter and sent an energy blast at another Vulture Droid before joining up with Cherub.

Epiphany, on the other hand, chuckled as she flew through several Droid Tri-Fighters about to open fire on the Young Justice. They all exploded upon her drilling through them before she spun around and kicked a Vulture Droid towards a Droid Bomber.

"Looks like we're doing good so far," Seraph said. "Come on, DNAngels! Time to get serious!"

Superboy ran towards several of the Battle Droids. He grabbed one by the head and tossed it towards another Battle Droid before flying towards the front line, where some of the Clone Troopers were engaged in a firefight with the Battle Droids. Three Clone Troopers fell, and as they did, their weapons were thrown back. Connor gasped and flew up, using his Heat-Vision to melt the Droids. After doing so, several MagnaGuards charged at Connor and the rest of the Clone Troopers.

"Connor needs help!" Hotshot called out, picking up a fallen blaster and charging into the fray.

"Hotshot, wait for me!" Whiplash called out, grabbing another Clone Blaster. He ran after Hotshot, shooting down several Super Battle Droids as he did so.

"Not without me!" Jax called out, picking up two DC-17 Hand Blasters. He shot at more of the Battle Droids and joined up with his two Clone Brothers.

"Jax, Whiplash, Hotshot! Get back here!" Sergeant Crasher called out.

"Well, you _did_ tell them to only go out if they're armed," Paula said as she struck down a Blade Runner with ease. "And from the looks of it… they seem ready to fight."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Clone Cadet 1151 asked.

"If you're going to go out there, at least go prepared," Paula said before handing Cadet 1151 and some more Clone Cadets two of her blasters. "And… do you have a name?"

"Just gone by 1151 my whole life, Ma'am." Cadet 1151 replied.

"Well, numbers always confuse me," Huntress stated. "You seem like the smart type, and the tactical one at that," she added on. "How does the name 'Wade' sound?"

"Good for me!" Wade exclaimed. "Now, let's go!"

"Wade! Come back here!" Sergeant Crasher called out as Wade started to shoot down more of the Battle Droids. The rest of the Clone Youth Brigade followed after him, causing Sergeant Crasher to sigh. "Well, I can't leave my Squad alone like that," he said. He looked to a Clone Trooper. "Get me in there with my Cadets!" he ordered.

"Guess there's really no point to this now." Paula said before rushing into the battle as well.

From afar, Chop'aa and General Grievous both watched the battle go on.

"The Cadets are much more braver than I had imagined," General Grievous said. "I wonder why Lord Sidious would wish for their presence."

"Does it matter?" Chop'aa asked as he readied a blaster. "They're Clones, and all Clones are a disgrace to the Mandalorian Pride!" he exclaimed before placing his blaster into a large rifle. He soon charged down to not only join the battle, but to restore his Mandalorian Pride.

General Grievous chuckled. All of a sudden, destroyed Droid Fighters started to fly down around him. He looked around in confusion to see the Droid Fighters that were following them fall down in flames.

"Something is not right," General Grievous said before he got onto his TSMEU-6 Wheel Bike. "We must not be caught by surprise again!" he exclaimed before riding away after Chop'aa.

Superboy, Rex and Fives continued to fire at the Droids. Two Droidekas rolled up and prepared to unroll themselves to fire upon Connor and the 501st Legion, but Jax shot at them with Whiplash and Hotshot. Connor, Rex and Fives all looked to the Clone Cadets as they started to run up and attack the Droids.

"Nice of you to join the fight." Superboy mused as Jax and Whiplash fired alongside the Boy of Steel and the Commanders of the 501st Legion.

"Just looking out for our Brothers," Whiplash said. "We can't let you have _all_ the fun, you know."

"That's the kind of talk I want to hear!" Rex exclaimed as he sent a grenade towards some more Droidekas. "Now, show us what you're made of!"

Whiplash nodded. "With pleasure!" he quipped. He charged towards several Battle Droids and leapt off of a pile of destroyed Battle Droids before shooting at the rest. Hotshot joined in with him as the two fired at the Battle Droids with everything they had. Hotshot switched his blaster to stun and disabled several Droidekas before he let Jax run in and shoot them down, causing them to explode. Whiplash did the same as he shut down several Blade Runner Droids. As soon as they were down, Whiplash shot them down, taking their swords in the process. He picked one up and used it to deflect several shots from some Super Battle Droids before throwing another sword into the head of a MagnaGuard, destroying both sets of Droids immediately.

"Is that what you're looking for?" Whiplash asked.

"Exactly," Connor said as he patted all of the Clone Cadets on the shoulder. "Now, let's show these Droids just what the Clone Youth Brigade is made of!"

Ahsoka, Anakin, Serra and Master Coleman Kcaj all ran towards several of the Blade Runner Droids, clashing blades with them immediately. Anakin clashed with two Blade Runner Droids, the two holding up their swords in defense. Anakin strengthened his attack and used Ataru to slash the blades apart before using the Force to send them away. He spun around in the air and used a Shii-Cho slash to cut apart some Standard Battle Droids before stabbing a Super Battle Droid behind him.

Ahsoka held up her blades to defend herself from three Blade Runner Droids. She spun around and used Shien to send the advanced Battle Droids flying away before activating a new function set onto her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets. As several Blade Runner Droids and Commando Droids struck at her low, she let out the metal blades on her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets and let them spin around, causing her to lift off of the ground. Both of her metal blades acted as helicopter blades. She soon blew wind towards the Droids, knocking them off of their feet, before landing on the ground again.

Aqualad slammed his Water-Bearer Hammers onto several Commando Droids, crushing them instantly. Two MagnaGuards attempted to stab the Atlantean, but he formed swords from his Water-Bearers and clashed with their electrostaffs as the two MagnaGuards pressed on with their attack. Aqualad found himself being pushed back, but was able to cut through their staffs shortly afterwards before sending electricity through them. The two MagnaGuards exploded, knocking Aqualad back as he spun around, slashing down even more Battle Droids as he flew back. He soon landed back on the ground again, all of the Droids collapsing around him.

Robin took out several Birdarangs and threw them at some Standard Battle Droids before using his taser to electrocute a Super Battle Droid. The Super Battle Droid fell to the ground before two Commando Droids lashed out at him. Robin gasped and backflipped away, where five more Commando Droids were waiting for him. Dick kicked one of them to the side before he took out his Bola Sticks. He twirled them around before clashing with one Commando Droid. The Commando Droid took out its blaster and attempted to shoot Robin away, but Robin used his second Bola Stick to deflect the shot right back at the Commando Droid. The Commando Droid fell as the remaining five slashed at him from both sides. Robin held up his Bola Sticks to fend off against the Commando Droids before sending out Birdarangs towards each of the five. Soon, the Birdarangs started to tick, giving Robin the opportunity he needed to get out of the way. Soon, the Birdarangs started to explode, and as they did, so did the Commando Droids.

Several Droidekas rolled after Kid Flash, traveling at his speed. MagnaGuards all fired at them as well, causing the Golden Speedster to dodge to the sides. All of the Droidekas stopped rolling and fired upon Wally West. Kid Flash did indeed stop, but instead of continuing to run, he held his arms out and moved them around rapidly as the blasts headed towards him. When the Droids stopped firing, Kid Flash grinned and opened up his arms, revealing the blaster shells, all dropping to the ground. The speedster winked before running towards the Droids, using a Commando Droid's Sword to strike at them. The Droids fell to the ground as Kid Flash raced to take on even more incoming Droids.

Miss Martian and Serra both fought back to back with each other, fending off the Blade Runners and the MagnaGuards. Both sets of Combat Melee Droids charged at Miss Martian and Serra and immediately attacked, but both Miss Martian and Serra Keto Shan lifted up their blades and slashed the first four oncoming Droids. Miss Martian leapt into the air and used Soresu to fend off against more of the Blade Runners before clashing with a MagnaGuard. Serra locked her blades with a MagnaGuard as well before both she and Miss Martian utilized Niman and used their twin blades to send the MagnaGuards flying back. The two spun around in the air and kicked away some of the Blade Runners before using the Force to send away more Droids. However, more Blade Runners and MagnaGuards started to surround them, but Miss Martian and Serra were starting to come up with a plan.

"Miss Martian, grab onto me!" Serra called out as she placed her elbows out behind her.

"Got it!" Miss Martian called back, lacing her elbows around Serra's. Serra soon lifted Miss Martian off of the ground and spun around, allowing M'gann to kick at all of the Droids surrounding them.

Serra soon threw Miss Martian into the air. M'gann activated her lightsabers once again and landed, with Serra catching her by the leg and activating her own lightsaber again. Once again, Miss Martian was spun around, and this time, so was Serra. The two struck at all of the Battle Droids, causing them to fall in burnt pieces.

Artemis stabbed an arrow into the back of a Super Battle Droid before backflipping away and shooting more explosive energy arrows at the MagnaGuards. She landed back on the ground and kicked aside a Standard Battle Droid before a Blade Runner struck at her. Artemis leapt back and separated her Bow, creating her broadswords. She spun her blades around before slashing at the Blade Runner, the two now in a blade lock. Artemis pushed over the Blade Runner Droid, gaining momentum over it before she eventually slashed its sword out of its hand and slashed it in half. Artemis placed the two halves of her bow back together and struck at a MagnaGuard before taking away its staff and shooting an explosive arrow into its chest. She grabbed another electrostaff and used it as an arrow, placing it onto her bow, before she eventually shot at three Droidekas charging at her. The Droidekas fell apart immediately upon contact, and Artemis ran back to the battle, now wielding an electrostaff in her hands.

Zatanna slashed down at a Super Battle Droid with her Golden Energy Ichor Sword before taking out her wand and deflecting several blasts from the Commando Droids firing upon her.

"Latem otni tsur!" Zatanna incanted.

The Commando Droids continued to fire. All of a sudden, they started to rust away. Eventually, they all stopped firing and fell to pieces.

Zatanna grinned before she blocked the sword of a Blade Runner. She pushed against it using both her Golden Energy Ichor Sword and her Wand before she eventually lit up both of her weapons with fire, melting through the sword and especially the Blade Runner themselves. She pushed the melted Blade Runner further away from her before stabbing into another Blade Runner behind her. Zatanna spun around and kicked at a Super Battle Droid afterwards before she spread fire out around her, melting two Super Battle Droids, one Standard Battle Droid, a MagnaGuard and three Blade Runner Droids.

Rocket created an Energy Shield around several Battle Droids. All of them tried to fire at Rocket, but Rocket just spun around, spinning the Battle Droids with her. She soon sent the Battle Droids out into the sky, but did not see that several Super Battle Droids were behind her, all taking aim at her and preparing to shoot Raquel down for good.

"Raquel! Look out!" Saw called out, taking out his blaster and shooting at the Droids.

Rocket turned around just in time to see the Droids get destroyed. She gasped upon seeing where they were aiming. As she landed, she took out her sword, and in return for what Saw did for her, she stabbed a MagnaGuard in the chest as it was just about to electrocute Saw.

"Thanks," Rocket said to Saw as the two turned around. "I guess we're even now, huh?"

"Yeah," Saw said. "Now, let's get back to the battle."

Rocket nodded and flew towards the rest of the Droids. Saw ran behind her, not noticing that Chop'aa was slowly making his way towards them.

Lux and Jaybo both shot at the Droids around them. A Blade Runner started to make its way towards Rebel, but Lux activated the lightsaber function of his blaster and blocked the sword of the Blade Runner. Lux easily pushed the Blade Runner away before shooting it with the blaster function, causing the Blade Runner to go offline. Rebel turned around and twirled around his blaster, shooting at each of the Battle Droids around them. Each of the Battle Droids felt a surge of energy flow through them before they all fell to the ground.

"Nice going," Drol said as he threw a couple of pulse grenades towards the Battle Droids, shutting them down. "But I'm still counting ten on my side!" he exclaimed before shooting missiles at them from a launcher he created. Each of the Battle Droids fell from the blast before Drol took out another blaster. He shot at the Battle Droids again, causing them to get electrocuted, as well as turn them into square cubes.

"I'm working on it!" Lux called out as he slashed apart three Battle Droids. After doing so, he took out his blaster and started to shoot down more of the Droids advancing towards him and Drol.

"Watch out!" Ahsoka called out, placing her hands into the air.

Anakin and Master Coleman Kcaj both prepared to fend for themselves, but all of a sudden, a Barrier made of Light appeared, defending everyone from the Separatist Ship.

"They're calling in reinforcements!" Fives called out as he shot down several Droidekas.

"We're gonna need some reinforcements of our own if we plan to survive this!" Ahsoka exclaimed before she sent twelve energized arrows into the air, all hitting the Droid Fighters on the spot.

All of a sudden, Ahsoka's comlink went off. So did Anakin's and Master Coleman Kcaj's.

"_Generals, we are reading three unidentified bogies heading your way_," Admiral Yularen reported. "_They've already taken down twelve Vulture Droids in the upper atmosphere_."

"Who are the pilots?" Anakin asked.

"_That is the thing_," Admiral Yularen said. "_There ARE no pilots. Only people… flying towards you_."

All of a sudden, several Droid Tri-Fighters flew down. Everyone looked up, preparing to take them on before suddenly, twin Heat-Rays destroyed one of them, followed by a tornado destroying another. Everyone looked up in surprise to see what appeared to be three girls heading down. While two of them flew in the air, another flew down on what seemed to be a hover-board.

"Need some help?" Seraph asked. She wore a feminine version of Clone Armor, the color being mostly red with hints of white instead of the other way around. She was also dark-skinned and had black hair in a bobcut style.

"Yeah, thanks." Jax said as he shot down several more of the Battle Droids heading towards them.

"Just one question," Ahsoka spoke up. "Who _are_ you?"

"We'll explain after, Ahsoka," another armored girl said. This was Epiphany. This one was Caucasian with blonde hair. Her armor had half white and half orange on her suit, with an orange armband around her right arm. "All you need to know is that we're here to help!"

The girl on the hover-board crashed into the ground, saving Hotshot from several incoming Droidekas. It was Cherub. She had goggles over her forehead and had light blue details decorating her armor. She looked Asian and had black hair, as well as a blue bandana over it. She threw her hair around and sent a salute towards Hotshot before suddenly zooming off, dashing right through more Droidekas as she ran along.

"Wow," Hotshot said as Kid Flash came next to him. "And here, I thought that _you_ were the only Speedster around."

"So did I…" Kid Flash mused as he watched the new speedster start to zoom around and take down even more Droidekas.

It was not long before Seraph soon landed and elbowed a Blade Runner behind her before she held her hand out as if she were holding a sword. She stabbed at a MagnaGuard in front of her before a metal blade went through its chest. The MagnaGuard fell back before the girl twirled around her harpoon-like weapon, causing another blade to appear at the other end, now becoming a double-sided naginata. She spun it around before slashing at several Blade Runners and clashing with two MagnaGuards at the same time. She broke off with all of them and slashed their heads off before aiming her naginata at Robin.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Robin called out.

"Stay still," Seraph ordered as she started to lock onto her target. "And move… now!"

Robin gasped and ducked to the ground as an immense blast came out from the dark-skinned girl's naginata. Dick watched the blast destroy several of the Battle Droids he was up against before the newcomer walked up to Robin, holding her hand out to him. Robin grinned and accepted it, letting the girl help him back up onto his feet.

"Thanks," Robin said. "You have a keen eye there."

"And you…" Seraph started out as she suddenly saw something behind Robin. "Have some good skills." She stated before holding her hand out beside Robin's head. Robin looked to the side as an energy blast came out from her hand, heading towards several Super Battle Droids. One of them was sent flying towards the two, but Seraph managed to catch it and throw it into more Droid Fighters in the air.

Epiphany flew down and dashed through some Battle Droids. She soon landed and picked up some of the ground before throwing it towards some Super Battle Droids. Superboy backed up to her with Kid Flash, Hotshot and Cherub. All four of them looked to each other before shooting down Battle Droids around them at once, Superboy and the blonde with Heat Blasts, Cherub with a rapidly spinning tornado from her hand, and Hotshot with his blaster.

"You alright there, Brother?" Epiphany asked.

"'Brother'?" Hotshot asked. "You're a Clone?"

"Something like that," Cherub replied before she dashed through some Droidekas. She arrived back, holding the blasters of fallen Battle Droids. "You probably could say we're more like… Sisters to you."

Coleman Kcaj advanced slowly on the Blade Runners. The Blade Runners looked to Jedi Master Coleman Kcaj before they charged at him. The Ongree Jedi Master, however, held up his lightsaber in defense and struck at one of the Blade Runner Droids with Ataru. The first Blade Runner fell before Master Kcaj struck at another using Makashi. Once again, the Blade Runner fell before he spun around and utilized Soresu against thirteen Blade Runner Droids at the same time. As he landed, he struck at least two more Blade Runners with Shii-Cho, knocking them both away before spinning around and using a Vaapad Slash against three MagnaGuards at once.

"Not bad, Master Kcaj!" Ahsoka called out as she sent a Ray of Light towards several Battle Droids. "I can see why you're famously known across the Outer Rim!"

"Strength isn't everything, Ahsoka," Master Kcaj said as he struck down another MagnaGuard. "Sometimes… your _mind_ is the greatest weapon you can arm yourself with, and I don't mean through telepathic means," he stated. "You have to know when to use your mind at the right time, at the right place. You can't just be going around swinging a lightsaber all the time, you know."

"I know what you mean, Master Kcaj," Ahsoka said as she struck down a Super Battle Droid with her bare hands. "And I'm learning from everyone to try and become the greatest Jedi Knight ever known… next to Master Skywalker, of course."

"Cherub, look out!" Seraph called out before creating a shield in front of everyone, protecting them from incoming enemy fire.

Connor and Hotshot both took cover as Seraph, Robin, Jax and Whiplash all ran over.

"It's Chop'aa!" Rex called out.

"Open fire!" Fives ordered as the evil Mandalorian walked over.

Chop'aa took out his rifle and spun it around. It soon converted into a two-pronged electrostaff. As he took out a blaster, one of the Clone Troopers tried to strike him down, only for Chop'aa to knock him aside and electrocute him before shooting him in the head. More Clone Troopers tried to fire at Chop'aa, but Chop'aa deflected all of their blasts before throwing a grenade at them. All of the Clone Troopers noticed this and tried to run, but the grenade went off, killing them all.

Anakin reactivated his lightsaber and charged towards Chop'aa.

"You'll pay for that!" the Chosen One called out.

"Skywalker, no!" Coleman Kcaj called out.

Anakin leapt into the air and slammed his lightsaber down onto Chop'aa's electrostaff, only for Chop'aa to hold his weapon up in defense.

"You're brave, Skywalker," Chop'aa said. "But foolish."

Anakin Force-Pushed Chop'aa away in response. He was just about to charge at him again, but Chop'aa used his blaster to keep Anakin where he was. The plan worked, and Anakin was forced to stand his ground and deflect the blast. Chop'aa advanced on Anakin, causing him to lift up his lightsaber before Chop'aa shot at him again. The Chosen One was forced to break off from Chop'aa and place his lightsaber down low to deflect the blast. Anakin used an Ataru strike on Chop'aa, but Chop'aa caused Anakin to break off again by shooting at him. However, Anakin adjusted his hilt and caused the blast to nearly hit Chop'aa in the face. Chop'aa dodged the blast before he found himself getting backed away. He shot at Anakin again, only for the blast to bounce off of his lightsaber and head back to Chop'aa. Chop'aa used his electrostaff to deflect the blast as well before shooting another round. Anakin gasped as he and Chop'aa both held up their weapons, the blaster bolt jumping rapidly back and forth between their weapons. Anakin redirected the blast towards Chop'aa's left hand, disarming him of his blaster.

"Get out of my way." Chop'aa said sternly, striking at Anakin from the side.

Anakin grabbed the end of the electrostaff in his right hand, but Chop'aa activated it and electrocuted him, causing Anakin to yell in pain. Anakin soon fell to the ground before Chop'aa made his way towards Sergeant Crasher, now in full Clone Armor.

"Cadets, stay behind me!" Crasher ordered before he took out a Gatling Blaster. He started to shoot multiple rounds at Chop'aa, but Chop'aa just spun his electrostaff around before knocking Sergeant Crasher aside.

"Stay away from them!" Paula yelled, running in with her Bō Staff armed.

Chop'aa looked to the side and locked staffs with Paula. The two circled each other, both trying to gain momentum over one another. However, Chop'aa was stronger, and knocked Paula back. Huntress spun around her Bō Staff and charged back at Chop'aa, jabbing him in the stomach. Chop'aa felt his stomach as he was sent back before Paula slammed onto the prongs of his electrostaff several times.

"When I say 'Stay Away'…" Paula yelled as she pushed Chop'aa back. "I… mean… it!" she exclaimed before slamming her staff onto Chop'aa's head before jabbing him in the stomach once again.

"Alright, then…" Chop'aa said as he felt this pain. "Now, you've gone and made me mad."

Everyone watched as Paula continued to drive Chop'aa away. However, Chop'aa was now fighting back, and immediately disarmed Paula of her weapon. Paula took out two Bola Sticks and tried to attack Chop'aa again, only for Chop'aa to electrocute her and swat her to the side.

"Mom!" Artemis called out.

"You're going to _pay_ for that!" Ahsoka called out as she, Miss Martian, Serra and Master Coleman Kcaj all charged at Chop'aa.

All of a sudden, General Grievous charged forward on his speeder bike. He leapt off and activated all four of his lightsabers, lashing out at Ahsoka first. Ahsoka blocked one of his blades before Serra slammed her lightsabers at him from the left side with Miss Martian attacking from the right. Master Coleman Kcaj attempted to strike back, but General Grievous just kept his blades locked with all four Jedi before eventually breaking off with them and sending them all to the sides.

"Stay back!" Wade ordered as he picked up another blaster. He started to shoot down Chop'aa with both of his blasters, but Chop'aa deflected all of the blasts before shooting a blast into the air above all of the Clone Cadets. The Clone Youth Brigade looked up in surprise before an energy net fell over them, immobilizing and trapping them.

"You're coming with me," Chop'aa said before several other Mandalorians in the same armor as him flew over in a Ship, carrying the Clone Youth Brigade as they picked up the net. "Lord Sidious shall reward me greatly for your capture."

"You won't get away with this, Chop'aa!" one of the new girls called out as she aimed her naginata at him.

"Just come and try to get me," Chop'aa taunted. He grinned at the sight of the new female clones. "Well… you certainly seem new," he mused. "But Lord Sidious does not require you," he stated. "I am only here for the Clone Youth Brigade, so consider yourselves lucky," he said in a mocking tone. "Until we meet again… consider your lives spared."

"Come _back_ here!" Connor called out, shooting Heat-Vision at Chop'aa in anger.

"Leave him be, Connor," Cherub said as she placed her hand on Superboy's shoulder. "He's won for now."

Chop'aa grinned before he flew up into the Mandalorian Ship. He soon took off towards the Separatist Dreadnought, with the Clone Youth Brigade in his clutches.

"Cherub, is the tracker planted?" Seraph asked Cherub as Miss Martian ran over to help Connor calm down.

"They didn't even see me," Cherub quipped. "Still not as fast as Kid Flash, though."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but we've got some missing Clone Cadets… and although I can't believe I'm saying this, as beautiful as you three are…" Kid Flash started out, causing the DNAngels to look to Wally at once. "Who are you, and where did you all come from?"

"We're the reinforcements," Cherub said as she elbowed Kid Flash in the chest with Artemis. "So… you're welcome."

"Yeah, I think we got that part already," Ahsoka said. "Now… who _are_ you… really?"

"And who sent you?" Superboy asked.

"Well, how do we put this?" Seraph asked as she rubbed the back of her neck. "We're Clones, but not made from the same Genetic Template as Jango Fett," she started to explain. "More like… from different aspects of both members of the Young Justice and even the Neo Young Justice, old _and_ new."

"Say what?" Zatanna asked.

"We come from different DNA from members of the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice," Epiphany clarified. "My DNA stems from Artemis and Supergirl."

"Explaining the Kryptonian Powers and the reflexes," Artemis started to deduct. "But how did the Republic get a DNA Sample from us, Clone Girl?"

"From the Battle of Earth," Epiphany said. "And the name's Epiphany."

"Don't mind her, she's a sourpuss," Seraph said, causing Epiphany to throw her arms to the side with frustration. "Call me Seraph," she introduced herself. "My donors were Rocket and Superboy."

"Energy and even _more_ Kryptonian Powers," Rocket said as she and Superboy looked to one another. "That sounds like a good mix."

"And let me guess," Kid Flash said as he inspected Cherub. "You're Cherub?"

"Got a problem with that?" Cherub remarked in a snippy tone the same as Wally's.

"It's… best that you don't upset Cherub," Epiphany said. "Her DNA comes from you, Kid Flash, and Katana."

"So… you're fluent in Japanese?" Ahsoka asked.

"In _every_ language, thank you very much," Cherub said. "But a girl's details are her _own_ business."

"We call ourselves the DNAngels." Seraph said as she, Cherub and Epiphany all stood together as one.

"Lovely, we all got to know each other," Ahsoka said. "Now, how about we get back to the fact that the **ENTIRE CLONE YOUTH BRIGADE JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY A RACIST MANDALORIAN WORKING FOR THE SEPARATISTS?!**" she yelled.

"Easy, Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Calm yourself. We'll find them."

"Yeah," Jax said. "Besides, Chop'aa didn't get _everyone_."

Everyone looked to see that Jax, Whiplash and Hotshot were still present, having been with the Young Justice while the rest of the Clone Youth Brigade was taken.

"Chop'aa will be expecting to have all of the Clone Cadets." Crasher deducted as he and Paula both looked to each other.

"And it won't be long until he discovers that three of them are missing," Paula said. "We have and advantage here, Ahsoka."

"Yeah, a _tactical_ advantage, but not a total advantage," Ahsoka stated as she placed her hand to her chin. "We're going to take back the Clone Cadets, but we'll need a smaller group," she said as she looked to the members of the Young Justice, the Clone Youth Brigade, the DNAngels and her Jedi Masters combined. "If we all go in, they'll probably have a trap waiting for us."

"So, what now?" Anakin asked.

"I'll take Jax, Hotshot and Whiplash, and the DNAngels," Ahsoka said. "Superboy, you fill in as the leader of these three Clone Cadets while I lead the DNAngels."

"Then what?" Superboy asked.

"Everyone else will be on standby with the Bioship, waiting to pick us up," Ahsoka said. "Remember, the Separatists are also with the Light, and the Light could have been studying us for a while,"

"I'm coming with you," Master Coleman Kcaj said. "You'll need an extra Jedi on this one."

"Master Obi-Wan isn't the only Jedi good with negotiations, you know," Anakin said. "Master Kcaj is known for having the same ability to talk his way out of situations."

"You'll have a good Jedi to use for a distraction," Coleman Kcaj added on.

"Right," Ahsoka said with a nod. "This is strictly a covert rescue op," she told her new team. "We go in, get our Cadets, and come out. Whatever Darth Sidious has planned for the Cadets can't happen. We have to act now."

"Good thinking, Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Miss Martian, can we all fit into the Bioship?"

"I can make some spare seats," Miss Martian replied. "But we'll need to be quick about this if no one else is to be captured."

"Right," Ahsoka said. "Alright, team, let's go and rescue our cadets."

Onboard the Separatist Dreadnought, MagnaGuards were placing the Clone Cadets into a Holding Cell. As soon as the red-eyed Droids left, Chop'aa walked up to the young Clones.

"It won't be long before I present you to Lord Sidious," Chop'aa said. "You Clones, young and old, don't deserve to wear your armor with pride. True Mandalorian Pride comes from true blood. None of you have that."

"At least we have a piece of our mind to give you when we get free!" Clone Cadet 1152 quipped.

"Such spirit," Chop'aa mused. "This must be the reason Count Dooku says that you are wanted by Lord Sidious," he stated. "One way or another, at least I'll have the new Clone Troopers out of the way for the Mandalorians." He spat before walking away.

Meanwhile, General Grievous entered a room. Inside, the lights turned off, and he placed his hands behind his back. Soon, holograms of the members of the Light came up, everyone sans Vandal Savage present.

"_General Grievous, what a surprise_," Ra's al Ghul mused. "_To what do we owe this pleasure?_"

"The fate of the Light has come to my attention," General Grievous started out. "I realize that OceanMaster betrayed you, and you are on a hunt for him, but have you ever considered he might have already given away everything about you and your secret plans?" he asked. "A traitor cannot go unpunished."

"_We are putting our all into finding OceanMaster, as well as the rest of the ORDER_," Queen Bee stated. "_We are already putting a plan into motion that will set free the Suicide Squad after their defeat by the Jedi_."

"_And Miss Lincoln seems to be more motivated than ever after what she has seen in the Expanded Universe_," Klarion added on. "_The brats on this side won't know what hit them when we sic Killer Frost 2.0 on them!_"

"Do not get overconfident, Witch Boy," General Grievous said. "Even Count Dooku and I doubt your allegiance to us, es_pecially_ after the Blade Runners have been easily bested by the Young Justice."

"_LexCorp will work to improve these Droids away from prying public eyes_," Lex Luthor stated. "_But if our plans are revealed, or if you fail to keep up your end of the bargain we made, than we are looking at the possibility of the end of our partnership_." The enemy of Superman said with warning.

"Consider that advice taken," General Grievous said sternly. "And those new lightsabers had better come through soon!" he yelled before letting out a few coughs. After coughing, he signed off from the transmission and walked away.

Just as General Grievous ended his meeting with the Light, Miss Martian already flew the Bioship up to the side of the Separatist Dreadnought. Ahsoka, Superboy, Coleman Kcaj, Jax, Hotshot, Whiplash and the DNAngels all stood ready to board as a docking port was deployed.

"Okay, once we're in, we need to find out where the Separatists are holding the Cadets," Ahsoka told her team. "Jax, I've seen you with the tactical thinking. You need to hack into one of the terminals, but do it without anyone noticing us. We can't be exposed too soon."

"I'll do my best." Jax said.

"Cherub, you have Kid Flash's speed," Ahsoka went on as she looked to Cherub, who was twirling around a Vibro-Blade. "There are a lot of alarms on this Ship, so we need you to disarm them as quickly as possible."

"No need to go on," Cherub said as she placed on her glasses. "I know exactly what to do."

"Good," Ahsoka said with a nod. She turned her attention to the Ongree Jedi Master. "Master Kcaj, we're going to need a distraction."

"Right," Master Coleman Kcaj said. "I'll work something out with Chop'aa while you get to work on freeing the Cadets."

"The rest of you, come with me," Ahsoka ordered the rest of the DNAngels and the three Clone Cadets. "Move out."

Everyone nodded as Ahsoka and Superboy both entered Ghost Mode. As they did, they placed their hands on the DNAngels and the Clone Cadets, but left Master Coleman Kcaj visible. Master Coleman Kcaj looked around before walking into the Separatist Command Ship, with the rest of Ahsoka, Superboy and their team following after him invisibly.

"Chop'aa, we have picked up an unregistered signal onboard the Ship," a Mandalorian reported to Chop'aa as he and General Grievous came onto the Bridge. "We've identified him as one of the Jedi who was present during our attack on Jakku earlier."

"Bring him up." Chop'aa ordered.

The Mandalorians nodded and brought up a holographic image of Master Coleman Kcaj as he made his way calmly towards the Bridge. Two Battle Droids noticed him, but Master Kcaj just placed his hands up and continued to walk, with the two Droids following him with their blasters aimed at his back.

"Master Coleman Kcaj," General Grievous mused. "One of the many Jedi who fought during the Battle of Geonosis."

"And he's willingly making his way towards us," Chop'aa stated. "He must be here to negotiate the terms of surrender."

"A fine Mandalorian like you never fails to get anything wrong," Coleman Kcaj said as he entered the bridge. "Now… can I put my hands down?"

Chop'aa nodded and motioned to the Droids. The Battle Droids nodded and walked away, allowing Coleman Kcaj to rest his hands.

"Thank you," Master Kcaj said as he felt his wrists. "I was wondering if I would have to do this forever."

"I've heard a lot about you, Master Kcaj," Chop'aa said. "Your cousin, Coleman Trebor, nearly averted the Clone Wars during the Battle of Geonosis."

"If it weren't for Jango Fett, of course," Coleman Kcaj added on. "Chop'aa, as a soldier, you must see where you have gone wrong with taking these Cadets as prisoners of war. They are only children."

"Clones are still Clones, no matter _how_ old they are," Chop'aa stated. "It's not my business as for what happens to them. That is up to Darth Sidious."

"If you are to take the Cadets, you might as well take some of the 501st Legion as well," Coleman Kcaj stated. "You and I were both dragged into this War, Chop'aa. I'm sure we can find a way around this."

"True," Chop'aa said. "But if I am to take some of the 501st Clone Troopers, you must give me good offerings. Not just random Clones will do, you know."

"Shall I make a list?" Coleman Kcaj asked with an eyebrow raised.

At this time, Jax was plugging a cord into a terminal. He slowly typed onto his gauntlet before checking the connection. After seeing that he was good to go, he gradually started to pick up speed.

"I found the prisoners," Jax reported. "They're being held in Cell Block 1138."

"Got it," Ahsoka said. She looked to Cherub. "Cherub, you're up."

"About damn time!" Cherub said quietly before placing her goggles on. She ran quickly into the hallway, disabling all of the alarms and traps that were in the way. After clearing a path, she pressed a button on her gauntlet.

Ahsoka received the signal that Cherub sent and looked to the rest of her team.

"Okay," Ahsoka said. "Superboy, I'll take the Power Rangers," she joked, referring to the DNAngels. "You take the Brothers Grimm."

"Right," Superboy replied as he sent a salute to Ahsoka. "Good luck."

"May the Force be with you." Ahsoka bid before she took off with the DNAngels while Superboy left with the Clone Cadets, Jax following right behind them as soon as he and Cherub were done disabling all of the traps and alarms. While Ahsoka and the DNAngels went to scout one area, Superboy and the Clone Cadets headed directly towards Cell Block 1138.

Seraph turned a corner and narrowed her eyes down the hallway. As she did, she suddenly saw several Battle Droids heading towards them.

"I'm counting three MagnaGuards and a Blade Runner," Seraph reported to Ahsoka. "They're making their way towards Connor and the others."

Ahsoka nodded. "Cherub, you're with me," she said. "We need to take them down fast and quietly."

"You got it!" Cherub whispered.

Both Ahsoka and Cherub dashed towards the Battle Droids. The four Droids looked around as if they had heard something before Ahsoka pulled off the head of one of the MagnaGuards. Cherub blew away the Blade Runner before Ahsoka took down the two remaining MagnaGuards. As each of the parts fell, Seraph flew over and held her hands out, creating an energy bubble to catch them all so as not to cause any noise. Once the Droid Parts were caught, Seraph calmly put them down without making a sound.

Elsewhere, Connor was leading Jax, Whiplash and Hotshot towards Cell Block 1138. They soon came across some Super Battle Droids. Connor motioned for Jax to follow him. Jax nodded and went with Connor, the two disabling the Super Battle Droids with ease. As soon as the Super Battle Droids were taken down, Hotshot pulled the Droids into a room, hiding them before Whiplash set his blaster to stun, shooting down two MagnaGuards guarding the Cell they were looking for.

Epiphany slammed two Droidekas together before sending the parts towards Seraph, who crumpled them together like paper. She created another energy bubble around it to prevent it from making any noise shortly after before Ahsoka and Cherub raced into the hall. They soon saw Superboy, Jax, Hotshot and Whiplash and sent them a nod.

"Here we are," Master Coleman Kcaj said as he closed a holo-projector and placed it in the hands of Chop'aa. "The good Clones of the 501st that you'll ever need to know if you are to ever restore your Mandalorian Pride."

"You Jedi are always so mysterious," Chop'aa mused as he looked to the list of names of 501st Legion Clone Troopers. "'Contrail', 'Oddball', 'Fourze', 'Trey'," he started to list off. "Do you _always_ come up with names as strange as these?" he asked.

"Only if we're the ones who come up with them, and no one else," Coleman Kcaj quipped. "Now… how about some reparations for the deaths of several brave Clone Troopers who gave their lives so that Jakku could be saved?"

"I'm generous, Jedi, but not _that_ generous." Chop'aa said sternly.

"How would _I_ know?" Coleman Kcaj asked. "You're the only Mandalorian in the room who respects the honor he has. Surely, you remember Pre Vizsla, Jango Fett and Boba Fett."

"Don't push me, Jedi," Chop'aa said in a much more angrier tone than before. "I've got your eight Clone Cadets, and I'm not afraid to kill some more, even if it costs me my life to Lord Sidious."

"You have eight?!" General Grievous exclaimed, causing Chop'aa and Coleman Kcaj to turn to the Kaleesh Warlord as he soon let out a growl. "There were a total of eleven Clone Cadets back on Jakku! You lost three!"

Chop'aa gasped and turned to his Mandalorian Soldiers. "Get to Cell Block 1138!" he ordered. "Bring me all of the Cadets… and find those missing three!"

"Seventeen… eighteen… nineteen… twenty!" Ahsoka counted as she was handed blasters from the Battle Droids, as well as swords and electrostaffs from the Blade Runners and MagnaGuards. "Let's get going."

"About time," Connor said as he and Seraph looked to one another. "Let's get to work!"

"Freedom for our Brothers!" Seraph exclaimed as both she and Connor broke into the Cell.

Inside, the Clone Cadets were all sitting around. When the door opened, they all got up, preparing to take on the Separatists, but instead saw Ahsoka, Superboy, Jax, Whiplash, Hotshot and the DNAngels.

"Arm yourselves," Ahsoka ordered as she tossed several weapons to all of the Clone Cadets. "We're busting out of here!"

"Think again!" a Mandalorian yelled. Three more joined him.

Ahsoka and rolled over before she got on one knee and shot three energized arrows towards them. The three extra Mandalorian Soldiers fell before the Clone Cadets all got out, with Connor, Jax, Hotshot, Whiplash and the DNAngels joining them as they fired upon the Separatist Forces.

"Sir! We have intruders!" a Battle Droid ordered upon seeing what was happening on the monitors.

Chop'aa snarled and took out his two-pronged electrostaff.

"You!" Chop'aa yelled as Master Coleman Kcaj backed away. "You tricked me!"

"I'm true to my word," Master Kcaj said. "And my words… were that the Republic has brave Clone Soldiers… that no one can stop!" he exclaimed before activating his lightsaber. He used his blue blade to cut a hole through the ground before he eventually fell through it, joining up with Ahsoka, Superboy and their team.

"Sir, now there are _two_ Jedi in the Ship's Holding Cells!" the same Battle Droid from before reported.

"You think we don't know?!" General Grievous exclaimed before slicing the Droid in half. He took out another lightsaber and leapt down after Coleman Kcaj.

"No one escapes!" Chop'aa exclaimed as he leapt down into the hole.

Ahsoka activated her lightsabers as she and Coleman Kcaj started to deflect blasts coming at them from both sides. Jax, Whiplash and Hotshot all fired back at the enemies from Superboy's side while the DNAngels fired back from Ahsoka's side.

"Get them to the Bioship!" Ahsoka ordered as she deflected more shots. "We'll be right behind you!"

"Got it!" Superboy exclaimed as he knocked out a Mandalorian Soldier.

Ahsoka and Master Kcaj continued to deflect shots and protect their friends until the sound of four lightsabers activating and an electrostaff pulsing caught their attention.

"Padawan Tano…" General Grievous said as he spun around two of his four lightsabers. "We meet again."

"General Grievous," Ahsoka said. "And Chop'aa Notimo too, how quaint."

"Now, I can see why the tales of a covert team from Earth are true," Chop'aa said. "They're led by a Jedi."

"Surrender the Clones to us!" General Grievous ordered as he now aimed all of his lightsabers at the two Jedi.

"You mess with the Clones…" Ahsoka said as she activated her Double-Bladed Lightsaber while taking out her main lightsaber as well. "And you mess with us!"

"General Grievous is mine," Coleman Kcaj whispered. "You get Chop'aa."

"My pleasure." Ahsoka said before she charged at Chop'aa and General Grievous.

Grievous swung one of his lightsabers down at Ahsoka, but Ahsoka blocked it with her Double-Bladed Lightsaber before slamming both of her weapons at Chop'aa. As expected, Chop'aa lifted up his weapon to defend himself, but Ahsoka kicked Chop'aa back and sent two energized arrows towards him. Chop'aa was forced to back away from Ahsoka before taking out his blaster and shooting at the Togruta Padawan.

Coleman Kcaj stood ready to fight as General Grievous swung two of his lightsabers at him. Master Kcaj blocked the two blades by countering with a Shien strike before breaking off and slashing at the Droid General's lower abdomen. Grievous held one of his lightsabers down in defense, knocking Coleman Kcaj away. Coleman Kcaj was able to regain himself before using Ataru to block an overhead swing from the Droid General. All four lightsaber blades slammed onto his single azure blade, forcing the Ongree Jedi Master's lightsaber down. Coleman Kcaj sent a Force-Push towards the Kaleesh Warlord, having been disarmed of his lightsaber. He reached out to it with the Force, activating it and cutting off one of Grievous's arms. Coleman Kcaj soon regained his lightsaber, as well as one of General Grievous's stolen lightsabers, and activated both azure blades in his hands.

Ahsoka and Chop'aa both punched at each other, slashing their weapons as they did so. Both Ahsoka and Chop'aa managed to avoid getting hit, but Ahsoka was still able to sent Chop'aa back while swinging around her lightsabers at the same time. She soon used a low Shii-Cho strike at Chop'aa with her main lightsaber before using her Double-Bladed Lightsaber to slam onto the prongs of his electrostaff. As the two were locked together, they circled around and stared each other dead in the eyes.

"You're not too bad, Jedi," Chop'aa said as he brought his electrostaff up. "But I can see your fate… and you shall fall at my hands!"

"I've fallen at the hands of the devil himself," Ahsoka spat. "You're nowhere near him."

With that, Ahsoka broke off with Chop'aa and sheathed her Double-Bladed Lightsaber, using her main emerald lightsaber instead. She spun around her lightsaber and slashed down at Chop'aa with Shien, causing him to back away. Chop'aa just knocked Ahsoka back, but Ahsoka managed to slash at him in the abdomen with Ataru. As Chop'aa tried to regain himself, Ahsoka circled around him while spinning around her lightsaber.

General Grievous attacked Jedi Master Coleman Kcaj with his remaining lightsabers. However, now that Coleman Kcaj was armed with two blades, he was able to fend off against General Grievous more easily, utilizing Niman to drive the Droid General away from him. General Grievous tried to send Master Coleman Kcaj back even more, but Coleman Kcaj managed to evade all of his strikes before spinning around and striking at the Droid General with a mixture of Ataru and Vaapad, slicing off his arms and sending him to the ground.

Ahsoka stood ready to battle against Chop'aa again. Soon, Chop'aa got up and lunged his electrostaff at her, but Ahsoka held her ground and blocked it before Chop'aa grabbed her right arm. In response, Ahsoka grabbed Chop'aa's arm and forced him to drive his electrostaff into the ground. As sparks flew from the staff, Ahsoka freed her right hand and slashed his staff out of his hands before utilizing SokaTan. She soon struck upwards at Chop'aa, creating a scar on his face, before slashing downwards. She spun around, and soon enough, she sent forth a SokaTan Trinity Strike towards Chop'aa, knocking him back. As Chop'aa tried to get back up, he groaned in pain, feeling a scar that was left on his face.

"Surrender." Ahsoka ordered.

"Fine." Chop'aa said as he eased himself.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and walked away. Suddenly, Chop'aa got up and took out a blaster. However, Ahsoka turned around just as he shot, stopping the blaster bolt in midair and sending it towards his face, creating another scar and sending him to the ground.

"No second chances… I'm that sort of a girl," Ahsoka said as she continued walking away. "Master Kcaj, let's go!"

"Right behind you!" Coleman Kcaj exclaimed as he ran towards Ahsoka into the Bioship.

Chop'aa helped Grievous as they both could do nothing but watch the Bioship take off.

"Lord Sidious will _not_ be pleased." General Grievous said.

Back on the _Resolute_, the Clone Youth Brigade was standing tall as Captain Rex and Ahsoka walked in front of them.

"The Clone Youth Brigade has shown they can handle any situation," Rex said. "You have all made yourselves and your Brothers… and Sisters…" he added on while looking to the DNAngels. "…Proud."

"And while you all have potential, I can only choose three of you to join us for more training alongside me and the Young Justice," Ahsoka said. "I select Jax, Hotshot and Whiplash to join us."

"While the rest of you… get to train alongside Master Kcaj." Anakin finished up.

"And Seraph, Epiphany, Cherub," Ahsoka said. "Welcome to the Young Justice."

"We don't know who created you, but we're grateful for who did, and we're sure that you've made them proud." Black Canary said.

"Thank you." Cherub said.

"We promise to do the best we can." Seraph went on.

"Count on it." Epiphany finished up.

Everyone sent a salute to each other, all with pride and honor.

Later, as everyone came back to Coruscant, Ahsoka walked with the DNAngels towards a warehouse.

"What did you want to show me?" Ahsoka asked as the Young Justice came with her.

"The one who created us," Seraph started out as a familiar figure came out from the shadows. "As her first step towards redemption."

Everyone gasped to see none other than Barriss emerge from the shadows. Ahsoka smiled and ran over towards her friend, embracing her immediately. Barriss smiled and hugged Ahsoka back.

"I see the DNAngels have done good," Barriss said. "I can't reveal myself just yet, but I'm doing all I can to make up for what I've done. The ORDER is now meaningless to me," Barriss said. "I now look forward to a bright, new future."

"Someday, you'll be a Jedi again," Ahsoka said. "I promise."

"Indeed, Ahsoka… indeed."

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, what did you think of my brand-new Chapter? Good for my birthday, huh? I would like to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out with this plot. I couldn't have gotten this done without him. My second Chapter in the New Year, and all things are looking great. Am I right? I really hope you enjoyed the hard work I've put into this. I've got lots more planned for all of you, so consider this my present to you. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	44. Under The Sea

Hello there, everyone! I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter of my best Story on **FanFiction**, **Journey of the Knight**! I've already got two successful Chapters into the New Year, and so far, you have all liked them, especially my Birthday Chapter. It's hard for me to believe this Story has lasted nearly two years already. I can't believe I got this far. For that, I have all of you to thank, including **The Christian Jedi**, **MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Tines Sensahthe, Shadowatcher, Defender54, Outplace, SuperGodzillaSailorCosmos, Rodrigo Guinea, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, Emperor Revan Lord of the Sith, ShadowLordZane, bconfer368, Child of Jon, TheAcceptance, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MatthewCortes93, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, Volbur, VoltronLover23, Spano, Neo-Gojira 54, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Dragonblaze66, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Daughter of Ironman06, Oup700, Jonathan579, Wing101, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, all of the **Guests**. I honestly don't know where I would be without any of you to support me. Now, before I move onto my newest Chapter, please, as usual, allow me to address some of the questions you had in your Reviews. First off, we have **TheGreatGodzilla**. If you do not know when Ahsoka forgave Barriss or when they became friends again, you need to reread **Chapter 31**, where it explains everything. Otherwise, you might not have been paying that much attention. To **Carlos Jacob**, first off, the DNAngels are real characters from the **DC Comics** that I decided to adapt for my Story. Asajj Ventress will have a rematch with Count Dooku, but you will have to wait for it to happen. The Young Justice will be involved with more missions that have to do with both Republic and Separatist Senators. As for more original characters, just wait and see. I can try to have the Young Justice, Justice League Representatives, and the Jedi Visit the Jedi Temple on the Planet Vrogas Vas. By the time of **Young Justice: Invasion**, Miss Martian will still have her Force Abilities, yes. I intend to have General Grievous, Red Arrow and Cheshire have a rematch. By the way, has anyone seen the newest Episodes of **Star Wars Rebels**? They're all pretty exciting. To **17lakect**, I am glad you liked my 21st Chapter, and I acknowledge your enthusiasm. I might consider putting in a young Han Solo, but as for **Sonic the Hedgehog**, that's never going to happen. Sorry. For **Darth Khan**, I intend to have my **Ahsoka Tano Saga Stories** be canon for both **Star Wars** and **Young Justice**. I will get to the Missing Sixteen Hours, I promise you, but the events of **Revenge of the Sith** will still happen, I'm afraid. Now, with all questions, misunderstandings and concerns answered, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 44: Under The Sea

_**In memory of David Bowie (January 8**__**th**__**, 1947 – January 10**__**th**__**, 2016)**_

_**And…**_

_**In Memory of Brian Bedford (February 16**__**th**__**, 1935 – January 13**__**th**__**, 2016)**_

_**And Also…**_

_**In memory of Alan Rickman (February 21**__**st**__**, 1986 – January 14**__**th**__**, 2016)**_

_What other say is their view of the truth. What you have to say is absolute_.

_**Senate in uproar! Following the breakout on Coruscant that resulted in the rampage of multiple dangerous prisoners, Planetary Rulers find safeguarding their domains to be more difficult than before. All three enemies of the Republic, the ORDER, the DarkSiders and the Separatists have begun to make their moves with their increased forces, both in the Expanded Universe and on Earth-16. In the midst of the chaos, High Monarch Kanjar Ro of the Planet Dhor is attacked by the ORDER from Dhor's Sister Planet of Mon Cala without any known or logical reason, causing Senator Ro to threaten to declare war on Mon Cala in retaliation. Hoping to find out more about the attack, Jedi Master Kit Fisto and the Young Justice are sent to the Antares System under orders from the Senate and the Jedi Order. With them, on behalf of the Justice League is the Monarch of Atlantis, Aquaman. Now, the Young Justice and the Jedi hope to find out what has happened before Kanjar Ro declares war on Mon Cala for its unprovoked attack**_.

"Thanks for coming on this mission with us, your Highness," Ahsoka said to Aquaman. "It's rare now these days that we get to hang out with a member of the Justice League."

"It is _you_ I must thank, Ahsoka," Aquaman said as he turned to Ahsoka. "Ever since you and Stingray helped me and Aqualad fight off against the Light on Earth, then I don't think I would even be here to tell the tale."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Well, here you are now, I guess," she said. "And, hey, maybe you can see Mon Cala, just as I promised you."

"Let's just hope we can stop this Kanjar Ro from declaring war, or else we won't be seeing much of Mon Cala," Paula said. "Will told me all about Senator Ro," she went on, getting Artemis to cringe at the name. "He's a dictator who held his seat in the Senate way back when Valorum was still the Chancellor. He was always one to support Chancellor Valorum while he was still in power, but he has grown skeptical of Sheev ever since the Day the Senate made a Vote of No Confidence. His willingness to supply extra weaponry to the Republic is one of the many reasons he has not decided to side with the Separatists or the ORDER."

As Paula was saying this, Robin brought up an image of Senator Kanjar Ro. He was a tan-skinned alien with classic blue Senatorial Robes from when Valorum was the Supreme Chancellor. He had a black staff with a red jewel embedded onto its center, red eyes, gold-trim plating and two golden antenna-like pieces that were covered over his ears.

"Here's more," Robin went on as he looked to the image of Kanjar Ro. "In response to the Karkarodon Separatist Commander Riff Tamson killing the former King of Mon Cala, Yos Kolina, Kanjar Ro attacked Karkaris as a means to avenge King Kolina, who was also a good friend of his."

"So far, from what my Mother told me about Kanjar Ro, he was always a loyal friend to Chancellor Valorum when he was still the Chancellor, but lost faith in the Senate after Sheev Palpatine was voted into office," Lux added on. "He was also one of the few Senators not to agree with giving Chancellor Palpatine his Emergency Powers for the use of the Clone Army. It is also said that he does not believe in the ways that Chancellor Palpatine is using to try and win the War too."

"So, he doesn't like the new things in life," Zatanna simplified. "What else is news about him?"

"Following the fall of diplomacy when Valorum was voted out of office, Kanjar Ro turned from a stern leader to a ruthless dictator," Serra said. "He's been forcing his people to follow the ways of the Republic, such as how Chancellor Valorum used to run the Republic. He doesn't care for the new rules that Chancellor Palpatine has put into place. He even refuses to accept that the Clone Wars are raging on, despite what has happened in the past years."

"_Well, hopefully, we can show him where he is wrong_," Kit Fisto said through the open comlink channel. "_We can't risk losing more Systems to the Separatist Alliance_."

"Right," Ahsoka said with a nod. "Once we enter Dhor, prepare for fighters to try and intercept. We don't know if Kanjar Ro is friendly or not, so we have to be careful."

Both the Bioship and Master Kit Fisto's Starfighter entered right outside of Dhor. Just as Ahsoka said, several fighters came to them and started to fly near them as they flew down to the Landing Bay.

"Attention, Dhor Fighters, this is Miss Martian of the Young Justice, with Jedi Master Kit Fisto, here under orders from the Galactic Senate to investigate a recent assassination attempt on Senator Kanjar Ro," M'gann spoke as the fighters from Dhor hovered around the Bioship and Kit Fisto's Starfighter. "Authorization Landing Codes 21-16 11-38."

"_This is Lieutenant Skrawl speaking_," a pilot from one of the fighters called in. "_Your Landing Permit Codes seem to check out_," he reported. "_You and Master Fisto are cleared to land, Miss Martian_," he added on. "_Senator Kanjar Ro will meet with you shortly upon arrival_."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Ahsoka said as she and M'gann smiled to one another. "Hopefully, we can stop your ruler from declaring war on not only Mon Cala, but the Republic itself."

Soon, the Bioship landed down near a palace on Dhor. Master Kit Fisto landed his Jedi Starfighter next to the Bioship as well. The Young Justice, Paula, Aquaman and Kit Fisto were greeted by a female who resembled Kanjar Ro, only wearing silver and with black plating instead of gold.

"Welcome, Young Justice, Master Jedi," the girl said as she bowed respectfully, in which Ahsoka, Aquaman, Paula, Kit Fisto and the Young Justice bowed back in equal respect. "I am Amara, loyal assistant to Senator Kanjar Ro," she introduced herself. "Senator Ro has been waiting patiently for you. I hope that you can put his mind at ease."

"So do we." Aqualad said.

"Care to lead the way, Amara?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course," Amara said with a bow once more. As she bowed, Aquaman suddenly noticed some sort of burnt scar on her back. He quickly brushed it off as she got back up again. "Follow me, please."

Ahsoka nodded as she and Master Fisto led Aquaman, Paula and the Young Justice towards the palace, where Kanjar Ro would be waiting for them. As they were walking towards the palace, Robin suddenly took notice of something on the ground.

"Stop." Robin ordered, getting all of the Young Justice to look to him.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

Robin kneeled down and took out some sort of test tube. He placed it against some liquid that was found on the ground, and immediately, the liquid went into the tube. The Boy Wonder looked to the liquid, as did Ahsoka and Kit Fisto.

"Well, what have you got?" Ahsoka asked.

"ORDER Chemicals, some I can't identify, but it's not the Symbio-Enhancer," Robin said. He looked around as some guards came over. "When you find something brand new in the world, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?" he quibbled.

"A grenade." A guard guessed.

Everyone paused for a moment.

"Aside from that," Kid Flash said. "What else?"

"A cadaver?" Amara guessed.

Once again, there was a pause. This time, Rocket broke the silence.

"Once again, a possibility," Rocket said. "What's the most _important_ thing to look for after seeing something you've never seen in your life?"

"The meaning of it?" Ahsoka guessed this time.

"Would all Dhor people just—?!" Robin started to yell until he realized it was Ahsoka who made the guess. Slowly, the Boy Wonder regained himself. "Sorry," he apologized. "You look for something extremely important, something all the scum in the Universe would want. What would that be?"

"A _profit_," a voice said. Everyone looked to see Kanjar Ro walking towards them with two guards beside him. He had his arms behind his back before holding one out in front of him, making a money gesture. "That's the value of Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries for you," he went on. "I'm glad you could make it, Padawan Tano and Master Fisto," he said as he turned his attention to Ahsoka and Kit Fisto. "Ever since the departure of Supreme Chancellor Valorum, nothing has ever felt safe, not even when there's peace, even for just a short time."

"We get it, you don't like having Chancellor Palpatine around that much," Superboy said. "But we have reason to believe that Mon Cala was not involved with the ORDER in the attack on your life, Senator."

Senator Kanjar Ro raised an eyebrow. He placed his hand to his chin before turning around.

"Follow me," Kanjar Ro said after a moment of silence. "If the ORDER had really framed the Planet of Mon Cala, there is no doubt that they could be surveying us, even as we speak," he explained. "Into my Palace. We shall talk there."

Meanwhile, on the _Marauder_, a probe droid was being flown to Xion. With her was OceanMaster and her Father, Sylas. Xion caught the probe droid and held it out in front of her, viewing the data it had recovered.

"It will not be long before Kanjar Ro is forced to declare war on Mon Cala," Xion stated. "Though our first user of the Devil's Heart, Barriss, has left us, the combination of both her Devil's Heart blood and her Symbio-Enhancer DNA has helped us to develop a new chemical that can change the tide of the Clone Wars in our favor."

"And, with use from the Starro Tech I was able to recover before turning to the ORDER, it is as effective as we can expect," OceanMaster added on. "Do you have a name for this new creation?"

Xion chuckled. "There are many ways to win a war, OceanMaster," she said. "You can play fair, you can switch sides, or you can fight dirty," she started to explain. "The easiest way to win… is through one's naïveté."

Sylas and OceanMaster both looked to each other with confusion.

"I do not believe I understand, Master Xion," OceanMaster said. "Can you explain?"

"For once, you even have _me_ confused." Sylas mused.

Xion chuckled as she walked her Father and OceanMaster into her quarters. She looked to a chess set that had Jedi and Clone Troopers in place of the white pieces and the ORDER and the Light, the Light in the places of the Pawns, as the black pieces on the chessboard.

"They say that there are two ways to be fooled: one is to believe what isn't true, the other… is to refuse to believe what is," Xion explained as she used the Force to move a pawn shaped like OceanMaster. As soon as it was moved, one of the Clone Trooper Pawns on the other side suddenly moved after Xion made her move. She levitated herself and the board around so that she was on the proper side and facing both her Father and OceanMaster. "Overconfidence plus arrogance… equals naïveté." she clarified as she looked to OceanMaster and Sylas with a grin on her face as she continued to move the pieces, with the board making other moves as she did so.

"I began playing with Alakshmi and Barriss when I was still in training. I always insisted on being the honorable Sith Lord of the ORDER, yet I was never able to understand the way those two were able to best me time and time again…" Xion mused while letting out a chuckle. As she did, she moved a piece that looked like her towards a piece that looked like Ahsoka, putting them a distance away from each other while another ORDER piece, this one shaped like Sylas, stood next to the Xion piece, and the OceanMaster Pawn moved up behind a piece that resembled Batman, causing the Batman piece to disappear.

"For a while, I believed their skills transcended mine. I began to believe what wasn't true, but you see, in a simple game of chess, as in life, the line between good and evil is often unclear," Xion went on before her yellow eye lit up, causing the lights in the room to spark. When the lights became clear for everyone to see again, Ahsoka was now put directly in front of Sylas and Xion's pieces, their blades locking while OceanMaster was on the other side, aiming his trident at Ahsoka as well. "Black and white can become grey so easily… what one soul considers evil, another might consider righteous," she went on before moving her three remaining pieces towards Ahsoka. "The honorable one who fails to see this is bound to be…" she started off before her red eye flashed, causing OceanMaster to move and destroy the Ahsoka piece. "…The Fool."

"In other words, we make use of how these events are playing out," OceanMaster deducted. "But I feel that it won't be long until the Young Justice comes to Dhor to investigate our attack on Kanjar Ro. What will happen then if they come across our new chemical."

"That's why we need to be one step ahead," a voice said. While Sylas and Xion grinned, OceanMaster turned his attention to the shadows, where Blood Bane emerged with a grin on his face. "With your cooperation, we now have both a second Atlantean and a third deserter from the Light," the evil clone of Aqualad stated. "For those contributions, we are all very grateful."

"Indeed," Xion said. She turned around and focused her attention to OceanMaster, who, measuring up to his neck, looked up to him sternly. "Now, as we agreed, before you lead this mission, the data on the mysterious Sixteen Hours of the absence of the Justice League, if you please?"

OceanMaster nodded and took out a jump drive, placing it in Xion's hands.

"You will find all data from the Light I stole for you when you contacted me during the day the ORDER made its presence known to Earth," OceanMaster said. "With Professor Ivo's help, we now have all current data via Camo Virus hidden within all systems of the Light."

"Excellent," Sylas said. "And even better, our spy on Dhor has reported that the Young Justice is otherwise preoccupied. There are even reports of Aquaman and even the Nautolan Jedi Master, Kit Fisto, accompanying the Young Justice."

"We must keep it that way," Xion stated. "Otherwise, our _real_ operation on Mon Cala will be ruined."

"But if we manage to kill Arthur and Master Fisto, we still win," OceanMaster added on. "Not even the Young Justice can handle a crisis on _two_ Planets at the same time. And even if they _could_, they wouldn't know what they were up against."

"A very strategic benefit," Xion mused. She craned her neck at Blood Bane and snapped her fingers, summoning several Cryoclones. "Now, let us take our leave," she ordered. "We must put Operation Water to Blood into effect before the Young Justice discovers what the true motive of the attack was."

On Dhor, Kanjar Ro was now seated back in his office seat. His office had burnt marks all over the place, and all sorts of trophies were either scattered all over the room or blown to pieces. As soon as he got himself situated right, he turned his attention to the Young Justice as Amara stood right beside him.

"You claim that Mon Cala was not responsible for the attack on my life," Kanjar Ro said. "Being a friend of both Yos and Lee-Char makes that easy for me to believe, as luck would have it."

"Believe us when we say this, the ORDER was the group of masterminds behind it," Jaybo said. "Planets of the Republic would never intentionally or randomly attack one another."

"You have to believe the fact that Dhor's Sister Planet would never attack you." Kit Fisto added on.

"You want to know a fact?" Amara asked sternly as she clenched her fist. "A Quarren came here and attempted to poison Senator Ro," she called out sternly, much to everyone's surprise. "You of the Republic claim that the Mon Calamari and the Quarren made peace with each other during the Battle of Mon Cala, but here we are now, standing in the scene of their attack!"

"Amara, calm yourself," Kanjar Ro said. "I am not about to spark a war with the Republic."

"Indeed," Aquaman said. "This is the time for diplomacy. Action against our enemies, _not_ the Mon Cala, is to come later when we have discovered the true motive of the ORDER attack."

Kanjar Ro nodded before he turned his attention to Amara. "Might you get us some drinks, please?" he asked.

Amara nodded and bowed her head. "Of course," she said. "Right away, my Lord." She said before walking out of the room.

Ahsoka looked to Robin as soon as Amara left the room. "Care to show us what you've got there?" she asked.

The Boy Wonder nodded and placed the test tube back into his hologlove. Soon, a holographic image of what was in the chemical started to show up for everyone to see.

"The ORDER made the Symbio-Enhancer, a chemical drug that can give its user different animal enhancements," Robin started to explain. "A while later, Sylas somehow developed a more powerful enhancer that can grant anyone powers of the Dark Side of the Force. Before those two, the Light developed a powerful mixture of science and magic called Starro Tech. It seems that this new chemical contains all of those developments," he went on. "Something that can bend a person's mind to their will and allow them to use the Dark Side of the Force, becoming a monster at the same time."

"If it were up to me, I would call this Corruption Blood," Ahsoka noted as she placed her hand to her chin. "But how would the ORDER have gotten a hold of the Light's Starro Tech after you told me that there was a cure for it before I came?" she asked as she turned her attention to Aqualad.

"I am uncertain," Aqualad said. "We brought the Starro Tech to two places on Earth, a laboratory in Atlantis and at STAR Labs in Washington."

"Both for research on how the Light pulled off this feat." Aquaman added on.

"But obviously, someone broke into one of those places and brought it to the ORDER, right?" Serra asked. "Professor Ivo had to be one of them."

"Unless something happened to this Light that you were unaware of, that your forces on Earth probably didn't report back to you," Kanjar Ro said as Amara quietly came back into the room with cups on a tray. She handed one cup to everyone before placing the last cup next to Kanjar Ro. "Now, I believe that Mon Cala was not responsible for my attack, but who could have instigated it without any of my security personnel knowing about it?" he quibbled before taking out a small spoon to mix his drink.

"Someone within your system, I wager," Paula said as she walked over to Kanjar Ro. "And I think that she was trying to poison you for knowing too much," she added on as Amara put the tray down onto a table, reaching for her side at the same time. "I _am_ surprised, Senator Ro, that having been a worthy Senator to live this long before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, you're oblivious to what's right in front of you."

"What do you mean, Huntress?" Kanjar Ro asked.

"Our drinks are all sky blue," Ahsoka said as she walked towards Kanjar Ro. "What Amara just gave you…" she went on before taking out her lightsaber. At the same time, Amara took out a blaster, but Ahsoka cut her hand off and pinned her down to the table while deactivating her lightsaber hilt and placing it at the back of her neck. "Is ruby."

M'gann levitated Kanjar Ro's cup and knocked it onto Amara's severed hand. Everyone looked to it as it started to melt away, causing Kanjar Ro to get up and look to Amara sternly. She was about to say something to him, but a shot was suddenly fired at her. Amara gasped as she saw Lux with his blaster out, having fired a warning shot.

"Amara, my faithful aide," Kanjar Ro remarked as Amara attempted to get loose from Ahsoka's hold on her. "An operative of the ORDER this whole time, and I didn't even see it," he mused. "Either you all are good or I'm getting old."

"Being an assassin can help in exposing a spy," Paula said as she took out one of her tonfas. "The way Amara was acting… it was basically an amateur performance."

Amara scoffed. "Congratulations, you caught me," she spat. "Too bad you won't get anything _out_ of me!"

"Where's the ORDER operating?" Ahsoka asked as she held Amara from getting free. "And how long have you been stationed as a spy?"

"You really think it would be that simple?!" Amara exclaimed in disbelief before letting out a scoff. "Xion was right. You all truly _are_ dense!"

"Remember what Master Unduli taught you, Ahsoka," Kit Fisto said as he and Aquaman both walked over. "Terror is not a weapon the Jedi use."

"This isn't terror, Master Fisto," Ahsoka said with reassurance. "This is something you have to trust me on."

"Jedi like you can't kill, that's what makes you weak!" Amara spat.

"Yes, you're right," Ahsoka said playfully. "But at least we're strong enough to get answers out of you."

"Go ahead and try," Amara said. "Besides you have nothing to offer me to tell you what you need to know."

"That's where I'd beg to differ," Ahsoka remarked. "It's your choice whether or not to tell us, but hey, why _should_ you tell us anyways?"

"Ahsoka, where are you going with this?" Paula asked.

"Prison's secure," Ahsoka went on as she placed Amara on a chair. "Secure… but is anything ever really _truly_ secure?" she quibbled. "Security… can only come from one place…"

"Get to the point, would ya?" Amara asked, feeling quite annoyed right now.

The rest of the Young Justice watched with confusion as to what was going on. Paula placed her hand to her chin while Kanjar Ro leaned back in his chair. Kit Fisto and Aquaman looked to each other as Ahsoka continued to ramble on.

On Mon Cala, several Mon Calamari and Quarren Guards were surrounding the underwater palace of Lee-Char, now the King of Mon Cala. As each guard was checking in, the sound of footsteps suddenly caught their attention. There, in front of them, was Xion, walking on the ocean floor. She sent the guards a grin before she reached for her black cloak. She tossed it away and started to swim gracefully towards the palace door. The guards all charged at Xion, but she chuckled and flung her arm at them, using the Force to send them scattered across the area. Without a sound, she used the Force once again to open the palace doors, where she straightened up her Sith Robes.

Inside of the palace, Quarren Leader Nossor Ri and Captain Ackbar were floating with King Lee-Char. As they settled down in the throne room, the door burst open, causing everyone to look with surprise. Xion came in, still having her smug grin on her face as everyone looked to her.

"Xion…" King Lee-Char muttered under his breath.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Xion said with her hands behind her back. "Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way… _please_ leave the new providence of the ORDER."

"You think we belong to the ORDER?" Nossor Ri asked as he readied his twin set of Vibro-Blades.

"Yes, didn't you see the Golden Phoenix of the ORDER on the front door?" Xion asked smugly. "It's about time that the ORDER put its power to use… on one of the most resourceful Planets of the Republic."

"We shall see, Xion." Captain Ackbar spat.

"Yes, we shall see," Xion spat back. She reached to the side of her robe while letting out another chuckle. "Now, where were we?"

"What do you _want_, Xion?" Lee-Char asked sternly.

"What we have been planning for quite some time now…" Xion said in a grim tone. "This Planet to kneel before the ORDER!"

"Dac is under the stewardship of the Throne of Mon Cala and the Republic, and we will protect ourselves…" King Lee-Char said before reaching for his two tridents. "_Even_ from you." He added on.

Xion snickered as her breath started to become visible. "I'm _so_ glad you feel that way!" she exclaimed before rolling her eyes. "Otherwise, I would have let _this_ happen on Dac for nothing." She said, motioning to the colder temperature before Cryoclones glided into the palace.

"What is the meaning of this, Xion?" Nossor Ri demanded.

"Oh, so quickly?" Xion asked. "It's a gift," she explained. "Oh, it's your _parting_ gift," she went on before motioning all around her. "In that it will _part_ you… part of you here, part of you there, and part of you _way_ over there, staining the walls!"

"You insolent fool!" Nossor Ri exclaimed, swimming towards Xion with his Vibro-Blades armed.

"Nossor Ri, no!" Lee-Char called out.

Xion reached her hand out to Nossor Ri, Force-Pulling him to the ground before Captain Ackbar attacked. However, Xion swam up swiftly towards him and grabbed his spear blaster. Captain Ackbar gasped as he was thrown towards the wall, with Xion shooting bolts of Sith Lightning towards him afterwards. Captain Ackbar managed to regain himself and deflected the Lightning, getting into a fighting stance for him and Nossor Ri to take on Xion together.

Xion chuckled as she landed, taking out her Xiphon hilt. "Excellent…" she said vigorously before activating her black blade.

Nossor Ri charged at Xion and swung at her with his blades, but Xion blocked them while kicking Captain Ackbar aside. Captain Ackbar managed to dodge this as Xion forced both of Nossor Ri's blades down, giving Captain Ackbar the opening he needed to strike at Xion. Xion clashed with Captain Ackbar before Nossor Ri attempted to strike at Xion once again. However, Xion spun around and unleashed a small Force Repulse, knocking the two away. She turned her attention to King Lee-Char and sent blasts of Sith Lightning towards him, but King Lee-Char twirled around his tridents and sent the blasts to the side while making his way towards her. Xion spun back at King Lee-Char with Vaapad and struck at him, only for King Lee-Char to lock her blade with his tridents. The two soon broke off, and King Lee-Char sent a blast from one of his tridents, which Xion managed to deflect, before jabbing her with the other.

Xion did not see the next attack coming and was forced back. As she tumbled backwards, she used the Force to regain herself. However, in the process, Xion's sleeves of her Sith Robes were cut off from King Lee-Char's attack on her.

"Showoff…" Xion scoffed.

"That was a warning," King Lee-Char stated as Nossor Ri and Captain Ackbar came next to him. "You are no match for the full force of Mon Cala."

"I agree," Xion said. "But I can't say the same for what we're about to do to you," she taunted before turning her attention to the Cryoclones. "Freeze them!" she yelled.

The Cryoclones all laughed as they spread their arms out, causing the water on the surface to turn to solid ice.

King Lee-Char, Captain Ackbar and Nossor Ri looked around in shock. Xion grinned and twirled the Xiphon around as she charged towards them. Before she could strike, King Lee-Char threw down one of Riff Tamson's explosive knives, causing a smokescreen to appear. Xion scoffed and used the Force to part the smoke, but when it was clear, King Lee-Char, Captain Ackbar and Nossor Ri were all gone.

"Find them," Xion ordered as Blood Bane and OceanMaster appeared behind her. "Every last one of them."

"False sense of… of security," Ahsoka continued to speak as Amara was placing her hands to her ears. "And what does security _really_ give us?" she asked. She opened her mouth to say more, but before she could, Amara screamed and got onto her knees, pulling on Ahsoka's waist.

"I can't _take_ this anymore! You're making me lose my mind!" Amara exclaimed. "I'll talk, just _please_ stop rambling!"

"Okay, Amara. Speak," Ahsoka said calmly as the Young Justice removed their headphones from their ears. "But hurry, because I have a nice debate on—"

"_I_… think we've heard enough for the interrogation today, Ahsoka," Aquaman said as he placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "The more important thing to tend to is the information that Amara has for us."

Amara sighed. "Oh, damn. Xion is gonna _kill_ me for this!" she swore to herself. She turned her attention back to everyone. "I came in here and attacked Kanjar Ro in the name of the ORDER. My mission was to prevent anyone from finding out what the ORDER's plans were," she started to explain. The burn mark on the back of her neck suddenly glowed as she said, "They are carrying out a plan on—"

As Amara's burn mark glowed, Amara groaned in pain. Everyone looked to Amara as she placed her hand to the back of her head, feeling the burn mark that was engraved onto her.

"What the hell?" Kanjar Ro asked.

"Finish what you were saying, Amara." Kit Fisto ordered calmly.

"That's the thing, Master Fisto, I can't," Amara said smugly. "You see, when I was stationed here as a spy, Xion gave me the Dark Rune, a mark that will burn me until I'm dead if I tell anyone about the doings of the ORDER."

"She's telling the truth," Serra said. "I'm sensing what could be Xion's level of the Dark Side on Amara. Every time she lets out anything that has to do with the ORDER, it will burn her… reminding Amara of where her loyalties lie."

Ahsoka placed her hand to her chin, starting to think of what to do. After a while, she looked up to Aquaman and Aqualad.

"King Orin, Aqualad, do you think you can try and cool down the Rune?" Ahsoka asked. "It may not stop the Rune from burning Amara, but at least it can slow it down."

"We can try," Aquaman said as he and Aqualad came behind Amara. "But this Rune might do more harm to us if something interferes with it."

"Try and hold it off for as long as you can," Ahsoka ordered. "We're going to get as many answers as we can out of Amara."

"Understood," Aqualad said before taking out his Water-Bearer. As Aquaman placed his hand on Amara's neck, Aqualad pressed his Water-Bearer onto it as well. "Go on. Do what you must, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded and looked back to Amara. "I'm going to make it easy for you," she told the hidden ORDER Spy. "I'll limit you to one-word answers. You might not feel as much pain."

Amara scoffed. "Do what you must," she spat. "I'll die before you get any information out of me."

"Trulb Tuo eht s'REDRO eurt snoitnetni won!" Zatanna incanted.

"Is Mon Cala aligned with the ORDER?" Ahsoka asked Amara.

"No." Amara replied quickly.

"What was the purpose of your attack on Senator Ro?" Ahsoka asked afterwards.

"Diversion." Amara replied back.

"Who hired you?"

"Xion."

"Where is the ORDER _really_ operating?"

"Cala."

"Is Blood Bane part of this operation?" Aqualad asked this time.

"Yes."

"Who else is in on this operation?" Aquaman asked.

"Cryoclones."

"What is their purpose on Mon Cala?" Paula asked.

"Corruption."

Ahsoka placed her hand to her chin once again. "M'gann, Serra, can you sense something more to this?" she asked as she turned to M'gann and Serra.

"Yeah," M'gann said. "I'm sensing… the Light."

"One of the turncoats are in on this too." Serra added on.

Ahsoka nodded before she turned her attention back to Amara. "These next questions will be the last," she told Amara. "How are you holding up?"

"Well."

Ahsoka took a deep breath. After she did, she finally asked the last questions to Amara.

"How many people have turned from the Light to the ORDER?"

"Three."

"We know of Black Spider and Professor Ivo abandoning the Light," Ahsoka started out. "Who is the third?"

"OceanMaster."

Ahsoka stood aghast at what Amara had just told her. The rest of the Young Justice, Aqualad especially, had shocked expressions on their faces. Paula placed her hand to her mouth in shock as Master Kit Fisto crossed his arms, trying to take in what he had just heard.

"OceanMaster?" Aquaman asked.

Amara nodded. She suddenly felt something on her neck. As she placed her hand to feel what was happening, she let out a quiet gasp. Soon, blood started to trickle down her neck, and her eyes soon began to grow heavy.

"OceanMaster betrayed the Light?" Paula asked.

"It would seem that way," Ahsoka said. "And I can already imagine what Xion would have him and the Cryoclones do to make Mon Cala suffer."

"Then your work here on Dhor is done," Kanjar Ro said. "Go to Mon Cala and stop the ORDER. My life is now in good hands once again."

"I can't say the same for Amara." Saw said as he looked down.

Everyone looked to Amara, seeing that the Rune on the back of her neck had burnt a deep gash. Her eyes were wide open with shock as she lay in her blood, now dead.

"Guess this is what happens to traitors to the ORDER." Lux stated.

"There was a chance for her," Ahsoka said with shock. "It didn't have to end for her like this."

"She knew the risks," Aquaman said as he knelt down to Amara. He gently placed his fingers over Amara's eyes and closed them, putting her at peace. "And for that, she'll know that she died for a good cause."

"Indeed," Kit Fisto said before turning his attention to Kanjar Ro. "You are in safe hands now, Senator Ro. If you need anything else, the Republic will always be there to help." He said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kanjar Ro said. He turned to Ahsoka and Aquaman. "By the way, a smuggler came by earlier before my attack. He said he had information for both a member of the Young Justice and the Justice League," he started to explain. "The kid wasn't too specific on who he meant, so in advance, I'll take the liberty of giving you the information he passed on," he went on before lacing his fingers together. "He didn't give me a name, but he says this information came from a hacked transmission with the Separatists and the Light."

Ahsoka and Aquaman both looked to each other with confusion. The rest of the Young Justice, as well as Paula and Master Kit Fisto, looked on with confusion as well.

"What's the message?" Ahsoka asked.

"He understands the urgency of stopping the ORDER and the Separatist Light," Kanjar Ro started out. "He had me tell you to meet him on the Planet of Takodana. While he didn't leave a name, he left a reason for you to meet him: a discovery on what he called the Missing Sixteen Hours of the Justice League."

"The missing Sixteen Hours?" Robin asked.

"It could be a prank, you know." Zatanna pointed out.

"But you have no way to confirm if it's true or not," Kit Fisto said. "You'll just have to meet this child yourselves to see if his story checks out."

"Yeah. I mean, this kid sounds pretty clever to hack into a transmission between the Light and the Separatists," Ahsoka said. "But right now, the ORDER's our main concern."

Aqualad nodded. "Agreed," he acknowledged. "We are already wasting time as we speak."

"Then let's go," Aquaman said. He looked to Ahsoka and grinned. "After all, you _did_ promise me to bring me to Mon Cala one day."

Ahsoka grinned. "Today's the day, I guess," she said. "Master Fisto, Huntress, Aquaman, Young Justice, let's move out!"

The Young Justice nodded and made their way towards the Bioship. Master Kit Fisto and Aquaman smiled at Ahsoka as they followed in suit as Paula patted her confidentially on the shoulder. Ahsoka smiled at what she did and soon followed her friends to lead them in stopping the ORDER on Mon Cala.

On Mon Cala, Xion was watching as the Cryoclones continued to freeze the upper surface of the ocean. While everything was going as planned, she was still concerned about how King Lee-Char, Captain Ackbar and Nossor Ri were missing. Deciding not to dwell on it for now, Xion swam up closer towards the surface. She took out her Xiphon and activated it before cutting a hole through the ice. As soon as it was cut, she sent up blasts of Sith Fire into the air, as if she were sending a signal.

"OceanMaster…" Xion said as OceanMaster swam behind her. "Have you found the King and his aides yet?" she asked.

"They are still missing, Xion," OceanMaster said. "But some of our forces have encountered several Mon Calamari and Quarren gathering together to take us on. Reports have come in that our firing squad was ambushed, and, well, fired upon," he reported. "Shall I unleash our new toxin on the insurgency yet?" he asked.

"Let them fight back," Xion said. "It will make them think they are winning. It will not be long before we show them that we are their true Masters."

OceanMaster nodded. "I take it that the liquid enhancer is on its way?" he asked.

"You need not ask," Xion said before a whirring noise was heard above them. Soon, an ORDER Dropship arrived, and as it did, Xion's red eye glowed. "They are already here… and so is the Young Justice, I sense."

Over the Planet of Dac, the Bioship and the Jedi Starfighter of Jedi Master Kit Fisto arrived.

"Be on guard for the ORDER," Ahsoka ordered everyone. "From what Amara told us, Cryoclones, OceanMaster and Blood Bane are part of this operation. Prepare yourself for anything."

"You mean like this?" Master Kit Fisto asked as he looked down.

Everyone looked out the windows of the Bioship to see the air getting colder. They looked down below them to also see that the water was freezing up.

"They've already started," Aqualad stated. "I'm betting that Xion is using the Cryoclones to seal everyone inside, and prevent any outside forces from penetrating their defenses so that their operation will not be disturbed."

"Very clever," Aquaman stated. "An entire underwater Planet, and the powers of the Cryoclones to conceal it seems like an effective tactic."

"We can admire them later," Ahsoka said. She turned her attention to Miss Martian. "M'gann, we're gonna have to try out that new upgrade now." She said.

"But we haven't even properly tested it yet," M'gann reasoned. "Even if the Bio Drill worked, we can't—"

"This isn't time for debate!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "We've got OceanMaster working with the ORDER, and they could already be carrying out their operation! If you want to wait until the ice is as thick as the Zillo Beast, we don't have that luxury. We need to act now!"

"_I agree with Ahsoka, M'gann_," Kit Fisto said. "_We must do this now, or else let the ORDER win_."

Miss Martian nodded. "Okay," she said. "Engaging Bio Drill Upgrade now."

The Bioship started to dive towards the ice. As it did, Kit Fisto followed after them. Soon, Miss Martian closed her eyes and held her hands out, causing the Bioship to spin around.

"Everyone, hang on!" Ahsoka called out.

The Young Justice nodded and held onto a part of the Bioship. It started to spin even faster. In a matter of minutes, the front of the Bioship gained a plasma beam drill, and as the Bioship continued to spin around, the drill activated. Everyone continued to hold on as Miss Martian lunged the Bioship towards the water, breaking it immediately upon impact.

The Cryoclones, all of who were continuing to freeze the water, looked to the Bioship as it crashed through the ice. Three Cryoclones were caught in the path of the Bioship before two more were killed by Master Kit Fisto's Starfighter. Immediately, Kit Fisto himself leapt out of his Jedi Starfighter and unsheathed his lightsaber, swimming through the ocean while the Bioship started to fire upon the Cryoclones.

"Get your swimming gear on," Ahsoka ordered as she placed on her Enviro-Suit. As she did, Serra did the same. "Aqualad and Aquaman are good, but you will all need Enviro-Suits to help breathe underwater here. Fortunately, I have some spars for all of you, which I placed into your luggage. Get them on, and follow me out there." She ordered.

Everyone nodded as they went to the back room. M'gann, however, closed her eyes and adjusted herself so that an Enviro-Suit similar to the one Ahsoka had was now completely placed over her own body.

"Going back to those old powers, huh?" Ahsoka asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"When I was trying to find out who I was, I almost forgot about my old powers," Miss Martian replied. "Luckily, I was able to realize that stuff from the past can help in the present when I was fighting Jana."

"I hear you," Kid Flash said as he and the rest of the Young Justice came out, all wearing their own Enviro-Suits. He turned to Ahsoka. "I take it that I can't use my speed underwater here?"

"Correct," Serra answered. "You can think of this place as somewhat similar to Atlantis, but the water's much deeper."

"We'd better get a move on," Paula said as she pressed a button on her gauntlet. Soon, her armor gained a glass helmet over her head, as well as gills. "I see Master Fisto waiting for us outside."

Ahsoka nodded. "Young Justice, Aquaman, let's move out!" she called out.

The door of the Bioship opened up, and Ahsoka, Aquaman and Aqualad led the Young Justice out towards the open sea. As they did, M'gann placed her hand to her head and motioned towards the Bioship, getting it to fly upwards.

"Look at this place!" Robin exclaimed. "An entire Planet… all underwater!"

"There are some surface cities, but they're hardly used," Lux stated before suddenly seeing that his helmet was fogging up. He turned his attention to Ahsoka. "Is it me, or does the water seem colder to you?" he asked.

"You aren't alone," Kit Fisto said as he swam over. He looked to the Cryoclones slowly turning their attention to them. "The ORDER's Cryoclones are freezing up the ocean, just as Amara said."

"We have to put an end to this operation… and fast!" Aquaman called out.

"Looks like that won't be a problem," Xion's voice suddenly sounded off. Everyone looked to see Xion swimming up to them, with OceanMaster and Blood Bane by her sides. "Even if you manage to take us down, you won't be able to take down our new liquid toxin that will eventually take control of the entire Planet of Dac."

"You mean the Corruption Blood!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she, Serra, Miss Martian and Kit Fisto all readied their lightsabers.

"'Corruption Blood'?" Xion asked. A grin came onto her face. "A fitting name," she noted before motioning her hand to Ahsoka. "If you don't mind, I'll be using that."

"OceanMaster, we meet again," Aquaman said as he stared OceanMaster dead in the eye. "I was aware that you were with the Light, but to hear you decided to side with the ORDER instead. How can a proud Atlantean turn on both Atlantis _and_ the very side he swore his allegiance to? I am disappointed."

"The ORDER packs great promise, Orin," OceanMaster remarked as he readied his trident. "They held something that the Light could never promise to me: the fate of Humanity's past, present and future."

"Empty words!" Aqualad retorted. "The ORDER is only using you! They will _not_ deliver their promise!"

"I think we're done here," Xion said as she activated the black blade of her Xiphon. "You're about to see the full might of the ORDER! You're in _my_ element now!"

"We'll see!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She and Xion both charged towards each other and immediately clashed blades.

Ahsoka held her ground against Xion with Shii-Cho, pushing her back. However, Xion easily swam away from Ahsoka and spun backwards before lunging at her with a quick Vaapad attack.

Ahsoka gasped and went to the side. As she did, OceanMaster charged at Aquaman, slamming his trident at him. Aquaman grabbed OceanMaster's trident and threw him aside just as Blood Bane sent streams of blood towards Zatanna.

"Tcelfer!" Zatanna incanted, sending the blood back at Blood Bane.

Blood Bane grinned and caught the blood, absorbing it into his Blood-Bearers. He sent another blast at the Young Justice, but this time, Aqualad caught the blast and charged at Blood Bane with water axes from his Water-Bearers. In response, Blood Bane formed axes of his own and clashed with Aqualad.

Artemis pulled her hand back and sent a plasma arrow at one of the ORDER Troopers before Rocket formed a bubble around some Cryoclones. As she did, the Cryoclones briefly lost all of the water from the outside. Raquel looked on in shock before tossing the Cryoclones towards some ORDER Troopers.

"What was _that_ about?" Saw asked as he fired upon some Cryoclones.

"I don't know," Rocket said. "But I think I'll find out later on."

Ahsoka performed an Ataru strike at Xion, but she swam to the side and struck back at her with Niman. Ahsoka replied to this by placing her lightsaber behind her back to block the attack while taking out her secondary lightsaber at the same time. She swam towards Xion, but Xion continued to evade her and strike at the Togruta Padawan whenever she was open.

"How are you—?" Ahsoka started out.

"I've trained in many environments, and fought through every possible scenario," Xion answered, cutting off Ahsoka. "While I was on Earth, I swam the entire seven seas, and swam through underwater mines without setting a single one off. I'm more experienced underwater than you think, Ahsoka, and that shall be your downfall!" 

Ahsoka panted and readied her lightsaber. "Don't waste your breath, Xion." She spat.

Xion chuckled as she started to advance on Ahsoka once again. Ahsoka kept her stance and readied her lightsabers. When Xion was close enough to her, Ahsoka spun around and created a water tornado.

"What are you up to now?" Xion asked as she pulled her hand back.

Ahsoka continued to spin around before shooting energy arrows out from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets. Xion held up the Xiphon and tried to deflect them all, but Ahsoka continued to fire before ceasing her spin strike. As soon as she was done spinning around, she sent a Ray of Light towards Xion, knocking her back.

"Ever hear of a torrent, Xion?" Ahsoka quipped.

"An effective tactic, I must admit," Xion mused while reaching for her robes. She tossed them off, revealing a black midriff leotard underneath. "But while the Force is your religion, the tides of the ocean are still in my favor."

"Care to put that to the test, Xion?" Kit Fisto asked as he charged at Xion. The Nautolan Jedi Master spun around and immediately slammed his lightsaber down onto Xion, who effortlessly raised her Xiphon up in response.

"Master Fisto," Xion mused as she turned her head to Kit Fisto. "Your Force shall make me unstoppable on land and water."

"Do not count on it yet, Sith Girl!" Kit Fisto remarked before breaking off with Xion. Xion remained where she was and swung her Xiphon down as Master Fisto attacked her with a Soresu strike. Xion calmly countered this attack with Ataru and parried him off. Ahsoka soon joined in on the attack with Master Fisto and together, the two started to drive Xion back. Xion, however, was not intimidated. As Ahsoka and Kit slammed their blades onto her Xiphon, Xion used the Force to send them away.

Aquaman picked up the sword of a fallen ORDER Trooper and swung it aside as OceanMaster readied his trident for another attack. OceanMaster charged towards Aquaman and slammed his trident onto the King of Atlantis, but Aquaman parried him off and slashed back at him. OceanMaster held up his trident in defense, but in the process, Aquaman kneed him in the chest. OceanMaster, however, did not falter. Instead, he slammed his trident at Aquaman's side, forcing him towards Aqualad.

"My King, I fear we are outnumbered." Aqualad said as he and Aquaman found themselves back to back with each other.

"For the sake of the Mon Calamari, we can not fail, Kaldur'ahm," King Orin said before he and Aqualad looked up to see the ORDER Dropship started to descend down towards the now-cold surface of Dac. "You and I are used to fighting the ORDER and the Light, but unless we find a way to get an edge over our enemies, they will eventually succeed in poisoning Mon Cala's waters."

Superboy slammed his fist against an ORDER Trooper's helmet before gutting a Cryoclone in the stomach. As he turned to face more of his enemies, Gerrera and Drol floated back, gunning down some ORDER Snipers as they advanced towards them slowly.

Ahsoka and Kit Fisto continued to attack Xion, who was now finding it more difficult to take on the two Jedi. Serra swam in and struck at Xion from behind, causing Xion to grab Ahsoka's left hand and use her lightsaber to block Serra's blade. While Ahsoka and Serra were occupied, Xion started to focus her attack on Nautolan Jedi Master Kit Fisto.

"You and the ORDER will never triumph against us!" Master Fisto exclaimed as he and Xion both used Shien on each other. "Fight is all you want, we will never give up!"

"Let's see if you can back that up after you and the Young Justice go from resisting us to serving us," Xion spat before kicking Master Fisto away and placing her hand to the side of her head. "Ready the Corruption Blood," she ordered. After a while, there was some chatter from the other end. Xion sighed and rolled her eyes with exasperation. "Yes, that _is_ our new name for the liquefier. Ahsoka offered it to me," she drawled. "Now put it in the ocean!"

"What's our plan, Ahsoka?" Connor asked as he, Saw and Jaybo all swam towards Ahsoka and Serra. "The ORDER's got us outmatched."

"We're going to have to find a safe place to come up with a new plan," Ahsoka said as the rest of the Young Justice started to gather together. "But we'll need something to cover up our escape."

"Ahsoka!" A voice called out.

Everyone turned their attention to the source of where the voice was coming from. Xion, who was looking to the ORDER Dropship landing down, heard this voice as well, and looked to find out where it was coming from. All of a sudden, a blast was sent right past her, burning off part of her leotard. More blasts were sent, some killing the Cryoclones and ORDER Troopers while the rest were deflected by Xion, OceanMaster and Blood Bane.

"Look!" Paula called out as she pointed down to the deep levels of the oceans of Mon Cala.

Several Quarren and Mon Calamari were seen firing from the Palace, with King Lee-Char, Nossor Ri and Captain Ackbar leading the attack.

"King Lee-Char! He survived!" A Cryoclone exclaimed.

"This is bad news for you and the ORDER, Xion!" Ahsoka called out to Xion.

"What is this?!" Xion demanded.

"It's a trap!" Captain Ackbar called out before several shells from cannons were fired at Xion, Blood Bane, OceanMaster and the ORDER Forces.

King Lee-Char swam up to the Young Justice, shooting at the ORDER Forces as he did so.

"We have all of the Mon Calamari and Quarren safely held in the Palace," King Lee-Char said. "If the ORDER's about to put their plan into motion, you need to come with us."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Ahsoka said while bowing at the same time. The rest of the Young Justice, as well as Kit Fisto, Huntress and Aquaman did the same. "We are in your debt."

"Let's go!" Aqualad called out as Lux, Saw, Jaybo, Artemis and Paula covered the escape.

"Don't let them escape!" Xion called out as several ORDER Commando Troopers and Cryoclones swam after the Young Justice.

More of the Mon Cala Forces continued to fire back at the ORDER Army. Members of the Mon Cala and ORDER Armies both fell as the crossfire continued.

Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Kit Fisto and Serra deflected the rest of the blasts as Nossor Ri and Captain Ackbar helped them into the Palace, with the rest of the Mon Calamari and Quarren following. Soon, the Palace Doors were sealed tight, and to make sure that no one would get through, Ahsoka blasted Light at each edge of the doors, sealing them in tight.

Aquaman turned to King Lee-Char and bowed. "King Lee-Char, I am King Orin of Atlantis from Earth, also known as Aquaman. It is an honor to stand before another King of an underwater empire," he said as Aqualad bowed as well. "I take it you already know of my protégé, Aqualad?"

"I have heard much about you, King Orin," King Lee-Char said as he bowed as well. "For me, it is an honor as well."

"We understand the danger of what the ORDER is doing," Aqualad said as the rest of the Young Justice came over. "We are willing to do whatever it takes to help you drive off the ORDER and make sure that they do not take control of your people."

"We have already lost at least a hundred Quarren and Mon Calamari," Nossor Ri spoke up. "My brother was among one of the many who were corrupted by the ORDER's new liquid seducer."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. After a while, she placed her hand on Nossor Ri's shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss," Ahsoka said compassionately. "We will do whatever it takes, as we said, to help get your people back."

"To take on the ORDER, we need a plan," Kit Fisto said as he checked his comlink. "I have been trying to contact R7, as well as the Jedi Council, but it would seem that the ORDER is blocking our transmissions."

"The ORDER knew we were coming, one way or the other," Paula pointed out. "And as of now, it would seem that they have us pinned down. Unless we come up with a new plan, we can't strike back."

"So far, we have gathered all of the Mon Calamari and Quarren we could, but the ORDER beat us to the rest," Nossor Ri said. "The first Dropship came and with it, they corrupted our brethren and turned them against us."

"Their weapon is powerful, I'll give them that," Ahsoka noted as she turned her attention back to King Lee-Char. "Your Highness, where have you had your people focus their attacks?" she asked.

"We've been working to take out as many forces of the ORDER as we can," King Lee-Char explained. "At least three-hundred Cryoclones and ORDER Troopers were killed, but they keep on coming with every assault."

"You need to divert your forces a_way_ from the ORDER Army, then," Aquaman said as he swam over. "If the ORDER is using this Corruption Blood to destroy all of your people, then we must strike at the Dropship that is bringing down the Corruption Blood, _not_ on the Generals _or_ the armies."

"How will that help us?" Captain Ackbar asked. "Xion will just send more of her forces down to try and stop us."

"That's the point," Kit Fisto said as he grinned at Aquaman. "With Xion focusing all of her forces at you, she won't be able to stop us when we take out that Dropship. She can try, but we can do our best to stop her."

"And what if another comes in?" King Lee-Char asked. "I'm sure that the ORDER might be waiting with more Corruption Blood if we take out their Dropship."

"Not likely," Superboy said as he looked out. "The ORDER has several Dropships waiting to arrive if one gets destroyed."

"That leaves me with an idea," Aqualad said as he started to swim down and draw into the ground. "What if we were to not destroy the Dropship, but send it into the others, causing a collision course?" he suggested. "We can use one Ship to take down the rest, and we can drive the ORDER away from Mon Cala."

"But we'd need a way to make sure that the Corruption Blood doesn't spill over the whole Planet," Ahsoka pointed out. "Serra, M'gann, Master Fisto and I could try to use the Force to send the Ships crashing, but we can't risk getting all that Corruption Blood spilling onto the ice, letting the ice melt, and _still_ let the ORDER gain a victory."

Rocket swam up and cleared her throat, causing everyone to turn to her.

"I… think I have a solution to that," Rocket started out. "When I trapped one of the Cryoclones in my energy bubbles earlier, I felt it get stronger, like how a current is strong in the sea," she began to explain. "I think that with enough energy pushing against my bubbles, I can trap the Corruption Blood after it explodes, and, with a little help, of course, get it to evaporate somewhere far away from Dac."

Ahsoka grinned. "Very clever, Raquel," she complimented. She turned her attention back to Aquaman, Paula, Kit Fisto and the Young Justice. "Okay, now that we have a plan, let's use it," she said. "We need to drive the ORDER away from Dac, and make sure that they _never_ return."

"You'll need to be prepared," King Lee-Char said. "King Orin, Kaldur'ahm, if you would follow me, please."

"Of course," Aquaman said as he and Aqualad swam after King Lee-Char. "Whatever you need."

King Lee-Char nodded as he went towards the end of the room, with the two Atlanteans following him.

"This armor used to belong to my father when he was your age," King Lee-Char explained as he pressed his hand on a scanner. A door opened up, revealing a metallic black bodysuit with a red trim on the thighs. On the right side of the armor was a red gauntlet with black fingerless gloves. "Captain Ackbar told me to give this to a man who was worthy," he went on before turning to Aqualad. "I have heard the tales about you from Earth-16, and I believe _you_ are the one who is worthy," he told Kaldur'ahm. "You will need this enhanced suit if you are to take on the ORDER. It will not only enhance your strength, but give you more agility and grace through any of the known oceans, both here in the Expanded Universe and on your Earth."

Aqualad nodded as he was handed the armor. "Thank you, King Lee-Char," he said. "I shall use it well."

"Indeed," King Lee-Char said before looking to Aquaman. "Would you need the same armor?" he asked.

"I do not wish for anything more from you than your willingness to fight for your people, your Highness," Aquaman said, shaking his head. "Selflessness… is the greatest armor there is."

"I agree," King Lee-Char said before throwing Aquaman one of his tridents. "I found that you were unarmed out in battle, however, so I present to you one of the new Cala Tridents," he said. "Whoever wields it shall have the tides of the ocean, and the battle, in their favor."

Aquaman nodded and bowed before King Lee-Char. "You are wise for one so young," he said. "I am glad to fight alongside you for the good of Mon Cala."

"We will fight to the end," King Lee-Char said as he, Aqualad, now donned in his new armor, and Aquaman, all swam up towards Ahsoka, Paula, Master Kit Fisto, the Young Justice and the Army of Mon Cala. "For today, we show the ORDER the true rage of the sea!"

Everyone cheered, now more than ready to take on the ORDER once again and reclaim their Planet.

Outside of the Palace, Xion, OceanMaster and Blood Bane all waited with their ORDER Forces for the Army of Mon Cala and the Young Justice to come out again.

"How shall we act when they show themselves?" OceanMaster asked.

"When the Young Justice leads the Army of Mon Cala out to face us, we shall poison them all," Xion said. "No one has ever withstood the might of our new Corruption Blood."

"Is that so?" a voice called out.

Xion gasped and looked down, seeing Ahsoka, King Lee-Char, Aqualad, Aquaman and Kit Fisto leading the Young Justice and the Mon Cala Army towards the ORDER Forces.

"I knew you'd come out eventually." Xion said sinisterly.

"You know nothing of us, Xion." Ahsoka spat.

"And that shall be your downfall." Master Kit Fisto said as he, Ahsoka, Serra and Miss Martian all activated their lightsabers.

"For Mon Cala!" King Lee-Char called out.

"For the Republic!" Aquaman yelled.

All of the Mon Cala Forces yelled as they charged towards Xion, Blood Bane, OceanMaster and the ORDER Forces.

Xion chuckled and unsheathed the Xiphon, activating its black blade once again. She twirled it around and swam towards Ahsoka, with Blood Bane and OceanMaster following while leading the ORDER Army at the same time.

Xion immediately went in for a Makashi Stab at Ahsoka, but Ahsoka, wiser this time, countered back with Ataru. Xion was thrown back by this counterattack, but managed to regain herself. She and Ahsoka both aimed their blades at one another, waiting for one or the other to strike.

Finally, Ahsoka charged at Xion with Soresu. Xion countered back with Vaapad and pushed Ahsoka away, only for Aqualad to strike at her. Blood Bane cackled and swam in to fight off Kaldur.

"Ready for another round, Kaldur'ahm?" Blood Bane taunted.

"Time for our rematch!" Aqualad exclaimed as he and Blood Bane locked blades with each other.

Several Mon Calamari and Quarren charged with Aquaman as he and Kit Fisto led Paula and the Young Justice against OceanMaster, the Cryoclones and the ORDER Troopers. Aquaman twirled his trident around and struck at OceanMaster, who immediately struck back at him with his own trident. Waves started to spread around the ocean, causing forces from both sides to be sent flying.

Miss Martian took out her lightsaber and tossed it towards one of the Cryoclones, impaling it in the shoulder. M'gann swam over and pulled it out before slashing apart another Cryoclone. As she did, Serra swam over and fired multiple energy arrows at some more Cryoclones while Kid Flash kicked himself off of an ORDER Trooper, suddenly gaining speed.

"Wait, I've got it!" Wally exclaimed.

Kid Flash zoomed to the ground and started to spin around. All of the Cryoclones and ORDER Troopers fired at him, but he was spinning so fast that he was creating a tornado. The ORDER Forces gasped as they were sent towards the ice, causing one of the Dropships to fall.

"Deny who you are, and it's made you weak!" OceanMaster remarked as he and Aquaman stared each other down. At the same time, Aqualad and Blood Bane did the same with each other. "We of the ORDER are strong and proud… we're warriors!"

"Your war against Mon Cala is over!" Aqualad exclaimed as he slashed Blood Bane away.

Aquaman broke off with OceanMaster and struck at him in the shoulder. OceanMaster parried off the attack and tossed a Cryoclone at Aquaman, only for King Orin to form a torrent from his trident and send the Cryoclone right back at the former Agent of the Light. OceanMaster slashed the Cryoclone into two, which gave Aquaman enough time to lunge at OceanMaster and force him towards the ice.

Blood Bane formed one sword from his right Blood-Bearer and another from his left. He placed both into the air, forming a giant sword made of blood.

"That does not scare me!" Aqualad exclaimed as he and Aquaman circled around their weapons. As they did, strong currents of water came to them. Both Blood Bane and OceanMaster gasped as the two sent strong blasts of water towards them, sending them through the ice and towards one of the ORDER Dropships.

"Guys, more Dropships are coming in," Superboy reported as he looked to the skies with his Super Vision combined with his Arc Trooper equipment. "The more that are falling, the more others are taking their place."

"Try all you want to stop us," Xion remarked as she was knocked away by Ahsoka. "You can't stop what's coming!"

"We can always _try!_" Kit Fisto exclaimed as he charged towards Xion, slamming his lightsaber against her Xiphon.

Xion chuckled and forced Master Kit Fisto back with swift Soresu strikes. Kit Fisto managed to parry off almost every attack, but just as he was about to lose against the Daughter of the ORDER, Serra swam in and slashed Xion in the back.

Xion groaned in pain as she felt the wound sink in. She twirled around and growled as she slammed her Xiphon against Serra's twin lightsabers. As Xion struck at her, Serra suddenly grinned and swam away, giving Ahsoka the time she needed to strike at her this time. However, Xion turned around just in time and blocked Ahsoka's blades before being forced to counter an Ataru strike from Kit Fisto.

"Didn't see _that_ coming in your training, _did_ you?" Miss Martian asked as she dashed towards Xion, striking at her with Niman.

As Xion locked her Xiphon with Ahsoka and Kit Fisto, she felt the attack from Miss Martian hit her. Xion growled and turned around, only to find Nahdar Vebb swimming towards her and striking at her. Xion gasped and tried to block the attack, but she was knocked back by a combined Ataru strike from Ahsoka, Serra and Kit Fisto.

"I thought you were dead!" Xion exclaimed.

"There is more to us than meets the eye." Nahdar quipped before he suddenly turned into Miss Martian.

"Witchcraft!" Xion remarked.

"Martian." Miss Martian replied back calmly.

Xion growled and lit up her hand. She was about to blast the Jedi with Sith Lightning, but a Ray of Light from Ahsoka suddenly stopped her.

"Think about what you're doing, Xion!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You ignite even the smallest spark of Lightning, and everyone, even you, will die! Do you want that?"

Xion scoffed and put her hand down, ceasing her Sith Lightning attack.

"No…" Xion said calmly. "What I want… is for you all to _die!_" she roared, charging at the Jedi once again.

"Don't be a fool, Xion," Aquaman called out. As Xion continued to charge towards the Jedi, blasts of water from both Aquaman and Aqualad made impact on her. "You're already the best at that."

"We're not done yet, Orin!" OceanMaster called out as he raced towards Aquaman.

Aquaman turned around and placed his trident up, clashing with OceanMaster. Both Aquaman and OceanMaster circled around each other, keeping their tridents locked with each other. Aqualad swam to assist his King, striking at OceanMaster from the side. However, OceanMaster moved his and Aquaman's tridents in the way of Kaldur's attack, blocking it.

"Keep them off me!" Xion called out as she swam to the surface. "I'm bringing the Corruption Blood down here myself!"

All of a sudden, an explosive knife was thrown at Xion. Xion barely dodged the explosion before seeing King Lee-Char charge towards her.

"You really want to die in vain against me?" Xion asked as she looked King Lee-Char dead in the eye. "I can kill you the same way Riff Tamson killed your Father: in cold blood and without mercy."

"I know how he killed my Father," King Lee-Char said as he and Xion readied their weapons. "And I killed Tamson the same way!"

Robin tossed several explosive Birdarangs at Xion with Artemis and Paula shooting energy arrows at the same time. Xion deflected these attacks before she and Lee-Char charged at each other, slamming their weapons down onto each other. The two broke off and circled around as more gunfire from both sides started to fly towards them. King Lee-Char deflected the icicles from the Cryoclones while Xion deflected blasts coming from Lux, Jaybo and Saw. The two charged at each other once again before King Lee-Char stabbed his trident forwards. Xion parried it away as the two strafed each other down.

"_Do you see that?_" Kit Fisto asked through the Psychic Link.

"_King Lee-Char is luring Xion away from the Dropships!_" Ahsoka exclaimed. "_We've gotta make sure none of those Dropships make it down here!_"

Xion and King Lee-Char both spun their weapons around as they passed and slashed at each other. The two groaned from the respective attacks before King Lee-Char turned back around and held his arms wide open.

Xion scoffed. "All too easy." She remarked as she charged at King Lee-Char with a Makashi Stab.

King Lee-Char narrowed his eyes at Xion as she stabbed at him. Quickly, King Lee-Char held his trident out and used the blades to catch the Xiphon. Xion gasped as King Lee-Char placed the weapons behind his back and tossed the Xiphon towards Blood Bane as he prepared to rejoin the battle. Immediately, Blood Bane was killed, and he was sent back to the _Marauder_.

Xion growled and used the Force to regain her Xiphon. Still take back by what King Lee-Char pulled off, Xion focused all of her anger at Ahsoka, clashing with her fiercely.

Aquaman and Aqualad continued to attack OceanMaster. Serra and Rocket flew in and started to help out. However, OceanMaster remembered his fight with Ahsoka, and used that knowledge to fend off against all four of his enemies.

"You'll never get past my defenses!" OceanMaster exclaimed as he found himself locked with all blades of his opponents.

"Serra, now!" Raquel called out.

Serra broke off with everyone and let Aquaman stab OceanMaster in the shoulder. As he did, Serra placed her hands at his head. All of a sudden, she saw many images of unknown events, each one involving the Justice League attacking unknown aliens. When she was done, she let go and let OceanMaster fall back, with Aquaman regaining his trident.

Ahsoka and Xion both spun around as they locked blades with each other. Soon, Xion forced Ahsoka down to the ocean floor, pushing her along the sand. Ahsoka held her ground and unsheathed her shoto, striking back at Xion and swimming upwards towards her. As she did, she formed her SokaTan Symbol.

"You can't beat me here, Ahsoka!" Xion exclaimed as she formed her jagged SokaTan Trinity Symbol.

"We'll see!" Ahsoka called out, sending her own SokaTan Attack towards Xion.

"Ahsoka, I'm with you!" Master Fisto called out as he formed his own SokaTan Symbol. He sent it towards Xion, combining his attack with Ahsoka's.

Xion struck back with her SokaTan Attack, but Ahsoka combined her attack with her Light, outmatching Xion and sending her away.

"Serra, Miss Martian, Master Fisto, to me!" Ahsoka called out.

Kit Fisto, M'gann and Serra all swam to Ahsoka. They all focused the Force on the Dropships and sent them crashing into one another.

"No!" Xion called out.

Rocket flew up and twirled in the air above Mon Cala. While above, she trapped the falling Corruption Blood into her Bubble and flew back down. As she did, Ahsoka and Miss Martian used the Force once again to send it towards space, causing it to explode and scatter into a million drops.

"Pull out!" Xion ordered. "Retreat!"

OceanMaster growled at Aquaman. "We shall meet again!" he exclaimed as he and Blood Bane retreated with the surviving ORDER Troopers.

"And we shall be waiting." Aqualad said sternly.

Later on, the Republic had arrived. Clone Troopers were helping the corrupted Mon Calamari and Quarren to paramedics. As this was going on, Ahsoka was conversing with Lee-Char.

"Thank you, Ahsoka," King Lee-Char said. "You, Aquaman, and the Young Justice."

"It was a pleasure to help you again, your Highness," Ahsoka said as she and the Young Justice bowed before King Lee-Char. "It looks like for now, you're safe from the ORDER."

"We'll be ready for them when they attack again," King Lee-Char said. "You and your Young Justice have made Mon Cala proud today, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled as she and her friends rose up. As they did, everyone cheered for them, the day won and the ORDER defeated once again.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, what did you think of my new Chapter? Do you like where I'm going with this? I have plenty more Chapters coming up, but they'll take time. Sorry this one was late, I had a brief writer's block, but I'm over it, and I'll be sure to have a new Chapter out later on. Please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out with this Chapter Plot. I couldn't have done it without him. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you soon!


	45. Sixteen

Yo, what's up, everyone? Having a good day today? I hope so. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and right now, I am coming back to you with a brand-new Chapter for my ultimate best Story, **Journey of the Knight**! It's great to know that I was able to get this far into my Story, especially since I was able to get through some bumps along the way. What really helped me was that you were all able to support me the whole way from 2014 to 2016. This all means so much. I would like to thank everyone for giving me their support, including **The Christian Jedi**, **MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Tines Sensahthe, Shadowatcher, Defender54, Outplace, SuperGodzillaSailorCosmos, Rodrigo Guinea, HarmonyGirl567, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, Emperor Revan Lord of the Sith, ShadowLordZane, bconfer368, Child of Jon, TheAcceptance, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MatthewCortes93, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, Revan Alek Shan, 17lakect, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, Volbur, VoltronLover23, DG-Agent37-Lover, Spano, Neo-Gojira 54, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Dragonblaze66, Brave2000, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Daughter of Ironman06, Oup700, Jonathan579, Wing101, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, all the **Guests**. I honestly have no idea where I would be without any of you to help me. Now, before I start on my next Chapter, please allow me to address the overly long Review from **Guest** Reviewer **Carlos Jacob**. I am indeed excited for the new **Star Wars** Comics coming out. As for Owen and Beru, as well as Cliegg Lars, appearing, I'll have to see. They may or may not appear in my Stories. I can try to include Grifter from the **DC Comics**, but I'll have to see about that as well. I have seen the new trailer for **Season 2** of **Star Wars Rebels**, and I am aware of all the news you have given me. You can count on the _Ghost_ Crew meeting the Young Justice and coming to Earth-16 at some point. Thank you for your extra information on the upcoming **Star Wars Episode VIII**. I can't wait for that. I can try to have the Justice League build a spaceport where people can travel to the Expanded Universe and back. That sounds like a good idea. Finally, we have **Darth Khan**. Thank you for liking my last Chapter. However, if you look to Chapter 23, Robin already had his upgrade, which was Elite Republic Gear. There are full detailed artworks of the Young Justice with their upgrades on my **DeviantArt** Account. I uploaded them after my last Chapter was uploaded. Now, with all your questions answered, here is my next long-awaited brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 45: Sixteen

_**Celebrating two years of success on **_"**Journey of the Knight**"…

_Those who live by their word are bound to keep it_.

_**Into the unknown! Prior to the ORDER revealing itself to the World, as well as the Universe, the Light took control of the Justice League, with six of its leading members having gone missing for Sixteen Hours. Now, following several betrayals and setbacks, even with the Separatist Alliance on their sides, the truth of the Light is hanging in the balance. After the Togruta Padawan Ahsoka Tano led the Young Justice to victory on the Aquatic Planet of Mon Cala, Dhor Senator Kanjar Ro informed them of an informant with information on the Missing Sixteen Hours of Earth-16. Now, Ahsoka and the Young Justice, with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, head towards the Planet of Takodana, where the informant is said to be waiting for them to reveal the information that could change the tides in the battle with the Light**_.

The Martian Bioship entered the Tashtor Sector within the Mid Rim of the Galaxy. As soon as they came out, Robin started to dial onto his hologlove all know information about the Planet of Takodana as Miss Martian started to near the large Planet.

"Whoa!" Raquel exclaimed as she and Kid Flash looked out the windows. "Out of all the Earth-Like Planets we've been to, I don't think I've ever seen this much green and blue."

"Seems just like Earth to me," Wally stated. "Only with no bridges or ways of getting to other sides of the land faster."

"Which means that if anyone tries to attack us, I will already be prepared to take them on," Aqualad said. "I can use the water here to my advantage."

Everyone nodded. As Miss Martian was guiding the Bioship towards a good place to land, Anakin, Paula, Serra, Lux and Ahsoka were focused with Robin as he accessed Republic Files through his hologlove.

"Before I start, are you sure that the Republic has never been to a Planet called Takodana before?" Robin asked Ahsoka, Serra, Anakin and Lux as they all looked to him.

"All of our Wars have spread to the Outer Rim and beyond," Anakin said. "The Jedi have no known memories of going to Takodana before."

"But you _know_ that that's changed ever since the Separatists placed a base near Jakku," Zatanna pointed out. "How come no one has attacked this Takodana Planet before? What has the Planet got that makes literally no sides come and try to attack it?"

"I guess we're about to find out," Ahsoka said as she crossed her arms. She looked to Robin. "Robin, what can you find about this uncharted Planet?"

Robin started to dial all known information about Takodana into his hologlove. Soon, holographic images of several smugglers, various ships, and one short figure with yellowish-brown skin.

"From what I can tell… nothing," Robin said. "There's only one place of residence on the Planet, and that place is a small island with markets and some small shelters, both belonging to someone named Maz Kanata. According to the information from the Republic, she lived for over a thousand years, probably matching the age of Master Yoda."

"So, she must know a lot," Paula said. "But that's not who Kanjar Ro was talking about when bringing up this informant with the Intel on the Missing Sixteen Hours."

"Do we at least have any information on this kid?" Anakin asked.

Robin started to look through more of the data files of the Republic. Several files of several young males came up, all appearing on different screens around the interior of the Bioship.

Dick let out a sigh. "Sorry, guys," he said. "We were only told that he was a kid and he was male, but nothing else," he stated. "Without any further information on this informant, I can't make out who he is."

"Guess we're gonna have to make some new friends," Miss Martian mused as she cleared away all of the holographic images. "We're approaching the market now, but I'm going to position ourselves somewhere that won't draw attention to ourselves."

"Right," Ahsoka said before looking to Anakin, Paula and the rest of the Young Justice. "Get ready to set foot down on the Planet," she ordered. "If this place really _is_ crawling with smugglers and mercenaries, we're going to have to be careful."

On Serenno, Count Dooku was having a meeting with the leading members of the Light. With him was the leader of the Techno Union, Wat Tambor, as well as other Skakoan members of the Techno Union.

"_What is the meaning of this unexpected call, Count?_" Queen Bee asked as she and the rest of the Members of the Light looked to each other.

"_Why do you contact us at such a random time?_" Lex Luthor added on.

"Wat Tambor and the Techno Union have come to me, and someone has hacked into our last transmission," Count Dooku explained. "Information vital to our plans, both for the Light and the Sith, is in jeopardy."

"_Are you saying that someone has discovered the secrets of Protocol 66?_" Ra's al Ghul asked.

"Protocol 66 is safe, according to our spies," Count Dooku said with reassurance. "But what had happened during your Sixteen Hours with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, the Flash and Green Lantern Jon Stewart was recorded by an unknown hacker, decrypted by an unknown associate of said hacker, traded for over six-hundred unmarked golden credits by an unknown buyer, and was bought by an unknown boy in possession of the information on the Missing Sixteen Hours."

"_Ooh, la-la_," the Brain said. "_There have been rumors of l'espion parmi nous, but the news of what had happened during the secrètes seize heures is now a new problème pour nous_."

"_Um… indeed_," Klarion said, not understanding the French Language that the Brain used. Shrugging it off, he turned his attention back to Count Dooku. "_Count, although Vandal is not here, I am ordering you to take care of this situation. No one must know what happened with the Justice League during the Missing Sixteen Hours_."

"_Our plans could be foiled if anyone discovered this_." Queen Bee added on.

"Indeed, which is why I have contacted a Bounty Hunter, one at a young age, to put an end to this mysterious informant. Lord Sidious and I have decided to use other resources other than our Kaleesh Warlord General," Count Dooku said. "He, as well as another selected group of individuals, will be working together on this covert operation," he went on before taking a deep breath to move onto another matter. "Following the Battle of Earth, I returned to see what could be of value to the Separatists, and I have found among your members seven people of promise, all with the right qualifications for a job such as this."

_Earth-16 | Western Mongolia August 21__st__ 1600 Hours ICT_

Realizing who Count Dooku was talking about, all of the main heads of the Light gasped. Other Operatives of the Light, known and unknown to the heroes, were also present in the transmission, and were feeling just as shocked or confused at the news as their leaders.

"Ca… ca… C-Count, please reconsider," Queen Bee started to stutter nervously. "We granted you access to the secrets of the Light in exchange for us to learn more about what you and Lord Sidious have planned for the Separatist Cause, but to unleash a group like _them_… would be suicide."

"Their solitary confinement within Arkham is the only thing that keeps us and our enemies safe!" Lex Luthor exclaimed.

"_I do not need any more advice_," Count Dooku stated as the rest of the operatives of the Light listened in on his transmission. "_Lord Sidious and I have discussed the matter, and it is settled. To silence this informant, we are using… the Seven Men of Death_."

"He did _not_ just say what I think he said!" Tuppence Terror exclaimed as she and Tommy looked to each other with horror.

"No!" Sensei exclaimed.

"Not _them!_" a man at the Metropolis News Station exclaimed with terror.

"You can't!" Talia al Ghul called out with panic as she looked to her father with worriment. He looked just as concerned as she was.

"_Do not act so afraid_," Count Dooku remarked. "_They are not THAT deadly_."

"My training with them is far from complete," Ra's al Ghul stated. "If we let them out, they will not only kill the informant, but everyone else as well, including us."

"_Enough arguing_," a voice said. Everyone recognized this voice before they were suddenly raised into the air, feeling as if they were being choked and the air was coming out of their lungs. Soon, Darth Sidious stepped forward. "_Remember from the moment you decided to form a pact with us, there would be consequences. If you cannot accept surpassing limitations, you are no better than the Young Justice, the Republic, the Justice League or even the Jedi themselves_." He scolded everyone before placing his hand down, causing every operative of the Light to fall down and try to catch their breath.

"_And they are not that dangerous_," Count Dooku added on before placing a red gem in front of him. Klarion looked to the gem with surprise before Count Dooku disappeared from his hologram, now appearing in Western Mongolia. "You need not be so scared."

"B… but I know of several deceased organizations, even terrorists, that might beg to differ." Hugo Strange stated as he looked to Warden Strange, who was shocked at the new revelation as well.

"We have _all_ murdered some of our own." Count Dooku remarked as he walked towards a Boom-Tube that had just opened up.

"Not… _all_ of us." Lex Luthor said as he and Ra's al Ghul looked to each other.

"_Do not worry, Alexander_," Darth Sidious said as Lex Luthor turned to him. "_Lord Tyranus has made sure to take the necessary precautions for dealing with the Seven Men of Death. No one on your Planet can match the powers of the Dark Lords of the Sith_."

Hugo Strange waited for Count Dooku to arrive at Arkham Asylum. He clenched his fist tightly as he waited. He did not need to wait any longer, however, as a Boom-Tube immediately opened up. Out from the Boom-Tube came none other than Count Dooku himself.

"Are they ready?" Count Dooku asked Warden Strange.

"They soon _will_ be, Count," Hugo Strange started out. "We just need to prepare them for—"

"This is a matter that cannot be stalled, Strange," Count Dooku said sternly. "Bring me to them… now."

Hugo Strange gulped and nodded. "Of course, Count," he said. "Right away."

Everyone in their cells stood back in shock as Count Dooku walked with Warden Strange to a large cell with a sign marked "**DANGER**" over it in red lights. Two guards stood watch before more came over.

"Open it… _now_," Count Dooku said as Hugo Strange attempted to back away. Without batting an eye, Count Dooku grabbed the former Warden of Belle Reve by the shoulder, turned him around, and shoved him towards the large cell. "Do it." He ordered in a much more stern tone.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Strange said as he went to the cell door. As he did, the guards started to shiver. Hugo gulped as he placed his hand onto the terminal, causing the door to open. The guards gasped and went for several chains on the ground, where more guards came to help. Soon, all of the guards were slowly pulling the chains out from the cell as several footsteps started to echo. As soon as the cell door was wide open, everyone gasped and backed away, trying to avoid whatever would be coming next.

"Get _out_ here, Heckyl," Count Dooku said sternly. "You and the services of the Seven Men of Death are needed immediately."

Everyone watched as fourteen sets of feet stepped out from the cell. All of the prisoners and agents of the Light clamored with worriment as a man with black hair and a streak of cyan on the side, as well as a strange-shaped tattoo on the side of his neck, resembling a ball of fire, came out. On him, he donned a shredded blazer with goggles around his neck. Under his blazer was a black shirt with a golden Kevlar. He also had white pants with black spikes decorating it, making them resemble razor-sharp teeth.

Following the first man came another man in a black helmet with slits for the eyes. He wore a red bandana around his neck, as well as a red chestplate with several containers and a navy jacket over it. He also wore camouflage jeans and black boots.

After the second man was another male with dark skin. He toyed around with his fingers, which all had claws on them. He had long brown hair and wore a navy jacket just like the second man who came out. He also had black straps on his denim jeans, as well as silver pads on his shoulders and knees.

The fourth man that came out had blue hair and a white mask over his face. However, his mouth was the only part that was exposed, and it had a scar over it. While the fourth man's arms were left revealed, his chest was covered by a white shirt with black stripes. He twirled around two knives in his hands, and at his sides, more blades were sheathed into holsters. He also had grey jeans with black boots, with some smaller blades placed on the backs of his heels.

The fifth man that came out donned a black upper bodysuit with a skull on his mask. There was a white "**X**" on his chest, and he had grey jeans with black boots. He wore a brown trench coat over his suit, and had a set of guns rested at his holsters.

The sixth figure that came out was a girl, unlike the others. She was pale-skinned with brown eyes, as well as brown hair. She had a white sleeveless top that extended down to her thighs, and a black bodysuit that covered up the rest of her body. However, she had no footwear, her feet being the only revealing part of her aside from her face. Her wristbands were green with black stripes, and a green sash acted as a belt that separated her upper body from her lower body. At her side was a whip, tightly fastened in place with a small scythe-like blade.

Finally, a seventh member emerged from the dark cell. His skin was somewhat greenish pale, and he had red markings on his face. His hair was black and spiky. He had claw-like tattoos on his bare chest, and over it, he wore a dark-green jacket with spikes on the shoulders. Around his neck was a necklace with teeth, and he had black mesh that covered his lower abdomen. He also had a chrome belt and torn denim jeans, and he wore black and silver spiked boots. He twirled around a blaster with an unusual grip before placing it back into his holster, which straightened itself the moment it was sheathed. While in its holster, the handgrip on the gun now resembled a sword hilt.

The man with the blue streak of hair craned and cracked his neck while the rest of people with him stood silently behind him.

"We haven't been out of that cell for twenty years," the man with the goggles stated as Count Dooku narrowed his eyes at him. Warden Strange managed to regain his composure as the man, who seemed to be the leader, looked to them. "And I love what you've _done_ with Arkham since we went in!"

"You will be thrown back into that cell if you attempt to flatter me even more," Count Dooku said sternly. The six men and the one woman looked to Dooku and Hugo Strange with stern looks, all simultaneous. "Heckyl, you and the Seven Men of Death are dangerously known for vast crimes and impossible deeds that not even Batman nor the strongest of the Jedi have been able to accomplish. You, for example, are known for destroying the first League of Shadows Cult without the need for reinforcements," he stated before turning to the rest of the Seven Men of Death. "Bombshell," he said, addressing the man in the black mask. "When Lionel was the head of LexCorp, your bombing tactics were unseen, granting you the name of the Silent Grenadier. Because of your tactics, you were able to kill Lionel and escape the scene without casting even a little suspicion on yourself," he said before looking to the man with the clawed fingers. "Maduvu, To get yourself into the League of Shadows, you fought off Ubu to a standstill. You even went as far as using the Kobra Venom when you were on the verge of defeat," he said, causing Maduvu to nod and grin. Count Dooku turned his attention to the man with knives. "Razorburn, your swordsmanship was enough to overpower Xever during the ORDER's time on Earth. The only flaw you had was when you were distracted when your mother waved to you during a circus act when you were just twenty, but your skills are impressive nonetheless. To this day, you two are the only ones with the ability to match even Master Windu of the Jedi Order," he said, to which Razorburn responded by tossing a knife into the air before placing it at his side. Afterwards, the Count turned to the man in the skull mask. "Shellcase, your marksmanship and specialty with guns has outdone Green Arrow, Vordigan, and the best of archers. It was your incredible aim that led to the death of the unofficial Green Lantern, Alan Scott," he said, causing Shellcase to nod before Darth Tyranus turned his attention to the only female in the group. "Whip, you were the first to utilize the Kusarigama, simply known as the Chain Scythe, against the Sensei and Sportsmaster, making you the first _woman_ of the Seven Men of Death. You were the best ninja… and still are, even _after_ Cheshire betrayed the Light," he stated, causing Whip to chuckle as the Count looked to the last member of the Seven Men of Death. "And finally… Ecliptor, the world-renowned Moon-Slayer," he said as Ecliptor raised up his hand in front of him. Immediately, his hand turned into a bladed blaster. "Your brother, Hook, was viciously killed by the ORDER, but now, you have the chance to finish what he started," he finished up. "Together, Heckyl leads you all, making yourselves known as the Seven Men of Death."

"Enough of the pleasantries," Whip remarked. "Why do you want us?"

"You let out the Seven Men of Death, and you give yourself a pass to Hell." Shellcase stated.

"The bottom line is that you are the silent and deadliest there are of the League of Shadows, which, for now, makes you useful to me," Count Dooku said calmly. "So, I am here to make you a deal," he went on, causing Heckyl's eyes to narrow at Count Dooku dangerously. "Kill the informant in the Expanded Universe with knowledge of the Missing Sixteen Hours of the Light, and I shall set you free."

"Set _us_ free?" Heckyl asked. He let out a scoff. "Ha. Good idea."

Heckyl raised up his arms, and blue energy started to glow. Everyone watched with horror as he unleashed his energy in the form of lightning, immediately disintegrating the guards around him and the Seven Men of Death.

"No!" Warden Strange called out as Count Dooku snared at the Leader of the Seven Men of Death.

"Now… how about we… make _you_ a deal?" Heckyl asked as the Seven Men of Death released themselves from their chains and made their way towards Count Dooku and Hugo Strange. "_We_ tear this informant apart from head to toe, and we're… partners… equally ranked," he counter-offered. "We… _rule_ the Universes… together."

"My offer will not change," Count Dooku said sternly before activating his lightsaber and aiming it at Heckyl. "No deal, Heckyl."

"_I_… think you should reconsider." Heckyl said. As if on cue, he spread his arms out, causing all of the cell doors to open. One of the blasts hit Hugo Strange, which was enough to knock him out cold.

"I see," Count Dooku said as he looked to all of the prisoners about to escape. Without even turning around, the Count tossed his lightsaber around and sent forth a blast of Sith Lightning, restraining and killing most of the Prisoners. Razorburn caught his lightsaber and aimed it at the Count, in which Dooku used the Force to calmly regain it. "Very well. We have a deal… partners."

"Excellent!" Heckyl exclaimed softly before reaching for his goggles. "I hope my shades are still in style, even if we _are_ going to another Universe." He mused before he and the Seven Men of Death took off through a Boom-Tube Portal.

"Hold onto those, Heckyl," Count Dooku said quietly as he finally turned around, helping Hugo Strange up in the process. "For if you fail us, I will personally see to it that you are thrown into the brightest sun in the Outer Rim!"

Back in the Expanded Universe, Xion was listening into the conversation between the Young Justice, Master Kit Fisto, Aquaman and Kanjar Ro from before they came to stop her, OceanMaster and Blood Bane on Mon Cala.

"_A young __smuggler came by earlier before my attack. He said he had information for both a member of the Young Justice and the Justice League_," Xion heard Kanjar Ro inform the Young Justice. "_The kid wasn't too specific on who he meant, so in advance, I'll take the liberty of giving you the information he passed on_. _He didn't give me a name, but he says this information came from a hacked transmission with the Separatists and the Light_."

"_What's the message?_" Ahsoka's voice asked.

"_He understands the urgency of stopping the ORDER and the Separatist Light_," Kanjar Ro started out. "_He had me tell you to meet him on the Planet of Takodana. While he didn't leave a name, he left a reason for you to meet him: a discovery on what he called the Missing Sixteen Hours of the Justice League_."

Xion opened her eyes and grinned. "The Missing Sixteen Hours, huh?" she asked herself. She chuckled and got up, cracking her neck. "Nothing that the ORDER can't handle, I'm sure." She mused. With that, she knelt down on one knee and closed her eyes once again, causing herself to teleport away to find this mysterious informant.

On Takodana, the Young Justice, with Anakin Skywalker, walked through a market full of smugglers, Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries alike. Ahsoka and her friends all looked around to the criminals as they went about with their own business.

"You'd think the informant would have left us with at least a rendezvous location…" Artemis mused.

"Don't think this will be easy, Artemis," Ahsoka said. "There are tons of criminals here. They're all just trying to make their way through life here in the Expanded Universe," she explained. "If this informant would have wanted to make this easy for us, he would have found a way to contact us by now."

"And besides, from what Senator Ro said about him, he's a smuggler," Anakin said. "Tatooine was crawling with smugglers when I grew up, and I learn a thing or two about them after meeting them once or twice."

"Relics of the Old Republic! Come and get rare Relics of the Old Republic!" a Zabrak called out as a blonde girl walked over towards the stand while Ahsoka, Anakin, Paula and the Young Justice watched. "Blasters, Archive Records, and even lightsabers with fermented crystals half-off! Representing the days of the Old Republic, gets your Relics right here! For what you use them for matters the least to me, only that you buy them."

"As if _anyone_ would be dumb enough to get a lightsaber at _those_ prices." Serra scoffed.

"I'll take four lightsabers." A girl with blonde hair said as she came over.

"Four?" Lux asked as Anakin and Paula looked to each other with confusion. "She looks like just a kid."

"You look like someone dressed for a special occasion," the Zabrak mused as he looked to the blonde. She had fair skin, thick and wavy blonde hair that reached down just past her shoulders, and light hazel eyes. She wore a single hoop earring with small magenta and blue beads threaded onto it. She also wore a wavy blouse with black bodice and a golden trim on it, as well as a short, green skirt with cross-stitched patterns on them. She also had long, grey boots that reached to her knees and a belt with red chrome and silver dividing lines placed equally three square inches apart on it with a blaster and a holster to keep it in at her side. "But what you're looking at here costs over one hundred thousand credits! How are you planning on paying for these?" he asked.

The girl grinned and placed a large gold pound onto the table, causing the Zabrak to gasp.

"This answer your question, honey?" the girl asked. "I know the Force, and it's telling me that I need those lightsabers."

"What?" Ahsoka asked incredulously. "If that girl had the Force, I would have been able to sense it."

"So, a Jedi, huh?" the Zabrak asked. "Show me the Force. Use the Force, Girl."

"Oh, _this_ should be good," Anakin said as Serra and Saw chuckled. "Nothing can be passed off as something other than the Force. She's a fake, I know it."

The girl only chuckled and placed her left elbow on the table. She raised up her right arm and waved it in front of the Zabrak's face and grinned.

"I _will_ have those lightsabers." The girl said.

"You _will_ have those lightsabers." The Zabrak repeated.

"For free." The girl added on.

"For free." The Zabrak repeated once again.

"A Jedi Mind Trick?" Ahsoka asked. "That girl looks _way_ too young to be able to perform that, and there is no _way_ she can hide a Force signature."

"I'm glad you agree," the girl said as she grabbed the four lightsabers from the desk while putting her Credits down. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a date with the informant."

Miss Martian narrowed her eyes at the girl as she walked into a club. "She's connected to the same informant Senator Ro told us about," she reported. "I just ran a scan on her mind, and not only do I know she's connected to him, but I got his name too."

"What is it?" Aqualad asked.

"Han Solo," the girl said as she entered the bar. Everyone stopped what they were doing as a certain boy looked up. "Your girl, Jenny, has returned."

The boy chuckled. He looked like he was around the age of fifteen. He had fair skin and brown, messed up hair. He wore a white, crumpled shirt and had a black strap around his waist with his belt, which held his blaster in a holster. Over his white shirt was a brown vest, and he had brown gauze wrapped over his knuckles. He also had denim jeans, black boots, and he had hazel eyes.

"Make good friends. Make good decisions. I'll be in touch," Han Solo said before looking up. "Hey there, Jen," he said as he placed down a comlink. He turned over towards a small alien. "Maz, what's on the house?"

"Nothing for your age, Solo," the woman, Maz, replied back. "But I have a feeling you and Jenny won't be alone for along soon."

"Good," Han said. "They're here," he stated as he looked to his comlink. "Hey, call you back, EmJay. Gotta go." He said before hanging up on his call.

Everyone went back to their own business before Anakin, Ahsoka and Paula led the Young Justice into the bar. As they did, Ahsoka bumped into a familiar Weequay with dreadlocks and goggles.

"Hondo?" Paula asked.

Hondo turned to Paula and laughed.

"Well, if it isn't my friends!" Hondo Ohnaka exclaimed. "Paula, Paula, Paula, looks like you've gotten somewhere since the last time we met," he mused as he looked to her legs. "I _knew_ that wheeled chair was only a ploy!"

"My eyes are up here, as is the rest of my body," Paula said sternly. "Anyway, do you know a Han Solo?"

"Han Sol—?!" Hondo started out. He broke into a fit of laughter. "Well, he is only one of my youngest friends! He beats the young age of the Boy Wonder!"

Just then, the same small alien Han spoke with came over. She was short and old with a hairless pate. Her skin was a yellowish-brown with arms that were almost gold-colored. She had a small nose and a thin and drawn mouth. Her face was dominated by large goggles that folded forward over both eyes. She dressed practically with baggy dark maroon pants, handmade boots, a simple gray cap, and a vest of charcoal gray over a blue-green sweater-like shirt that rolled down to the elbows. Around her waist hung a leather belt with a silvery buckle from which hung an assortment of tech. In contrast to her simple clothing, she also wore an ostentatious collection of rings and bracelets.

"If you're looking for Han Solo…" Maz said. "He's right over there with Jenny." She guided the group, pointing a finger towards the corner of the bar.

"Never knew a Jedi to flirt with a smuggler." Miss Martian mused.

Ahsoka nodded. Suddenly, she and Miss Martian felt a strange sensation, similar to the one they felt while on Jakku.

"Not again!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

_Ahsoka and Miss Martian found themselves in some sort of space station, where a man who looked older than Han Solo was shooting down some unknown figures in white, similar to Clone Troopers, but with a more deadlier design. As he ran down the hall, the white soldiers ran away._

_Everything spun around before Ahsoka and Megan found themselves on the desert Planet of Tatooine. Han Solo was swinging what appeared to be a Vibro-Blade Axe at a green-armored Bounty Hunter, knocking him into a Sarlaac._

_Finally, Ahsoka and Miss Martian discovered that they were now in the ruins of a temple, where the same man, only older, with a Wookie and a dark-skinned teen, were fighting off against the same white soldiers as before_.

"What is wrong with _them?_" Maz Kanata asked as she looked to Ahsoka and Miss Martian.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both snapped out of their trance as Maz Kanata said this.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"D… did you see that?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're back!" Miss Martian exclaimed quietly.

"Visions of the future," Anakin mused. "Master Yoda says that this is a big step for Jedi when I went to him about it one time."

Hondo gasped. "Han Solo… is a Jedi?" he asked.

"No! The _girl!_" Paula yelled.

"Are you still single?" Hondo asked Paula.

Paula groaned and walked with Anakin and the Young Justice over towards Han Solo and Jenny.

"What?! You can never love anyone in the Light!" Hondo exclaimed as he walked after the group.

"I got us some gifts," Jenny said as she took out the four lightsabers and placed them on the table. "You think we could go on that run on the Kessel now?"

"Han Solo?" Superboy asked.

Han and Jenny looked up.

"You must be… Kid Krypton," Han said. "I'm Han Solo."

"And I'm taking these." Kid Flash said as he raced over, taking away the lightsabers.

"Hey!" Jenny called out. "Do you know how much tricks I had to pull off to get those?!"

"Then use them to get these back," Anakin said. "Use the Force."

"Hmm, fair enough," Jenny said before taking out her blaster. She shot at Kid Flash's hand, causing him to drop the lightsabers. She shot at the ground where the lightsabers fell, causing each of them to fly back into her hands. "How's that for the Force?"

"What?" Ahsoka asked. "Just what do you think the Force is?"

"Simple," Han said. "It's power that wisely chooses who gets to use it, lets you win in any battle, causes things to fly, can destroy entire armies—"

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Ahsoka exclaimed as the Young Justice looked to one another with confusion. "That's not how the Force works! That's now how _any_ of this works!"

"Well, they say the Force works in mysterious ways, so, if it ain't broke…" Jenny started out.

"Again, that is _not_ how the Force works!" Miss Martian exclaimed incredulously while spreading her arms out to her sides.

"They _do_ have a point on how it works in mysterious ways, you know." Zatanna whispered to Anakin, to which he nodded.

"You know about the Missing Sixteen Hours, Kid," Ahsoka said as she crossed her arms. "Tell us about it."

"And how did you even find _out_ about it?" Robin asked.

"Oh, boy," Hondo said. "Missing Sixteen Hours, huh?" he asked as he looked to Paula. "I'd like to have Sixteen Hours alone with _you!_"

"**NO!**" Artemis and Paula both yelled instantly, causing Hondo to place his hands up in surrender.

"Is it so wrong for me to flirt?" Hondo asked innocently.

"**YES!**" Artemis, Paula, Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Rocket, Serra, and even Jenny, all called out this time.

"Excuse me for living." Hondo remarked as he rolled his eyes.

Han Solo chuckled. "I'm glad you asked," he said. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Okay, so I'm on Tatooine with my pal, Greedo, and we're talking about opening up trade with Earth, being led by this beautiful Twi'lek who is thinking of running the place. She's about my age, and is the third cousin of Greedo, twice removed. She has the loveliest voice, and was part of a threesome with him and—"

"That's just… that's wrong… the wrong details." Ahsoka said nervously as she backed away.

"Nothing to do with the story." Anakin added on.

"So continue," Miss Martian ordered as she made a gesture with her arm. "No more distractions."

"Okay, okay," Han said, gaining an angry glare from Jenny at the same time. He jumped back in surprise. "So, he tells me that the Twi'lek, Ramona, is in cahoots with a girl from Earth, her new friend, Chloe Sullivan, who came across a strange transmission while trying to tune in on what's called winning lottery ticket numbers, and Ramona, who never knows when to stop talking, is like, 'Did you find those numbers?' to which Chloe replies, 'No, but I think I just came across the Light and something about Sixteen Hours with the Justice League', and of course, she goes to her human friend, EmJay, who is in the same Tech Group as her, and says 'Hey, I just got information about the Light. Think you can pass it onto Han Solo?' Of course, being skeptical, EmJay has to ask, 'Why? Who's Han Solo?' and I know stuff that others know that don't want others to know, you know?" he asked, all while Robin and Drol were trying to process everything Han was saying. "So a couple days before, a Mandalorian, who looks exactly like a Clone Trooper, passes on this information to Senator Kanjar Ro. So I ask Greedo, 'Did Ramona tell Chloe to tell EmJay to tell the Kid Clone to tell Kanjar Ro to tell you to give the information to me?' and he gives it, but not before trying to shoot me, so I shoot his blaster out of his hand, hook up with Jenny, and keep in touch with EmJay from Earth while I'm here on Takodana with Jenny to find out about her missing parents in exchange for this info."

"Say _Wha…?_" Ahsoka asked with an eyebrow raised high.

"Two Earth girls came across a transmission from the Light to the Separatists about the Missing Sixteen Hours, and a young Clone-Looking Mandalorian Kid passed the information onto Kanjar Ro to Han to tell you," Jenny said in laymen's terms. "And believe me when I say this; Han Solo is a man of his word."

Ahsoka nodded as she and Anakin looked to one another, both nodding as well.

"Okay," Anakin said. "There were two girls from Earth who intercepted a transmission from the Light and the Separatists, it was handed off to Han Solo, and he told Senator Kanjar Ro to inform us about it," he simplified. "Let's stick with that."

"What makes you think we can trust you?" Ahsoka asked skeptically.

"Especially since this is coming from an adolescent smuggler." Lux added on.

"Because I know that the Justice League and the Republic _needs_ this information," Han stated. "If the Separatists were to know that I found this out, they'd probably send someone after me to prevent me from telling you. I'm not asking for a price by handing you this information. I just want to make sure that information vital to the Light—"

"Remains as skeletons in the closet," a sly voice said. Everyone turned around to see Heckyl as he blasted an incoming Bounty Hunter with his energy. "Just like yours will be soon, Kid."

"Who are you?" Robin asked as the Young Justice got into their own fighting stances.

"The more pressing question should be…" Heckyl started out before the rest of the Seven Men of Death came in. "Will we show mercy?"

"Heckyl," Paula said as she immediately formed her Bō Staff. "I was wondering where you were for the last couple years."

"Paula!" Heckyl exclaimed teasingly. "I heard you went weak in the knees, but it seems… you're right back on your feet again. How quaint."

"Who _are_ these guys?" Ahsoka asked as she, Anakin, Miss Martian and Serra all readied their lightsaber hilts.

"Heckyl is the leader of the Seven Men of Death," Paula explained. "Extremist assassins who disappeared twenty years ago. I used to be one of them before marrying Lawrence."

"What happens in the Light stays in the Shadows," Whip said as she cracked her own whip. "We heard of your resignation, and we are most disappointed with your betrayal of the Light."

"These guys mean business, so don't mess around with them," Paula said. "Whatever you do, don't let your guard down."

"Your knowledge of the Sixteen Hours is too dangerous for you to hold onto," Ecliptor stated as he readied his blaster. "Our orders are to take you down."

"And the Seven Men of Death _always_ deliver." Bombshell finished up before taking out a grenade. Everyone gasped and took cover as Bombshell tossed the grenade over towards Han Solo.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka exclaimed, activating her lightsaber. She spun around and slashed at the grenade, causing it to explode in midair. As everyone was trying to get clear of the smokescreen, Razorburn leapt in and tackled Ahsoka, only for Paula to knock him away.

"I'm coming, Mom!" Artemis called out.

"Not so fast!" Shellcase called out, strafing Artemis down. Artemis turned to Shellcase and pressed a button on the side of her helmet, getting her faceplate to cover her eyes. She activated her jetpack and flew towards Shellcase, attacking him with her Bow Broadswords and using them to shoot laser arrows back at Shellcase.

Anakin, Miss Martian and Serra all activated their lightsabers as Whip attached her blade to her rope. She lashed it around in front of her and cracked it before swinging her Kusarigama towards the three Jedi. However, her attack was stopped by Aqualad this time.

"Impressive technique, Atlantean," Whip remarked as she pulled her Chain-Scythe back. "But you can't match my ability."

"Let us test that theory." Aqualad quipped before forming two aqua whips from his Water-Bearers. He and Whip spun around their weapons before lashing out at each other, clashing their weapons with each other fiercely.

"Master Skywalker, look out!" Serra called out as she ran towards Anakin.

Anakin turned around to see Maduvu charging at him with his claws. Quickly, Anakin and Ahsoka Force-Pushed Maduvu away before Serra brought her lightsabers down onto him. Maduvu growled and got up, placing his claws up in defense.

"You're gonna regret that, girl." Maduvu snarled softly.

Serra grinned. "Make me." She quipped before pushing him through a window and into the market.

"Okay, Solo, you're with me," Ahsoka said as she and Anakin made their way towards Han Solo and Jenny. "M'gann, you and the others keep these guys at bay! We need to get Han and Jenny out of here before these Seven Men of Death finish their job!"

"And we all know what _that_ was!" Robin exclaimed as he took out a Birdarang and threw it at Bombshell just as he was about to toss another grenade at the group.

"Well, looks like this is no longer profitable," Hondo said as Ahsoka, Anakin and Miss Martian turned to him as he made his way towards the door. "I'll be on my jolly—"

"Onderon will supply you with a new base to make up for the one the Separatists destroyed, as well as all of your ships, if you help us." Lux said quickly in a deadpan tone, causing Hondo to stop walking away.

"My friends!" Hondo exclaimed as he immediately turned around. "So, how about getting the young Solo and his mate to safety, huh?" he asked.

"That's more like it." Miss Martian said with a smug look on her face.

"Don't let them escape!" Heckyl called out as he aimed his hand at Han Solo and Jenny with Ahsoka and Anakin. "The information about the Missing Sixteen Hours must not be revealed!" he exclaimed before shooting energy from his hands at the Young Justice.

"Stay back!" Han Solo called out as he took out his blaster. He placed a new magazine into it and shot right back at Heckyl, causing a red beam to shoot out from his blaster. Both blasts collided with each other in midair as Han Solo and Heckyl stared each other down.

Han placed both of his hands onto his blaster as Heckyl poured on more energy to fight back. However, the battle was quickly ended as Han Solo pulled on the trigger three times, causing Heckyl to be sent back by the combined strength of his blast and Heckyl's.

"What kind of blaster _is_ that?!" Ecliptor asked as he helped Heckyl back up onto his feet.

"It's called a _last_ blaster," Han Solo quipped as he twirled around his blaster. "'Cause it's the _last blaster_ you'll ever see!"

"Those will be the last _words_ that _you'll_ ever say!" Bombshell exclaimed as he tossed another grenade towards the Young Justice.

"I've got this one," Anakin said as he used the Force to send the grenade back towards Bombshell. "Now, let's get out of here!"

"Get to the forest and summon the Bioship!" Miss Martian ordered as she aimed her lightsaber at a now-recovered Heckyl. "Heckyl's mine!"

"Any time, pretty lady!" Heckyl exclaimed sadistically before lighting up his hands. He shot at Miss Martian just as she flew towards him, but she used both of her lightsabers to deflect all of the blasts.

"Don't let them get away!" Ecliptor called out as he ran towards Ahsoka, Anakin, Han Solo, Jenny and Hondo.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Hondo called out as he took out an electrostaff. With it, he clashed with Ecliptor's sword. The two looked each other dead in the eye before Anakin slashed him away.

"We have no time to waste!" Jenny called out as she placed one of her lightsaber hilts in her right hand and her blaster in her left. "We have to get out of here before it gets even _more_ chaotic!"

As Ahsoka, Anakin and Hondo led Han and Jenny out of the bar and into the streets leading to the forest, they did not notice Xion standing in the streets behind them. She took out her Xiphon hilt and twirled it around before making her way after Anakin, Ahsoka, and Hondo as they helped out Han Solo and Jenny.

"Erumpant et dissiliunt!" Zatanna called out as she flew out and blasted a spell at Heckyl.

Heckyl blasted at Miss Martian before blasting back at Zatanna. The two blasts collided with each other in midair before they broke off, with Rocket forming a bubble around Heckyl in the process. As Rocket narrowed her eyes at the leader of the Seven Men of Death, Heckyl turned his attention to her and started to make his way towards her. Rocket held her stance, intent on keeping Heckyl in his place. All of a sudden, a blast of ice froze Raquel's hand, causing her to lose focus.

"Thank you dearly for that," Heckyl said as the barrier around him shattered. "Now, to find that Han Solo…"

Before Heckyl could move, a blast of ice froze his leg.

"Cryoclones!" Rocket called out as Cryoclones entered the area and as she used her sword to break her arm free.

"247 to Xion, we have the Young Justice busy," one of the Cryoclones said as she led several other Cryoclones towards the Young Justice and the Seven Men of Death. "Shall we execute them?"

"Let's not be too hasty." Maz Kanata quipped, holding out her hand as the Cryoclones all turned to the side to see her. All of a sudden, they were sent flying back from what seemed to be a Force Blast. 247 got back up and growled at Maz Kanata, who only straightened up her goggles.

"Ahsoka, the ORDER's here," Artemis reported as she slashed away Shellcase. "We've got Cryoclones here, and I'm betting they're not alone."

"Xion…" Ahsoka muttered to herself as Anakin and Hondo helped her escort Han Solo and Jenny towards the Bioship. "Keep them busy! Try to stall for time!"

"I'll call for reinforcements," Anakin said as he pressed his comlink. "Come on!" he called out to Han and Jenny. "The Bioship's this way! Hurry!"

Ahsoka, Anakin and Hondo helped Han Solo and Jenny into the forest, where they continued to run. However, before they could go any further once they passed a trench, the low-pitched hum of a lightsaber caught their attention, and they stopped dead in their tracks once they saw who was wielding it.

Before Anakin, Ahsoka, Hondo, Han Solo and Jenny was Xion, holding her Xiphon out to the side. Just as the group was dead in their tracks, Xion was not moving at all as well.

"You're not going anywhere." Xion said in a sinister voice as she craned her neck at the Jedi and the smugglers.

"I remember you…" Hondo said as he narrowed his eyes at Xion. "You're that monster of the ORDER!"

"Knowledge is only power," Xion said with a grin on her face. "And the knowledge of the Sixteen Hours of the Light… that's the kind of power we need. No one can save you now." She added on before holding out her hand, sending Sith Fire towards the five.

Jenny took out her blaster and adjusted the rounds on it. She blasted right back at Xion with blue beams coming out from her pistol. Both blasts collided with each other, putting the two in a standoff. Xion ceased her attack before Jenny took out one of her lightsabers while handing the rest to Han Solo, Anakin, Ahsoka and Hondo.

"Those lightsabers…" Xion started out as she aimed her Xiphon at her enemies. "They belong to me."

"Come get it." Jenny quipped. With that, she let out a yell and charged towards Xion, taking out her blaster as well and shooting at the Offspring of Messiah.

Xion deflected the blasts before finding herself locked with Jenny. Jenny forced Xion back and tried to shoot her in the chest, only for the Dark Daughter to strike back and push Jenny back in the process before Hondo started to shoot at her. Xion deflected the shots sent by Hondo and Force-Pushed him to the side, not noticing Anakin charging in and stabbing his lightsaber at her as he utilized Makashi. Xion parried it off with Vaapad and kicked Anakin away while punching Jenny into a tree.

"Well, well, well, so _these_ are the infamous Cryoclones," Heckyl mused back at the market. "Seems everyone wants a bit of the action when it comes to the Light's Missing Sixteen Hours, don't they?"

"That information belongs to the ORDER!" a Cryoclone exclaimed.

"But it rightfully belongs to the Light," Heckyl said as he pointed his hand to the Cryoclone who spoke. "Remember that."

"And remember that no one is going to _keep_ us from getting those Sixteen Hours!" Miss Martian called out before slashing at a Cryoclone in front of her.

"This just keeps getting interesting," Heckyl mused as he lit up his hands once again. "Guess that I should turn it up a notch if the Seven Men of Death are to serve at the side of Count Dooku and Darth Sidious." He stated before blasting sixteen Cryoclones at once.

"Kill them all!" a Cryoclone Commando ordered. "Leave no one alive! Kill them!"

Miss Martian backed away from Heckyl as he turned his attention to her. She deflected a blast from him before engaging in a fight with more Cryoclones just as Superboy punched Maduvu away, followed by Serra locking blades with one of his claws. Miss Martian continued to parry away the Cryoclones before locking blades with Razorburn just as he attacked her from behind. She threw him off and flew through several more Cryoclones just as Zatanna and Rocket clashed their swords with Ecliptor.

Superboy and Serra fought back to back with each other against Maduvu and Razorburn. As soon as the two swordsmen of the Seven Men of Death lashed in with their blades, Paula ran in and opened fire on them, causing the two to first deflect the blasts sent at them before being forced to evade the rest of the attacks as Artemis joined in with her mother on taking down the Seven Men of Death.

Aqualad and Whip were in the middle of their own battle until the Cryoclones showed up. Both Kaldur'ahm and Whip looked around before lashing out at the ORDER Forces, with Aqualad turning his Water-Bearer Whips into Aqua Blades. Whip, on the other hand, utilized her fighting style with her Kusarigama, and started to slice apart Cryoclones as fast as she could with her bladed chain.

"Get out of my _way!_" Kid Flash yelled as he dashed through several Cryoclones while fighting off Ecliptor to help Zatanna and Rocket out.

"My brothers and sisters, do _not_ call a truce!" Heckyl called out. "We must regain the Missing Sixteen Hours on our own! No one is to get in our way!" he yelled before shooting away Serra and four Cryoclones.

"Try and _stop_ us!" Serra quipped before unleashing a blast at Heckyl from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet.

Heckyl shot back at Serra, only for their blasts to collide with each other in midair once again before causing an explosion, knocking both of the opponents backwards.

Han Solo activated one of the lightsabers he was given and took out his blaster, shooting at Xion alongside Jenny.

Xion kept her Xiphon locked with Anakin's lightsaber before noticing the surprise attack. She broke off with Anakin Skywalker and deflected the blasts from Han and Jenny before Ahsoka shot at her from behind with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet.

"Solo, you and Jenny get to the Bioship," Ahsoka ordered as she and Hondo came over while strafing down Xion at the same time. "We'll try to buy you some time."

"You think I'm leaving?" Han Solo asked. "No way!"

"Young Solo, this is not the best time for an argument," Hondo said as he took out another blaster, opening fire on Xion using two pistols now. "If you have information about the Sixteen Hours of the Light, you had best leave with it to tell us another day."

"I gave my word to tell you what I know," Han Solo said as he helped Jenny back up onto her feet. "And I'm not leaving until I fulfill my deed."

"Look, kid," Ahsoka said as she unsheathed her lightsaber. "The odds of you surviving this are a million to one."

"Rule number one for Han Solo: _never_ tell me the odds." Han Solo quipped before shooting at Xion.

Xion scoffed at Han Solo and held her arm out, deflecting all of the blasts with her bare hand. She used the Force to grab Han's blaster before throwing it off to the side.

"Nice try," Xion remarked. "But you're going to have to do better than that. The game's not over yet, and I don't intend on losing."

Ahsoka flipped through the air and charged in with Ataru.

Xion struck back at Ahsoka using Vaapad and kicked her backwards. Ahsoka backflipped to regain herself, kicking Xion in the chin in the process. Xion regained herself as well and struck upwards with Ataru, to which Ahsoka countered back with Soresu. As soon as Xion was thrown off, Ahsoka spun around and used Shien to knock Xion back, but Xion used Niman to block two consecutive attacks before getting scarred by the third. She growled and utilized Vaapad, forcing Ahsoka back once again before slamming her Xiphon onto Ahsoka's emerald blade, bringing her down onto one knee. Xion brought her Xiphon down onto Ahsoka, attempting to break her, but Ahsoka swept her foot under Xion's, causing her to fall back.

"You're gonna have to do better than _that!_" Xion quipped as she used the Force to grab Han's lightsaber from his hand.

"Then take _this!_" Anakin exclaimed as he leapt into the air towards Xion.

Xion looked up and used her stolen lightsaber to slash at Anakin, only for the Chosen One to leap over it and land behind her. He sent a low Soresu strike towards Xion, who lifted up her foot to avoid it. Anakin soon got back up and blocked an incoming Niman strike from Xion before countering a Vaapad strike from her Xiphon blade. Anakin spun around and performed an Ataru strike while he was being forced back, causing Xion to pull back momentarily before striking at him with her Xiphon again. Anakin blocked the attack and performed a high roundhouse kick to knock her away.

"_My_ turn!" Hondo called out as he shot at Xion while Ahsoka ran in again.

Xion turned to Hondo and deflected the blasts as Ahsoka rushed in and slammed her lightsaber onto Xion's two blades. Xion easily broke off with Ahsoka, but did not see her landing a kick to her abdomen. Xion groaned as she fell back before regaining herself in time to see Ahsoka and Anakin both landing Soresu slashes at her. Xion struck back at the two with Makashi, the two passing each other. As soon as they were neck in neck after their standoff, the three spun around and locked blades with each other once again, with Ahsoka and Anakin clashing with both of Xion's blades in tandem before Anakin knocked her blades away while Ahsoka punched her in the chest, sending her back.

Back at the market, Zatanna blocked a blade attack from a Cryoclone before finding her sword wrapped around by Whip's Kusarigama. The mage only grinned and ran along the wall, grabbing one of the lightsabers from earlier to cut the rope before using it in a backhand position to slash away another Cryoclone. She clashed with Whip once again before slashing away another Cryoclone and throwing Whip into a wall before throwing her to the ground.

Lux and Kid Flash both raced and struck at more Cryoclones while Artemis, Saw and Jaybo took on Razorburn. Razorburn deflected their shots as Lux activated his lightsaber and charged in, slamming his blade onto his knives. Maduvu attempted to kill the Senator of Onderon, but Wally zoomed in and knocked him away before Artemis flew into the air and took out her bowcaster, shooting several laser arrows at him while airborne.

Lux broke off with Razorburn and allowed Rocket to slash down onto him before trapping him in a bubble and aiming it at ten Cryoclones. Raquel chuckled and spun around in the air, twirling the bubble like a bowling ball. She sent it towards the ten Cryoclones, knocking them down like pins, before sending Razorburn towards one of the stands.

Saw and Jaybo both threw grenades towards Bombshell while Miss Martian deflected shots from Ecliptor. Ecliptor formed his sword and struck at Miss Martian before Drol and Gerrera tossed pulse grenades at Bombshell, blinding him momentarily.

"You'll _pay_ for that, kids!" Shellcase called out as he shot several shots towards Saw and Drol.

Gerrera and Drol both dodged the blasts before Aqualad formed a shield in front of them. As soon as the water shield was up, Kid Flash raced over and punched Shellcase away into some Cryoclones. While Shellcase was in midair, Artemis formed her naginata from her bow and slashed the Cryoclones apart before throwing Shellcase into Maduvu and Razorburn.

While Bombshell was trying to regain his sight, Superboy flew right into him and tossed him away, where Maz Kanata pinned him to the wall before using her Force Powers to crush several Cryoclones at once.

Miss Martian flew and blasted at Ecliptor as he lunged at her. At the same time, the two slashed through each other, with Miss Martian landing safely on the ground while Ecliptor was forced towards Superboy, who punched him in the face before Aqualad engulfed him in water.

"Robin, now!" Kaldur called out.

Robin sent his taser cords towards Ecliptor and electrocuted him, causing Ecliptor to yell before falling unconscious.

Serra and Paula both avoided the blasts of Heckyl and the attacks from the Cryoclones, deflecting each blast and taking down any Cryoclone they came across. Huntress managed to form her Bō Staff, striking at each Cryoclone in the chest before Serra came close enough to Heckyl, albeit with more Cryoclones in her way. The Shan grinned and spun around on her side, slashing through each Cryoclone before reaching Heckyl, deflecting yet another one of his blasts before Force-Pushing him backwards. However, he did not falter once. 

Heckyl prepared to attack once again until he noticed that the Seven Men of Death had all fallen. He straightened himself up and chuckled.

"Well, Young Justice… Paula," Heckyl said as Paula and the Young Justice gathered together. "I must admit, your fighting skills are superior. For now, we shall call it a draw. But when we meet again… you won't get off so easily."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Heckyl," Miss Martian said. "We'll be ready."

"And so will we." Heckyl quipped before lighting up his hands.

Everyone prepared for Heckyl to attack again. Heckyl grinned and blasted at the ground right in front of the Young Justice, creating a smokescreen. Serra and Miss Martian both used the Force to send the smoke to the side before seeing that Heckyl and the Seven Men of Death were now gone. While the Forces of the Light had disappeared, the surviving Cryoclones fell back, carrying some of the wounded with them.

"Ahsoka, we've chased off the Seven Men of Death, as well as the Cryoclones," Artemis reported as the Young Justice started to tend to the wounded from the battle. "Is Xion gone yet?"

"Working on it!" Ahsoka yelled as she cartwheeled away from Xion's Jar'Kai attack.

"Solo, here!" Hondo called out as he threw Han Solo his electrostaff.

Han caught the electrostaff just as Hondo charged at Xion with one of the lightsabers from Jenny, with Jenny herself providing him cover fire.

Xion growled and turned around to first deflect the shots before locking blades with Hondo Ohnaka.

"You think you can beat _me?!_" Xion remarked. She let out a soft laugh. "You could never kill a Jedi _or_ a Sith! I'll kill you before you get your chance!"

"I've used your lightsabers before," Hondo spat back. "It won't take long for me to bring an end to _you!_" he exclaimed before pushing Xion away, letting Jenny and Han leap in to attack.

Xion backed away and held up the Xiphon to block Han and Jenny's strikes before Anakin and Ahsoka rushed in from the side, slashing at her while she was still open. However, Xion noticed the Master and his Apprentice and placed her stolen lightsaber out to her side, holding off their tandem Soresu attack with her dark Vaapad.

"Give it up, Xion!" Anakin yelled as he and Ahsoka pressed on with their attacks.

"You're still no match for me!" Xion yelled as she unleashed a Force Repulse that knocked the four opponents away.

Hondo stood clear and shot at Xion with his blaster. With Xion open from her Force Repulse, one of her lightsabers was sent out of her hands. Xion growled and ran at Hondo with her Xiphon still in hand, but Ahsoka ran in and clashed with her. Ahsoka and Xion circled their blades around before the Togruta Padawan eventually caused the Xiphon to fly out of Xion's hands.

"Get her!" Jenny called out as she charged at Xion with her lightsabers.

Xion growled as she looked to Jenny. She tried to grab her Xiphon, but Ahsoka used the Force to knock it away, forcing Xion to grab a lightsaber from Hondo and another one from Jenny's pack. She activated both blades and locked them against Jenny before Han sent some shots at her with Hondo. Xion deflected the shots once again and kept her focus on Jenny, forcing her back into a tree. Jenny grunted before taking out her blaster and shooting a lightsaber out from Xion's hands once again, leaving her with only a lightsaber in her left hand.

"You _die!_" Xion roared as she sent Sith Lightning towards Jenny.

Jenny held up her lightsabers in defense, managing to hold off the Lightning for a short time before Ahsoka and Anakin ran in, slamming their lightsabers onto her. Xion scoffed at this attempt on her life and used Force Fire to knock the two away.

Ahsoka and Anakin landed safely and got back up onto their feet. They aimed their lightsabers at Xion dangerously before she tossed Hondo's lightsaber aside and charged herself up with Sith Lightning and Sith Fire.

"Once you're dead, I will pry the information of the Missing Sixteen Hours from your minds," Xion remarked as she instantly formed her SokaTan Symbol in front of her. "You may have the Light of the Daughter on your side, but the ORDER _always_ gets what they want. Try all you want, Jedi. We. Win."

"On the contrary," Han's voice suddenly sounded off, causing Xion to turn to the side. Much to her surprise, she saw Han Solo with her Xiphon in his hands. "The game's not over!"

Xion growled and turned to Han Solo, shooting her Sith Lightning and Sith Fire at him instead of Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Han, no!" Ahsoka called out.

Han Solo placed the Xiphon up to his mouth and started to play its tune. A trill came out from the Xiphon as Xion's attacks came his way. Xion's eyes glowed, giving her attacks more power. However, before they could kill Han Solo for good, the Lightning and Fire suddenly stopped. Xion gasped as Han Solo continued to play the Xiphon. As he did, Xion could slowly feel a part of her Force Powers get drained. Lightning surged through her as she fell onto one knee. Feeling her Force leaving her, she held out her hand, causing Han Solo to be lifted into the air, gasping for breath. In the process, the Xiphon fell out of his hands, and it flew right back to Xion.

"You steal _my_ life… _I_ take _yours_." Xion remarked, activating the blade of the Xiphon. She stabbed downwards before thrusting upwards and slashing down once again, preparing to use her Dark SokaTan on him. However, instead of the completed symbol, nothing came out at all.

"What?!" Xion exclaimed. She growled at Han. "My Powers from Darth Sion! You drained them!"

"And sent those powers back where they belong." Ahsoka deducted.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," Han Solo quipped. "Ahsoka, Anakin, take her down!"

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded as they both stabbed downwards before slashing upwards. Xion turned to them as they slashed back down before spinning around and slashing back, completing their SokaTan Symbols and sending them towards Xion.

Xion sent Sith Fire and Lightning towards Anakin and Ahsoka, but their SokaTan Attacks overpowered her, sending her towards the trench nearby.

Ahsoka, Anakin, Hondo, Han and Jenny walked towards the trench, where Xion was slowly getting up.

Xion cackled. "Very deceptive tactic," she mused. She opened her eyes, both of which were glowing golden and red. "But I _will_ return, stronger, and when I do, I'll tear you all apart… from head… to _toe!_" she yelled before unleashing Fire and Lightning.

Everyone covered their eyes from Xion's attack. When they looked back to her, she was gone.

"And we'll be ready for you," Ahsoka said. "Any time, any place. We'll take you on."

Later on, the Republic arrived to help out the injured at the market on Takodana. Martian Manhunter and Black Canary were down with the Clone Medical Team to discover what had happened during the Missing Sixteen Hours.

"Thanks back there, Solo," Ahsoka said. "You'd make a fine member of the Young Justice."

"Not ready to join a club yet," Han said as he and Jenny smiled to each other. "But a promise is a promise, and I'll tell you what I know from the transmission."

"Thank you," Black Canary said. "We owe you plenty."

Han Solo nodded before looking to the Young Justice. "In the transmission, though static, I was able to make out a lot," he started out. "The Light was talking about a partnership with Aliens called the Reach. I didn't know if they meant to reach out to something, but I also heard something about using the Justice League to attack a Planet, something to do with planetary partnerships, and a deal," he went on. "But the one thing that stuck out to me… it was that a Jedi was involved with their plans… a Jedi who helped… willingly."

The Young Justice, Anakin, Black Canary and Martian Manhunter all gasped.

"What could this mean?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," Anakin said. "We'd better get back to Coruscant and inform the Council."

"And we'll tell the League," Dinah said. "This is information… that we _can't_ ignore right now."

"The Republic will pay you for this," Lux said as he turned to Hondo. "And everyone else who helped."

"It's the least we could do." Jenny said.

On Serenno, the Seven Men of Death stood before Count Dooku.

"We may have… slipped in silencing the informant," Heckyl said. "But now, we know of a new Planet for you and your Separatists to invade."

"But you failed to kill the boy nonetheless," Count Dooku spat. "Nevertheless, no one has returned to me with such results… until now."

"So what does that mean?" Whip asked.

"To ensure you make more of these pyrrhic victories, you will be placed under surveillance of the Separatists _and_ the Light," Count Dooku said. "Welcome… to the Separatist-Light Alliance… partners."

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, how did you like my new Chapter? Was it worth waiting? I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to have a new one out later on. Oh, and just to let you know, this year is **Young Justice Year**. Six years ago, **Young Justice** made its debut. Five years ago, it officially aired. Four years ago, **Young Justice: Invasion** started, and three years ago, it ended. Now, this year, 2016, is when **Young Justice: Invasion** took place. What are you going to do for **Young Justice Year**? Hope you have something special, because this special release sure is a good tribute. Hope you catch my next new Chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy **Young Justice Year**, everyone! Celebrate it well! See you all soon!


	46. Cold-Blooded

What's up, everyone? You miss me? Well, good news! I'm back! That's right, coming to you right now is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, bringing you a brand-new Chapter for **Journey of the Knight**! I hope you're enjoying what I've got so far, because I'm almost getting to the end. Hard to believe, I know, but two years of this Story has been going on long enough. I need to move onto the other Stories for the **Ahsoka Tano Saga** Series to move on. Hope you understand. Still, I would like to thank everyone who has been supporting me all this time. That goes for **The Christian Jedi**, **MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Tines Sensahthe, Shadowatcher, Defender54, Outplace, SuperGodzillaSailorCosmos, Rodrigo Guinea, HarmonyGirl567, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, Emperor Revan Lord of the Sith, ShadowLordZane, bconfer368, Child of Jon, TheAcceptance, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MatthewCortes93, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, Revan Alek Shan, 17lakect, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, Volbur, VoltronLover23, DG-Agent37-Lover, Spano, Neo-Gojira 54, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Dragonblaze66, Brave2000, AnimeBella09, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Daughter of Ironman06, Oup700, Jonathan579, Wing101, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, all the **Guests**. It's always nice to know that you guys have my back. Before I start, as usual per every Chapter, please allow me to address the reviews. First off, we have **Carlos Jacob**, as always. The power cell will play an important role in this Chapter. The Young Justice can indeed tell the Jedi, the Senators, Clone Troopers and People of the Republic about how things go on Earth-16. We'll see about the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice returning to the Expanded Universe during **Young Justice: Legacy**, **Young Justice: Invasion** and **Star Wars Rebels**. There will be a fight with Vandal Savage, I can assure you, but not now. The idea of a Headquarters Similar to Mount Justice on the Planet Odessen seems like a good idea, especially since it has a powerful connection with the Force. I'll have it. I indeed watch **Rebels Recon** after seeing **Star Wars Rebels** Episodes. They're really good. Also, has anyone ever seen the trailer for the **LEGO Star Wars** series, **LEGO Star Wars: The Freemakers**? It sounds like a good comedy series. There's even an actress from **Glee** in it. Mark Hamill is returning for the new **DC Movie**, **The Killing Joke**, which is Rated R. **Captain America: Civil War** is coming out May 6th. In the TV Series **Gotham**, Tigress has appeared, but sadly, she is not Artemis. Now, for **Darkest Nightmare's Dread**, Maz Kanata is Force-Sensitive, but in the original script, as well as in some **LEGO** merchandising with her Mini Figure, she was to show Force Powers against the First Order Stormtroopers. That's why she showed her Force Powers from my last Chapter. For **Darth Khan**, Han Solo is at the age of Robin in my last Chapter because according to Behind the Scenes of **Revenge of the Sith**, he was to appear at that age, but it was never adapted. That's how I got it, and that's why he's around sixteen at the time. Now, with all of the questions having been answered, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 46: Cold-Blooded

_The story you write is the life you choose to live_.

_**A chaotic showdown on Earth-16! After challenging the leader of the ORDER, SYLAS, to a duel to avenge Killer Frost, newest Light Warrior LOUISE LINCOLN, the second KILLER FROST, puts Pearl Harbor on complete lockdown. Following the duel between Louise and Sylas, a battle erupted between the Jedi, the Justice League, the Neo Young Justice, Syrena and the new DarkSider Cult, resulting in the loss of Crystals delivered from the Expanded Universe to the ORDER by the DarkSiders. Seeking to regain the crystals of the Jedi, bounties have been placed by the ORDER to get them back. Now, following a skirmish on the Inner Rim Planet of Takodana, Mid-Padawan AHSOKA TANO and the YOUNG JUSTICE rendezvous back to Coruscant to discuss taking back the Crystals and helping to restore honor to bring an end to the mystery of the DarkSiders' secret plot.**_

The Martian Bioship came out of Hyperspace and back to Coruscant. Inside, Ahsoka, Serra, Drol and Robin were talking with Kalifa and Barbara on the holo-transmitter.

"Good thing you told us about the Crystals when you did," Ahsoka said. "You're saying that the shipment of them was for the ORDER?"

"_And according to a former friend of one of the DarkSiders' new recruits, Magpie, we were able to learn that over half of the crystals were stolen_," Barbara answered while bringing up a new topic. "_And here's the twist. They were all Khyber Crystals, those lightsaber crystals you would always tell us about_."

"How could the ORDER have gained access to the crystals from Ilum?" Serra asked.

"My guess… they had another power cell," Ahsoka said as she looked to Serra. She turned her attention to Robin soon after. "Robin, you remember what Vixen stole before?"

"Yeah," Robin said as he started to scan the power cell Ezra and Sabine had given them. "Based on Vixen's power cell, I'm picking up the same Zeta Tube Energy _we_ use… combined with something else."

"_Those Devil's Hearts_," Robyn deducted. "_Sudden Death and VineMaster used those before_."

"But then, Barriss's body started to corrode away because of it," Ahsoka went on. "Sora Bulq was one of the Dark Jedi who used a Devil's Heart Crystal while we were on Kuat, but somehow, he and the other Dark Jedi who joined the DarkSiders and used the Devil's Hearts didn't corrode away like anyone in the ORDER."

"Maybe Maul and Gemini managed to perfect it somehow," Miss Martian chimed in. "When we fought them, I could sense that they were stronger in the Dark Side than Sylas _or_ Xion."

"And the DarkSiders could be travelling to Earth and getting more recruits while we have our backs turned," Drol said. "I don't think that Sylas or Xion know it yet, but the DarkSiders could be operating through them."

"_That could be a possibility_," Kalifa said. "_But these crystals from Ilum appearing here is disturbing_."

"We're meeting with the Masters now," Ahsoka said. "If we find out anything, we'll let you know."

Robyn and Kalifa nodded before signing off.

"This is most troubling," Serra said to Ahsoka as they, Robin and Drol went back to their seats. "We've been focusing so much on the ORDER and the Light, as well as Jana Starr, so much that we've been keeping very little eye on the DarkSiders."

"It's allowed them to move freely, and take advantage of our limited resources," Ahsoka added on. "Our main focus has to be on them now."

"Um, girls?" Miss Martian asked, getting Ahsoka and Serra to turn to her. "We're approaching a new Jedi Cruiser," she reported. "Apparently, it's the Ship we're rendezvousing with."

"It doesn't seem to match with the _Venator_ Class Cruisers," Paula said. "But I'm picking up the Republic Signal from it."

"_Martian Bioship, welcome_," a calm voice said through the comlinks. "_We are with the Jedi. You are cleared for landing_."

"Seems mysterious," Ahsoka mused as she looked to the Young Justice and Paula. "Stay on alert in case this is a trap." She ordered.

The entire Young Justice nodded as they made their way towards the Hangar Bay. Miss Martian landed the Bioship down smoothly before Jedi Temple Guards came to greet them.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian came out first, followed by Paula, Serra and Aqualad with the rest of the Young Justice.

"This is a _Defender_-Class Light Corvette," Ahsoka said as she looked around. "I remember these from the Jedi Temple Archives."

"Padawan Ahsoka Tano, I assume?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see the Jedi Temple Guards part way for a man with long Jedi Robes come through. He seemed to be in his twenties. He had light skin, blue eyes and light-red hair.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"My name is Lor San Tekka, a Jedi Supporter and liaison for the Jedi Council," the man explained. "Do not judge me by my looks. I am no Jedi, but I have a high regard for the Jedi Order. Master Windu and Knight Skywalker speak highly of you all."

"Master Windu speaks of us?" Serra asked.

"He certainly does," Lor San Tekka replied. "I am honored to be in your Presence."

"The honor is ours, Lor San, but we need to talk about the crystals of the Jedi," Aqualad said. "We were told that once we rendezvous at Coruscant, we would get information on how to prevent the Khyber Crystals from getting stolen."

"I am one of many Jedi Sympathizers in the Galaxy," Lor San Tekka said. "Following the news of the crystals falling into the hands of the ORDER and the DarkSiders, we rose up and took action per request from the Jedi Council. We have reason to believe that the DarkSiders have taken control of an ORDER Factory hidden on Ilum," he explained as he went to a terminal and pulled up a holographic layout of Ilum. "The ORDER has developed technology that allows them to cloak their base, and since the DarkSiders have gained control of it, they are able to hide it from any sensor without being detected."

"All ORDER Forces are dead?" Artemis asked.

"As far as we can tell…" Lor San Tekka explained. "But you should be able to get there without the base picking you up. The ORDER has also developed a scanner built into the base cloak that attacks any incoming forces towards them, both ground and air," he explained further on. "We were able to find a way through without any risk of the sensors going off. You had better get there quick before the situation changes."

"And what about you?" Kid Flash asked. "You gonna follow us?"

"We will bring you there," Lor San Tekka said. "Our Ship is already plotting the coordinates to Ilum, and once we arrive, you will be able to land safely down."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said. She turned back to the Young Justice. "Get suited for polar stealth if you don't want to freeze on Ilum or any other snowy planet."

"I was wondering if we'd ever get to use that mode again," Zatanna said as she gently spread out her arms and allowed a thick coat to cover her exposing Nightsister Robes while the rest of the Young Justice prepped themselves with their polar stealth uniforms. "They always say the snow blows white on the mountains."

"Once we arrive, we're going to have to fly the Bioship towards the base as fast as possible," Miss Martian said as she entered her polar stealth Jedi Robes. "We find out what the DarkSiders are up to, and put an end to it."

"And what if they already get away with it?" Connor asked as his armor become that of a polar Clone Trooper's.

"We make sure they don't," Ahsoka said as she, Paula and the Young Justice made their way back into the Bioship. "Lor San Tekka, we're ready."

"Making the jump to lightspeed now," Lor San Tekka reported as the Jedi Elite Cruiser prepared to enter Hyperspace. "Stand by."

Miss Martian readied the Bioship while everyone got ready. Soon, the Jedi Elite Cruiser made its way into Hyperspace to Ilum.

As the Young Justice was traveling with Lor San Tekka to Ilum, Ahsoka took out the rebuilt lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker and let it float in front of her. Miss Martian turned and watched as Ahsoka gazed at the weapon.

"Anakin told me about his first lightsaber," M'gann said. "He said that he built it while having a vision of fighting Darth Maul."

"This was after the death of Qui-Gon Jinn," Ahsoka said before placing her lightsaber back onto her belt. "Master Skyguy also told me about he constructed this hilt. He said that there was darkness in the Caves of Ilum while he and Master Kenobi were there. I don't know what to make of it."

"It could _mean_ something," Serra said. "The Initiates told me about how they had to face their own trials to get their lightsaber crystals when they were with you, Ahsoka. Maybe the vision Master Skywalker saw meant that one day, Darth Maul would indeed return."

"And so he has," Rocket mused. "I'm starting to get a feeling that he and Gemini are somehow connected to everything that's been going on, even when Zatanna was controlled by Darth Traya."

"All of those artifacts, and we didn't check to see if Maul and Gemini were after something else," Saw went on. "We might be following what Revan's Mask is telling us, but maybe we need to search deeper."

"Agreed," Ahsoka said with a nod. She placed her hand to her chin and started to think. "But what else could they be after?" she asked.

"I think we're going to find out," Lux said as he looked to the Nav Computer of the Bioship. "Lor San Tekka, are we almost there?" he asked.

"_We're pulling out of Hyperspace now_," Lor San Tekka reported. "_You'll need to fly the rest of the way there so that our Ship doesn't get detected_."

"Understood," Miss Martian said as she placed her hands on the controls of the Bioship. "Thanks, Lor San Tekka."

"_May the Force be with you_." Lor San Tekka replied as the Elite Jedi Cruiser pulled out of Hyperspace.

"And you too… always." Ahsoka replied back.

Soon, the Elite Jedi Cruiser came out Hyperspace, getting Miss Martian to fly towards the icy planet of Ilum.

At the same time, the Ship known as the _Slave I_ was just arriving at Ilum from the other side. Piloting the _Slave I_ was Boba Fett. With him was the Trandoshan known as Bossk.

"I usually don't like to end up in your kind of games, Sylas," Boba Fett said to Sylas on the holo-transmitter. "After what you did to the Republic and the Separatists from Felucia, even Moralo Eval is scared of you."

"_And he should be, but remember that I am paying you ten times the amount of Credits that anyone else ever offered you_," Sylas said in his hologram form. "_Now, remember, you two are to take back the base that the DarkSiders stole from us on Ilum. It won't be easy, but seeing as you are the son of the great Jango Fett, I am sure that you will be able to pull this off_."

"And what of our extra payment?" Bossk hissed.

"_Credentials from all nations from Earth-16 shall be delivered to you once you complete the Mission_," Sylas stated. "_Xion and I are still recovering from our own battles. I sense that the Young Justice and Ahsoka Tano are near you. Do not underestimate them. Everyone in the ORDER has made that same mistake, and some have even paid the price for doing so_."

"I've come across Ahsoka Tano before," Boba Fett said. "We'll take care of her and anyone else who gets in our way!"

"_Get the job done, you two_." Sylas ordered sternly. "_Do what you must… and the ORDER will deliver as promised_." He said before signing off.

"How far away are Dengar, Highsinger and Latts?" Boba asked. "We're going to need a full team to pull off this job."

"They're falling behind," Bossk said. "But this job had better be worth it if we are to be rewarded by the winning side of the War."

"If they don't deliver, I'm going to give to give Sylas what my Father did each Bounty Hunter that turned on him," Boba said as he took out a dart and placed it into his blaster pistol. "The Kaminoan Saber-Dart."

Bossk's eyes widened when he saw the Kaminoan Saber-Dart as Boba placed the blaster into his side. Bossk grinned in delight as the Slave I now started to make its way down to the DarkSider-Controlled ORDER Base.

While this was happening, the Young Justice was making its way onto the surface from the Jedi Elite Cruiser. Miss Martian made sure to settle the Bioship down close to the base, but also kept in mind to keep the Bioship in camouflage mode. Ahsoka and Serra both got off and placed their hoods over their heads while the Young Justice did the same.

"And Tatooine and Jakku were hot in comparison to _this!_" Zatanna remarked as she shivered. Though she now had a thick coat, it was not nearly enough to protect her while she had thin Nightsister robes donned underneath. She took out her wand and had her boots come to her. She lifted up one foot and let her left boot come on before lifting up her right foot and letting her right boot cover her foot. She placed her wand back into her cape and followed Robin and Rocket.

"Ilum, a meditative retreat for Jedi and one of the coldest places in the Expanded Universe," Miss Martian noted as she and Superboy looked around. "#Subzero."

"If you think this is cold, just _wait_ till you see Hoth," Serra mused. "That's a bad place to be in the freezing night."

"I've seen and lived through colder," Artemis said as she looked around. She turned to her Mother. "Those prosthetics holding up okay, Mom?" She asked.

"According to Darius and Bo-Katan, these legs _should_ hold their own in cold temperatures," Huntress replied back. "In any case, we should keep going. The DarkSiders could be ahead of us as we speak."

"Pretty exciting how we're visiting the very planet where all Jedi construct their lightsabers, huh?" M'gann asked Ahsoka. "Probably we could get some crystals of our own after we stop the DarkSiders."

"Maybe, Megan, maybe," Ahsoka said as she, Serra and Miss Martian unsheathed their lightsaber hilts. "First, we have to find the ORDER Base."

"That won't be too hard," Connor said as he looked across the snowy terrain through his scanners. "There's a large amount of metal bring picked up due north."

"And you and I both know that there's supposed to be nothing metal on Ilum except for lightsaber parts." Serra said to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded as she pressed some buttons on one of her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets. A small Probe Droid flew up and started to search the area up ahead. Everyone looked to Ahsoka's gauntlet as an image of what appeared to be the ORDER Base came up before the Probe Droid flew back to the Togruta Padawan.

"That's the base," Ahsoka confirmed. "Young Justice, move out, and keep on the lookout for Maul or Gemini."

The Young Justice nodded as they followed Ahsoka and Serra north, where they knew the ORDER Base would be located.

At the ORDER Base, former Jedi Sora Bulq was overseeing Death Watch Devils and Jedi Dissents mining the Khyber Crystals of the Caves of Ilum out and into several ships. Beside him came Erica Sustrai, the former ally of Jana Starr.

"Master Bulq, it would seem we are quite on schedule," Erica said as she watched dozens of crystals get loaded into ships. "Lord Maul and Rouge will be pleased with our work."

"But there is something bothering you," Sora said to Erica. "I can sense it."

"For all good reasons, you should be sensing the same disturbance that I am," Erica replied. She looked to her new crossguard lightsaber she was making from her old one. It now had a second emitter for a second smaller blade. "Ahsoka, the Lost One, and the Young Justice are nearby."

"Quite a problem indeed," Sora mused. He looked to three Death Watch Devil Commandoes as they flew over. "Monitor all the entrances," he ordered. "Kill anyone who comes through, even if it is one of our own."

The Death Watch Devil Commandoes nodded and flew towards the entrances, splitting up to cover more ground.

"Master Bulq, wait," Erica said as she looked around. "I sense something else. We're about to have company, and the Young Justice aren't the only enemies we now have to worry about."

As this was going on, Ahsoka and the Young Justice were making their way through one of the air vents while Artemis and Paula were coming out from another.

"_Crocks, anything on your end?_" Ahsoka asked Artemis and Paula through the Psychic Link.

"_Nothing so far_," Artemis replied as she let her faceplate appear over her face. "_But we'll scan for anything suspicious just in case_."

"_What about you?_" Paula asked as she started to scan with her Daughter.

"_We're in the main hall now_," Ahsoka reported as she and Miss Martian both readied their lightsaber hilts. "_Serra should be with you two shortly after she finishes her recon_."

"You know, you should really consider creating secure Psychic Links," Erica's voice said, catching the attention of Ahsoka and the Young Justice. Erica came out from her own stealth mode and readied her three-pronged lightsaber. "Unless you already did, and you actually _wanted_ me to catch you. I'm flattered. Aren't you, Master Bulq?"

"Can't say I'm that impressed," Sora Bulq said as he unsheathed his twin lightsabers. "Seems that the Lost One still has new ways of the Force for herself to find."

"So, Maul and Gemini couldn't come here themselves to face us, is that it?" Miss Martian asked as she and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers.

"Sometimes… things are just that important… that they leave these kinds of situations to their trusted generals." Erica spat.

Lux and Gerrera immediately opened fire on Sora Bulq and Erica Sustrai, causing the two to deflect the blasts. Ahsoka and Miss Martian both charged towards Erica while Kid Flash and Superboy ran in to take on Sora Bulq.

Erica chuckled and leapt into the air, spinning around her new lightsaber to help break her fall. Ahsoka and Miss Martian covered their eyes to protect themselves from the flashing lights before Erica landed and slammed her lightsaber down onto Ahsoka. Ahsoka managed to block the lightsaber attack with her personal green lightsaber before striking back with Anakin Skywalker's former lightsaber. Erica backflipped away from Ahsoka before Miss Martian lunged at her with Makashi, forcing the Arcane Merchant to take one of her smaller blades from her crossguard lightsaber and use it to block the attack from Miss Martian with Soresu before blocking a Niman attack from Ahsoka with Shii-Cho.

"Highsinger, Latts, Dengar, we're on Ilum now," Boba Fett reported as he and Bossk both shot down Death Watch Devils. "We'll send you our coordinates so you can rendezvous with us."

All of a sudden, the helmet of a Death Watch Devil was sent rolling towards Bossk's feet. Boba Fett and Bossk looked up as Artemis and Paula came out from the corner, followed by Serra disarming a Jedi Dissent from another corner of the hallway.

"You…" Artemis said as she turned to see Boba. "I've heard about you… you're Boba Fett!"

"And you're with the Young Justice!" Boba yelled back as he opened fire on Artemis.

Artemis formed a shield from her gauntlet and deflected the blast before shooting back at Boba Fett with her bowcaster. Bossk fired back at Artemis, only for Paula to shoot him too. Soon, Artemis, Boba Fett, Huntress and Bossk were all locked in a gunfight, strafing each other down and advancing at one another as more of the Death Watch Devils flew over.

At the same time, Superboy threw a punch at Sora Bulq, only for the Weequay DarkSider to dodge Connor's attack before Kid Flash spun a tornado at him. Master Bulq growled and slashed at Connor, only to find himself disarmed of his right lightsaber. Superboy caught the secondary blade and struck at Sora Bulq with it, but the former Weequay Jedi Master slashed down at Connor. The Boy of Steel managed to activate the blade and send Sora Bulq off to the side, where Robin threw Birdarangs at him as Lux, Saw and Drol all opened fire on him.

"We've got Devils!" Rocket called out as she flew into the air with her sword drawn.

Everyone in the Young Justice turned to see Death Watch Devils fly towards them. Rocket flew at one of the Death Watch Devils and stabbed him in the chest before Aqualad slammed some water from nearby towards two more.

"Emoc nwod morf eht yks!" Zatanna incanted, causing several Death Watch Devils to be brought down to the ground for her and Gerrera to fight.

Paula backflipped away from Bossk as he lashed out at her. She took out a gun from her side and started to shoot back at him, only for the Trandoshan to swing the gun, as well as its powder, out from her hands. The powder fell to the floor and spread as it slid away from Huntress as Artemis and Boba swung their firearms down onto each other once they were close enough.

At the same time, Kid Flash was racing down the halls of the ORDER Base as Death Watch Devils fired at him. He grabbed a fallen Death Watch Devil Blaster and turned around, starting to shoot back at them rapidly. The Death Watch Devils started to fly back in the opposite direction, to which Kid Flash began chasing and shooting them down.

The Death Watch Devils continued to fly down the halls as Kid Flash fired at them. However, he only stopped firing once he came across the main factory hall, where the Jedi Dissents were working with the rest of the Death Watch Devils.

"Oh, Crud." Kid Flash said to himself as he slowly turned around.

Several lightsabers from the Jedi Dissents activated as Wally shot down two more Death Watch Devils before running away, the Jedi Dissents running right behind him with even more, at least ten times as much, as the Death Watch Devils before.

Erica spun around her crossguard lightsaber once again as Ahsoka and Miss Martian both charged at her while forcing the Arcane Merchant down a hall. Ahsoka kicked off of a wall and performed an Ataru strike at Erica from above as she landed before Miss Martian attacked her with Soresu. The two circled their blades before the young Martian cartwheeled past her, giving Ahsoka an opening to attack. Ahsoka struck at Erica with Niman and dodged a Vaapad attack before side-spinning away to let M'gann attack once again. Miss Martian and Erica clashed with each other fiercely before Erica grabbed Miss Martian's arm and flipped her to the side. Miss Martian elegantly landed on the ground in a split, aiming her lightsaber at Erica over her head while Ahsoka stood ready in a Makashi stance. Erica looked to both of her sides and readied her lightsaber for another attack.

Serra continued to slash away at the Death Watch Devils as they came at her. As she continued to fend them off, Kid Flash suddenly raced by, with Dark Jedi Dissents chasing after him. Serra's eyes widened before deflecting two blaster bolts and using her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet to shoot at three Jedi Dissents. The Jedi Dissents and the Death Watch Devils charged towards her, with Serra immediately clashing blades with four Dark Jedi and kicking away six Death Watch Devils while the rest chased after Kid Flash.

"Your gun is useless!" Bossk remarked at Paula as he started to shoot at her, with Huntress using her bowcaster to shoot back.

"This coming from a lizard who has twice the muscles than a boy!" Paula spat as she shot back at Bossk.

Artemis backflipped away from Boba Fett and shot at him with her own bowcaster as Boba Fett blasted her with his EE-3 Carbine Rifle. The two ran and strafed each other down the hall, unknowingly spreading the gunpowder from Paula's gun more. Both of the trained assassins continued to open fire on one another before the sudden sound of lightsabers activating caught their attention.

"Surrender if you value your lives!" Dark Acolyte Trenox demanded as he swung his lightsaber down at Artemis and Boba Fett.

Artemis and Boba Fett both cartwheeled backwards and started to shoot at the Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi deflected all of the blasts as they forced Artemis and Boba Fett backwards. Even though the two snipers were outmatched, they refused to go down without a fight.

All of a sudden, Kid Flash sped by with some Death Watch Devils right behind him, causing Artemis and Boba to turned to him.

"Kid Flash!" a Dark Jedi called out as she ran towards him and slashed at his legs.

"Uh-Oh." Kid Flash said as he jumped over the lightsaber blade. However, the blade of the lightsaber hit the ground, where the gunpowder was spread. Everyone looked down to see sparks start to fly towards them, from the Dark Jedi to the Death Watch Devils to Artemis and Boba Fett themselves.

"Explosion imminent!" a Death Watch Devil exclaimed as he started to fly with the rest of his troops away, only for his jetpack to create more sparks.

Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Erica all stood in a standoff with each other while the rest of the Young Justice cornered Sora Bulq.

"It's over." Ahsoka proclaimed as she and Miss Martian slowly closed in on Erica.

"Give it up." Robin ordered Sora Bulq.

All of a sudden, the Death Watch Devils flew by. The Jedi, the DarkSiders and the Young Justice all looked up as they flew away frantically before Paula and Bossk came over. Paula shot Bossk in the chest, stunning him, but not before Bossk shot right at Paula's head. Paula gasped and ducked, letting the blast hit the jetpack of a Death Watch Devil. The Death Watch Devil screamed as he crashed into a large overhead icicle, causing the Base to shake.

"Run!" Erica exclaimed as she ran away, pushing Ahsoka and Miss Martian out of her way.

"Pull back! After them!" Ahsoka ordered as Sora Bulq started to run away as well.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian flew after the two DarkSiders while the rest of the Young Justice ran after them, avoiding all falling icicles as best as they could.

Serra continued to fight off against the Dark Jedi before Boba and Artemis ran by her. Following them were the Jedi Dissents, and not long after, the lit gunpowder. The Shan sent a Force Blast towards the sparks, but it only succeeded in creating more sparks that lit up and chased everyone faster.

"No reward is worth _this!_" Boba Fett exclaimed as he started to run back with Artemis and Trenox.

Artemis and Boba both looked to each other viciously before shooting at Trenox, who stopped and unsheathed his lightsaber to fight back at them.

"_New orders_," one of the Death Watch Devils reported. "_Maul and Gemini don't want the Republic or the ORDER getting their hands on this Base. Kill all enemies_."

Serra let out her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and threw it to the ground, where it formed into a hover board. As she was about to head towards the exit, one of the Death Watch Devils nearly shot her. Serra looked up and took out her lightsaber.

"This base is about to go down! Get _out_ of here!" Serra called out.

"Not until you die!" the Death Watch Devil who shot at her yelled back.

Ahsoka, Miss Martian, the Young Justice, Sora Bulq and Erica all continued to run from the falling icicles. Soon, they reached a dead end, and the two activated their lightsabers once again.

"It's over! The base is about to go down!" Ahsoka called out.

"What is _with_ you two?!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"We're not leaving until you're all dead." Sora Bulq spat.

"We don't side with the likes of you," Erica spat. "Either you die or we die, and us falling at your hands is something that is _not_ going to happen."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian narrowed their eyes at Erica and Sora Bulq.

"Guess that in everyone there's a cold-blooded killer." Ahsoka mused as she and Miss Martian immediately unsheathed and activated their lightsabers, in which Erica and Sora Bulq did the same.

Trenox turned to Artemis and Boba as they continued to fire on him. The Dark Jedi Acolyte snarled and sent a Force-Push towards them, causing them to be sent back first before Trenox Force-Lifted them into the air and sent the two to the side into another cavern.

"Time we finish this!" Boba exclaimed as he aimed his rifle at Artemis.

"I couldn't agree more." Artemis said as she aimed her bowcaster back at Boba.

All of a sudden, another icicle fell, causing the sparks from the ground hit the fuel, and everyone was sent back in an explosion as rocks and icicles started to fall once again. Death Watch Devils in the way tried to fly to safety, but falling icicles started to cause their jetpacks to malfunction. They were sent flying right into the ceiling, causing snow and rocks to fall down everywhere in every room, making it almost impossible for anyone to escape.

Artemis and Boba strafed each other down through their cavern. They fired at each other endlessly until they reached a tunnel that led towards the interior of the base, which glowed bright with crystals. Both Artemis and Boba stared each other down, preparing for another merciless attack.

Just then, the ceiling started to collapse. Artemis and Boba looked around before the ground shook as well. As Artemis stumbled backwards, a landmine went off, throwing her back as an icicle fell. Boba Fett watched with horror as Artemis was flown back straight into the fallen icicle head-first. Before he could see the rest, more of the ice and rocks gave away, and the entrance he and Artemis came through was now blocked by solid rocks, metal and ice.

As Ahsoka and Miss Martian clashed with Erica and Sora Bulq, the ice and rocks started to fall as well. The four Force-Wielders got out of the way as Paula and Bossk suddenly started to come to. Paula limped towards Ahsoka and the Young Justice just as Serra flew over on her hover board.

Erica yelled furiously at the Young Justice and charged at them, only to be trapped under the rock and ice.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"That Trandoshan… Bossk… he caused my ammunition to fall out," Paula explained. "Artemis and I were separated while fighting him, and who appeared to be Boba Fett."

"Boba Fett?" Ahsoka asked. "He's here?"

"I can vouch for her," Kid Flash said as he vibrated through a wall. He placed his hand on his head as Zatanna and Serra went to help him regain himself. "I saw them battling, but I lost them. All of this base is now mostly covered in ice. I could only vibrate my molecules through at least four surfaces, but that's taken a lot out of me. I need to refuel."

"Here," Jaybo said as he handed Kid Flash a Jogan Fruit. "Should help replenish you."

"Boba…" Bossk's voice said as he started to come to. Ahsoka and Paula narrowed their eyes at the Trandoshan as he leaned his back against a wall. "Where… is Boba?"

Back in the other cavern, Boba was using his wrist-mounted flamethrower to burn his way through the ice. Once he reached the other side of where he once was, his flamethrower died out.

"Latts, Dengar, Highsinger, this is Boba," Boba Fett said through his comlink. "Bossk and I got separated while taking the ORDER Base, and there was a cave-in. Come as soon as you can. We need reinforcements. The Young Justice—"

Boba was about to go on, but he noticed that only static was able to get through. He tapped against his comlink several times, but still, nothing but static came through.

"I'm in too deep," Boba said as he looked around. "I need something to boost my signal. I need—"

Boba stopped himself as he looked to the ground. He had just lightly touched Artemis's boot. He looked in front of him to see her completely unconscious, her helmet split in two while she moaned softly. Boba looked around, seeing that there was nothing else around but ice and rocks. He walked over to Artemis and took out his rifle. He leveled it towards her head and stepped up closer. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, only for Artemis to suddenly grab his hand to get him to stop.

"Don't even think about it." Artemis said as she got up.

"What? But how?" Boba Fett asked. "You were out cold! You hit your head against—"

"My helmet broke my fall," Artemis said as she turned around, revealing that she still had her original mask on. "And it broke itself, it seems," she mused as she picked up her broken helmet. "You might have thought I got a concussion back there, but just as luck would have had it, my neural-shock electrodes kicked in and gave me a jumpstart. I was recovering the whole time… and I heard about your call for reinforcements."

"Yeah?" Boba asked challengingly. "Well, the ORDER's paying me and Bossk to retake their Base. If you or the DarkSiders get in our way, we _won't_ hesitate to kill you."

"If I had to guess, I'd say you were already prepared," Artemis stated as she tapped her comlink while Boba reached into his utility belt. "Don't even _think_ about reloading," she told him sternly. Boba Fett looked up and narrowed his eyes at Artemis while taking a step back. "Dagger's not gonna do you any good. Your best bet? The backup pistols."

Boba gasped as he felt his sides for his pistols. He also looked at his left boot to see that there was indeed a concealed dagger hidden inside.

"How did you—?"

"Assassins _know_ things, Fett, and from what I've heard about you, although you're a skilled Bounty Hunter, you _still_ have a lot to learn," Artemis said as she continued to tap her comlink. She let out a sigh. "Can't get through to the Team… and I'm not picking up anything on the Psychic Link either." She stated as she walked towards the blocked entry towards the inner part of the ORDER Base.

"Take me to your Ship, or else I'll blow your brains out!" Boba ordered as he aimed his rifle at Artemis while she looked to the entrance.

"If you want the one who controls the Bioship, you've got the wrong girl," Artemis sighed as she felt the ice. "And besides, in case you haven't noticed, we're _both_ trapped down here. I don't intend on suffocating to death with the little air we currently have."

"So start digging!" Boba yelled. "I'm going to pull the trigger on the count of ten if you don't!"

"Put it away, Bro," Artemis sighed as she took out a small knife and drew into the ground. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You don't know who I am," Boba spat. "My father—"

"Your Father was Jango Fett, taken in by Death Watch and raised to become an honorable Mandalorian Bounty Hunter," Artemis finished up. "Look at what his only son has become," she added on as she turned to Boba. Boba looked to what he was doing and his eyes immediately widened. "Now, please, let me be," she went on. "Because the scanner in my helmet is damaged, and because the helmet itself is _broken_… I need to work out the weak point of the rubble by hand, go back and do Calculus. Good thing Dr. Hammond was fair with his work." She mused.

"Where's Boba?" Bossk asked as he finally got up. "I need to make sure that Boba's safe!" he exclaimed as he took a step forward. However, he groaned immediately and almost fell had Paula not caught him in time.

"Easy there," Huntress said. "Don't think you're the _only_ one who's worried. I can't contact Artemis through our comlink system, and the last Wally and I saw him, he was with Artemis, so they must both be safe."

"Right," Ahsoka said before looking to Miss Martian. "M'gann, think you can find Artemis through the Psychic Link?"

"Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian exclaimed while hitting herself on the head. "Why didn't I think of that be_fore?_" she mused. She placed her hand back to her head and closed her eyes. However, before she could establish the Psychic Link, there was a rumble in the ground that caused everyone to shake. For M'gann, however, she felt more pain and fell onto one knee.

"Whoa!" Superboy exclaimed as he caught his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Something's shaking this base," M'gann said. "I can hear the cries of everyone… trapped under ice. Even Erica and Sora Bulq are in trouble."

"But did you establish the Psychic Link?" Aqualad asked as he took out his Water-Bearers.

"Barely," M'gann replied. "Erica also has Martian Powers, meaning that either one of us can pin in on Artemis and Boba's location."

"Try harder," Bossk said as he felt his chest. "I need to make sure that Boba is safe! I _must_ keep my promise!" he exclaimed before groaning more and clutching his abdomen.

"Here," Paula said as she took out some gauze from her utility belt. "I'll patch you right up."

"Wait a minute," Robin said. "What's this about a promise?"

"Who'd you make a promise _to?_" Zatanna went on.

"Who do you think?" Bossk asked as he was stitched by Paula. "Boba's father, Jango Fett."

Boba waited for Artemis to complete her solution as she continued to write on the ground. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Must have been tough, losing your Father like that," Artemis said, causing Boba to turn to her. "From what we heard about Jango Fett from others here in the Expanded Universe, he must have been made of steel to survive everything up to Mace Windu."

"Why are you telling me this?" Boba asked. "Don't you need to get that equation down?"

"Well, we're going to be stuck in here for a while, by the looks of it," Artemis mused as she looked around. "So, what better way to pass the time than to have a nice talk?" she asked.

"I can still remember it," Boba said, thinking back to Geonosis after Jango Fett was run over. "My Father killed many Jedi that day. If there's anyone to blame for his death, it's Mace Windu!"

"I know how you feel, Boba," Artemis said. "At least you had a nice life with your Father."

"My Father did everything he could to make me into the man he was!" Boba exclaimed. "He trained me in the same ways he was, made me feel like I was worth more than gold, and gave me the best life a son could have!" he ranted. "You think I had it easy?" he asked. He let out a scoff. "People like you on Earth… I'm sure you all lived the better life. Free to run around all day, free to do it all your way."

"That's what you think?! Seriously?!" Artemis exclaimed as she got up and kneed Boba to the ground. She gasped at what she did before calming down a little. "My… my Mom was once an Assassin, like my Father, Sportsmaster, and my Sister, Jade," she soon started to explain. "I come from a long line of Assassins, going back to ancient assassin work in Vietnam back on Earth. After my Mom was shot during a job with my Dad, her legs were paralyzed, and she was sent to prison. For the rest of my childhood life, I lived with my Dad and Jade. He wanted to pass on the Assassin Legacy to us too," she explained. "Dad had several partners… Deathstroke, Ra's al Ghul, the Seven Men of Death, Lobo, Brother Blood, you name them. He and his friends put me and my Sister through training as tough as Hell. Even pitted us against one another to see how far we had gotten. Then one day, Jade left, leaving only me for my Dad to train. Finally, he stopped and left, leaving me alone. When Mom came back, she was in a wheelchair. Restrained there for the rest of her life. I thought I could have a good chance, be in the Wonderland I craved, but when Dad wanted to take me away for his Hell Training, I left _him_," she went on. "Donned a suit that I would be proud to call my own, and used the skills I had learned for what I always wanted: to put an _end_ to what he called his justice. I didn't love him the way I loved my Mom. He never _cared_ for a normal life. He was a cold-blooded killer."

"Until you joined the Young Justice, I presume?" Boba asked.

"Yes, and I had to keep my family ties a secret for that," Artemis said. "You? You don't need to cloak your family ties. Before the Clone Wars, all I heard about Bounty Hunters and Assassins was that Jango Fett was the best there was. Even killed the corrupt Apprentice of Count Dooku, and what did he get besides the money? A son to call his own. Neither of us lived the good life, Boba."

"Right," Boba scoffed. "We were both trained to be cold-blooded."

Back at the other side of the base, Aqualad was using his powers to try and get the ice from the wall trapping them away by taking out the water.

"Jango Fett met me with Zam Wesell while on a job. They had Boba with them," Bossk explained to Ahsoka, Paula and the Young Justice. "I was being trained to enjoy the hunt, but to also become like Jango and Wesell. I had a strong tie with Boba. He was like the friend I never had."

"But what's this about a promise?" Rocket asked.

"Jango asked me to take care of his Son should anything happen to him," Bossk explained. "Came to me after his skirmish in the Coruscant Underworld. When I went to Boba, he was breaking down after Zam was killed. Both Jango and I knew what had happened, but if we told Boba the truth… he would never forgive his Father."

"Jango fought with Zam Wesell, right?" Artemis asked Boba as she continued to write on the ground.

"Yeah," Boba replied as he knelt down. "She was one of the few females I knew when growing up. When she would visit me and my Dad, we would always exchange jokes."

"I know the feeling," Artemis said with a chuckle. "A certain speedster boyfriend of mine always likes to crack jokes. Drives me insane, but I still love him."

"One day, Dad came back… and told me she died on a mission," Boba went on. "I still miss her."

Artemis looked to Boba with surprise. _He doesn't know?_ She thought to herself. She thought it best to keep the death of Zam Wesell a secret until he was old enough to understand the circumstances of how she died.

"What was she to you?" Artemis asked.

Boba turned slowly to Artemis. "What do you mean?"

"You were the unaltered Clone of Jango Fett, his Son," Artemis explained. "Was she, like, your godmother or something? Mother figure, maybe?"

"In a way, Zam was sort of like a mother to me," Boba said. "She would look after me when Dad was away," he reminisced. "Good thing you have your own Mother back on her feet to take care of you."

"It's what comes with the life we choose, Boba," Artemis said. "I chose to use what I learned for good purposes. It's my Story in the Book of Life."

"The what?" Boba asked.

"Something from back on Earth," Artemis explained as she finished up her equation. "You write a story there, and that story tells your life," she said as she turned back to Boba. "It may not be physical, but I can tell that your Story isn't even complete yet."

"What do you mean?" Boba asked.

"You're living out the life that your Father led before having you," Artemis said. "You need to find something to live for, something besides the money for the job."

"After Geonosis, Boba was more cruel and serious, trying to do anything to kill Mace Windu," Bossk explained to Ahsoka, Paula and the Young Justice. "You all know of his first attempts on him when he went undercover, of course. I looked after Boba for all my life with him. I made a promise to Jango Fett. I would never let anything harm him for as long as I live."

"So _that's_ why you were with Boba every time we saw him and you," Rocket stated. "Jango Fett _wasn't_ all that cold-hearted!"

"Who knew that Trandoshans had a soft spot under all those scales?" Miss Martian mused. "Hello, Megan!"

"When I say this, I tell the truth," Bossk said as he got up, feeling slightly better now as Paula helped the Trandoshan back up onto his feet. "I love that kid like a brother, but until he's old enough, and when it looks like he can take care of himself, I'm going back to what _I_ do."

"Whatever you say," Ahsoka said. All of a sudden, a large slab of stone fell on the ground, followed by a small gust of wind and a tremor in the ground. "What was that?" she asked.

"Erica's Martian Presence is gone," Miss Martian said as she felt her head. "So is Sora Bulq's. They're both alive, but they're both gone, as if they left the Base."

"Why would they do _that?_" Bossk asked.

Ahsoka suddenly saw the crystals around them light up from blue, green and purple to red. In the corner of the cavern, she could see a young Anakin Skywalker with his first lightsaber swinging at Darth Maul before it faded away.

"Because they've called in their Masters," Ahsoka stated. "I sense Maul and Gemini. They're here!"

"Oh, boy," Miss Martian said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Get that Psychic Link working, quick!" Bossk ordered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka said to herself sternly.

Outside, the Sith Infiltrator Ship known as the _Scimitar_ hovered over the ground. Erica Sustrai and Sora Bulq, both of who had escaped with a couple of bruises, waited for their DarkSider Masters to arrive as the _Scimitar_ landed down. Outside from it, Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge appeared.

"Lord Maul, Lord Gemini, we've managed to secure the crystals," Erica reported as she and Sora Bulq bowed down before getting back up again to walk alongside their Masters. "We were ambushed by the Young Justice and two Bounty Hunters, but we can assure you, we have the situation well in—"

"_**We care not for your failures, Acolyte**_." Gemini Rouge said sternly as she aimed her lightsaber at Erica's neck.

"We will take care of this one… on our own." Darth Maul finished up as Gemini deactivated her lightsaber from Erica's neck.

Back in the caverns, Artemis was looking at her finished equation.

"Okay, I've found a weak spot," Artemis said as she traced her equation lightly. She took out her longbow from her side and split both sides, forming her dual broadswords. She placed one of them into the ground before stabbing the one she had in her hand at one of the rocks. "There's a small fracture between these two rocks. If we can get it to loosen up, we can get the rest of the rocks to fall, and we'll have our way out."

"What if there are other DarkSider Forces out there waiting for us?" Boba asked. "There's probably a chance that Maul and Gemini have already been alerted of our presence."

"Maybe," Artemis said as she continued to wedge her sword between the rocks. "But if my friends plus Bossk and your reinforcements arrive, we can take them on. It's a fair fight… in a way."

All of a sudden, some small rocks started to fall. Artemis and Boba stopped what they were doing and looked up, seeing several lightsaber hilts of all kinds of different designs stuck in the ceiling, all with their emitters pointed down to the ground.

"Need me to go faster?" Artemis asked.

"That would be nice." Boba noted.

"Use my spare sword," Artemis said as Boba slowly reached for the other half of Artemis's longbow. "But don't make any sudden movements."

Boba nodded and activated Artemis's other broadsword. The two started to pick at the rocks as twice as fast now as more debris started to fall down.

"_Artemis, are you there?_" Miss Martian asked through the Psychic Link.

Artemis gasped. "_Hello, Megan!_" she exclaimed. "_Great to hear a familiar voice again!_"

"_Are you okay?_" Paula asked next.

"_I'm fine_," Artemis said as she and Boba continued to dig. "_Where are you?_"

"_Near the entrance to the inner caves_," Kid Flash replied. "_What about you?_"

"_And is Boba there?_" Bossk asked.

"_Boba's with me, and we're in a cave with lightsabers dangling from the ceiling_," Artemis reported as she and Boba turned back to the ceiling. "_Can you see this?_"

"_Yeah, it looks bad_." Serra noted as Ahsoka placed her hand to her chin.

"_I'm betting the Jedi Dissents constructed them before the cave-in_," Ahsoka said from her end. "_Listen, you need to hurry. We sense Maul and Gemini here, and although not confirmed, they could come after you. We have to regroup_."

"_We're trying to get out of here as fast as we can, but we're not having much luck_," Boba said through the Psychic Link. "_Is there a way you can pinpoint where we are and come to us for help?_"

Just then, a green lightsaber blade and a red lightsaber blade stabbed through the wall in the cave where Ahsoka, Paula, Bossk and the Young Justice were.

"_That will have to wait_," Ahsoka said. "_The DarkSiders are back. I almost forgot about Erica's ability to be here, there and everywhere_."

"_Keep in touch_," Artemis said as she removed a rock from the pile. Boba did the same. "_Once we're free, we'll come to you_."

"_May the Force be with you_." Ahsoka said as she, Serra and Miss Martian activated their lightsabers and prepared to fight.

"Keep digging," Artemis said to Boba as she wiped some sweat off of her forehead. "We might just get out of here if we work twice as fast."

"Only three stones have been removed!" Boba exclaimed before taking away two more. "We need to work faster! We need to get to your friends!"

Artemis turned to Boba with surprise. "You mean… you actually want to help now?" she asked in shock.

"My father's friend once told me to do the honorable thing, because 'it's what my father would do'." Boba explained.

"Wow…" Artemis said with a smile on her face. She stabbed her sword down into the rocks again. "Thanks," she said gratefully before hearing a crack. Both Artemis and Boba looked to Artemis's sword as she picked it up. The edges of the blade were now smoothened out. "Overdid it," she told herself out loud. "Boba, you'd better stop too if my bow is to still be useful. We need to find another way to get through this rock and ice."

"Do you have any explosive arrows?" Boba asked.

Artemis reached for her quiver and searched through her arrows. She let out a sigh after a while. "I'm low on them," she said. "Only three, and it would take at least ten to blow these rocks apart," she added on before looking to Boba. "What about you? You pack any explosives?"

"I have twice as much as your explosive arrows, but that still won't be enough," Boba said. "We need something in here to make a bomb."

Artemis looked up and sighed. She was about to turn her head away until she looked to the lightsaber hilts on the ceiling.

"The lightsabers," Artemis said, causing Boba to look to her with surprise. "Ahsoka always told me that a malfunctioning lightsaber can explode on its user. Petro nearly had that happen to him when he and the other Jedi Initiates were on a training mission with her."

"But that just leaves the question of how we get a lightsaber without letting it activate on us." Boba mused as he looked up. Everything was shaking more frequently now, and some of the lightsabers were being switched on and off randomly.

"Aim for a lightsaber, any lightsaber," Artemis ordered. "You still have your pistols? Use one of them at a low setting. We don't want a lightsaber to get destroyed, even if it _does_ become the death of us."

"We can rearrange one of the lightsabers and use it as a bomb to clear the way!" Boba exclaimed as he took out his pistol. "Great thinking! I'm on it!"

"Remember, set to 'stun'," Artemis said. "Two lightsabers would be good, but maybe some more in case we run into the DarkSiders would be helpful too."

At the other side of the cavern, Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Serra, Paula, Bossk and the Young Justice were all waiting as Erica and Sora Bulq's lightsabers started to carve through the ice. A circle was carved, and as soon as the slab of ice fell, everyone immediately saw Gemini Rouge, Darth Maul, Erica and Sora Bulq standing before them.

"_**Erica**_…" Gemini Rouge said in her still-distorted voice. "_**The blood of the enemy… give it to me… and you shall indeed be rewarded**_."

Ahsoka gasped and thought back to Jana Starr. "You… you took some of my blood!" she exclaimed.

"_**So you have noticed**_," Gemini Rouge said sadistically. "_**You see, Ahsoka, when you defeated me, there was a part of me that always prevented me from completely killing you. You were known, for all those with the Dark Side of the Force, as the Padawan who destroyed the Darkness, a grave threat to all Sith alike. How lies have fed your legend, Tano! Do you want to know what really happened so long ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see, when dear sweet Anakin Skywalker bonded with you again after being separated from you for so long, you were blessed… with the ultimate protection. I could not kill her without killing myself. It was an old work of the Force, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter, things have changed**_," she said before taking the sample of Ahsoka's blood. She looked to the bag of blood before digging her teeth into it wildly. Everyone looked on with horror before the blood of the Togruta Padawan was completely devoured. Flames set on Gemini Rouge as she let out a mad laugh. Her robotic leg fell off and burned away before a new limb replaced it. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Gemini as the dark Togruta spread out her arms, fanning away the flames. When they cleared, Gemini Rouge was now an exact look-alike of Ahsoka's Dark Side from Mortis, all scars disappeared. She placed her hands to her head and slowly opened them, revealing pitch-black eyes. She turned back to Ahsoka, Paula, Bossk and the Young Justice and after cracking her neck, said in a now-clear yet blood-curdling voice, "Astounding what a little bit of your blood can do, huh? **I'VE NEVER FELT POWER LIKE THIS BEFORE**."

Slowly and sternly, Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Serra all activated their lightsabers as Gemini Rouge, Darth Maul, Erica and Sora Bulq now started to advance on them.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both stood ready with their lightsabers as Gemini and Maul spun around theirs. The two performed twin Soresu Defense counterattacks in response as Serra stabbed one of her Double-Bladed Lightsabers at Maul. Maul growled at Serra and lunged at her while Zatanna protected Miss Martian from an attack by Sora Bulq.

"Thanks." Miss Martian said before suddenly getting Force-Thrown by Erica.

Miss Martian groaned and got back up again as Erica slammed her lightsaber down onto her. In defense, Miss Martian leapt back up, twirled in the air, and slashed at Erica from behind. However, Erica managed to anticipate this move and turned around, placing her unique lightsaber up in defense. Both Miss Martian and Erica stared each other down before breaking off with each other. The two let out battle cries as they charged at one another once again while Ahsoka and Gemini spun towards each other with their lightsabers at the ready. The two landed and locked blades, Ahsoka spinning her lightsaber around and wildly forcing Gemini back. Gemini Rouge eventually broke Ahsoka's pattern and struck at her shoulder, but Ahsoka parried the attack and sent a Force-Push towards Gemini as Lux and Gerrera shot at her.

Boba shot a low-power blast at some of the lightsabers wedged into the ceiling. Six lightsabers fell down, and Artemis and Boba both grabbed one each.

"Remember, we'll need to activate these quickly after resetting them," Artemis said to Boba. "Cut a wire, invert something, do anything to make the weapon malfunction, but be quick when you throw it at the rocks."

"Got it." Boba said as he opened up a lightsaber. He started to remove two wired from inside of it before closing it. Artemis opened up the lightsaber she had and switched the emitter matrix and activation circuit with each other before closing it shut.

"Ready?" Artemis asked. Boba nodded. "Fire in the hole!"

Artemis and Boba both tossed their lightsabers at the rocks and ran back. As they did, they both took out their firearms and shot at the tampered lightsabers, causing them to activate. As soon as they hit the rocks, they exploded, causing the blocked entrance to be blown away.

"We did it!" Boba exclaimed.

All of a sudden, there was more shaking. Both Artemis and Boba looked to each other as they heard lightsabers activating. They aimed their blaster/bowcaster around them, only for a lightsaber to fall from above and nearly stab Artemis in the head.

Artemis and Boba looked up as the lightsabers randomly activated and turned on and off, with some of them starting to fall as well.

"We have to hurry!" Artemis called out. She suddenly saw three icicles get loose and fall towards Boba. The archer gasped and ran over. "Boba, look out!"

Boba looked up and gasped. Artemis ran over and tackled him, getting them both out of the way. However, one icicle went through Artemis's right leg, causing her to yell in pain before the two landed inside of the tunnel with the lightsabers they still had.

"Artemis!" Boba exclaimed. He ran over to help her up. However, as Artemis tried to stand on her right foot, she yelled in pain again. "Your leg!" he exclaimed as he looked to the icicle. "You're hurt."

"I thought ice here was the same as the ice we have on Earth!" Artemis remarked as she reached for her ankle. She broke off one piece of the icicle before pulling the other half out, causing her to wince. "I can't walk," she said worryingly. "And the Med Kit's back on the Bioship."

"I can tie a bandage for you," Boba said. "But I'm going to need your mask first."

"Seeing as it's the only piece of cloth around, I understand," Artemis said as she removed her mask. "But that's not going to completely do it. One of my bones were broken."

"Hold still, I'll cover that," Boba said. He stretched out Artemis's mask before shooting a couple more lightsabers down. He took out their crystals, placed them into his utility belt, and ripped some more of the mask apart so he could tie the hilts together. He placed it on Artemis's right leg and tied the mask on before using some tape from his pack to secure it even more. "That's Bounty Hunter gauze. It should hold for a while."

"You learn this on Kamino?" Artemis asked as Boba helped her up.

"When Dad wasn't around, Taun We would show me some things that Clone Medics like Kixx learned," Boba explained. "When it came to something like a broken leg, I was actually pretty good."

"You may just have bested me in my _own_ medical skills." Artemis mused with a chuckle.

Boba chuckled back, causing Artemis to blush a little. Boba did the same, and the two gasped and turned away from each other shyly. They turned back to each other, with Artemis pulling back some of her hair.

"Well… right." Boba said awkwardly.

"To the others, I guess," Artemis stuttered. "They could use our help."

All of a sudden, the sound of lightsabers clashing and blasters sounding off caught the attention of the children of the killer fathers.

"And not a moment too soon," Boba Fett said as he placed a lightsaber hilt in his hand. "Put your arm around my shoulder. I'll help you get there as fast as I can."

Artemis nodded as she placed her arm around Boba's shoulder. Boba helped the archer towards the battle as it continued to rage on.

Ahsoka and Gemini both clashed lightsabers with each other endlessly, Gemini fighting as if she had never fought so hard before. The two Togrutas broke off with each other after a while and sent Force Blasts at each other. The Blasts cancelled each other out before Ahsoka sent forth a blast of light while Gemini sent forth Sith Lightning. The two blasts collided with each other once again, this time knocking each other back.

"Ahsoka!" Miss Martian called out as she flew away from some of Erica's attacks.

"You can't run forever, M'gann!" Erica called out as she used the Force to grab Miss Martian and throw her to the side.

Bossk fired at Sora Bulq and Darth Maul as they battled with Serra. The Shan turned back to the Trandoshan and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you helping?" Serra asked.

"It may not be worth the money, but it's the least I could do for you helping me," Bossk replied. "And besides, for Jango… it's the honorable thing to do. I'm not as cold-blooded as every other Bounty Hunter or Trandoshan you might know," he added on as he focused his fire on Sora Bulq. "Maul's yours! Take him down!"

Serra nodded as Sora Bulq was now occupied with Bossk. He growled and charged at the Trandoshan Bounty Hunter, only to be slashed in the back by Paula.

"That's two you owe us now!" Paula called out as she twirled around her Cortosis Bō Staff.

Miss Martian looked up as she recovered from Erica's attack. She looked up to suddenly see Erica charge at her. Miss Martian spun around on her head, knocking some snow into Erica's eyes before kicking her away. Miss Martian held out her hand to regain her lightsabers. However, instead of her own lightsabers, a green crystal floated into the air. Metal around it started to form as Miss Martian closed her eyes, feeling everything around her slow down. Soon, the metal formed together around the crystal, and a new lightsaber hilt flew into her hands. She held it out and activated it, an emerald blade appearing before two more smaller blades appeared at the side.

"A lightsaber of the Old Republic…" Erica said with shock.

Miss Martian looked to her new weapon with amazement. "Like a medieval sword…" she remarked with amazement. She grinned at Erica. "Guess the playing field's even." She quipped.

Erica twirled around her makeshift crossguard lightsaber while Miss Martian harnessed the power through hers. Erica's skin started to turn green as the two charged at each other, slamming lightsabers onto one another immediately. As Erica attacked with the anger of the Dark Side, Miss Martian used her own powers to push her back strong.

"Whoa…" Miss Martian mused as she looked to her new crossguard lightsaber. "I like this one."

Serra and Darth Maul clashed with each other throughout the cavern. The Shan was doing her best to fend off against Darth Maul as he struck at her with every Vaapad attack he could send. Serra noticed the wall behind her and used her left lightsaber to cut it down before rolling backwards. She placed both of her Double-Bladed Lightsabers up and struck at Maul with a Niman attack before locking her right blade with his main lightsaber. The two spun their lightsabers around before Serra leapt onto a generator and kicked Maul from above. As soon as she landed, Darth Maul attacked her with Vaapad once again before Serra slammed both of her lightsabers onto him, forcing him towards the generator.

Darth Maul snarled as he fended off against the Shan as she struck at him relentlessly with Niman strikes. Darth Maul eventually blocked Serra's left attack before she stabbed at his head with her right lightsaber. Darth Maul grinned and used this chance to disarm her of her main emerald Double-Bladed Lightsaber, leaving Serra with the lightsaber of Satele Shan. Serra snarled and spun around the azure Double-Bladed Lightsaber as Darth Maul slammed his lightsaber down onto her. Serra did not give in and kicked him away, spinning around her lightsaber and charging at him with an Ataru strike.

"Do you hear that?" Artemis asked as Boba helped her walk.

"We're getting closer," Boba said as he helped Artemis go further. "Hold on!"

"Wait, Boba," Artemis said. "I have an idea to take out the DarkSiders," she stated. "Get my two lightsabers and two of my arrows. Listen carefully and follow my instructions."

Boba nodded as he got two of Artemis's arrows and her two lightsabers.

Ahsoka swirled out of the way of Gemini Rouge as she struck her lightsaber down at her. The Togruta Padawan spun back up and kicked Gemini away as she and Miss Martian backed into each other.

"How do we get out of this?" Miss Martian asked as Robin tossed Birdarangs at Sora Bulq, followed by Kid Flash dashing towards Erica in an attempt to knock her out, only for the Martian Arcane Merchant to do it to him first. "Surely, you _must_ have a plan."

"Gemini's never been so strong before," Ahsoka said as she used the Force to help Connor recover from Sora Bulq. The Boy of Steel charged with Gerrera and Drol as they fought off Sora Bulq once again while Zatanna, Rocket and Rebel clashed blades with Gemini before getting knocked away. "She must have gotten quite a boost with my blood now running through her veins. Any word from Artemis and Boba?"

"Not yet," M'gann said as Paula locked her Bō Staff with Sora Bulq's lightsabers. "But I sense that they're close." She added on before blocking an attack from Erica. As soon as the Martian knocked Erica away, Bossk opened fire on her.

Sora Bulq struck high and low at Paula as he forced her back with Vaapad and Niman attacks. Paula fended off against the Weequay Dark Jedi as best as she could before spinning around her Bō Staff and knocking him back.

Back in the tunnel, Boba finished what Artemis had him do.

"Are you sure these will work?" Boba asked as he handed Artemis what were now lightsaber arrows.

"I don't plan on hitting the DarkSiders on the spot, but we can at least hope to injure them," Artemis said as she took out her longbow and placed one of the lightsaber arrows onto it. "But we need something better if we are to kill them."

Boba took out his blaster pistol. "How about this?" he asked. "It's got a Kaminoan Saber-Dart on it. It can kill anyone in seconds."

"How did you know that?" Artemis asked.

"My Dad told me," Boba said. "Right before he and Zam went on their last mission."

"Okay," Artemis said before seeing Sora Bulq back away from Paula. "Look, there's my Mom!"

Paula fended off against Sora Bulq's strikes as he sent them at her. As Paula was about to shoot at him with her blaster, the fallen Jedi sent a Force-Push towards her, sending her back into the wall.

"Mom!" Artemis yelled. She readied her lightsaber arrow and shot it right at Sora Bulq, the blade activating as soon as she fired the arrow.

"You see my face, your life is done!" Sora Bulq proclaimed as he advanced at Paula.

Paula looked up as Superboy, Bossk and Kid Flash came over.

Before Sora Bulq could impale Paula, a lightsaber pierced his chest. Everyone gasped as several blasts hit his head afterwards, causing him to fall to the ground, now dead.

"Artemis!" Paula called out as soon as she saw Artemis and Boba come into view.

"Nice shot." Artemis complimented.

"I trained a lot with the _Slave I_." Boba teasingly bragged.

"You okay, Kid?" Bossk asked.

"I'm fine, but Artemis is hurt," Boba explained. "I tried to stitch her up, but she needs major medical attention. An icicle went through her knee."

"We'll be lucky to get out of here if we take care of the other three DarkSiders first!" Superboy called out as he picked up Sora Bulq's lightsabers. "Come on!"

Artemis and Boba nodded as the archer took out her bowcaster while Boba readied his rifle.

"Can you walk?" Boba asked.

"I can now," Artemis said. She started to limp towards the battle. "Come on! I owe you one, by the way."

"And I owe you," Boba stated, remembering how she saved him from the icicles. "Thanks."

Miss Martian regained her original lightsabers and wielded her own along with her crossguard. She struck at Erica relentlessly, spinning around her blades and forcing the Arcane Merchant on the defensive. As she did, Serra and Darth Maul continued to battle. Serra was about to cut Maul in half again before he kicked her in the abdomen, knocking her to the ground.

"The Shan Legacy ends here!" Darth Maul exclaimed as he separated his lightsabers and leveled them at Serra's neck.

All of a sudden, Artemis and Boba appeared, shooting at Darth Maul. Maul was not expecting this and was forced to deflect the blasts as Paula and Bossk joined in. Soon, the Son of Dathomir was forced back as Ahsoka unsheathed her secondary lightsaber. She spun both of her swords around as Gemini growled.

"Let's finish this." Ahsoka said sternly before charging towards Gemini.

"Die, Tano!" Gemini called out as she slammed her lightsaber onto Ahsoka.

Ahsoka crossed both of her lightsabers in front of her and blocked Gemini's attack. She forced Gemini off and started to perform a series of Niman and SokaTan strikes at the dark Togruta. Gemini fought back with Ataru and Vaapad, but was now unable to keep up with Ahsoka's onslaught. Soon, Ahsoka slashed at Gemini's left side, the attack of which was followed by twin slashes at her right and left shoulder. Gemini roared as she fell back onto one knee.

At the same time, Erica slammed her lightsaber at Miss Martian, but M'gann disarmed her of her weapon as Artemis shot her hands. M'gann turned around and smiled at the return of her archer friend before she sent a Force-Push towards Erica, right into Gemini.

"You know what you said about not holding back?" Ahsoka asked as she stabbed her lightsaber down. "I wasn't holding back either." She said sternly before slashing up and forming her SokaTan Symbol. She let out a yell as she spun around and sent her attack at Gemini.

Gemini growled and picked up Erica. Everyone gasped as Gemini levitated Erica in front of her and let her take the hit. Erica groaned weakly before she was dropped to the ground, now in critical condition.

"You… promised me greatness…" Erica stammered to Gemini.

"I… lied." Gemini said as she and Darth Maul regrouped.

"Cold-Blooded Killer!" Boba yelled in anger. He shot his Kaminoan Saber-Dart at Gemini, causing her to yell in pain.

"This is not over!" Darth Maul yelled as he grabbed Gemini. The two raced out of the tunnel and out to the open, where they started to make their way towards the _Scimitar_.

"After them!" Ahsoka ordered as she led the Young Justice, Paula, Boba Fett and Bossk after the DarkSiders.

Everyone made their way outside, where the _Scimitar_ was taking off. Artemis, Boba, Bossk and Paula all fired at it, but it did little to no effect. Before it could take off, another Ship came and fired at it, causing it to fly out of control.

"We're going down!" Gemini yelled.

"Let them take the Ship," Darth Maul said as he grabbed Gemini. "Remember your training! We never give in, no matter what!"

Gemini grinned and chuckled darkly. Both she and Darth Maul teleported themselves away just as the _Scimitar_ crashed down.

"Who was that?" Robin asked.

The Bounty Hunter Ship known as the _Halo_ flew down. Everyone watched as Xasha, Latts Razzi, Dengar and Highsinger came out, as well as Embo.

"Are we late for the party?" Xasha asked as she readied her blaster. "I really hope I don't get back into prison. I just got out for good behavior."

"You shot down the DarkSiders' Ship," Ahsoka said. "I take it the ORDER hired you?"

"They did," Boba said. "They're with me and Bossk."

"But we've lost the Base," Bossk said. "I'm sure that there's over a million crystals trapped under there."

"And… people too," Boba said as he and Artemis looked to each other. "We can't just leave them there!"

"Boba?" Latts asked with confusion.

"What are you saying?" Ahsoka asked Artemis.

"Just because our enemies are cold-blooded doesn't mean that _we_ have to be," Artemis said as she and Boba held hands. "Boba and I have been talking, and I suggest that we save everyone still trapped under the wreckage, DarkSiders or not."

"We can even help you clear out the caves and return the crystals." Boba added on.

"But Sylas said that if he were to reward us, we should—"

"Things have changed, Bossk," Boba said. "It's time to stop being cold-blooded."

Ahsoka smiled. "That's very nice of you," she said. She turned her attention to the rest of the Bounty Hunters. "The ORDER may have paid you to recover the Base, but I think that the Republic can pay you to help us save a lot of lives."

"But here's the twist," Artemis said. "The crystals go with us, and the Base goes back to the ORDER. This is a good offer we're giving you."

"Everything has their rewards," Paula said. "Some greater than gold."

Dengar sighed. "If there's double payment, I'm up, but that's not why I'm doing this," he said. "If Boba thinks it's the right thing to do, I'll go along with it."

"Excellent," Ahsoka said. "Come on. We have a lot of work to do."

Soon, the Young Justice and the Bounty Hunters were at work, getting the wreckage clear. Ahsoka and Serra used the Force to lift up as much debris as they could while M'gann flew over to Erica.

"I am so sorry," the Martian said as she grabbed Erica's body. "You deserve better than this."

Meanwhile, Artemis and Boba were working together once again, with Xasha right behind them.

"Shame you can't join us," Artemis said to Boba. "You'd make an excellent member of the Young Justice."

"I'm taking your advice," Boba said as he looked to Artemis flirtatiously. "I'm following my own path, doing what my Father would have wanted."

Artemis chuckled. "Well, at least you're learning." She mused before leaning into Boba's face. "I like that about a guy. Just remember, it's never too late to change."

Boba chuckled back. "Thanks," he said. "But I doubt I'll ever be _that_ desperate." He joked.

Xasha was helping out Jedi Dissents until she noticed Artemis and Boba. The two chuckled before looking into each others' eyes. Artemis smiled and lightly kissed Boba on the cheek, causing Xasha to gasp with horror as she placed her hands on her cheeks and let her jaw drop.

Boba blushed lightly.

"Not money, but I hope it's reward enough." Artemis said before looking back to Xasha and winked.

Xasha chuckled at this and waved back as she blushed at Boba.

Soon, everyone was safely out of the tunnels. Some of the DarkSider Forces fled, but not before giving their thanks to their saviors while the others willingly allowed themselves to be taken into custody.

"_Well done, Ahsoka_," Anakin said in a hologram as she, Artemis and Boba spoke with him later on. "_You make us all proud_."

"It was Artemis and Boba's idea to save everyone," Ahsoka said. "The thanks goes to them."

"_I see_," Anakin said. He looked to Boba. "_Boba, Artemis, thank you. I promise you, the Republic will pay you for your services. Will fifty-thousand credits for each of you do?_"

"No more, no less," Boba replied as he and Artemis continued to hold hands. However, as soon as Wally and Xasha came over, the two chuckled awkwardly and let go of each other. "I-I mean, that will do."

"_Good_," Anakin said. "_That's what the Supreme Chancellor thinks too_," he stated before looking to Ahsoka. "_And Ahsoka? You and the Young Justice are requested to come back to Coruscant by order of the Supreme Chancellor_."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked as the rest of the Young Justice and Bounty Hunters came over. "They found the Separatist Traitor?"

"_Because there is DarkSider Activity in the Underworld, and he wants you to take care of it_," Anakin replied. "_And also, he requested an audience_."

"With you, Master?"

"_With you, Ahsoka_," Anakin corrected. "_I don't know why, but he's preparing for something. We'll give you the details when you get here_."

"Acknowledged," Ahsoka nodded. "We'll leave immediately. May the Force be with you."

"_Always_." Anakin replied before signing off.

Artemis and Boba smiled as they looked from the holo-transmitter and back to each other.

"Oh, come on," Xion said. "We just got a bigger reward _and_ was praised by the Republic!"

"Do us a favor and _kiss_ already!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"And don't tell us otherwise," Xasha said as she and Wally grinned at each other. "We've been watching you."

Artemis and Boba both blushed once again. They looked at each other, both feeling hesitant. Paula chuckled and pushed Artemis closer to Boba before doing the same with Boba. The two kissed, feeling love for each other while everyone else watched with smiles on their faces. It may not have lasted long, but at least they were doing good.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, you like my new Chapter? I've been planning this one for a while, while the Story was still in development. I hope you enjoyed this. I put lots of effort into this one. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out. I couldn't have done this without him. I'll have a new Chapter out soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, PM me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy late **Star Wars** Day, everyone! See you soon!


	47. For The Wrong Reasons

Hello, hello, hello! What's up, everyone? I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you on my Summer Break from College, presenting to you a brand-new Chapter of my great Story, **Journey of the Knight**! You have all done a great job in supporting me! I can't believe I actually made it this far. I have you all to thank for giving me such great support over the past couple of years. I would especially like to give my thanks to **The Christian Jedi**, **MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, FusionBase27A, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Brightheart10, Superfan44, Tines Sensahthe, Shadowatcher, Defender54, Outplace, SuperGodzillaSailorCosmos, Rodrigo Guinea, HarmonyGirl567, J Chix, WolfMan2010ism, Morgan Junior, Emperor Revan Lord of the Sith, ShadowLordZane, bconfer368, Child of Jon, TheAcceptance, Oup700, TaitanoRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, MatthewCortes93, MBShadow, Seven Squares, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, Revan Alek Shan, 17lakect, T-Rex989, Dylan, Carlos Jacob, Falcongal, TheGreatGodzilla, Neos the Final Builder, Doggy Bye, Volbur, VoltronLover23, DG-Agent37-Lover, KingKimi0317, Spano, Neo-Gojira 54, Brooke Vengeance, ShadowMWape, AbbyDobbie, DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Dragonblaze66, Brave2000, AnimeBella09, Maximus Potter, Link01742, Libertate01, Oniner, Daughter of Ironman06, Oup700, Jonathan579, Wing101, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf, Darth Kahn**, and of course, all the **Guests**. What would I be without you, guys? Time to find out. Before I move onto my newest Chapter, here are some stuff I would like to address. First off, we have **MartyrFan**. Don't worry, Kid Flash and Artemis are still a thing. Wally and Xasha, the love interests of Artemis and Boba Fett respectively, just decided to let it go one time and let Artemis and Boba share their feelings for each other. In case anyone else is wondering, they're not officially in love. It was just for that one time, like the usual love cycle in life. For **Carlos Jacob**, Lor San Tekka was actually meant to be a Jedi Order Liaison, similar to how the Justice League has one, but technically, he can be considered a Temple Guard. Also, thank you for your news update on everything **Star Wars**. I was in Orlando myself, actually, in **Disneyworld**, and they have updated everything **Star Wars**. My Sister even got me a Crossguard Lightsaber. Now, with all reviews out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 47: For the Wrong Reasons

**Note**: Due to the Orlando Shootings on June 12th, this Chapter shall not have gunfire or use of firearms of any kind.

_**In Memory of Alan Young (November 19**__**th**__**, 1919 – May 19**__**th**__**, 2016)**_

_When you spy on things from far away, they can look different from what they really are._

_**A strike back from the DarkSiders! After several battles, rogue Sith Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge finally capture an ORDER Base of Khyber Crystals on Ilum. The Young Justice, along with Bounty Hunters Boba Fett and Bossk, were sent to stop them, but realize that they have been growing in strength for months following their previous defeat on the Moon of Shili. Now strengthened with the blood of Padawan AHSOKA TANO, Gemini Rouge has become stronger and more deadlier than ever before. After almost defeating the two at the price of Erica Sustrai and Sora Bulq, the Young Justice is called back to Coruscant to investigate the Underworld. Meanwhile, Ahsoka Tano is called to the Senate upon orders from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself for special reasons yet to be revealed**_.

The Bioship flew over the Senate Building. Inside, Ahsoka was waiting at the door to be dropped off as Anakin Skywalker waited for her at the Landing Bay.

"I'll just be out for a while until I answer everything the Chancellor has to ask me," Ahsoka told the Young Justice, sans an absent Artemis and Paula. "How's Artemis holding up?"

"She's doing great, from what she texted me," Wally replied. "It won't be long before she gets her leg completely healed."

"Thanks," Ahsoka said as the Bioship landed. "I'll be back soon. In the meantime, remember to check out the Underworld. Maul and Gemini are bound to have some hidden allies down there."

"Will do," Aqualad said. "Good luck, and as you say, May the Force be with you."

"Thanks, Kaldur," Ahsoka replied before getting off. As the Bioship made its way down to the Underworld, Ahsoka made her way to Anakin as he waited on the platform. "Sorry for the wait, Master. Artemis needed to be treated as soon as we got back."

"It's no problem," Anakin said. "Now, come with me. The Supreme Chancellor requested for you to meet with him. We don't want to waste his time."

"What's the sudden urgency, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked with an eyebrow raised.

Anakin sighed. "The Supreme Chancellor is preparing to make a visit to Earth," he explained. "He needed someone of Earth Expertise, and considering Padmé and I weren't on Earth for that long, and since you spent the most time there, he was requesting for you to tell him what he needs to know about Earth when he goes there."

"What's the business?" Ahsoka asked.

"We believe to have found a Jedi born on Earth," Anakin said. "Since this will be the first time the Supreme Chancellor leaves to Earth, he wants your expertise on everything there is to know about Earth."

Ahsoka blinked a couple of times, trying to take all of the new information in. "Wow…" she said after a while. "I can't believe that it's _me_ the Supreme Chancellor actually wants. Usually, it's you."

"Today's your day, Ahsoka," Anakin said to his Padawan as he and Ahsoka made their way up to the Supreme Chancellor's Office. "Chancellor Palpatine sees greatness in you _and_ me," he stated before looking around. "Where did you send the Young Justice off to?"

"They're seeing what's going on in the Underworld," Ahsoka explained. "If what we're told about Maul and Gemini having more forces gathering, we'd best be ready."

"And Artemis?" Anakin asked. "I heard she took quite a beating back on Ilum."

"On the _Resolute_, healing," Ahsoka replied. "Paula's there too. She opted to stay with her while she gets her leg healed."

On the _Resolute_, Artemis was getting in the Medical Bay. Her right leg, now bare and without her footwear or leg armor plating, was rested in a Bacta Tank as Paula rolled over on her Wheelchair into the room.

"How's the leg, dear?" Paula asked.

"The bones are starting to heal," Artemis replied. "It's amazing what kinds of medical miracles can be performed here."

Paula chuckled. "I agree," she said. "Right now, you need some rest. Take a break from some of the action. You'll have plenty more to do once you're all fixed up."

"But you know that the DarkSiders are up to _something_ in the Underworld," Artemis pointed out. "We have to find out who their allies are before our problems increase."

Kixx came over. "The Bacta Tank should be healing your leg quickly, Artemis," he reported. "Give it another hour, and you should be able to walk again without any assistance."

"Thanks," Artemis replied. "My Mom's right. I'm gonna need some more rest if I'm gonna rejoin the others in their search of the Underworld."

"From what I hear, she makes excellent advice," Admiral Tarkin said as he walked in. As soon as he entered, he and Paula sent each other smiles. "Trust me… I should know."

"Hello, Will." Paula said with a friendly smile.

"Paula… what an honor," Admiral Tarkin said. "Nice to see you again."

Artemis was quick to catch on to the two and narrowed her eyes at them.

"Oh, I was expecting Will to be here," Paula explained as she looked up to Artemis while Admiral Tarkin placed his hand on her back, causing Artemis to mentally cringe. "You're not in trouble. He was just coming to check up on us."

Admiral Tarkin looked up and nodded. "If you don't mind, Paula and I need to attend to some business matters." He said.

"That's not a problem, is it, dear?" Paula asked.

"No, not a problem," Artemis said. "Go on. I'll just be here, resting my leg. All I need is fish, and I'll be feeling as if I'm at the beach."

"I don't know what a beach is, but nothing else is going into that Bacta Tank," Kixx said with an eyebrow raised. "Why don't you use that phone of yours? Your helmet is being fixed, so you might as well do that game the other Young Justice play. What was it again? _Fury Flock_?"

"_Angry Birds_," Artemis corrected as she took out her phone. "Don't worry about a beach. I'll be fine."

"If you say so, Artemis," Paula said as Admiral Tarkin wheeled her out of the room. "So, how is everything looking?"

"The Republic Security Bureau is still looking for the traitor, but we still have time to talk." Admiral Tarkin replied as Artemis eyed them suspiciously.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at her Mother and Admiral Tarkin once again before sliding the _Angry Birds_ Game off of her iPhone Screen. She hacked into a camera feed in a room across from the Hangar Bay, where Paula and Admiral Tarkin were just coming in.

"What are you up to?" Artemis asked as she zoomed in the security footage.

"Hard to believe we've both come so far in our lives," Admiral Tarkin mused as Paula chuckled. "I worked myself up in the Republic Military, and you gave up your life of crime for a normal life with your Daughter."

"_Artemis is proud to have me as a Mother_," Paula said as Artemis smiled from the Medical Bay. "_You were the first one to put faith in me ever since I arrived. Not many people do that to disabled people, especially one in a wheelchair_."

"I have fought alongside many Jedi, Clone Troopers and others of the Republic Military alike, but you… you are certainly different… something else," Admiral Tarkin stated. "I know that in the past, you have come to me for help, and vice-versa, on our own business terms, but this time, I was thinking that maybe we could move onto… _other_ kinds of business."

"What are you up to?" Artemis asked quietly as she narrowed her eyes at her Mother and the Republic Admiral.

Paula chuckled. "Well, I was thinking the same thing," she said. "I have to check in on my Daughter right now, so it will have to wait," she added on, causing Artemis to sigh with relief. "Maybe we could discuss this at dinner?" she suggested.

Artemis gasped in surprise when she heard this.

Admiral Tarkin placed his hand to his chin. "Well, I have to check in with the Senate to see if the Traitor has been found, but we can attend to business later," he said. "What were you thinking of?" he asked.

"I hear a lot of good things about the Skysitter Restaurant," Paula explained. "Maybe we could go there, talk about more business over a nice dinner."

"_When do you want to go?_" Admiral Tarkin asked as Artemis's eye started to twitch uncomfortably.

"I know that there isn't usual time here," Paula started out. "But… maybe after I check in with the Justice League and the new recruits, do you think you can pick me up at 7:30?" she asked before handing Wilhuff a watch. "This should help you keep track of when that time is." She explained.

Admiral Tarkin looked to the watch and chuckled. "It's a date." He proclaimed.

Artemis gasped and dipped her head into the Bacta Tank. "**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!**" she exclaimed in a gargled voice.

Kixx walked over and raised an eyebrow. "You're not trying to drown yourself, are you, Artemis?" he asked.

Artemis lifted her head out of the water and breathed for air for a moment. After getting the fresh air she needed, she took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm… fine… don't worry," she reassured the Clone Medic while struggling to keep a calm demeanor with every word she said. "I was just… feeling a bit hot."

Paula wheeled back in and noticed Artemis's wet head. "You must really want to go to a Planet with a beach, don't you?" she asked.

"Something like that…" Artemis replied.

"Well, keep a calm head," Paula said. "After I make sure you can walk on two legs again, I'll be heading down to talk with Black Canary to give an update on what's happening with the DarkSiders," she explained. "I'll be out for the rest of the day afterwards, so you can join your friends in finding leads to the possible allies of the DarkSiders in the Underworld. Everything's alright." She finished up with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I have… no… doubts," Artemis said as her eye started to twitch again. "Don't worry."

Back on Coruscant, Ahsoka was just walking towards the Chancellor's Office, where Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine and Senator Padmé Amidala were talking with each other. As soon as Ahsoka came to the Red Republic Guards, she took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"I'm Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka introduced herself. "I'm here to meet with his Excellency," she explained further on. "I was told that he wanted to meet with me."

The two Red Guards nodded silently and parted, letting Ahsoka through. Ahsoka smiled at them before making her way inside as the doors automatically opened up.

Mas Amedda approached Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Padmé Amidala.

"Your Excellency, Ahsoka Tano has arrived," Mas Amedda reported as Ahsoka walked up behind him. "I shall leave you alone to talk."

"Of course," the Supreme Chancellor replied. "Thank you."

Mas Amedda nodded and left the room.

"Hello again, Ahsoka," Padmé said. "It is nice to see you again."

"You too, Padmé," Ahsoka replied. "We haven't seen each other in a while."

"I do hope you do not mind my sudden request," the Supreme Chancellor said to Ahsoka. "After all, you _are_ the first Jedi to have been to Earth before."

"My Master told me that that was the reason you wanted to see me," Ahsoka said. "How may I—?"

"I hope you do not hold anything against me, young Ahsoka," the Supreme Chancellor interrupted. He took out a holopad and handed it over to her. "In case you were wondering, here was the majority vote for your trial. I have kept it ever since Barriss Offee was revealed to have been behind the attack."

Ahsoka looked to results and started to see who voted her as guilty and who voted her as innocent. She was surprised to see that the majority vote for her was innocent.

"More people wanted me… to live?" Ahsoka asked.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Padmé asked. "The Chancellor just showed me the results today."

"Yes," Supreme Chancellor Palpatine replied. "Now, Ahsoka, as Anakin must have told you, I will be making a visit to the Planet of Earth, on the other side of the Vortex. While I will be overseeing a new Jedi who has shown her powers, I need some insight on what there is to Earth, what I should expect, and what needs to be known. Do you think you can help me?"

"I can try," Ahsoka replied. "Where do you want me to start, Chancellor?"

"Should I be expecting anything upon my arrival on Earth?" Chancellor Palpatine asked.

"Well, since Padmé came to Earth as the Representative of the Republic, she faced some public attraction. Some would say that she was a target for the news," Ahsoka explained. "You want to always try to avoid reporters, but not all of them, and make sure that you are very well-satisfied if you do not want to answer any more questions they ask other than the ones you would have already supplied them with," she went on before she pulled up a hologram. "Also, this is Prime Minister Tseng Dangun of South Rhelasia and Secretary General of the United Nations, a council of the Leaders of each country and continent of Earth. Padmé is a member of it to represent the Republic and Naboo."

"I was once a Senator from Naboo myself," Chancellor Palpatine replied. "Now, I am the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."

"That would mean you would be representing the Planets of the Republic," Ahsoka said. "Anyway, Secretary General Dangun would expect you to shake his hand as a welcome gesture, and a sign of peace. It will also mean that your intentions are true, and that you will be doing everything to help the United Nations by representing the Republic and showing a good example of it."

"What of the ORDER?" Supreme Chancellor Palpatine asked. "Are they all here in the Expanded Universe?"

"Unfortunately, there are still some members of the ORDER on Earth," Ahsoka explained. "And some members of the Light. Fortunately, the rest of the Justice League, and an expanded faction of the Young Justice, known as the Neo Young Justice, are on Earth as well, and are helping to fight them."

Meanwhile, aboard the _Resolute_, Artemis was now walking on both legs again. Paula had converted her wheelchair into her exoskeleton armor for her to help Artemis walk with her now-healed leg as they strolled along the Hangar Bay. At first, Artemis had some trouble, but she slowly progressed as her Mother helped her. After Paula let go of her Daughter's Arm, Artemis decided to test herself and sprinted across the Hangar Bay. She laughed happily as she jumped into the air, now knowing she was fully healed.

"Looks like you're doing well now," Paula said. "Amazing that the Bacta Tank could heal you that quickly."

"Yeah, I know," Artemis said as she felt her leg. "I would have been stuck in that cave had it not been for Boba."

"Now that he and his Bounty Hunter Crew have been paid, I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it," Paula said before a Gunship came over. "Now, I have to check in with the Justice League and tell them about what's happened. They're going to need an update on what's going on with the DarkSiders," she stated as she crouched backwards and let her armor retract. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I have Kixx and Admiral Yularen here," Artemis said. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." She said reassuringly with a chuckle.

Paula nodded and wheeled herself over to the Gunship. Artemis watched it make its way down before she made her way towards a room. She pulled up a monitor of what was going on with both Paula and Admiral Tarkin before taking out her phone. She found Jade in her contacts and dialed her, starting to call her sister immediately.

_Earth-16 | Washington DC August 27__th__ 1116 Hours EST_

Red Arrow shot an arrow at two targets, hitting them straight on the bulls-eyes. Jade watched impressively as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Not bad," Jade mused. "Not like my Sister or how my Mother used to do it, but still, I must admit it's pretty impressive."

"Hear anything from your Mother?" Red Arrow asked.

"She wasn't home… nor was she anywhere else," Jade replied. "I'm starting to worry for her… and Artemis."

"Artemis is probably doing fine in the Expanded Universe. You and her were taught everything there was to survive," Red Arrow pointed out. "Now, how about you show me what _you_ can do?"

Jade chuckled. "Don't blink," she said as she got up. "I'm about to amaze you." She bragged before Red Arrow stepped down. Jade got up to where he was and took out some shurikens as the targets were replaced.

Before Jade could get the opportunity to throw any of her shurikens, however, her phone rang. Both Roy and Jade looked to each other with confusion. "My bag," Jade said as she went to get her phone. She saw that Artemis was calling and sighed as she placed her phone up to her ear. "Hello? Artemis?"

_Expanded Universe, _Resolute…

"Hey, Jade," Artemis said as she paced around the room. "Wow, good reception," she mused before resuming her call. "Sorry if I got in the middle of you and Red in the middle of a make-out session or something—"

"No, no, you're fine," Jade replied. "Is Mom with you?"

"At the moment or in the Expanded Universe?" Artemis asked.

"She's in the Expanded Universe?" Jade asked.

"And with a new armor to let her _walk_ again!" Artemis exclaimed. "Here, I'll send you a pic."

Jade looked to her phone to see Paula in her new Huntress Armor.

"_Wow, she looks in her prime again_," Jade said. "_What happened?_" she asked as Red Arrow came over for a look.

"Armor from Mandalore," Artemis explained. "I'll tell you that later."

"Why?" Jade asked with an eyebrow raised. "What's going on?"

"_Remember how I always talk about wanting our Family to be whole again?_" Artemis asked.

"The only think you said when we were kids? How could I forget?" Jade chuckled. "What about it?"

"Well…" Artemis said as she narrowed in on Admiral Tarkin talking with Senator Orn Free Taa before looking to a screen of Paula having a talk with Tup. "That's all going to go to Hell soon."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"I'm sending you more pics," Artemis explained as she sent more pictures from her phone. "You see, while Mom's been here, there's this guy, Admiral Tarkin… did Ahsoka or I ever tell you about him?"

"I'm just going to say what everyone's thinking here," Red Arrow said as he looked to some pictures of Admiral Tarkin on his own phone. "He has a hog face."

"He _does_ have a hog face…" Artemis mused as she looked to Admiral Tarkin close up.

"_You mean that big jerk who wanted Ahsoka dead at her trial?_" Jade asked. "_Yeah. What has he done? Should I hide myself on a Republic Ship to get to him myself?_"

"No, he hasn't hurt her…" Artemis said as she watched surveillance footage of Paula's Gunship land. "It's more like… they've fallen in love with each other."

"What makes you so sure?" Jade asked as Red Arrow raised an eyebrow.

"They've smiled to each other on more than one occasion, address each other on a first-name basis, he's touched her on the back, Mom calls Wilhuff Tarkin 'Will'," Artemis started to list off. "And finally, tonight… they're going out on a date… to talk about _business_ matters!" she exclaimed. "And you know where that kind of stuff goes, don't you?"

"Oh, I know where this goes," Jade said as she cringed. "Dad won't be happy when he hears this."

"Of _course_ he won't!" Artemis yelled as Clone Troopers looked over to the room to hear what was going on. "**WE'RE TALKING ABOUT A DIVORCE HERE!**"

"Okay, calm down," Jade said. "Surely, you can stop them."

"They're already gonna go to a restaurant tonight where not even the Young Justice is allowed!" Artemis exclaimed. "A big, fancy one with sixteen different kinds of wines and their own version of pork!"

"You could always go covert," Jade suggested. "You won't believe how many dates _I_ would use to crash before I went neutral."

"Yeah, one of them was mine!" Artemis pointed out.

"Right…" Jade said awkwardly. "Anyway, just follow them, make sure they don't try anything with each other," she suggested. "Get in, cloak yourself, don't get caught, and don't let them feel the love tonight… for the sake of our families."

"I'll try," Artemis said. "Oh, and say 'Hi' to Red for me."

"_Artemis says _'_Hi_'." Jade's voice said on the phone.

"_Hey_." Red Arrow replied.

"Oh, and Artemis?" Jade said as she looked to a picture in her bag. "I got a tip of someone who might be in league with either the ORDER, DarkSiders or the Light. Her name is Lady Shiva. She was my mentor for ninja arts, but turned on me and the Sensei and disappeared. Word has it she got here with a stolen ARC Fighter and took off back to the Expanded Universe. She has no known records of birth in the databanks on Earth, so we expect she might be from the Expanded Universe instead. We don't know whose side she's on, but just in case, keep an eye out for her. She's a Master of disguise, and is an expert assassin. She even outmatched Deathstroke and Ra's himself. I'm sending you an image now."

Artemis looked to her phone to see Lady Shiva come up. "Got it," she said. "Thanks." She said before hanging up. She turned off the monitor and went to get her newly rebuilt helmet before getting into a Gunship to get down to the surface of Coruscant below.

"Earth also has a variety of… unique events," Ahsoka continued to explain to the Supreme Chancellor as she pulled up a hologram of events that politicians would attend on Earth. "Some are big games, games that everyone in their countries would never want to miss out on, or programs to help raise awareness for something. Their dedication to these would make a great impact for the people who want to help with these causes."

"What kinds of events would I need to attend?" Supreme Chancellor Palpatine asked.

"Oh, it's not something that people _want_ you to attend, it's something you do out of the good of your heart," Ahsoka explained. "Before I left back here with the Young Justice, there were some people who wanted to help save an old temple that had stood for over a thousand years. The Shaolin Monks who have studied and lived there for their entire lives feel that letting their sacred home be taken down is frowning upon their legacy."

"So I see," Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said as he read through the history of the ancient temple. "What else is there to know of this fine Planet?"

"You'll need a bodyguard at all times, and your Red Guards won't cut it," Ahsoka explained. "Master Quinlan Vos may be on Earth, but you'll need more to help with surviving the multiple terrorists and assassins who would come after you."

"That is already being taken care of, Ahsoka," a familiar female voice said. Ahsoka looked to the side as Jedi Master Bultar Swan came over. "I have been selected by the Jedi Council to guard the Supreme Chancellor at all times while he is visiting Earth."

"Master Swan," Ahsoka said as she and Bultar Swan bowed to each other respectfully. "You must have a real honor to serve the Supreme Chancellor in such a way. I take it that all necessary precautions have been taken?"

"Yes, Ahsoka," Bultar Swan replied. "I will be assisting and guarding the Chancellor during his visit to Earth. Mas Amedda and Sly Moore will be remaining here to ensure the safety of Senator Amidala with Captain Typho," she explained, causing Ahsoka to smile. "Have you told the Chancellor all there is he needs to know of Earth now?" she asked. 

"All of the important stuff, yes," Ahsoka replied. "To be honest, this is the first time I have ever been in the presence of the Supreme Chancellor before. Usually, it has just been Master Skywalker."

"He does seem to have a flare, doesn't he?" Supreme Chancellor Palpatine asked with a chuckle. "Thank you for your services, Ahsoka," he said as Ahsoka nodded. "But… before you leave, please look into this suspicious character." He requested.

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Who would this be, your Excellency?" she asked.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine pulled up a hologram of a human female in traditional Chinese Robes. "This woman was from the Expanded Universe, but took refuge on Earth," he explained. "My sources call her Lady Shiva. She is suspected of being in league with the DarkSiders."

"Skyguy _has_ told me about some strange activity of the DarkSiders in the Underworld," Ahsoka pondered as she placed her hand to her chin. "I'll see if the rest of the Young Justice has found them," she said. "Thank you for the lead, Chancellor."

"Any time, Ahsoka," Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said as Ahsoka left. As soon as she was gone, both he and Bultar Swan looked to each other with confusion. "Does she _really_ call Anakin 'Skyguy'?"

"The first _I_ have heard of it." Bultar Swan honestly replied back.

Meanwhile, Artemis had just landed down at the Underworld on top of a transport. She watched as her Mother spoke with Black Canary while the rest of the new Young Justice recruits from the Expanded Universe started to train with each other and the other members of the Justice League.

"Gemini is no longer unstable," Paula said to Dinah. "She now has some of Ahsoka's blood. We barely got out of Ilum alive."

"Batman has told me about how the DarkSiders have gathered a number of followers on Earth as well," Black Canary said. "They seem to be growing in strength and numbers all the time."

"I will consider talking with Admiral Tarkin on sending in some Republic Reinforcements and some Jedi to Earth to tend to the matter," Paula said as a transport came. "See you soon."

"You too." Dinah replied as Paula took off.

"You can't hide your business from _me_…" Artemis sang quietly to herself as she went into Ghost Mode and followed her Mother down to the Underworld.

In the Underworld, Paula had just landed. At the same time, a Republic Gunship was landing as well. Everyone looked to it as Admiral Tarkin came out, followed by Clone Troopers with relief supplies for the citizens.

"7:30, just as the watch said," Admiral Tarkin said as he walked up to Paula while Artemis watched from a rooftop in the background. "This is indeed a wonderful watch you have bestowed upon me."

"Thank you," Paula said. "I already contacted the Skysitter Restaurant for reservations," she said as Admiral Tarkin placed his hand on her back, causing Artemis to stutter quietly. "Shall we make our move?"

"Don't make one on my Mother!" Artemis called out quietly as she shot a grappling line to the roof of the Skysitter Restaurant. She glided across it and prepared to separate her Mother and Admiral Tarkin away from each other until she realized what she was risking. "Better make my way through the back." She noted.

As Admiral Tarkin and Paula were heading inside, a gust of wind whooshed by. Admiral Tarkin looked up in surprise, but saw nothing. Shrugging it off, he continued to help Paula make her way in.

"Table for two?" Paula asked the Twi'lek Host. "I contacted the manager three hours earlier to make our reservations."

"No need for formalities for me," Admiral Tarkin said as the Twi'lek Host looked to him. "I am simply a guest here. Nothing of importance for today."

"Right this way." The Twi'lek Host said as he guided Admiral Tarkin and Paula away.

Artemis landed in the back way, right into the kitchen as the staff left. She landed right into a batch of Jogan Fruits, dripping in purple juice.

"Oh, I could eat this off myself if I weren't such a neat freak," Artemis said. "But first, gotta stop that date," she noted as she looked out the window of the kitchen to see Paula and Admiral Tarkin get seated. "Well, at least there's no more contact. I know I hate Dad, but if I have 'Will' as a Dad, my life will _never_ be the same!" she exclaimed before seeing someone come towards the kitchen. "Uh-Oh." She said before hiding away.

As the waiter and the rest of the staff returned from their break, Artemis went back into Ghost Mode and hid on the ceiling. She zip-lined her way on top of the table where Paula and Admiral Tarkin were having their dinner and started to listen.

"Before we talk 'business'," Paula said as she made finger motions. "We need to talk some… business."

"What did you have on your mind?" Admiral Tarkin asked.

"We need some Jedi and Republic Reinforcements on Earth," Paula said. "The DarkSiders are gaining a following there and we didn't even know it."

"I'll see to it that we send some over without haste," Admiral Tarkin said as a waiter came over with a tray of water and bread. "Now… onto the _other_ business."

Artemis gasped and shot at the tray, pulling up all of the contents before making her way into the air ducts.

The waiter put the tray down, but gasped when he saw that everything was gone. Both Admiral Tarkin and Paula looked to it as well before looking to the waiter with their eyebrows raised. The waiter chuckled nervously and went away.

"I've been told a lot about your cousin, Senator Shayla," Paula said as Artemis watched and ate some of the food from the tray. "Why don't you pursue the political field?"

"I like to dedicate my work to the Republic and Chancellor Palpatine," Admiral Tarkin replied. "I doubt I could do what Shayla does."

"You could govern a Planet," Paula suggested as Artemis angrily bit down on some meat. "It has a nice ring to it, you know. Think of it: 'Governor Tarkin'."

"You could be a part of the Republic Army," Admiral Tarkin suggested. "Train new Troops, you know."

All of a sudden, Admiral Tarkin's comlink went off.

"Strange," Admiral Tarkin said as he got up. "I was told not to be interrupted," he said before patting Paula on the shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Paula nodded as Admiral Tarkin walked away into the halls.

"This is Admiral Tarkin," Admiral Tarkin said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"_Admiral, this is… Ahsoka_," the voice of Ahsoka came in a rough tone. "_You need to stop what you're doing. The Young Justice and I need your help!_"

"Ahsoka Tano?" Admiral Tarkin asked. "Is there something wrong with your voice?"

"_I'm, uh, holding back a cough_," the voice of Ahsoka replied back. "_As orders from the Jedi Council and the Chancellor, you need to drop what you're doing and relocate to… Dantooine!_"

"But I cannot," Admiral Tarkin replied. "I was assigned here."

Artemis continued to hide, using a voice changer to make her voice sound like Ahsoka's.

"Things have changed, Admiral," Artemis said in her Ahsoka voice. "Don't go to Dantooine, go to Mustafar… or Jakku! Do you hear me, Admiral?" she asked. Much to her surprise, she did not hear a reply. "Tarkin? Will?" she asked before noticing that he had hung up.

Elsewhere in the Underworld, the Young Justice was gathering together at Dex's Diner. Ahsoka had just arrived.

"How has the search been going?" Ahsoka asked. "Find anything that could lead us to the DarkSiders?"

"Nothing yet," Robin replied. "I've looked through all databanks, investigated all arms dealers, and found nothing."

"Couldn't get anything out of anyone," Zatanna said. "Had to seduce a punk, not in the way you'd think, but still, I got nothing."

"I couldn't sense the Dark Side or feel anything of the DarkSiders from anyone," Miss Martian replied. "Sorry, Ahsoka."

"This would all go easier if we had Artemis or Paula with us right now," Superboy said. "Two assassins would help make the job go faster."

"I'll try to contact them," Jaybo said as he pressed his comlink. "Artemis, do you copy?"

"What are you up to now?" Artemis asked as she looked to Paula and Admiral Tarkin laugh and talk at the table. All of a sudden, her comlink went off. She gasped and hid it away just as the two looked around. "Not now!" she whispered. "Radio silence!"

"Sorry." Jaybo said before hanging up.

"What was it?" Aqualad asked.

"Artemis wanted radio silence." Jaybo explained.

"Any reason why?" Kid Flash asked.

"She sounded… frantic," Jaybo went on. "I don't know why."

"I'll try the Psychic Link," Ahsoka said. "She can't ignore that."

"Good idea," Serra said. "We won't be breaking radio silence there."

"But what do you think Artemis is up to?" Rocket asked.

"I don't know," Lux said. "But she should be fine by now since her leg must be healed."

"_Artemis, do you copy?_" Ahsoka asked through the Psychic Link. "_You're not on Comms, so you should be good. Do you copy?_"

Artemis sighed. "_Yeah, I'm here_," she replied. "_What is it?_"

"_Are you or Paula available right now?_" Serra asked as Artemis continued to watch Paula and Admiral Tarkin go back to talking.

"_We could use some good expertise on getting information out of people for connections with the DarkSiders_." Saw added on.

"_You want a PG-13 Solution or an R-Rated Solution?_" Artemis asked as she saw another waiter make their way towards the table.

"_Just tell us!_" Robin demanded.

"_Make yourself look like a local_," Artemis explained. "_Put others under the impression that you're new. They'll tell you what they want to know, and when you get what you need, you get away before you're noticed_."

"_Thanks_," Ahsoka said. "_Where are you, anyways?_"

"_Gotta go!_" Artemis suggested as she aimed a small arrow at a cup of iced water for Admiral Tarkin. "_Catch you later! And keep an eye out for someone called Lady Shiva! Jade called me about her! Call back when I'm not busy!_" she said before ending the Psychic Link.

"Lady Shiva is around here too?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sorry for the confusion," the waiter said. "Here are your beverages and appetizers."

"Thank you." Admiral Tarkin said as he was handed his cup.

Artemis shot the arrow, which shattered the cup and disappeared afterwards, causing the water to spill on Admiral Tarkin.

Paula gasped, as did Admiral Tarkin.

"Forgive me, Sir," the waiter said. "I shall get a—"

"No need," Admiral Tarkin said. "I shall clean this off myself," he said. "It's been a while since I've done something myself instead of having others do it for me."

"Now, to make sure he doesn't come back!" Artemis said to herself quietly as she crawled quietly through the air ducts.

As Admiral Tarkin made his way towards the Refresher, he passed a woman in red robes with gold trim. She looked to him and Paula with a grin on her face before walking away, concealing a hidden object within her robes.

Inside of the Refresher, as Admiral Tarkin was cleaning himself up, Artemis landed softly without a sound and aimed her arrow at the door. However, a small insect suddenly crawled up to her, attracted by the still-stained Jogan Fruit, causing Artemis to gasp and fall back, causing the arrow to hit the wall and narrowly miss Admiral Tarkin.

Admiral Tarkin took notice of what had just passed him and walked towards the arrow. He looked to it and started to investigate it.

"An arrow?" Admiral Tarkin asked himself. "Purple, sharp-edged, metallic, three tips…" he noted before his eyes widened. "Prowler." He said to himself in shock before making his way out of the Refresher.

"Prowler?!" Artemis exclaimed. She quickly ran through the faucets and cleaned herself of the Jogan Fruit before making her way into the halls and into the air ducts once again, landing in a hallway perpendicular to the one Admiral Tarkin was running down. She ran up to him and joined up with him.

"All Security Personnel, I want this place on lockdown immediately!" Admiral Tarkin said to the Security Personnel of the Skysitter Restaurant. "We have an intruder! Engage all security protocols, but do not cause panic! Do not give anyone in here a reason to worry!"

Prowler, who had just arrived outside and was preparing to head in, suddenly saw all entrances closing as an alarm sounded off.

"They knew I was coming?" Prowler asked herself before squeezing herself through a closing door.

The red-robed lady looked around with concern. She walked down a hallway and passed by Artemis and Admiral Tarkin, both of whom barely noticed her.

"There is an Assassin here, and we must prevent her from causing as much harm as possible as much as we can!" Admiral Tarkin called out before hearing footsteps behind him. _"_Artemis?" he asked as he turned around to see Artemis. "What are you doing here?"

_Uh-Oh!_ Artemis thought to herself before regaining herself. "Hi, Admiral Tarkin," she said nervously. "I was just, uh, investigating the Underworld, and, I, uh, heard an alarm go off… from here!" she quickly said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Did your Mother not tell you?" Admiral Tarkin asked. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here. We have an ORDER Intruder here. Considering Ahsoka is busy and the Young Justice is investigating elsewhere, I will need your help in taking down Prowler. She must be after me and Paula to try and cross us off from the ORDER."

"What do you need me to do?" Artemis asked.

"Keep everyone calm," Admiral Tarkin ordered. "I'll take care of your Mother. She should have told you about this. I bought a ring, was prepared to propose…" he started out, causing Artemis to quietly gasp and her eyes to widen with surprise. "But if tonight gets ruined, I may never get the chance."

"You bought a ring?" Artemis asked.

"Just get to work." Admiral Tarkin ordered.

"You're the Admiral." Artemis snarked before the two ran in different directions, Artemis down one hallway and Admiral Tarkin down another.

"Great," Artemis said to herself as she ran and readied some arrows. "Now Tarkin thinks Prowler's here, and he's probably going to tell my Mom that I was here. I've set off a false alarm!" she complained to herself. "Okay, don't panic. I've just got to keep everyone calm and assure them that there is no danger here. What's the worse that could happen?" she asked herself.

As Artemis ran towards the lobby, the same red-robed woman watched her as the archer passed her by. She sheathed her sword and walked into a room, taking out a holo-transmitter. She placed it onto a table and knelt down as holographic figures of Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge appeared.

"_What is the emergency?_" Darth Maul asked.

"It would seem that I have been discovered," the red-robed lady replied. "I have not been suspected yet, though, and I have just learned that Artemis is under the assumption that the ORDER Terror Titan known as Prowler is here. It will not be long before I am discovered, though, Masters."

"_And the Young Justice?_" Gemini asked.

"I sense that Artemis is the only one here," The red-robed female replied. "What is thy bidding, my Masters?"

"_Wipe her out, and ensure that our crime allies in the Underworld are not discovered_," Darth Maul ordered. "_No matter what it takes… get the job done… Lady Shiva_."

"Yes, my Dark Masters." Lady Shiva replied with a devious grin on her face.

Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge faded away, and Lady Shiva reached her hand out, using the Force to grab it back. She grinned and got up, throwing back some of her hair before getting into the hallway and making her way towards Artemis.

Admiral Tarkin ran back into the dining room. Everyone looked to him as he burst through the doors before he took notice of Paula, who was one of the many people looking to the sudden intrusion.

"Will?" Paula asked. "What's going on?"

"Everyone, proceed to the exits," Admiral Tarkin called out to everyone. "Shock Troopers, report to the Skysitter Restaurant," he ordered the Shock Troopers through his comlink. "Troopers will escort you all to a safe area when you get outside. Proceed in a calm and orderly fashion. This is not a drill, but I want you all to remain calm."

At the Black Market Arms Dealers, a Twi'lek Arms Dealer by the name of Jan Dez was coming out of a building, where a woman came out as well at the same time. Before Jan Dez could make his way to his customers, his comlink sounded off.

"What is it?" Jan Dez asked, thinking his partner was calling.

"_Jan Dez, how was that girl?_" Serra asked. "_I hear she's a real piece of work with those legs_."

"Who is this?" Jan Dez demanded.

"_The good looking Jedi with two braids, your ten o'clock_," Serra answered for him. Jan Dez turned, though not enough. "_Your OTHER ten o'clock_," she turned some more in an annoyed voice, finally seeing Serra leaning against a wall. She sent him a wink. "_There you go_."

"What do you want?" Jan Dez asked as Saw aimed a rifle at him from afar.

"_You're going to go around the corner to your right_," Serra said. "_There's an old friend who wants to see you again_."

"And why would I do that?" Jan Dez asked.

"_Because that tie looks really expensive_," Serra pointed out, referring to a new Earth tie Jan Dez had just recently stolen. "_And I'd hate to mess it up_."

Jan Dez looked to his new tie and saw a red blinking dot. He looked up before Robin wrapped him in grappling hooks and threw him over to Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice around the corner as Saw and Robin joined up with them.

"Remember me?" Ahsoka asked as she walked up to Jan Dez as he regained himself. She held up her lightsaber to the Twi'lek. "You sold my lightsaber to a criminal two years ago… Jan Dez."

"See you got it back," Jan Dez remarked. "What do you want now? A Clone lose his Blaster?"

"You have some answers we need," Ahsoka said. She took a look behind Jan Dez. "Seems like all those traps could go off if someone made a wrong move in that shop."

"Are you saying you're going to throw me to my death?" Jan Dez asked. He let out a scoff and a chuckle. "I don't think that's what a Jedi would do."

"You're right," Ahsoka said before stepping aside. "It's what _he_ would do."

Jan Dez looked to see Superboy walk over and pick him up. The Twi'lek gasped before he was thrown into the weapons shop, causing traps and explosives to be set off as he was sent flying through the place.

"What about Coreign?" Lux asked as he and Ahsoka looked at Jan Dez. "Nice rivers, beautiful mountains…"

"For a place to do our thing?" Ahsoka asked. "Maybe. I like to kick off my boots every now and then."

Jan Dez continued to scream before Miss Martian and Serra used the Force to bring him back to them, now burnt, his clothes torn, and smoke coming out from the top of his head.

"You've got a little…" Zatanna said as she pinched one of Jan Dez's lekku, putting out some fire. "There you go."

"Okay, I'll talk," Jan Dez said nervously as he got up. "Okay, I know crime families allied with the DarkSiders, I couldn't resist," he started to explain. "They offered me what I couldn't refuse… Money… all in exchange for keeping a manifest list of all their crime allies in the Underworld."

"Give us the list, and we'll forget this ever happened." Ahsoka demanded.

"I don't have the _full_ list," Jan Dez said. "Someone else has the other half."

"You wanna go through that again, or go with what M'gann and I had in mind for you with our feet?" Ahsoka asked as she and Miss Martian prepared to remove their boots. "Haven't taken these things off for a while."

"Some woman, a real dame… Lady Shiva, that was her name," Jan Dez said nervously and very quickly, causing everyone to gasp. "She has the other half of the list of DarkSider Criminal Allies. I swear," he explained. "We had a drop spot underground. Just watch it!" he said cautiously. "Shiva is the opposite of friendly… she's _un_friendly."

"That helps," Miss Martian said as she and Ahsoka put their boots back on. "Where is she?"

"Yeah, I can't help you with that," Jan Dez said. "She likes to be secret, discreet. Never gives away her location to anyone, not even Maul and Gemini."

"But you do?" Ahsoka asked as she and Miss Martian slowly lifted their feet from their boots again.

"That's all I know, I swear!" Jan Dez exclaimed. He suddenly stopped panicking and started to think. "But check out the Skysitter Restaurant. I saw her heading there the last time I saw her."

"Let's go." Aqualad said.

"But be careful of Lady Shiva," Jan Dez said. "She's not only unfriendly… she's the opposite of merciful… she's _un_merciful."

"Yeah, yeah, I think we get it," Kid Flash said. He turned to Ahsoka. "Should we contact Artemis about this?"

"She said no radio silence… for whatever she's doing," Ahsoka said. All of a sudden, she saw several Gunships fly through the air towards the Skysitter Restaurant, where giant holographic screens of Prowler were being shown. "And now we know exactly where she is… and what she's up to."

Artemis barged into the next dining room, causing everyone to look to her and stop what they were doing.

"Stay calm," Artemis said. "There's an ORDER Assassin here, but the Republic is here to get you out, so for your own safety, follow what I say," she said, causing everyone to gasp before she raised her arms to calm everyone down. Okay, now that I have your attention, please don't panic and move it towards the exits," Artemis ordered as Gunships started to arrive. "Whether you want to move by gender, age or what your bounty is worth to the Republic or the Separatists doesn't matter, just get out!"

Everyone scuttled to the door, making it out as Shock Troopers and Clones down below helped everyone get into a Gunship.

"Will, what's going on?" Paula asked as Admiral Tarkin took out his blaster. "Are you trying to get us alone?"

"We have an ORDER Assassin, Prowler of the Terror Titans, to be precise, invading the Diner," Admiral Tarkin reported. "Fortunately, Artemis was around when I put this Restaurant on lockdown, and I've already called in reinforcements to help contain the situation," he explained before turning to Paula. "Did you know she was unaware of the fact we were here? That you never told her about what was going on?"

"What?" Paula asked. "She's here?" she asked before realization finally caught up to her. "She didn't know?"

"If there's one thing I value as both my duty as a Republic Officer and a citizen of the Republic, it's honesty," Admiral Tarkin said. "Did you plan to tell Artemis of our date?"

"I didn't know if she was ready for such a big change yet," Paula explained as she formed her Nite Owl Armor from her wheelchair. "That's why I didn't want to tell her just yet."

"I value honesty a lot," Admiral Tarkin said. "Nonetheless, you should have told her about what was going on."

"I'll be sure to be straight with her," Paula said as she readied her weapons. "But right now, where _is_ Artemis?" she asked.

"Helping to evacuate civilians," Admiral Tarkin explained. "If Prowler really _is_ here, I'm sure that the first person she will go after is her twin."

Artemis took out her crossbow as many civilians made their way to the Gunships. However, as she was about to leave, she noticed a woman holding a sword hilt in her hand as she made her way to the Gunship.

"I don't know if you were cleared for security, Miss," Artemis said as she walked up to the woman and grabbed her by the arm. "But unless you were granted access to wield a weapon in a public area, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

Artemis turned the armed woman around, only to see a face that caused her to go stiff. She started to remember the picture of the woman Jade sent her and warned her about before tightening her grip on the woman who she could now identify. It was Lady Shiva.

"Well, looks like this wasn't about me _after_ all," Lady Shiva said as she turned towards Artemis. "Still, Master Gemini and Lord Maul will not want anyone to catch onto what they're up to," she said before holding out her sword still in its scabbard out in front of her. "Farewell, Artemis Crock."

Artemis took out her crossbow once again and shot arrows at Lady Shiva, but she had already unsheathed her sword. The quick, high-pitched sound of a sword swinging sounded off in the air as Lady Shiva used her sword, revealed to be a Katana of some sort with a silver curved blade in the shape of a ninja sword. Lady Shiva spun around her lightsaber weapon and laughed as she sliced apart the arrows before grabbing the last one and letting it explode near her head, doing absolutely no harm to her.

Artemis gasped at the swordsmanship of Lady Shiva before shooting four more arrows at her. Lady Shiva grinned and sliced one of them straight in half before holding out her hand and using the Force to stop the rest.

"You're a Sith!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Not quite there," Lady Shiva remarked before sending the arrows back at Artemis, pinning her to the wall. "Darth Maul and Gemini like to refer to people like me as Shades. We're not Sith, but we know the Dark Side."

Artemis growled and took out her Bowcaster. Before she could fire, Lady Shiva used the Force to grab the Bowcaster and toss it to the side. However, Artemis broke free and grabbed a fallen tray, tossing it at Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva sliced apart the tray before Artemis rolled over and took out an arrow from her quiver.

"Take _**THIS!**_" Artemis called out as she fired her Quantum Arrow at Lady Shiva. The energy from the Quantum Arrow split into different energy beams as they made their way towards the Shade of the DarkSiders.

Lady Shiva scoffed and placed her hand out in front of her while twirling around her sword.

"**Ryujin No Ken Wo Kurae!**" Lady Shiva called out as she twirled around her Katana Lightsaber and sent out red energy waves towards the Quantum Beams.

Artemis gasped as Lady Shiva controlled the three energy beams and sent them back at her, causing a surge of energy to strike her before she fell to the ground. Lady Shiva chuckled and twirled around her lightsaber once again before dashing right at Artemis, stopping right next to her and holding her lightsaber blade at her neck.

"What _are_ you?" Artemis asked.

"You thought I wasn't prepared for the Quantum Arrows?" Lady Shiva asked. "My blade, the Shadow Saber, utilizes the Force I send through it, and with my Shadow Saber, I can channel even the forbidden arts of the Dark Side without letting it seduce me," she said. "I can't believe your Sister never even told you," she remarked with a sadistic chuckle as Artemis remained stiff and looked to her nervously. "That's right. I know Jade Nguyen. She must have told you I was once her mentor to teach her to become an assassin, didn't she?" she asked. She let out another chuckle. "Imagine, with one swing of my Shadow Saber, I can kill the Sister of the very girl I once trained. Don't worry. Ahsoka and the Young Justice will follow, so you won't be alone."

Lady Shiva swung her blade right where she leveled it at Artemis's neck, but Artemis cartwheeled backwards and kicked Lady Shiva in the back of her head before spinning around and grabbing Lady Shiva's long hair. Lady Shiva gasped before Artemis tossed her to the other side of the room.

"You know that moment when someone says they're willing to die?" Artemis asked as she picked up her bow and formed a plasma arrow as Lady Shiva got back up. "They mean they will… just not right away." She quipped before reversing the direction of her bow behind her. She grinned and immediately shot at Lady Shiva, who grabbed the arrow like before. However, this arrow let out a sonic pulse that sent her flying across the room once again.

Artemis grinned as she split her bow apart and put both broadswords at her sides. She lowered the visor on her helmet and walked away.

"~Uh-Oh, we're in trouble. Something's come along and it's burst our bubble (yeah-yeah)~," Artemis started to sing before playing a karaoke version of the song on her iPhone. As soon as she selected the song, the sonic pulse arrow she sent at Lady Shiva, which was still being held in her hands, went off again and sent her flying like before. "~Uh-Oh, we're in trouble. Gotta get home! Quick, march on the double~!"

Prowler watched what was happening from a separate hallway. She hid herself back into the hall as soon as Artemis passed before entering her stealth mode. She started to follow Artemis as she made her way towards the main Dining Room.

Lady Shiva got back up again and brushed off the dirt from her robes. She looked to her holo-recorder and saw what was happening all around the Skysitter Restaurant.

"Good," Lady Shiva said. "They're all alone… just as I wanted." She remarked sadistically before pressing the pommel of her Shadow Saber.

As Paula and Admiral Tarkin were getting the last of the civilians out, an electric wave spread. Both Paula and Admiral Tarkin looked around before feeling their firearms spark and eventually deactivate.

As Artemis and Prowler were making their way towards the Main Dining Room, their electric equipment started to short out as well. Artemis checked her helmet, not noticing that Prowler went back to hiding in the shadows behind her.

"Artemis to Captain Rex, do you copy?" Artemis called out through her Helmet Comms. However, there was no response. Only static. "Jedi Council, are you there?" she tried again, only to get the same jammed response. The archer took a deep breath and switched to another channel, inputting code before speaking. "Mom, Admiral Tarkin, are you there?"

"What happened there?" Paula asked as Admiral Tarkin looked to his blaster.

"Someone just set off an electromagnetic pulse, shorting out all firearms," Admiral Tarkin replied as he looked to his comlink. "I recognize that kind of frequency anywhere. Prowler is probably preventing us from contacting outside reinforcements for help."

"What about the Shock Troopers?" Paula asked.

"I programmed the lockdown to shut off all entrances and exits after all the civilians were evacuated," Admiral Tarkin said. "Unless there was a Jedi here, we're on our own."

All of a sudden, Paula started to receive something on her helmet visor. She saw code and grinned.

"I wouldn't say that so soon," Paula said before pressing a button on the side of her helmet. "Artemis, is that you?" she asked. "It has to be. No one else outside of our family knows this low frequency."

"_It's me, Mom_," Artemis replied as Admiral Tarkin walked over to Paula. "_How are you and Admiral Tarkin holding up there? Is everyone out safe?_" she asked.

"We've got everyone out safely. No need to worry," Paula reported. "Will told me that Prowler had invaded the Restaurant," she said all of a sudden. "Have you found her yet?"

"No," Artemis replied as she neared the main dining hall. "I haven't spotted her yet, but I've found someone worse."

"_Who?_" Admiral Tarkin asked.

Before Artemis could answer, she felt someone creeping up behind her. Quickly taking out an arrow, she lunged at the figure behind her, revealing herself to be Prowler. The Terror Titan twin of Artemis gasped and spun along Artemis's body, getting behind her as Artemis turned around and took out her longbow, forming one of her broadswords and aiming it at her.

"Whoa, hold it!" Prowler called out as she found herself getting backed away.

"Hold that thought," Artemis said as she entered the main dining hall, where Admiral Tarkin and Paula just noticed her and Prowler. "I've found Prowler."

"So I see," Admiral Tarkin said as he looked to Paula. "May I borrow your crossbow?"

"Of course." Paula said as she gave the longbow to Admiral Tarkin.

"I believe you say on Earth 'Return to Sender'!" Admiral Tarkin exclaimed as he shot the arrow he found at Prowler.

Prowler leapt over some of Artemis's attacks before getting pinned to the wall by her arrow.

"What are you doing?!" Prowler exclaimed. "I wasn't after you!"

"Why should we believe someone who has a vendetta against all three of us?" Paula asked.

"Low of you to attack us in our own time." Admiral Tarkin said as Artemis started to quietly gulp.

"But I wasn't—"

Before Prowler could finish, Artemis pulled her down and turned her head to the wall.

"Yes. You. Were!" Artemis exclaimed. "That was your arrow!"

"No, it's not," Prowler protested before grabbing the arrow. "My arrows have something special to them…" she started out before swinging it at Artemis's broadsword, which broke upon hitting its center. "Mine never break so easily."

Paula scoffed. "Like we'll believe _that_," she remarked. "How come it's the same color as your other arrows?"

"Uh…" Artemis started out nervously.

"Wait a minute…" Prowler said as she looked to the broken arrow. Some of the purple was chipped off, and the ends were dripping as well. She narrowed her eyes at it and got one drop on her finger before placing it in her mouth. "This is Jogan Fruit! This isn't my arrow at all! Not even my color!"

"Artemis…" Paula said sternly. "Explanation. Now!"

"I… may have gotten in here… and shot an arrow at the door to the Refresher…" Artemis said awkwardly while rubbing the back of her neck while Prowler tapped her foot offensively. "And landed in Jogan Fruit when I got inside."

"So you pinned the blame on me?!" Prowler exclaimed. "Wow, this is low. Even for you!"

"So you _weren't_ passing through?" Admiral Tarkin asked as he crossed his arms.

"Were you _planning_ to tell me you two were going on a date?" Artemis countered.

"I didn't want to put stress on you!" Paula exclaimed.

"Hey," Artemis said as she turned to her Mother. "I know Sportsmaster isn't exactly the ideal dad, but the thought of you and 'Will' Tarkin… ugh!" she shivered.

"As much as I hate to take sides, I must agree with your Mother," Admiral Tarkin said. "I value honesty as much as anyone else."

"And I'm the only honest person in the room!" Prowler exclaimed as she threw off her mask. "I wasn't after any of you!"

"I have too much on my plate as is!" Artemis exclaimed. "Stopping you from having a date, then making sure it happens after I was told you were going to propose, and now I have to deal with…" she started out.

"I'm only after…" Prowler said as she tried to overlap Artemis.

"**LADY SHIVA!**" Artemis and Prowler both exclaimed at the same time.

Artemis and Prowler's eyes widened as they turned to each other.

"What do you want with her?" Artemis asked.

"Sylas and Xion wanted me to take her in." Prowler replied.

"Jade warned me about her, and I came across her disguised as a civilian," Artemis said. "But don't worry. She's stunned. It's not like she's going to burst in through the door right this minute."

At that moment, the doors burst open. Everyone turned to see Lady Shiva walking towards them with her Shadow Saber sheathed in its scabbard. Artemis, Paula, Prowler and Admiral Tarkin looked to her as she used the Force to seal the door behind her before reinforcing every possible escape route in the room.

"Look what I've caught," Lady Shiva mused sadistically as she aimed her sheathed lightsaber at the four. "A family of four."

"**WE ARE **_**NOT**_** RELATED!**" Artemis and Prowler exclaimed.

"I was originally going to spare you and kill the others just to get Ahsoka and the Young Justice, but you've actually done all the work for me," Lady Shiva remarked. "My targets were you from the very beginning, two Crocks, Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin and a part-timer," she said before unsheathing her Shadow Saber Hilt and letting the silver blade shine. "Well, I can let the last one slide. What matters is that I eliminate all enemies of the DarkSiders, and I won't leave until my job is done!"

"Good, because we're not leaving either!" Artemis exclaimed before shooting several arrows at Lady Shiva.

Lady Shiva chuckled and swung her Shadow Saber around, destroying every arrow and using the Force to send some of them to the side.

"You're wasting your arrows," Prowler remarked as she took out a few arrows of her own. "Let me show you how it's done." She said before shooting at Lady Shiva.

Lady Shiva smirked and started to slowly advance towards the four, continuing to cut apart the arrows sent at her.

Artemis noticed how Lady Shiva was closing in on them and continued to shoot arrows at her alongside Prowler. However, even with the combined efforts of the two, Lady Shiva did not stop and continued to advance.

"Is that the best you can do?" Lady Shiva asked as she used the Force to throw Artemis and Prowler back. "I was expecting a challenge!"

"You stay away from my Daughter!" Paula demanded as she took out her tonfas. She spun them around and folded the hilts back before forming her Bō Staff.

"Let me have the pleasure of helping you." Admiral Tarkin said as he tossed aside his nonfunctioning blaster.

"You're tossing aside your only weapon?" Paula asked.

"Not my _only_ weapon," Admiral Tarkin said as he took out a thick tonfa. "You see, I've been creating a weapon of my own," he explained before whipping the tonfa to the side and releasing two prods from the end. Both prods sparked with electricity. "This is to be a new melee weapon for the Republic Army. It never had the chance to be tested, so what better time to use it than the present?" he asked before twirling it around and placing it at the side of his waist. "I've been waiting to try this out for a while myself, to be honest, actually."

"Oh, this will be _fun!_" Lady Shiva mused as she spun around her Shadow Saber and placed it in a Reverse Shien Grip.

Artemis watched as her Mother charged at Lady Shiva, spinning around and stabbing her Bō Staff forwards. Lady Shiva simply parried off this attack before Huntress spun around again and performed an uppercut strike at her, getting Lady Shiva to switch her grip for a brief moment to block the attack again before getting back into her Reverse Shien Grip to defend herself from a low attack to her legs. Lady Shiva laughed playfully as she was backed away before she spun around and struck at Paula, the two locking weapons with each other upon them colliding with one another.

"I've trained in the League of Assassins," Paula said as she and Lady Shiva stared each other down. "You're no different than Ra's al Ghul himself."

"Oh, we're more different than you think, Paula," Lady Shiva said as she pressed her Shadow Saber against Huntress. "Ra's al Ghul is a Master Assassin. He pledges his allegiance to the Devil. I pledge myself to the Dark Side of the Force!" she exclaimed before kicking her away.

"It's my turn now." Admiral Tarkin said as he swung around his baton.

Lady Shiva chuckled and advanced at Admiral Tarkin while spinning around her Shadow Saber.

Admiral Tarkin lunged his shock baton at Lady Shiva low, causing her to place her Shadow Saber at the same level. Much to her surprise, she was forced back with great force. Admiral Tarkin grinned and pulled back his baton to swing at her high. Lady Shiva was forced to block this again as she was forced back. He struck at her again in an _**X**_ pattern before striking at her with a straight downwards swing. Lady Shiva gaped in surprise at the aggression of Admiral Tarkin's weapon before he used both hands to block two more overhead attacks before getting knocked back. Lady Shiva growled as Admiral Tarkin performed two overhead strikes again before avoiding three wild swings at her chest. She held up her lightsaber in an Ataru stance and started to focus, blocking two attacks from her left and right. Just as Admiral Tarkin was about to strike at her again, she lifted up her scabbard and blocked his attack before disarming him of his baton. Admiral Tarkin looked in surprise before Lady Shiva lifted him into the air with the Force and tossed him over to the side.

"Pathetic," Lady Shiva said as she twirled around her Shadow Saber and her scabbard. "Impressive, most impressive, I'll admit, but still… pathetic."

Meanwhile, in the Jedi Temple, Anakin was walking around with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Ahsoka has come far," Anakin said as he and his Master made their way towards the Jedi Council Chambers, where all the other Jedi Masters were waiting. "Every day, she reminds me of me when I was still a Padawan."

"Those were trying times, having you as my Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "You got what you deserved after years of training, and passing the Trials."

"Ahsoka has too," Anakin said as Obi-Wan took his seat. "That's why I, like how you all chose for me, want to promote her to Jedi Knight."

"While I acknowledge your decision… she is still young." Master Windu said.

"Was I not when you promoted _me_ to a Jedi Knight?" Anakin asked as he looked to all of the Jedi Masters. "On Earth, she passed the Trial of Flesh at the hands of Black Widow and the Terror Titans. She passed the Trial of Skill when facing Syrena, and again with Barriss."

"And I feel the need to admit she passed the Trial of Spirit when Gemini first became active," Obi-Wan said. "She went to the Dark Side, I can admit that too."

"But just like an old Jedi, she came back," Anakin went on. "No one has ever come back from the Dark Side. Yet Ahsoka has managed to come back and fight off the darkness and even over_come_ it."

"Hmm, wise you have become, Skywalker," Master Yoda said. "See much in her, like we did you, we do. Become a Jedi Knight, Ahsoka Tano shall."

"On one condition," Anakin said. All of the Jedi Masters looked to him. "I will let her become a Knight on one condition."

"What would that be?" Oppo Rancisis asked.

"That _I_ be the one to promote her, and we give her a Knighting Ceremony fit for a proper Jedi Knight," Anakin explained. "Just like you did with me."

"_We shall all be present to promote her once Gemini comes to an end_," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said in his hologram. "_Then, she will have finally destroyed the essence of the Dark Side_."

"We will respect your decision," Mace Windu said. "You shall be the one to promote Ahsoka Tano to Jedi Knight."

"Thank you, Masters." Anakin said with a respectful bow.

"Prowler, can you reach my knee compartment?" Artemis whispered to Prowler.

"Yeah," Prowler said as she opened up a secret compartment at Artemis's right leg. She was surprised to find two of the lightsabers from Ilum inside, as well as the lightsaber of Savage Opress. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Just grab the hilt that looks like a LEGO Toy," Artemis said. "I have an idea."

"Fine," Prowler said as she grabbed a silver hilt. "What's your plan?"

"This," Artemis said as she grabbed the hilt. "Hey, Lady Shiva! Think fast!" she called out as she tossed the hilt towards Lady Shiva, much to Prowler's shock.

Lady Shiva looked to the side and caught the hilt.

"Big mistake, archer," Lady Shiva said with a laugh as she advanced towards Artemis and Prowler. As she did, she sheathed her Shadow Saber and reached for the activation matrix of the lightsaber. "This weapon will soon be your undo—"

Before Lady Shiva could go on, the lightsaber detonated and blew her away, sending her crashing through the doors to the hallway.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Prowler asked exasperatingly.

Artemis panted for a few moments before sending Prowler a glare. "I hate you." She simply said.

Paula and Admiral Tarkin made their way towards Artemis and Prowler. The two archers started to get back up while Admiral Tarkin grabbed Artemis's fallen crossbow and aimed it at Lady Shiva as she started to regain herself.

"We can't take her on alone," Paula said as she helped Artemis back up onto her feet. "We need to get the rest of the Young Justice here to level the playing field."

"I had some Cryoclones stationed nearby to come to my aid in case something went wrong," Prowler said. "But since that EMP went off, I can't signal them to our location."

"I'd try to contact them through the Psychic Link, but Lady Shiva's powers are interfering with it," Artemis said. "And all Comms are down."

"So what's the plan?" Admiral Tarkin asked.

"I have an idea," Artemis said as she took out the lightsaber of Savage Opress and another one of the lightsabers from Ilum. She handed the Ilum lightsaber to her mother. "This is disassembled, and could explode upon activation. Use it to send out a signal to Ahsoka and the others. They might not be that far from here."

"How do we do that?" Paula asked.

"Find a weak point in the Restaurant, and throw this into the sky." Artemis explained.

"I can make that happen," Prowler said. "Got just enough arrows to blast open a wall."

"What about you?" Admiral Tarkin asked.

"I'll take on Lady Shiva for as long as I can to buy you time," Artemis said. "Just make sure to get Ahsoka and the others here."

"Don't get cocky," Paula said as she hugged Artemis. "Be careful."

"I will," Artemis said as she hugged her Mother back. "Just get going. I'll be alright."

"We'll come back for you." Admiral Tarkin said before he led Paula and Prowler out of the main dining hall.

"You know, the benefit of hindsight…" Lady Shiva started out.

"Shut it!" Paula exclaimed as she punched Lady Shiva in the face on her way out.

Lady Shiva growled and used the Force to lift up some knives. Before she could and them at Huntress, Artemis shot an arrow at her hand, forcing Lady Shiva to drop the knives and lift up a table to use as a shield against the arrow. She turned back to Artemis as she held up Savage's lightsaber to her head and aimed her crossbow at her at the same time.

"Ugh…" Lady Shiva said in disgust and annoyance as she unsheathed her Shadow Saber again. She twirled around both the Shadow Saber and her scabbard as she and Artemis circled each other.

Artemis lowered her crossbow and opened up the lightsaber, removing the Red Adegan Crystal inside and replacing it with a chartreuse Khyber Crystal instead. She closed the lightsaber and spun it around before activating the new chartreuse hilt, a "Snap-hiss" sound coming out instead of a growl sound.

"That lightsaber…" Lady Shiva started out as she aimed the Shadow Saber at Artemis. "It belongs to my Masters."

"Come get it." Artemis said challengingly before kicking a part of the fallen door towards Lady Shiva.

Lady Shiva threw her scabbard at the fallen door before seeing Artemis charge at her. The archer slammed her lightsaber down at Lady Shiva, who held up the Shadow Saber in response. Artemis pushed on with her attack, gaining the momentum she needed to force Lady Shiva back before using her free hand to punch her in the stomach. Lady Shiva used her free hand as well to grab the fist before kicking Artemis's left leg. Artemis leapt to and avoided the kick as she leapt over Lady Shiva. The Shade of the DarkSiders attempted to slash Artemis midair, but Artemis kicked her towards the part of the fallen door before landing and running to slash at her again. However, Lady Shiva grabbed her scabbard and held it up, clashing with the chartreuse lightsaber blade. Artemis and Lady Shiva both stated each other down, both intent on taking each other down.

"Up here!" Admiral Tarkin called out to Paula and Prowler as they reached the highest floor of the Skysitter Restaurant.

"There's nothing on the roof?" Paula asked.

"There is, but the lockdown security measures closed off the entrance to the top," Admiral Tarkin explained. "You know how it is."

"Save the details for later, Admiral," Prowler quipped as she took out two arrows from her quiver. "I've got a joint to blow."

"Make it count," Paula said as she looked to the tampered lightsaber Artemis gave to her. "I've only got one chance to send Ahsoka and the Young Justice the signal."

"Don't worry," Prowler said as she locked right onto the weak point of the ceiling. "I am not throwing away my shot." She quipped before firing her arrows.

The ceiling gave away, and the sky shone through. Paula tossed the tampered lightsaber into the air, followed by Prowler shooting another arrow at it, causing a colorful explosion in the shape of Ahsoka's head to go off.

At the same time, Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice were making their way towards the Skysitter Restaurant. As M'gann piloted the Bioship around the corner, the explosion went off.

"Whoa!" Miss Martian exclaimed in surprise.

"Do you…?" Lux started out.

"Yeah," Ahsoka answered. "I see it. Artemis must be in trouble."

Artemis grunted as she was pushed back by Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva snarled and scraped her Shadow Saber on the ground before lifting it up and holding it out in front of her. She placed her scabbard out in front of her as well before putting it and the end of the Shadow Saber hilt together. She twisted both sides and spun around her new weapon, a lightsaber pike. Now, the Shadow Saber made a sound that matched a high-pitched sword swing combined with a blood-curdling scream as she swung it to the side before slowly leveling and aiming it at Artemis dangerously.

"Nice sword," Artemis mused before holding out her lightsaber, getting the second end of the hilt to light up a chartreuse color like the first blade. "Mine's bigger."

Lady Shiva said nothing and held her pike by the end of her hilt. She spun around and swung it at Artemis, who dodged it and parried back with Savage's lightsaber, twirling around and slashing back at Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva used the rest of her pike to defend herself before grabbing the main hilt of her Shadow Saber. She started to force Artemis back by spinning the Shadow Saber around like a Double-Bladed Lightsaber, which Artemis countered back by attacking with her own. The two were deadlocked with each other, but Lady Shiva managed to break off and send Artemis back with a Force Push.

"I'm done playing around." Lady Shiva said before charging at Artemis again.

Artemis stood ready for Lady Shiva to attack. However, two arrows were sent towards the Shade of the DarkSiders, who sensed the attack coming and backflipped away. She slashed her Shadow Saber at the ground before seeing Paula and Prowler standing at the doorway, Paula armed with her crossbow and a Prowler with her own bow. Admiral Tarkin came in afterwards with another crossbow.

"Funny," Artemis said. "So am I."

All of a sudden, two Birdarangs were sent towards Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva wordlessly slashed them apart before grabbing Kid Flash in midair. She tossed him towards Superboy before clashing blades with Miss Martian, Serra and Zatanna. Without budging an inch, she forced them back before grabbing the tip of Rocket's sword and throwing her to the side. Aqualad ran in from the front and slashed at her, causing her to use her scabbard as her secondary weapon to fend off against the Atlantean before finding herself backed away to the hall.

"Don't move." Saw said as he aimed his blaster at Lady Shiva.

"We have you now." Lux said as he and Jaybo also aimed at Lady Shiva.

"The Young Justice," Lady Shiva said as Aqualad backed away. "We finally meet. Sorry it had to be on such… difficult terms."

"We have you outnumbered, and your little EMP had been disabled," Jaybo said. "Surrender."

"How about this instead?" Lady Shiva quipped as she spun around her Shadow Saber. She spun around and cut Saw and Jaybo's blasters in half before sending a Force Push towards Lux and Aqualad. She was about to attack Miss Martian until her arms froze in midair.

"That's enough," Ahsoka said as she calmly walked in. Everyone watched as she released Lady Shiva from her Force Grip. "Lady Shiva…" the Togruta Padawan started out. "We meet at last."

Lady Shiva chuckled as she was released. She turned around and grinned.

"Unexpected… but not unwelcome." Lady Shiva said as she swung her Shadow Saber down. She took out her scabbard and held it in a reverse Shien Grip, now prepared to take on Ahsoka.

Ahsoka held both of her hands out to her sides and let her main lightsabers fly to her hands. She activated both of her lightsabers and held them in her reverse-grip as well. She placed her main lightsaber out in front of her face, saluting to Lady Shiva.

Lady Shiva did the same before sending a fallen table towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka leapt up and kicked the table back before somersaulting towards Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva slashed at the table and leapt towards Ahsoka as well, the two meeting in midair and striking their swords at each other. Lady Shiva kicked Ahsoka away before using Ataru to knock the Togruta Padawan back. Ahsoka held up her shoto and blocked the Shadow Saber strike before striking with her main lightsaber. However, Lady Shiva used her scabbard to block the attack before Ahsoka took out her secondary lightsaber. She combined both lightsaber hilts and spun around her newly-formed Double-Bladed Lightsaber.

Lady Shiva looked to Ahsoka before connecting her scabbard with her Shadow Saber Hilt. Now armed with a lightsaber naginata, Lady Shiva stabbed her weapon down as Ahsoka ran in for another attack, armed with her Double-Bladed Lightsaber and her shoto.

Lady Shiva twirled around her Shadow Saber naginata and slammed it at Ahsoka's shoto, but she managed to block it before Lady Shiva struck with a Makashi Jab. Ahsoka blocked this attack with Shien using her main Double-Bladed Lightsaber before the two spun around and locked blades with each other once again. Lady Shiva used the end of her scabbard to knock Ahsoka away before disarming her of her shoto. Ahsoka held up her Double-Bladed Lightsaber in defense, but it was cut in half, with the lightsaber of Barriss she created long ago getting cut in half as well.

"Ready to surrender, Tano?" Lady Shiva asked as she aimed her Shadow Saber at Ahsoka.

"Like _Hell_ I will!" Ahsoka yelled, tossing out her Master's lightsaber and activating its azure blade while placing her original lightsaber in her left hand. She twirled around both of her lightsabers before charging at Lady Shiva once again.

Lady Shiva stood ready as Ahsoka clashed with her high and low using both of her lightsabers. The Togruta Padawan spun both sabers around before attack with Niman and Shien attacks. Lady Shiva used her own version of Shien to hold off the attacks before striking at Ahsoka with Ataru. Ahsoka performed a barrel roll and evaded the attacks before striking her azure lightsaber towards the pommel of the Shadow Saber, separating the Shadow Saber and the scabbard.

Lady Shiva growled and charged at Ahsoka, her Shadow Saber spinning as she attacked with pure Vaapad. Ahsoka simply disarmed her first of her scabbard before kicking her away.

"Do your worst," Ahsoka said as she deactivated her lightsabers. "I'm in a generous mood today."

"You're going to regret that mood!" Lady Shiva exclaimed as she stabbed her Shadow Saber at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked up and caught the Shadow Saber by the hilt, tightening her grip on both the hilt and Lady Shiva's hands. Lady Shiva gasped before Ahsoka tossed the Shadow Saber aside. She reactivated her blue lightsaber and swiftly formed her SokaTan Trinity Prism before sending it at Lady Shiva, sending her into the wall and causing it to crack.

"Guess that's the end of it," Paula said as she looked to Admiral Tarkin. "Shame we couldn't enjoy our date."

"Well…" Admiral Tarkin started out as he got onto one knee. "It's not over yet."

Artemis squealed in delight and hugged Prowler, whose eyes widened in surprise and body went stiff. Artemis noticed what she just did and released herself from Prowler, who glared at her in response.

"It's over," Ahsoka said as she aimed her lightsaber at Lady Shiva. "Surrender."

"I don't go down so easily." Lady Shiva said as she pressed a button on her comlink.

"Neither do I." Prowler said as she pressed a button on her bow.

Cryoclones ran into the room through the halls before Death Watch Devil Commandos ran in and aimed their blasters everywhere. As they did, holograms of Xion, Sylas, Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge came up from Holo-Droids as they entered the room as well.

"Tell your girls to stand down or else I'll have my soldiers kill everyone in this room," Lady Shiva ordered Prowler. "And Ahsoka? Tell the Young Justice to stand down too."

"I second that demand," Prowler said. "But your men stand down first."

Artemis turned around and tossed Savage Opress's lightsaber into a wall, nearly putting a hole in both Prowler and Lady Shiva's heads.

"Oh, for the love of the Force, we're in the middle of something!" Artemis yelled to everyone. "You have _no idea_ what we've been through, what we've had to deal with, and the day's just about to get good! Can't you see we're in the middle of a proposal here?!" she exclaimed. "Save the firefight for later! If you have any sense, you'll stand down and let Will propose, or else I'll tear out your eyes! Stand down now!"

Everyone looks to Artemis with shock. Even Ahsoka, Xion, Gemini, Sylas, Darth Maul and Lady Shiva looked on with stunned disbelief before all Cryoclones and Death Watch Devils lowered their arms and backed away nervously.

"I, uh… I'll just join my crew." Prowler said nervously as she backed away to the Cryoclones.

Artemis glared at Prowler, Lady Shiva, the Cryoclones and the Death Watch Devils dangerously one more time before turning back to Admiral Tarkin and her Mother.

"Okay, go on." Artemis said calmly and happily as if she were an innocent little girl. She stepped back and rubbed her hands together before standing next to Kid Flash and Ahsoka.

Admiral Tarkin nodded and stayed on his one knee as he looked to Paula. "Paula Nguyen Crock," he started out as he took out a box. He opened it up to reveal a ring inside of it, a white pearl, to be exact. "I have longed for someone like you to fill the empty void that has been empty for my life. I have never met anyone quite like you, and I feel that I never will for the rest of my life," he went on as Paula's eyes widened with surprise and glistened with joy. "I won't put my duties before you, nor will I do the same vice-versa. But I ask you, with all my heart… will you have the honor of marrying me?"

Paula stuttered with surprise, unsure of what to do. Something caught her eye as she was thinking. She saw several Death Watch Devils nodding before remaining stoic. Something else caught her eye, and she turned to see at least five Cryoclones nervously shaking their head.

"Please…" Artemis said as Paula turned to her. "_Please…_" she begged further on to herself.

"I… I'm overjoyed," Paula said as her eyes started to water with happiness. "Yes, the answer is yes! I do!"

"I'm gonna have a new Dad!" Artemis cheered to herself.

"_I have a bad feeling about this_." Xion muttered in her holographic form.

"_I have no words_." Gemini said as she and Darth Maul looked to each other with surprise and confusion.

"Wow…" Lady Shiva said as her and Ahsoka's eyes widened. "I… have nothing to say to that. Just… wow."

"Thank you… Paula," Admiral Tarkin said happily as he got up. "You won't regret this."

"I have a feeling I won't." Paula said as she grabbed Admiral Tarkin by the waist. She pulled him in and kissed him directly on the lips, to which he kissed back.

The Cryoclones all cringed as the Death Watch Devils raised their blasters and cheered. Lady Shiva, Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge turned back to them and glared, causing them to stop.

Prowler's jaw was wide open the minute Paula accepted the proposal. Artemis looked to her and closed it before walking up to her Mother and soon-to-be Father.

"I can't believe you said 'yes'!" Artemis exclaimed giddily. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"A lot of things are going to change for you, Artemis," Paula said. "This is one of the reasons why I didn't tell you about this."

"And one of the reasons why I tried to ruin the night," Artemis said as Prowler placed a hand on her hip. "I guess we were both just trying to do the right things."

"But for the wrong reasons," Paula added on. "Don't worry. It happens to all of us."

"Jade's gonna _love_ this!" Artemis squealed. She suddenly remembered something all of a sudden. "But Sportsmaster… how will we break the news to him?"

"Oh, we'll surprise him someway, I'm sure," Admiral Tarkin said. He looked to the ORDER and DarkSider Forces. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked. "As Artemis said, we're in the middle of something. Do you mind?"

"Right, right," Prowler said as she walked away with the Cryoclones. "Come on, Girls."

"This… isn't over." Lady Shiva said as she slowly got up. She used the Force to grab her Shadow Saber and her scabbard before slashing at the ground. Soon, she had disappeared, and the Death Watch Devils were flying away into the night.

"Well, that wraps up the night," Ahsoka said as she deactivated her lightsaber. "Let's get…" she started out before noticing that Savage Opress's lightsaber was gone. "Hey. What happened to Savage's lightsaber?" she asked.

"And why is the Khyber Crystal still here?" Serra asked as she looked to the chartreuse Khyber Saber Crystal on the ground in place of Savage Opress's lightsaber hilt.

"Never mind," Miss Martian said. "We got both halves of the list now."

"You read her mind?" Ahsoka asked as she looked to M'gann.

"Sure did," Miss Martian said as she tapped her head. "Got a photographic memory. I'm sending what I've got to all of you now."

"Thanks," Ahsoka said as everyone received both halves of the list. "Now, time to start looking into Maul and Gemini's allies."

Meanwhile, a Fighter similar to the _Scimitar_ flew over the red surface of Korriban. On the surface near a temple stood Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge. As soon as the Fighter landed, the ramp came out, and Lady Shiva calmly walked out onto the surface. She bowed respectfully to her Masters before getting on one knee.

"Forgive me, my Masters," Lady Shiva said. "Usually, I would have killed everyone during that proposal, but… let's just say there was something about that moment I didn't want to ruin… or take the chance of drawing attention to myself for."

"What would _that_ be, Lady Shiva?" Darth Maul asked.

Lady Shiva looked up and grinned. She held her hand out, and the lightsaber of Savage Opress floated in front of her.

"This was in possession of the Archer, my Master," Lady Shiva said. "While everyone was having their moment… I managed to steal the lightsaber back and return it to its prime."

"Excellent, Shade," Gemini said as Darth Maul grabbed the lightsaber. "You have served us well."

"My brother will not have died in vain," Darth Maul said as he activated the lightsaber. "I think it is about time we resumed our race to get the Relics."

"Our allies in the Criminal Underworld shall become a perfect asset to our cause," Lady Shiva said as she got back up. "Once we have the Relics… nothing shall stand in our way."

"And our revenge…" Darth Maul started out as he deactivated the lightsaber and placed it on his belt. "Will be com_plete_."

Back on the _Resolute_ over Coruscant, Artemis and Paula were speaking with Jade and Red Arrow on the Holo-Transmitter.

"_So, that's it?_" Jade asked. "_This Will Tarkin proposed to you and you accepted?_"

"Do us a favor and don't tell Dad yet," Artemis said. "We don't know how he'll act towards Will."

"_We'll do what we can. But it's good you found Lady Shiva_." Red Arrow said.

"We haven't seen the last of her," Paula said as Ahsoka walked in. "But when you have more information for us, be sure to let us know."

Jade and Red Arrow both nodded before signing off.

"We're going to have to investigate what's happening a whole lot more," Ahsoka said. "Now that we have both halves of the list of criminals with the DarkSiders, Admiral Tarkin and the Troops are looking into them. For us, we need to find the DarkSiders and take them down."

"It's about time we get back to them." Serra said as she walked around the Holo-Transmitter.

"We're all in." Robin said as he and the Young Justice came in.

"Where do we start?" Aqualad asked.

All of a sudden, a transmission played on the Holo-Transmitter.

"_Is anyone there?_" a female voice called out. "_This is Jedi Padawan Naare Dagura. I am in distress and need an evacuation from Nal Kapok. If anyone is picking this up, I have been in the custody of Darth Maul for twelve years_."

"That was from before Darth Maul attacked Naboo!" Serra exclaimed.

"We have our heading," Ahsoka said. "Start up the Bioship. We're heading to Nal Kapok."

Meanwhile, on Nal Kapok, the brunette Padawan known as Naare Dagura was looking around the forest. She also looked to four bodies, three of them human and one of them a Togruta, in cases before setting them on fire and closing her eyes, letting a single tear drop. She walked away from the funeral pyre and used the Force to lift up five fallen lightsabers before making her way into a temple.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, how did you like my new Chapter? Sorry it took so long. I was busy with other stuff, and yet again, I had a block. Still, I will make sure that it doesn't happen again. I'll try to have a new Chapter out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy **Fourth of July**, everyone! See you soon!


End file.
